


Elementals

by ChickieBabe1



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 54
Words: 339,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickieBabe1/pseuds/ChickieBabe1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat and Sophie are twins, but they aren't exactly what you'd call normal. Their father gets a promotion and has to move from beautiful warm Miami to cold, raining Forks. There they are drawn into the world of twilight, meeting vampires and werewolves. And they thought they were abnormal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Third Person POV.

“Forks?” Cat asked “We’re moving to a place named after silver ware?!?!” 

“It’s a very nice place” Caren, her mother insisted 

“Mum, I researched it, it’s the wettest place in the US, it’s always under a constant cloud cover and rain!” Sophie backed up her sister 

_“Of course she researched it”_ Cat rolled her eyes, Sophie shot her a glare. Cat and Sophie were twins, but they weren’t ordinary twins. They had the ability to read each others minds, but that wasn’t all they could do.

“Mum I don’t want to move” Cat whined, she didn’t really like changes

“I’m sorry, honey” Caren sighed, she knew there was no point in arguing with her daughter. 

“Why are we moving down there?” Sophie asked, she had always been more calm about things then Cat had. 

“Your father has gotten a promotion to the hospital down there, and so, we are moving” Caren explained 

“I guess seeing as we can’t leave dad on his own” Sophie shrugged understanding 

_“I thought you were on my side”_ Cat thought

_“This could be a great opportunity for dad, we can’t stand in his way. Anyway this might not be that bad”_ Sophie thought 

_“We’re moving to a place where we don’t know anyone and it’s always raining”_ Cat complained 

_“There’s nothing wrong with rain”_ Sophie rolled her eyes

_“Yeah for you, it’s your thing”_ Cat reminded her 

“When are we leaving mum?” Sophie asked ignoring her

“Few weeks from now, we need to get everything packed” her mother smiled “I’ll have a few boxes brought up to your room in a minute” 

“Alright” Sophie smiled, she turned around and walked to the stairs, Cat rolled her eyes and followed her sister. Cat walked into her and Sophie’s shared room and saw her twin sister organising things to pack into boxes

“Really?” Cat asked annoyed 

“What? Mum said she would bring the boxes up so I might as well start getting organised” Sophie shrugged 

“Do you really want to move down there?” Cat asked sitting on the end of her bed 

“No,” she admitted sitting on her bed opposite “But we shouldn’t stand in dad’s way like that, and it can’t be all that bad” 

“You don’t believe that” Cat knew when her sister was lying 

“Well think about it, Dad is getting a promotion, which means a raise from the heap of money he already gets, and, and that sounds awful” Sophie realised 

“But true, we might both get cars instead of sharing one like originally planned” Cat grinned 

“That’s selfish, this is a good thing for dad, we are not going to abuse it” Sophie demanded, Cat rolled her eyes and sighed. Their mum came up with a heap of boxes, she went back downstairs just to come back with even more. Cat gave up and began packing with her sister, although she hated changes Sophie, as usual, was right; there had to be something good about moving to the wettest place in the US. 

* * *

 

A few weeks later Cat and Sophie were sitting on a plane out of Miami to the Seattle airport 

“Still can’t believe we’re flying from one corner of the state to the other” Cat sighed 

“Oh it’ll be fine” Sophie rolled her eyes

“From the warmest place to the wettest” Cat ignored her 

“Well think of it this way, we have been living in your main element for the last 17 years now it’s time for me to live in mine” Sophie shrugged 

“Yeah but, you were ok with it, I’m not” Cat complained 

“Who ever said I was ok with it?” Sophie asked 

“You never complained” Cat explained 

“Who was I going to complain to?” Sophie asked, Cat was about to snap back but, realised she didn’t know what to say. Sophie and Cat were elementals, they were able to control the elements. They each had two elements, Sophie could control water and wind, while Cat could control fire and earth. That was why Cat was more rebellious then Sophie, who was very calm and mellow. Their elements effected their personalities. The girls had been like this since they were thirteen, they had no idea why and they hadn’t told their parents, or anyone for that matter, about it. Because of this Cat preferred to be in warm sunny places like Miami, while Sophie preferred the cool places, like Forks. That was probably why she wasn’t opposing, as much as Cat was, about leaving. 

* * *

 

The flight was six hours and fifteen minutes, Cat and Sophie played cards against each other, read books, watched a movie or two and were landing again in no time. 

“That was a quick flight” Cat said surprised 

“Well we did stay in the same country you know” Sophie grinned 

“I know but still, went really fast” Cat smiled back

“Come on girls hurry up” John, their father, called. They went down to the baggage collect and grabbed their suit cases, they all had two each and grabbed two trollies in order to transport them all to the car their dad had hired. The rest of their stuff was coming over the week, including their parents cars. They all got into the rental car and their dad drove to their new house 

“How long a drive is it?” Sophie asked, you could tell she was eager to see the new house

“Only about half an hour to an hour sweetie” their dad answered

“Only?” Cat started to complained 

“It’ll fly by, just like the flight did” her mother assured her. Cat sighed and looked out the window, the water drops running down it made her feel even worse. Sophie watched them running down her own window, she drew a horizontal line on the window and all the rain drops followed it. She smiled, it was always fun to watch how she could manipulate water like that, even after four years of doing it. They drove for about 45 minutes before they turned into a long driveway, their house was on the border of Forks and La Push and was hidden in the forest. Cat looked at all the trees a little happier now, back in Miami she had had the benefits of the sun, where as Sophie had the benefits of space for her wind power, now they had swapped elements. Sophie was in her water element and Cat was in her earth element. Sophie and Cat looked at each other and beamed, they were finally both happy with moving. Their driveway was about a mile long, their own little road, when they came to the house the girls stared up at it in amazement, it was a Forks version of their Miami house. It was very open, windows everywhere, there was a four car garage which excited both the girls very much. The house was a three story and very expensive, the garage, library, theatre/games room and a laundry were on the bottom. The living room, kitchen, dinning room, both their parents studies and a bathroom were on the second. The third had four bedroom’s three of which had an on-suit and all four had walk in wardrobes and another bathroom. There was a spiral staircase that went all the way to the third floor. The bedrooms, lounge room and studies were very open and, if they were in a corner of the house, had at least two full walls of windows. The girls looked at each other before jumping out of the car and running into the house.

“Our room has a sign on the door, no one goes in there” Caren explained as they ran through the door

“Yep” the girls yelled. Cat got up the stairs first, she had always been better at athletics while Sophie was better at school work. She ran to the top and stood there for a second before running to the door that captured her interest. The room had one whole wall full of windows and a walk in wardrobe, Cat removed herself from the door way and saw a pair of double doors with a sign on it

“Mum and dad’s room” she muttered, her eyes set on a second set of double doors. She walked towards them as Sophie appeared at the top of the stairs, Cat opened the doors and looked into the room. Opposite the door was a king sized double bed with purple and red sheets and bedding. The walls were a lilac colour with white skirting boards, white window frames and grey carpet. On either side of the bed was a bedside table, there were also tables on either side of the door. To her left there was a corner desk, to her right was a huge shelf. On the right of the bed was a huge dresser with a huge mirror. Next to the dresser there was a door leading to the walk in wardrobe, there was another door between the dresser and the bed leading to the on-suit. There was a chest of draws on the left side of the bed, the entire left wall was full of windows. There was a window bench in the centre with a heap of cushions on it, there was a door as well that didn’t lead anywhere, not to a balcony, it just dropped off. The window was facing the forest, Cat loved it 

“This is my room” she immediately decided, Sophie walked up behind her 

“Damn, nice room” she half sulked 

“Sorry, but I got here first, what took you so long to get up the stairs?” Cat asked

“Mum called me” Sophie sighed, she walked into the last two rooms. Sophie walked into the last room. It was on the other side of the house to Cat’s new room, the door was in the corner and the wall on the right had two doors, leading to the walk in wardrobe and on-suite. On the wall near the door was another king sized double bed, two bed side tables, one on either side. There was a dresser opposite the door and a shelf on the far side of the bed, a corner desk in the corner opposite it. There was a glass door between the desk and dresser, the wall opposite and the far wall were both full with windows. There was a chest of draws in between the wardrobe and on-suit doors. The walls were a light blue with white skirting boards and window frames like in Cat’s room. The carpet was also grey. 

“This one is definitely mine” Sophie grinned 

“Good, no arguing” Cat grinned  

“Mum we chose our rooms” Sophie yelled down the stairs

“Any arguing?” her mother yelled 

“Nope” Sophie smiled 

“Well that’s good” their dad smiled as he walked up the stairs with some boxes “Here you are” he gave the boxes to Cat before walking back downstairs to get some more

“Thanks” Cat muttered, she walked into her room and began unpacking. Sophie walked downstairs to her parents, her mother was organising things in the living room while her father unpacked the car

“When are the other things arriving?” Sophie asked 

“Over the week” her mother answered 

“Until then you will only have these few things” her father said, handing her a heap of boxes

“Thanks dad” Sophie said sarcastically. She turned around and walked back up the stairs

“And when you and your sister are finished emptying your boxes I need you both back down here” her mother ordered 

“Alright” Sophie heaved the boxes up the stairs and disappeared for about an hour. 

“You finished?” Cat asked, poking her head into Sophie’s room. Sophie looked around

“Yep I think so” she nodded 

“Well come on” Cat instructed 

“Calm down, calm down” Sophie sighed as she walked out, following Cat down the stairs 

“OK mum we’re done, what’s up?” Cat asked 

“I need to show you something” Caren explained “Because we live so far away we decided  to give you something in order to help you out” 

“What do you mean?” Cat asked 

“Follow me and you’ll see” their mother smiled. The girls glanced at each other confused 

_“What do you think’s going on”_ Cat asked 

_“No idea, do you think we should be worried?”_ Sophie bit her lip

_“Not sure”_ Cat looked at her mother walking away from them. Caren turned around and looked at her two daughters

“Come on” she smiled, the girls glanced at each other again and followed their mother downstairs and into the garage. Their mouths dropped open, there sitting in the garage were two very expensive and good looking cars.

“A 2009 Lamborghini Murcielago” Cat muttered “In white” Cat looked like she was in love, like she had never seen anything so beautiful 

“And a Porsche Carrera GT” Sophie’s eyes widened, she had always been into more ‘soft’ cars then her sister, she had also always had a thing for convertibles. 

“Oh my god” both girls said in sync 

“What do you think?” her mother 

“I think I’m going to die of happiness” Cat whispered

“I agree” Sophie smiled

“Well good” Caren smiled “Cause they’re yours” she held a key in front of each of the girls, they looked at each other in shock, completely surprised yet happy.

“Go on, accept it” their father walked in behind them

“Daddy?” Cat asked, she had always been a daddy’s girl

“This our sorry gift for making you move all the way out here” John explained 

“That’s a $450,000 dollar car!” Cat reminded them

“Plus another $440,000 for the other car!” Sophie argued completely surprised 

“Well, with the money we got from selling our Miami house, we were able to buy this house and make it as much like home as possible, but we hadn’t used all of it” John explained 

“Plus the money your father has gotten from his new raise” Caren continued 

“We were able to afford them easily” John concluded “The Miami house costed a lot more then this one did” The girls looked at each other and smiled, they turned around and hugged their parents 

“Oh my god, I can’t believe you did this!” Sophie had tears in her eyes 

“And just to make us feel more at home” Cat was still hugging her father 

“We will do anything for our girls happiness” John sighed 

“We did make you move right across the country, away from all your friends” Caren reminded them 

“Oh so this is a bribe now?” Cat pulled away and raised her eyebrows, her mother laughed at her expression 

“No, it’s just to help you feel better” Her mother assured her 

“Well I feel better already” Cat took the keys to her car from her mum and walked over to the Lamborghini.

“You’re going out now?” Sophie asked

“I’m just going to drive around the reservation, or LaPush as it’s called, check out the forest a little, maybe go to the beach” Cat shrugged 

“Beach?” Sophie asked, Cat turned to look at her surprised 

“Yeah, there’s a beach in LaPush, but because it’s always cloudy and windy here, not many people actually swim” Cat hinted 

“How do you know?” Sophie asked 

“I finished unpacking long before you did, and because I had my laptop I did a bit of research” Cat shrugged 

“Right” Sophie sighed suspiciously 

“Come on Soph, it’s a windy beach, right up your element, don’t tell me you don’t want to go” Cat hinted, no one knew her sister more then she did 

“Ok, I admit it I do want to go down to the beach” she sighed, Sophie knew she couldn’t lie to her sister, especially after they find out they could hear each others thoughts

“So, you want to go with me or drive your new car?” Cat grinned

“I want to drive my car” Sophie admitted “Mum, can we go take a look around?” 

“Oh course, just be really careful” her mother answered, handing her, her keys. Sophie beamed and walked to her own car, she smiled at Cat before they both got into their cars. Cat put her keys in and turned the engine on, listening to it start up made her squeal, she looked over to see her sister doing the same. Sophie and Cat reversed out of the garage at the same time, Sophie, being the nicer sister of the two, let Cat turn around first and watched her speed away down the driveway. Sophie shook her head, Cat’s car was faster then her’s was but, while Cat went for speed and looks, Sophie went for style and comfort.  

* * *

 

Sophie’s POV. 

I punched the directions to First Beach into the GPS my parents put into my new Porsche and followed the directions. I pulled into the beach car park and looked around, Cat was right, it was right up my element, water and wind. I smiled, in Miami all I had been able to use much, was the wind, we did live near the beach, but everyone goes to the beach in Miami, so I never had any privacy. Cat had loved it, it was always warm and the sun always shined, of course she hadn’t been able to use her earth powers like she’d be able to here. I knew that Cat liked her fire powers better then her earth powers and being in the rainiest place ever might not help with that. 

“Then again she can use lightning because of all the clouds” I muttered. I shut off the engine and got out of the car, making sure the roof was on and the windows were up. I locked it up and made sure I could see my car from the beach, I was not giving anyone the chance to take it. I took my shoes off and walked down to the water, I walked right down to it, looking back at my car every now and then. I felt the water wash over my feet and the wind blow through my hair, I immediately felt calm and relieved. I shut my eyes and it felt like I fell asleep, I never felt more calm then when I was surrounded by both my elements. I don’t know how long I was there for, but it felt like hours. 

* * *

 

Cat’s POV.

I sped off down our long driveway in my new Lamborghini. I loved this car, I had wanted one for ages and know I actually had one. I sped through the roads, not going to fast just incase I lost control, not that I was to worried. I could create barriers of heat and when ever  something touched it, it was incinerated within three seconds. Not only that but being able to control the earth allowed me to create physical barriers that nothing could get through, being able to control nature allowed me to get away from places quickly, my fire allowed me to run at the speed of light, because I could control light too. I enjoyed being fast, that’s why I liked this car so much, it got to 100km/h in 3.4 seconds which I must admit is fast, and safe for constantly wet roads. I didn’t head to the town, with all these trees around I just wanted to venture into the forest and be surrounded by all that earth and nature. 

_“Wow I sound like some nature freak”_ I thought _“Now I see why I like the fire better”_ I drove past what looked like a park. I slammed my foot on the break and reversed so I could pull in. I parked my car and locked it up tight, the park looked like it was hidden so I wasn’t very worried about anyone taking my new ride. I put a heat barrier around it anyway just incase, making sure it didn’t touch a single piece of the car. I grabbed my keys and walked into the forest, the second I was surrounded by tree’s I felt my entire body relax. I walked for ages, almost three whole hours. When I was in the middle of know where I stopped and looked around, I breathed in, the smell of the tree’s, earth, plants and flowers filled my nose. When ever it came to earth, fire, lightning/storms, nature and even animal’s no one’s sense of smell was better then mine. Of course my sister had excellent hearing and smell with her wind power, and excellent sight when in water. Then again all of our senses where incredibly heightened when we got our element powers, we still weren’t sure why. My senses were excellent when I was surrounded by my element, either of them, the same with Sophie. While Sophie could carry sounds and smells across the wind, I could feel vibrations in the earth. I could stand here in the forest, miles away from anywhere and yet I could still feel the vibrations being made by the people in the town. I had been using my power for so long that by now I could memorised vibrations. My sister could no longer sneak up on me because I had memorised her vibrations. The only reason I could do that was because everyone walked differently and not many people weighed the same, the vibrations were almost like finger prints; all unique. I sat on the ground against a tree and placed my hands, palm down, on the ground. I dug my fingers into the soil and felt the vibrations in the earth, I felt the life of all the plants around me. I became one with the earth and everyone in it, on it, or touching it. I could even feel anyone or anything touching the sand, whether in the water or at the shore. Sophie could feel things moving through the water and flying in the air, and I could manipulate light and heat, that increased my eye sight. I sighed, I listened to the birds and animals, felt them in the trees and on the ground. My fire was like my anger, my earth was my peace, Sophie’s anger was her water, the raging sea, were as the wind was her peace. Well until we got hurt then all hell broke loose. My eyes snapped open, I looked at the ground, something was running in my direction, very fast and swiftly. 

“They’re hardly touching the ground, yet they’re making a huge amount of vibrations” I mumbled, I thought for a while before standing up. I turned to the tree I had been leaning on and placed my hand on the trunk. Immediately, strong, short branches grew out of the trunk in the form of a spiral staircase which went all the way up to the highest branches. I ran up the branch steps, as soon as I stepped off a branch it disappeared and the tree returned to normal. I sat on a branch at the top and and waited

“I should probably tell Sophie” I bit my lip. Even when far apart the two of us could still communicate, we could hear each others thoughts when within a specific range, Sophie could carry my voice on the wind and being as smart as I am, I could carry words from plant to plant. I can use plants as though they were people, they hear things and pass it along like chinese whispers. I can also connect me senses into a tree, the roots and earth could carry them to where ever I needed to be. It was like I put my soul into a plant and moved through them like a train in a subway. I still wasn’t sure how it worked but my ears used the trees like my sister used the wind to hear things. I still wasn’t even sure how to explain it. I sighed, 

_“Would be smart”_ I decided 

_“What would be smart?”_ I heard Sophie’s thoughts 

_“Woah, you must be close by”_ I thought 

_“I’m at the beach”_ Sophie answered 

_“Well that’s funny, I didn’t think I was near the ocean”_ I admitted 

_“Let me guess, you lost track of time while being in your element”_ Sophie sighed 

_“You can’t talk, you’re at the beach, water and wind, you must have practically passed out there”_ I grinned, I practically felt Sophie rolling her eyes 

_“So, what would be smart?”_ Sophie asked, ignoring my last thought

_“If I should tell you about something a little strange”_ I explained 

_“Would would that be?”_ Sophie asked

_“I felt some… strange, vibrations,”_ I started _“There is someone, on two feet, like human, that is running extremely fast and swiftly, but they hardly touch the ground and yet they make more vibrations then a bear does”_

_“You’ve never told me that you felt anything like that before?”_ Sophie said confused 

_“That’s because I’ve never felt vibrations like that, normally I know exactly what kind of animal it is, whether it’s human or not, but now it’s like a human but it’s to fast and agile, plus the vibrations are to heavy and, I’m confused”_ I admitted

_“I think I’m going to come and take a look”_ Sophie decided

_“There’s nothing to see yet”_ I sighed 

_“So?”_ Sophie asked a little confused 

_“They’re heading towards me, there not here yet but”_ I began 

_“Doesn’t matter, I’m on my way”_ Sophie demanded. Being able to control the wind allowed Sophie to manipulate it to carry her around, almost like flying. Three seconds later Sophie lowered down onto the branch next to me

“So, has it…” Sophie started, I put my finger on her mouth 

_“You need to keep your voice down”_ I thought 

_“Why?”_ Sophie asked 

_“Because we don’t want anyone to know we’re here”_ I thought 

_“Fine”_ Sophie rolled her eyes and I moved my finger. She sat next to me and we watched the ground 

_“I can hear someone running towards us”_ Sophie thought 

_“Yeah I can feel it”_ I nodded, we looked down and saw a figure run into view. It stopped a few meters away from the base of the tree, I looked down at her, she had red hair and was extremely pale 

_“Have you ever seen someone so pale?”_ Sophie asked through her thoughts 

_“No, she almost looks dead”_ I noticed 

_“She’s extremely pretty”_ Sophie exclaimed, I glanced at the girl, I used my fire ability to manipulate light, because fire is heat and light I can control both of them, it allowed me to have better eye sight. I looked at all her features with my excellent sight. She was almost perfect, but there was something about her that worried me

_“There’s something not right about her”_ I thought for a while, trying to understand. 

_“Why is she out here in the first place?”_ Sophie wondered 

_“Maybe the same reason I was?”_ I shrugged 

_“I’m pretty sure not everyone is attracted to forests”_ Sophie rolled her eyes 

_“No but it is a good place to relax or hide”_ I sighed 

_“Hide from what?”_ Sophie asked 

_“How am I meant to know, I’ve only been here a few hours remember”_ I reminded her 

_“Yeah I know”_ she shook her head a little confused. We watched as the girl stopped looking around and started running again. She ran so fast that it was impossible, I gapped at Sophie who was looking at me the exact same way, we turned in our seats to watch her disappear. I turned to Sophie, 

“How the hell did she do that?” I whispered 

“What was that?” Sophie asked back. Oh great we moved to an unnatural town. I felt my phone vibrating in my back pocket, I pulled out my samsung galaxy 3 and saw the caller ID, it was mum. I pressed the answer button 

“Hey mum, what’s up?” I answered 

“Hey honey, do you think you could text your sister and tell her to come home now” Caren asked 

“Sure, something wrong?” I asked 

“No, it’s just almost dinner time” my mother answered, I looked at my watch 

“Woah, how time flies” I muttered “Alright, we’ll be home soon” I assured her 

“Thank you dear” Caren thanked before hanging up 

“Get all that?” I asked my sister 

“Yep” Sophie sighed. She stood up on the branch and jumped, she floated down onto another one a little further on. Sophie had the power to manipulate gravity as an extension from her wind powers, so she could levitate things to do what she wanted, including herself. Sometimes I wished I had her wind power, it seemed so useful, though I don’t know if it would suit me, not only that but, I don’t know what I would trade it with. I stood up and jumped in the opposite direction, I landed on a branch not far off. Being athletic and being able to control plants made me less scared about falling to death. Not only that but, hot air always rises, I could make myself as light as hot air, making myself hover, or fly like my sister could with her wind… or something along those lines. Explaining all this supernatural stuff really wasn’t easy. 

* * *

 

Sophie’s POV.

I jumped through the trees back towards the beach. I could do several tricks with my wind that allowed me to move through the tree tops, I could compress air, which allowed me to create barriers as well as a type of stepping stone. I could levitate myself and use the wind to carry me, when I thought about it wind is actually very useful. Sometimes I was jealous of how Cat never gets cold or hot, she can see perfectly in the dark because she can manipulate light, she can blow things up by heating up the molecules. Cat could also manipulate a few minerals, like iron, she heats it up then, by controlling the heat in the molecules, she moves them around to create a shape and then absorbs the heat in order to cool them down, but because the minerals were once a part of earth she can do manipulate them that way too. She’s immune to any hot substance, whether a liquid, solid or gas, she always has a light because she just creates a flame. She could warm up drinks or popcorn or food in an instant, then there was the fact that she could run really fast because of her fire powers, I’m still not sure what that had to do with fire but I could fly as fast as she could run so. Not only that but earth is a strong element so she can be very strong, she threw a car once so she has super strength, that was one power I could find useful, but I could become invisible and I could make my body like a liquid and move through certain objects. We both had some useful things, we just sometimes wanted what we didn’t have, but all humans do that so. 

I reached my car and pulled the keys out, unlocking the car and getting in, driving back home. I got to the garage before realising I had to get out to open the garage door. I was just about to get out when Cat pulled up, I saw her look around in her car before finding what she was looking for. She help her hand up and had a button in it, she clicked the button and the garage door for her cars parking spot opened. She drove right in and parked the car before getting out, I looked at her a little surprised

_“Where did she get that remote from?”_ I thought. Cat walked out to me while the garage door still stood open,

“Why are you sitting out here?” she asked 

“Because I haven’t gotten out to open the door yet” I answered 

“Why would you get out?” she asked me

“How else am I going to open the door?” I asked confused 

“With the remote?” Cat gave me duh look 

“I don’t have a remote” I rolled my eyes 

“Sure you do” Cat walked around my car and leaning over the passenger door. Seeing as my convertible’s roof wasn’t on she just had to lean over. She opened the glove box and pulled out a remote, clicking the button. The garage door in front of me opened, we had a four door garage so we each had our own door for our car’s space. 

“How did you know that was there?” I asked her curiously 

“I’m a nosey person sis, I went through my entire car and found it” she rolled her eyes as if I expected less from her.

“Of course” I shook my head and Cat stepped back from the car and I pressed my foot on the accelerator the car eased forwards into the garage and I parked it, shutting off the engine. I got out of the car and the two of us walked through the door, up the stairs and through the house to the kitchen 

“We’re home” I smiled as I walked up to mum, giving her a small hug. I had always been a mommy’s girl while Cat would ALWAYS be daddy’s little girl, that was the way we liked it to. 

“Did you come home together?” my father asked

“Yes, we arrived a few minutes between one another” Cat smiled 

“Why would you take two cars if you went out together?” mother asked 

“We went to different places mum, we just arrived at the same time” Cat rolled her eyes 

“Well, what did you two do all day?” Mum asked us while setting the dinner table, we glanced at one another for a second before I spoke about my day first.

“I went down to the beach, it’s a wonderful place, it’s very quiet unlike in Miami because it’s to cold for everyone here” I smiled 

“Well that sounds nice, but weren’t you cold down there?” my father asked 

“No, I was warm enough” I smiled, truth be told I never got cold because I controlled the cold, I didn’t really get to hot because I just cooled myself down 

“What about you Cat, what did you do?” our dad asked 

“I went to a park and wondered around in the forest” Cat shrugged, our mother looked at her a little horrified 

“On your own?” she asked, Cat nodded and went to sit down at the table as Dad put our dinner on it

“Catherine, do you not understand how dangerous that is?” my mother must be very angry to use her full name. I saw Cat’s eyes flash red when she heard her full name, she never really liked it, I’m still not sure why. 

“I’m fine aren’t I?” Cat asked 

“That’s not the point, we don’t know what kind of wild animals might be living in there, and until we do, I do not want you walking through the forest on your own!” Mum instructed, Cat just rolled her eyes 

“We live right in the middle of it mum, why would you get us to live here, in the middle of the forest, when there’s no one for miles if you are scared of the animals that might be in there?” Cat asked 

“She has a point mum” I shrugged, my mother sighed, she could argue with Cat all day but she couldn’t argue with me.

“Just please don’t walk through it alone. I don’t know what I would do if I lost one of you” she stood up and put her arms around our necks 

“Fine” Cat mumbled 

“I’ll do a little research for you to find out what animals live around here” I sighed, my mother smiled at me. If it got her off our case then I would do it, otherwise Cat would just keep getting into trouble for being out there alone. There was no way she would be able to stay away from her own element, I’ve tried it and it’s practically impossible. 

_“Hey, Cat?”_ I thought 

_“Yeah?”_ Cat answered 

_“Tomorrow, do you want to find where our new school is and take a look around Forks?”_ I asked. Cat sighed 

_“Do we have to?”_ she whined 

_“We have nothing else to do?”_ I reminded her, I glanced at her and saw her glaring at me from the corner of her eyes. 

_“I don’t want to”_ Cat said stubbornly, I thought for a minute

_“We can go to the forest and walk through it to the beach”_ I persuaded, Cat thought about it but didn’t seem convinced yet

_“You can take and drive your car”_ I eventually offered, I saw her beam and knew I had won her over. After tea, Cat and I were practically out of it and we heaved ourselves up the spiral staircase to our new rooms. I got into my pyjama’s and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. 


	2. Chapter 2

Third Person POV.

Sophie woke up and turned over in her huge king bed to look at her digital clock, it was nine thirteen in the morning 

_“Not bad when I flew across the whole country”_ she thought. She stayed in bed for a few minutes before getting up and dressed, she pulled on a pair of light blue skinny jeans, a white singlet with a black three quarter stylish poncho over it. She grabbed some knee - high, black, boots, she put a dark blue buret on her straight hair. Sophie applied some mascara and some light blue eye shadow which always made her eyes stand out a bit more. She put on a bit of lip gloss and checked herself in the mirror before grabbing a long white coat and walked down stairs for breakfast. While walking to the stairs she noticed Cat’s doors were still closed

“Meaning she’s still asleep” Sophie sighed, shaking her head she walked down into the kitchen. 

“Morning Dear” Caren greeted, kissing her daughters cheek

“Morning mum” Sophie smiled, making herself some cereal. 

“What are you going to do today?” Caren asked

“Cat and I are going to take a look through town, find where our school is, where the shops and cinema are, that sort of stuff. Go out to lunch together” Sophie shrugged, she made sure to leave out the part where they were planning on walking through the forest

“Sounds like fun” Caren smiled. She was a little surprised that her two daughters were going to lunch together, let alone spend the whole day together, they were polar opposites so they fought a lot more then when they got along. Sophie sat down in the living room after finishing her breakfast and watched TV with her parents, although her father was reading the Forks local paper. Sophie noticed that at his feet was the LaPush paper as well

_“I guess living on the border between the two allows us to receive them both… then again knowing my dad he just wants to know what’s going on everywhere”_ Sophie sighed and turned her attention back to the TV. 

About an hour later Cat came walking down the stairs, her hair was in a low, side pony - tail, the golden waves reaching down to the end of her rib cage. She had a light purple stylish t-shirt on which was loose around her breasts and tight around her waist, some silver bangles bouncing around on one wrist, her silver watch on the other. The wore some  grey skinny jeans which had the hole and rip effect to them, on her feet were some black ankle boots. She had some mascara and lipgloss on also, her eyeshadow however was a dusty brown, which always complimented her eyes. Cat yawned and walked into the kitchen, she made herself some porridge and sat down at the bench to eat it. Sophie walked in

“Good morning” she said while grabbing a glass of water 

“Morning” Cat yawned 

“You sleep till ten in the morning and your still tired?” Sophie asked 

“Blame jet lag” Cat shrugged, Sophie rolled her eyes. Caren walked in and kissed Cat’s cheek 

“Morning hun” 

“Morning Mum” Cat smiled 

“Have you got any money for lunch?” Caren asked 

“A bit” Sophie shrugged 

“Well here” Caren handed Sophie two-hundred dollars in cash, Sophie blinked at her

“Lunch only costs around thirty bucks mum, we don’t need this much”

“Well you can get yourselves something nice” Caren shrugged “Just don’t tell your father” she grinned and winked at them before walking out. Cat looked at Sophie a bit surprised before putting her dishes in the sink

“Shall we go then?” Cat asked, Sophie shrugged 

“Sure”. Cat grabbed her keys and her leather jacket and walked into the garage, Sophie following her. Cat got into the drivers seat and put the keys in and turned on the ignition as Sophie got in next to her

“So, where are we going?” Cat asked 

“I think we should find our school first” Sophie admitted 

_“Of course she does”_ Cat rolled her eyes. Sophie whacked her shoulder

“Ow” Cat rubbed her arm “I’ll make you get out of my car” she threatened 

“And how are you going to do that?” Sophie asked 

“Um, tell you to get out of my car?” Cat admitted, a ‘duh’ factor in her voice, this time Sophie rolled her eyes. Cat drove down their long drive way and turned right, driving towards Forks. Sophie directed her to where their school was meant to be, they found it easily and parked the car, walking through the school and finding where everything was. Afterwards the two twins went to a fancy diner to eat lunch, Cat eating a heap because of her big appetite, Sophie though was eating healthily and watching her diet, this way she wouldn’t loose or gain anything. She liked just how she was. After an hour, Cat left her car in the diners car park and the two wondered off into the forest. Cat immediately felt relaxed and comfortable, she shut her eyes and let the forest guide her, feeling the ground under her feet, the vibrations that reached her. She listened to the trees movement, the animals and birds around. Cat exhaled deeply, she looked around they were in the middle of no where, Sophie was standing next to her, the wind blowing through her hair, her eyes shut. She was just as happy and relaxed as Cat was, Cat smiled at her sister and took her hand, Sophie opened her eyes and looked at her a little confused 

“Come on, your turn” Cat admitted, Sophie smiled and they began to walk in the direction of the beach. It didn’t take them as long as it would take normal humans. The two girls exited the forest, the cold wind immediately hitting their faces, Cat raised her body temperature even higher then it already was. Sophie grinned and looked around, there was no one in sight at the moment. Cat pulled her ankle boots off, followed by her socks and walked over the sand to a piece of drift wood, she put her shoes next to it and placed her jacket on it, sitting on the sand next to her shoes as she leaned against the drift wood. Cat buried her feet and hands into the sand, sand was a little annoying for her because it was loose so the vibrations were not as clear, however she just needed to concentrate a bit more and she was fine. Sophie’s eyes hadn’t moved from the ocean, she walked over to her sister and took her boots and socks off. She rolled her jeans up and walked quickly down to the ocean, the freezing water washed over her feet and she immediately fell into what looked like a trance. Cat watched her sister for a while before digging her hands deeper into the sand and closing her eyes. The two girls stayed and relaxed on the beach in peace for about an hour before Cat felt some vibrations. She groaned and opened her eyes, realising the vibrations were heading their way. Cat looked at her sister who was still standing in the water, she looked to her left, there wasn’t anyone there. Cat heard someone approaching and turned her head, she saw a tanned, russet skinned, rugged up guy walking towards them. His dark brown, almost black, hair stopped just below his shoulders, he had a beanie on his head and a very buff jacket on, his hands in his pockets. As he got closer Cat could see his dark brown eyes, she smiled at the look of him, he was really hot. Cat laid back down and shut her eyes, using the vibrations he made to know how close he was. She memorised the vibrations, the way his weight and the way he walked, made them. She opened one eye and looked back at her sister, she was still staring out to the sea. Cat sighed 

_“She’ll be like that till I snap her out of it”_ Cat thought, suddenly a shadow loomed over her, the vibrations from the guy were directly next to her, she opened the eye closest to him and looked up at him

“I would say your blocking my sun, but there is none” Cat sighed, the guy chuckled “So, what’s up?” Cat asked, closing her eye again, she didn’t know why she asked, but she had this sudden desire to talk to him 

“Nothing much” she could hear the smile in his voice. Cat sighed and sat up straight opening her eyes, she glanced around before looking up at him again. Cat felt really small with him standing over her, he must have been at least 6’2 and still growing. Cat moved her sister’s and her own shoes to her other side and pattered the sand 

“Sit” she instructed, he gave her a confused look “Do you have any idea how small I feel down here?” she asked, hitting the sand again. The boy laughed at her but sat next down all the same, the sleeve of his baggy, warm, jumper brushed her bare arm. They sat in silence for a few minutes before he spoke

“Aren’t you cold?” he asked, Cat smiled and shook her head

“Nope, see” she placed her warm fingers against his cheek, she felt his cold face immediately warm up under her touch. She moved her hand and held it out

“My names Cat” she introduced herself. He grinned at her and took her hand, his fingers were freezing

“Jacob” he greeted, she smiled at him 

“You know, Jacob, your hands are freezing” she winced at the cold and placed her other hand on his, warming it up

“I don’t understand how you can be sitting here, in the cold, in only a t-shirt and be so warm” Jacob admitted 

“Genetics” Cat shrugged “I never get cold, where as my sister never gets warm” she admitted 

“Your sister?” Jacob asked

“Yeah, the blonde standing in the water” Cat nodded her head towards her sister 

“She never get’s warm?” Jacob asked watching Sophie stand in the cold water 

“My temperature is always warm for some reason, I never need to worry about being to hot or to cold, but Sophie’s temperature is always cold, but she never feels cold and never get’s warm” Cat explained “That’s how she can standing in that icy water”

“And your saying it’s because of genetics?” Jacob asked surprised 

“That’s the only way I can explain it, I don’t know if it’s true or not, my parents have never had anything like this happen to them” Cat shrugged, she was kind of surprised she was spilling to a guy she just met. 

“Weird” Jacob muttered 

“Thanks” Cat answered plainly

“Oh, I didn’t mean your weird” Jacob said quickly 

“Really?” Cat asked a little surprised “I thought I was really weird” she admitted with a smile, Jacob started to laugh, Cat looked at him for a while before shaking her head 

“Now you’re the weird one” she laughed with him. They eventually stopped laughing and caught their breaths 

“So, I haven’t seen you around before? You new here?” Jacob asked 

“Yeah, we just moved in yesterday” Cat answered 

“Really where?” Jacob wondered 

“Right on the border of Forks and LaPush” Cat grinned, “It’s a big, creamy - white, three story hidden in the forest” 

“Sounds nice” Jacob nodded 

“It looks out of place here though, I think that’s why it’s hidden away” Cat shrugged 

“Where are you from?” Jacob asked, he wanted to get to know her for some reason

“Miami” Cat answered, Jacob gapped at her

“Why did you move here?” he asked, why would someone go from Miami, a nice, hot, sunny place, to Forks, a rainy, cold place. They were exactly opposite to one another, Miami in the South East and Forks in the North West.

“My dad got a really good job at the hospital here” Cat explained 

“He’s a doctor?” 

“Yeah” Cat nodded

“What about your mum?” Jacob asked 

“Well in Miami she worked in real-estate, but I don’t know what she’s going to do here” Cat shrugged 

“Must be hard for you, to move right across the country for your dad” Jacob confessed 

“It was, but to make us more comfortable they bought my sister and I cars, I think it’s meant to be a bribe” Cat’s eyes narrowed 

“What kind of cars?” Jacob asked, he was a real car person as well as a grease monkey, it’s only natural he would want to know. Cat bit her lip,

“Well” she started “They bought Sophie a…” Cat hesitated “Porsche Carrera GT” Jacob’s eyes widened 

“Serious?” he muttered, Cat nodded 

“And they bought me a 2009 Lamborghini Murcielago” Cat admitted, Jacob just stared at her amazed 

“A Porsche, a Lamborghini, a three story house?” Jacob summed up “You guys must be loaded” Cat sighed, she knew that would be his reaction. Once Cat had been used because of the amount of money her family had, so she didn’t like telling people about that until she’d gotten to know them well. 

“I guess that’s a pretty good bribe” Jacob grinned, Cat smiled a small smile at him before her phone went off, she finally released his hands and pulled it out of her back pocket. Jacob was surprised by the phone she pulled out, most people here had bricks, not thin touch screens, but after remembering the kind of car she had he shook the thoughts away.

“Hello?” Cat answered “Hey mum… what do you mean?” Cat asked, she checked her watch “Mum you said five o’clock for tea, it’s only three - thirty, calm down” Cat sighed, she rolled her eyes a few times and shook her head. Eventually she hung and just laid back against the drift wood

“Problem?” Jacob raised an eyebrow

“Just a worried mother, she freaked out when she found out I went for a walk in the forest yesterday, saying I can’t go in there alone again and blah, blah, blah, she’s just worrying about nothing” Cat sighed 

“Why would you walk into the forest?” Jacob asked 

“Why not?” Cat shrugged “I like to wonder and I love woods, forests and jungles, it’s quiet and calming, I feel relaxed, I like to be in there” Cat admitted 

“Even if there’s something dangerous in there?” Jacob asked grinning 

“Like what? Animals?” Cat rolled her eyes “I have a way with animals, even wild one’s. I’m not worried about that” 

“No, something else” Jacob confessed, Cat sat up

“Like what?” she asked 

“Well, there are legends around here, but they’re more like scary stories” Jacob shrugged 

“Oooooo, tell me” Cat instructed excitedly 

“I’m not really supposed to tell ‘outsiders’,” Jacob admitted 

“Aww, come on” Cat pouted, Jacob grinned 

“Maybe next time?” he offered, Cat sighed

“Fine” she smiled, she knew this was his way of being able to see her again, but the story sounded exciting and she was dying to know “How about I see you tomorrow after school?” she suggested 

“What school are you going to?” Jacob asked 

“Forks High School” Cat shrugged, Jacob frowned a bit 

“I go to the one on the reservation” he sighed 

“That’s alright, after school tomorrow I’ll meet you at the beach car park and we can drive to your house?” she smiled 

“Sounds like a plan” Jacob grinned. Cat looked at her sister again

“She’s been like that a while” Jacob sounded worried 

“She’s always like that around the ocean, she goes into some kind of trance” Cat shrugged, she cupped her hands around her mouth 

“Yo, Sophie” she shouted, her sister seemed to jump before turning around to look at Cat, Cat waved her over and Sophie frowned 

“Come on, you can always come back, it’s not going anywhere” Cat rolled her eyes. Sophie sighed and walked over to her

“How long has it been?” Sophie asked 

“About 2 hours” Cat shrugged, she and Jacob stood up 

“Really?” Sophie asked surprised, Cat nodded 

“Um, Sophie this is Jacob, Jacob this is my twin sister Sophie” Cat introduced, Sophie reached out and shook Jacob’s hand. Jacob winced at Sophie’s cold hand, Cat was right, she wasn’t ice cold but she wasn’t at all close to being warm. “He come to talk to me, worrying I was freezing without a jacket” Cat explained

“How long ago was that?” Sophie asked 

“About An hour ago” Cat shrugged, Sophie sighed. Jacob could see the resemblance between the two sisters, Cat seemed more of a warm person, her golden hair, cobalt blue eyes and tanned skin made Jacob feel that bit warmer just looking at her. She wasn’t as tanned as he was but she wasn’t as pale as her sister. Sophie’s Aqua eyes, almost bleach blonde straight hair and pale skin would fit in well with Forks, they were the only ways to tell the two sister’s apart. They were both the same hight, around 5’7 and Jacob felt some sort of connection with Cat, it was strange, he hadn’t felt something like this before, it wasn’t strong but it was there. 

“So I’ll see you tomorrow Jake?” Cat asked, pulling Jacob out of his thoughts, he smiled at what she called him

“Totally” he agreed. The girls pulled on their shoes and socks before walking into the forest. Jacob was about to ask where they were going, but they were already gone by the time he thought of it. 

* * *

 

“Who was that guy?” Sophie asked when they were out of ear shot 

“I told you, he was Jacob” Cat answered 

“Jacob who?” Sophie demanded 

“I don’t know, I didn’t ask for his last name” Cat shrugged 

“Why not?” Sophie asked 

“I didn’t need to know it” Cat admitted 

“But now you can’t get his number” Sophie grinned mischievously 

“Who said I wanted his number?” Cat asked 

“You might not had said it out loud, but you thought it and your expression just screamed ‘give me your number’!” Sophie smiled 

“Your digging to far down” Cat sighed 

“Don’t deny it, he was hot” Sophie admitted 

“So you like him?” Cat asked, a little annoyed

“Maybe like a brother, but not romantically” Sophie confessed 

“Really?” Cat sounded like she didn’t believe her but she was relieved inside

“Yes, really” Sophie rolled her eyes “He’s to tanned for me” Cat gave her a look

“You don’t like him because of his skin colour?” Cat asked “Isn’t that a little racist?” 

“No. He’s just not my type, we would look out of place next to one another” Sophie shrugged “So why are you seeing him tomorrow?”

“He invited me to his house, we are going to meet at the beach then drive back to his place” Cat shrugged

“Oooooo” Sophie wiggled her eyebrows, Cat looked at her worriedly 

“Don’t do that, it’s kind of creepy” Cat admitted, Sophie just laughed at her and did it again 

“Stop” Cat whined, they exited the forest and walked over to Cat’s car, getting into it and heading back home. 

“Wait we have school tomorrow” Sophie remembered after about twenty minutes. Cat rolled her eyes at her sisters late reply. 

“After school, slow poke” Cat confirmed 

“So you’re going to drive down to the beach after school?” Sophie asked

“Yes” Cat said in a matter - of - fact way

“And you are going to tell mum and dad, right?” Sophie confirmed

“Chill, of course I’m going to tell them” Cat sighed as they neared home 

“What are you going to say?” Sophie asked curiously 

“That I met someone today while we were out and they invited me to hang out after school tomorrow” Cat shrugged not taking her eyes off the road

“Why are you meeting him at the beach?” Sophie said changing the subject slightly 

“He goes to the reservation school” Cat remembered 

“Uh huh” Sophie nodded “You going to tell them it’s a guy?” 

“Probably not” Cat admitted 

“Why?” Sophie asked 

“I don’t know, I don’t want them to over react, I guess” Cat shrugged again 

“But wont that be lying to them?” Sophie disapproved, she was always the good one, Cat was more rebellious 

“If I say it’s a girl then yes but if I don’t tell them at all it will just be with holding the truth” Cat rolled her eyes at her sister _“Why is she such a goodie goodie?”_ Cat thought 

“I heard that” Sophie said plainly. Cat just ignored her, this was one of the bad things about being able to hear each others thoughts. They pulled into their driveway and drove up it in silence. They had already received their school supplies in the mail the day before while they were out. Cat parked the car in its respective place and shut off the engine. The two girls walked into the house, their parents were sitting in the living room watching the T.V.

“We’re home” Sophie said over the TV, their parents turned and looked at them 

“How was your day?” Caren asked getting up to hug her daughter 

“It was very nice, we find our school, had a nice lunch and went to the beach” Sophie listed, she made sure to skip the part about there walk in the forest 

“Sounds like you had a good time” John smiled 

“Well I think Cat had more fun then I did” Sophie grinned glancing at her sister, Cat glared at her 

“Why’s that?” Caren asked, Cat sighed 

“When we were on the beach and Sophie went into one of her funny trances, someone came up to me and we started talking” Cat shrugged, pouring some orange juice into a glass 

“Who?” Caren asked suspiciously 

“One of the reservation kids, they go to the school on the reservation so I probably wont see them that often” Cat admitted “But they were nice and kept me company” Sophie was surprised how well she hid that the person was actually a guy, she had a feeling that her mum would go all ‘what was he like, was he nice?’ type thing where as their dad would go all daddyish on her and tell her she’s too young for guys. 

“Oh well that’s nice” Caren smiled, her daughter wasn’t much to go into detail with anyone but her sister so Caren didn’t push the subject any further

“By the way, I’ve been invited to hang out tomorrow after school” Cat remembered, Caren looked at her a little suspiciously 

_“Didn’t she just say she wouldn’t be seeing them that often?”_ Caren thought 

“Is that alright?” Cat asked

“Sure, hunny, we’re glad you’ve already made a new friend” Caren smiled 

“Thanks mum” Cat grinned, she was happy her mum hadn’t asked anything about Jacob, Sophie was surprised too that their parents didn’t get suspicious about the lack of info. 

“Well, I should probably start dinner now” Caren rubbed her hands together and everyone went into the living room, leaving her in peace. 

* * *

 

They had pasta for dinner and the twins parents let them have some ice cream afterwards. They went up to their rooms at about nine o’clock to get ready for school tomorrow, they didn’t have a uniform so they didn’t have to worry about that. Cat wanted to make an entrance, where as Sophie just hoped she like the school and that she could keep her grades up. 

“I can’t believe mum didn’t pester you for more information on that Jacob guy” Sophie admitted, she was sitting on Cat’s bed while Cat went through her entire wardrobe trying to figure out what to wear on her first day of school. 

“I guess, I mean I don’t mind, I’m glad she didn’t but it did surprise me a little too” Cat admitted, she walked out of her wardrobe and stood in front of her long mirror, holding some clothes up against her 

“Why are you worrying about how you look?” Sophie sighed 

“It’s the first day, I need to make a good impression” Cat shrugged 

“I doubt many people will care” Sophie rolled her eyes 

“This is a small town, I bet news travels fast and I bet they will notice unfamiliar faces, all eyes will be on use for at least a few weeks” Cat confessed 

“Oh so you can see the future now?” Sophie asked raising her eyebrows 

“No, I’m just making a guess and if I’m right, then I want to impress all those eyes” Cat shrugged 

“Dude you don’t need good clothes for that, your already pretty” Sophie confessed, Cat looked at her surprised 

“Seeing as we’re twins you should be complimenting yourself too” she smiled, Sophie rolled her eyes, Sophie always thought Cat was prettier then she was but she liked how so was and didn’t mind at all. Sophie yawned and looked at the clock it was quarter to ten 

“Right I’m going to sleep now, I need lots of beauty sleep for tomorrow” she got up and walked out

“Oh, that would be a good idea” Cat muttered. She had picked out her outfit now and was satisfied, so she went to sleep as well. 


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Sophie woke up first again and went to wake up her sister. Cat was never a morning person so Sophie, being the kind person she was, took it upon herself to wake her up. 

“Cat, time to wake up” Sophie used her wind power and opened all the curtains, letting in the rising sun. Sophie heard a moan erupt from Cat’s bed. “Come on, what about making that big impression? There wont be any good talk if you’re not there for your first day” Sophie convinced, Cat shot up, but only to be blinded by the sun

“Ouch” Cat complained, she flicked her wrist and some branches twisted their way around to block the sun from her face, still letting some in her room. “God, why couldn’t you have kept that curtain shut?” Cat whined 

“Because otherwise you wouldn’t have gotten up, then you wouldn’t have been able to see Jacob this evening” Sophie rolled her eyes and smiled while walking out of the room and back into her own. Cat waited five minutes before the branches blocking out the sun moved back and she got out of bed. She put on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, knee high boots, a white three-quarter top with a red denim vest over the top. She put her silver watch on her left wrist, two rings on her right hand along with a few silver bracelets and topped it off with a silver chain, hanging on it was a sterling silver, heart, with a real red, ruby heart in the middle, on the top left and bottom right were a few white diamonds. Cat had been given this necklace when she was born, Sophie had one the exact same, but with a blue sapphire. Cat found it ironic that the stones and colour represents their elements and they had been given them before they even knew elementals existed. Cat admired her necklace in her mirror, it was her most important treasure, and she knew Sophie felt the same about her matching necklace. 

“Come on Cat, otherwise you wont have enough time for breakfast” Sophie yelled up the stairs. Cat rolled her eyes, she put on some mascara, lip gloss, her favourite eye shadow, left her wavy hair down and natural before walking downstairs

“Took you long enough” Sophie muttered, she was sitting at the kitchen bench eating some cereal. Cat noticed that she was also wearing her birth necklace. Sophie was wearing maroon skinny jeans with a with a light grey, one - shoulder t-shirt with a dark blue cardigan over the top. She wore dock - martin boots on her feet, her straight hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, her side fringe getting in the way of her right eye every now and then. Cat made herself some porridge and, seeing as her parents weren’t around, used her powers to heat it up. The girls sat in silence for a few minutes, finishing their breakfast before they ran upstairs and grabbed their school bags and new books. The twins walked into the living room to say good bye to their parents before walking downstairs into the garage. They stood at the door for a while in silence

“Which car should we take?” Sophie murmured, Cat glanced at her and smiled 

“Both”, Sophie thought about it

“Both make our own entrances” she smiled back, they each got into their cars and backed out of the garage parallel to one another. Cat, being closest to the driveways drove down it first, Sophie close behind her. Cat grinned at the stares they both got as they drove through the busy morning of Forks towards school. Caren and John had put a kind of walkie - talkie type thing in the girls cars so they could communicate with one another, not exactly while driving, but when they both wanted to drive their own cars. 

“Have you seen all the looks we’re getting?” Sophie asked through the communicator, Cat could tell she was grinning 

“Yeah, I’ll definitely get my flashy entrance now” Cat answered. They drove up to the school and into the car park, every single head visible turned and all the mouths hung open. Sophie and Cat both got out of their cars and did everything in sync before walking away from their cars and into the school side by side with smiles on their faces. As the girls walked through the halls they ignored all the looks everyone gave them. Every now and then they would hear snippets of thoughts, seeing as they had the ability to hear the thoughts of people they were really close to, physically and mentally, as well as people they cared about, so they weren’t surprised with the extra thoughts. Both girls walked into the office, as soon as the doors shut behind them they both burst out laughing, 

“That was like something you see in a movie, when some really gorgeous new kid turns up and everything goes in slow motion” Cat grinned 

“How’s that for a flashy entrance?” Sophie laughed 

“It’s exactly what I wanted” Cat winked, they shared a high five and walked up to the desk

“Hello girl’s how can I help you?” the lady behind the desk asked 

“I’m Sophia Mitchell” Sophie said 

“And I’m Catherine Mitchell” Cat said straight after

“We’re here to collect out schedules, please” they explained in sync

“Well aren’t you two cute” the lady smiled, Cat and Sophie gave her an ‘are you serious?’ look 

_“Did she just call us cute?”_ Cat asked

_“I think so”_ Sophie mentally sighed 

_“That’s just as bad as adorable”_ Cat groaned 

_“What are we five?”_ Sophie asked irritated, they glanced at each other and shrugged 

“Here you go dears, this is your schedule, here is a map, and here are the notes that you need to get each of your teachers to sign” the desk lady explained. Both girls nodded and when she was done, they took the papers and thanked her. The sisters walked out of the office and began walking down the hall to where they believed their first class was

“So we have about four or five classes together” Sophie looked at both there schedules

“I have art while you have cooking, then we have science, english, history, maths and sport together” Cat counted also looking at the schedules 

“Not to bad” Sophie admitted

“First we have science” Cat noticed 

“Biology” Sophie nodded as they walked towards the science room, ignoring the stares again. The girls loved the outside being elementals and so they had a passion for living things, they had had very high makes in biology in their old school and where looking forward to it again here. Cat did chemistry as well, it related to her being able to control minerals, she liked physics too but, she wasn’t as passionate about that. The girls walked into the classroom and noticed a few people already there, there was a girl sitting on one of the tables by herself, looking out the window, she was completely emotionless. Sophie and Cat both looked at each other after seeing her 

_“She looks so sad”_ Sophie thought 

_“She has absolutely no emotion in her face”_ Cat pointed out 

_“I hope not everyone is like that here”_ Sophie sighed, they walked over to the teacher who was shuffling through some papers 

“Excuse us” Sophie grabbed his attention, he looked up at them, studying their faces 

“You must be the Mitchell twins, correct” he looked back at his papers 

“Yes” Cat and Sophie said together 

“Your notes” the teacher demanded, they both handed them to him and he signed them before handing them back 

“I’m Mr Melina, here are your things” he passed them a text book each before indicating towards an empty table “You can take a seat over there” he waved them towards it before turning away and going back to what he was doing. Cat glared at him thinking he was being a bit rude, but Sophie pulled her to the pair of seats behind the lonely girl.

_“What do you think’s wrong with her?”_ Cat asked Sophie 

_“I’m not sure, maybe she lost someone important”_ Sophie shrugged 

_“But wouldn’t you show some sadness instead of just sit alone looking, well… dead?”_ Cat admitted 

_“Well we don’t know what’s wrong, or how she might take it, everyone’s different remember”_ Sophie rolled her eyes 

_“Still”_ Cat murmured, the rest of the students started to flood into the room, the girl in front of the girls looked towards the door, almost hopefully. Cat and Sophie looked at all the students coming into the class room, an average sized guy with black hair and pale skin, just like everyone else came up to them both 

“Hey, you’re the new girls, Catherine and Sophia Mitchell right?” he asked 

“Cat” 

“Sophie” they nodded 

“Cool, I’m Eric, the eyes and ears of this place” he introduced 

_“He seems a bit up himself”_ Cat thought 

_“He’s just being polite”_ Sophie mentally sighed “Hey Eric” Sophie smiled

“So if you need anything, I’m the guy to ask” Eric assured them

“Stop showin’ off Eric” called a blonde haired, blue eyed guy who was standing at the door. He walked over to them and grinned at them both, his eyes darted back and forth between Sophie and Cat 

_“He looks like he’s trying to decide something”_ Sophie thought

_“Maybe he’s trying to decide which on of us he likes better”_ Cat rolled her eyes 

“I’m Mike, Mike Newton” he introduced 

“Hey” the twins chimed 

“Mike this is Cat and Sophie” Eric pointed to each of the girls and they nodded to Mike. Eric seemed a little annoyed that Mike had interrupted 

“Nice to meet you” Mike smiled 

“You too” both girls answered in sync 

“Wow, is that a twin thing? Speaking at the same time?” Mike asked, the girls looked at each other and shrugged at the same time 

“Maybe” they answered 

“Anyway, I came to ask you two about the feature for our school newspaper?” Eric said, Cat noticed that the girl in front was listening but, pretending not to be

“What about it?” Sophie asked 

“Well we were planning on doing it on you two” Eric admitted, Cat and Sophie looked at one another and smiled 

“Sure” they grinned 

“Awesome” Eric smiled back, Mike hadn’t stopped smiling the whole time he had been standing there

“So quick question” Cat started, both boys turned to her “When does the new kid stop getting so much attention?” the boys opened there mouths, but it was someone else who answered 

“When someone else new arrives” Cat and Sophie looked and saw the lonely, sad girl was the one who had spoken

“Really” Cat asked, a little smile on her face 

“Yeah but we don’t get very many” Mike shrugged, the girl went back to staring out the window again, Cat and Sophie gave Eric and Mike a questioning look, Eric shook his head and Mike walked back to his seat

“So talk to you at lunch?” Eric offered

“How else are you going to do a feature on us?” Cat grinned, she loved having a bit of attention sometimes 

“Good point” Eric winked at them and went and sat down as the teacher began the lesson.  Cat and Sophie found Bio very easy, they had learnt all the stuff a term before hand in their old school. They found they had English with the sad girl as well as sport before they each had their separate subjects.

“Hey girls” Eric greeted as they got their lunch

“Hey” they smiled

“So, how’s your first day been?” he asked 

“Fine” Cat shrugged, “You?” she asked her sister

“Yeah alright” Sophie smiled, they followed Eric to a table where Mike and four other people where sitting 

“Hey guys, this is Cat, and Sophie” Eric introduced “Girls this is Angela, Jessica, Lauren, Tom and of course Mike”

“Hey” they greeted, Lauren was the only one who didn’t smile 

“So we doing a feature this time?” Angela asked 

“This time?” Cat asked confused 

“Yeah, the last new person who came didn’t want to have a feature done on her” Angela shrugged 

“Who was that?” Sophie asked 

“Bella” Jessica answered after a few minutes 

“Bella?” Cat asked confused 

“Yeah, Isabella Swan” Eric said slowly 

“That’s her there” Jessica pointed, Cat and Sophie turned around to see the sad, lonely girl from their bio and english class sitting at a table near the windows alone.

“Why is she all alone?” Cat asked 

“She hasn’t talked to anyone for about two and a half weeks now” Jessica said annoyed 

“Why?” Sophie asked 

“Well she came here last year, and there was this guy named Edward, the two of them became a couple and then a few weeks ago he got up and left her behind, she’s been like that ever since” Angela explained 

“Over a guy?” Cat asked a little surprised

“Not just a guy” Lauren finally spoke, her tone was something that made Cat want to punch her in the face “He was Edward Cullen” she emphasised 

“You’re gonna have to be a bit more specific” Sophie reminded them 

“Ok well Dr. Cullen used to work at the near by hospital, he and Mrs. Cullen adopted these five kids and took them in. They all went to this school, but they kept to themselves really. Until Bella come that is” Jessica explained 

“Ok so who were they?” Cat asked 

“There’s Rosalie, she’s absolutely beautiful, and she’s going out with Emmet, which is kind of weird” Jessica began 

“You said they weren’t related” Sophie remembered 

“Yeah, but they live together” Jessica reminded them 

“So?” the girls asked together, Jessica rolled her eyed 

“Anyway, after those two, there was Alice Cullen and Jasper Cullen, they were a very weird couple, Alice would suddenly zone out and Jasper always looked like he was in pain, then last but not least was Edward Cullen” Jessica explained

“He was the only one of them that was single” Angela added 

“And the hottest of them all” Lauren added 

“Until Bella came here, he took a shinning interest in her and one day they turned up at school as a couple” Jessica finished with a shrug 

“And they left?” Sophie asked, they nodded 

“Why?” Cat wondered 

“Don’t know” Jessica shook her head and everyone agreed

_“They seem weird”_ Cat thought narrowing her eyes

_“You haven’t seen them”_ Sophie sighed 

_“So, why would you take a shinning to someone when they first arrive, get together with them, be happier then ever then just leave without an explanation?”_ Cat asked 

_“I don’t know but I bet they had their reasons”_ Sophie rolled her eyes 

_“That’s no excuse”_ Cat huffed 

_“Well why don’t we find out what happened for ourselves”_ Sophie started grinning 

_“How are we meant to do anything, we’ve haven’t even been here for a day yet”_ Cat reminded her 

_“Exactly, we are the only ones who will bother talking to her, everyone else know’s what’s going on but, we were the only one’s here who didn’t witness it first hand so no one will be really surprised if we start talking to her, cause we don’t know any different. We have three classes with her, we could talk to her and find out what happened”_ Sophie decided 

_“Use the fact that we’re new to our advantage”_ Cat grinned _“I like it”_. The rest of the day went by easily, and when the final bell went everyone watched them as they walked to their expensive, flashy cars. 

“Haven’t these people ever seen good cars before?” Cat asked 

“Maybe it’s because they’re so expensive” Sophie shrugged, Cat rolled her eyes and got into her Lamborghini 

“I’ll see you later yeah?” Sophie asked through the windows 

“Yeah, but I don’t know what time I’ll be home” Cat admitted 

“What ever” Sophie sighed “Have fun though” she winked and reversed her car. Cat rolled her eyes and reversed after her, she exited the car park and drove down towards the beach. 

* * *

 

Cat’s POV.

I drove past the LaPush welcome sign and pulled into the beach car park, there was no one in sight.

_“I don’t expect there to be, with the speed I drove”_ I thought, I got out of the car and went and leaned against the bonnet for a few minutes. I noticed a bunch of flowers crawling up a tree near by, trying to reach the sun, and walked over to it. The flowers didn’t look very happy and because of my nature abilities it made me feel sad too. I placed my hand on the growing stem and it began to grow up the tree and into a clear path were the sun might hit it. I smiled as the flowers immediately began to bloom

“There that’s better isn’t it” I whispered, I felt vibrations behind me and turned around, Jacob was standing there, he was smiling at me

_“Holly shit, did he see anything?”_ I smiled back, but inside, I was freaking out

“Hey” I walked over to him 

“Hey” he was all rugged up again 

“How are you?” I asked 

“I’m alright, you?” Jacob asked back 

_“He isn’t acting as though he saw anything”_ I though “Yeah, just looking at some flowers, I’m a little surprised there are some here with the lack of sun” 

“There has to be some kind of flower that doesn’t need to much sun to grow” Jacob thought 

“Every plant needs sun to grow, but yes” I grinned, if he had seen something he was good at keeping it to himself

“Alright” Jacob smiled

_“God he has a good smile”_ I couldn’t help but think “So, shall we go?” I asked as I walked past him and to my car. I turned back to Jacob and grinned, he was looking my car all over, taking in every inch of it. The smile on his face said everything, he was surprised and happy to see such a good looking car 

“I’m guessing you’re a car guy” I giggled, looking at him over the roof

“Yeah, I’m a mechanic” he said

“Really?”, he nodded “Cool then I’m coming to you when I need help” I grinned, his face lit up some more as he looked at me, I bit my lip

_“Maybe I could treat him and let him drive it”_ I thought, I looked over my car, sighed and walked back over to him. I stood in front of him, he looked down at me questionably, I bit my lip and held up the car keys in front of his face. I felt nervous letting someone else drive my baby but, if he was a mechanic he could fix anything he did to it and he would probably look after it anyway. Jacob looked at me a little confused, I must have looked very nervous, I felt it even more now 

“Seeing as I don’t know where we’re going…” I started and took a deep breath “Maybe you would like to drive” I had my eyes scrunched tight shut. There was silence for a while before Jacob began to laugh, I opened one of my eyes to see him smiling

“What?” I asked

“I’ve never seen a girl care about her car so much as to not like anyone else driving it” Jacob admitted, I shot him a playful glare 

“It’s extremely expensive AND my dream car, I don’t want anyone even breathing on it incase it collapses” I confessed 

“So why are you letting me drive it?” Jacob raised an eyebrow

“Because, I don’t know where we’re going, and you look like you want to. And if you are a mechanic you can fix anything you do to it” I glared the last part at him. Jacob laughed at me some more and I rolled my eyes before getting an idea. “So I was wrong, you don’t want to drive it?” I grinned evilly, Jacob immediately stopped laughing, his long hair falling down the sides of his face. There was regret in his face “Alright then, you will just have to tell me where to turn” I shrugged and walked away 

“I never said I didn’t want to drive it” Jacob said putting his hand on my shoulder 

“You never said you did either” I played, “So do you want to drive it or not?” I held the keys up to his face again and smiled, he grinned and took the keys. I walked back over to my car and got into the passenger seat, while Jacob got in the drivers seat. He put the keys in and started the ignition and reversed before heading off down the road. We drove for about ten minutes before a little red house came into view

_“It’s so cute”_ I thought, it was like a shed house, but it looked so cute and homey. There was a shed and a garage behind the house, the forest surrounded the left, right and back of the house. It was painted red with white shutters, the paint was peeling off here and there, I smiled at the look of it. There was a ute out front and just topped the place off. I saw Jacob watching me, but I pretended I hadn’t noticed. He parked my car outside and we both got out 

“What do you think?” Jacob asked 

“It’s gorgeous” I admitted 

“If your house is anything like what you said, then this is nothing compared to that” Jacob admitted 

“True, it’s nothing like the houses back in Miami, but I think that might be why I like it” I nodded with a smile. I looked up at Jacob, he was smiling at me 

“What?” I asked 

“I still can’t believe you left Miami for here” Jacob admitted 

“Why?” I asked 

“Why would you move from Miami, to here, they’re almost complete opposites” Jacob reminded me, I sighed 

“They aren’t almost opposites, they ARE opposites, Miami is open, large, warm and expensive, where as Forks is full of trees and closed, small, cold and wet and average expense, not only that but they are on either side of the country” I sighed 

“We aren’t average” Jacob confessed 

“Yes it is, and you can’t say we, you live in LaPush, not Forks” I grinned 

“I know, smart aleck, I’m just used to it because it’s the same state” Jacob rolled his eyes 

“Well I’m right” I decided

“About what?” Jacob was playing with me and I knew it

“About Miami and Forks being exact opposites” I grinned 

“You should ask someone who’s lived here their entire life to know what Forks is like” He said, I could tell he was trying to be serious but he failed miserably 

“Yeah but I don’t know anyone from Forks that well” I sighed, I was hoping he would look taken a back and let me remind him that he wasn’t from Forks so he didn’t count in that statement. I looked at him and I was right he looked a little upset, I grinned and started to laugh. Jacob looked at me confused

“You were so predictable just then” I said through giggles 

“What do you mean?” Jacob asked, not catching on

“I knew you’d be a little upset by the comment” I smiled, he looked even more confused 

“Then why did you say it?” he asked a little sad now too

“Because Jacob, you’re not from Forks, you’re from LaPush, you don’t count in that sentence” I grinned, Jacob stood still for a few minutes before he smiled and rolled his eyes, this just caused me to laugh some more. We walked up to his front door and he opened the door for me, offering me to walk in, which I did. I looked around at the living room I had walked into, there was a couch and two arm chairs and a coffee table sitting in front of an old TV, one I could tell got used a lot. To my left was an opening probably leading to the kitchen, a hall way went behind it and there were two doors near the couch. I breathed in through my nose and smelt the smell of dust, pizza’s and something that smelled a bit like wet dog, it was very slight and was over masked by Jacob’s smell, there was another scent but I just assumed it would be his parents. 

“Looks like my dad’s out” Jacob sighed 

“Your dad?” I asked curiously 

“Yeah, Billy, he’s probably at Charlie’s house, watching the T.V” Jacob shrugged with a grin 

“Why would he go there when he has his own TV?” I asked 

“Because Charlie has a plasma, nothing better then watching the footy on a plasma TV” Jacob grinned some more

“Uh huh” I nodded “And who’s Charlie?” 

“Charlie Swan, he’s the chief of police here” Jacob explained, I looked at him surprised 

“Charlie Swan, as in Bella’s dad?” I asked, now Jacob looked at me a surprised 

“Yeah, do you know her?” he asked 

“I know of her and I’ve seen her but, I don’t know her personally” I admitted 

“You saw her at school then?” Jacob asked, I could tell that he cared about her just by his expressions

“Yeah” I answered, bitting my lip “She’s in a few of my classes too”

“Ok, cool” Jacob shrugged, I could tell he wanted to know more. 

“So” I started as I sat down on his couch “Gonna tell me about LaPush, or Forks, or both?” I really wanted to know about the legends he mentioned yesterday but, decided to start with something else instead

“How about we start with LaPush and go from there?” Jacob smiled plonking down next to me 

“Sounds like a plan” I grinned. We sat there and talked for ages, he told me everything about LaPush, and Forks, even some old legends. Unfortunately he wouldn’t tell me some of the legends, they where about the Quileute tribe, they were the native american’s who lived in LaPush, I guessed these were the same one’s he talked about yesterday.

“The more you say you can’t tell me about them the more I want to know” I sighed 

“Well I’m not supposed to talk about it” Jacob shrugged, I sighed again and sat back into the couch when the front door opened. I sat up and saw a man with long black hair, almost black eyes and russet skin in a wheel chair being wheeled into the house by a tall man with a moustache, short dark brown hair and chocolate eyes. The man in the wheel chair was wearing a cowboy hat on his head, a t-shirt with an unbuttoned, checkered, long-sleeved shirt over the top and very old wrinkly jeans. The man behind him was wearing almost the exact same thing. I smiled at the two men, they looked like they hadn’t stopped cracking jokes at one another for a few hours. I turned my head to glance at Jacob, he was grinning too, I returned my attention to the men and waited for them to stop talking and realise we were there. They were going on about what sounded like a football game.

_“Which would make this Billy and Charlie”_ I guessed, I glanced at, who I guessed was Billy’s, wheel chair, Jacob hadn’t mentioned anything about him being stuck in a chair. I felt a little sad for a minute and I felt the smile on my face sadden too. I looked at his face and after seeing how happy he was decided not to think like that, the smile returned and I had to restrain from laughing at the two, they still hadn’t noticed we were in the house. I turned back to looked at Jacob, he looked at me worried but after seeing the expression on my face, he smiled. I put my hand over my mouth trying to suppress some laughter and managed to keep quiet. I leaned towards him, he looked kind of surprised at first

“I’m guessing that’s your dad” I whispered in his ear, I pulled back to see him sigh and nod his head. I grinned “Does that make the other guy Bella’s dad, Charlie?” I whispered again, he nodded again 

“That’s very good, how’d you guess?” he asked, whispering also

“They were talking about a football game” I grinned 

“Observant” Jacob nodded impressed, I grinned and turned back to Billy and Charlie who were about to head towards the kitchen before Jacob cleared his throat 

“Hey dad, how was the game?” he asked 

“It was good, our team won” he said proudly, I guessed he hadn’t noticed me yet 

“Which is to be expected” Charlie bragged 

“Exactly” Billy agreed, I grinned, I liked being invisible at times like these 

“So Charlie are you staying for tea?” Jacob asked 

“Oh no, Bella’s making my tea, seems to help her get her mind off things” Charlie’s face saddened a little, he tried not to let it show but my keen eyes picked it up. I guessed it must be hard for Charlie to see his daughter like that 

_“It’s almost as if she’s completely broken”_ I thought, I remembered Sophie’s plan and smiled a little bit more _“We will talk to her, even if she doesn’t want us to”_ I looked back at Charlie and saw his eyes finally land on me. I saw so much worry in his eyes, it looked like he hadn’t had a full nights sleep in a while. I looked at Billy, he was looking at me too now

_“There goes the invisible look”_ I grinned at that statement. I saw Billy’s eyes flicker to Jacob before landing on me again 

“Uh, dad this is Cat, I met her on the beach yesterday” Jacob announced, I got up from the couch and walked over to Billy, I stood in front of him and held my hand out 

“Catherine Mitchell, but Cat for short. It’s a pleasure to meet you Billy, Jacob’s told me a lot about you already” I smiled sweetly, I had the power of fire which made me a little firey, but even fire looks innocent and controllable most of the time. Billy smiled at me, no one had ever been able to resist the temptation to smile when I act like that, except Sophie of course. Billy took my hand and shook it 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Cat” he grinned

“I must say, you have a gorgeous house” I complimented 

“Thank you” Billy was still smiling, he dropped my hand and I glanced at Jacob, he looked a little stunned 

“And you must be Charlie, Bella’s dad” I held my hand out to him next and gave him a reassuring smile, Charlie took my hand and shook it 

“Yes, it’s nice to meet you Cat” he put on a fake smile but I knew it was because I had mentioned Bella “Do you know Bella?” he asked after dropping my hand 

“I met her, kind of, I moved to her school” I explained honestly 

“Where do you move from?” Billy asked, he was trying to take Charlie’s mind away from Bella for a minute or so

“Miami” I smiled, Sophie always had this theory, because I had the power of the sun, when ever I smiled she said it made the people around me feel a little brighter or happier, I don’t know why she thought that but I saw Charlie’s expressions became a little happier when he saw me smile 

“Why did you move here then?” Billy asked 

“My dad got moved for his job down here” I explained 

“Where does he work?” Billy asked 

“The local hospital” I smiled, I saw Billy’s expressions dampen a little before he covered it up 

“So do you live in Forks then?” he asked 

“I live on the boarder of Forks and LaPush” I pretended I hadn’t noticed his change in emotion

“Is it just the two of you?” Billy sounded like he was trying to ply information from me

_“What is this an interrogation?”_ I thought a little annoyed “No, my mum and twin sister came too” I smiled

“What’s your sisters name?” Billy actually seemed interested this time 

“Sophia, everyone calls her Sophie though, we aren’t identical twins but we do look some what alike” I clarified, there was a tiny pause before Charlie spoke

“Um, I better be heading back Billy, Bells will have dinner ready soon” he remembered 

“Oh yes, well thanks for the lift, and I’ll see you soon” Billy shook Charlie’s hand and Charlie patted Billy on the back before walking to the door and opening it. He was about to walk out but paused

“Um, would that be your car Cat?” Charlie asked me a little surprised 

“The white one? Yes” I smiled, I knew exactly what he was thinking. Charlie whistled 

“Nice” he complimented 

“Thanks, my parents bought it for me when we first arrived here” I shrugged “I’m still wondering whether it was a bribe or not” I winked, Charlie grinned at me before waving goodbye and walking out the door and to his car, we heard the police cruiser drive away and disappear. 

“What kind of car have you got?” Billy eventually asked, I grinned at him and walked over to the window my car was parked outside of, Billy’s chair was high enough to see out of it. I saw Billy’s eyes widen when he saw it 

“It’s a 2009 Lamborghini Murcielago” I clarified “My sister got a Porsche Carrera GT” Billy looked at me a little stunned “Our favourite cars” I shrugged. I saw Billy glance at Jacob out of the corner of my eye and heard him mouthing words to him. I heard Jacob reply before I turned away from the window

“That reminds me, next time you need to come to my house” I half ordered, Jacob grinned at me

“Sounds like a plan” he quoted me, I rolled my eyes 

“You have to come to” I told Billy “Come meet my parents” 

“I would be honoured” Billy smiled 

_“Yep, I’m irresistible”_ I admitted smiling 

“When would you like us to come?” Jacob asked, I walked over to him 

“How about you give me your number and after I’ve asked / told my parents you’re coming I’ll call you and tell you?” I felt very sneaky, what a great way to get his number, I hadn’t even been thinking of that before. Jacob grinned at me and got up, he walked into the kitchen and returned writing on a piece of paper. He handed my the paper and on it was his number, I smiled and took it 

“Thanks” I then realised that Sophie had been right, I had wanted his number, I scowled at myself before returning my attention to Jacob

“Now you don’t have an excuse not to talk to me” he grinned

“Now why would I need an excuse?” I asked slyly, he just smiled at me and I turned around to grab my car keys and phone off the coffee table. I walked past him and to the door, I placed my hand on the door nob and turned to them both 

“Thank you for having me and inviting me, and it was an absolute pleasure to meet you Billy” I smiled my irresistible smile again and walked outside and into my car. I drove home at a normal speed quite happy with how my afternoon turned out. 

* * *

Third Person POV.

Sophie was in the dinning room finishing the last of her homework when she heard the sound of her sisters car entering their long driveway. 

“Maybe I’ll wait for her to tell me how her afternoon was” Sophie muttered. Cat parked her car in it’s respected spot in the garage and walked up the stairs and into the living room. Sophie heard her talking to her parents and got up to see what was going on 

“Well I’m glad you had a nice time” Caren smiled at her

“Oh that reminds me, can I invite them to come around here next? And bring their dad with them?” Cat asked sweetly 

“I don’t see why not” John shrugged, Cat grinned and turned to look at Sophie, she smiled at her

“How much homework have we got?” Cat asked 

“I’ve almost finished” Sophie admitted, Cat sighed and walked up towards her room. She sat down at her desk and began her little amount of homework. Sophie went into the dinning room to finish her homework

_“So he’s coming here then?”_ Sophie thought, she knew Cat could hear her

_“Yeah, I invited his dad too, and I met Bella’s dad, his names Charlie and he’s the chief of police here”_ Cat explained, the girls found it very easy to communicate through their telepathy and concentrate on something else at the same time, they had had lot’s of practice after all. 

_“Really?”_ Sophie asked, _“I wonder if dad knew, you know cause he reads the paper every morning”_

_“Maybe, you should have seen him Soph, I’ve never seen anyone so sad and worried before, he looked like he hadn’t slept a full night in days”_ Cat thought remembering the look in Charlie’s eyes _“It was so sad”_

_“Maybe it’s because of Bella?”_ Sophie thought 

_“It is, he was invited to stay for dinner at Jacob’s house, but turned it down because Bella was cooking tea for him, he said it helped her get her minds of things”_ Cat explained 

_“Well if it’s effecting Charlie then it must have be awful, she must be in real pain about this Edward guy leaving her”_ Sophie bit the end of her pencil in thought

_“I guess she really cared about him”_ Cat sighed 

_“I really want to help her for some reason”_ Sophie admitted 

_“Why?”_ Cat asked 

_“I don’t know but, I feel that she doesn’t deserve to feel so much pain over a guy”_ Sophie sighed 

_“Maybe, I have a feeling that he left for a good reason, but I still don’t like him much”_ Cat snarled 

_“Well we’ll find out, one way of the other”_ Sophie decided 

_“Agreed”_ Cat grinned. The two twins finished their homework and went to sleep, determined to make Bella Swan smile. 


	4. Chapter 4

Sophie’s alarm went off at it’s usual time. She got up and walked into her sisters room, only to find her already awake.

“You’re already awake?” Sophie asked surprised, Cat didn’t look very happy, she pointed to her window. The sun was streaming through it and right onto Cat’s face

“I forgot to shut my curtains and the sun woke me up” Cat complained 

“Well, I guess that’s your own fault” Sophie shrugged, she walked back into her own room to get ready for school. 

The girls decided to only take Cat’s car today. They parked in the car park and still got heads turning as they got out and walked into the school to their first period. They had english first period so they still got the chance to talk to Bella

“I bet she’ll push us away, or give us one word answers” Cat sighed 

“To bad, we are going to push for a conversation” Sophie reminded her 

“I know” Cat shrugged. The girls walked into their english class and saw Bella sitting at the back corner, the usual empty seat next to her. Cat and Sophie looked at one another and smiled 

_“We don’t want to just come out and ask her we need to gain her trust”_ Sophie reminded Cat, Cat just rolled her eyes and went and sat in the empty seat on the end next to Bella. Sophie rolled her eyes and went and sat on Bella’s left. Bella looked at Cat surprised and confused. Someone was sitting in Edwards seat, she was sitting where he was supposed to sit. Cat dumped her stuff and turned around in her seat to face Bella, Cat smiled at her and held out her hand

“Hey, I’m Cat, you’re Bella right?” Cat introduced, Bella looked from Cat’s face to her hand, a confused look on her face. Eventually she nodded and took Cat’s hand, shaking it. Bella was surprised by Cat’s warm temperature, but didn’t say anything about it. 

“Hi” Bella managed to say 

“This is my sister, Sophie” Cat nodded towards Sophie sitting on the other side of Bella. Bella turned to her and shook her hand, she was surprised by the cold temperature of Sophie’s skin, but she was also used to it. Bella looked into Sophie’s eyes, they were an aqua blue 

_“She’s not one of them then, even contacts can’t make that nice a blue, her skin isn’t as cold as theirs were, either”_ Bella thought, these thoughts made her frown, remembering memories of the Cullens was hard because it always reminded her of Edward. 

“So, how are you?” Cat asked still smiling 

“Fine” Bella said a little coldly _“Why are they talking to me?”_

“We’ve noticed you sitting alone a lot, is it alright if we sit with you?” Sophie asked, Bella looked at her softly, the smoothness in her voice made Bella feel a little more calm. She nodded once and watched as the class filled up and the teacher began to teach. 

_“That wasn’t to bad”_ Sophie thought 

_“Could have been better, what should we do next?”_ Cat asked 

_“Sit with her at lunch, I’ve noticed that she doesn’t each much”_ Sophie decided 

_“Sounds easy”_ Cat shrugged 

_“Bet it’s not”_ Sophie sighed 

_“Never really is is it”_ Cat admitted 

_“No, nothings easy when it comes to us”_ Sophie grinned 

_“But that’s what makes our lives fun”_ Cat smiled. They went through the next three classes before they went out for lunch. Cat and Sophie bought their lunch at the cafeteria and looked around. They saw Bella sitting alone at the usual table, they walked over and sat down with her. 

“Hey Bella” Sophie smiled, Bella looked up at them surprised 

“Hi” Bella sighed 

“What’s up?” Cat asked

“Nothing” Bella sighed and she turned her attention back out the window

“Aren’t you hungry?” Sophie asked softly, noticing she didn’t have any food 

“No” Bella answered plainly 

_“She’s being a little rude, one syllable answers”_ Cat scoffed 

_“Calm down”_ Sophie sighed 

“I met your dad by the way, I didn’t know he was the chief of police” Cat smiled, Bella looked at her, there was a show of interest in her expression for a second, but it didn’t last long. Bella just nodded then returned to the window

“He dropped Billy off at Jacob’s house when I was there yesterday” Cat continued, Bella’s head snapped around to look at Cat 

“You know Jake?” she asked, her voice was a little croaky 

“I met him on… Sunday, I think it was” Cat nodded “He invited me round to his house yesterday, and I invited him and his dad over this coming weekend” Cat smiled, Sophie sent her a hidden questioning look 

_“You never said when they were coming”_ Sophie thought annoyed 

_“That’s cause I just decided then”_ Cat answered 

_“Told mum and dad?”_ Sophie asked 

_“Yes just not when they’re coming”_ Cat rolled her eyes “There coming over for dinner” Cat said to Bella. Bella didn’t show any emotion, she turned her head slowly and looked back out the window.

_“Really? The window? Again?”_ Cat thought irritated 

_“Chill”_ Sophie sighed 

_“Don’t tell me to chill”_ Cat muttered 

“How about you come round too? With your dad?” Sophie offered. Bella looked down at her hands and thought it over. Eventually she shook her head

“No, but thanks” she gave them a very small, fake smile

“Maybe another time?” Sophie offered sweetly, Bella’s smile grew a tiny bit as she nodded before disappearing. The bell went and the girls got up 

“See ya later Bells” Cat grinned, Bella looked a little surprised before she gave a small wave

“That didn’t go too bad” Sophie sighed 

“Could have gone better” Cat admitted 

“Well we did our bit, if we keep going she’ll warm up to us” Sophie shrugged 

“I hope so” Cat rolled her eyes “In the mean time, I need to tell mum an dad that Jacob and Billy are officially coming over this weekend, I also need to tell Jacob and Billy” Cat grinned 

“Might help” Sophie nodded and the two twins bursted out laughing. 

* * *

 

“Are you done yet?” Cat called

“Calm down, I’m almost done” Sophie called, she was in the kitchen sorting out drinks, she was using her abilities to speed it up so Cat was keeping their parents out of the kitchen for her. 

“Alright, I’m done” Sophie said exiting the kitchen “And you don’t need to get all worried” 

“Obviously I do” Cat rolled her eyes and walked over to the wide open window that looked down on the drive way. 

“I’ve never seen you so edgy before?” Sophie asked 

“Really?” Cat asked 

“Yeah, what’s up?” Sophie nudged her 

“I was bored of covering for you that’s what’s up” Cat rolled her eyes, Sophie was about to retaliate when both of their attentions were caught by the sound of an old ute pulling into their long driveway. 

“They’re here” Cat smiled, they walked away from the door and into to the living room, sitting down. About a minute later they heard the car pull up outside the door

“Mum, Dad they’re here!” Cat yelled through the house, she walked up to the front door, which was on the second floor, and looked down at the old truck, Jacob getting out and helping Billy into his wheel chair 

“Oh shit!” Cat swore

“What?” Sophie asked coming up behind her

“How’s Billy going to get up here?” Cat asked looking down at Billy 

“Um…” Sophie thought seeing the dilemma

“Hey Cat” Jacob called up to her 

“Hey Jacob” Cat waved, smiling “Seems we’ve just run into a problem” 

“What?” Jacob asked 

“We only have stairs” Cat bit her lip worried 

“Oh, don’t worry about that” Jacob grinned, he wheeled Billy to the foot of one of the staircases and pulled Billy, easily and gently up the stairs. When they reached the top Cat let out a sigh of relief

“Next thing that happens to this house is we get an elevator” Cat grinned 

“I think a ramp would suffice” Billy grinned back. Cat leaned down and hugged him before she reached up to hug Jacob, she pulled back and looked up at him 

“Dude, stop growing already” she scowled, Jacob chuckled

“Would you like to come inside, instead of hanging around out here?” Sophie offered

“Sure” Billy smiled, he wheeled himself through the open doors and into the house. Cat and Jacob followed and Sophie led them into the living room 

“Um, Billy, this is my twin sister Sophia” Cat introduced 

“Sophie will do” Sophie rolled her eyes, but smiled at Billy as she shook his hand 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Sophie” Billy replied truthfully 

“And you too” Sophie grinned. Caren and John came walking into the room then and no one could miss the surprised looks that crossed their faces

“Mum, Dad, this is Jacob and his dad Billy Black. This is my mum Caren and my dad John” Cat said, ignoring the looks on her parents faces 

“Hey, it’s a pleasure to meet you” Jacob shook both Caren’s and John’s hands, he had a feeling he had missed something from their expressions. 

“Well now I know where the girls get their good looks from” Billy complimented Caren with a smile 

“Why thank you Billy, I can’t help but notice how much your son looks like you either” Caren smiled 

“Yeah, to bad he didn’t get my brains though” Billy joked, Jacob rolled his eyes 

“Would you like some drinks?” Sophie offered 

“Sounds nice,” Billy nodded “I brought this for your parents though” he handed John a paper bag, it had two bottles of wine in it

“How thoughtful” Caren smiled 

“Indeed” John chuckled “Thank you”

“It’s the least we could do for you for inviting us to dinner” Billy sighed 

“What drinks would you like, do you want to open one of the bottles?” Sophie addressed all the adults 

“Sounds like a plan” John smiled “Cat why don’t you help me?” he asked 

“Sure” Cat hesitated knowing full well what her dad wanted. She glanced back at her sister who started to talk to Billy and Jacob with their mum

“So what’s up dad, I know you didn’t just want my help” Cat admitted 

“You never told us your friend was a guy” John remembered 

“I never said it was a girl either” Cat clarified 

“You could have given us a little more warning” John explained as he filled three glasses with one of the bottles of wine

“You never asked” Cat shrugged, John sighed, he realised he didn’t have an argument and that it was futile against his daughter. Cat grabbed three of the drinks Sophie had made up for her, Sophie and Jacob while her dad grabbed the three glasses of wine and carried them back into the living room

“Here” Cat said softly handing Jacob a glass

“Thanks” he smiled as she handed one to her sister while her dad did the same to Billy and Caren. John and Billy got along very well, they shared a few interests such as fishing and football. Billy told John about Charlie and also suggested he met him. Cat was very happy that John got along with Billy, it made him more accepting of Jacob. They had a roast chicken for tea and Cat surprised both Jacob and Billy with her big appetite. When Cat and Sophie had served dessert it was pretty late, Jacob carried Billy down the stairs and Cat accompanied them. Jacob placed Billy in the passenger seat and put his chair in the back of the old truck. 

“Well thanks for coming” Cat grinned 

“Thanks for inviting us” Jacob smiled 

“Your mother sure is a great cook” Billy yelled from the car, Cat laughed before returning to Jacob

“Anytime” she smiled sweetly, they looked at each other for a while before Cat leaned in and pulled him into a sweet, warm hug. Jacob hugged her back and then pulled away 

“As warm as ever I see” he grinned 

“Always” Cat joked “I’ll see later” 

“Yep” Jacob smiled before getting into the drivers seat of the car and driving of down the driveway. Cat smiled and walked back up the stairs and into the house 

“Well they were very nice” John smiled 

“You glad I invited them now?” Cat smiled 

“Absolutely” John nodded 

“Billy says he loves your cooking mum so I think he will be over again” Cat hugged her mum around the shoulders from behind

“Well as far as I’m concerned he’s always welcome, Jacob too” Caren smiled warmly 

“Good to hear” Cat grinned, she and Sophie walked up the stairs and into Sophie’s room where they spent the rest of the evening chatting before going to sleep. 

* * *

 

A month past and Cat spent a lot of time with Jacob, she was over there almost everyday as well as Jacob coming to her house. Billy had even had Cat tutor Jacob on a few subjects for school. The twins had actually gotten through an entire conversation with Bella in their science class and Bella slowly began to open up to them. She had tried to avoid the ‘Edward topic’ and the girls didn’t push it at first but Bella began to remember memories with him and the Cullens and telling the girls without realising it. Cat and Sophie could tell that when ever she talked about them she was always choosing her words carefully and they knew she was holding something back. 

John had become very good friends with Billy, Charlie and Harry, they went fishing most weekends or they came over to John’s house to watch the football on his ninety - inch plasma. Caren had made good friends with Sue Clearwater, they too had a lot in common and Caren had even met both Sue’s children but, was yet to introduce them to the twins. Bella had yet to be to their house even though Charlie had been many times in one month and Caren has been planning on inviting them both for dinner soon, much to John’s and the girls delight. 

Today was Saturday and Cat was in Jacob’s garage as he worked on his Rabbit, Cat liked sitting back and watching, Jacob had taught her a few things, about both fixing the car and the car itself. 

“Do you really do this everyday?” Cat asked again 

“Yeah, clears my mind, I enjoy doing it so why not?” Jacob grinned 

“What are you going to do when you’ve finish it then?” Cat asked slyly 

“Find something else to do” Jacob shrugged 

“Like what?” Cat wondered 

“I don’t know, hang with my boys, hang with you, go to the beach, just chill” Jacob listed 

“Sounds like a repeat of what you do now just without the car” Cat grinned 

“Nothing wrong with that” Jacob rolled his eyes 

“Wouldn’t it get boring though?” Cat questioned 

“Narr, I don’t think I would notice much” Jacob admitted 

“Really?” Cat asked surprised, Jacob nodded. Cat was about to ask something else when there came a voice from outside the garage

“Hey, Jake” they called, Jacob’s gaze turned to the door

“In here” Jacob yelled back, returning to his car, Cat looked towards the door to see two boys, much like Jacob, walk into the garage. They both had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes with russet skin. One had long hair like Jacob while the other had short curly hair. 

“Hey Jake, what’s up?” one asked 

“Nothing much” Jacob shrugged, he glanced at Cat, she put her finger up to her mouth, telling him to wait till they notice instead of telling them she was there

“Still fixing this thing?” the other sighed 

“He’s going to keep at it till it’s fixed, you know that Quil” the long haired one shook his head 

“Doesn’t mean he can’t give it a break and socialise” Quil sighed 

“Just cause I’m in here doesn’t mean I don’t socialise” Jacob sighed, glancing up at them 

“How can you socialise if your stuck in here, working on that?” asked the first one. Cat had slowly and extremely quietly gotten out of her chair in the corner, she had practically floated out of it. She tiptoed across the garage until she was standing right behind the two boys, they were just as tall as Jacob, and, like him, they were still growing. 

“I’m not always in here” Jacob rolled his eyes 

“You are when ever we’re here” Quil sighed 

“But normally he’s alone” Cat spoke up, both boys jumped and spun around to see Cat standing there, her hands in her back jean pockets. The two boys glanced at one another then at Jacob, who was grinning his face off. Cat couldn’t keep the grin off of her face either 

“Hey” she half laughed 

“Hi” the long haired guy answered slowly. Jacob stood up and wiped his hands on an already greasy towel

“Embry, Quil, this is Cat. Cat, this is Embry and Quil” Jacob introduced, Cat held up her fist and after a few seconds the two boys pounded it one after the other. 

“How long have you been here for?” Embry asked 

“Um, two hours” Cat estimated, Embry and Quil looked at one another a little embarrassed “Yes, I was here when you walking in, if that’s what you’re wondering” Cat grinned, they both nodded. “Jeez guys lighten up, it’s not like I over heard something I shouldn’t have” Cat shrugged, Embry grinned at her 

“So, you’re Jake’s new friend” he asked

“The one and only” Cat nodded

“I was wondering if you were actually real for a while” Quil grinned 

“You thought I was lying?” Jacob asked 

“Maybe” Quil shrugged with a grin 

“Well that’s what friends are for” Cat shrugged 

“Exactly” Quil winked at her. Cat spent the rest of the day with the three boys, she liked them a lot and they were very funny to hang around with. At around 5:30pm Cat announced she needed to head back home, this was when Jacob asked her if she had brought her car

“Of course, what else did you expect me to bring?” Cat asked 

“I don’t know, you might have brought your sister’s or one of your parents” Jacob grinned 

“Why would I do that when I have my own, better, car” Cat sighed with a grin, Jacob just shrugged

“You have your own car?” Embry asked 

“Yes” Cat grinned, she had found out that Embry and Quil like motor bikes and cars, just as much as Jacob so she couldn’t wait to see there faces when they set eyes on her baby.

“Want to see it?” Cat offered

“Sure” Embry said, he sounded a little lazy and probably expected it to be a cheap crap car or a chick car, nothing he would be interested in.

“I think you two will like it” Cat admitted 

“Really? What kind of car you got?” Quil questioned 

“Oh, nothing special” Cat shrugged, she looked at Jacob who grinned at her, she guessed he was expecting the same reaction she was. They rounded the garage and walked to the front of the house where Cat’s car waited. The boys set eyes on it and the both stopped dead in their tracks, Cat and Jacob kept walking for a second before stopping to turn back to look at them. Once they saw their facial expressions, they high - fifed one another and grinned 

“Something wrong?” Cat asked, they both looked at her surprised 

“Who’s car is that?” Quil asked pointing at the white Lamborghini

“The white one? Mine” Cat said plainly

“You said it was nothing special” Embry muttered 

“Well, I might have not exaggerated enough” Cat grinned, she turned and walked up to her car while Embry and Quil walked extra slowly towards it with Jacob’s help, after a few minutes of silence Jacob rolled his eyes 

“You think this is nice, you should see her house” he sighed, Embry and Quil gave him a look 

“Don’t forget Sophie’s car” Cat shook her head 

“Oh yeah” Jacob smiled

“Sophie?” Quil asked 

“Yeah, she’s my twin sister” Cat shrugged 

“What kind of car has she got?” Embry asked slowly 

“A Porsche” Cat’s smile widened. Both boys mouths dropped open

“Oh this never get’s old” Cat sighed happily “Right well, I need to get home, so maybe next time I see you I’ll let you drive it?” Cat offered, the looks the boys gave her were one’s you gave to an angel

“Really?” Embry asked, not sure if what he heard was his imagination 

“Yeah, you can ask Jake about it, he’s already driven it” Cat grinned, the boys heads snapped in Jacob’s direction, he just shrugged at them 

“See you later Cat” Jacob waved 

“See you soon” Cat laughed, she got into her car and drove away back to her house. 

* * *

 

“You’re home, finally” Sophie complained 

“Why?” Cat asked 

“Mum wouldn’t let us eat till you got here” Sophie sighed 

“Oh, I thought you were going to say you missed me” Cat grinned, Sophie rolled her eyes at her sisters sarcasm “I met Jake’s friends today” Cat confessed “And I showed them my car” Sophie nodded, saying she understood, she had been getting the same reaction from some of her friends too. 

“I wonder how long it’ll take for us to stop getting that reaction” Sophie sighed 

“Well it’s a small town, I give it about another week or two” Cat shrugged as they walked into the dinning room where their mum was placing their bowls of food on the table.

“Hey hunny, how was your day?” Caren asked 

“Not bad” Cat smiled 

“Good to hear, how’s Jacob?” Caren smiled 

“Good, he’s still trying to fix that old car of his” Cat grinned 

“Well, he must really like it” Sophie sighed 

“Nothing wrong with that” Caren shrugged 

“I know” Sophie nodded 

“I met his two best friends, Embry Call and Quil Ateara” Cat smiled 

“And what are they like?” Caren asked 

“Like Jacob” Cat nodded grinning 

“Well I have met Sue’s kids and I would like you to meet them soon” Caren smiled 

“Who are they?” Sophie asked 

“Leah, her daughter and her son Seth. Leah’s the older one” Caren explained 

“Let me guess, they look like everyone else on the reserve, russet skin, dark brown hair and eyes” Cat grinned 

“There’s nothing wrong with that” Caren smiled as John walked in and sat down at the table 

“No, except for the fact that I stand out for about a mile” Cat reminded them while pointing at her hair 

“I’m pretty sure that I stand out more” Sophie rolled her eyes, her hair was lighter then Cat’s 

“Still” Cat complained 

“That doesn’t mean you don’t like it here though does it?” John asked 

“Oh hell no, I like the fact that I stand out but at the same time I hate it, there is so much as too much attention” Cat grinned 

“Really? You think you’re getting TOO much attention?” Sophie asked surprised 

“Shut up” Cat shook her head 

“Wow, I never thought I would hear that come from you ever” Sophie joked, Cat just rolled her eyes as she ate her tea. She went up to her room afterwards, she still had a bit of homework to do so she decided to do that. Sophie walked in a few minutes later 

“Hey” she started softly 

“Hey” Cat didn’t lift her head away from her papers

“So I was wondering, have you been able to hear his thoughts yet?” Sophie bit her lip as Cat raised her head to look at her 

“I don’t know” Cat admitted 

“Well you spend a lot of time together, obviously know a lot about one another and you’re friends, don’t you think you would have heard snippets by now?” Sophie explained “That’s usually how it works” 

“I guess, I haven’t really noticed” Cat thought, her phone started to buzz, she picked it up and saw a text message from Jacob. A smile played, unknowingly, on Cat’s face as she looked at Jacob’s name. Sophie grinned girlishly when she saw the smile on Cat’s face, that was not a normal smile it was a smile one got when hearing or seeing the name of someone they really like. 

“Jake’s invited us to his house tomorrow, want to come?” Cat offered

“I don’t want to get in between you too” Sophie grinned 

“Well he invited us both” Cat shrugged 

“But you don’t want me to come” Sophie grinned slyly 

“I do” Cat smiled

“Well then, I don’t see why not” Sophie shrugged, she turned around and walked out of the room. Cat smiled back at her phone as she replied to Jacob’s message. She got into her pyjama’s before climbing into her warm bed and falling asleep. 


	5. Chapter 5

“Cat…Cat… oi, wake up!” Sophie shook her sister

“Mmmm, five more minutes” Cat mumbled, waving Sophie’s arms away 

“What time are we meant to be going to Jacob’s?” Sophie asked 

“Around 10-ish” Cat murmured 

“Um, Cat, it’s half past eleven…” Sophie said awkwardly. Cat shot up out of bed,

“WHAT?!?!” she shouted “Why the hell didn’t you wake me?” 

“I didn’t know what time we were leaving” Sophie shrugged 

“Bloody hell” Cat mumbled as she ran into her wardrobe and got changed in a flash. She quickly did her hair and make-up before racing down stairs and grabbing an apple. Sophie was waiting near the stair case with Cat’s phone, keys and her own phone, she passed them to Cat and the two of them ran down into Cat’s car. Cat raced down to Jacob’s house, way over the speed limit 

“I can’t believe you didn’t wake me up earlier” she grumbled 

“I can’t believe you slept for so long” Sophie sighed, Cat pressed her foot down on the accelerator some more as they passed the LaPush welcome sign. The girls sped into Jacob’s drive way and Cat slammed her foot on the break, it was almost like watching a racing car suddenly hit the breaks after going 300 miles per hours or something. The door opened and Jacob stepped out completely bewildered. He saw the skip marks in the ground before looking up at Cat’s annoyed face.

“Hey…” He greeted 

“Hey, I’m really sorry for being late but…” Cat began 

“She slept in to late” Sophie shrugged 

“And someone didn’t wake me up in time” Cat snarled, Sophie rolled her eyes 

“You’ve got to stop relying on me for so many things” Sophie suggested, Cat ignored her and turned back to Jacob

“Sorry” she bit her lip 

“No it’s alright” Jacob smiled, he stepped aside and let the two girls in. 

“Ah, Cat, here at least, I was starting to think you weren’t coming” Billy smiled 

“Slept in” Cat shrugged 

“You mustn’t be a morning person then” Billy chuckled 

“Not at all” Sophie grinned 

“And Sophie, what a pleasure to meet you again” Billy took her hand 

“You too Billy” Sophie smiled sweetly 

“Well, I wont be here long, Charlie, Harry, your dad and I are all going fishing” Billy grinned 

“Sounds like fun, does that mean mum’s spending the day with Sue?” Sophie asked

“Must likely” Billy nodded 

“Funny how all four of our families are close” Cat grinned 

“Lucky more like it” Sophie smiled

“We only need to meet Leah and Seth and we really will be one huge family” Cat grinned 

“You don’t want to meet Leah” Jacob sighed, the girls glanced at each other

“Why not?” they asked in sync 

“She’s been very grumpy and antisocial lately” Jacob shrugged 

“Why?” Sophie asked 

“Long story” Jacob admitted, the girls just shrugged it off, they thought Jacob might not have known everything and didn’t want to go into details just yet. They heard a car arrive outside and the beeping of the horn, Cat walked up to the window and noticed her fathers SUV outside 

“Billy, your rides here” she grinned 

“Good, Jake, get my things for me will you?” Billy commanded more then asked, Jacob went and received the gear and helped Billy out of the house and into the car. The girls waved to their dad and the others before walking back inside with Jacob.

“So what’s the plan for today?” Cat asked 

“Well, the boys are planning on coming round later so you are welcome to stay when they get here and we can all hang out” Jacob shrugged 

“Sounds like fun” Cat grinned

“Until then, lets watch some movies shall we?” Sophie suggested

“Sounds like a plan” Cat and Jacob said together

“Jinx” Cat said immediately after, pointing at Jacob 

“You never say jinx to Soph?” Jacob noticed 

“That’s cause we do it too often” Sophie grinned, Jacob rolled his eyes as he got up and started recommending movies for them to watch. After they finally decided and agreed the three of them spent the next three hours watching movies and cracking up laughing almost the entire time. There came a knock on the door and a second later Embry and Quil walked in

“Hey Jake” Embry grinned 

“Hey Embry, Quil” Jacob said, they had all just been laughing their heads off so Jacob was still trying to get his breath back. 

“What’s up?” Quil asked, they walked around the couch and saw Cat and Sophie sitting there grinning 

“Hey boys” Cat greeted

“Hey Cat, how are you?” Embry asked 

“Not bad, you?” she asked 

“Yeah” Embry shrugged 

“What about you Quil?” Cat grinned 

“Not bad” Quil smiled

“Cool” Cat smiled, she then saw both boys eyes dart to her sister 

“Um, Quil, Embry, this is my sister Sophie” Cat introduced 

“Hey” Sophie waved 

“Hey” Embry and Quil grinned 

“So you’re the one Cat mentioned yesterday” Quil remembered, both girls nodded 

“You two really do look alike” Embry smiled, the girls glanced at each other and smiled 

“That’s cause we’re twins” they said in sync.

“So, you’re the one with the porsche” Embry grinned, Sophie nodded 

“Yep, that’s me” 

“Awesome” Quil grinned

“Oh, light bulb” Cat sat up 

“What?” Jacob asked 

“You three should come back to our house” Cat suggested, Jacob shrugged

“I don’t see a problem with that, dad will probably be there anyway” 

“Exactly, and you can bring your dads car in order to get back, unless you want me to drive you both home” Cat shrugged 

“No, that’s alright, I’ll take my own car” Jacob grinned 

“You two have to come too” Cat addressed Embry and Quil, they shrugged

“I don’t see a problem with that” Embry admitted

“Good, then lets go” Cat got up and walked to the door, Sophie following her, the boys stayed where they were. The girls turned around to look at them 

“Well, you coming?” Cat asked 

“You want to go now?” Jacob asked 

“Sure, why not?” Sophie shrugged 

“Um, I don’t know” Quil muttered 

“Then come on” Cat grinned, they all got up now and the girls walked towards Cat’s car, while the boys walked towards Jacob’s dad’s ute. Jacob followed Cat’s Lamborghini even though he knew the way off by heart now.

“That is such a good car” Embry sighed 

“You should see how good it is when you drive it” Jacob boasted with a grin

“What was it like?” Embry wondered

“It’s a pretty amazing car to drive” Jacob nodded again, both boys grinned “But don’t expect her to let you drive it” he warned 

“Why?” Embry asked 

“Because when she let me drive it she looked like she was going to break down in tears like she’d just lost someone” Jacob remembered 

“Serious?” Quil didn’t believe him 

“She loves that car” Jacob grinned. They turned into the girls drive and when the house came into view, both Embry and Quil’s mouths hung open in surprise. Cat pressed her button and the garage door for her respected place opened and she parked her car. They left the door open so that the boys could walk in, which they did once Jacob parked his dad’s ute

“What do you think?” Cat asked with a grin 

“Wow” was all Embry managed to say 

“Pretty nice huh” Sophie nodded 

“This place is huge, do you have seven people living here or something?” Quil asked 

“Nope, just four” Cat grinned “Want us to show you around?” the boys nodded. They walked towards the door before Sophie stopped them 

“Wait, what about my car?” 

“What about it?” Cat asked 

“They haven’t seen it” Sophie complained, there was a bit of silence 

“Fine” Cat sighed, Sophie grinned and walked around Cat’s car to her own, the boys followed, she took the cover off her car to show them. Seeing as it hadn’t been used very often she had ordered a car cover, even though it was inside, Sophie believed it might protect it from the other cars and prevent it from getting scratched. After spending a few minutes talking over Sophie’s car Cat lead them into the library.

“You have a library in your house?” Embry asked 

“Just a little one” Cat shrugged 

“You call this little?” Quil asked “It takes up three quarters of the bottom floor”

“Your forgetting about the garage” Sophie tutted 

“And the laundry” Cat added 

“Fine, half, but your house is huge” Embry reminded them 

“So? Sophie and mum love to read, so they just kept buying books, eventually we had heaps” Cat shrugged 

“How long have you lived for? Seventy years?” Embry exaggerated, the girls pretended to think about it but grinned. Actually after Embry had said that they were a little confused, their parents had had a lot of books long before they were born and Caren and John were busier back then and wouldn’t have had time to read enough to get so many. It almost did seem as though they had lived for ages. 

_“That’s not possible”_ Sophie shrugged it off

_“Could be, I mean we can control the elements remember”_ Cat reminded her 

_“But living for ages or being immortal?”_ Sophie asked as they led the boys into the theatre/games room, 

_“Who knows, could be true, when you think about it they haven’t exactly aged much”_ Cat realised 

_“We are thinking way to much into this”_ Sophie decided

_“I don’t know”_ Cat grinned and Sophie just shot her a glare. The boys stared around the theatre/games room, Jacob had seen it once but, he and Cat hadn’t really been in there and done much yet. They spent a while in there playing with everything they could get their hands on, they just showed them the laundry door before walking up the stairs to give a tour of the rest of the house. They immediately heard yelling coming form the living room and walked in, they found John, Billy, Charlie and Harry sitting on the couch shouting at the T.V, they were watching the football.

“Weren’t they going fishing?” Sophie asked

“We haven’t even been gone four hours yet?” Cat questioned 

“Probably couldn’t get any bites” Jacob shrugged 

“Then they gave up to quickly” Sophie sighed, they turned around and walked into the kitchen

“You guys want something to eat or drink?” Sophie offered opening the fridge, there was some left over pizza from the night before, quite a bit actually. 

“Sure” Quil shrugged 

“There’s some pizza? How about that?” Sophie pulled it out and emptied the box onto a plate

“Sounds perfect” Embry grinned as Sophie put the pizza in the microwave

“Mmm, smells good” Cat smiled 

“You can be such a pig sometimes” Sophie sighed 

“Just because I’m hungry does not mean I’m a pig” Cat rolled her eyes 

“It does when you’re ALWAYS hungry and you’re ALWAYS eating” Sophie argued 

“I’m not ALWAY hungry or eating” Cat sighed 

“You are when I see you” Sophie muttered, Cat shot her a look as Sophie took the pizza out of the microwave.

“Should we eat it here?” Cat asked 

“Where else should we eat it?” Embry asked 

“I don’t know, downstairs, the dinning room, one of our rooms?” Cat shrugged

“We could go outside too you know” Sophie reminded her 

“Yeah, and that” Cat nodded, the boys shrugged 

“I vote we go outside” Jacob decided, no one argued so they took the pizza outside and sat on the ground talking. They sat out there until it began to get chilly, the girls didn’t notice until they saw the boys start to shiver and offered that they go inside now. They quickly gave a tour of the rest of the house before they walked back down the stairs. Unfortunately the second they walked in to the living room Billy, Harry and Charlie decided it was time for them to leave, much to the teens disappointment. Charlie came up to both girls and shook their hands, he couldn’t stop smiling at them both. The twins had decided it was because Bella had become less depressed since she met them, she seemed to be a little happier, but they didn’t know if she was just putting on a face or not yet. They said goodbye to everyone, Billy was giving Embry and Quil a lift home so Cat didn’t have to drive them back. The door shut and, almost as if it was on cue, Cat’s phone began to ring, she pulled it out and pressed the ‘pick - up’ button 

“Hello?” Cat asked enfacing the ‘o’ “Oh, hey Jessica” Cat had a weird look on her face 

_“Why would Jessica be calling?”_ Sophie thought, Cat shrugged, she started to listen to Jessica on the other end. Cat’s face just grew a combination of surprised and annoyed

“She did WHAT?!?!” Cat shrieked, she gave Sophie an ‘You wont believe it’ look before walking up the stairs to her room, Sophie following. They walked into Cat’s room and Sophie shut the door as Cat put the phone on speaker

“She was absolutely crazy, first she takes me to some horror, zombie movie and the she gets on the back of some random junkies motorcycle!” Jessica ranted 

“Who did?” Sophie asked

“Bella” Cat answered plainly 

“What?!?!” Sophie asked surprised 

“She said she knew them and that she wanted to see something and she walked down there and got on one of the guys motorcycle!” Jessica continued 

“And then what happened?” Sophie asked

“She came back a few minutes later, but why the hell would you get on the back of some junkies bike?!?!” Jessica complained 

“She said she wanted to see something?” Sophie asked in disbelief 

“Yes!” Jessica asked 

“And this was this afternoon?” Cat sighed 

“Yes, at first I was surprised she had called to go out at all, but then this happened, she’s out of her bloody mind!” Jessica started to blabber on about things while Cat and Sophie just sighed 

_“What caused this?”_ Sophie asked

_“Jessica said she wanted to see something, I bet it has something to do with Edward still”_ Cat thought 

_“Why would she go out in the first place?”_ Sophie asked _“Especially after how she’s been acting lately”_

_“I bet Charlie said something and this was the result of getting out of it”_ Cat sighed 

_“And she was finally getting better”_ Sophie sighed too 

_“I think we should call her”_ Cat decided 

_“Ask what’s up?”_ Sophie asked, Cat nodded

“Thanks for telling us Jessica” Cat cut her off

“Well seeing as you’re the ones she actually talks to” Jessica sounded annoyed 

“Thanks” Sophie said, there was a tiny bit of silence before Cat hung up. 

“I always get the feeling that she doesn’t like Bella much” Sophie thought

“I think it’s cause she’s prettier then Jessica is and Mike likes Bella better” Cat grinned, Sophie rolled her eyes as Cat dialled Bella’s number, she picked up not long after

“Hey Cat” Bella greeted

“Hey Bells” Cat sighed

“What’s up?” Bella asked

“Jessica just rang” Cat said simply 

“Oh” Bella said worriedly 

“Did you seriously jump on some junkies bike?” Cat asked 

“I, needed to… see something” Bella hesitated

“Like what, what could make you do something like that?” Sophie sighed 

“Well…” Bella thought “Um” 

_“I don’t think she wants to tell us”_ Sophie thought, Cat nodded as Bella kept muttering to herself 

“Bells, you don’t have to tell us” Cat sighed, she heard Bella let out a sigh of relief 

“But we would like to know if you’re alright and that you wont do it again” Sophie added, there was silence 

“Bella…” Cat asked “You’re not actually thinking about getting on another randoms bike are you?” 

“No” Bella said immediately 

“Then what are you thinking?” Sophie asked, not sure if she wanted to know the answer

“Nothing… dangerous” Bella was hesitant 

“Bella, why don’t I believe you?” Cat sighed 

“I don’t know” you could tell Bella was biting her lip

_“She’s being a little hesitant”_ Sophie realised

_“Yeah I know”_ Cat sighed 

“Alright, just promise us you wont hurt yourself or do anything life threatening” Cat decided

“I wont” Bella laughed a little 

“Alright, we’re holding you on that” Sophie smiled

“I guessed you would” Bella sighed

“Talk to you later” Cat sighed before the pressed the hang up button

“This can’t be good” Sophie muttered

“Knowing her, definitely not” Cat bit her lip in worry 

“Girls, dinner time” Caren called up 

“We’re coming” they called back in sync as they walked out of Cat’s room and down the stairs. 


	6. Chapter 6

The next day they drove to school in Sophie’s car. Sophie loved the feel of the wind on her face, she had forgotten all about Bella’s little rebel thing yesterday. Cat on the other hand was still worrying about it, she had a really bad feeling about all this. Sophie pulled into the car park and turned the engine off, she got out of the car but when she turned around, Cat was still sitting there

“Cat” Sophie called, she didn’t respond

“Cat” Sophie said again, she walked around the car to the passenger seat “CAT!” she yelled, Cat jumped 

“What?” she asked

“We’re here” Sophie pointed out, Cat looked around the car park 

“Oh, ok” she got her stuff and got out of the car

“Jeez, what were you zoning out for?” Sophie asked

“I was worried, I have a bad feeling” Cat admitted 

“About what?” Sophie questioned 

“Bella” Cat sighed “Even with her depressed state she isn’t the type to jump on a random idiots bike like that, it’s weird” 

“Well maybe if we asked her what she ‘wanted to see’ we might understand” Sophie suggested

“Oh, yeah, right, she’s totally going to tell us. She wont even spill about the Cullens” Cat rolled her eyes 

“What are you talking about?” Sophie asked confused 

“Come on, as if you haven’t noticed it, when ever she talks about the Cullens she’s always hesitating, like she’s hiding something, she isn’t a very good liar if you hadn’t noticed” Cat explained

“True, and yes I have noticed but it’s not hers to share, she might know the secret, but that doesn’t mean she had permission to tell others” Sophie reminded her 

“Come on, it can’t be that bad” Cat groaned

“Well imagine if you told someone our secret and they went and told someone else, you wouldn’t be very happy about it would you” Sophie pointed out 

“No, but our secret is completely different…” Cat started 

“How do you know?” Sophie cut across her “If elemental’s exist, who knows what else does” 

“You’re always going on about this, the thought that fairies might be real, or angels” Cat sighed 

“Come on Cat, we can control the elements, there could be others like us or there could be something else, I’m just saying” Sophie made sure no one was in earshot before talking about the subject

“Then how come we haven’t come across anything?” Cat asked “We attract trouble, you would have thought we might have run into something” 

“We did, remember our first day here” Sophie brightened up “That red headed girl?” Cat sighed, 

“We don’t know what was up with her”

“Exactly, she ran super fast, she was SO pale, and come on you said there was something off about her. Not only that but no one is that pretty” Sophie reminded her “And you admitted we had moved to an unnatural town” Cat sighed, there wasn’t much point arguing with Sophie when she’s positive she’s right, though Cat never wanted to give her that satisfaction. 

“Then what do you think she is? Someone that’s so pale she looks dead, someone who runs as fast as the wind, someone who’s absolutely beautiful and in the middle of no where?” Cat asked 

“I don’t know, I wasn’t able to do any research yet” Sophie sighed, that was when her face became very determined “That’s it, when we get home I am going to research this!” she decided

“When you get home, I’m not sure if you remember, but I am meant to be going over to Jake’s tonight, tutoring him in something” Cat reminded her 

“It would help if you knew” Sophie rolled her eyes 

“Well, I don’t need anything but paper to help, and he has that” Cat reminded her 

“Still” Sophie muttered. They walked into their english class to see Bella sitting in her usual seat, Cat and Sophie sat on either side of her 

“Hey Bells” Cat greeted

“Hey” Bella greeted, she smiled at them 

“You seem a little happier, even after last night” Sophie reminded her, Bella sighed

“Sorry about that” 

“That’s alright, but still what’s got you in such a good mood?” the girls asked 

“Oh, nothing” Bella shrugged, the teacher walking in then and the girls weren’t able to push Bella for answers. The day went by and Bella’s mood only got a little better, the girls had noticed that she was happier when she was around others and not alone. The days blurred into weeks, and over those weeks Bella’s mood had only improved, but while Bella got better Cat seemed to get a little more silent, Sophie hadn’t asked why yet but she had noticed that Cat was going out a lot less now. 

* * *

 

The girls were driving home, it was raining, so Sophie had the roof on her car. Cat was staring out the window, not saying a word, not only that, but she had blocked Sophie out of her head.

“Alright, what’s wrong, you’ve been getting more and more… lonely” Sophie asked annoyed, Cat glanced at her and shook her head. Sophie snapped, she stomped on the break and pulled over off the road, Cat looked at her like she was mad, she wasn’t worried about crashing because the car would receive all the damage, Cat was more surprised at the fact that Sophie had treated her car like that.

“What the hell is wrong?” Sophie burst, turning in her seat to face her sister 

“Nothing” Cat looked back out the window

“No it’s not nothing, you lock yourself in your room, you block me out all together, you hardly speak anymore, you’re turning into Bella!” Sophie blurted out, Cat looked at her surprised, she wasn’t turning into Bella… was she? “Tell me what happened, you hardly even leave the house anymore” Sophie added. Cat looked down at her hands and sighed

“Jacob asked me to stop tutoring him, and every time I call round or even go round he says he’s busy and he can’t talk to me, he’s cutting me out, he wont talk to me anymore” Cat shrugged 

“He stopped talking to you?” Sophie asked confused, she had gotten the feeling that he liked Cat. Cat nodded 

“It’s like he doesn’t want to see me anymore, or talk to me” Cat sighed, Sophie leaned across and hugged her sister

“I’m sure he’s just a little busy, nothing more” Sophie soothed “Just give him some time”

“It’s been two weeks Soph, he’s had time, he just doesn’t want anything to do with me anymore” Cat let a tear go, she had liked spending time with Jacob, she liked him heaps, he made her laugh and she enjoyed being with him.

“What could you have done to make him want that?” Sophie asked, she didn’t like Jacob very much right now

“I don’t know, maybe he found someone better” Cat muttered 

“Don’t say that!” Sophie instructed “He’s the one who’s missing out, it’s his loss” 

“Then why am I the one hurting?” Cat asked, Sophie didn’t have an answer, they sat in the car for a few more minutes before Sophie pulled away from her sister and started the car back up, driving back home. They arrived home and walked into the house, it was surprisingly empty

“I wonder where mum and dad are” Sophie muttered, Cat shrugged and walked past her to the kitchen 

“Alright, let’s call him, I want to know what’s going on” Sophie instructed

“No, I don’t want to” Cat muttered

“I don’t care” Sophie sighed, she took Cat’s phone and pressed the speed dial button and it dialled Jacob’s number

“Sophie” Cat gasped she reached for her phone, but Sophie made herself levitate into the air to get away. Unfortunately Cat made her body like hot air, which, as everyone knows, rises. The two girls were flying all around the house, Cat chasing Sophie because she still had her phone

“Give me back my phone!” Cat ordered

“Not until you call him” Sophie laughed

“Give it back!” Cat was on the edge of singeing her twins hair. Cat chased Sophie around for about an hour before they heard a car enter the driveway, the two girls landed back on the ground. Cat took this chance and snatched her phone from Sophie’s hand, she grabbed her things and rushed upstairs to her room 

“Oh god, this can only get worse before it gets better” Sophie muttered. A few weeks past and Cat’s situation didn’t get better, she called Jacob up every now and then but he always said he was busy, sometimes he didn’t even answer the phone, he just got Billy to relay a message. At first Cat was upset about this, but after sitting at a lunch table with Bella one day, those feelings changed. 

“So, what are you doing on the weekend Bella?” Sophie asked

“Oh, nothing much, Jake and I are planning on going to a dirt track” Bella grinned 

“Dirt track?” Sophie asked confused 

“Yeah,” Bella started, her eyes darted around like she was making sure no one was listening “I saved these motorcycles from the junkyard and I asked Jake to help me fix them” Bella explained 

“When?” Sophie questioned 

“A few weeks ago, after I went to the movies with Jessica” Bella looked guilty now

“So after getting on some junkies bike you went and got your own?” Sophie sighed when Bella nodded. Cat had just been staring at Bella, her usual blue eyes were slowly turning orange and the tips of her hair was warming up the spot on her back where they sat. Jacob had stopped talking and seeing her because of Bella, he was spending time with Bella and pushing Cat away, he replaced her with Bella. Cat got up and walked over to the doors not saying anything, she ignored her sisters mental and physical calls and walked outside. Cat wasn’t sad anymore, she was angry. She could not believe that Jacob would replace her, sure he had known Bella longer but he didn’t have to spend every wakening minute with her, he could at least see her sometimes. Cat headed straight for the forest, she didn’t care about ditching school, she cared about getting away for a few hours. Cat walking into the forest, but instead of feeling calm like she expected she still felt bad, Cat felt a cold hand on her arm and turned to see her sister

“Where are you going?” Sophie asked

“I’m just going for a walk” Cat ground her teeth

“Why?” Sophie asked “What’s gotten you so railed up?” 

“He stopped talking and seeing me because he was to busy spending time with her!” Cat blurted out, Sophie was silent for a while before she understood, she couldn’t think of what to say. “He decided she was better and he cut me out” Cat continued, her anger was fuming, but was now being mixed with the sadness again. 

“Come on Cat, it seems like it’s helping Bella” Sophie said, that pushed Cat over the edge, her own sister was siding against her. Cat’s hair bursted into flames and her eyes turned crimson red 

“Really?!?! You’re on her side?!?!” Cat asked pissed 

“That’s not what I meant” Sophie argued 

“Sure sounded like it” Cat fumed 

“Bella has been through a lot, and she finally starts to show emotion and get better and you are going to stop that?!?!” Sophie asked 

“So you care about Bella more then your own sister” Cat snapped 

“I do not! I just don’t understand why you’re so angry because he is trying to help her!” Sophie snapped back 

“By cutting me out all together, he can’t even pick up the phone and say hi for two minutes because of her” Cat half shouted, Sophie stared at her for a few minutes before it hit her

“You like him!” she realised, Cat blushed and her hair went back to normal and her eyes went back to blue. Cat didn’t say anything 

“You really like him don’t you” Sophie said softer 

“I don’t know, he’s funny, and nice and amazing and I like being with him” Cat admitted 

“You do like him” Sophie grinned 

“Shut up” Cat spat 

“Ok, now I understand why you’re so jealous” Sophie sighed 

“I’m not jealous” Cat immediately answered “Just angry, and upset” 

“That he’s with Bella instead of you” Sophie added “That’s jealously” 

“What ever” Cat mumbled as she turned around to walk back towards home

“Where are you going now?” Sophie asked 

“Away, just cause I talked to you does not mean I’m any happier” Cat answered as she waved over her back

“Well thanks” Sophie muttered as she turned back towards the school, she knew there was no point in arguing with Cat about going back to school, not only that but no one would actually notice she was missing, except maybe Bella. 

* * *

 

Cat’s POV.

I walked, and walked, and walked some more, I wasn’t exactly heading home, but I wasn’t lost either. I wasn’t bothered with where I ended up, I just wanted to keep going. I was slowly starting to feel better, the trees around me and the ground below my feet made me feel calmer, more at peace. I walked for about an hour before I came to an open field, it was on the edge of the forest and on one side was a cliff. I walked over, my sharp ears picking up the sound of a water fall, sure enough there was one opposite the cliff, I took a deep breath and sat down

_“This would be the most perfect spot for both Sophie and I if it was sunny”_ I thought. I sat there near the edge of the cliff and closed my eyes, listening to everything within range, which, with my ears, was pretty far. I heard a howl not far off followed by the sound of thundering paws on the soil beneath, the vibrations were so big that I could feel them from my position at the cliff. There were about four sets of paws, so four wolves, but then there was something I had felt before, but only once, those weird, huge, light, swift vibrations made by that pale girl Sophie and I had seen on our first day in Forks. I placed my hands on the ground and let my senses connect with the forest, allowing me to see any part of it. I found the vibrations’ source, it was the same girl as last time, she had pale, marble like skin and flaming red hair. She was really pretty, but there was something about her that I didn’t like, that made me weary of her. That was when I noticed her eyes, there were scarlet red, a beautiful but scary colour. They compromised with her hair so well, even though they weren’t the same colour. I watched her run, she had cat like traits and manoeuvres, she was like nothing I had ever seen before. After taking in every bit of her I noticed the wolves she was running from, they were huge! I mean they were like two or three meters tall, one was jet black and in the lead, another was a silver grey colour, another was grey with black spots and the last was a medium brown colour. They were beautiful animals to look at, but I wasn’t sure if I felt frightened or in danger when I saw them, unlike the girl. The next thing I noticed was how fast they were running, Soph and I had seen the girl run before but we weren’t sure whether it was possible or not, now seeing these wolves chase her at almost the same speed I was absolutely sure that it was real. The wolves were growling and snapping their jaws at the girl, that was when I realised that they were chasing her. Now I’m very confused, why would animals chase a human, then again I have never seen a human with red eyes and skin that pale. I sighed, this chase just went on and on and as I watched I realised that they were no where near me, they were headed for Portland, south of Forks. 

_“What is with this town?”_ I thought _“Then again I’m not exactly normal, guess we fit in just right here… how typical”_ They reached the Portland boarder and the girl ran straight across, but the wolves stopped as though they were about to run into a fence. They walked up and down the imaginary line while the girl just ran away

_“Coward”_ I couldn’t help but think. The four wolves started looking around at one another like they were having a conversation, eventually they all turned around and came back, going straight to the LaPush forest. I was about to keep watching cause I had gotten very interested in them when my phone went off, distracting me and causing me to loose my concentration. I pulled my phone from my pocket and answered the call

“What do you want?” I said annoyed

“Jeez, what did I interrupt?” Sophie asked

“I was having some relaxing, quiet time” I ground my teeth 

“Well sorry, but Mum was wondering where you were?” Sophie was expecting an answer. I checked my watch and realised school had ended a while ago. 

“Alright, I’m on my way” I muttered before hanging up the phone. I stared at the water fall opposite me, the beautiful scenery below me was, well, beautiful, in fact the entire view from my little meadow was beautiful, like nothing I had ever seen before. There were trees for miles, everywhere, a stream or lake here and there, a waterfall or two, the town of Forks in the distance, the beach of LaPush opposite it. I breathed in and the wind blew through my hair, the scent of the sea, sand, trees, soil, animals and water was overwhelming, but such a wonderful smell. I sighed and turned around heading back towards home, allowing the forest to lead me to where I wanted to end up, home. On my way I noticed a paw print, it was huge, I looked around and noticed that the wolves had run through here when coming back. My eyes widened at the size of the paw, I know those wolves were big, but damn. I made the soil cover the print so that no one would have any chance of finding it, I did the same with the others on either side of me. I headed back towards home, I wasn’t sure why I was covering for these wolves, it might have been because I have a thing for animals, thanks to my earth and nature abilities. Sophie had the same but with birds and sea creatures, we can even understand those creatures connected with our powers of any sort. I’m still surprised with the things we could do as an extension from being able to control the elements. I walked out onto our driveway and headed up it towards the house, that was when I remembered why I left in the first place, Jake had replaced me, ditched me, casted me away for Bella, I didn’t matter to him, I was just a toy, one that he got bored of and threw into the toy box to be forgotten. My eyes filled with tears and they spilled over my lids, I couldn’t hold it in anymore, I fell to the ground and cried, I just cried and cried and cried. Eventually I felt cold arms wrap around me and knew my sister had heard my break down. Eventually I felt Sophie’s arms get colder and colder, I looked up at her through my tear filled eyes, Sophie’s eyes were a cold, icy, scary blue and her hair actually looked frozen. It was so cold that it was smoking, it also had that whitish blue colour to it instead of being bleach blonde. See while my eyes turn red and my hair turns to flames when I’m angry, Sophie’s does the opposite, her eyes turn ice blue and her hair freezes so cold that your hand freezes just by touching it. I was the only one so far who wasn’t effected by Sophie when she was like this, the same for her when I got angry.

“It’s ok Sophie” I whispered, wiping my tears away “I’ll be alright”

“No, it’s not alright” Sophie said plainly, but the harsh, coldness in her voice could be heard, it was scary enough to freeze you from the inside. “He shouldn’t be treating you like this” 

“He doesn’t know” I muttered 

“That does not give him the right to just replace you like that after getting so close to you” Sophie lectured, I looked away from her and noticed that some of the tree’s near by had frozen from Sophie’s rage. I sighed, she was trying so hard to keep it in, though that only made it worse. 

“Soph, you’re freezing my tree’s” I pointed out softly, Sophie’s temperature rose a little 

“Oh, sorry” she muttered, she let me go and looked around, I placed the tip of my finger on the ground and sent a small wave of heat through the ground, the ice immediately cracked and fell away from the tree’s. It melted within the minute, not even leaving a puddle behind

“You don’t need to worry Sophie, I can take care of myself remember” I knew I had a bit of a frown on my face as I stood up

“I know, but he still shouldn’t be allowed to do that to you” Sophie reminded me, standing next to me 

“I know, but don’t worry, I’ll be fine” I smiled at her, Sophie hesitated before sighing and nodding, we went back inside and watched TV together for the rest of the afternoon. 


	7. Chapter 7

The next day Soph and I sat with Jessica, Mike and the others, we were talking about an animal that Angela had seen 

“It was jet black, and huge, on all fours it was still taller then a human” Angela explained, I froze, remembering the wolves I had seen yesterday, chasing that girl. One of them had been jet black, and they were huge! Sophie had noticed my change in emotion but I ignored her

“A bear maybe” Angela added

“Or an alien, you’re lucky you didn’t get cloned” Mike joked, they didn’t believe her, I couldn’t help but glare a little at Mike for that comment, they were real. 

“Yeah” Jessica agreed, she was always agreeing with Mike, just to get him to like her. I rolled my eyes again and was about to speak when something different happened, Bella walked over and sat on the table with us all. I looked at Sophie, she was giving me the same look 

_“Wow”_ was all she could think, I gave her a tiny nod in agreement. 

“You know you’re not the only one” Bella began “Um, my dad’s been getting reports at the station, like five hikers have gotten killed by some bear, but they can’t find the bear” she finished. Angela turned to Eric, her boyfriend, 

“Hm” she said in an ‘I told you so way’. Eric did an awkward laugh, proving he was wrong

“Last time you clowns doubt my girlfriend” he said to everyone, Angela just rolled her eyes

“Seems you were lucky, Angela, if people are getting killed by it” Sophie added, Angela nodded

_“Wrong, they’re not killing people”_ I was surprised at myself with that thought, how would I know if they were killing humans or not? Jessica, Angela and Eric got into another conversation while Mike awkwardly turned to Bella and tried to have a privet conversation with her. Sophie and I sighed 

_“Typical”_ we both thought, we didn’t bother listen in on the conversation, that is until Bella turned to speak to us all. 

“We should get a bunch of people together, do you guys want to go see, face punch?” she asked

_“Oh god”_ I thought 

“Face Punch, yeah, Mike, hey, we’re supposed to watch that, remember the trailer was like…” Eric started making explosion noises

“Yeah, movie night with Bella” Jessica said very sarcastically, I just sighed, I wasn’t going.

_“Why not?”_ Sophie asked

_“Can’t be bothered”_ I answered

_“Yeah, sure, that’s why”_ Sophie rolled her eyes, I glared at her as I finished my lunch. We went home at the end of the day, Sophie and I both stayed home, I didn’t feel like spending more time with Bella, and Sophie wouldn’t go because I wouldn’t. Sophie texted Bella saying our parent’s wouldn’t let us go and to enjoy. I felt kind of bad, it wasn’t Bella’s fault this happened, she didn’t know, she doesn’t know. I should be blaming Jake, but maybe he hasn’t realised what he’s done. I can tell now that he likes her, a lot, and it hurts me, a lot, but it still wasn’t Bella’s fault. That was when I realised something, it was that Edward Cullen’s fault, if he hadn’t left, Bella wouldn’t have become depressed, wouldn’t have started talking to Jake again and then Jake would still be talking to me. I felt my hair heat up and my temperature rise at my new found anger, that was who I was blaming for everything, Bella’s unhappiness and my unhappiness, it was all his fault, he started this by leaving, he started the chain of unfortunate events. Edward Cullen was the reason for my unhappiness, I thought I hated him before, I hated him even more now! Something drew my attention away from my anger, the tree’s moved in the wind, causing me to get a little suspicious. I walked over to my window and opened it, jumping onto the near by tree, I felt the vibrations in the earth through the tree. I jumped down for a better feel, it was those weird vibrations again, but they weren’t those red girls, there was something different, they were so similar, but different some how. This time I didn’t feel the wolves near by, the knew stranger was alone. It was running near LaPush, no in LaPush, through the trees, just missing the house by about a mile

_“Those wolves chased one all the way to Portland, now someone else is here? What’s going on?”_ I thought. The vibrations got further away, and as curious as I was, I didn’t bother finding out where they were going I just turned around and jumped back into my room. It wasn’t any of my business what was going on, and because I didn’t need to know, I wasn’t going to be bothered to find out just yet. 

* * *

 

A day or two past and Mike looked a little weird, I couldn’t put my finger on what was wrong, but I didn’t really care. Bella on the other hand I did know, she was quiet again, not as happy as a few days ago, like something had happened, Sophie and I pulled her aside at lunch time 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Sophie asked

“What do you mean?” Bella asked boringly 

“You’ve gone back into your shell, your hardly talking again” Sophie pointed out

“It’s nothing” Bella lied, we knew it was a lie too 

“You’re lying Bella, something’s wrong” I said softly, Bella looked at both of us before sighing 

“Jacob’s sick” she started, I immediately felt something drop in my stomach “His dad says he has mono and wont let me visit him, not only that but Jake wont call me” she looked a little sad 

“Mono? How?” Sophie asked 

“Don’t know” she shrugged “He was fine when we first went into the movies, but then, afterwards, he started to burn up, like really hot, and he went home” Bella explained 

“That’s weird, he just suddenly got sick?” Sophie asked, Bella nodded “And he wont even talk to you?” Bella shook her head

_“First me, and now Bella, he’s pushing away people? Why?”_ I asked myself 

“I’m a little worried” Bella muttered 

“Well, it is just mono” I started, I bit my lip, I was worried too “He can recover” I added, Bella looked at me for a while before nodding, 

“I know” she sighed. I started to get the feeling that there was more 

“Bells, are you sure that’s all that’s bothering you?” I asked, Sophie and Bella looked at me then, Bella looked away again _“I know it, she’s worried about something else”_

“Bella?” Sophie asked 

“It’s nothing” she sighed, we both knew it wasn’t nothing but sighed 

“Think you can keep us updated?” I asked, Bella looked confused 

“Don’t you talk to him?” she asked, I shook my head

“He stopped talking to me for some reason” Sophie gave me a look “I haven’t seen or spoken to him in a while” I admitted 

“Oh” Bella mumbled, I shrugged but didn’t say anything. The bell rang and we walked off towards class, I was worried about Jake though, I had a feeling there was something other then ‘mono’ happening to Jake, and the feeling was annoying me because I had no idea what it was about. That weekend my father went over to Charlie’s house, he, Charlie and Harry were going fishing today, how ever he didn’t leave before opening his mouth.

“You know, Charlie started to worry about Bella again” he gave me a look 

“She’s just worried for Jake” I sighed 

“Yeah, I know, I heard, seems he got it pretty bad” My dad sighed “Oh, well, I’m sure he’ll pull through” Dad put his hand on my shoulder and gave me a reassuring look, I smiled a little at him before he turned around and left, driving in his SUV towards Forks. I sighed and looked at my phone in my hand, I bit my lip before I started to go through my contacts, finding Jacob’s number. I hesitated but pressed the call button, it rang, and rang, and rang before it just stopped, I hung up and tried the home number

“Hello?” came Billy’s rough voice, I felt a little smile play on my lips at the sound of his voice

“Hey Billy” I started, I was about to tell him it was me but he got there first

“Cat? Well it’s been a while, how are you?” he asked

“Good, and you?” I asked politely 

“Quite well” I could just tell he was nodding

“That’s good, I heard you weren’t going fishing this morning?” I remembered 

“No, not today, not in this weather” I looked out the window at the pouring rain 

“I didn’t know the weather would stop you?” I grinned 

“Not normally, but with Jake being unwell…” he stopped 

“Yeah, I was calling about that… how is he?” I bit my lip not knowing if I wanted to know the answer

“He’s… ok” Billy said, by the sound of his voice I didn’t believe him, it sounded like he was holding something back, like he was lying. 

“Can, can I talk to him?” I asked, already knowing the answer

“Sorry, he’s sleeping” Billy said, but he was lying again, I sighed

“Alright, tell him I rang by and that I wish him well?” I asked

“Of course, it was nice hearing from you Cat” Billy finished 

“You too, Billy” I said sadly. I hung up the phone and stared out the window for a while, I for some reason had a feeling that everyone, well Billy and Harry, knew something that no one else did, and they were trying to keep it a secret. This annoyed me, everyone knew something, and it bugged me, especially the fact that Jacob was still ignoring me. 

_“Fine, if he wants me to stay away, then I might just have to do that”_ I decided, if he wasn’t going to talk to me, then I wasn’t going to waste my time trying. My phone vibrated, I looked at the screen, Bella had texted me

_“Hey, I’m going to see Jake, see how he is, I’m just worried, I’ll let you know of the details later”_ I sighed, knowing my luck he would be fine and he was just ignoring me. But I don’t know why he would do that to Bella too… I texted her back

_“I just called round, Billy said he was sleeping, thanks though”_  

_“No problem”_ she answered. I went back to staring out the window for a bit, the grey clouds and thick rain covering everything, I sighed and walked back upstairs to my room, I just sat on my bed thinking for ages, I didn’t know what to do. After about an hour, my phone went off again

“Hello?” I asked

“Cat” sobbed Bella, I immediately sat up 

“Bella? What’s wrong, what happened?” I asked, fearing the worst 

“He, he told me to go away” she gasped

“What?” 

“He’s fine, he was out in the rain! He wasn’t sick at all, he’s-he’s cut off his hair, and, and got a tattoo, like he’s in some-some gang or something” she sobbed, I was so confused 

“Wha-” I started but she cut me off

“It’s Sam, S-Sam Uley, he, he did something to Jake. Jake said they had been giving him w-weird looks, like-like he was waiting for him or something, and n-now he’s just left me to go with them. He told me we couldn’t be friends, that I couldn’t see him anymore” By the sound of Bella’s voice I found out that not only was she crying, but she was shivering, she had been out in the rain while talking to Jacob. Jacob, he had cut his hair, how short? And gotten a tattoo? Why? This was so weird. 

“He promised me Cat, he-he said he wouldn’t hurt me, he b-broke his promise” she cried, I felt a tear run down my cheek, Jacob had now hurt Bella too, he was pushing everyone away 

“You can come here Bells, if you’d like” I offered, there was silence except for Bella’s shivering 

“N-no, I need to do s-something” she muttered 

“Alright, but Bells, I’m here for you, we both are” I said softly

“Th-thanks” 

“See you” I hung up the phone but felt weak and cold, Jacob had changed, a lot, I don’t understand, he got a fever and then, changed? Why? And tells Bella to leave him alone? Why? 

“What’s wrong with him all of a sudden?” I whispered. A few hours past and the sun came out, the rays went through my windows and hit my face, I felt a little better once that happened. I sighed, my mum was out with Sue, again and my sister was down stairs in the library reading yet another book. She’d probably heard the conversation between Bella and I. I sighed again and got up, I put on a pair of suitable shoes and went over to my window, jumping out and into the trees. I checked to make sure I had my phone before I lazily made my way through the forest, I needed the fresh air, I needed a break to kind of clear my head. After lazily jumping through the tree’s I felt the vibrations again, the ones from a few days ago, the ones that were similar to the girls, but different. As if my head didn’t hurt already, I was getting even more confused. I bit my lip but headed in the direction of the vibrations anyway, 

_“Yeah, aren’t I smart, go towards the mysterious feeling, jeez I’m just as bad as one of those girls in a horror film, they just have to see what’s making that noise instead of run away”_ I thought. I ran through the trees, and after a while, realised that the vibrations were in the same area, they hadn’t moved very far. That was when I felt more, and they belonged to Bella! She was out here alone, with some wacky freaky… person, if that’s the right word. 

_“Isn’t she smart”_ I thought, more vibrations appeared, I knew these ones, they belonged to those huge wolves 

_“What do you think you’re doing?”_ I heard Sophie’s voice 

_“Shit”_ I thought 

_“Yeah, where are you going?”_ my sister appeared next to me, jumping through the tree’s too.

_“I’m following more strange vibrations”_ I admitted 

_“Made by that girl?”_ she asked 

_“No, I mean they’re kinda close, but they belong to someone else, someone who’s similar to that girl”_ I explained _“And that’s not the only thing ahead”_ I bit my lip

_“What do you mean?”_ Sophie asked

_“Bella’s with them”_ I muttered 

_“What? Why?”_ Sophie asked shocked

_“How the hell would I know?”_ I asked

_“I don’t know”_ Sophie sighed, I rolled my eyes before realising something else was different 

_“There’s another one”_ I thought 

_“Another what?”_ Sophie asked, hearing my thoughts, there was a fifth wolf, I swore there was only four last time, but now, there’s another set of paws.

_“Another what?”_ Sophie asked again 

_“The other day when I left school early I discovered something”_ I started 

_“What?”_ she asked

_“Giant wolves”_ I said simply 

_“What?”_ she repeated 

_“Remember how Angela was talking about a bear? A big black animal that was huge? Well they’re wolves, and they are huge!”_ I explained 

_“Ok?”_ she still wasn’t following

_“Well there was only four of them last time, now there’s another one”_ I ended 

_“How big we talking?”_ Sophie asked

_“I don’t know exactly, but…”_ I didn’t know what else to say. Suddenly the vibrations changed, the wolves were now where Bella was, the weird vibration almost immediately started running away from the wolves which began to chase it, Bella hadn’t moved. The person stopped for less then a second and one of the wolves was thrown through the air by them. It landed hard on the ground and, luckily, it was fine, but to me the vibrations felt like an earthquake. 

_“What was that?”_ Sophie asked, she could hear was was going on

_“I think, they’re fighting?”_ I confessed 

_“What’s fighting?”_ she asked 

_“The wolves and the, person”_

_“Why?”_ she asked, I shrugged, we ran faster through the trees, eventually we gave up on jumping and began to fly, avoiding the tree branches, this was much faster. Every now and then I landed on a branch to feel the vibrations in the earth through it, I gasped

_“What?”_ Sophie asked me

_“Bella’s running away, back to her house”_ I frowned confused

_“Isn’t that good?”_ she wondered, I shrugged 

_“I guess”_ the little dispute however continued. Sophie and I reached where it was taking place, we came to a little meadow, it was all dead. It made my heart hurt

“This place is meant to be full of flowers” I muttered 

“Then why is it like this?” Sophie asked softly

“I don’t know” I sighed, we heard a growl from the other end, there was nothing in sight but we knew the wolves were there. We flew over the meadow and landed in a tree but by this time all we saw was a fire. It was burning something, the something made the flames change colour and an awful smell was coming from it.

“What is that?” Sophie asked pinching her nose

“I have no idea but it’s awful” I scrunched up my nose and looked around, the wolves were already on their way.

“Guess we missed it” Sophie sighed 

“You would have guessed correctly” I crossed my arms

“Well lets go home then, I can’t stand this smell” Sophie complained

“Alright” I mumbled, we turned around and headed home, but something about all this still bothered me. Mum and dad came home after we did, they didn’t notice anything, then again they never do, but that’s how we liked it so it was ok. We all had dinner together before watching TV, I actually felt better now, my mind was taken off everything. I had forgotten how nice it was just to sit down with my family for a while, I missed it. That evening I received another text from Bella

_“Hey, Jake come round. He apologised to me. He’s still the same, but a little more… outgoing. I’m not sure how to explain it. I think he’s hiding something, something he want’s to tell me but can’t. Anyway, I just thought you’d like to know.”_

_“Thanks Bells, I’m glad everything’s ok, and that he’s still… Jake”_ I answered, I was glad things were ok, but I was still sad that he hadn’t talked to me, he still wont return my calls, even if I tried some more.

“Guess he really like’s her then” I muttered. It broke my heart to say that, and when I realised that I realised just how much I liked him. I let out a tear but wiped it away, I got changed and went to sleep, there was nothing I could do, so why bother crying over it. I was never like this, all teary. 

“Guess this place changed me a bit” I muttered.


	8. Chapter 8

Third Person POV.

A few more weeks past, Cat didn’t see Jacob, she tried calling him, but if he picked up he said he couldn’t talk to her and would hang up before she could say anything, and if Billy picked up he said he was busy. She didn’t bother going round, she didn’t need to get hurt anymore. Bella was better again, she wasn’t with Jessica and the others, she hung out with Sophie and Cat more, but not as much. The girls knew something had happened and it was putting Bella into a thinking state, Cat was jealous because Jacob had started talking to Bella again and not to herself. Charlie had been out hunting the ‘bears’ so John hadn’t seen him much lately and Sue had been to busy taking care of the kids and house because Harry was helping Charlie so Caren hadn’t been able to see her much either. Sophie had spent heaps of days at the beach while Cat had felt the red headed girls vibrations a lot lately, as well as the wolves. She hadn’t followed them, she had a feeling that kept stopping her, otherwise, everything went by as normal. Cat was sitting outside in her backyard when she felt another chase take way, lately it had been happening a lot and she thought nothing of it, even Sophie didn’t bother with it anymore. Cat walked back inside, she didn’t want to know what happened this time, she didn’t even understand it, why it was happening or what was happening, all the twins knew was that they were in a place with lots of secrets. In the afternoon the two girls were in Sophie’s room doing some homework when their mother walked in, she looked devastated, both girls looked at her confused and saddened expression 

“What’s wrong mum?” Sophie asked softly 

“Harry Clearwater had a heart attack” she answered slowly, both girls were speechless 

“Is he ok?” Cat asked already knowing the answer, their mother didn’t answer her, but her silence said it all. Both girls were sad

“Your father and I are going over to help” Caren informed them 

“Alright” both girls whispered, they couldn’t believe it, what could have caused this? And so sudden too. Caren left the room and went down to the garage, getting in her car and driving herself and John down to the Clearwater’s house. 

“Poor dad” Cat whispered 

“Poor Sue, and think of her kids” Sophie said softly 

“This is awful” Cat muttered, they sat in silence for a while, a long time in fact. Their parents came home and they all sat down to eat dinner, though no one spoke a word. They finished their dinner and all sat in silence in the living room. The phone rang and made everyone jump, it was a shock after all the silence. John went and picked it up

“Hello?” he answered plainly “Oh, hello Charlie” he gave a weak smile which vanished almost immediately “No, she’s not… why?” he looked concerned “Why?… did she say why? Or how long she’ll be gone?” John asked seriously, now everyone had tuned in 

“Alright, if we learn anything we’ll let you know” John hung up and looked at the confused and expectant faces of his family 

“Bella’s gone, she left a note saying she was going away for a few days, no indication why. He says Jake was there when he got home and tried to explain, but he seemed pretty upset” John explained, the girls looked at each other, how much worse could this day get? First a friend passes away and then their friend runs away. Cat, getting irritated, frustrated and impatient got up and ran upstairs, she grabbed her phone and immediately dialled Jacob’s number. As usual, no one picked up so she ran the home phone, no one picked that on up either

_“Which meant that Billy also isn’t home”_ Cat thought, Sophie came into her room 

“Anything?” she asked

“Neither of them are picking up the phones” Cat ground her teeth 

“Maybe she’s fine, she said she’d be back” Sophie reminded her, though she didn’t really believe it herself 

“What’s wrong with this town?” Cat huffed “Huge wolves, fast running, weird, pale… people, unexpected and unexplained deaths” 

“It wasn’t unexplained we know what happened” Sophie sighed 

“I wasn’t talking about Harry, those people who died from an animal attack or something, they don’t even know if that’s true” Cat reminded her. Sophie couldn’t deny her sister there, Sophie had, in fact, been thinking the same thing. 

“Of all places to move too” Cat murmured 

“We didn’t know it would turn out like this” Sophie rolled her eyes 

“No, but we could have just stayed in Miami, at least we would be living an almost normal life” Cat complained 

“Cat, our lives will never be normal, no matter how hard we try” Sophie smiled 

“Still” Cat mumbled. 

Three days past, Cat called Jacob almost twenty times a day, trying to get an explanation, out of all those calls, he only picked up once, to tell her he was busy and didn’t have time to talk. As usual he hung up before she could even say a word, Cat also tried calling Embry, but he never picked up either. The only success Cat did have was with Quil, she called him and he picked up immediately. 

“Hello?”

“Hey Quil, it’s Cat” 

“Oh Hey Cat, what’s up?” Quil asked

“I was wondering if you could tell me, what happened to Jacob?” she asked 

“I don’t know, he and Embry stopped talking to me”

“You too” Cat asked sad

“Guess that means you haven’t spoken either” Quil guessed

“Jacob’s been avoiding me, he never answers my calls and if he does he says he’s busy and can’t talk to me. He doesn’t even let me say a word” Cat explained 

“He’s been avoiding me at school, he’s started hanging out with Paul and Jared” Quil mentioned 

“Who are they?” Cat wondered 

“They’re part of Sam Uley’s gang, Embry’s with them too” Quil answered 

“What happened?” Cat bit her lip

“Jake missed some school a while back, and then he started to follow Sam around, he hardly comes to school anymore, and he’s always with them, same with Embry, Jared and Paul” Quil remembered 

“Just like that, he cut his hair and got a tattoo and started to follow some guy around? How did he even meet him?” Cat was confused, it didn’t sound right, like there was a piece missing

“I don’t know, one day they just cut me out, one at a time” Quil sounded left out, Cat thought for a while 

“How about we go to the beach Quil?” she offered 

“Alright, thanks Cat” 

“No problem, you can take my car for a spin” Cat grinned, there was silence before Cat heard the phone moving, she thought Quil might have been jumping around. “So, see you in a few minutes?” 

“Alright” and he hung up. Cat grabbed her keys and walked downstairs

“Where are you going?” Sophie asked

“For a drive, see you later” Cat waved as she walked down into the garage and got into her car. She pressed her foot down on the accelerator when she was on the main road and sped all the way down to first beach. Cat sat on the sand and a few minutes later Quil turned up

“How did you get here before me?” Quil asked grinning 

“I have a super fast car remember” Cat grinned 

“True” Quil nodded, 

“So I’m gonna take you home, but you’re gonna drive, sound like a plan?” Cat offered

“I think I can live with that” Quil grinned. The two ended up spending the entire day on the beach, and when they decided to call it a day, Cat let Quil drive himself home, she definitely didn’t let him hesitate when driving on an empty road. Cat actually felt like she did back in Miami for the first time since Jacob stopped talking to her, it made her happier to realise that. She said good - bye to Quil and drove on home, Cat spent the three days that Bella was gone, with Quil, when ever possible. Cat came home on the third day and Sophie ran up to her, 

“Cat” she called

“What’s up?” Cat asked

“Bella’s back” Sophie said simply 

“After three days, where did she go?” Cat asked, Sophie shrugged 

“But that’s not all, the Cullens are back too” she added 

“Where did you here that?” Cat questioned 

“Charlie called dad to inform him that everything’s alright now” Sophie explained 

“So if both the Cullens and Bella come back, at the same time then…” Cat began

“She went to find them, something must have happened to cause her to go to where ever they were” Sophie finished, Cat thought for a while when she remembered that Jacob had been there when she left 

_“So he would know the reason why she left”_ Cat thought. Cat headed towards the door

“Where are you going?” Sophie asked

“Out” 

“They only just got back, and we promised mum we would go out with her today, after you got back” Sophie reminded her, Cat sighed 

“Fine” she agreed _“I’ll just have to go tomorrow”_ Cat decided. They spent the afternoon out shopping in Seattle, by the time they got home it was to late for Cat to go anywhere. 

_“I could go now”_ Cat thought, that was when she yawned _“Maybe I will go tomorrow”_ she decided before she got changed and fell asleep. 

* * *

 

“Cat where are you going?” Sophie asked

“You ask me that every time I go to leave the house?” Cat reminded her 

“Well, I’m curious”

“More like worried” Cat rolled her eyes 

“Ok well after all that has happened the last few months you can’t really blame me” Sophie put her hands on her hips 

“Ok, I’m sorry, I’m going to go and see Jacob” Cat admitted 

“Why?” Sophie asked

“Because, he was with Bella when she decided to leave, he would know why she left and why the Cullen’s have come back and all that info” Cat confessed, Sophie watched her for a while before sighing

“Alright, want me to come with you?” Sophie offered 

“That’s alright, it’s been a while since I saw him, I think I’ll be right on my own, thanks though Soph” Cat decided

“No problem” Sophie smiled “I’ll tell mum you’re with Quil, shall I?” 

“Might be easiest” Cat nodded, she then hugged her twin “I can always count on you” 

“I can to you too” Sophie reminded her 

“Jeez, what would we do without each other?” Cat asked 

“Have each others powers, as well as our own?” Sophie shrugged, Cat rolled her eyes

“Um, tell mum you dropped me off cause I’m not taking my car” she explained 

“Alright, I’ll say I spent some time at the beach again” Sophie decided 

“Alright, see you later” Cat walked out the door and halfway down their drive way. She jumped into the trees and walked through the forest. When she was in the middle of no where and surrounded by trees she stood completely still and shut her eyes, she felt all the vibrations until she found Jacob’s. For some reason Cat had a feeling he wouldn’t be home, she was right, his vibrations were coming from the forest, not to far from his house. Cat jumped up into the trees, she always felt more safe and comfortable up there. She ran through the forest for a while before she saw Jacob, walking below her. Cat levitated herself down onto a near by bolder, which, surprisingly, was huge. Jacob didn’t notice her, which was just how Cat wanted it, the wind was blowing towards Cat and she could smell his scent with her heightened senses. A few seconds past while Cat admired him, his new look, he wasn’t wearing a shirt, just cut offs and runners, his hair was spiky and a little damp from the damp air, he was so tanned, maybe even tanner then the last time Cat saw him. 

_“As if he wasn’t tall enough, now he’s massive”_ Cat thought, she didn’t move and her breathing was very quiet, eventually she spoke 

“You know, it’s not very smart to walk around here alone” she admitted, watching him “You never know what might be in here” Jacob froze the second he heard her voice, he turned to look at her, completely surprised, she was sitting on a boulder, how did she get up there? 

_“How did she get there without me noticing?”_ Jacob thought, he looked at her face, she hadn’t changed at all since he’d last saw her. He felt his heart leap, he hadn’t seen her in so long, he hated how Sam had ordered him not to talk to her anymore. Then again, he hadn’t spoken to her much when he started talking to Bella, that thought made him hurt inside, the thought of her just telling him she’d never be able to love him. He didn’t by it though, not after all they went through

_“Bloody Leech”_ Jacob swore. He looked back up at Cat,

“You could at least say something” she said, she didn’t look happy, but she didn’t look mad either. Cat jumped off the rock, landing ever so lightly on her feet. She stood up straight and looked at Jacob, he looked into those clear, cobalt blue, eyes of hers, that was when everything changed. Jacob’s entire centre of gravity changed, it wasn’t gravity holding him to the planet any more, it was her. It was like all these strings that attached him to other things, like Bella, were all cut and thick, steel, cables replace them, tying Jacob to this one person, to Cat. Jacob couldn’t take his eyes off of Cat, she was stunning, he’d never seen something more beautiful, her scent was like a drug, Jacob needed more and more of it, he didn’t want to leave her. Cat had felt it too, she suddenly felt tied to Jacob for some reason, she had liked him before, now she didn’t want to be away from him, she didn’t understand. They stood there silently for a while before Cat remembered why she was here 

“Nice to see you finally” she said, but it came out coldly, which wasn’t her intention. Jacob couldn’t speak, Cat felt a little sad now 

“You haven’t spoken to me for months, and you can’t even say anything now?” she asked softly. Cat’s voice sounded like wind chimes to Jacob’s ears, a perfect melody. 

“Not even an explanation?” Cat asked, Jacob still didn’t say anything. Cat felt the anger slip into her system, her body temperature started to rise, she tried to take a deep breath and calm down but it wasn’t working.

“You don’t speak to me for months, you push Bella away, then take her back, then she runs away to find the Cullens and doesn’t come back for three days, freaks her dad out and now you’re out in the forest walking around randomly, and you can’t even say a word?” Cat was no longer angry, but very upset, she was on the verge of tears. Cat was about to start again when Jacob walked towards her and pulled her into a hug, Cat stood there surprised for a few minutes. Surprised that he had just hugged her and by the temperature of his skin, it was as warm as hers. 

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry” he whispered in her ear. Cat felt her sadness die a little as she hugged him back, eventually he pulled back “I’m sorry,” he said again. Cat rolled her eyes

“Stop apologising” she ordered, but she was smiling “It’s just good to see you again, though I am a little mad at the way you replaced me like that” she confessed, crossing her arms 

_“Replace her?”_ Jacob thought, Cat glanced at him, she had heard that, it wasn’t the first time she had heard someone’s thoughts other then her own, but it was the first time she had heard Jacob’s. 

“Come on, you stopped talking to me when Bella and you started working on those motorcycles” Cat sighed, Jacob gave her a look 

_“How did she know about that?”_ he thought, Cat sighed 

“Bella told us” she confessed, Jacob looked even more surprised “Dude it’s all in your expression!” Cat grinned, Jacob sighed 

“So, going to tell me what happened? Why you cut off all your hair? Why you’re suddenly in some gang? Why you told Bella you couldn’t be friends, then changed your mind? Why you’re walking around half naked?” Cat had an evil grin on her face at the end. Jacob rolled his eyes 

_“How can I tell her?… I can’t”_ Jacob mentally sighed 

“Well?” Cat asked expectantly 

“What do you mean some gang?” he asked

“Dude you started hanging out with that Sam guy, same with Embry, ‘he’s always following Sam around and he hardly comes to school anymore’,” Cat explained, Jacob looked confused “Well you wouldn’t talk to me, neither would Embry so I asked Quil, I just quoted him by the way” she added, Jacob sighed 

“It’s nothing really” he lied

“Oh really, so you ditched Quil, stopped talking to me, started walking around in the forest, missed lots of school, got a tattoo and let Bella go where ever it is she went over nothing?” Cat asked 

“I didn’t let her go, I tried to stop her!” Jacob defended “I begged her” he whispered, Cat frowned 

“Well, at least you tried” she admitted “Charlie was really worried” she muttered “And then she had to bring that awful boyfriend of hers back” Cat glared a little

“Aww don’t you like him?” Jacob mocked

“After what he did to Bella, after the chain of events he caused, after ruining our friendship, definitely not” Cat admitted 

“Ruining our friendship?” Jacob questioned, Cat blushed 

“Well, think about it…” she started “If he hadn’t left, Bella wouldn’t have become so depressed and wouldn’t have needed a friend so much, if that hadn’t happened you might not have stopped talking to me for so long and everyone would be happy, but no he had to be selfish and leave… and then come back again?!?!” Cat finished angrily “What kind of person does he think he is, I’ll fry him before he proves to me he’s ok” she muttered. Jacob grinned 

“Wow, and you haven’t even met him yet” he reminded her

“And I don’t want to” Cat murmured “To bad, I have to go to school with him” she whined, Jacob laughed 

“Right, next thing” Cat decided changing the subject “Why are you out here?” she asked, Jacob stopped laughing “That got you attention” she grinned 

“What about you? Why are you here?” he asked

“One; I asked you first, two; I was looking for you” she confessed 

“Why?” Jacob asked

“Because I wanted to know where Bella went three days ago, and why she brought her awful, selfish boyfriend back with her” Cat answered, Jacob was silent

“Yeah, I knew you knew” Cat decided

“Don’t go making assumptions” Jacob argued 

“But you do know” he was silent “Thought so” Cat sighed “So, gonna answer me?”, he sighed again

“She went to Italy” he admitted 

“Why?” Cat asked 

“To get her lee-boyfriend” Jacob ground his teeth, even if he had imprinted on Cat, that didn’t change his mind about Edward “His pixie sister came back and they went over there together” 

“Why did they need to go get him?” Cat asked, Jacob didn’t answer her “Is that your way of keeping quiet, cause it just proves that you know the answer?” she reminded him, he stayed silent “Fine” she ground her teeth “At least you answered some of them” 

“Sorry, I don’t know much else” Jacob apologised

“You can’t lie to me Jake” Cat sighed “I know you too well” she smiled, Jacob couldn’t help but smile back “Now, back to my other question; why are you out here?” 

“Taking a walk” Jacob shrugged 

“Uh huh, and I’m meant to believe that?” Cat asked

“Don’t see why you shouldn’t” Jacob confessed, Cat rolled her eyes. Her phone began to ring and Cat answered it

“Hey Sophie” 

“Hey, did you find him?”

“Yes” Cat answered

“And?” Sophie asked expectantly

“Bella went to Italy” Cat said plainly 

“Why?”

“To get Edward” Cat scowled a little 

“Why?” Sophie repeated 

“I don’t know, mr ‘know it all’ wont tell me” Cat rolled her eyes 

“Why not?”

“Don’t know” Cat gave him a look and Jacob held his hands up in surrender. Cat sighed 

“Well that’s helpful” Sophie sighed, Cat giggled 

“Sorry, talk to you later then?” she suggested

“Alright” Sophie sighed and she hung up. Cat looked back at Jacob 

“So, what should we do now?” she asked smiling “Seeing as you wont answer my questions” 

“Well…” Jacob was going to offer if she came back to his house seeing as she hadn’t been for ages, but remembering that Sam had ordered him not to even talk to her, stopped him 

_“Hang on, if Sam had ordered me not to talk to her, how come I just did?”_ Jacob thought, that thought confused Cat a lot. Cat sighed

“How about you talk to me later, specially if my mum thinks I’m at Quil’s, I should probably be going home” Cat admitted 

“Quil’s?” Jacob asked

“Well after I called him the other day I ended up spending a lot of time with him the last few days” Cat shrugged “Not my fault you cut me out” that made Jacob feel very angry with himself, how could he have done that to her “Also the sun’s going down so I should probably get home anyway” 

“I’ll… talk to you later then” Jacob half asked

“You better” Cat grinned, she hugged Jacob, feeling warmer when she did, she was still surprised by his temperature, but decided to ask him later. Cat waved goodbye and turned around to walk back to her house, leaving him standing there. As soon as she was out of eye sight of him she immediately jumped up into the trees and ran super fast back home. Jacob stood there, feeling a pain grow as she walked further and further away from him. He didn’t want to leave her side, he wanted her back in his arms again. 

* * *

 

Cat arrived back home and walked through the front door 

“I thought you’d stay with him longer?” Sophie admitted when her sister walked into kitchen 

“Well it was awkward, and I was a bit confused” Cat admitted as she sat on one of the bar stools at the island bench 

“Why?” Sophie asked as she sat next to her with a cup of coffee, handing her sister one too

“Well, I heard his thoughts” she admitted 

“Bout time” Sophie confessed taking a sip of her drink 

“No, well yes, but he was thinking about some things that didn’t make any sense” Cat explained 

“Like what?” Sophie asked curious 

“Well, he wanted to tell me something but for some reason couldn’t, then there was something about Sam ordering him not to talk to me, and he was confused how he was able to when he’d been ordered against it” Cat explained 

“How can someone order something and that person physically having to obey?” Sophie asked 

“I don’t know, but he looked confused when he thought that, like he knew he had been ordered to do it, but didn’t understand how he was able to disobey that order” Cat informed 

“Weird” Sophie muttered 

“I just don’t understand” Cat muttered, she suddenly gasped

“What?” Sophie asked, Cat pulled her phone out of of pocket really fast and scrolled through her text messages, she found the one she was looking for, it was the one Bella had sent her when Jacob had first changed, she opened it and read it.

_“Hey, Jake come round. He apologised to me. He’s still the same, but a little more… outgoing. I’m not sure how to explain it. I think he’s hiding something, something he want’s to tell me but can’t. Anyway, I just thought you’d like to know.”_ Cat read the message around three times before her thoughts began to race around. Jake was hiding something, even Cat was sure of it now, not only that but it was an extreme secret, it had forced Jacob to push both Cat and Bella further away, even Quil was excluded because of it. However Sam, Embry, Jared and Paul were somehow involved and knew what was going on. 

_“But I can’t just walk up to them and ask, they’d never listen to me, plus I only know Embry, even he wont tell me after all that’s happened. I don’t even remember the last time I spoke to him”_ Cat thought 

“Oi, Cat” Sophie snapped her fingers in Cat’s face pulling her out of her thoughts 

“What? Oh, sorry” Cat apologised

“What happened? You suddenly just zoned out?” Sophie asked

“Yeah, I know, thinking” Cat admitted _“Somehow everything fits together, sort of”_ “Sorry” she said again, Sophie sighed 

“You know I’d appreciate it if you could tell me what’s going on?” Sophie half asked

“Sorry, but I don’t even know” Cat admitted, all she knew was there was a secret, and she needed to find it out, otherwise she’d always be confused and worried. 


	9. Chapter 9

When Cat woke up the next morning she had a text message from Jacob on her phone. Cat felt irritated with herself for not going to see him sooner, seeing as that was what seemed to make him talk to her again. She read the message 

_“Hey, how are you?”_ it said, Cat smiled, how ever her smile faded when she saw that the message had been sent at six o’clock this morning.

“What on earth was he doing awake then?” Cat muttered to herself, she pressed her speed dial and rang Jacob’s number, to lazy to text back. She plugged her headphones into her phone and put the ear buds into her ears. Jacob picked up almost immediately 

“Hello?” he greeted 

“Hey Jake” Cat answered

“Cat, how are you?” Jake sounded happy to hear from her 

“I’m good, sorry, I couldn’t be bothered answering your text so I called you instead” Cat yawned 

“No that’s alright, but are you sure you’re alright, you don’t sound it?” Jacob sounded worried now

“Well I did just wake up, I’m still tired” Cat laughed a little 

“Oh sorry, did I wake you?” Jacob asked

“No, especially seeing as you sent that text at like six o’clock, takes more then that to wake me up” Cat confessed 

“Sorry” Jacob sighed 

“Stop apologising” Cat grinned “Now why on earth were you awake at six o’clock?” 

“I, um, just woke up early, that’s all” Jacob lied, Cat squinted even though he couldn’t see her. 

“I’ll pretend I believe you” she eventually said “So I didn’t get to ask, how are you?” 

“I’m good” Jacob said plainly 

“Well that’s good” Cat smiled

“So, um, I was wondering, would you like to go for a walk? Together?” Jacob asked nervously 

“Sure, where should we go? The beach? Through town? Through the forest?” Cat suggested

“Not through the forest” Jacob immediately said, this caused Cat to sit up.

“Why not?” she asked

“Cause it’s dangerous in there” Jacob answered 

“Coming from the person who was walking through it alone yesterday” Cat reminded him 

“I can take care of myself” Jacob implied 

“So can I, just because I’m a girl does not mean I can’t whack a hot punch?” Cat grinned 

“I didn’t say you couldn’t” Jacob admitted 

“But you implied it, I’m always in those woods and nothing has ever happened yet” Cat remembered 

“Well just cause it hasn’t happened yet doesn’t mean it wont” Jacob informed her 

“Well I wont be alone this time, I don’t mind if we walk along the beach, but I’m just letting you know that I’m not staying out of those woods” Cat crossed her arms 

“But…” Jacob started 

“Jake, don’t you go all protective on me” Cat warned 

“I’m not, I just know what’s out in those woods, that’s all” Jacob sighed 

“Oh you mean like giant wolves” Cat slipped, she covered her mouth but she’d already said it “Shit” she muttered 

“How do you know that?” Jacob asked, he sounded surprised 

“I, uh, well, rumours” Cat decided 

“What kind of rumours?” Jacob asked 

“Well, you know, those rumours about giant bears and stuff, there’s, um, all different things have been thought off. You know schools, rumours are the fastest things around” Cat tried making up excuses 

“Why do you think they’re giant wolves?” Jacob sounded very concerned about the topic 

“Uh, because, that’s one of the things I heard” Cat lied

“Alright, well yes, dangerous things like that” Jacob agreed

“You obviously have no idea how good I am with animals” Cat started “So, how about the beach? In like fifteen minutes?” Cat offered, changing the subject

“Can you get here in fifteen minutes?” Jacob challenged 

“Don’t underestimate me Jacob Black, I will totally get there before you” Cat grinned 

“I accept that challenge” Jacob laughed and they both hung up the phone. Cat was dressed in three seconds, she wore blue jeggings, her black ankle boots and an off shoulder t-shirt. She clipped her ruby heart necklace around her neck and put on her silver watch and bracelets. She left a note for her sister on her bedroom door, walked back into her room and jumped out her window. Cat flew through the forest, not even bothering to touch the branches or ground. She was at the beach within five minutes, she walked rather quickly to the spot she had first met Jacob and grinned when he wasn’t there yet. She sat down and let out a sigh, looking around the beach, she checked her watch, it was only nine fifteen. The beach was completely empty, Cat liked the piece and quiet. She waited about five minutes before she felt some vibrations approaching her from behind, she noticed them to be the vibrations on one of the wolves. Cat didn’t turn around or stand up, she just waited, when they were really close to her, they stopped. What happened next confused Cat so much, the four paws disappeared and were replaced with two human feet. In fact they were Jacob’s feet, there was some struggling and Cat heard Jacob stumbling around behind her before he began to walk towards her. Cat sat there and pretended she didn’t know he was there for a while, he was ever so quiet while walking behind her. Cat heard him sigh when he saw her there, but she could tell he was grinning, he started to sneak up to her. Cat rolled her eyes 

“Sneaking up on me isn’t that easy you know” she said grinning 

“How did you know I was there?” Jacob asked walking around the log and plonking down next to her. Cat turned and grinned at him, he was wearing jeans and a tight t-shirt. Cat was surprised the t-shirt didn’t burst, it looked so tight around all his muscles, Cat swore he had gotten buffer since she saw him yesterday. 

“I heard you” Cat grinned, Jacob sighed 

“And I thought I was so quiet” he grinned, Cat shrugged 

“Oh well” that was when she realised that this was the first time she’d been to beach with him and he wasn’t all rugged up. 

_“He did have a very high temperature yesterday”_ Cat remembered 

“Aren’t you cold?” Jacob asked, Cat gave him a look that told him it was a stupid question, he just shrugged 

“No, I’m not, what about you?” Cat grinned 

“No” he shrugged again, Cat just rolled her eyes

_“How perfect, neither of us get cold easily anymore, and that’s one of the best ways to get closer together”_ Cat frowned for a second, but didn’t dowel on the matter for long. Jacob stood up

“Come on, we decided to walk, might as well start” he grinned, offering her his hand. Cat grinned and took it, they walked slowly side by side down the beach, still holding each others hands. 

“So, what have you been doing since I last saw you?” Jacob asked 

“As in yesterday, cause not much” Cat grinned, Jacob rolled his eyes 

“No, since… when ever it was” 

“Oh you mean since you and Bella started fixing the bikes?” Cat grinned, Jacob’s face looked like he remembered something but he quickly covered it up.

“Yeah” he eventually said 

“Well lets see, I went to school, I did homework, I went out and walked a lot, I found this really peaceful little meadow, so I spent a lot of time there. Sophie and I have been up to Seattle and Portland a lot, spent quite a bit of money” Cat grinned “Then the last three days I spent with Quil, keep my mind off Bella, seeing as she got up and left” Cat murmured the last bit but the expression she saw appear on Jacob’s face told her he’d heard her anyway. “Not much otherwise” Cat shrugged, Jacob smiled at her and Cat couldn’t help but smile back. She suddenly felt so comfortable with him, even after not seeing him for around four months, but what surprised Cat was that she felt even happier with him then she had before. 

“What about you?” she asked, Jacob frowned, Cat sighed “Right, silly question, sorry” she grinned, they walked in silence for a little longer. 

“Other then that?” Cat eventually asked, Jacob gave her a look “What?” Cat asked “You and Embry started ditching Quil and hanging out with that Sam dude or what ever, you can’t tell me you didn’t do anything else” Jacob sighed, “And there was the whole confusion between Bella and you when you told her you couldn’t be friends and told her to go away. And then went to her to apologise” Cat remembered, Jacob looked both guilty and surprised. Cat got her phone out and showed Jacob the text Bella had sent her from that night. He read through it and breathed in deeply

“She knew how much I worried about you whether we were still talking or not” Cat muttered, Jacob swallowed, how was he meant to explain this, he couldn’t, was the answer . 

“Sorry” he muttered, Cat’s expression softened 

“Bella thought you were hiding something, something you weren’t allowed to tell her…” Cat half asked and only half expected an answer. Jacob was silent, he didn’t know how he would answer that question either. Eventually Jacob just shook his head

“Sorry” he said again, it was starting to kill him, lying to her like that. Cat sighed, listening to his thoughts she hadn’t gotten anything on what was going on with him at the moment. However Cat knew what it was like to have something that she was scared would chase away anyone who knew about it, so she didn’t push him, just in case that was how he felt. They walked for ages, Cat just gazed out at the water, she had taken her shoes and socks off already, along with rolling up her pants. The water washed over her feet every now and then, the feeling of the sand between her toes was one she hadn’t felt in ages. Cat smiled at how she felt relaxed when it was Sophie’s element she was with and not her own, this hardly ever happened but both girls had experienced it. Suddenly, Jacob picked Cat up and ran into the water with her, Cat was to surprised to comprehend what happened before she was dropped into the water. Cat’s head broke the surface and she looked around to see Jacob standing a little way off in the water laughing at her. Cat scowled at him and the water around her bubbled a little from her annoyance 

_“If he knew about what I could do, I would totally make him regret that”_ Cat thought, she thought about making a piece of seaweed grab his ankle and pull him under. 

“Aww don’t make that face” he laughed 

_“I could shock him too”_ Cat thought of her electricity powers _“To bad water’s a good conductor”_ Cat stood up and decided to go with the first idea, she made sure to keep the smile off her face. A piece of seaweed grew up and wrapped itself loosely around Jacob’s ankle. Cat crossed her arms and turned away from him in a pissed of manner. Jacob grinned and began to walk towards her, unfortunately for him the seaweed tightened around his ankle and he tripped over, landing face first into the water. Cat couldn’t help but laugh, the seaweed immediately disappearing as Jacob turned around to see what had tripped him, he saw nothing. Cat’s laughter however pulled him away from that thought as he stood back up and walked over to her. Cat playfully backed away 

“You’re just going to push me in again” she said

“No I’m not” Jacob grinned 

“You can’t say that and grin, it makes me believe you’re lying” Cat informed him

“Sorry, but I promise I wont” he said, this time with a straight face. Cat thought for a minute and sighed, she still didn’t believe him, but she couldn’t just avoid him for to long. Jacob walked back towards her but just as he got close Cat ran through the water and back to the shore. Jacob stood there shaking his head at her, a huge grin plastid on his face. Cat started laughing at him as she began to dry off, she forgot about the fact that he might notice her clothes drying really quickly. Jacob started to walk towards her, this time she didn’t flinch or run away. He picked her up and throw her over his shoulder

“Put me down” she laughed hitting his back, Jacob just laughed “Jacob Black, you let me go right now!” Cat instructed 

“Or what?” Jacob asked grinning

“You do not want to go there, that’s what” Cat confessed 

“Sorry then” Jacob began to walk towards the drift wood they had met at with Cat over his shoulders. Cat couldn’t get out of his grip no matter how much she struggled so she gave up for a while in order to think. They had been walking towards the forest, Cat decided that was why Jacob had thrown her in the water and was now carrying her away.

_“What could he have against it I wonder”_ she thought, that was when she decided she was going to get out of Jacob’s grip and head straight for the trees. 

“Can you put me down now?” Cat asked “Please?” she added, Jacob sighed and stopped walking, he lowered her back down onto her feet where she sat on the sand and started putting her shoes and socks back on. The sand came off easily with a bit of hidden earth control and she was pretty much dry by now anyway. She stood back up and crossed her arms

“What?” Jacob asked

“You have to tell me what you have against nature” Cat smiled 

“I don’t have anything against nature” Jacob confessed

“Which is why you are so set on not going near it?” Cat mentioned, Jacob sighed 

“I have nothing against the forest…” he began 

“Just the things hiding in it” Cat finished 

“You don’t know what’s in there” Jacob thought 

“Animals” Cat nodded “Everyone knows that” 

“It’s dangerous ok” Jacob concluded 

“You do realise that because you’re telling me not to go in there I’m going to do just that, right?” Cat grinned 

“Oh you think so do you?” Jacob raised his eyebrows

“No, see I’m not much of a thinker, that’s Sophie’s job” Cat grinned, she walked right past Jacob and back towards the trees. She was very calm about the whole thing and she didn’t see what Jacob was worrying about. 

“No, Cat please, can’t we just go back down the beach?” Jacob half pleaded 

“I’m not sure if you’ve noticed Jake,” Cat grinned “But the beach is Sophie’s place, I prefer the woods” she pointed to the trees “It’s impossible to keep me out of there, you might as well be killing me by doing that” Cat wished she hadn’t said that after seeing the expression that appeared on Jacob’s face. He opened his mouth to retaliate when suddenly several howls erupted from the forest, Cat spun around to face the tree’s behind her. She was suddenly hit with several vibrations, it was the wolves

“There’s only four” she muttered confused _“What happened to the fifth one?”_ more vibrations, it was another person, but not the red headed girl or the other person who had encountered Bella a while ago. Cat heard a low growl and turned to look at Jacob, he looked furious, Cat looked at him with surprise and confusion. 

“Hey Cat” Jacob said suddenly

“Yeah?” she asked slowly 

“I’ve gotta go” he confessed, Cat was confused, she wasn’t sure whether this was a weird coincidence or not, but after seeing the determination in his face she sighed 

“Alright, but you totally owe me” she grinned, he smiled back at her “And I’m going to hold you on that” 

“I’d be surprised it you didn’t” Jacob grinned and turned around, he headed in the opposite direction to the howls. As soon as he was out of sight Cat turned around and ran straight into the tree’s

_“This is all too weird. No way was that a coincidence that Jake has to leave the second those howls went off”_ Cat decided. She focussed on the vibrations for a while and connected her senses to the nature around her. The fifth wolf joined the rest, it was a lovely russet/ginger colour, it’s brown eyes made Cat smile unintentionally. She saw the new victim they were chasing after, he had brown hair, pale as skin, blood red eyes and was running super fast. Cat noticed where they were and headed in that direction, this time she was going to find out what was happening. She stopped running and connected to the plants again to find out where they were, she watched the boy suddenly smile before she was pulled out of her trance by an icy, cold, hand that was holding her throat. Cat looked down at her attacker, it was the boy 

_“Shit, got to close”_ she confessed to herself 

“Well, well, what have we here?” he said, his voice made Cat become very weary “A little stray kitty cat” he hissed, he lifted her off her feet and held her in the air, Cat immediately began to levitate that tiny bit to stop him from choking her. She had one hand on his wrist.

“What the hell are you?” Cat asked coldly, the smile on the boy’s face vanished, he didn’t like the fact that she wasn’t showing any sign of fear. 

“That’s a bit rude” he spat 

“Well humans don’t run that fast, nor are they dead cold” Cat reached out and put her hand on his chest, the boy didn’t even have time to react before she removed it “Not only that, but they actually have beating hearts”. The smirk that played on the boys face made Cat’s temperature rise, she balled one of her hands into a fist. 

“Well, aren’t we a clever one” he pulled her face closer to his own, still holding her in the air, or so he thought. A cruel grin played on his lips, revealing his teeth, Cat only glared at him, getting more angry by the second. 

“Why aren’t you suffering?” he asked 

“Should I be?” Cat asked, pissing him off, he squeezed her throat a little tighter, his just caused her to get angrier. Her temperature rose so high that the boy let her go and screamed out in pain. Cat lowered back down onto the ground as the boy glared at her, as soon as she touched the ground Cat realised they were being watched by the wolves. They had completely surrounded Cat and the boy, Cat didn’t worry about them leaping on her, she already knew they were after this boy. The boy looked around, also realising they weren’t alone

“What’s wrong?” Cat asked pretending to be curious, the boy just glared with hatred “You look kinda scared” Cat admitted 

“Of what?” he growled 

“Oh, nothing really, just the canines waiting to kill you” Cat shrugged, the boy lost any control he had and ran straight at Cat. Cat wasn’t worrying, even with the speed he ran at her with. Thanks to her being able to manipulate light and having better eye sight then her sister, she was able to follow his movements easily. However Cat didn’t have the chance to do anything for all five wolves jumped at the boy, he tried to dodge them, but the russet one seemed to have it in for him. They began to rip his limbs from his body, normally Cat might have found it gruesome, but this boy didn’t even bleed. His body broke and looked like marble, he screamed quite a bit, Cat didn’t really blame him for that, she just stood there and watched. She didn’t move in case she got in the way and her expression didn’t change. Eventually the only thing that was left of him were scattered pieces of marble like body parts. The wolves collected each piece and piled them up on top of one another. When they had done that every single wolf turned to face Cat. Cat looked at each one, her eyes landed on the russet one last, none of them moved, none of them made a sound, they all just stared at one another. Eventually Cat remembered the stinking flame she and Sophie had found that day Bella had been in that field with another cold person. The wolves had attacked it and the only thing left was a pile of flames, Cat decide that was what needed to happen next. Even though she never needed it Cat always carried a lighter on her, just in case situations like this happened. Cat could create her own flames out of nothing, but she had a feeling there was something about these wolves and it stopped her from showing them what she could do. Cat pulled her lighter out and walked towards the pile of body parts, which, unnoticed by any of them yet, had started to repair itself. Cat walked past the wolves, who were watching her, and squatted down next to the pile, the first thing she did was cover her nose, it absolutely stunk. She clicked the lighter to life and lit one of the boys fingers on fire, the entire pile erupted into flames and the smell that came off it was even worse then before it was burning. Cat immediately backed away from it, she held her breath until she decided she was far enough away and breathed in the clean air 

“That’s the worse thing I’ve ever smelt” she muttered glancing back at the pile. The wolves all glanced at one another, like they had done when Cat had first seen them at the border dividing Forks and Portland. They looked like they were having a mental conversation 

_“Who knows it could be true, Sophie and I do it all the time”_ Cat reminded herself _“But they are animals…”_ Cat just stood there looking at the magnificent wolves, and they just stared back. She wasn’t sure whether she should turn around and leave or stay till they left, for some reason leaving meant she was implying something, like she was frightened or intimidated. Unfortunately Cat didn’t get a chance to decide as she felt more vibrations through the earth, she looked down at her feet.

_“Can’t that be all for today”_ Cat looked around through the tree’s, she didn’t see anything, but then again she didn’t expect to. The vibrations seemed to be circling them, like the person was running laps around Cat, the wolves and the now dying fire. The wolves looked almost confused at the fact that Cat kept looking around her, they all sniffed the air and the horrid stench of vampire hit their noses. They all growled and looked around as well, following the stench’s host with their eyes. The person slid to a holt and darted towards Cat, she crossed her arms, making an ‘X’ in front of her face as the person threw a punch at her. They hit her arms and Cat was pushed a few meters backwards, she didn’t fall over, she just skidded. Cat dropped her arms and looked at the person, it was a female this time. 

_“Oh great he had a lady friend”_ Cat sighed, the girl had black hair and black eyes, there was only rage in her face. She ran at Cat, Cat didn’t have enough time to react this time as the girl swung her leg around and kicked Cat in the side. Cat flew through the air, hit the ground and rolled for a few more meters before she eventually stopped. When she’d hit the ground there was a small earth tremor, however the wolves had already began to attack the girl to notice it. Cat coughed a bit, her side hurt, but luckily nothing was broken. She didn’t look up at what was going on, she had one hand on the ground which she was feeling all the vibrations through. Four of the wolves were engaged with the girl, the fifth one however was walking over to Cat, she didn’t look up as the vibrations changed just as they had done this morning. The four paws turned into two feet, there was a tiny bit of shuffling before Cat felt warm, strong arms around her. Cat looked up and saw they belonged to Jacob, he looked all out furious, but also worried. 

“Are you alright?” he asked, inspecting every inch of her 

“Y-yeah” Cat managed to say, she looked back at the wolves, there were only four, the russet one was missing. Jacob helped Cat stand up, but her eyes stayed on the battle that was occurring.

_“The day the russet wolf appeared, Jake had told Bella they couldn’t be friends. Embry and Jacob both pushed Quil away too”_ Cat thought _“A whole bunch of howling occurs and Jacob needs to run off and go somewhere. There were only four wolves until Jacob left me, and now the russet one is gone and Jacob is … here”_ Cat’s expression was, at first, confusion, her eyes widened a little when she came to the conclusion that Jacob was a wolf 

_“Werewolf? No, aren’t they supposed to look half human, half wolf when they change, and don’t they only change once a month during a full moon?”_ Cat thought _“So…”_ she thought for a while _“Shapeshifter’s”_ she realised _“Damn Sophie was right, there are others like us out there”_ she cursed

“You know Jake” Cat started “I think you owe me a bit of an explanation” Cat looked up at Jacob, he looked, worried, like the world was suddenly against him. Cat grinned up at him

“Oi, don’t look so depressed” she knocked him lightly under the chin, he looked at her surprised. Cat’s head snapped towards the girl, she had escaped the wolves some how and was heading towards Cat. Cat glared at her, she stomped her foot lightly and a root the girl was running over lifted up out of the ground, tripping her. The root lowered back down over her foot, preventing her from getting back up. The black wolf lunged at her but she kicked him with her free foot, she sat up and grabbed the root between her hands and broke it in two. Cat winced a little and didn’t have time to hold her back down again as the girl got up and sped off.

“Guess she gave up” Cat shrugged almost as though she was disappointed _“Lucky for her, I was seriously going to burn her”_ two of the wolves went after her, the silver grey and the medium brown one. The other two stayed behind and just looked at Cat, Cat sighed 

“You kinda have to tell me now, if I know Jake’s a shapeshifter then it’s only a matter of time till I figure out who the rest of you are…” Cat thought for a minute “Wait…” she counted a few things on her fingers. She grinned 

“Sam, Jared, Paul and Embry” she listed on her fingers “Plus Jacob equal’s five of you. Look at that to late I figured it out” the two wolves and Jacob dropped their heads 

“Come on Cat” Jacob took her hand and lead her away from them 

“Aww, but I like it in here” Cat whined 

“How could you feel safe here? After what just happened?” Jacob asked surprised

“Because this is my element, nothing can harm me here” Cat confessed

“Something just did” Jacob reminded her, the wolves were following them

“Do I look injured?” Cat asked, Jacob didn’t answer 

_“Cat”_ Cat heard her sisters voice, she stopped and looked around, causing Jacob and the wolves to look around as well, confused

_“Sophie, where are you?”_ Cat asked 

_“I’m on my way”_ Sophie confessed 

_“Why?”_ Cat wondered

_“I felt the earth tremor, are you alright?”_ her sister asked concerned 

_“I’m fine, I’m with Jake”_ Cat confessed, she felt her sister land on a branch about a hundred meters away from her

“Come on Cat” Jacob half pleaded 

“Oh, right, sorry” Cat began walking again, but kept looking back in Sophie’s direction 

“Are you alright?” Jacob asked 

“Yeah, I’m fine, just thought I heard something, that’s all” Cat smiled at him and stepped in tow with Jacob. 

_“What was the tremor from then?”_ Sophie asked confused

_“I tripped over…”_ Cat lied, but made it sound like she was a little embarrassed

_“In your own element?”_ Sophie questioned suspiciously 

_“I was kinda distracted you know”_ Cat reminded her 

_“Point taken”_ Sophie agreed 

_“Sorry for worrying you”_ Cat apologised 

_“That’s alright”_ Sophie sighed 

_“I’ll see you later ok?”_ Cat asked 

_“Alright”_ And Sophie hesitatingly turned around and went home. Cat let out a sigh when she felt her sister land on another branch further away, she decided the wolves wouldn’t want her sister to know if they didn’t even want Cat to know in the first place. Not only that but if Sophie got close to the wolves and Jacob heard her, then they might have found out about the girls secret too. They walked for about and an hour through the forest in silence, eventually the two wolves returned and walked with them, Cat could just tell they were somehow talking to one another. 

_“Holy shit, Jacob’s a shapeshifter”_ The surprise finally hit her after so long. She almost stopped walking in surprised, but realised that would show everyone that something might be wrong, so she forced herself to keep walking. They exited the forest and stood in front of a small red house made out of timber, it fit in perfectly with it’s surroundings. Cat looked over it for a while before she heard something coming from the house, there was someone in there. There was water rushing and the clanking of dishes. There was a wave of heat coming from the house so Cat guessed that the oven was on and cooking something, that was when she smelled cookies.

“Ooooo, cookies” Cat grinned, Jacob looked down at her surprised “So, who lives here?” 

“Emily, she’s Sam’s fiance” Jacob answered

“Weird that I’m meeting the fiance before I meet Sam” Cat confessed

“You’ll meet him too, now come on” Jacob finally smiled. 

“Yes” Cat cheered randomly

“What?” Jacob asked confused 

“You finally smiled” Cat grinned, Jacob sighed and rolled his eyes “Don’t roll you eyes at me, you’ve looked so nervous and worried for the past hour” Cat crossed her arms 

_“Well you can’t really blame me”_ Jacob thought, Cat sighed 

“So, you going to take me in, cause I kinda can’t walk in by myself” Cat reminded him 

“Come on” Jacob grinned and he lead Cat into the house, still holding her hand.


	10. Chapter 10

Cat’s POV.

“Hey Em” Jake greeted 

“Oh, hey Jake” the girl turned around, a big smile on her face, she had raven black hair and looked like she was about 20 - 25 years old, but after a few minutes I noticed that she had three scars down the right side of her face, they went from her right eye down to the corner of her mouth. I immediately diverted my eyes from the scar to Emily’s eyes, they were as brown as everyone else. I made sure to keep the smile on my face 

“Well, who do we have here?” Emily asked curiously 

“This is Cat Mitchell” Jacob introduced, I waved 

“Hey” I smiled

“Ahh, Jake’s friend” Emily wink at Jacob and smiled cheerily, she walked over and pulled me into a hug, which I gratefully accepted 

“It’s nice to meet you Emily” I smiled 

“And you, I’ve heard lot’s about you” Emily smiled

“Really?” I asked surprised, I squinted “Like what?”, Emily laughed 

“Nothing bad, that’s for sure” she assured, I grinned “So what bring’s you here?” Emily asked, I turned and pointed to Jacob

“Him” I answered with a grin

“Oh, did you see something you shouldn’t of” Emily smiled 

“Well, that was actually not my fault. If a certain someone hadn’t decided to come and console me, I wouldn’t have found out… yet” I explained, Emily looked at Jacob and raised her eyebrow 

“What happened?” she asked 

“She was attacked by a leech” Jacob growled 

“Uh, if that’s those dead people you’re talking about then I was actually attack by two” I corrected him, Emily gasped

“Are you alright?” Emily started to panic and was looking me all over

“Emily” I put my hands on Emily’s shoulders “I’m fine” I confessed 

“Are you sure?!?!” Emily panicked 

“Surprisingly. She received quiet a few blows” said someone, we turned to the door and saw four boys walk in. Well, I described them as boys but they were huge, all of them were full of muscle and were freakishly tall, I, for once, felt short. Embry walked in last, I grinned at him and walked up to him, giving him a huge hug. 

“Woah Cat are you alright?” Embry asked

“What do you mean?” I asked confused, Embry put his hand on my forehead

“You’re burning up” he explained, I felt my own forehead

“No, this is normal” I grinned 

“Didn’t you know about that Embry?” Jacob asked grinning, Embry looked at him confused

“I never get cold” I shrugged “My temperature’s always high” 

“Well, never met a normal person who that happened to” Embry grinned 

“What do you mean normal?” I actually felt a little insulted, but I couldn’t really blame them,  after all, they didn’t know my secret.

“Well you’re human aren’t you?” Embry grinned

_“In a manner of speaking, I don’t know if elemental’s are counted as human”_ I confessed to myself “Yes” I lied 

“Well, there you go” Embry laughed 

“Doesn’t mean I’m normal though” I grinned 

“Obviously, with that problem” laughed one of the other boys, they were sitting at the round table while Emily got the cookies out of the oven

“It’s not a problem, it doesn’t effect me” I shrugged 

“Well, changing the subject” said oldest one, he had been watching Emily so I guessed he was Sam, “Are you sure nothing’s broken?” he asked me, I bent my arms and poked my side

“Yep” I smiled 

“So you didn’t receive some blows?” Emily asked 

“No I did, she punched my arms and kicked me in the side” I examined my arms “No bruises” I lifted up my shirt to look at my side “No bruises there either” I grinned 

“How did you you escape without any bruises?” Emily asked surprised 

“I’m not exactly fragile” I grinned 

“Got that right” another said 

“Cat this is Jared and Paul” Jacob finally introduced, I looked at everyone for a while, I pointed to Jacob

“Russet” I pointed to Sam “I’m guessing… black” I was listing their fur colours, I stared at Jared for a while “Brown” I grinned at his surprised expression, I didn’t even look at Embry, but I did point at him “Grey with black spots. Which would make you the silver grey one” I said to Paul. They all looked at me surprised

“What, I have a tendency to be right when it comes to guessing” I shrugged, it was only half true, even as a wolf the vibrations they made were similar with the ones they made when they were human. 

“Still think I’m normal?” I grinned, everyone just sighed, except Paul and Sam, Sam seeing to be a little to serious about the subject, and Paul just seemed to be constantly pissed. 

“Well, Cat, can you sit down please?” Sam asked, I nodded and sat in the chair closest to me. Embry sat down next to me and Jacob stayed standing behind me. Emily offered me a cookie and I gratefully excepted it. I sat there in silence nibbling on my cookie, I looked at everyone waiting for someone to start. I even finished the cookie and started on another one before someone spoke. Sam was the one to start, obviously

“First of all…” 

“I can’t tell anyone” I finished _“Duh, I am a genius at keeping secrets, I’ve been keeping mine even longer then they have”_ I assumed 

“By that I mean everyone, no one must know” Sam cleared 

“Including my sister” I nodded _“That one might be a little difficult, but I’ll try”_

“There are some legends that all of the Quileute tribe knows” Sam began, I looked up at Jacob and gave him a look, he nodded so I turned my attention back to Sam 

“They are all true” Sam said plainly 

“What are the legends?” I asked _“If Jacob had told them to me at that time, then I’d already know and they wouldn’t have to tell me”_ I thought a little annoyed

“The Quileute tribe are, supposedly, descended from wolves” Sam explained “We are shapeshifter’s, who transform in wolves in order to protect our tribe” 

“Or that’s how the story goes” Embry shrugged 

“Protect your tribe from what? Those dead people? Which I’m still unsure about” I muttered the last part, but, being wolves, I knew they heard me anyway. 

“From the cold ones” Sam said plainly, I looked at everyone’s faces, all the boys looked like they were going to rip something apart. 

_“Cold one’s”_ I thought about it for a minute _“Cold hands, still heart, red eyes, super strong, super fast, beautiful, no blood, as hard as marble, can only be killed by fire…”_ I listed all the things I knew about them _“They stink”_ I remembered, _“Practically the opposite to the wolves”_ I looked at everyone sitting around the table, they were all watching me, I glanced at Emily, she put her fingers up to her lips and pointed them down, indicating fangs. No one else noticed her, but as soon as she did that I understood

“No way” I said still looking at Emily, she dropped her fingers and nodded _“Vampires”_ I thought _“Well, if the only way to get ride of them is to burn them, then they don’t stand a chance against me”_

“Alright, so how does it work, you’re obviously not born being able to do this from the start…?” I asked, everyone gave me a confused look, I sighed and thought of another way to explain it “You weren’t born being able to shift, right?” everyone nodded “Then, what happened to allow you to change?” their expressions changed and I knew they understood me this time 

“We have a gene in our body that allows us to shift but, only a few people have the wolf gene. This gene reacts when a vampire comes to town, the boy who’s gene reacts gets an incredibly high fever and is able to phase into a wolf” Sam answered 

“So mono is just a cover up for that?” I asked, everyone nodded “Wait…” I remembered _“The day Jacob came down with the fever I felt a Vampire run through LaPush!”_ I realised, I scowled at myself in annoyance. I remembered everyone standing around me and thought of something else to say in order to get their attention off me “Huh, ok, and I’m guessing there are a few people other then Emily who know about it” they all nodded again 

“How did you guess that?” Jared asked

“Jacob’s dad was always covering for him, that’s how” I said plainly, Jacob looked guilty 

“Well, he’s part of the tribe” Sam said, I looked at him, blinking

“He’s not part of the pack” Embry assured me

“Then…” I started 

“He’s an elder, a tribe leader” Sam informed, I nodded 

“Along with Quil’s grandpa” Jacob mentioned 

“And…” Sam began 

“Harry Clearwater” I finished not looking at anyone directly, everyone was surprised, I eventually looked at them and saw their expressions “He came over to my house enough for me to realise he was hiding something, every now and then Harry and Billy would exchange these looks between each other” I remembered 

“You’re observant” Jared confessed, I just shrugged at that comment 

“So who’s taking Harry’s place, I assume someone is” I confessed, everyone nodded 

“Sue’s taking over her husbands job” Sam answered, I frowned, both my parents were friends with Sue and Billy, and yet they were being lied to by them. 

_“I wonder if Leah and Seth know then…”_ I thought about it for a minute _“I wonder, if Jacob’s dad is a leader and Jake’s a wolf, then if Quil might be one because of his grandpa. If that’s true then Seth’s probably one too”_ I don’t know how I came to this conclusion so I discarded the thought to the back of my mind. 

“Alright,” I thought for a minute about what they told me, it all made sense so far. That was when I remembered Bella “How does Bella fit into all this?” I asked, I knew she wasn’t a wolf, she was to pale and her temperature wasn’t high enough. Not only that but she lived in the wrong part of the state. And she couldn’t be a vampire because she had chocolate coloured eyes and a beating heat, sure she was pretty but compared to the other two female vampires I’d seen that was nothing. Everyone looked angry at my question, but I crossed my arms and kept my eyes on Sam, demanding an explanation 

“There is a… coven, of vampire that live here. However they don’t attack humans, only animals, about a hundred years ago a treaty was made with them, we wouldn’t expose them or hunt them as long as they don’t attack humans” Sam explained, the looks on everyone’s faces told me they didn’t like vampires no matter what they drank. I started to wonder what Bella had to do with this when it hit me 

“The Cullens” I sighed and leaned back in my chair “She’s dating a dead person”, everyone bursted out laughing, expect Jacob, he didn’t look happy. “So why did she leave to go get them I wonder” I didn’t like Edward before, he had ruined my relationship with Jake by leaving Bella. Now I wasn’t even sure what I felt, he was a vampire, but he didn’t attack humans, yet I still didn’t seem to like him very much. No one answered me so I turned around in my chair to face Jacob, I knew he knew the answer because he was there.

“Bella, decided to try cliff jumping” he started 

“Cliff jumping?” I asked, he nodded, I looked at the others, they all nodded with a grin, except Sam, I don’t think I’d seen him smile even once yet. 

“We do it for fun” Embry shrugged 

“Ok” I nodded leaving it at that. It did sound fun, and I knew Sophie would get a thrill out of the idea, jumping off a windy cliff into the water below. I turned back to Jacob 

“One of the Cullens has the ability to see the future” Jacob mentioned, I nodded

“You see some vampires have special gifts” Sam explained, he didn’t look happy about talking about them like that, I guessed he was being polite for my sake

_“Don’t see why, I haven’t met them”_ I thought, I turned back to Jacob 

“She saw Bella jump off the cliff and thought she was trying to kill herself, so the bloodsucker came down here and Bella come home to find her there. Some how, Edward,” I could tell Jake didn’t like calling him by his name, I grinned a bit as he took a deep breath “Edward found out about why Alice had come back to Forks and decided to go get himself killed because he decided he couldn’t live without Bella. So Bella flew off to Italy to save him, in addition, the Cullens all moved back here when she came back” Jacob finished, I could tell he was pissed off, I had a feeling he had a contribution to all this somewhere, but he looked angry enough as it was so I decided not to say that. 

“Well, if he hadn’t been selfish enough to leave in the first place that wouldn’t have happened” I confessed, I really didn’t like him

“You don’t sound like you like him very much” Embry grinned 

“I don’t” I confessed “I blame him for everything bad that has happened since I moved here” 

“Why’s that?” Jared grinned 

“Because, if he hadn’t left certain events wouldn’t have happened” I shrugged “For example I might not know your secret” I grinned, Sam seemed to think that too, I could tell he didn’t like having outsiders know about it “So this Alice girl can see the future right?” I asked, everyone nodded. I sighed 

“Why?” Embry asked grinning 

“No reason, just clarifying seeing as I have to go to school with them” I lied _“Because if I decide to do something, she’ll see it”_

“Well, we should probably tell you of a few other things too, for your own safety” Sam decided 

“Shoot” I wanted to know as much as possible 

“Edward, has the ability to read minds” he started, my smile vanished

_“Holy fucking shit, not good, not good, I mean sure I can block him out, but Sophie wont know about all this so she wont know to put up her mental shields. What explanation could I give her without exposing anything about the pack. If she doesn’t put her shields up he’ll find out about us”_ I started to panic inside _“What the hell do I do about this?”_ , this was a problem 

“Uh oh, looks like that got her attention” Paul spoke 

“Sorry if having someone poke around in my brain does that” I confessed, though it wasn’t my brain I was worried about 

“Well, he, for some reason, isn’t able to read Bella’s mind” Sam said, ignoring Paul’s comment 

“I’m guessing that’s uncommon” I questioned, everyone nodded 

“And then there’s Jasper” Sam began

_“Oh great what could be worse”_ I waited, 

“He can feel your emotions, and even control them sometimes, make you feel calm or excited” Sam explained, I let out a sigh of relief 

“So he can control your mood then?” I summed up, they all nodded 

_“Well, not as bad as mind reading but ok”_ I decided _“If Edward goes through my sisters brain then I’m going to roast him”_ I sat there and thought about an excuse to give my sister, a good reason for her to keep her shields up. A few years ago we had discovered that if we had our mental shields up we were blocked out of each others minds, but if we wanted to talk to the other, without lowering the shield, we still could. The other person could only hear what we wanted them to hear, and not just every thought that crossed our minds. So that wasn’t a problem. I suddenly remembered that I was surrounded by curious wolves and snapped out of my thinking state. 

“Great” I muttered, “How am I meant to keep him from finding out I know about him?” I asked, pretending that, that was what I was worrying about. That was when I got an idea 

_“When we get to school tomorrow, if I see him, I’ll immediately put up my mental shields, then Sophie will ask me why and I’ll tell her I got a weird feeling when I saw Edward that just caused me to put it up. I’ll also suggest she does the same thing until we can figure out why I felt like that”_ I nodded to myself _“Right, that’s how I’m gonna do it”_. 

* * *

 

Third Person POV.

Cat spent the rest of the day with the pack, they explained everything to her, except about the imprinting. Around dinner time Cat announced that she should probably be getting home. She was about to leave when Jacob asked her how she was getting home

“I’m, um…” Cat tried to think of an excuse, she knew he wasn’t going to let her walk back through the forest on her own after what happened today. Jacob raised his eyebrows at her, Cat sighed 

“How could you want to go back out there on your own after what happened to you?” he asked after realising she was planning on walking 

“It’s very unlikely that I will go through that a second time today” Cat confessed 

“You don’t know what these things are like” Jacob argued 

“Then tell me” Cat crossed her arms 

“They wont let you live” Embry added concerned 

“She’ll hunt you and then that leech will make you suffer” Jacob growled 

“A vampire’s weakness if fire right? That’s the only way to kill them right?” Cat asked, everyone nodded, “Then I’m not worrying about it” she shrugged 

“You wont be able to light them with just that tiny lighter of yours” Paul laughed, he was bagging her, Cat glared at him, she really felt like showing them what she could do but, thought against it. 

“If you’re so worried then come with me, cause I’m not calling anyone out here, especially seeing as know one in my family knows where this place is” Cat crossed her arms and waited 

“Alright, come on” Jacob gave in and walked past her and out the door. Cat grinned and followed him out, waving to everyone. They walked in silence for quite a while, Jacob wouldn’t stop looking around and sniffing the air. Cat just rolled her eyes and walked quite happily beside him, the only vibrations Cat felt was that of Jacob’s and the animals hiding around them. Eventually Cat got sick of the silence 

“Is it in your nature to be so protective?” she asked, Jacob looked at her for a while, Cat wasn’t sure if he was embarrassed to answer or not. 

“Why do I get the feeling there’s something you haven’t told me yet?” Cat narrowed her eyes at him, Jacob looked away “So there is something else” Cat stood in from of him and he stopped in his tracks

“Tell me” Cat insisted, Jacob just looked around and tried to walk past her but, Cat just stepped back into his path. “You’re not getting past me until you tell me” she said stubbornly, Jacob sighed “Please Jacob” Cat said softly, Jacob looked at her softly 

“There’s this thing we wolves do, we have no control over it. It’s called imprinting” Jacob began, Cat just watched him, letting him explain. After she didn’t say anything he continued “It’s when we find our sole mate” Jacob summed, Cat grinned 

“What’s it like?” she asked 

“It’s like, when you see her, everything changes, suddenly it isn’t gravity holding you to the planet, it’s her. It’s like all these strings that attached you to other things are all cut and thick, steel, cables replace them, tying you to this one person. You would do anything, be anything for them, nothing else matters” Jacob explained, he smiled down at Cat 

“Oh, that sounds so cute” Cat confessed 

“It doesn’t scare you?” Jacob asked

“Scare me? Why would it?” Cat wondered surprised

“I don’t know, the fact that you can’t live without them and if they reject you, there’s nothing worth living for anymore” Jacob explained 

“Well it can’t just be a one sided thing” Cat confessed 

“What do you mean?” Jacob questioned 

“Well if you imprinted on someone, they would have to feel something, their heart might leap when ever they see that person, they might feel drawn to them somehow, unable to get them out of there heads. They always want to be with them, it wouldn’t be as strong, but a sole mate is meant to be your other half, the wolves can’t be the only ones to feel the cables” Cat grinned. Jacob thought about this for a minute, he remembered Sam and Emily’s story, Emily had tried to stay away from Sam but she found it hard and in the end she couldn’t do it. 

_“But what if it doesn’t work for everyone”_ he frowned

“Oi” Cat noticed his frown and heard his thoughts, she was still standing in front of him, Jacob looked at her. Cat walked over to a near by tree where a flower was trying to bloom, she squatted down next to it. “If at first you don’t succeed, try again” Cat said, Jacob walked up behind her “These flowers find it very difficult to live here because the tree’s steal the little amount of sun light you get here. In order to get the sun light they grow up the tree’s trunk so they can bloom, if they don’t bloom then the bugs and birds that rely on them can’t get what they need. But they don’t give up, they keep trying, taking baby steps in order to succeed” Cat looked at Jacob “In other words, if what you’re worrying about is true and they’re a little worried then take baby steps, get to know them first, become a friend, someone they can trust, only after you do that will they realise how they feel about you” Cat smiled sweetly. Jacob looked at her amazed, she had such a caring side underneath her firey personality, she really knew how to explain things easily. Cat stood up and smiled at Jacob

“I guess under all that toughness you have a soft side” Jacob confessed

“I have a firey side, normally the one that shows the most, but I have another side two, it’s a little like this blooming flower. My sister has the same but she’s easier to describe” Cat shrugged 

“Oh really?” Jacob gestured for her to do it, Cat sighed 

“Sophie’s more of the calm one, she’s sweet and caring like the calm, warm, northern winds, but underneath she’s like the raging seas during a storm” Cat explained 

“You’re right, that is easier to understand, why didn’t you use that description for yourself?” Jacob wondered

“Because, I’m not like a calm wind or a raging sea, I’m like an wild bush fire and underneath a sweet smelling flower” Cat smiled “It’s the opposite” 

“Well, I haven’t seen the wild fire yet” Jacob grinned

“As if, that’s the only way to describe me” Cat confessed

“But,” Jacob continued “I have seen the sweet smelling flower” he smiled at her. Cat just smiled at him sweetly, “There it is again” Cat rolled her eyes but, her smile didn’t fade. That was when a thought came into her head 

“With your imprinting” she began, he stopped to listen to her “When does it happen?”

“The first time you set eyes on her” Jacob answered

“After, you’ve changed for the first time right?” Cat confirmed, he nodded, “So Sam imprinted on Emily I’m guessing” she asked, he nodded again 

“And Jared imprinted on a girl in his class” Jacob added, Cat gave him a ‘tell me about it’ look, he sighed “She sat next to him in school in one of his classes, he’d never even looked at her but she had liked him for a while. After he phased for the first time he took one glanced at her and he imprinted on her” he shrugged 

“How lucky” Cat looked up at the canopy “When did he tell her?” 

“Well at first, Sam wouldn’t let him, Jared was the only one to imprint other then himself, and at first he didn’t see a problem about telling Emily, but when it happened to Jared, Sam wouldn’t allow it. After a while however Sam realised that Jared was in a lot of pain by not being allowed to talk to his imprint. So Sam eased up and eventually allowed Kim to know about the secret as well” Jacob explained 

“That’s a bit harsh, wouldn’t Sam know it was impossible for Jared not to talk to her?” Cat asked, Jacob shook his head

“He didn’t have to go without Emily, he didn’t know how bad it was. Sam’s very protective of the packs secrets” Jacob informed her, Cat nodded, she could understand Sam’s protectiveness, especially if you didn’t know someone. They walked for a while longer in silence, they were nearing Cat’s house now. 

“You know” Cat suddenly said, causing Jacob to look at her “I still have the feeling that you’re not telling me something important”, she raised her eyebrow and looked at Jacob through the corner of her eye. Jacob sighed 

“Yeah, I’m not sure how to tell you that’s all” he confessed

“Well,” Cat sat on a near by log “I will sit here and wait, I don’t care how many times your restart your sentence, I will listen” she smiled 

“Well, it’s about… me” Jacob tried to begin, Cat nodded

_“Obviously”_ she couldn’t help but think. Jacob paced for a bit, Cat only watched him. Eventually he came and sat next to Cat

“And it’s also about you” he said hesitatingly, Cat thought about that for a minute but nodded. Cat bit her lip, she suddenly felt nervous for some reason, she watched him, but he wouldn’t look her in the eyes. He groaned and put his head in his hands, Cat placed her hands on his cheeks

“Hey,” she said softly, making him look at her “It’s alright, if it’s that difficult, you don’t have to tell me now” Jacob shook his head

“If I don’t tell you now, I wont be able to tell you later either” he confessed, Cat moved a piece of hair out of his eyes as she looked at him

“Take your time, just take a deep breath and blurt it all out” she smiled. Jacob nodded, he took a deep breath, thought for a second and then said 

“I also imprinted”, Cat looked at him a little surprised, she felt a pit of jealously, but also sadness

“That’s, good. Isn’t it?” she managed to say

“Well, when I first met her, we became best friends, it was easy to be around her. And I enjoyed it, she was cute, funny, smart, bold and just amazing. But we had a bit of a falling out for a while, which was my fault, how ever she found me to talk to me, and the second I looked into her beautiful eyes I knew she was the one” Jacob explained, Cat didn’t know if she wanted to hear all this, it was making her sadder and sadder by the minute, but she held in her tears, kept her face straight and let him continue. Jacob watched her, waiting for a reaction but she just watched him, waiting for him to continue 

“Cat?” he asked, she shook her head and smiled 

“Sounds amazing, she’s so lucky” Cat was trying so hard not to cry, Jacob blinked at her before he realised she didn’t understand, he grinned at her and started to chuckle. Cat looked at him completely confused, here he was silently breaking her heart and he was laughing, he kept laughing for a while before Cat go impatient 

“Why are you laughing?” She asked, she felt her temperature rise

“You don’t understand” Jacob smiled at her 

“No I don’t” Cat agreed 

“Cat, you’re the person I imprinted on” he grinned, Cat just blinked at him for a while before she narrowed her eyes in annoyance. Jacob’s smile vanished, Cat whacked his shoulder hard, Jacob felt it which surprised him but he looked back at her, he started to freak out, thinking she really didn’t want this and that he had misunderstood. Cat breathed in and stood up 

“Why the hell didn’t you just say that instead of making me believed you’d found some other girl?” she fumed, it took Jacob a few minutes to realised she was angry because he didn’t just tell her out straight, not because he’d imprinted on her. “Jeez” she huffed as she crossed her arms, her temperature lowered back to it’s, normal, high temperature. Jacob sighed and smiled

“Sorry, but it wasn’t that easy” Jacob confessed, Cat glanced down at him “Imagine if you had to tell someone you were tied to them for the rest of there lives and nothing could be done about that” Jacob explained, Cat looked at him surprised

“You make it sound like a bad thing…” she smiled when he looked back up at her 

“You mean you don’t mind?” Jacob asked 

“Are you kidding?” Cat questioned “I don’t have to worry about boy problems and I get to stay with my best friend forever” Jacob stood up when she said that and she wrapped her arms around his neck, he lifted her up and spun her around. Jacob felt so relieved, Cat knew everything, and she excepted everything, she was so understanding about it all too. 

_“Cat I know you’re in the forest would you come inside now please before Mum starts freaking out and asking me questions”_ Sophie asked 

_“And how long have you known I was out here?”_ Cat asked annoyed, she was worried Sophie might have heard something

_“A few seconds, I was just walking around when the wind told me where you were”_ Sophie confessed

_“Well don’t pester me if you just found out, I mean I could have only just got here, you could have at least given me a few minutes or something to find out if I was walking towards the house”_ Cat informed her 

_“Sorry”_ Sophie sighed. Cat pulled away from Jacob

“Sorry, but my sister wants me to hurry up” she grinned 

“How do you know?” Jacob asked confused

“It’s a twin thing… at least I hope it is” Cat admitted grinning, Jacob frowned, “Aww, don’t look like that” Cat insisted

“I don’t want to leave your side” Jacob sighed 

“Does it hurt that much?” Cat asked

“Like I’m being stabbed with thousands of knives” Jacob confessed, Cat winced a little

“Well I’d offer for you to come to my room if it was that bad, but my sister would hear you and then we might be screwed” Cat sighed _“Damn Sophie and her good hearing”_

“You don’t know how stealthy I am” Jacob grinned 

“Yeah, that wont help, trust me” Cat confessed, she sat back on the log 

“What about your parents?” Jacob asked worried

“Oh they’d never find out” Cat admitted “But my sister is different, she’d know the second you stepped into the house” she rolled her eyes 

“How?” Jacob wondered

“Just trust me” Cat sat up “If we didn’t have to worry about your secret we’d be alright but I don’t know of a good enough excuse otherwise” Cat thought 

“Hey, it’s alright, I don’t want to trouble you” Jacob smiled 

“But…” Cat started, she didn’t want Jacob to be in pain because of her. Jacob shook his head and sat down next to her

“I’ll be fine for the night, trust me” he grinned, Cat frowned, she didn’t believe him 

_“If only Sophie knew the secret”_ Cat confessed to herself, _“Then she’d understand why he needs to be near me”_

“Oi” Jacob said, snapping her out of her thoughts “Don’t you go worrying about me, just knowing that I’m going to see you tomorrow is enough” Cat smiled at him, it wasn’t that convincing because Jacob gave her a stern look, she sighed 

“I’m sorry, but the thought of you being hurt and it being my fault, kinda hurts” Cat admitted

“I’ll be fine as long as you promise to always come back to me” Jacob decided 

“I did that even before you made me promise remember” Cat grinned “You can’t get rid of me even if you tried” Jacob grinned back at her, he leaned in towards her, his finger under her chin. She watching him and as he got closer she shut her eyes. He pressed his lips against hers and kissed her, Cat leaned into it, she was surprised at how their temperatures were the exact same, but didn’t worry about it for long. The kiss lasted a few minutes before they separated, Cat smiled at him and he smiled back 

“Thanks” he said

“For what?” Cat wondered

“Understanding” he shrugged

“No one understands better then me” Cat grinned, she kissed him sweetly again before standing up, she was about to walk towards the house when she groaned 

“What?” Jacob asked, thinking he’d done something 

“I have to go to school with a selfish, mind reading vampire and watch him go all, I don’t know, romantic, with Bella” Cat complained, Jacob laughed 

“Don’t worry, just go through the day like you normally would” he stood up and hugged her from behind “And I’ll see you after school” he smiled

“Want me to walk?” she teased, Jacob just sighed 

“No, bring that expensive car of yours” he grinned 

“I’m kinda scared to, I feel like Paul’s gonna destroy it” Cat muttered, this caused Jacob to laugh again. Cat sighed “I’ll see you tomorrow” he let her go and Cat walked towards her house, she walked up the stairs, through the front door and came face to face with her sister

“Took your time” she said annoyed 

“Am I not aloud to?” Cat asked dully 

“What’s wrong?” Sophie asked

“Nothing” Cat sighed, she walked gloomily up to her room

“What do you mean ‘nothing’ you’re all, sigh-ish” Sophie commented, following her. She kept her voice low as they passed their parents in the living room

“Sorry, but I have been out all day doing stuff, it’s been a long day” Cat confessed

“What have you been doing? Running a marathon?” Sophie asked

“Feels like that” Cat grinned as they walked into her room 

“Well tell me about it” Sophie insisted 

“No, that’s ok, I just need I nice, long, good nights sleep” Cat decided 

“But…” Sophie began 

“Soph” Cat whined, Sophie huffed 

“Fine, but remember we have school tomorrow” she reminded her 

_“How could I forget”_ Cat thought “I know” and her sister left her room. Cat shut her door and walked back over to her bed, falling back on it. She was silent for a while before she started cheering silently, kicking her legs and waving her arms, a smile on her face and her cheeks were all red. She got back up and walked into her wardrobe putting her pyjama’s on, she walked back out and took all her bracelets and jewellery off, putting them on her dresser. She skipped back to her bed where she got under the blankets and snuggled up warmly, this had to be one of the best days she’d ever had and she was so happy her parents had moved here now. Cat fell asleep and ended up having a dream about all of the days events.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning Cat woke up earlier then Sophie. She just lay on her bed and went over what Emily and the pack had told her about the Cullens yesterday. 

_“Alice can the see the future and is dating Jasper, who can control your mood. That means he’ll be able to tell if I’m feeling anxious or not… great”_ She rolled her eyes and turned over in her blankets to look out the window _“Then there’s Rosalie, the most gorgeous one, but also the bitchiest, she’s going out with Emmet who’s a huge teddy bear and he loves to tease Bella”_ Emily had informed Cat of everything she knew about all of them, Bella had told her a lot. 

_“Then there’s Carlisle, a doctor who works in the hospital, the oldest one of them all”_ Cat thought for a while _“Wait, Carlisle’s going to be working with my dad… I don’t know if that’s good or not”_ Cat bit her lip thinking. _“Anyway, Carlisle, the adoptive father, kindest thing alive. And Esme, his wife, she’s an interior decorator, and, after Edward and Carlisle, is the oldest and a huge motherly figure”_ Cat thought Carlisle and Esme sounded like the perfect parents _“Then of course, there’s Edward, the mind reader, the one who Bella can’t live without. The one who ruined my happiness… of course he kinda helped fix it after he came back, but still”_ Cat finished. Her sister walked into her room then, Sophie was surprised that Cat was awake 

“Why are you just lying there?” she asked 

“Couldn’t be bothered getting out of bed, it’s so warm” Cat cuddled her dunner 

“Oh that’s right I forgot, you get cold” Sophie said sarcastically, rolling her eyes 

“Shut up” Cat grumbled as she climbed out of bed. The two girls got ready, packed their bags, got dressed and said good bye to their parents before walking out to the garage

“Which car should we take today?” Sophie asked 

“Both” Cat shrugged _“Show them off to the Cullens”_ Cat knew they were rich and had their own fancy cars, for some reason she wanted to show off. 

“Alright” Sophie agreed, they each climbed into the separate cars and reversed out of the garage. Cat raced down the road, her sister behind her 

_“Remember, have a funny feeling when Soph asks why I put up my shields, because of feeling ask her to put up her own shields, but if the Cullens are in the car park be extra quiet cause they’ll hear us”_ Cat reminded herself. They approached the school and Cat put her mental shields, the first thing she heard after that was her sisters voice

_“Why did you put your shields up?”_

_“I suddenly got a weird feeling”_ Cat lied through her shield 

_“What kind of feeling?”_ Sophie asked as they pulled into the schools car park. Cat saw Bella and two other people on the stairs staring at the cars. One of them had his arm around her, Cat immediately knew they were the Cullens, their pale skin was the same as the vampires that had attacked her the day before. They watched the cars park in the car park and Cat swore she saw the confusion on Edward’s face. She didn’t smile and her eyes didn’t linger on any of them, that way it didn’t look like she was staring. She didn’t frown or glare she kept her face plain and straight and her eyes brushed over them as she turned in. Cat and Sophie both got out and locked their cars, Sophie walked around Cat’s car 

“So what’s up?” she asked

“I got a weird feeling, like my mind was being invaded” Cat confessed, she didn’t have a worried look on her face she was trying to make it look like she was having a normal conversation with her sister while she saw the two Cullens whispering to one another, every now and then Cat saw Edward nod randomly, probably listening to his sister’s thoughts. 

“Like your mind as being invaded? You mean like there’s a mind reader around?” Sophie asked, Cat nodded 

“My first instinct was to put up my shields, sorry” Cat apologised 

“Well what about now?” Sophie asked 

“I still feel it, can you put your’s up too? It’s kinda worrying me” Cat confessed 

“That’s alright, and sure, we can still communicate, but I don’t feel anything?” Sophie confessed, Cat thought for a minute before shrugging and grinning 

“I guess I’ll trust your instincts” Sophie grinned “Just incase” Cat nodded and hugged her sister 

“Thanks Soph, for understanding” Cat smiled _“One crisis diverted”_

“That’s alright, but was it only once we approached the school?” Sophie questioned 

“Yeah, but I’ve never felt it here before” Cat confessed, they started to walk towards the doors, Cat noticed Edward turn around and leave, the girl along with Bella seemed to be a little hesitant, but Edward persuaded them to leave as well.

“Who do you think those guys were?” Sophie asked

“Come on Soph, as if you asked that question, some strangers at our school hanging out with Bella, hmm I wonder?” Cat hinted 

“The Cullens” Sophie caught on as they entered the school 

“Yes” Cat nodded 

“They were really beautiful” Sophie thought, she gaped “Oh my god” she stopped walking 

“What?” Cat asked, Sophie came up close to Cat 

“They looked like that other girl” Sophie realised “Remember the red headed girl” 

_“She figured that out fast”_ Cat thought “Yeah, but that girl had red eyes, I don’t think they did” Cat pointed out 

“But other then that, they were similar?” Sophie asked 

“Yes” Cat agreed, then she remembered their excellent hearing _“I don’t think we should be talking about that stuff out loud…”_ Cat confessed 

_“I guess you’ve got a point”_ Sophie thought it over as they walked into class, they didn’t have the first few classes with Bella, but when they walked into their first class, the pixie like vampire was sitting there organising her stuff. Cat thought through what the pack had told her. 

_“Pixie…”_ she thought _“Alice”_ she remembered. Cat and Sophie sat in their usual seats, a few away from Alice. Cat noticed her watching them out of the corner of her eye. Cat realised something after that _“I spent all day yesterday with the pack… they’ll probably smell them on me. I should have a had a shower”_ Cat also remembered that she’d smell like sea water 

_“And smoke, and earth, oh and vampire too”_ Cat groaned and laid her forehead on the table. Both Sophie and Alice looked at her confused 

_“What’s wrong?”_ Cat heard through her sisters shield

_“Nothing I just remembered a few things”_ Cat admitted with a sigh. The teacher walked in and began the lesson, throughout the lesson Alice kept glancing at the girls. Sophie didn’t seem to notice and if she did she kept it to herself. During the lesson Alice seemed to edge closer to the twins, Cat had thought it was strange that they were acting weird, they didn’t know that Cat knew anything about their world, sure they couldn’t read either of the girls minds but they didn’t have to be so distant because of that. 

_“Wait, no that’s not right, of course they’d be distant, they don’t want us in on their family secret… I wonder why the vampires don’t tell about the wolves, but the wolves spilled about the vampires…”_ Cat realised _“We were or are friends with Bella, but the vampires want to keep their distance in case we find out what they are. Alright so that makes sense”_ Cat nodded mentally to herself after discovering that. 

“Hey” Alice eventually whispered, the girls both looked at her, both surprised “You’re the twins that are friends with Bella right?” she seemed excited 

“Yeah” Sophie answered

“Awkward for you if we weren’t” Cat grinned, this caused Alice to smile and move to the empty seat next to Cat. 

“I’m Alice Cullen” she reached her hand out, Cat reached to shake it waiting for the cold touch. She didn’t wince when she felt it, but she did see Alice wince when she held Cat’s warm hand. Alice’s temperature was lower then Sophie’s, a lot lower, Cat wasn’t surprised because she’d felt the temperature yesterday when she’d been attacked. Sophie was next, the expression on her face said she was very surprised 

_“Oh my god, Cat her temperature is so low, did you feel it, she’s colder then me”_ Sophie was so surprised

_“Yes I felt it”_ Cat answered “I’m Cat” she introduced “And this is my sister Sophie”

“Nice to meet you” Alice smiled, her perfect white teeth showing 

“So Bella told us lot’s about you” Sophie grinned 

“Really?” Alice asked surprised, there was a little concern in her voice

“Yeah, she was always telling us about how you would drag her off to Portland or Seattle and force her to go shopping with you” Cat giggled 

“Well if she wasn’t such a boring person I wouldn’t have to force her” Alice smiled mischievously, the two girls giggled quietly. “Well what about you two, I haven’t been home long enough to have been told much about you” Alice confessed

“Much?” Sophie asked

“What have you been told then?” Cat grinned, but eyed her questionably

“Only that you helped Bella out” Alice grinned 

“We weren’t the only ones” Sophie remembered, Cat nodded 

“Sacrificed a friendship for her” she muttered, she saw Alice’s expression change so she guessed she heard her, Sophie as well “Good thing it’s all better now” she continued quietly 

“Are you the only one she told?” Sophie asked, breaking the ice 

“No, she told us all” Alice smiled, “Edward was very thankful, he’ll probably talk to you sometime today” 

_“Great, just what I need”_ Cat thought 

“Well if that’s the case, why does it seem like everyone’s avoiding us?” Sophie muttered, Cat frowned and Alice seemed to feel guilty by that comment. “I guess if you’re always dragging Bella off to the shopping centres you must love shopping Alice” Sophie asked, Alice beamed

“Nothing better then spending a heap of money on yourself. And I can’t be caught wearing the same things” Alice explained 

“Isn’t that the truth” Cat grinned 

“You go shopping to often” Sophie said in disappointment 

“You don’t go shopping enough” Cat crossed her arms 

“I have enough clothes I don’t need anymore at the moment” Sophie sighed, Alice gasped and Cat just sighed and shook her head 

“There is no such thing as having enough clothes” Alice exclaimed, disappointed

“See what I have to live with” Cat was still shaking her head 

“Who do you shop with then?” Alice asked

“I still force her to go with me, but she doesn’t usually buy much” Cat looked up at the celling 

“I don’t really like wasting all of dad’s money, you know” Sophie huffed 

“Oh that’s right because he doesn’t willingly hand it over without being asked, I forgot” Cat grinned cheekily, Sophie glared at her. Alice laughed quietly 

“You and I should go shopping soon Cat, it will be heaps of fun” Alice suggested 

“I like you thinking, alright, lets do it” Cat agreed. The class went by quite quickly after that and the girls headed to there english class, Cat was dreading this one as Edward would be in the same class as them, or at least that’s what Bella had said a while ago. They walked in, arguing a bit about Cat leaving Sophie out and Cat immediately felt Edward’s eyes on her. Cat didn’t change her emotion, but she rolled her eyes at her sisters latest comment 

_“Hey Soph?”_ Cat asked

_“What?”_ Sophie grumbled 

_“I have that weird feeling again, is your shield still up”_ Cat looked at her sister and bit her lip, after seeing her sisters face, Sophie sighed 

_“Yes it is, I forgot all about it”_ she confessed _“But I still don’t feel anything”_ Cat sighed 

_“That makes me feel like I’m over reacting”_ Cat lied 

_“Better be safe then sorry”_ Sophie reminded her as she sat down in her usual seat on Bella’s right, because Edward was in the seat Cat had been using lately she sat next to her sister 

_“Still”_ she sighed. Cat knew she had her sister believing her by this point and knew that she’d put her shields up when ever Cat asked, at the moment, that was all Cat needed in order to keep their secret, the Cullens secret and Jacob’s. The teacher started the lesson and all four of them were silent, Bella seemed happy and Sophie didn’t seem to be worrying about anything. Cat on the other hand felt an awkward air, she was the only one who understood everything, she knew the wolves, vampires and her own secret and it made her feel a little tense. Edward was a little on edge for he was confused as to why he couldn’t hear the girls thoughts. It was different to Bella’s mind though, it was like there was something purposely keeping him out, Edward didn’t understand how this was possible as they were just humans. About half way through the lesson Cat’s phone began to buzz, she pulled it out of her pocket and placed it in her lap. She noticed Edward watching her and looking at her phone, practically reading what she was doing and sticking his nose in on her business. Cat didn’t like that at all, and her body temperature rose a little

_“I know he can read minds and know’s what everyone’s thinking, but reading a girls texts is just to far”_ she looked at him from the corner of her eye and glared at him. Edward saw the glare and calmly turned his eyes back to the front.

_“Jeez rude much”_ Cat thought, she made sure that Edward would be able to hear it though. She saw the expression change in his face, it was mainly made up of confusion. Cat slowly moved her chair backwards and leaned back on her chair, resting it against the wall behind her. Edward couldn’t see her screen if she sat like that. Cat glanced at her phone, the message was from Jacob. Cat smiled, it made her heart beat increase to see his name. Edward glanced at her again, he had heard her heart accelerate, but when he saw the smile on her face his ideas on why it had happened changed

_“So it wasn’t because of me”_ he thought, remembering how most people are scared of them. Edward was truly confused as to why he couldn’t hear the twins thoughts, before Bella he’d never had this problem and yet every now and then he heard a thought from the tanner girl, Cat, Bella had said her name was. These snippets of thoughts however seemed to be directed at him, which was weird because that would mean she knew his secret. This was the first time they’d seen each other, so how could she know?

Cat read the text, she was aware that Edward was watching her again but she ignored him this time, she knew he was already suspicious about her. 

_“Hey beautiful, are you planning on coming down after school?”_ said Jacob’s message, Cat grinned with a silent sigh

“I was thinking of it, are you inviting me?” Cat replied cheekily, a few minutes past before he replied, Cat guessed he was supposed to be running rounds or something instead of talking to her

_“Always, the closer you are the better I feel”_ Jacob answered, Cat just smiled, she was trying to hold back saying ‘awww’. Cat just couldn’t help but smile, she just couldn’t help it when something reminded her of him

_“Must be because of the imprinting thing”_ she thought “Alright I’ll drop by after school” she decided

_“See you then”_ he texted with a heart. Cat put her phone back in her pocket and returned her attention to the teacher. 

_“Hey Soph”_ she called telepathically 

_“Yeah?”_ Sophie answered

_“I’m going to Jake’s after school, k?”_ Cat explained 

_“Alright, seems like you two are back to being friends”_ Sophie smiled 

_“Maybe”_ Cat grinned

_“Oooo, you have to tell me everything”_ Sophie said excitedly 

_“About what?”_ Cat asked

_“You and Jake”_ Sophie rolled her eyes

_“There’s nothing to tell”_ Cat blushed 

_“And that’s why your blushing”_ Sophie noticed taking a quick glance at her sister

_“Shut up”_ Cat grumbled, Sophie tried to contain her laughter, causing both Bella and Edward to look at them confused. That was when Cat started to wonder if Edward could hear her and Sophie’s conversations. 

_“Awkward if he can”_ Cat thought grinning

* * *

 

Cat drove down the road towards LaPush, she was driving a lot faster then the speed limit. Cat saw something out of the corner of her eye and turned her head, something was running along side the car, amongst the trees. Cat’s smile disappeared as she pulled over and parked the car, she got out, taking her keys with her. Cat hadn’t seen a face, just a shadow but she had two ideas on what it could be; the girl vampire trying to get revenge, or Jacob, because he needed to be close to her.

_“It could be one of the other wolves”_ Cat thought. She concentrated on the vibrations, she found a few, they were a few meters away from her, facing her way. She felt them, standing there with her eyes shut before she sighed and opened them.

“It’s not very nice to follow people Jacob” she said. Cat heard a huge sigh and a bit of movement before Jacob walked out of the trees. Cat rolled her eyes and leaned against the bonnet of her car. 

“How did you know I was there, let along know it was me?” Jacob asked, Cat only grinned at him, not telling him a thing, her silence caused him to sigh again. He walked up to her and placed his hands on her waist, Cat placed her arms around his neck and just stared into those dark brown eyes. She saw the eager look in his eyes as he looked at her, but she also saw all the love and care he felt for her, she smiled, causing him to smile back

“Were you worried?” Cat asked

“Everyone would be worried with the speed you were driving” Jacob confessed

“Well it’s a good thing I had full control of the car then isn’t it” she grinned, Jacob just rolled his eyes. Cat knew he had the desire to plant his lips on her own, it was hard for her to hold back as well. Eventually she sighed

“Oh this is painful” Cat confessed

“What is?” Jacob asked, worried

“Holding back” Cat pulled herself up to him, using a tiny bit of her levitation to help as she planted her lips on his in a single fluid movement. The second Cat did that, Jacob leaned down into her kiss and gladly kissed her back. They finally broke apart and Cat looked up at Jacob

“I wasn’t the only one who wanted that I see” Cat grinned, Jacob smiled back

“I am the one who’s effected the most by the imprinting” he reminded her

“But I’m the one who fell in love with you first” Cat confessed shyly, Jacob just stared at her surprised “Oh come on, as if you didn’t notice” Cat asked, Jacob only shook his head

“Since when?” he still asked stunned

“Since…” Cat thought for a while “I’m not sure, but I realised it sometime around the time you cut me out” she admitted, that memory made Jacob frown, he was still angry at what he had done, he wasn’t even sure why he did it. In the end it was because Sam ordered him to, but Jacob had cut Cat out in order to spend time with Bella. Jacob scoffed to himself, sure Bella was his best friend, but Cat hadn’t just come to him as a back up like Bella had. Cat cared about him first, she generally cared about him the way he wanted her to. He wished he had imprinted on her earlier, it would have saved them both so much pain.

“Hey” Cat snapped him out of his thoughts “It doesn’t matter what happened then, cause it’s in the past, there’s nothing you can do to change it. So, move on and enjoy the now” Cat grinned, “You know there’s that saying: Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery, but today is a gift, that’s why it’s called the present” Cat smiled “I love that saying” 

“Well, I love you” Jacob smiled, Cat blinked before she smiled back and leaned in and kissed him again. After they finally broke apart, they both got into Cat’s car and she headed towards Jacob’s house. Cat pulled in and noticed that Billy’s car was missing

“Is your dad out?” she asked

“He’s probably with your dad” Jacob grinned, Cat just rolled her eyes. They got out of the car and naturally walked towards the garage. Cat looked over the work he had done on his car

“Still haven’t finished I see” she teased

“I’ve been a little busy” Jacob reminded her

“I know, I was teasing you” Cat grinned, Jacob rolled his eyes and walked towards her, throwing her over his shoulder 

“What are you doing?” she laughed, banging on his back and kicking her legs around “Jake, put me down! Put me down! Now!” she laughed 

“Only on one condition” Jacob teased

“What?” she giggled, Jacob placed her feet back on the ground but didn’t let her go

“You have to do something for me” he insisted

“Tell me” Cat was curious now

“Number one; never leave me” he began 

“I wouldn’t dream of it” she smiled sweetly 

“And number two; stay out of the forest” Jacob ordered seriously. Cat’s smile vanished almost immediately, asking her to stay out of the forest was like telling a fish out of water to breath, or a chicken to stop laying eggs, it wasn’t guaranteed to work. Cat didn’t say anything and took a little step back, away from him. 

“Cat?” Jacob asked seriously, she just shook her head

“The first one I’ll do happily” she smiled for a second “But the second is impossible” she confessed

“Why?” Jacob asked immediately 

“Because… because” Cat started to think of an answer to give him, she wasn’t one hundred percent sure why she wouldn’t tell him the truth, she just kept telling herself that she needed her sisters permission and she wasn’t sure if she could get that without telling her about the pack and the Cullens. She sighed 

“Because it’s all around me” she began “I live smack bam in the middle of it, you can’t keep me out of it and I love nature to much, I love being surrounded by it. It’s impossible and dangerous to keep me out of it” Cat admitted firmly 

“How is it dangerous?” Jacob asked, Cat stayed silent “Cat, what aren’t you telling me?” he put his hands on her shoulders and she looked up at him

“Nothing” the seriousness in her voice made Jacob feel a little weary, his wolf instincts, for that split second, told him that Cat was dangerous. He let her go and took a step back, not taking his eyes of her. Cat looked at him confused and worried 

“Jake?” she asked, she made sure not to move in case he snapped or something, she didn’t want to hurt him. Jacob was kind of arguing with himself, how could Cat be dangerous? She wasn’t a vampire and she didn’t smell weird. There was no chance that Cat could be dangerous, she was his imprint, she wouldn’t hurt a fly. That was the first time Jacob thought there was something about Cat that he didn’t know. It was also the time Cat decide to be a little more careful when around Jacob

“Nothing” Jacob sighed “Sorry”, Cat smiled and shook her head 

“That’s alright, I’m sorry too. I must have done something to make you kind of… weary” she confessed, Jacob shook his head and smiled back at her. 

The rest of the week wasn’t like that, they didn’t bring it up and practically ignored that topic. One of them was at the others house after school everyday and vice versa. If Cat didn’t hear from Jacob during school hours, it usually meant he’d be at her house when she got home. And if he wasn’t then he was running rounds and would be there later. They were at Cat’s house today, Cat’s parent’s were both out at work and Sophie had gone out to do some stuff. 

“Do you think we will ever be able to include Quil in this?” Cat suddenly asked, they where in Cat’s room, cuddled up on her bed. 

“What do you mean?” Jacob asked, playing with a few strands of her hair

“Well I feel bad for him, he’s been left out and ignored by… well, everyone. Don’t you feel bad, even though it’s not your fault?” Cat explained, Jacob frowned, she was right

“I do, but there’s nothing I can do about it” he sighed “Plus, there is a chance that he could become one of us too”

“But still, I’m going to keep hanging out with him, I feel bad if I don’t, I’m the only one allowed to” Cat decided, Jacob frowned some more “What?” Cat asked, tracing his frown lines

“If you spend more time with Quil, I will get less time with you” he ran a finger over her lips

“Don’t worry, we have a special bond remember” Cat grinned, this statement caused Jacob to smile “Trust me I’m not going to leave you, not ever” she promised 

“I hope not, I don’t know what I’d do without you” Jacob confessed, Cat grinned and reached to to plant a kiss on his lips

“Don’t worry, I promise” she whispered softly as she hugged him.

“Come on” Jacob said after a while “Emily’s invited us over for dinner” 

“Really?” Cat asked excited 

“Yeah, the packs all going to be there too” Jacob grinned 

“Great a bunch of wolves with no table manners” Cat said sarcastically, Jacob rolled his eyes as he lead the way out of the house. Cat started texting her parents and sister telling them she wouldn’t need any dinner while Jacob ran into the trees and phased. Cat walked right through the trees, half ignoring Jacob, accidentally, still looking down at her phone as her sister replied. Jacob walked along side her, curious as to how so could not stumble even a little without watching where she was going. After she put her phone in her pocket she looked around

“Wow we walked really far didn’t we” Cat said looking around, Jacob laughed an animalistic laugh “Don’t laugh at me” she instructed, Jacob whined “It’s alright, no need for that” Cat stopped walking, Jacob beside her, she reached up and stood on her tippy toes, scratching Jacob behind the ear. He tipped his head to the side so that his ear was easier for her to reach, like a cat did when you scratched behind it’s ear. When she stopped Jacob sat down next to her, his big brown eyes looking at her like they did when he was human 

“You know we aren’t going to get very far if you just sit there” she grinned, Jacob sighed and shook his head before he looked at her, then at his back. Cat was a little confused so she walked closer to him and kneeled in front of him, placing her hand on the side of his big head. She concentrated and began to hear his thoughts

_“Get on my back, that way we will get there quicker”_ he was also annoyed at how he couldn’t communicate with her, Cat looked at his back then back at his face

“Oh” she pretended “Are you sure?” Cat asked feeling a little weird, Jacob gave her this look

_“Yes”_ he thought, 

“Hmm, alright” she sighed standing back up, she walked over to his shoulders, swinging one of her legs over his back and sat on his back, one leg on either side. Cat had seen the wolves run before, they were super fast, and seeing as speed was something both Cat and Sophie enjoyed a lot, she knew she’d enjoy this. When she was steady and confident, Jacob stood up, Cat realised that he was really massive 

“Wow, you’re really tall” she muttered, Jacob laughed at her again “Well sorry” she smiled. She weaved her hands through his fur and entangled her fingers in it, securing herself so that she wouldn’t fall off, not that she’d hurt herself if she did. 

“Alright, ready when you are” she grinned, Jacob shook his big head and pushed off forwards, running through the trees. Cat’s eyes allowed her to see everything normally, nothing blurred past her. Cat knew that Sophie would absolutely love this, Jacob ran so fast that the wind blew through Cat’s hair like a comb, it was wonderful, the cool air blowing against her face. Cat had also noticed something else, she could feel the vibrations in the earth, through Jacob. Sure she’d been able to feel them through plants but they have there roots dug deep into the soil, feeling them through a moving living being had never happened before. They reached Emily’s house in no time at all, after seeing him run so fast Cat had had the urge to jump of his back and run with him, see who was faster but resisted. She got off him and walked out of the trees, she waited for him to join him before they walked inside hand in hand. Emily was in the kitchen as usual and there was a lot of chatter coming from the living room. Cat picked out Embry, Jared, Paul and Sam’s voices

_“So everyone’s here”_ Cat felt a little weird being late

“Hey guys” Emily greeted, she walked around the bench and pulled Cat into a hug 

“Hey Em” Cat grinned 

“It’s good to see you again” Emily smiled pulling back 

“You too” Cat confessed 

“Jake get in here” Embry called, Jacob looked down at Cat, she grinned and nudged him in the direction of the lounge room. He leaned down and kissed her shortly before walking in and joining the others. Immediately everyone started laughing 

“Well you took the imprinting thing well” Emily grinned 

“Really?” Cat asked

“Yeah, Kim and I had our problems with it” Emily admitted walking into the kitchen to continue with her cooking 

“Really, how?” Cat asked leaning on the bench

“Well, Kim of course was thrilled for she’d always liked him” Emily started 

“I was gonna say, she must have been happy” Cat grinned

“But she was a little freaked out about it too, as expected” Emily reminded her

“I guess” Cat muttered

“I have to admit you’re doing pretty well at excepting all this” Emily grinned

“What do you mean?” Cat asked confused

“Well you excepted it all immediately, you weren’t freaked out or worried, or scared” Emily explained 

“Why should I be?” Cat questioned, but realised it was a stupid question

“They turn into huge wolves and hunt vampires, plus they could hurt you if they loose their temper, whether they do it on purpose or not” Emily noted, she pointed to her scar, Cat blinked a bit before her eyes widened 

“No” she said, Emily nodded, _“Sam did that to her?”_ she thought, she glanced to the living room, knowing they were all listening she didn’t want to make Sam feel bad by talking about it out loud. 

“Well, how’d you handle it?” Cat asked Emily, Emily looked a little down and sighed 

“Not to well in the beginning, and even after I accepted it I was still distant” Emily admitted

“Why, what happened?” Cat pondered 

“It’s a long story” Emily smiled a little before returning to her food

“Hey, why don’t you let me help?” Cat said walking around the counter

“No that’s alright” Emily said

“I have to do something, so let me help” Cat grinned, Emily hesitated

“Alright” she eventually sighed and the two got to work. They cooked up enough food to feed an army, which figuratively speaking, they were. Emily was impressed with Cat’s cooking, though Cat insisted her sister was better. 

“Smells good” Jared grinned

“I’m so hungry I could eat a horse” Paul confessed

“I wouldn’t be surprised if you did” Cat grinned placing some food in front of him, Paul growled at her, Cat whacked him on the arm 

“Table manners” she glared, that only made Paul angrier. Cat wasn’t worried about pushing Paul over the edge, there were four other wolves here plus she had her own strength, the only problem would be Emily getting hurt. 

“Paul” Sam said in his ‘alpha’ voice. Paul immediately began to try and calm himself down, he distracted himself with the food on the table in order to do so.

“This is good” Embry nodded

“Thanks Em” Jared grinned, Cat sat down and winked at Emily when she was about to answer him, Emily shook her head and enjoyed the meal with everyone else. 

“So, Cat, we are all having a bonfire in a few weeks” Embry began, Sam didn’t look pleased with this conversation topic

“OK?” Cat started, waiting for the rest of the info

“Why don’t you come?” Embry offered with a shrug

“Am I allowed to?” Cat asked glancing at Sam

“Of course you can” Emily smiled, Sam couldn’t argue now, not with Emily at least. 

“Well alright, if it’s ok” Cat agreed “Is it for anything special?” 

“Not this one, every month we have a, ‘meeting’ as the elders call it, this one’s just for fun” Jared grinned, Cat bit her lip, she wanted to know if Sophie could come as well, she didn’t like leaving her sister out of everything 

“Why don’t you could invite Sophie too?” Jacob offered, Cat looked at him with a surprised look, he raised an eyebrow

“But…” Cat began to protest

“Unless you don’t want her to come” Jacob added

“That’s not it…” Cat began

“Then what’s the problem?” Embry asked

“Well…” Cat didn’t want to pressure them into hiding around her sister, plus Sam looked pissed off with just her coming, let alone her sister. Cat glanced at Emily who gave her an ‘I’ll talk to him’ look. Cat nodded “Alright” she agreed slowly 

“Great” Jared grinned “The more the merrier” he had a suspicious look on his face

“I don’t like that look, makes me think you’re scheming something” Cat narrowed her eyes, Jared just grinned at her, “If you’re gonna throw her in the ocean then you wont get that much of a reaction out of her” Cat confessed, Jared looked annoyed

“I wasn’t thinking about that” he lied, Cat raised an eyebrow, he just gave an innocent shrug

“Sure” she sighed not believing him

“Why wouldn’t we get a reaction?” Embry asked grinning also

“Because Sophie loves the water, you throw her in and she’ll thank you for it. Not only that, but she probably wont get out again” Cat sighed 

“Why?” Emily asked

“Sophie loves water, it’s her thing. She can’t get enough of the stuff” Cat shrugged 

“Seriously?” Jared asked, Cat nodded 

“Even if it’s freezing cold?” Jared questioned, Cat looked surprised, she turned to Jacob who shook his head “What?” Jared asked

“My sister isn’t bothered by the cold, kinda like you guys” she answered, everyone looked confused

“What do you mean?” Emily wondered

“Well…” Cat thought for a while “The best way to describe it is she’s kind of like a vampire…” Cat began, everyone growled, Cat just rolled her eyes

“She isn’t one” she assured them 

“How do you know?” Paul asked angrily 

“She had aqua blue eyes and doesn’t ‘sparkle’ in the sun. Plus she eats food” Cat listed

“Then how is she like a leech?” Embry asked

“Well her skins always cold, not as cold as their’s, but cold, she prefers places like Forks, cold, wet, not much sun” Cat shrugged “That’s why the cold doesn’t bother her”

“Wouldn’t she still get cold?” Jared asked

“Neither of them get cold” Jacob put in, everyone looked at him “You felt her temperature yesterday Embry, she always feels like she’s running a fever, where as Sophie’s the opposite” he explained, everyone looked at Cat who nodded 

“Why?” Jared asked

“I don’t know” Cat lied, everyone looked at her suspiciously “I blame it on genetics” she sighed 

“How do you know that’s the cause?” Embry asked

“I don’t, it’s just the only explanation I have” Cat convinced. The topic died down after that and they finished eating in silence. 


	12. Chapter 12

Sophie’s POV.

A few weeks past and I had been getting suspicious about Cat’s behaviour, we never kept secrets from one another, but Cat was being very secretive. She was keeping her shields up almost all the time, especially when around Edward, even though she said she got a weird feeling around him it was still suspicious. She had her shields up when ever she was around Jacob, or any of his friends, except for Quil which she saw separately. I just couldn’t get the feeling that Cat was hiding something, out of my head. It was bothering me. Cat returned home from Jacob’s house, once again, in a very good mood. 

“Hey Soph” she smiled

“Hey” I said boringly 

“What’s wrong?” she asked concerned 

“Nothing” I shook my head 

“Sophie, you can’t lie to me” she sat down on the couch next to me

“I’m not lying Cat, just bored, haven’t exactly done much lately” I laid my head back and closed my eyes 

“Well, I have good news then” Cat grinned, I opened an eye and looked at her 

“Oh god what?” I asked

“Don’t be like that it’s a good thing” she crossed her arms 

“Alright I’m sorry” I grinned “What’s up?” 

“Well, Embry invited me to go to a bonfire a few weeks ago, it’s tonight” Cat began, I know I had a confused look on my face

“How is that good, for me?” I asked slowly 

“Because, they asked me if I wanted to you to come, and I said I did” Cat explained “So, do you want to come with me?” she grinned 

“Come with you and sit there alone while you make out with your new boyfriend” I said sarcastically 

“You know Embry, he’ll be there” Cat assured me 

“I don’t know him as well as you do, plus he’s going to have other friends there” I reminded her 

“But you can talk to him, you wouldn’t be alone, I mean if you do think I’m ditching you that is” Cat muttered 

“You will ditch me” I grinned “Not on purpose, but whenever you’re near Jacob, you kinda forget about everything else”, she rolled her eyes 

“I’m sorry, but I can’t help it, it’s like I’m tied to him, you know” she sighed 

“No I don’t know, but I’ll take your word for it” I giggled, she grinned 

“So, will you come?” she asked me “It’s at the beach…”

“Alright” I smiled, she clapped her hands with excitement 

“Yay” she leaned in and pulled me into a hug, I didn’t mind going. I needed to get out of the house and going to a bonfire with a heap of hot boys didn’t sound to bad. Not only that, but it was down by the beach, and I hadn’t been there in ages, wind and water together is something I could never pass down even if I tried. 

“So what time does it start?” I asked

“Around 6ish” Cat grinned 

“Have you asked mum?” I wondered bitting me lip, knowing her she hadn’t. As predicted she shook her head “Don’t you think we should?”

“I wanted to ask you to come first” she confessed

“Alright, well now that I am coming why don’t we go ask” I offered rolling my eyes. We walked into the study were we found both our parents leaning over a computer talking 

“Hey mum,” Cat began, she looked up at us 

“Yes dear?” she asked

“Is it alright if Cat and I went to a bonfire tonight down at LaPush?” I wondered sweetly, our parent’s glanced at each other before smiling 

“Sure, we don’t mind, just be careful” Caren nodded

“Thanks mum” we both chorused and left the room

“Ok, so I have around two or so hours before we leave” I muttered “Better get ready” I walked out of the room and up to my bedroom where I put on some proper, nicer clothes as I’d been in track pants and a tank top all day. Though I didn’t mind wearing that to the beach I did prefer to be a little more… presentable. I took a shower, redid my makeup and put on some jeans a singlet top and some jewellery, nothing to fancy. I walked back downstairs about an hour later. Cat had gone to freshen up too and still wasn’t back

_“Probably trying to figure out what to wear, I bet she’s been changing outfits all afternoon”_ I grinned to myself, she came down about half an hour later

“What the hell were you doing up there?” I asked 

“Finding an outfit” she shrugged

“Dude, Jacob loves you no matter what you wear” I reminded her 

“I know, but… still” Cat fiddled with her top “I’m a girl I can’t help it” 

“Terrible excuse” I smiled at her “Now come on, it’ll be fun if we arrive early” she grinned at me and we walked down the stairs into the garage. Once again we were faced with the same problem 

“Which car do we take?” we thought it over

“Well I haven’t driven mine in forever” I realised

“And I don’t like your car” Cat sighed, I gave her a look “What?” she asked shrugging 

“So we take both then” I walked towards my car and opened the door “By the way I suggest you go first, I don’t know where it is” 

“Yeah, yeah alright” Cat waved her hand and walked to her own car, getting in, reversing out of the garage and driving down the driveway. I followed her out and down the road. We drove to First Beach, but when we got close to our usual parking spot, Cat drove right past it, she went to a place I had never been. 

* * *

 

Third Person POV.

Cat drove towards Emily’s house but parked a little ways off, she didn’t know how Sam would react if Sophie knew about Emily’s house. He was mad enough that she was coming to the bonfire, let alone that Sophie was joining them, she didn’t exactly want to push the line. Cat turned into a small park, parked on the dirt and Cat got out of the car as Sophie pulled up next to her, she looked around confused.

“What are we doing here?” Sophie wondered

“It’s just through there” Cat pointed down a small path in the trees. Sophie raised an eyebrow at her sister

“What?” Cat shrugged, Sophie rolled her eyes and followed her sister through the trees and down the path. The soil soon turned into sand and Sophie began to get excited, it had been way to long since she’d been down near the sea. 

“By the way, don’t you dare go stand in the ocean, fall into your trance and become unsociable” Cat ordered 

_“I will if I get bored”_ Sophie thought 

_“I heard that”_ Cat scowled through her mind at her sister. Sophie poked her tongue out at her sisters back, Cat rolled her eyes as they exited the trees. Cat grinned when she saw a fire a little ways off

“Hey” Sophie muttered, Cat glanced at her, the pack could probably hear them. She blocked off her mind from Sophie

_“I hope she doesn’t say something really obvious”_ she wished 

“All our elements are actually together for once” she grinned seeing water, wind, fire and nature co-existing together, even if it was just for the night, it didn’t happen very often. Cat let out a sigh and grinned, she had expected something like the word ‘powers’ coming from her sisters mouth, that would have ruined everything. She took Sophie’s hand and lead her forcefully towards the fire, the laughter from the pack was louder now and the conversation could be heard. Once again it wasn’t about anything interesting. They stood outside the circle of people and everyone grinned at Cat when they saw her, except Sam, he was still hating the idea of her bringing Sophie. 

“Sorry, looks like we got here a little earlier” she grinned 

“Even better” Jacob smiled, he got up and walked up to her, planting his lips on hers. The rest of the boys started rolling their eyes and whistling 

“Get a room” Jared yelled. The broke apart and Cat poked her tongue out at him, she then remembered her sister and turned to her 

“Sophie this is Jared,” she pointed at the person as she named them “Kim, Paul, Sam, Emily and of course, Embry” Sophie gave a smile and wave to each of them before she sat down next to her sister. When they did Jared began to pick on Cat’s relationship with Jacob. She glared at him for a while, tempted to to pick on his relationship with Kim, only Sophie noticed the fire blaze a little hotter from her annoyance. Cat decided against retaliating to Jared as she’d embarrass Kim, which she didn’t want to do, she’d become good friends with Kim so she just ignored him. That was when Cat noticed Embry, he was staring at something, she followed his gaze and realised he was staring at Sophie. Cat glanced back and forth between the two, Sophie’s eyes were practically glued to Embry’s, and vice versa. Cat could hear Sophie’s thoughts and listened to find out what was happening 

_“What is this? I feel like I’m being tugged to him…”_ Sophie thought, she didn’t understand, she had just taken a glance at Embry to take in how much he’d changed when her eyes met his, now she couldn’t look away, and she didn’t want to. It was like she was getting lost in Embry’s eyes, she liked it, it was a feeling she’d never felt before, and wasn’t sure if she ever would. She smiled a little at Embry but all he seemed to do was stare, it wasn’t a creepy, uncomfortable stare so she didn’t mind. Cat looked between the two for a while longer before she realised what had happened 

_“He imprinted on her!”_ her eyes widened and after she’d grasped the idea she nudged Jacob in the ribs. He glanced down at her and she nodded her head in Embry’s direction. Jacob looked at him, noticing his face, he looked at Cat who pointed secretly at Sophie. He looked at her and followed her glance, he looked between before staring into the flames, he looked down at Cat surprised when he realised, she nodded with a grin on her face. They glanced at everyone else, no one else had noticed the two staring at one another 

_“I don’t want to break it up”_ Cat thought biting her lip, she glanced at Jacob and knew he was thinking the same thing, Jacob leaned down to Cat’s ear 

“Why don’t we talk to Embry” he breathed so quietly, she thought about it and nodded. She stood up and went over to sit next to Embry 

“Hey, Embry” she muttered in his ear, he looked like it took everything in him to look away from Sophie. He did and looked at Cat, she grinned “Come on”, Jacob followed her and so did Embry, confused. When they were far enough away Cat stopped, she couldn’t risk Sophie listening in on this 

“What?” Embry asked

“What my ass, you know what” Cat grinned, she wasn’t at all upset she was excited, this meant that Sophie might be able to be in on the secret like she, Kim and Emily were. 

“Why do you look so excited?” Embry asked

“Dude, you imprinted on her sister” Jacob sighed, Embry thought about it for a while, he noticed the small pain that had begun to occur from being away from her “I don’t understand why you’re happy about that though” Jacob confessed 

“Why wouldn’t I be, if Sophie’s been imprinted on doesn’t that mean Embry has permission to tell her everything?” Cat questioned 

“Well, maybe” Jacob shrugged “Why?”

“You have no idea what it’s like to keep secrets from your sister, your twin, we can practically read each others minds. She knows I’ve been hiding something and it makes me feel guilty to do so, we don’t keep secrets from one another” Cat explained 

“So you are using the fact that I imprinted on her for your own good?” Embry asked teasing her raising an eyebrow, she thought about it before she started nodding

“Yep” she confessed grinning, he rolled his eyes “By the way, you have my permission to enter her room if she lets you” 

“What does that mean?” Embry asked

“Well if Sophie walked in and found Jake in my room, she’d flip her shit, until of course she knows about the imprinting thing, so I’m just letting you know that I don’t mind” Cat winked at him “You also have my permission to go out with her” 

“She didn’t give me permission…” Jacob realised

“Cause she didn’t know till it was to late, once she knows about the imprinting don’t be surprised if she takes you aside to talk to you” Cat warned him, he looked worried but nodded “She’d do the same thing for me” 

“Well… thanks?” Embry asked, Cat nodded

“Should we tell Sam?” she muttered biting her lip, the three of them looked over to Sam 

“He’ll find out one way or the other” Jacob shrugged 

“I’ll do it if you want” Cat volunteered 

“Why?” 

“Because, me, he wont hurt” Cat grinned 

“Why would he hurt us?” Jacob asked confused

“Another outsider in on the secret” Cat shrugged _“Not that we are exactly outsiders”_ she thought “He was pissed enough about her coming, this might make it worse” 

“What might get worse?” someone said, Cat spun around to find Sam standing behind her “What are you three doing?” he asked suspiciously 

“Talking?” Cat asked as if that was a crime, he cocked an eyebrow, she rolled her eyes

“About Sophie” she confused

“What about her?” Sam questioned, crossing his arms 

“Well, Embry kinda… imprinted on her…” Cat bit her lip waiting for a reaction. Sam looked normal for a few minutes before it hit him. He looked enraged for a second or two before remembering that it wasn’t Embry’s fault, he sighed

“Guess nothing can be done about it now” he muttered

“Does he have permission to tell her?” Cat asked “I mean, not yet but later, after they, I don’t know, spend more time together?” Cat said to Embry, he nodded 

“Well, we’ll wait a while” Sam decided, Cat crossed her arms 

“Sam, what is the difference between telling her and telling me, or Kim, or even Emily?” Cat asked, Sam stayed silent “I know you don’t want this secret to expand to much and not have to many people know, trust me I understand perfectly, but you can’t give Jared and Jacob permission to tell Kim and I and not let Embry. And if you do do that, then I’m telling her because that isn’t fair no matter how you look at it” Cat argued. Sam went to retaliate but just sighed, Cat wasn’t someone he could just boss around and be sure they would follow. 

“Good, now that we understand that, Embry go chat up my sister” Cat nudged him, Embry seemed to blush “Oh, but try not to let her in the water” 

“Why?” Embry wondered

“You might loose her” Cat sighed 

“What do you mean?” Jacob asked

“She might seem to zone out a little, that’s not your fault if it happens” Cat confessed “If she does just call her name, she might jump but she’ll be right” 

“Weird” Jacob confessed, Cat rolled her eyes and back handed him in the chest, he surprisingly felt it. They walked back over to everyone else and Jared and Paul raised an eyebrow at them all, Cat just grinned, but didn’t say a word as Jacob pulled her down onto her lap, she laughed as she fell to far and ended up landing on the sand on her back. There was the tinniest of shakes, which only Sophie and Cat noticed. Jacob lifted Cat up 

“Are you alright?” he asked, actually worried

“Jake, I was less then a meter from the ground, I didn’t even hit it hard, I’m fine” she half laughed, he sighed 

“Sorry” he gave her an innocent look

“Don’t do that, it’s not like I’m angry at you” she giggled. Jacob rubbed the back of her head and checked her elbows, not believing her

“Jake, stop it” she laughed, she was quite ticklish in certain places, Jacob just grinned, Cat wriggled out of his grip and ran away from him, he just sighed, thinking she couldn’t escape him. Sophie smiled knowing it was the other way around, whether she knew about the pack or not. Embry went over and sat next to Sophie, Sophie looked up at him smiling, as soon as her eyes met his, Sophie felt embarrassed. She began to worry if her hair looked alright, whether her clothes were nice.

_“What’s going on? Why am I feeling so self conscious all of a sudden?”_ Sophie wondered, Cat jumped as Jacob lunged playfully at her, she sent a look to her twin who caught it. Cat winked at her as Jacob grabbed her hand and threw her over her shoulder

“Where do you think you are going?” he questioned, Cat laughed struggling. Jacob reached up and started tickling her, Cat wriggled and kicked her legs around 

“Stop, please, oh please stop!” she begged “If you keep going, I am not responsible for any injuries you may get!” she warned 

“Right, cause you can injure me” Jacob doubted

“Don’t underestimate me Jacob Black” Cat warned 

“Are you alright Soph?” Embry asked ignoring the two 

“Yeah, why?” Sophie asked confused

“You’re just very quiet that’s all” Embry shrugged 

“Can you blame me? With those two making such a racket” Sophie grinned 

“Hey!?” Cat and Jacob protested

“Well you are” Sophie confessed, Cat pouted “Naw” Sophie giggled. Embry watched Sophie as she laughed, it was music to his ears. The wind blew and Sophie shut her eyes, a very peaceful expression on her face as the wind blew through her straight bleach blond hair. The fire was also blown towards her and a little ember landed on her cheek

“Ouch” she muttered wiping it off. Cat, who had sat back down with Jacob, handed Embry her handkerchief, he looked a little confused 

“Wet it and wipe her face with it” Cat muttered, before pushing him a little. Embry smiled thanks 

“Come on” Embry said to Sophie, taking her hand, she looked confused but let Embry lead her down to the water. They stopped near the shore and Embry wet the handkerchief in the water, he came back and wiped Sophie’s cheek the water was nice and cold and made her cheek feel much better. Sophie put her hands on Embry’s to keep it there 

“Thanks” she smiled as the wind blew over them again, but it wasn’t as cold as usual, it was a lovely warm wind. Cat felt it and smiled, she knew why it was like this and glanced over at her sister smiling 

“What’s wrong?” Jacob wondered, Cat shook her head and hugged him

“Nothing” she said sweetly, one of the amazing things about Sophie’s wind powers was that it sometimes effected her emotions, this warm lovely feeling effected anyone who felt it and noticed the change, making them smile and appreciative for what they have. It reminded you of someone in love. Sophie stood there, Embry’s hand on her cheek, her eyes closed, the wind blowing over them for a while. Embry just watched her, the sweet smile on her face was beautiful, and even though her hands were cold they felt nice against his hot skin. 

“What’s going on with those two I wonder?” Jared grinned mischievously looking at Embry and Sophie

“Who can say” Cat shrugged uninterested, Kim watched them for a second before gasping. She got very excited for a second and looked at Cat as if expecting and answer. Cat giggled and nodded

“Oh my god!” Kim whispered she was practically jumping up and down in her seat 

“What is it, babe?” Jared asked 

“Don’t worry, it’s not important” Kim grinned 

“Gotta be important for you to get so excited” Paul admitted

“It’s not important to you” Kim rephrased glancing at Cat smiling, who giggled 

“Alright, I’ll bite, what’s going on?” Jared asked 

“Nothing” the girls chanted 

“You know that just makes us suspicious of you right?” Paul grinned, they shrugged. Paul grinned mischievously and turned to Sophie and Embry opening his mouth to call out 

“Paul, don’t you’ll ruin the moment” Cat ordered, Paul grinned, Cat gave Emily a pleading look, she whispered something into Sam’s ear

“Paul” Sam warned. Paul grumbled in defeat. The water washed up and almost got Sophie’s shoes but she didn’t notice, she didn’t want to move. Sophie leaned her face into Embry’s hand, the handkerchief had dried up but, she like the feeling of his warm skin, it was as warm as Cat’s so she was used to, but there was something about Embry that was different. 

“How’s your cheek?” Embry asked softly, Sophie snapped out of her daze 

“Much better, thanks. Luckily it was only a little ember” Sophie smiled, she removed her hands and straightened up. Embry handed her the handkerchief, she took it and placed it in her pocket, knowing it was Cat’s because of the smell of it. 

“Let me take a look” Embry lightly took her chin and turned her head a little to look at her cheek, there wasn’t a mark or scar, it wasn’t even red.

“Is there a mark?” Sophie wondered, knowing full well that there wouldn’t be but she like hearing his voice. Sophie blushed thinking of that. _“What am I saying?”_ she cursed herself 

“No, you’re good?” Embry grinned 

“Good” Sophie sighed with relief. Suddenly Sophie heard someone behind them, she turned around to have Jared throw her over his shoulder 

“Hey…” she asked but before she knew it she was soaking wet. Sophie wiped her hair out of her face and looked around, she was sitting in the ocean about four meters out from the shore 

“Jared, what the hell?” Cat questioned annoyed as she stood at the shore line 

“What? I just wanted to have a laugh” Jared grinned

“Jared” Kim said disappointedly 

“Sophie you alright?” Cat called 

“Um, I think so” Sophie said back looking around surprised. Embry walked over to her and held his hands out 

“Here” he offered

“Thanks” she mumbled taking his hands as he lifted her back onto her feet. Sophie looked down, she was absolutely drenched _“Luckily I didn’t wear anything white”_ she reminded herself 

“You’re not hurt are you?” Embry wondered

“Not that I know of” Sophie smiled. She took a deep breath “I’m good” she nodded, she looked out into the open ocean and everything around her disappeared. Cat hit her forehead in annoyance 

“What’s wrong?” Jacob wondered as she began to take her shoes and socks off

“Nothing serious” Cat grumbled annoyingly, she had rolled up her jeans and walked into the water 

“What are you doing?” Paul asked confused. Cat stood next to Sophie and looked at her, she had completely zoned out. Cat sighed 

“Sophie” she said sternly, Sophie jumped and looked around, when she saw Cat’s face she frowned 

“Sorry” she muttered 

“Come on, before you do it again” Cat grabbed Sophie’s hand and lead her out of the water. Everyone was watching them confused 

“Cat what’s going on?” Jacob wondered

“Nothing, she just started daydreaming” Cat shrugged

“Sorry” Sophie said again 

“Daydreaming?” Paul laughed 

“Shut up Paul” Cat glared “Come on, if you don’t dry off you could catch a cold, plus mum wont be happy if you go home soaking wet” Cat reminded her sister 

“Good point” Sophie grinned, they walked past everyone and Cat grabbed her shoes as they sat back next to the bonfire

_“I can’t believe him, I told him not to do that”_ Cat thought annoyed 

_“What?”_ Sophie asked confused

_“Jared was planning to throw you in and I told him not to bother because you wouldn’t really care but he just had to go and do it anyway”_ Cat explained glaring 

_“You do realise that he did it because you told him not to?”_ Sophie realised 

_“Yes”_ Cat muttered

“Hey, you alright?” Embry asked Sophie as he sat next to her, Jacob came and sat next to Cat 

“Yeah, I’m warming up quickly, the perks to having a warm bodied sister” Sophie grinned 

“You don’t get warm remember” Cat said plainly 

“Fine, I’m drying quickly” Sophie rephrased 

“Sorry about Jared” Embry sighed 

“That’s alright, I’ll get him back later” Sophie grinned, both boys raised there eyebrows, Cat just giggled

“Don’t worry, I bet Kim’s telling him off” Cat smiled, both boys grinned 

“By the way, I am not getting in my car until I’m dry so if you end up wanting to leave before then you will have to leave without me” Sophie informed her sister 

“That’s alright, you can stay here with Embry and he can drive you home” Cat grinned, Sophie blushed and looked down “If that’s alright with Embry of course” Cat glanced at him, he shrugged 

“I don’t mind” he smiled at her and she smiled nervously back 

_“What are you trying to do?”_ she thought 

_“Nothing, I just thought it’d be nice”_ Cat half admitted, Sophie sent her a glare but Cat only smiled at her. They stayed for a few more hours and Cat ended up falling asleep on Jacob 

“Is it ok if I take her home?” he asked Sophie, she nodded wondering why he asked her 

“Go for it” she grinned _“Though it’s not really like her to fall asleep like that”_ she thought suspiciously “The cars are down a small path that’s about ten meters that way from here” Sophie pointed

“See you later then” Jacob picked Cat up bridal style and walked away with her in his arms. Sophie watched them go until she couldn’t see them anymore. She was kind of jealous of Cat, how she could depend on someone like Jacob no matter what. 

“I’ll drive you home later too if you’d like” Embry offered

“Wouldn’t it be a long walk back to your house?” Sophie raised an eyebrow, Embry shrugged 

“Nothing wrong with walking” 

“Alone? At night?” Sophie asked smiling 

“I’m not exactly breakable” Embry reminded her 

“True, plus it’d be kind of embarrassing if you were scared” Sophie grinned 

_“You have no idea”_ Embry thought smiling back at her 

“Well as much as I’d like to say yes I can’t be responsible if you get mulled by bears” Sophie admitted 

“I insist” Embry pushed “Better then having you drive home alone in the dark” 

“But I’ll be in a car, not out in the open alone” Sophie argued 

“Even worse, cars aren’t exactly safe you know” Embry grinned, “Plus you forget that Jacob took Cat home too, he’d have to leave on his own, he might wait for me” Sophie was about to argue back but just sighed, she’d lost this one 

“Alright fine, but you had better call me tomorrow morning or I’ll start freaking out” Sophie admitted

“Done deal” Embry grinned. A few hours later that’s what happened, they were in the car as Embry drove, at a normal speed, back to Sophie’s house. There was silence but it wasn’t an uncomfortable silence, it was a peaceful one. Sophie was slowly falling asleep but was trying not to, she didn’t want to have to burden Embry with that problem. They turned into Sophie’s driveway, the lights up the sides were still on they house came into view the front lights were also on. 

“Well that was nice of her” Sophie smiled sleepily, she pulled the garage remote out of the glove box and clicked it, opening her garage door. Embry pulled in and parked the car 

“Want me to walk you in?” he asked, Sophie smiled 

“And have you get caught while you sneak back out again? My parents would kill us both” Sophie explained 

“Good point” Embry agreed. They both got out and Embry helped Sophie put the cover back on her car. 

“Thanks for driving me home” Sophie smiled

“No problem” Embry grinned 

“Now please, please, please be careful on your way back, you know all those rumours about animal attacks” Sophie reminded him 

“Don’t worry I’ll be fine” Embry assured her, Sophie bit her lip 

“Maybe we should see if Jacob’s still here” she muttered looking to the door 

“Soph” Embry put his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes “I’ll be fine, I know how to take care of myself” 

“Sorry, but after you’ve heard certain things you can’t help but worry” Sophie admitted, Embry looked confused

“What do you mean?” he wondered, she just shook her head and smiled 

“Remember, if you don’t call me I’m coming down there to check you’re alright or I’ll never forgive myself!” Sophie confessed

“Alright” Embry laughed. Sophie smiled and opened her arms, hugging him goodbye. It felt so good to have her in his arms, Embry now understood how Sam, Jared and Jacob felt. 

“See you later” Sophie pulled away, much to Embry’s discussed 

“See ya” Embry found it really hard to turn away and walk out of the garage away from his imprint. Sophie waved goodbye as the door shut, he waved too and frowned when she could no longer see him. Sophie immediately yawned, she was so tired and it had taken a lot out of her to look as awake as possible. She staggered all the up the stairs and was about to enter her room when she decided to check on Cat, she opened her door a tiny bit and saw her sister sleeping soundly. Sophie shut the door quietly and went into her own room. She staggered into her walk in wardrobe and put her pyjamas on, put her cloths in the wash basket in her wardrobe, took all her jewellery off before flopping down onto her bed and crawled under her covers. 

* * *

 

Cat woke up in the pitch black, she glanced at her clock, it was 2 o’clock in the morning. Cat groaned, she suddenly realised that there was a pair of warm arms around her waist and looked up to see Jacob. Cat smiled, when Sophie had come home he’d left her room and Cat assumed he’d go back to his house so she just went straight to sleep 

_“Guess I was wrong, but who cares”_ she grinned snuggling up to him and shut her eyes. She opened them and sat up, something wasn’t right. Cat wriggled out of Jacob’s arms very quietly, she walked to her windows and walked around her room looking outside. She felt like there was something out of place, it wasn’t a bad, warning type of feeling just a different one. Cat opened her door and snuck out of her room, looking out the windows behind the staircase. She walked over to Sophie’s room and opened the door, she poked her head in to see her sister sleeping soundly. Cat didn’t close the door completely as she walked over to Sophie’s windows, looking out at the tree line. At first she didn’t see anything but, just as she scanned it one more time she noticed something that wasn’t there before. There was something odd sitting just outside the trees, Cat looked down at it a little confused before she realised what it was. She sighed and walked out of Sophie’s room, shutting the door behind her, she checked on Jacob, he was still sleeping, before walking down the stairs, still in her pyjamas. Cat walked silently over to the back door and quietly unlocked it, opening it and walking out. She made sure it didn’t lock her out as she shut it behind her. Cat walked round the house and saw the figure, it was a person, sitting on the ground. Cat crossed her arms 

“Ahem” she coughed, the person looked at her and stood up. They walked over to her, it was Embry. 

“What are you doing?” Cat asked extremely quietly 

“When I said good bye to her it was really painful, it only got worse as I tried to walk away so I just thought I’d stay near by for now” Embry explained 

“Have you gotten any sleep?” Cat wondered, Embry shook his head, he didn’t want to sleep, all he wanted to do was watch Sophie 

“You do realise that if it was her that woke up and not me you’d be dead right?” Cat questioned, Embry looked at her confused “Sophie wakes up to find you watching her sleep, she doesn’t know anything so she’d freak out. You’d end up as a popsicle” Embry gave her a weird look “It’s just a example, like if I said I was gonna shoot you out of annoyance it’s not true because where would I get the gun?” Cat explained, Embry sighed. 

“Not to mention if my parents had found you out there you would definitely be dead” Cat sighed 

“I’m not the only one who did it” Embry muttered, Cat looked at him confused before she gasped

“Oh I’m gonna burn him” Cat muttered, she found it freaky that he had watched her sleep, it wasn’t exactly something everyone did. Embry chuckled 

“He found it hard to be away from you too, at least for the first night” 

“Kinda creepy thinking he was watching me sleep” Cat admitted 

“Sorry” Embry apologised 

“No that’s alright, but you’re lucky I know about the imprinting thing or I would not have been nearly as understanding” Cat grinned 

“Thanks” Embry smiled 

“But…?” Cat continued, Embry gave her a look “Come on, I can sense there’s something else on your mind”. Embry looked away 

“What if she isn’t like you or Kim or Emily” he began 

“You’re scared she’ll reject you?” Cat asked, Embry nodded “Well you wont know unless you get to know her first” Embry sighed “Sophie is a calm person, she’s really nice and always knows what to say… until of course you make her angry or upset” 

“Why, what happens then?” Embry wondered

“Nothing really, it’s just her personality sort of changes” Cat lied, Embry looked worried, Cat rolled her eyes “Come on, if you just blurt out and tell her everything she might be a little surprised at first but I guarantee she’ll get over it and alright with it” Embry wasn’t convinced “She and I may be polar opposites but we’re still twins, and no one knows Sophie better then me” Cat assured him 

“Think you could tell me a bit about her?” Embry bit his lip, Cat blinked 

“Isn’t that the perfect excuse to talk to her” she asked, Embry sighed 

“I guess” 

“Dude, you’ve gotta stop worrying, it’s weird seeing you all fragile, go back to joking around” Cat grinned, Embry chuckled “Now go home, before someone else wakes up and finds you”

“Shouldn’t you be doing the same with Jake?” Embry asked smirking, Cat blushed “I can hear him snoring” 

“Shut up” Cat muttered “I don’t wanna wake him up”

“Then I’ll do it” Embry shrugged, he was about to walk through the door when Cat stopped him 

“Dude, you walk through my house and Sophie will wake up” she whispered

“How?”

“Just trust me” Cat muttered “You wanna wake him up you go through my window” she pointed, Embry sighed 

“Fine” 

“But I wish you’d leave him” she pouted, Embry rolled his eyes

“It’s not like you’re never gonna see him again” he grinned 

“He’s my teddy bear though” Cat winked at him

“Right, cause listening to his thoughts aren’t enough” Embry complained 

“Well now you should understand him more” Cat crossed her arms, she walked into the house and locked the door behind her before walking up the stairs and back into her room. She opened her door and sat on her bed, Jacob still sleeping behind her. Embry jumped up into her room, Cat had her arms crossed 

“I thought you said your family wouldn’t be happy if they found me” he asked 

“They wont” Cat shrugged 

“Then I’m doing you both a favour” they heard a series of howls echo through the forest “Look at that, he has to go anyway, he’s on patrol with me” Embry shrugged

“Damn” Cat sulked, she poked Jacob in the cheek

“Jake” she called quietly, he stirred “Jake, you’ve gotta get up” 

“Five more minutes” he reached up and wrapped his arms around Cat, pulling her down next to him 

“Jeez” she sighed “Jacob Black wake up right now” she said sternly into his ear, he sighed and opened his eyes “Now will you let go of me?”

“No” he hugged her closer

“Embry can you help me out here?” Cat asked, Jacob turned over to see Embry standing there

“What are you doing here?” he asked 

“I found him watching my sister sleep” Cat gave Jacob a look “Kind of creepy you know, I don’t think I’d be very happy if someone watched me sleep and I didn’t know about it” Jacob gave Embry a look but, he just smirked and shrugged at him 

“Come on, we’ve gotta go” he pointed out the window

“You have to go and patrol” Cat pouted 

“Aww, I’ll be back” he grinned 

“Hopefully not till ten I’ve been awake for like an hour I need the extra sleep” Cat slouched into her pillows

“Extra sleep? You sleep in that late anyway” Jacob grinned 

“Shut up” Cat whined, Jacob kissed her passionately before he got up and followed Embry out the door. Cat sighed she pulled her covers over her body and shut her eyes, not even bothering to shut the door again. 


	13. Chapter 13

“Morning Beautiful” Jacob grinned hugging Cat and kissing her cheek.

“Good morning” Cat smiled. They were in her room and Jacob had snuck in through her window “You know, normal people use the front door” she grinned 

“I’m not normal people” Jacob reminded her 

“True” she nodded “But if you get caught in here so early, my sister might kill you” 

“Should I be scared?” Jacob wondered

“Very” Cat giggled 

“She’s very protective of you isn’t she?” Jacob admitted sitting on Cat’s bed

“She is the older one of the two of us, it’s in her nature” Cat shrugged “Plus I would do the same to her, though she might let us explain, I might not be so caring” 

“I guess that’s your firey personality” Jacob sighed 

“Bingo” Cat winked “So, what do I owe the pleasure of your presence so early in the morning?” 

“No reason” he grinned standing up and embracing her 

“Oh really?” Cat cocked an eyebrow not believing him “I know you can’t stand to be away from me” she joked “But I’m pretty sure you have another reason for coming so early, especially when you know I usually sleep in late” 

“Alright then” Jacob grinned giving in “I came to ask you if you’d like to go see a movie with me tomorrow?”

“You know I’ll say yes” Cat smiled

“You’re not busy?” Jacob raised and eyebrow

“Not for you. And I am now” Cat grinned, Jacob leaned down and kissed her, but they pulled apart when Cat heard someone ascending the stairs

“See you later” she muttered so quietly, Jacob pouted but she kissed him again, a sweet and short kiss before she began to push him out of her glass door. He turned to kiss her again before she pushed him out grinning. Jacob landed on his feet after being pushed down three stories, he turned and gave Cat a look but she just poked her tongue out and disappeared into her bathroom. The door opened and Sophie walked in 

“Hey” she said suspiciously 

“Morning” Cat called “What’s up?” she poked her head around the door

“Nothing, just thought I heard someone in here…” Sophie admitted, Cat looked around before shrugging and looking her sister

“Never mind then” Sophie sighed closing the door behind her. Cat let out a sigh before she  began to brush her teeth. Sophie frowned as she walked into her room, shutting her door. She sat at her glass door, her legs hanging over the edge as the wind blowed through her hair. She didn’t like this, she knew Cat was lying to her but she didn’t want to start a fight with her. The last time the two girls had kept something from each other was when they first got their abilities, they didn’t realise they had both gotten something until they realised they could read each others minds. After that they promised to never keep secrets from one another, the fact that Cat almost always had her shields up didn’t help Sophie’s suspicions. Sophie looked out at the trees, she could see that Cat was happier then ever, but she hardly ever confided in Sophie anymore, for anything. Sure they didn’t always get along because they had opposite personalities but they were still twins. Not only that but when ever Embry was mentioned Cat would looked at Sophie as though she knew something 

_“Like maybe why I feel so happy when I’m with him, and how I feel as if I’m missing something when I’m not. Any chance she gets to get the two of us together she takes like she wants us to become a couple”_ When Sophie thought of that she blushed big time 

_“That doesn’t sound to bad… what am I saying, I hardly even know him”_ She reminded herself. The door bell rang and Sophie sighed, she got up and walked down the stairs to answer it. It was Embry 

“Hey Soph” he grinned

“Hey…” Sophie kind of surprised, she thought for a minute “I forgot to call you” she cursed, Embry chuckled

“No problem” he grinned “So I was wondering if you’d like to hang out today?”, Sophie looked at him surprised, her answer was definitely yes, but she was amazed at how she saw him yesterday for the first time in months and now he wanted to spend more time with her 

“Um… I… I mean… yeah, sure” Sophie blushed “Just, just let me get my keys and-and stuff” her face was very red by now. Cat came walking down the stairs 

“Woah, Sophie are you alright?” she asked

“Yeah w-why?” Sophie asked

“Your face looks like a tomato” Cat admitted

“Thanks” Sophie said in monotone voice 

“Sorry, so who was at the door?” Cat wondered 

“Oh, it’s Embry” Sophie smiled

“Oh, well I’ll go say, seeing as you’ve left him standing there awkwardly” Cat giggled

“Shut up” Sophie lightly hit her sisters shoulder before walking past her and up the stairs. 

“Hey Embry” Cat grinned 

“Wow, Cat you’re awake” Embry joked 

“Ha ha, very funny” Cat rolled her eyes “So what did you say to her?” 

“Nothing I just asked if she wanted to spend the day together” Embry shrugged “Why?”

“Cause her face is bright red” Cat giggled 

“R-Really?” Embry wondered

“As if you didn’t notice, it’s like a beacon” Cat laughed 

“Catherine!” Sophie scolded as she came up behind her twin 

“Sorry” Cat giggled

“So, do I need my car?” Sophie wondered 

“No, I brought one” Embry pointed

“You actually have a car?” Cat questioned, pretending to be surprised

“Shut up” Embry sighed 

“Sorry, I’ll see you two later then?” she grinned 

“Yeah, yeah, see you later” Sophie walked past her sister and out the door. Embry opened the passenger door for her and she got into the car, thanking him, Cat grinned mischievously as she waved good bye to them. When they disappeared Cat cheered silently to herself for a few minutes before going back inside. 

* * *

 

Sophie’s POV.

“So, what do you have planned for today?” I wondered

“Well, Cat has told me many time how you love the beach so I thought we could go there” Embry shrugged “As long as you don’t zone out on me again” he joked

“Sorry bout that” I sighed “I just feel really calm when I’m at the beach”

“No it’s cool, I understand” Embry nodded 

“I doubt it” I muttered staring out the window, I felt bad for what I did, but I couldn’t help it, ever since water became my element I always got lost in my own world, I didn’t seem to have any control over it. Then again I hadn’t had the need to try before

_“Maybe I should now. Keep my focus on Embry, maybe then I wont zone out”_ I thought seriously 

“Sophie, are you alright?” he asked me concerned 

“Yeah. I’m fine” I smiled a small smile before it disappeared again, I felt so guilty I couldn’t promise I wouldn’t fall into my trance. If only it didn’t happen, it never happened to Cat, she just felt calm she never zoned out. 

_“Then again she’s never been surrounded by flames like I am with water at the sea”_ I remembered 

“We can go somewhere else if you’d like?” Embry offered, I looked at him a little surprised, he really thought something was wrong.

“No, that’s alright” I shook my head “I do love the beach, and any chance I get to go there, I’ll take” I grinned, that was true, in fact it was the reason I went to the bonfire last night in the first place. Embry smiled at me, I couldn’t help but stare at that smile, I felt drawn to it. And his voice was so perfect. He was so fit and I could see his biceps, he looked at me and I quickly looked away in embarrassment, I felt the blood creep into my cheeks as I blushed. I had never been good at this kind of stuff, Cat was better at it then I was, she never seemed embarrassed or lost for words.

_“So unfair”_ I sighed as we approached First Beach. 

* * *

 

Cat’s POV.

I sat down at the bench in the kitchen to eat some breakfast, Dad was sitting next to me reading a newspaper, I didn’t pay attention to which one. I took a glance at it and one word stood out plain and easy for me to see ‘murder’.

“Dad” I started

“Yes sweetie?” he looked at me

“Has someone been murdered?” I asked indicating to the newspaper, he looked back at it and sighed 

“Yes, ‘Seattle’s making a run for murder capital of the country. Five unsolved homicides in the last two weeks.’.” He read “Haven’t you heard?” I shook my head

“I didn’t even know anything was wrong” I admitted quietly _“How could someone do such a thing?”_ I wondered

“Some kind of heartless gang are going on a killing spree” my dad sighed “Those poor families, I don’t know what I’d do if that happened to one of you two” 

“Don’t worry, it wont” I assured him, there was no way some murderer would be able to get the better of either me or Sophie, plus we both had handsome werewolves protecting us, even if Sophie didn’t know about it yet. 

“I hope not, I can’t even imagine what these families must be going through” dad sighed, I nodded in agreement, I didn’t know what I would do if something happen to one of my parents, or Sophie, or even Jacob for that matter. These kinds of situations made me glad for what I had. 

“By the way did you hear?” dad asked me 

“What?” I wondered

“Bella got her first acceptance to collage” he grinned, I winced, I hadn’t even thought about college and I was going to graduate soon. I didn’t even think Sophie had thought about it and that subject was right up her ally. We had been to busy worrying about Bella, and then I got caught up in the werewolves and vampires the thought had completely skipped my mind  

“Really?” I asked 

“Yes, to the University of Alaska Southeast” he nodded, my eyes narrowed, that was very far away, and even I knew it wasn’t cheap, why would Bella want to go somewhere far and expensive, was it because of Edward? 

“Is she applying anywhere else?” I wondered

“Not sure, but that’s the only one she’s gotten so far” dad smiled

“You and Charlie been gossiping have you?” I grinned 

“No, Billy’s been gossiping with us” he joked “Something that, Charlie at least, has been worried about is how Jacob and Bella aren’t talking” I blinked, not talking? They were best friends, he even cut me out because of her. Sure Sam had ordered Jacob to stay away from her to keep the secret but she found out about that like the day after he pushed her away so he didn’t have to worry about seeing her. 

“She seems fine at school” I admitted, yeah tangled around Edward, Sophie and I had been sitting with them, Angela and Ben. 

“Really? Did you know she was grounded?” dad asked, I raised my eyebrows, _“What was he doing talking about such things?”_

“No, not really, though I don’t really see her out of school anyway” I reminded him 

“Well, after her disappearing act and after jumping off that cliff, Charlie had her grounded” he explained 

“I’m not surprised” I confessed taking a sip of my orange juice _“Maybe that’s why she’s spending so much time with Edward, because she can’t really see him outside of school at the moment”_ I realised. “Does Charlie know about Jake and I?” I wondered, normally girls talked to there mum about this kind of stuff but I was to much of a daddy’s girl for that, plus dad accepted Jake so I didn’t mind

“I’m not sure” dad admitted 

“You mean you haven’t gossiped about us with Billy and Charlie?” I asked, mocking my surprised, he grinned at me “Did you just want to gossip with me Dad? Or did you have a reason for bringing this up?” I wondered “If it’s about collage, I’m sorry dad but I haven’t applied anywhere yet”

“I just thought I’d let you know that Charlie lifted Bella’s confinement to the house on one condition…” he began 

“Condition?” I asked a little worried, he nodded

“She has to spend some time with her other friends, like you two. But she has to try and get along with Jacob too. Charlie is worried because Jacob daubed on Bella for riding that motorcycle. He thinks she’s avoiding him” Dad sighed 

“And you didn’t tell him that it might just be because I’m dating him?” I wondered, he shook his head

“Sorry honey” he sighed. I groaned if Jacob was avoiding Bella because of me then I would definitely hear about it soon. 

“Tell me, does Charlie not like Edward?” I wondered

“Honestly? No” dad sighed 

“What do you think? You’ve met Carlisle at the hospital right? I heard he took his job back” I muttered

“Yes he did and yes I have met him. He’s a nice bloke, very calm, I don’t think he gets enough sunlight though” dad joked, I smiled for a second but it disappeared for I knew that wasn’t the real reason he was so pale. 

“I haven’t gotten round to inviting him for dinner” dad muttered. Dinner? Vampires don’t eat, and if they do we’d be the meal. Ok not true, the Cullens only drank animal blood but they didn’t eat human food, asking them to dinner is pointless. Carlisle would just turn it down anyway. 

“They did only get back a few weeks ago dad, let them settle back in, I mean they were gone for what? 8 months?” I tried to talk him out of it, if Jacob turned up and found my house full of vampires, he’d phase in the door way and expose himself and the Cullens to my parents. They didn’t even know about Sophie and I let alone ours and Bella’s boyfriends

_“Even though she’s not officially dating Embry yet”_ I reminded myself. I put my breakfast bowl into the dishwasher with my spoon and cup before kissing my dads cheek

“See you later” I muttered before walking out the door. I walked around the house and into the trees, I didn’t feel like driving right now. In fact all I really wanted to do was find out what was going on between Jacob and Bella, sure he was dating me, but she was his best friend before that 

_“So what reason could he have for ignoring her?”_ I wondered confused. 

* * *

 

Sophie’s POV.

We were sitting on the sand in silence, we weren’t the only ones here for once. There were a few parents with rugged up children running around on the sand, the looks they gave Embry and I for the lack of clothes we were wearing in such weather were priceless. The wind was hitting me in the face, drying my eyes out but I didn’t mind, if I did then all I had to do was alter the winds direction a little. Embry hadn’t said anything since we sat down, I wasn’t sure what he was thinking about, even though his face looked plain, sometimes his eyebrows would push together or his forehead would crease from the thoughts he had. I didn’t know him well enough to hear his thoughts yet, even though I was sitting right next to him, but I didn’t know if I wanted to hear them yet. There were a few mysteries lingering in there and although I was desperate to know what they were I knew there was a good reason everyone was keeping them from me, including my own sister. 

_“I guess having my own secret helps understand when others have one”_ though I had no idea what kind of secret it was, only that it was big because Cat was going through such trouble to keep it from me. Because she’d have me have my shields up all the time at school, or at least around Edward, I had had quite a bit of time to think about it. I knew it had to do with the Cullens, or at least Edward

_“Then again they all look similar and they all have cold temperatures so I’m guessing they’re all involved”_ and then there was Embry, Jacob, Sam, Jared and Paul, they were the complete opposite of the Cullens, very tan instead of pale and with temperatures as warm as Cat’s, instead of freezing cold like the Cullens, who didn’t seem to have any blood running through their bodies. I was only cold because of my ice powers, and I was pale because I preferred the rain over the sun. But they were freakishly… dead. That was the only word I could use to describe them, no matter how rude it sounded. The Quileute’s on the other hand were almost too alive. But all of them were irresistibly gorgeous, all them, the Cullens and the Quileute’s, but not everyone on the reservation was like that. And then there was one other thing I had noticed; Bella was heavily involved. And somehow Cat was too, why was it just me that was left out, my sister and I were elementals, my sister was highly involved in something that screamed unnatural, it involved the Quileute’s and the Cullens, Bella wasn’t like either of them and I hadn’t noticed anything unordinary about her so she was the only normal one that seemed to be involved, how come someone normal was allowed to know what was going on, but I wasn’t?

_“Jeez all these thoughts are giving me a headache, wont someone just tell me what’s going on already?!?!”_ I cursed to myself, I sighed. I saw Embry glance at me 

“You alright?” he asked, I realised he asked me that a lot, but I couldn’t help it if I felt left out 

“Just a lot on my mind” I answered annoyed, he frowned “Oh nothing bad… about you at least… just confusing things that’s all…” I babbled _“There I go again talking nonsense”_ , Embry chuckled, I looked at him confused

“Do you do that often?” he wondered

“No” I admitted _“Only when I’m around you for some reason”_ I sighed “Sorry”

“No, no need to apologise, lets me see a different side of you” he smiled, I smiled back, it wasn’t exactly another side, more like a shy side that hadn’t surfaced before. For some reason Embry made me nervous, which I’d never felt around someone else before. I wasn’t sure if that was a bad thing or not yet, but one thing I did know, I liked being with Embry, even if no one spoke, just being in his presence made me smile. 

“Embry, can I ask you something?” I asked

“Sure?” he nodded

“Why did Jacob push my sister away?” I bit my lip, I hadn’t mean to just blurt it out “Sorry, I didn’t mean to pry” I muttered, I saw him frown 

“At first, it was because he began to fall for Bella” Embry sighed, I looked at him surprised 

“He, liked Bella?” I questioned, he nodded

“He had for a while, he was very happy when she moved back here last year. They were childhood friends because Charlie and Billy were so close, so hearing she was back made him happy” Embry explained, 

“So that’s why he pushed Cat away when Bella came to him for help?” I half asked, Embry nodded

“Though when he met Cat he wasn’t as cheerful as usual” he admitted

“What do you mean?” I wondered 

“Well he’d found out Bella was dating someone else” he shrugged “And when Cat came she made him happier, he hadn’t smiled much before then. I know he regrets what he did though. More then anything” 

“You don’t think he still… you know… has feelings for her?” I questioned hesitantly, he immediately shook his head 

“He cares about Cat more then his own life” he smiled, I stayed silent for a while, looking out at the open ocean

“Sounds nice” I admitted. I turned to Embry, but the look on his face was not what I was expecting, it was full of surprise “What?” I wondered, I looked down at my clothes but nothing was wrong

“Is there something wrong?” I asked again. He smiled and shook his head

“I was just surprised, that’s all” 

“By what?” I wondered 

“You” he confessed, I blushed and turned away from him. 

“Sophie” he began, I turned back to face him “Tell me about yourself?” he asked

“Uh… you mean… my hobbies? Or… um… my personality…” I rambled, he chuckled and shrugged 

“I just want to know you better” Embry admitted 

“Alright well,” I took a deep breath “W-Where do you want me to… uh… start?” oh great I couldn’t even speak properly _“What is wrong with me?!?!”_ I cursed myself 

“How about you tell me what you like to do?” he offered

“Well, I like to cook, and… um… swim” I began “I’m good at school work. I like the rain and cold better then the sun” I admitted “That’s why I was a little more ok with moving here then Cat was. My favourite colour is blue.” I was stuck, what else was there to talk about me other then my abilities “I’m ok at sports but Cat’s better. I love the outdoors, and the weather here at this beach is absolutely perfect for me” I’ve got to stop talking about the weather! “You already know my favourite car” I smiled before I went back to thinking “My favourite animals are birds, especially sparrows and swallows, but those cute blue birds are nice too, but then again I’m not sure if they’re counted as animals. My favourite sea creature is a dolphin.” my mind went blank _“Oh no, what do I say now… um… favourite food… I don’t know!”_ I was secretly panicking while racking my brain for something, I’d never had to pick a favourite food before “Um… I like curries… and italian food? I like to read. I’m not all into shopping like Cat. I like chocolate. My best subjects are biology, home economics, I’m not to bad at maths and english either. Um… I like white lilly’s, the flower, as well as blue forget-me-nots.” I thought for a while “I can’t really think of anything else” I admitted. Embry grinned 

“No I’m impressed, not many people have a favourite flower” he admitted, I shrugged, with Cat and her nature powers it wasn’t hard to know. He grinned, I smiled back, seeing him smile made me feel all warm inside, I never didn’t want to see him smile.

* * *

 

Cat’s POV.

I walked swiftly through the trees of LaPush, I was going to find out why Jacob wasn’t talking to Bella, and also why he daubed on her in the first place! I jumped over a log when I felt some vibrations, they were some of the pack. I concentrated a little harder and realised it was Sam, Jared and Jacob. I bit my lip, should I stay here and let them see me or do I hide and find out where they are going. 

_“Jacob will definitely be pissed by the fact that I’m out in the forest alone, he might even chew me out for it”_ they weren’t exactly heading straight for me but they would smell me once they got close enough, and especially if the wind was blowing towards them. I ran to the nearest tree and jumped, using my hot air technique to fly up into the branches. I sat on a very high branch and leaned against the trunk. Balancing perfectly relaxed and waited to see whether Jacob would pick up my scent or not. I felt the vibrations stop not far off and knew they’d caught my scent, I felt the vibrations change as Jacob changed and walked towards the base of my tree. He appeared not long after, his nose sniffing and his head looking all around him, Sam and Jared appeared behind him, still in their wolf forms. I took a deep breath and tried to lower my heart rate so that the pounding couldn’t be heard as well. I looked down at him, my arms wrapped loosely around one of my knees. Just as it looked like he was about to give up Jacob looked up at me. 

_“Damn”_ I cursed

“Cat?” he asked surprised and worried 

“And I actually thought you wouldn’t notice” I sighed 

“What the hell are you doing up there?” Jacob called

“You don’t need to shout I can hear you perfectly without it” I smiled, Jared had disappeared and came back in his human form

“How the hell did you get up there?” he wondered

“Climb? How else do you get up trees? Fly?” I answered, I sat with my legs hanging over the edge

“Be careful” Jacob worried, he was terrified that I would fall out

“Chill Jake, I’m fine” I grinned 

“What are you doing out here?” Jared wondered

“I was actually looking for Jacob” I admitted

“Why? What’s wrong?” Jacob wondered

“Nothing involving me” I shrugged “At least I hope it doesn’t” I added

“Will you come down?” Jacob insisted 

“Think you can catch me if I jump” I grinned, I saw him push his eyebrows together 

“Can’t you just come down the same way you got up?” Jared asked

“Probably” I nodded

“Probably?” Jacob worried, I rolled my eyes and stood up on the branch, turning around I jumped and grabbed the next branch below me, swinging around it like a trapeze artist. I swung and landed on my feet on the next one, a few branches grew out of the back of the tree were the boys couldn’t see them and I climbed the long way down. When I was about seven - ten meters off the ground, I jumped off the branch and appeared from behind the tree. I saw Jacob run towards me but I landed easily on the ground before he could catch me. I looked up and grinned at him but he pulled me into a bone crushing hug anyway

“Jacob, human, fragile, can’t… breath” I muttered, even thought I was fine thanks to the super strength I got from my earth powers. He believed it and let me go, he checked me over everywhere before being satisfied that I was fine 

“What the hell were you thinking?” he asked

“I was thinking I wanted to climb that tree?” I answered

“Why?” Jared wondered

“Why not?” I asked my hands on my hips, he held his hands up in surrender 

“What are you doing walking around out here alone, how many times have we warned you?” Sam lectured, I rolled my eyes 

“I was looking for him” I pointed to Jacob

“You could have just called” he said a little angry at my decision 

“Oh right, I forgot, you guys actually carry phones on you” I said sarcastically “I knew you wouldn’t be home so I went for a walk, I knew if I headed towards Emily’s I’d cross paths with one of you” 

“What were you doing up in the tree then?” Jared wondered suspiciously 

“Fine, I was half hiding” I admitted

“Half?” 

“I’m not exactly invisible up there, I’m just off the ground” I shrugged 

“Hiding from what?” Sam ordered

“You lot” I crossed my arms across my chest

“Why? You scared?” Jared smirked

“Scared of being lectured” I admitted “I knew you wouldn’t be happy about me being out here” 

“Then why didn’t you drive?” Jacob asked

“It costs fuel and I didn’t want to” I complained “Not only that but there’s no point driving on the roads when I’m looking for a wolf”, they were silent for a while. “So, where are you going?” I wondered “You don’t look like you’re doing your usual patrol, or are you covering for Embry?” 

“Embry?” Jared asked

“Yeah, what ever jobs he’s meant to be doing today he’s been excused from in order to spend time with Sophie” I grinned

“And who gave him permission to do that?” Sam asked annoyed

“Well, me. But he turned up at our house this morning and took her away” I shrugged, Jared grinned “Now answer my question, I answered all of yours”

“Not really” Jared protested 

“Shhh” I shushed him 

“We were going to the Clearwater’s” Sam answered, 

“As in their house?” I bit my lip, they nodded “It doesn’t have anything to do with the pack does it?” I hoped. They looked at me confused but nodded again

“Why?” Sam worried

“My mum’s at the Clearwater’s house, she went round this morning” I informed them 

“Why?” Jared wondered

“She’s friends with Sue” I answered in a duh factor 

“That’s not good” Sam muttered

“Good thing I told you, seems like you were going to go bursting in” I grinned

“This isn’t exactly a good thing” Jared admitted

“Why?” I questioned confused

“Apparently Leah came down with a terrible fever” Sam explained, I stared at them before I realised what they meant

“That fever?” I asked, they nodded “Oh, now I see your problem…” I thought for a while “Want me to call her and make up an excuse to get her out of the house?” I offered 

“How would you do that without her getting suspicious?” Jared wondered

“I’m pretty good at lying to my parents” I admitted slyly, they all raised their eyebrows “What? I’ve had lots of time to practice” I shrugged “So if you give me a few minutes to think of something…” I leaned against the tree trunk behind me with a thoughtful look on my face _“What can I do that’ll get mum home but isn’t so extreme…car broke down… electrical shortage at home… oven caught fire… ok that one’s to extreme… explode something small… say I burned myself… no she’ll never go for that one. And I don’t wanna bother Sophie. Maybe if I just set the fire alarm off and burn some sort of food, I’m sure dad will have gone to work by now…”_ I decided to go with that idea, it wasn’t that bad and Sophie’s the better cook so it wont come as a surprise if I burn something, and it wont be hard to set the alarm off, all I need is a flame, which I always have with me. 

“I’ve got it!” I grinned, they all raised there eyebrows “Don’t worry its nothing dangerous” I assured them 

“What are you going to do?” Jared wondered

“Set the fire alarm off” I smirked

“How?” Sam wondered 

“Candle” I shrugged 

“And what excuse are you gonna use when she gets home?” Jared asked

“I’m gonna burn some food, nothing to bad” I said casually, Jacob grabbed my arms, not hard but with worry

“You could burn yourself” he thought, I rolled my eyes

“So you’d rather my mother finds out about your secret instead? My mom? Who’s married to my dad who’s friends with a vampire?” I pieced together, they looked shocked “My dad works at the hospital with Carlisle, remember”, all three of them seemed to growl “Plus how do you think that would make my dad feel, knowing his best friends were vampires and werewolves, I’m pretty sure they’d take it kinda badly” 

“Can’t you think of something else?” Jacob asked

“Why would I do that, this one’s genius!” I grinned 

“And dangerous, you can’t just play with fire” he assumed, I took a deep breath 

“Jake, I’ll be fine” I assured him slowly “I’m going to go straight home now” I turned to walk away 

“Not on your own” Jacob decided 

“Well you can’t come with me, you have other things to do” I reminded him, if he did come with me then I might just have to burn the food the old way, and that could burn the house down

“Jared and Sam will be fine without me” Jacob thought, I shifted my weight, put my hands on my hips and gave Sam a look

“If that was true then he wouldn’t have call both of you to help him” I reminded them, they both looked at Sam who nodded “I’ll be fine, I’ve walked this forest heaps of times, I know exactly where I’m going”, they all gave me that look that said they didn’t believe me “Will you lot stop doubting me, besides, I can’t let anything happen to me, we still have to go the movies tomorrow” I reminded Jake, he smiled “Right see you later” I took the opportunity to turn and walk away in the direction of my house 

“Wait…” Jacob tried to take my hand but I did a cartwheel out of his grip. I smiled sweetly at him before waving good bye and turning around and leaving them, walking swiftly away. 

_“If they knew what I could do I would have left them a lot faster then this”_ I grinned. As soon as I was sure they couldn’t hear or see me anymore I ran at super speed towards my house reaching it in record time. I ran into the kitchen to find something to burn, looking at my watch noticing it was just about lunch time

“Perfect” I grinned, I quickly, at a normal pace, went down into the garage to check if dad’s car was gone, it was. I went into the pantry and grabbed some bread before going to the fridge and grabbing some processed turkey and some cheese. I made a sandwich and placed it in my hand. I raised it to my eye level and a small ember appeared in each of my eyes, the cheese began to melt, the bread began to toast and the turkey began to warm up. I narrowed my eyes a little and suddenly the entire toasted sandwich was burnt to a crisp, my hand left unharmed because of the fact that I can’t be harmed by heat or fire. I grinned and placed it on a plate with some oven mitts next to it. I found the closest smoke alarm and held my hand up to it, a flame appeared above my hand and the smoke and heat began to rise into the smoke detector. It immediately began to sound the alarm, the flame disappeared as I covered my ears for a bit  before walking over to the phone. I rang my mothers mobile number and when I heard it pick up I coughed a little

“Hello?” she asked, she was silent as she heard the alarm 

“Hey mum” I coughed a bit more

“Cat, honey what’s going on? What’s that noise?” she asked worriedly 

“It’s the smoke detector” I confessed

“Oh god, are you alright? Where’s the fire? Are you getting out of the house? Have you called the fire department?” she began to freak out, I rolled my eyes and walked out of the front door, closing it behind me

“No I’m fine, I burnt my lunch and it set the fire alarm off, it’s alright, nothing major” I assured her, I heard her take a deep breath with relief “But I don’t know how to shut it off, could you come and do something before the far away neighbours hear it or before the fire department turns up, I don’t want to cause all that trouble” I explained 

“Alright, but are you sure you’re alright?” 

“Positive” I answered nodding, even though she couldn’t see me. 

“Alright, I’ll be there soon, be careful” 

“I will” I rolled my eyes and hung up the phone. Just like she said she arrived within about ten minutes. She parked the car quickly before running up the stairs into the house, she asked me to get a step ladder, which I did and I placed it under the alarm. My mum reached up and opened the alarm, she pressed a few buttons and the alarm stopped. I let out a sigh, that ringing was getting on my nerves and I’m sure it’ll leave a ring in my ears for the next few days.

_“Oh the things I do to keep secrets”_ I thought 

“There” my mother smiled

“Sorry about that” I smiled my guiltiest smile

“Oh that’s alright sweetie, as long as you’re alright?” she asked me

“Yes I’m fine, might get a headache later but otherwise I’m fine” I smiled with a nod, she put a hand on my cheek 

“Well that’s alright then”, I smiled at her and nodded

“Sorry for taking you away from Sue, I’m sure you two were doing something” I sighed 

“No that’s alright, Leah has a fever so I was just keeping Sue company for a while” she told me

“How bad’s her fever?” I wondered

“Sounds like mono, like what Jacob had a while back. But seeing as he got better I’m sure she’ll be fine, it’s probably just a bug going around” she smiled at me

_“If that’s what you’d call it”_ I thought but I smiled back at her “I think I’m going to go for a walk, try and get the ringing out of my ears” I decided

“Alright, but be careful and don’t go into the forest, stay on the drive way and the roadside” she ordered, I sighed 

“Alright” I muttered, I grabbed my phone from the bench and walked out the front door. I walked down the drive way until the house could no longer be seen before sprinting into the trees. I found the spot where I’d crossed paths with Jacob, Jared and Sam, I breathed in through my nose and smelled their scents. I began to run super fast after their scent trail, seeing as I didn’t know where the Clearwater’s even lived. The scent got fresher as I caught up to them, 

_“I knew I was faster”_ I grinned, I reached a road, I look around and noticed that the scent continued on the other side of the road “They jumped this?” I muttered surprised. I looked both ways and ran across the road continuing on. Eventually I came to a pale white house with a dark roof. The three scents went around the house, now in their human forms, towards the front door. I knew by their scents that they had changed because their scents altered slightly, there was more animal in their scents when they were in their wolf forms, which was to be expect. I walked around to the front door, made sure my outfit and hair was alright after running so fast and knocked on the door. A boy of about 15 opened the door, he looked just like everyone else on the reserve

“Hey…” he said awkwardly 

“Hey, I’m Cat, I’m Jacob’s girlfriend…” I began

“You’re Cat, your mum’s Caren right?” he asked, I nodded smiling 

“Yeah, I heard about Leah, and thought I’d come see how she was doing” I smiled sweetly

“Thanks, I’m Seth by the way” he introduced, holding out his hand

“Nice to meet you Seth, mum’s told me a little about you, apparently your mum’s very proud” I grinned, he shrugged 

“Well…” he stepped aside to let me in and I did, nodding to him in thanks

“Seth, who’s this?” Sue wondered

“This is Cat, she’s here to see how Leah’s doing” Seth explained 

“Cat? Cat Mitchell?” Sue asked

“Wow, makes me worry that my mum talks about me that much” I bit my lip modestly 

“Nonsense, you mothers very proud of both you and your sister” Sue gave me a short hug “It’s nice to finally meet you”

“And I, you” I nodded

“Cat?” I looked up to see Jacob standing at the stairs 

“Hey” I smiled innocently, just by seeing the expression on his face I knew he was surprised to see me “I came to see how Leah’s doing, my mum said she had a fever” I kept the the fact that I’d been told by Jacob earlier a secret. I wasn’t sure if Seth was in on all this werewolf business or not. 

“Well come on up, I’m sure Leah would like to have a girl her age near by, instead of so many boys” Sue joked, I smiled sweetly and let her guide me up the stairs. I patted Jacob’s cheek as I walked past him, which was a little difficult seeing as he was huge. I was led down a small hallway and Sue opened a door on our left. She stepped aside to let me in and shut the door behind me. I saw Sam and Jared looking at my quite surprised 

“What? I was worried, plus I think Leah might like a girl around instead of a bunch of guys” I shrugged, the door opened behind me and Jacob walked in.

“What’s going on, I didn’t hear your car pull up?” he asked, I blinked

“Is that why you all have surprised looks on your faces?” I wondered, they nodded

“We only left you about half an hour ago, your mum left here just as we arrived which means you must have gotten home within ten minutes and then you turn up here, without your car? How’d you get here so fast?” Jared wondered

“Just because I can’t run as fast as you lot doesn’t mean I’m uselessly slow” I grinned, they rolled their eyes 

“That’s not what we meant” Jared sighed 

“Oh? Then what did you mean?” I wondered

“You shouldn’t be here Cat” Jacob informed her 

“Why?” I asked confused, looking at each of them 

“Because it’s dangerous when a wolf first phases” Sam said, annoyance showing in his voice 

“Well it’s a good thing you lot are here then isn’t it” I grinned, they didn’t look happy “So question… does Seth know about any of this?” I asked randomly, trying to get the topic away from me

“No” Sam said sternly 

“So his mother does, his sister will and he’s going to be left out” I sighed “That’d be annoying” 

“Who are you?” I looked at the bed to see Leah looking at me 

“Hey I’m Cat, pleased to meet you” I waved 

“What are you doing here?” Leah wondered

“Well my mum’s Caren, she said you weren’t feeling alright so I came to see how you were doing, is that alright?” I wondered, I knew I wasn’t exactly sounding sympathetic but Leah didn’t sound like the kind of person who liked people babying her 

“What ever” Leah gave up, I glared at her, she could at least be a little grateful that I was worried, whether I knew her or not. I saw Jared and Jacob roll their eyes, the look on Sam’s face was different to their’s though, it looked guilty, and sad. Regretful, like he blamed himself for something. There came a groan from Leah and Jacob immediately stood in front of me, I rolled my eyes, but didn’t do anything about it, if I did he might find out about me. Leah sat up and clutched her stomach, the boys got all defensive and Jacob was on full guard. I didn’t really care if I got hurt, I healed fast thanks to my electricity powers, they sped up the healing cells in my body, I had a really fast metabolism because of it too, that’s why I could eat so much. 

“Should she really be phasing in her room, I’m sure she’ll break the bed” I muttered, knowing they could all hear me 

“Don’t have much of a choice” Jacob admitted 

“One of you couldn’t just carry her out the window for a second?” I asked, they all looked at me like I was crazy “Come on you’re all fast enough, if that’s to much one of you could go outside and another could drop her out the window to the other” I suggested, I received another look “Sorry, just a suggestion” I mumbled. The bed cracked and the sheets and Leah’s clothes ripped leaving a grey wolf behind. It stumbled a little from the unstable mattress and looked around with it’s eyes and sniffed the scents with it’s black nose. 

“That was a little less interesting then I’d though” I admitted, I had thought the first change would be a little different to the rest but I guess not. 

“Leah, calm down. It’s ok, you’re going to fine” Sam assured her, Leah growled at him 

“I’m sorry but that isn’t what she wants to hear, Sam” I sighed, they all looked at me “What she wants is an explanation, to be told why she’s suddenly an animal. She doesn’t want consoling” 

“I’ve done this before…” Sam began 

“With guys, you’ve never had a girl wolf, plus this is Leah, she’s different” I interrupted him “For a girl, finding out you’re some sort of freak is not exactly fun” I crossed my arms “Not that I think you guys are freaks, I’m just assuming that’s what she thinking” I turned to Leah “Growl at me if I’m wrong?” I insisted, there was silence and I gave Sam an ‘I told you so’ look “Now, stop trying to console her and explain” I ordered. Sam sighed and was about to begin when we heard someone ascending the stairs quickly 

“Please don’t be Seth, Please don’t be Seth. Please don’t be Seth” I pleaded, the door opened and standing there was Sue, but behind her was Seth. I hit myself in the forehead at the sight of Seth “ _Damn”_. Sue looked over at the wolf which was her daughter, surprise spread over her face but it didn’t last long, I don’t think she had expected Leah to change. Seth was a different story, he stared at Leah with surprise, confusion, worry and shock. He had no idea what was going on; why was there a big wolf in his sisters room? Where had his sister disappeared to? How did it get into the house? What were we all doing standing around? I could see all these questions flashing across his face. I looked at all the boys, but they were all looking at Sam, and Leah was looking at everyone. Her eyes set on me and I shrugged, I had no idea what they were all thinking, what they were going to do about this. I looked back at Sue who took a deep breath after realising what had happened, but my eyes set on Seth again. His breathing had quickened and his heart beats accelerated, even though there were four hot bodied wolves and myself in the room I could still feel Seth’s body heat rise. It went past the normal highest point for a human and accelerated towards the wolves temperature. 

“Seth come with me please” I suddenly decided, braking the awkward silence. Everyone looked at me confused as I walked past Sue and grabbed Seth’s hand, dragging him into another room and shutting the door behind me. I pushed Seth further into the middle of the room and leaned against the door just in time to see Seth’s clothes rip and Seth phase into a sandy wolf. I let out a sigh and slid down to sit on the floor, my legs crossed 

“That, was close” I muttered, if Seth had phased in the hallway he would have hurt Sue and possible broken some of the house. Seth looked down at himself before looking at me and whining. I walked on my knees towards him, making myself small and sat in front of him. “Sit, Seth” I ordered with a smile, he tried to do so and it took him a minute or two to figure out how to sit down in his wolf form. He put his big head in my lap and I stroked his head 

“You need to calm down a little before we can explain alright. But I promise you, this isn’t unnatural… per say” I added, he gave me a look “It’s complicated but I promise you’re not alone” I smiled “Plus it’s not all bad” I heard movement in the room where everyone else was and someone storming towards the door 

“Don’t worry” I told Seth when his ears picked up the sound “They’re just coming to check on me” the door swung open and Jacob stood in the doorway 

“Cat, are you alright?” he came towards me and I could see both worry and a little frustration in his expression 

“I’m fine” I smiled “Seth on the other hand is a little worried and confused” I looked down at him, stroking his head 

“What did you think you were doing? Coming in here alone when he first phased?” Jacob lectured 

“I was looking after him. If he had phased out in the hallway he wouldn’t only break a lot of things but he could have hurt Sue as well” I reminded him 

“So you risked your own safety?” he wasn’t happy 

“Do I look injured, I’m not stupid Jacob.” I said firmly 

“No I know, but you don’t know how dangerous this is” he thought

“I obviously understand more then you think I do” I admitted, he didn’t have an argument for that “Now, how’s Leah?” 

“She’s phasing back now” he answered as Jared and Sam appeared in the doorway 

“Cat are you alright?” Sam asked

“I’m fine” I smiled 

“How did you know he was going to phase?” Jared wondered, I stopped, I saw Seth look at me curiously from the corner of my eye, what would I say, I couldn’t say I heard his heart accelerate, or that I felt his temperature rising. _“What do I say?”_ I must have been thinking for about a second of two because Jared only just came to my side. Luckily I didn’t have to think of anything because Sue and Leah came into the room

“Oh my” Sue gasped when she saw Seth, Seth’s head raised, I guess he was a little worried that they had seen him.

“It’s alright Seth” I assured him, he looked at me with those big eyes and I smiled warmly at him. He seemed to relax a little before looking back at his family, the three boys all gave me a look and I rolled my eyes. I stood up and Seth did too

“Don’t worry I’ll be back” I grinned before I walked out of the room past Leah and Sue, shutting the door behind me. I gave an awkward smile to Sue and Leah as I leaned against the wall opposite the door. We stood in silence before the door opened and the four boys all walked out 

“Shall we head to the living room?” Sam offered, everyone nodded and followed him. Jacob gave me a huge hug as soon as I was clear of people.

“Jacob, I love your hugs but, only if they don’t kill me” I warned, he loosened his grip and looked at me “What was that for?” I grinned 

“Promise me you wont ever do something like that again” he pleaded 

“Like what?” I wondered

“Like what you did with Seth. You don’t understand how dangerous it is” he explained 

“If it’s dangerous then maybe I shouldn't be going out with you” I reminded him, his eyebrows pushed together as he thought about it 

“Jacob, I don’t just go walking into dangerous situations. I’m good at listening to my instincts when it comes to that stuff. Please try and trust me” I informed him. I knew he worried, if what I’d heard about imprinting was true then I was the air that he breathed, I was his whole world. It’s only natural that I be the only thing he worries about and does what ever in his power to protect me. I was glad I was an elemental, I feel bad for Jared and Sam, their imprints were so vulnerable, so fragile and human. But me, I healed fast, I never got cold, or sick for that matter I was strong and fast, I had a great sense of direction, I hardly ever tripped and I had the power to protect myself. I wasn’t as much as a burden to Jacob thanks to that, he just didn’t know about that yet. Jacob sighed, I could see that he wanted to but the fact that he knew what was out there and how he thought I was so fragile prevented him. I put my hands on either side of his face 

“Trust me” I said softly “I’m not as fragile as you think”, he looked me in the eyes 

“I’m sorry, but being protective is part of the gig” he reminded me 

“I know, but it’s ok. I know what I mean to you Jake, and as much as you don’t want to see me hurt, I don’t want to see you hurt either. And if getting hurt makes you sad then I wont get hurt” I explained 

“You can’t promise you wont get hurt” Jacob sighed

“But I can bloody well try” I grinned “I love it when you smile and laugh, so I’ll try my best to stay … unbroken” I was going to say safe but that I couldn’t promise, I walk through a forest full of vampires and I hang out with werewolves. I saw Jacob raise and eyebrow at me and I just shrugged before I took his hand and began to lead him down hallway towards the stairs. We walked into the living room and I sat next Seth, I smiled encouragingly to him as Sam continued, he was explaining how the Cullens were not a threat and about the treaty they had with them. 

“But why are we like this?” Leah demanded 

“You have the wolf gene” Sam explained 

“So not everyone has the gene?” Seth wondered, Sam shook his head

“No not everyone has it, only a few” he answered 

“And what about her?” Leah asked looking at me 

“Her has a name” I snapped back

“Cat is Jacob’s girlfriend, she was told about us” Sam answered

“More like found out” I grinned 

“How’d you find out?” Seth wondered

“I was attacked by a vampire” I shrugged “They came to save me” 

“Is that how you met Jacob?” Seth asked

“No, I met Jacob a few months before then. I knew him before he phased for the first time” I explained 

“Did he change much?” Seth questioned, I gave him a weird look, he shrugged but there was a bit of worry in his face. That was when I realised he was worried about his personality changing 

“Physically, definitely” I grinned “Mentally, he just became a bit more bold, protective and a lot less carefree” I admitted “Embry too” I added, I could feel everyone watching me as I smiled “But other then that he’s the same” Seth nodded but, I could tell he was thinking about it. Sam continued with his explanation while I sat there in silence, listening. 

* * *

 

Sophie’s POV.

I stood up and stretched before turning to Embry and smiling, I held my hand out 

“Come on, it’s nicer to walk along the beach instead of sitting” I insisted, he smiled at me and took my hand, standing up. I was surprised at how well my hand fit into his, like two pieces of a puzzle, they fit perfectly together. The warmth from his hand was so nice, usually Cat’s temperature can be almost like burning myself but Embry’s was perfect, it neutralised my cold hand. We walked down the beach hand in hand, my shoes in my other hand as the water washed up over my feet. I shut my eyes as I walked, feeling the water washing over and around me as the wind blew through my hair. I felt Embry squeeze my hand a little and I opened my eyes to look at him, he was smiling at me, I smiled back. That was he suddenly picked me up and ran into the water, the water jumped up and splashed everywhere as Embry ran through it. He let me down but only to have me waist deep in water, I put my hands on my hips

“What was that for?” I asked 

“Well I know how you love the water” he grinned and splashed me in the face, I whipped my face and grinned evilly, there was no way he could beat me in a splashing contest when it involved water, whether he knew about what I could do or not. I went to splash him back and, using a little water manipulation, I created a splash that drenched his hair, face and top. I laughed at him as he shook his head like a dog, his hair now spiked and in his eyes. He began to walk towards me and I turned around and ran through the water away from him laughing. He chased me around but the water slowed him down, where as me it didn’t. I turned around and splashed him again and he gave me a ‘that’s it’ look along with an evil grin. My smile vanished as he drove towards me, I felt his strength against the water and was surprised by it. I ran away towards the shore a little again before turning around to see him right on my tail. He was literally fighting against the water, I looked back to the dry sand, I had the advantage in the water so I could make him chase me around for ages or I could go on land and let him catch me. He almost reached me when I ran out of the water and back to the sand. He was after me and this time he was faster. I laughed as I dodged him but he eventually got his arms around my waist 

“Let me go” I laughed 

“No” he grinned 

“What did I ever do to you?” I giggled 

“Nothing, just the temptation was to much” he admitted

“Gee, thanks” I said sarcastically, he let me go and took my hand in his again, which I didn’t mind. I looked down, my clothes were soaked 

“You know if you’ve ruined these I will not be happy” I joked, he smiled back after seeing the grin on my face. That was when we heard a bunch of howls erupt from the trees, Embry’s face turned to annoyance, like his friend had just come and interrupted something important. I looked back towards the trees in confusion

_“Why would those wolves effect Embry?”_ I didn’t have much time to think it over though because my phone went off. I pulled it out of my pocket and saw Cat’s face on my phone, I pressed the green pick up button and put the phone to my ear

“Yes Catherine?” I asked 

“Oo, what did I interrupt?” she wondered

“Nothing? What are you talking about?” I said annoyed 

“You called my Catherine so I’ve obviously done something wrong, and seeing as you’re with Embry I thought I might have interrupted a moment or something” I could just imagine her smirking. 

“What do you want?” I asked 

“I need your help” she said, getting straight to the point

“With what?” I wondered confused 

“Jacob has asked me to go to the movies with him tomorrow and I need your help on choosing what to wear” she explained 

“But that’s tomorrow?” I pointed out 

“Yes but if I pick the clothes now I wont wear them tomorrow during the day” she informed me, I rolled my eyes, I seriously did not understand her logic

“Do you really need my help?” I wondered

“Yes, I need you to tell me if it looks alright” she said stubbornly 

“You don’t need to worry about that, Jake loves you in everything you wear” I reminded her 

“Sophie, get your ass home! I need your help” she persuaded seriously, I sighed 

“Fine, five minutes” I decided 

“Sophia” she disagreed, I narrowed my eyes, not because she used my real name but because she wasn’t letting me have anymore time with Embry.

“Fine” I grumbled, I shut my phone and put it back in my pocket before turning to Embry

“I’m extremely sorry Embry but I, unfortunately, have to go” I frowned a little and looked away from him 

“Hey, what ever the reason is it must be a good one. It’s alright, we can do something tomorrow together” he smiled, I smiled back at him 

“Thanks, for understanding” I turned to him and opened my arms, he looked at me for a second before rolling his eyes “Oh, you don’t want to hug me, alright then” I joked and began to walk away 

“No” Embry grabbed my elbow and turned me towards him “I would like a hug please” he opened his arms in return and I smiled before accepting his offer. He wrapped his warm, strong, tanned arms around me perfectly, my head resting against his chest. I could hear his heart beat, it sounded so perfect, like a symphony. I pulled away a little and smiled, I couldn’t believe I’d just thought that, even if it was true. He smiled back at me and let me go, though I could see some displeasure in the action. I took a small sept back 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, ok?” I smiled, he nodded

“Can’t wait” he grinned, I rolled my eyes before turning around and walking away. I felt a small pain from the action but I kept walking, that was when I remembered that Embry had driven me in his car. I kept walking without hesitation, I didn’t mind but, I didn’t need Embry going out of his way to drive me home. I got to the car park and took the chance of looking behind me but Embry wasn’t there, I looked around but couldn’t spot him. I found this strange, he had disappeared and left his car behind? 

_“Where would he go?”_ I wondered. In a fluid motion of my hand all the water was drawn out of my clothes leaving me dry. I made the water spray the near by plants before putting my shoes and socks back on. I turned around and, after making sure no one was watching, I flew into the air and straight into the trees towards home. 

* * *

 

Cat’s POV.

“We’re going to call a pack meeting” Sam decided

“As in, the whole pack?” I wondered, he nodded confused. I bit my lip and thought 

“What?” Jacob asked

“Embry’s with my sister remember. I’m just wondering if Embry suddenly having to leave would cause her to get even more suspicious” I explained 

“Even more?” Sam wondered

“She already knows I’m hiding something from her, and she knows you’re all involved” I shrugged

“How?” Jared questioned

“We’re twins, we notice things like that about one another easily” I answered _“Though being able to read each others thoughts doesn’t hurt”_

“Got an idea then?” Jacob asked, I thought for a second 

“Light bulb” I grinned “I’ve gotta go but I’ll see you all later” I kissed Jacob’s cheek before heading out the door. I walked away from the house and pulled my phone out, I looked around and jumped into the trees, running further away from the house. I heard a series of howls erupt from the trees and dialled Sophie’s number. She picked up not long after 

“Yes Catherine?” she asked, I tried to hold in a giggle 

“Oo, what did I interrupt?” I smirked

“Nothing? What are you talking about?” she wondered annoyed 

“You called my Catherine so I’ve obviously done something wrong, and seeing as you’re with Embry I thought I might have interrupted a moment or something” I raised an eyebrow even though she couldn’t see me

“What do you want?” she questioned getting straight to the point, I rolled my eyes  

“I need your help” I answered 

“With what?” she wondered confused 

“Jacob has asked me to go to the movies with him tomorrow and I need your help on choosing what to wear” I explained, I did want her to help me out, it was good I didn’t ask her earlier 

“But that’s tomorrow?” she questioned suspiciously 

“Yes but if I pick the clothes now I wont wear them tomorrow during the day” I lied, I heard her sigh and could just imagine her rolling her eyes at me

“Do you really need my help?” she wondered

“Yes, I need you to tell me if it looks alright” I demanded 

“You don’t need to worry about that, Jake loves you in everything you wear” she reminded me, I smiled, it was true but that didn’t mean I didn’t like dressing up a little

“Sophie, get your ass home! I need your help” I said seriously, she sighed again

“Fine, five minutes” she decided 

“Sophia” I disagreed, Embry had to leave now, there wasn’t an option of her staying longer, even if she wanted to

“Fine” she grumbled and she hung up on me. I put my phone back into my pocket before flying home as fast as possible. I knew Sophie didn’t have her car and would be flying home herself, luckily my light powers allowed me to be faster, even against her wind powers. I knew no one was home so I flew right at my window as some branches twisted there way and opened the door for me, closing them behind me as I ran at super speed into my closest and began to lay different clothes out on my bed, and even on my floor. I held a top in each hand and took a deep breath as I heard Sophie come into the house. She stopped in the kitchen and I put my mind shields up again as she headed towards the stairs.

* * *

 

Third Person’s POV.

Sophie opened the door to her sisters room and looked around surprised 

“Wow” she admitted after seeing all of Cat’s clothes everywhere

“I can’t find anything!” Cat whined, as she switched between the two tops in her hands, holding them up to herself in front of her long mirror

“You have how many clothes?” Sophie asked

“But I can’t choose, I don’t know what to wear” Cat sat down on her desk chair, which also had clothes on it. 

“We’ll find something” Sophie shut the door behind her and raised her hand, all the pieces of clothing rose into the air as Sophie removed the gravity from them in order to make them levitate. “So, red and purple look best on you so I suggest we keep those clothes out and put away any clothes that are cold colours” Sophie began, several clothes went back into her closet “And we know you’re not much of a skirt person” all the skirts went into the wardrobe “And seeing as you’re going at night when it’ll be cold and Jacob doesn’t know about you, so you need to at least look like you’re trying to stay warm, so that leaves us with only pants” all the dresses, shorts and leggings followed the skirts. 

“But there’s still so many choices” Cat sighed seeing all the left over clothes

“Well if you didn’t buy so much that wouldn’t be a problem” Sophie grinned 

“But I need them all!” Cat whined 

“Yeah, Yeah” Sophie waved off her whinges. The two girls spent the next hour or so going through Cat’s clothes trying to find an outfit for her. They did and Cat was very pleased with it.

“Oh thank you Sophie, what on earth would I do without you?” Cat grinned 

“Not much, you’d miss a lot of school from sleeping in” Sophie smirked

“Shut up” Cat whined “By the way…” she began slyly “How was your date with Embry?” Sophie blushed 

“It wasn’t a date. We were just hanging out” Sophie corrected 

“And holding hands?” Cat grinned, Sophie blushed some more

“Stay out of my head” she mumbled, causing Cat to giggle. 


	14. Chapter 14

It was pouring rain outside. Cat had her evening outfit laid out on her chair, in her walk in wardrobe ready. Sophie was standing out in the rain, already soaked to the bone, she was wearing a dark blue singlet, grey mini shorts and bare feet. Her clothes clung to her body because of the water. She sighed as the rain pelted down onto her face, even though it rained a lot in Forks, Sophie had hardly been able to enjoy it. 

“Sophie, you’re soaking, can you come in now?” Cat asked calling from the dry safety of the door

“I’m fine” Sophie assured her sister

“I know that, but mum will begin to to worry, she’s actually home today” Cat reminded her sister, for some reason, it didn’t matter how often either of them did it, Caren always worried about the girls getting sick and catching colds. Though they never got virus’ or flu’s anymore, Sophie’s body was too cold for bacteria and Cat’s was too warm. 

_“I guess it’s just a parent thing”_ Cat thought, she felt some vibrations and looked to the side, out of the trees came Jacob, Embry and even Seth. Cat beamed but then worried about, one, her sister was wearing barely anything and was out in the freezing rain and, two, that the boys, except for Seth, were only wearing cut offs and were also out in the freezing rain. Embry naturally ran to Sophie’s side confused

“What are you doing out in the freezing rain?” he wondered

“I could ask you the same thing” Sophie reminded him, Cat sighed heavily as Jacob and Seth approached her 

“She really likes water, doesn’t she?” Jacob asked

“Yes” Car and Sophie both replied

“But don’t worry,” Cat began “Her body’s used to it by now”

“But Forks rain is a little different to Miami rain” Jacob admitted

“It’s still all just rain if you ask me” Cat shrugged

“Miami?” Seth wondered

“That’s where I moved from” Cat nodded

“Why?” was Seth’s reply

“We’ve all asked her that question” Embry admitted

“Well, why not?” Cat shrugged 

“Actually our dad got a good job here” Sophie answered with a smile as she and Embry walked towards them, out of the rain

“Seth, this is my sister Sophie, Sophie, this is Seth Clearwater” Cat introduced

“Clearwater?” Sophie double checked

“Sue’s son” Cat nodded “I met him and Leah yesterday” she told her. Sophie looked suspiciously at her sister for a moment before she shook Seth’s hand

“Nice to finally meet you” she smiled

“You too” Seth agreed

“Turns out Sue isn’t the only mum who boasts about being proud of her children” Cat sighed 

“Well she should be proud of you two” Jacob grinned

“I know” Cat giggled jokingly, causing everyone to chuckle. “Well come on in, out of the rain” Cat half ordered, Sophie frowned but did what her sister advised she didn’t need Embry getting suspicious of her, though she was a little surprised that Embry was also out in the rain, wearing barely anything. She gave her sister a look who just shook her head

“You know my mum’s home today, you should have come in a car” Cat whispered ever so quietly to Jacob

“Sorry, but…” he began but Cat cut him off

“Sophie you’re dripping water everywhere” she noticed but then she frowned “In fact you all are” she rolled her eyes and walked away, much to Jacob’s disgust 

“Don’t worry, she’s just gone to get us some towels” Sophie assured him smiling “She’ll be back in a tick” Cat came back when she said that, several towels in her hands. She threw one at each of them and put a few on the floor to wipe up the water that was dripping off them. 

“Jeez, you’re all mad” she muttered causing everyone to chuckle some more as they dried their hair and Sophie wiped down her clothes. 

“If you all insist on this a lot I’m gonna have to buy some clothes for when you do come round soaking wet” Cat murmured 

“Mum will kill us if we get water on the floor boards” Sophie agreed

“And on the carpets” Cat added

“It’s just water” Embry shrugged 

“They’re expensive carpets” Cat admitted

“Course they are” Jacob mumbled, Cat elbowed him in the side

“I’m gonna go put something dry on, I’ll be right back” Sophie told them before she disappeared through the house. Embry frowned 

“Don’t worry, she wont take long” Cat grinned assuringly 

“So does she…” Seth began 

“No, not yet” Cat answered before he finished his sentence “But she will, right Embry?” she raised and eyebrow, Embry sighed, he couldn't answer “You are getting along with her right?” Cat wondered, her eyes narrow

“Oh he’s getting along with her nicely” Seth teased, Embry punched his arm “Ow” Seth admitted 

“Guess you shouldn’t tease him” Cat advised 

“Well if he stopped thinking about her long enough then maybe I could talk to him about something else, but that’s all he things about; her” Seth admitted “Jake’s no better” 

“Well sorry” Jacob sighed 

“Then there’s Jared too” Seth continued

“Dude, I bet it wont bother you as much when it happens to you” Cat grinned, Seth blushed and shrugged causing Cat to giggle and the boys to smirk. Sophie came back down the stairs in jeans and a light blue three quarter top at that point. 

“So, what brings you boys here all of a sudden? And from the forest during the pouring rain?” Sophie wondered “You do know you shouldn’t be in the forest, it’s dangerous” she lead them to the kitchen where she got herself a glass of water 

“Oh we know” Seth admitted

“Maybe you should be reminding your sister of that” Jacob remembered 

“There’s no point” Sophie admitted with a sigh “You can’t keep her out of it and I know she can handle what ever nature may throw at her” she confessed

“Maybe not everything” Seth disagreed, Sophie gave him a look before her eyes flickered to Cat who paid no attention to either of them 

“So what do you two have planned for the day?” Jacob asked, his arm around Cat as he changed the subject 

“Nothing. It’s pouring rain outside and I have a prior engagement tonight that I’d like to stay fresh for” Cat grinned

“What kind of ‘prior engagement’?” Embry smirked 

“Just going to the movies” she shrugged grinning, knowing full well that he knew exactly what was going on thanks to the wolf telepathy.

“Sounds boring” Embry sighed 

“Thanks” Cat muttered plainly 

“Is that Jake’s voice I heard?” Caren called as she came into the kitchen, she’d been in the study till now

“Hey Caren” Jacob waved

“Well I didn’t know you were going to pop in today. I didn’t hear a car” Cared admitted 

“They walked” Cat covered

“Walked?” Caren wondered

“Yeah. The LaPush kids walk everywhere, haven’t you noticed?” Cat smiled

“Not through the forest I hope, your father and I have heard to much about all those hikers that went missing” Caren reminded them 

“Mum, know one’s gone missing in ages” Cat covered

“Not here, you know about the Seattle situation. Plus I don’t care, until those wolves or bears or what ever animal they’ve decided it is, is put to rest I do not want to hear of any of you being out there” Caren admitted protectively. Cat rolled her eyes but didn’t argue

“Seth?” Caren said when she noticed him “Well I didn’t realise you guys had met” Caren admitted talking about her daughters

“I only just met him” Sophie confessed

“And Jacob introduced me to him yesterday” Cat lied

“Speaking of yesterday, how is Leah doing?” Caren remembered

“All better” Seth assured her 

“Well that’s good, that was a terrible fever she had” Caren admitted, Seth nodded. She decided to change the topic “And Embry, I haven’t seen you around here in a while. How have you been?”

“Good Mrs Mitchell, I’m glad to see you’re healthy” Embry said politely

“Oh Embry, dear, call me Caren” she insisted. Embry nodded before both Cat and Sophie gave their mother a look

“Oh well, I’ll leave you all be. I need to finish something so I’ll be in the study if you need anything” Caren smiled

“Thanks mum” the twins chorused as Caren disappeared around the corner 

“For a while there I thought she’d never leave” Cat sighed 

“Well if she hadn’t heard Jake’s voice, maybe she wouldn’t have come out in the first place” Sophie smiled

“Sorry, not my fault your mum likes me” Jacob grinned 

“She really does worry about us all, doesn’t she” Embry grinned

“She considers you lot a part of the family that’s why” Cat smiled

“Cat?” Sophie began “Why did you lie to her?” she asked 

“What do you mean?” Cat wondered, Sophie looked at her sister for a while before sighing

“Nothing” she decided. Cat frowned but hid it quickly, unfortunately not before Jacob saw it. He rubbed her back and she smiled at him. 

“So anything in particular you lot want to do? As long as it doesn’t involve leaving the house” Cat questioned

“Don’t be lazy, there’s nothing wrong with leaving the house” Sophie admitted

“No, only that it’s pouring rain and rain makes me feel drowsy” Cat reminded her as they walked into the living room

“Only when you’re already in a bad mood” Sophie added as she sat on the sofa. Everyone sat on the seats around the coffee table

“Well I can’t stay long I have to get ready for something else” Jacob remembered grinning, everyone but Cat rolled there eyes 

“Ok, we all know you two are going out so stop pretending we don’t” Seth blurted out 

“It’s fun” Cat shrugged 

“More like annoying” Sophie disagreed

“Just cause you don’t get to go on a date” Cat teased, Sophie rolled her eyes 

“I don’t mind if I do or not, but that’s no excuse to go rubbing it in my face, plus a movie doesn’t really count” she admitted 

“Well we’re calling it one so, yes it does count” Cat argued with a shrug 

“We get the point now will you two drop it” Embry sighed 

“But it’s fun to annoy you” Cat smirked 

“Wont be when I get annoyed by it” Embry reminded her 

“I don’t know” Cat grinned. They spent the afternoon talking and watching a bit of TV before Jacob decided he needed to leave.

“Oh please stay” Cat pouted 

“I can’t” he smiled at her 

“If you don’t let him leave, he can’t get ready for your date” Embry smirked, Seth grinned as Jacob glared at his friend

“Still…” Cat muttered

“You want him to go on your special date date wearing only cut offs?” Sophie wondered

“I don’t mind” Cat grinned

“Course you don’t” Sophie mumbled “You should at least let him try” she sighed, Cat frowned

“I’ll be back in no time” Jacob grinned. Cat sighed as Jacob leaned down and planted a kiss on her lips. Sophie rolled her eyes as Embry sighed and Seth smiled 

_“Jeez do they have to do that in front of us?”_ Sophie complained. Cat pulled away from the kiss to glare at her sister 

“Yes” she answered “We do” Jacob looked at Cat and then at Sophie just to see her poke her tongue out at Cat. Cat did the same before crossing her arms 

“Ah did we miss something?” Jacob wondered, both girls seemed to freeze 

“Yeah, what’s with the sudden annoyance towards one another?” Embry wondered, the girls were silent

“N-Nothing” Cat answered, but that just made them more suspicious “So, you were going home to get ready? You’re going to come back to me right? Or are we meeting at the cinema?” Cat changed the subject 

“I’ll be back to pick you up soon” Jacob smiled, he gave her another short but sweet kiss before they walked towards the back door together, it was still raining.

“Think it will stop by the time we get to Port Angeles?” Cat asked

“You don’t like the rain do you?” Jacob questioned 

“I don’t mind it, it’s just not my favourite setting” Cat shrugged, Jacob smirked

“More Sophie’s thing?” he wondered, Cat looked at him a little surprised, he chuckled “Anything you don’t like, she does. Plus didn’t you tell us that water was her thing?” Jacob raised an eyebrow, Cat grinned and nodded 

“Catherine! Have you been telling tales about me?!?!?! Sophie raged from the other room. Cat rolled her eyes

“Gave them the chance to know you better” Cat sighed, Jacob raised his eyebrow

_“How would Sophie be able to hear us with all this rain, we weren’t even talking loudly…”_ he thought confused

“See you soon” Cat smiled sweetly. He smiled back and kissed her cheek before turning around and running off through the rain and into the trees. Cat felt the vibrations as he changed from man to wolf before she turned around and went back inside, shutting the door behind her. 

“So any other pieces of information you leaked about me?” Sophie questioned, her arms crossed over her chest

“Maybe you should ask Embry, I’m sure he remembers better then I do” Cat smirked causing both Embry and Sophie to blush. Seth chuckled and Cat pounded his waiting fist 

“Not funny Cat” Sophie huffed

“Oh, stop sulking I was just teasing” Cat grinned 

“Well don’t” Sophie decided, Cat rolled her eyes but was still smiling. Seth and Embry left not long after that and Cat went up to her room to get ready for when Jacob come to pick her up while Sophie went into her room to finish some homework.

* * *

 

Cat heard a horn beep, she got up and walked down the stairs. She was wearing black jeans, a white t-shirt and a dark purple long vest over the top with a long silver necklace around her neck and her usual bangles and watch on her wrists. She had normal black, ankle converses on her feet for comfort, her hair was out and naturally curly and she had her usual tannish - brown eyeshadow on her eye lids along with a little mascara to top it off. Cat went past the lounge room but was stopped by her parents

“Where are you going?” John asked

“Jake’s taking me out to the movies” Cat smiled excitedly 

“Oh is he?” John raised an eyebrow

“That is alright isn’t it?” Cat wondered

“Of course it is” Caren smiled

“Where will you be?” John interrogated 

“Port Angeles” Cat answered confidently 

“And how are you getting there?”

“Car, Jake’s driving his rabbit” Cat smiled, she could hear Jacob chuckling from his car at her fathers interrogation. 

“You wont be alone?” John clarified

“Alone? My boyfriends coming with me dad, no way am I leaving his side” she smiled successfully as she kissed her dads cheek, said good bye to her mum and walked out the door

“They grow up so fast” John muttered with a sigh. Cat opened the door and got into the passenger seat of Jacob’s rabbit

“What took you so long?” he asked 

“Don’t play dumb I know you heard the whole thing” she smiled

“Maybe” he shrugged, grinning. He kissed her cheek, drove down her driveway and drove towards the highway in the direction of Port Angeles. 

“So which movie are we seeing?” Cat wondered

“I thought I’d let you decide” Jacob grinned, Cat cocked and eyebrow

“Do you even know what’s playing?” she questioned, Jacob shook his head. Cat sighed 

“Well you’re very organised aren’t you” she pulled her phone out of her pocket and accessed the internet on it. She found the Port Angeles Cinema’s website and looked through the ‘now showing’ movie list. She grinned when she found and interesting sounding one

“Well?” Jacob asked

“It’s a surprise” she smirked mischievously, he gave her a look but she just smiled. They arrived at the movies not long later and Cat bought the movie tickets while Jacob bought some popcorn, drinks and choc-top ice-creams. Cat walked over to Jacob, the tickets in her hand, he smiled at her and took a piece of popcorn and offered it to her. She opened her mouth and allowed him to put the popcorn in. She ate it as smiled

“Delicious” she smiled “You know the popcorn’s good too” she added cockily. Jacob rolled his eyes and kissed her cheek “Come on, it’s in Cinema 5” she lead the way 

“What are we seeing?” Jacob wondered

“You’ll see” she smiled

“Can’t you just tell me?” Jacob sighed, knowing the answer

“Patients” she rolled her eyes. They sat down in their seats in the movie theatre and waited for the credits to begin. A few more people filled into the movie and it soon began. Cat grinned as she ate some popcorn and looked at Jacob, he saw the heading of the movie and rolled his eyes turning to look at her

“Really?” he asked

“I thought it’d be fun” she giggled quietly. She had picked a movie about werewolves.

“It’s all stereo types” Jacob reminded her 

“I know, that’s why it’ll be funny” Cat shrugged “Now you can complain but quietly and to me only, so watch the movie” she instructed

“Alright, miss bossy boots” Jacob said nudging her

“That’s me” Cat nodded. Jacob made noises and sighed and shook his head a lot through out the movie and was often told to shush. Cat giggled quietly every time he did, she had hoped this would be more fun then just sitting down and watching a movie in silence, she was right. As soon as the movie was over and they had walked out the doors Cat bursted out laughing, Jacob rolled his eyes 

“It’s not that funny” he thought

“It was hilarious, you couldn’t even go two minutes without making a facial expression or sighing” Cat laughed, Jacob put his hand over her mouth but all that did was cause Cat to laugh louder. Jacob put his hands on either side of her face and pressed his lips against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he kissed her passionately before they broke apart, both inhaling deeply. 

“Now you stop laughing” Jacob grinned

“You didn’t give me much of an option” Cat grinned 

“There wasn’t supposed to be one” Jacob admitted, Cat rolled her eyes as they exited the building “I’ll go get the car, you wait here” Jacob insisted. Cat sighed as Jacob kissed her forehead and walked off through the crowd. Cat stood in silence for a while, before she walked away from the building, she had been standing in everyones way and getting knocked around by people going in and out of the building. There was car park near by and she stood near it, it had been completely full when they’d arrived so the car wasn’t parked there. Cat sat against a rail surrounding the car park looking around, her ears suddenly picked up a sound, it sounded like dragging feet. 

_“Someone doesn’t know how to stand up straight and walk properly”_ Cat insulted. They walked towards her and Cat turned around to see a man in about his thirties standing behind her. His eyes were blood shot and his smile wicked, but what Cat noticed most was the very strong smell of alcohol coming off his body. She pinched her nose as she noticed a beer bottle in his hand

_“This can’t be good”_ she admitted looking at his face, he looked her up and down

“Now, what could a purrdy young thang like you be doin’ ou’ here alone?” he wondered as he smiled disgustingly 

“I’m not alone, I’m waiting for my 6’7 boyfriend to return” she said, phasing as a threat. She still had her fingers pinching her noise 

“Well, he made a misdake in leavin’ you alone” he took a swig from his beer as he slowly walked towards her 

“Not a mistake, a choice. Though I don’t need him around to take care of you” Cat glared 

“Oh, now what’s someting like you gonna be able to do to me?” he questioned 

“Plenty” Cat narrowed her eyes as he came into arm length of her, he reached out to grab her but she ducked from his hand and swung her leg beneath him, causing his to loose his balance and fall onto the tarmac, his bottle of beer smashing on the ground, the liquid spilling everywhere. He got back up but Cat kicked him hard in the chest and sent him flying threw the air. The man sat back up again and Cat held her hand up as electricity ran threw her body, lightning struck from the clouds and hit right next to the man. He looked at her in fear as she walked towards him, the electricity gone. He scrambled to move away and flee but Cat got to him first, pushing him back onto the ground and putting her foot over his throat lightly, she glared at him. A car pulled up and a door opened behind her as Jacob jumped out of his rabbit, worry had been obvious in his expression but was now replaced with surprise. Cat leaned down towards the man, leaning on her knee for support 

“Now you’re going to go home and stay there” she ordered as her eyes slowly and secretly turned red “And you’re never going to do anything like this again. Or, I’ll hunt you down and make you pay for it” she threatened, a small ember appearing in each of her eyes. The man looked at her with horror as she stood up and moved her foot. The man scrambled to his feet and tried to run away, tripping and stumbling a few times. Cat crossed her arms as she watched him 

“Bloody pigs” she said sourly 

“Cat” Jacob ran over to her as she turned around, “Are you alright?” 

“I’m fine” she smiled 

“What happened?” he looked back at where the man had disappeared

“Drunk idiot” she shrugged, Jacob looked at her worried, then back after the man as he began to shake “Hey, don’t worry, he didn’t lay a finger on me” Jacob looked back at her

“You’re positive?” he double checked

“No drunk, uncoordinated bastard can get the better of me” Cat grinned winking 

“What did you do, he looked terrified of you?” Jacob wondered

“Well I can be intimidating when I want to be, the secret it to know how to scare the other person” she shrugged 

“Like you could be scary” Jacob disagreed

“He ran away from me in fear, didn’t he?” Cat pointed back over her shoulder “Jake, I am more then capable of taking care of myself, especially if it’s just a human being” The fact that Jacob didn’t mention anything about the lightning caused Cat to believe he didn’t see anything 

“What did you do to get him on the ground like that anyway?” Jacob questioned

_“Lucky, seems like he didn’t see anything after all”_ Cat exhaled quietly “When I was in Miami, my school had given us self defence lessons on how to get out and away from situations like that. I just acted on it, that’s all” she smiled

“I don’t think he’d be that afraid of just that” Jacob admitted, Cat shrugged and walked around him towards the car, getting into the passengers seat.

“We going to dinner or what?” she called, Jacob sighed and walked to the car, getting in next her and starting the engine. They drove down the road in silence towards a restaurant that Jacob had picked out earlier. Jacob didn’t believe Cat’s story, he thought there had to be more to what she did to him, a drunk person like that doesn’t get scared and run off just because of a few defensive moves.

_“That usually just makes them angry and uncontrollable”_ Jacob realised, he sneaked a glance at Cat, nothing seemed different or wrong with her and yet his wolf instincts told him something was wrong, maybe not a bad wrong, but wrong all the same. They arrived at the restaurant and Cat beamed when she saw it

“Please tell me you didn’t do anything to rash to pay for this, it looks so expensive” she admitted

“No, just a bit of hard labour” Jacob shrugged

“As well as Sam’s runs? You must be exhausted!” Cat realised 

“Narr, it was a piece of cake” Jacob assured her 

“Seriously? When was the last time you had a full nights sleep?” Cat wondered

“Last time I spent it with you” he smiled taking her chin lightly in his hand

“You need your sleep, it’s what lets you perform at your best for the day ahead” Cat informed him 

“I seem to do alright” Jacob sighed

“But it’s not good for you” Cat complained 

“Hey, don’t worry, I’ll be fine. And I promise after this I will get a full nights sleep” Jacob promised her 

“Fine” Cat crossed her arms stubbornly 

“Come on, we have a reservation” Jacob ushered her in through the front doors. A waiter came up to them and lead them to their table, which was against the window and looked out towards the forest. They read through the menu and beverage list before ordering their dishes and drinks

“This is amazing” Cat grinned looking around the restaurant

“Only the best for my girlfriend” Jacob leaned across the table and kissed her sweetly. They enjoyed their meal together, laughing with one another, talking to one another and just enjoying each others company. After they’d finished dessert and let their food settle a little, they asked for the cheque and walked up to the cash register. While Jacob looked through his wallet collecting the cash to pay for dinner Cat slipped the women behind the cash register a fifty dollar note, holding her finger to her mouth and smiling. The women fully understood and nodded smiling back, Jacob handed over the money and the women put it through, giving him the receipt and handing Cat the extra money Jacob had paid. She silently thanked her and walked out after her boyfriend smiling at her accomplishment.  They got into the car, Jacob this time refused to leave Cat alone before driving back towards LaPush. Cat yawned 

“Tired?” Jacob wondered

“Yeah, I’m more of a day person” she smiled, seeing as the sun was her thing that wasn’t hard to understand

“Don’t like the night then?” Jacob joked

“Love it, especially when I’m folded up in my blankets on my bed” she grinned back yawning again 

“Wow, did I bore you that much?” Jacob smiled

“No, I had an amazing time, but now its over and we’re in the car, the night has suddenly dawned on me” Cat shrugged 

“Better not fall asleep, I might have to tuck you into your bed” Jacob smiled

“I don’t see anything wrong with that” she smirked. They drove the rest of the way in silence except for Cat’s yawning. Soon they were driving down Cat’s road of a driveway, Jacob rounded the round-a-bout and parked the car. They both stepped out and Cat smiled when she saw that the front lights were still on

_“That was nice of them”_ she thought as they both walked up to the front door. Cat turned around to face her werewolf “Thanks, a lot” she smiled sweetly “I had a heap of fun” 

“Except for that one thing” Jacob remembered 

“True, that wasn’t fun, but it didn’t ruin my night either” Cat grinned 

“Could have” Jacob sighed

“Hey, I’m not Bella ok” Cat began causing Jacob to look surprised “I’m not a clumsy trouble magnet. I can take care of myself” she assured him “I know it’s your job to worry and be protective and all, but you only need to worry when it comes to something really dangerous, like that vampire chick that’s still out there” Cat remembered, Jacob’s eyebrows pushed together “Hey, I’m fine, my house is probably the safest place ever at the moment, vampires on one side, werewolves on the other, werewolves at my house every second” Cat listed, Jacob sighed “See, fine” she smiled 

“Alright, fine, I believe you, but I know what’s out there, I can’t help it if I worry a little” Jacob admitted

“Hey, if I’m ever in trouble, you’ll know” Cat assured him 

“How?” Jacob wondered

“Sophie, she always knows if I’m hurt or in a pinch, it’s like a twin thing, if somethings wrong and you can’t get ahold of me, you call her, if you can’t get a hold of her then she’s with me and I’m fine” Cat grinned, Jacob looked at her confused “I know, terrible explanation but that’s how it works” she grinned 

“You just keep getting more and more mysterious” Jacob mumbled leaning towards her

“That’s one of the things you love about me” Cat smiled as he kissed her “I’ll see you tomorrow? Or is your schedule filled with Sam, Sam, oh and more Sam” she smirked, Jacob rolled his eyes

“I will see you tomorrow, at some time” he nodded 

“Good” she kissed him again “And make sure you get a good, full nights rest tonight” she ordered 

“Promise” he kissed her cheek before walking down the steps and back to his car. The lights flickered as he drove away and Cat waved before opening the door and walking inside, turning off the lights with a click of her fingers and locking the door. Cat yawned as she walked up the stairs she noticed Sophie’s door was open a little and walked over to it, peaking in. Her eyes narrowed and she opened the door a little more, leaning against the door frame. Embry was sitting on the end of Sophie’s bed, watching her sleep peacefully. Embry looked up at Cat, a little embarrassed at getting caught as he immediately stood up. Cat raised an eyebrow, Embry bit his lip and Cat rolled her eyes with a sigh before turning around and walking away, Embry followed her. 

“You aren’t going to tell her are you?” Embry muttered ever so quietly 

“And have her ice the house? No” Cat admitted, Embry looked puzzled but brushed it off as they walked into Cat’s room, she threw her shoes into his wardrobe and her bag on her desk before turning to Embry 

“What are you doing home so late anyway?” Embry wondered

“I was out with Jacob, remember” Cat said dully, Embry thought before remembering 

“Right, the movie and dinner” he muttered, Cat nodded and sat on the end of her bed. Embry sat next to her 

“So, has your imprinting turning into obsessing?” Cat wondered

“I don’t know, I just feel so strongly towards her” Embry muttered 

“I’m pretty sure Jacob wasn’t this bad” Cat admitted

“That’s because he imprinted on you one day and told you about it the next. Plus you two already had a thing between you. This is different, it’s been around a week or something and I don’t know how she feels or how she’ll react if I tell her” Embry confessed

“I’m sure she’ll be fine when you tell her. If she does get angry, it’ll be at me” Cat sighed

“Why you?” Embry wondered

“Because I’m her twin and we don’t keep things from each other. You have no idea how badly she wants to know what’s going on, she keeps wondering why I can’t tell her and all she knows is that you lot are involved” Cat explained

“How do you know that?” Embry asked

“It’s a twin thing” Cat sighed 

“Do you know… h-how she feels… about… me?” Embry asked hesitantly 

“Strongly, she’s just not sure why. She feels good when around you and a strong desire to see you, but she doesn’t understand how” Cat admitted “Which is why I think she’d be fine, she’d be just as understanding about your little secret as I was, I promise” 

“You can’t promise that” Embry shook his head

“I can” Cat nodded “Trust me Embry, you aren’t the only one who wants her to know” she confessed “I’m sick of lying to her” she added 

“What about Sam?” Embry remembered

“I’ll talk to Sam, I’ll talk to Emily” she decided “Can’t be that difficult” she grinned “Now, you need some sleep, you lot have been doing to much work, any spare night time you have should be spent in bed. Not here looking over her, she’s safe, I promise” 

“I wish I could be that sure” Embry muttered

“You will be, you just need to get to know our family a little better” Cat nudged him, he raised and eyebrow as her, but she just smiled “Now, go sleep, and let me sleep” she muttered yawning “So glad there’s no school tomorrow” 

“Alright” Embry agreed

“And I don’t want to see you back here tonight” Cat ordered

“Yes ma’am” Embry grinned before walking to her glass doors and jumping out, running into the forest and phasing, howling through the night. Cat grinned she stood up and walking into her wardrobe, getting changed, then into her bathroom, brushing her teeth and washing her face before tying her hair up and throwing herself onto her bed, falling straight to sleep. 


	15. Chapter 15

Cat awoke with a start to the sound of rumbling thunder, she looked out her window, the clouds were so dark that the morning looked like night. Cat checked her clock, it said 6 past 9 in the morning. She groaned 

_“Can’t we just have cloudy days, without rain?”_ she wondered, her head buried in her pillows

“Kitty!” Sophie called happily, bursting into Cat’s room and hanging off the door 

“Oh god” Cat mumbled 

“Come on, Cat, look at the weather, it’s…” Sophie began

“Awful” Cat ended

“No” Sophie sighed “Plus it’s meant to clear up later. Come on Cat, if you’re in a good mood then the rain wont matter” 

“It’s morning and the sun’s not shining, I’m sorry but that’s a good enough reason not to get up” Cat admitted

“Jeez, you sunny people, if the sun’s not awake then neither are you” Sophie groaned “Cat the sun is shining it’s just blocked and if you want sun then just fly up above the clouds to get it” 

“And risk everyone seeing me” Cat rolled her eyes and sat up “Smart”

“It’s to dark for anyone to see you” Sophie crossed her arms

“Someone will spot me” Cat sighed “Knowing my luck” she added _“And it’ll probably be Jacob too”_

“Then stop complaining. It’s not like you can do anything about the weather” Sophie walked out of the room. 

_“Actually, I think we could”_ Cat grinned “To bad Sophie wouldn’t agree to help me” she muttered before climbing out of bed. Lightning flashed across the sky as Cat descended her stairs, she stepped into the kitchen as thunder rolled across the clouds. The house looked dark and empty, Cat couldn’t feel the vibrations of her parents anywhere and assumed they had gone out. She didn’t bother with Sophie’s whereabouts she knew she’d be outside enjoying the downpour. Cat made herself some scrambled eggs on toast for breakfast with a glass of milk to wash it down, before walking back upstairs to get dressed. She found it a little weird for the house to be so quiet and some what empty and peaceful for a change. Normally Cat would have been covering for the pack or just not at home at all, today just felt normal for once.

_“Except for my sister standing out in the pouring rain and freezing cold, that doesn’t exactly count as normal”_ Cat grinned as she got dressed and did her make up. She sat at her make up table for a while before looking out to the rain and smiled, she got changed again into shorts and t-shirt before running down the stairs and out the back door. She saw Sophie immediately and sneaked up behind her, the rain pelting down onto her

“Boo” Cat giggled as she jumped on her sister 

“Ahh” Sophie said surprised before sighing, realising it was only her sister “Jeez, don’t do that” 

“Sorry, to hard to resist” Cat poked her tongue out 

“What are you doing outside?” Sophie wondered

“I decided a little rain couldn’t hurt” Cat admitted, Sophie grinned before a huge raindrop hit Cat’s eye

“Ow, jeez, I take it back” Cat muttered rubbing her eye, that was when she saw the black mascara on the back of her hand “Great”, Sophie laughed at her panda eyed twin, she created a mirror out of the frozen rain and Cat cleaned off all her make up using Sophie and the rain. 

“Better?” Cat asked

“Much” Sophie giggled

“Will you stop laughing, it’s not that funny” Cat groaned 

“It was, the convenient timing was perfect” Sophie held her hand up in an ‘ok’ sign grinning 

“More like ironic” Cat muttered, causing Sophie just to laugh some more as the thunder rolled above their heads, Cat bent over and picked up a handful of mud, making it into a ball. She threw it at her sister and it hit her square in the face, Sophie spluttered and coughed 

“Yuck, some of it went in my mouth and up my nose” she complained causing Cat to laugh at her this time. Sophie glared at her sister and a funnel of water appeared out of the rain forcing Cat to the ground and to be even more soaked then before, if that was possible. She got mud all over herself, Cat sat up and glared, Sophie smirked, the mud had been erased from her face but bits had smudged down her cheeks and neck. Cat raised her hand and several pillars of mud rose up, Sophie watched them and when Cat pointed at her sister the mud pillars launched at her, covering her in mud from head to toe. Cat bursted out laughing, rolling on the ground, clutching her stomach, her clothes covered in dirt, grass and mud. Sophie wiped the dirt off her face and took a deep breath but some of the rain drops turning into hail as they passed her. 

“Come on, no need for that” Cat laughed, the rain drops hovered around Sophie and darted at Cat like bullets as Sophie smirked

“Ow, ow, ow” Cat repeated as the drops hit her “At least mine didn’t hurt” 

“How do you know, they may not have done any damage physically but mentally…” Sophie explained

“Mentally you’re a marsh mellow, and can’t take a little fun without getting serious” Cat cut her off, the drops got faster “Ow” Cat glared at her sister and suddenly seemed to sink into the ground. The water drops stopped and fell naturally 

“Coward” Sophie sung

“No, just trying to get away from your bullets” Cat answered as she rose out of the soil behind her sister rubbing one of her arms “How would you like it if I did that to you?” 

“You started it” Sophie crossed her arms

“And I’m gonna finish it” Cat grinned, several clumps of earth began to rise and shot at Sophie like the rain drops

“Ow, ow, ow” Sophie squirmed

“See, it hurts” Cat had her hands on her hips. The clumps all stopped and Sophie looked at her sister who was looking out to the trees

_“What?”_ Sophie asked

_“It’s the boys”_ Cat grinned, she was right, Jacob and Embry walked out of the trees a second later 

“Now you’re both out in the rain” Embry grinned

“And you’re both covered in mud?” Jacob questioned 

“It’s raining, of course there’s going to be mud” Cat rolled her eyes 

“Doesn’t explain how you got it on your top” Jacob grinned walking up to her and wiping it off

“Easy, she pushed me over” Cat pointed 

“You threw a mud ball at me” Sophie complained

“Which would explain why you have it all over your face” Embry grinned, Sophie blushed 

“What did you do, roll of the ground?” Jacob wondered

“Kind of hard not to when you’re laughing really hard” Cat grinned 

“You look like you’ve been dunked in it” Embry noticed Sophie 

“Yes well, that’s what happens when you play with Cat in the mud” Sophie muttered before walking towards the house. She picked up the hose and turned around to spray the mud off her sister before they walked inside, Cat held her hands over her face and had her eyes closed shut. The water stopped and Cat was drenched, she looked at her sister

“Thanks” she muttered sarcastically 

“No problem” Sophie smiled, Cat stole the hose and sprayed her sister back, but unlike Cat, Sophie welcomed the shower. Cut turned the hose off and put if back 

“Why’d you bother wasting water it’s still raining remember?” Embry reminded them

“Yes, but that would have taken longer and mum would kill us if we got mud on the carpet” Cat muttered as they walked in and dried off 

“I suddenly feel as though I’m repeating yesterday” Sophie realised “Except for the fact that Seth’s not here. Where is he?” 

“He got caught up with something” Jacob shrugged glancing at Cat, she nodded silently saying she understood 

“But you can come see him later if you want?” Embry offered

“Why? What’s happening?” Sophie wondered

“We’re all going cliff jumping” Jacob grinned 

“Cliff jumping?” Sophie asked 

“Yeah, it’s something we do for fun” Embry grinned

“Who’s we?” she questioned 

“Jared, Paul, Seth, sometimes Leah, sometimes Sam, Jacob and I” Embry listed 

“And you, jump off a cliff?” Sophie asked, shocked 

“Pretty much” Jacob nodded 

“Are you lot nuts?” Sophie questioned

“Well why not, it’s fun” Embry shrugged 

“How?” Cat wondered

“It gives you an adrenaline rush” Jacob grinned 

_“Us plus adrenaline rush can’t be very good secret wise”_ Cat thought 

_“Good point, should we decline then?”_ Sophie wondered 

“And you don’t worry about, I don’t know, dying?” Cat asked, she winked at the boys as a play along. She knew they wouldn’t die but she still thought it was a little extreme 

“Please, the ocean’s below to break our fall” Jacob shrugged the thought off

“As long as the weathers nice, anyone can do it” Embry admitted 

“But the weathers not nice?” Cat reminded them 

“For some people” Sophie disagreed

_“You want to jump down into raging waves that’ll cruse you against the cliff edge?”_ Cat asked, Sophie thought for a second

_“I don’t see a problem with that”_ she admitted

_“For a normal person who can’t control the waves or breath underwater”_ Cat added 

_“Right”_ Sophie sighed 

“It’s supposed to clear up later” Jacob assured them 

“Check the weather did you?” Sophie smiled

“Yeah” Embry muttered “Something like that”, Sophie gave him a confused look but Embry didn’t look at her which made her more suspicious. 

“You mean the sun’s meant to come out?” Cat asked happily

“At some point yeah” Jacob grinned

“Count me in” Cat cheered “Any chance to bask in the sun. Especially after two days of rain”

“What? Feeling pale?” Sophie grinned

“A little bit” Cat huffed “And also drenched, so I’m gonna go put something drier on” 

“Good idea, we’ll be right back” Sophie grinned and the two girls ran up the stairs. Sophie ran into the bathroom where she pulled the water out of clothes before going into her room and getting changed while Cat dried off her clothes once she reached the top of the stairs, she ran super fast and got changed, re-did her make up in a flash before putting the muddy clothes into her washing basket and jogging back downstairs ahead of her sister. 

“Alright I’m back” she grinned

“That was quick” Embry admitted

“It’s not exactly rocket science to get off some wet things and put on dry ones” Cat shrugged walking into the kitchen and sitting on the bench “So, are you sure about taking Sophie cliff jumping?” Cat asked softly 

“Don’t see why not, we always do it” Embry shrugged

“Everyone does it in LaPush, but they usually jump from a ledge lower down” Jacob grinned

“But you jump off the top” Cat sighed “Naturally” 

“And what do you mean, ‘is it alright’ what would be wrong with bringing her?” Embry asked

“She’s suspicious enough as it is and you want to make it worse by letting her see you all jump off a cliff?” Cat reminded them

“We’re going to tell her eventually, hopefully” Embry muttered

“Yes, but if she gets to suspicious and annoyed at us keeping it from her she’ll burst and get angry at us all, whether we’re planning on telling her or not” Cat explained, they both sighed “Plus I bet Sam’ll be pissed of by it too” 

“Sam doesn’t usually come when there are others there” Jacob admitted

“Yeah, he only jumps when it’s just us” Embry shook his head

“Strange” Cat thought, the boys nodded 

“Alright I’m back” Sophie grinned 

“Took long enough” Cat smirked

“Just cause I’m not as fast as you” Sophie crossed her arms over her chest

“I don’t blame you” Cat confessed smugly “No one as been able to beat me in terms of speed… yet” she added glancing at the wolves who grinned

“Yeah, yeah, boast, boast, but you haven’t been able to beat me in terms of grades, or breath holding competitions” Sophie grinned, Cat narrowed her eyes annoyed

“Yes well, seeing as you love being in water and I don’t, that kind of gives you an advantage” she said a little sourly, Sophie just shrugged before getting a glass of water. The boys glanced between the twins before at each other, both thinking they’d missed something but they just shrugged it off for the time being. 

“So, what time is the weather meant to clear up?” Sophie wondered, a little bit of disappointment in her voice, the boys shrugged 

“Around lunch time” Cat sighed “It’s so far away”

“How do you know?” Embry wondered

“I have the weather on my phone, it also has a rain chart, the rain levels drop around lunch time so I’m guessing that’s when it’s gonna stop” Cat shrugged as she held up her phone. That was only part of the reason, she could feel the heat trying to push through the clouds, plus she and Sophie together could control the weather so that helped. There was also the lightning, which was slowly moving over head

“As in one o’clock lunch time?” Sophie asked

“Round about yeah” Cat nodded

“That’s only three hours way” Sophie nodded

“That’s three whole hours” Cat whined leaning on Jacob’s shoulder “But if we walked I bet it would pass the time” she perked up

“Walked where?” Jacob asked

“To the cliff” Cat answered

“No” Jacob shook his head, Cat pouted

“Come on, I haven’t been out there in ages! I’m dying here” she complained

“No” Jacob stood his ground

“She wont listen to you forever, I bet the second you leave she’ll be out there” Sophie grinned

“Don’t tell him that!” Cat hissed, Sophie shrugged 

“Then I’m gonna have to escort you” Jacob decided

“I’m not taking my car” Cat poked her nose up into the air, the boys looked at Sophie

“Don’t look at me, she’ll roast me alive if I take mine. You’re gonna have to walk with her through the forest” Sophie shrugged 

“But…” Jacob began, but Sophie just shook her head

“Hey, you’ll be with her, how can you worry about that? Unless you’re worried” Sophie wondered “If you’re worried you can’t protect her from something then don’t worry, she’ll be fine”, Jacob raised his eyebrows and looked at Cat but she just shrugged in response. 

“Then it’s settled!” Cat jumped off the bench “Jacob and I’ll go first incase you two do want to take a car” 

“You just want some alone time” Sophie smirked

“What’s wrong with that?” Cat smiled, her sister rolled her eyes “Plus that’s only one reason” Cat added before she managed to drag Jacob out of the house, grabbing her keys as she passed them hanging on the wall. 

“Only one reason?” Jacob asked grinning

“Well they aren’t going to get to know each other well unless they get time alone, plus if Sophie’s with us then you can’t phase” Cat reminded him, the rain had lightened up now and was no more a down pour.

“Neither can Embry” Jacob added

“He can if they’re in trouble” Cat shrugged “So what’s the problem?” 

“Why do I get the feeling you want me to phase for another reason?” Jacob cocked an eyebrow, Cat grinned guiltily but shrugged, Jacob sighed.

“What?” Cat asked “I like the speed you run at and seeing as we have like three hours we could maybe take a detour?” she half pleaded, Jacob sighed 

“Alright” he grinned, Cat beamed and jumped on her boyfriend kissing his cheek

“Thank you” she praised, petting him 

“You don’t have to pet me” he muttered

“Why not?” Cat giggled she jumped down and walked on ahead as Jacob stripped down and phased. Walking up to Cat she pulled herself gracefully up onto his back, wound her fingers in his fur before he crouched and began to run at full speed. Cat grinned the whole time. 

* * *

 

Sophie and Embry locked up the house and walked in silence through the drizzle. Sophie didn’t want to take her car, she’d prefer to walk through the rain, not only that but she had a feeling that Embry didn’t want to take the car either. Sophie walked through the trees with her face pointing towards the sky as the rain washed over it, Embry watched her in fascination. He’d never seen someone who loved the rain as much as she did, someone who openly got wet and preferred that over the sun. He liked it, it made her a one of a kind. 

“You’d think we’d be able to see or hear them at least” Sophie suddenly said “They didn’t leave that long ago”

_“They’re probably running”_ Embry sighed, but he just shrugged “Who knows”, he could smell both their scents as they’d raced off through the woods. Sophie glanced at Embry, knowing he wasn’t as curious as she was for a reason.

_“It probably has to do with all the other secrets going on”_ she admitted to herself 

“Say…” Embry began 

“Mmm?” Sophie hummed 

“Say, you knew someone… and they turned out not to be what you expected?” Embry wondered, Sophie looked at him confused

“As in…” she asked

“There was a side to them you never imagined was possible” Embry didn’t look at her, Sophie stopped walking. That was her, that was how you would describe her, she was so surprised by this.

_“How could he know? He shouldn’t know. If he did Cat would have told me”_ Sophie thought. Embry stopped to look at her 

“W-Why?” she hesitated, Embry shrugged 

“Hypothetically” he muttered looking away 

“I-I don’t know, depends on what it is” Sophie bit her lip “But, it can’t be anything that bad” 

“But it’s a secret, so how would you know?” Embry asked 

“Well, just because you have a side I haven’t met, doesn’t mean your personality will change, unless you have a split personality. But you are still you, no matter what secret you hide” Sophie admitted as she began to walk again 

“You wouldn’t feel scared or threatened?” Embry questioned 

“I don’t know what it is” Sophie reminded him grinning “But if it’s that kind of thing, then I might be surprised at first, but after an explanation I’m sure I’d get used to it” 

“What if it meant putting your life in danger?” Embry pressed 

“Well…” Sophie thought for a minute _“I’m not really worried about that”_ she admitted to herself “I’m pretty sure that the person wouldn’t hurt me purposely so I don’t think I’d be that worried” she looked at Embry who pondered what she’d said

_“Even though she says that, she doesn’t understand”_ Embry thought, he sighed 

“This is all hypothetical… isn’t it?” Sophie wondered, Embry looked at her to answer but hesitated. He nodded, hiding the frown that tried to form on his face

“What brought this on then?” Sophie asked curiously 

“Nothing, the thought kind of just popped into my head” Embry lied, Sophie frowned

_“That kind of thing doesn’t just ‘pop’ into someone’s head”_ she thought. They walked in silence for a long time

“Embry” Sophie began, he glanced down at her “Is something bothering you?” she asked softly, Embry didn’t look at her 

“No” he answered

“You’re lying to me” Sophie answered immediately 

“I’m not. I’m fine” Embry said sternly 

“I don’t believe you” Sophie muttered. No one spoke after that, the air was thick with tension and neither knew what to talk about now. Embry felt awful for lying to her but he couldn’t bring himself to tell her, the fact that she knew he was lying hurt him even more. Sophie was trying to keep the frown off her face. She knew something was up but she felt as though Embry was ashamed of it and therefore, wouldn’t tell her. 

_“He doesn’t like this part of him and he thinks no one else will either”_ Sophie thought _“If only he’d tell me and realise that’s not true”_ she frowned some more

“Sophie, are you alright?” Embry asked

“Yeah, why?” Sophie wondered

“You’re frowning” Embry touched the corner of her mouth 

“Oh” Sophie traced her frown “Sorry” she smiled 

“Are you sure you’re ok?” he wondered

“I don’t see why not… except for the fact that I’m about to watch you all haul yourselves over a cliff” she remembered 

“Narr, don’t worry about that, we do it all the time” Embry grinned

“Still, for someone who thinks it’s a death wish, you can’t blame me for worrying” Sophie crossed her arms 

“It’s not that bad, just a rush” Embry shrugged 

“It’s dangerous” Sophie reminded him 

“There’s water to break your fall” Embry added

“Which could drown you” Sophie pointed out, “No matter how good a swimmer you are” 

“We’ve done it heaps of times, I promise we’ll be fine” Embry assured her

“Still” Sophie mumbled. They walked in silence for the rest of the walk until they exited the trees. Sophie groaned and went to turn around, Cat and Jacob were making out in front go them. They both broke apart when Sophie groaned while Embry grabbed the back of her top lightly to stop her from leaving 

“You could at least give us a little warning” Sophie crossed her arms across her chest, looking back at her sister 

“How? We didn’t know you were there” Cat shrugged, Sophie glared at her sister, knowing that was a full lie. 

“Next time, text me or something” she said sourly before walking away from them 

“Do you even know where you’re going?” Cat wondered

“I’m following the sounds of laughter” Sophie muttered annoyed 

“Jeez, just cause you don’t have a boyfriend yet” Cat sighed 

“Did you do something Em?” Jacob wondered

“Don’t think so, she was worrying about us jumping off a cliff, but otherwise she seemed fine” Embry admitted 

“Might have been all of us” Cat sighed

“Why?” Jacob questioned confused

“Secrets” Cat said simply “She’s getting sick of being left out of the loop”, both boys looked back at Sophie as she walked away “It’ll get worse if we keep it from her for to much longer, she’ll be angry at all of us, all the time. She’s already angry enough at me for keeping it from her”

“Then why don’t we just tell her?” Jacob wondered

“Not our decision” Cat reminded him before looking at Embry 

“Me?” Embry asked

“Either you tell her, or we all tell her” Cat instructed

“Why can’t you?” Embry questioned

“Cause one, Sam would murder me, and two, it’s not my secret to tell, she’d get pissed if I spilled someone else’s secret, whether I was given permission or not” Cat explained 

“Do we have to do it now?” Embry wondered

“No, just within the next week” Cat offered, Embry sighed 

“Alright” he agreed

“Oi, you lot coming or not!” Sophie yelled back, looking at them all

“We are” Cat grinned running after her “Wait up” 

“No, you shouldn’t have been so slow” Sophie answered before turning around and continuing to climb the hill. 

“Oi, wait for us, you need to be careful!” Jacob called “It’s not a clearly marked path you know”

“I think we’ll be fine, don’t worry” Cat assured them 

“Yeah have a little faith” Sophie rolled her eyes 

“Dude, what’s wrong?” Cat asked after observing her sister for a second

“Nothing’s wrong” Sophie shrugged

“You can’t lie to me Soph” Cat said firmly 

“Well, other then the fact that you keep rubbing in the fact that I don’t have a boyfriend, I’m fine” Sophie said sourly 

“I’m not trying to” Cat admitted

“And yet you’re still doing it” Sophie grounded her teeth 

“Sophie, I know that’s not why you’re angry” Cat admitted, Sophie glanced at her sister, sighing in her inability to lie to her “Wanna tell me what’s really on your mind, seeing as you’re blocking me out”

“You always block me out lately” Sophie reminded her, Cat looked down at her feet 

“Sorry” she muttered

“It’s one of the things I’m annoyed at. Even my sister can’t trust me anymore” Sophie mumbled

“That’s not true” Cat disagreed 

“Oh it’s not? You don’t talk to me, you shut me out, you talk behind my back when I’m not there and stop when I come near. How is that trusting me?” Sophie asked angrily, Cat frowned but didn’t say anything “You can’t even admit it” 

“I trust you” Cat said firmly “But, this isn’t about me” Cat admitted as they continued to walk, the boys somewhere behind them 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Sophie asked, she stopped walking and faced her sister 

“It means I’m just involved, but it’s not my place to say anything cause it’s got nothing to do with me” Cat admitted as she continued walking

“What are you involved in?” Sophie questioned, Cat stayed silent again, attempting to walk fast “Cat, stop avoiding my questions” 

“Didn’t you just hear what I said?” Cat wondered “It’s not my place” 

“That makes no sense” Sophie said aggravated

“It’s not supposed to” Cat admitted, they heard a yell close ahead and trudged towards it. They walked out onto a cliff, two shirtless boys were standing at the edge looking over and Leah was sitting on the ground near by looking bored and annoyed. 

“Aww, you started the party without us” Cat sulked, everyone turned to look at them, Jared and Paul grinning 

“We didn’t know you were interested” Paul smirked

“Would you like to go next then?” Jared wondered

“Not funny Jared” Jacob disapproved walking out onto the cliff behind the twins 

“What? I was only joking” Jared grinned 

“Of course you were, cause you weren’t itching to throw me over” Cat rolled her eyes 

“Well what about you Soph, you up for it” Jared asked 

“No thanks, I’ll pass” Sophie said coldly before turning away and sitting near Leah. Jared looked at Cat but she just sighed and put her head in her hands

_“Dude, I know you’re pissed but try not to bite everyone’s heads off!”_ Cat thought, Sophie just glared at her 

_“Maybe you should tell me what’s going on then”_ Sophie demanded, but Cat just turned her attention back to the wolves, ignoring her sister. 

“So who’s going first?” Paul asked but he just grabbed Seth and threw him over before anyone could register what he’d asked. Sophie gasped and ran to the edge

“Seth?” she worried. Seth resurfaced out of the water and shook his head 

“Paul, you idiot” he cursed causing the others to just laugh 

“You alright Seth?” Cat called

“All good” he grinned, Cat gave him the thumbs up, Sophie just stared at her.

* * *

Sophie’s POV.

_“Isn’t she just a little bit worried?”_ I thought. I watched my sister with suspicion as she went over to Leah and began to talk to her. 

“Soph” someone interrupted, I jumped a little before turning to see Embry “Sorry” he grinned

“No that’s alright, I was just…” I began  

“Daydreaming?” Embry finished my sentence for me

“Thinking” I muttered 

“You seem kind of down, are you alright?” Embry asked softly, I looked at him, it was almost like he could sense my emotions, then again I was never good at keeping them hidden so I guess the worry and sadness was just all over my face at the moment. 

“I’m ok” I looked away from him and at the open ocean, the wind blowing in my face. For once it didn’t seem to blow my worries away, I didn’t become lost in my own little place. I stayed with my feet firmly on the ground and my head out of the clouds, and for once, I wasn’t happy about not drifting off, I wished I forget about all this stuff for a while, the annoying secrets

_“Though now I know how my friends felt”_ I realised, but I don’t think I ever made them this suspicious, it was like Cat didn’t care if I found out but she couldn’t tell me. It was tearing at me

_“All that stuff about being involved but not being allowed to say anything, rubbish”_ I felt a glare creep onto my face, luckily I was looking away from everyone so they didn’t notice. What was I going to do? It seemed like no one cared that they were lying to me. Like I didn’t matter. I didn’t understand why Cat was allowed in on what ever was going on, but I wasn’t, and it was bigger then a normal surprise. something like a surprise party for example, they would be grinning whenever the subject was brought up, not frowning upon it like it was eating you up inside. 

“ _Plus as far as I know it’s no one’s birthday for ages, and Alice would be the one organising it, not Cat”_ I reminded myself _“How do I make them realise they can trust me?”_ I knew I shouldn’t let any of this bother me, and it didn’t at first, but then it just got more important. After the bonfire I just couldn’t take all the lying anymore, the excuses and whispers, it just became too much. I went and sat on the ground against a log near the forest edge and watched the boys push each other around, some were pushed off the cliff, others jumped off purposely. Seth had rejoined them and was trying to get revenge on Paul, he wasn’t succeeding as of yet. Cat was laughing and joking around with Leah, I’d never met her before all I knew what that she was Seth’s older sister, but she looked nice. I averted my eyes and after a few minutes I realised I’d been watching Embry. I blinked at shook my head 

_“What is it about him?”_ something about him just drew me into him, he was already perfect, no one needed to point that out to me. I hardly knew him yet being around him made me feel the same way I felt when I was surrounded by both my elements, obviously I don’t zone out and loose track of time, but I got the same feeling of calm around him, and I liked it. But I could tell he was holding back something, and I had an annoyingly strong feeling it was connected to everything else.

_“I don’t think I’m like that with my secret, then again I’ve never felt the strong desire to tell someone that badly”_ I bit my lip. In fact the only one in the whole world that knows is Cat, and she’s part of it. I was able to keep the secret for four years so far, and although Cat has too, I could tell she wanted to tell Jacob. _“Though I think she wont without me spilling too”_ I sighed quietly. What was I going to do, I’d waited what? A month? Two months? And still no one had thought to include me in anything. _“Cat know’s me, she knows I can be trusted. I’ve kept our secret, nothing is as big as that so I’m sure I can survive this annoying little secret”_. Jared was next to be the victim to Paul, he cursed at him as he went over, the splash was huge and the sound of it made me smile. It looked like fun to jump of a cliff, have the wind comb through my hair then to be surrounded in water. But I knew that’d just raise a heap of questions if I just jumped off randomly. 

_“At least I try to be normal”_ I sighed. 

* * *

 

Cat’s POV. 

“What is with her?” Leah asked “She’s so sour looking” 

“She’s just annoyed” I sighed

“At what?” Leah questioned

“Being lied to” I shook my head

“Why? It’s not like it’s any of her business” Leah reminded her 

“It’s more the fact that I know and she knows I’m lying to her” I explained

“How?” Leah wondered

“Call it a twin thing” I admitted, Leah sighed 

“She’s gotta get over it” she decided

“She’s not the only one that can’t get over things remember, it’s a lot more difficult then that” I grinned, Leah glared at me

“That’s different” she thought

“Is it?” I wondered “I’d be pissed if she was lying to me about something” 

“But that’s cause you’re sisters, if it was some random you wouldn’t feel as bad” Leah reminded her 

“Why would I feel bad for a random anyway?” I asked

“I don’t know” Leah shrugged “It was just an example”, I rolled her eyes “By the way, you gonna give it a try?” she asked

“What?” I wondered surprised 

“Cliff jumping” Leah rolled her eyes 

“Maybe” I shrugged, I didn’t actually mind jumping, but I thought it might freak out a few people, Jacob for example.

“Well if you’re not going to jump, maybe you should push someone else in” Leah grinned mischievously 

“Oh yeah right cause I could totally push one of you over” I reminded her, though I probably could thanks to my earth powers making me stronger, but I wasn’t going to admit it

“Then push Sophie” Leah shrugged

“And have Embry kill me? No thanks” I grinned

“She’s your sister” Leah pushed “Plus if Bella can jump off then so can you” 

“That’s different” I remembered,

“Yeah, I know. She said she wanted to ‘see’ something, what ever that means” Leah rolled her eyes, I already knew Leah didn’t like Bella so this attitude towards Bella didn’t surprise me all that much. Leah nodded her head to Sophie

“She could get killed, we aren’t like you remember” I muttered, it was only half a lie we weren’t like them but we weren’t normal either. 

“Again, Bella did it” Leah scoffed

“Oh and she just swam out did she?” I raised an eyebrow, Leah stayed silent “I’ll take that a no” I shook my head at her 

“Come on, there was a storm that day, today is fine, and if she does start to drown…” Leah convinced

_“Not likely”_ I thought to myself 

“… we’re all here so she’ll be fine” Leah finished

“You’re willing to risk my sisters life?” I asked slowly, my eyes narrowed 

“N-No, I’m willing for you to have some fun” Leah chose her words carefully, I crossed my arms but Leah just rolled her eyes “Don’t be such a woos she’ll be fine. And if you’re still worried, you could go first” she grinned

“Yeah, no, I don’t really do water, I prefer to avoid it. Unless I’m feeling spontaneous or something” I admitted, I didn’t know what it was, I could stand in the rain and swim in a pool but some times water just didn’t agree with me and it felt weird or something, I couldn’t explain it well, not even to Sophie

“And yet you live in the rainiest place in the US” Leah reminded me, I just sighed 

“Yeah” 

“Hey Cat, you sure you don’t wanna have a go?” Jared grinned as he walked out of the trees soaking wet from having Paul push him over.

“I’m sure” I nodded “Water’s more Sophie’s thing”

“Then she’ll love it” Leah grinned

“Why don’t you go in?” I asked her, Leah shrugged 

“How about I will if you will?” Leah proposed “Or you have to at least get your sister in” 

“It was just a question, I didn’t say I wanted you too” I grinned

“You just can’t do it that’s all” Jared raised an eyebrow

“Maybe, maybe not” I shrugged, making sure not to let his words get to me

“You can’t even get Sophie over” Leah egged me on

“So? She’d probably drown me, that child has a very cold heart when she’s angry or pissed” I admitted seriously remembering what happens when she gets angry

“You’re scared of your sister?” Jared asked 

“Sometimes” I admitted

“And yet you’re not scared of us or… them” Jared glanced to the side, Sophie was behind him, but she didn’t seem to be paying attention. 

“You don’t know her like I do, trust me, you make her mad and she’ll freeze you solid” I confessed, Jared just scoffed while Leah rolled her eyes again

“You really are scared of your own twin” she muttered 

“Sometimes” I said again “I don’t really do cold and wet”

“What’s that got to do with it?” Leah wondered confused

“Nothing” I lied, why was I the only one that knew every secret?

“Come on, it’ll just be a bit of fun, what’s it gonna do?” Jared insisted 

_“You have no idea”_ I thought, the looks they both had on their faces told me they weren’t going to give up on this “Jeez, if it gets you all off my back, fine!” I decided standing up, _“Sophie needs a little loosening up, maybe a bit of wind and water will help”_

“There’s the spirit” Leah grinned almost excitedly. At that moment Seth was pushed over by both Embry and Jacob, I went and stood at the edge and looked over, thinking, all I had to do was get Sophie near the edge without it being suspicious.

_“What’ll get her over here?”_ I wondered, my eyes landed on Embry who was laughing his head off, I grinned _“That’ll work”_ and I walked back over to Jared 

“Hey Jared” I whispered and gestured for him to bend over towards me. He did so and I whispered into his ear extremely quietly. Jared grinned and nodded to me, he went over to Embry who was laughing with Jacob while I walked over to Sophie

“You alright?” I asked 

“I’m fine” Sophie said coldly, not wanting to talk to me. 

_“So she was still angry”_ I thought “Come on, you can’t stay mad at me forever” I sighed 

“Oh yeah?” Sophie asked, I nodded seriously, she was talking to me right now so she wasn’t doing a very good job

“Plus how am I meant to talk to you if you wont talk back” I shrugged keeping her talking

“You don’t” Sophie said sourly, I rolled my eyes and looked over as Jared harshly pushed Embry, he wobbled for a minute standing at the edge

“Uh oh” I muttered, making sure Sophie heard me, she did and she followed my gaze as Jared gave Embry an extra push who toppled over the edge. Sophie got up and ran to the edge and looked over, just in time to see Embry smack into the water. Jared was laughing his head off, Jacob and Paul with him. I stifled a laugh before following my sister 

“I think he’s alright” I muttered standing next to her as Embry emerged from the water, Sophie let out a sigh of relief. I saw her glare at Jared but he didn’t notice 

“Don’t you wanna give it a try?” I asked getting to the topic

“Right cause that’d be smart, it would make everyone suspicious” Sophie reminded me silently

“Not really, Bella’s already done it” I shrugged trying to convince her, Sophie looked at me surprised, I just nodded 

“But she’s just crazy at the moment” Sophie sighed, I grinned as Embry swam around the edge of the cliff and out of sight, the waters were now clear, plus if I didn’t push her in now we’d loose the conversation or someone else would jump in first

“Nothing wrong with that” I took my sisters wrist and swung her over the edge. Sophie gasped, I watched as she turned around and grabbed my still outstretched arm, pulling me over with her.

“Cat!” I heard Jacob yell. I gasped as the two of us plummeted down the side of the cliff, the wind rushing past me. The water came closer and I crashed feet first into the freezing water. I opened my eyes and looked around, the water around me had already begun to rise in temperature and a few small bubbles rose up. I saw Sophie not far from me, she was looking around everywhere at the dark scenery, it was nothing like the ocean we were used to and I watched as a small frown appear on Sophie’s face. I suddenly remembered that I could only hold my breath for a limited amount of time, although it was longer then the average human it would create a panic for the others on the cliff. I kicked upwards and my head broke the surface, I wiped all the hair out of my face and looked around. My clothes were soaked

_“Great, perfect, I should have worn a bathing suit”_ I thought annoyed, Sophie resurfaced in front of me and I scowled at her  

“What did you do that for?!” I asked annoyed 

“Me? You’re the one who pushed me in” Sophie glared back

“But you like this stuff” I reminded her indicating to the water around us

“And if you were in a good mood so would you” Sophie argued 

“I was in a good mood, till you decided to throw a hissy fit which is why I decided a bit of wind and water might make you feel better!” I confessed

“Oh yeah, right, course that’s what you were thinking” Sophie disagreed, what did that mean, she didn’t believe me?

“What could I benefit from pushing you over?” I questioned frustrated, I couldn’t believe my own sister just said that to me, the water was bubbling a bit around me as my emotions effected my power 

“How would I know? I don’t know what goes through your head lately” Sophie snapped at me  

“That’s no need to be so uptight and angry” I argued back

“Oh it’s not?” Sophie disagreed “What happened to our ‘no secrets’ promise?” I looked at her, sure I wasn’t telling her everything but this wasn’t my secret I didn’t have the privilege to tell her. Couldn’t she understand that?

“It’s still there” I answered strongly

“No it’s not” Sophie shook her head “You broke it” I looked at her surprised, out of all the things she had to spit out, she had to start blaming me for everything

“I broke it?” I spat, I didn’t even bother to listen after that, I knew if I got to angry my electricity powers might start acting up and then I’d shock everything in the water so I just  shook my head before ducking back under the water and swimming around the cliff, away from her. I reached the shore not long after and climbed out, I looked around making sure no one was near by before a heap of steam began to rise off my body. When I was dry I went and sat on a rock nearby, I wasn’t in the mood to go back to everyone else, have Embry scold me and Jacob worry about me, Jared laugh at me and Leah might congratulating me, it wasn’t the type of scenery I wanted right now. It wasn’t even that big a deal, I knew that we’d both fine, I thought Sophie would enjoy it, and I had hoped it might have even made her laugh

_“Guess she’s just too angry for that”_ I sighed resting my chin on my knees. I didn’t see Sophie come out of the water and I just assumed she’d found another way back, either that or she complete ditched and had gone home which was very likely. I felt some vibrations through my rock and knew they belong to Jacob, it wasn’t difficult to tell which were his anymore. I wasn’t surprised he’d come to find me, I had disappeared under the water and then hadn’t returned to the top at all, of course he’d be freaking out. Maybe Embry was with him too, looking for Sophie, unless she’d already gone back and joined them which wasn’t likely. 

“Cat” Jacob said as he walked around and stood in front of me, placing his hands on my shoulders “Are you ok?” he asked me worried, I looked at him, a frown on my face and nodded, I wasn’t in the mood for a cheering up session and I knew I’d just start crying. 

“What’s wrong?” he insisted, I looked at him and tears began to well up in my eyes “Cat” he muttered, I leaned into him and cried into his chest “Tell me what’s wrong” he persuaded 

“Sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry” I repeated blubbering 

“For what?” Jacob questioned confused

“I know… s-seeing me l-like this is… h-hard for you, s-sorry” I stuttered

“Hey, it’s ok, I’m not going to ask you not to feel emotions for me” Jacob stroked my hair, “Now, tell me what’s wrong?”

“I can’t h-handle this a-any m-more” I cried “I h-hate lying t-to h-her. A-And now it’s c-causing us to f-fight” even though both our body temperatures caused my tears to dry up instantly, the waterfalls were so bad that my face stayed damp

“It’ll be alright” Jacob assured me 

“W-When? Today? T-Tomorrow? Y-You don’t u-understand how h-hard it is to l-lie to h-her all t-the t-time. W-We made a p-promise, never to l-lie to one a-another and sh-she said I’d b-broken it” I cried harder “I never expected it to get th-this b-bad” I whispered, Jacob’s chest would have been sopping if his body heat hadn’t dried all my tears up “Sorry” I repeated 

“No, I’m sorry, this is our secret and it’s tearing you both apart. So we’ll tell her” Jacob decided

“But you don’t get to decide that” I reminded him 

“I’ll convince Sam, and if I can’t convince him, I’ll convince Emily” Jacob planned, I looked up at him and he smiled down at me, how did he ever become mine, how did I ever become lucky enough for that smile to belong to me? “Now, stop the tears it’ll be alright” he caressed my cheek, I remembered I’d just had a break down in front of him and knew I was blushing

“Sorry, I’m not usually an emotional reck” I assured him, it was the second break down I’d had since we moved here, that was more then I’d had in three years put together! 

“I know, I’ve learnt” Jacob grinned causing me to smile, I then remembered Embry was there too and I turned around to face him

“I’m guessing she didn’t return?” I asked, he nodded looking worried, I smiled a watery smile, I was glad he cared about her, that she had someone else “Don’t worry, she probably went home” 

“But…” Embry began, but I just shook my head with confidence “Well if she didn’t drown, then she had to walk home” he realised. I noticed the worry began to build in his face, I shook my head again and looked up at the sky, it had the usual clouds covering every sign of blue, no storm threatening and no cyclone or hurricane loomed anywhere

“She’s fine” I looked back at him positively 

“How do you know?” Jacob wondered

“Trust me, if she was hurt in anyway, I’d know, in fact you’d all know something was wrong” I assured them, wiping my eyes and trying to make them as less red and puffy as I could

“How?” Embry wondered

“Instinct” I shrugged “I always know when Sophie’s injured in anyway, and the same for her to me”, I couldn’t tell them the real reason, at least it was easier to lie to them then it was to Sophie

“Twin thing?” Jacob raised an eyebrow at me, I thought for a minute, it wasn’t really but I couldn’t tell them that either 

“I guess, like I said, instinct”, I stood up, sliding off my rock “I’m gonna go home, Embry I’ll text you if she’s at home, I’ll look for her is she’s not”. I was about to walk away when Jacob grabbed my hand, I sighed “Sorry, Jake, but you aren’t going to stop me and you aren’t coming with me” I told him seriously, I knew he wasn’t going to let me walk alone through the forest but, what if Sophie hadn’t gone home? Back in Miami she’d always ran off to some hiding place where no one could find her, and only I could ever reach her, no matter where she was. 

“I’m not letting you go on your own” Jacob shook his head at me in disagreement 

“You’ve got to trust me” I insisted

“That has nothing to do with this” Jacob argued

“It does. I promise, on my life, that I will be fine” I said strongly “Might get a bruise or two from falling over the shrubbery” I shrugged grinning, Jacob’s expression stayed hard “Please? Jacob I can take care of myself. If I couldn’t, I wouldn’t be so comfortable with walking through a forest full of vampires” I reminded him “I also might also not be dating a werewolf” I remembered, I always forgot he was different, though I think it was mainly because I wasn’t normal either “I will be fine” I said strongly. Jacob frowned at me but I felt him very slowly and hesitantly left go of my hand. I smiled and was about to turn to leave when Jacob grabbed my hand again and spun me around, pulling me into him. Suddenly his lips were crashing down on mine, at first I was surprised but I got over that quickly and kissed him back. When we pulled away form one another I looked up at him for a second before kissing him sweetly again, I could never get tired of his kisses  

“Be careful” Jacob muttered 

“Promise” I nodded before he let go of my hand and I turned to leave, high fifing Embry as I passed him. I jogged into the trees and through the forest. 

* * *

 

Jacob POV.

I watched as my whole world left me standing there as she ran off into the trees, a place full of vampires that could kill her instantly. It didn’t matter how many times she said she could handle herself, she couldn’t fight a vampire, she’d just get hurt even more, even Bella couldn’t handle one and she had her bloodsuckers with her. They were dangerous and Cat obviously didn’t understand that, but seeing her plead for me to let her go I just couldn’t deny her that, even if it meant she’d be in danger I couldn’t say no to her. She was my weakness, my kryptonite, she didn’t understand how much it hurt just to be away from her. And seeing her fall off that cliff made my heart stop, I almost jumped in after her until I saw her resurface again. After a while I realised I’d been watching the place she’d disappeared from, I began to debate on going after her just in case, that worry didn’t decrease as I remembered her pleading expression  

“Don’t worry, Jake. I’m sure she’ll be fine” Embry assured me, I looked at Embry but also saw the worried look on his face, remembering that he was worrying about Sophie. I didn’t nod but stopped fidgeting as Embry began walked back up to the cliff, I looked back at the trees before hastily following him. 

* * *

 

Cat’s POV. 

As soon as I was out of sight I jumped into the sky and took off towards my house. I had an annoying suspicion that Sophie wouldn’t be at home, she’d always been like. When ever she was really upset and didn’t want to talk to anyone, she would find an unreachable hiding place and I was usually the only one who was able to get there. 

“You’d think at seventeen she would have grown out of that” I muttered. The house came into view and I went round to the front door incase one of my parents had come home. I walked in, unlocking the door, meaning it was empty, before I zoomed up the stairs to my sisters room, it was empty.

“Figures” I muttered, I went to my room, my parents room, the studies, the bathrooms, the laundry, the library, the garage and took a look in Sophie’s porsche, it was empty. The entire house was empty. I sighed and sat down in the lounge room 

“If I tell Embry she’s not here he’ll go mad with worry and probably come down here to follow a scent” I muttered to myself “If it was that easy I’d be able to find her” I walked out the back door and onto the grass. Sitting down cross legged I put my hands on the ground palm down and closed my eyes in concentration. I searched all of Forks and LaPush in about fifteen minutes, but didn’t find my sister anywhere

“So she’s either not in Forks or not touching the ground” I opened my eyes and pulled out my phone, I bit my lip 

_“Hey Embry,”_ I texted _“It’s alright, she’s home and fine, just upset. Now I’ve got to try and get her to talk to me so I’ll talk to you later”_ I sighed and sent the message, I didn’t know when he’d get it seeing as they didn’t carry phones around with them. I looked up, the clouds rolled along the sky

“That’s it” I muttered “When ever Sophie didn’t want to be found she’d go and sulk, but she wouldn’t just go anywhere” I stood up and looked at the sky “She’d go and sulk on a cloud because no one could find her!” I bent my knees and jumped, flying up through the cold air. I didn’t bother to think about who might see me, nor did I care all. I cared about was making it up to my sister. I entered the clouds, feeling the water on my skin, it reminded me of Sophie. My clothes slowly began to get wet again as I continued up through the three current cloud layers before I saw the blue sky. I exited the moist air and looked around, I couldn’t see anything. I thought about where we’d been, 

_“Over the ocean”_ I remembered “And the ocean was in that direction” I pointed and flew off towards it, the clouds slowly parted below me and I could see snippets of land, the trees covering almost every inch of it. I eventually saw something that wasn’t meant to be there and knew immediately that it was my sister. She was looking down a hole in the clouds at the ocean below, her knees hugged to her chest, her eyes puffy from where she’d been crying. I hovered behind her 

“Sophie?” I said softly, she turned her head a fraction 

“Go away” she sobbed “How’d you find me?”

“I’m your sister Soph, you’re twin no doubt, I know you better then anyone, it wasn’t difficult. You always come up here when you’re really upset” I reminded her, I hovered next to her 

“Leave me alone” she said sadly, trying to avoid my gaze 

“Sophie, I’m sorry” I apologised, she glanced at me for a second “I didn’t want to lie to you, I didn’t want to keep anything from you, but… I wasn’t allowed to tell you” I explained 

“Why not?” Sophie spat

“Cause it wasn’t my secret to share” I frowned, she looked at me, her face softened a bit so I guessed my face was still a little red from where I’d had my break down earlier 

“Embry was freaking out when you didn’t return” I admitted, I saw her blush “Those boys are really protective you know, you shouldn’t worry him like that. I had to lie to him and tell him you were at home so that he’d calm down a bit” 

“Why would he care?” Sophie wondered frowning 

“Cause you mean a lot to him, just like he means a lot to you” I confessed looking down at the sea “Haven’t you noticed that whenever you’re near by he always glances over at you, he smiles whenever he sees you. And you can’t help but smile back” I hovered in a sitting position on the cloud next to her, unlike Sophie I couldn’t sit on a cloud, I just fall right through it, I had to learn that the hard way. 

“Why are you telling me this?” Sophie questioned

“Cause if you’re not going to come down because I asked you, maybe you’ll come down cause he’s freaking out, thinking you might be hurt or something” I looked up at the blue sky 

“I thought you said you texted him?” Sophie wondered, she was still trying to be upset with me 

“I did, but he might just come running to the house, if so he’ll find out I lied and then freak out” I sighed “Plus, what will mum and dad do if they find out you’ve gone missing, especially when quite a few people keep getting killed” I reminded her “I’m pretty sure they’d freak out”, I saw Sophie frown, she knew that was true 

“Are you going to tell me the truth?” she asked me, I shook my head

“I can’t” I admitted, I saw her frown and look angrily at me “But,” I said before she could say anything “I think the boys are planning on telling you” 

“The boys?” she wondered

“It’s their secret,” I shrugged “They’re the one’s that have to tell you. But they need to get permission first” 

“Why? And from who?” Sophie asked confused

“It’s kind of complicated” I finally looked at her and smiled “But if you stay here, you wont find out” I reminded her, she sighed but smiled 

“Fine, if someone’s finally going to explain to me what’s going on, I guess I could come back down” she decided 

“Good” I said hovering in front of her

“Oh and Cat”, I looked at her

“Yeah?” I asked

“I’m really sorry” she frowned “For saying you broke our promise. I knew there was a reason you couldn’t tell me but I guess I just couldn’t take it anymore” she confessed

“It’s alright” I smiled and held out my hand “Now come on, before we end up getting chewed out by those boys for disappearing” I grinned, Sophie rolled her eyes but stood up and hovered next to me, she pulled me into a hug and I hugged her back

“Race ya” I grinned before flying back towards the ground

“Hey! Unfair, you had a head start!” I head her yell before she sped off after me. Although we were in her element, the air, I was still faster then she was, light was the fastest thing ever after all. 


	16. Chapter 16

Jacob’s POV.

I couldn’t stop worrying about Cat. The memory of that leech that had escaped us the day Cat had found out about my secret had resurfaced in my mind.

_“What if she was still after Cat? What if she came after her in revenge?”_ it had seemed she was more then happy to kill Cat after we burned her bloodsucking partner. 

“Jake, chill out she’ll be fine” Jared said all to calmly, you could tell he was annoyed that I was pacing up and down on the cliff top. 

“Oh, how would you feel if Kim went walking through a forest full of bloodsuckers? On her own?” I snapped at him, he shut up after that. Embry was also worried, Sophie had just disappeared around the cliff side and hadn’t turned up anywhere. However he wasn’t pacing around nor did he look like he was about to launch into the trees to go after them. I sighed, what was I going to do if something happened to her? Why didn’t she just listen to me and let me protect her?

“Jake,” Embry spoke up, I looked at him “Do you think we should talk to Sam?” he wondered

“Why?” Seth asked confused

“We’re going to ask him if we can tell Sophie” Embry answered

“Why? It’s none of her business?” Leah said annoyed 

“She’s Embry’s imprint, she has a right to know.” I reminded her “Plus, you didn’t see Cat before”, Leah looked sympathetic now, she had grown to like Cat, in fact Cat was probably the only one Leah spoke kindly too. 

“Why do we need to go now?” Jared wondered

“You don’t have to come” Embry grinned 

“We told Cat we’d talk to Sam about letting her sister know” I confessed

“You know he probably wont agree to that” Leah reminded me

“So I’ll talk to Emily” I shrugged 

“You make it sound so easy” Leah muttered as she stood up. The six of us left the cliff and phased, Leah waited for us all to strip and phase before she joined us. We didn’t know what her problem was, we’d seen her memories anyway, even if we wished we hadn’t.

_“It’s called dignity”_ she interrupted my thoughts, I rolled my big eyes as we ran, she and I in the front as we were the fastest out of the lot. It didn’t take us long to get to Emily’s house, we phased and got dressed, walking in through the door and sitting down at the table, Leah walking in after us. 

“Where’s Cat?” Emily wondered when he realised she wasn’t with us

“She went back home” Leah sighed 

“Why?” Emily wondered

“There was a bit of an incident” Jared began

“What happened? Is she alright?” Emily worried

“She’s fine, physically” Embry sighed

“What happened?” Emily immediately looked at me, but I shook my head

“I didn’t do anything. She and Sophie got into a huge fight and Cat ended up in tears while Sophie disappeared” I recapped

“Disappeared?” Emily questioned

“They both fell of the cliff and they were fine. They resurfaced and everything, but they ended up fighting. Then, one after the other, they swam around the cliff, but neither of them returned to the top of the cliff.” Jared shrugged 

“Cat was at the bottom, sitting on a rock alone, but Sophie was no where to be found” Embry frowned 

“Cat said she was fine cause she always knew when Sophie was hurt and said she was probably at home.” I continued “So she went home to find her” 

“And you didn’t go with her?” Emily asked me

“She wouldn’t let me” I frowned 

“But it’s dangerous for her to be out there alone, that vampire’s still on the loose” Emily remembered, everyone else had forgotten about that. It didn’t help me, I’d already been worrying about that every time she insisted on going out there, but she never seemed worried. 

“You should have seen her though Em, I’ve never seen Cat like that” Embry sighed

“Like what?” Emily wondered confused

“Vulnerable” Embry summed up

“Cat? Vulnerable? Are you serious?” Leah questioned, Embry nodded

“She had waterfalls pouring out of her eyes” he joked 

“Why?” Emily looked upset to hear this 

“Lying to Sophie, we never really knew how hard it was on her” Embry shrugged “She had a breakdown” 

“Which is another reason why we’re here, we need to talk to Sam” I confessed

“He’s talking to the elders about something, what’s wrong?” Emily informed us

“We wanted permission to tell Sophie” I admitted, Emily looked at us both “It’s about time she knew, don’t you think? She is Embry’s imprint” 

“And after seeing that it was effecting Cat so badly…” Embry sighed 

“Well…” Emily thought “Why don’t you let me talk to him?” Emily smiled, I grinned. I knew she wouldn’t want anyone to be hurt by this secret.

_“Good thing Embry imprinted on Sophie”_ I thought, we all looked at Emily 

“What are you going to talk to me about?” we turned to see Sam walking in 

“Well…” Emily began, but we stopped when we heard something vibrating, she pulled a phone out of her back pocket “Hey Embry, it’s alright, she’s home and fine, just upset. Now I’ve got to try and get her to talk to me so I’ll talk to you later”she read, she looked at Embry confused who looked so relieved “It’s from Cat” Emily looked at Embry 

“She went to home to check on Sophie, she said she’d tell us if she was home or not” I explained, Emily nodded 

“What’s going on?” Sam wondered

“Well, Sam, we were wondering…” Emily began “If it was alright for Sophie to know about the secret now too. It’s been a week, don’t you think that’s long enough?” she asked, Sam looked at Embry who looked almost desperate 

“Now?” Sam asked, Emily nodded 

“Apparently Cat had a breakdown because it was causing her and Sophie to argue over it all” Emily admitted, this time Sam looked at me, I just nodded 

“She is Embry’s imprint, she deserves to know” Emily convinced. Sam looked around at us all, then back to Emily, she looked at him sweetly before he sighed. I grinned, he couldn’t say no to her. 

“Alright” he agreed. Emily smiled and kissed him, they ended up having a make out session, we all groaned. 

“Come on” I told Embry and we walked out before Sam could say anything. We phased again and ran off towards the twin’s house. It didn’t take us more then a minute or two to get there, we phased back and walked over to the front door, we knocked but no one answered. I glanced at Embry before I turned the handle, the door opened. Something wasn’t right, why would the door be unlocked, but then no one came to answer it? Especially when Cat had texted us telling us she was home. I listened, the house was empty

“There’s no one here” Embry also realised, we walked into the house, Cat’s scent was fresh, she’d been through the entire house, Sophie’s how ever was not

“Sophie hasn’t been here since we left…” Embry muttered “Cat said she was home…”

“She lied” I realised 

“Why?” Embry asked me

“She didn’t want you to worry” I ground my teeth “Either of us”. I walked through the house, following my nose. The scent lead me out the back door and to a spot on the grass, it was strongest here, but the scent just ended. 

“How could it just end?” Embry wondered behind me “Doesn’t seem like she doubled back on it”

“She wouldn’t have even thought of that if she was to busy worrying about Sophie” I thought. I walked back into the house anyway and up the stairs to her room, it was empty as expected, her scent was strongest at the door 

_“So she didn’t even enter her room”_ I realised 

“They’re not here Jake” Embry said, standing half way up the spiral staircase “The whole house is empty, Cat’s scent starts at the door then ends in the backyard” 

“How is that possible?” I wondered confused, worry was obvious in my expression, I looked at Embry, he was looking out the big window, his face mirrored mine. I suddenly heard the sound of laughing, it was like music to my ears, the perfect symphony, Embry looked at me, he’d heard it too. We ran down the stairs and out the back door just in time to see Cat and Sophie emerge from the trees

“That’s not fair, you had a head start” Sophie pouted 

“Narr, I’m just faster” Cat shrugged grinning, she suddenly stopped walking and turned to look at us, Sophie followed her gaze. “Oooo, busted” Cat muttered looking at me with a worried look. 

* * *

 

Sophie’s POV. 

I flew after Cat back to our house, she was a few meters in front of me and it didn’t matter how much wind I used to propel myself she was still faster. I even used the wind to slow her down but that didn’t seem to work either.

_“Stupid light powers!”_ I cursed to myself. She dove into the trees feet first and I followed her as she gracefully climbed down the tree and onto the ground, I ignored the trees and just flew straight down, but she still beat me. She started laughing when I landed next to her, I followed her as we walked out of the trees towards our house

“That’s not fair, you had a head start” I pouted 

“Narr, I’m just faster” Cat shrugged grinning, she suddenly stopped walking. I looked at her confused as she turned her head, I followed her gaze and saw Jacob and Embry standing in front of us, they’d just walked out of the house

_“What are they doing here?”_ I wondered 

“Oooo, busted” Cat muttered, I looked at her confused, what did she mean busted? She was looking at Jacob with a worried, almost guilty, look on her face. Jacob crossed his arms 

“What?” Cat asked sweetly with a shrug 

“We get your text to say you’re at home, but when we get here you’re no where to be found?” Jacob asked her 

“I was home” Cat admitted

“But you didn’t stay here” Jacob added

“So, I never said I would, I didn’t lie” Cat smiled

“You said Sophie was at home” Jacob remembered, I looked at Cat

“Opps” Cat muttered guiltily 

“I thought the whole point of hurrying back was so that they didn’t chew us out!” I reminded her 

“Guess we weren’t fast enough” Cat muttered 

“You told me this would happen. Why weren’t you more careful?” I asked annoyed

“Cause you took longer to convince to come back home” she turned to me annoyed 

“Oh so it’s my fault now?” I snapped

“Well if you hadn’t ran off in the first place, none of this would have happened” she crossed her arms across her chest

“Well if you hadn’t lied to me…” I began 

“I thought we just talked about that?” she interrupted me 

“We did. But now you’re putting the blame on me! That’s right I forgot, everything’s my fault” I argued 

“I didn’t say that” Cat disagreed

“You implied it though!” I snapped at her 

“Will you two stop it” Jacob spoke up, we both looked at him 

“Who asked you!?!” we said in sync, both of us frustrated

“Well if it’s anyone’s fault, it’s ours really” Embry sighed, my expression softened, it was alright blaming my sister, even though I knew it wasn’t her fault, but to blame someone else was a little different. 

“No” Cat disagreed, I looked at her confused “It’s Sam’s” she said annoyed 

“Sam?” I questioned 

“He’s just doing what he believes is best” Jacob sighed 

“I don’t care” Cat crossed her arms again annoyed 

“Um… what?” I asked confused, Cat looked at me and sighed 

“Oh, and we asked him” Jacob put in, Cat looked at him surprised, she was silent for a while, while I pondered what they were talking about 

“Why didn’t you say that earlier!?!?!” Cat suddenly burst, I looked at her completely surprised by her outburst 

“You two were arguing” Jacob shrugged before he smiled at her

“Jeez” Cat smiled though, she turned to me “Come on! We’ve got to go” 

“Go? Go where?” I asked her confused

“I’ll tell you when we get there, just hurry up!” she looked really happy all of a sudden, but I was so confused, what had they been talking about? What had they asked Sam? Why was it so important? I didn’t get a chance to ask any of these questions because Cat pulled me back into the trees, Jacob and Embry following behind us. Cat walked at a really fast pace, it was almost like she was in some huge hurry. 

* * *

 

We walked for about an hour or something before we finally exited the forest, when I looked up standing in front of me was a small, cute, double story, red house. It was made of timber and looked quite quaint, it had that home feeling too, it just made you feel welcome. I sniffed the air and smelt the smell of muffins

“Emily’s muffins!” Cat cheered and she jogged up to the house, walking straight in

“Cat, you can’t just barge in like that!” I said disapprovingly as I followed her 

“Don’t worry, we all do it” Jacob grinned as he walked through the door, Embry held the door open for me and I smiled my thanks at him before walking in. I was standing in a cute little kitchen, a round table in front of me. There was a heap of muffins on the table, enough to feed a classroom, probably more. Jared, Paul, Seth and Leah were sitting around the table, Sam was in the kitchen with Emily and Cat had picked up a muffin and began to eat it. Everyone, except Emily, were all eating, they finished a muffin in one mouthful then went for another

_“I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone eat that much”_ I admitted _“And that includes Cat”_ , Cat shot me a look 

_“They always eat this much. You put a plate of food in front of them and it’s gone within the minute”_ she shook her head with a sigh 

“What?” Jacob asked her, Cat just shook her head again and grinned at him 

“Hey Sophie” Emily greeted me, pulling me into a hug 

“Hey” I smiled

“Would you like a muffin?” she offered holding one up

“Sure. They look amazing” I admitted

“That’s because Emily’s cooking is the best” Jared grinned 

“That’s cause she has to cook for you lot 24/7” Cat grinned

“What, we’re growing boys, we need our energy” Embry shrugged 

“Yeah right, you’re all just hungry all the time” Cat laughed 

“Well we work hard” Jared shrugged

“Work? It’s not really classified as work when you enjoy what you do” Cat smirked

“Yes it is” I disagreed, even though I had no idea what they were talking about 

“Well they don’t get paid” Cat confessed

“Then it’s community service” I grinned

“All we do is service of the community” Seth grinned 

“You don’t” Leah grinned

“That’s not his fault” Cat reminded her, Leah just shrugged before grabbing another muffin 

_“Um Cat, weren’t we here for a reason?”_ I remembered, she looked at me 

_“Oh yeah!”_ she turned to Sam, he saw her as she gave him a puppy dog look, he sighed 

“Yes” he said

_“Yes?”_ I questioned, Cat beamed before running over to him and jumping on him, giving him a hug

“Thank you Sam! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” she repeated over and over again. I looked at her like she was mental, which she probably was. 

_“What is going on here?”_ I wondered, everyone was laughing at Sam’s face, he looked surprised, even Emily was trying to suppress a laugh. I walked up to Cat and pinched her ear

“Ow!” she complained as she let go of Sam “What did you do that for?” she asked as I released her 

“For freaking the guy out and making him uncomfortable” I said disappointed

“But did you have to grab my ear? You’re not my mother you know” she grumbled

“Well I know it’s like your weak spot” I shrugged “And sometimes you make me feel like your mother. You can be so childish sometimes” 

“I’m childish? I’m not the one who went and sulk on a…” she began, I clapped my hand over her mouth, she removed it “I’m not the one who ran away to sulk” she corrected herself 

“Can you blame me?” I argued 

“Didn’t you two just make up?” Jared sighed, interrupting 

“We’re sisters, we’re allowed to fight” Cat crossed her arms

“You seem to do it more often now though” Jacob shrugged 

“It’s not my fault” I muttered, I looked up to see everyone grinning “What?” I asked confused. Cat took my hand and lead my into the living room. She sat down on the couch and pulled me down to sit next to her. Everyone else followed, Jacob sat on Cat’s other side while Embry sat next to me, Leah on the coffee table opposite Cat, Sam and Emily sat on the armchair near me while Jared and Paul fought over the last arm chair, Paul won and Jared sat on the floor next to Seth. I looked at them all confused 

“We, they,” Cat corrected, indicating to everyone else “Have something to tell you” she grinned. I looked around at everyone, Sam was thinking, the others were grinning, Jacob and Embry looked nervous, especially Embry, it was like his entire future rested on this conversation. 

“What?” I questioned confused 

“I guess you’ve noticed that we’ve been keeping something from you?” Sam began, I nodded slowly, glancing at Cat 

“I’ve noticed she has, and that it has something to do with all of you…” I began pointing at Cat, she didn’t even frown but looked at Sam, waiting for him to continue 

“There are legends in the Quileute tribe” he continued, I nodded again “They say that Quileute’s are supposedly descended from wolves.” I blinked at him for a minute as he watched me. 

_“Descended from wolves…”_ I thought, _“Wolves…”_ I suddenly remembered the wolves and turned to Cat, she grinned but looked back at Sam

_“You don’t know about them”_ she thought, I thought about that but remembered that I’d never actually seen them, the only way to explain I knew about them was to say I’d heard rumours, but they were all about bears so even that wasn’t a good excuse. I looked back at Sam 

“They aren’t just myths and stories” he admitted “They’re real legends, the Quileute’s are descended from wolves” Sam said seriously, I thought about that for a minute

_“If the Quileute’s were descended from wolves, wouldn’t that make them…”_ my thoughts trailed off, they were the wolves! Werewolves! _“Wait no, they only changed at night during a full moon, right?”_

_“Shape shifters”_ I heard my sisters thoughts and looked at her, I stood up angrily, everyone looked a little worried, I guess they thought I wasn’t taking this truth very well, but that wasn’t the reason at all 

“You’re dating a shape shifter and you didn’t tell me!” I shot, everyone looked surprised as I looked at Cat 

“I didn’t really have permission to tell you” Cat argued “What would you think if I spilled their secret to you? The fact that a mythical creature exists” I could see where she was going with this now “It’s not my fault! I didn’t have the right to tell you! How would you like it if I spilled one of your secrets?” she said standing up 

“You could have told me sooner, you’ve been dating him how long?!” I thought “Or at least convinced them too!” 

“That wasn’t my place to say!!” she spat at me, I could see her eyes turning orange “Why are you blaming me for this?!?!” she yelled, I knew she hadn’t told them our secret because Jacob still freaked out when she walked through the forest so I knew if she went up in flames the fact that the boys were shape shifters wouldn’t be the only secret that was exposed today “I can’t believe you!” she threw her hands up in the air. I took a deep breath 

“Alright. I’m sorry” I said calmly, I looked back at my sister and saw her anger slowly disappear as her eyes changed from a slight purple back to there beautiful cobalt blue “I know it’s not you’re fault” 

“Then why did you snap at me?” she asked annoyed, but she wasn’t as angry as before 

“Well being your sister don’t you think I’m the first person who should know you’re dating something that doesn’t exist?” I asked

“Hey” Jacob said in defence

“No offence” I said to him, looking around my sister and grinning, he scowled at me. I looked back at my sister, she had an eyebrow raised 

_“Right cause you’re not special either”_ she thought, I narrowed my eyes at her 

_“I still had a right to know”_ I thought back 

_“It took me this long to convince them to tell you now, thanks to a few other things”_ she turned away and sat back down 

_“Other things?”_ I wondered confused

“Now that that’s settled” she muttered “Everyone one in this room, other then us and Emily is a shape shifter” she said 

“Alright, how?” I wondered sitting down again

“We told you, the Quileute’s are descended from wolves” Jared grinned “Freaked out yet?” 

“Nope” I admitted, it wasn’t like I hadn’t gone through something weird like this before, my sister and I could manipulate the elements for god sake, I was crying on a cloud before “A little surprised, I’ll admit that” I confessed 

“You’re not worried?” Embry asked

“Should I be?” I asked looking at them all 

“Well, our tempers can be a bit of a problem” Jacob sighed 

“Especially Paul’s” Cat pointed, I looked at him, he was glaring at Cat “What, it’s true” she shrugged 

“How?” I asked, trying to get my sister off that specific topic 

“When ever we get very angry, we phase, it’s uncontrollable” Sam explained 

“So you need to learn how to control you’re anger in order to prevent it?” I summed up, he nodded “Huh” I turned to my sister, she was the same, she erupted into flames a lot back in Miami when we first got our abilities. Cat glared at me 

_“You’re no different, how many things did you freeze?”_ she asked, I scowled at her “In other words they’re a little dangerous” she shrugged before the silence became to long 

“A little?” I saw Sam frowned, I glanced at Cat

_“Emily”_ she said simply, I glanced at Emily and immediately saw the scars, I almost gasped but remembered that would draw attention to me so I stopped. 

“Alright,” I said slowly thinking it over, I remembered warm temperatures “Does the fact that you all have warm temperatures have to do with it?” I asked, they all grinned and nodded “And the cliff jumping?” 

“They heal really fast” Cat emphasised on the ‘really’ 

_“Like you?”_ I thought 

_“Maybe not that fast, luckily I haven’t had to witness that”_ she admitted. I thought some more 

“Is there a reason?” I wondered, I knew there wasn’t a reason why Cat and I were how we were, well we hadn’t found one yet anyway. 

“Yes” Cat nodded 

“What is it?” I asked, I was a little confused, what reason could make them all shift 

“They aren’t the only mythical things out there” Emily sighed 

_“Well I knew that”_ I admitted “What do you mean?” I questioned anyway 

“There’s something else out there” Cat scowled, I looked at her confused 

“What?” I was sick of all this beating around the bush, why couldn’t they just tell me straight? They stayed silent “Will you all just spit it out?” I ordered impatiently 

“Vampires exist” Jared said simply, I looked at him surprised 

_“Vampires”_ I thought shocked, the memory of my first day in Forks resurfaced to my mind, the pale, red headed girl in the forest. How she’d ran so fast, how she was so beautiful, but that something was off about her. I looked at Cat and she nodded, knowing exactly what I was thinking about 

“Alright” I said confused “And…” I wanted more info

“They can only be killed by fire” Cat informed me, I could see her hiding a grin 

_“Well you have it easy then”_ I realised 

_“I know, but they don’t know that”_ she prevented a sigh 

“They’re known as the ‘cold ones’ because of there cold skin” Sam began to explain

_“Opposite to them… wait cold skin…”_ I remembered “Holy shit!” I realised, everyone looked at me surprised except for Cat who was nodding “That was something you should have told me!” I said whacking my sisters arm 

“I couldn’t do that without exposing them” she defended pointing to the wolves 

“Yes you could have!” I disagreed

“Yeah right, you would have put two and two together!” she argued 

“So? You wouldn’t have told me” I confessed

“But you would have figured it out because I told you” Cat won, I sighed, she was right there 

“Ahh…” Jacob began, obviously lost

“The Cullens?” I half asked, they all growled but nodded 

“And that’s not all” Cat said looking annoyed 

“What’s worse then going to school with blood sucking dead people?” I insulted making everyone else grin 

“Some vampires have gifts” Cat said plainly 

“Like what?” I questioned 

“Edward can read minds” she said immediately, I just stared at her

_“Read minds?”_ I thought 

_“Yep”_ she confirmed 

_“Like our thoughts?”_ I questioned

_“Yep”_ she repeated 

_“Is that why you had me have my shields up around him?”_ I realised 

_“Yes, because if you hadn’t, he would have found out about our secret”_ she said seriously, I realised she was right

_“Thank god you found out before we met him”_ I thought thankfully 

“You two don’t like having someone poke around in your heads, do you?” Jared grinned 

“Does anybody?” we both asked, annoyed at his question 

“Peoples thoughts are privet, their own!” I said strongly “I don’t want someone poking around in there!” 

“That’s exactly what Cat said” Embry grinned 

“I don’t blame her” I admitted 

“Also” Cat continued 

“What could be worse?” I groaned

“The others aren’t as bad” she assured me “Alice, she can see the future. And Jasper, he can feel other peoples emotions, oh, and manipulate them” she explained, she was right, those weren’t as bad 

“Wait” I remembered “Does Bella know?” 

“Yep” Cat sighed 

“And she’s ok with it…?” I asked slowly 

“The Cullens aren’t like other vampires” Emily clarified

“What do you mean?” I wondered confused

“They only drink animal blood, they don’t attack humans” Cat answered 

“At all?” I raised an eyebrow

“Not so far” she nodded 

“Ok, so what have they, got to do with you guys?” I remembered them saying 

“We hunt them” Jared grinned 

“Hunt them?” I asked confused 

“If a blood sucking vamp runs onto our lands, we kill them” Sam said simply 

“And the Cullens?” I questioned

“They don’t come here” Jared shrugged 

“At all?”

“They have a treaty, the Cullens don’t attack humans or step on the packs land and they, intern, don’t expose them” Cat grinned 

“So when Bella went and got them?” I began 

“Edward thought she had killed herself because Alice had a vision of her jumping off the cliff. So Bella went to Italy to stop him” Cat sighed 

“Italy?” I asked not really believing it

“Apparently” Cat nodded 

“Well he sounds a little melodramatic” I muttered 

“Very” Cat agreed 

“Well I don’t like them” I decided

“Why? What did they do to you?” Seth grinned 

“Nothing, I’ve just decided I don’t like them” I shrugged causing the others to laugh or grin “Ok, so to sum it all up, you guys are giant wolves, vampires exist and Bella’s dating one” everyone nodded

“And there’s one after me” Cat added

“What?” I asked surprised

“Well the day I found out about them…” she began _“The day you felt that shake and I told you I tripped when I was walking through the forest with Jacob”_ she informed me, I scowled at her “I was attacked by a vampire. The guys all tore it apart but he had a lady friend who got away. For some reason she thinks I’m responsible for her boyfriends death” she rolled her eyes “I don’t understand where she got that logic from” 

“So she wants revenge on you?” I asked simply, she nodded _“Well she’s stupid”_ I sighed causing Cat to grin 

“You’re not worried?” Embry questioned surprised

“Why, she’s got you lot looking after her” I half lied 

“Well it would help if she stopped walking through the forest alone” Jacob looked down at her

“Good luck with that” I said seriously, they all looked at me but didn’t question my statement “Anything else?” I asked, everyone looked at Sam, I did too and saw him glance at Embry before shaking his head. I narrowed my eyes at him, I didn’t believe him. I felt Cat sit up next to me and looked at her, she was also glaring at Sam. 

“Yeah now I know you’re lying” I said pointing to Cat. Everyone looked at Embry so I did too, he looked nervous, and worried. I looked at Cat confused just in time to see her roll her eyes. She took my hand and then grabbed Embry’s.

“Cat, what are…” I didn’t get to finish my sentence as she looked fiercely at Embry who stood up. She dragged us both outside, kicking the door open lightly as both her hands were occupied. 

“Alright” she said stopping “Either you tell her, or I will” she said to Embry, it almost sounded like a threat 

_“Tell me what?”_ I wondered confused, Embry looked at Cat, he looked like he was freaking out 

“No” she said before walking back towards the house “You are not coming back in, until you’ve told her!” she threatened, she was completely serious

“Told me what?!” I asked annoyed, but she just turned around and walked back inside “What is she talking about?” I asked Embry annoyed 

“Well, it’s kind of hard to explain” he said slowly, I could hear the nerves as he spoke, his heart was beating really fast 

“Embry, you sound like you’re about to start hyperventilating” I grinned “Just take a deep breath and tell me” I heard a snicker from inside and knew everyone was listening. I took Embry’s hand, which surprised us both and walked into the forest away from the house, out of ear shot. I turned to him and waited 

“Well…” he tried to begin, taking a deep breath “There’s this thing called imprinting, it’s what we wolves do. We have no control over it, none what so ever”

“What is it?” I asked confused

“It’s where we find our sole mate” he blurted out 

“Sole mate? As in, forever sole mates?” I clarified, he nodded, I thought for a minute “Did Jacob…” I pointed back in the direction of the house “On my sister?” Embry nodded, I fumed, how could she not have told me she’d found her sole mate! Of all things to hide from me! I felt my temperature drop as my anger increased, I suddenly remembered Embry was with me and began to take in deep breaths to calm myself down, I’d talk to her after he’d told me what had brought this us. 

“Soph?” he asked

“I’m alright, I’ll yell at her later” I looked up at him and all the anger melted away suddenly, I smiled at him and he smiled back _“Cause you mean a lot to him, just like he means a lot to you”_ I remembered Cat telling me _“Haven’t you noticed that whenever you’re near by he always glances over at you, he smiles whenever he sees you. And you can’t help but smile back”_. I immediately blushed, does that mean… 

“Embry, did… did you imprint on someone?” I asked slowly remembering the bonfire, he nodded slowly

“Was… was it me… you imprinted on?” I asked quietly, he hesitated before frowning and nodded. I felt all the blood rush to my face as I blushed, my face lighting up like a tomato.

“ _He imprinted, on me! That means he’s my sole mate! I’m tied to him forever!”_ that wasn’t exactly a bad thing but it was still a shock. It must have been wonderful for Cat, she’d liked Jacob for a while. 

_“Though I do feel happy about this”_ I smiled

“Sorry” Embry muttered, I looked at him confused 

_“Sorry? Why’s he sorry?”_ I wondered “I thought you said you couldn’t control it?” I questioned

“We can’t” he confirmed

“Then why are you sorry? It’s not your fault” he turned to look at me and I grinned “Plus, it can’t be all bad” he smiled at me, but he still looked unsure “Embry, if you’re gonna smile, at least try to make it real” I sighed “I’m fine with it. I don’t see a problem with it”

“Doesn’t it worry you?” he questioned “You’re tied to me, forever. And I’m dangerous to be around” he mumbled

“Who cares” I admitted, I wasn’t exactly safe myself, I froze everything around me when ever I got angry, Cat lit everything on fire, I was sure that was more dangerous then a few huge wolves. Embry looked at me surprised and I smiled at him sweetly 

“Now! Let’s go back, I have a bone to pick with my sister” I grumbled

“Should I be worried?” Embry grinned

“No, she should be” I turned on my heal and stomped back to the house, my previous anger returning. I walked straight up to the house and slammed the door open 

“Uh oh” I heard my sister mumble 

“Catherine Mitchell!” I yelled entering the room “How dare you not tell me you met your sole mate!” I screeched at her 

“It was part of the secret” she said innocently 

“I don’t give a damn! Of all the things not to tell me this was totally the worse! And above all you knew Embry was mine!!!” I all but screamed at her, my temperature dropping rapidly

“I’m sorry, but I couldn’t tell you” she frowned 

“I don’t care!” I stomped my foot like a child “I feel like I hardly know you anymore” 

“Sophie…” Embry began, he was standing behind me and went to take my hand 

“Don’t touch me” I ordered, it wasn’t meant to be harsh, and it wasn’t cause I was angry at him, is was because I was dangerously cold at the moment. I might have even been able to give the hot bodied werewolves hypothermia. I saw Embry looked taken aback from my outburst. 

“Sophie. I’m sorry. I’m sorry for lying to you all this time, I’m sorry for not telling you the important stuff. But how would you feel if I spilled something this big about you?” she was making it sound hypothetical. I crossed my arms and closed my eyes, trying to calm down before my hair turned an icy white colour and started smoking, or before I froze or exploded something. I saw Emily inch closer to Sam so I guessed my cold body was effecting the room, luckily the boys were too warm to notice it. I took a deep breath before sighing and looked at Cat, she smiled at me

“Don’t smile, I’m still mad with you” I said turning away from her “And sorry for snapping at you” I said, in a softer tone, to Embry, he smiled and shrugged 

“That’s ok” he said,

“Sorry Soph, I guess it’s kind of my fault” Jacob said looking guilty 

“I guess I should be blaming you lot” I admitted “But there’s nothing I can do about it now so how about you all promise to just be honest with me from now on?” they all grinned and all of them, but Sam, nodded. “Speaking of which? Are there any more secrets I should know about? My next door neighbour isn’t a witch is she?” I joked causing everyone to laugh 

“I don’t think so, as far as we know, only werewolves and vampires are real” Emily admitted

_“And elementals”_ I grinned at Cat who smirked back 

“Oh, now that explains why you’re all so against us going through the forest” I suddenly realised “And why you walk around in the rain” 

“You were out in the rain too” Seth reminded me

“Yes but I just like it” I grinned 

“I don’t understand why, all it does it soak you to the bone” Cat sighed 

“It’s surprising how different you two are and yet you’re so alike” Emily grinned, I suddenly gasped

“I have to go to school with a mind reading vampire!” I remembered before letting out the breath

_“He can’t get through our shields”_ Cat assured me

_“Not the point”_ I mumbled, everyone laughed at my last realisation “They don’t know you know do they?” I asked Cat, she shook her head “Think they’ll ever?” I wondered, she shrugged 

“Probably” she sighed. 

“Well, would you two like to stay for dinner?” Emily asked smiling as she stood up

“Yes please” Cat smiled, Emily nodded before looking at me

“Thanks Emily” I agreed, she nodded “Why don’t you let me help?” I asked, following her into the kitchen

“That’s alright” Emily smiled

“Oh let her, you both cook amazingly so you’re bound to cook the ultimate meal!” Cat sounded hyper all of a sudden.

“What’s gotten you so happy?” I wondered confused

“Easy, I don’t have to lie to you anymore!” she cheered hugging me 

“Yeah, ok, you’re going to suffocate me” I muttered, she laughed but let me go. Emily and I made everyone dinner, we had to add a whole heap of extras for the ingredients, Emily had informed me that the wolves ate around five standard roasts, or something ridiculous like that. When we sat down to eat I understood what she meant, they were ridiculous. They ate about four of my plate before I had finished the one. 

_“This is why Emily feeds us first”_ I heard Cat think

_“Smart thinking”_ I murmured, Emily had even made dessert for us all, again it was a monstrous size and I wondered where Emily’d gotten all the strength to carry the whole thing. After we’d all eaten, Cat yawned and Jacob immediately decided to take her home, Embry agreeing with him and, after taking my hand, pulled me with him. 

“Thanks for feeding us Emily” I yelled as I was dragged out of the house 

“Anytime” she shouted back with a laugh.

“Jeez couldn’t you be a little more patient and let me thank her properly?” I scolded 

“Yeah you didn’t have to pull us out of the house” Cat sighed 

“It’s your fault for yawning, jeez you two are acting like my mother when I was three” I sighed 

“And you don’t need to walk us home, we know the way” Cat grinned, Jacob gave her a look at she just sighed 

_“They’re really protective, aren’t they?”_ I asked her 

_“It’s natural, especially if you’re their imprint”_ Cat mentally sighed

_“Why?”_ I wondered

_“Being their imprint doesn’t just mean you’re their sole mate, for the wolves it goes a lot deeper then that”_ Cat smiled warmly 

_“How deep?”_ I wondered, almost worried

_“You’re their entire world. They can’t live without you, Jacob explained it to me, he said it was like the strings that attached him to other things were all cut and thick steel cables replaced them, tying him to me.”_ she smiled _“It’s like I’m his air, you take me away from him and he can’t breath”_ I looked at her surprised

_“But, that sounds like so much pressure on us”_ I admitted 

_“I know. And it’s annoying because they think we’re so vulnerable, but they can’t help it, it’s how they naturally are. They feel a pain when they’re away from us, and nothing makes them happier then when we’re with them”_ Cat smile widened _“It sounds a little cheesy and like their lives depends on us, but under that, it’s amazing. They belong to no one but you, the only thing that can hurt them, is us.”_ she then frowned _“Though when ever they’re away from you it’s like something’s tugging on their hearts”_

_“How do you know all this?”_ I wondered

_“I can hear snippets of Jacob’s thoughts remember, ever since I find out about their secret I hear more about it in his head”_ she grinned _“By the way, did you know that when they’re in their wolf forms, the boys… and Leah… can communicate through telepathy like us?”_ I looked at her a little surprised 

_“They can use telepathy?”_ I questioned

_“Yeah, only when they’re in their wolf forms. But unfortunately they can see every thought that crosses each others minds, nothings secret with them”_ Cat sighed 

_“And they can’t do anything about it?”_ I questioned

_“Nope”_ she glanced at Jacob next to her _“It’s a little embarrassing to think we don’t have any secrecy, no memories that will only be ours but, I guess it can’t be helped. I guess it’s just a consequence to being an imprint”_ she muttered. We walked in silence for a while after that before I realised something else. 

_“If it’s painful for them to be away from us, how do they cope over night?”_ I wondered, Cat didn’t answer but I knew she had one “ _Cat?”_ I asked sternly

_“Well, Jacob usually ends up staying with me…”_ she said slowly 

_“WHAT!”_ I mentally screamed, I saw her wince and her hands flinch as she prevented covering her ears, even if that wouldn’t help. 

_“Chill, we haven’t done anything”_ she said quickly and I could tell her by her expression that she was telling the truth _“He’s just stayed with me over night”_

_“But…”_ I began

_“Come on Soph, as if I’d be stupid enough to let you catch us before you knew about the imprinting thing”_ she reminded me 

_“Point”_ I agreed, I’d do the same thing if I’d find out about it all first. Our house came into view and the lights were all on inside. 

“Shit!” Cat swore

“What?” I questioned confused

“I forgot to tell mum and dad we’d be home late” she muttered worried 

“Well that was stupid” I shook my head “Lucky for you I did tell them” I grinned, Cat beamed at me

“You are a life saver!” she praised

“I know, what would you do without me” I grinned

“I never want to find out” she smiled. She reached up and kissed Jacob and it made me feel a little weird with Embry standing next to me so I took a deep breath before reaching up and hugging him, he was a little surprised at first but soon hugged me back. It felt wonderful, so warm, so perfect, I felt like I belonged in those arms.  

“Thanks” I breathed softly into his ear before pulling away and pulling my sister away from Jacob 

“See you later guys” she grinned waving before I yanked her through the front door .

“What did you tell them?” Cat asked me quietly

“Jacob picked us up in his rabbit” I said simply 

“Smart” she grinned as we walked in through the front door. 

“Hey, sorry we’re late” I said 

“Did you have fun?” I heard my mother’s voice 

“Heaps! Emily is an amazing cook!” I grinned walking into the lounge to find my mother sitting there alone

“Where’s dad?” Cat wondered

“He had to work late at the hospital” she smiled 

“Sorry for leaving you here alone” I frowned

“Oh don’t worry about it sweetie” she said standing up and hugging me “Did you both have a good day?” 

“It had it’s ups and downs” Cat smiled 

“But it was alright towards the end” I agreed 

“Well I’m glad” she kissed us both on the cheek before we walked upstairs. 

“So, Jacob going to join you again?” I asked a little sourly 

“Maybe” Cat shrugged 

“You know, normal people would get really hot with the two of you in the same room” I grinned 

“Good thing we aren’t normal. Plus, I leave the door open” she grinned 

“Is that wise? You do have a vampire after you” I remembered

“Right cause a vampire can stand up against me, when my werewolf boyfriend’s in the room” she said softly, I rolled my eyes before hugging her at the top of the stairs. 

“I’m sorry for snapping at you so much today” I apologised

“That’s alright, I probably would have done the same” she admitted

“But you would have exposed us” I giggled 

“Most likely” she agreed

“When are we going to tell them?” I wondered

“Not sure” Cat shrugged “But we can’t keep it forever, it’s not really fair” 


	17. Chapter 17

Third Person POV.

When Cat woke up, she found herself tangled in Jacob’s warm arms again. She looked up at his sleeping face 

_“I don’t even remember him coming in yesterday”_ she thought glancing at her door, it was open again. “Well that explains it” she mumbled as the cold wind blew in onto her face. Jacob’s arms pulled her closer to him, the warmth of his body heat was comforting and Cat felt like she was out in the sunlight. Although she didn’t get hot or cold, she did still enjoy the warm feeling of the sun on her skin. Cat shut her eyes, but opened them when she realised she had to get up to go to school today, she glanced at the clock.

“Shit!” she swore getting out of Jacob’s grip, with no problem at all, and running into her closet. She threw some clothes on before rushing into her bathroom, she noticed Jacob hadn’t moved since she’d left him.

_“Not surprised with the amount of sleep he misses”_ she smiled for a second before going back to preparing for school. She played with her hair till she was satisfied before she started to do her make up. She was done in a flash before she packed her bag and was about to leave the room when Jacob snored. She glanced at him 

“I can’t leave him here, what if mum or dad comes in” she muttered. She thought for a second before she walked over to him. She dropped her bag on the floor before slowly rolling him over. Cat leaned down over him and placed her lips against his, even in his sleep he kissed her back 

_“I wonder if that means he’s thinking of me”_ she smiled against his lips before pulling away. He sighed and opened his eyes 

“Now that’s the way to wake up” he grinned 

“Glad you liked it” Cat grinned. Jacob noticed that she was fully ready and dressed.

“Where are you going?” he wondered

“Well there’s this amazing place where normal people go everyday, they socialise, have fun and learn.” she smiled “Wasting their lives away in a place called school” Cat said sarcastically “Unfortunately I am one of those people who doesn’t have a choice and has to go” she rolled her eyes 

“I thought you liked school?” Jacob wondered, Cat gave him a weird look 

“Are you serious? Just cause I’m good at it doesn’t mean I like it” she reminded him

“What are you thinking of doing when you leave?” he questioned not sure how he felt about that idea. 

“Don’t even go there” Cat sighed, she picked up her bag and headed for the door “Make sure my parents don’t find you” she warned as she left 

“Don’t I get a goodbye kiss?” he sulked 

“You already did, it was your wakeup call” she grinned “Plus I’m already running late” she remembered. Jacob slumped back down into Cat’s pillows grinning. Cat started descending the stairs when she realised Sophie’s door was still shut. 

“Come to think of it, she usually wakes me up!” Cat thought, she ran back up the stairs and into Sophie’s room, her sister was still sleeping soundly in bed. 

“Sophie!” Cat said surprised, she started shaking her sister “Sophie, get up! We have school today remember! Get up!” Sophie stirred as her sisters voice brought her out of her sleep

_“Sophie!”_ Cat tried calling into her head 

_“Go away”_ Sophie thought turning over 

“We have school, we need to leave in like ten minutes get up!” Cat removed the blankets from on top of her sister and through them on the floor. 

“Leave me alone!” Sophie grumbled sitting up 

“WE HAVE SCHOOL!” Cat said loud and clearly “GET UP!”, Sophie looked at the clock rubbing her eyes

“Holy shit!” she realised zooming out of bed and into her closet. She was dressed in the minute and flew into her bathroom, spending another minute in there while her things floated around and packed her bag. She was done in a minute and the two girls raced down stairs, grabbed an apple and jumped into Sophie’s convertible. 

“Wouldn’t your car be better? It’s faster” Sophie thought as she fumbled with the keys 

“Your’s is closer to the door” Cat reminded her, she clicked the garage door button as the engine started up and the car reversed out and down the driveway. They hit the road and Sophie pressed down on the gas and the car sped forwards.

“Why didn’t you wake up this morning?” Cat wondered

“I forgot to set my alarm. Guess I had to much other stuff on my mind” Sophie admitted

“I’ll say” Cat grinned 

“I’m still a little worried with going to school with vampires though” Sophie bit her lip

“You’ve been doing it since they got back. What’s it been, two months?” Cat reminded her

“Yeah, but now I know what they are, it’s different!” Sophie spoke over the wind 

“You’ll be fine, just act normally and keep your shields up around Edward. Oh and make sure, that every time you’re with one of the boys you always have a shower afterwards because the Cullens will smell the pack on you” Cat advised

“Great” Sophie mumbled 

“Chill alright” Cat grinned “But remember, their senses are just as good as ours are. They can hear everything we whisper so if it’s anything … unnatural, don’t say it out loud” 

“Do you think Edward would be able to hear our mental conversations when our shields are up?” Sophie questioned

“I’ve been wondering that too, but I don’t think so cause when we do that we kind of put the thought into the other’s mind, not just think it” Cat informed 

“That would make sense” Sophie nodded, she glanced at the clock and eased up on the gas pedal as they neared the school. Sophie parked the car in the car park and turned off the engine, she immediately spotted Edward, Alice and Jasper standing over at a silver volvo with Bella and her mind shields went up. She stopped hearing Cat’s thoughts too and knew she’d done the same, she glanced at her but she was to busy rummaging through her bag. Sophie locked up the car, keeping her face as plain as possible 

_“Soph, you’re frowning”_ Cat thought 

_“Sorry, I was trying to keep a plain face”_ Sophie admitted

_“You weren’t doing a very good job”_ Cat muttered 

_“Sorry”_ Sophie grinned as they walked towards the front entrance to the school. Everything looked a lot more colourful now, there were posters everywhere, over the walls, windows, doors, lockers, bins, notice boards etc. All of them had something to do with the summer vacation coming up, or, in the case of the senior class, the end of high school. Graduation was itching closer, there were fliers, reminders to buy year books, class rings, announcements about the deadline to order graduation gowns, hats and tassels. Posters of rose-wreathed advertisements about the upcoming prom

“We should do the prom” Sophie grinned noticing one

“Why?” Cat wondered

“Because, it’ll be fun” Sophie grinned “You’d get to go shopping and dress up for Jacob” she nudged me 

“Right…” Cat looked around “That’ll be smart bring my werewolf boyfriend to the vampire town” Cat muttered quietly 

“He’d probably ignore it for a night to take you out” Sophie rolled her eyes

“Well why don’t you take Embry then?” Cat grinned 

“Because we aren’t a couple” Sophie shrugged

“Not yet” Cat smirked. Sophie blushed and turned away from her sister “Plus, prom looks so boring, I don’t see the point in it” she admitted, Sophie sighed 

“You’d think you of all people would want to go. You’re so weird you know, one minute you’re all about parties and shopping the next you’re like a boring sad sap who doesn’t like either” Sophie confessed

“I’m not a sad sap, you’re the one that doesn’t like those things and cares to much about school” Cat disagreed

“That doesn’t make me a sad sap” Sophie grinned “Just makes me a nerd”, Cat rolled her eyes, there was no point arguing with her sister when they got onto that topic, Cat had learnt that the long way, after arguing with her about it several times. 

“By the way?” Cat began “Have you thought anything about University?” she wondered, Sophie looked at her before hitting her forehead with her palm 

“Shit! I knew I’d been forgetting to do something” she muttered 

“It’s not that much of a rush” Cat grinned, the signs of freedom hanging around everywhere was kind of making her feel worried about finishing school _“I don’t even know what I feel like doing”_ she admitted to herself. They sat down in their first period class, Alice came skipping into the room, as hyper as ever, and sat down next to Cat as usual. 

“Good morning!” she grinned

“Morning Alice, how was your weekend?” Cat asked calmly, Sophie took a deep breath, Cat seemed so calm around Alice

_“Though she has had time to get her feelings under check, who was it with the empath abilities? Jasper? I’d be dead if he was here, he’d be able to tell what I was feeling”_ Sophie thought, she closed her eyes put her hand on her chest and breathed evenly 

“It was kind of boring. I didn’t get to do much” Alice pouted

“Didn’t even go shopping?” Cat grinned

“No, I had homework, and Jazz and I were having some time together” Alice grinned

“Alice, that counts as doing something. How can you say it was boring when you spent it with your boyfriend?” Cat wondered 

“Because it’s the same as every weekend, I need something new!” Alice piped up

“So deciding on what you’re going to do after graduation isn’t enough?” Cat raised an eyebrow. Alice sighed 

“I keep getting all these application forms shoved at me, as well as acceptance forms but I don’t want to have to think about that yet. Paper work is so boring” Alice sighed 

“But the sooner you get it done the sooner it’s out of the way” Sophie put in grinning, Alice just groaned 

“If you’d like I’ll help you” Cat grinned, Sophie looked at her sister surprised. 

_“Were we not meant to, I don’t know, stay away?”_ Sophie thought 

_“It was just a suggestion, we still have to be nice. Plus the only one I don’t really like much is Edward, Alice it fun. Though I haven’t spoken to Edward so I guess I shouldn’t really judge him. Though I hate it how he tries to pick through my brain”_ Cat rambled 

_“Ok, ok, I get it”_ Sophie sighed trying to shut her up

“So what did you guys do over the weekend?” Alice wondered excitedly 

“Nothing really, stayed home for most of it” Cat shrugged “There wasn’t much to do with all that rain” 

“The rain doesn’t stop you from driving somewhere” Sophie disagreed 

“Yeah, well I couldn’t be bothered” Cat sighed 

“You should have called me, we could have gone up to Portland or something” Alice groaned 

“Sorry, guess it slipped my mind” Cat giggled. They spent the rest of the lesson in silence as the teacher rambled on and wrote things on the black board. The bell went and Cat and Sophie walked with Alice till they parted for their next classes. 

* * *

 

The lunch bell finally ran and the twins walked towards the cafeteria, sitting down at a table. They were soon joined by Angela, Ben and Alice, Ben stuck his nose into a comic book while Alice and Angela began gossiped about something.

_“Although I now know they are supposedly the most dangerous things ever, I don’t feel any different being around Alice and Edward”_ Sophie confessed 

_“Told you it wouldn’t be difficult”_ Cat said as she ate her lunch 

_“Maybe it’s because you had me have my shield up for so long before hand”_ Sophie wondered 

_“If so then you’re welcome”_ Cat flashed Sophie a quick grin as Edward and Bella joined them at the table. Alice started sending Bella death glares as she took in her usual plain outfit. 

“Have you sent your announcements yet?” Angela asked 

“No, there’s no point, really. Renee knows I’m graduating, who else is there?” Bella shrugged 

“No cousins or aunts?” Sophie wondered, Bella thought for a minute before shaking her head 

“How about you Alice?” Angela wondered

“All done” Alice smiled 

“Lucky you.” Angela sighed “My mother has a thousand cousins and she expects me to hand address one to everybody. I’m going to get carpal tunnel.” 

“At least you’re mother’s thinking about it, our mum hasn’t said anything about graduation.” Cat rolled her eyes

“Seriously?” Angela asked, Cat nodded

“I think the last time it was mentioned in our house was…” she thought and her lips moved as she counted “Last weekend…” she thought for a little longer before shrugging “And that was with our dad” 

“Maybe we should think about sending some announcements” Sophie decided

“Are you serious? I don’t want to hand write all those letters” Cat disagreed 

“I can’t put it off any longer and I’m just dreading it” Angela sulked

“I’ll help you” Bella volunteered. “If you don’t mind my awful handwriting” Edward smiled after she’d said that

_“That’s right, Charlie lifted Bella’s house arrest”_ Cat thought remembering her father mentioning it

_“She was under house arrest?”_ Sophie wondered

_“Grounded”_ Cat mentally sighed _“Charlie lifted it on the condition that Bella would spend time with us ‘normal people’ apparently he doesn’t like Edward”_

_“Why?”_ Sophie wondered

_“Not sure. Dad didn’t mention that”_ Cat admitted

“That’s so nice of you” Angela looked relieved “I’ll come over anytime you want” she suggested

“Actually, I’d rather go to your house if that’s okay - I’m sick of mine. Charlie un-grounded me last night” Bella grinned at the announcement of her good news

“Really?” Angela asked surprised and excited “I thought you said you were in for life.” 

“I’m more surprised then you are. I was sure I would at least finish high school before he set me free” Bella admitted 

“Well this is great, Bella! We’ll have to celebrate!” Angela decided

“You have no idea how good that sounds” Bella agreed, both twins looked at Bella surprised. She wasn’t exactly the type to get involved in parties. 

“What should we do?” Alice mused, her face lighting up at the possibilities

“Look out Alice is planning” Cat grinned 

“What ever you’re thinking, Alice, I doubt I’m _that_ free” Bella admitted 

“Free is free, right?” Alice insisted

“I’m sure I still have some boundaries” Bella reminded her “Like the continental U.S for example” she grinned, Angela, Sophie and Ben laughed, but Alice grimaced in real disappointment 

“Vegas is still an option!” Cat put in smirking, Bella glared at her, Alice’s face lit up 

“Oh, or hollywood!” Alice agreed

“Narr, Vegas sounds funner” Cat disagreed, Alice sighed 

“Guys, lets keep it to Forks” Bella sighed 

“So what are we doing tonight?” Alice persisted 

“Nothing. Look lets give it a couple of days to make sure he wasn’t joking. It’s a school night, anyway.” Bella reminded them 

“Well then, lets get a ‘study group’ together” Cat offered mischievously 

“Right cause he’d believe that” Bella sighed

“Why wouldn’t he?” Sophie jumped in 

“Besides the fact I’ve never been to one?” Bella wondered

“You’ve been grounded for the past how long?” Cat reminded her “Plus with the exams coming up it’s natural that we’d get one together now”, Bella just gave her a look “What?” Cat wondered

“Did you really just think that up on the spot?” she wondered

“Why wouldn’t I?” Cat grinned, Sophie and Bella both rolled their eyes 

“We’ll celebrate this weekend, then!” Alice’s enthusiasm was impossible to repress. 

“Sure” Bella agreed, though she didn’t look as excited as Alice did. Alice and Angela started talking about options, Ben joining in, setting his comic book aside. Bella seemed to drift off into her own little world, while Edward seemed to pretending to listen to Alice, Angela and Ben, either that or he was listening to something else. 

_“For a place that looks gloomy, these people are really hyper”_ Cat admitted

_“Come on, any chance she gets to throw a party Alice takes”_ Sophie reminded her 

_“I know, but Bella was only un-grounded, we’ve all had it before, it’s not like it’s anything really special”_ Cat mentally sighed _“Plus since when does Bella ‘celebrate’ anyway, she doesn’t like parties”_

_“Didn’t you just say that Charlie had told her to hang out with other people?”_ Sophie wondered

_“…Point”_ Cat agreed. Cat glanced at Bella just in time to see her frown, she cocked her head to the side in curiosity but didn’t get to ask anything 

“Alice? Alice!” Angela’s voice sounded, they all glanced at Alice, Angela was waving her hand in front of Alice’s face, it was blank. Alice’s expression was empty, her eyes looked like they were watching something far away, like the other end of the room or out the window, but that wasn’t it.

_“What happened?”_ Sophie wondered confused

_“She zoned out?”_ Cat muttered 

_“Wait, wait…”_ Sophie thought for a minute _“Alice sees the future doesn’t she”_ she remembered. Cat glanced at her remembering the pack informing her of that 

_“You genius, she must be having a vision or something”_ Cat agreed, she glanced at Edward, his face was hard and even looked a little worried _“Soph”_ Cat grabbed her sisters attention. Sophie looked at Cat and followed her gaze to also see Edward’s hard, worried expression

_“He’s reading her mind right, watching the vision?”_ Sophie wondered, Cat nodded a small nod 

_“And if he’s worried then it can’t be anything good”_ she admitted biting her lip and glancing at Sophie. Sophie’s eyes landed on Bella

_“She looks so pale”_ she realised, Cat glanced at her too, Sophie was right

_“But she doesn’t know what it is…”_ Cat reminded her 

_“Maybe she just gets really worried when ever Alice has one”_ Sophie shrugged a little. Suddenly Edward laughed, he sounded relaxed and natural 

_“He’s way to good at hiding his emotions”_ Cat grumbled 

_“Ok I’m going to make a deal with you, you don’t hate him, until you get to know him. I’m sick of hearing your distaste for him”_ Sophie admitted, Cat sent a glare in her sister’s direction.

_“I’m not the only one who said I didn’t like him”_ she reminded Sophie. Sophie just ignored her. Alice jumped as Edward laughed, like someone had kicked her under the table. 

“Is it nap-time already, Alice?” Edward teased. Alice looked like herself again, overly hyper 

“Sorry, I was daydreaming, I guess” 

“Daydreaming’s better then facing two more hours of school,” Ben said

“Agreed” Cat muttered leaning her elbow in the table. Alice through herself back into the conversation with more animation then before - maybe too much. Cat glanced at Sophie who nodded 

_“It wasn’t anything good”_ Sophie agreed with her twins thoughts. They saw Alice and Edward lock eyes fora moment, both their faces looked hard before Alice returned to her conversation with Angela, and Edward returned to playing the Bella’s hair. 

_“We should probably tell the boys”_ Cat sighed 

_“Tell them what?”_ Sophie wondered

_“That Alice had a vision and that Edward looked worried and that it isn’t going to be anything good”_ Cat shrugged 

_“Great information”_ Sophie sighed

_“It’s not like I can read her mind”_ Cat scowled as the bell went, ending lunch time. Everyone got up and began to make their way to their next class. Nothing else interesting happened for the rest of the day and when it ended the twins saw Edward talking to Mike as he dragged Bella along behind 

“Is he talking to Mike Newton?” Cat muttered

“I thought they didn’t like one another…” Sophie agreed

“Yeah, doesn’t Mike have to big a thing for Bella?” Cat thought 

“Then why are they talking?” Sophie questioned

“Not really any of our business” Cat reminded her 

“Right, cause you’re not curious” Sophie rolled her eyes as they walked into the car park and towards Sophie’s porsche. 

“Think we should listen in?” Cat wondered as they opened the car doors, watching as Bella and Edward climbed into his volvo with Alice already rambling inside.

“Why?” Sophie wondered

“Incase they mention the future thing” Cat shrugged

“Haven’t you seen Bella’s face? She’s still confused, she’s terrible at hiding her emotions remember. Bella doesn’t even know what happened” Sophie reminded her as she turned on the ignition 

“Your point?” Cat wondered

“If Edward hasn’t told Bella yet it’s for a reason. I doubt he’d mention it in front of her” Sophie explained, Cat sighed

“It was only a suggestion”. Sophie pulled out of the school car park and raced down the road towards LaPush. 

“I feel like a messenger” Sophie sighed “I mean, why do we have to tell them this? It doesn’t even seem important” 

“It might be” Cat shrugged “I think it’s the fact that Edward looked worried, and he’s a vampire, so far nothing should worry him unless it concerns Bella” 

“Or you” Sophie grinned

“He doesn’t know about me yet” Cat shrugged “I bet when he does he’ll want to keep Bella away from us too” she rolled his eyes 

“What do you mean?” Sophie questioned 

“Jacob and Bella haven’t been talking to one another. I don’t know what’s up. I went to pick a bone with him about it, but I got distracted about the fact that Leah had the wolf fever, and then Seth phased too, that I forgot all about it” Cat explained 

“You were there when Seth phased?” Sophie asked surprised

“And Leah” Cat nodded, “It’s thanks to me that Seth didn’t break his hallway. Or hurt his mother for that reason” she added

“What’s the first phase like?” Sophie questioned wondering off topic

“The same as the others” Cat sighed 

“You sound disappointed” Sophie grinned

“Well I was hoping it would be more interesting, but all I got was ‘it’s to dangerous for you to be here’ from the boys” Cat rolled her eyes

“Another reason why we should tell them” Sophie admitted

“I have nothing against them knowing” Cat confessed “Just, something’s preventing me from it” 

“Like what?” Sophie wondered

“Not sure” Cat shrugged “I got the same feeling when they saved me from that vampire” Sophie glanced at her sister before looking back at the road.

“Do you think Edward would have anything to do with Bella not seeing Jacob? I know she was grounded but…” Sophie suddenly said 

“Well I do know that Charlie doesn’t like Edward. Dad said Charlie had been worried about Bella and Jacob not talking, so I think that Jacob wasn’t counted in the grounded rule or something” Cat remembered “I don’t see why Edward wouldn’t want them together…” she thought 

“Other then the fact that the last time they were together Jacob liked Bella. The Cullens don’t know about the imprinting that’s happened since then” Sophie reminded her 

“I don’t really think it had anything to do with that” Cat admitted

“Then how about the fact that they might be dangerous?” Sophie shrugged “The wolves think vampires are dangerous to us, maybe Edward thinks that the wolves are too dangerous for Bella” 

“They did keep telling us how dangerous they can be” Cat semi-agreed

“I wonder what would happen if we told them we were dangerous, without telling them anything” Sophie muttered

“They’d laugh at us” Cat sighed “How do you think we should tell them?” 

“Dunno” Sophie frowned “I haven’t really thought about it” 

“I’m dreading it, what if they get angry at us?” Cat admitted 

“They can’t really do much” Sophie reminded her 

“Physically” Cat added 

“And mentally, they imprinted on us, remember” Sophie said seriously 

“But they’d be upset. And it works both ways remember, I hate seeing Jacob upset” Cat confessed, Sophie frowned, she was the same. They reached Emily’s house, hidden away behind the trees and parked the car. They got out, leaving all their stuff behind and walked into the house, the smell of scones drifting through the air. 

“Yum, Emily’s cooking” Cat skipped into the house, Emily was in the kitchen, dancing around 

“Hey Em” Sophie greeted

“Hey, girls” Emily smiled, she put down her utensils and rounded the bench to pull each of them into a hug “Didn’t expect to see you today” 

“Really?” Cat asked surprised 

“Well, it’s not like we have much to do at home” Sophie grinned

“Didn’t you want to see us?” Cat grinned

“Absolutely, you two are the only ones I can ask this of,” Emily pulled them both into the lounge room “How was school?” she asked smiling 

“That’s what you want to know?” Cat giggled 

“Well the boys hardly ever go to school anymore, other then Seth, so I can’t ask that question, and I can’t really ask Sam how his day was” Emily admitted

“Good point” Sophie grinned 

“Well it was boring, as usual nothing exciting happened” Cat sighed

“But something did happen” Sophie admitted, Emily looked confused

“It wasn’t exciting or interesting” Cat sighed

“At lunch, Alice seemed to zone out…” Sophie began “And Edward kind of looked worried” 

“We think she had a vision, but we have no idea what it’s about and whether it’s important or not. We just feel that it isn’t anything good” Cat admitted 

“You said Edward looked worried?” Emily asked, they nodded 

“He had a hard look on his face and he and Alice kept sharing these glances” Sophie muttered

_“It was once”_ Cat thought

_“I’m trying to sell it as important”_ Sophie confessed 

“We thought, cause he doesn’t have much to worry about that he might be worried for Bella” Cat shrugged 

“That would make sense” Emily thought 

“How? What’s there to worry about?” Sophie wondered

“There’s a vampire after Bella” Emily sighed, both girls gapped at her 

“Why?” Cat wondered

“Well, when Bella first met Edward there were a lot of killings going on. They were being done by a group of three vampires, two boys and a girl.” Emily began “One of the boys was called James and he was a tracker. He caught Bella’s scent and a chase began, Edward took her down to Phoenix but the tracker followed, even with Edward’s attempts to lead him off track.”

“How do you know this?” Cat interrupted 

“Bella told me, when we found out the vampire was after her” Emily answered 

“So what happened?” Sophie wondered 

“The vampire lured Bella out with a nasty trick and attacked her, he broke her leg, she was stabbed with glass after being thrown through a mirror. The vampire even bit her” Emily remembered, the twins looked at her stunned

“What?!?” they both asked, Emily nodded

“Bella has a mark on her wrist from it” Emily pointed to her right wrist 

“But then how…” Cat wondered “Wouldn’t that change her? Or kill her?” 

“James was torturing her, and luckily Edward had reached them, the two had a fight and the venom began to change Bella. But, Edward didn’t want that, so he sucked the venom out of her, accidentally taking a lot of blood with it. Bella ended up in the hospital” Emily explained 

“This was before Edward left?” Sophie asked, Emily nodded 

“So what’s that got to do with the vampire that’s after her?” Cat wondered

“The girl that was with them, Victoria, she was James’ mate. And in wanting revenge on Edward for killing him, she’s going after Bella so that he will feel what she felt” Emily sighed

“An eye for an eye” Cat muttered

“I thought you said there was three of them?” Sophie remembered

“The third didn’t want anything to do with it at the time” Emily nodded

“At the time?” Cat questioned, Emily nodded

“He came back, not long after Jacob changed, and threatened Bella. Fortunately the boys got there just in time and saved her” Emily nodded

“Wait, was this in a meadow?” Cat asked, Emily looked at her surprised but nodded again 

_“That day”_ Sophie realised

_“Yeah, that flaming stinking pile must have been the third”_ Cat agreed 

“How did you know that?” Emily wondered

“Bella, told us of how she went for a walk… and she wouldn’t tell us anything after she said she went to this meadow. She was very hesitant and she just cut off the conversation” Cat lied

“She’s not very good at lying” Sophie grinned 

“She’s not the only one” Emily crossed her arms “Seems to me, you two aren’t exactly honest either”, the girls looked surprised

“What do you mean?” Cat wondered, pretending to be confused 

“I’ve noticed a few things when around you two.” Emily smiled “I’m surrounded by wolves, each with a very high temperature. It’s not normal for me to feel cold when I’m in a room full them all” she was referring to yesterday when Sophie had made the temperature drop

“What’s that got to do with us?” Sophie asked slowly 

“Normal people don’t get beaten up by a vampire and leave without a scratch” Emily turned to Cat, but she just shrugged.

_“She’s on to us!”_ Cat freaked out

_“Four years and no one’s ever gotten suspicious of us”_ Sophie admitted

_“But this is the first time we’ve been around someone who’s surrounded by supernatural!”_ Cat cursed _“We should have been more careful!”_

_“Let’s just ignore it”_ Sophie decided 

_“No pretend we’re confused”_ Cat corrected

_“Same thing”_ Sophie mumbled

_“It’s not”_ Cat disagreed 

“What does this girl look like?” Sophie wondered, trying to get Emily’s thoughts off of them 

“She has bright red hair, that’s all the boys have told me” Emily shrugged, still suspicious of the twins

“Red hair?” Cat asked

_“That girl? She’s after Bella?”_ Sophie thought 

“And the wolves haven’t been able to catch her?” Cat wondered

“She’s fast” Emily sighed 

_“I’ve noticed”_ Cat nodded 

“So in other words, the pack, and the Cullens are both trying to stop this one vampire and yet they’re fighting amongst themselves too?” Sophie asked, Emily shrugged with a nod

“That’s ridiculous” Cat muttered 

“They are natural enemies, you can’t blame them” Emily smiled 

“Still, if their interests are the same you’d think they’d put it behind them until the jobs done” Cat sighed 

“Where is the pack?” Sophie suddenly realised

“Out running, they’ll be back soon” Emily smiled

“Emily, I think you’re scones are burning” Cat muttered sniffing the air. Emily got up and ran over to the oven, opening it.

“How did you know that, they’re only just a little bit too brown” Emily looked surprised

“I have a keen nose for such things” Cat grinned tapping her nose as they walked into the kitchen

“Comes with her appetite, she’s just as bag as the boys” Sophie rolled her eyes

“No I’m not, I have manners” Cat disagreed

“Only sometimes” Sophie grinned, Cat glared at her 

“Well good thing I had you two here” Emily didn’t sound convinced 

“But if we weren’t here you wouldn’t have left the kitchen anyway” Cat reminded her 

“True” Emily smiled. Cat turned her head as some vibrations reached her, the sound of giant paws hitting the earth filled her ears, the sound and feeling of the wolves. Sophie heard them too, the wind combing through their fur. The twins looked out the window 

“The boys are back” they both smiled, Emily looked at them surprised, she couldn’t hear anything. Cat walked out the door and skipped to the edge of the forest before she jumped  and landed straight into Jacob’s arms.

“Well isn’t this a surprise” he grinned

“Not really” Cat smiled

“You know you’re lucky I was here to catch you, you could of gotten hurt” Jacob sighed

“I jumped cause I knew you’d catch me. My timing was perfect, was it not?” Cat smirked

“A little too perfect if you ask me” Leah grinned appearing behind Jacob

“What you saying?” Cat asked, raising an eyebrow

“How did you know he’d be there right at that moment?” Leah wondered 

“I just knew he would be” Cat grinned, Jacob let her go and Cat turned to put an arm around Leah’s shoulders “Are you doubting me?”

“Well, your ears aren’t very good so I don’t see how you’d know he was there” Leah teased, pinching her ear a little

“Don’t touch my ear, they’re sensitive” Cat muttered “Plus, there are other ways to sense something. Maybe this has something to do with the imprinting” she shrugged

“The others haven’t said anything about it” Leah reminded her 

“Right, cause you can read Emily and Kim’s mind, I forgot” Cat said slyly, Leah rolled her eyes as they walked towards the door 

“Hey Leah” Sophie smiled 

“Hey” Leah walked straight past her and into the house, removing Cat’s arm from her shoulders. Sophie sighed 

“Why is it she likes you, but not me?” Sophie wondered

“Who knows, I do have a certain charm” Cat grinned “Maybe I smell nice?” she joked

“Funny” Sophie sighed 

“Hey Soph” Embry greeted

“Hey” Sophie smiled. Ever since she was told about everything yesterday, she’d been feeling more confident about Embry _“Maybe knowing about the imprinting is influencing me a little”_ she thought 

_“In other words, you’re beginning to like him more”_ Cat grinned as she too entered the house again. 

_“I can’t exactly help it”_ Sophie admitted 

“So what are you two doing here?” Jared wondered

“We had some free time” Cat shrugged 

“No homework?” Leah teased

“Just cause you lot don’t go to school” Cat sighed “Doesn’t give you the right to rub in the fact that I do” 

“Aww, jealous?” Jared put an arm around her shoulder

“Well seeing as I’m graduating soon, I don’t mind” Cat grinned 

“Can we not talk about that?” Sophie sighed walking in 

“Oh, don’t you like the topic?” Cat smirked

“It’s a little nauseating” Sophie admitted 

“Nervous?” Jacob smiled 

“Definitely” the girls chorused 

“Why?” Leah wondered

“There’s so much to think about” Cat sighed 

“It’s just a little worrying” Sophie agreed

“It’s a good thing you don’t need to worry about it all now, then” Emily smiled as she handed each of the girls a scone with cream and jam. They accepted them gratefully and nodded 

“By the way, speaking of graduating” Leah began “You two aren’t eighteen yet are you?”, the girls shook their heads

“When’s your birthday?” Emily wondered

“Not far” Cat grinned 

“How are you going to celebrate?” Embry asked

“By not telling Alice” Cat said seriously

“Got that right” Sophie giggled “Though it is our eighteenth, we should do something fun” 

“Truth be told I haven’t really thought about it much” Cat admitted 

“You didn’t forget did you?” Jacob wondered

“Well it wasn’t at the front of my mind” Cat sighed “I had a few other things going on, like werewolves and vampires for example”

“That’s a valid point” Sophie agreed with a sigh 

“You two took it all so well I didn’t think it had that big an effect on you” Emily admitted

“It doesn’t matter how well we took it, it’s still a little surprising” Cat reminded her

“A little?” Leah asked “Most people run for the hills when they see us” 

“Well we aren’t most people. Only boring people run away from things like this” Cat disagreed

“No, only normal people run from things like this” Leah corrected

“You saying we aren’t normal?” Sophie wondered

“There’s definitely something wrong, at least Emily and Kim freaked out a little” Jared grinned 

“Did you want us to have a hissy fit or something?” Cat wondered raising an eyebrow 

“No, we just didn’t expect you to be so understanding” Leah shrugged, both girls shrugged 

“Maybe we’re witches in disguise” Cat joked 

“Yeah right” Leah laughed “If that was so you wouldn’t be so normal”

“Normal how?” Sophie wondered “Last time I checked she doesn’t come under the normal category” 

“Well if I don’t then neither do you” Cat reminded her 

“Never said I did” Sophie giggled 

“They’ve got a point, with temperatures like that they aren’t exactly normal” Paul reminded them

“You aren’t really witches are you?” Leah joked 

“No, I don’t even think they exist” Cat confessed

“They could, vampires and shapeshifters do” Sophie grinned, Cat just shrugged 

“It would be interesting to see what other myths are real” Emily agreed

“Like what?” Cat wondered, finally sitting down at the table, Leah, Sophie and Emily following her lead. The boys had already sat down and began stuffing their faces. 

“I don’t know” Emily sighed “I was just wondering which myths are real and which are just myths”

“Well there’s an entire list shall we go through it” Cat grinned 

“No thanks” Jared grinned

“By the way Sam” Emily remembered “They girls actually come here for a reason”, everyone looked at them 

“Well, we don’t know if it’s important, but Alice had a vision today and both her and Edward looked worried” Sophie shrugged 

“The fact that they looked a little too concerned caused us to let you know, incase it was important” Cat admitted 

“You hang out with them?” Paul asked disgusted 

“We did before we knew about them. Plus if we started getting distant don’t you think that would look suspicious?” Cat asked, Sophie looked at a clock hanging on the wall

“Come on you, we have to get home” Sophie informed her sister 

“It’ll only take us a few minutes” Cat reminded her 

“That’s not the point” Sophie said opening the door, Cat sighed 

“See you later” she pouted to Jacob who smiled at her, though he was also upset to see her leave 

“Come on!” Sophie grabbed her sister’s wrist and lead her out to the waiting porsche. They got in and Sophie started up the engine and reversed out, driving off towards their house

“You could have at least let me say goodbye” Cat sulked

“Your goodbye would have made everyone gag, plus you would have taken forever” Sophie reminded her 

“So” Cat muttered

“Plus you’ll probably see him tonight” Sophie sighed

“You sound like you disapprove?” Cat admitted “Or are you jealous?”

“No,” Sophie said positively, she then smiled “I don’t really have a reason to be jealous anyway” 

“Point” Cat grinned “When are you gonna go a little further with him?”

“As in what?” Sophie asked narrowing her eyes

“Well, you’ve hugged and held hands, you haven’t kissed him nor have you confessed anything, the poor boys hanging from a thread” Cat explained 

“I’m sorry I can’t just accept something like that like you can” Sophie said monotony 

“Emily did” Cat shrugged

“Emily was hesitant, I accept the whole sole mate thing completely, I’m just …”

“Hesitating” Cat finished “I know you like him Sophie, just admit it”, Sophie sighed as they pulled into their driveway and drove towards the house. Sophie parked her car, and with Cat’s help, put the cover back on it before they entered the house.

“Oh there you are” Caren smiled when they walked into the kitchen “I was wondering where you’d gotten to” 

“We were with Jake, Embry, Leah and a few of their friends” Cat smiled. Caren smiled

“I’m glad you two adjusted to Forks” she said a little randomly 

“Um, you’re welcome?” Cat shrugged causing Sophie to roll her eyes 

“It was only a matter of time mum. It’s not like we would become hermits and be unsocial” Sophie grinned 

“I know” Caren kissed her forehead “Dinner will be ready in a minute, your father’s in his study, can you go get him for me?”

“Sure” Cat smiled and they both walked down the hall. They knocked on the door

“Come in” John called, they opened the door

“Hey dad” Cat grinned

“Ahh, my little angels” John grinned standing up, he pulled them both into a hug “How was your day?”

“Uninteresting” Cat shrugged as their father lead them over to the couch in his office

“Nonsense, you’ll be sorry for wasting it when you’re my age” he smiled sitting down

“We don’t waste it…” Sophie disagreed “We just don’t appreciate it” she smiled

“Is there a difference” their father joked

“Well how was work?” Cat wondered

“Busy. I got to talk to Carlisle during lunch though” John nodded

“What - what do you think of him?” Sophie wondered 

“He’s a kind bloke. Not a bad bone in his body as far as I can tell” John smiled

“That’s good” Cat grinned 

“I also heard from Charlie today, did you know that Bella’s going to go visit her mother this weekend?” he wondered, both girls looked at him surprised

“We were talking about doing something together this weekend” Sophie mumbled 

“Yes, apparently it was Edward who suggested it. Bella got two tickets for her birthday from Edward’s parents, so they are both going” John explained 

“Bet Charlie wasn’t happy about that” Cat grinned 

“No he was a little upset, but he said it would be good for Bella to see her mum again” John quoted 

“You gossip too much dad” Cat smirked 

“It’s a little sudden though, isn’t it?” Sophie wondered 

“Yes, but it also might be the only chance she gets before she graduates” John agreed

“Point” both girls agreed in chorus

“Oh, mum wanted us to tell you tea was ready, or almost ready” Sophie remembered

“Good, I’m famished” John smiled as they all walked out of the study and to the dinning room. The girls mother had set the table and was serving up the plates when they arrived, they sat down and ate together as usual. After dinner Cat jumped into the shower, followed by her sister when she was finished. She walked into her room, got changed and slumped down on her bed

_“Bella’s going to visit her mother, Edward suggested it”_ she remembered “Edward” she muttered “I wonder if this has anything to do with Alice’s vision” she hesitantly pulled out her phone, she bit her lip before dialling Bella’s number and placing her phone against her ear 

“Hello?” Bella answered

“Hey Bells, it’s Cat” Cat grinned

“Hey Cat, what’s up?” Bella sounded like she was smiling 

“I heard you’re going to Jacksonville?” Cat grinned

“Where’d you here that?” Bella wondered

“Don’t you know you’re dad likes to gossip?” Cat grinned

“Seriously?” Bella sounded embarrassed

“Your dad, my dad and Billy gossip a lot” Cat chuckled, “I’m always hearing stuff about you and Charlie”

“What about Jacob?” Bella wondered

“Dad doesn’t need to talk to me about Jacob, I see him like everyday” Cat finally confessed

“I thought you didn’t talk to him anymore?” Bella remembered

“I didn’t, until you came back from your little trip” Cat grinned “I see him almost all the time now” 

“How is he?” Bella sounded hesitant 

“Good, running around doing who knows what, picking fights with the others” Cat listed, there was silence for a while “I hear you don’t talk to him very much?” 

“Did your dad tell you that?” Bella wondered

“Yeah, apparently your dad’s really worried that you two might be fighting” Cat admitted 

“It’s not that I don’t want to see him…” Bella began 

“But…” Cat began 

“But I can’t” Bella muttered 

“Bella, if you’d like, I could get him to talk to you” Cat admitted

“How?” Bella wondered

“I have a phone and I’m not being forced to stay away from him” Cat reminded her 

“How did you…” Bella began 

“Jealously is annoying isn’t it. I don’t understand why he’s so worried, if you were going to dump Edward for Jacob you would have done so already” Cat rambled to make her lie seem realistic

“Oh, yeah, right” Bella muttered

“So, want me to set a date up?” Cat grinned 

“That’s alright” Bella didn’t sound convinced though 

“Bells, it’s alright, if something’s bothering you, you can tell me” Cat persuaded 

“It’s ok, I’m alright” Bella muttered

“You aren’t a very good lier Bells, but if you don’t want to tell me that’s ok” Cat assured her 

“You’re really understanding Cat, how do you do it?” Bella wondered with a sigh 

“I guess I just, understand” Cat shrugged “Everyone has something they don’t want to explain to others. Either because of secrets or insecurity”

“Not everyone” Bella thought 

“Not everyone’s is as extreme but everyone has something” Cat admitted

“Even you?” Bella grinned

“Maybe” Cat smirked “Anyway, why are you going this weekend? To visit your mum?” Cat got back on topic

“Edward suggested it would be a good idea” Bella sighed 

“When you talk about him like that it makes him sound like your …” Cat thought of a word “I don’t know, like you don’t have a mind of your own” 

“He’s just protective” Bella muttered 

“Does it get tiring, having him look after you like that. When ever I see you together he always looks so protective” Cat admitted

“That’s not that bad, is it?” Bella wondered 

“No, I just think I’d go insane with that much protectiveness. There’s a line between protective and controlling” Cat admitted 

“It’s not that bad” Bella sighed 

“I hope so.” Cat grinned “Anyway, that was all I really called for, to check whether my father was making up stories or not” 

“I can’t believe my father gossips” Bella muttered

“Me either, they’re like teenage school girls” Cat giggled, Bella chuckled on the other end

“Anyway, I’ve got to go now, so I’ll talk to you tomorrow” Bella admitted, Cat heard the sound of a bed creaking again and guessed that Edward had turned up.

“Alright Bells” Cat grinned “By they way, I want a post card while you’re over there”

“I’m only going for the weekend” Bella reminded her 

“So?” Cat wondered, causing Bella to sigh 

“I’ll talk to you later” she ended

“You too” Cat said before they both hung up “So Edward is behind it” she muttered “Stupid over protected vampire” Cat plugged her phone on charge before shutting the light off and going to sleep. 


	18. Chapter 18

"You know I haven't seen you around much lately?" Quil admitted

"Well I do have to attend school five days a week" Cat reminded him grinning

"I know but you've still got weekends" Quil gave her a look

"Sorry, guess having a boyfriend does that" Cat shrugged with a frown, Quil sighed

"Has he said anything about…" Quil didn't finish his question

"No" Cat shook his head "I've been trying to get answers out of him" she lied "Sorry, Quil"

"I just don't understand why he'd apologise to you and still not talk to me" Quil muttered

"He did the same to Bella" Cat muttered, looking out to the open water in front of them "I'm sure he'll explain what's going on to you too" Cat smiled at him "You are his best friend after all"

"I'm not so sure anymore"

"Oh no, none of that." Cat disagreed sternly "He's still your friend, he's just going through one of those annoying phases"

"What about Embry?" Quil wondered

"He's going through the same thing. I bet you'll be next" Cat smirked at him

"Great." Quil muttered

"It's not that bad" Cat assured him

"They hardly act like themselves anymore and you're telling me it's not bad?" Quil admitted

"They are like themselves, just bolder, more out going and active, and a bit more animalistic" Cat listed

"Animalistic?" Quil wondered, Cat sighed but nodded "How?"

"It's a long story," Cat admitted, "They're just… I don't really know how to explain it. But it'll be alright" she grinned

"How do you know? I might stop talking to you too" Quil thought

"No you wont" Cat assured

"Can you see the future?" Quil raised an eyebrow

"Nope" Cat grinned

"Then how can you be so sure" he wondered

"Just trust me Quil, I'm positive you wont stop talking to me" Cat promised, she looked at the silver watch on her wrist "Speaking of promises I promised my mother I wouldn't be home to late" she smiled "So I'll talk to you later?"

"Sure" Quil smiled as they both stood up and brushed the sand from there clothes. Cat pulled Quil into a hug before walking up the hill to her waiting Lamborghini. She frowned as she got into her car and started up the engine and reversed.

"This is awful" she muttered as she drove, Cat and been trying to spend as much time with Quil as possible, she knew she was talking his mind off the fact that Jacob and Embry still weren't talking to him but, at the same time she also made it worse. She drove up her driveway, parked her car and walked through the house all the way up the stairs to her room, not talking to anyone. She slumped onto her bed with a sigh but was almost immediately pulled into a huge warm hug. Jacob pulled back and planted a kiss on her lips

"Wow, what's the occasion?" Cat grinned, her glass door basically never stayed shut anymore because Jacob was constantly coming through it, still under the noses of Cat's clueless parents.

"I haven't seen you all day that's what" Jacob grinned kissing her again this time a little more forcefully.

"It happens every day" Cat reminded him after they broke apart

"But normally I get to see you straight after school" Jacob reminded her as he ran his fingers through her hair

"True" Cat grinned "I guess that means you'll have to give me another one to make up for lost time" she smirked, Jacob grinned at her and gladly kissed her again.

"Hey Cat mum says…" Sophie walked in, she groaned when she saw Jacob and her sister making out and just walked straight back out of the room again "Can't you give a girl some warning, jesus!" she cursed "I am going to get dad to put a lock on your door, who knows what else I'll walk in on" she mumbled to herself, Cat grinned against Jacob's lips.

"Are you done yet?" Sophie yelled, Cat sighed and pulled away

"Yeah", Jacob pouted "We still need to breath" she reminded him as Sophie walked back in.

"Anyway, mum say's it's dinner time" she informed them "So, if you're not to busy…"

"Just cause you haven't kissed Embry yet doesn't mean you can go all sour on me for kissing Jacob" Cat rolled her eyes, Sophie blushed

"That has nothing to do with it" she scowled

"I beg to differ" Cat gave Jacob another peck before the two twins walked down to the kitchen.

"So sweetie, how's it going with Embry?" Caren asked her daughter, Sophie. Sophie froze

" _How the hell…"_ she stopped, a glare on her face and turned to her twin, who looked a little too absorbed in her food.

"W-What do you mean?" Sophie wondered

"Well you've been spending heaps of time with him I was just wondering how he was" Caren shrugged

"He's good…" Sophie said a little hesitantly, Caren eyed her daughter for a minute before nodding and continuing to eat her dinner. They ate in silence as Sophie kept shooting death glares at her sister, while Cat tried to ignore her. When they were finished Cat put her plate in the dishwasher and immediately escaped to the safety of her bedroom.

"You come back here right now!" Sophie called after her, Cat opened her door but paused to find both Jacob, and Embry relaxing around her room.

"Well hey," Cat greeted walking in and slumping down onto her bed

"Catherine Mitchell, when I'm through with you, you're…" Sophie began but stopped when she noticed that Jacob was still here and Embry had arrived. "Shouldn't you two be out running rounds?" she asked with a sigh

"Aww, don't you want to see us?" Jacob grinned

"Sure I do, it's just that with you two here, I can't kick her ass" Sophie pointed to Cat who grinned

"You wish" she smirked, Sophie raised an eyebrow

"Is that a challenge?" she asked her sister

"Sure, you can't beat me" Cat said cockily

"Yeah right, water beats fire" Sophie referenced

"Light's faster then sound" Cat replied

"You two have the weirdest references" Embry sighed shaking his head

"Narr, they work well" Sophie admitted

"Anyway, we're not gonna stop you" Jacob grinned

"Yeah right, like you'd let me beat her up" Sophie crossed her arms, Jacob only shrugged

"I don't think you'd do that much damage" he confessed, both girls raised an eyebrow and looked at one another.

"If the two of us had a sparring match, who'd you think would win?" Cat wondered, the boys looked at one another

"Cat" they answered in sync

"What? You're meant to be on my side" Sophie snapped at Embry

"Well, she just seems more of the 'hands on' type" he confessed, Sophie rolled her eyes

"Just cause I'm smarter doesn't mean she's sportier"

"But, that's exactly what it means" Cat grinned

"You could never beat me at swimming" Sophie reminded her

"And you can never beat me at running" Cat answered back, Sophie huffed and sat next to Embry on Cat's window seat.

"So, Cat, how's Quil doing?" Embry asked a little hesitantly

"Lonely" Cat admitted

"It's really upsetting, thinking that everyone's abandoned him" Sophie sighed

"We haven't abandoned him, we just have to wait for him to get the fever" Jacob sighed

"We know" the girls chorused, they all heard a distant howl and turned to Cat's open door

"Quick shifts?" Cat asked, her eyebrow raised

"Well, because you told Sam about that leeches vision, he's been having us do extra shifts just in case" Embry rolled his eyes

"But, why are you doing it now?" Sophie wondered

"Yeah, you shouldn't have to get cautious till the weekend" Cat admitted, the boys looked at them confused

"Oh, we hadn't told you about that yet" Sophie realised

"What do you mean the weekend? What's happening?" Jacob asked concerned

"We don't know what's happening, we just know that Alice's vision was probably staged then" Cat explained

"How?" Embry wondered

_"Should we tell them Bella's going on holiday?"_ Sophie wondered

" _Why not?"_ Cat asked confused

_"Well, Edward's taking her away, and you know how they feel about those two"_ Sophie reminded her

_"Yeah but we don't know why, maybe we could use this opportunity to find out why they hate it so much, they have a treaty with the vampires, they don't attack humans so why's it such a big deal that Bella's dating one?"_ Cat explained

_"Point but, what if one of them, i.e. Jacob, goes over there and tries to talk her out of going?"_ Sophie worried

_"Yeah right, like he'd cross vampire territory to protect a human, that's against the treaty. The pack can't protect on Cullen lands"_ Cat assured her

_"Wish someone had told me that earlier"_ Sophie mumbled

"We know cause that's the weekend Bella's going away" Cat admitted

"Where's she going?" Jacob asked concerned

"Jacksonville" Cat answered

"Why?" Embry wondered

"To see her mom" Sophie replied

"How does this connect to the bloodsuckers vision?" Jacob wondered

"Because…" Cat hesitated "Edward's the one who forced her to go" she bit her lip and felt Jacob's temperature rise a little

"Forced?" Embry questioned, also not happy

"Well, he told Charlie about the airline tickets his parents gave Bella and after talking about it around Charlie, Bella couldn't really say no" Cat explained

"How do you know this?" Jacob wondered

"Our father gossips with Billy and Charlie, that's how" Cat grinned

"Plus Cat called her the other day and asked" Sophie added

"You're telling us now?" Embry wondered

"Now's the only time it came up" Cat shrugged "Plus it's not that big a deal, she's just going to visit her mother", the boys sighed and there was a little bit of silence for a few minutes

"And Edward's going with her" Sophie added quickly

"What?!" that enraged them, both girls slapped their hands over the boys mouths and were incredibly still while they listened, both watching the door.

"Girls, what's going on up there?" their mother called up

"Nothing, we're talking to the boys on the phone" Cat lied

"Sounds a little loud for that?" Cat got up and walked to the door before looking down the stairs to her mother

"Come on mum, they're loud boys, what do you expect?" she grinned

"Alright" Caren grinned before walking away. Cat let out a sigh and went back into her room, closing the door behind her.

"Jeez, what's your problem? Do you want to never be able to come back again?" Sophie asked removing her hand from Embry's mouth

"They wouldn't notice if we did" he grinned

"Yeah cause you'd know" Cat said lying down and hanging over the edge of her bed.

"Why is Edward going with Bella?" Jacob asked getting back on topic

"Cause Bella wouldn't go unless he did and Edward really wanted her to leave Forks this weekend" Cat shrugged

"Which is why we think it has something to do with Alice's vision" Sophie explained

"Now we're gonna have to warn Sam" Embry sighed

"Why are you guys so against Bella and Edward being together?" Cat wondered "I mean, they're not gonna kill her cause they don't harm humans right? So why are you so against it?"

"They might not kill her completely, but that doesn't mean they wont stop her heart" Jacob growled, the girls looked at one another confused before they gasped

"They're gonna turn her?" the twins asked in sync

"Bella told me, that she wanted to become one" Jacob confessed, the girls gapped

"So that's why you aren't talking to her" Cat realised

"One of the reasons" he muttered

"Wow, I understand now" Sophie murmured, Cat nodded "I bet this is so she doesn't have to be separated from him, I mean she's ageing every second and he's not" she sighed

"That would be a pain, growing old and wrinkly while your supernatural boyfriend stays the exact same, absolutely gorgeous" Cat admitted, the boys shared a worried look

"What was that?" Sophie asked noticing it

"What was what?" Embry asked, not wanting to answer

"That look?" Sophie answered

"What look? There's no look" Embry argued

"Yes there was, you and Jacob shared a look, why?" Sophie demanded

"What aren't you telling us?" Cat asked Jacob, she gave him the pout that he couldn't resist. Jacob sighed, Embry looked at him like he was nuts

"The leeches aren't you only ones who aren't ageing" Jacob admitted

"What do you mean?" Cat asked

"We wolves, aren't ageing either" Jacob explained, Embry sighed when Sophie looked at him

"How come?" Cat wondered

"Well, as long as we continue to phase and change we don't age" Embry shrugged

"So if you stopped turning into a wolf, you'd start ageing again?" Cat questioned, they nodded

"And then stop again if we phased again" Jacob added, Cat slumped

"Wow, I now know how Bella feels" she admitted, mumbling. Sophie thought for a minute, she suddenly got up and started pacing in front of Embry who looked at her confused.

"Soph, what are you doing?" he asked

"Shhh" she ordered still pacing, Cat looked up at her twin for a minute before she seemed to perk up.

"Sophie, why are you pacing?" Jacob wondered

"Shhh, I'm thinking" Sophie answered

"About what?" Embry wondered

"Something, stop interrupting me" Sophie said seriously

"Soph, maybe you should think about it later?" Cat suggested, Sophie looked up at her _"You know, before you expose everything?"_ Cat reminded her, Sophie sighed

"Fine. But I think I'm on to something important" Sophie confessed

"About what?" Embry asked confused

"It's a secret" Sophie said before grinning

"When are we aloud to know?" Jacob wondered

"Who knows" Sophie shrugged, she looked at Cat who also shrugged

"Is it anything we should know?" Embry asked an eyebrow raised, the girls shared a look, thinking.

"Not sure" they chorused still looking at each other

"It's not really that important" Cat shrugged, Sophie rolled her eyes

"Trust us, it's not worth worrying about. The two of us have heaps of secrets between us" Sophie winked at Cat with a grin. Now the boys shared a look, not quite sure what to make of it but, their thoughts were all interrupted by a series of howls. Everyone turned to the door

"Looks like it's time for your next shift" Cat sighed

"Tell Sam what we said and maybe he'll lighten up" Sophie suggested

"See ya then" Jacob turned and planted a kiss on Cat's lips. Sophie rolled her eyes but was taken out of her thoughts by Embry kissing her cheek, she turned into a statue, her mind completely blank as Embry got up and pulled Jacob away from Cat and out the glass door. Sophie touched the spot on her cheek before turning her head to the door. Cat was in front of her in a second

"Someone's blushing" she grinned

"No I'm not" Sophie said stubbornly

"Come on, just admit it" Cat nudged her, sitting next to her

"It's not important" Sophie lied

"Yeah right, he imprinted on you, you can't help but feel butterflies" Cat poked her side causing Sophie to squirm a little

"Will you leave me alone" she stood up

"You're in my room" Cat reminded her, Sophie poked her tongue out and walked to the door "Wait" Cat got up and walked over to her "I actually wanted to ask you something"

"What?" Sophie asked confused

"Well, remember in Miami when we used to sneak out at night to play around with our powers?" Cat asked, Sophie nodded

"Well, here we don't have to do it at night, we have heaps of hiding places. I was thinking that, seeing as things seem to be getting a little more serious since Alice's vision, if we should start doing it again, but a little more seriously instead of just playing around" Cat suggested

"That's the reason you want to start sparring?" Sophie asked her eyebrows raised

"Not exactly sparring, just, experimenting some more" Cat shrugged "Plus, I feel cooped up and caged, the boys are here almost all the time, or we're at school and cause of the vamps we can't cause mischief there and mum is always home so we can't here either. I thought it would be a reliever if we went and let loose for a while" Sophie sighed

"You were the one who made mischief" Sophie reminded her "But, yeah I agree, it is getting annoying, keeping it all bottled up" she confessed

"You helped sometimes" Cat disagreed "So what do you say, every now and then we go out and have some fun?"

"Alright" Sophie grinned "Oh but we need to find a place to do it" she remembered

"I've already got the perfect place, you'll love it!" Cat assured her, Sophie looked at her a little surprised

"Alright…" she said a little unsure "But we shouldn't do it at night on school days, nor should we spend all weekend doing it or the boys will get suspicious" she decided

"Alright" Cat shrugged "We'll do it when ever the boys are running rounds, how about that?"

"But how will we know when they're finished?" Sophie asked

"I'll feel them. The second they turn towards our house we'll leave. Also they always howl before hand" Cat reminded her

"Point" Sophie agreed "Alright, then, how about we start after school tomorrow?" she suggested, Cat thought for a minute

"Awesome" she grinned, Sophie nodded before she turned and left her sisters room.

"Wait, what were you thinking about before?" Cat suddenly remembered, Sophie turned to her and looked down the stairs before walking back to her sister

"I was wondering it Elementals stop ageing too" Sophie explained

"But if that happened we wouldn't have to worry about out growing the wolves" Cat realised, Sophie nodded "Wouldn't we have figured it out though if we'd stopped growing?" she realised. Sophie sighed

"I don't know, which is why I was thinking" she admitted

"Well lets go google it" Cat pushed her sister to her room and they sat down on Sophie's bed with her laptop. They typed in many things but, nothing answered their question

"You know there might not even be anything, Elementals aren't exactly popular" Sophie reminded her sister

"This is Google, Google knows everything" Cat said positively "You know the saying, 'if Google can't find it you're screwed'."

"We could just use Yahoo! or something instead" Sophie admitted

"No body uses Yahoo! anymore" Cat shook her head "It's as dead as Myspace" she muttered. Sophie rolled her eyes before she clicked a link and it gave them a bit of info.

"Elementals come under the category; deities, spirits, and mythic beings" Sophie read

"So? What does that tell us?" Cat questioned

"It gives us something else to look for, if an Elemental is a deity, spirit, or mythic being and one of those turn out to be immortal then maybe we are too" Sophie explained

"Immortal means you don't die, not you don't age. We want the other way around" Cat sighed

"Why? It would be cool if we couldn't die" Sophie confessed

"But imagine if Embry was killed or died someway and you had no way of dying too. I mean you've lived your lives together, you've been happy but then his time comes and you can't join him or something" Cat rambled

"Ok, point" Sophie admitted

"So what does it say?" Cat said, interested again

"Well, deities are immortal, a male deity is a god and a female deity is a goddess. I don't think that's us" Sophie sighed

"Imagine if we were goddesses" Cat grinned getting excited

"I wouldn't know what to make of it" Sophie muttered "Um, spirits; it doesn't tell me whether they're immortal or not it just talks about the spirits and the soul and stuff" she clicked her mouse and her eyes scanned the screen. 

"What about tree spirits or water spirits? They live forever" Cat remembered

"Until the tree's cut down or the water dries up" Sophie added, Cat sighed. "There's something that keeps turning up, it's really confusing me" Sophie eventually said

"What is it?" Cat wondered

"Someone added a fifth element" Sophie said

"Really? What is it?" Cat asked excited

"Aether" Sophie answered

"Huh?" Cat questioned

"It is 'The quintessence'. Thinking that 'the stars cannot be made out of any of the four elements but must be made of a different, unchangeable, heavenly substance.'" Sophie read

"But stars are made of gases and the scientific elements" Cat remembered learning a bit of Astrology in her physics class.

"Yeah and natural disasters are only meant to happen naturally" Sophie added

"So there is some heavenly, special substance that stars are made out of because they can't be made of any of the current four?" Cat summed up, Sophie nodded

"Apparently"

"Wonder what you could do with it" Cat mumbled

"Well we don't have it so we don't need to worry" Sophie reminded her as she continued to click the mouse and search. "The four elements relate to the scientific elements state of matter…" she mumbled skimming

"What state of matter?" Cat wondered

"Solid, liquid, gas and plasma" Sophie answered "You have plasma and solid for earth and fire and I have liquid and gas for water and wind. You're a chemistry person, you should know that" she scolded, Cat shrugged

"Sounds boring" Cat laid down in her sisters pillows.

"Well that didn't help much" Sophie sighed going back to the search page

"What were you even looking at" Cat questioned

"Classical element" Sophie answered not looking away from the screen "Found something!" she jumped up and sat next to Cat "The quality of any creature that can theoretically live forever. An immortal creature has no maximum age for as long as it doesn't lose what makes it immortal"

"Great, how does that help?" Cat questioned

"Down here" Sophie scrolled down "Elementals (until heard otherwise, are all immortal and immune to ageing)"

"Someone just wrote that down" Cat said "Anyone could have written that, it's not a fact"

"None of this is fact, it's all meant to be mythical" Sophie reminded her

"But this is a chat type page" Cat pointed

"It's also the only lead we've got" Sophie sighed

"Well, what are the known elementals, or the things that represent them. We know they aren't humans" Cat suggested taking the computer

"Um, the fire elemental is the salamander, the water elemental is a nymph, the air elemental is…" Sophie thought "I don't remember the other two" she confessed

"I'm surprised you remembered the first two. Anyway, let's find out if they are immortal first" Cat decided, she typed nymph into google and clicked on one of the sites. The two of them read through it

"Have beautiful voices" Sophie grinned

"To bad you can't sing, you might have the effect of a siren" Cat grinned

"How is that to bad?" Sophie asked

"Easy, you could have made boys do what you want" Cat smirked, Sophie rolled her eyes.

* * *

 

"Girls! Girls! Wake up, Girls!" Caren shook her daughters

"Five more minutes" Cat mumbled

"But you're gonna be late for school" Caren explained, there was silence for a while before light flooded in through the room.

"So warm" Cat smiled

"Both of you, get up. Jeez when was the last time the two of you slept together anyway?" Caren wondered, Cat sat up and rubbed her eyes before looking around. Cat realised her mother was right, she was in Sophie's room,

"I guess we fell asleep last night" she muttered with a yawn

"Yes, yes, now hurry up" Caren walked out of the room "And wake your sister up"

"Sophie, Embry's gonna be here in five minutes and he's gonna see you in your pyjamas with your hair all a mess" Cat said, Sophie sprang up

"What?! Why didn't you wake me up sooner! Now I'm gonna have to rush through everything!" Sophie out of bed and ran into her wardrobe, she stopped when she noticed she was fully clothed still "I'm already dressed?" Sophie turned to her sister and saw her yawning "Why are you sleeping in my room?"

"Fell asleep last night" Cat shrugged getting up and stretching

"Wait, wait, wait, why is Embry coming?" Sophie wondered

"He's not, I said that to wake you up, mum says we're gonna be late for school" Cat explained

"Great" Sophie mumbled and walked into her bathroom closing the door. Cat walked out of the room and to her own room. Both girls got ready before grabbing a piece of fruit and headed down to the garage where they got into Cat's Lamborghini and drove off to school.

"So, did we find out anything?" Sophie wondered with a yawn

"Well, I found that elemental's are Nature's Angels" Cat remembered

"Angels? Really?" Sophie asked, Cat nodded

"And angels are immortal, so if that's true then so are we" she said lazily "But then how come we're growing?" she wondered

"Well, we didn't get our abilities till we were thirteen so maybe it'll happen when we hit a certain age" Sophie suggested

"Hopefully it'll be when we turn eighteen, if we're gonna stop ageing, I think 18 or 21 would be a good age to stop at" Cat grinned. They arrived at the school and met up with Alice before headed to their first class.

* * *

 

The day went by normally, Edward continued to eye the girls weirdly, Alice babbled on about things, probably shopping, fashion or the party she's decided to throw for graduation. Bella seemed quiet, probably thinking about her upcoming holiday, or maybe about the pack, or Jacob to be exact. Angela gossiped with Alice, Ben kept his head in a comic or book while the twins sat in silence. All in all it was a rather boring day. When it ended Sophie and Cat made a break for Cat's car before they raced out of the car park, rather excitedly. They caught the attention of quite a few people, including the Cullens and Bella who looked a little confused, know one drove as recklessly as them. Cat raced home and parked the car in the garage before they literally raced through the house at high speeds to their rooms. Sophie's door swung a bit when she raced past it and Cat stopped short at her door, a little surprised. Jacob was sitting in her room waiting for her, like he usually did

_"Shit I forgot to tell him"_ she cursed in her head. Jacob flashed her his white toothy grin before getting up and walking over to her.

"Hey gorgeous" he smiled and walked over to her planting a kiss on her lips

"Hey" she smiled, she kissed him back before escaping from his hold and running into her wardrobe, closing the door. Jacob looked confused and waited for Cat to come back out again. She did wearing a completely different outfit, it was a lot more appropriate for hiking or running or, sports in general, then the skinny jeans and sandals she'd been wearing earlier. Jacob glanced at her new attire and raised his eyebrows

"Hey, Cat you ready to…ooh" Sophie cut off when she noticed Jacob as she swung on the door "Hey Jake" she greeted

"You two going somewhere?" he asked a little surprised

"Yeah, I'm sorry I totally forgot to tell you. Soph and I are gonna go and have some sister time cause we haven't had much of a chance with all that's happened. Sorry" Cat apologised. Sophie came and wrapped her arms around her twin's waist

"Sorry, Jake, but she's mine today" she grinned, Jacob sighed

"That's alright. Do you know what time you're coming home?" he asked

"Probably dinner time" Cat shrugged as Sophie released her

"Well, be careful" Jacob reminded her, both girls raised their eyes

"We'll be fine, I promise" Cat assured him "Make sure you tell Embry before he runs down here and freaks out when we're not here" she remembered, Jacob flashed a grin

"I will" he promised

"Thanks" Sophie smiled "Now come on! We've only got a few hours till tea time" she pulled on Cat's arm. Cat reached up and planted a kiss on Jacob's lips before Sophie pulled her out of the room

"See you later!" she waved to her boyfriend before she was pulled down the stairs and to the door.

_"Dude we have to drive somewhere or he'll get suspicious when he doesn't hear the car"_ Cat reminded her

"I get to drive!" Sophie piped up, Cat groaned

"Fine" she agreed, they pulled off the cover and hopped into the convertible before Sophie raced out the open door and down the driveway.

"I know the perfect place" Cat grinned, she plugged some co-ordinates into the GPS. Sophie followed them and they arrived at the hidden park Cat had found on her first day in Forks.

"This place?" Sophie asked surprised

"For the car, I already know where we're going to practice" Cat assured her

"I don't want to leave my car here for a few hours, what if someone takes it?" Sophie freaked

"Put a barrier around it or something" Cat sighed as she got out, Sophie huffed and put the roof on the car, wound up the windows before getting out and locking it.

"How about you do it?" Sophie asked

"You want to trust me, with heat, to protect your car?" Cat wondered, Sophie thought for a second

"Good point" she waved her hand and a gust of wind blew before a compressed air shield surrounded the car.

"Awesome, now come on" Cat jumped straight up into the air and zoomed off

"Wait! Cat!" Sophie yelled before following her, Cat laughed at her before flying faster

"Come on slow poke! You wont get any faster if you don't try" she smirked, Sophie scowled before a heap of wind gathered behind her and pushed her forwards.

"Why does it always have to be a race with you?" Sophie scolded

"Why not?" Cat shrugged, she looked around before beaming "There!" she pointed, Sophie followed her finger and looked at the field below them, Cat plummeted down to it while Sophie landed gracefully. She looked around at the scenery, the sound of the waterfall on the other side of the cliff was like music to her ears.

"Isn't it perfect?" Cat asked sweetly

"Mmm" Sophie hummed in agreement as the wind blew around them "How did you find this place?" she wondered

"The day I found out Jacob had replaced me with Bella, remember when I stalked off. I kept walking till I found this place. It's also the place I was at when I found out the wolves existed" Cat explained

"It's gorgeous" Sophie smiled

"And a huge open, hidden place, it's perfect!" Cat said, hyper again

"Got that right" Sophie agreed "Now then, what should we do first?"

"Create a target, I brought a whole heap of coins, it's about time I practiced" Cat decided showing her sister a strange silver coin

"Coins…?" Sophie thought for a minute before gasping "You haven't done that in ages, and you're not even good!" she realised

"Only one way to get good" Cat shrugged

"You might set the forest on fire, or worse you might hit me" Sophie worried

"So stand behind me then, I know it'll go forwards" Cat assured her

"Yeah right, with your aim who knows" Sophie muttered. She waved her hand and an ice target appeared near the base of the trees. Sophie immediately stood behind Cat about five meters away, Cat turned and rolled her eyes at her sister. She held up her hand, a coin placed in it, Cat lined her coin up with the centre of the target before flicking it up into the air. As the coin flipped through the air Cat's body began to charge up with electricity, it sparked out of her body but, Cat herself wasn't affected. The electricity all ran to her hand and when the coin landed back on her fingers it shot off towards the ice target. Although it didn't touch the ground, the dirt was pushed up in a line showing where the lightning had traveled. Cat missed the target by about half a meter and hit a tree that burst into flames. Cat sighed

"You missed" Sophie said obviously

"It was less then a meter though" Cat said positively "It used to be a lot worse"

"Do you want to put the tree out?" Sophie sighed, Cat held her hand out and clenched her fist, the fire went out in an instant and the tree was left unharmed as Cat used her nature powers to fix it.

"Why don't you try some target practice?" Cat offered

"Alright" Sophie thought for a minute. She raised her hand and created a bow out of ice with a flexible ice string, an arrow appeared in her other hand and she set it up on the ice bow. Sophie lined the arrow up and after a minute or two she released the arrow, it whizzed through the air before hitting the edge of the target. Sophie scowled in annoyance

"Guess we both need some practice" Cat sighed

"Just target practice" Sophie smiled

"Well if we can't hit the target then throwing something at it would be kind of pointless" Cat reminded her

"True" Sophie grinned "Come on, you're turn again, you've got to practice that technique, especially seeing as it's so dangerous." she admitted

"Yeah, yeah, I know" Cat rolled her eyes and dug another coin out of her pocket, lining it up with the target as she’d done the first time.


	19. Chapter 19

“Come on, Sam!” Cat whined “You have them running every second of the day. Even during the night! I miss my teddy bear! You’re giving me withdrawal symptoms!” she rambled. Sam was sitting at the kitchen table while Emily and Sophie were in the kitchen baking something. Cat was complaining about how Sam had had the pack out running rounds every night and everyday, all week. Because of this Cat hadn’t seen Jacob very often, in fact he popped in to say ‘hi’ but, left again the next second. 

“She runs through all the time, and you’ve never taken this much of a precaution before” Cat continued, talking about Victoria. 

“This time we know when she’s coming. It’s time to put an end to her.” Sam finally spoke

“That doesn’t give you the right to take away their sleeping hours, I swear Jake has been getting two hours a night, if that” Cat scolded 

“I need to do what’s best for my tribe” Sam argued

“Yes, but if you wear them out and destroy their health, then you wont have a pack to protect them all with” Cat reminded him “Make the patrol shifts longer, allow them to get more sleep. You seem to be making them work and then stay home and rest yourself. You aren’t the only one with an imprint you know!” Cat complained 

“Cat it will all be back to normal after the weekend, calm down” Sophie butted in 

“But what if they don’t catch her, then this will just die down for a while before he starts ordering them to basically kill themselves again” Cat rambled 

“Now you’re being over dramatic” Sophie sighed 

“Am I?” Cat questioned 

“You’re being stupid. They will look after themselves better then that” Sophie disagreed

“No, I will look after them. I’ll lock them in our house if I have too!” Cat stated firmly

“Cat, locks wont hold them” Sophie said obviously, Cat raised her eyebrows, to which Sophie rolled her eyes 

“Don’t worry Cat. Sam knows what he’s doing” Emily smiled at her 

“But there is still the fact that he is basically forbidding me from seeing Jake” Cat reminded her “You don’t need to worry cause Sam comes home every afternoon because he forces everyone else to run for him” Cat whined and accused Sam at the same time. “I mean if I had to, I would go out there and walk with him to spend time with him, but none of you will let me, you’d probably come get me and take me away.” she complained “And while I’m at it, I might as well say that you are all way to protective, sure it’s in your genes but, you just go over the top-” Cat was cut off by Sophie slapping her hand over her twins mouth 

“Will you quit it! You’re rambling senselessly” she said annoyed “You need to calm down and chill” Cat sighed and Sophie removed her hand 

“Sorry. I’m just incredibly bored, this has probably got something to do with not seeing my boyfriend as often” she shot at Sam 

“Cat.” Sophie put her hands on her hips. Cat huffed and crossed her own arms annoyed. There came a heap of laughing from outside and through the vibrations Cat knew they were the wolves. Jared, Paul and Embry walked towards the house, Paul was obviously in a bad mood and Jared was teasing him, while Embry was laughing. Cat walked outside and jumped off the porch, she saw Paul scowling, his jaw clenched while Embry and Jared were laughing at him. She raised an eyebrow confused as Sophie came out behind her and leaned against a post. She looked at Cat who turned and shrugged to her before looking back at the boys 

“So, someone wanna tell us what’s so funny?” Cat asked, interrupting the laughing fit. Jared opened his mouth to answer but, just ended up laughing some more as Paul ground his teeth together. 

“Jeez Paul, what did you do to them?” Cat wondered, she gapped “Did you get rejected or something?” she asked, the boys laughed harder “Actually, now that I think about it, I don’t think I’ve ever heard of you having a girlfriend. You just seem to angry and temperamental all the time that you probably just scare everyone off” she teased walking over to Embry and Jared, who were gasping for air from all the laughing they were doing. Paul clenched his teeth harder and clenched his fists together, trying to control his temper. “Hey Embry, has Paul even ever had a girlfriend?” Cat wondered, Embry thought for a minute but ended up laughing 

“Is that meant to be no?” Cat questioned “Though I’m not surprised, it would explain why he’s so angry all the time, he’s obviously not getting any” Sophie couldn’t keep that one in and started giggling 

“Cat, that’s mean” she said through her giggles 

“Well if he was he’d be bragging about it all the time, and the boys would be getting play by plays” Cat shrugged “Considering we don’t hear complaints, I’m guessing he’s just gonna be one of those forever alone people. How tragic” she sighed mockingly, before grinning at Paul who glared at her angrily “Of come on, I’m just teasing, you do have the ability to imprint remember, in other words there’s someone out there who has to put up with you. I feel sorry for that person, she’d probably be buying furniture and paying for plasterers every day, to fix the damages his outbursts made”, Cat thought. Sam and Emily had exited the house to see what all the fuss was about and were standing with Sophie. “Say Paul, how old are you actually, 18, 19?” she wondered “Wait…” she thought “Are you still…” she didn’t get to finish her sentence though as Paul’s rage his it’s peak and he swung at her. Cat looked at him just in time for his fist to collide with the side of her midriff, right where her ribs were. Cat flew through the air a little before she hit the ground, an earthquake occurred suddenly and everyone stopped and looked at the ground, balancing themselves as Cat rolled along the ground, eventually coming to a halt.

“Holy motherfucker!” Cat swore painfully, everyone looked at her as she lay on the ground holding her side. Sophie was next to her in an instant 

“Cat are you alright?” she asked, Embry stood behind Sophie 

“Bloody Hell!” Cat hissed painfully, she looked at her side, her hands covering the spot Paul had hit her “I think you fucking broke my ribs!” she yelled at Paul

“Paul!” Sam said angrily

“Embry, can you carry her inside?” Sophie asked, he nodded and gently picked Cat up bridal style as Sam told Paul off and for him to go and patrol, Leah and Jacob were the ones currently on the job. Paul left, looking almost a little guilty as Embry carried Cat inside, he laid her on the couch gently 

“Fucking shit! If I’ve punctured something I’m going to kill him” she said, not really seeming that worried that she’d just broken a few bones. Emily was immediately looking for the first aid kit as Sophie kneeled next to her sister

“Concentrate” she said, knowing her sister could heal herself easily “Don’t forget to breath too” she added 

“It’s kind of difficult, not sure if you noticed but they’re broken and painful” Cat reminded her sister annoyed, Sophie rolled her eyes as Embry looked worried. 

“Let me look” Sophie offered

“What do you know?” Jared wondered standing at the door to the living room 

“Our dad’s a doctor, you learn a few things” Sophie admitted, Cat removed her hands and Sophie prodded her a little, earning a hiss from her sister, Sophie ignored her before lying her hand on the spot, Cat put hers over the top, Sophie’s cold hand felt good on her now very hot skin. “I think you’ve broken three, maybe four” Sophie admitted 

“Damn” Cat muttered, she tried to concentrate as her electricity tried to speed up her healing cells and repair itself. Not only that but the regeneration power from her fire was also trying to fix the damage, it was the reason her temperature had risen so high. 

_“Good thing I have things to heal me fast”_ she admitted 

_“I can’t believe he did so much damage, and you even let him hit you”_ Sophie confessed

_“Guess I kind of deserved it”_ Cat mumbled 

_“You were being a bitch”_ Sophie agreed, Cat shot her a glare. Sophie removed her hand as Cat slowly began to heal. They all stopped talking as they heard someone approach the house and the door open 

“Hey Em, Sam, what was with the shift change?” Jacob asked

“Shit” Cat swore quietly, she knew he’d throw a fit when he found out what happened. 

“Paul needed to cool off” Sam explained 

“Huh, did you guys feel that earthquake?” Jacob’s voice was muffled, meaning he had food stuffed in his mouth. 

“We’ve been getting a few lately” Emily realised, trying to sound normal, she also knew it wouldn’t be good when Jacob discovered Cat in the other room. 

“Are the twins here?” Jacob suddenly wondered, having smelt their scents

“Uh…” Emily began but, Jacob walked into the living room, he saw Cat lying on the couch with Sophie kneeling next to her and Embry standing behind Sophie. His eyes landed on Cat who gave him an awkward smile, Jacob noticed her hands on her ribs 

“What’s going on?” he asked seriously

“Nothing” Cat lied, well it wasn’t much of a lie seeing as no one was actually doing anything right now. 

“What’s wrong?” he questioned not taking his eyes off of her 

“Nothing, I tripped and scratched my side on a tree” Cat quickly said, Jacob frowned 

“When?” he asked taking a few steps forwards

“Uh…” Cat began to think “Not long ago” she answered with a shrug 

“Why are you lying on the couch then?” Jacob interrogated

“Cause, I…” Cat thought and bit her lip, Jared sighed 

“She’s broken a few ribs” he said truthfully 

“Jared!” Cat yelled at him 

“What?!” Jacob was at her side, next to Sophie in an instant “What happened? Are you alright? We need to get you to a hospital” Jacob worried 

“I’m fine, I just …” Cat racked her brain for a second “Fell out of a tree” she said, Sophie rolled her eyes, if it was their parents they were telling, then that lie would be perfect 

“What were you doing in a tree?” Jacob questioned, still worried 

“Why not? I love climbing trees” Cat shrugged but winced a little 

“Paul punched her” Jared said again 

“Jared, you idiot!” Cat spat angrily “Embry go get my phone, I need to call Kim and tell her not to talk to him for a month!” she threatened 

“He what?!” Jacob began to tremble at the thought 

“It’s not that bad, and I kind of deserved it. I egged him on and made him angry, he was already annoyed because Jared and Embry were laughing at him for something” Cat said quickly

“We need to take you to a hospital” Jacob decided immediately, trying to calm himself down 

“And say what, that a werewolf lost his temper and attacked me? Right I’m sure that would fit well. And you can’t take me to Carlisle because he doesn’t know I know” Cat protested, she would be all better before they were even half way to the hospital. Jacob went to protest again but was cut off by a series of howls, one was from Leah, the other was from Paul. 

“Victoria” Cat realised looking up 

“Boys” Sam said entering the room, Embry looked at Sophie and patted her shoulder as she smiled up at him before joining Sam and Jared 

“Jacob” Sam said when he didn’t move

“I promise I will be all better by the next time you see me” Cat grinned 

“I’ll take her home and get dad to look at her. He is a doctor after all, and unlike you lot he’ll believe the story that she fell out of a tree” Sophie grinned

“Seriously?” Jared asked smirking 

“Wouldn’t be the first time I’ve fallen out of a tree and broken something” Cat grinned 

“We’ll be fine” Emily assured them standing behind Sam, she kissed his cheek. Jacob looked back ad Cat and caressed her face 

“I’ll meet you back at your house” he promised

“I’m holding you on it” Cat warned causing Jacob to smile before he stood up and the boys all left. Cat let out a sigh after she felt them phase and run off 

“Jeez” she muttered

“Cat, are you alright, do you two need me to drive you back home?” Emily asked, she brought over the first aid kit and took Jacob’s original seat

“Not yet, might be a little stupid to go home now. Specially seeing as we live on the boarder, and if the Cullens are also out preparing then she might jump between the two” Sophie sighed, Cat nodded agreeing as Emily handed her a glass of water and some pain killers

“You seem oddly fine for someone who just broke a few ribs Cat” she finally said suspiciously, Cat sighed

“Like I said, not the first time I’ve broken something” Cat muttered swallowing the pills without the water, she knew she would need more if they were to stand up against her body temperature but, Emily was suspicious enough as is was. 

“I hope you two aren’t planning on keeping this charade up forever” Emily said, the girls looked at her “I know when something going on, I do live amongst a bunch of werewolves remember. You two, haven’t exactly been honest lately” she explained, Sophie and Cat shared a look before Sophie looked down and Cat looked at the celling. 

“We’re working on it” Cat muttered eventually 

“Well, you do realise those boys can handle anything, right?” Emily said, both girls nodded but still refused to look at her “Alright, well, how about I drive you home, at least in the car we’re safer” Emily offered, the girls nodded again. Sophie and Cat put on the act and Sophie and Emily helped Cat into Emily’s car. Emily drove the 5-10 minute drive to the twins house before Emily and Sophie helped Cat up the front steps to the front door. 

“I’ll be right from here Em, thank you” Cat told her smiling, one of her hands holding her ribs

“Alright, I’ll call you later to see how you are. Don’t hesitate to call if you need anything” Emily gave her a careful hug before descending the stairs and getting back into her car, she waved to them and flashed her lights as she drove down the drive way. The girls waved to her and as soon as she was out of sight and on the main road, Cat dropped her arm, Sophie released her and she stood normally, her ribs had healed before the boys had even left.

“We have to tell them. It’s starting to kill me, they trusted us with their secret… well, me, you they didn’t have choice but, it’s only fair we do the same” Sophie said, Cat didn’t even look at her, her eyes still on the driveway, but she nodded

“I agree, it’s not fair” Cat sighed “How about we get it over with, do it tomorrow after this all calms down a little?” she offered, Sophie nodded 

“Until then, you need to pretend you’re injured” Sophie reminded her 

“Wanna play doctors? You get to bandage my midriff” Cat smirked, Sophie rolled her eyes and they entered the house. They didn’t tell their parents about the broken bones, obviously, but Cat told her dad she had a pain in her side and ask him to look over it. He did and said she was absolutely fine, as healthy as ever. They had dinner and then the two girls went up to Cat’s room and Sophie bandaged Cat’s side before Cat changed, got ready for bed and they set her into a comfortable, selling position that said she was still badly injured. 

“So, how should we tell them?” Cat wondered 

“We need to get them all together, and prove some of it by proving you’re not broken anymore” Sophie thought

“Then I say we call an urgent meeting” Cat sighed 

“Should we do it here or at Em’s?” Sophie asked

“Depends on if mum and dad are home” Cat reminded her softly 

“Good point” Sophie agreed, both their heads turned to the window, Sophie got up and opened it before sitting next to Cat on her bed, no more then two minutes later, Jacob jumped in through the window, Embry not far behind. Jacob was by Cat’s side in an instant

“How you feeling?” he asked

“Great, dad gave me some morphine” Cat grinned “Can’t feel a thing”

“And they bought the tree thing?” Embry questioned 

“Cause they did, we’re talking about Cat” Sophie smiled 

“Good point” Embry grinned as Cat poked her tongue out at him

“Very mature” Sophie sighed 

“How long till it’s fixed?” Jacob wondered, prepared to stay with her till then 

“I don’t know, few weeks, maybe months” Cat shrugged “But enough about me, how’d it go?”, the boys frowned

“She got away didn’t she” Sophie realised, they nodded 

“One of the Cullens jumped the boarder, Paul intercepted him. It caused her to get away” Embry explained 

“How is Paul, does he feel bad?” Cat wondered, Jacob growled but Cat ignored him 

“A little” Embry shrugged. Cat grinned and they fell silent for a minute before the girls shared a look

“By the way…” Cat begun

“We need you to do us a favour” Sophie admitted, the boys looked at them confused 

“We need to call a meeting for tomorrow, we have something important to tell everyone” Cat explained 

“Do you think you could ask Sam if that’s alright?” Sophie wondered 

“I don’t see why not, but what’s so important?” Embry asked

“We’ll tell you tomorrow” Cat smiled 

“You need to have a little patients” Sophie agreed, she then yawned “Ok, time for bed” she muttered standing up “Sleep well, and try not to move too much sis” she said waving her hand as she left the room. Cat rolled her eyes but smiled

“Night Soph” she said as the door shut behind her sister, there was silence before Cat got a mischievous look and looked at Embry “So, when are you planning on asking her out?” she wondered, Embry blushed

“Um… well… I was… I hadn’t really… it’s just…” he stuttered Jacob and Cat smirked 

“Come on, she likes you, and she’s your imprint, gotta do it sooner or later” Cat reminded him “I’m positive she’ll say yes” 

“You should be worrying about yourself a little more, you are the one who’s injured” Embry said, trying to change the subject, Cat blinked

“Oh yeah” she remembered causing both boys to sigh “I knew there was a reason I was still in bed” she said looking at her blankets  

“Only you would forget you were badly injured” Jacob smiled his lopsided grin at her

“Hello, pumped up with morphine here” Cat reminded him 

“I still can’t believe your parents didn’t take you to the hospital anyway” Embry admitted, Cat shrugged 

“What about school?” Jacob realised

“I can’t go, but Sophie will make sure I don’t fall behind” Cat assured him with a roll of her eyes. “But, until then, I’m bedridden” she sighed heavily “Great” 

“Well at least now you can’t get yourself into any trouble” Embry grinned

“I don’t know, knowing me, it might still be possible” Cat admitted “By the way, now that tonights over, what’s happening with the patrol shifts?” she remembered

“They’re going back to normal” Jacob answered 

“Good, I’m sick of the quick shifts” Cat said crossing her arms over her chest, she then yawned

“You should get some rest” Jacob decided, Cat rolled her eyes but yawned again 

“We’ll see you tomorrow, and we’ll ask about your little meeting” Embry promised

“Thanks” Cat smiled sleepily, Embry left before Jacob bent over and kissed Cat, she put her hand on the side of his face but he pulled away much to soon

“I’ll see you tomorrow” he said softly, Cat sighed but nodded as Jacob followed Embry out the door. Cat listened as she heard the two boys run to the tree line and phase after they’d past it, a howl ripped through the night and Cat smiled as she clicked her fingers, her light turning off. She shut her eyes and fell into a deep slumber. 


	20. Chapter 20

Third Person POV.  

“Cat, what are you doing up? You should be resting” Emily worried when Cat walked in through the door

“Yeah, I’m alright Emily” Cat assured her 

“But…” Emily began 

“I thought Paul broke your ribs?” Kim asked confused 

“It’s a long story.” Cat smiled as Sophie walked in behind her

“Sophie, are you alright?” Emily asked, remembering how worried she’d been

“Yes, I’m fine” Sophie smiled as the boys walking behind them. Jared went up to Kim and gave her a kiss while Sam embraced Emily, after the little moment everyone turned to the twins, the girls looked at each other before sighing

“What going on?” Kim wondered looking at them all

“Cat and Sophie have some explaining to do” Jared answered, the girls retreated to the living room where they collapsed onto the couch, everyone followed, Jacob and Embry sat closest to them 

“Well?” Sam asked

“Well… I don’t know where to begin…” Cat admitted, she looked at Sophie who nodded, both girls hadn’t come to a conclusion on this part 

“I thought you were going to tell us anyway?” Leah crossed her arms

“Yeah, but that was before you saw me ash that vamp” Cat answered, Kim gasped and Emily looked confused

“You did what?” Kim questioned 

“She fought off a vampire” Seth answered 

“How?” Kim asked confused, everyone looked at the twins again and so did Emily and Kim. 

“Alright, can you ask us a question instead, cause I don’t know what to start with” Sophie decided 

“How is Cat alright so fast?” Emily blurted out 

“Well, actually I’ve been fine since before the boys left to go after Victoria yesterday” Cat muttered

“What?” everyone asked 

“In other words you aren’t the only ones with fast healing bodies” Sophie added 

“You heal fast? How is that possible?” Kim questioned, the girls looked at each other and sighed again 

“We’re elementals” they said simply, everyone was silent

“What?” Paul asked confused 

“We control the elements, wind, water, fire and earth” Sophie elaborated 

“How?” Leah questioned, both girls shrugged 

“We don’t know, only that we’ve been like this since our thirteenth birthday” Cat said 

“That’s why my temperature’s so low and Cat’s is so high” Sophie explained 

“Fire” Cat pointed at herself “Ice” she said pointing to Sophie 

“So…” Seth began

“I control Fire and Earth, while Sophie controls water and wind” Cat explained further

“That’s why I like the beach so much, and water for that reason. And why Cat enjoys the sun and places more like Miami, it’s also why she likes being in the forest to much” Sophie continued 

“What does the forest have to do with anything?” Jared wondered

“We have… branches that allows us to do other things. I control the earth, the ground if you will, by extension of that I control nature, plants.” Cat said, her hand on her chest

“I control wind, an extension of that is gravity, I control it” Sophie added

“But how did Cat heal so fast?” Emily asked

“I healed myself. While nature is an extension from the earth, I can also use lightning or electricity as an extension on my fire abilities. I use it to speed up my healing cells. Sophie can use her water to also heal herself” Cat answered 

“Why are you only telling us now?” Seth wondered

“We didn’t know how to tell you. I was scared to tell you at first, then I found out about your secret. I knew then I could tell you, but, I couldn’t tell you without Sophie agreeing, and I couldn’t do that without explaining why, which involved telling her your secret. When she found out, things just kept happening and we never got round to it, after I got hurt yesterday we knew we had to tell you. It was important, plus it wasn’t fair, you trusted us, it was only right we told you in return” Cat answered, rambling a little

“See, unlike you guys, we’ve never told anyone before” Sophie said, emphasising the word ‘never’. “You’re the first people we’ve ever told, and that includes our parents, even they don’t know about this” she said “It was kind of difficult for us to tell someone else. We’re sorry.” she apologised 

“So this is why you accepted the secret so well” Kim realised, the girls nodded

“Wasn’t exactly something new, different, but not new” Cat admitted 

“And why you were never worried about being in the forest” Emily added

“And about having a vampire after you” Leah said

“And why you weren’t worried about us being dangerous” Seth realised

“Hey, I’m not exactly safe myself” Cat confessed 

“Got that right” Sophie muttered

“You can talk” Cat shot at her 

“What do you mean?” Paul questioned 

“Well, like you, our anger is a factor to include.” Sophie began “When ever Cat get’s angry, she bursts into flames and usually burns everything around her. That or she electrocutes everyone” Sophie explained 

“You can talk, when ever Sophie get’s angry her temperature lowers considerably and she ices everything around her, that and the oceans go mad!” Cat said 

“Ouch” Jared muttered

“Yeah” the twins nodded 

“Would the earthquakes have anything to do with you two?” Sam realised, Sophie crossed her arms and looked at Cat who looked away guiltily 

“They do?!” Leah realised

“Well… when ever I get hurt, there’s an earthquake, the bigger the quake the worse I’m hurt. Yesterdays was kind of small when my ribs broke, I’m not sure why seeing as the one today was huge when I dislocated my shoulder” Cat explained 

“Which is how you knew she was in trouble” Emily said to Sophie, who nodded

“Is it the same the other way round?” Kim wondered 

“When Sophie’s hurt there’s a hurricane” Cat said simply “Or at least terrible winds, the same applies, the more damage done to her, the more deadly the natural disaster is” 

“But how?” Seth wondered, the girls sighed

“If only we knew” they said together. This whole time, Jacob and Embry hadn’t said a word, they’d stayed silent and listened to the whole thing. You couldn’t really blame them, they just found out their imprints weren’t human and fragile, hell Cat just took down a leech and was now sitting here completely fine. Everyone sat down and there was silence while everyone comprehended what they’d just been told. 

“Elementals?” Seth asked, the girls nodded

“At least we think so” 

“What do you mean ‘you think so’?” Jared wondered

“Well, we aren’t one hundred percent sure, there isn’t a lot of info on human elementals” Sophie admitted 

“Human elementals?” Paul questioned 

“Yeah, see there is a myth that represents each elemental, but there isn’t anything on humans that wield this power” Cat explained 

“What do you mean?” Leah questioned, Cat sighed and turned to Sophie who rolled her eyes 

“Each element has something that’s meant to use or represent it. For fire; it’s a salamander, for water; a nymph or mermaid, for earth; a gnome and for wind; a sylph, or spirit of wind.” Sophie explained “They are meant to be elementals.”

“And you don’t know much else?” Emily asked

“Well, we’ve researched and the only thing we’ve found that’s close, is something called Nature’s Angels, they are meant to be angels who are governed by the Archangels. They control the state of the earth and govern the elements and direct them to create what you see today or something” Cat explained 

“Angels?” Kim repeated

“It’s confusing” Cat huffed sitting back into the couch 

“Otherwise, yeah, we don’t know much else” Sophie shrugged 

“Well, what can you do?” Kim grinned, intrigued 

“A lot” the girls answered 

“It’s amazing the things we can do as an extension to being able to control the elements” Cat grinned 

“Like what?” Kim pushed for answers, the girls thought 

“I can control light” Cat said “Because fire is made up of heat and light. This allows me to be really fast, it’s why nothing’s ever beaten me, including my sister. I’m the fastest thing on earth” Cat boasted smirking 

“Oh you think so?” Leah asked

“Speed of light, hunny, fastest thing ever” Cat grinned 

“Our senses are incredibly heightened” Sophie shrugged “Kind of like all of yours, I guess” 

“Though, somethings we can do better then the other” Cat added

“What do you mean?” Seth asked

“Well my eyesight it better then Sophie’s because of my light powers, were as she can hear better then me cause she has the wind powers, she carries the sounds along the wind. Plus, sound travels fast too, like light but, not that fast” Cat explained 

“In a simpler version, her eyesight is better than mine, but my hearing is better than her’s” Sophie summed up 

“We can fly” Cat added

“What?” everyone asked

“Yep, Sophie controls gravity so she can levitate things, including herself, and I control heat, so I can make myself as light as hot air, which everyone know’s rises” Cat explained 

“What about the rock thing?” Jared asked, Cat looked at him 

“You mean the spears of diamonds?” Sophie wondered, everyone looked surprised

“Diamonds?”

“Yeah, don’t you guys know a diamond when you see it?” Sophie questioned 

“Diamonds are made out of carbon, carbon is an element found in the ground” Cat began, “It’s a mineral, and minerals are part of the earth, so I can manipulate them to do what I want” she explained 

“You guys know what the periodic table is right, it’s something you learn in chemistry?” Sophie said, they nodded “She can control all the solid ones”

“And mercury” Cat piped up “Don’t forget that one”, Sophie rolled her eyes 

“Were as I can control the gas ones, like helium and hydrogen, oxygen” she grinned 

“Oxygen?” Jared asked

“Yeah, so in other words I could suck up all the oxygen and suffocate everyone with a click of my fingers” Sophie shrugged 

“Yeah, cause that’s not worrying” Cat muttered 

“At least I’m not the one who spontaneously combusts things” Sophie turned to her, Cat shrugged 

“Huh?” Paul questioned 

“I can explode things” Cat simplified 

“Seriously?” Seth questioned 

“Yep, just heat them up really fast and bang, they explode” she grinned 

“Awesome” Seth grinned

“I try” Cat smirked 

“Together the two of us can control the weather too” Sophie remembered 

“But, we like completely different kinds of weathers so we don’t do it much” Cat grumbled 

“That would explain why Sophie likes the rain more then Cat” Emily realised, the girls nodded 

“And the snow” Cat added, Sophie rolled her eyes 

“Oh” she realised

“What?” Cat asked

“There’s something else, but we don’t know what it has to to do with the element part” Sophie began 

“Huh?” Cat questioned 

“We can hear each others thoughts” Sophie said 

“Oh” Cat understood “Yeah, that” she agreed nodded

“Each others?” Sam asked

“Well, we sometimes hear snippets of other peoples thoughts but, it’s not strong nor is it controllable” Sophie said 

“We can also block each other out, we have these mental shields. Which, by the way, also keeps Edward out of our heads” Cat explained 

“That’s the reason he doesn’t know we know” Sophie added

“Or about us” Cat sighed 

“So in other words, you have telepathy like we all do?” Leah asked, the girls nodded 

“Isn’t that annoying?” Jared wondered

“We can block each other out” Cat repeated 

“It’s a little complicated, but when we have out mental shields in place, we can’t hear every thought that crosses each others minds, but if we can still hear the thoughts the other wants us to hear” Sophie tried to explain, they looked confused 

“It’s not important don’t worry” Cat said waving it away 

“Anything else?” Kim wondered

“We can understand animals” Cat shrugged 

“Seriously?” Leah questioned, the girls nodded

“I understand mammals, or land animals, while Sophie understands sea creatures and birds” Cat said 

“Cause they’re connected to our elements” Sophie added 

“How’s that connected?” Seth wondered

“Who knows” the girls answered 

“And then there’s just the basics, I control water and wind, that’s obvious and Cat fire and earth”

“Though I can heal things too” Cat said randomly 

“Huh?” everyone questioned 

“Well, my electricity powers allow me to heal people and then my nature abilities allows me to revive plants and then fire is not just destruction but also regeneration. Then Sophie can heal with her water powers cause there’s water in everything” Cat said 

“Which is how I knew how many bones she’d broken yesterday” Sophie admitted 

“Jeez what can’t you do?” Kim wondered

“Duplicate money” Cat shrugged, earning a laugh from everyone, well except the two boys sitting either side of them, they still hadn’t said a word. “Oh, something else” Cat remembered “I can feel vibrations”, everyone looked at her weirdly 

“It’s not as weird as it sounds” Sophie promised

“I can feel vibrations in the earth, so when you step on the ground, you make a heap of vibrations, every time you touch it you send vibrations through the ground, but even stationary things make vibrations, like rocks and trees. I could close my eyes and walk through the forest and I’d know where everything is just by standing on the ground” Cat explained 

“I can’t sneak up on her anymore” Sophie sighed 

“What do you mean?” Emily wondered asking Sophie 

“Well, everyone makes different types of vibrations, it’s kind of like a finger print, the way you walk, the amount of pressure you put on the earth when you walk. The amount of pressure you put on each part of your foot, your heal and the ball of your foot, your weight has an impact too. You guys for example, even the vibrations you make when you’re in your wolf form are only slightly altered to that when you’re human” Cat said 

“That’s how you were able to guess which one was which when you first found out” Emily realised, Cat nodded 

“Sounds like you got the better end of the deal, Sophie you haven’t told us much” Jared admitted

“That’s because mine applies to air and water, were as Cat’s is the ground, we’re not in the water, or in the air like we touch the ground” Sophie shrugged “But I can use wind to find people, it makes contact with something and I can feel it kind of like Cat feels the vibrations. I can feel things swimming through the ocean and flying through the air. I can breath underwater and I don’t run out of air easily, in fact neither of us do, we have very high staminas. I can control a person’s body by controlling the water in their body, but that’s kind of weird so I don’t do it. I can move through solid objects by controlling the water in me, it changes me from a solid to a liquid, kind of. I can freeze things so hard they explode, kind of like Cat’s combustion. I can create illusions by controlling air molecules, I can become invisible, but we can both do that in our own ways.” Sophie listed thinking 

“She can create anything out of ice and it wont melt, not only that but her ice is hard enough to pierce a vampire, it’s really hard” Cat said emphasising her words. 

“It’s just solid” Sophie shrugged 

“Wow, you weren’t joking when you said you could do a lot” Kim muttered

“We’re also really strong too” Cat nodded

“Because the earth and ice are very solid, so basically, so are we” Sophie expanded

“That explains how Cat wasn’t harmed when she was first attacked” Sam realised, the girls nodded

“But then why did it happen the next time?” Jared questioned 

“Sometimes we’re lucky, sometimes we’re not. Though when I was attacked the first time, she didn’t really make contact with any bones” Cat reminded them. A few of them nodded, and others just sat and processed everything. Cat finally glanced up at Jacob, he immediately diverted his eyes, Cat frowned and looked away, she knew this wouldn’t be good.

_“I need to talk to him, alone”_ she knew. Sophie didn’t risk it but, she could see Embry fiddling with his fingers from the corner of her eye.

_“Do you think we created a problem?”_ Sophie wondered

_“I know I have one”_ Cat mumbled quietly 

_“I’m sure it will work out, imprint remember”_ Sophie remembered

_“That wont stop him from being angry with me. I know I have a lot of explaining to do later”_ Cat dreaded 

_“Today’s all about explanations”_ Sophie mentally sighed. The silence turned into a uncomfortable one, no one spoke and hardly anyone looked at one another as they went through what had been discovered. 

“How awesome would if be if you were angels?” Kim suddenly spoke, causing everyone to look at her, a few to jump as the silence came to an end. The girls grinned 

“Would be pretty cool” Sophie agreed

“Best part is that we’d stop ageing at some point” Cat grinned 

“So unfair, that means you wouldn’t be outlived by Jacob and Embry” Kim complained 

“Speaking of which, you two haven’t said anything?” Emily noticed, they looked away from her. Everyone glanced at the twins who shared a worried look. Emily stood up and tapped Sam’s shoulder, everyone else stood up after Sam did and they left the living room to go to the kitchen. The four of them sat in silence as Sam ordered the patrols to begin again

_“I don’t really want to talk here where I know they can listen”_ Sophie admitted

_“I agree, wanna see if they’ll leave with us?”_ Cat asked

_“Sure, I’ll head to the beach”_ Sophie decided

_“I’ll just wonder shall I”_ Cat muttered, she stood up and turned to Jacob “Walk with me?” she offered, Jacob looked up at her before she gave a sweet smile and began to walk out, Jacob got up and followed her. 

“Come on, we should go too” Sophie said softly, Embry thought about that, the voices from the other room caused him to agree and the four of them left the house, the girls waved to Emily who mouthed ‘good luck’ to them before they walked in separate directions. Sophie towards First Beach, while Cat leaned against a tree for a while. Jacob eventually walked past her and deeper into the forest, she followed. 

* * *

 

Sophie’s POV.

“Can you at least say something so that I know what exactly is bothering you?” I asked after a while of silence, the ground underfoot had turned from dirt to sand as we got closer, the sound of the waves filled the air. I could feel Embry’s eyes on my back, so I knew he was at least watching me and acknowledging me. The ocean came into sight and I walked half way towards it, stopping on the sand and holding my hair from my face as the wind blew around me. I heard Embry stop and turned to look at him 

“Why?” he finally said

_“Why?”_ I looked at him confused “Why what?” I questioned 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” he expanded 

“I didn’t get the time, I found out about you what, a week, week and a half or something. Then there was Victoria and you were all running patrol or sleeping… I didn’t get the chance” I explained _“How many times have Cat and I said this now?”_

“There were lots of opportunities” Embry disagreed with me 

“No there wasn’t. It may have seemed like it, but really all the times we could have said something, something else got in the way or we were talking about something completely different or, we just couldn’t” I rambled

“What do you mean, ‘couldn’t’?” Embry asked, we were arguing now, I knew this wasn’t going to be an easy conversation but I had hoped we wouldn’t end up arguing.

“We’ve said it twice, we’ve never told anyone this, we’ve never had to explain it, list everything we can do. Talk to someone who doesn’t completely understand, it was easy for Cat and I to tell each other cause we could read each others minds but to tell others…” I took a deep breath “It’s easier for you guys, you’ve been telling the imprints for generations, you’ve had practice, you’ve had help, Cat and I, we’re on our own. No one explained this to us, no one helped us through it, no one could understand and no one could know or, who knows what would have happened. You all have each other, sure Cat and I had each other, but we were as clueless as the other. You have the elders, the legends, you don’t actually understand how difficult it was for us, and then we had to try and tell someone else? It was scary alright, no matter whether you guys fit into the unnatural world or not” I ended my rambling, I was a little upset, admitting all that. I took a deep breath and looked away from Embry, I did see him frown a little from the corner of my eye though. 

“Sophie” I turned to him as he stepped towards me and took my hands, his warm gentle hands held mine perfectly, they just fit into one another like two puzzle pieces. He looked down at me as he rubbed his thumbs over the back of my hands “I’m sorry. I didn’t know it was so difficult for you. I don’t know what you’ve been through, or how you coped with it, and I’m sorry, I guess I didn’t understand how complicated and worrying it really was for you” he said softly, I sighed and shook my head 

“I’m sorry, sorry it took me so long… took us so long” I corrected “We thought about it all day yesterday after Paul hit Cat, wondering how to tell you, Cat’s little episode didn’t help. We wanted to sit down and tell you all calmly, we didn’t want to tell you like that” I admitted “I’m really sorry, Embry” I said sincerely, he smiled down at me 

“It’s alright, sorry for snapping at you” he said, I shrugged 

“I kind of deserved it” I confessed “But there is an upside to all this” I grinned 

“What?” he asked 

“I’m not fragile or easily hurt, you don’t need to worry about me as much” I explained, he grinned

“That doesn’t matter, I’ll still worry about you. You’re my imprint, I can’t help it” Embry reminded me, I sighed 

“I know, but at least I don’t worry you to much” I smiled “So does this mean you forgive me then? You’re not mad at me?” 

“I couldn’t ever stay mad at you, you’re the reason I live, I can’t help but smile when you’re near me” Embry said

“Almost sounds like a burden” I confessed 

“Sorry about that” Embry muttered, I shook my head again 

“I don’t mind” I promised “Just reminds me that I’m tied to you forever, if you don’t mind me hanging around for the rest of your life” I grinned

“I wouldn’t have it any other way” he smiled 

“I thought you’d say that” I muttered, we fell into a few seconds of silence as I looked into his eyes, and he looked back down at mine. Then everything happened so suddenly, he leaned down and his hot lips were against mine, I automatically kissed him back and my mind went blank, I didn’t think, everything just melted away. He had one of his hands behind my neck and the other was on my back as he pulled me closer to him. I could feel the heat radiating off his body, and I liked it. His tongue glided along my bottom lip and I opened my mouth to grant him access. I didn’t even comprehend what happened, all I knew was that I liked it and I didn’t want it to stop. 

* * *

 

Cat’s POV.

We’d ended up at the cliff jumping sight. I don’t know how we got here, I guess Jacob was walking blindly while he thought, I’d even wondered if he knew I was even with him. I was sitting with my legs hanging over the cliff, Jacob was sitting next to me, we still hadn’t said anything. I heard as Jacob took a deep breath in and waited, not sure if he’d yell at me angrily or be upset that I hadn’t trusted him 

“Thirteen?” he said, I looked at him confused for a second before I realised what he meant, I looked back at the ocean 

“Thirteen” I confirmed with a little nod 

“So ever since I met you on the beach…” he began, I frowned upset 

“I’m still the same person, just, with a little more” I promised

“How do I know that?” he asked finally looking at me 

“Because I don’t lie about who I am, I enjoy walking through the forest, I like the run, I like speed, I like animals. I lived in Miami, I’m good at chemistry, biology and physics. My favourite car is a Lamborghini. My sister is both my best friend and the person I can always go to for everything. But then I met you, and now I have two people who are really important to me. I found my soulmate, and he liked the way I was, and although I kept a part of myself from him, I didn’t lie about who I was. I had full intentions on telling you, and once I found about the pack, I had full intentions to tell them too. But it was more difficult then I thought, and so many things kept getting in the way, not only that but for some reason I kept getting this feeling that wouldn’t let me tell you all yet. Until yesterday, when we decided we had to tell you, it was important and I couldn’t hide it from you anymore.” I said seriously 

“You still kept it from me” he said upset

“Well at least I didn’t cut you out in order to do so” I spat but I didn’t mean it, I frowned and looked away, we sat in silence before I stood up “I’m really sorry Jake. I never wanted to lie to you and I never wanted to hurt you either, but at least I was prepared to tell you before you actually found out. It’s not like I intended to keep it from you forever” I said, I turned around and walked back through the trees. A pain grew in my chest and I felt tears run down my cheeks, I hoped Sophie was having much more luck then me, because this was, in all honesty, the worst day of my life. 

* * *

Jacob POV.

_“What is wrong with me?”_ , I didn’t look at her as she left, but I immediately felt guilty and sorry. I knew I had upset her and I was upset she hadn’t trusted me enough to tell me sooner, but I also knew she was right. She hadn’t let it rule her life, she hadn’t pushed everyone away in order to keep the secret. Cat had tried to live as normally as possible, and she did a great job at it, she accepted this part of herself, embraced it even, where as mine, I saw as a curse. 

“I’m such a hypocrite.” I muttered, I was upset she hadn’t told me, but at least she made an effort to. Sure I had wanted to tell her, but I guess they were all words and no action, I’d never actually made the move to ask Sam. 

“Though I guess I didn’t have much time to before she actually found out” I remembered. 

_“…but at least I was prepared to tell you before you actually found out. It’s not like I intended to keep it from you forever”_ , her words echoed in my head. That was true, she and Sophie had called a meeting and everything, they wanted to give it a shot and tell someone their unbelievable secret, for the first time since they got it. 

_“I’m still the same person, just, with a little more”_ , how could I have doubted that? If anything knowing her secret explains a lot about her, if she had been lying she wouldn’t fit in with the firey personality. But this fits her perfectly, why she likes the woods, why she is so bold and strong all the time. Why she wasn’t worried about having a leech after she, she just had to ash it in a second

“And yet, I doubted her” I should have known better, Cat’s my imprint, and yet, I upset her, she walked away and I let her. This was wrong, I shouldn’t have acted like that, like an idiot. I stood up and immediately followed my imprint down the hill, I couldn’t leave things like this. It wasn’t right, I had been such a prick, it wasn’t her fault, I should have given her time. 

_“We of all people should understand.”_ It wasn’t easy to tell her about the imprinting, but she had sat and waited till I was ready. _“Why didn’t I do the same?”_ I was angry at myself now, but my mind was set on finding Cat, her scent was fresh so at least she hadn’t run off. If what she had said was true, then I might not be able to catch her. I heard someone sniffling from up ahead and Cat’s scent became stronger

_“She’s crying”_ I felt awful, there was an indescribable pain in my chest, like someone had ripped my heart out, but worse. Her golden hair came into view and I all but ran at her, she turned around before I had even reached her, her eyes were red and her beautiful blue eyes were all watery, tears were rolling down her cheeks. I immediately pulled her towards me, crashing my lips down on hers. She was stunned for a minute before she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me back. We eventually broke apart and she looked up at me 

“I’m so sorry Cat. I was being such a prick and I’m sorry. I didn’t want to hurt you, I knew it was hard to tell you about the imprinting thing before and yet I didn’t consider it might have been difficult for you as well” I rambled to her “I don’t know how, but can you forgive me?” I questioned, she looked at me, almost surprised before she suddenly kissed me again. 

“I’m the one who’s sorry.” she said once we pulled apart “Sorry for not telling you sooner, and I’m sorry if you think I lied to you about everything, but I’d never do that” she babbled, I stopped her by kissing her yet again, I could never get enough of her kisses. 

“Stop apologising.” I ordered

“Only if you do” she smiled, any pain I had all melted away at that smiled and I couldn’t help but smile back 

“Deal” I promised, she kissed me for a fourth time, but this time just a sweet short one before I pulled her into a hug and held her for ages. 

“Shall we head back then? I’m worried as to how Sophie and Embry got on” she said, I loosened my grip on her and she looked up at me 

“I’m sure they’re fine” I promised “But we should get back before everyone worries.” She nodded in agreement before a huge grin suddenly formed on her face, I raised my eyebrow as she had a mischievous look on her face. 

“What?” I asked

“I have a favour to ask” she said slowly, I looked at her and waited “Can you race back to Emily’s house?” she grinned, I sighed 

“Do I stand a chance?” I wondered

“I’ll slow down” she begged, I couldn’t deny her when she looked like that

“As you wish” I agreed, she made a face

“You make me sound like your master. Don’t” she said, I grinned at her and planted a kiss on her cheek before I went off to phase. 

* * *

 

Third Person POV.

Jacob came out of the trees in his wolf form, his russet fur gleamed in the little sun there was. His clothes were in his mouth and Cat held out her hand, he let them go and she went around and tied them to his back leg. The wolves were careful and somehow managed not to get their clothes soaked in saliva. She walked back to his head 

“Now, I’ll tell you this now. Sometimes Soph and I are able to hear the thoughts of others, like Edward, though it doesn’t alway work” Cat warned, Jacob raised one of his eyebrows “I know it’s confusing, but my whole life is confusing” Cat admitted, she stood next to Jacob “So, ready?” she asked, Jacob nodded 

_“Yes”_ he thought

“I promise to go easy on you” Cat grinned “Ready… set… GO!” both of them shot off, Cat was in front though, her speed of light giving her the edge, but she didn’t use her full speed, she was about ten to fifteen meters in front of Jacob, just enough to stay ahead, but also to stay in his sights. 

* * *

 

Jacob POV.

Being the fastest out of the whole pack had it’s perks, but it seemed that I still wasn’t fast enough to keep up with my imprint. I watched her as she ran, she looked absolutely gorgeous, perfect and she just looked like she belonged, which technically she did. I watched as Cat never stumbled, never tripped, never missed a beat, she just ran, her hair trailing behind her, the wind blowing through it as she did. She did a flip over a log in her way and I saw the wide smile on her face as she looked at me before landing back on the dirt and spinning around to run off again. I jumped the log not long after her as we got closer to Emily’s house. I saw Cat’s head turn to the side and she slowed down a little, she turned to me while still running 

“Can we make a detour?” she asked

_“To where?”_ I thought, she grinned, I raised an eyebrow, she nodded

“I heard you” she explained “To the beach, my sister’s still there with Embry” she explained 

_“Sure”_ she grinned wider and sped up her pace as she diverted to the left. 

* * *

 

Cat’s POV.

It felt great just to run, to run and not have to worry about anyone finding out, anyone seeing me. Vampires didn’t count, the Cullens didn’t come down here, the pack now knew and humans never walked through here anymore after the amount of killings that have happened. It was great to feel the ground under my feet, the wind through my hair and the trees around me. I didn’t know what it was, I mean I’d run through here before. I guess it was because Jacob was with me now, for the first time I didn’t have to hid anything from him, it was all out in the open, and it felt fantastic. This was the first time I’d ever felt so free, so open, so myself. In Miami I had to hide. At home I had to hide. In the forest I had to hide. But now, I had a place were I could be completely open with myself, I could outrun all the wolves, I could loose my temper and not have to worry about keeping my temperature down, sure I didn’t want to go over the top, but now I didn’t have to worry to much. I could run, I could fly, I didn’t have to worry about Jacob being so overprotective. Everything felt so much better, the burden of this secret had been lifted off my shoulders, for the first time since I told Sophie and realised I wasn’t alone. It was amazing.

_“I should have told them all before, this is wonderful.”_ I couldn’t help but grin as I ran. I did a flip over a log and looked at Jacob for that second, the grin spread over my entire face. I landed again and continued to run, I wasn’t wearing out, I wasn’t panting, I wasn’t even sore or tired yet. I felt water on the sand, felt it crash onto the ground, wash over it all as it descended back into the sea just to come crashing back down on the shore. It wasn’t long until I felt my sister and Embry’s vibrations through the soil, I turned my head and slowed down a little. I had to see her smile too, to feel the weightlessness I felt, I turned to face Jacob a little 

“Can we make a detour?” I wondered

_“To where?”_ he thought, I grinned, it had worked, which was great cause it would be awful if I couldn’t right now. He raised an eyebrow at me, seeing the grin on my face, I nodded

“I heard you” I explained “To the beach, my sister’s still there with Embry” I answered his question 

_“Sure”_ he agreed, he might had shrugged if he was in his human form, or standing still. I grinned wider and beamed, I sped up and ran faster, running to my left as I headed towards the couple. I wanted to know if she was alright, them being together still meant they were either still talking about it, arguing, or he hadn’t acted like Jacob had and they were completely happy with one another. Either way I wanted to know, wanted Sophie to run with me, I wanted to jump through the trees, sure racing Jacob was fun but I wasn’t putting my all into it, at least Sophie almost stood a chance against me. Plus I wanted everyone to know exactly how fast I really was, you couldn’t see the light when it travelled, you just saw it once it arrived so everyone just knew it was fast. It took eight minutes for the sun light to reach the Earth, so if the sun exploded, we wouldn’t know for a whole eight minutes. And we haven’t even been able to send anyone to Mars which was only ten years travel time away, let alone the sun that was ages away, like a life time ages. I always wondered if anyone could see me when I ran at my fullest, I was never around anyone when I did it because I just lost them too quickly. The sand appeared below my feet and I exited the trees, I couldn’t feel anyone else around the beach today, well not between me and Sophie and no one was around Sophie either. 

“I’m going ahead alright” I said, knowing Jake would hear me, I knew he had to stop and phase anyway. I ran straight out of the trees and had my hands on my sisters shoulders within the second. I saw Embry blinking and then looking at me surprised 

“Hey!” I grinned, Sophie rolled her eyes

“Great, now we aren’t going to be able to stop you from using your powers” she almost cursed

“So?” I shrugged grinning, she sighed. 

* * *

 

Embry’s POV.

I blinked and suddenly Cat was behind Sophie, her hands on her sister’s shoulders grinning. I looked around, I couldn’t see Jacob around yet, but then he was probably phasing back.

“Hey!” Cat grinned, she sounded happy and almost hyper, I saw Sophie roll her eyes

“Great, now we aren’t going to be able to stop you from using your powers” she almost cursed, I then realised what happened, Cat had the power of light, which allowed her to run fast. They’d obviously been running through the forest

“So?” Cat shrugged grinning, Sophie sighed and shook her head at her sister. “So how’d it go?” Cat wondered

“All good” Sophie grinned up at me and I smiled back 

“Didn’t have any problems?” Cat wondered, I shook my head and so did Sophie “Well you did better then we did” she muttered, I raised an eyebrow just as Jacob appeared behind her, picked her up and spinning her around 

“That was mean, leaving me behind like that” he scolded, she laughed 

“I’m sorry, maybe if you could keep up I wouldn’t have needed too” she admitted

“I wouldn’t want to hurt your feelings and beat you” Jacob grinned, she looked up at him shocked

“You mean you didn’t give it your all?” she sounded shocked, Jacob shrugged, Cat removed his arms from around her and hit his arm “That’s not cool, a race is a race you have to at least try” she said annoyed 

“You didn’t” he reminded her 

“If I gave it my all I would have been here within the second, you would still be at the cliff base” she crossed her arms 

“You raced him here?” Sophie asked, Cat nodded “What is with you and races?” she questioned her sister

“They’re fun. I like them” Cat said simply 

“Cause you always win” Sophie reminded her, Cat just shrugged.

“Dude, you should see her run” Jacob told me, I raised an eyebrow and looked at her, she just grinned 

“So we were heading back.” Cat informed us “You’ve got to come for a run Sophie, I don’t know what it was but it was amazing just to run”

“What do you mean?” Sophie wondered

“I don’t know, but it just felt… great” Cat said 

“Well, if you insist” Sophie gave in. Cat beamed 

“Come on” Cat said to all of us “Before they start freaking out” she rolled her eyes and took her sister’s hand 

“If Sophie runs anything like her sister, you’re gonna want to see it” Jacob admitted, I looked at him and he just nodded. We went after the girls and they stood a little ways off as we phased. As soon as that happened I saw what had happened between Jacob and Cat and knew what she meant when she said that we did better then they did. Jacob frowned, hearing my thoughts, I knew then that he thought he was an idiot because of it 

_“I am an idiot”_ he said 

_“Hey, I might not have caused her to cry but I was just as surprised and disappointed as you were”_ I confessed remembering 

_“But you weren’t a prick”_ he thought plainly, 

_“I almost made her cry”_ I confessed

_“But that’s almost, plus you didn’t let her walk off and cry”_ he continued, I didn’t have much of an answer for that as we walked out and saw the girls. Cat beamed, for some reason she was just in a good mood now

_“You should have seen her while she was running”_ Jacob thought, the memory flashing across his mind, she truly did look happy, like a kid at christmas

_“Not really”_ Jacob disagreed, I just shrugged _“It was more like she was at peace, like it was the first time she’d enjoyed herself in a while.”_ he corrected, I could agree with that

“Come on” Cat pulled her sisters arm 

“Calm down Cat, we have time” she answered, yanking her arm away before Cat pulled it off. With herself free, Sophie suddenly sped off through the trees

“Hey!” Cat called and was immediately gone and after her. Jacob and I sped forwards, following the twins scents. They were a fair way ahead of us and Jacob was right, they looked so peaceful and happy. Instead of ruining the picture, they somehow worked with it, adding the thing that was missing from the painting. They just worked, even with their blonde hair and bright clothes. Sophie looked amazing, she wasn’t as graceful in the current surroundings as her sister was but I guessed that had something to do with the element thing. She just looked… like an angel. The wind blew through her, it like she was a part of her, instead of blowing on her and pushing against her, it worked with her. I saw the peaceful smile on her face a few times as the two girls ran ahead of us side by side. Cat had caught up with her twin easily but only ran about a centimetre in front, not showing off but enjoying it. It didn’t take us long to get to the house, less then two minutes in fact, but it seemed to go on forever. 

* * *

 

Third Person POV.

Cat ran straight into the kitchen and sat down, it wasn’t until she leaned on the table that anyone noticed she’d even arrived, the conversation suddenly stopped and they all looked at her. Sophie came in then and sat down next to her sister, surprising everyone with the speed she entered with. They both grinned but the silence continued 

“I suggest you get used to it, it’s gonna happen a lot now” Cat finally said as the two boys walked in 

“Those two, are fast” Embry pointed, Cat grinned 

“Which is how she snuck in on you” Sophie added

“You weren’t bad yourself” Jacob complimented, Sophie shrugged 

“I’m better in water, or in the air” she confessed 

“You looked amazing” Embry complimented, Sophie smiled sweetly, Cat looked at the two before she gasped and stood up looking at the two. Sophie blushed and bowed her head, hiding her face as her sister pointed between the two before she grinned and started silently cheering. 

“What?” Kim wondered, Cat walked around and whispered in her ear and then Kim gasped and grinned while Sophie banged her forehead on the table.

“It’s not nice to gossip Cat” she scolded 

“Come on, it’s not that bad” Cat grinned 

“For you” she muttered

“What did we miss?” Jared wondered, Cat opened her mouth but Sophie clicked her fingers and block of ice appeared in her mouth. Cat glared at her as it melted quickly but she didn’t say anything. Everyone raised and eyebrow while Kim whispered into Emily’s ear who smiled 

“I’m gonna make some muffins” she decided winking at Sophie who huffed. 

_“Should have put my shields up”_ she admitted

_“I would have found out eventually”_ Cat said, Sophie just ignored her and looked up at Embry who shrugged with a grin. Jacob looked at Cat who gave him an ‘I’ll tell you later’ look and he nodded before sitting down

“So I’m guessing we’re all good?” Kim asked

“One hundred percent” Cat beamed holding her thumb up

“Awesome!” Kim cheered “Cause I’m really interested to see some of the things you can do” she admitted

“Some of them are cooler then others, and some are kind of dangerous” Cat admitted

“Especially Cat seeing as she doesn’t really know what careful is. So we’ll let her get better at her aim first” Sophie insulted

“You aren’t much better” Cat shot 

“I don’t care, it sounds so cool” Kim said excitedly 

“Well we’ll show you a few things then, eventually” Sophie decided

“Eventually?” Jared butt in 

“Well, you don’t wanna see it now, I mean you’ve just gotten back to your normal shifts. If it was me I’d be going home to sleep for the next… forever” Cat admitted 

“You do that anyway” Sophie said

“Do not. Only when the suns asleep” Cat disagreed

“And when it’s awake” Sophie added

“No, when it’s behind the clouds” Cat corrected 

“Which is always” Jared grinned

“Exactly” Cat nodded. Sophie rolled her eyes and sent a glare in Jared’s direction for helping her sister, he just winked at her and smirked as the conversation began to build up again. Cat and Sophie shared a glance before smiling, today had ended on a good note

_“Luckily”_ Sophie said 

_“Now we just need to worry about the Cullens”_ Cat remembered

_“Shouldn’t be too difficult”_ Sophie grinned, Cat shrugged but silently agreed with her before they were pulled into the conversation, it seemed that everything just fell back to normal, like nothing had changed.


	21. Chapter 21

“Bells, you’re back!” Cat said down the phone 

“How was it?” Sophie wondered

“Did you send me a post card?!” Cat immediately jumped in, Bella laughed on the other end 

“Yes, I did. Edward reminded me” she said

“Thank you Edward” Cat sang, she knew he was there but she didn’t say it to the phone so it sounded like she was just thanking him in general. They heard a small sigh from the background and knew he’d heard her.

“Say Cat” Bella began 

“Mm?” Cat hummed 

“Is something wrong with Jake?” she wondered

“No, why?” Cat questioned confused

“Well, he’d been pestering Charlie for ages waiting for me to come home and then he just asked if I was going to school tomorrow and hung up” Bella explained, the twins shared a confused look

“I have no idea what’s going on there, but I can find out for you if you’d like?” Cat offered 

“Thanks, it was a little strange” Bella admitted

“I’ll call him after we’re done” Cat promised

“On a normal note, how was your trip?” Sophie wondered

“Was it warm?” Cat hoped

“Very.” Bella emphasised

“I’m so jealous” Cat whined 

“Well next time you can go instead” Bella joked

“I don’t think Edward would want to go with me, to your mum’s house…” Cat admitted awkwardly 

“Good point” Bella smiled, Cat yawned then, they’d had a pretty hectic day so you couldn’t blame them for being tired 

“Alright, well we’ll let you sleep Bells. See you tomorrow” Sophie said down the phone 

“Alright. See you later” Bella said before the line went dead. 

“And now I get to call Jake” Cat yawned again 

“No you don’t, he’ll come here later I bet” Sophie reminded her

“What about Embry?” Cat asked nudging her sister, Sophie blushed and looked away, standing up and leaving the room. Cat chuckled as she crawled to her covers and under them, she was already in her pyjama’s so she just flopped down into her pillow and closed her eyes. 

* * *

 

Sophie walked into Cat’s room to find her sister still asleep as usual, but what was different was that she was alone. Jacob was not in the room, and by the scents lying around, he hadn’t been here at all over the night 

_“Strange”_ Sophie thought, the shifts didn’t go all night and Jacob always used his spare time to be with Cat, no matter what time of the day or of the night.

“Cat, time to get up” Sophie said shaking her sister, Cat grumbled before sitting up and looking around 

“Did Jake leave already?” she asked rubbing his eyes 

“Cat, he was never here” Sophie explained, Cat looked at her for a second before looking out the window

“Strange” she muttered

“My thoughts exactly. Now get up” she ordered before leaving her sister’s room. Cat rolled her eyes but obeyed her sister anyway and got ready for school. They said goodbye and good morning to their parents before getting into Cat’s Lamborghini and driving to school. They were silent for the drive to school and as they pulled into the car parked and parked the car. Cat sighed as she turned the key and turned off the ignition, Sophie opened the door and got out grabbing her bag. Cat did the same but she froze when her feet hit the ground. Sophie turned around to see Cat just sitting there

“Cat?” she questioned, her sister didn’t answer “Cat?” Sophie walked around the car “Oi” she shook her sister. Cat looked up at her, a confused look on her face, “What?” 

“Jake’s here” she said 

“Jake? As in Jacob?” Sophie wondered, Cat nodded “Why?”

“I have no idea” Cat confessed and stood up, shutting the door. They looked around but it was a little difficult to miss the tall, russet skinned, Quileute leaning against his black motorcycle near the school entrance. 

“What is he doing here?” Sophie muttered, Cat thought for a minute

“Wait, wait, wait, wait” she thought “Remember what Bella said yesterday?” Cat asked, Sophie looked at her before realising 

“She said that Jake asked her if she was coming to school today” Sophie said “So he’s here to talk to her?”

“I don’t know, but he’s been avoiding her so…” Cat began 

“Paul” Sophie interrupted, Cat groaned 

“Come on, let’s go ask him about it” she decided 

“Wait, Edward will be here” Sophie said stopping her 

“So?” Cat questioned 

“So he’s a mind reader and Jacob’s mind isn’t blocked, who knows what Edward might find out if Jacob sees us” Sophie explained

“I’m in his imprint, I’m bound to just randomly pop up. And what about our scents, he might smell us, then what?” Cat reminded her

“I’ll change the wind so that he can’t” Sophie answered obviously 

“You can’t change the imprint thing though” Cat mumbled 

“We’ll just stay here for a while and see how it goes” Sophie decided, Cat sighed but didn’t say anything. They turned their heads when they saw Edward’s volvo drive into the car park, the twins stood behind the car, their arms resting on the top of the Lamborghini. Edward parked his car in the same spot he always does and turned off the ignition, the twins shared a look

_“What if this doesn’t turn out well?”_ Cat wondered

_“They’re surrounded by people. Stop overreacting”_ Sophie hissed 

_“But we know Jacob doesn’t like Edward. And Edward doesn’t like Jake because he thinks Jake still likes Bella”_ Cat admitted. They watched as Edward said something to Bella who looked confused in response until she noticed Jacob on the side walk. His face was calmly masked, it made him look a lot like Sam actually. Cat was a little nervous, she knew Jacob wouldn’t get hurt, she also knew Edward wouldn’t get hurt, Sophie was right they wouldn’t be stupid enough to react while surrounded by people. What she was nervous about was the expression on Jacob’s face, the conversation they were about to have, the girls secret, and what if Jacob did lose it? Then what? What if Edward wasn’t as calm as he seemed? Then what? 

_“I’m being stupid”_ Cat tried to convince herself. Edward and Bella got out of the car and walked towards Jacob, his face hardened as they did, his eyes flickering to their hands.

_“You’d think he wouldn’t care as much anymore”_ Sophie thought 

_“He still doesn’t like Edward. Edward doesn’t like the wolves, Jacob doesn’t like the vampires, doesn’t that kind of make sense”_ Cat explained 

_“Still”_ Sophie muttered. The people around all looked at Jacob with wide eyes, taking in his height, his muscles and the fact that he didn’t look seventeen at all. They didn’t linger on his face, as soon as they saw his expression they all looked away, almost as though they were intimidated by him. Though that wasn’t it. They were scared of him. Edward finally came to a stop a few yards from Jacob, Cat bit her lip and her eyes darted from one supernatural creature to the other, Sophie’s expression was serious and concentrating. Edward drew his hand back behind his back, pulling Bella behind him in a protective manner.

_“He really does think Jake’s dangerous”_ Sophie said surprised 

_“He’d bloody delusional”_ Cat muttered annoyed

“You could have called us” Edward said, his voice was steel-hard and not at all friendly

“Sorry.” Jacob said plainly, though he sneered before continuing “I don’t have any leeches on my speed dial” he added 

“You could have reached me at Bella’s house of course” Edward reminded him. Jacob’s jaw flexed and his eyebrows pulled together as he didn’t answer. “This is hardly the place Jacob. Could we discuss this later?” Edward asked. Cat’s face hardened 

_“I’d rather they stayed”_ she confessed

_“Calm down”_ Sophie rolled her eyes 

“Sure, sure. I’ll drop by your crypt after school” Jacob snorted “What’s wrong with now?” he questioned. Edwards eyes scanned the witnesses that had gathered around them. They were all just out of hearing range. A few students were hesitating on the sidewalk, their eyes full of expectation. It was like they expected a fight to break out between the two. 

“I already know what you came to say” Edward finally spoke his voice was so low that the words were only just heard to the twins, but no one else’s ears would have been able to pick it up except for Jacob, even Bella didn’t look like she’d heard him clearly. “Message delivered. Consider us warned” Edward said 

_“Warned?”_ Cat wondered

_“Paul and Emmett?”_ Sophie suggested

_“Maybe”_ Cat agreed. Edward glanced down at Bella for a second, an almost worried look on his face. 

“Warned?” Bella questioned 

_“He didn’t tell her!”_ Cat sounded very surprised

_“He didn’t tell her anything!”_ Sophie agreed

“What are you talking about?” Bella continued

“You didn’t tell her?” Jacob’s eyes widened a little with disbelief. “What, were you afraid she’d take our side?” 

“Please drop it, Jacob” Edward’s voice was even but he sounded desperate to keep it

“Why?” Jacob challenged, Bella frowned 

“What don’t I know? Edward?” she questioned, Edward ignored her and glared at Jacob “Jake?” Bella asked him instead. Jacob raised his eyebrows

“He didn’t tell you that his big… brother crossed the line on Saturday night?” Jacob asked, his voice dripping in sarcasm, his eyes flickered to Edward “Paul’s totally justified in-” 

“It was no mans land” Edward cut him off

“It was not!” Jacob fumed though he managed to keep his voice down, his hands were trembling in anger

_“Oh please calm down”_ Cat begged. Jacob took in two deep lungfuls of air in an attempt to do so 

“Emmett and Paul?” Bella whispered “What happened? Were they fighting?” Bella’s voice got higher as she began to panic “Why? Did Paul get hurt?”

_“Paul? Hurt?”_ the twins thoughts chorused 

“No one fought” Edward said quietly to her “No one got hurt. Don’t be anxious”. Jacob was staring at them with incredulous eyes 

“You didn’t tell her anything at all did you?” he questioned 

_“Jeez, even we knew.”_ Cat muttered

_“And we weren’t a part of their world till yesterday”_ Sophie agreed

“Is that why you took her away? So that she wouldn’t know that —?” Jacob was cut off again 

“Leave now” Edward ordered. His face was frightening, for just a split second he actually looked like a vampire. He glared at Jacob with vicious, unveiled loathing. Jacob just raised his eyebrows

“Why haven’t you told her?” he asked

_“Good question”_ Sophie agreed. They stood staring at each other in silence for a moment as more students gathered around. Bella suddenly hit a realisation and she began to hyperventilate 

_“She figured it out”_ Cat muttered. Bella was trembling 

“She came back for me” she choked. Edward held her tight to his side as she continued to freak, though Edward made sure he was still standing between her and Jacob. 

“It’s fine. It’s fine. I’ll never let her get close to you” he whispered stroking her face, he then turned to Jacob and glared at him “Does that answer your question, mongrel?” he insulted. Sophie placed a hand on her sisters arm as Cat’s temperature rose a little 

“You don’t think Bella has a right to know?” Jacob asked “It’s her life”. Edward didn’t say anything for a few seconds

“Why should she be frightened when she was never in danger?” he finally said 

“Better frightened then lied to” Jacob admitted. Bella’s eyes were tearing up as she tried to contain her breathing and calm down, though to no avail. Edward wiped the tears from her cheek with his cold fingers

“Do you really think hurting her is better then protecting her?” Edward answered Jacob’s comment 

“She’s tougher then you think” Jacob answered “And she’d been through worse”

_“No argument there”_ Sophie agreed and Cat nodded. They watched as Jacob’s expression shifted and he stared at Edward in an odd way, his head tipped to the side a little as he went through his thoughts, his eyes narrow. Edwards cringed with Bella in his arms, causing her to look up at him, after a few seconds of silence Bella seemed to snap out of her panicking moment 

“That’s funny” Jacob laughed after seeing Edward’s face. Cat’s temperature rose more and Sophie looked at her confused

“What’s up?” she questioned 

“I don’t care how annoying Edward is. Jake’s being a right foul dick right now.” Cat admitted, Sophie looked at her surprised. Edward winced, but he tried to smooth out his expression, though the agony was still showing in his eyes. Bella looked from Edward’s grimace to Jacob’s sneer

“What are you going to him?” she demanded

“It’s nothing Bella” Edward said silently “ Jacob just had a good memory. that’s all” he confessed. Jacob grinned and Edward winced again. Cat stood up straight 

_“He really hate’s Edward doesn’t he”_ Sophie muttered

_“What the hell? I know he doesn’t like him but…”_ Cat said angrily 

“Stop it! Whatever you’re doing” Bella ordered

“Sure, if you want” Jacob surged “It’s his own fault is he doesn’t like the things I remember though” Bella glared at him but Jacob just smiled back impishly. 

“The principle’s on his way to discourage loitering on school property” Edward murmured to Bella “Let’s get to english, Bella, so you’re not involved” 

“Overprotective isn’t he?” Jacob said talking to Bella

_“Cause you can talk”_ Cat raged annoyed 

_“I’ve never seen Jake be such a…”_ Sophie began 

“A little trouble makes life fun. Let me guess, you’re not allowed to have fun are you?” Jacob said 

_“Where the hell was that attitude before!?!”_ Cat raged angrily. Edward glowered, his lips pulled back from his teeth slightly 

“Shut up Jake” Bella spat

“I’ll take that as a no.” Jacob laughed “Hey is you feel like having a life again, you could come see me. I’ve still got your motorcycle in my garage” Bella looked at him

“You were suppose to sell that. You promised Charlie you would.” she said annoyed 

“Yeah right. Like I would do that. It belongs to you, not me. Anyway, I’ll hold onto it until you want it back” Jacob told her. There was a friendly smile lingering around the corners of his lips, Cat’s expression softened, it was the smile he wore when around her, from before he had even phased for the first time. 

“Jake…” Bella began, he leaned forwards towards her, his face earnest now, the bitter sarcasm was fading. 

“I think I might have been wrong before, you know, about not being able to be friends. Maybe we could manage is, on my side of the line. Come see me” he decided 

_“Why wouldn’t he be friends with her?”_ Sophie wondered glancing at Cat

_“Because of her wanting to be one of them”_ Cat said annoyed. Bella glanced at Edward who’s face was calm and patient 

“I, er, don’t know about that, Jake” Bella said 

_“Stupid, overprotective boys!”_ Cat cursed

“Okay, get to class.” a stern voice sounded, the twins ducked down so they only just looked above the car “Move along, Mr. Crowley” 

“Get to school Jake” Bella whispered, knowing the principle’s voice. Edward released Bella, taking her hand and pulling her behind his body for the second time. Mr Greene, the school principle pushed through the circle of spectators 

“I mean it” he threatened “Detention for anyone who’s still standing here when I turn around again” the audience of students immediately began to melt away before he had even finished saying his sentence. 

“Ah, Mr Cullen. Do we have a problem here?” the principle asked Edward

“Not at all, Mr Greene. We were just on our way to class” Edward answered 

“Excellent. I don’t seem to recognise you friend” Mr Greene said turning to Jacob “Are you a new student here?” 

“Nope” Jacob answered simply, a half smirk on his broad lips. 

“Then I suggest you remove yourself from school young man. Before I call the police” the principle threatened. Jacob’s half smirk became a full-blown grin. Though it wasn’t his usual grin, it was bitter and too full of mocking.

“Yes sir” Jacob obeyed, he saluted the principle before climbing onto his bike and kicking it to life. The engine snarled and the tires squealed as he spun it around in a manner of seconds. Jacob passed the girls and the Lamborghini, his eyes landed on it as Cat stood there glaring at him as he sped past. In a manner of seconds, Jacob raced out of sight. 

“Mr Cullen, I expect you to ask your friend to refrain from trespassing again” Mr Greene said, his teeth gnashed together after the performance. 

“He’s no friend of mine, Mr Greene, but I’ll pass along the warning.” Edward assured him, Mr Greene pursed his lips

“I see. If you’re worried about any trouble, I’d be happy to-” he began 

“There’s nothing to worry about Mr Greene. There won’t be any trouble” Edward cut him off 

“I hope that’s correct. Well then. On to class. You too Miss Swan” he ordered. Edward nodded and pulled Bella quickly towards the English building. The twins ducked behind the car as the principle followed Edward and Bella into the building. 

“I can’t believe him!”Cat raged as they sat on the tarmac 

“You gonna go after him? Or come to school?”Sophie wondered 

“Well he saw me glaring at him. So I think I’ll leave him hanging. That’s better punishment” Cat scowled 

“That’s mean” Sophie disagreed

“Did you not hear him? I’ve never seen him be such a dick” Cat confessed angrily 

“True. I guess he really doesn’t like Edward” 

“It’s all because Bella wants to become one. I bet that’s what it is” Cat remembered 

“Well, I suggest we go and find out after school” Sophie decided, Cat nodded. Sophie then gasped “Shit. Class has started” and she dragged Cat off towards the english building. 

The girls entered the classroom and apologised to the teacher for being late before sitting in their seats on Bella’s right side. Bella and Edward were passing notes between one another, Sophie, who was sitting closest glanced at it when Bella received the paper from Edward. 

_ “Alice saw that Victoria was coming back. I took you out of town merely as a precaution - there was never a chance that she would have gotten anywhere close to you. Emmett and Jasper very nearly had her, but Victoria seems to have some instinct of evasion. She escaped right down the Quileute boundary line as if she were reading it from a map. It didn’t help that Alice abilities were nullified by the Quileutes’ involvement. To be fair, the Quileutes might have had her too, if we hadn’t gotten in the way. The big grey one thought Emmett was over the line, and he got defensive. Of course Rosalie reacted to that, and everyone left the chase to protect their companions. Carlisle and Jasper got everything calmed down before it got out of hand. But by then Victoria had slipped away. That’s everything.”  _

Sophie glanced at Cat who shared the look, Sophie had made sure to read it in her head and push the thoughts into Cat’s mind so that she knew what it said also. Sophie glanced at Bella who was frowning, she rubbed out Edward’s handwriting before writing over it  

_ “What about Charlie? She could have been after him.” _

Edward had started shaking his head before Bella even finished her sentence. He held out his hand for the paper but Bella ignored it and started writing again 

_ “You can’t know that she wasn’t thinking that, because you weren’t there. Florida was a bad idea” _

Edward took the paper from Bella and started writing again 

_ “I wasn’t about to send you off alone. With your luck not even the black box would survive”  _

He was now joking around. Sophie looked away, Edward was trying to get Bella off the subject. He really was protective of her 

_“I’m glad Jake and Embry wont be worrying about us that much anymore”_ Cat confessed

_“Agreed”_ Sophie nodded discretely before turning and returning to finish her notes. She saw Edward grab the paper from the corner of her eye just as Mr Berty came walking down the isle 

“Is there something you’d like to share there Mr Cullen?” he asked

“My notes?” Edward answered confused, holding up the papers on his desk, they were probably a perfect transcription of his lecture. Mr Berty scanned through them and then walked away. Cat rolled her eyes 

_“He’s such a goodie-goodie”_

_“So?”_ Sophie answered, Cat just rolled her eyes a second time, this time at her sister’s comment. 

* * *

 

The conversation that every single person was talking about for the day, was the ‘almost fight’ between Jacob and Edward. A few people were even putting bets on who would win if the two got into a fight.

_“That’s a good question”_ Sophie admitted

_“Don’t really want to think about it”_ Cat muttered

_“Edward’s mind reading is a factor but I bet if you were there then Jacob’s skills would increase a lot”_ Sophie continued ignoring her 

_“Sophie. Really? It’s not important”_ Cat snapped at her 

_“Still interesting”_ Sophie shrugged, Cat sighed and didn’t answer that comment. 

* * *

The day ended and the girls raced down to Emily’s house

“Hey Emily” Sophie greeted

“Hey girls. How was school?” Emily smiled hugging them both 

“Annoying” Cat grumbled

“How?” Emily wondered

“Jacob decided to turn up this morning” Sophie answered “Had a ‘talk’ with Edward” 

“The entire school has been buzzing about it ever since. They’re even betting on who’d win in a fight!” Cat through her hands in the air angrily, she turned to Emily “Where are they anyway?”

“They should have been at school” Emily thought 

“What?! They actually got to school?!” the twins asked surprised

“Not very often, but yes” Emily answered, surprised by their question 

“When should they be back?” Sophie wondered

“Soon” Emily smiled assuringly 

“They better hurry up” Cat mumbled angrily

“Jeez if I was Jacob. I’d be worried” Sophie said to Emily, Emily glanced at Cat and nodded. It didn’t take them long to turn up and as soon as Cat felt the vibrations she was out of the house. She ran through the trees and saw Jacob just after they’d phased, she didn’t stop she ran and jumped on him, tackling him the the ground angrily. Everyone suddenly became defensive as Cat’s high speed set them off, they rolled along the ground for a while before Cat landed sitting on Jacob’s torso as he lay on the ground under her

“Cat?” he asked

“What the hell!” she screamed, she grabbed the collar of his shirt and lifted it up, banging his head on the ground. Jacob looked at her worried. Sophie appeared, having ran after her and stood looking worried, for Jacob. 

“What the hell is wrong with you?! What the hell was that this morning?! What kind of asshole does that?! What the fricken hell!” she swore angrily, her hair was changing colour and slowly becoming fire and her eyes were a purple colour turning crimson in her anger.

“Cat. Calm down.” Sophie tried, knowing Jacob would probably be burned if she didn’t 

“Calm down!? You saw how much of a dick he was this morning” Cat said standing up and getting off Jacob who looked at her surprised “If you hadn’t been surrounded by people, even if Edward was there, I would have burned you to ashes. That was totally uncalled for!” she said to Jacob who was still on the ground surprised. He looked at Sophie 

“Sorry Jake, but she’s right. You were being a right foul dick” Sophie agreed, Embry gapped at her, he’d never heard something like that come from Sophie’s mouth, she was the more polite one. 

“And also” Cat remembered “How the hell could you let Victoria get away over something so stupid!”

“Stupid?” Paul growled 

“Yes Stupid. Isn’t she more of a priority then the Cullens. I don’t give a damn if you don’t like them, they aren’t the ones causing harm to others” she scolded

“Yet” Sophie added, Cat glared at her, she wasn’t helping, Sophie just shrugged. 

“Sure he may have crossed the line. And yet all of you had to be there, you couldn’t split up at all? No you decided to let your stupid prides get in the way” she said angrily.

“Cat” Sophie warned. Cat glared at them all, she knew if she continued on she’d end up burning someone. Only Sophie was immune to that kind of fire, she didn’t burn when Cat was in an angry state, she did burn if the fire was actually thrown at her, or if she touched a burning substance, it was just Cat’s high temperature that she was immune too. Cat turned around and stomped off through the trees as Jacob sat up. Everyone looked at one another when she was gone. Jacob looked worried, sad and a little frightened 

“Looks like you got the more difficult one” Jared joked 

“Only by the fact that she looses her temper more often” Sophie sighed 

“What do you do?” Paul wondered

“I freeze. Everything. I could probably even give you lot pneumonia or hypothermia” Sophie turned and headed back towards the house 

“What about Cat?” Embry wondered

“Leave her, she needs to cool off” Sophie called back “Trust me. You’ll only get burned, Jacob” Jacob had stood up and was watching were Cat had vanished, he looked at Sophie’s back a little surprised but the expression didn’t last long. He glanced back still debating on going after his imprint. The others left him as he debated about the option before acting on it, following her. 

* * *

 

Cat’s POV.

I walked normally out of their sight but that didn’t last long as I ended up running. After a few miles I jumped and climbed a tree, I huffed as I sat on one of the highest branches and crossed my arms. I knew I was probably overreacting, I couldn’t help if Jacob didn’t like Edward, but I guess the way he didn’t care about how it hurt Bella too kind of pissed me off. Not only that but how could they let Victoria get away? The Cullens and the pack were after the same thing and yet they couldn’t even get over the stupid territory shit long enough to get rid of the red headed leech. It was bloody ridiculous. 

“They’re so stupid!” I cursed 

“It’s a wolf thing” I looked down to see Jacob standing at the base of the tree, his eyebrows were pushed together and he looked worried, maybe even sorry. 

“That’s a stupid excuse” I muttered looking away from him. I didn’t even make a move to come down, I wasn’t in the mood, plus I’d only end up hurting him if I got angrier. 

“Cat I’m really sorry” he said, my expression softened a little but I didn’t look at him “I guess I’m still a little upset as to what she did. And how they’re gonna turn her-” he continued 

“It’s stupid.” I cut him off “If she wants to become one, then let her. It’s not like it’s happening against her will”

“How could you say that?” he asked surprised and angrily, I stood on the branch and looked down at him before I jumped off. I saw worry and he silently began to freak as I fell, but I landed on my feet with a small thud in front of him.

“Because I know what it’s like to worry about the fact that my boyfriend will out live me and will stay young and gorgeous forever while I might possible wrinkle away” I explained 

“I’ll love you anyway” he smiled a little

“That’s not the point” I disagreed annoyed, I took a deep breath “You said you can stop growing? Imagine if you couldn’t control it and you started ageing again. But I didn’t. I stayed eighteen or something forever while you got older and older and older. When you think of that how does it make you feel? If you got old you wouldn’t be able to protect me anymore because you’d be fragile, broken and weak. I’d be the one protecting you and you’d hate it” I explained, his brows furrowed and he thought about what I’d said “You don’t understand because you don’t need to worry. You also hate the vampires and that helps to blind you from this fact. You don’t understand how helpless she feels. Having him protect her twenty-four / seven, forever. I’d hate that, one of the reasons I’m glad I’m different is because of that. I’m not easily hurt. I’m lucky because I don’t have see you in pain because of my injuries. You don’t understand.” he looked at me softly “I know they’re your worst and oldest enemies, but she’s your best friend and this will make her happy. Can’t you just want her to be happy. Because I can tell you, she wont be happy if you threaten to kill her boyfriend because of her choices. Either that or she’ll leave and never come back and you’ll never see her again. You’ll drive her away Jake. I don’t care about your stupid treaty rules.” I walked around him finished with my scolding speech. He stood there for a while as I stood a little ways off before he spoke 

“It’s not that simple” 

“How? She’s not gonna hurt people. She’s not gonna be hunted. She’s just gonna smell and look a little different” I said “I don’t understand this. You hate vampires sure. I hate the ones that attacked me. I don’t like Victoria, sure I don’t really like Edward too but, they aren’t bad and they seem friendly, they’re willing to try and be normal. It’s not their fault they’re like this. At least they’re not hurting people because of it. Why can’t you guys see that?” I asked “I know you didn’t like Edward much before you changed but it’s like you were forced to hate them. You don’t have to like them but you should at least realise that Bella’s not gonna be a killer, or a monster” I took a deep breath. That was it, I didn’t want to scold him anymore, I’d reach the maximum time limit I had to be angry with him, it wasn’t working anymore. “I’m sorry for what I said before by the way” I admitted, he turned to look at me “You were over doing it a little but, I shouldn’t have yelled at you like that. And I’m sorry for stalking off as well and for scolding you” he frowned and looked down “And I kind of need to apologise to everyone else too” I muttered, he sighed. 

“I’m sorry Cat” he said, I looked at him a little confused “For being an ass” I smiled

“You were”, he rolled his eyes. “So” I began “Race you back” I grinned and turned and ran

“Hey! Cat! That’s cheating!” I heard him yell after me but I just giggled and continued. 

* * *

“I’m really sorry for scolding you all” I apologised when I walked in through the door, they were all sitting around the table “I was just a little annoyed”

“A little? You almost went up in flames” Sophie reminded me, I rolled my eyes 

“Well I’m sorry” I said again 

“We forgive you.” Embry grinned 

“Awesome” she grinned as Jacob walked in behind Cat, she grinned at him and he scowled at her for running off on him 

“I was actually looking forwards to seeing some of the things you can do. So far all we’ve seen if you flash from one place to another” Jared sighed. Cat raised an eyebrow

“You want her to get angry to that you could see some of her abilities?” Sophie asked, Jared nodded, Paul and Leah did also “Well that’s stupid”. They glared at her

“I don’t mind giving off a little performance” Cat grinned evilly 

“Yeah right. It’ll do more harm then good” Sophie disagreed

“Why don’t you then?” Embry offered

“Cause I’m not much better when it comes to my anger. In fact I’m a little worse when I’m angry because I haven’t had as much practice as Cat has” Sophie confessed 

“Hmm, burned alive or hypothermia?” Cat wondered, she grinned when Sophie rolled her eyes. 

“Can’t you show us some stuff without being angry?” Seth wondered

“Course we can” the girls chorused 

“Then why don’t you?” Leah wondered

“Not now, we’ll do it on the weekend if you’d like” Cat decided

“More time then” Sophie agreed. They pack agreed, all interested to see what these girls could really do

“Be warned though, some are deadly” Cat admitted

“To others” Sophie added

“Right, cause we’re easily hurt” Jared rolled his eyes 

“You will be if we hit you” the twins chorused seriously.


	22. Chapter 22

A beeping noise was coming from somewhere around Cat’s pillows. Her eyes were closed as the sun was only just getting up, her hand slid around on her sheets as she felt for the source of the beeping. She finally found it and opened one of her eyes a tiny bit to answer it before slumping back into her pillows and putting the phone to her ear. Today was Thursday, three days after Jacob’s visit to the school and since Cat’s total overreaction. 

“What the hell is your problem? It is way to early” she slurred down the phone 

“Good morning to you too” Jacob chuckled 

“Make it quick before I can’t go back to sleep” Cat scolded

“You have to get up for school anyway” Jacob reminded her 

“So? That’s like an hour away or something” Cat groaned annoyed “So what is so important you woke me —” she was cut off

“ Quil got the fever” Jacob informed her 

“A fever? But I saw him yesterday and he was perfectly…” Cat shot up into a sitting position completely surprised “OH MY GOD YOU MEAN THAT FEVER!” Cat realised 

“Yeah, last night some time” Jacob answered. Sophie opened the door and looked at Cat both annoyed and confused

“What the hell are you shouting for?” she asked annoyed “And what the hell are you, of all people, doing awake this early?” 

“Quil got the wolf fever!” Cat pointed to her phone at her ear. Sophie gasped and was immediately next to Cat on her bed

“Does this mean he’s not gonna be left out anymore?” she asked taking Cat’s phone 

“Yeah. We’re gonna explain after he phases. His granddad called my dad last night so I had to tell Sam” Jacob explained 

“Oh my god, we’re totally coming!” Cat decided

“You have school” Jacob reminded her

“So? One day off can’t hurt” Cat shrugged 

“It can when finals are coming up extremely soon. Graduation is only so far off” Sophie disagreed

“Let’s not think about that yet” Cat waved her off

“We don’t need another incident like last time. Come after school” Jacob decided

“But he would have phased and been told everything by then” Cat whined

“Exactly” Jacob agreed. Cat glared at the phone 

“Alright. Just do us a little favour…” Sophie began 

“Sure?” Jacob wondered

“Don’t tell him about us  — ” she began 

“No don’t say that cause then we’ll have to explain all over again and it was such a pain the first time” Cat groaned 

“Alright. Let Sam decide if he wants to tell Quil himself or not” Sophie corrected 

“No problem” Jacob grinned.

“Bye, we’ll see you later” Cat smiled taking the phone back 

“Alright. Have a fun day at school” he teased

“Shut up” Cat hung up the phone and flopped down onto her bed, Sophie raised her eyebrow before her sister groaned “Now I’m too awake to go back to sleep” she complained 

“Well, that just means more time to get ready” Sophie shrugged before she yawned and left the room. 

* * *

The day passed slowly for the girls. They sat through their periods and Cat was hardly paying attention, Sophie was doing a little better but also wasn’t as motivated as normal. At the end of the day they drove towards Emily’s house. They didn’t perk up until the small house came into the view. Cat was in through the door the second the car stopped she looking into the living room to see the entire pack there, including Quil. He looked at her a little surprised before she beamed 

“Quil!” she grinned and ran towards him pulling him into a hug “This is great! This is great! This is awesome! Finally!” 

“Cat?” he questioned, she looked at him for a second before turning to glare at everyone else 

“Alright. Who didn’t tell him I knew?” she asked 

“Maybe they didn’t get around to it?” Sophie suggested walking in 

“When did he phase?” Cat immediately asked

“Around lunch time” Jared answered

“They’ve had plenty of time!” Cat snapped at her sister who rolled her eyes 

“You mean you know?” Quil questioned, Cat leaned to Jacob who was sitting behind her

“Have you gotten to the imprinting part?” she whispered, not being very subtile about it. Jacob nodded “I’m Jake’s imprint” Cat immediately said grinning at Quil, Quil looked surprised 

“Didn’t you tell him that?” Sophie wondered

“Don’t you dare say it didn’t seem important” Cat shot

“Of course it’s important” Embry said 

“Well did you tell him you imprinted too?” Cat wondered, Embry just looked away “I take that as a no”

“Who did Embry imprint on?” Quil wondered

“Sophie” Cat said plainly pointing at her twin. Quil raised his eyebrow. “I know right” Cat grinned knowing he was thinking it was ironic both twins were imprinted on 

“And being imprints allows us to know the secret” Sophie said sitting down on Embry’s lap. Everyone knew about their little moment now. Cat had told the girls and the boys had found out through the telepathy link. They weren’t embarrassed or ‘secret’ about it anymore, but it wasn’t officially official yet. 

“Not that we wouldn’t figure it out anyway” Cat said under her breath 

“Cat, wolf, awesome hearing” Quil reminded her 

“I know” Cat nodded

“So…” Quil asked her to elaborate 

“Well…” she began thinking 

“The twins aren’t normal” Jared jumped. Quil looked at him confused 

“Alright seeing as Jared knows everything, why don’t you explain?” Cat offered

“They’re like these elemental things” he said

“Things?” Sophie raised an eyebrow

“This elemental thing could easily ash your ass” Cat reminded him 

“Elemental thing?” Quil questioned 

“Elemental” Cat corrected

“It means we can control the elements” Sophie shrugged “Water, wind, earth, fire” Quil looked at them surprised. Cat raised her hand and a little flame danced in her palm, Quil looked amazed 

“How the…” he began 

“We don’t know” Cat shrugged “It’s annoying” the flame disappeared and she lowered her hand, leaning back on Jacob 

“They do all sorts of things.” Seth began 

“But we haven’t really seen any of it yet” Leah reminded her brother 

“They only found out on the weekend” Sophie explained 

“We were going to have a little show this weekend and show them some of the stuff we can do” Cat grinned. Quil just looked at the two twins, they sighed

“Yeah we know” they chorused, knowing how confusing the subject was. They spent maybe the next hour or so explaining to Quil about the twins. The rest of the pack confirmed a few things as well. It was a little easier to explain the second time around compared to the first. 

“How long have you known Cat?” Quil wondered, Cat frowned 

“A while” she confessed 

“Is this how you knew I wouldn’t cut you out?” he asked, she nodded. 

“Sorry Quil. I wasn’t allowed to tell you” she sighed, Quil grinned and nodded

“I’m surprised to find out you’re not so human either though”

“Hey, I’m more human then all of you” Cat defended. Sophie grinned and nodded, everyone else just rolled their eyes. 

* * *

“Oh I’m really excited!” Cat skipped into her twin’s room. Sophie was still lying asleep covered in her blankets. Cat stopped and looked at her annoyed, she walked up to the bed and climbed up, sitting on her sister

“Oi! Sophia Mitchell get up now! We have a display to put on!” she said jumped up and down and shaking her sister

“Go away” Sophie mumbled, she waved her hand and her gravity powers activated, pulling Cat off the bed and to the floor with a thump. Cat glared at the roof and touched the edge of the bed, she sent a jolt of electricity through it 

“Ouch! Catherine!” Sophie sat up after being electrocuted 

“Now, we’re even” Cat answered sitting up 

“I can’t do anything against your electricity” Sophie defended

“And I can’t do anything about your gravity” Cat said back “Now. Not that you remembered, obviously, but we promised we’d show the pack some of the things we can do” 

“That’s not till later” Sophie slumped back into her pillows 

“Sophie. I’m up before you, I’m the one waking you up, not the other way around. Do you have any idea what time it is?” Sophie opened one of her eyes and looked at the clock, she groaned before getting back up again, this time climbing out of the blankets and shuffling over to her on-suit. Cat just lay on the floor with her legs up the side of the bed before he sister came out and walked into her wardrobe

“So, can we run. I really wanna show everyone how fast I can go” Cat said while waiting for her sister 

“Well we have to show them what we can do, might as well show them as much as possible” Sophie called from the other side of the door 

“You know it might be kind of awkward. Them watching us” Cat realised

“Well, maybe we should pretend they’re not there” Sophie said

“How?” Cat wondered

“I don’t know.” Sophie said walking out of the wardrobe fully dressed. They weren’t wearing anything fancy because they were about to burn and freeze it all. Cat stood up and the two of them walked down the stairs. Their parents had gone out together for the day so the house was empty. 

“We are going to Emily’s house right?” Sophie clarified 

“I don’t know where else we would go” Cat confessed

“What if they’re not all there?” Sophie wondered

“Well they know we’re doing this today…” Cat reminded her, Sophie sighed, she knew this was a waste of a conversation. The girls locked the house before they ran through the trees towards Emily’s house. Cat grinned as they jumped over the fallen logs and ran over the undergrowth of the forest. They arrived at Emily’s house and ran in to find everyone there, Sam, Jared, Paul, Embry, Quil, Leah, Seth, Emily, even Kim. Cat’s face fell, realising Jacob was the only one missing 

“Where’s Jake?” Sophie wondered

“He’s on his way” Embry grinned at her and she smiled back 

“He’s gonna miss my awesome performance” Cat sulked 

“We’ll play it for him” Quil grinned

“Not the same” Cat sighed, she then smiled “So who wants to see how dangerous this girl really is?”, everyone laughed, Cat scowled at her “You wont be laughing later” she assured them. 

“I’m bursting to let off some steam, so let’s go!” Sophie decided

“Where?” Quil wondered, the girls thought for a second before grinning and turning to one another 

“I know the perfect place!” they said in sync 

“Well, guess that answers your question” Embry grinned to Quil

“Should we wait for Jake?” Jared wondered

“He can always follow our scents” Sophie reminded them 

“I’m sure he’ll be fine. It’s his loss, he’s the one who’s missing out” Cat said turning around and leaving the room, everyone shared a look. Cat was a little upset he wasn’t here too, but she couldn’t do much about it. They all filed out of the house 

“Right! The first thing we’re gonna show you is that we’re faster then you guys” Cat said, she spoke as though she was talking to a class 

“You’re on Blaze” Leah grinned standing next to her, Cat grinned at the nickname 

“Alright, but you asked for it” she said

“Two minutes” Sophie allowed before the three girls walked into the trees. Leah broke off and phased before joining the girls near some trees before they were joined by the six boys, all in their wolf forms. 

“We’re gonna have a race. If someone can beat us than…” Cat stopped and thought “Than I don’t know what, you’re just super awesome because it’s impossible” she grinned 

“Don’t worry about where we’re going, you wont be able to beat Cat so you just need to follow her” Sophie rolled her eyes as her sister grinned with pride 

“And because of that…” Cat walked through the mass of wolves and stood behind them all “… I will give you all a two minute head start” she offered, some of the wolves shook their heads at her. Sophie rolled her eyes, she knew that it didn’t matter how much of a head start she gave them, Cat would still win. Leah grinned a wolfish grin, the only person who could beat her was Jacob, a two minute head start was more then enough. 

“Alright, because I am staying behind I get to call it” Cat said excitedly, she raised her hand and pointed her finger upwards. An orb of light appeared above her finger floating in the air, it was red. 

“Ready” she said “Set” the light orb turned yellow “GO!” the orb of light turned green and shone brightly. Sophie and Leah were gone the second Cat opened her mouth. Everyone else was a little surprised by the light but shot off not a second later. Cat grinned as they all disappeared from her vision and she began to count two minutes slowly in her head. 

* * *

Sophie was in front of everyone, Leah was hot on her tail followed by Embry, Jared, Quil, Paul and Seth. Sam was among them too but he wasn’t really getting into the whole race idea, he was coming to see what the girls were really capable off. Sophie was counting the two minutes in her head like her sister was, she knew the second they were up, Cat would be in front of her and everyone else. She hit the end of two minutes and Cat was in front of her by about a centimetre, grinning. Leah growled a little and Cat just grinned, Sophie guessed that a lot of the wolves would be a little confused but they had told them over and over again that Cat had the power of light, including it’s speed. It didn’t take them long to reach the meadow where Cat and Sophie had been practicing. The girls skidded to a halt and the wolves were panting a little behind them. 

“Even putting in your all, you couldn’t beat us” Cat gloated

“Cat” Sophie scolded, Leah came walked out of the trees in her human form 

“Jeez, you didn’t even wait” she accused Cat

“I did”

“She did” the twins chorused 

“I am literally that fast. You guys know it takes sun light 8 minutes to get from the sun to the earth and it’s like ages away… I already told you this…” she realised “Anyway, it’s really fast, the fastest thing EVER!” she emphasised, Embry, Quil, Seth and Jared turned and phased before coming back out again 

“Damn, you really are fast” Jared admitted

“I only went my fastest to catch up with you all. When I was running in front of you, that wasn’t even close to how fast I can go” Cat explained 

“How come you’re not all worn out?” Leah wondered

“High stamina” the girls shrugged 

“I control oxygen because it’s the air, so I have a huge lung capacity so I don’t get as tired as easily.” Sophie said 

“I can use my electricity to stimulate my nerves so I don’t get worn out or sore or anything like that. Plus electricity is energy so I just have a lot of it” Cat explained 

“And the light thingy?” Jared wondered

“My light orb?” Cat asked creating another one “I control light” she said obviously “Doesn’t matter what colour it is, light is light” 

“We can turn ourselves invisible too” Sophie grinned, “Cat obviously controls the light, and I can create illusions by controlling the particles in the air. Make you see something that isn’t real.”

“You gonna show us?” Embry wondered as Paul and Sam finally phased back. The girls grinned and shared a look before they both just disappeared. The boys and Leah looked around for a while, their ears betrayed them and they couldn’t hear the girls walking along the crisp grass. Their noses did also as the wind was blowing the wrong way, probably because of Sophie, for them to be able to smell their scents. Their was silence before Embry jumped and everyone looked at him just in time to see Sophie appear with her hands around his waist. Quil did the same and Cat was on his back, piggy-back style 

“Woah, we couldn’t even hear you” Leah confessed

“Wouldn’t be as awesome if you could” Cat admitted, she jumped off Quil’s back “So, what would you all like to see?”

“Everything?” Seth grinned, Cat thought 

“Now how can we…” she began 

“I got an idea” Sophie grinned, Cat looked at her confused 

“What?” 

“Let’s have a sparing match” she suggested, Cat raised an eyebrow 

“You sure? You never really liked those” 

“So? I really wanna give it a try, we’ve been practicing after all” Sophie confessed 

“Alright” Cat shrugged, she walked towards the middle of the meadow, tying her hair up as she did. Sophie went to follow but, Embry grabbed her wrist, worried. Sophie looked at him confused 

“Are you sure this is safe?” he asked, Sophie rolled her eyes 

“Cat know’s what I can take from her, we have something to counteract everything we throw at each other. We used to do this all the time when we were back in Miami, and that was when we were new to all of this and a complete disaster at control” she grinned and Embry let her go, trusting her but, still a little on edge.

“Just what ever you do, do not get between us!” Cat said, she was completely serious, knowing they wouldn’t be able to handle any magic type hits. Sophie skipped off into the middle of the meadow with her sister and also tied her hair up, out of the way. They stood facing one another for a while, each waiting for the other to begin. They blocked each other out of their minds, that way they didn’t know what the other was about to do, it made it more interesting. The stand off went for a while and of course Cat was the one to crack from her lack of patients. The ground began to shake and several roots grew out of the ground around Sophie, they had thorns on them. They launched at Sophie who moved gracefully as she avoided them. She waved her arms around and water suddenly emerged out of the roots, causing the roots to crumble and became dried and dehydrated. Sophie faced her sister and the water froze into daggers, the ends very sharp. The daggers shot off at Cat who raised her arm out to her side, a tornado of fire rose up around her, blowing her hair around. The ice daggers evaporated into steam the second they collided with the tornado of flames. Cat held her palm out, facing Sophie, and several beams of fire left the tornado and shot towards her twin. Sophie did a handstand out of the way, the water in the grass followed her hand as she stood up. Sophie sent a beam of water at one of the incoming fire beams, they became a heap of steam that clouded the twins vision of one another. Cat had the advantage here, using the vibrations to know where her sister was. Cat ran through the steam and lashed at her sister who did a flip backwards as Cat hit the ground under her, creating a small crater. Sophie clicked her fingers after landing and Cat began to levitate off the ground as Sophie removed the gravity from around her. Cat raised her hands and a huge ball of fire appeared above her, she threw it at her sister who luckily dodged, though the grass erupted into flames. The distraction was enough and Cat fell back down and landed on her feet on the ground. Cat raised her hand again and a small ball of light appeared at her finger tip, it shot at Sophie as a laser. A wall of water appeared in front of Sophie and it froze solid, the light bounced straight back off and Cat leaned to the side as to avoid it, though she could have just dispersed it, instead. Sophie swung her arm around and what looked like a blade of wind shot off at Cat, Sophie did that over and over again, forcing Cat to dodge the wind blows. Cat jumped up and fell straight through the ground as though it was water, Sophie stopped and waited, looking around and standing still. She felt the wind connect with her sister and spun around just in time to see several boulders shot at her. Sophie raised her hand and a heap of wind blew, creating a pressurised barrier in front of her, the boulders collided with it and crumbled into pieces. However when Sophie looked for her sister she was missing again. Sophie took a deep breath and concentrated, she knew her sister’s tricks better then anyone. Sophie ducked and kicked her foot backwards, causing her sister to topple over the top of her, before Cat became visible again. Cat banged her fist on the ground and Sophie was suddenly pushed up into the air as a stump rose hard and fast out of the ground. Sophie hovered as her sister stood up, she raised her hand and Cat was surrounded by water, the water turned into a sphere and raised off the ground with Cat inside. Cat struggled, trying to find a way out, but it was useless; off the ground she couldn’t do much. Her fire wasn’t enough to evaporate the water on it’s own either. Cat thought. She had been avoiding using her electricity powers because Sophie couldn’t counteract it with anything, air couldn’t do anything to protect her, water was a conductor, gravity wouldn’t help and neither could ice. It was dangerous and Sophie couldn’t protect herself against it well, maybe except for a wind barrier but it wouldn’t last long. Cat closed her eyes and her body heat began to rise rapidly, the water began to bubble and steam as Cat continued to raise her temperature. It didn’t take long for all the water to evaporate away. Cat held up her hand and a fire ball appeared, just before she was about to throw it at her sister, it disappeared. Cat tried again but it just went straight out. Cat thought for a second and then realised, Sophie was taking the oxygen away from her flames, without oxygen the fire couldn’t be fuelled. Cat held her hand in front of her and concentrated hard, another flame appeared, though this time it looked more like the sun then fire. Cat was using something called Cosmic fire, it was the kind of fire the sun was made out of and it didn’t need oxygen to burn. It was also very hot, as the sun is. Sophie’s expression widened as she realised what it was and moved out of the way when her sister threw the miniature sun at her. This fire ball, however, was different from others, it was like a locked on missile and it turned around to chase Sophie. Sophie didn’t run, she raised a very thick wall of water, the fire crashed into it and was slowly doused. The steam cloud was huge and Sophie lowered back on the ground to get out of it, the second she touched the ground the was tied up in heaps of plants, this time with no thorns. Sophie glared at her twin who was standing in front of her, her eyes turned a very scary icy blue and the colour of her hair went from bleach blonde to an icy white and smoke began to rise off of it, but from being so cold, not from heat. The plants began to slowly freeze solid from where they held Sophie, right down to the roots and up to the tips. It froze so hard fast, that it eventually shattered into many pieces. Sophie landed back on the ground and the twins went back into a stare off. Sophie made her move first this time, but she did it slowly. She began to control the air particles around her and created another illusion, one of her still standing there while she levitated off the ground and floated around her sister, thinking of a way on how to finish this in her favour. She remembered how she could control gas based compounds, elements and molecules, including carbon dioxide. Sophie held out her arm and a sphere of carbon dioxide formed around her sister. Cat looked around as the compound formed, Sophie’s illusion disappeared and Cat turned to glared at her. Sophie refused to loose concentration on the carbon dioxide and ignored her sister’s expression. Cat knew her fire wouldn’t have any effect against the CO², it wouldn’t even work. She did know however that plants sucked up carbon dioxide and give out oxygen, though that would give Sophie an oxygen advantage. Cat decided on her last option, the one she had been avoiding. Cat’s body began to charge up and she reached into her pocket and pulled out a coin, pointing it at her sister. Sophie froze, there wasn’t much she could do against Cat’s electricity, let alone against her railgun. She could insulate it with air but it wouldn’t be extremely effective against the electrical bullet. Sophie lowered her hand slowly not taking her eyes off Cat, there was electricity sparking out of her body. The carbon dioxide dispersed as Sophie lowered her hand 

“Alright. You win, I surrender” Sophie admitted. Cat grinned and flipped her coin, catching it and putting it back in her pocket. Cat skipped up to Sophie and put her arm around her shoulder

“Nice job”

“You too” Sophie grinned

“I tried” Cat sighed 

“I could tell” Sophie nodded 

“What happened? Why did you stop?” Leah asked as the pack ran up to them

“Oh, I forgot you guys were here” Cat muttered

“Forgot?” Jared raised an eyebrow

“It’s not like I was concentrating on you lot” Cat shrugged 

“Why did you stop?” Embry asked Sophie 

“I have a counteraction for everything Cat can do, and the same for her to me. Except for one. Cat can’t repel my guilty, but gravity isn’t dangerous unless it is used to crush you. I on the other hand, can’t repel Cat’s electricity, I can repel small amounts but not the technique she was threatening to use just now” Sophie explained

“What was that?” Jared wondered

“It’s called a railgun. It’s an electrically powered electromagnetic projectile. It  is the ability to shoot metal projectiles, such as coins, at highly destructive speeds” Cat explained, everyone gave her a blank look, Cat rolled her eyes “I can shoot things that conduct electricity really fast using electromagnetism. It’s like an incredibly fast, unstoppable, highly destructive, electric bullet that travels for a very long distance” she sighed 

“Wow” Seth muttered

“So far it’s unstoppable and it destroys everything in it’s path, Sophie can’t stop it. And although I wouldn’t shoot it at my own sister, when it comes to our sparing matches we just expect everything to be thrown at us” Cat admitted 

“Why didn’t you do that from the beginning?” Leah questioned 

“Because then there wouldn’t be much of a point to the sparing match” Cat answered simply

“So do you always win then?” Quil wondered

“No. When against Sophie I don’t like to use my electricity, one because I’m so good at it and need to test everything else, two because she can’t do anything against it. She’s the same with her gravity, we test those two on other things like rocks and trees” Cat admitted 

“Though I’ve never threatened to crush her with my gravity or take her oxygen away” Sophie gave her twin a look, who shrugged innocently. 

“That was awesome though” Jared grinned 

“Thanks” the girls grinned 

“And it didn’t take longer then an hour” Paul smirked 

“It’s not exactly a lengthy process” Sophie shrugged 

“Sometimes” Cat nudged her sister 

“You know… I’d really like to see those two abilities of yours” Sam finally spoke, the girls glanced at each other 

“Alright” Cat agreed slowly, she took a few steps back and a huge diamond boulder rose out of the ground, Sophie stood a meter in front of her sister and took a deep breath, she raised her right hand and after a second the diamond cracked, then again before it shattered into pieces. 

“Awesome” Embry and Quil said in sync 

“You think that’s cool, you should see Cat’s railgun” Sophie confessed, Cat waved her hand and the boulder of diamond was mended and put back together. 

“You might wanna step back. Like a lot” she warned the others, taking the coin back out of her pocket. Sophie turned and walked about ten meters away, everyone else followed after a second. Cat lined her coin up with the boulder and electricity sparked out of her body, it ran through her body before all gathering at her hand, all happening in a few seconds. Cat flicked the coin into the air when all this was happening and when the electricity gathered at her hand the coin landed back on her fingers and suddenly shot off at the boulder, it let off a huge amount of light that made everything else look dark. The ground was turned up and the coin shot right through the diamond leaving a perfect circle almost in the centre of the boulder, but it didn’t stop there, the railgun shot through and through and continued through the trees behind it. Cat leaned to the side to look around the boulder and, finally, the railgun stopped somewhere and silence fell 

“Opps” Cat muttered after a while

“Shit” Leah whispered. Sophie went and stood next to her sister, she looked at the boulder 

“You didn’t get it in the middle” she eventually said 

“Sorry for not having enough target practice” Cat answered 

“What happened to the coin?” Seth wondered, Cat looked at him for a second then back at the destruction she’d caused 

“Good question” she admitted 

“You don’t know?” Quil asked

“Well I never thought about it” Cat shrugged 

“You never thought about what happened to all the coins you used? How much money have you lost then?” Leah asked

“Oh, no, these aren’t money coins” Cat corrected

“They’re these special, silver, decagon shaped coins, or something close to a decagon. They’ve got a lightning bolt in the middle and the edge is thicker then the rest of the coin.” Sophie described 

“There’s also some writing on them and a few other mini symbols” Cat shrugged 

“Where did you get coins like that?” Jared questioned 

“You know how there are always those people who strongly believe in things, even if other people tell them it’s pointless?” Cat asked, everyone nodded “They have things like these, so I searched them on ebay and I spent a lot of money on over a thousand of them. Maybe more” Cat admitted

“Over a thousand?” Leah questioned, Cat just shrugged innocently 

“I needed them” 

“Can you only shoot coins?” Seth wondered, Cat shook her head

“I can shoot anything that conducts electricity” 

“Awesome” Quil grinned, Cat smirked 

“So the only reason Cat won is because Sophie’s to nice to threaten her sister?” Jared wondered, the twins shared a look before nodding 

“Not only that but Sophie can’t threaten me by just making a stance, if I hold up my hand with my coin in it, she know’s immediately what I’m thinking. How do you show something like that with gravity?” Cat asked 

“Another reason why she won” Sophie shrugged 

“I’m surprised that you two actually had a counterattack for every attack” Embry confessed

“It’s cause we’re opposites, if one can do one thing, the other has it’s counterpart” Sophie informed them all 

“And yet you get along so well” Seth had realised

“We get along better now, then we did back in Miami” Cat confessed putting her arm around her sisters waist

“We were a lot more like opposites back then” Sophie nodded in agreement. 

“Well, I suggest we all head back now” Sam decided “It’s good to know more about you two though”

“We promise we are not a threat… except when we get really angry. Then you should throw us all the way to canada, just to be safe” Cat exaggerated grinning “Now, who’s game enough to race me back?!”

“I will” Sophie smirked, Cat looked at her before glaring “But this time, we go by sky, not ground”, Cat sighed 

“Fine.” 

“What do you mean?” Leah wondered

“She’s gonna make me fly instead of run, she thinks it will give her an advantage” Cat rolled her eyes 

“Embry, will you call it?” Sophie asked as Cat and Sophie stood next to one another

“Uh… Ready” Embry began “Set… Go” he wasn’t very enthusiastic about it, but the second he said ‘go’ the two girls had shot into the air and were just specks in the sky.

“That was fast” Jared muttered. Leah ran to the edge of the trees to phase, soon followed by Seth, Quil and Embry. Sam, Paul and Jared were not in as much of a hurry. The wolves ran back to Emily’s house with the twins somewhere high above them. It didn’t take them long to get back and the girls landed, one after the other before the wolves emerged from the trees. 

“Who won?” Leah asked

“I did” Cat answered “Obviously”, Sophie rolled her eyes 

“You’re back” they turned to see Emily and Kim at the door, each walking up to their wolves

“How was it?” Kim wondered

“Awesome. These girls can do some pretty amazing things” Jared answered, Kim smiled before they shared a kiss, Sam and Emily did also. Everyone filed into the kitchen but not before Jacob walked out 

“Where have you all been?” he asked

“We had plans, to watch the twins give us a demonstration of their powers?” Leah reminded him walking past, not very happy. Jacob then remembered as everyone pushed past him into the house, the imprint couples had stopped smooching and went in with them. Jacob looked back to see Cat still standing there 

“I’m really sorry” he apologised

“It’s alright, what got you caught up?” she wondered

“Bella” he answered simply, Cat stopped, a confused look on her face. She thought for a minute before gasping 

“She escaped?!” she asked, Jacob nodded

“Oh, about time!” Cat grinned “What did you two do?” she asked

“We went for a walk to the beach” Jacob shrugged 

“Well, you’re excused for missing our performance then. That girl needs some space, like seriously. It’s like she’s glued to that vampire of her’s” Cat rolled her eyes 

“Did I hear you say Bella got away?” Sophie asked making an appearance at the door, Cat nodded “Good” she said, rolling her eyes before walking back inside, Jacob gave Cat a look as she joined him on the porch 

“It’s a nightmare seeing those two together, believe me” she explained “How was she? Without her boy?” 

“Worried” he shrugged 

“Worried?”

“Worried about how angry he would be afterwards” Jacob grinned

“Huh, guess that makes sense” Cat admitted 

“She had a hissy fit when she found out I wasn’t currently ageing” Jacob remembered

“I don’t blame her, it’s like she’s the only one around her who is” Cat sighed 

“What about you and Sophie?” Jacob remembered

“We’re still uncertain about that so till we are we’ll say we’re still ageing” Cat decided before entering the house. 

“Jake you should have seen these two, they’re amazing!” Quil complimented 

“Cat does this awesome thing were she shoots coins through things” Seth explained 

“And Sophie can crush a diamond without even touching it!” Jared grinned 

“What did you do?” Jacob wondered

“Well, we had a sparing match to show off most of them, just those two are dangerous and we can’t use them against one another” Sophie shrugged

“Sparing match?” Jacob raised an eyebrow, everyone nodded. Jacob looked a little concerned and looked at Cat, she rolled her eyes 

“Calm down. I’m fine. I won” she winked at him “I also won the race we had to get to the meadow where we spared. And I won against Sophie on the way back. Victory all around for me today”

“Stop bragging, Blaze” Leah snapped

“Just cause I’m faster then you Leah” Cat smirked, Leah scowled at her before turning away and ignoring her. Cat rolled her eyes as she sat down, Jacob next to her. 

“Blaze?” Jacob wondered, Cat shrugged 

“She just stared calling me that. Might have something to do with the fire thing” Cat thought. Emily placed a whole heap of food in front of them and they immediately began to dig in. The pack all informed Jacob of Sophie and Cat’s performance, though he would see it when he next phased with someone seeing as there aren’t any secrets between them. The girls walked home with Embry and Jacob that afternoon as the sun was setting. Jacob was giving Cat a piggy back as she was feeling tired while Sophie and Embry were walking next to him, hand in hand. They were walking in silence, quite comfortably, Cat was trying to stay awake, she wasn’t doing anything and the sun was setting so it was imaginable she would be sleepy, specially after the day they’d had. Sophie wasn’t as bad, the night meant the moon, and cause her powers were related to it, like Cat’s and the sun, she didn’t feel as tired when the moon rose. 

“Why are you so sleepy?” Jacob asked her 

“Long day. Sun’s setting” Cat mumbled back, Jacob looked confused and glanced at Sophie 

“Fire is connected to the sun, so it effects her a little. She’s currently not doing anything, used a lot of energy today and the sun it setting. It makes her a little sleepy” Sophie explained 

“What about you?” Embry wondered

“Water is connected to the moon, I can stay up later then Cat because of that. Another reason why I’m better at school, I can stay up later to study then she does” Sophie answered 

“So you’re also connected to the sun and moon?” Jacob asked surprised, Sophie nodded

“Sometimes, but very rarely, you’ll notice that the sun will reflect Cat’s emotions, the sun rays will feel warmer when she’s really happy. Sometimes it will even unexpectedly break through the clouds when it’s meant to be raining all day” Sophie explained 

“What about you?” Jacob wondered

“Well, the moon is at night, but if I am happy, it will shine brighter, no matter what state it is in, the sky will usually be clear also. I always feel great when the moon is full too. So when I’m in a good mood, the moon will light up the land like the sun does during the day. During an eclipse, solar or lunar, both Cat and my powers are extremely compatible too. They work together really well” Sophie answered 

“That’s awesome” Embry admitted softly 

“Pretty cool, only we don’t have any control over those parts, it’s spontaneous” Sophie grinned 

“Kind of like when the weather decides to represents our emotions” Cat mumbled

“Huh?” the boys questions 

“When Cat and I are feeling the same emotions, the weather changes to represent those emotions. So if we were both feeling really upset then the weather would, say, become drizzling, that rain that is light but soaks you right through. If we were depressed then the weather would be dark, grey and depressing” Sophie explained 

“That happens?” Embry raised his eyebrows

“Only when we both feel the exact same way” Sophie nodded “Which doesn’t happen very often” 

“I think it’s happened four times” Cat sighed, Sophie nodded. The girls’ house came into view and they trudged around to the front door, Cat, with Jacob’s help, climbed down from his back and yawned before she and Sophie walked to the front door. They didn’t say goodbye to their wolves, they’d probably join them afterwards, though Embry hadn’t stayed the night yet, he did stay at least till Sophie went to bed… so far. 

“Hey girls. How was your day?” Caren wondered smiling, kissing the foreheads of both her daughters when they walked in through the door 

“Tiring” Cat yawned 

“It was fun” Sophie smiled 

“Well good” Caren smiled and walked with the girls into the living room. They spoke to their father before proceeding up into Sophie’s room, the two wolves were chuckling silently when they arrived 

“What’s the joke?” Cat wondered sleepily 

“Shouldn’t you be going to sleep?” Jacob asked, ignoring her question 

“That’s a really lame joke” Cat answered, earning a grin from the two boys and a roll of the eyes from her sister. 

“Come on you. You need some sleep” Jacob stood up and walked towards her, when he was close enough she leaned forwards and allowed him to catch her

“Sounds nice” she smiled quietly as Jacob picked her up bridal style, he nodded his head to the other two before walking out and to Cat’s room. Embry and Sophie stayed in silence for a while, Sophie shifted her weight from one foot to the other while Embry looked around her room and twiddled his thumbs. An awkward moment had set in in the dark room, the first one for a while 

“Are we just waiting for the other to speak or did we have an awkward moment earlier that I can’t remember?” Sophie finally spoke 

“No. I don’t know, if we did, I don’t remember it either. I just didn’t know what to say” Embry admitted standing up and walking towards her. 

“Hmm. Then why were we so silent?” she asked quietly 

“Not sure” he grinned in response. He placed his hand on her waist, and hers naturally made their way up his bare chest and around his neck. They fell into a silence again, but this time it was pleasant. It wasn’t long before Embry leaned down and kissed Sophie, she kissed him back happily and he traced her bottom lip, she opened her mouth just that little bit and their tongues met. Forgetting that he needed to breath until he pulled away, Sophie leaned her head against Embry’s as he panted a little

“Large lung capacity huh?” he smirked 

“Be great if you had one too” she muttered back 

“Sorry to disappoint” he joked 

“That’s alright, makes me feel normal” Sophie confessed

“An elemental feels normal while kissing a werewolf? Wow” Embry grinned 

“Shut up” she muttered and kissed him again. 


	23. Chapter 23

“So Bells, what you got planned for the weekend?” Cat wondered, they were walking through the corridors and, surprisingly, Edward wasn’t currently with them. He’d had to go somewhere for a few minutes, though he had promised he would be back within five minutes. 

“Well, I was planning to go down to LaPush” Bella admitted, she was whispering 

“Really? I heard you only just escaped before? And will he let you? He seems to have something against LaPush” Sophie thought, Bella sighed

“Edward’s going hiking.” she explained 

“Hiking?” the twins chorused, they looked at one another 

_“Hunting”_ they realised

“Yeah, they do it every now and then” Bella shrugged 

“Well, why don’t you come to our house? It’s closer?” Cat grinned 

“Plus you haven’t been before” Sophie added, Bella seemed to think about it before she sighed 

“I shouldn’t. He worries about me even when he’s gone”. The twins frowned 

“It’s not like you’re gonna be in danger Bella” Sophie sighed 

“He’s so protective of you, doesn’t it drive you mad?” Cat wondered 

“His hearts in the right place, he cares about me. That’s all” Bella confessed 

“Still” Cat sighed. She felt Edward approaching them then, coming up from behind them somewhere down the hall. He took Bella’s hand and kissed her cheek 

“What did I miss?” he asked

“We were wondering if Bella would like to come to our house for the weekend, for a sleep over or something. Especially seeing as she hasn’t been yet” Cat grinned, Edward looked concerned about that, he glanced at both twins then at Bella before he masked his expressions. The twins rolled their eyes in unison as they entered the cafeteria

“Not only that Bella but, you haven’t met my mother. My dad and I speak of you and Charlie all the time and yet she hasn’t met you.” Cat continued to convince 

“And we’ve known you for ages and you haven’t even seen our house” Sophie repeated. “At least if you came this weekend we wouldn’t be taking you away from anything” her eyes flashed to Edward for a second. Neither of the twins missed the calculating look on Edward’s face as he thought about all angles of the idea, looking for any dangers about the idea before his face went blank and he masked his expressions again.

_“This is ridiculous”_ Cat fumed silently

_“Tell me about it. He’s way to protective”_ Sophie agreed before they began eating their lunch. Angela, Eric and Ben joined them not long later along with Alice. Cat talked to Alice about her sleepover plan and asked Alice if she’d like to come as well. Sophie was surprised about this offer, the twins were still ‘in the dark’ about their secret, Alice coming for a sleep over, not eating or sleeping might give a few things away. As expected though Alice declined, saying she was busy with something else and that she was sorry. Cat pouted and pretended to be disappointed, though she knew Alice would decline anyway. 

* * *

The week passed quickly and Bella’s mood only got worse, she seemed to be having a really bad week. The twins tried to cheer her up, Alice did too but none of it seemed to help. As the week drew to a close the twins had noticed Alice pipe up a little, she was like a child who had been given a present. 

“Alice being excited can’t be good” Sophie muttered in one of their classes

“Tell me, do you think Edward’s going to do something to Bella?” Cat wondered randomly 

“What do you mean?” Sophie asked as she wrote down a few notes

“Well, Edward is going away and the last time he did that Bella snuck off to LaPush, don’t you think he’d expect her to try again? If so then he’ll probably do something to stop her from leaving” Cat explained 

“Good point” Sophie thought it over “You know, even if it has nothing to do with me, seeing him being so annoying and protective makes me want to punch him” she confessed

“I agree”

“You’d burn him, Blaze” Sophie smirked, Cat rolled her eyes, both Leah and Jared had started using the nickname now

“Why don’t you have a nickname?” Cat wondered

“Leah doesn’t like me” Sophie shrugged 

“Cause you’re boring” Cat shot, Sophie rolled her eyes and continued to scribble over her book. 

* * *

The day ended and the twins wished Bella luck for work before going home in Sophie’s convertible. Cat’s phone began to ring and she placed it next to her ear

“Hey” she greeted

“Hey gorgeous” Jacob answered

“What’s new?” Cat wondered, having only seen him this morning. Jacob only called when something new had happened otherwise he waited till he saw her after school to inform her of something. 

“Emily’s nieces have come down for a visit. Would you like to come and join us all?” he wondered

“Sure we’d love to” Cat grinned 

“See you in a bit” and he hung up. Cat put the phone back in her pocket

“Change of plan, we’re going to Emily’s house” she told Sophie 

“Alright” Sophie shrugged and headed in that direction. When they arrived most of pack was there, along with Emily’s nieces. One looked around two the other about four

“Aww, they’re so gorgeous” Cat praised 

“What’s with you and little kids?” Sophie wondered

“I just get along with them” Cat shrugged “You aren’t exactly much different”

“So” Sophie said. Cat rolled her eyes and they walked inside, getting a greeting from Emily who introduced them to her nieces. The youngest was Claire, her sister Jade. 

“Nice to meet you. My name’s Cat” Cat smiled

“Cat, meow” Jade giggled, Cat smiled and turned to Claire

“Can you say Cat?” she asked

“Cat” she said a little funnily. Cat smiled and nodded 

“This is Sophie” she said, pointing to her sister 

“Sofie” Jade repeated, Sophie took her small hand and shook it gently. 

“Nice to meet you” Sophie smiled 

“You’re pretty” Jade said 

“Aww” Cat smiled and picked Jade up cuddling her, Jade happily hugged her back “Jade do you like flowers?” Cat asked her, Jade nodded “What’s you’re favourite colour?”

“Pink!” Jade cheered. Cat held her hand out, it was empty, she closed it and pointed her palm down before raising her hand, a pink flower grew out of the air under her hand, growing longer as she raised her hand until the pink petals formed. It was a pink cosmos flower, Jade beamed as Cat handed it to her she turned to find Emily, Cat put her down and Jade ran to Emily to show her the flower. Emily crouched down at her before looking up at Cat who smiled innocently. She saw Claire watching her sister and bent down next to her she put her hands together and flared her fingers out, a flower grew out of her palms, this time it was pink Alstroemeria flower. Claire beamed as Cat slipped it into her hair were it stayed

“You look very pretty” Cat smiled sweetly. Claire ran over to show Emily and her sister her flower. The wolves looked a little surprised, they didn’t know such a hot head could have such a sweet side. Cat walked over to them 

“Woah” Jared said, Cat looked at her confused

“What?” she wondered

“That was totally out of character for you” he explained, Cat rolled her eyes 

“I’m a wild fire on top and a sweet smelling flower underneath.” she repeated grinning at Jacob who smiled back at her “You think that’s sweet, you should see Sophie with birds” Cat said looking at her twin who shrugged 

“You’re good with woodland animals too” she reminded her, Cat shrugged in response. 

“Where’s Quil” Cat realised

“He had patrol, he’ll be here later” Embry informed 

“Does he hate it yet?” Cat wondered, the boys all sighed or rolled their eyes causing the twins and Kim, who was standing with Jared’s arm around her, to grin. 

“Let me guess, Leah’s with him and Seth’s home?” Sophie guessed 

“Yeah” 

“To easy, it’s not difficult to guess where we may all be” Paul said, he’d lightened up a little in the last few weeks 

“It’s not difficult to tell were we might be either. Just you may not be able to find us” Cat smirked 

“That doesn’t make much sense, Blaze” Jared grinned 

“Makes perfect sense” Cat disagreed before walking inside. They sat in the living room with the two little girls Cat kept making flowers for them every time they asked for something different, she did something. She made shapes out of her light powers, that weren’t dangerous, and the birds she made flew around the room. 

“Are you sure this is alright?” Jacob asked

“Jake, by the time they’ve grown up they would have forgotten all about this or thought it was a trick. Will you calm down, they’re toddlers.” Cat assured him. Jacob didn’t look convinced but it was Cat’s secret so he didn’t argue

“Can you do somefing?” Jade asked Sophie, Sophie was a little cautious. She could make ice sculptures of all sorts but they were cold, and she was still mastering how long they stayed unmelted for. They could make things out of wind by pressurising the air, plus there were her illusions. 

“Alright” Sophie thought for a minute, she waved her hand and a little bird appeared out of thin air. It flew around the girls and they chased it around the room 

“How did you do that?” Embry asked

“It’s just an illusion. It isn’t real” Sophie explained, “By controlling the air particles around us I can do that, with anything” 

“Burdy” Jade giggled, Claire tripped over as she too chased the bird, but Cat was next to her

“Hey, you alright?” she asked sweetly, Claire had tears in her eyes “Don’t cry. When you cry you make other people sad, it’s much nicer to see your beautiful smile. You know when ever your sad, it helps it you do something makes you feel happy. You could say a rhyme you really like, or sing a song. What’s your favourite song Claire?” Claire sniffed 

“She likes twinkle star” Jade said standing next to Cat 

“Will you sing it with me, Jade?” Cat asked, Jade nodded 

 

♬  Twinkle, twinkle, little star

     How I wonder what you are

     Up above the world so high

     Like a diamond in the sky

     Twinkle, twinkle little star

     How I wonder what you are 

 

Claire sniffed and wiped her eyes

“Do you fweel betta now?” Jade asked, Claire nodded and her sister gave her a hug. Cat smiled and turned to find everyone else trying not to laugh at her, she rolled her eyes ignoring them. 

“See, all better” Cat smiled the door opened and everyone turned to see Leah and Quil walk in through the door. Paul and Jared sighed before standing up, Jared said good bye to Kim, giving her a kiss also before the two left the house. 

“What’s going on?” Leah asked

“Emily’s nieces” Cat smiled as Jade sat in her lap 

“So your second cousins” Sophie informed her 

“Great” Leah muttered

“Don’t be such a sad sap” Cat scolded “This is Jade, and Claire” she said, no body said anything and Cat looked around at them all, that was when she noticed Quil. He seemed dazed

_“Uh oh”_ he was watching Claire, their eyes weren’t glued like Sophie’s had been at first, nor were they like Cat and Jacob, both feeling odd, it was a little different to the ‘love at first sight’ thing. Everyone was silent for a while, while Jade was looking around confused, she turned in Cat’s lap and reached up 

“Why evwyone quiet?” she tried to whisper, that broke the silence 

“Guess we just didn’t have anything to talk about” Cat smiled, she looked at Quil and jested for him to come sit with her, he did and Claire backed up a little

“Claire, this is Quil” Cat said softly, Claire watching him for a while 

“Nice to meet you” he smiled and held out his hand

“Shake his hand” Cat smiled, Claire had one of her fingers in her mouth but she held out her free hand and took Quil’s index finger, Quil moved his hand up and down in a shaking motion. After that silent chaos broke loose, everyone was completely stunned that Quil had imprinted on a two year old, also the fact that imprinting was supposed to be a rarity and now five wolves had imprinted. Cat and Sophie kept the girls entertained while the pack talked to Quil. It turned out that he didn’t love her which was good, well not in that sense. He cared about Claire, but at the moment he was like a protecter, a big brother, he’d always be there for her. 

_“It’s kind of lucky for Claire if you think about it”_ Sophie thought 

_“How?”_ Cat wondered

_“She’s going to have Quil there her entire life. He’s going to be her brother, her best friend, her boyfriend eventually, her protecter, she’s never going to have to go without him. Imagine having a kind of guardian angel like that”_ Sophie explained 

_“Guess that’s a good point”_ Cat muttered _“It’s not for Quil. He has to wait for her”_

_“But he will be happy”_ Sophie reminded her 

_“But that’s only cause of the imprint. If it didn’t force you to be happy no matter what your imprint was, I’m sure no one would really like this”_ Cat admitted 

_“Good thing the imprint says he does then”_ Sophie sighed 

_“I don’t know whether that sounds nice or not”_ Cat mumbled. It wasn’t long before the twins had to leave, they said good bye to the two little girls before they got back into Sophie’s car. The roof went up as it began to rain and the twins sat in silence. When they got home Cat began to dial a number into her phone 

“Hello?” 

“Hey Charlie, it’s Cat” Cat smiled

“Hey Cat, how are you?” Charlie asked

“I’m good and you?” Cat answered 

“Not bad, so what’s up?” Charlie wondered

“I was wondering if Bella was there?” Cat asked down the phone 

“Oh no, she’s spending the next few days with Alice. Some huge slumber party as all the boys are gone or something” Charlie answered. Cat looked confused for a while 

“She didn’t tell you?” Charlie asked

“No… that’s alright, it probably just slipped her mind that’s all, I’ll just call there” Cat said, putting on a cheerful voice

“Alright, take care Cat, and say ‘hi’ to your father for me” Charlie said 

“I will” and she hung up 

“What’s up?” Sophie wondered as she came up the stairs after putting the cover back on her car

“Bella’s spending the next few days at the Cullens’ house” Cat answered dialling the Cullens’ home phone number 

“So?” Sophie questioned 

“So I was going to call Bella and ask if she wanted to come here, try to convince her but she’s at the Cullens instead” Cat said, almost disappointed 

“Hello?” a beautiful number answered the phone 

“Hey, this is Cat Mitchell, I’m a friend of Alice’s. I was told Bella was at your house” Cat said 

“Oh yes, Alice, Bella and Edward have spoken about you. You’re one of the Mitchell twins right?” the women asked 

“That’s right” Cat nodded 

“My name’s Esme, I’m Edward and Alice’s mother” Esme said 

“It’s nice to… hear you Esme” Cat said, Esme laughed, it was just so perfect. 

“You too. Now you said you wanted to talk to Bella?” Esme asked 

“Yes please” Cat said politely 

“Bella, there’s a friend on the phone for you” Esme called 

“Who?” Bella said in the distance approaching the phone “Hello?” she asked 

“So I called your house but your dad said you were having a sleep over at Alice’s so I just decided I’d call here” Cat said 

“Cat” Bella sounded relived

“You might want to move the phone away from your ear for a second” Cat advised, she heard the phone move “Alice Cullen you awful person! You stole my idea! I was going to have a sleep over! How dare you!” she yelled 

“Opps” Alice said in the distance 

“Will you pass that along for me?” Cat said more sweetly 

“I’ll give her the message” Bella said

“Thanks. So you wouldn’t come to my house, what did Alice do to convince you?” Cat wondered 

“She didn’t” Bella answered annoyed 

“What happened?” Cat said monotone-ish-ly 

“She kidnapped me. Till Saturday” Bella said 

“Kidnapped you? What about school?” Cat questioned 

“She’s going to drive me to and from” Bella sounded very irritated 

“You’ve been kidnapped by that little pixie?” Cat said trying to sound confused 

“She’s stronger then she looks” Bella sighed 

“This wouldn’t have anything to do with you wanting to come to LaPush would it?” Cat asked sitting down on her window seat in her room 

“Yeah.” Bella answered simply 

“He has gone so far as to make Alice kidnap you? Jeez how does this not drive you crazy?” Cat questioned 

“He’s being protective” Bella admitted 

“Too protective. Why’d Alice agree to it anyway?” Cat wondered

“Edward bribed her” Bella answered 

“How?” 

“He bought her a porsche” 

“A porsche? All this for a porsche?” Cat questioned 

“She loves it. He threatened to take it away from her too” 

“Isn’t that going a little far?” Cat wondered

“It’s for every time he goes away” Bella explained 

“This is one paranoid boyfriend you’ve got” Cat sighed 

“His hearts in the right place” Bella said 

“Jeez” Cat muttered

“Sorry.” Bella apologised “I’ll see you at school tomorrow?” Bella asked

“Absolutely. I’m surprised he’s letting you go to school without him” Cat admitted

“Wouldn’t surprise me” Bella said 

“See you Bells”

“Night Cat” and they hung up 

“Bloody Hell!” Cat swore the second she hung up 

“What?” Sophie asked immediately at her twins door 

“Edward bribed Alice with a car to kidnap Bella until he came back from his hunt. Alice is driving Bella two and from school and making her sleep at the Cullens’ house” Cat explained 

“Are you serious?” Sophie asked her eyebrows raised in disbelief 

“Yeah, Bells just told me. Actually she told me a lot for someone who’s not supposed to know anything” Cat realised 

“Whatever. Jesus christ. He’s so…” Sophie began 

“Paranoid” Cat repeated 

“Worse” Sophie pointed at her

“Jeez, I can’t believe he thinks the wolves are that bad” Cat admitted 

“I’ll say” Sophie agreed

“Girls, dinner time” Caren called up 

“We’re coming” Sophie said and the two trudged out of the room. 

* * *

“Can you believe this?!” Jacob paced around Cat’s room, Embry and Sophie were cuddling on Cat’s window seat while Cat lay on her bed facing the celling 

“About Bella being kidnapped?” Cat asked, the boys had only just got there, Jacob looked at her 

“You knew?” 

“By an hour. I called Bella to ask if she had decided whether she wanted to come here for the weekend. I even told Alice about my plans” Cat began 

“Which is probably why she stole your idea” Sophie admitted 

“It’s Alice she probably would have done it anyway” Cat muttered “And all for a stupid car”

“What?” Embry asked

“Edward bribed Alice to keep Bella prisoner by buying her the car she wanted” Cat explained 

“That’s a bit much for one weekend” Embry muttered

“It’s for every time Edward goes away” Sophie muttered, Jacob opened his mouth but Cat had her hand over his mouth before he could say anything, well before he could yell and alert the girls parents of his visit. 

“Try not to yell” she said before removing her hand. Jacob’s trembling had calmed down a little 

“You know, we could kidnap Bella tomorrow” Sophie suggested 

“We can’t, Alice would see it” Cat sighed before collapsing back on her bed 

“Do you think we could block Alice from seeing our futures?” Sophie wondered

“Well, she can’t see the futures of the wolves, so maybe she can’t see us anyway” Cat shrugged “If she could she might have already known about us” 

“Valid point. Maybe we could choose if she saw our future or not. Like we can choose whether Edward reads our minds or not” Sophie suggested

“Awesome if we had that much power” Cat muttered 

“I still can’t believe he’s going through so much trouble to stop her from coming down here” Embry admitted 

“Got that right. All because he thinks you lot are dangerous” Cat agreed

“And they’re not?” Jacob raged

“My thoughts exactly” the twins chorused 

“I mean you don’t see us getting hurt” Sophie said 

“You know I’ve just realised something.” Cat said sitting up and looking at them “The Cullens, or Edward at least, knows that Sam and the pack don’t like outsiders getting involved right?” she asked, everyone nodded “Then hasn’t he become suspicious as to why we are still involved with you lot? Without knowing the secret?” they all thought about it 

“That’s a good question” Sophie agreed 

“They can’t be that clueless” Cat thought, the boys raised their eyebrows and Cat rolled her eyes.

“Girls” Caren said, they heard footsteps approaching the door 

“Don’t move!” the girls hissed at the boys as Sophie clicked her fingers. Caren poked her head in through the door and the boys looked frozen, Jacob was still standing in the middle of the room and Embry was tucked behind Sophie 

“We have some left overs for dinner would you like them for lunch tomorrow instead of buying it at the cafeteria?” Caren wondered, the boys looked confused

“Sounds good. Thanks mum” Sophie smiled

“Thanks. But are you sure you or dad wont want it instead?” Cat asked

“That’s alright, we don’t mind.” Caren waved the thought off

“Well if you’d like it then I wont have any but otherwise…” Cat shrugged 

“Alright” Caren nodded and shut the door, leaving the room, they listened to her walk down the stairs and the girls let out a sigh of relief 

“She didn’t even look at me?” Jacob said pointing

“Sophie’s illusions abilities. They really come in handy” Cat emphasised 

“It was good you stood still, it might not have worked otherwise” Sophie grinned 

“You are amazing” Embry said to her, she smiled at him before he leaned down to kiss her. Cat groaned and laid back down, turning over to bury her face in her pillows 

_“Now I half know how Sophie felt”_ she thought 

_“Not nice is it”_ Sophie answered

_“Go back to kissing”_ Cat said annoyed, Sophie giggled as she did so. Embry pulled away to look at her confused, she shook her head smiling and started kissing him again

“What happened to my shy sister” Cat muttered 

“You’re obviously rubbed off on her” Jacob grinned lying next to her and pulling her into him 

“That can’t be good, I’ll no longer be unique” she whined 

“You’ll always be one of a kind” Jacob smiled at her 

“You have to say that you imprinted on me” Cat muttered, he chuckled before he also kissed his girlfriend. 

* * *

“Bella’s gonna be in a really bad mood today” Cat muttered as they drove to school

“Maybe we should try and cheer her up” Sophie suggested

“How?” Cat wondered

“I don’t know, I hadn’t gotten that far” Sophie confessed

“Helpful” Cat sighed. They reached the school and sure enough Bella was walking away from Edwards volvo, driven by Alice. 

“Hey” Cat greeted

“Hi” Bella sighed 

“Guess being kidnapped isn’t as fun as it sounds” Sophie thought

“Definitely not” Bella nodded

“Hey girls” Alice grinned

“Well I can see you’re enjoying it” Cat noticed

“What?” Alice wondered, pretending she hadn’t heard their conversation 

“Kidnapping Bella” Sophie answered

“Well Edward paid me off. Plus slumber parties are meant to be fun” Alice said shooting Bella a look 

“It’s only fun if you don’t need to get up the next morning” Cat corrected, she was still annoyed at Alice for stealing her sleepover plans but, she knew Alice didn’t really have much of a choice if she wanted to keep the porsche. 

“I’m sorry for ruining you weekend plans” Alice apologised

“You could have at least invited us too” Cat crossed her arms, Sophie rolled her eyes and Alice sighed 

“I’m sorry” Alice pleaded to Cat, Cat gave her a look

“Fine, I forgive you”, Alice grinned and gave Cat a side, one armed, hug. 

“I’ll see you guys later” and the pixie skipped off to her next class 

“How do you put up with her hyper-ness for so long?” Cat wondered

“The same way I deal with yours” Sophie mumbled, Cat shot her a look 

“I’m not that bad” she protested

“I’m only with Alice at school, and sometimes after but not very often, surprisingly” Bella confessed

“Must be good to get away from her at school, specially seeing as you’re spending two nights with her” Cat grinned, Bella shrugged 

“It’s a good thing I sleep during that time” she said, the girls grinned, not letting her know they picked up on Bella only referring to herself. 

* * *

“Do you think you could apologise to Jake for me?” Bella asked Cat as they sat in english 

“Sure I can. Does he know you can’t come?” Cat wondered, pretending to be curious 

“Yeah, I called and told him yesterday.” Bella nodded with a sigh 

“Bet he wasn’t very pleased about that” Sophie grinned, Bella shook her head 

“Can’t blame him. Your boyfriend wont let you go see your best friend” Cat admitted 

“Are you sure he’s not jealous?” Sophie raised an eyebrow, Bella shook her head

“I asked him. Angela thought the same thing. He said he wasn’t, but…” Bella began 

“But…?” the twins egged her to continue, unfortunately for them Bella just shook her head again. The twins sighed 

_“Gotta try harder”_ Sophie muttered

_“She’d tell us if she knew we knew about them all”_ Cat remembered 

_“Oh well”_ Sophie mentally sighed. 

“Edward just doesn’t like Jacob does he?” Cat asked, Bella shook her head 

“And Jacob doesn’t like Edward” Sophie said 

“Or any of the Cullens” Cat added

“And the same for Jake’s friends” Sophie nodded, Bella looked at them both a little surprised for a while before trying to contain her emotions. She wasn’t as good at it as Edward was, but the girls didn’t ask about the surprised look so Bella guessed she’d done a good enough job. The bell rang and Bella didn’t get up with much enthusiasm. The twins guessed that her day without Edward, and another slumber party to look forward to with Alice, was weighing her down. Mike was holding the door open to Bella when they walked through, he walked down the corridor next to Bella, the twins on her other side.

“Edward hiking this weekend?” Mike asked sociably. They exited the building and walked into the light rain that was falling from the clouds above. 

“Yeah” Bella answered

“You want to do something tonight?” Mike wondered, the girls rolled their eyes. Bella was never going to break up with Edward and yet Mike still tried to push for a relationship. The same thoughts flashed across Bella’s face for a second too. 

“Can’t. I’ve got a slumber party” Bella grumbled in response. Mike glanced at the twins who shook their heads but didn’t say anything to answer his questioning expression. 

“Who are you —” he began after processing her mood. He was cut off however by the sound off a roaring engine. Everyone turned around as a black motorcycle pulled onto the sidewalk, the engine still snarling. Cat grinned as Jacob waved over to them, Sophie and Cat waved back 

“Run, Bella!” he yelled over the motorcycle 

“Go! Before Alice turns up” Sophie ushered Bella. Bella was frozen for a second before she seemed to grasp what was going on. Cat ran over to Jacob, he kissed her on the cheek 

“What are you doing?” she asked 

“Well, Sophie said yesterday that we could kidnap her?” Jacob shrugged, Cat grinned 

“You genius” she complimented 

“I try” he smirked. Bella turned to Mike quickly

“I got really sick and went home okay?” she pleaded, her voice filled with excitement, she looked at Sophie who grinned and nodded 

“Fine” Mike muttered, Bella pecked Mike on the cheek

“Thanks Mike, I owe you one!” Bella said and sprinted over to the bike

“Have fun” Cat nudged her as Bella climbed onto the back of the bike. Jacob grinned 

“See you later” he said to Cat, she smiled and nodded. Bella wrapped her arms around Jacob’s waist before she spotted Alice, frozen, at the edge of the cafeteria, she did not look happy. Bella sent her a pleading look causing Cat to turn around and Sophie to look in her direction 

“We’ll talk to Alice” Cat said to Bella

“Thanks” Bella said 

“No problem. Just don’t break him” she grinned, Jacob rolled his eyes and Cat stepped back away from the bike. Jacob revved the engine and sped off out of the parking lot so fast that Bella clung to him tighter. Cat waved them off before walking back over to join her sister

“You scared to face Alice?” Cat muttered, Sophie nodded before they turned to glance at her. Alice looked furious, which was strange seeing as she was always hyper. The twins walked up to her 

“Alice?” Cat asked

“How could you let her go!? You knew she was under house arrest!” Alice almost shouted at them, she managed to keep her voice low enough that not everyone near by could hear her 

“We knew you had been bribed to kidnap her” Sophie said 

“And now Edward’s going to take my porsche back!” Alice worried, becoming sad

“Alice, if it’s that big a deal, and he does indeed to that, then we’ll buy you another one. The same one” Cat said. Alice looked at her surprised 

“We bought one. We can buy another. You aren’t the only family that’s curiously loaded” Sophie reminded her 

“Curiously?” Alice wondered

“We don’t know where all that money came from” Cat shrugged admittedly 

“You’d do that for me?” Alice asked

“Sure. It can be a late christmas present or something” Sophie suggested 

“But only if you calm down. I’m sure Edward wont take it off you. One; you’re his sister, he’s meant to be caring towards you. And two; It’s not your fault, it’s ours. We are the ones who just let her go. And she also went on her own accord. It’s not like you let her go” Cat tried to convince Alice, to calm her down and stop her from worrying. Alice took a big, unneeded, breath in 

“I know. But he still told me to look after her” Alice sighed 

“Why? It’s not like she’s in danger” Sophie said, Alice looked at them both before seeming to remember they ‘supposedly’ didn’t know anything. 

“Right” she muttered 

“If you’re that worried, we’ll check on them later” Cat shrugged “It’s not like it’s out of our way” 

“Thanks” Alice said

“No problem” Sophie smiled “Now, unlike Bella, who has ditched out, we have class to get to” and she pushed the two girls towards their next class, which they conveniently all had together. 

* * *

The girls waved good bye to Alice and told her everything would be alright and to calm down before jumping into Cat’s car to drive home. They had Cat’s phone plugged into the car and to was playing music so the girls didn’t speak. They got home to find the house empty, their parents were both out, their father at work and their mother doing what ever it was she was doing. Caren had started helping out several people in Forks and LaPush. She’d been up to Port Angelus for a few jobs as well but, so far nothing had become permanent. The girls lazed around in the lounge room for a while before there came an unexpected knock on the door. Cat got up to open it, only to find Edward standing there.

“Edward…? Um… aren’t you meant to be out, I don’t know, hiking? Till tomorrow?” Cat reminded him, Edward didn’t seem to really care about his cover story

“I came back early” he answered

“Yeah right” Cat didn’t believe him, crossing her arms “You know I never recall telling you where I live… and Bella doesn’t know either. And I know Charlie doesn’t like you, so he wouldn’t tell you…?” she began to think 

“Cat, can you please do me a favour?” Edward began ignoring her suspicions 

“You want me to go and get Bella?” Cat said simply, Edward looked at her a little surprised before he masked his expression again “Well the answer is no” she said firmly 

“Look, Cat. I know I may seem a little over protective but…” Edward began 

“A little?! You’re blowing this way out of proportion. If I was Bella, you would have driven me mad by now” Cat admitted 

“It’s not how it seems” Edward began again 

“You bribed your sister with her favourite car, so that she would keep Bella under house arrest, and away from her best friend” Cat reminded him. Edward sighed, he knew this was a difficult request to ask of someone who was clueless to the dangers. 

“Cat…” 

“I am not driving down to Jake’s house, just before my parents come home and cook dinner, just so you can limit the amount of time Bella actually gets with Jake” Cat said strongly “I don’t understand. Bella said you weren’t jealous but, you sound jealously paranoid” she continued “Edward, if Bella was going to leave you for Jacob she would have done it ages ago, like, when you all came back from Italy ages ago” 

_“Not that that would have been possible seeing as he imprinted on me a day later”_ she remembered 

“It would be easier to convince him, if you just told him Jake was interested in someone else” Sophie muttered from the other room. The annoyance slipped into Cat’s expression a little and Edward’s eyes glanced towards the living room where Sophie was. Cat tried to control her expressions seeing as she wasn’t meant to be able to hear Sophie from so far away. 

“I’m not worried about Bella choosing Jacob” Edward finally said 

“Oh, you’re not” Cat disagreed, she knew he wasn’t, but she also knew that Edward still didn’t like Jacob, one of the reasons being because Edward thought he still wanted Bella. Cat turned and left the door walking towards the kitchen. She left the door open and Edward took that as an invite inside, he shut the door behind him and followed her through the big house. It was more of a maze then the Cullens’ house. Cat poured herself a glass of water and leaned against her bench 

“So. Are you going to explain to me why you’re so paranoid?” she asked finally. Edward stayed silent “If you’re not jealous that is” 

“I don’t see why he should be, seeing as Jacob’s interested in someone else” Sophie confessed walking into the kitchen

_“You aren’t doing a good job at keeping secrets at the moment”_ Cat shot at her 

_“Why are we keeping it a secret?”_ Sophie wondered 

_“Good question”_ Cat muttered. Edward looked at them both a little confused 

“And you know this…” he began 

“Well seeing as we see him everyday. You’d think we’d know” Cat admitted 

“Doesn’t mean you’re right” Edward reminded them 

“No, the fact that Cat’s dating him does” Sophie finally admitted, Edward looked at Cat 

“Guilty” she shrugged taking a sip of her water. “And yet you don’t see me getting jealous that they’re hanging out together” 

“Since when has Jacob liked someone else?” Edward wondered, he was now curious, Jacob’s mind was all about Bella, he wouldn’t just forget about her with a click of the fingers. Something clicked in Edward’s mind then, remembering about the imprinting that the wolves did. He eyed Cat for a while and she just watched him 

“He…” Edward began, Cat just raised an eyebrow as Sophie sat at the bench, she had paused halfway through turning the page of the magazine she was reading and was watching her sister and the vampire.

“You know, I didn’t hear or see your car, how’d you get here?” Cat finally asked, a fake confused look on her face. 

“When did Jacob —” Edward started slowly 

“Start liking me?” Cat finished, “Let’s see” she looked at Sophie “A day after they came back from Italy wasn’t it?” Sophie thought and nodded

“Yeah, you went to find Jacob after we heard they were all back. It was the first time you’d seen him since he and Bella had started fixing those motorcycles wasn’t it” Sophie remembered 

“After he’d cut off all his hair and gotten that tattoo and started hanging with Sam and his gang” Cat nodded 

“The first time after that?” Edward interrupted their thoughts

“That’s right” Cat smiled. Edward eyed her, he didn’t know how to ask if she had been told anything, without giving it away incase she didn’t. Cat rolled her eyes and put the cup on the bench “There something you want to say?” she asked “I thought this information would be a benefit to you, you don’t need to worry about him trying to take Bella from you” 

“And yet she’s still going down to hang out with him” Edward reminded her 

“Well duh, they’re best friends, and Bella doesn’t know that Jake’s dating me. Or at least I don’t think she does” Cat confessed 

“What do you mean?” Edward interrogated

“Well I haven’t told her. But I don’t know if Jake has” Cat shrugged 

“Why not?” Edward continued

“Never came up” Cat admitted

“Edward will you stop beating around the bush and just say what’s on your mind” Sophie finally spoke, Edward looked at her and then at Cat who also gestured for him to speak. 

“What do you know about Jacob, Sam and their ‘gang’?” Edward asked

“A lot” Cat answered “You’re gonna have to be a little more specific” 

“Well… did they tell you how Emily got her scars?” Edward decided 

“Course they have, she has three huge scars on her face. They had to explain sometime” Cat answered, she thought that was a silly question but she wasn’t going to tell him the truth unless he asked her directly 

“What did they say happened?” 

“They said she was hurt by a wolf” Cat answered simply a serious expression on her face 

“You know, don’t you” Edward finally asked 

“What? I know a lot of things” Cat pressed, Edward pressed his lips together in annoyance. 

“Cat” Sophie disapproved, Cat glanced at her sister and so did Edward. Sophie raised an eyebrow at her twin 

_“Come on, can we just tell him already. I’m sick of pretending I’m clueless”_ Sophie confessed, Cat sighed 

“Yes, we know” she said and turned back to Edward 

“Know…” 

“Everything” Cat cut him off again “Is that what you want to know?” 

“Everything?” Edward asked again 

“Yes everything, what about the definition of everything do you not understand?” Cat wondered. Edward breathed deeply 

“We know that you and your family are not human. We know that Sam and his pack are not human. We also know the real reason you don’t want Bella with Jacob.” Sophie explained 

“Which, by the way, is stupid because he’s not dangerous. You don’t see me being injured” Cat confessed 

“How long?” Edward asked

“I’ve known since the day before I met you all. The day before you came back to school” Cat answered

“I’ve found out a few weeks later” Sophie answered 

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Edward wondered

“You never asked” Cat said simply 

“So, Jacob…” Edward questioned 

“Jacob isn’t interested in Bella anymore, because he imprinted on me” Cat finally admitted “But she is still his best friend and he is still against the idea of her becoming one of you” 

“You know about that?” Edward asked

“What part of everything confused you?” Cat repeated 

“So then why was Sophie allowed to know?” Edward asked, knowing how secretive Sam was about the wolves

“Embry imprinted on me” Sophie answered “Kind of gives me the right to know” 

“They told us about your little gifts. So we knew Alice had that vision about Victoria. After a few more observations it was obvious what was going on, so we told Sam and that’s why they were also prepared to Victoria’s visit” Cat explained 

“How did you know about that?” Edward questioned 

“Well, Alice zoned out. You looked worried, we told Emily, who told us about James and Victoria. Then you forced Bella to go away for the weekend.” Sophie began 

“Alice see’s the future, you only worry when it concerns Bella’s safety and you made her leave that weekend. Put all that together, it’s not really difficult to figure out what was going on” Cat explained 

“We had the right to know you knew about us” Edward said

“We also have a right to having our thoughts to ourselves” Cat answered crossing her arms 

“You don’t need to worry about that” Edward admitted

“Can’t read our minds huh?” she grinned “Must be how we kept our knowledge of you a secret for so long” 

“I can sometimes hear snippets” Edward admitted 

“Really? I wonder why” Cat said not at all subtilely 

“What’s it like?” Sophie wondered

“Like something’s keeping me out” Edward answered before glancing at Cat again 

“What?” she asked noticing him 

“I don’t understand how I can sometimes hear your thoughts, and they always seem to be directed at me.” Edward continued 

“You’re saying we do understand?” Sophie questioned 

“No. I’m asking if you do” Edward corrected her 

_“Think we should just tell him everything?”_ Cat wondered

_“Don’t know. Should we? And if we do explain it again, wouldn’t you rather only have to do it once more?”_ Sophie wondered

_“Good point”_ Cat admitted 

_“So how do we tell him that?”_ Sophie realised 

_“Say maybe”_

_“And cause a heap of questions?”_

_“That we will answer later”_ Cat assured her twin “Yeah. We do know”

“Why? How?” Edward wondered confused 

“It’s a bit of a long story. And wouldn’t you like us to tell your family too?” Sophie asked 

“It would easier if we told you all at the same time” Cat shrugged “Now. It’s time for you to run home before our parents turn up” 

“Or before Jacob does” Sophie reminded her 

“That too” Cat nodded 

“Bella…” Edward began 

“Will get home without you noticing if you don’t hurry up and leave” Cat said

“Then you’ll continue to be paranoid while she’s sitting at home waiting for you” Sophie agreed

“You know, the boys are gonna smell that Edward’s been here anyway” Cat remembered 

“Oh yeah” Sophie sighed. Edward stood their for a while, Cat rolled her eyes and let out a small groan before pulling her phone out of her pocket. She rang Jacob’s home number, it rang before Billy picked up

“Hello?” 

“Hey Billy”

“Cat, how are you?” Billy wondered

“Good and you?” Cat asked

“Fine. Fine.” Belly answered

“So I was wondering if Bella was still there?” Cat jumped to the chase

“She isn’t she left a while ago on her motorbike” Billy answered “Something you needed?”

“Yeah I needed to talk to her about school stuff but didn’t want to interrupt her and Jacob’s limited time together” Cat lied 

“Fair enough. Well she left about an hour ago, oh and Jake’s on patrol right now so…” Billy began 

“That’s alright. Thank you Billy” Cat said 

“See you later Cat” Billy and Cat hung up and Cat looked at Edward

“She’s already back at your house, see we told you” she snapped 

“Thanks” he said simply

“You’re welcome” and he was gone, the door opening and closing as he passed through it. The twins stood in silence for a few minutes 

“Well that was fairly painless” Sophie admitted

“Didn’t expect it to be painful” Cat confessed 

“I know. But now we’re gonna have tell them what’s up with us” Sophie sighed

“… do you think Alice saw us decide to fess up. And decide to finally tell them everything?” Cat wondered

“If she did then we might not have to explain anything anyway” Sophie smiled

“That would be handy” Cat nodded

“But if she hasn’t then we should decide now when we want to tell them. Then she’ll definitely know” Sophie explained 

“Do we want them to know?” Cat asked “I mean, what if Edward starts telling Bella we’re dangerous?” 

“We go to school with her and have classes with her, and she can’t change out just before finals, so he doesn’t really have a say in that matter” Sophie remembered 

“Good point. Plus how would he know if we were or not. The only reason he says the wolves are dangerous are because of their lack of control. We have heaps of that” Cat rambled 

“We shouldn’t worry about it till it comes to that” Sophie decided 

“Well, if they think anything down about us, like Leah thinking she was faster than me, I am definitely going to prove them wrong” Cat said firmly 

“I’ll help you” Sophie nodded in agreement. 


	24. Chapter 24

Cat and Sophie were finishing some homework in Sophie’s room when Embry came in through the door

“Hey” he greeted and turned Sophie’s face to him so that he could plant a kiss on her lips. 

“Where’s Jake?” Cat wondered “I want to hear about his day with Bella”, Embry frowned 

“He wont want to talk about it” he sighed 

“Why not?” Cat questioned  

“It didn’t go to well” Embry admitted “He got a little angry and accidentally said something he didn’t mean” 

“Like what?” Sophie asked 

“Jake said that he would rather see Bella dead then as a vampire” Embry said. Cat looked at him surprised while Sophie frowned. They sat in silence before Cat got up and jumped out the glass door.

* * *

 

Cat’s POV. 

I knew Jacob would be near by, he had probably be on his way to our house when he stopped. He had to have phased with Embry or Embry wouldn’t have known what happened between Jake and Bella. I felt his vibrations as I walked through the trees and headed straight for them. I found him, sitting on a stump, sulking. I stood there watching him for a few minutes before he finally smelt my scent and looked up at me, I smiled warmly at him but he didn’t smile back. I walked towards him 

“How’d you find me?” he finally spoke 

“As long as you’re touching the ground, I can always find you” I said softly. He didn’t answer and silence fell again. I could tell by the sorry look on his face that he was truly regretting what he did 

“You aren’t going to ask?” he muttered

“Don’t need to. Embry told me what happened” I answered truthfully, annoyance spread over his face “We asked him to tell us”. This didn’t help his expression “You know, she will forgive you” I said “Bella isn’t one for holding grudges, you of all people should know that” 

“You didn’t see the look on her face” Jacob disagreed

“But she will forgive you. You’re her best friend, if you ask for forgiveness she’s sure to give it to you eventually” I sighed 

“Eventually meaning never” Jacob scoffed

“Didn’t you hear me? She can’t hold grudges or she’d still be mad at you for telling Charlie about that motorcycle” I reminded him, Jacob finally looked at me again. He studied my face before sighing 

“I’m sorry. I guess I just…”

“Felt guilty? I understand. You hate vampires, so it just slipped out” I shrugged “But I also wonder if you hate them because you were told to, or, if you actually got to know them enough to judge them” Jacob looked at me annoyed 

“I don’t want to get to know them” he snapped

“Because you were told that’s how it was supposed to be. All you know about the Cullens is they’re vampires, a few have gifts and Bella’s dating one. You don’t even know if they’re bad people” I scolded 

“You hate them too” he thought 

“No. I dislike Edward because I blame him for the misery I went through. Though technically I should be blaming you for that, fortunately for you I don’t want to, which I why I blame Edward. I don’t know him, so I don’t have the right to hate him” I corrected, he huffed “I know you dislike them, and they dislike you because you’re enemies but, I wonder, who decided you were enemies? And who decided that all vampires were bad?” I was actually curious about this. The pack had said that vampires were their greatest enemy, but why? Is this also the reason they smelt bad to one another? Someone had decided they were enemies so they naturally started hating everything about one another? I liked Alice, she was fun and hyper. Dad said Carlisle was nice, just pale. Esme sounded kind over the phone the other day. Bella had said Emmett was like a huge teddy bear, and I bet I’d love to have a match of some sort against him. Jasper was a little nervous because he was still getting used to things, i.e not drinking human blood. Rosalie was… unkind to Bella but nice to others, some of them anyway. I hadn’t even met the later five, I’d only met Alice and Edward, the others I knew from Bella’s descriptions. Jacob still hadn’t spoken, a stump grew next to him and I sat on it before sighing 

“Edward came down to my house today” I confessed, his head snapped in my direction “My house is on the boarder so it’s accessible for everyone” I reminded him “He wanted me to come and get Bella from you. I declined and after a bit of me snapping and questioning him… he found out” 

“He…” Jacob muttered

“That Sophie and I know about him, his family and you guys. He now knows you imprinted on me too, as well as Embry on Sophie.” I sighed “He asked about what kept him out of our minds, and we admitted we knew why that was, but didn’t want to explain everything unless it was to the whole family” I looked at him “We have to explain eventually. And we’re not sure whether Alice knows because of her visions or not” Jacob breathed deeply 

“He was in your house?” 

“Trust me, I was just as surprised to see him as you are to find out about this” I nodded “Sorry if you, or if Sam, didn’t want them to know, but we kept quiet for quite a while” I smiled, Jacob sighed and shook his head 

“It’s your secret, we don’t mind” he confessed and looked away through the trees. I sighed 

“Can you do me a favour?” I asked, he looked at me confused “Smile” I requested, he sighed but a grin spread across his face, I immediately smiled back “Much better”, I guessed he felt much better, too, because he immediately leaned forwards and placed a kiss on my lips. We kissed until, I guessed, he needed to breath because when he pulled away he brushed his lips against mine, before placing little kisses along my jaw line. He moved my hair and kissed me under my ear lob before kissing down my neck. They were so soft and luscious, and when he reached my ear again he nibbled on my ear lob, I couldn’t help but sigh, trying to suppress a moan. His lips reached mine again and were immediately engaging one another. He pulled me forwards, with no effort, so that I was sitting on his lap and he ran his fingers through my hair. Mine clutched his short hair and, although I yanked on it a few times, he seemed to like it. I suddenly remembered we were out in the middle of the forest and, very difficultly, I pulled away. He looked at me confused, panting a little, I was glad I didn’t run out of air that quickly 

“Don’t you remember we’re outside in the middle of know where?” I smiled “Plus my parents don’t know I’m gone” he let out a small sigh and I stood up, taking him with me. Though before we headed anywhere he bent down and kissed me again. 

“If this keeps happening we wont get anywhere” I muttered quietly 

“Who said we had to? I’m sure you sister can create those illusions” he said softly, kissing my jaw line again 

“That’s not fair on her, she’s with Embry, no way does she want to be concentrating on covering for me” I admitted, he sighed and looked at me, I raised an eyebrow and he took my hand, leading me towards my own house. I smiled, glad I’d gotten through to him, but not so happy about the end of our hot little moment. We walk back around to Sophie’s still open door and Jacob picked me up, throwing me in through the door, I did a handstand and landed back on my feet before Jacob jumped in behind me.

“Glad to know you treat me like a ball” I muttered, he grinned and kissed me, this time short and sweet, though eager, he managed to restrain himself. It took a lot in me to do the same but I distracted myself by turning to the scene in front of me. It looked like Embry and Sophie had had a make out session too, they were on Sophie’s bed and, although they looked casual, Embry’s chest was heaving, I didn’t see another reason why he’d be panting from lack of air while in Sophie’s room, and still dressed. I couldn’t help but grin, the day that happened would be a miracle, Sophie had always been so innocent and embarrassed to talk about her virginity or even about the thought of sex. 

“What?” Sophie wondered, I shook my head and walked over to Sophie’s desk, grabbing my homework and nodding my head to the door after glancing at Jake

“Night Soph” I winked, she rolled her eyes, but the second I left the room Embry took her chin in his hand again. I couldn’t talk though, the second I had put my books down, Jacob had turned me around, picked me up and his lips were pressed on mine again. It was like I hadn’t seen him for weeks and he’d only just got back. It didn’t take long for my back to hit the bed, Jacob leaning over me

“Seems you have a little desire” I muttered when he let my lips go, he didn’t for long though 

“One only you can satisfy” he mumbled taking a deep breath 

“Glad to here that” I grinned before I placed light kisses first on his collar bone, then up his neck to his ear, he released a small growl and I couldn’t help but grin, who knew this would turn out animalistic. 

* * *

 

Sophie’s POV.

I rolled my eyes when Cat said goodnight, I knew by that grin that she was wishing me some kind of luck, I didn’t really understand how her mind worked, even after being in it so often. She sometimes, most of the time, seemed innocent, but there were certain moments when she could have a really dirty mind, when that happened, it wasn’t good for those around her. Though I rolled my eyes at my sisters assumptions I couldn’t stop when Embry turned my face towards him again, and plant a kiss of my lips. At first I thought it was meant to be a short sweet one, but I guess he changed his mind cause it lasted a lot longer and he deepened the kiss. I didn’t mind, I loved the feeling his lips made when they moved with mine, the feeling of his hot hands on my body, or through my hair. The feel of his bare chest under my finger tips. I really did have it lucky, some people went through life never meeting their other half, and yet I move to a different state and find mine without even thinking about it. It really was amazing, to think this perfect boy was all mine, and I could never loose him, even if I wanted to, which, by the way, I never will. Not only that but, I didn’t need to hide anything from him, I didn’t need to lie or make up excuses anymore. Plus he wasn’t normal either, he could run, he was strong, he healed fast, I didn’t need to worry about him as much as other people might. Having his tongue in my mouth and his muscly body pressed up against mine usually made me forget how to think. This boy gave me butterflies and made my breath hitch in my throat just by smiling, that was obviously a dangerous amount of control over someone who controls tsunamis and tornados. What was I going to do with him? 

_“How about nothing”_ I grinned as his lips reached mine again after nibbling on the crook of my neck. 

* * *

 

_“Cat”_ I thought, my head was in the crook of Embry’s neck, his arms around me, holding me to him. No way was I going to move unless absolutely necessary. 

_“Cat”_ I mumbled again, calling out to my sister

_“Go away”_ I heard a mumble back

_“We need to tell the Cullens”_ I reminded her, my eyes were still closed as I didn’t want to open them and ruin the moment I was currently in. 

_“We can tell them later”_ she sighed 

_“We should get it over and done with now”_

_“Can’t we do it after 1 o’clock?”_ she whined 

_“Do you even know what time it is?”_ I wondered

_“No”_ she confessed, I let out a small sigh. I couldn't really argue with her when I also didn’t want to move. Unfortunately I knew that at some point one of our parents might show up, either that or the boys would need to go on patrol. I was surprised they got most night shifts off now.

_“Come to think of it, I wonder if Jared does too. That would only leave Leah, Seth, Paul and Quil to do night shifts, seeing as Quil can’t really spend the night with Claire without it being awkwardly creepy”_ I realised. I snuggled closer to Embry just before I heard a howl. I glared even though my eyes were still shut 

_“Jinxed myself”_ I muttered

_“Thanks a lot”_ Cat complained, hearing my thoughts. Embry’s arms tightened around me, I was glad I wasn’t normal, or he might have been crushing me. I finally opened my eyes and moved my head, I guess my movement alerted him a little cause he opened his eyes and looked down at me. 

“Morning” he smiled 

“Morning” I smiled back. I understood how Cat could do this every morning, this was the best wake up call ever. Embry had been staying with me over night for a while now, and I don’t know how it felt to sleep alone anymore. 

“It’s time for your patrol” I muttered, ruining the moment 

“It’s a good thing your house is on the boarder then” he smiled and leaned down to kiss me. 

“That just means you can start at my house, not that you can stay” I said when we broke apart

“Jake can begin without me” he smiled

“Unfortunately, Jacob also probably doesn’t want to leave. He’s with my sister remember” I smiled, Embry sighed 

“If you two don’t hurry something might slip through your fingers and over the line…” I heard Cat say, she spoke a little louder so that Embry was sure to hear it.

“She’s right” I agreed. Embry sighed, but he kissed me again before getting up. I sat up and yawned, ruffling my hair before looking out the window. It was a grey day today, no sun light peaked through the clouds

_“Which means Cat’s gonna be more difficult to persuade, to go and explain to the Cullens”_ I muttered, I was brought out of my thoughts by Embry kissing me again, I grinned and he pulled away 

“If you keep doing that you’ll never leave” I grinned

“I don’t want to” he smiled 

“To bad, you have a job to do. And I need to do something today anyway” I confessed

“Like what?” he asked softly, kissing my neck 

“I’ll tell you after I’ve done it. I have to get Cat on board first” I decided 

“Good luck” he smirked 

“Yeah, I’ll need it” I smiled and kissed his lips again 

“I heard that” Cat muttered causing Embry to chuckle. I stood up and walked over to my glass door, like Cat’s it was never closed anymore. I pulled Embry with me and kissed him passionately for a few minutes before pushing him out the door. He looked stunned as he fell but landed on his feet and scowled up at me, I grinned and waved before blowing him a kiss and leaving the room. I walked into Cat’s room, she was, typically, making out with Jacob, I grabbed Jakes arm and pulled him away from her, dragging him towards her open  door

“I know it’s difficult to leave but you have patrol to do” I reminded him 

“Sophie” Cat whined

“I had to leave mine so so do you” I said and pushed Jacob out the door

“You didn’t even let me say bye” Cat complained

“Cause it would have taken a million years” I said my hands on my hips, she crossed her arms and sulked. I looked out the door and waved, Jacob rolled his eyes and went to join Embry at the edge of the forest, I blew him another kiss which he pretended to catch, I grinned and the two disappeared into the trees. I turned to my sister 

“Now. We have to tell the Cullens or Edward will be on our back for the rest of our lives… literally. We might as well get it over and done with, and seeing as you’re already up” I convinced. She glared at me for while before sighing 

“Fine. But only if we get to run” 

“If we took the cars they’d hear us coming long before we got there. I don’t really want them standing around waiting for us” I admitted

“They will be anyway if Alice sees this decision” she reminded me, I shrugged and left her room, getting dressed and ready to leave. Cat was eating breakfast when I walked into the kitchen, I was surprised she got dressed so quickly but didn’t question it as I got myself a box of cereal from the pantry. 

“Do we have to do this?” Cat asked before placing her spoon in her mouth 

“Yes. And if we don’t do it now, we wont get around to it” I said firmly, she sighed “Come on, don’t you want to finally meet Emmett, and Jasper, and Carlisle and Esme?” I wondered

“What about Rosalie?” she asked, I shrugged, all I knew about Rosalie was that she kind of put the bitch in blonde. Bella said Rosalie didn’t like her very much, but she looked so beautiful and kind when she was with Emmett. 

“I’ll judge her when I meet her” I decided. We quickly finished our breakfast before leaving the house out the back door and running in the direction of the Cullens. We’d never been there before but Cat was using her earth abilities to find it, plus Edward’s scent was, although very faint, still traceable. 

* * *

 

Bella’s POV.

I pulled the door open with a big smile on my face. Edward’s golden eyes were wide, his nostrils flared, his lips pulled back over his teeth.

“Edward?” My voice was sharp with shock as I read his expression. “What —?”. He put his finger to my lips. 

“Give me two seconds,” he whispered. “Don’t move.” I stood frozen on the doorstep and he… disappeared. He moved so quickly that Charlie wouldn’t even have seen him pass.

Before I could compose myself enough to count to two, he was back. He put his arm around my waist and pulled me swiftly toward the kitchen. His eyes darted around the room, and he held me against his body as if he were shielding me from something. I threw a glance toward Charlie on the couch, but he was studiously ignoring us.

“Someone’s been here,” he murmured in my ear after he pulled me to the back of the kitchen. His voice was strained; it was difficult to hear him over the thumping of the washing machine.

“I swear that no werewolves —” I started to say.

“Not one of them,” he interrupted me quickly, shaking his head. “One of us.” His tone made it clear that he didn’t mean a member of his family. I felt the blood empty from my face. “Victoria?” I choked.

“It’s not a scent I recognise.” 

“One of the Volturi,” I guessed. 

“Probably.” 

“When?”

“That’s why I think it must have been them — it wasn’t long ago, early this morning while Charlie was sleeping. And whoever it was didn’t touch him, so there must have been another purpose.”

“Looking for me.” He didn’t answer. His body was frozen, a statue.

“What are you two hissing about in here?” Charlie asked suspiciously, rounding the corner with an empty popcorn bowl in his hands. I felt green. A vampire had been in the house looking for me while Charlie slept. Panic overwhelmed me, closed my throat. I couldn’t answer, I just stared at him in horror. Charlie’s expression changed. Abruptly, he was grinning. 

“If you two are having a fight… well, don’t let me interrupt.” Still grinning, he put his bowl in the sink and sauntered out of the room.

“Let’s go,” Edward said in a low hard voice.

“But Charlie!” The fear was squeezing my chest, making it hard to breathe. He deliberated for a short second, and then his phone was in his hand.

“Emmett,” he muttered into the receiver. He began talking so fast that I couldn’t understand the words. It was over in half a minute. He started pulling me toward the door.

“Emmett and Jasper are on their way,” he whispered when he felt my resistance. “They’ll sweep the woods. Charlie is fine.” I let him drag me along then, too panicked to think clearly. Charlie met my frightened eyes with a smug grin, which suddenly turned to confusion. Edward had me out the door before Charlie could say anything.

“Where are we going?” I couldn’t stop whispering, even after we were in the car.

“We’re going to talk to Alice,” he told me, his volume normal but his voice bleak. 

“You think maybe she saw something?” He stared at the road through narrowed eyes. 

“Maybe.” 

* * *

 

They were waiting for us, on alert after Edward’s call. It was like walking into a museum, everyone still as statues in various poses of stress.

“What happened?” Edward demanded as soon as we were through the door. I was shocked to see that he was glowering at Alice, his hands fisted in anger. Alice stood with her arms folded tight across her chest. Only her lips moved. 

“I have no idea. I didn’t see anything.”

“How is that possible ?” he hissed. 

“Edward,” I said, a quiet reproof. I didn’t like him talking to Alice this way. Carlisle interrupted in a calming voice. 

“It’s not an exact science, Edward.” 

“He was in her room, Alice. He could have still been there — waiting for her.” 

“I would have seen that.” Edward threw his hands up in exasperation. 

“Really? You’re sure?”. Alice’s voice was cold when she answered. 

“You’ve already got me watching the Volturi’s decisions, watching for Victoria’s return, watching Bella’s every step. You want to add another? Do I just have to watch Charlie, or Bella’s room, or the house, or the whole street, too? Edward, if I try to do too much, things are going to start slipping through the cracks.”

“It looks like they already are,” Edward snapped. 

“She was never in any danger. There was nothing to see.” 

“If you’re watching Italy, why didn’t you see them send —” 

“I don’t think it’s them,” Alice insisted. “I would have seen that.” 

“Who else would leave Charlie alive?” I shuddered. 

“I don’t know,” Alice said. 

“Helpful.” 

“Stop it, Edward,” I whispered. He turned on me, his face still livid, his teeth clenched together. He glared at me for half a second, and then, suddenly, he exhaled. His eyes widened and his jaw relaxed.

“You’re right, Bella. I’m sorry.” He looked at Alice. “Forgive me, Alice. I shouldn’t be taking this out on you. That was inexcusable.”

“I understand,” Alice assured him. “I’m not happy about it, either.” Edward took a deep breath. 

“Okay, let’s look at this logically. What are the possibilities?” Everyone seemed to thaw out at once. Alice relaxed and leaned against the back of the couch. Carlisle walked slowly toward her, his eyes far away. Esme sat on the sofa in front of Alice, curling her legs up on the seat. Only Rosalie remained unmoving, her back to us, staring out the glass wall.

Edward pulled me to the sofa and I sat next to Esme, who shifted to put her arm around me. He held one of my hands tightly in both of his.

“Victoria?” Carlisle asked. Edward shook his head. 

“No. I didn’t know the scent. He might have been from the Volturi, someone I’ve never met…” Alice shook her head. 

“Aro hasn’t asked anyone to look for her yet. I will see that. I’m waiting for it.” Edward’s head snapped up. 

“You’re watching for an official command.” 

“You think someone’s acting on their own? Why?” 

“Caius’s idea,” Edward suggested, his face tightening again.

“Or Jane’s… ,” Alice said. 

“They both have the resources to send an unfamiliar face…” Edward scowled. “And the motivation.”

“It doesn’t make sense, though,” Esme said. “If whoever it was meant to wait for Bella, Alice would have seen that. He — or she — had no intention of hurting Bella. Or Charlie, for that matter.” I cringed at my father’s name.

“It’s going to be fine, Bella,” Esme murmured, smoothing my hair.

“But what was the point then?” Carlisle mused.

“Checking to see if I’m still human?” I guessed.

“Possible,” Carlisle said. Rosalie breathed out a sigh, loud enough for me to hear. She’d unfrozen, and her face was turned expectantly toward the kitchen. Edward, on the other hand, looked discouraged. Emmett burst through the kitchen door, Jasper right behind him.

“Long gone, hours ago,” Emmett announced, disappointed. “The trail went East, then South, and disappeared on a side road. Had a car waiting.”

“That’s bad luck,” Edward muttered. “If he’d gone west… well, it would be nice for those dogs to make themselves useful.” I winced, and Esme rubbed my shoulder.

“That’s not very nice” my head turned to the door along with everyone else’s, standing in the door way, was Cat, her arms crossed over her chest and Sophie next to her

“It’s not their fault you all got in one another’s way” Sophie added 

“Cat… Sophie?” I muttered. I began to worry, what had they heard? How had Edward and the others not hear them come in 

“What are you two doing here?” Alice wondered confused

“Didn’t you see us coming?” Sophie wondered, See them coming? How did they know about that? Alice shook her head

“Guess that answers that question” Cat said to Sophie, who nodded 

“How did you get here?” Edward wondered

“We decided we needed some exercise” Cat shrugged 

“You walked?” Alice asked

“Ran” Sophie corrected. Everyone was looked both confused and worried. The twins looked at one another confused, before looking at Edward

“Didn’t you tell them?” Sophie wondered, everyone looked at Edward, I saw realisation spread over his face 

“I’d take that as a no” Cat said softly “See we didn’t have to come today” I looked back at them in time to see Sophie roll her eyes 

“What’s going on, Edward?” Carlisle asked calmly 

“This is Cat and Sophie Mitchell” Edward introduced pointing at each 

“The twins?” Esme asked, Edward and Alice nodded 

“They know” Edward said simply. I looked confused, what did they — they knew about the Cullens? I looked at them surprised

“Know…?” Rosalie began 

“Everything” Edward nodded

“We thought you would have told them already” Sophie seemed to be apologising “Sorry for barging in” 

“But how…” Alice wondered

“The pack” Edward answered, everyone looked at them. It took me a second to realise that Jacob had told them everything. 

“You know about Jake?” I asked, they both nodded 

“How long?” Carlisle asked

“I’ve known since you all came back from your holiday or what ever” Cat answered “Sophie found out a while later” 

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Alice questioned 

“You never asked” Cat shrugged 

“You’ve known all this time?” I asked, they nodded 

“We promised we would explain a few things. So we came to explain” Sophie explained 

“Explain what?” Emmett finally spoke 

“Why Edward can’t read our minds. And probably why Alice didn’t see us decide to come tell you” Cat admitted

“You have an explanation?” I asked

“Not for you. Sorry” Sophie said 

“But what’s this about blaming the pack? What have they done now?” Cat wondered

“Nothing. And that’s the problem” Edward said annoyed 

“Could they do anything?” Cat questioned. Edward didn’t say anything “So you’re blaming them, when they couldn’t even do anything to be blamed for?” Cat continued “Well you’re nice aren’t you” 

“What’s wrong anyway?” Sophie asked a little kinder

“Someone came and visited me” I said when know one else did 

“Visited?” Cat asked confused, she walked into the room and sat on the arm of the couch I was sitting on

“A vampire was in my room this morning, while Charlie was still sleeping” I nodded 

“Why?” Sophie questioned, I shrugged

“Do you know who?” Cat asked, everyone shook their heads. 

“That’s kind of perfect timing, isn’t it?” Sophie thought, I looked up at her, just that little confused “I’m guessing they didn’t hang around right?” she continued, I nodded, along with a few others “And Charlie wasn’t hurt?” she continued, another nod went around 

“Well, isn’t the timing a little convenient? They come to Bella’s house, while Charlie’s asleep, no one would be able to spot them or stop them. They didn’t harm Charlie and they didn’t wait for Bella to return, it sounds like they were after something else, to do with Bella” Sophie finished 

“That came out a lot more confusing then you meant it to, didn’t it?” Cat asked, Sophie sighed and nodded 

“So you think they were after something else? To do with Bella but not Bella herself?” Esme asked, Sophie nodded 

“I’m pretty sure a passer by wouldn’t leave Charlie behind” she admitted 

“And if they wanted Bella, why come while she wasn’t there?” Cat added. Everyone was silent while they pondered these thoughts. She was right though, did this mean someone would come after me later? Was this the beginning of something completely knew? Was I causing more trouble for everyone? 

“I’m guessing by all the tension in this room none of you knew who it was then?” Cat finally sighed, Edward, Emmett and Jasper shook their heads. Jasper looked at Carlisle. 

“Neither of us recognised him. But here.” He held out something green and crumpled. Carlisle took it from him and held it to his face. I saw, as it exchanged hands, that it was a broken fern frond. “Maybe you know the scent.”

“No,” Carlisle said. “Not familiar. No one I’ve ever met.”

“Perhaps we’re looking at this the wrong way. Maybe it’s a coincidence… ,” Esme began, but stopped when she saw everyone else’s incredulous expressions. “I don’t mean a coincidence that a stranger happened to pick Bella’s house to visit at random. I meant that maybe someone was just curious. Our scent is all around her. Was he wondering what draws us there?”

“Why wouldn’t he just come here then? If he was curious?” Emmett demanded.

“You would,” Esme said with a sudden, fond smile. “The rest of us aren’t always so direct. Our family is very large — he or she might be frightened. But Charlie wasn’t harmed. This doesn’t have to be an enemy.” Just curious. Like James and Victoria had been curious, in the beginning? The thought of Victoria made me tremble, though the one thing they seemed certain of was that it had not been her. Not this time. She would stick to her obsessed pattern. This was just someone else, a stranger. I was slowly realising that vampires were much bigger participants in this world than I’d once thought. How many times did the average human cross paths with them, completely unaware? How many deaths, obliviously reported as crimes and accidents, were really due to their thirst? How crowded would this new world be when I finally joined it? The shrouded future sent a shiver down my spine. The Cullens pondered Esme’s words with varying expressions. I could see that Edward did not accept her theory, and that Carlisle very much wanted to.

Alice pursed her lips. 

“I don’t think so. The timing of it was too perfect… like Sophie said. This visitor was so careful to make no contact. Almost like he or she knew that I would see…” she thought

“He could have other reasons for not making contact,” Esme reminded her.

“Does it really matter who it was?” I asked. “Just the chance that someone _was_ looking for me… isn’t that reason enough? We shouldn’t wait for graduation.” I glanced at the twins, they didn’t have a confused look, so I guessed that Jacob had told them about my future plans as well. Though unlike the pack, they didn’t have a sour look on their face by the upbringing of the topic. 

“No, Bella,” Edward said quickly. “It’s not that bad. If you’re really in danger, we’ll know.” “Think of Charlie,” Carlisle reminded me. “Think of how it would hurt him if you disappeared.”

“I _am_ thinking of Charlie! He’s the one I’m worried about! What if my little guest had happened to be thirsty last night? As long as I’m around Charlie, he’s a target, too. If anything happened to him, it would be all my fault!”

“Hardly, Bella,” Esme said, patting my hair again. “And nothing will happen to Charlie. We’re just going to have to be more careful.”

“More careful?” I repeated in disbelief.

“It’s all going to be fine, Bella,” Alice promised; Edward squeezed my hand. And I could see, looking at all of their beautiful faces one by one, that nothing I could say was going to change their minds.

“Maybe I could help” Cat suddenly said. Everyone looked at her confused “You’ll understand if you let us explain” she admitted 

“But you all need to listen and be patient” Sophie said 

“Cause we’ve only explained twice” Cat said “And it was to the same people” 

“So I’m guessing those pups know about it” Emmett wondered, Cat sent him a glare

“Yeah, but they haven’t known for long” Sophie said glancing at her twin

“Well what is it?” Carlisle asked, the twins shared a glance

“Edward can’t read our minds because, we’re blocking him out” they chorused 

“How?” Jasper said, after a few minutes of silence 

“Mental shields. It keeps things, like Edward, out of our heads” Sophie said 

“How are you able to do that?” Alice questioned 

“Well, we’re not one hundred percent as to why, but we aren’t human” Cat said awkwardly 

“Well, if we are, then we’re super gifted humans” Sophie said to Cat, who shrugged in agreement 

“What do you mean?” Edward questioned 

“We’re Elementals” they confessed simply. 

“Elementals?” Carlisle thought for a while 

“We can control the elements” Sophie said further 

“You know, fire, wind, earth, water, those elements” Cat said 

“How?” they asked again, the girls only shrugged 

“Does anyone else know about this?” Carlisle wondered

“Only the pack, and Emily, and Kim” Cat remembered 

“What about your parents?” Esme questioned 

“They don’t know anything” Sophie sighed 

“So can you control all four?” Alice wondered, the girls shook their heads

“I can control water and wind. While Cat controls fire and earth” Sophie said. I was completely bewildered, I had no idea there would be more myths living, vampires, werewolves, and now elementals? How many of the worlds myths were actually real?

“How long have you been able to do this?” Carlisle interrogated 

“Since we turned thirteen” 

“Is there anything else you can do?” Emmett questioned grinning 

“Well we have extensions from the two elements” Cat shrugged

“Like what?” Alice wondered

“I can use lightning as an extension of fire. And I control nature as an extension of earth” Cat answered

“While I can control ice and gravity as an extension” Sophie added 

“And together we can control the weather” Cat finished 

“That’s a lot” Alice muttered

“You’d be surprised, anything that can be connected to one of the elements allows us to use it” Sophie informed them. 

“Like what?” Esme wondered

“We can understand animals. Sophie understands birds and sea creatures while I can hear land animals” I saw a guilty look slip into Esme’s expression from that information. I couldn’t blame her, Cat could understand the animals they ate. Neither one of the twins seemed to notice though. 

“What does any of this have to do with your mental shields?” Edward questioned 

“Well, we can hear each others thoughts. So we have the shields to block one another out, guess it works against you too” Sophie explained 

“So you have to take it down if you want to mentally talk to one another, and put it up again so that they can’t hear everything?” Emmett wondered

“No” the twins answered in sync 

“If we have the shields up and we want to tell one another something, privately, then…” Cat paused and thought, bitting her lip 

“It’s like we push the thought into one another’s heads” Sophie took over “So instead of hearing every thought that crosses her mind, I can only hear what Cat wants me to, when her shields are up” 

“Otherwise it’s like Edward’s mind reading, we just hear everything that crosses one another’s minds” Cat nodded

“That’s confusing” Emmett admitted

“We know” the twins nodded. I was blown away, I thought I had finally found some normal friends, well other then Angela, and yet they weren’t normal at all. Though, they were different and I could tell them anything now. This thought comforted me a little. After that everyone began to throw questions at the twins, they answered them all. It wasn’t until they brought up a certain subject that I tuned back in again 

“Why did the pack tell you anyway?” Alice had asked

“They only told me” Sophie admitted “Cat found out”

“How?”

“I was attacked by some rogue vampire” Cat waved the thought away as though it was nothing, which to her, it probably was. “They had been chasing it and they ‘saved’ me” 

“They were going to tell you anyway though” Edward said

“Eventually” they sighed with a nod

“Why?” I wondered

“Well, they told me, because Embry imprinted on me” Sophie said. I was surprised. Jake had never said anything about Embry imprinting. Sophie then looked at Cat, as did Edward, Cat seemed to be avoiding both their eyes 

“Did one of them imprint on you too?” I asked her, I saw her bit her lip 

“Yeah” she nodded

“Who?” I wondered 

“Um…” she seemed hesitant “Jake” I didn’t react at first, but after the words sunk in I finally grasped what she’d said. I wasn’t upset, if I was it was that Jacob hadn’t told me he’d found his soul mate, in one of my closest friends that is.

“When?” I finally said 

“After you spoke to him, and he turned your motorbike in to Charlie” Cat answered, I thought

“Was that one of the reasons he wasn’t talking to me?” I wondered, she shrugged 

“I don’t know, I asked many times but something either distracted him or he didn’t answer. He did say once that he was upset about the ‘future’ you’d chosen” she used quotation marks when she said the word ‘future’. I took a deep breath in. “If I was the reason, then I’m sorry” she looked sincere while saying it too

“That’s alright, it wasn’t your fault” I remembered Jacob telling me that it was uncontrollable so I didn’t really understand why she was apologising. 

“Before…” Edward remembered “You said you might be able to help look after Bella?” Cat nodded

“I can feel vibrations through the ground. So everything that touches the earth, sends vibrations through it. I can use that and just keep an eye out around Bella’s house” she shrugged 

“But…?” I began 

“It’s not even difficult” she cut me off “I practiced a lot and the furthest I could reach was from Miami to Washington DC” 

“That’s really far” Alice admitted

“Yeah, pretty proud” Cat grinned “So just keeping a eye on your house Bella, isn’t much of a worry” she smiled at me 

“How will we know?” Edward asked, looking at every angle and making sure it got covered before agreeing 

“I’m a pretty good runner” Cat shrugged, Edward sighed 

“Don’t sigh Edward, you don’t know how fast she is” Sophie warned 

“How fast?” Emmett asked 

“Speed of light” Cat answered, everyone was silent for a minute

“As in…”

“I can actually run at the speed of light. And, as far as I know, that’s faster then any of you” she bragged, Sophie nudged her and gave her a look. I saw Cat roll her eyes in response. 

“How come?” Alice wondered

“Well, fire is made up of heat and light, that’s all it is. Because of that, I can control light, of all sorts. Including it’s speed” Cat said simply 

“So she will either call you or come to you, if something goes wrong around Bella’s house” Sophie assured them. I actually felt better knowing this. 

“Will you watch her ever move?” Edward asked, Cat looked at him as though he was crazy

“Why would I need to do that? Any minute she’s not at home she’s with you” she said “And even then she’s still with you”. Edward sighed “But I will keep an eye on her if she’s in LaPush, even though she’d be perfectly fine, cause she’d probably be with Jake”, Edward’s expression didn’t change at this, I did see Cat glance at him when she said it though. 

“Bella’s our friend too. We’ll do what we can to help” Sophie grinned 

“Do _they_ know you’re here?” Alice suddenly piped up, the girls thought about it 

“Don’t think so”

“Why not?”

“We didn’t tell them” Cat shrugged 

“Why not?” Alice repeated

“We didn’t think we had to” Sophie admitted, “We don’t exactly need their permission you know” that kind of shut her up for a second. 

* * *

 

Sophie’s POV.

We left the Cullens not long after, Bella was driven home by Edward, he had said very strongly that he was not going to leave her alone. 

“I don’t blame him this time” Cat suddenly spoke, she jumped off a fallen log as we walked home, I knew she was thinking the same thing, about Edward, as I was. 

“Before he was just, over reacting, but now… Bella’s actually in danger” she continued, I nodded, agreeing 

“Don’t you think it’s a little strange? Some random vampire turns up, scours around in Bella’s room, leaves Charlie untouched and leaves before anyone has the chance to spot them?” I rambled 

“It’s a little suspicious” Cat agreed 

“Don’t you think we should tell the boys?” I thought 

“We should. Jake would be heart broken if something happened to Bells” she muttered

“Doesn’t that worry you?” I asked

“What?” she said, a confused look on her face 

“That Jake cares so much about Bella” I explained, she sighed 

“It should worry me, shouldn’t it” she muttered “But it just… doesn’t.” Cat shrugged “I guess it’s cause of the imprinting. He imprinted on me, so we’re connected. I guess the fact that he can’t see anyone else but me, kind of… prevents me from worrying” she explained, I understood what she meant. I didn’t worry about Embry liking anyone else, come to think about it, I hadn’t thought about it till just now. 

“I guess” I replied “Does this mean we’re going to Jacob’s house? I’m pretty sure the patrols would have swopped by now” 

“Sounds fun” she grinned, she jumped and shot off into the trees, swinging around on a branch before landing on another. I rolled my eyes at her display. She just had to show off.

_“Shut up”_ I heard. I rolled my eyes again and launched into the air, flying after her. We approached the house, even from so far off I still heard the phone ring in Jacob’s house. Cat landed on the grass and pranced up to the door happily, I followed after as she walked straight into the house.

“A truce, I think. Hey, do me a favour,” Jacob suggested. “Try to convince your bloodsucker that the safest place for you to be — especially when he leaves — is on the reservation. We’re well able to handle anything.”

“Is that what you were trying to sell him?”

“Yes. It makes sense. Charlie’s probably better off here, too. As much as possible.”

“Get Billy on it,” Bella said on the other line. We walked into the kitchen to find Jacob leaning against the kitchen bench on the phone. “What else?”

“Just rearranging some boundaries, so we can catch anyone who gets too near Forks. I’m not sure if Sam will go for it, but until he comes around, I’ll keep an eye on things.” Jacob said into the receiver 

“What do you mean by ‘keep an eye on things’?” Bella wondered

“I mean that if you see a wolf running around your house, don’t shoot at it.” Jake grinned 

“Of course not. You really shouldn’t do anything… risky, though.” Bella sounded hesitant. Jacob snorted 

“Don’t be stupid. I can take care of myself.”, there was a sigh on the other end of the phone “I also tried to convince him to let you visit. He’s prejudiced, so don’t let him give you any crap about safety. He knows as well as I do that you’d be safe here.” he continued.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Bella said 

“See you in a few,” Jacob said. 

“You’re coming up?” Bella questioned 

“Yeah. I’m going to get the scent of your visitor so we can track him if he comes back.”

“Are you going to visit Bella? Can I come? Please? I haven’t been to Bella’s house before” Cat finally spoke up. I looked at her surprised. I hadn’t expected her to jump at the opportunity to go to Bella’s house. Cat suddenly had the phone in her hands and was sitting on the counter next to Jacob, Jacob looked at his hand were the phone had been, confused. It took him a few seconds to find it in Cat’s hand and realise what had happened. 

“Bella” she said 

“Cat?” Bella asked

“Yeah, so I was wondering if I could come too? I’ve never seen your house, and everyone else has. And it might help if I actually knew were you lived” she rambled on, Jacob reached for the phone but Cat moved with her light powers and was on the other side of the counter before he could even blink. Even Jacob’s keen eyes couldn’t watch her as she moved

“I-I don’t see why not” Bella answered

“Yay! Plus it would be awesome for me to get a smell, too” Cat admitted, thinking about the scent

“What do you mean?’ Bella wondered

“Well, mine and Sophie’s senses are incredibly heightened, like their better then Edward’s and Jacob’s and all of them. So…” 

“So you’d be able to smell the scent too” Bella ended her sentence

“Yep” Cat grinned

“Alright. But I have one question” Bella said 

“What?” 

“Are you ageing?”. Cat laughed 

“That’s an excellent question. And the excellent answer is; I don’t know” Cat admitted 

“What do you mean?” Bella questioned confused 

“Well, it’s a long story so I’ll explain when I get there, how about that?” Cat offered

“Alright. Done deal” Bella agreed. Cat handed the phone back to Jacob who couldn’t help but roll his eyes at her. Watching them made me realise how they weren’t just a couple, the perfect couple, but they were like best friends too. I smiled as Jacob put the phone to his ear 

“See you in a few” he said

“Jake, I really don’t like the idea of you tracking —” 

“Oh _please_ , Bella,” he interrupted. Jacob laughed, and then hung up. I rolled my eyes at his reaction 

“I guess being around vampires more then werewolves, you can’t really blame her by being skeptical” I shrugged 

“She worries to much” Jake shrugged 

“She’s not the only one” Cat smirked, he rolled his eyes before his face turned serious 

“You told her about your senses” he remembered. 

“Oh that” Cat muttered “Yeah we were just there, at the Cullens” she confessed

“Why?” 

“We had some explaining to do” I said, he looked at me before realising 

“They know? About you two?” he asked

“They do now” we chorused 

“And so does Bella” Cat nodded

“It feels great to get it all out finally, trust me.” I agreed 

“Now, we’d better hurry, or we’ll be later then ten minutes” Cat said “Would you like to come, Soph?” she asked

“Narr, I’ll leave you two happy couples alone. Jake do you know were Embry is?” I wondered

“Have you tried his house?” he suggested, I shook my head “Try there, but be careful, Embry’s mother doesn’t actually know anything”

“Why not?” I wondered

“Long story” Jacob said, he then held his hand out to Cat, who gratefully took it and the two left the house. I took a deep breath in, Embry had met my parents, wasn’t it time I met his? Unless he hadn’t told her anything about me, then we were in trouble.

“Well, we’d better proceed with caution” I muttered to myself before leaving the red house. It took me a second to realise I didn’t even know were Embry lived

“That’s never a good thing” I breathed.


	25. Chapter 25

Cat’s POV.

It didn’t take us long to get to Bella’s at all, naturally I’d raced him, and won. I was at the door before he even had the chance to even think about phasing. He joined me not long after and I couldn’t wipe the smirk off my face. He rung the doorbell and we heard Bella shout from the kitchen. I guessed she didn’t hear us enter for she didn’t turn around till Jake spoke

“Should you really leave your door unlocked like that?” he said, Bella jumped like a mile in the air, slopping dishwashing water all over herself “Oh sorry” he apologised 

“I don’t see why she needs to lock it, when her vampire boyfriend is less then two miles away” I shrugged, a grin on my face. I walked over to her and helped her clean the floor, though I did it my way and it all just evaporated by the heat. 

“I’m not really worried about anyone who would be deterred by a locked door,” Bella said, while she wiped the front of her shirt with a dishtowel.

“Good point,” Jake agreed. Bella turned around and eyed him critically

“Is it really so impossible to wear clothes, Jacob?” she asked, I looked at him, not really noticing he’d only been wearing cut offs. “I mean, I know you don’t get cold anymore, but still” 

“She’s right, you don’t see me walking around in a tank top everywhere” I agreed, he raised an eyebrow and me and I just grinned 

“What do you mean?” Bella asked me, I placed my hand on her cheek 

“My temperature’s just as high as their’s” I shrugged 

“Lucky” she grumbled, I grinned before she turned back to Jacob, he ran a hand through his wet hair, it was falling in his eyes as he noticed the topic was back on him

“It’s just easier,” he explained

“What’s easier?” Bella questioned. Jacob smiled condescendingly 

“It’s enough of a pain to carry the shorts around with me, let alone a complete outfit. What do I look like, a pack mule?”, I giggled, but Bella frowned, confused as to what he was talking about. 

“What are you talking about, Jacob?” she asked. His expression was superior, and Bella looked like she realised she was missing something obvious. 

“My clothes don’t just pop in and out of existence when I change — I have to carry them with me while I run. Pardon me for keeping my burden light.” Bella changed colour and I couldn’t help but laugh. 

“I guess I didn’t think about that,” she muttered. He laughed and pointed to a black leather cord, thin as a strand of yarn, that was wound three times below his left calf like an anklet. Bella looked at it surprised, I guessed that she hadn’t noticed before that his feet were bare, too. 

“That’s more than just a fashion statement — it sucks to carry jeans in your mouth.”. Bella stayed silent, but her silence caused Jake to grin 

“Does my being half-naked bother you?” he asked her, while I tried to contain my giggles, he wink at me before returning his gaze to Bells

“No.” Jacob laughed again, and Bella turned her back on him to focus on the dishes. I noticed her face was a little red, left over from embarrassment. I nudged her and flashed her a grin, but she just blushed harder. 

“Well, I suppose I should get to work.” Jacob sighed. “I wouldn’t want to give him an excuse to say I’m slacking on my side.”

“Jacob, it’s not your job —” Bella began. He raised a hand to cut her off. 

“I’m working on a volunteer basis here. Now, where is the intruder’s scent the worst?”

“My bedroom, I think.” she answered, I bit my lip and looked at Jacob who narrowed his eyes. Obviously he didn’t like this idea. 

“I’ll just be a minute” and Jake left the room. Bella returned to her dishes. 

“You two act differently” she eventually spoke

“How do you mean?” I wondered

“You and Jake, you’re different to Sam and Emily” she said

“How so?” I wondered 

“Sam and Emily, when I see them together, the way Sam looks at her, the way they act together. They’re like the perfect couple. Two halves of a whole. Always looking lovingly towards one another. But you and Jake are different, you’re more like best friends, as well as a couple.” she explained, I shrugged 

“I like how it is between us. Emily and Sam look gorgeous together, but… I don’t know” I thought “Having him as my best friend, as well as my soul mate just sounds better then him being tied to me”. She nodded for a second, thinking about what I’d said. I heard Jacob shuffling above us, but he really was as silent as a mouse, it would have surprised me if Bella heard him. I took this silence to race upstairs for a second, I ran all around Bella’s room, picking up the scent, not touching Jake and practically ignoring him, before I raced back downstairs and back to were I had been. Bella’s hair moved a little from the breeze and she looked around as if looking for an open window. I just grinned but didn’t say anything. Jacob came back down, not making a sound and a he had a puzzled expression on his face as he looked at me, my grin widened and I held up my finger, a tiny light appeared and shined. I knew he was confused as to how my scent appeared in Bella’s room so suddenly. He watched the light before realising and rolling his eyes, as I lowered my hand. He walked up towards me

“Whew!” Jacob said, inches away, Bella jumped again as his presence startled her again

“Yeesh, Jake, cut that out!” she scolded 

“Sorry. Here —” Jacob took the towel and mopped up Bella’s new spill. “I’ll make it up to you. You wash, I’ll rinse…”

“And I’ll dry” I grinned as we stood in a line, Jacob raised an eyebrow at me “What? I don’t want to be the only one not doing anything, and evaporating water isn’t difficult for me” I shrugged 

“Fine.” Bella agreed, handing Jacob the plate. 

“Well, the scent was easy enough to catch. By the way, your room reeks.”

“Only to you” I reminded him

“I’ll buy some air freshener.” Bella said, he laughed. We washed, rinsed and dried in silence for a while, only the clinking of the dishes made a sound. 

“Can I ask you something?” Jake finally spoke up, I glanced at him for a second as Bella handed him another plate 

“That depends on what you want to know.” Bella answered

“I’m not trying to be a jerk or anything — I’m honestly curious,” Jacob assured her.

“Fine. Go ahead.” she allowed. Jake paused for half a second, sending me a look. 

“What’s it like — having a vampire for a boyfriend?” he wondered, Bella rolled her eyes. 

“It’s the best.”

“I’m serious. The idea doesn’t bother you — it never creeps you out?”

“Never.” she admitted. I dried the plate he had handed me by sliding my finger tips over the surface, evaporating the water easily. 

“Why would it be creepy?” I wondered “No different from dating a werewolf. Except for the temperatures” I shrugged, he looked at me for a second and I flashed a grin for a second before silence dawned for a little while. Jake reached for the bowl in Bella’s hands, I noticed he was frowning, Bella did too as she took a peek at his expression, she looked at me but I just shrugged 

“Anything else?” she asked, Jake wrinkled his nose 

“Well… I was wondering… do you… y’know, _kiss_ him?”. Bella and I laughed. 

“Yes.” she answered 

“Bit of a silly question” I agreed. Jake shuddered

“Ugh” 

“To each her own” Bella murmured  

“You don’t worry about the fangs?” he wondered. I rolled my eyes and Bella smacked his arm, splashing him with dishwater, I ducked away from it. 

“Shut up Jacob! You know he doesn’t have fangs!” Bella scolded him 

“Close enough” he muttered. This time I whacked him 

“Stop being irritating Jacob, I don’t worry about your claws”

“I don’t have claws” he said, his face crinkled a little from his expression 

“And Edward doesn’t have fangs” I said, pointing out how stupid his question had been. Bella had gritted her teeth and was scrubbing the boning knife in her hand with more force the necessary. I sighed 

“Can I ask another one?” Jacob asked softly after a few minutes of silence. Bella passed him the knife “Just Curious, again” 

“Fine” Bella snapped. Jacob turned the knife over and over in his hands under the stream of water. When he spoke, his voice was only in a whisper

“You said in a few weeks… when, exactly…?” he couldn’t finish his sentence. I frowned a little and looked at Bella, also curious as to her answer. 

“Graduation” she whispered back. I looked at her surprised, that really was in a few weeks. I looked at Jake, I knew he wouldn’t like this. 

“So soon” he breathed, his eyes closing. It didn’t sound like a question. It sounded like a lament. The muscles in his arms tightened and his shoulders were stiff. Suddenly the scent of blood hit my nose, wolf blood in fact.

“Jake!” I said noticing his hand; it had gotten so quiet that my sudden outburst caused Bella to jump a foot in the air.

“OW!” he shouted. 

“Dude, really?” I asked. His right hand had curled into a tense fist around the blade of the knife — he unclenched his hand and the knife clattered onto the counter. Across Jake’s palm was a long deep gash. The blood streamed down his fingers and dripped on the floor. 

“Damn it! Ouch!” he complained 

“You idiot. That’s your own fault” I muttered taking his hand in mine. Bella clung to the counter top with one do her hands, taking a deep breath in through her mouth as she stared at his hand. 

“Oh, no, Jacob! Oh crap! Here, wrap this around it!” Bella shoved the dish towel at him and tried to take his hand from mine. Jacob just shrugged away from us both. I had his blood all over my hands now. 

“It’s nothing, Bella, don’t worry about it” he assured her. I knew he’d heal in a few minutes, but I realised that Bella didn’t seem to know about this. Bella took a deep breath, I had only just realised she’d been holding it in,

“Don’t worry?! You sliced your hand open!” she worried. Jacob ignored the dishtowel she pushed at him again. He put his hand under the faucet and let the water wash over the wound. The water ran red. I was keeping my hands away from everything as the blood quickly dried on them from my hot temperature. 

“Bella” Jacob said. Bella looked away from Jacob’s hand and at his face, he was frowning, but his expression was calm.

“What?” 

“You look like you’re going to pass out, and you’re biting your lip off. Stop it. Relax. Breath. I’m fine” he promised. Bella inhaled through her mouth and removed her teeth from her lower lip 

“Don’t be brave” she said, I sighed and grinned. Jake rolled his eyes in response also 

“Let’s go. I’ll drive you to the ER” Bella decided “Cat, you call Billy”, I gave her a look

“Not necessary” Jake was about to turn off the water when I shoved my hands under it, washing off his blood. Jake took the towel from Bella’s hand and twisted it loosely around his palm.

“Wait” Bella protested “Let me look at it” she clutched the counter more firmly, holding herself upright as I turned off the water and my hands dried in a snap. 

“Do you have a medical degree that you never told me about?” Jacob wondered 

“Just give me the chance to decide whether or not I’m going to throw a fit over taking you to the hospital” she ordered. Jake made a face of mock horror and I grinned leaning against the counter. 

“Please, not a fit” he said

“If you don’t let me see your hand, a fit is guaranteed” she promised. Jake inhaled deeply and looked at me, I gestured for him to listen to her and he let out a gusty sigh.

“Fine” he agreed. He unwound the towel and, when Bella reached out to take the cloth, he laid his hand in her’s. She looked at it for a few seconds. She flipped his hand over looking at the back. The cut had completely healed. Bella finally seemed to realise that the angry pink, puckered line was all that was left of his wound.

“But… you were bleeding… so much” she said confused. Jake pulled his hand back, his eyes steady and somber on her’s. 

“I heal fast” was all he said

“I’ll say” she mouthed. I grinned and Jacob screwed up his mouth into a half smile and thumped his fist once against his chest

“Werewolf, remember?” 

“Right” she finally said. Jake laughed at her expression 

“I told you this. You saw Paul’s scar”. Bella shook her head 

“It’s a little different, seeing the acton sequence firsthand” she said, he shrugged 

“You should see Cat. Paul broke her ribs and they healed within half a hour” he gestured to me. I rolled my eyes 

“Don’t change the topic to me” I scolded

“How?” Bella asked me

“Electricity. I can use it to speed up my healing cells” I shrugged. Bella looked at me for a while. Her face became plain as she kneeled down and dug the bleach out of the cabinet under the sink. She poured some on the dusting rag and started scrubbing the floor. I backed up a little, pinching my nose, the smell of bleach reaching it.

“Let me clean up” Jacob said 

“I got this” Bella assured him “Throw that towel in the wash, will you?” when the floor smelled of nothing but bleach, completely masking the smell of blood, Bella got up and rinsed the right side of the bench with bleach too. She walked to the laundry closet beside the pantry, and poured a cupful into the washing machine before starting it. I glanced at Jake, he had a disapproving look on his face

“Do you have obsessive-compulsive disorder?” he asked when she was done. I rolled my eyes at his lack of info. She had a vampire as a boyfriend and he had just spilt blood everywhere. 

“We’re a bit sensitive to blood around here. I’m sure you can understand that” she reminded him 

“Oh” he wrinkled his nose again. 

“Why not make it as easy as possible for him? What he’s doing is hard enough” she continued 

“Sure, sure. Why not?”. I shot Jacob a look as Bella pulled the plug, and let the dirty water from the sink” 

“Can I ask you something, Bella?” Jacob asked again 

“You just did” I muttered, he rolled his eyes at me as Bella sighed 

“What’s it like — having a werewolf for a best friend?” he wondered. Bella laughed out loud 

“Does it creep you out?” Jacob pressed before she could answered

“No. When the werewolf is being nice,” she clarified “It’s the best”. Jacob grinned widely, his teeth bright against his russet skin

“Thanks, Bella” he said, he grabbed Bells hand and pulled her into a hug. Before she could even begin to hug him back Jake dropped his arms and stepped away 

“Ugh” his nose wrinkled “Your hair stinks worse then your room”. I laughed 

“I hope Edward doesn’t say that to me” I admitted 

“Sorry” Bella muttered. 

“One of the many hazards of socialising with vampires,” Jacob said, shrugging “It makes you smell bad. A minor hazard, comparatively”. Bella glared at him 

“I only smell bad to you, Jake” she muttered

“Gonna say, she smells fine to me” I grinned, placing my arm over her shoulder 

“Can I ask a question this time?” Bella wondered, she was looking at me, I raised an eyebrow 

“What’s it like to date a werewolf?”. I grinned 

“Warm… or at least it would be if I was normal. Otherwise it’s pretty hot, I mean look at all those muscles” I whispered grinning. Jake couldn’t keep the grin off his face “I don’t think it would be that different to dating a vampire, they’re both supernatural, just ones warm and tanned, the others cold and pale” I shrugged. Jacob rolled his eyes 

“See you around, Bells”. I pouted “You don’t need to leave” he said to me 

“It would be kind of awkward if I didn’t” I sighed 

“Are you leaving?” Bella asked 

“He’s waiting for me to go. I can hear him outside” Jacob explained 

“Oh”

“You do know he’s been there for like five minutes” I said, Jake just shrugged 

“I’ll go out the back” he said pointing over his shoulder. He walked forwards and took my hand, I reached out to Bella as he pulled me away but she grinned and waved instead of doing it back like I’d wanted her too. I crashed into Jake who had stopped walking and rubbed my nose

“Why do you always do that?” I complained

“Sorry” he smiled before turning to Bella 

“Hey, do you think you can come to LaPush tonight?” I looked at him confused “We’re having a bonfire party”

“We are?” I asked, he nodded

“Emily will be there, and you could meet Kim… and I know Quil wants to see you, too. He’s pretty peeved that you found out before he did” Jake said, addressing Bella. I thought. Quil didn’t seem annoyed at that. He wasn’t annoyed at me at least. Bella grinned, but after a bit of thinking, she sighed. 

“Yeah, Jake, I don’t know about that. See it’s a little tense right now…” she began 

“C’mon, you think somebody’s going to get past all — all six of us?” Jacob asked “Plus, nothing get’s past Cat, it’s ridiculously difficult to scare her like I do you” I smirked triumphantly, he was right. Bella looked at me and I grinned at her 

“I’ll ask,” she said doubtfully, Jacob made a noise in the back of his throat 

“Is he your warden, now, too? You know, I saw this story on the news last week about controlling, abusive teenage relationships and —” 

“Okay!” Bella cut him off before shoving his arm “Time for the werewolf to get out!”. Jacob grinned 

“Well if he says ‘no’, then I’m going to come and kidnap you. I promise I’ll leave a note so that he doesn’t freak” I decided 

“Why you?” Jacob asked

“Cause I’m the only one allowed over the line, without permission. And I’m the only one who can get past a vampire undetected” I explained. He seemed to want to argue with me for a while before sighing. 

“Bye, Bells.” he waved to her “Be sure to ask _permission”_ he grinned and pulled me out the door, ducking under it himself 

“See you later Bella!” I called, I was suddenly surrounded by trees as Jacob had pulled me too them. We walked hand in hand for a while 

“I didn’t know there was a bonfire tonight” I confessed

“Didn’t you? I could have sworn I told you” he grinned, I rolled my eyes at him and we walked in silence. 

* * *

 

Sophie’s POV.

I walked out of Emily’s house. She had been home alone, cooking as usual for the bonfire that was tonight. Embry had invited me to it two nights ago, I guess it was a good reason I was going off to his house. I had come to Emily’s house to actually find out where my ‘almost boyfriend’ actually lived. It was stupid to say ‘almost boyfriend’, we were soul mates and no one else was ever going to get him. I was never gonna let him go. Plus he couldn’t get away from me even if he tried, not that I think he has any power in him to do so, thanks to the imprinting. I walked casually through the trees. I had decided that if Embry’s mother didn’t know about me then it wouldn’t be smart to just turn up, or at least, let her see me turn up. 

“Embry sneaks into my room all the time. Might be fun if I did it for a change” I smirked. After realising what I said I groaned. Cat was really rubbing off on me. I found Embry’s house, checking every detail about it that Emily had given me to make sure I didn’t jump in through some randoms window. I guess all I had to do was smell his scent, which was everywhere, and I knew I had it right. Because of this it didn’t take long to figure out which was his window, he’d climbed in and out of it so many times his scent was kind of stuck there. I could hear him inside and I looked around to check no one was watching before floating up to the window. It was open as Embry had to constantly go out it, opening and closing it would be a pain. I slipped in, feet first and landed very lightly and quietly, the first thing I did was turn invisible. Embry wasn’t the one in the room, there was a women, who looked a lot like him, cleaning up a little. I guessed this was his mother. I could see he had her eyes and tall figure, but I noticed that she didn’t look like the other Quileutes 

_“Maybe she isn’t Quileute?”_ I thought. She left the room not long after and I took the opportunity to take a look around. It was anything but plain. There were posters of motorbikes and cars on the walls, a few photos of Embry, Quil and Jacob here and there. His bed was a complete mess, though it didn’t look like he slept in it often 

_“Especially seeing as he spends the nights with me”_ I smiled. The door creaked and I turned to see Embry standing there, he looked confused. His nose wrinkled for a second before he looked around. After a few seconds recognition hit his face and he crossed his arms and sighed. I grinned and my illusion charade ended, allowing him to see me. 

“What are you doing?” he asked grinning 

“Hey, you sneak in my room all the time, you can’t talk” I crossed my arms

“Why were you hiding?” he asked

“Well, physically I wasn’t…” he rolled his eyes and I smiled “You’re mum was in here. You look a lot like her you know”. He shrugged. “I like your room by the way” I said looking around 

“Tiny compared to your’s” he said taking a few steps towards me

“But your’s feels nicer, mine’s wide and open, your’s is small and home-ish” I admitted

“Which is another way of saying poor” Embry thought, I looked at him annoyed 

“That makes _me_ think, that _you_ think, I’m shallow” I admitted. He had reached me now and placed a hand on my cheek 

“Anything but” he said softly. I couldn’t help but smile at him, he leaned in to kiss me but I looked away and at the door before disappearing. Embry looked up and down were I was standing, only he couldn’t see me. I removed his hand from my face just as his mother appeared in his doorway. 

“Is there anything specific you’d like for lunch?” she wondered, Embry shook his head 

“Anything will do” 

“Alright” and she walked away again. The second she was gone I turned his head and planted my lips on his, not becoming visible till after I’d done this. I wondered if that was weird for him, kissing someone he couldn’t see, but he kissed me back the second he could see me again and wrapped his arms around my torso. Mine went up and around his neck, running my fingers through his short hair. It didn’t matter how often it happened, but I always forgot that he needed to breath sooner then I did.

“You’re a danger to be around” he muttered as he gasped to fill his lungs

“And you’re not?” I raised an eyebrow 

“I’m not going to cause you to pass out” he admitted

“Sorry. I just don’t know your limits. Looks like I keep overestimating you” I smirked. He rolled his eyes at me “Hey, it’s better then underestimating you” 

“True” he smiled.

“By the way. Why doesn’t you mum know about you? Everyone else’s parents seem to” I remembered, he sighed 

“My mothers not from here. She’s of the Makah tribe, up in Alaska, she’s not Quileute. She moved down here while she was pregnant with me” he explained. I felt my forehead crease with confusion 

“Then how…” he shrugged. How was Embry a part of the pack if… “Who’s your dad?” I wondered, he frowned and shrugged again 

“There’s a bit of mishap about that” he admitted

“Your mum never told you?” I asked sadly, he shook his head. He shrugged for a third time but, it was more of a ‘what ever’ shrug then anything else. “Well, that’s a mystery, the mysterious wolf” I grinned, he smiled back at me a little happier then a minute earlier. 

“So, how is it you’ve been getting away with staying with me every night?” I questioned, he didn’t answer me “You sneak out don’t you?” I muttered

“I don’t have a choice, I have to for my patrols anyway” he admitted

“I’m guessing that worries her” I mumbled, he nodded 

“I’m sure she’s just worrying about you.” I said positively “All mothers do. In fact my mother worries about everyone” I rolled my eyes

“She just cares”

“Too much” I added, 

“Better too much, than too little” he smiled

“Wise words” I said seriously before grinning. 

“So why did you come in through the window?” he finally asked. I’d been waiting for this question 

“Well, I decided I wanted to see what all the fuss was about” I shrugged, he raised an eyebrow. I rolled my eyes 

“I thought it might be awkward if I showed up and met your mum if you hadn’t told her anything about me” I confessed “Would have been kind of awkward if I had turned up and said ‘Hey, my name’s Sophie Mitchell, I’m you sons soul mate, I’m here to see him…’ blah, blah, blah and so on” I rambled 

“That wouldn’t go down to well” Embry nodded in agreement 

“That’s why I came in through the window” I said 

“How’d you know where I lived?” he suddenly realised

“You make it sound like I’m some random” I said annoyed “I asked Emily. Which is really upsetting seeing as I’m your soul mate and I don’t know where you live, that you’re a first generation Fork-ian… LaPush-ian, about your dad, or your mum. It makes me feel like I don’t know you at all” I frowned 

“LaPush-ian?” he asked, an eyebrow raised

“Well you’ve got ‘American’, ‘European’, ‘African’, ‘South Arabian’, ‘Australian’, so I just added ‘ian’ on the end” I shrugged, I was a little annoyed he’d kind of just changed the subject, but when he began to chuckle I couldn’t find it in me to stay annoyed at him. 

“We’re still on for the bonfire right?” he asked, still off the topic 

“Course” 

“And you’re not gonna go all…” I whacked him before he could finish his sentence 

“You should now know that it’s not my fault. I bet Cat would do the same thing if she was in molten lava” I released my arms from his neck and crossed them over my chest, turning away from him. It really wasn’t my fault I zoned out sometimes when I was around both my elements. Cat was lucky in that aspect, while my elements worked together in harmony, Cat’s couldn’t. You couldn’t have earth and fire together, fire destroys the earth, like lava and magma. I think the only time they are together is when you have an awful earth quake that splits the earth in two, exposing the lava underneath. But how often did that happen? 

“I’m sorry” he said, placing his hands on my shoulders and turning me so that I was facing him again “This bonfire is actually different so I don’t think you’ll have the chance to go for a swim”

“Different how?” I wondered, ignoring the fact that he was teasing me

“It’s a council meeting. Instead of the last one which was just for fun” he shrugged 

“Does you mum know you’re going?” I wondered, Embry nodded 

“She knows I’m going to a bonfire with Jake, Quil and a few others” he admitted

“The same lie everyone other normal person knows” I smiled, he shrugged 

“It’s better if she doesn’t know anyway” he said 

“Why?” I wondered

“She worries now, imagine how much she’d worry if she found out her son was hunting vampires?” he explained 

“Good point” I muttered “I know my mother would freak if she found out her best friends kids were giant wolves, her daughters were each dating one. We went to school with vampires and her husband was friends with both” I grinned 

“Thats a lot of supernatural around one family, but you forgot about yourself and Cat” he reminded me, I sighed, I didn’t know what we were going to do if they ever found all of that out. 

“They’d totally freak, might even need to go to a mental ward or something” I muttered, he grinned 

“I’m sure it wouldn’t get that bad” he thought 

“You said so yourself, that’s a lot of supernatural for one family” I reminded him 

“Yeah, but they’re your parents. You were fine with it all…”

“Cause we aren’t normal” I reminded him 

“Well you’d have to get the gene somewhere, or you wouldn’t be able to do any of it” I thought about that 

“But, they seem too, normal” I confessed 

“Except that you’re as rich as the bloodsucking Cullens who have been around for centuries” he disagreed “And don’t forget all those books” he added 

“It’s not difficult to read that many books” I confessed “I can read three in a day if I wanted to” 

“Then you obviously have to much time on your hands” Embry grinned 

“Not anymore I don’t” I mock pouted 

“Well, sorry” he said stepping back 

“Never said it was your fault” I smirked 

“You were thinking it” 

“Oh mind reader are we?” 

“No. Your expression just said it all” he shrugged. I turned my nose to the air and walked back towards the window. I heard him step towards me and his arms were around my waist 

“Where are you going?” he pouted

“I was going to leave, I didn’t see the point in staying if you were just going to tease me” I admitted 

“Don’t leave, I’m sorry” he apologised, I eyed him for a minute before grinning and placing my lips on his quite eagerly. He happily kissed me back 

“Wow, I should upset you more often” he grinned 

“You do that and you’ll become a popsicle” I smirked, he raised an eyebrow and I nodded seriously. 

“I’m a dangerous girl” 

“Which is so hot” he confessed, I gave him a look

“Never had that compliment before”, he grinned 

“That’s cause it’s not even close enough to describe you” 

“Well, I think ‘hot’ isn’t the right word. I’m too ‘chilled’ for that” I smirked, he rolled his eyes and my smirk increased. 

* * *

 

Third Person POV. 

Jacob’s rabbit sat on the side of the road, Jacob leaned against the back, Cat was leaning against the side door. She looked a little irritated. The silver volvo rounded the corner of the road, Bella waved from the front seat and Jacob’s expression formed a smile. Cat waved back, a smile appearing on her face. Edward parked his volvo about thirty yards away, safely away from crossing the treaty line. 

“Call me whenever you’re ready to come home,” Edward said to Bella from within the car “And I’ll be here” 

“I wont be out late” Bella promised. They got out of the car and Edward walked around to the trunk of his car. He pulled out a red bike, helmet and padded jacket. Cat and Jacob watched 

_“How did he fit that bike in his car?”_ Cat wondered. Bella tucked the red helmet under her arm and laid the jacket over the seat of bike. 

“Do you have it all?” Edward asked 

“No problem” Bella assured him. Edward sighed and leaned towards Bella, she turned her face up towards him, waiting for a peck but Edward took her by surprise and lock his arms around her waist, kissing her with more enthusiasm then she’d expected. Before long Bella was gasping for air. Edward laughed quietly and released Bella. 

“Goodbye” Edward said to her “I really do like the jacket” Bella turned around and walked towards Cat and Jacob

“You alright Cat?” she wondered

“I’m fine” she shrugged before glaring at the rabbit behind her 

“Don’t you like it?” Bella wondered noticing Cat’s glare

“No. It’s fine. It’s just that mine’s better” Cat admitted “But someone —” Cat pointed her look obviously at Jacob “— wouldn’t let me bring it” Jacob rolled his eyes 

“What’s wrong with the rabbit?” Bella questioned 

“Nothing. Just mines faster” 

“Need for speed” Bella smiled

“Well… yeah” Cat nodded grinning. 

“What’s all that?” Jacob called to Bella, his voice wary, scrutinising the motorcycle with an enigmatic expression.

“I thought I should put this back where it belongs,” Bella told him. Jacob pondered that for one short second, and then his wide smile stretched across his face. Cat walked up to Bella, before she was across the treaty line and took the helmet and jacket from her 

“Thanks” Bella said, Cat shrugged 

“No problem”. The second they crossed the treaty line Jacob pushed off the car and walked towards them. He took the bike from Bella, balanced it on the kickstand, and grabbed Bella up in another vice-tight hug. The Volvo’s engine growl, and Bella struggled to get free.

“Cut it out, Jake!” she gasped breathlessly. He laughed and set her down. Bella turned to wave goodbye, but the silver car was already disappearing around the curve in the road.

“Nice,” Bella commented, allowing some acid to leak into her voice. Jacob’s eyes widened in false innocence. 

“What?”, Cat rolled her eyes 

“He’s being pretty dang pleasant about this; you don’t need to push your luck.” Bella reminded him 

“I agree” Cat muttered getting into the car. Jacob sighed 

“It’s just a car, you can drive yours next time” 

“Just a car? Since when is anything ‘just a car’ to you?” Bella wondered

“Good question” Cat sang from the car. Jacob grinned and he easily placed the bike on the rabbit as Bella got into the car. Cat and Jacob weren’t exactly fighting. It was like a child who had wanted candy and then began to sulk when it wasn’t allowed any. At least that was how Cat was acting. It didn’t last long, not long after Jake had started driving he began to tease Cat, she grumbled for a while but couldn’t keep the smile off her face. They went to Jacob’s house, dropping off the bike and leaving the car. Jacob had liked the idea of the helmet, and even became a little annoyed that he didn’t think of the idea. 

“Hellooooo” the three of them turned around to see Sophie skip into the garage, followed by Embry. 

“Hey Bells” she greeted, hugging her 

“Hey, Vampire Girl” Embry grinned 

“Embry” Bella nodded with a smile 

“You coming to the party too?” Embry wondered, Bella nodded 

“Did you know about this ‘party’?” Cat asked her twin, Sophie nodded 

“What? Didn’t you?” Sophie questioned confused, Cat shook her head and sent a mock glare in Jacob’s direction. Jacob grinned and approached her, pulling her into a hug 

“I’m sorry” he pouted “Forgive me?” 

“I think I already did” Cat grumbled

“Then why are you still holding a grudge?” Embry wondered, Cat shrugged 

“Cause I can” she grinned “Alright! Time to go!” she decided 

“How are we getting there?” Bella wondered

“We’re walking” Jacob grinned 

“Great exercise” Sophie smiled. They got moving and Bella watched as Cat walked gracefully through the forest, almost like she was a part of it. She looked as graceful as the vampires did. Sophie was also, but not like Cat. 


	26. Chapter 26

They walked up a hill and arrived at the cliff top, there was a fire crackling and people all sitting around it. Quil was first to greet them, he gave Bella a high five and kiss on the cheek, before picking Cat up and spinning her around before pounding her fist. He hugged Sophie before Emily came up and gave them all a hug. Cat jumped on Leah who was sitting on the ground next to her mother 

“Ow” Leah complained “Cat!” she scolded 

“Aww, are you injured” Cat teased. Leah grabbed Cat’s arm and pulled her off her back and onto the ground next to her. Leah began tickling Cat as punishment 

“No! Stop! Leah, Stop it!” Cat giggled while she wriggled around

“I forgot how ticklish you are” Leah grinned 

“I’d be careful if I were you Leah” Sophie warned “Or you’ll set her off”, Leah raised an eyebrow at her. Leah suddenly drew back and rubbed her hands, they had small burns on them

“Ouch! Jeez!” she swore at Cat 

“Sorry Leah. I didn’t do it on purpose, I swear” Cat said seriously 

“Told you” Sophie grinned. Leah rolled her eyes as Cat sat up. She went and sat beside Jacob. Bella sat between the twins, the boys on their other side. Billy was sitting at the head of the circle, Quil’s grandpa, Old Quil, and Sue Clearwater on either side of him. The entire pack was there otherwise; Sam and Emily, Quil, Jared and Kim, Paul, Seth and Leah. The first thing that happened was that the wolves began stuffing their faces. Each of the wolves eating about twenty hotdogs each. Though Cat ate her fair share also, somewhere between five and ten. 

“Are you gonna eat that hot dog?” Paul asked Jacob, his eyes locked on the last remnant of the huge meal the werewolves had consumed. 

“I guess,” Jake said slowly. “I’m so full I’m about to puke, but I think I can force it down. I won’t enjoy it at all, though.” He sighed again sadly. Cat started giggling and Sophie smirked. Despite the fact that Paul had eaten at least as much as Jacob, he glowered and his hands balled up into fists. 

“Sheesh.” Jacob laughed. “Kidding, Paul. Here.” He flipped the homemade skewer across the circle. Paul caught it neatly on the right end without difficulty. 

“Thanks, man,” Paul said, already over his brief fit of temper. The fire crackled, settling lower toward the sand. Sparks blew up in a sudden puff of brilliant orange against the black sky. Cat yawned 

“Oh, tired already?” Jacob teased

“Shut up” Cat grumbled, leaning her head on his shoulder. Bella raised an eyebrow, it wasn’t that late, she glanced at Sophie 

“Cat get’s tired when the sun sets, especially when there isn’t anything to distract her” Sophie explained. Bella thought about that, she guessed it was reasonable seeing as Cat’s abilities were connected to it 

“But wouldn’t the fire keep her up a little?” she asked, Sophie looked at it before shrugging. Kim had also began to nod off, her head leaning against Jared’s chest, his arms around her. 

“It’s getting late” Bella murmured to Jacob

“Don’t start _that_ yet,” Jacob whispered back — though certainly half the group here had hearing sensitive enough to hear them anyway. “The best part is coming.”

“What’s the best part? You swallowing an entire cow whole?”. Jacob chuckled 

“No. That’s the finale. We didn’t meet just to eat through a week’s worth of food. This is technically a council meeting. It’s Quil’s first time, and he hasn’t heard the stories yet. Well, he’s _heard_ them, but this will be the first time he knows they’re true. That tends to make a guy pay closer attention. Kim and Seth and Leah are all first-timers, too. As well as the twins. They haven’t even heard the proper versions.”

“Shut up” Cat mumbled. Jacob grinned and kissed her forehead 

“Stories?” Bella wondered

“The histories we always thought were legends,” Jacob explained. “The stories of how we came to be. The first is the story of the spirit warriors.” It was almost as if Jacob’s soft whisper was the introduction. The atmosphere changed abruptly around the low-burning fire. Paul and Embry sat up straighter. Jared nudged Kim and then pulled her gently upright. Jacob shook Cat, she grumbled but yawned, what she did next was a little surprising she leaned forwards and put her hand into the flames, almost like she was grabbing some. She sat back up and shook her head 

“I’m good” she assured, everyone raised an eyebrow at her “What?” she shrugged. Emily produced a spiral-bound notebook and a pen, looking exactly like a student set for an important lecture. Sam twisted just slightly beside her — so that he was facing the same direction as Old Quil, who was on his other side — as the fourth member of the council. Leah, her face still a beautiful and emotionless mask, closed her eyes — not like she was tired, but as if to help her concentration. Her brother leaned in toward the elders eagerly. The fire crackled, sending another explosion of sparks glittering up against the night. Billy cleared his throat, and, with no more introduction than his son’s whisper, began telling the story in his rich, deep voice. The words poured out with precision, as if he knew them by heart, but also with feeling and a subtle rhythm. Like poetry performed by its author.

“The Quileutes have been a small people from the beginning,” Billy said. “And we are a small people still, but we have never disappeared. This is because there has always been magic in our blood. It wasn’t always the magic of shape-shifting — that came later. First, we were spirit warriors.” Emily’s pen sprinted across the sheets of paper as she tried to keep up with him.

“In the beginning, the tribe settled in this harbour and became skilled ship builders and fishermen. But the tribe was small, and the harbour was rich in fish. There were others who coveted our land, and we were too small to hold it. A larger tribe moved against us, and we took to our ships to escape them.” Cat and Sophie sat intently, listening, hanging off Billy’s every word. 

“Kaheleha was not the first spirit warrior, but we do not remember the stories that came before his. We do not remember who was the first to discover this power, or how it had been used before this crisis. Kaheleha _was_ the first great Spirit Chief in our history. In this emergency, Kaheleha used the magic to defend our land.

“He and all his warriors left the ship — not their bodies, but their spirits. Their women watched over the bodies and the waves, and the men took their spirits back to our harbour.

“They could not physically touch the enemy tribe, but they had other ways. The stories tell us that they could blow fierce winds into their enemy’s camps; they could make a great screaming in the wind that terrified their foes. The stories also tell us that the animals could see the spirit warriors and understand them; the animals would do their bidding.

“Kaheleha took his spirit army and wreaked havoc on the intruders. This invading tribe had packs of big, thick-furred dogs that they used to pull their sleds in the frozen north. The spirit warriors turned the dogs against their masters and then brought a mighty infestation of bats up from the cliff caverns. They used the screaming wind to aid the dogs in confusing the men. The dogs and bats won. The survivors scattered, calling our harbour a cursed place. The dogs ran wild when the spirit warriors released them. The Quileutes returned to their bodies and their wives, victorious.

“The other nearby tribes, the Hohs and the Makahs, made treaties with the Quileutes. They wanted nothing to do with our magic. We lived in peace with them. When an enemy came against us, the spirit warriors would drive them off.

“Generations passed. Then came the last great Spirit Chief, Taha Aki. He was known for his wisdom, and for being a man of peace. The people lived well and content in his care.

“But there was one man, Utlapa, who was not content.” A low hiss ran around the fire. Most of the wolves who had heard this story had made it, the twins glanced at one another 

_“I guess he’s the bad guy”_ Cat thought, Sophie nodded. Billy ignored the hiss and continued with his story 

“Utlapa was one of Chief Taha Aki’s strongest spirit warriors — a powerful man, but a grasping man, too. He thought the people should use their magic to expand their lands, to enslave the Hohs and the Makahs and build an empire.

“Now, when the warriors were their spirit selves, they knew each other’s thoughts. Taha Aki saw what Utlapa dreamed, and was angry with Utlapa. Utlapa was commanded to leave the people, and never use his spirit self again. Utlapa was a strong man, but the chief’s warriors outnumbered him. He had no choice but to leave. The furious outcast hid in the forest nearby, waiting for a chance to get revenge against the chief.

“Even in times of peace, the Spirit Chief was vigilant in protecting his people. Often, he would go to a sacred, secret place in the mountains. He would leave his body behind and sweep down through the forests and along the coast, making sure no threat approached.

“One day when Taha Aki left to perform this duty, Utlapa followed. At first, Utlapa simply planned to kill the chief, but this plan had its drawbacks. Surely the spirit warriors would seek to destroy him, and they could follow faster than he could escape. As he hid in the rocks and watched the chief prepare to leave his body, another plan occurred to him.

“Taha Aki left his body in the secret place and flew with the winds to keep watch over his people. Utlapa waited until he was sure the chief had traveled some distance with his spirit self.

“Taha Aki knew it the instant that Utlapa had joined him in the spirit world, and he also knew Utlapa’s murderous plan. He raced back to his secret place, but even the winds weren’t fast enough to save him. When he returned, his body was already gone. Utlapa’s body lay abandoned, but Utlapa had not left Taha Aki with an escape — he had cut his own body’s throat with Taha Aki’s hands.

“Taha Aki followed his body down the mountain. He screamed at Utlapa, but Utlapa ignored him as if he were mere wind.

“Taha Aki watched with despair as Utlapa took his place as chief of the Quileutes. For a few weeks, Utlapa did nothing but make sure that everyone believed he was Taha Aki. Then the changes began — Utlapa’s first edict was to forbid any warrior to enter the spirit world. He claimed that he’d had a vision of danger, but really he was afraid. He knew that Taha Aki would be waiting for the chance to tell his story. Utlapa was also afraid to enter the spirit world himself, knowing Taha Aki would quickly claim his body. So his dreams of conquest with a spirit warrior army were impossible, and he sought to content himself with ruling over the tribe. He became a burden — seeking privileges that Taha Aki had never requested, refusing to work alongside his warriors, taking a young second wife and then a third, though Taha Aki’s wife lived on — something unheard of in the tribe. Taha Aki watched in helpless fury.

“Eventually, Taha Aki tried to kill his body to save the tribe from Utlapa’s excesses. He brought a fierce wolf down from the mountains, but Utlapa hid behind his warriors. When the wolf killed a young man who was protecting the false chief, Taha Aki felt horrible grief. He ordered the wolf away.

“All the stories tell us that it was no easy thing to be a spirit warrior. It was more frightening than exhilarating to be freed from one’s body. This is why they only used their magic in times of need. The chief’s solitary journeys to keep watch were a burden and a sacrifice. Being bodiless was disorienting, uncomfortable, horrifying. Taha Aki had been away from his body for so long at this point that he was in agony. He felt he was doomed — never to cross over to the final land where his ancestors waited, stuck in this torturous nothingness forever.

“The great wolf followed Taha Aki’s spirit as he twisted and writhed in agony through the woods. The wolf was very large for its kind, and beautiful. Taha Aki was suddenly jealous of the dumb animal. At least it had a body. At least it had a life. Even life as an animal would be better than this horrible empty consciousness.

“And then Taha Aki had the idea that changed us all. He asked the great wolf to make room for him, to share. The wolf complied. Taka Aki entered the wolf’s body with relief and gratitude. It was not his human body, but it was better than the void of the spirit world.

“As one, the man and the wolf returned to the village on the harbour. The people ran in fear, shouting for the warriors to come. The warriors ran to meet the wolf with their spears. Utlapa, of course, stayed safely hidden.

“Taha Aki did not attack his warriors. He retreated slowly from them, speaking with his eyes and trying to yelp the songs of his people. The warriors began to realise that the wolf was no ordinary animal, that there was a spirit influencing it. One older warrior, a man name Yut, decided to disobey the false chief’s order and try to communicate with the wolf.

“As soon as Yut crossed to the spirit world, Taha Aki left the wolf — the animal waited tamely for his return — to speak to him. Yut gathered the truth in an instant, and welcomed his true chief home.

“At this time, Utlapa came to see if the wolf had been defeated. When he saw Yut lying lifeless on the ground, surrounded by protective warriors, he realised what was happening. He drew his knife and raced forward to kill Yut before he could return to his body.

“‘Traitor,’ he screamed, and the warriors did not know what to do. The chief had forbidden spirit journeys, and it was the chief’s decision how to punish those who disobeyed.

“Yut jumped back into his body, but Utlapa had his knife at his throat and a hand covering his mouth. Taha Aki’s body was strong, and Yut was weak with age. Yut could not say even one word to warn the others before Utlapa silenced him forever.

“Taha Aki watched as Yut’s spirit slipped away to the final lands that were barred to Taha Aki for all eternity. He felt a great rage, more powerful than anything he’d felt before. He entered the big wolf again, meaning to rip Utlapa’s throat out. But, as he joined the wolf, the greatest magic happened.

“Taha Aki’s anger was the anger of a man. The love he had for his people and the hatred he had for their oppressor were too vast for the wolf’s body, too human. The wolf shuddered, and — before the eyes of the shocked warriors and Utlapa — transformed into a man.

“The new man did not look like Taha Aki’s body. He was far more glorious. He was the flesh interpretation of Taha Aki’s spirit. The warriors recognised him at once, though, for they had flown with Taha Aki’s spirit.

“Utlapa tried to run, but Taha Aki had the strength of the wolf in his new body. He caught the thief and crushed the spirit from him before he could jump out of the stolen body.

“The people rejoiced when they understood what had happened. Taha Aki quickly set everything right, working again with his people and giving the young wives back to their families. The only change he kept in place was the end of the spirit travels. He knew that it was too dangerous now that the idea of stealing a life was there. The spirit warriors were no more.

“From that point on, Taha Aki was more than either wolf or man. They called him Taha Aki the Great Wolf, or Taha Aki the Spirit Man. He led the tribe for many, many years, for he did not age. When danger threatened, he would resume his wolf-self to fight or frighten the enemy. The people dwelt in peace. Taha Aki fathered many sons, and some of these found that, after they had reached the age of manhood, they, too, could transform into wolves. The wolves were all different, because they were spirit wolves and reflected the man they were inside.”

“So that’s why Sam is all black,” Quil muttered under his breath, grinning. “Black heart, black fur.” Cat giggled and shared an ‘air’ five with Quil. 

“To think that you guys are all his grandsons” Sophie grinned. The fire threw a volley of sparks into the sky, and they shivered and danced, making shapes that were almost decipherable.

“And your chocolate fur reflects what?” Sam whispered back to Quil. “How _sweet_ you are?” Cat bursted out laughing. Billy ignored their jibes. 

“Some of the sons became warriors with Taha Aki, and they no longer aged. Others, who did not like the transformation, refused to join the pack of wolf-men. These began to age again, and the tribe discovered that the wolf-men could grow old like anyone else if they gave up their spirit wolves. Taha Aki had lived the span of three old men’s lives. He had married a third wife after the deaths of the first two, and found in her his true spirit wife. Though he had loved the others, this was something else. He decided to give up his spirit wolf so that he would die when she did.

“That is how the magic came to us, but it is not the end of the story. . . .” He looked at Old Quil Ateara, who shifted in his chair, straightening his frail shoulders. Billy took a drink from a bottle of water and wiped his forehead. Emily’s pen never hesitated as she scribbled furiously on the paper.

“That was the story of the spirit warriors,” Old Quil began in a thin tenor voice. “This is the story of the third wife’s sacrifice.

“Many years after Taha Aki gave up his spirit wolf, when he was an old man, trouble began in the north, with the Makahs. Several young women of their tribe had disappeared, and they blamed it on the neighbouring wolves, who they feared and mistrusted. The wolf-men could still read each other’s thoughts while in their wolf forms, just like their ancestors had while in their spirit forms. They knew that none of their number was to blame. Taha Aki tried to pacify the Makah chief, but there was too much fear. Taha Aki did not want to have a war on his hands. He was no longer a warrior to lead his people. He charged his oldest wolf-son, Taha Wi, with finding the true culprit before hostilities began.

“Taha Wi led the five other wolves in his pack on a search through the mountains, looking for any evidence of the missing Makahs. They came across something they had never encountered before — a strange, sweet scent in the forest that burned their noses to the point of pain.” Bella knew this was the part about the vampires. 

_“So they’ve been enemies before they even set eyes on one another”_ Sophie realised. Cat let out a deep sigh. 

“They did not know what creature would leave such a scent, but they followed it,” Old Quil continued. His quavering voice did not have the majesty of Billy’s, but it had a strange, fierce edge of urgency about it.

“They found faint traces of human scent, and human blood, along the trail. They were sure this was the enemy they were searching for.

“The journey took them so far north that Taha Wi sent half the pack, the younger ones, back to the harbour to report to Taha Aki. 

“Taha Wi and his two brothers did not return.

“The younger brothers searched for their elders, but found only silence. Taha Aki mourned for his sons. He wished to avenge his sons’ death, but he was old. He went to the Makah chief in his mourning clothes and told him everything that had happened. The Makah chief believed his grief, and tensions ended between the tribes.

“A year later, two Makah maidens disappeared from their homes on the same night. The Makahs called on the Quileute wolves at once, who found the same sweet stink all through the Makah village. The wolves went on the hunt again.

“Only one came back. He was Yaha Uta, the oldest son of Taka Aki’s third wife, and the youngest in the pack. He brought something with him that had never been seen in all the days of the Quileutes — a strange, cold, stony corpse that he carried in pieces. All who were of Taha Aki’s blood, even those who had never been wolves, could smell the piercing smell of the dead creature. This was the enemy of the Makahs.

“Yaha Uta described what had happened: he and his brothers had found the creature, who looked like a man but was hard as a granite rock, with the two Makah daughters. One girl was already dead, white and bloodless on the ground. The other was in the creature’s arms, his mouth at her throat. She may have been alive when they came upon the hideous scene, but the creature quickly snapped her neck and tossed her lifeless body to the ground when they approached. His white lips were covered in her blood, and his eyes glowed red.

“Yaha Uta described the fierce strength and speed of the creature. One of his brothers quickly became a victim when he underestimated that strength. The creature ripped him apart like a doll. Yaha Uta and his other brother were more wary. They worked together, coming at the creature from the sides, out manoeuvring it. They had to reach the very limits of their wolf strength and speed, something that had never been tested before. The creature was hard as stone and cold as ice. They found that only their teeth could damage it. They began to rip small pieces of the creature apart while it fought them.

“But the creature learned quickly, and soon was matching their manoeuvres. It got its hands on Yaha Uta’s brother. Yaha Uta found an opening on the creature’s throat, and he lunged. His teeth tore the head off the creature, but the hands continued to mangle his brother.

“Yaha Uta ripped the creature into unrecognisable chunks, tearing pieces apart in a desperate attempt to save his brother. He was too late, but, in the end, the creature was destroyed.

“Or so they thought. Yaha Uta laid the reeking remains out to be examined by the elders. One severed hand lay beside a piece of the creature’s granite arm. The two pieces touched when the elders poked them with sticks, and the hand reached out towards the arm piece, trying to reassemble itself.

“Horrified, the elders set fire to the remains. A great cloud of choking, vile smoke polluted the air. When there was nothing but ashes, they separated the ashes into many small bags and spread them far and wide — some in the ocean, some in the forest, some in the cliff caverns. Taha Aki wore one bag around his neck, so he would be warned if the creature ever tried to put himself together again.” Old Quil paused and looked at Billy. Billy pulled out a leather thong from around his neck. Hanging from the end was a small bag, blackened with age. A few people gasped.

“They called it The Cold One, the Blood Drinker, and lived in fear that it was not alone. They only had one wolf protector left, young Yaha Uta.

“They did not have long to wait. The creature had a mate, another blood drinker, who came to the Quileutes seeking revenge.

_“Reminds me of Victoria”_ Cat muttered 

_“Yeah”_ Sophie agreed

“The stories say that the Cold Woman was the most beautiful thing human eyes had ever seen. She looked like the goddess of the dawn when she entered the village that morning; the sun was shining for once, and it glittered off her white skin and lit the golden hair that flowed down to her knees. Her face was magical in its beauty, her eyes black in her white face. Some fell to their knees to worship her.

“She asked something in a high, piercing voice, in a language no one had ever heard. The people were dumbfounded, not knowing how to answer her. There was none of Taha Aki’s blood among the witnesses but one small boy. He clung to his mother and screamed that the smell was hurting his nose. One of the elders, on his way to council, heard the boy and realised what had come among them. He yelled for the people to run. She killed him first.

“There were twenty witnesses to the Cold Woman’s approach. Two survived, only because she grew distracted by the blood, and paused to sate her thirst. They ran to Taha Aki, who sat in counsel with the other elders, his sons, and his third wife.

“Yaha Uta transformed into his spirit wolf as soon as he heard the news. He went to destroy the blood drinker alone. Taha Aki, his third wife, his sons, and his elders followed behind him.

“At first they could not find the creature, only the evidence of her attack. Bodies lay broken, a few drained of blood, strewn across the road where she’d appeared. Then they heard the screams and hurried to the harbour.

“A handful of the Quileutes had run to the ships for refuge. She swam after them like a shark, and broke the bow of their boat with her incredible strength. When the ship sank, she caught those trying to swim away and broke them, too.

“She saw the great wolf on the shore, and she forgot the fleeing swimmers. She swam so fast she was a blur and came, dripping and glorious, to stand before Yaha Uta. She pointed at him with one white finger and asked another incomprehensible question. Yaha Uta waited.

“It was a close fight. She was not the warrior her mate had been. But Yaha Uta was alone — there was no one to distract her fury from him.

“When Yaha Uta lost, Taha Aki screamed in defiance. He limped forward and shifted into an ancient, white-muzzled wolf. The wolf was old, but this was Taha Aki the Spirit Man, and his rage made him strong. The fight began again.

“Taha Aki’s third wife had just seen her son die before her. Now her husband fought, and she had no hope that he could win. She’d heard every word the witnesses to the slaughter had told the council. She’d heard the story of Yaha Uta’s first victory, and knew that his brother’s diversion had saved him.

“The third wife grabbed a knife from the belt of one of the sons who stood beside her. They were all young sons, not yet men, and she knew they would die when their father failed.

“The third wife ran toward the Cold Woman with the dagger raised high. The Cold Woman smiled, barely distracted from her fight with the old wolf. She had no fear of the weak human woman or the knife that would not even scratch her skin, and she was about to deliver the death blow to Taha Aki.

“And then the third wife did something the Cold Woman did not expect. She fell to her knees at the blood drinker’s feet and plunged the knife into her own heart.

“Blood spurted through the third wife’s fingers and splashed against the Cold Woman. The blood drinker could not resist the lure of the fresh blood leaving the third wife’s body. Instinctively, she turned to the dying woman, for one second entirely consumed by thirst.

“Taha Aki’s teeth closed around her neck.

“That was not the end of the fight, but Taha Aki was not alone now. Watching their mother die, two young sons felt such rage that they sprang forth as their spirit wolves, though they were not yet men. With their father, they finished the creature.

“Taha Aki never rejoined the tribe. He never changed back to a man again. He lay for one day beside the body of the third wife, growling whenever anyone tried to touch her, and then he went into the forest and never returned.

“Trouble with the cold ones was rare from that time on. Taha Aki’s sons guarded the tribe until their sons were old enough to take their places. There were never more than three wolves at a time. It was enough. Occasionally a blood drinker would come through these lands, but they were taken by surprise, not expecting the wolves. Sometimes a wolf would die, but never were they decimated again like that first time. They’d learned how to fight the cold ones, and they passed the knowledge on, wolf mind to wolf mind, spirit to spirit, father to son.

“Time passed, and the descendants of Taha Aki no longer became wolves when they reached manhood. Only in a great while, if a cold one was near, would the wolves return. The cold ones always came in ones and twos, and the pack stayed small.

“A bigger coven came, and your own great-grandfathers prepared to fight them off. But the leader spoke to Ephraim Black as if he were a man, and promised not to harm the Quileutes. His strange yellow eyes gave some proof to his claim that they were not the same as other blood drinkers. The wolves were outnumbered; there was no need for the cold ones to offer a treaty when they could have won the fight. Ephraim accepted. They’ve stayed true to their side, though their presence does tend to draw in others.” Cat and Sophie glanced at Jacob and Embry who nodded before they looked back at Old Quil.

“And their numbers have forced a larger pack than the tribe has ever seen,” Old Quil said, and for one moment his black eyes, all but buried in the wrinkles of skin folded around them, seemed to rest on Bella. “Except, of course, in Taha Aki’s time,” he said, and then he sighed. “And so the sons of our tribe again carry the burden and share the sacrifice their fathers endured before them.” All was silent for a long moment. The living descendants of magic and legend stared at one another across the fire with sadness in their eyes. All but one. 

“Burden,” he scoffed in a low voice. “I think it’s cool.” Quil’s full lower lip pouted out a little bit. Across the dying fire, Seth — his eyes wide with adulation for the fraternity of tribal protectors — nodded his agreement.

“I agree” Cat nodded also “It would be boring to have ordinary friends” Sophie smiled with a sigh. Billy chuckled, low and long, and the magic seemed to fade into the glowing embers. Suddenly, it was just a circle of friends again. Jared flicked a small stone at Quil, and everyone laughed when it made him jump. Low conversations murmured around them, teasing and casual. Not long later, Bella fell asleep. Cat was extremely close to it also. 

“What am I gonna do you you two?” Jacob sighed 

“I’ll take Cat back for you. You might want to get Bella home” Embry offered. Jacob nodded in agreement. Sophie, who wasn’t as effected and as sleep deprived as the two girls stood up as Embry picked Cat up. Jacob did the same to Bella. They said goodnight to everyone else and headed home. Jacob took Bella back to his house before placing her in his rabbit and driving her to the boarder, calling Edward for her as he did. Embry and Sophie walked through the trees, Cat on Embry’s back 

“You sure you’re alright?” Embry asked her 

“Yep. One of my benefits.” Sophie smiled 

“Could you stay up all night?” Embry wondered

“Not sure, maybe. Tell the truth I’ve never tried” she grinned “Never needed too” 

“Well that’s a good thing” Embry smiled, Sophie shrugged. Cat sighed and rubbed her cheek against Embry’s back, Sophie sighed 

“At least we don’t need to hear about her waiting for Jacob to hurry back” she muttered

“You’d be listening for a while” Embry confessed

“What do you mean?” Sophie wondered

“Jake’s on Bella guard tonight” Embry informed her 

“Bella Guard… oh” she remembered “You’re right, good thing”. They reached the house and walked in through the front door quietly. Embry carried Cat up the stairs and placed her on her bed in her room before Sophie draped the blankets over her and opened her glass door. The two then proceeded to Sophie’s room. Falling asleep in one another’s arms. 


	27. Chapter 27

“Come on Kitty! One week left!” Sophie sang, jumping on her sister “Aren’t you excited! We’re going to graduate!” a murmured grumble came from the sheets, muffled by the pillows 

“It’s exciting!! Soon we wont have to worry about school” Sophie continued 

“Unless we go to university” Cat mumbled 

“I don’t think we need to worry about that for a while. Especially seeing as we have the whole ‘Bella’s intruder’ thing to worry about currently” Sophie said 

“It still doesn’t mean we don’t have more school to eventually worry about” Cat complained 

“Well we have a week and then nothing for ages!” Sophie cheered 

“Will you get off me” Cat asked pushing her sister away and sitting up. “Really still a whole week?” 

“It’s only a week” Sophie said sitting back up again 

“Including today?” Cat wondered, Sophie suddenly remembered she still had to get ready for school. She jumped up and was out of the room 

“I’ll take that as a yes” Cat mumbled. The twins walked into the kitchen, Sophie began making them breakfast while Cat picked up a newspaper her father had left on the bench 

“Uh oh” she muttered

“What?” Sophie wondered. Cat turned the paper around so that her sister could read the title. 

SEATTLE TERRORISED BY SLAYINGS

“Read it” Sophie said after taking in a deep breath. Cat laid the paper on the bench while Sophie returned to cooking. 

It’s been less than a decade since the city of Seattle was the hunting ground for the most prolific serial killer in U.S. history. Gary Ridgway, the Green River Killer, was convicted of the murders of 48 women.

And now a beleaguered Seattle must face the possibility that it could be harbouring an even more horrifying monster at this very moment.

The police are not calling the recent rash of homicides and disappearances the work of a serial killer. Not yet, at least. They are reluctant to believe so much carnage could be the work of one individual. This killer — if, in fact, it is one person — would then be responsible for 39 linked homicides and disappearances within the last three months alone. In comparison, Ridgway’s 48-count murder spree was scattered over a 21-year period. If these deaths can be linked to one man, then this is the most violent rampage of serial murder in American history.

The police are leaning instead toward the theory that gang activity is involved. This theory is supported by the sheer number of victims, and by the fact that there seems to be no pattern in the choice of victims.

From Jack the Ripper to Ted Bundy, the targets of serial killings are usually connected by similarities in age, gender, race, or a combination of the three. The victims of this crime wave range in age from 15-year-old honour student Amanda Reed, to 67-year-old retired postman Omar Jenks. The linked deaths include a nearly even 18 women and 21 men. The victims are racially diverse: Caucasians, African Americans, Hispanics and Asians.

The selection appears random. The motive seems to be killing for no other reason than to kill.

So why even consider the idea of a serial killer?

There are enough similarities in the modus operandi to rule out unrelated crimes. Every victim discovered has been burned to the extent that dental records were necessary for identification. The use of some kind of accelerant, like gasoline or alcohol, seems to be indicated in the conflagrations; however, no traces of any accelerant have yet been found. All of the bodies have been carelessly dumped with no attempt at concealment.

More gruesome yet, most of the remains show evidence of brutal violence — bones crushed and snapped by some kind of tremendous pressure — which medical examiners believe occurred before the time of death, though these conclusions are difficult to be sure of, considering the state of the evidence.

Another similarity that points to the possibility of a serial: every crime is perfectly clean of evidence, aside from the remains themselves. Not a fingerprint, not a tire tread mark nor a foreign hair is left behind. There have been no sightings of any suspect in the disappearances.

Then there are the disappearances themselves — hardly low profile by any means. None of the victims are what could be viewed as easy targets. None are runaways or the homeless, who vanish so easily and are seldom reported missing. Victims have vanished from their homes, from a fourth-story apartment, from a health club, from a wedding reception. Perhaps the most astounding: 30-year-old amateur boxer Robert Walsh entered a movie theatre with a date; a few minutes into the movie, the woman realised that he was not in his seat. His body was found only three hours later when fire fighters were called to the scene of a burning trash Dumpster, twenty miles away.

Another pattern is present in the slayings: all of the victims disappeared at night.

And the most alarming pattern? Acceleration. Six of the homicides were committed in the first month, 11 in the second. Twenty-two have occurred in the last 10 days alone. And the police are no closer to finding the responsible party than they were after the first charred body was discovered.

The evidence is conflicting, the pieces horrifying. A vicious new gang or a wildly active serial killer? Or something else the police haven’t yet conceived of?

Only one conclusion is indisputable: something hideous is stalking Seattle.

Cat finished the paragraph and looked at Sophie 

“No” Sophie muttered 

“Do you really think…” Cat began 

“Vampires” Sophie nodded “ ‘Something hideous is stalking Seattle’ ” she quoted.

“Think the Cullens know?” Cat wondered

“Probably. They probably know the signs when a vampire’s at work” Sophie murmured

“Think we should go talk to them, see what they know?” Cat suggested 

“We have school” Sophie disagreed

“So?” Cat shrugged 

“We have finals coming up”

“So? They wont teach us anything new so close to finals” Cat thought 

“How do you know?” Sophie crossed her arms 

“It would be stupid to do so” Cat admitted. Sophie thought for a while, forgetting about the pancakes she’d begun to make behind her

“Soph, you’re burning the pancake” Cat noticed. Sophie jumped out of her thinking state and immediately into saving the pancake. 

“Come on, we could at least ask the Cullens about this” Cat convinced

“We could do that over the phone too” Sophie reminded her 

“But it’s not as easy. Phone conversations are annoying when we can take a five minute run down there” Cat continued 

“We shouldn’t run everywhere” Sophie muttered, Cat rolled her eyes 

“Now you’re just making up excuses” 

“No I’m not” Sophie argued

“Yeah you are” Cat nodded, eating the pancake her twin had just placed in front of her, but not before drowning it in maple syrup. “Well. I’m going to go ask whether you’re coming or not” Cat decided 

“Well if you’re gonna go anyway then I might as well come. Someone has to keep you out of trouble” Sophie rolled her eyes. Cat sent her a glare. Sophie made them a few more pancakes each before they ate them in silence. The twins drove Sophie’s convertible down to the Cullens house. They pulled up outside before climbing out and to the front door, Cat just let herself in and Sophie rolled her eyes at her but followed. Everyone was looking at the door way when they entered 

“Morning” Sophie greeted 

“Aren’t you two meant to be in school?” Edward wondered

“I’m sorry, aren’t you posing as a seventeen year old? If so then you should be too” Cat answered back 

“I’ve already learnt it all” Edward argued 

“And I don’t really care about one day” Cat confessed

“What brings you two here?” Carlisle asked politely. Cat held up the article which she had brought with her. Edward and Carlisle both let out a deep breath. Sophie noticed the same article on the coffee table 

“Huh. Guess you have seen it then” she sighed 

“Why did you come here because of that?” Emmett asked 

“We know everything remember, and we can tell when something’s completely off. Like a rogue vampire racing around the streets of Seattle” Cat said 

“That is what it is… right?” Sophie checked. She was watching Carlisle, after a second he nodded, answering her question. 

“Great” the twins sighed. 

“Let’s go now,” Emmett said with sudden enthusiasm. “I’m dead bored.” A hiss echoed down the stairway from upstairs. 

“She’s such a pessimist,” Emmett muttered to himself. Edward agreed with Emmett. 

“We’ll have to go sometime.” Rosalie appeared at the top of the stairs and descended slowly. Her face was smooth, expressionless.

“Wait. You guys are planning to go an deal with this yourself?” Cat wondered 

“We don’t have much choice” Edward said 

“Yeah you do, you’re choosing the unselfish one” Sophie shrugged. Carlisle was shaking his head. 

“I’m concerned. We’ve never involved ourselves in this kind of thing before. It’s not our business. We aren’t the Volturi.”

“I don’t want the Volturi to have to come here,” Edward said. “It gives us so much less reaction time.”

“And all those innocent humans in Seattle,” Esme murmured. “It’s not right to let them die this way.”

“I know,” Carlisle sighed. The twins looked at one another confused 

“Who’s the Volturi?” they chorused. Everyone looked at them 

“They’re kind of like the royal family or the government of Vampires” Bella answered when know one else did 

“Vampires have there own government?” Cat wondered, Bella nodded. 

“Why would they come here?” Sophie wondered

“They have one very important rule; that vampires don’t draw attention to themselves and keep their existence a secret” Bella answered 

“So because the situation in Seattle is causing such a disturbance you think they’re gonna come to stop it?” Sophie realised, everyone nodded 

“So why don’t you want them here?” Cat asked Edward. No one answered, they all looked a little, on-edge, about that subject. The twins shared an anxious look before looking back at everyone else. It was Carlisle that decided to speak 

“The Volturi live in Italy…” he began 

“Oh” the twins almost immediately understood 

“I’m guessing you met them while over there then” Sophie said to Bella, she nodded

“Humans are not allowed to know about us. Any human that finds out, either has to die, or join us” Carlisle explained 

“So you don’t want them here because Bella’s still human” Sophie asked, everyone nodded 

“I see your dilemma now” Cat mumbled 

“So you’re gonna take out the rogue in Seattle instead” Sophie sighed 

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Cat wondered. No one spoke, or answered her. 

“Oh,” Edward said sharply, turning his head slightly to look at Jasper. “I didn’t think of that. I see. You’re right, that has to be it. Well, that changes everything.”

“Huh?” Cat questioned. She wasn’t the only one with a confused expression, though everyone else, but Bella, also looked slightly annoyed. 

“I think you’d better explain to the others,” Edward said to Jasper. “What could be the purpose of this?” Edward started to pace, staring at the floor, lost in thought. Alice got up and was beside Bella in an instant 

“What is he rambling about?” she asked Jasper. “What are you thinking?” Jasper didn’t seem to enjoy the spotlight. He hesitated, reading every face in the circle — for everyone had moved in to hear what he would say — and then his eyes paused on Bella’s face. 

“You’re confused,” he said to her, his deep voice very quiet. There was no question in his assumption. Jasper knew what she was feeling, what everyone was feeling.

“We’re all confused,” Emmett grumbled. 

“Yeah. Can you explain please” Cat agreed 

“You can afford the time to be patient,” Jasper told them. “Bella should understand this, too. She’s one of us now. And I think the twins also deserve to know”

“Know what?” Cat asked annoyed 

“How much do you know about me, Bella?” Jasper asked, ignoring Cat’s question. Emmett sighed theatrically, and plopped down on the couch to wait with exaggerated impatience. 

“Not much,” she admitted. Jasper stared at Edward, who looked up to meet his gaze.

“No,” Edward answered his thought. “I’m sure you can understand why I haven’t told her that story. But I suppose she needs to hear it now.” Jasper nodded thoughtfully, and then started to roll up the arm of his ivory sweater. Bella and the twins watched, curious and confused, trying to figure out what he was doing. He held his wrist under the edge of the lampshade beside him, close to the light of the naked bulb, and traced his finger across a raised crescent mark on the pale skin. It took Bella a minute to understand why the shape looked strangely familiar.

“Oh,” she breathed as realisation hit. “Jasper, you have a scar exactly like mine.” Bella held out her hand, the silvery crescent more prominent against her cream skin than against his alabaster.

“Ow” Cat muttered. Jasper smiled faintly. 

“I have a lot of scars like yours, Bella.” Jasper’s face was unreadable as he pushed the sleeve of his thin sweater higher up his arm. At first their eyes could not make sense of the texture that was layered thickly across the skin. Curved half-moons crisscrossed in a feathery pattern that was only visible, white on white as it was, because the bright glow of the lamp beside him threw the slightly raised design into relief, with shallow shadows outlining the shapes. The twins could see the scars a little more clearly then Bella could. And then Bella grasped that the pattern was made of individual crescents like the one on his wrist … the one on her hand. She looked back at her own small, solitary scar — and remembered how she’d received it. Bella stared at the shape of James’s teeth, embossed forever on her skin. And then she gasped, staring up at him. 

“Jasper, what _happened_ to you?” 

“The same thing that happened to your hand” Jasper answered 

“But, weren’t you bitten by a vampire?” Sophie asked Bella, who nodded 

“You got bitten by one too?” Cat asked Jasper, he nodded

“Repeated a thousand times” he laughed a little ruefully and brushed at his arm “Our venom is is the only thing that leaves a scar” he explained 

_“Why?”_ Bella breathed in horror, feeling rude but unable to stop staring at his subtly ravaged skin.

“I didn’t have quite the same … upbringing as my adopted siblings here. My beginning was something else entirely” his voice turned hard as he finished. Bella gapped at him appalled. The twins shared a look before continuing on listening. 

“Before I tell you my story,” Jasper said, “you must understand that there are places in _our_ world, Bella, where the life span of the never-ageing is measured in weeks, and not centuries.” The others had heard this before. Carlisle and Emmett turned their attention to the TV again. Alice moved silently to sit at Esme’s feet. But Edward was just as absorbed as Bella and the twins were.

“To really understand why, you have to look at the world from a different perspective. You have to imagine the way it looks to the powerful, the greedy . . . the perpetually thirsty.

“You see, there are places in this world that are more desirable to us than others. Places where we can be less restrained, and still avoid detection.

“Picture, for instance, a map of the western hemisphere. Picture on it every human life as a small red dot. The thicker the red, the more easily we — well, those who exist this way — can feed without attracting notice.” Bella shuddered at the word _feed_. 

“Not that the covens in the South care much for what the humans notice or do not. It’s the Volturi that keep them in check. They are the only ones the southern covens fear. If not for the Volturi, the rest of us would be quickly exposed.” Jasper pronounced the name with respect, almost with gratitude. Unlike the other Cullens who didn’t like them. 

“The North is, by comparison, very civilised. Mostly we are nomads here who enjoy the day as well as the night, who allow humans to interact with us unsuspectingly — anonymity is important to us all.

“It’s a different world in the South. The immortals there come out only at night. They spend the day plotting their next move, or anticipating their enemy’s. Because it has been war in the South, constant war for centuries, with never one moment of truce. The covens there barely note the existence of humans, except as soldiers notice a herd of cows by the wayside — food for the taking. They only hide from the notice of the herd because of the Volturi.”

“But what are they fighting for?” Bella asked. Jasper smiled. 

“Remember the map with the red dots?” He waited, so she nodded.

“They fight for control of the thickest red.

“You see, it occurred to someone once that, if he were the only vampire in, let’s say Mexico City, well then, he could feed every night, twice, three times, and no one would ever notice. He plotted ways to get rid of the competition.

“Others had the same idea. Some came up with more effective tactics than others.

“But the _most_ effective tactic was invented by a fairly young vampire named Benito. The first anyone ever heard of him, he came down from somewhere north of Dallas and massacred the two small covens that shared the area near Houston. Two nights later, he took on the much stronger clan of allies that claimed Monterrey in northern Mexico. Again, he won.” 

“How did he win?” Bella asked with wary curiosity. The twins only listened, not interrupting Jasper as Bella asked all the questions they thought of. 

“Benito had created an army of newborn vampires. He was the first one to think of it, and, in the beginning, he was unstoppable. Very young vampires are volatile, wild, and almost impossible to control. One newborn can be reasoned with, taught to restrain himself, but ten, fifteen together are a nightmare. They’ll turn on each other as easily as on the enemy you point them at. Benito had to keep making more as they fought amongst themselves, and as the covens he decimated took more than half his force down before they lost.

“You see, though newborns are dangerous, they are still possible to defeat if you know what you’re doing. They’re incredibly powerful physically, for the first year or so, and if they’re allowed to bring strength to bear they can crush an older vampire with ease. But they are slaves to their instincts, and thus predictable. Usually, they have no skill in fighting, only muscle and ferocity. And in this case, overwhelming numbers.”

“The vampires in southern Mexico realised what was coming for them, and they did the only thing they could think of to counteract Benito. They made armies of their own. . . .

“All hell broke loose — and I mean that more literally than you can possibly imagine. We immortals have our histories, too, and this particular war will never be forgotten. Of course, it was not a good time to be human in Mexico, either.” Bella shuddered 

“When the body count reached epidemic proportions — in fact, your histories blame a disease for the population slump — the Volturi finally stepped in. The entire guard came together and sought out every newborn in the bottom half of North America. Benito was entrenched in Puebla, building his army as quickly as he could in order to take on the prize — Mexico City. The Volturi started with him, and then moved on to the rest. 

“Anyone who was found with the newborns was executed immediately, and, since everyone was trying to protect themselves from Benito, Mexico was emptied of vampires for a time.

“The Volturi were cleaning house for almost a year. This was another chapter of our history that will always be remembered, though there were very few witnesses left to speak of what it was like. I spoke to someone once who had, from a distance, watched what happened when they visited Culiacán.” Jasper shuddered. Bella realised that she had never before seen him either afraid or horrified. This was a first.

“It was enough that the fever for conquest did not spread from the South. The rest of the world stayed sane. We owe the Volturi for our present way of life.

“But when the Volturi went back to Italy, the survivors were quick to stake their claims in the South.

“It didn’t take long before covens began to dispute again. There was a lot of bad blood, if you’ll forgive the expression. Vendettas abounded. The idea of newborns was already there, and some were not able to resist. However, the Volturi had not been forgotten, and the southern covens were more careful this time. The newborns were selected from the human pool with more care, and given more training. They were used circumspectly, and the humans remained, for the most part, oblivious. Their creators gave the Volturi no reason to return.

“The wars resumed, but on a smaller scale. Every now and then, someone would go too far, speculation would begin in the human newspapers, and the Volturi would return and clean out the city. But they let the others, the careful ones, continue. . . .” Jasper was staring off into space.

“That’s how you were changed.” Bella’s realisation was a whisper.

“Yes,” he agreed. “When I was human, I lived in Houston, Texas. I was almost seventeen years old when I joined the Confederate Army in 1861. I lied to the recruiters and told them I was twenty. I was tall enough to get away with it.

“My military career was short-lived, but very promising. People always . . . liked me, listened to what I had to say. My father said it was charisma. Of course, now I know it was probably something more. But, whatever the reason, I was promoted quickly through the ranks, over older, more experienced men. The Confederate Army was new and scrambling to organise itself, so that provided opportunities, as well. By the first battle of Galveston — well, it was more of a skirmish, really — I was the youngest major in Texas, not even acknowledging my real age.

“I was placed in charge of evacuating the women and children from the city when the Union’s mortar boats reached the harbour. It took a day to prepare them, and then I left with the first column of civilians to convey them to Houston.

“I remember that one night very clearly.

“We reached the city after dark. I stayed only long enough to make sure the entire party was safely situated. As soon as that was done, I got myself a fresh horse, and I headed back to Galveston. There wasn’t time to rest.

“Just a mile outside the city, I found three women on foot. I assumed they were stragglers and dismounted at once to offer them my aid. But, when I could see their faces in the dim light of the moon, I was stunned into silence. They were, without question, the three most beautiful women I had ever seen.

“They had such pale skin, I remember marvelling at it. Even the little black-haired girl, whose features were clearly Mexican, was porcelain in the moonlight. They seemed young, all of them, still young enough to be called girls. I knew they were not lost members of our party. I would have remembered seeing these three.

“‘He’s speechless,’ the tallest girl said in a lovely, delicate voice — it was like wind chimes. She had fair hair, and her skin was snow white.

“The other was blonder still, her skin just as chalky. Her face was like an angel’s. She leaned toward me with half-closed eyes and inhaled deeply.

“‘Mmm,’ she sighed. ‘Lovely.’

“The small one, the tiny brunette, put her hand on the girl’s arm and spoke quickly. Her voice was too soft and musical to be sharp, but that seemed to be the way she intended it.

“‘Concentrate, Nettie,’ she said.

“I’d always had a good sense of how people related to each other, and it was immediately clear that the brunette was somehow in charge of the others. If they’d been military, I would have said that she outranked them.

“‘He looks right — young, strong, an officer. . . . ’ The brunette paused, and I tried unsuccessfully to speak. ‘And there’s something more . . . do you sense it?’ she asked the other two. ‘He’s . . . compelling.’

“‘Oh, yes,’ Nettie quickly agreed, leaning toward me again.

“‘Patience,’ the brunette cautioned her. ‘I want to keep this one.’

“Nettie frowned; she seemed annoyed.

“‘You’d better do it, Maria,’ the taller blonde spoke again. ‘If he’s important to you. I kill them twice as often as I keep them.’

“‘Yes, I’ll do it,’ Maria agreed. ‘I really do like this one. Take Nettie away, will you? I don’t want to have to protect my back while I’m trying to focus.’

“My hair was standing up on the back of my neck, though I didn’t understand the meaning of anything the beautiful creatures were saying. My instincts told me that there was danger, that the angel had meant it when she spoke of killing, but my judgment overruled my instincts. I had not been taught to fear women, but to protect them.

“‘Let’s hunt,’ Nettie agreed enthusiastically, reaching for the tall girl’s hand. They wheeled — they were so graceful! — and sprinted toward the city. They seemed to almost take flight, they were so fast — their white dresses blew out behind them like wings. I blinked in amazement, and they were gone.

“I turned to stare at Maria, who was watching me curiously.

“I’d never been superstitious in my life. Until that second, I’d never believed in ghosts or any other such nonsense. Suddenly, I was unsure.

“‘What is your name, soldier?’ Maria asked me.

“‘Major Jasper Whitlock, ma’am,’ I stammered, unable to be impolite to a female, even if she was a ghost.

“‘I truly hope you survive, Jasper,’ she said in her gentle voice. ‘I have a good feeling about you.’

“She took a step closer, and inclined her head as if she were going to kiss me. I stood frozen in place, though my instincts were screaming at me to run.” Jasper paused, his face thoughtful. 

“A few days later,” he finally said, and I wasn’t sure if he had edited his story for my sake or because he was responding to the tension that even I could feel exuding from Edward, “I was introduced to my new life.

“Their names were Maria, Nettie, and Lucy. They hadn’t been together long — Maria had rounded up the other two — all three were survivors of recently lost battles. Theirs was a partnership of convenience.

Maria wanted revenge, and she wanted her territories back. The others were eager to increase their . . . herd lands, I suppose you could say. They were putting together an army, and going about it more carefully than was usual. It was Maria’s idea. She wanted a superior army, so she sought out specific humans who had potential. Then she gave us much more attention, more training than anyone else had bothered with. She taught us to fight, and she taught us to be invisible to the humans. When we did well, we were rewarded. . . .” He paused, editing again.

“She was in a hurry, though. Maria knew that the massive strength of the newborn began to wane around the year mark, and she wanted to act while we were strong.

“There were six of us when I joined Maria’s band. She added four more within a fortnight. We were all male — Maria wanted soldiers — and that made it slightly more difficult to keep from fighting amongst ourselves. I fought my first battles against my new comrades in arms. I was quicker than the others, better at combat. Maria was pleased with me, though put out that she had to keep replacing the ones I destroyed. I was rewarded often, and that made me stronger.

“Maria was a good judge of character. She decided to put me in charge of the others — as if I were being promoted. It suited my nature exactly. The casualties went down dramatically, and our numbers swelled to hover around twenty.

“This was considerable for the cautious times we lived in. My ability, as yet undefined, to control the emotional atmosphere around me was vitally effective. We soon began to work together in a way that newborn vampires had never cooperated before. Even Maria, Nettie, and Lucy were able to work together more easily.

“Maria grew quite fond of me — she began to depend upon me. And, in some ways, I worshipped the ground she walked on. I had no idea that any other life was possible. Maria told us this was the way things were, and we believed.

“She asked me to tell her when my brothers and I were ready to fight, and I was eager to prove myself. I pulled together an army of twenty-three in the end — twenty-three unbelievably strong new vampires, organised and skilled as no others before. Maria was ecstatic.

“We crept down toward Monterrey, her former home, and she unleashed us on her enemies. They had only nine newborns at the time, and a pair of older vampires controlling them. We took them down more easily than Maria could believe, losing only four in the process. It was an unheard-of margin of victory. 

“And we were well trained. We did it without attracting notice. The city changed hands without any human being aware.

“Success made Maria greedy. It wasn’t long before she began to eye other cities. That first year, she extended her control to cover most of Texas and northern Mexico. Then the others came from the South to dislodge her.” He brushed two fingers along the faint pattern of scars on his arm. 

“The fighting was intense. Many began to worry that the Volturi would return. Of the original twenty-three, I was the only one to survive the first eighteen months. We both won and lost. Nettie and Lucy turned on Maria eventually — but that one we won.

“Maria and I were able to hold on to Monterrey. It quieted a little, though the wars continued. The idea of conquest was dying out; it was mostly vengeance and feuding now. So many had lost their partners, and that is something our kind does not forgive. . . .

“Maria and I always kept a dozen or so newborns ready. They meant little to us — they were pawns, they were disposable. When they outgrew their usefulness, we _did_ dispose of them. My life continued in the same violent pattern and the years passed. I was sick of it all for a very long time before anything changed . . .

“Decades later, I developed a friendship with a newborn who’d remained useful and survived his first three years, against the odds. His name was Peter. I liked Peter; he was . . . civilised — I suppose that’s the right word. He didn’t enjoy the fight, though he was good at it.

“He was assigned to deal with the newborns — babysit them, you could say. It was a full-time job.

“And then it was time to purge again. The newborns were outgrowing their strength; they were due to be replaced. Peter was supposed to help me dispose of them. We took them aside individually, you see, one by one . . . It was always a very long night. This time, he tried to convince me that a few had potential, but Maria had instructed that we get rid of them all. I told him no.

“We were about halfway through, and I could feel that it was taking a great toll on Peter. I was trying to decide whether or not I should send him away and finish up myself as I called out the next victim. To my surprise, he was suddenly angry, furious. I braced for whatever his mood might foreshadow — he was a good fighter, but he was never a match for me. 

“The newborn I’d summoned was a female, just past her year mark. Her name was Charlotte. His feelings changed when she came into view; they gave him away. He yelled for her to run, and he bolted after her. I could have pursued them, but I didn’t. I felt . . . averse to destroying him.

“Maria was irritated with me for that . . .

“Five years later, Peter snuck back for me. He picked a good day to arrive.

“Maria was mystified by my ever-deteriorating frame of mind. She’d never felt a moment’s depression, and I wondered why I was different. I began to notice a change in her emotions when she was near me — sometimes there was fear … and malice — the same feelings that had given me advance warning when Nettie and Lucy struck. I was preparing myself to destroy my only ally, the core of my existence, when Peter returned.

“Peter told me about his new life with Charlotte, told me about options I’d never dreamed I had. In five years, they’d never had a fight, though they’d met many others in the north. Others who could co-exist without the constant mayhem.

“In one conversation, he had me convinced. I was ready to go, and somewhat relieved I wouldn’t have to kill Maria. I’d been her companion for as many years as Carlisle and Edward have been together, yet the bond between us was nowhere near as strong. When you live for the fight, for the blood, the relationships you form are tenuous and easily broken. I walked away without a backward glance.

“I traveled with Peter and Charlotte for a few years, getting the feel of this new, more peaceful world. But the depression didn’t fade. I didn’t understand what was wrong with me, until Peter noticed that it was always worse after I’d hunted.

“I contemplated that. In so many years of slaughter and carnage, I’d lost nearly all of my humanity. I was undeniably a nightmare, a monster of the grisliest kind. Yet each time I found another human victim, I would feel a faint prick of remembrance for that other life. Watching their eyes widen in wonder at my beauty, I could see Maria and the others in my head, what they had looked like to me the last night that I was Jasper Whitlock. It was stronger for me — this borrowed memory — than it was for anyone else, because I could _feel_ everything my prey was feeling. And I lived their emotions as I killed them.

“You’ve experienced the way I can manipulate the emotions around myself, Bella, but I wonder if you realise how the feelings in a room affect _me_. I live every day in a climate of emotion. For the first century of my life, I lived in a world of bloodthirsty vengeance. Hate was my constant companion. It eased some when I left Maria, but I still had to feel the horror and fear of my prey.

“It began to be too much.

“The depression got worse, and I wandered away from Peter and Charlotte. Civilised as they were, they didn’t feel the same aversion I was beginning to feel. They only wanted peace from the fight. I was so wearied by killing — killing anyone, even mere humans.

“Yet I had to keep killing. What choice did I have? I tried to kill less often, but I would get too thirsty and I would give in. After a century of instant gratification, I found self-discipline … challenging. I still haven’t perfected that.” Jasper was lost in the story, as was Bella and the twins. It surprised them when his desolate expression smoothed into a peaceful smile.

“I was in Philadelphia. There was a storm, and I was out during the day — something I was not completely comfortable with yet. I knew standing in the rain would attract attention, so I ducked into a little half-empty diner. My eyes were dark enough that no one would notice them, though this meant I was thirsty, and that worried me a little.

“She was there — expecting me, naturally.” He chuckled once. “She hopped down from the high stool at the counter as soon as I walked in and came directly toward me.

“It shocked me. I was not sure if she meant to attack. That’s the only interpretation of her behaviour my past had to offer. But she was smiling. And the emotions that were emanating from her were like nothing I’d ever felt before.

“‘You’ve kept me waiting a long time,’ she said.” Alice had come to stand behind Bella again

“And you ducked your head, like a good Southern gentleman, and said, ‘I’m sorry, ma’am.’” Alice laughed at the memory. Jasper smiled down at her. 

“You held out your hand, and I took it without stopping to make sense of what I was doing. For the first time in almost a century, I felt hope.” Jasper took Alice’s hand as he spoke. Alice grinned. 

“I was just relieved. I thought you were never going to show up.” They smiled at each other for a long moment, and then Jasper looked back to Bella, the soft expression lingering.

“Alice told me what she’d seen of Carlisle and his family. I could hardly believe that such an existence was possible. But Alice made me optimistic. So we went to find them.”

“Scared the hell out of them, too,” Edward said, rolling his eyes at Jasper before turning to Bella to explain. “Emmett and I were away hunting. Jasper shows up, covered in battle scars, towing this little freak” — he nudged Alice playfully — “who greets them all by name, knows everything about them, and wants to know which room she can move into.”

“That sounds like Alice” Cat grinned. Alice and Jasper laughed in harmony, soprano and bass. 

“When I got home, all my things were in the garage,” Edward continued. Alice shrugged. “Your room had the best view.” They all laughed together now. 

“That’s a nice story,” Bella said. Three pairs of eyes questioned Bella’s sanity at her statement.

“I mean the last part,” she defended herself. “The happy ending with Alice.” 

“I liked the ending” Cat smirked “When Edward was kicked out”, Sophie rolled he eyes “It was funny” Cat shrugged at her.

“Alice has made all the difference,” Jasper agreed. “This is a climate I enjoy.” But the momentary pause in the stress couldn’t last. 

“An army,” Alice whispered. “Why didn’t you tell me?” The others were intent again, their eyes locked on Jasper’s face.

“I thought I must be interpreting the signs incorrectly. Because where is the motive? Why would someone create an army in Seattle? There is no history there, no vendetta. It makes no sense from a conquest standpoint, either; no one claims it. Nomads pass through, but there’s no one to _fight_ for it. No one to defend it from.

“But I’ve seen this before, and there’s no other explanation. There is an army of newborn vampires in Seattle. Fewer than twenty, I’d guess. The difficult part is that they are totally untrained. Whoever made them just set them loose. It will only get worse, and it won’t be much longer till the Volturi step in. Actually, I’m surprised they’ve let this go on so long.”

_“Well, technically there is someone to fight_ ” Cat disagreed

_“Who?”_ Sophie wondered

_“Them”_ Cat nodded to the vampire family _“If there is anyone around here to fight. It’s this lot”_

“What can we do?” Carlisle asked.

“If we want to avoid the Volturi’s involvement, we will have to destroy the newborns, and we will have to do it very soon.” Jasper’s face was hard. “I can teach you how. It won’t be easy in the city. The young ones aren’t concerned about secrecy, but we will have to be. It will limit us in ways that they are not. Maybe we can lure them out” 

“Maybe we won’t have to.” Edward’s voice was bleak. “Does it occur to anyone else that the only possible threat in the area that would call for the creation of an army is … us?” Jasper’s eyes narrowed; Carlisle’s widened, shocked.

“Are you sure you can’t read our minds?” Cat asked, everyone looked at them 

“Cat just had the same thought” Sophie explained. 

“You are the closest, right?” Cat wondered 

“Tanya’s family is also near,” Esme said slowly, unwilling to accept Edward’s words.

“The newborns aren’t ravaging Anchorage, Esme. I think we have to consider the idea that _we_ are the targets.”

“They’re not coming after us,” Alice insisted, and then paused. “Or … they don’t _know_ that they are. Not yet.”

“Who have you guys pissed off to cause an army to be made to come after you?” Cat wondered. There was silence for a second 

“What is that?” Edward asked, curious and tense. “What are you remembering?”

“Flickers,” Alice said. “I can’t see a clear picture when I try to see what’s going on, nothing concrete. But I’ve been getting these strange flashes. Not enough to make sense of. It’s as if someone’s changing their mind, moving from one course of action to another so quickly that I can’t get a good view. . . .”

“Indecision?” Jasper asked in disbelief.

“I don’t know. . . .”

“Not indecision,” Edward growled. “ _Knowledge_. Someone who knows you can’t see anything until the decision is made. Someone who is hiding from us. Playing with the holes in your vision.”

“Who would know that?” Alice whispered. Edward’s eyes were hard as ice. “Aro knows you as well as you know yourself.”

“But I would see if they’d decided to come. . . .” 

“Unless they didn’t want to get their hands dirty.”

“A favour,” Rosalie suggested, speaking for the first time. “Someone in the South … someone who already had trouble with the rules. Someone who should have been destroyed if offered a second chance — if they take care of this one small problem…

That would explain the Volturi’s sluggish response.”

“Sounds too… planned” Cat muttered 

“Why?” Carlisle asked, still shocked. “There’s no reason for the Volturi —”

“It was there,” Edward disagreed quietly. “I’m surprised it’s come to this so soon, because the other thoughts were stronger. In Aro’s head he saw me at his one side and Alice at his other. The present and the future, virtual omniscience. The power of the idea intoxicated him. I would have thought it would take him much longer to give up on that plan — he wanted it too much. But there was also the thought of you, Carlisle, of our family, growing stronger and larger. The jealousy and the fear: you having … not _more_ than he had, but still, things that he wanted. He tried not to think about it, but he couldn’t hide it completely. The idea of rooting out the competition was there; besides their own, ours is the largest coven they’ve ever found…” Bella stared at his face in horror, her mind started racing as she imagined Edward and Alice in black, flowing robes, drifting along at Aro’s side with their eyes cold and blood-red… Carlisle interrupted her waking nightmare. 

“They’re too committed to their mission. They would never break the rules themselves. It goes against everything they’ve worked for.” 

“They’ll clean up afterward. A double betrayal,” Edward said in a grim voice. “No harm done.” Jasper leaned forward, shaking his head. 

“No, Carlisle is right. The Volturi do not break rules. Besides, it’s much too sloppy. This…person, this threat — they have no idea what they’re doing. A first-timer, I’d swear to it. I cannot believe the Volturi are involved. But they will be.” They all stared at each other, frozen with stress. The twins looked at one another 

_“Guess this Volturi is really something to worry about”_ Cat thought 

_“If they’re the royal family and really care about the rules. Then yes, it sounds like it”_ Sophie nodded 

“Then let’s go,” Emmett almost roared. “What are we waiting for?”. Cat grinned 

“You’re way to excited about this” she admitted, he grinned. Carlisle and Edward exchanged a long glance. Edward nodded once.

“We’ll need you to teach us, Jasper,” Carlisle finally said. “How to destroy them.” Carlisle’s jaw was hard, but they could see the pain in his eyes as he said the words. No one hated violence more than Carlisle. There was something bothering Bella, and she couldn’t put her finger on it. She felt numb, horrified, deathly afraid. And yet, under that, she could feel that she was missing something important. Something that would make some sense out of the chaos. That would explain it.

“We’re going to need help,” Jasper said. “Do you think Tanya’s family would be willing… ? Another five mature vampires would make an enormous difference. And then Kate and Eleazar would be especially advantageous on our side. It would be almost easy, with their aid.”

“We’ll ask,” Carlisle answered. Jasper held out a cell phone. 

“We need to hurry.”

“We’ll help” Cat bursted out standing up 

“Are you nuts?” Bella asked

“Hey, I will be perfectly fine, I’m fast and I burn.” Cat admitted

“And I’m a fast learner. If Jasper’s going to teach you all, why not teach us too. You might need our help” Sophie agreed standing next to her 

“Jacob wont agree to it” Edward immediately said 

“He can’t exactly stop me” Cat confessed crossing her arms 

“Are you even going to tell them?” Emmett questioned, the girls shared a look before shrugging. Bella’d never seen Carlisle’s innate calm so shaken. He took the phone, and paced toward the windows. He dialled a number, held the phone to his ear, and laid the other hand against the glass. He stared out into the foggy morning with a pained and ambivalent expression. Edward took Bella’s hand and pulled her to the white loveseat. She sat beside him, staring at his face while he stared at Carlisle. Carlisle’s voice was low and quick, difficult to hear. Bella heard him greet Tanya, and then he raced through the situation too fast for her to understand much, though she could tell that the Alaskan vampires were not ignorant of what was going on in Seattle. The twins listened and watched. They knew the argument of their involvement was far from over, they had to convince the Cullens, then they had the even harder job of convincing the wolves when they found out. Then something changed in Carlisle’s voice.

“Oh,” he said, his voice sharper in surprise. “We didn’t realise… that Irina felt that way.” Edward groaned at Bella’s side and closed his eyes. 

“Damn it. Damn Laurent to the deepest pit of hell where he belongs.” 

“Laurent?” Bella whispered, the blood emptying from her face, but Edward didn’t respond, focused on Carlisle’s thoughts.

“Laurent?” the twins asked before looking at each other, as though expecting the other to understand. Victoria. Laurent had been her first manoeuvre — she’d sent him to observe, to see how hard it might be to get to Bella. He hadn’t survived the wolves to report back. Though he’d kept up his old ties with Victoria after James’s death, he’d also formed new ties and new relationships. He’d gone to live with Tanya’s family in Alaska — Tanya the strawberry blonde — the closest friends the Cullens had in the vampire world, practically extended family. Laurent had been with them for almost a year previous to his death. Carlisle was still talking, his voice not quite pleading. Persuasive, but with an edge. Then the edge abruptly won out over the persuasion.

“There’s no question of that,” Carlisle said in a stern voice. “We have a truce. They haven’t broken it, and neither will we. I’m sorry to hear that… Of course. We’ll just have to do our best alone.” Carlisle shut the phone without waiting for an answer. He continued to stare out into the fog.

“What’s the problem?” Emmett murmured to Edward.

“Irina was more involved with our friend Laurent than we knew. She’s holding a grudge against the wolves for destroying him to save Bella.”

“Was he the one the wolves destroyed, near that field… was friends with James and Victoria?” Sophie asked, everyone looked at them “What? Bella blabbed to Emily” she shrugged 

“Plus were only missed that little dispute by a few minutes” Cat admitted 

“So…” Emmett urged for an explanation

“She wants —” Edward paused, looking down at Bella. 

“Go on,” she said as evenly as she could. His eyes tightened. 

“She wants revenge. To take down the pack. They would trade their help for our permission.”

“No!” Bella and the twins gasped. 

“Don’t worry,” he told them in a flat voice. “Carlisle would never agree to it.” He hesitated, then sighed. “Nor would I. Laurent had it coming” — this was almost a growl — “and I still owe the wolves for that.”

“This isn’t good,” Jasper said. “It’s too even a fight. We’d have the upper hand in skill, but not numbers. We’d win, but at what price?” His tense eyes flashed to Alice’s face and away. Bella wanted to scream out loud as she grasped what Jasper meant. We would win, but we would lose. Some wouldn’t survive. The twins frowned as Bella looked around the room at their faces — Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rose, Esme, Carlisle… Edward — the faces of her family.

_“What do we do? If no one does anything, so many more people are gonna get hurt”_ Sophie worried

_“But if we do do something, the Cullens’ numbers will drop”_ Cat muttered

_“Even if we help?”_ Sophie wondered

_“Don’t know”_ Cat sighed.


	28. Chapter 28

“Where have you been all day?” Jacob wondered

“Out” Cat shrugged 

“Where, out?” Embry asked

“Around” Sophie answered grinning 

“Will you just answer the questions?” Quil said annoyed

“We are” the twins chorused

“More specifically” Quil rolled his eyes 

“You didn’t ask for that” Cat admitted

“I just did” Quil grinned, the twins sighed 

“We were at the Cullens house if you must know” Sophie answered

“Why?” all three boys questioned stunned 

“We found something and had to ask them about it” Cat shrugged 

“What?” Jacob asked. Cat sighed 

“There was this article about the murders and disappearances in Seattle” she began 

“What’s that got to do with the Cullens?” Embry wondered

“I wasn’t finished” Cat scolded “At the end of the paragraph for the article, it said ‘Only one conclusion is indisputable: something hideous is stalking Seattle.’ and after reading the article we kind of put two and two together” the boys were silent for a few minutes before they realised what they meant. Sour expressions leaked onto their faces and Jacob let out a growl 

“Yeah” the twins nodded

“And now the Cullens are planning on going to deal with them themselves” Sophie admitted 

“How many are there?” Embry questioned 

“Jasper estimates, that by the amount of damage that is being reported, that were are about twenty” Sophie admitted 

“That many?” Quil asked, the girls nodded. 

“Why?” Jacob questioned 

“Some rogue” they shrugged. 

“I can’t believe that that happened to Jasper, of all people to have such a tragic past” Sophie admitted 

“They all did.” Cat remembered 

“You know what happened to them all?” Jacob wondered,

“Well, other then Rosalie’s” Cat admitted

“I know Rosalie’s story” Sophie confessed

“How?” Cat questioned 

“Bella told it to me in one of our classes sometime” Sophie shrugged 

“What happened?” Cat wondered

“She was beaten to death by her drunk fiance” Sophie sighed. They were silent 

“Then…?” Cat urged 

“Carlisle smelt all the blood and changed her” Sophie answered 

“Ouch” Cat muttered

“What happened to the others?” Quil wondered 

“Jasper was changed in order to fight in the wars that were going on down in the south.” Cat said 

“Alice was being hunted by James, some guy felt sorry for her and changed her so that she could survive” Cat remembered

“I thought Alice didn’t remember anything from her human life?” Sophie wondered, Cat blinked and look at her twin confused 

“Really?”, Sophie nodded

“How do you know that happened to Alice?” she asked 

“I-I don’t know. I just … do” Cat muttered confused 

“Maybe someone told you?” Embry suggested

“But if Alice can’t remember, then how would anyone else know?” Cat wondered

“Someone was there?” Quil suggested, both twins shook their heads

“Alice and Jasper found the Cullens, kind of adopted them.” Sophie explained 

“What do you mean?” Jacob wondered, the girls thought for a minute

“Let’s think about it as a family tree. Carlisle changed, Edward, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett, but Alice was changed by someone else, and Jasper was changed by Maria. They aren’t connected to the rest of the Cullens” 

“How did they come together?” Jacob wondered

“Alice had a vision so they went looking for them” Sophie shrugged. 

“What happened to the others” Quil actually seemed curious 

“Emmett was mulled by a bear. Rosalie saved him and took him to Carlisle to change him for her” Cat remembered

“Esme jumped off a cliff after her child died, Carlisle changed her when she came to the hospital” Sophie remembered

“And Edward was dying of Spanish influenza, so Carlisle changed him” Cat concluded 

“What about the doc?” Embry questioned 

“Carlisle? He’s been around for centuries, like 300 years” Sophie sighed

“What happened to him?” Jacob wondered

“Well. Back then, mythical creatures such as werewolves, witches and vampires actually existed and weren’t in hiding. Carlisle dad hunted these creatures and Carlisle took over after his dad became older. One night, Carlisle was attacked by a vampire and left to die.” Cat explained 

“He was ashamed as to what he had become and knew he would be rejected or even killed by the people he used to know. So he hid away and went through the painful transformation alone. Carlisle actually tried to kill himself because he was horrified by what he was. None of them worked obviously.” Sophie remembered

“He eventually come to the part were he couldn’t resist his blood lust and he fed on a passing dear. After this he realised he didn’t have to hurt people and he began to train himself to resist the blood and becoming a doctor.” Cat said “It was before Alice and Jasper joined Carlisle that they came here and met your granddad” they finished the story. 

“He’s never hurt anyone. Ever” Sophie smiled 

“Rose has never fed on a human” Cat reminded her 

“Yeah but she still killed a few” 

“They deserved it” Cat muttered. Sophie gasped 

“What?” everyone asked 

“We have finals next week! Shit! I need to study!” she jumped up and ran out of the living room up to her bedroom. Cat rolled her eyes 

“That’s not totally random” she muttered

“Agreed” the boys nodded

“I do not understand why she studies. She already knows it all” 

“Can’t hurt to study though” Embry grinned 

“But it’s such an annoying pain” Cat whined 

“You should study too” Jacob encouraged

“If I did that, you wouldn’t get to spend time with me” Cat reminded him, Jacob thought about that 

“You can still spend time with me, just… you’ll be a little distracted” he admitted 

“Yeah, distracted by you” Embry grinned and pounded fists with Quil 

“Cause you can talk” Jacob snapped back at him 

“Speaking of which, you really wanna leave her alone?” Quil teased Embry 

“I would. Bothering her while she’s studying… will just get you yelled at” Cat admitted, looking serious 

“Really?” Quil confirmed. Cat nodded

“And I don’t really feel like having the house iced over so lets leave her be, please” Cat half ordered. 

“Does she really freeze things when she’s angry?” Quil asked 

“Yeah. Sometimes she freezes them so hard that the object or thing shatters” Cat nodded 

“Can it be fixed?” Embry wondered

“Objects can. Trees and animals, not so much” 

“She’s frozen animals?” Jacob muttered

“Yeah, accidentally though” Cat assured them 

“Wow” 

“And you just burn everything” Embry grinned 

“What do you think is worse?” Jacob wondered 

“Neither are good” Cat admitted “It’s either burnt or frozen alive” 

“Dangerous” Jacob grinned

“More than you” Cat smirked 

“It’s not a competition” Quil chuckled 

“I don’t see why it shouldn’t be” Cat shrugged 

“You think everything’s a competition” Sophie yelled from upstairs, Cat glared and the boys laughed at her. 

“I thought you were studying” Cat muttered

“I am.” 

“Then stop listening” 

“It’s not exactly easy” Sophie mumbled. Cat rolled her eyes. 

“So what do you want to do for the rest of the day?” Jacob wondered

“Don’t you guys have patrols?” Cat wondered looking at them all

“No, we’re on night shift” Quil sighed, Cat pouted and looked at Jacob who smiled and kissed her cheek. 

“Don’t worry. It’s only for a few hours” 

“That’s to long” she hugged him 

“Get a room” Quil said to Embry who smirked

“Just cause you imprinted on a child” Cat snapped. Quil grinned, though most people would be upset, it was impossible to be upset over who your imprint was. 

“So, what shall we do?” Embry asked 

“Cliff jumping!” Cat jumped up “I haven’t been in ages. Can we please go?” she pouted. The boys grinned 

“Awesome!” Cat cheered “And Sophie’s coming too” 

“No I’m not” Sophie disagreed

“Yes, you are”

“No I’m not”

“Yes you are!” Cat argued looking at the roof 

“Make me” Sophie taunted

“Is that a challenge?” Cat smirked

“Damn” Sophie muttered. Cat was gone from the room, the wolves looked at one another 

“I’m never going to get used to that” Quil muttered, the two boys nodded. They suddenly heard a bang and crashing noise from above them and ran up the stairs to Sophie’s room. Sophie’s chair had been turned over and there were papers all over the floor. A few things from Sophie’s shelf, dresser and desk had fallen over or onto the floor. Neither girls were in the room and Jacob and Embry began to worry for a second before the ground shook beneath them. A gust of wind blew in through the window, scattering the papers everywhere. Jacob and Embry began to panic, until they heard a yell

“Ouch”. The boys ran to Sophie’s open door and saw the girls lying on the ground. 

“What was that for?!” Sophie yelled 

“You asked for it” Cat said sitting up. Jacob jumped out the door, followed by Embry, landing next to Cat

“Are you alright?” Jacob asked her 

“Yeah, I’m good” she muttered rubbing her hip

“What happened?” Embry questioned 

“She bloody jumped on me and sent my things flying, before long we ended up falling out the door” Sophie scowled at her sister. 

“You’re the one who challenged me” 

“No. It was rhetorical. You didn’t have to do anything” Sophie snapped 

“I knew you wouldn’t come unless I made you. You’re a genius Sophie, you don’t need to study” Cat convinced 

“Studying is important” Sophie disagreed

“Yeah and we have three days till finals, so will you chill out” Cat scolded “Have some fun” 

“I do have fun” Sophie retaliated

“Then lets go cliff jumping” Cat stood up and put her hands on her hips. Sophie scowled at her, but then she remembered how she could enjoy all that wind and water, without hiding it. It was hard to resist the fact that she might be able to make a fool of the others now. Cat was right, she could have some fun. 

“Fine” she decided and stood up. Cat beamed. She too was looking forward to showing off a little. The boys phased and both girls climbed onto their backs before they each let out a howl. Several other howls echoed theirs and the wolves raced off, the girls had their hands woven up in their fur securely. The winds hit the girls in the face as the wolves ran through the trees. Cat could feel the vibrations in the earth through Jacob, as before. She was was bewildered as to how she was able to do that, no solution had popped up yet. 

Sophie’s POV.

“You know I can make you run faster?” she grinned, I pouted

“That’s not fair” I complained, Cat wasn’t the only one who had a thing for speed 

“I still don’t know how to do it without physical contact, sorry Soph” Cat apologised 

“Then don’t do it” I tried to convince

“How am I meant to get practice by not doing it?” Cat argued, her eyebrows raised. I scowled at her 

“Watch this” Cat muttered, she shut her eyes for a while, feeling the movement in Jacob’s wolf body. Finding all the nerves and signals that went to and from his brain. It wasn’t difficult to find them, they were a form of electricity after all. I watched as Jacob’s body seemed to ease up, Cat was stimulating his nerves. Jacob began to run faster, it was like anything that had ever limited him, disappeared. He had no limits. Jacob passed Embry and Quil easily and was about ten meters in front within the minute. I pouted again, Cat could feel the wind against her better when she was faster. Unless she was going her fastest. I knew I could do something similar, the body was made up of 70% water after all. This allowed me to control peoples bodies too, but it was kind of weird and felt… strange. I could heal, so any pain Embry might have if he did run faster I could eradicate. The only thing I could do that was close to ‘stimulating’ the nerves was to control the energy. Water was pure energy, just like electricity. It did so many things for everything and the earth wouldn't be the way it was without the H2O. I took a deep breath and leaned down on Embry’s back 

“I’m gonna try something. You gotta trust me. What ever weird thing happens next is my fault” I whispered to Embry, his ear turned in my direction listening. I fanned out my fingers over Embry’s fur and closed my eyes. I could feel the energy moving through his body, the same with all that water he contained. I took another deep breath and connected my energy with Embry’s, I wasn’t comfortable with just increasing his energy yet. I hadn’t practiced this very much, and I wasn’t going to risk playing with Embry’s ‘energy’. It was safer to just enhance his by connecting it to mine. I’d done this with Cat. She was really the only thing I could practice on, plants and animals were a little strange. Embry only didn’t feel like that cause he was, in a way, human. But, the feeling I got when I connected with Cat, compared to Embry, was so different. With Cat it was like a bond, a twin bond type thing; something that was always there and always had and will be there, whether I’m connecting our energies or not. With Embry, it was different. It was like his energy was mine, they were the same, they fit so well together. I laid on his back, our energy’s connected, my head on his soft fur. We truly are soul mates. The bond ran so far deep that even our energy’s were in sync, they fit together as perfectly as my hand in his, his lips on mine, my head in the crook of his neck. Perfectly. I smiled. Embry began to run faster as my energy fuelled him, but I didn’t care about that anymore. I just wanted to stay connected like this. Forever. I felt a hand on me leg, it shook me. I could barely hear the voice that went with it, I didn’t want to hear it, I didn’t want to move. 

_“Sophie”_ I sat up and looked around. Embry had stopped. I hadn’t even noticed. I looked down to see my sister was the one calling me. She gave me a strange, confused look. I looked over to see Jake and Quil, still as wolves, standing behind her. 

“You need to get off so that they can phase back” Cat informed me 

“Are we at the cliff-jumping site already?” I asked 

“They aren’t exactly slow” Cat smirked. I sighed and climbed off Embry’s back. The second I wasn’t touching him anymore the connected energy all disappeared, it was back to just my energy and his. I felt empty. I didn’t like this feeling, it didn’t feel right. The boys trotted off behind some trees and I felt like my air was leaving me as I watched Embry leave. 

“What’s going on?” Cat asked quietly “You were completely out of it” 

“I connected our energy’s” I said slowly 

“And…” she pressed 

“And, it was different from when I do it with you. Your energy and mine fit together around the edges, kind of. But Embry’s wove through mine. They were perfectly, like cogs in a clock. They just fit together. They were in perfect sync. Our soul mate bond goes a lot deeper than just imprinting” I tried to explain. I saw the confused look on my sisters face and left out a deep breath, I obviously wasn’t doing well “I’m not sure how to describe it” I admitted. Cat turned her head and I followed her glance, the boys came walking towards us. I was immediately gone from Cat’s side and I wrapped my arms around Embry’s neck immediately. The gap closed, I breathed easier. I felt better, having his warm body against mine. 

“Are you alright, Soph?” Embry asked, his breath tickled my ear and fanned across my neck. I didn’t actually know what had come over me, I felt completely, happy, everything was perfect, but… I also felt different, not like me. 

“Absolutely” I answered back happily. A silence fell and after a few minutes I felt Embry lean his head on mine 

“We’ll… meet you up there” my sister’s voice sounded, I felt Embry nod and the sounds of Cat, Jacob and Quil’s footsteps faded away. 

“Sophie, what’s wrong?” Embry finally asked

“Nothing” I pulled back to look at him confused 

“You’re acting a little different” he noticed. I took a deep breath 

“I’m not sure” I muttered, he looked concerned “Before, when I said I was going to try something… did you feel anything?” I wondered. He thought about it but shook his head. I knew I immediately looked disappointed.

“Why?” he asked

“I did something, that I haven’t done very often… and… I don’t know how to explain it” I rambled

“What did you do?” he asked. I took another deep breath 

“Water is energy. Lightning is energy. So in a way both Cat and I can control it, sort of. It’s confusing. Anyway, I connected my energy to your’s in order to give you more and run fast like Cat was doing to Jake.” I sighed “I don’t know. It’s just. I never truly realised how the soul mate part worked. I knew we were meant for one another but I wasn’t sure how deep it went.” I knew I’d lost him by the confused look on his face. “After I connected our energy’s, I didn’t want to let you go. I felt like my air had been taken away. It was awful. I don’t want you to leave me anymore. I don’t know how to explain it” I tried 

“Sounds almost like the physical signs of imprinting” he smiled. I smiled back and he pulled me up to kiss him. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms locked around his neck. I tried to connection again. This time it didn’t take as much concentration, it just, connected. About a minute after Embry pulled back. I looked at him confused, he was looking at me the same way

“What?” I asked 

“What did you do?” he questioned. It took me a minute to realise what he was talking about. I leaned forwards and rested my forehead against his and closed my eyes, I reconnected our energy’s 

“You mean this?” I said softly

“What is that?” he questioned 

“You said you didn’t feel it” I remembered 

“I didn’t, till just then” 

“That’s me. It’s kind of like our lives, the energy that keeps up alive, are woven through one another’s” I smiled 

“This is why you’re so clingy all of a sudden?” I opened my eyes to see him smirking. 

“I just want to stay with you. This connection means that the imprinting isn’t the only thing that links us together, us as soul mates goes much deeper than imprinting. We were destined for each other. Forever.” I saw the fond smile play on his lips “Tell me it doesn’t feel perfect?” 

“It does.” he answered. I smiled at him, leaning forwards and kissing him again. He pulled away much to soon again, I pouted and he grinned at my expression

“If this keeps up, they’ll come looking for us” 

“So?” I shrugged, I went to kiss him again, and, with as much will as he could muster he pulled back. “I’ll tell Cat we’re fine, she know’s I am as long as the wind’s calm” I complained 

“This really has changed you” he admitted

“Is that bad?” I questioned 

“Not at the moment” he smirked. I didn’t even have to make a move, this time Embry put a hand on the back of my head and forced me down to him. I complied eagerly. It didn’t seem to be enough. I didn’t understand. It really was like I was obsessed. If I was normal he might have broken my spin, he was hugging me as tight and as close to him as he could. No way was I complaining though. He moved from my lips down my neck, sucking in as much air as he could while he kissed below my earlobe 

“Take a deep breath. The last thing I need is for you to pass out on me” I breath quietly. He chuckled, his warm breath tickling my skin. He nibbled my earlobe and played with my earring, always running his fingers through my hair. I soon felt my knees and calves hit the forest floor as Embry sat on the ground. I didn’t know if standing for long tired him out, I know it didn’t to vampires but they were different. I leaned over him kneeling so that I was taller as he kissed along my collar bone. I let out a deep sigh, the last thing I needed was for my sister, or one of the wolves to hear me moan. I placed my hands on his cheeks and pulled his face upwards, placing my lips back on his. My tongue entered his mouth and played with his. I could feel Embry’s chest heaving under one of my hands, it took me a lot of effort to pull away, he looked at me confused as he panted. 

“You need a break” I said, eyeing his heaving chest. He sighed 

“This is difficult. I can’t keep up with you” he complained 

“That’s alright. Air is my specialty” I grinned 

“How does that help?” he wondered

“Dunno, but with a bit of practice, maybe it will, someday” I shrugged “But until then, I’m just gonna have to learn some self control” I pouted 

“Not too much, I hope” he smiled, I couldn’t help but answer him with another, not as hungry as the last but still passionate, kiss. I then decided to do something else. 

“I want to show you something” I said, he looked confused then towards the cliff “I promise it wont take long” I stood up and turned around, rising my hand. Water formed out of the air before it formed a platform. 

“Cool” Embry muttered, I turned back to him as he stood up behind me

“That’s only step one” the platform froze solid and I stepped backwards onto it, holding Embry’s hand in mine. He glanced at it a little wary “Don’t you trust me?” I smiled. He grinned and stepped up onto the ice square. I took both his hands in mine and the platform began to rise, taking us with it. Embry stepped closer towards me as it continued up towards the clouds. He looked down a little worried, I placed my hands on the sides of his face and he looked at me 

“Don’t worry. It’s okay. Up here is my domain, nothing can happen to us” I assured him. We raised higher and eventually went through the clouds bank, Embry shook his now wet hair as we broke out of it. The sky was orange and pink, the sun slowly setting on the horizon, I looked at it all, at my world as I held Embry’s hand. I waved my free one and the clouds below us parted exposing the ground and sea, even the cliff diving site. I admired it all for a while before looking back at Embry’s face, he was staring at it in ore. 

“This is my world. I wanted you to see it” I explained, he looked at me

“You get to see this, all the time?” he wondered, looking back at the view

“Yeah. When ever I run off, through a tantrum, I’m upset. I come up here. Helps me think” I explained 

“So, the day we told you about us…” he began, I nodded

“I came up here. That’s why Cat lied. She knew where I was, and knew she was the only one who could reach me.” I looking at the sun sparkling on the ocean. “This is how I see the world. The bigger picture” 

“It’s amazing” he admitted

“I’m glad you like it. I wanted to share it with you. Cat prefers the ground so, it’s more my world, than hers” I admitted hugging him. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close

“I can’t blame her for enjoying the feeling of two feet planted firmly on the ground” he confessed, I looked up at him 

“You’re not scared of heights are you?” I smirked

“No. Only falling, it’s a long way to the ground” he reminded me

“You doubt me.” I frowned but continued talking before he could argue “You wouldn’t even make it two meters below us before I caught you. The air, and sea, are my elements, I control everything around us right now. The air, the clouds, the water. You can relax. I wouldn’t bring you up here if I couldn’t save you from falling to your death” I promised 

“I’m glad. Though it is a bit strange that you’re protecting me, instead of the other way around” he grinned, I shrugged 

“Not like either of us really need protection from the other” I smiled “It’s just an occupational hazard to underestimate others. Especially when you don’t know what they’re truly capable of” he rolled his eyes 

“Aren’t you wise all of a sudden” he grinned, I shrugged before giggling. 

“So. Shall we make a splashing entrance? I’d really like to just fall past the cliff and into the ocean.” I offered, he opened his mouth “Once we’re closer, we aren’t going to jump from up here, that’s suicide” he sighed but grinned, he clung to me as the ice platform began to move again, this time down and towards the cliff site

“How are you doing this?” he wondered

“I control gravity, and water. The ice is water, the gravity allows it to move through the air.” I shrugged “I do have some awesome benefits”

“Can Cat do something similar?” he raised an eyebrow, I thought about it 

“Not really. She could make a plant grow like Jack and the beanstalk. But not something this awesome… I think” I admitted before a smirk formed on my face. He sighed but kissed me. The ice stopped and I looked down, the cliff was just below us 

“So, feel like jumping now?” I grinned. He looked down “I’ll slow you down so you don’t hit the water to hard, just trust me. It’ll be fun” I taunted 

“Alright” he agreed nodding 

“Awesome. All you have to do is jump” I turned and jumped straight off the ice, plummeting down to the dark water below. Usually when Cat and I had done something similar to this in Miami, we’d be waiting to see all the colourful fish and coral. Here it was just blackness, made me miss the beautiful ocean. 

“Sophie!” I heard my sister yell as I passed the cliff. I crashed hard, feet first into the ocean. The water surrounded ever inch of me. The cool feeling would have made me sigh with happiness, had I not been underwater. I opened my eyes and looked around, it didn’t take long for someone else to come crashing down after me. It was Embry. I swam up to him and kissed him sweetly before we resurfaced. 

“That was an adrenaline rush” he muttered

“Better then jumping off the same cliff side” I grinned. 

“Sophie Mitchell! How dare you be such a show off” I rolled my eyes and looked up at my sister on top of the cliff. She was grinning. I grinned back and shrugged 

“I felt like it” I answered, she rolled her eyes but didn’t have time to do anything else as someone pushed her off. I saw Paul grin as Cat hit the water, splashing my face. I shook my head and wiped my hands over my face before Cat resurfaced. She looked at me 

“You know, for a while there, I was beginning to think you two ditched us” she crossed her arms 

“Wouldn’t dream of it” I gave her a horrified look but being my twin she saw right through it and rolled her eyes again. 

“You’re gonna hurt your eyes if you keep rolling them” Embry warned before he disappeared under the waves as Cat splashed him. I followed his lead and swam around the cliff back towards the shore

“Race you” he taunted before running up the hill. I sighed 

“You’re just as bad as Cat” I called after him

“Hey” she complained climbing out of the water. We ran up the hill side, passing Embry easily before we arrived at the cliff just in time to see Paul throw Seth overboard. 

“You’re just out to get everyone aren’t you” Cat said, her hands on her hips 

“He’s been throwing everyone in” Jacob explained, raising his eyes. 

“Course he has, he’s Paul” I sighed 

“And you’re next” he ran up to me

“I just got out” I reminded him dodging out of his grip 

“That was willingly, it’s not as entertaining” he smirked. I ran away from him but wasn’t looking were I was going. Jared grabbed me and threw me over the cliff. I wasn’t going to give them the satisfaction, so I slowed down and hovered just above the water. I took this moment to remove the remaining water from my clothes too, throwing my new water ball into the water below me

“What?” Paul complained, I grinned up at them, I saw Cat nod to me before taking a step back from the cliff. I watched from my spot as twisted branches appeared and wrapped themselves around each of the boys waists. They all complained as they were lifted off the ground. Jacob was first to realise it was Cat, but she only flicked her wrist and the wolves were thrown overboard. I flew back up, passing them as I did, and hovered next to my twin as the boys crashed into the water. We ended up bursting out laughing as they resurfaced, sharing a high-five. 

“Not funny” Paul yelled

“Very funny” we chorused. Cat ringed out the remainder of the water from her top as it was still drying

“Why do we never were bathing suits when we do this?” she complained. I sighed and pulled the water out of her clothes

“Who knows” I muttered and threw it to the water below, unfortunately it hit Paul on the head. I covered my mouth and landed back on the ground “Sorry” I said guiltily

“I hate this magic stuff” I heard him grumble, the others laughed at him before they proceeded around the cliff. 

“I don’t blame him. Sometimes I don’t like it” Cat muttered

“That’s just cause your anger effects your powers more then mine do” I reminded her 

“Yeah. Thanks for reminding me” she scowled, I shrugged, it was the truth. I had told her many times that it was because fire was like an anger statement. For some reason fire had always been related to anger, or frustration or annoyance. It was the reason I thought it effected her so badly. We spent the rest of the day at the cliff sight, the boys managed to get Cat and I in the water a few times. Though we got them in more times then they did to us. It funny how they freaked out when I levitated them off the ground, and then got angry when they realised it was me. Cat was right, I really had needed to go out and have some fun, instead of staying home and studying. 

* * *

 

“Alright. Are you gonna explain to me what you were blabbering about in the woods earlier?” Cat asked. She had dumped her stuff on my bed while I was putting my jacket back on a coat hanger. I sighed 

“I already tried. You didn’t understand what I was going on about” I reminded her 

“But now, we have more time to talk about it” she sat down on my bed and crossed her arms and legs waiting. I sighed and went to sit opposite her.

“I have a connection with Embry that goes way past imprinting” I explained 

“Of course you would, you’re meant to be soul mates” she reminded me. I shook my head

“Embry feels stronger to me than I do to him because he imprinted on me right. I’m his air. That’s what you said to me” she nodded her head as an answer “Well, when I connected our energies together, I felt the same way he did. When he walked away with Jacob to phase, I felt like my air was leaving me. Like my heart was leaving me. And when they came back, I don’t know… I felt almost, obsessed. I couldn’t keep my hands off him. I wanted him, I…” I didn’t know how to continue “It was like I had imprinted on him, but not the same. More.” 

“So you’re telling me, that because you connected your energies you now feel as tied and as caring towards him as he does towards you?” she asked

“In a way” I nodded “Even now, I feel a pain that he’s not here. And after you and Jake left us, I could hardly control myself. He might have even passed out I was that… out of it” she smirked. And I rolled my eyes “Do you have to go all dirty on me? Really?” 

“Yes. But I do have one thing, if you loose your virginity before me I wont be happy. You’re too innocent for that” she said. I felt a little uncomfortable about the subject, like I always did but pushed it aside

“I am the oldest so…” I shot back at her, this time Cat rolled her eyes. 

“Please” she smirked

“Don’t sound so mature” I accused, she shrugged and said,

“Not trying to” before grinning. We sat in silence for a few minutes 

“Do you think… I might have the same thing with Jake?” she asked me, I shrugged 

“If so, I suggest you practice self control, or you might suffocate him from kissing him so much” I couldn’t help but laugh and she laughed with me. 

“I’ll make a note of that” she answered. 

“You know. I haven’t heard of Kim or Emily ever feeling like this” I muttered

“They can’t connect their energies with their wolves” Cat said obviously

“I know but… do you think, the fact that we’re different, might make the imprint kind of… two sided, but in it’s own way?” I asked. She thought about it but shrugged 

“Don’t know.”

“Would help if there was a book on this stuff” 

“If there was, I’m sure we’d have it down stairs” she said, I rolled my eyes at her 

“I’ve read almost everyone one of those books. I think I’d know.” 

“Maybe” she shrugged “You did say almost” I sighed 

“Yeah”. 

Embry turned up later that night, I wouldn’t fall asleep without him for some reason. This knew bond I felt, just wouldn’t let me.

“What are you still doing up?” he asked

“Didn’t want to miss seeing you” I smiled

“You don’t have to stay up for me” he said softly as he crawled over my bed towards me. 

“I wanted to” I assured him 

“Seems this knew feeling you found has got you think about me 24/7” he smirked, I rolled my eyes and hit him lightly 

“It’s not my fault.” I mumbled

“Do you know what it is yet?” he wondered

“Well, soul mates are people who each have half of the same soul right?” he nodded “That’s what I think it is. I connected our souls together so… it bound me to you tighter. And because I’m the one who did it, I got a little more effected than you.” I explained 

“Why didn’t you say this before?” he wondered

“Cause I only just looking it up” I nodded my head to my computer

“They actually have information on something like that?” he questioned 

“No.” I shook my head “I just looked up the word soul mate and looked at a few things” I explained “Didn’t explain why I feel so linked to you, but that’s the only explanation I could come up with” 

“Well. I could hardly stay away from you either in the beginning. I feel more, relaxed about it now. So maybe you will too” he admitted

“As long as I don’t come off as obsessive” I smiled. He chuckled and shook his head

“Doesn’t matter to me.” 

“It will when I end up becoming your shadow and never letting you do anything without me” I worried “It will also drive everyone else nuts. I will probably end up being one of those freaky clingy girlfriends” I shuddered 

“Hey” he put a hand on the side of my face and I leaned into it, feeling the warmth of his skin, it tingled a little under his touch. “It’s alright”

“It’s totally not” I disagreed. I moved and laid in his lap “I don’t understand. And I don’t like that” 

“Always the know it all” he smirked, stroking my hair

“I am the know it all. Cat’s the rebel” I muttered

“You jumped out of the sky and fell more than twenty meters into the ocean. I’m pretty sure that makes you a little rebellious” he said 

“No. That makes me daring” I corrected him. “Rebellious is when I rebel. Obviously”

“Don’t have to rub it in” he murmured

“Obviously I do” I teased

“Shut up” 

“Make —” his hot lips were on mine and I was pushed back onto the mattress. He leaned over me, his lips never breaking the connection. I felt something like a burn and I pulled myself up closer to him, so that I could feel his hot skin against my cold one. I rolled him over and practically laid on him to do this. I don’t think he minded, my cool skin must have kept him from getting to hot. 

_“Unfortunate for Cat though, she and Jake would just steam a room out.”_ I couldn’t help but grin at that thought. Embry’s hot hands were pressed on my back, locking me against him, I didn’t think I could move even if I wanted to. Which I didn’t. 


	29. Chapter 29

Third Person POV.

“I can’t believe finals are starting tomorrow!!” Sophie said excited 

“I can’t believe finals are starting tomorrow!!” Cat complained 

“Come on, after this, we don’t need to worry about it!” Sophie reminded her twin, again,

“No, we just need to worry about the army of vampires threatening Seattle!” Cat remembered 

“Hey, I’ve been wondering about that,” Sophie began “Do you think we are missing something?” 

“Like what?” Cat wondered

“I don’t know. Just, with all that’s happening, it seems like we’re missing an important part of the puzzle.” Sophie repeated

“Yeah, the creator” Cat nodded. Sophie gave her sister a look, annoyed. They walked through the halls and saw Bella, Edward and Alice up ahead. 

“Ladies” Cat greeted, putting an arm over both Alice and Bella’s shoulders “And Edward” she added, smirking at him. He just rolled his eyes at her. “Aww, did I upset you?” she teased. Sophie hit her sister on the back of the head 

“Ow” Cat complained. 

“How are we this morning?” Sophie wondered, linking her arm through Alice’s 

“Great. Oh. You have to tell me!” Alice suddenly changed the subject

“Tell you what?” Sophie wondered

“What you’re getting me for a graduation present” Alice pouted. Sophie grinned 

“I’m sorry, but this isn’t your first time graduating, I don’t think you need one” Cat teased. Alice looked horrified, obviously not seeing the joke. 

“If we told you Alice. It wouldn’t be a surprise” Sophie smiled 

“This is so annoying. If only I could see your futures” Alice grumbled

“Can’t you see your own future?” Cat wondered 

“Well you obviously haven’t decided when you’re gonna give it to me” Alice scolded 

“Or we haven’t decided whether to give you anything” Cat shrugged. Alice actually glared at her. 

“If I don’t receive a gift then I’m giving yours back” Alice threatened 

“You got us gifts?” Sophie asked surprised

“Of course. And they’re perfect” Alice smiled 

“Then you wont want to give them back” Cat smirked “Plus, I bet I could find it before you got rid of it”

“You’d have to decide to find it first” Alice said cockily 

“Alice, you can’t see our futures” Cat reminded her, Alice frowned in frustration. 

“Do you know why?” Sophie wondered 

“About your futures?” Alice asked, Sophie nodded “Well, I can’t see the wolves either.” Alice admitted, the twins nodded, knowing that fact already 

“We think it has to do with the fact that Alice has never been one, and that is why she can’t see them” Edward answered

“So I can see humans, because I was one once. And I can see vampires because I am one” Alice said ultra quietly 

“Guess that means we aren’t gifted humans” Sophie realised 

“That’s one thing we can cross off the list” Cat nodded. 

“I thought you already knew what you were?” Bella asked 

“Well, in small contents. We just assumed we are elementals because we manipulate the elements. We don’t actually know if it’s true” Sophie shrugged 

“But human’s definitely out of the question now we know why Alice can’t see us” Cat shrugged 

“Why don’t you talk to your parents about it?” Edward offered

“And tell them what? ‘Hi mum, we just thought we’d let you know that your daughters are some sort of freaks. Would you happen to know why?’ Yeah cause that sounds like a great conversation” Cat rolled her eyes.  

“You never know they might know something. After all you had to have become like this somehow” Edward reminded them 

“Might just be a random thing” Cat shrugged 

“Plus, our parents have never done anything weird, or suspicious” Sophie thought 

“Well they have had their whole lives to figure out how to not be suspicious” Alice admitted 

“This actually sounds absurd” Cat said 

“Well the wolves are how they are through their genes, they were born that way. Maybe you two are too” Bella suggested 

“Yeah, but, don’t you think they might have said something?” Sophie asked 

“Billy didn’t tell Jake till he first phased” Bella remembered “Maybe they don’t want to tell you unless you show … what ever it is” 

“Yeah but we’re not gonna tell them unless they’re already in on it” Cat confessed 

“How does that help, they wont tell us unless we do something … odd. And we wont tell them unless they’re the same.” Sophie sighed 

“You think that if they were expecting it they might have seen the changes in us. Going out in the pouring rain, my temperature rising, your’s dropping. Things changing and breaking. Remember when I first got my electricity powers, I sent the whole house into a flickering frenzy. And you caused water to spurt everywhere whenever you passed a tap. Don’t you think they might have noticed something?” Cat questioned 

“Unless you two are completely different and can do things they didn’t expect” Edward smirked, Cat scowled at him and Sophie rolled her eyes. 

“That is a good point though” Alice sighed 

“Especially seeing as they got electricians and plumbers to come and take a look at everything. It was all fine” Sophie shrugged 

“If they were in on it all, don’t you think they might have put two and two together?” Cat asked, everyone shrugged.

“If they do have something to do with it all, there would be some evidence somewhere, have you looked around your house?” Alice wondered 

“We did only just move here. I think all the evidence would have been left behind in Miami” Cat muttered 

“We could take a trip down there for you?” Alice shrugged 

“Really, you want to go down to lovely, warm, sunny Miami so that you can sparkle it up and expose yourself?” Cat raised an eyebrow 

“We’ll go at night” Alice shrugged 

“That’s alright Alice, but so far we don’t have any reason to research them. Plus it sounds… strange” Sophie admitted 

“Well, lets at least take a look” Alice pouted

“Why are you so interested in our parents Alice?” Cat smirked 

“I want to know what else exists out there. Your parents might be the key to finding out what you are. Plus I want to know why I can’t see you, you’re basically just gifted humans so…” Alice rambled 

“The fact that you can’t see us means we’re not humans” Cat reminded her 

“So we need to find out what you are” Alice was getting excited now 

“Can we wait till after the angry vampire army is dealt with” Sophie reminded them, Bella frowned. The bell rang and the five of them scattered to their first class. Though they all met back up at lunch.

“So, what’s happening with the army thing?” Cat asked as she, Sophie and Bella ate their lunches.

“Well we still need to get a few things in order, and that’s going to take a little time. So as long as we’re sitting here waiting, I’ve been planning a graduation party” Alice grinned 

“Serious?” Bella, Sophie and Cat chorused 

“Where was my invite?” Cat questioned, annoyed 

“What are you talking about? I sent you both an invite through the mail” Alice admitted, Cat looked confused before her expression turned sour and she turned to her twin. Sophie was looking very absorbed in her food

“Why the hell did you tell me about this?” she raged at Sophie 

“Because then you would have been worrying about what to wear and would have dragged me to Seattle or Port Angeles to go shopping” Sophie sighed 

“So?”

“So I didn’t really feel like taking a trip to a vampire infested city, nor did I feel like going shopping. Plus we had finals to study for, we don’t have time to be worrying about such a thing” Sophie admitted

“Were you going to tell me?” Cat grumbled

“Yeah. The day of the party” Sophie admitted

“That isn’t nice, she needs time to prepare” Alice argued 

“That’s alright Alice, you and I can go on a shopping spree later” Cat grinned, Alice began bouncing up and down in her seat.

“That sounds awesome” she grinned. 

“Alice. You can’t be serious!?” Bella said disappointed “You’ve completely lost you mind”

“Say what you want about me.” Alice answered “The party is still on” Bella stared at her in disbelief “Oh, calm down, Bella! There’s no reason not to go through with it. Besides, the invitations are already sent.”

“But...the...you...I...insane!” Bella spluttered.

“You’ve already bought my present,” Alice reminded Bella. “You don’t have to do anything but show up.” Bella made an effort to calm herself. 

“With everything that is going on right now, a party is hardly appropriate.”

“Graduation is what’s going on right now, and a party is so appropriate it’s almost passé.”

“Alice!”

“As long as we’re sitting here waiting, we might as well commemorate the good stuff. You’re only going to graduate from high school — for the first time — once. You don’t get to be human again, Bella. This is a once-in-a-lifetime shot.” Alice tried to convince her. Edward, silent through their little argument, flashed her a warning look. Alice stuck out her tongue at him. She was right — her soft voice would never carry over the babble of the cafeteria. And no one would understand the meaning behind her words in any case.

“Alice, shouldn’t you be worrying about other things? Don’t you have other planning to do instead?” Sophie sighed. Alice gave her a look 

“I can multitask” she convinced 

“Just don’t get the two plans mixed up” Cat smirked. 

“What few things do we need to get in order?” Bella asked, remembering Alice’s words. Edward answered in a low voice. 

“Jasper thinks we could use some help. Tanya’s family isn’t the only choice we have. Carlisle’s trying to track down a few old friends, and Jasper is looking up Peter and Charlotte. He’s considering talking to Maria … but no one really wants to involve the southerners.” Alice shuddered delicately.

“Tanya’s family still wont help?” Sophie wondered

“No. Bot unless we in exchange let them kill the pack” Edward explained. 

“Is that why you’re looking for other people to help?” Cat asked, Edward nodded 

“It shouldn’t be too hard to convince them to help,” he continued. “Nobody wants a visit from Italy.”

“But these friends — they’re not going to be… vegetarians, right?” Bella protested, using the Cullens’ tongue-in-cheek nickname for themselves.

“No,” Edward answered, suddenly expressionless. 

“Here? In Forks?”

“They’re friends,” Alice reassured Bella. “Everything’s going to be fine. Don’t worry. And then, Jasper has to teach us a few courses on newborn elimination…” Edward’s eyes brightened at that, and a brief smile flashed across his face.

“Will you please let me join?” Cat asked, Bella looked at her horrified while the two vampires looked worried

“That wouldn’t be smart, you might end up burning them” Sophie reminded her sister, bitting into an apple. Cat frowned

“I’d be careful” 

“They could kill you” Bella said worried

“No they wouldn’t. I’m tougher than I look Bella, it would take more than Emmett to break me” Cat grinned. Bella didn’t look convinced. 

“Don’t worry Bells, she’ll be right” Sophie assured her 

“Soph, you should come too. It’ll be fun” Cat shook her sisters arm

“Maybe” 

“It’ll be after finals so you wont need to worry” Cat continued. Sophie just sighed and Cat grinned, having won her over. 

“When are you going?” Bella asked in a hollow voice. You could tell she was worried, worried about the idea that someone might not come back. What if it was Emmett, so brave and thoughtless that he was never the least bit cautious? Or Esme, so sweet and motherly that you couldn’t even imagine her in a fight? Or Alice, so tiny, so fragile-looking? Or… Bella couldn’t even think the name, consider the possibility. 

“A week,” Edward said casually. “That ought to give us enough time.” 

“And Alice would have her party off her mind” Cat smirked causing Alice to roll her eyes 

“You look kind of green, Bella,” Alice commented. Everyone looked at her, she did look a little nauseated. Edward put his arm around her and pulled her tightly against his side. 

“It’s going to be fine, Bella. Trust me.”

“Yeah, I’m sure Alice would have seen if something bad was gonna happen” Cat assured her 

“Unless it’s one of you two” Bella muttered, Cat shrugged  

“A vampires’s weakness is fire, I’ll be fine” 

“What about Sophie?” Bella questioned looking at her 

“Even a vampire will shatter if frozen hard enough” Sophie grinned. Bella sighed but, then her face showed a sign of realisation 

“You’re looking for help,” she said slowly. 

“Yes.” Alice’s head cocked to the side as she processed the change in Bella’s tone. Bella looked only at her as she answered. Her voice was just slightly louder than a whisper. 

“ _I_ could help.” Edward’s body was suddenly rigid, his arm too tight around Bella. He exhaled, and the sound was a hiss. But it was Alice, still calm, who answered. 

“That really wouldn’t be _helpful_.”

“Why not?” Bella argued; you could hear the desperation in her voice. “Eight is better than seven. There’s more than enough time.”

“There’s not enough time to make you helpful, Bella,” Alice disagreed coolly. “Do you remember how Jasper described the young ones? You’d be no good in a fight. You wouldn’t be able to control your instincts, and that would make you an easy target. And then Edward would get hurt trying to protect you.” She folded her arms across her chest, pleased with her unassailable logic.

“Sounds like you’d cause more damage than you’d prevent” Sophie agreed with her. Bella slumped in her seat, realising Alice was right with her sudden hope defeated. Beside her, Edward relaxed. He whispered the reminder in her ear. 

“Not because you’re afraid.”. The twins shared a look confused but brushed the thought off 

“Oh,” Alice said, and a blank look crossed her face. Then her expression became surly. “I hate last-minute cancellations. So that puts the party attendance list down to sixty-seven…”

“ _Sixty-seven_!” Bella’s eyes bulged.

“Who canceled?” Edward wondered, ignoring Bella. 

“Renée.” 

“What?” Bella gasped.

“She was going to surprise you for your graduation, but something went wrong. You’ll have a message when you get home.”

“She’s your mother right?” Cat asked, Bella nodded 

“Must be difficult being away from her” Sophie muttered

“It is, but it’s also safer” Bella admitted

“Makes sense” Cat smirked causing everyone to roll their eyes. The time for their last period flew by and the twins said good bye to Bella and the two Cullens’ before heading home.

“You’re gonna make me study aren’t you” Cat mumbled

“Yep” Sophie grinned, Cat slumped in the passenger seat of her sisters car, dreading the quickly approaching afternoon. Sophie parked the car and basically dragged Cat into the dinning room. The house was empty and both Cat and Sophie’s laptops came floating down the stairs along with their school books as Sophie manipulated the gravity around them. They set up everything on the dinning table and sat down. Cat had some music playing through her computer and they otherwise sat and crammed in silence. They heard thumping from upstairs and both of them looked at the celling before looking at one another. They sighed and continued on, it didn’t take long for Embry and Jacob to come down the stairs and find them 

“Hey, what you two doing?” Embry asked

“Studying” the twins chorused 

“Why?”

“Well unlike you lot — who are already on summer break — we have finals to study for” Cat reminded them 

“Right. Guess you don’t want us here than” Jacob smirked

“You can stay, just as long as you let us work” Sophie smiled “Go watch some TV or something” she offered 

“Can I go sleep?” Jacob asked, Cat looked at him confused, she than noticed the bags under his eyes 

“Dude, what happened?” she questioned, standing up

“I’m just tired” he shrugged 

“Why? Haven’t you been sleeping?”

“I have, like two hours a night, not even” he admitted yawning. Cat put her hands on her hips 

“Go upstairs and sleep right now!” she ordered. Cat knew he was getting lack of sleep because he was running double shifts looking after Bella. It didn’t matter how much Cat convinced him that she was watching out for her, Jacob still insisted on patrolling. Jacob gave Cat a kiss before he obeyed her order and slumped his way back up the stairs. 

“Dude, why can’t you help him?” Cat asked Embry 

“Alpha’s orders. Plus he insisted he was fine” Embry rolled his eyes. Cat huffed 

“Idiot” she sat back down while Embry sat next to Sophie and began to play with her hair while she scribbled down all sorts of things she decided she needed to remember. About an hour later Cat’s phone rang

“My saviour! I almost died of boredom!” she said relieved

“Wow, what’s wrong?” Bella asked

“Sophie has me studying” Cat blamed 

“That’s good” Bella thought 

“But boring” Cat complained 

“Well, your welcome for distracting you” Bella grinned 

“Yes, I am in your eternal debt” Cat joked “So what’s up, no doubt you should be studying too” 

“I was, I’m taking a well needed break” Bella admitted

“Huh… got bored?” Cat wondered

“Just a little”

“Well, at least you have an all-knowing boyfriend to help you out” Cat sighed 

“Speaking of boyfriends, you wouldn’t happen to know where your’s is do you?” Bella asked

“As a matter of fact I do” Cat nodded

“He’s not on patrol is he?” Bella worried down the phone 

“No, he’s not.”

“Where is he? He didn’t pick up his phone” Bella explained 

“Upstairs, sleeping on my bed” Cat grinned

“Really?” Bella sounded surprised

“That boy’s out of it, he looked like a zombie” Cat sighed 

“Why?”

“He hasn’t been sleeping well” Cat confessed 

“Don’t wake him, please” Bella asked

“Alright. Want me to pass a message on?” Cat wondered

“Yeah, I was wondering if I could come round tomorrow, Edward’s going hunting so…” Bella explained 

“Well, you could come here if you wanted. Not like it’s out of our way, plus Jake will turn up, at some point. He always does” Cat offered, she looked at Sophie who nodded in agreement

“Well…” 

“You’re just as safe here as you are anywhere else. Soph and I will be home, plus both the wolves and vampires can get to our house, plus Embry and Jake are here any chance they get. Actually if you think about it, my house is the safest place, nothing can get within a ten mile radius without Soph or I knowing about it.” Cat convinced 

“Well…” Bella began 

“I know it’s not you I need to convince, I need to convince an over protective vampire. As soon as he realises that he is completely underestimating us he will totally stop worrying. It’s not like Soph or I are dangerous” Cat continued

“Huh” Sophie huffed 

“Don’t do that, he can hear you” Cat scolded, Sophie shrugged. 

“Alright.” Bella agreed 

“Yes!” Cat cheered. 

“So she coming?” Sophie asked

“Yep” 

“Edward wants to talk to you” Bella said 

“Jesus christ” Cat muttered rolling her eyes. Sophie looked at her as Cat sat with her head leaning in the palm of her hand, while the other held the phone to her ear. She nodded her head and rolled her eyes several times while listening to Edward. Sophie studied her sister’s facial expression, pausing in her studies, she glanced at Embry who raised an eyebrow. Sophie shrugged 

“Jeez Edward, I swear you just said more words in the last five minutes than in your entire lifetime” Cat cut him off “She’s my friend too, you really think we’re gonna let anything happen to her. Plus, there’s so much wolf smell around here I doubt they’ll even think of coming to our house to look for her. Of all places” 

“I know…” Edward sighed 

“Good, then calm down, take a deep, unneeded breath and relax” Cat convinced “We’ll be fine, and you can come to our house to pick her up instead of picking her up at the boarder” 

“Alright” Edward finally agreed

“Jeez, when you talk like that it makes me want to punch you” Cat confessed, Edward chuckled on the other end 

“I don’t think I need to tell you what it’s like to care about someone so much that you’d give your life for them” Edward reminded her 

“Yeah, but I only know what it’s like to be the one being _protected_. I’ve never been _protective_ enough to cage a person, especially seeing as my world can protect himself” Cat explained 

“Well mine can’t” Edward admitted 

“Not yet. But as I remember, she has heaps of friends who _can_ protect her, not just you. I find it insulting that you think no one but yourself has the means to look after her” Cat confessed “And, this is gonna be mean but, you’re kind of the one, that I’ve heard of so far, that couldn’t protect her. James, the Volturi, and now she’s had some intruder in her house, I know this is the reason why you left her before, but aren’t you the one who couldn’t look after her?” Cat stopped, letting him think about her words. Edward sighed on the other end of the phone 

“Will you look after her for me, please?” he asked

“No, she doesn’t need a baby sitter, we will watch movies and I will drag Jake down here and they can have some fun at some point” Cat said “I’ll look after her in the sense that she’s my house guest, that’s about it. If she gets into trouble then you can count on me… and Sophie” she assured him 

“Thank you” Edward said 

“Don’t thank me yet” Cat rolled her eyes before hanging up. “He better not get all protective around me, drives me nuts” 

“No arguments here” Sophie muttered as she went back to studying again. The twins stayed up till about ten studying, their parents had made them stop and clean up while they were eating. Sophie wouldn’t let them stay awake past ten as she believed they needed a goods night sleep. Embry had crashed on Sophie’s bed earlier and Jacob had been out since he first got to the house. The twins climbed into bed with their wolves before drifting off. 

* * *

 

Sophie walked into Cat’s room fully dressed the next morning, a book in her hand as she tried to get in some final revision before the finals. Her lips were moving as she read the words. Sophie looked up to see Cat walk out of her on-suit dressed and ready, Sophie raised an eyebrow, her sister was wearing glasses, but they didn’t have any lenses in them. 

“What are those?” Sophie asked

“They make me feel smarter” Cat shrugged 

“They’re a distraction” Sophie disagreed

“So, not like they’re distracting you” Cat argued

“No they’ll distracting you and I’ll have to hear about how you failed because you were to busy playing with your glasses” Sophie said, her arms crossed. They twins had a stare off for a few minutes before Cat sighed and took the glasses off, placing them on her dresser

“Fine” she grumbled. Sophie grinned in accomplishment, but they were distracted when Jacob jumped in through the door

“Where have you been?” Cat questioned 

“Patrolling” Jacob shrugged with a yawn

“Dude! You need to stop!” Cat said worried 

“I’m fine” Jacob shrugged her off

“No, you’re not” Cat disagreed, she took a deep breath “You’re not leaving my room until you’ve had like 15 hours worth of sleep” 

“I can’t…” Jacob began 

“I am making you!” Cat cut him off “I’m gonna go and rage to Sam. I’m gonna watch Bella, she’s coming here this afternoon. You are going to sleep” Cat said seriously 

“Cat…” 

“Don’t you ‘Cat’ me!” Cat disagreed “I have the means to trap you in my room you know so don’t bother trying to argue with me” Cat’s hair was turning fire orange, and her eyes were a purple colour as the red mixed with the blue. Jacob walked up to her while Sophie let out a small sigh 

“I’m ok” he told her 

“How can you look after Bella if you’re not looking after yourself?” Cat questioned 

“I’m…” 

“Stop saying you’re fine” Cat hissed. She pushed passed him and left the room, Jacob sighed and looked at Sophie

“She’s just worried about you” Sophie admitted 

“I know” Jacob sighed 

“At least stay here for a while, it will make her better, plus she doesn’t need to be worrying about you during her finals today” Sophie reminded him, Jacob nodded

“Alright” he muttered, Sophie smiled and left the room after her sister, grabbing the school bag Cat had left behind. 

_“Make sure you don’t miss our finals”_ Sophie warned, she didn’t get a reply as she walked down to her car. Sophie threw her sister’s bag on the back seat with her own before driving down to school. Cat turned up to school just before her finals began, grabbing her things from Sophie’s convertible. The day passed and so did the finals, Cat let out a huge sigh while Sophie stretched her arms 

“It’ over!” Cat cheered, Sophie rolled her eyes but grinned, also glad

“How do you think you did?” Bella asked appearing 

“Alright” Sophie nodded

“I’m glad you made me study” Cat admitted

“You’re welcome” Sophie nudged her, Cat rolled her eyes but smiled “What about you Bella?” Sophie wondered as Edward come out of the school behind her 

“So how do you feel you did on your exams?” he asked them 

“I just asked Bella” Sophie said turning back to her 

“History was easy, but I don’t know about the calculus. It seemed like it was making sense, so that probably means I failed” Bella admitted

“Where did you get that logic from?” Cat wondered “If it made sense than you probably did well”

“This is calculus we’re talking about” Bella disagreed, Cat rolled her eyes. Edward laughed “I’m sure you did fine. Or, if you’re really worried, I could bride Mr Varner to give you an A” he offered, Sophie raised her eyebrows while Cat looked at him annoyed 

“Er, thanks, but no thanks” Bella answered 

“That’s cheating Edward” Sophie scolded, he shrugged 

“Maybe you can let her cheat next time but not the first time she does it” Cat grinned, Sophie rolled her eyes “What? Eventually she’ll be smart enough to not even need it. Which isn’t fair” she grumbled, causing Bella to smile and Sophie to sigh. 

“So, shall we go?” Sophie offered 

“Sure” Bella turned to Edward to kiss him goodbye as the twins headed off to Sophie’s car before she followed them. Sophie raced down the road

“You drive really fast” Bella admitted

“Than be glad we’re not in Cat’s car, it goes faster” Sophie grinned, looking at her through the rearview mirror. Cat smirked. They reached the house and Bella looked up at it amazed, the only other house that she’d seen this grand around here was the Cullens’. Though the twins house looked bigger from the front. 

“Woah” she muttered after Sophie turned off the ignition 

“That’s the reaction we get a lot” Sophie grinned 

“You guys must be loaded” Bella smirked, the twins shrugged before leading her inside. They gave a quick tour of the bottom and middle floors before heading upstairs and showing Bella their rooms. Jacob met them halfway down the stairs 

“Hey” Bella greeted 

“Hey” Jacob gave her hug 

“How long did you sleep for?” Cat wondered, Jacob shrugged 

“Few hours” 

“Why? What’s wrong?” Bella questioned 

“He’s not getting enough sleep that’s what’s wrong” Cat explained before they walked up the rest of the stairs. 

“Why not?” Bella wondered. Jacob made a face. 

“Sam’s being difficult. He doesn’t trust your bloodsuckers. I’ve been running double shifts for two weeks and nobody’s touched me yet, but he still doesn’t buy it. So I’m on my own for now.”

“Double shifts? Is this because you’re trying to watch out for _me_? Jake, that’s wrong! You need to sleep. I’ll be fine.”

“That’s what I said, I’m watching your house too and yet I’m not loosing my sleeping hours. I also told him that he can’t look after you when he’s half dead but he still wont listen.” Cat agreed 

“You’re watching my house too?” Bella asked 

“Yeah, I thought I told you that?” Cat looked at her confused 

“How?” Bella wondered

“Remember what she said about the vibrations?” Sophie asked, Bella thought then nodded “She’s watching the vibrations around your house” Sophie shrugged 

“Hey, did you ever find out who was in your room? Is there anything new?” Jacob wondered 

“No, we didn’t find anything out about my, um, visitor.” Bella answered 

“Not yet anyway” Cat sighed, they walked into Sophie’s room 

“Woah, nice room” Bella muttered 

“Thanks” Sophie smiled, she slumped down on her bed “I’m so glad” she muttered

“That’s right, how did your finals go?” Jacob wondered

“Alright” all three girls answered, they grinned at one another 

“More specific?” Jacob asked 

“Not bad” Cat shrugged

“Studying last night certainly helped” Sophie admitted, Jacob looked at Cat with a raised eyebrow, who nodded seriously 

“Well, good thing I didn’t distract you” he smirked

“I’m glad you were sleeping instead, you needed it” Cat murmured, Jacob rolled his eyes. 

“Where’s Embry by the way? He patrolling?” Sophie wondered

“Yeah, he’ll be off in about an hour or so” Jacob answered, Sophie nodded 

“So Bells what you wanna do? We have a games room downstairs” Sophie wondered

“Or we could watch movies” Cat suggested 

“Or go out for a walk” Jacob said, everyone looked at him 

“Edward would kill us” Cat sighed “He already gave me a lecture on looking after her” she rolled her eyes 

“Sorry” Bella apologised 

“It’s not your fault” Cat shrugged 

“We could go to the beach” Sophie thought, Cat and Jacob sighed “What?” Sophie questioned 

“Bells would freeze?” Jacob reminded her

“Oh yeah” Sophie muttered

“Well, I’ve decided I’m ordering pizza” Cat piped up before running off downstairs

“That wasn’t random” Sophie admitted, Jacob nodded. Bella grinned. Sophie then turned to Jacob 

“Did you actually get any sleep?” she asked quietly, Jacob sighed and shook his head, Sophie exhaled “You realise she can sometimes hear your thoughts right?”, Jacob looked up and thought but shook his head

“We did tell you” Sophie mumbled

“What?” Bella wondered sitting next to Sophie 

“Cat and I can hear each others thoughts right? Well sometimes we can head the thoughts of others. People we’re standing close to, people we’re close to emotionally wise. Cat’s heard Jacob’s thoughts before, I’ve heard Embry’s, we’ve heard a few other thoughts when walking through the corridors at school. It’s not like Edward who hears everything, we only hear quick snippets, and not all the time either.” Sophie explained 

“She’s heard my thoughts?” Jacob asked, Sophie nodded

“The very first time was when you imprinted on her” she admitted “You really confused her with those thoughts all this ‘how can I tell her? I can’t.’ and thinking about how ‘you physically couldn’t disobey Sam.’ She came back home after that really confused” Sophie explained. Jacob sighed “Don’t worry, we can’t always control it” she assured him 

“What do you mean always?” Bella wondered

“Well sometimes when we really want to or really try to listen to a person’s thoughts it works but otherwise it’s completely random” Sophie shrugged 

“You guys can really do a lot” Bella muttered

“You should have seen what happened the first time an animal spoke to one of us” Sophie laughed “It was hilarious. It happened to Cat first, this dog came up to her and barked but Cat heard it tell her to stroke it and pet it and play with it. You should have seen her face” Sophie giggled “She looked horrified and then when she told me I couldn’t help but think she was mad, that didn’t really help her but…” Sophie was snickering away at the memory 

“Well what about the time you first spoke to a dolphin?” Cat said appearing at he door, three pizza boxes in her hands “Now that was funny. We were at a dolphin park and you full on freaked out, saying ‘it talked, did you hear that? It talked’ hilarious!” Cat laughed as Jacob took one of the pizza boxes 

“Well it was weird. It was a little easier once we tested it and figured out it was connected to our elements” Sophie explained, still grinning 

“What about us?” Jacob asked Cat

“Well, you guys aren’t exactly normal animals. I think because you’re supernatural I can’t understand you guys” Cat shrugged 

“Good thing too, that would be weird” Sophie thought, Cat nodded in agreement 

“I can’t believe you can understand animals though, that doesn’t really have anything to do with the elements” Bella confessed

“That’s exactly what we thought” Cat nodded with a shrug 

“That same with being able to read one another’s minds” Sophie added 

“That could just be a twin thing though” Cat admitted 

“Not exactly a normal twin thing” Sophie raised an eyebrow

“Alright, because of us being twins” Cat rephrased 

“Better” Sophie nodded. Cat handed Sophie one of the boxes of pizza she had left in her hands and the twins and Bella shared the two pizzas, Jacob eventually began pigging out on the last two boxes because he’d finished the first. 

“So, any special plans next week? You’re all graduating. Wow. That’s big.” Jacob glanced at Bella and his voice turned flat, his face, looked downright haggard as his eyes closed in denial. The twins glanced at one another than at Bella, realising that graduation still had a horrible significance for him, it was Bella’s ‘human deadline’.

“No _special_ plans,” Bella said carefully, looking at the twins as she hoped he would hear the reassurance in her words without a more detailed explanation. Bella didn’t want to get into it now. For one thing, Jacob didn’t look up for any difficult conversations. For another, he would read too much into Bella’s qualms. “Well, I do have to go to a graduation party. Mine.” Bella made a disgusted sound. 

“I’m a little annoyed that Alice it just throwing it for you, I mean we’re graduating for the first time too” Cat complained 

“Good point” Bella muttered thinking 

“Graduation party?” Jacob wondered

“Alice _loves_ parties, and she’s invited the whole town to her place the night of. It’s going to be horrible.” 

“It’s not gonna be that bad” Cat rolled her eyes, Sophie sighed 

“I don’t know” she muttered

“You like parties”

“Some parties” Sophie corrected her twin. Jacob looked at them all and grinned 

“I didn’t get an invitation. I’m hurt,” he teased. He looked at Cat 

“I didn’t even know there was one till this morning because some people —” Cat shot Bella and Sophie a look “— didn’t tell me.” 

“Consider yourself invited. It’s supposedly _my_ party, so I should be able to ask who I want.” Bella said 

“Thanks,” Jacob said sarcastically. 

“I wish you would come,” Bella said without any hope. “It would be more fun. For me, I mean.” 

“Sure, sure,” he mumbled. “That would be very … wise …” His voice trailed off.

“I think it’d be fun. Sophie have you invited Embry?” Cat wondered

“Really?” Sophie asked “Invite werewolves to a vampires party?”

“What? It could be fun” Cat shrugged 

“Or a catastrophe” Sophie muttered

“Thanks” Jacob said sarcastically 

“You’re welcome” Sophie grinned causing Jacob to roll his eyes. They all turned their heads as Embry jumped in through the doors 

“Lucky you guys have doors, all I get is a window” Bella complained 

“Good thing Edward can get through it quickly than” Cat grinned 

“Though because of these two we’re more vulnerable then you, these doors never shut, not even when know one’s home” Sophie admitted

“Ever?” Bella asked

“Ever” the twins nodded. 

“Hey” Embry grinned kissing Sophie 

“Hey” she grinned when they broke apart 

“How was your patrol?” Cat wondered

“Good” Embry shrugged 

“Nothing interesting then” Cat sighed, Embry shook his head his nose sniffed

“Did you guys eat pizza without me?” he asked horrified 

“You can order some more if you’d like” Cat offered as she pulled some money out of her pocket. The money was out of her hand and Embry was out of the room before anyone could catch him leaving

“You’re welcome” Cat muttered

“Thanks Blaze” Embry called, Cat grinned but rolled her eyes 

“Blaze?” Bella wondered

“Leah gave me the nickname, than Jared began using it, than Embry and Quil and Paul and Seth. Only Sam and Jacob call me my real name anymore” Cat explained with a shrug 

“Does that mean you have one?” Bella asked Sophie

“Leah doesn’t like me, and no one else has thought of one” Sophie shrugged 

“You know, you tell Emmett about that and he’ll start calling you by it too” Bella warned 

“Narr, I think the vampires need a different name” Cat thought “Just not really sure what it should be” she admitted. They all thought for a minute 

“Hot stuff” Sophie offered

“Not really awesome” Cat muttered 

“Crimson?” Jacob offered “Cause you’re eyes turn crimson when you’re mad” he remembered, Cat wriggled her nose 

“Rouge” Bella said suddenly 

“Rouge?” everyone asked

“It’s some red powder used for coloured your cheeks or lips” Bella shrugged 

“Not bad” Cat nodded “I don’t mind that one. But we need some for Sophie too”

“I don’t need one” Sophie disagreed

“To bad” Cat grinned before going into a thinking state. They heard the door bell ring and Embry soon emerged with about six more pizzas. The girls looked at them all with their mouths wide open. The two wolves immediately began digging in, Cat had a few more slices, the smell tempting her to much. 

“Splash?” Cat offered, Sophie shook her head 

“Frost” Bella offered, Sophie nodded but still not completely in for it

“What are we doing?” Embry wondered

“Thinking of a nickname for Sophie, one for the wolves to use and one for the bloodsuckers” Jacob explained, Cat hit him “Ow” he muttered

“Glaze” Bella said, Sophie shook her head  

“Crystal” Cat offered, everyone looked at her confused “Ice crystals” Cat explained

“Freeze” Embry suggested 

“That’s not obvious” Cat sighed, Embry shrugged 

“Chime” Bella said, earning a confused look “Well, wind blows through chimes and make nice noises” everyone sighed and Bella scowled at them all. 

“Frost was the only good one” Sophie muttered

“We need two” Cat reminded her

“Storm” Embry said

“That’s only the rain” Sophie reminded her, Embry shrugged 

“So?”

“A storm could be a windstorm” Cat admitted, Sophie smiled, she did like that one 

“Can we find another one other then ‘Frost’?” she asked

“There are heaps of words, I’m sure we can find something” Bella grinned 

“Steam?” Cat shrugged

“To much like Storm” Sophie shook her head

“Beat?” Bella said 

“Beat?” Cat wondered

“Well, hail makes a beating noise” Bella shrugged 

“Huh” Cat muttered

“Myst” Embry thought

“That’s cool” Sophie grinned 

“Fog” Cat grinned, Sophie made a face

“Let’s stick with Myst” she decided

“Myst and Storm” 

“You know, shouldn’t someone else be choosing them?” Jacob wondered

“Well no one else did” Sophie shrugged 

“So who get’s which?” Cat wondered 

“Doesn’t matter” Sophie admitted 

“I wish I had a nickname” Bella sighed 

“You do” Cat grinned, Bella looked at her confused “Vampire girl” Bella rolled her eyes 

“That’s not a cool one though” Bella muttered 

“Hey” Embry complained

“Well when you change maybe we’ll call you crimson” Cat smirked, earning a shake of the head from Bella. She then frowned and the twins followed her gaze to Jacob’s face, he was frowning also, Bella had told him her deadline was graduation, in only a weeks time. 

“By the way,” Bella began trying to change the subject “Before the… my, graduation party, why don’t you two come to my house first?” she offered 

“Sounds awesome!” Cat grinned 

“I’ll finally get to see your house” Sophie smiled 

“It’s not that special” Bella shrugged 

“Still” Sophie mumbled 

“Which reminds me, I need to go shopping and get something to wear!!” Cat worried 

“You probably already have something” Sophie sighed 

“But I need something else! Something new” Cat complained 

“No you don’t, you have an entire wardrobe full of clothes” Jacob reminded her 

“Yeah, your closets almost as big as Alice’s” Sophie sighed 

“Serious?” Bella asked, Sophie nodded seriously and Bella gave Cat an ‘are you serious?’ look. 

“What? I needed them, they were essential!” Cat shrugged 

“Essential? Half of them you’ve only worn once” Sophie sighed 

“So?” Cat questioned, Sophie sighed, knowing she couldn’t get through to her sister about such a topic. 

“You don’t really have much time to go” Bella said 

“I have the weekend, that’s enough time” Cat shrugged “I’ll call Alice and we’ll go together seeing as you two are boring” 

“If Alice could see your future, she’d be ringing round right now to say yes” Bella smiled

“I know” Cat nodded confidently “Oh but if Alice comes I can’t get her a graduation gift” she remembered 

“We don’t have to go all the way to Port Angeles for that, just order one online, you have a week” Sophie reminded her 

“True” Cat grinned. They all ended up watching a movie after that before the boys had to leave for patrol, the girls found it convenient that the wolves left just before Edward turned up to pick up Bella that evening. 

“I wish we could just make things appear out of thin air” Cat sighed 

“Why? So you can have an unlimited collection of clothes?” Sophie rolled her eyes 

“No, an unlimited collection of anything” Cat shrugged grinning “Come on Soph, wouldn’t you like to have an unlimited amount of something?” 

“Dunno, depends on what it is” Sophie thought 

“Well pick something and answer” Cat ordered, Sophie gave her a look 

“It’s not that easy, you know” 

“Could be, if you knew what you wanted” Cat admitted

“Well, currently, I don’t” Sophie shrugged. 

“Obviously, Storm” Cat smirked, Sophie grinned back.


	30. Chapter 30

“I have nothing to wear!” Bella moaned. The twins looked at each other then back at Bella’s room, every item of clothing she owned was strewn across her bed; her draws and closets were bare. Bella stared into the empty recesses, willing something suitable to appear.

“The reason you have nothing to wear is because you have hardly any clothes” Cat muttered

“Just cause I don’t have a house of a closet” Bella snapped. Sophie was thinking looking at all Bella’s clothes

“You know one of us might have something for you to wear?” she offered. Bella looked at her khaki skirt laying over the back of the rocking chair, waiting for her to discover something that went with it just exactly right. 

_“Something that would make me look beautiful and grown up. Something that said special occasion.”_ Bella was coming up empty. Cat and Sophie were already ready, and just waiting for Bella to be also. The twins had turned up early that morning at Bella’s house to drop off their things for the party that evening. It was easier then going back and forth between the school, their house and Bella’s house. It was almost time to go and Bella was still wearing her favourite old sweats. Unless she could find something better to wear, and the odds weren’t looking good at this point, she was going to graduate in them. Bella scowled at the pile of clothes on her bed. The kicker was, Bella knew exactly what she would have worn if it were still available - her kidnapped red blouse. She punched the wall.

“Stupid, thieving, annoying vampire!” she growled

“Woah” Cat breathed 

“What did I do?” Alice demanded. She was leaning casually beside the open window as if she’d been there the whole time, though she’d just slipped in “Knock, knock” she added with a grin. 

“Hey Alice” Sophie greeted, Alice smiled at her in return 

“Is it really so hard to wait for me to get the door?” Bella asked. Alice threw a flat, white box onto Bella’s bed. 

“I’m just passing through. I thought you might need something to wear.” Bella looked at the big package lying on top of her unsatisfying wardrobe and grimaced.

“Admit it,” Alice said. “I’m a lifesaver.”

“You’re a lifesaver,” Bella muttered. “Thanks.”

“Well, it’s nice to get something right for a change. You don’t know how irritating it is — missing things the way I have been. I feel so useless. So … normal.” She cringed in horror of the word.

“Oooo, normal” Cat said ghostly 

“I can’t imagine how awful that must feel. Being normal? Ugh.” Bella agreed with Cat. Alice laughed. 

“Well, at least this makes up for missing your annoying thief — now I just have to figure out what I’m not seeing in Seattle.” Bella stopped; when she said the words that way — putting the two situations together in one sentence — right then it clicked. The elusive something that had been bothering Bella for days, the important connection that she couldn’t quite put together, suddenly became clear. Bella stared at Alice, her face frozen with whatever expression was already in place.

“Aren’t you going to open it?” Alice asked. She sighed when Bella didn’t move immediately, and tugged the top of the box off herself. She pulled something out and held it up, but Bella couldn’t concentrate on what it was. “Pretty, don’t you think? I picked blue, because I know it’s Edward’s favourite on you.” Bella wasn’t listening 

“Bella?” Sophie noticed Bella’s change in behaviour. 

“It’s the same,” Bella whispered.

“What is?” Alice demanded. “You don’t have anything like this. For crying out loud, you only own one skirt!”

“No, Alice! Forget the clothes, listen!”

“You don’t like it?” Alice’s face clouded with disappointment.

“Alice!” the twins chorused noticing Bella’s change in mood and tone, they each had a serious expression on their faces and stood closer to Bella to listen to her knew discovery. 

“Listen, Alice, don’t you see? It’s the _same_! The one who broke in and stole my things, and the new vampires in Seattle. They’re together!” Bella explained. The clothes slipped from Alice’s fingers and fell back into the box. The twins looked at her for a few minutes before understanding 

“That’s what we’ve been missing!” they chorused, looking at one another. Alice focused now, her voice suddenly sharp. 

“Why do you think that?”

“Remember what Edward said? About someone using the holes in your vision to keep you from seeing the newborns? And then what you all said before, about the timing being too perfect — how careful my thief was to make no contact, as if he knew you would see that. I think you were right, Alice, I think he did know. I think he was using those holes, too. And what are the odds that _two_ different people not only know enough about you to do that, but also decided to do it at exactly the same time? No way. It’s one person. The same one. The one who is making the army is the one who stole my scent.” Bella explained. Alice wasn’t accustomed to being taking by surprise. She froze, and was still for so long that Bella started counting in her head as she waited. Alice didn’t move for two minutes straight. 

“Holy shit” Cat muttered. Alice’s eyes then refocused on Bella. 

“You’re right,” she said in a hollow tone. “Of course you’re right. And when you put it that way…”

“Edward had it wrong,” Bella whispered. “It was a test … to see if it would work. If he could get in and out safely as long as he didn’t do anything you would be watching out for. Like trying to kill me… And he didn’t take my things to prove he’d found me. He stole my scent … so that _others_ could find me.”

“They’re all after you” Sophie muttered, summarising what Bella had said. Alice’s eyes were wide with shock. Bella was right, and you could see that Cat, Sophie and Alice knew it, too.

“Oh, no,” Alice mouthed. Someone had created an army of vampires, and army that had gruesomely murdered dozens of people in Seattle - for the express purpose to destroying _Bella_!

“Well,” Bella whispered, “Everyone can relax. Nobody’s trying to exterminate the Cullens after all.” 

“That’s not much reason to relax Bella” Cat muttered 

“If you think that one thing has changed, you’re absolutely wrong,” Alice said through her teeth. “If someone wants one of us, they’re going to have to go through the rest of us to get to her.”

“Thanks, Alice. But at least we know what they’re really after. That has to help.” 

“Maybe,” she muttered. She started pacing back and forth across Bella’s room. _Thud, thud_ — a fist hammered against Bella’s door. Bella jumped. Alice didn’t seem to notice.

“Aren’t you three ready yet? We’re gonna be late!” Charlie complained, sounding edgy. Charlie hated occasions about as much as Bella did. In his case, a lot of the problem was having to dress up.

“Almost. Give us a minute,” Bella said hoarsely. He was quiet for half a second. 

“Are you crying?” 

“No. I’m nervous. Go away.” They heard him clump down the stairs.

“I have to go,” Alice whispered.

“Why?” Bella questioned 

“Edward is coming. If he hears this …”

“Go, go!” Bella urged immediately. Edward would go berserk when he knew. Bella couldn’t keep it from him for long, but maybe the graduation ceremony wasn’t the best time for his reaction. 

“We can’t tell him” Alice told the twins 

“He’s over protective enough as it is, he doesn’t need to know this, it’ll just make him worse. Of course we aren’t gonna tell him!” Cat hissed 

“Put it on,” Alice commanded Bella pointing at the box on Bella’s bed as she flitted out the window. The twins looked at each other worried 

_“If they’re after Bella… doesn’t that mean they will have to come here to get her?”_ Sophie murmured. Cat looked at her worried 

_“They wouldn’t be able to get to her any other way”_ Cat agreed

_“I think this all just got a little worse”_ Sophie muttered, Cat nodded. Bella did what Alice said, dressing in a daze. 

“We’ll meet you there, kay, Bells?” Cat said, Bella didn’t look up at them as the two girls left the room and went down stairs, saying good bye to Charlie along the way. They had Cat’s car today, and she drove it towards the school as fast as possible. They pulled on the ugly yellow graduation robes and tassel hats in the car park, before walking into the swam of people surrounding the gym. They eventually found and met their parents, and were kind of silent at first.

“What’s wrong sweetie?” Caren wondered

“Nothing, guess I’m just nervous” Cat muttered with a shrug.

“Oh don’t worry, graduation if a good thing.” Caren assured her 

“I hope so” Cat breathed. They walked around to the back door where Ms. Cope from the front office and Mr. Varner the math teacher, tried to line everyone up alphabetically. The twins stood somewhere in the middle of the line not snapping out of their thinking state till they head a shout 

“Up front, Mr. Cullen,” Mr. Varner barked at Edward. They looked in Edward’s direction, seeing Bella too, she looked like she was walking through a daze. Cat and Sophie looked at one another 

_“We need to calm down, we’re bloody graduating!”_ Cat said, but her face dampened _“I’m not sure if that’s a good thing”_ she muttered, Sophie grinned 

_“No more school for who knows how long”_ she nudged her twin 

_“Did we look at any universities?”_ Cat wondered, Sophie thought 

_“I don’t think so. But after all that’s going on, I think we need a little bit of a break”_ she confessed

_“Good point”_ Cat agreed. They listened to Eric, the valedictorian, give his speech about it not being the ending, but actually the beginning of their lives. Principle Greene started calling up the names of the graduates, in alphabetical order. Poor Ms. Cope was all thumbs as she tried to give the principal the right diploma to hand to the right student. They watched as Alice danced across the stage to take hers, a look of deep concentration on her face. Edward followed behind, his expression confused, but not upset.

_“Guess Alice is trying to keep her mind busy”_ Cat thought 

_“Probably, she has to keep Edward at bay somehow”_ Sophie mumbled 

_“I’m annoyed they look so good in these awful yellow robes.”_ Cat admitted

_“No one should be able to look that good in something so awful”_ Sophie agreed. Sophie suddenly stood up as her name was called. There was a roar of cheering and both twins turned around to see none other than the pack there. Cat hit her forehead with her palm in embarrassment, they all roared again, drowning out any other noise in the gym when Cat’s name was next called. Both twins rolled their eyes but couldn’t keep the smiles off their faces as they walked up to the stage to take their diploma’s.

“Congratulations, Miss Mitchell” Mr Greene congratulated as she shook Sophie’s hand, then doing the same to Cat, like a recording set on repeat. They took their place in the line and waited. Jacob and Charlie cheered when Bella’s name was called the twins both flashed a grin. 

_“OH MY GOD!”_ Cat suddenly said 

_“What?”_ Sophie questioned 

_“We just graduated!!!”_ Cat beamed. Sophie looked at her before beaming with her. They silently cheered to one another, trying to prevent themselves from jumping up and down. Mr Greene congratulated them all and the twins pulled off their hats and threw them into the air with everyone else. Hats fell everywhere and the twins hugged each other to death and jumped up and down, seeming to forget the information Bella had given them not hours before. 

“Come on let’s find Bells, she’s gonna need some cheering up!” Cat decided, taking Sophie’s hand and dragging her through the mass of yellow gowns and family members, which had mixed in with the new graduates. They found Bella easily with Cat’s vibrations. Cat wrapped her arms around Bella

“We did it! I can’t believe it!” she cheered, Sophie stood in front of Bella 

“You have to at least try to be excited” she told her, Bella flashed a small grin but it didn’t last long. Sophie pulled her into a hug 

“Congratulations” she said in her ear

“You too” Bella said back. Cat was jumping up and down next to her 

“Oh, can I set off some fireworks? Please?!” she begged 

“Outside” Sophie allowed 

“Then lets hurry and congratulate everyone so we can go outside!” Cat said she grinned at Bella before turning around only coming face to face with Edward 

“Congrats Eddie!” she cheered cheerfully “Though you’ve already done it several times” she added giggling 

“Congratulations Cat” he sighed 

“Thanks” she squealed 

“You too Sophie” Edward told her

“Thank you” Sophie grinned before Cat pulled her off through the crowd again. Cat let go of Sophie’s hand and Sophie watched her run through the crowd and suddenly jump on Jacob 

“Jake! I did it!” she said happily 

“Congratulation!” he said happily “I’m so proud of you” 

“You should be” she grinned causing Jacob to chuckle. A pair of warm arms snaked their way around Sophie’s waist and she looked over her shoulder to see Embry 

“Congratulations” he whispered in her ear

“Thanks” she said back turning to face him. He leaned down and kissed her passionately.

“Well done Blaze!” Jared yelled picked Cat up just as Jacob placed her down. Jared spun her around 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you” she laughed. “Don’t forget, Storm graduated too” she said pointing at Sophie 

“Storm?” Jared asked

“Like wind storm, Soph’s nickname” Cat explained. Jared grinned and walked over to Sophie, pulling her into a bone crushing hug 

“Congrats Storm” he chuckled 

“Thanks” she laughed. The entire pack went through and congratulated the two twins, hugging them, high-fiving them, picking them up. It was just a small party of celebrations within a bigger party.

“Blaze, I can’t believe you actually graduated” Leah laughed 

“Excuse me? You doubted I would?” Cat snapped 

“Not at all” Leah joked, Cat rolled her eyes but laughed. 

“Oh my babies” the twins turned as their parents came over to them, pushing through the wolves. Caren had a handkerchief in her hand and her eyes were puffy. 

“My babies, all grown up” she cried, hugging Sophie 

“Mum” Sophie grumbled 

“Doesn’t matter how many times you graduate, you’re still my baby girls” John said, embracing Cat 

“Not embarrassing at all” Cat said but she hugger her father back. The twin’s parents went on and on about how proud of them they were, Caren couldn’t stop crying and kept pulling them both into hugs. They took many photos, with their parents, their boyfriends, the entire pack, their friends; it took a long time before they all finally left the gym. When they did the first thing that happened was Cat put her hands in the air and several fireworks suddenly went off in the sky above them. Several graduates cheered and shouted as Cat spun around and laughed with happiness. Sophie rolled her eyes but the smile that was on her face was plastered there and wouldn’t go away no matter what happened. The twins were both engulfed by their boyfriends again, the rest of the pack having left not a few seconds before. Both girls earned a make out session before they had to pile back into Cat’s car. 

Sophie’s phone suddenly began to ring 

“Hey Bells?” she answered. She listened, nodding her head

“No that’s alright, we’ll just drop by and grab our things… yeah we’ll sneak in through the window. Don’t apologise you’re allowed to celebrate with your family.” Sophie said, her smile disappeared “You did…” she muttered, Cat cast a glance at her twin, taking a detour to Bella’s house. “Oh…” Sophie murmured “Yeah, alright, you’re still going tonight though? Alright we’ll see you there” Sophie closed the phone 

“What happened?” Cat wondered

“Bella told Edward, he freaked out” Sophie said simply 

“Ouch” Cat muttered 

“And she’s going out with her dad so we have to get our things.” Sophie added

“Understandable, we’ll just take them back to our house” Cat shrugged. They pulled up to Bella’s house and Cat waited in the car while Sophie slipped _through_ the front door and into the house. She came back out, walking through the door as though it was made of water, with both her’s and Cat’s bags in her hands. Sophie threw them onto the back seat before getting back into the car and Cat raced off to their house. 

The girls got ready for the party, before walking down stairs. Caren almost started blubbering again, immediately racing for the camera to take more photos. Cat was wearing a short, light purple cocktail dress, it had black lace around the top and bottom, and was tight around her waist and bust. A pair of six inch black heels were on her feet, they had leather crossing over the front and had a zip up the back. Her hair was in perfect golden ringlets, her dusty brown eyeshadow, mascara and eyeliner causing her eyes to stand out. Sophie was wearing a light blue bubble skirt dress with a silver belt around her waist and was other wise the same kind of design as Cat’s, it was strapless, the same with Cat’s. Her hair was straightened and she had her blue eyeshadow, mascara and eyeliner on. She had a pair of white heels, the same size as Cat’s, there were several straps around the ankle and one across the top of her toes. A line of silver gems connected the ankle to the toes.Their mother took several photos, telling them how gorgeous they were and how proud she was before John reminded her that the girls had a party to attend. John drove the girls down to the Cullens’ house, though the drive way was usually concealed it was very difficult to miss. Someone had wrapped the trees on either side in thousands of twinkle lights.

“Alice” the girls grinned. The two trees at the entry weren’t the only ones lit. Every twenty feet or so, another shining beacon guided them toward the big white house. All the way — all three miles of the way.

“Oh she must have had so much fun” Cat grinned 

“I almost wish I’d come to help” Sophie smiled. They pulled up in front of the house

“Have fun girls” John smiled, both twins kissed their fathers cheek before getting out of the car.

“I can’t wait to see the inside” Cat beamed, they walked up the stairs and into the big house. They twins stopped short. The entire interior of the house was completely transformed, it looked completely like a night club, but not the normal kind, the kind you only found on TV. 

“Oh I’m excited now!” Cat grinned and they walked through the house. It didn’t take them long to find Alice.

“Alice this is amazing” Cat said, Alice turned to grin at them, she admired them 

“You two look amazing” Alice complimented 

“Thank you” the twins chorused

“You don’t look to bad yourself” Sophie admired. Alice was wearing a sequinned tank top and red leather pants. Her bare skin reacted oddly to the pulsing red and purple lights.  “Oh, that reminds me” Sophie pulled a package out of her purse

“Con-graduation” she grinned, Alice beamed and took the gift, her eyes widened when Cat pulled out a second one

“We aren’t good at doing joint gifts” Cat admitted. Alice hugged them both 

“Thank you so much, I have to give you yours too, wait here!” Alice scurried off into another room of the house, the twins waited a total of two minutes before Alice reappeared, a gift in either hand 

“Here you are” she smiled 

“Thanks Alice” Sophie said, hugging the pixie again 

“Very much” Cat added. Alice went back to to organising the party before the rest of the guest arrived. It didn’t take long for Bella and Edward to arrive either. 

“Edward!” Alice called from beside a gigantic speaker. “I need your advice.” She gestured toward a towering stack of CDs. “Should we give them familiar and comforting? Or” — she gestured to a different pile — “educate their taste in music?”

“Keep it comforting,” Edward recommended. “You can only lead the horse to water.” Alice nodded seriously, and started throwing the educational CDs into a box. 

“Bells” Cat grinned hugging her

“You two look gorgeous” Bella realised, she looked at herself “I think I’m underdressed.”

“You’re perfect,” Edward disagreed. The twins nodded 

“You’ll do,” Alice amended.

“Oh, here” Sophie handed Bella a gift, Bella looked hesitant

“You have to take it” Cat ordered “Be grateful we only got you one instead of one each” Bella took the present 

“You don’t have to open it now” Sophie assured her 

“Thanks.” Bella sighed. “Do you really think people will come?” Anyone could hear the hope in her voice. Alice made a face at her.

“Everyone will come,” Edward answered. “They’re all dying to see the inside of the reclusive Cullens’ mystery house.” the twins giggled 

“Fabulous,” Bella moaned. 

“So anything we can do to help?” Sophie asked. Alice started ordering the two girls around, though Bella tried to help also, she couldn’t move at ultra fast speeds like the twins could. In the mean time Edward chased up Jasper and Carlisle, telling them about Bella’s epiphany. Edward dragged Bella around while he did it, not letting her go for even a second. It didn’t take long before the doorbell began to ring over and over again. The twins started dancing on the dance floor as Alice turned up the music and danced to get the door. Bella began to act like a hostess as the Cullens put on their perfect human charade. All the seniors attended, even a few juniors had been invited. Everyone seemed to kind of avoid the Cullens, the way the lights danced off their skin kind of made people weary of them. Soon the entire room was filled with people, all dancing and moving their bodies to the beat. The food all disappeared also, which was a good sign. 

“I need a breath” Sophie admitted after dancing for ages, Cat grinned but nodded. The twins headed outside onto the porch.

“Jeez, Alice had too much fun doing this” Cat muttered

“Got that right” Sophie smiled as she took a sip from the drink she had gotten. 

“You know Soph,” Cat began “I’ve been thinking” 

“Bout what?”

“About what Edward, Alice and Bella were talking to us about the other day. About our parents” Cat confessed up. Sophie paused and turned to look at her sister, she sighed 

“Me too” she admitted. 

“I mean, what if they’re right. Can someone really just become like us randomly? I don’t remember wishing upon a star or anything. And Bella was right too, the wolves got their supernatural abilities through their genes. And got it at a certain point. We got ours on our birthday” Cat summed up “And remember what Embry said the first time he came to our house? About how we had so many books and wondering if our parents had lived for ages?” 

“Yeah, I remember. I’ve been thinking about it too. But the fact that they have never done anything weird, or even mentioned anything still stands too” Sophie reminded her “We have no proof, only theory” 

“I know but, if it’s true, than everything makes sense” Cat sighed “Plus we could finally get some answers”

“I’ve always doubted if anything in our lives will make sense” Sophie admitted. Cat turned away from her and looked back into the house, she then noticed something.

“Soph” she called her sister’s attention, walking back up to the door. Sophie followed her gaze, she saw Bella, Alice and Jasper standing at the corner of the room, Jacob, Embry and Quil in front of them.

“What are they doing here?” Sophie wondered

“I didn’t think they’d show” Cat muttered

“The look on Jasper’s face doesn’t look welcoming” Sophie muttered. Jacob glared at Alice while Jasper glowered at Jacob. The twins headed back into the room, weaving through all the people to the wolves and vampires. Cat stepped in front of Jacob while Sophie did the same to Embry 

“Woah, woah woah” Cat said taking a set towards Jacob and forcing him to step back, she looked around at everyone.

“What’s doing on here?” Sophie asked 

“Alice…” Bella began, the twins turned to face her, 

“You had a vision?” they chorused, Alice just looked at them

“What did you see, Alice?” Bella asked her. Alice stared at Jacob for one second, and then turned to Bella. 

“The decision’s been made.” 

“You’re going to Seattle?” Bella asked.

“No.” the colour drain out of Bella’s face.

“They’re coming here,” Bella realised. The twins looked at one another.

“Yes.” 

“You were right Sophie” Cat said to her, Sophie nodded

“You knew?” Alice asked

“Guessed” Sophie corrected. The Quileute boys watched silently, reading every unconscious play of emotion on their faces. They were rooted in place, and yet not completely still. All three pairs of hands were trembling.

“To Forks,” Bella whispered. 

“Yes.” 

“For?” Bella began. Alice nodded.

“One carried your red shirt.” Bella tried to swallow. Jasper’s expression was disapproving. 

“We can’t let them come that far. There aren’t enough of us to protect the town.” he reminded them

“And to many people to protect” Cat added 

“I know,” Alice said, her face suddenly desolate. “But it doesn’t matter where we stop them. There still won’t be enough of us, and some of them will come here to search.”

“No!” Bella whispered. The noise of the party overwhelmed the sound of her denial. All around them, their friends and neighbours and petty enemies ate and laughed and swayed to the music, oblivious to the fact that they were about to face horror, danger, maybe death. 

“Alice,” Bella mouthed her name. “I have to go, I have to get away from here.” 

“That won’t help. It’s not like we’re dealing with a tracker. They’ll still come looking here first.”

“Then I have to go to meet them!” If Bella’s voice hadn’t been so hoarse and strained, it might have been a shriek. “If they find what they’re looking for, maybe they’ll go away and not hurt anyone else!”

“Bella!” Alice, Cat and Sophie protested. 

“Hold it,” Jacob ordered in a low, forceful voice. “Is this the army?” he asked, Bella, Alice and Jasper looked at him confused before looking at the twins, who shrugged guiltily. “Why?” Jacob questioned 

“For Bella. That’s all we know.”

“There are too many for you?” he asked. Cat turned to him 

“Jake…” she began knowing what he was thinking. Jasper bridled. 

“We have a few advantages, dog. It will be an even fight.”

“No,” Jacob said, and a strange, fierce half-smile spread across his face. “It won’t be _even_.”

“Excellent!” Alice hissed.

“You do realise that’s not your call to make, right?” Cat asked him, Jacob looked at her. Bella stared, still frozen in horror, at Alice’s new expression. Her face was alive with exultation, all the despair wiped clean from her perfect features. She grinned at Jacob, and he grinned back.

“Everything just disappeared, of course,” she told him in a smug voice. “That’s inconvenient, but, all things considered, I’ll take it.” 

“You could see it even with us involved?” Sophie asked 

“What?” Embry questioned 

“Opps” Sophie muttered 

_“Nice”_ Cat muttered, Sophie sent her an annoyed look 

“We’ll have to coordinate,” Jacob said, ignoring Sophie “It won’t be easy for us. Still, this is our job more than yours.”

“I wouldn’t go that far, but we need the help. We aren’t going to be picky.”

“Well, we could be the middle girls” Sophie offered

“Seeing as we actually live in the middle of you all” Cat said logically 

“Wait, wait, wait, wait,” Bella interrupted them. Alice was on her toes, Jacob leaning down toward her, both of their faces lit up with excitement, both of their noses wrinkled against the smell. They looked at Bella impatiently.

“Coordinate?” Bella repeated through her teeth.

“You didn’t honestly think you were going to keep us out of this?” Jacob asked.

“You _are_ staying out of this!”

“Your psychic doesn’t think so.”

“Alice — tell them no!” Bella insisted. “They’ll get killed!” Jacob, Quil, and Embry all laughed out loud. Sophie and Cat glanced at one another 

_“Don’t tell them?”_ Cat asked, Sophie nodded

_“Not till we’re out of a crowded room of normal people”_ Sophie insisted. 

“Bella,” Alice said, her voice soothing, placating, “Separately we all could get killed. Together —”

“It’ll be no problem,” Jacob finished her sentence. Quil laughed again.

“How many?” Quil asked eagerly.

“No!” Bella shouted. Alice didn’t even look at her. 

“It changes — twenty-one today, but the numbers are going down.”

“Why?” Jacob asked, curious.

“Long story,” Alice said, suddenly looking around the room. “And this isn’t the place for it.”

“Later tonight?” Jacob pushed.

“Yes,” Jasper answered him. “We were already planning a … strategic meeting. If you’re going to fight with us, you’ll need some instruction.” The wolves all made a disgruntled face at the last part.

“He’s right” Cat admitted “Newborns are different”

“And you know…” Quil began 

“This isn’t the first time we’ve spoken about this” Sophie confessed 

“No!” Bella moaned.

“This will be odd,” Jasper said thoughtfully. “I never considered working together. This has to be a first.”

“No doubt about that,” Jacob agreed. He was in a hurry now. “We’ve got to get back to Sam. What time?”

“What’s too late for you?” All three rolled their eyes. 

“What time?” Jacob repeated.

“Three o’clock?”

“Where?”

“About ten miles due north of the Hoh Forest ranger station. Come at it from the west and you’ll be able to follow our scent in.”

“We’ll be there.” The three wolves turned to leave.

“Wait, Jake!” Bella called after him. “ _Please!_ Don’t do this!” He paused, turning back to grin at her, while Quil and Embry headed impatiently for the door. 

“Don’t be ridiculous, Bells. You’re giving me a much better gift than the one I gave you.”

“No!” she shouted again. The sound of an electric guitar drowned her cry. “Cat! Sophie! Tell them” Bella insisted 

“As long as they learn a few things from Jasper they’ll be fine Bells” Cat assured them. Jacob hurried to catch up with his friends, who were already gone. Bella watched helplessly as Jacob disappeared. 

“They’ll be alright, they’re tough” Sophie said 

“Are you two coming?” Alice asked

“Absolutely” Cat grinned 

“Seriously?” Bella asked 

“We know we’ll be fine. Just don’t tell the pack” Sophie said “Not yet, they’ll object big time”

“But…” Bella began 

“Bells, we wouldn’t get into a situation we couldn’t handle” Cat promised. Bella didn’t seem convinced. The twins enjoyed the rest of the party after that, not bothering to leave early 

_“You know, I’m surprised the wolves didn’t get suspicious of our silence”_ Sophie admitted

_“Yeah. You’d think they would have learned that we wouldn’t jump to the chance to get into trouble by now”_ Cat grinned 

_“Especially when I made that slip up”_ Sophie sighed 

_“Don’t worry about it”_ Cat shrugged _“They didn’t seem to notice so…”_

_“Still”_ Sophie muttered. The party eventually ended, and John came to pick the girls up afterwards.

“You didn’t have to stay up for us dad” Cat said seriously when they climbed into the car.

“It’s no trouble” he smiled

“Thanks dad” Sophie smiled

“Did you have a nice time?” John wondered

“Yes” Cat glanced at Sophie who shrugged, it wasn’t too bad. The drive home was silent after that. They arrived home and John went up to bed, turning off all the lights. The twins climbed the stairs and went to their rooms, changing out of their party outfits. Both ended up having a shower, neither seemed to be tired, even Cat, who got worn out after the sun had set, was wide awake. They changed into jeans and hoodies before sitting in Cat’s room.


	31. Chapter 31

“I think we should go earlier” Sophie said “That way we get there before everyone else, and no one can object” 

“Good point” Cat sighed in agreement “I just know the pack will freak” 

“Especially Jacob and Embry” Sophie muttered 

“Well it’s two o’clock now, shall we?” Cat asked, looking at her watch 

“Yeah” Sophie nodded. They left the house and walked through the trees towards the meeting spot. 

“Come on” Sophie said softly and flew up into the trees, Cat followed and they leaped through the tree branches. They came to the meeting place and looked at it surprised, it was the meadow Cat found, where the twins had practiced their abilities, and shown the pack what they could do. 

“I didn’t know they knew about this place” Cat muttered, Sophie shook her head in agreement. The girls walked into the middle of the meadow and laid down on the ground, listening to all that was going on around them; the water fall, the distant sounds of an animal, the crickets around them. 

“Hey, do you think the Cullens know how many wolves there are?” Cat asked softly 

“Not sure” Sophie muttered. “Have you met Collin and Brady?” Cat shook her head

“Jacob’s just mentioned them” Cat sighed 

“Embry too”

“We haven’t been down to Emily’s in a while, have you realised?” 

“Yeah” Sophie nodded, looking up at the cloudy night sky “It’s kind of depressing actually” 

“We did see her today though” Cat reminded her 

“Not the same” Sophie muttered. Cat sighed. 

“What are you two doing here?” the twins turned their heads along the grass, not surprised at all by the interruption 

“What kind of question is that?” Cat questioned looking away from Emmett. He, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper approached the twins. 

“Didn’t Alice tell you we were coming?” Sophie asked sitting up 

“I can’t see you” Alice reminded her 

“Alice, we told you we were coming.” Cat reminded her 

“Right, blame me” Alice muttered

“We could blame Jasper, he was there too” Sophie shrugged 

“Don’t you two need some sleep?” Emmett grinned 

“We’re fine” Sophie rolled her eyes 

“Surprisingly” Cat nodded 

“Yeah, I’m surprised you’re not out of it” Sophie said to her, Cat shrugged 

“Maybe it’s because I’m looking forward to doing something” 

“What do you mean?” Carlisle wondered

“Well the sun kind of represents my abilities, fire, sun” Cat began “Cause of that I get tired when the sun begins to go down. Sophie on the other hand can stay up almost all night if she needs to cause the moon is connected to water” she explained. 

“Interesting” he muttered. Carlisle had become very interested in the two girls and always took the chance to ask them questions like this. The twins stood up and stretched.

“How long have you been here?” Esme wondered

“Um,” Cat looked at her watch “Just under an hour” 

“Your scents all over the place” Alice realised 

“We’ve been here before that’s why” Sophie explained 

“When?” 

“A few times” Sophie shrugged, Alice rolled her eyes 

“Do those dogs know you’re here?” Rosalie asked 

“Not yet” Cat shrugged before smirking

“Is that wise?” Emmett laughed

“They’re not exactly in charge of us” Sophie reminded him 

“We aren’t as controllable as Bella is” Cat said. Emmett’s booming laugh filled the silent night 

“Sorry, guess being around her for so long has taken it’s toll on me” he laughed 

“Well that wont last long” Cat grumbled. She was determined to show off, to everyone, what she could do. Sophie turned and grinned at her, completely agreeing with her sister’s thoughts. Edward ran into the field a few minutes later, Bella on his back. They walked casually towards them and Bella looked around the field, her eyes still adjusting to the dark. 

“You know what I think?” she asked Edward after a while of silence. He laughed.

“No. What do you think?”

“I think it’s _all_ connected. Not just the two, but all three.”

“You’ve lost me.”

“Three bad things have happened since you came back.” Bella ticked them off on her fingers. “The newborns in Seattle. The stranger in my room. And — first of all — Victoria came to look for me.” Edward’s eyes narrowed as he thought about it. 

“Why do you think so?”

“Because I agree with Jasper — the Volturi love their rules. They would probably do a better job anyway. Remember when you were tracking Victoria last year?” Bella explained 

“Yes.” Edward frowned. “I wasn’t very good at it.”

“Alice said you were in Texas. Did you follow her there?” His eyebrows pulled together. 

“Yes. Hmm...” 

“See — she could have gotten the idea there. But she doesn’t know what she’s doing, so the newborns are all out of control.” Edward started shaking his head. 

“Only Aro knows exactly how Alice’s visions work.”

“Aro would know _best_ , but wouldn’t Tanya and Irina and the rest of your friends in Denali know _enough_? Laurent lived with them for so long. And if he was still friendly enough with Victoria to be doing favours for her, why wouldn’t he also tell her everything he knew?” Bella admitted. Edward frowned. 

“It wasn’t Victoria in your room.”

“She can’t make new friends? Think about it, Edward. If it _is_ Victoria doing this in Seattle, she’s _made_ a lot of new friends. She’s created them.” He considered it, his forehead creased in concentration.

“Hmm,” Edward finally said. “It’s possible. I still think the Volturi are most likely... but your theory — there’s something there. Victoria’s personality. Your theory suits her personality perfectly. She’s shown a remarkable gift for self-preservation from the start — maybe it’s a talent of hers. In any case, this plot would put her in no danger at all from us, if she sits safely behind and lets the newborns wreak their havoc here. And maybe little danger from the Volturi, either. Perhaps she’s counting on us to win, in the end, though certainly not without heavy casualties of our own. But no survivors from her little army to bear witness against her. In fact,” he continued, thinking it through, “If there were survivors, I’d bet she’d be planning to destroy them herself... hmm. Still, she’d have to have at least one friend who was a bit more mature. No fresh-made newborn left your father alive...” He frowned into space for a long moment, and then suddenly smiled at Bella, coming back from his reverie. 

“Definitely possible. Regardless, we’ve got to be prepared for anything until we know for sure. You’re very perceptive today,” he added. “It’s impressive.” Bella sighed 

“Maybe I’m just reacting to this place. It makes me feel like she’s close by... like she sees me now.” Edward’s jaw muscles tensed at the idea. 

“She’ll never touch you, Bella,” he said. In spite of his words, his eyes swept carefully across the dark trees. While he searched their shadows, the strangest expression crossed his face. His lips pulled back over his teeth and his eyes shone with an odd light — a wild, fierce kind of hope.

“Yet, what I wouldn’t give to have her that close,” he murmured. “Victoria, and anyone else who’s ever thought of hurting you. To have the chance to end this myself. To finish it with my own hands this time.”. Cat looked at Sophie, they’d been listening to the happy couple 

_“That would make sense seeing as we haven’t heard from Victoria in a while”_ Sophie admitted 

_“Guess that solves the puzzle”_ Cat muttered

_“Unless Bella’s wrong”_

_“But it fits in so well. What better way to get to Bella with an army that could wipe out her protectors?”_ Cat admitted. Sophie shrugged seeing the logic in that. 

“Hey, Edward,” Emmett greeted him. “Hey, Bella. Is he going to let you practice, too?” Edward groaned at his brother.

“Please, Emmett, don’t give her any ideas.”

“What? The twins are already joining in” Emmett grinned pointing at them. Edward looked at them, both girls smirked at him before Edward rolled his eyes. 

“When will our guests arrive?” Carlisle asked Edward. Edward concentrated for a moment, and then sighed

“A minute and a half. But I’m going to have to translate. They don’t trust us enough to use their human forms.” Carlisle nodded. 

“This is hard for them. I’m grateful they’re coming at all.” Bella stared at Edward, her eyes stretched wide. 

“They’re coming as wolves?” He nodded, cautious of her reaction.

“Do they know you’re here yet?” Edward asked the twins, they shook their heads

“They’re about to” Cat muttered, a little concerned as to their reaction. A strange gleam came into Edward’s eyes, as though something had just occurred to him, something that was not altogether unpleasant. He turned away quickly, back to Carlisle and the others.

“Prepare yourselves — they’ve been holding out on us.” he said “Did you know?” he asked the twins 

“Course we do” they chorused 

“What do you mean?” Alice demanded. 

“Shh,” he cautioned, and stared past her into the darkness. The Cullens’ informal circle suddenly widened out into a loose line with Jasper and Emmett at the spear point. The twins grinned as the wolves came into sight. The Cullens’ had only known about six wolves. Four more had joined since then.

“Damn,” Emmett muttered under his breath. “Did you ever see anything like it?” Esme and Rosalie exchanged a wide-eyed glance. 

“What is it?” Bella whispered as quietly as she could. “I can’t see.”

“The pack has grown,” Edward murmured into her ear. “Fascinating,” he breathed almost silently. There was a huge growl that erupted from the wolves, two louder then the others. 

“I think they figured it out” Cat said to Sophie, not at all trying to be subtile. 

“They blame us for you being here” Edward said 

“Well that’s stupid, not like you had a choice either” Sophie rolled her eyes 

“They want to know what you’re doing here” Edward repeated 

“That’s a stupid question. Why else would we be here?” Cat sighed

“They’re objecting” Edward said looking at them 

“Course they are” the twins sighed 

“Well they can object all they want, we’re not changing our minds, and they can’t make us” Cat said as she and Sophie crossed their arms across their chests. 

“They aren’t happy” 

“Get over it” the girls said to them. Silence settled for a few seconds before Carlisle took a slow, deliberate step forward. It was a careful movement, designed to reassure.

“Welcome,” he greeted the wolves. Jacob and Embry didn’t take their eyes off the girls. 

“Thank you,” Edward responded in a strange, flat tone, he was voicing Sam’s thoughts. Edward spoke again in the same detached voice, speaking Sam’s words. “We will watch and listen, but no more. That is the most we can ask of our self-control.”

“That is more than enough,” Carlisle answered. “My son Jasper” — he gestured to where Jasper stood, tensed and ready — “has experience in this area. He will teach us how they fight, how they are to be defeated. I’m sure you can apply this to your own hunting style.”

“They are different from you?” Edward asked for Sam. Carlisle nodded. 

“They are all very new — only months old to this life. Children, in a way. They will have no skill or strategy, only brute strength. Tonight their numbers stand at twenty. Ten for us, ten for you — it shouldn’t be difficult. The numbers may go down. The new ones fight amongst themselves.”

“They’re easy prey” Cat realised. A rumble passed down the shadowy line of wolves, a low growling mutter that somehow managed to sound enthusiastic.

“We are willing to take more than our share, if necessary,” Edward translated, his tone less indifferent now. Cat rolled her eyes and Sophie let out a sigh. Carlisle smiled

“We’ll see how it plays out.” he said. 

“Do you know when and how they’ll arrive?”

“They’ll come across the mountains in four days, in the late morning. As they approach, Alice will help us intercept their path.” 

“Thank you for the information. We will watch.” With a sighing sound, the wolves sank closer to the ground one at a time as they sat down. Cat and Sophie skipped over to them, each sitting next to their wolf. Jacob nudged Cat 

_“What are you doing?”_ he questioned 

“Helping” Cat answered not looking at him. Embry whined at Sophie but she only patted the top of his head with a confident smile. Jasper took a step into the empty space between the vampires and the wolves. Jasper threw a wary glance toward Edward, who nodded, and then Jasper turned his back to the werewolves. He sighed, clearly uncomfortable.

“Carlisle’s right.” Jasper spoke only to the vampires; he seemed to be trying to ignore the audience behind him. “They’ll fight like children. The two most important things you’ll need to remember are, first, don’t let them get their arms around you and, second, don’t go for the obvious kill. That’s all they’ll be prepared for. As long as you come at them from the side and keep moving, they’ll be too confused to respond effectively. Emmett?” Emmett stepped out of the line with a huge smile. Jasper backed toward the north end of the opening between the allied enemies. He waved Emmett forward. 

“Okay, Emmett first. He’s the best example of a newborn attack.” Cat smirked and Sophie let out a chuckle. Emmett’s eyes narrowed. 

“I’ll _try_ not to break anything,” he muttered. Jasper grinned. 

“What I meant is that Emmett relies on his strength. He’s very straightforward about the attack. The newborns won’t be trying anything subtle, either. Just go for the easy kill, Emmett.” Jasper backed up a few more paces, his body tensing. “Okay, Emmett — try to catch me.” the twins watched easily as Jasper moved, unlike Bella, who only saw a blur as Emmett charged him like a bear, grinning while he snarled. Emmett was impossibly quick, too, but not like Jasper. It looked like Jasper had no more substance than a ghost — any time it seemed Emmett’s big hands had him for sure, Emmett’s fingers clenched around nothing but the air as Jasper moved quickly out of his way. Edward leaned forward intently, his eyes locked on the brawl. Then Emmett froze. Jasper had him from behind, his teeth an inch from his throat. Emmett cussed. There was a muttered rumble of appreciation from the watching wolves. 

_“Not bad”_ Cat muttered

_“Though Jasper had the advantage with his speed”_ Sophie said 

_“Still, Emmett is the strongest out of them all”_ Cat reminded her 

“Again,” Emmett insisted, his smile gone.

“It’s my turn,” Edward protested. 

“In a minute.” Jasper grinned, stepping back. “I want to show Bella something first.” Bella watched with anxious eyes as he waved Alice forward. “I know you worry about her,” he explained to Bella as Alice danced blithely into the ring. “I want to show you why that’s not necessary.” Though Bella knew that Jasper would never allow any harm to come to Alice, it was still hard for Bella to watch as he sank back into a crouch facing her. The twins watched intently, believing the same thing Bella did. It was difficult to think of Alice fighting. Alice stood motionlessly, looking tiny as a doll after Emmett, smiling to herself. Jasper shifted forward, then slinked to her left. Alice closed her eyes. Bella’s heart thumped unevenly and Sophie held her breath for a second as Jasper stalked toward where Alice stood. Jasper sprang at Alice. Suddenly he was on the other side of Alice. Jasper wheeled and launched himself at her again, only to land in a crouch behind her as Alice stepped one small step out of his way; all the while Alice stood smiling with her eyes closed. She took a small step forward at the exact second that Jasper’s body flew through the spot where she’d just been standing. She took another step, while Jasper’s grasping hands whistled past where her waist had been. Jasper closed in, and Alice began to move faster. She was dancing — spiralling and twisting and curling in on herself. Jasper was her partner, lunging, reaching through her graceful patterns, never touching her, like every movement was choreographed. Finally, Alice laughed. Alice moved gracefully and was suddenly perched on Jasper’s back, her lips at his neck. 

“Gotcha,” she said, and kissed his throat. Jasper chuckled, shaking his head. 

“You truly are one frightening little monster.” 

_“Alice has a huge advantage”_ Cat realised 

_“Her vision’s yeah. Kind of like Edward’s mind reading may help”_ Sophie nodded smiling. The wolves muttered again. This time the sound was wary.

“It’s good for them to learn some respect,” Edward murmured, amused. Then he spoke louder. “My turn.” He squeezed Bella’s hand before he let it go. Alice went to take his place beside her. 

“Cool, huh?” she asked Bella smugly. 

“Very,” Bella agreed, not looking away from Edward as he glided noiselessly toward Jasper, his movements lithe and watchful as a jungle cat. He was intent on Jasper, both of them feinting as he closed the distance. Edward had closed on Jasper now, and this fight was more even than either of the others. Jasper had the century of experience to guide him, and he tried to go on instinct alone as much as he could, but his thoughts always gave him away a fraction of a second before he acted. Edward was slightly faster, but the moves Jasper used were unfamiliar to him. They came at each other again and again, neither one able to gain the advantage, instinctive snarls erupting constantly. Eventually, Carlisle cleared his throat. Jasper laughed, and took a step back. Edward straightened up and grinned at him. 

“Back to work,” Jasper consented. “We’ll call it a draw.” Everyone took turns, Carlisle, then Rosalie, Esme, and Emmett again. The hardest one to watch was Jasper fighting fragile, gentle little Esme. “You see what I’m doing here?” he would ask. “Yes, just like that,” Jasper encouraged. “Concentrate on the sides. Don’t forget where their target will be. Keep moving.” The current battle ended. Cat uncrossed her legs and stood up from her spot, she hadn’t moved till just now the entire time so far. Jacob stood up and whined 

“Jasper” Cat called, ignoring Jacob, everyone turned to her as she walked towards him. 

“Uh, Cat…” Edward began, Cat shot him an annoyed look. 

_“Show ‘em who’s boss Blaze!”_ Jared laughed, earning a threatening growl from Jacob, Cat grinned 

“My turn” she decided, her hands on her hips. She’d been watching Jasper, and he had a certain skill set, his manoeuvres were all similar, and like he’d said, he never attacked from the front. 

“I’m not sure Cat” Jasper admitted, agreeing with Edward 

“I promise not to burn you” Cat smirked. Jasper hesitated “Or would you like to have a go against Sophie first?”. No one was sure about this, Jared, Paul and Leah seemed all for Cat having a go, but otherwise no one could see it as anything but dangerous. 

“You lot are pathetic. It’s not like we’re normal” Sophie spoke up 

“That doesn’t matter.” Edward answered. Sophie stood up and crossed her arms 

“How do you know? Have you seen what we’re capable off? Do you know whether we’re over stepping our boundaries to far or not?” Sophie questioned. No one answered

“Unless you do, you have no right to look down on us” Cat said, she raised an eyebrow to Jasper. Jasper looked back at Sophie 

“If you want, I don’t mind someone else doing it” Cat shrugged. She looked at everyone 

“I’ll do it” Emmett grinned. A smirk spread over Cat’s face and she looked at Jasper, Jasper debated it for a second before taking a few steps back.

_“If they’re worried about hurting you, don’t you think Emmett is the wrong person to put you against?”_ Sophie wondered

_“Who cares”_ Cat said smugly, Sophie rolled her eyes 

“Don’t go easy on her Emmett” she smirked. Cat relaxed and watched Emmett, he watched her for a few seconds also before running at her. Cat didn’t miss a beat and she easily dodged out of his way. Emmett ran at her again and Cat did a backflip, however, while still on her hands, she spun her legs around and kicked Emmett in the side and sent him flying. Cat slowly but gracefully made an arch with her body before standing up straight again. She grinned as Emmett crashed into the ground, sending dirt flying, quite a few meters away. Emmett got up the second he got his footing and was running at Cat, he punched at her but she leaned to the side and grabbed his arm, flipping him over. Emmett landed on his stomach and Cat pinned his am to his back, her hand on his neck.

“If you were a newborn, your ass would be on fire” Cat explained. She got off him and stood up. Everyone was looking at her surprised, though the wolves were the least surprised — except for Jacob — the pack had already watched the girls’ power performance. Emmett looked up at Cat who smiled down at him and held out her hand, he took it and Cat eased him up to his feet easily. She then looked at the Cullens. All their faces were stunned, enough for them to be speechless, Bella was also completely surprised. 

“How did you do that?” Edward eventually asked

“Ha. I could do that with my eyes closed” Cat admitted. Sophie rolled her eyes as her sister prepared to show off some more. She wanted to have a go also. 

“Oh yeah?” Emmett asked

“Sure, wanna see?” Cat offered. Emmett smirked, no way was he gonna turn down the opportunity to get Cat back for beating him. Cat skipped a few steps backwards and closed her eyes. She waited. The second Emmett to one step a smile formed on Cat’s face. Jacob took a step forward but a gust of wind blew in his face. Jacob snarled at Sophie but she only gave him a warning look. 

“No interfering” she warned seriously before turning back to the scene in front of her. Emmett was walking around Cat, watching her closely. Cat didn’t move an inch, Emmett took that as a sign she wasn’t cheating and ran at her. Cat stepped sideways as the last second and Emmett tripped over her foot. He was up the next second and he launched for her, this time Cat grabbed Emmett and threw him over her head, slamming him into the ground. Emmett went to grab Cat’s ankles but she cartwheeled out of his way before leaning to the side to dodge him again. Cat’s eyes stayed closed the whole time, she was like Alice, a smile on her face as she dodged out of Emmett’s way. After a while of this Cat finally made an attacking move; she got behind Emmett and ran at him, her eyes still closed, before she tackled him to the ground. They tumbled around for a while before Emmett was flat on the ground, Cat sitting on him, one hand on his throat the other hovering above his face, her eyes still closed. 

“Shit” Emmett muttered. Cat stood up, and finally opened her eyes 

“Told you” she grinned 

“How did you do that?” Alice questioned 

“Not the way you did” Cat assured her 

“Then how?” Esme wondered. Cat smiled as Emmett stood up

“How could you counter everything?” he asked

“Easy. You were touching the ground” Cat pointed, everyone looked at her confused. The wolves understood what she meant. “Everything that touches the earth sends vibrations through it, whether it’s an animal, a tree, a rock, a person, a car, you guys. As long as you’re touching it, you will send vibrations through it. I can pinpoint the exact source of the vibrations and where they are just by feeling them” Cat explained, she turned to Emmett “I knew where you were because you make vibrations just like everything else, everything you did, was kind of imprinted into those vibrations.” 

“Can you predict the moves someone might make by using that?” Edward asked, Cat nodded 

“When a person goes to move, they lean in that direction first, you don’t mean to it’s an automatic thing that your body does. When you go to through a punch, your body leans to put force into it. When you go to jump you bend your knees. These all effect the vibrations” Cat informed them. 

“It’s like seeing with her feet” Sophie smiled 

“Can you do something like that?” Carlisle wondered

“I can feel things that make contact with the air, that’s as close as it gets” Sophie shrugged before standing up and stretching. She walked over to them

“It’s my turn now” she said 

“How big of a difference is there between you two?” Jasper wondered

“Cat’s faster.” Sophie thought 

“That’s about it isn’t it” Cat admitted 

“I think so” Sophie nodded 

“Though you’re more fluid with your motions than I am” Cat remembered 

“And more patient” Sophie added, earning a roll of the eyes from her twin. “So…” Sophie turned to Emmett who shrugged. They faced one another, Emmett moved first again, Sophie dodged, in fact that’s all she did, for ages Sophie just dodged out of Emmett’s way, not even bothering to do any offence. Sophie had Emmett jumped around the meadow as he threw attacks at her, none of them made contact. She spun out of his grip again and threw her leg around in a round-house kick, kicking him in the back. Emmett went flying over the meadow. When he landed, Sophie was on his back her hands on his neck. Emmett was pinned down and defeated. 

“Just to let you know, while Cat sets things on fire, I explode them” Sophie informed him. She got up and took a few steps back. 

“You took longer to retaliate” Emmett noticed

“Cause unlike Cat, I watch my opponents tactics” Sophie informed him. 

“I’m guessing your wind thing is like Cat’s… vibration thing?” Jasper asked, Sophie nodded

“More or less, you can’t exactly see what I’m doing so” 

“I’m impressed. You two are actually rather good” Edward admitted. The girls smiled 

“Told you you shouldn’t discriminate us” Sophie smiled 

“Alright Cat, I’ll have a go with you. This time use other means” Jasper decided as he walked over to face her. Cat turned to do the same but otherwise didn’t do anything in response. She stood there and waited, completely relaxed. Jasper took one step forward and Cat stomped her foot. Jasper when flying up into the air, Cat raised her hand not even looking at Jasper and a huge root shot out of the ground. It wrapped itself around Jasper’s waist and threw him into the ground. Dust rose and a small crater formed. Jasper couldn’t even get up before he was completely tied up by plants and lifted off the ground, he began to struggle against them before Cat was in his face, her hand on his throat. The fight was over within the minute. There was silence as the dust settle. 

“Woah” Emmett commented. The vines disappeared and Jasper was released. 

“What happened?” Bella wondered, her eyes obviously hadn’t caught it all

“He told me to use other means” Cat shrugged 

“Got anything else?” Jasper wondered. Cat nodded 

“Two more things” she held up two fingers. Jasper gestured for her to do it, Cat looked at Sophie who bit her lip. Cat took a few steps away from Jasper. She stopped 

“Someone say go?” she asked. Carlisle did

“Ready. One. Two. Three.” the second he said three a circle of flames surrounded Jasper. The vampires all jumped away, the fire burned for a minute before disappearing, leaving a circle of ashes around Jasper. 

“That’s my way of saying you’re dead” Cat explained with a shrug. Jasper looked at her “You asked me to” she reminded him defending herself 

“What about the other?” Edward wondered

“It’s a little more dangerous” Cat admitted

“How?” Emmett wondered

“It can’t be stopped” Cat answered. 

“What is it?” Carlisle asked. Cat dug into her pocket and pulled out a coin, she turned her body and pointed her hand at the waterfall, her body charged up with electricity and the coin shot off as the railgun towards the waterfall. It lit up the entire area like the moon before there was an explosion at the waterfall and the sound of rocks falling. Cat turned back to everyone, they looked at the waterfall completely stunned 

“A railgun” Cat answered. 

“Sophie?” Jasper offered. Sophie skipped over and faced him. Carlisle counted to three and Sophie created a bow out of ice, followed by an arrow, though it didn’t have an arrow head or tail, it was just like a pointed stick. She pointed it at Jasper just as he ran at her 

“Stop!” Cat shouted. Jasper did so and a tree appeared between him and Sophie. Sophie fired the arrow without hesitation. It hit the tree and the second it did the entire tree exploded, not leaving anything behind. It even dug the ground up a little. Every piece of the tree was completely and utterly frozen solid. Jasper stood there surprised 

“Like I said; I explode things” Sophie explained 

“Better the tree then you” Cat told Jasper. 

“Can you do that without an arrow?” Edward asked, Sophie nodded 

“It’s like Cat’s fire” 

“Does that mean you have something like her railgun too then?” Jasper wondered

“Unstoppable?” Sophie asked, he nodded. Sophie looked at her twin who clicked her fingers and another diamond boulder appeared. Sophie demonstrated her gravity crushing it like she had for the wolves, though she had gotten better and the boulder smashed into small pieces a lot faster. 

“Now are you guys done underestimating us yet?” Cat smirked.

“You two…” Alice began 

“Are awesome” Cat shrugged before a grin spread onto her face. 

“You’ve been holding out on us too” Edward sighed 

“No” the twins shook their heads “You just never asked” 

“But seeing as you’ve learned your lesson on underestimating us. Do you all feel better about us joining in now?” both twins turned around to look at wolves 

“Most them are impressed…” Edward began 

“But Jacob and Embry are still against it” Sophie sighed while Cat shook her head 

“Naturally”. Carlisle cleared his throat and Jasper nodded before turning toward the wolves for the first time, his expression uncomfortable again. 

“We’ll be doing this tomorrow. Please feel welcome to observe again.”

“Yes,” Edward answered in Sam’s cool voice. “We’ll be here.” Then Edward sighed, patted Bella’s arm, and stepped away from her. He turned to his family. “The pack thinks it would be helpful to be familiar with each of our scents — so they don’t make mistakes later. If we could hold very still, it will make it easier for them.”

“Certainly,” Carlisle said to Sam. “Whatever you need.” There was a gloomy, throaty grumble from the wolf pack as they all rose to their feet. Sam approached Carlisle where he stood in the front, the huge pack right on his tail. Jasper stiffened, but Emmett, on the other side of Carlisle, was grinning and relaxed. Sam sniffed at Carlisle, seeming to wince slightly as he did. Then he moved on to Jasper.

_“This is weird”_ Cat thought 

_“Definitely strange”_ Sophie agreed as they watched each of the wolves smell each vampire before backing away from them when they were done. They didn’t take their eyes off the Cullens as they departed. Soon, they disappeared into the murky forest. Jacob stayed behind along with Embry and Quil. Edward sighed and came to stand by Bella’s side, taking her hand. 

“Ready to go?” Edward asked her. Before she could answer, Edward was staring over her at Jacob. The twins walked towards Edward after seeing his strange expression, Jacob doing the same. 

“I’ve not quite figured out all the details yet,” he said, answering a question in Jacob’s thoughts. The Jacob-wolf grumbled sullenly.

“It’s more complicated than that,” Edward said. “Don’t concern yourself; I’ll make sure it’s safe.”

“What are you talking about?” Bella and Cat demanded. 

“Just discussing strategy,” Edward said.

“What kind of strategy?” Sophie wondered. Jacob’s head swivelled back and forth, looking at all their faces. Then, suddenly, he bolted for the forest. As he darted away, Bella noticed for the first time a square of folded black fabric secured to his back leg.

“Wait,” Bella called, one hand stretching out automatically to reach after him. But he disappeared into the trees in seconds, Embry and Quil following. “Why did he leave?” Bella asked, hurt.

“He’s coming back,” Edward said. He sighed. “He wants to be able to talk for himself.” Cat had looked a little hurt also but relaxed after Edward said that, crossing her arms and waiting impatiently. They watched the edge of the forest where Jacob had vanished and eventually Jacob loped back into view, on two legs this time. His broad chest was bare, his hair tangled and shaggy. He wore only a pair of black sweat pants, his feet bare to the cold ground. He was alone now, but Embry and Quil lingered in the trees, invisible. Cat bounced her foot up and down and Sophie rolled her eyes, she didn’t understand why her twin was so antsy. Jacob didn’t looked at her and Cat frowned, she knew he wasn’t happy about her going behind his back and coming today.

_“Wonder if Embry’s as upset”_ Sophie looked towards the trees, the wolves were pacing behind them. It didn’t take Jacob long to cross the field, though he gave a wide berth to the Cullens, who stood talking quietly in a loose circle.

“Okay, bloodsucker,” Jacob said when he was a few feet from them, evidently continuing the conversation everyone else had missed. “What’s so complicated about it?” 

“I have to consider every possibility,” Edward said, unruffled. “What if someone gets by you?” Jacob snorted at that idea. 

“Okay, so leave her on the reservation. We’re making Collin and Brady stay behind anyway. She’ll be safe there.”

“Poor boys. Discriminated by their age” Cat sighed to Sophie who nodded wisely. Jacob sent her a look, trying to hide the disappointment and worry in his face. Bella scowled. 

“Are you talking about me?”

“I just want to know what he plans to do with you during the fight,” Jacob explained.

“ _Do_ with me?” 

“You can’t stay in Forks, Bella.” Edward’s voice was pacifying. “They know where to look for you there. What if someone slipped by us?” Bella’s stomach dropped and the blood drained from her face. 

“Charlie?” she gasped. 

“He’ll be with Billy,” Jacob assured her quickly. “If my dad has to commit a murder to get him there, he’ll do it. Probably it won’t take that much. It’s this Saturday, right? There’s a game.”

“I’ll get my dad to go too, and mum to spend the day with Sue. Just in case” Cat turned to Sophie who nodded seriously 

“The boarders not a good place to live when they can jump between the two” she muttered

“This Saturday?” Bella asked, her head spinning. She was too lightheaded to control her wildly random thoughts. Bella frowned at Edward. “Well, crap! There goes your graduation present.”

“That’s what you’re worried about?” Sophie wondered. Edward laughed. 

“It’s the thought that counts,” he reminded her. “You can give the tickets to someone else.” 

“Angela and Ben,” Bella decided at once. “At least that will get them out of town.” Edward touched her cheek. 

“You can’t evacuate everyone,” he said in a gentle voice. “Hiding you is just a precaution. I told you — we’ll have no problem now. There won’t be enough of them to keep us entertained.”

“I bet we could evacuate everyone if a serious disaster was going to hit” Cat smirked

“That’s dangerous, you’ll inconvenient everyone who’s things are destroyed” Sophie scolded. Cat sighed 

“At least they’d be safe” 

“You could cause a natural disaster?” Edward asked, the twins nodded

“Hurt us enough or make us angry enough, not sure if we can do it willingly yet” Sophie explained. 

“But what about keeping her in La Push?” Jacob interjected, impatient.

“She’s been back and forth too much,” Edward said. “She’s left trails all over the place. Alice only sees very young vampires coming on the hunt, but obviously someone created them. There is someone more experienced behind this. Whoever he” — Edward paused to look at Bella — “or she is, this _could_ all be a distraction. Alice will see if he decides to look himself, but we could be very busy at the time that decision is made. Maybe someone is counting on that. I can’t leave her somewhere she’s been frequently. She _has_ to be hard to find, just in case. It’s a very long shot, but I’m not taking chances.”

“What about our house? She’s only been there once” Sophie suggested 

“Not if no one is home” Cat reminded her. Sophie sighed. Bella stared at Edward as he explained, her forehead creasing. He patted her arm. 

“Just being overcautious,” he promised. Jacob gestured to the deep forest east of us, to the vast expanse of the Olympic Mountains.

“So hide her here,” he suggested. “There’s a million possibilities — places either one of us could be in just a few minutes if there’s a need.” Edward shook his head. 

“Her scent is too strong and, combined with mine, especially distinct. Even if I carried her, it would leave a trail. _Our_ trace is all over the range, but in conjunction with Bella’s scent, it would catch their attention. We’re not sure exactly which path they’ll take, because _they_ don’t know yet. If they crossed her scent before they found us...” Both of them grimaced at the same time, their eyebrows pulling together. “You see the difficulties.”

“There has to be a way to make it work,” Jacob muttered. He glared toward the forest, pursing his lips. The twins shared a look of annoyance

_“This is to much work to protect one person”_ Cat confessed

_“Yeah”_ Sophie sighed mentally. Bella swayed on her feet. Edward put his arm around her waist, pulling her closer and supporting her weight. 

“I need to get you home — you’re exhausted. And Charlie will be waking up soon...”

“Wait a sec,” Jacob said, wheeling back to them, his eyes bright. “My scent disgusts you, right?”

“Hmm, not bad.” Edward was two steps ahead. “It’s possible.” Edward thought for a minute, his eyes flickered to Cat, she noticed

“What?” she questioned confused. Edward looked back at Jacob who seemed to understand what Edward was thinking. Jacob looked at her also. “What?” she demanded. Edward leaned forward and whispered the plan in her ear. Cat looked at him still confused when he was done “Your point?” she questioned 

“Is it ok?” Edward wondered. 

“I don’t see why not” Cat said slowly, “Gotta keep her alive right?”. Edward nodded, he turned toward his family. 

“Jasper?” he called. Jasper looked up curiously. He walked over with Alice a half step behind. Her face was frustrated again.

“Okay, Jacob.” Edward nodded at him. Jacob turned towards Bella, glancing at Cat every few seconds. He held his arms out toward Bella and a wary look entered her expression. Edward took a deep breath.

“We’re going to see if I can confuse the scent enough to hide your trail,” Jacob explained. Bella stared at his open arms suspiciously. 

“You’re going to have to let him carry you, Bella,” Edward told her. “Unless you can think of a better idea?”

“A way to hide Bella and not leave a scent or trail behind?” Sophie asked, Edward nodded

“Well Sophie could do that” Cat explained. Everyone looked at her, Sophie shrugged when the eyes lingered on her 

“How?” Jasper wondered. 

“Well Sophie can control gravity. What a great way to prevent people from finding someone if there isn’t even a scent to follow” Cat explained. 

“So…” Alice began 

“So Sophie could fly Bella through the air” Cat shrugged 

“But you can both do that” Jacob reminded her 

“But Sophie is a lot safer than I am” Cat explained “There is no way Bella can be in danger when there’s no gravity to pull her down to the ground below and to her death.” Edward looked very worried by that and he glanced down at Bella. 

“Yeah” Cat nodded at his reaction. 

“It’s not dangerous, it’s like walking on air, as long as the gravity is removed from around Bella” Sophie explained “But,” Sophie turned to Cat “It’s safer if we try Jacob’s idea before we start thinking of other things.” Cat rolled her eyes. Bella frowned probably hoping for Cat’s idea to be better. Jacob rolled his eyes, impatient, and reached down to yank Bella into his arms.

“Don’t be such a baby,” he muttered. Both Jacob and Bella looked at Cat and Edward, Cat rolled her eyes and grinned. Edward’s face was composed and smooth. He spoke to Jasper.

“Bella’s scent is so much more potent to me — I thought it would be a fairer test if someone else tried.” Jacob turned away from them and paced swiftly into the woods. Cat felt as he did an arc around the field. 

_“You alright?’_ Sophie asked, Cat looked at her confused

_“Yes?”_ she questioned 

_“Well, it’s like he’s ignoring you”_

_“He’s just pissed at me for coming tonight, and not telling him”_ Cat shrugged _“I wonder how Embry’s doing?”_ Cat sent Sophie a look, Sophie sighed and shrugged. Jacob came back into the clearing from a different direction, still carrying Bella. It was about half a football field away from their original departure point. The rest of the Cullens, other than Alice and Jasper had already taken off to go home. Jacob walked towards Edward, Cat and Sophie, Bella looking unhappy with the arrangement. 

“You can put me down now.” Bella grumbled 

“I don’t want to take a chance of messing up the experiment.” Jacob’s walk slowed

“You are _so_ annoying,” Bella muttered. 

“Thanks.” Alice and Jasper came back into the field and stood beside Edward. Jacob took one more step, and then set Bella down a half dozen feet from Edward. Without looking back at Jacob, Bella walked to Edward’s side and took his hand.

“Well?” she asked. 

“As long as you don’t touch anything, Bella, I can’t _imagine_ someone sticking their nose close enough to that trail to catch your scent,” Jasper said, grimacing. “It was almost completely obscured.”

“A definite success,” Alice agreed, wrinkling her nose. 

“And it gave me an idea.” Jasper admitted 

“Which will work,” Alice added confidently.

“Clever,” Edward agreed. The twins looked at the three vampires confused, they weren’t the only ones 

“How do you _stand_ that?” Jacob muttered to Bella. Edward ignored Jacob and looked at Bella while he explained. 

“We’re — well, _you’re_ — going to leave a false trail to the clearing, Bella. The newborns are hunting, your scent will excite them, and they’ll come exactly the way we want them to without being careful about it. Alice can already see that this will work. When they catch _our_ scent, they’ll split up and try to come at us from two sides. Half will go through the forest, where her vision suddenly disappears...” 

“Yes!” Jacob hissed. Edward smiled at him, a smile of true comradeship.

“Not a chance,” Edward said suddenly, his voice disgusted. It made Bella jump.

“I know, I know,” Jasper said quickly. “I didn’t even consider it, not really.” Alice stepped on his foot.

“If Bella was actually there in the clearing,” Jasper explained to her, “It would drive them insane. They wouldn’t be able to concentrate on anything but her. It would make picking them off truly easy...” Edward’s glare had Jasper backtracking. “Of course it’s too dangerous for her. It was just an errant thought,” he said quickly. But he looked at Bella from the corner of his eyes, and the look was wistful.

“No,” Edward said. His voice rang with finality.

“You’re right,” Jasper said. He took Alice’s hand and started back to the others. “Best two out of three?” they heard him ask her as they went to practice again. Jacob stared after him in disgust.

“Jasper looks at things from a military perspective,” Edward quietly defended his brother. “He looks at all the options — it’s thoroughness, not callousness.” Jacob snorted.

“Their hunting instincts will take over and drive them crazy…” Sophie muttered, thinking, Cat looked at her sister before she understood what she was thinking 

_“If you say it out loud Jacob will go mad”_ Cat warned her twin. Sophie looked at her before she thought of something else. She dropped her shield from protecting her thoughts and began thinking 

_“What would happen if Cat and I were standing in the middle of the field? Do we smell … I don’t know … nice enough?”_ she asked, _“If so, would that help in any way?”_ she looked at Edward 

“Hmm” he hummed, Sophie looked at Cat, then at Jacob before returning her gaze to Edward.

“I see your point but…” Edward began. Both girls groaned and rolled their eyes 

“Seriously?!” they both raged

“What?” Jacob and Bella wondered. Edward glanced at them both but didn’t say anything. 

“What is with the ‘but’? Jeez, I’m getting totally sick of this! First you don’t think we’d be able to handle ourselves but you know the pack can. Then we show you that nothing has a chance against us, including you guys and the pack, and yet you’re still discriminating us?! I don’t give a damn what you think, we know what we can handle and if you keep thinking of us as… as fragile and breakable as Bella — no offence — then I’m going to completely and utterly loose it!” Cat raged, her eyes turning orange. She had taken a few steps away from them all and her fists were clenched as she grounded her teeth together in frustration. 

“Cat…” Jacob began 

“Don’t you dare ‘Cat’ me, you’re the exact same” she hissed “You’re just as bad as they are. Sure you’re worried but you can’t even trust us! If we were human, I’d understand but for crying out loud I could exterminate all of you right now if I wanted to! An army of newborns isn’t much fricken different!” Sophie stood there, she agreed with Cat, but she wasn’t liking were Cat’s rage was headed, she was glad that Cat had the temper and not her, she already had to deal with zoning out around her two elements, she didn’t need bad tantrums, like Cat had, on top of that. 

“They’re more dangerous than you think” Edward began 

“For you. I could set them all on fire with a click of my fingers, and they’d all be gone within five minutes” Cat reminded him. 

“You’re boasting” Sophie muttered

“I’m bragging” Cat corrected angrily. At that point a tree around the edge of the field burst into flames. Bella jumped while everyone else took a small step backwards, though they were several meters away from it. Jasper and Alice stopped their mock battle in surprise before looking at the twins. They all looked from Cat to the burning tree which lit up the entire field, she was ignoring it, an angry expression on her face. 

“Cat, you’re not helping here” Sophie muttered 

“Better the tree than them” Cat grumbled

“True, but you don’t wanna set the entire forest on fire, do you?” Sophie convinced. Cat crossed her arms and let out a sigh, as she did the fire disappeared, leaving the tree completely unharmed. 

“I wish you’d all stop thinking you were the strongest things out there and looking down on everyone else.” she said in a harsh tone. Cat glared at them all one more time before she walked off towards the trees, not taking longer than a few seconds to disappear into them. Sophie let out a sigh 

“She’s right. It aggravates me too that you guys don’t think we can’t handle it. Emmett and Jasper couldn’t even lay a hair on us and Jasper’s had a century of practice. I’m sorry, but you don’t know what we’ve been through, you don’t have the information to say ‘but’ to us anymore” she said it kinder than Cat had before she followed her sister. Sophie followed the trail her sister had left, not taking long to find the end of it. 


	32. Chapter 32

Sophie’s POV.

I sighed, the end of Cat’s scent meant she’d taken off somewhere. I looked up into the canopy of the trees, while I would sit on a cloud, Cat would sit in a tree. I thought for a minute before flying above the tree tops, I found what I was looking for without having to actually look for it. It was a huge tree. It grew so large that the top touched the clouds high in the sky. The only branches were right at the top, making it impossible for an average person to climb the tree. I flew towards the giant tree, it was monstrous. It would have made scientists confused, especially seeing as the tree grew that big over night. I reached the tree, finding the top and finding my sister sitting comfortably in a hammock woven out of vines. Her arms were crossed and her face frustrated. 

“I know how you feel” I agreed, knowing she was still angry. Another hammock appeared behind me and I sat on it. 

“I thought after we showed them we would be alright, they’d lay off” Cat muttered 

“Guess we’ll just have to prove it. They can’t stop us from being there, none of them can. Guess we’ll have to use that to our advantage.” I shrugged 

“I really feel like setting them all on fire and not letting any of them do anything” Cat grumbled

“That’s a bit far. You’ve seen how excited they all are. The pack especially” I sighed 

“Yeah. I know. But even they are looking down on us, and they saw everything we could do, why is it so hard for them to believe we’d be alright. You don’t see us telling them they’re all gonna get hurt and they’re not strong enough and they can’t handle it. We know they will be fine. We know they can handle themselves, because we’ve seen the things they can do, we know they’re strong. They aren’t normal, they’ll be fine. Why is it so difficult for them to do that for us?!?!” Cat raged. I just let her ramble, get out all the anger and annoyance. I didn’t bother trying to comfort her, that was pointless, and I couldn’t comfort her when I completely agreed. It was annoying. Cat would be more alright around the vampires than me cause of her fire abilities. But that didn’t mean I was completely vulnerable, I exploded things for crying out loud, I crushed them. I was expecting everyone to baby me, not Cat. Tell me that I would be in more danger than the others, and yet they were babying us both. 

“Well. I guess we should try and get out of our normal charade.” I began, she looked at me weirdly “We need to start using our abilities around the pack and the Cullens. We’ve gotten so used to keeping them hidden, but now we don’t really need to. Run around, loose your temper a little, fry things, freeze things. Surprise them all. We don’t need to hide anymore, so why should we? School’s over, we don’t need to worry about that, so come on. Lets loosen up a little” I encouraged a little excitedly. She grinned 

“That’ll be annoying for them” 

“They’ll get over it” I sneered. She started giggling and I couldn’t help but smile. I ended up laughing with her, high up in the tree. We were taken out of our little world by the sound of someone’s voice. We looked down, though it was a long way off, I could just make out the three tanned boys standing below. Cat began to sulk again, her arms crossed over her chest again. She didn’t want to talk to them. I thought. We couldn’t avoid them for ever. 

“If we stay up here, we wont be able to yell at them” I taunted. I saw Cat contemplating this fact. I held the string on my hammock and it suddenly began to lower. It wasn’t like a calm slow ride, the hammocks just dropped straight down. It was like those drop rides that made you feel like you’d left your stomach behind. Normal kids screamed, but Cat and I had jumped off the tops of buildings before while testing our flight ability, so we were used to this kind of thing. The hammocks came to a stop with a jolt, in front of Embry, Jacob and Quil. They stared at us surprised

“When are you going to get over us doing strange things?” I wondered. None of them replied. 

“What are you doing?” Quil eventually asked

“Avoiding you” Cat said coldly, refusing to look directly at any of them, Jacob in particular. He seemed to notice this because he had an unhappy expression on his face. I felt bad for him, his imprint was… well, almost furious, with him. I looked at Embry who seemed to notice my glance, I didn’t smile, I knew he would be thinking the same way everyone else was, how could he not? His imprint was in danger and about to willingly walk up to an army of raging new-born vampires. I stood up and got off the hammock, I walked past the three boys and away from Cat, she was going to want her own yelling session. Embry and Quil turned to follow me, Jacob was going to have a much harder time than Embry was, that was sure. I wasn’t good at holding a grudge for long, unless it was extremely bad what the person did. Cat on the other hand… 

_“Maybe it’ll be different with Jacob though”_ I wondered. We walked in silence for ages, I didn’t want to talk to them really. I was upset at being looked down on, and I was probably going to ice some trees in a minute just thinking about it. 

“Soph…” Embry said softly, I didn’t answer. 

“Sophie” Quil said after a few more minutes. I felt my anger beginning to increase 

“Will you just talk to us?” Embry asked. I stopped and closed my eyes, all of my sisters words came flooding back to me. “Soph…” Embry muttered, there was worry in his voice. I heard a crack. I knew that sounds, it was the sound of something freezing, of ice forming.

_“Great”_ I realised I’d lost my temper just a little much. 

“Are you alright?” Quil wondered. I lost it, I spun around and saw the surprise in their eyes, it was also mixed with worry. They knew that even their high temperatures might not be able to do much against my ice. I’d been told many times by Cat that I actually look scary when I’m angry like this; my eyes go an icy white-blue colour and my hair basically turns the same colour, but like it’s frozen and it steams like a refrigerator when you first open it after a while. 

“Am I alright?!” I yelled “What kind of stupid question is that?! Imagine if you were being looked down on by everyone you knew. Imagine if all your friends thought they were better than you. Imagine if you had the potential to do something but no one was willing to trust you or give you a shot. Imagine if you had to stay home and be baby sat while everyone else was out risking their lives. Imagine you felt useless when you could be helping a great deal. IMAGINE IF THE CULLENS HAD SAID NO TO YOU HELPING THEM BECAUSE THEY THOUGHT IT WAS TO DANGEROUS FOR YOU AND YOU COULDN’T HANDLE IT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?” I screamed angrily. Every tree around us, in fact, everything around us was completely frozen. The grass was covered in frost, ice and even snow. The clouds above had turned dark and the air was cold. If I got any angrier, it would probably begin to snow. The boys stared at me completely surprised. I didn’t blame them. Cat was the one who became like this, I hardly ever lost my temper this badly, guess Embry was going to have a harder time than Jacob after all. I didn’t bother to calm down though, even I needed to let out all my anger at some point, and what better place to do it than in the middle of know where away from everyone… well except the wolves, but that could run if need be. I stood their glaring at them, no one spoke. I heard their hearts racing a little before calming down. They both looked at me, I wasn’t sure what it was I saw in their expressions; pity? Sorry? Sadness? Regret? I didn’t like it. 

“Instead of looking at me like that you could at least explain” I ground my teeth 

“Sophie. We’re sorry. It’s just…” Embry began 

“We don’t want you two getting hurt” Quil finished his sentence

“You saw what we can do, you’ve seen it numerous of times now, and yet you still think we’re breakable?” I hissed “Have you been watching us at all?” 

“We have. Just, we’ve never experienced what you can do, against someone who actually intends to hurt you” Embry said, I stared at him in disbelief 

“So you think that everyone’s been holding back on us?!” I shrieked “You think Cat would go easy on me, and me on her? You think Emmett, of all people, you hold back?!” by their expressions I guessed they realised they’d upset me again. I couldn’t believe that though, they thought everyone was going easy on us? They thought Cat and I didn’t actually win? This infuriated me. They didn’t even believe we could handle one another’s attacks, let alone an army of vampires. Have they not been listening to us? Did they not see how easily I exploded that tree? Or how easily Cat set that fire? Was everything we did just fake to them? I clenched my fists not taking my eyes off of them. They both took a step back, getting protective and defensive as their instincts told them they were in danger. If they launched at me, I hoped I could beat them, show them what I could do, but not harm them, Embry was still my soulmate, and Quil was still as close to family as anyone can get. The trees creaked, it was kind of eery, like in a horror film with those dead scary looking trees and the wind makes their branches creak. I wasn’t near the ocean, but I could just tell that was going mad, even if I was several miles away from it. The wind was beginning to take on some of my anger. Water was my rage, wind my pain, but I guess the water could only take so much, not only that but there wasn’t much water around me to take on my anger. 

“No” Quil finally answered me

“Yes you do! You doubt us that much? You think of us as humans! The entire pack would never stand a chance against one of us, let alone two and yet we’re both gonna be there!” I disagreed, this conversation was going no where, and they were definitely loosing the argument. 

“Not as human. Human’s can’t do what you do” Embry reminded me 

“Than why are you bloody looking down on us and treating us like them!?!?!?!?” I wondered, the rage was like a hidden fire within me, that never happened seeing as I was so cold. They shared a look

“I don’t know” Embry breathed

“YOU DON’T KNOW?! THAN WHY ARE YOU DOING IT?!” I yelled. One of the frozen trees exploded, the ice flew everywhere, it was as sharp as glass so, as mad as I was at them, I was glad none if it hit them. 

“I think it’s cause we don’t understand.” Embry peeled his eyes away from the broken tree as he tried to reason with me “We’ve never met anyone, or anything else supernatural. We don’t truly know what you can do, and therefore don’t trust in it.”

“You don’t see Cat and I having trouble with accepting you lot and the Cullens” I hissed 

“Than you’re probably better at it then we are” Embry shrugged “We’ve only got our legends to go on. We don’t understand anything outside of them. I’m really sorry Soph. We  didn’t mean to upset you. In fact that’s the last thing we wanted to do. It doesn’t matter what we see you and Cat do, we know what the vampires are capable of, and not what you are. It’s difficult to understand if you’re in danger or not.” he explained 

“I promise, we’re not”

“We don’t know that”

“Than what do we need to do to prove it to you?! We’re sick of being looking down on. Of everyone else thinking they’re better.” 

“I don’t think you can…” Embry began 

“Accept participate in the fight” I cut him off, he was about to protest, they both were “Are you going to stop me?” I asked coldly, remembering that everything around us was frozen and I could still feel that flame flickering within me, though it was slowly going out. Neither of the boys answered. I guess they understood enough about us to realise that they couldn’t. I saw worry in Embry’s face, panic, he really thought I was in danger. No matter how hurt that expression made me feel, I wasn’t going to back down, if I did, this wouldn’t stop. 

Jacob’s POV.

Sophie walked off, Embry immediately followed. Quil glanced at me, before following also. I looked at Cat, but she refused to look back, I saw the annoyance and frustration in her face. I sighed and sat in the hammock Sophie had just been on.

“Cat I’m sorry”

“For what? Thinking I’m useless? Thinking I can’t handle it? Thinking you’re better than me? Thinking I’m completely fragile and breakable? Looking down on me?” she listed. I frowned 

“I don’t think any of that”, she turned to look at me angrily 

“Than why the hell are you acting like it?” she hissed angrily 

“I don’t want to see you get hurt” I said softly. I was tempted to reach out and caress her face, but she didn’t look like she was in the mood.

“What part of ‘fire is a vampires weakness’ did you miss?” she asked, I watched her angry expression, I didn’t realise how upset this was actually making her. 

“I know you say you’ll be fine. But I know these bloodsuckers, they’re dangerous”

“I already took one out, remember” she reminded me

“That was just one, and you heard the Cullens, these… ‘newborns’, are different” 

“That was just one’ oh so I’m obviously weak, stupid and incapable of handling this but you can. ‘I’m better than you’!” she said furiously 

“I didn’t say that” I defended

“You implied it” she snapped standing up “What the hell do I need to do, to make you realise that I’m more than capable of participating in an already easy fight?” I frowned, there wasn’t anything she could do. I just couldn’t picture my imprint being anything but fragile and innocent. Someone that needs protecting, that was what my instincts told me. I knew that wasn’t entirely true. I had just seen what she could do, I’ve seen that even the Cullens wouldn’t be able to keep up with her. I knew she could probably set fire to things easily, but…

“I can’t picture you amongst all those bloodsuckers and be fine at the same time.” I told her  “I can’t stand the thought of you being in any sort of trouble, whether you say you can handle it or not. The thought of you surrounded by them…” I didn’t continue, I looked away from her. There was silence for a while, I didn’t want to look up at her, I didn’t know whether she was getting ready to bite my head off again or if she was feeling more caring and had calmed down. I got my answer when she kneeled down in front of me, she put her hands on my knees, I looked at her. Her expression wasn’t sorry, but it looked like she understood now. 

“I’ll be alright. I promise.”

“You’ll be one of the targets, they wont be able to stand not killing you” I reminded her 

“More fun for me” she grinned, I stared at her horrified “You’re thinking the exact same”

“But I’ll be fine, this is what I do” 

“You’re looking down on me again! How do you know I won’t be fine?” she stood back up and looked away from me. I stood up and took her face in my hands, forcing her to look at me

“I just don’t want to see you in pain” 

“I can’t stand the thought of you being out there, where it’s possible for you to be hurt also” she said, I scoffed “That’s exactly the reaction I’m having when ever you say that to me. What ever you’re thinking is exactly what I’m thinking! And yet, I’m not looking down on you or stopping you from going” I frowned “I can help. So why shouldn’t I? I have people I want to protect, and I have the power to. So why should’t I?” she asked. I didn’t know what to answer, all I could picture was her being hurt, or even killed, in some way. 

“Please, please, please, please, please trust me” she begged. No way could I say no, no way could I not give her what she wanted when she looked at me like that. I wanted so badly to trust her, to give her what she wanted, but every time I thought of allowing this, panic and worry set in.

“What if you got hurt?” I asked softly 

“What if _you_ got hurt?” she replied “You don’t think I’m worrying about the same thing?” she was trying to keep the worry from showing in her face. I never realised I was causing her such worry. I was going to tell her again that I’d be fine but she’d just answer with the same thing. She grinned and nodded, after a second I realised she heard my thoughts. I sighed, there really was nothing I could do to convince her. 

“Promise me” I began “Promise you wont get hurt” I begged, she gave me a look

“I can’t promise that, but, I can try” she said “But only if you do the same” I gave her the same look she’d given me, she removed my hands from her face and crossed her arms annoyed, turning away from me. I grinned and swept her off her feet, she obviously wasn’t expecting it cause she jumped when I did. She looked at me and I took the chance to plant my lips down on hers. I guessed she couldn’t resist because she leaned up to me, her weight disappearing from my arms. I wrapped my arms around her torso and held her as close to me as possible. If she hadn’t been in my arms, I would have thought she wasn’t even their, her weight was zero, she didn’t have any. These thoughts disappeared as she deepened the kiss. I was glad she was no longer mad at me, I don’t know what I would do if she stayed angry for much longer. I wasn’t happy about her joining in, but I couldn't say no to her, I found it impossible. All of Cat’s weight suddenly came rushing back, I held her up easily but something was wrong when she pulled away and suddenly gasped. I looked at her, her face looked pained. I set her down, thinking she was out of breath, but she just collapsed onto her hands and knees on the ground. 

“Cat!” I sat in front of her, picking her up and holding her shoulders. Worry was written all over my face. She wasn’t unconscious but, she looked pale. “Cat, what’s wrong?” I questioned, I began to panic, what could be wrong with her? 

“Um…” she breathed heavily, her lips looked blue and her arms were around her chest as though she was cold. I felt her cheeks, she wasn’t cold. Other than looking like she was freezing she seemed fine. 

“What’s wrong?” I asked again 

“Cold. I feel cold” she answered, I could see the confusion on her face as much as it was showing on mine. “How?” she mumbled, she wasn’t shivering, not yet at least, but her face was still pale and her lips still blue. Suddenly realisation showed on her face, she froze for a few minutes, I waited for her to move, or say something. She looked at me, the confused expression still held in place on my face. 

“Sophie.” she said. That didn’t help, what did Sophie have to do with Cat being cold? “Jake, can you take me to Sophie please?” she asked. I nodded, still confused. She looked like she had no colour in her face, her usual tan was hidden by the sudden paleness. I took her arms and helped her to her feet before lifting her up and holding her in my arms. I almost expected her to feel freezing but she was as warm as ever, maybe warmer. I walked through the trees, following Sophie, Embry and Quil’s scents, listening to Cat’s heart beat and glancing down at her all the time, making sure she was ok. Suddenly, Cat’s breath hitched in her throat and her heart missed a beat. She jumped in my arms and wrapped her arms around her torso, her face looked like someone had broken her bones. I froze 

“Cat” I worried, I didn’t understand, she looked cold, but wasn’t, said Sophie was the reason, and now looked like she’d been attacked and was in pain. She breathed deeply

“Holy crap” she swore “What the hell was that?!” she was taking shallow, deep breaths, like she couldn’t breath, or she’d been winded. 

“What happened?” I demanded 

“I felt like someone had broken my ribs” she gasped “I feel like a can’t breath” this lasted a few more minutes before she finally breathed normally “What is that child doing?!” she spat. I looked concerned, what was she talking about?

“Cat, what are you talking about?” I questioned 

“Sophie!” Cat answered, she looked through the trees. I took that as a sign to keep walking, but my eyes didn’t leave Cat. Other than still looking cold she was fine. 

_“What is going on?”_ I worried. I could hear voices in the distance, they belonged to Sophie and Embry, it sounded like they were arguing. 

“Can you put me down please” Cat asked looking at me, I didn’t “I’m fine. I can still walk” she promised, I still didn’t obey. She crossed her arms and looked at me annoyed. I hesitated before I slowly put her down. She stood up fine and then walked, a little wobbly at first, towards the voices, I followed quickly, almost expecting her to fall over or something. Suddenly, the trees around us began to freeze. The further towards Sophie, Embry and Quil we walked, the more frozen the things around us were. The three of them came into view and I stopped short, Cat also. Sophie’s eyes were white-blue, her hair looked frosted over and white also. She actually looked scary. Cat was looking around at all the ice around us. The ground was frosted over, than iced, and even had a bit of snow on top, the clouds above were dark and threatened to rain snow down on us. They hid the rising run behind them and made everything continue to look dark. The trees, bushes, grass, moss, everything around was frozen, the air was cold and thin. Near Sophie there was a frozen stump, but there was no tree around. 

Third Person POV.

“Sophie!” Cat said, Sophie turned to looked at her, her face was full of rage. Cat leaned down and picked up a clump of ice from her feet, Jacob walked over to her to look at it, it was frozen wood. “What the hell?!” Cat asked looking back at her twin. Sophie’s expression changed, her hair and eyes began to return to normal

“What’s wrong with you?” she questioned

“You’re what’s wrong with me” Cat snapped back. Sophie looked at her confused before her eyes landed on the frozen landscape around them. She bit her lip “You exploded a tree?!” Cat asked, holding up the frozen wood in her hand. Sophie didn’t say anything “I felt like someone had broken my ribs and I could hardly breath” realisation hit Jacob as he finally understood. Cat’s abilities involved nature, she hadn’t actually been cold, she was feeling what the plants were while in distress. They were frozen so Cat felt cold and looked frozen. The pain she’d felt while Jacob had carried her in his arms before was from Sophie exploding what used to be a tree and was now only a stump. Jacob had never realised how in tune the twins were with things like this. 

“Well if everyone stopped looking down on me, maybe it wouldn’t of happened” Sophie defended 

“You never loose your temper like this. What happened?” Cat questioned 

“Even I can have tantrums. I need to get it all out at some point” Sophie snapped, Cat gestured at everything around them 

“By making it winter?! Did you forget you weren’t just harming trees?” 

“I wasn’t exactly thinking about that, if I was, I wouldn’t have gotten so out of control in the first place” Sophie argued. Cat crouched down on the ground, placing a hand on the ice. She sent a heat wave through it all and the ice immediately began to melt, it all began to crack and fall off the trees, disappearing instantly. None of the cold substance was left behind, not even the water. Cat stood back up 

“Why did you get so angry?” Cat asked, a little calmer. Sophie crossed her arms 

“The same reason you did. I was over people looking down on us, and trying to stop us from helping them, for reasons they didn’t even know.” Sophie shot a look at Embry. Cat looked between the two, she shook her head

“Jacob and I came to an agreement” she began, changing the subject. Embry looked at Jacob surprised, Jacob knew Embry wouldn’t be happy about him allowing Cat to participate. It meant that Sophie was going to take more to convince. “All we’re worried about is one another getting hurt. Of being in pain” Cat explained “So we promised to at least try to not get hurt” Embry and Quil both looked at Jacob, not three hours ago he wasn’t going to budge, now he was letting his imprint participate in a war against newborn vampires. “If I’m allowed, than so is Sophie, so you two better come to your own agreement” Cat told Embry and Sophie. The two shared a look. Sophie was completely back to normal and Cat’s colour had returned to her face, her lips were their normal pinkish colour also. 

“Now. We’re all coming back tonight. You three —” Cat pointed to the wolves “— are going to have to inform Sam of this, play this memory to him because he can’t do anything to stop us.” she said seriously. She took a deep breath “Can we all reach an understanding? Please?” she looked at Jacob, he studied her face before sighing and nodding. Cat looked at Embry and Quil. Quil nodded, but Embry didn’t look convinced 

“Embry, you can’t stop me” Sophie said, but it was much calmer than the last time she’d said it. “Plus, I have Cat looking out for me. Telepathy remember” 

“Not to mention everyone else, seeing as they think we can’t handle it” Cat grumbled. Sophie sighed. She suddenly gasped

“What?” Cat wondered

“Mum and dad are going to wake up to us missing!” she said quietly. Cat looked worried, she turned around and kissed Jacob while Sophie gave Quil and hug, kissed Embry on the cheek and dragged her twin away. 

“How did we forget that?” Cat wondered as they ran 

“We were a little busy” Sophie muttered

“How did you get so angry?” Cat asked

“I just remembered all the things you’d said, how I felt and… I don’t know I just got super mad. I couldn’t help it, before I’d even said anything everything froze over. I’m really sorry about that by the way” Sophie rambled 

“Don’t worry, it’s not all your fault” Cat muttered. They reached home and went into the house through Cat’s window before speed changing into their pyjama’s and jumping into their beds. Surprisingly they both fell straight to sleep. 


	33. Chapter 33

Cat slept right through the day, Sophie woke up at around 3 o’clock in the afternoon, she walked down the stairs to find her mother making a coffee in the kitchen.

“Morning mum” Sophie slurred

“More like afternoon” Caren smiled, Sophie looked at her surprised before looking at the clock on the oven 

“Oh… afternoon mum” she corrected, Caren chuckled

“You and Cat must have had a lot of fun at that party last night” she smiled

“It was good” Sophie nodded as she made herself a coffee “By the way…” Sophie began to think “On Saturday, Alice has invited us to stay at her house, go shopping or something” Sophie began to speed think, she had to give some sort of story for them to be out all day, “Is it alright if we stay at her house the Friday night?” Sophie wondered

“Sure. Sue and I are spending the day together anyway. And your father is spending the day with Charlie and Billy” Caren explained. Sophie paused what she was doing, surprised. Neither Cat or herself had even spoken about getting them out of the house, yet it was already done. 

_“Maybe Sue and Billy already spoke to them”_ Sophie assumed. “That’s cool. Thanks” she smiled. The twins weren’t going to Alice’s house, they would probably spend the night with Jacob and Embry instead. Sophie woke Cat up when it was time to go, Cat wasn’t at all surprised that she’d slept through the day. They left the house and walked towards the trees. Both of them stopped before they even reached them. 

“We don’t need escorts you know” Cat muttered. Jacob, Embry and Quil were waiting for them

“Doesn’t mean we can’t walk with you.” Jacob grinned, they were all back to normal after the early morning arguing. Sophie proved this by kissing Embry, properly compared to the night before. Cat was pulled into a huge hug by Jacob, when he released her, she jumped on Quil 

“Don’t want you feeling left out now, do we” she grinned

“You don’t need to jump on me” he grumbled

“It’s fun” Cat laughed before getting off him. 

“By the way…” Jacob began. “We didn’t get the chance to do this at the party so…” he took Cat’s hand and clipped a charm bracelet to her wrist, it had a few charms on it already, but the one that stuck out was the silver wolf “Congratulations on graduating” he whispered. Cat looked at the bracelet, admiring it

“Actually…” Embry began, he did the same to Sophie, clipping another to Sophie’s wrist “We got you matching one’s” the only difference were the charms, which were all different colours 

“Thank you” Sophie said kissing Embry again 

“I don’t know what to say” Cat muttered admiring it, it had a heart lock where it clipped together. 

“Say thank you” Jacob smiled, Cat looked up at him happily 

“Thank you” she gave her wolf a kiss. 

“You didn’t have to get us anything though” Sophie told them, Embry shrugged 

“Anything for you” he smiled. She smiled back and hugged him

“Right! Time to go. I want to get in some one on two” Cat smirked, she walked past them 

“No —” Jacob began 

“Try to stop me!” Cat laughed before she ran off, Sophie giggled before following her. The boys sighed while Quil grinned, they phased and ran off after the twins. Sophie and the wolves reached the clearing after Cat, the Cullens had already begun. Obviously, it was Jasper and Emmett that were at it again. Cat jogged over to them 

“Subbed in!” she said excitedly

“Not until we’re done!” Emmett disagreed 

“That’s alright, I want to try an uneven spar” Cat said, Emmett grinned at her, but the distraction caused Jasper to pin Emmett down and win. Cat covered her mouth guiltily “Opps” she muttered. Emmett glared at her “You can try getting back at me” she grinned. Emmett didn’t wait to be told twice he began lunging at her. Cat grinned as she jumped out of his way. She was a lot more cheerful than the night before. Without telling her, Jasper jumped in and began lunging at her also. Cat began to dance out of both of their way. Bella and Edward entered the clearing as the three of them were at it. 

“What’s she doing?” Bella asked horrified when she saw Jasper and Emmett attacking Cat. 

“Uneven practicing.” Edward answered

“She just walked straight up to them and told them she wanted them both to go at her” Sophie sighed when they reached her. The wolves were sitting a little ways off.

“Why?” Bella asked 

“She’s Cat, anything to show off and prove she’s better…” Sophie shrugged “No way was Emmett going to pass down the opportunity to beat her flat” 

“Why would Jasper agree?” Bella wondered 

“He wants to try some unequal groupings, teach them how to deal with multiple attackers.” Edward answered

“Really?” Bella and Sophie asked, Bella turned to Sophie

“You didn’t know?” she asked, Sophie shook her head. They watched the three for a minute 

“How did you manage that?” Edward randomly asked, both girls looked at him confused 

“Manage what?” Sophie asked 

“Manage to get the wolves to allow you to come?” Edward elaborated, Bella looked at him horrified before looking at Sophie 

“It wasn’t easy” Sophie admitted “I had a bit of a meltdown, or a freeze down” she muttered 

“I see” Edward said, his eyes on the wolves. 

“How? Why?” Bella questioned 

“Cat and Jacob had a discussion. Jacob can’t say no to Cat” Sophie explained 

“What about you?” Bella wondered

“I was… a lot less calm.” Sophie admitted 

“Freezing everything around you is not exactly in the vocabulary of calm” Edward said. Sophie glared at him 

“I said I was less calm, not I was calm” she said plainly. Edward grinned. 

“You froze everything?” Bella asked 

“Not everything.” Sophie grumbled “Just the trees around me” 

“Plus exploding one” Edward added

“Will you stop reading their minds” Sophie hissed, Edward shrugged. They watched as Emmett went down, Cat flipped him and Jasper launched at her while her back was turned, Cat ducked and Jasper went flying over her. Cat grabbed his ankle before he even landed and flung him into the ground. She clicked her fingers and ball of fire appeared above them both.

“Dead” she smiled “I win” Emmett began to grumble. 

“Well done Cat” Jasper said getting up

“Don’t underestimate your opponent” Cat advised grinning. She looked at him just in time to see Jasper launch at her, she leaned out of his way and as he spun around on the ground Cat jumped on him, tackling him before she sat on top of him, her hand raised and a flame in her palm. “Dead vampires can’t go for a second blow” she said annoyed. Emmett jumped on her, knocking her off Jasper but the same thing happened, Cat ended up winning, this time holding Emmett off the ground, her hand on his throat. “I’m pretty sure you were dead too” she tutted. She released Emmett “Anyone else wanna try and surprise me”, no one moved. Cat grinning in accomplishment before skipping over to Sophie, Bella and Edward. She stood between the two girls proudly 

“Show off” Sophie muttered, Cat, being mature, poked her tongue out at her.

“What’s with the long face Bells?” Cat wondered

“You could get killed” Bella said “You could all get killed”

“See, you, I don’t mind worrying.” Cat admitted “Bella, everyone here, knows they can handle this, they… well don’t know about the wolves but the Cullens, Sophie and I are smart enough to know if we can handle something or not” Cat assured her “Plus, if anyone does get into a pinch, I’ll just set a few on fire” she grinned 

“You could burn the others” Bella said looking at the Cullens

“Not if I throw them through the air first” Sophie put in “Little bit of gravity goes a long way” 

“We’re here to help” Cat grinned 

“You could get killed, because of me” Bella said, blaming herself 

“You’re our friend Bella. We want to help you. Plus there are other people in this town that need protecting also, like our family and friends” Sophie reminded her “It’s not just for you” she smiled. Bella sighed. Jacob walked over to them and stood in front of Bella. He noticed the worried look on her face and was worried about her.

“Jacob,” Edward greeted him politely. Jacob ignored him, his dark eyes on Bella. He put his head down to her level, cocking it to one side. A low whimper escaped his muzzle.

“I’m fine,” Bella answered, not needing the translation that Edward was about to give. “Just worried, you know.” Jacob continued to stare at her. 

_“That’s really stupid. What is there to be worried about?”_ Jacob wondered 

“He wants to know why,” Edward murmured. Cat and Sophie grinned as Jacob growled — not a threatening sound, an annoyed sound — and Edward’s lips twitched.

“What?” Bella asked. 

“He thinks my translations leave something to be desired. What he actually thought was, ‘That’s really stupid. What is there to be worried about?’ I edited, because I thought it was rude.”

“It’s not rude, it’s Jacob” Cat grinned, patting his head. Bella halfway smiled, too anxious to really feel amused. 

“There’s plenty to be worried about,” she told Jacob. “Like a bunch of really stupid wolves getting themselves hurt.” Jacob laughed his coughing bark. Edward sighed. 

“Jasper wants help. You’ll be okay without a translator?”

“I’ll manage.”

“We’ll translate” Cat smiled. Edward looked at her wistfully for one minute, his expression hard to understand, then turned his back and strode over to where Jasper waited. Bella sat down where she was standing. The ground cold and uncomfortable beneath her. Jacob took a step forward, then looked back at her, and a low whine rose in his throat. He took another half-step.

“Go on without me,” she told him. “I don’t want to watch.” 

“I do” Cat sat down next to Bella. Jacob leaned his head to the side again for a moment, and then squished in between Bella and Cat, folding himself on to the ground beside them both with a rumbling sigh. Cat rolled her eyes but leaned against him comfortably. 

“Really, you can go ahead,” Bella assured him. He didn’t respond, he just put his head down on his paws. A breeze blew through the clearing and Bella shivered

“Scoot over Jake, keep the girl warm” Cat ordered, Jacob did so, a mini tree to grew, collapsed into fire wood and suddenly ignited, creating a fire and a bit more warmth. 

“Er, thanks,” Bella muttered. After a few minutes, she leaned against Jacob’s wide shoulder like Cat. It was much more comfortable that way. Sophie sat next to Cat, Embry on her other side, Quil next to him. They watched, the moon light was lighting up the clearing, allowing them to see easily. 

“Aren’t you worried about Saturday at all?” Bella asked. Cat huffed and Jacob turned his enormous head toward Bella, so that she could see one of his eyes roll.

“Of course not” Cat voiced his thoughts, Jacob gave her the same look he’d given Edward before, she only shrugged. 

“I wish I could feel that positive.” Bella muttered

“You can’t help it” Cat sighed 

“Aren’t you the least bit worried?” Bella asked again 

“I am, but I know none of them are fragile, so I think they’ll be alright. I’m hoping so anyway” Cat admitted 

“You’re not even positive?” Bella questioned surprised 

“No. I’m not like Alice, I can’t see and be sure, I can’t see three days ahead to see who’s still there. I don’t know what’s gonna happen. I just believe it will turn out fine.” Cat shrugged “Not much I can do about that. I guess that’s why I want to be there. So I know I did my best to help”

“I can’t do that” Bella complained 

“I know. But you wouldn’t be much help. Sure you’d be a distraction for the newborns but you’d be vulnerable, which would cause someone to have to look after you. That would just make that person vulnerable” Cat reminded her. Bella looked down and sighed 

“I guess” 

“Plus, with Edward there, if Seth still goes with you than Edward can give you a play by play on what’s happening” Cat grinned. Bella nodded. 

“We’ll be fine Bella” Sophie said smiling. Bella didn’t answer, she still looked worried. 

“By the way, what’s happening with this hike?” Cat wondered

“Oh yeah, we’ve got some hiking to do.” Bella remembered, Jacob rumbled; the sound was enthusiastic. “It might be a _long_ hike,” Bella warned him. “Edward doesn’t judge distances the way a normal person does.” Jacob barked another laugh.

“Jacob’s not exactly normal” Cat smirked, getting a small smile out of Bella. “Plus, he’s not slow. He can stay up for several nights before the fatigue catches up to him. Though it’d be faster if I did it” Jacob nudged her “What? I’m faster than you” Cat shrugged. 

“Sophie” Jasper called, Sophie looked up and Jasper waved her over. Sophie grinned and walked over to him, Edward and Emmett.

“No fair, I wanna do three on one” Cat complained, Jacob rolled his eyes and Emmett laughed. Sophie stood between the three of them

“So, am I going against all three of you?” she wondered smiling. They didn’t answer, but all three of them jumped at her. Sophie was surprised but spun out of their way. Sophie ended up backing away, leaning from left to right, backwards and forwards. She jumped upwards and did a few summersaults. It was like a hypnotising dance. Bella couldn’t take her eyes off the fight, though she didn’t want to watch, they were moving so fast she could hardly see their movements. Though all three vampires never took a break, attacking simultaneously, they never managed to land a single blow of Sophie. Cat was jumping up and down, almost buzzing to have a go. 

_“Soph, think they could take us both?”_ Cat wondered

_“Not even close”_ Sophie smirked as she did another summersault. 

_“I think we should go against them together”_ Cat said

_“You just want in on the action”_ Sophie sighed mentally 

_“That too”_ Cat admitted. Sophie rolled her eyes as she ducked under Edwards arms, he was fast enough to get out of her way before she could force him to the ground. Emmett wasn’t as lucky Sophie grabbed his arm and threw him. She didn’t even wait to see if it had helped in anyway. Jasper managed to get his arms around her but Sophie literally slipped through his arms as though she was water and twisted his arm around before kicking him and sending him flying also. Edward lasted a little longer than the other two as Sophie began offence with him. Though only by a few minutes. Sophie managed to kicked Edward’s legs out from under him before slamming his back into the ground. Jasper and Emmett had both gotten back up and were heading at her from both directions, they didn’t get within five meters of her before beams of water shot out of the ground and around the two boys. They created a sphere around them and froze hard and solid, restricting the boys from moving at all. Sophie hadn’t taken her eyes from Edward, her hand was still on his chest as she stopped him from moving also. She stood up and rubbed her hands against one other before putting them on her hips and grinning. The ice turned into water and splashed onto the grass as the boys were released, both soaking wet. 

“Damn” Emmett muttered looking at himself. Cat appeared next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, his clothes dried immediately, steam rising from them. Sophie waved her hand and the water all came off and out of Jasper’s clothes, leaving him dry also as Edward stood up. 

“You two keep surprising us” Jasper admitted

“Well if you stopped underestimating us, we wouldn’t” Sophie shrugged 

“All seven of you can go against us if you want?” Cat smirked. Edward sighed and shook his head. The twins frowned at him. 

“Go on. Go sit down, leave this to the big guys” Emmett teased

“We’ve beaten you how many times now?” Cat wondered grinning, Emmett’s grin disappeared

“And you’ve won how many times out of… how many?” Sophie continued. Emmett didn’t reply. The girls giggled 

“Go on Emmett, maybe if you get enough practice you can verse the big guns” Cat laughed patting his back before going back to sit next to Jacob, Sophie with her. Emmett grumbled as Esme began combat with Rosalie. 

“How do you two do that?” Bella questioned amazed. The twins looked at one another before shrugging 

“We trust our instincts” they answered in unison 

“How?” 

“We don’t think about it, we just… do it” Sophie tried to explain

“Like our mind shuts down and our body moves on it’s own naturally” Cat expanded

“Has it always been like that?” Bella wondered, the girls thought 

“Yeah” they answered. 

* * *

 

The wolves carried to twins back to their house, Quil had left after the training while Embry and Jacob accompanied the girls. Cat was lying on Jacob’s back, too tired to even sit up. 

“Why do we have to do it at night?” she complained groggily 

“You slept all day, how can you be tired?” Sophie wondered

“Cause I’m supposed to sleep at night. If I over sleep, it just makes me more tired” she whined 

“So don’t over sleep” Sophie said simply 

“I can’t not do that when I’m out every night”

_“Then don’t come”_ Jacob said simply, Cat sat up and whacked him 

“Not a chance” she glared before lying back down on his back, her hands weaving through his silky fur. Sophie sighed

“At least this will all be over in the next two days” she said 

“I agree with you there. We can actually start enjoying the fact that we don’t need to go to school anymore” Cat muttered, her eyes closed. 

“What are we going to do with all that spare time?” Sophie mumbled 

“Who knows” Cat answered. It wasn’t long before she fell asleep. Sophie smiled and didn’t speak another word as the two wolves walked home with them. Sophie lifted Cat off Jacob’s back and carried her sister towards the house. As soon as they’d phased, Jacob and Embry joined her, Jacob taking Cat out of her hands and disappearing around the house to her room. Embry took Sophie’s hand and smiled at her as they walked, when they reached her room Embry picked her up and leaped in through the doors. Sophie grinned and kissed him before he even got the chance to put her down. Embry made his way over to her bed, placing her on it and leaning over her, not breaking apart for even a fraction of a second. Sophie began kissing behind his earlobe while he caught his breath, it didn’t take him long and he forced her lips back onto his.

* * *

 

“Morning” Sophie said cheerfully, the next morning 

“Good morning sweet heart” Caren kissed her forehead “You’re cheerful this morning” 

“So are you” Sophie noticed as her mother danced around the kitchen. 

“Well, after an eventful day such as yesterday, it’s only natural” Caren smiled. Sophie looked at her confused

“What happened yesterday?” she wondered. Caren looked at her surprised, a frying pan in her hand. Her eyes widened 

“Oh my god. We never got the chance to tell you” she realised

“Tell me what?” Sophie questioned. Cat awoke to her sister yelling 

“ARE YOU SERIOUS!?!?!!?” Cat sprung into a sitting position “AND YOU WERE GOING TO TELL US WHEN?!” Cat jumped out of bed and raced down the stairs. She found her twin, her expression unbelievable and her mother standing there looking ecstatic. 

“What happened?” Cat questioned, looking at them both. Sophie turned to look at her, her mouth hanging open “What?” Cat asked again.

“Dad won the bloody lottery yesterday!!!!” Sophie swore. Cat looked at her stunned for a few minutes, not sure whether to believe her sibling or not. She looked at her mother who shrugged with a smile 

“HE… WHAT?!” Cat eventually reacted

“Your father bought a few lottery tickets on a spontaneous decision, and ended up winning” Caren explained 

“How much?” Cat questioned. They were all silent for a minute 

“Ten million.” Caren answered 

“WHAT?!?!??!?!?!?” the girls screamed, completely taken by surprise. The girls stared at their mother, none of them moved as Caren waited for her girls to start breathing again. 

“Ten…”

“… million…” they muttered. They said the words over and over again 

“Didn’t we have enough already?” Sophie muttered 

“What’s all the shouting about?” John asked as he entered the kitchen

“We forgot to tell the girls about your win” Caren explained as John kissed her cheek and placed a hand around her waist, Caren doing the same to him. John looked at his daughters

“Oh. Well we didn’t see them much yesterday, they slept all day” John grinned. The twins still hadn’t moved 

_“Don’t we have enough already?”_ Sophie thought again 

_“Is there even such thing as too much money?”_ Cat wondered.

* * *

 

The twins watched and waved as their parents both left for their daily activities later that morning, both of them still completely stunned as to what had transpired.

“I still can’t believe it” Cat mumbled 

“They could both stop working if they wanted to” Sophie agreed

“I don’t think they will. Well, not dad anyway” Cat admitted.

“They could even go on a holiday, then Billy and Sue wouldn’t have to look after them” Sophie muttered. Both Billy and Sue had assured the girls that John and Caren would be perfectly fine, Charlie also. 

“That would make me feel better” Cat agreed “Even though I trust Collin and Brady to look after them all”

“I feel bad leaving them on protection detail” Sophie sighed 

“We don’t have much of a choice” Cat reminded her 

“Might be easier if mum and dad were abnormal and we did ‘inherit’ the abilities” Sophie said with quotation marks around the words ‘inherit’. 

“Putting this morning aside” Cat muttered “What are we doing tonight? We said we were staying with Alice, but we know we can’t.” Cat remembered 

“You can stay with us” Jacob said coming up behind her and kissing her neck. Embry’s arms were around Sophie’s waist as he kissed her shoulder.

“Mmm, sounds like a date” Cat agreed 

“Sorry, not if our dad’s there, it wouldn’t work” Sophie reminded them “And we can’t stay at Embry’s cause his mother doesn’t know anything” she patted Embry’s arm in sympathy. 

“We could go camping” Cat suggested 

“You hate camping” 

“Depends on where it is” Cat shrugged “Somewhere in the middle of the forest would be fun”

“When we’re about to go into a vampire battle?” Sophie asked raising an eyebrow “That sounds like the perfect opportunity to pick us off, one by one” 

“Except that they wouldn’t be able to” Cat smirked

“Not the point” Sophie sighed. Cat gasped, a smile on her face

“I know! I can make some tree houses!” she beamed 

“Tree houses?” everyone asked

“Yeah, I’ll make them out of tree branches and leaves. They’ll float up in the air off the ground. There was one in this book I read once and it sounded awesome” Cat explained 

“Sounds strange” Sophie complained 

“You got a better idea?” Cat wondered 

“How about we just stay here?” Sophie sighed

“Cause we already created the lie” Cat said simply. Sophie groaned 

“Why is this so difficult?!” she wondered annoyed. 

“We could get the entire pack together and just have a bonfire, sleep outside” Jacob suggested. The twins thought about it for a second

“We could” they muttered

“Actually, before a battle that might be a good thing to do” Sophie agreed 

“Socialise and have some fun before the fight begins” Cat smiled

“Emily and Kim should come too” Sophie decided as Cat opened her phone and began to text.

“Are you crazy?” Embry asked shocked 

“Why?” Sophie asked confused 

“You really want to get those two involved?” Jacob asked, also surprised. Sophie looked at them cluelessly before Cat looked away from her phone, understanding what they meant

“You idiots. They’re only coming for the bonfire. They’re going straight home the next morning, I’m pretty sure Sam and Jared would be fast enough if it contained their safety. They aren’t coming to the fight.” she scolded them. Sophie rolled her eyes at their misunderstanding. 

“Sorry” they both muttered

“Come on,” Cat locked her phone and put it in her back pocket. “Lets go to Emily’s and ask Sam” she decided. Cat clicked her fingers and all the electronics turned off. They stepped outside and Sophie did the same, locking all the doors.

“How did you do that?” Embry wondered after hearing the click 

“I used some gravity. Just like I levitate things and control them. Cat could do it too, by controlling the minerals and atoms in the locks but, my way is less complicated” Sophie shrugged. She and Cat turned and jumped off the balcony instead of walking down the stairs, Sophie doing a flip and Cat sprinting off the second her feet touched the ground. The boys sighed and followed suit, phasing once amongst the trees and attempted to catch up with their imprints. 

* * *

 

“Come on Sam please!!” Cat begged 

“It’ll be fun!” Sophie persuaded. 

“We need to be fully rested, not out wasting our time” Sam argued 

“So we start early. Just as the sun’s setting. Eat early. Talk for a bit and be asleep by like ten. You hardly let them rest anyway, why the sudden care for their health? Are you worried they wont be able to deal with the newborns on their normal strength?” Cat rambled. Sam glared at her but Cat only shrugged under his gaze.  

“Come on Sam, just as a little fun before everything may turn sour” Sophie said smiling

“They cannot come” Sam said seriously, his gaze landing on Emily 

“They’ll go home the next morning. The fights not till the afternoon” Cat tried to convince, twisting the facts a little 

“No.” he said 

“Why?” both twins asked

“I do not need any distractions, nor is it wise to have to worry about such a thing” Sam explained 

“Thing?! She’s your imprint. Neither you nor Jared would let anything happen to the two of them” Cat said angrily “And they aren’t coming anywhere near the battle so I do not understand the problem. Sophie and I will take them home if you’re that worried” 

“Actually that’s not a bad idea” Jacob butt in. Cat rolled her eyes 

“You’re just hoping I’ll miss out on the entire fight” Cat said. Jacob didn’t agree nor did he deny it. But he looked at Sam for a while, hoping he’d allow it. Sam thought about it and looked at both of the twins

“They’ll be fine with us” Sophie assured him

_“They just don’t want us near the danger”_ Cat said 

_“To bad they underestimate your speed so much. Otherwise they wouldn’t even bother trying”_ Sophie grinned

_“True that”_ Cat smirked. Both twins didn’t mind taking Kim and Emily home the next morning for this reason. If they flew through the air than Cat could just drag Sophie along.

“We can’t go home. We told mum and dad we were gone for the night and day. No point changing that. That’s why we want this bonfire tonight… well one of the reasons, another that it would be a good way to let loose instead of being a worry wort like Bella and…” Cat suddenly gasped

“What?” Sophie, Jacob, Embry, Sam and Emily wondered. Cat pulled her phone out of her pocket and left the room, dialling a number.

“Edward. I just had a brilliant idea!” Cat said excitedly after Edward picked up

“What?” Edward questioned as Sophie, the wolves and Emily followed her into the room.

“I can hide Bella’s scent better then anyone. If I went with Jacob and Bella, there wouldn’t even be a wolf’s scent to follow” Cat explained  

“How?” Everyone but Sophie asked.

“A scent is a little difficult to get rid of because it’s on everything. But it’s not difficult for someone who controls the earth. I can actually make it so that there isn’t a single trace of either Bella or Jacob behind. Less of a chance that anyone could find her” Cat explained

“Why didn’t you think of that before?” Sophie wondered

“I forgot” Cat shrugged 

“Well, does that mean that Jacob wouldn’t need to go?” Edward wondered

“Well… not really because Bella would end up touching the plants and that takes longer to cover up. I’d have to kill them off and regrow them the exact same. If Jacob didn’t come it would take longer to get to the destination spot” Cat said “I just thought it would be good as an extra precaution” she shrugged 

“It would be more protection for Bella…” Edward muttered 

“It’s your decision” Cat assured him. 

“I would like you to go, just in case” Edward finally decided

“Yes sir” Cat saluted 

“Great. What am I gonna do?” Sophie wondered

“Continue with the bonfire. Or you could come” Cat suggested 

“I think I’ll have a bonfire instead. Sounds funner” Sophie grumbled 

“So where are we meeting you?” Cat asked Edward down the phone

“The field where Bella is ending the trail” Edward answered

“Awesome” Cat grinned “We’ll see you tomorrow then” and she hung up the phone

“Can’t believe you just left me out” Sophie complained 

“Sorry.” Cat frowned. Sophie sighed 

“Why are you coming?” Jacob asked

“Did you not hear what I just said?” Cat wondered

“Yes, but I wasn’t expecting you to leap out to come with us” Jacob confessed

“I didn’t ‘leap out’, I made a suggestion” Cat argued. Jacob sighed, not meaning to aggravate her. “Plus this way, you can’t get rid of me” Cat smirked, Jacob rolled her eyes 

“Like I would ever want that” he smiled 

“You would if it meant keeping her out of danger” Sophie grinned, Jacob shot her an annoyed look 

“Anyone would be willing to do that” he muttered, she shrugged. 

“Now I’m gonna have to take Em and Kim back on my own” Sophie sighed 

“You could do that easily” Cat rolled her eyes 

“Not the point” Sophie grumbled. 

“Plus, we’re just helping them up the mountain, it’s not like we’re not coming…” Cat stopped when Sam started shaking his head “What?” Cat wondered

“Jacob’s staying. We need to keep an eye on Bella incase something doesn’t go as planned” Sam explained 

“He’s not fighting?” Sophie asked looking at him surprised

“Seth’s going to spell me the next day” Jacob shrugged 

“Ouch. Bet he doesn’t like that” Cat muttered, they shook their heads “Alright well scratch that and don’t have to much fun without us” Cat grinned. 

“Good thing you two are going, for Bella’s sake” Sophie admitted

“Wh-” Cat began, but then she shivered, something that surprised everyone “Oh damn” she cursed

“I’m so jealous” Sophie sighed in annoyance 

“Could of told me about the storm before” Cat grumbled 

“What’s more important, Bella’s life or your dislikes?” Sophie crossed her arms. Cat looked away from her, knowing the answer. “Exactly” Sophie nodded “Plus, she’s gonna need you two to keep her warm, seeing as Edward’s useless in that category” Cat and Jacob grinned. Cat’s phone began to ring, everyone looked at her pocket as she pulled it back out again

“Hello Billy” she grinned, Jacob raised an eyebrow 

“Hey Cat, is Jake there?” Billy wondered

“Course he his” Cat rolled her eyes at the silly question 

“Well, Bella called. She said to meet them in an hour.” Billy passed on the message. Cat checked her watch 

“Awesome” she grinned 

“Are you and Soph still planning on joining in?” Billy wondered

“Of course. As much as everyone keeps trying to stop us” Cat smirked 

“Well, be careful out there” Billy sounded as worried as the others 

“I promise. Look after my father for me” Cat smiled 

“I will”

“Oh, did he tell you about the luck he got?” Cat grumbled, Billy laughed 

“Yes he did. I was very surprised actually”

“Not as surprised as I was” Cat muttered. Everyone was looked at her confused as her facial expressions were annoyed. They looked at Sophie, but were surprised to find the same expression on her face. 

“Don’t worry about it, it’s not like it’s a bad thing” Billy assured her 

“True” Cat sighed “And not much we can do about it now” 

“That’s the spirit. Good luck tomorrow. Make sure you all come back in one piece” Cat knew Billy was really pointing that sentence at her and Sophie but promised to anyway before hanging up the phone. 

“What did your dad do?” Jacob wondered

“He decided he was going to be spontaneous” Cat muttered, walking past them and back into the kitchen 

“How?” Embry wondered

“He bought a few lottery tickets” Sophie said sitting next to her sister and taking one of the cookies Emily had made 

“So…”

“So he won” they replied in sync 

“Really?” Emily asked surprised, they nodded 

“How much?” Sam wondered, the girls glanced at one other 

“How much?” Jacob repeated 

“Ten Million” they answered slowly. Everyone was silent. No one moved, they became as still as the vampires. The only sound was of their breathing and the sound of their heart beats. 

“Hey guys” the twins turned to see Kim, Jared, Leah and Seth walk in through the door

“Hey” they said. The four of them stopped and looked at the three wolves looking flubber gusted. Emily had not had such a shock and had moved to the kitchen to make up some drinks. 

“What’s wrong with them?” Leah questioned sitting next to Cat 

“We told them the latest news that happened in our household” Cat said slowly 

“What was it?” Kim wondered

“Dad bought a lottery ticket” Sophie repeated 

“And won ten million dollars” Cat muttered

“ARE YOU SERIOUS!” Leah burst standing up, completely surprised 

“Not sure if that’s a better reaction or not” Sophie muttered 

“Neither” Cat muttered 

“Why?” Kim asked

“Dad decided to ‘spontaneously’, buy a few tickets and ended up winning” Sophie sighed 

“Didn’t even find out till this morning” Cat growled 

“You don’t even need any more money” Leah said 

“You said it” Cat agreed

“Maybe you should share some with the rest of us” Jared suggested as Kim sat up on his lap

“Narr, we aren’t that generous” Cat grinned 

“You two are so lucky” Kim sighed 

“Kim, we would love to spend some on you” Sophie grinned 

“We can go on a huge shopping spree!” Cat grinned

“Aww thanks” Kim giggled. 

“Jeez, as if you two didn’t have enough already” Jared muttered

“Tell us about it” they chorused

“I think it’s awesome. You might even out price the Cullens” Seth grinned 

“That’s kind of difficult seeing as Carlisle has lived to 300 years and is a doctor. He only has 300 years worth of money” Cat reminded him. Seth shrugged but the grin never left his face. 

“300 years. When you think about it, that’s a long time. What would you do for all that time. I mean he was all alone for most of it” Sophie muttered

“He was with the Volturi for some of it” Cat reminded her 

“But, no one likes the Volturi” Sophie remembered 

“That’s cause no one likes governments, no matter what kind” Cat grumbled. 

“You know…” Kim began “If you guys were immortal, and your parents ended up being immortal also, you could be richer than the Cullens. In fact you could become the richest people ever” she grinned. Cat grinned 

“That probably would be awesome. We’d be in newspapers for being billionaires” 

“I’m not sure that’s a good thing if we lived forever” Sophie sighed “Someone would end up making the ‘immortal’ connection.”

“Right” Cat muttered, earning a chuckle was everyone else.

“This is going to be an ongoing wonder isn’t it. Whether our parents are ‘special’ like us or not” Sophie sighed 

“Until we find out something to put the subject to rest” Cat muttered 

“It’s an interesting thought” Emily smiled as she handed around some drinks 

“It’s annoying. We never really thought about it, and now it’s one of our most used topics… with everyone” Sophie admitted

“Especially with Carlisle. He’s interested in what makes us… us” Cat confessed

“I bet he could figure something out” Sophie admitted

“He’s the only doctor we could ask for help for” Cat sighed. Sophie shook her head

“Let’s think about it later shall we?” she decided. Everyone nodded, the wolves glad to get off the topic of the Cullens. 


	34. Chapter 34

“Come on Jake. They said to meet us in an hour” Cat called. She was standing at the door of Emily’s house, waiting for Jacob to hurry up. “It’s been 45 minutes. Do you want to be late?” 

“Better go Jakey, before your mother gets really angry” Jared laughed. Cat glared down the hallway and the sound of Jared’s cries could be heard 

“What the…” Paul jumped up 

“Cat! You don’t need to electrocute him!” Sophie yelled, scolding her twin as Jared lay twitching on the floor.

“I do not like being called an old women. He needed to be punished” Cat shrugged. 

“Jeez” Sophie muttered. Jacob walked down the hall towards his girlfriend 

“Come on. Before you electrocute someone else” he sighed

“You know, it has some good points too” Cat smirked 

“Like what?” Jacob wondered, she smiled

“You’ll see” she shrugged before turning to leave the house. Jacob sighed, smiled and followed her. He phased into a wolf and followed Cat as she ran in front of him. He watched her, she was so graceful, she never stumbled, never missed a step, no hair was ever out of place. She was perfect. Jacob couldn’t even believe that this beautiful creature was his. 

It wasn’t long before they reached the meadow, Edward and Bella were, obviously, already there. 

“Where are we meeting Jacob?” Bella’s voice sounded as she asked Edward.

“Right here.” Jacob phased, dressed and appeared behind Cat. Edward gestured to the trees in front of him and Bella, Cat raced out and flung her arms around Bella’s neck. Bella would have fallen over if Edward hadn’t steadied them, she hadn’t even seen a leaf move from Cat’s movement, her eyes weren’t strong enough to pick up her speed. 

“C-Cat?” Bella asked. After a few minutes she wrapped her head around where she’d come from. Cat released her and grinned 

“Hey Bells” she said, just as Jacob stepped out of the shadows behind her.

“What are you doing here?” Bella wondered

“I’m here to help” Cat grinned, Bella looked confused, Cat looked at Edward and raised an eyebrow “I am able to… remove your scent, Jake’s too. I told Edward and he said I should come as a precaution” Cat explained, Bella looked at Edward surprised “You didn’t tell her I was coming?” Cat wondered

“I meant to. Sorry,” he said turning to Bella “Guess with —” he glanced at Jacob “— all that’s been going on, it just slipped my mind” Cat looked at them confused, figuring she had missed something important. 

“How are you going to remove my scent?” Bella wondered getting back onto the topic at hand

“It’s complicated, just rest assured it’s not gonna be difficult… well, as long as you don’t touch anything” Cat grinned. Bella nodded and turned to Jacob 

“Hey, Jake,” Bella greeted

“Hi, Bella.”

“Hello, Jacob,” Edward said. Jacob ignored the pleasantry, Cat rolled her eyes “Thanks for helping out Cat” Edward said to her 

“No problem” Cat grinned “Plus, Soph said you might need me” she sighed heavily, causing Edward and Bella to look at her confused. 

“Where are we taking her?” Jacob wondered, breaking the silence. Edward pulled a map from a side pocket on the camping pack he was carrying and offered it to him. Jacob unfolded it.

“We’re here now,” Edward said, reaching over to touch the right spot. Jacob recoiled from his hand automatically, and then steadied himself. Edward pretended not to notice. Cat looked over Jacob’s arm at the map. “And you’re taking her up here,” Edward continued, tracing a serpentine pattern around the elevation lines on the paper. “Roughly nine miles.” Jacob nodded once. “When you’re about a mile away, you should cross my path. That will lead you in. Do you need the map?” Edward explained 

“No, thanks. I know this area pretty well. I think I know where I’m going.” Jacob said, Cat took another scan of the map 

“Well, if you don’t, than I do” she said confidently. Edward nodded to her and she smiled 

“I’ll take a longer route,” Edward said. “And I’ll see you in a few hours.” Edward stared at Bella unhappily. He didn’t want to leave her, he wasn’t comfortable leaving her when she was in such danger, whether she was protected or not. 

“See you,” Bella murmured. Edward faded into the trees, heading in the opposite direction. As soon as he was gone, Jacob turned cheerful. 

“What’s up, Bella?” he asked with a big grin. Bella and Cat rolled my eyes. 

“Same old, same old.” Bella muttered 

“Yeah,” he agreed. “Bunch of vampires trying to kill you. The usual.”

“The usual.”

“Well,” he said as he shrugged into the jacket he had been holding in order to free his arms. “Let’s get going.” Cat grinned excitedly 

“Are you sure you’ll be alright?” Bella asked her, Cat gave her an annoyed look and nodded once. Bella sighed and took a small step closer to Jacob. He bent down and swept his arm behind her knees, and picked her up bridal style. 

“After you” Cat gestured. Jacob grinned and ran past her, they were quickly engulfed by the trees and surrounding woodland. Cat was walking behind Jacob and keeping a concentrated look on her face. It didn’t look like she was doing very much, but she was turning all the soil, anything with Bella, Jacob or her own scent on it was sinking into the ground and being replaced with something fresh. Any plant that was touched, crumbled away and regrew back after they had passed. No trace of them being there existed. They kept a steady pace, a brisk jog that a fit human could keep up with … across a level plane … if they weren’t burdened with a hundred-plus pounds as Jacob was.

“You don’t have to run. You’ll get tired.” Bella said after a while of silence

“Running doesn’t make me tired,” Jacob answered. His breathing was even — like the fixed tempo of a marathoner. “Besides, it will be colder soon. I hope he gets the camp set up before we get there.”

“I thought you didn’t get cold now.” Bella remembered poking the parka he was currently wearing 

“I don’t. I brought this for you, just in case you weren’t prepared.” Jacob eyed her jacket but didn’t say anymore. “I don’t like the way the weather feels. It’s making me edgy.” 

“You should be, didn’t you notice how excited Sophie was, that’s never a good sign” Cat admitted

“Why?” Bella wondered

“Because, Sophie’s kind of storms aren’t good for normal people like you” she grinned, Bella looked at her confused 

“Notice how we haven’t seen any animals?” Jacob continued to explain

“Um, not really.” Bella admitted 

“I guess you wouldn’t. Your senses are too dull.” Bella made a face but let that pass. 

“Alice was worried about the storm, too.”

“It takes a lot to silence the forest this way. You picked a hell of a night for a camping trip.”

“It wasn’t entirely my idea.”

“I just hope you’ll be warm enough” Cat muttered 

“She should be, you’re coming” Jacob grinned, Cat smirked. The pathless way they took began to climb more and more steeply, but it didn’t slow either of them down. They both leapt easily from rock to rock gracefully.

“Cat, are you actually doing anything?” Bella wondered, Cat grinned 

“I have been the whole trip.” 

“What are you doing?” 

“Turning the soil, I guess is a good why to put it” Cat explained 

“Turning the soil?” Bella questioned 

“Yes. Anything you touch is falling through the earth where it can’t be found, the fresh, non-contaminated stuff is on top. If you had a nose like us, you’d realise that there’s no scent to follow” Cat grinned 

“You can actually do that?” Bella questioned

“I control the earth, course I can” Cat nodded. 

“You’re really lucky. I wish I could help out like that” Bella muttered

“You did one heck of a job leaving a trail. I’m pretty sure you helped out” Cat reminded her, Bella sighed 

“But this is all my fault” she blamed

“It’s not” Jacob and Cat both disagreed 

“It’s not your fault the army is targeting you. It’s not your fault Victoria is obsessed. It’s not your fault she wants revenge” Cat convinced

“It’s not his either” Bella defended, Cat rolled her eyes 

“I never said it was” she promised “It’s just, you blame yourself for the danger we’re going through, but Bella, it’s not like you went out of your way and purposely caused all this trouble. It’s not like you forced us to fight, it’s not like you pushed us into the line of fire. This is all happening because someone else decided to do it, because we decided to help out and join in. It’s not your fault” Cat repeated 

“But you’re fighting for me…” Bella began 

“Because we can. We can protect you, you’re important to us, you’re our friend. We want to make sure you’re ok” Jacob smiled 

“You could get hurt” Bella said yet again 

“So what. We all heal fast and we have everyone else looking out for us. Alice will see if someone else is going to get into a pinch. The wolves minds are connected. Sophie and my mind are connected. If we’re in trouble, there will be someone else to help us out. There’s going to be so many of us out there remember” Cat explained comforting her 

“We love you Bella, and we will protect you… at least until you can protect yourself” Cat winked at her, Bella let out a small smile at that

“Thanks” she muttered. Cat smiled back at her. Silence fell again “By the way, how are you two getting back? If you’re not leaving a trail?” Bella suddenly wondered 

“I’m not going home.” Jacob confessed, Cat watched Jacob’s back as he processed which words to use. Bella glared at him, exasperated. 

“You’re not camping with us.”

“Not technically — as in, sharing your tent or anything. I prefer the storm to the smell. But I’m sure your bloodsucker will want to keep in touch with the pack for coordination purposes, and so I will graciously provide that service.”

“I thought that was Seth’s job.”

“He’ll take over tomorrow, during the fight.” Jacob assured her. Silence fell before Bella’s eyes landed on Cat 

“What about you, Cat?” she wondered, Cat was silent for a while 

“Well… Sophie thought I should come, and than I remembered how I could hide you and I told Edward and than he thought I should come. And then I learned Jake was staying…” 

“Why did Sophie think you should come?” Bella asked

“Because of that” Cat pointed at the sky. They all looked up. A solid wall of purple-black cloud was racing in from the west, blackening the forest beneath it as it came.

“Wow,” Bella muttered. Cat sighed 

“As much as I totally do _not_ want to be in the middle of a blizzard. I think you might need me” she confessed “So I’m staying too” Bella looked at her and Cat shrugged 

“But…” Bella began 

“I wont freeze Bella, I’ll be as fine as Jacob and Edward will, promise” Cat grinned. They were silent for a few seconds 

“We’re not far now, I can smell him.” Jacob said, wrinkling his nose. Bella let out a sigh of relief. 

“Good, I need a break” Cat admitted

“Are you tired?” Bella wondered, Cat looked completely normal

“Well, not really, I’ve just been working for the last nine miles. This weather makes me feel drowsy, the sun’s hidden, and is beginning to set…” she sighed “You’d think with school over you’d work less, apparently that’s not the case” she complained, Jacob rolled his eyes. 

“What about Sophie?” Bella suddenly realised

“The entire pack, including Sophie and, I’m not sure if she managed to get Sam to allow Emily and Kim to go also, are having a pre-battle bonfire” Cat grinned 

“Wouldn’t you rather get a good night sleep?” Bella asked

“I would” Cat agreed nodding “But Sophie made up this lie, she told mum that she and I was staying with Alice tonight. Cause that wasn’t the actual case. We couldn’t stay at Jake’s cause my dad’s there now, and is going to be there tomorrow, so too risky. The same with my mum and Sue’s house. We couldn’t stay at Embry’s house cause his mother is one hundred percent clueless. And we’d already created the lie so we couldn’t stay home. We decided to have a bonfire with everyone and just chill out and sleep outside before hand instead. Course then I decided to come help you instead.” Cat sighed “I’d very much like to swap. Sophie would love the blizzard and I’d definitely enjoy the bonfire” she confessed

“You could leave” Bella suggested

“Narr. Plus I thought you’d want me to stay. At least then you could try and stop me from going” Cat grinned 

“I don’t think I would accomplish much” Bella confessed

“True” Cat nodded. Just then, the wind shook more fiercely through the trees around them, and it felt like it was blowing straight off a glacier. The sharp sound of wood cracking echoed off the mountain. Though the light was vanishing as the grisly cloud covered the sky, little white specks began to fall from above and flatter around them. Cat groaned and Jacob stepped up the pace, keeping his eyes on the ground now as he flat out sprinted, Cat right on his tail. Bella curled more willingly against his chest, recoiling from the unwelcome snow. It was only minutes later that they dashed around to the lee side of the stony peak and they could see the little tent nestled up against the sheltering face. More flurries were falling around them, but the wind was too fierce to let them settle anywhere.

“Bella!” Edward called out in acute relief. They’d caught him in the middle of pacing back and forth across the little open space.

“Jeez, no trust” Cat mumbled. Edward flashed to Bella’s side. Jacob set Bella on her feet and Edward caught her in a tight hug. Cat had her arms around Jacob’s waist and sighed 

“Stupid snow” she complained, Jacob chuckled and kissed the top of her head 

“Thank you,” Edward said over Bella’s head to Jacob and Cat. His tone was unmistakably sincere. “That was quicker than I expected, and I truly appreciate it.”

“Right, cause we wanted to get caught in the snow as much as she did” Cat grumbled. Jacob grinned at her before turning to Edward

“Get her inside. This is going to be bad — my hair’s standing up on my scalp. Is that tent secure?”

“I all but welded it to the rock.”

“Good.” 

“Might not be enough” Cat sighed “It’s not insulated”. Jacob looked up at the sky — now black with the storm, sprinkled with the swirling bits of snow. His nostrils flared.

“I’m going to change,” he said. “I want to know what’s going on back home.” Cat released him and he hung his jacket on a low, stubby branch, and walked into the murky forest. Cat took a deep breath 

“I’m already over this.” she complained. Edward did as Jacob sighed and the two disappeared within the tent. Cat sat on the ground on the outside, she didn’t care about being inside or out, but she did care about the snow that was trying to settle on her. It all melted within the second of touching her and dried off, only to have another flake melt on her again. Jacob came back some time later and sat next to her, she leaned against him 

“Maybe this wasn’t smart” she muttered annoyed, he sighed and she knew he agreed with her.

* * *

 

Sophie’s POV.

I sighed. There were wolves all around me, all the different coloured fur was being lit up by the dying fire. We hadn’t done much, we ate, Paul joked and teased — he ended up drenched because of it — and we talked for a bit. Sam, at one point, had ordered everyone that it was late and they needed their rest. The wolves had all phased and lied down, Seth had been in his wolf form all afternoon in order to keep Jacob up to speed on Sam’s plans for the battle, which were also discussed. 

I was leaning against Embry, Emily had decided that she and Kim had better not come, so I was the only one here who couldn’t be ordered by Sam to sleep. Everyone else was snoring, including Leah, but it was more like a growl or a grumble because they were wolves. I had watched a few of their dreams. It was strange, but intriguing. They were all dreaming separately, but because they were in their wolf forms and their minds were connected, they were also dreaming together. I wondered how someone who was awake would feel. No one was patrolling at the moment, the wolves all needed their strength for tomorrow and Collin and Brady needed to stay awake the whole day while the rest of the pack was gone, Seth needed to be awake to keep Edward up to speed and connected to everyone else. Everyone needed this nights sleep, plus with tomorrows events, no one expected any unwanted visitors. 

I stared at the flames, I guess being outside wasn’t a smart thing, I couldn’t sleep. Thinking about Cat and Jacob being in a snow storm was on my mind. I wish I could be there. I hadn’t seen ‘natural’ snow in a while, but with Bella and Edward, and Cat and Jacob, I didn’t really want to be a third wheel. I also didn’t want to drag Embry along. It was just meant to be Bella and Edward, less scents lead up there that way, Cat could only cover up so many. Embry sighed heavily beneath me and I smiled, he was so peaceful. In fact the enter pack was so much more peaceful when they slept, though most people were… unless you’re having a nightmare that is. 

A gentle wind blew, it was cold, blowing down from the blizzard covered mountains. I had began to worry a little, looking at all these peaceful wolves, to think they were all about to wade into a war. What if someone did get hurt? They said it would be an easy fight, and I believed them, but that meant that they were being over confident. Sure there were heaps of them. Sure Cat and I could destroy several in a second, but what if something went wrong? Alice couldn’t see, the wolves, Cat and I blocked her view, I couldn’t be positive. I stroked Embry’s side, what if he got hurt? Bella had discussed about how she believed Victoria was involved, what if she ended up pulling some dangerous stunt? 

I took a deep breath. I was being stupid. Why couldn’t I be over confident too? I was acting like Bella. It was ridiculous to worry. I knew that, but with less than 12 hours till the drama all went down, I guess I was beginning to panic, not for myself, but for everyone else. I sighed and shook my head to try and remove those thoughts from my mind. It would be fine. It had to be. 

Embry sighed happily beneath me, he was dreaming about tomorrow, in fact they all were, and they were enjoying themselves. I grinned, I was so lucky. Jared and Sam had to worry about their fragile girlfriends. Edward had to worry double time because Bella attracted so much trouble. I didn’t have to worry like that about Embry, and him to me, cause we weren’t fragile. We could protect ourselves, each other, and others. I was truly thankful for what I was capable of, now more than ever. My phone vibrated and I pulled it out of my pocket 

_“I’m guessing you can’t sleep”_ it was from Cat 

_“No”_ I replied _“I began worrying”_

_“Bella’s freezing. She can’t sleep either”_

_“Why don’t you warm her up?”_ I wondered

_“I will, I was just wondering if you were alright.”_

_“I’ll be fine, as soon as I get some sleep. Sleeping outside wasn’t smart”_ I admitted

_“Sleeping in the snow wasn’t smart.”_ she agreed, I smiled _“Edward’s freaking out, blaming himself for the weather, I’m gonna have to put a stop to this.”_

_“Make sure you get some sleep, you don’t wanna be tired tomorrow”_ I advised

_“Promise”_ she answered with a smiley face. I smiled and closed my eyes, sinking deeper into Embry’s fur. Seth suddenly jumped up and I was taken out of the unconsciousness I had begun to sink into. He looked at me and I smiled before shutting my eyes, I heard him trot off and disappear, I was surprised he could even think with all these other dreams going on.

_“Why did they sleep in their wolf forms anyway?”_ I wondered. I don’t know when, but it seemed after speaking to my sister, I was alright and I ended up falling into a deep sound sleep.

* * *

Cat POV.

Bella’s teeth almost sounded above the howling of the wind. It was ridiculous. The entire tent behind me shook dangerously. I was actually afraid it would blow away. I knew this storm was going to be bad, I’d been feeling bad the entire hiking trip, though I didn’t tell Jacob or Bella that. They’d only have start worrying. Now the storm was here and I was in the middle of it, I was just annoyed. I wanted it to stop already. I’d gotten sick of being drenched, dried and then drenched again so there was now a small heat barrier around me, like a personal bubble. The snow melted and evaporated before it even touched me. That was one less thing to worry about. The other was Edward worrying his ass off. He was blaming himself. He had suggested several times that they should make a run for it but Bella kept refusing, scared to leave the safety of the tent. I hadn’t been able to sleep, my eyes were drowsy but with the talk from within the tent, Bella’s teeth chattering and the shaking of the tent, I didn’t get much of a chance. Jacob was the same, sitting beside me in his wolf form, I couldn’t touch him after placing the heat barrier around me and I knew that annoyed him too, but anything to keep the wet flakes off me. 

“What can I do?” Edward almost begged. The worry in his voice leaked out through the tent wall. Jacob whimpered, he was just as unhappy about Bella freezing as I was. 

“G-g-g-get out of h-h-h-ere,” Bella ordered Jacob, yet again. 

“He’s just worried about you,” Edward translated. “He’s fine. His body is equipped to deal with this.”

“W-w-w-w-hat about C-c-c-c-c-cat?” Bella shivered

“I’m perfectly fine. Just annoyed at all this snow” I answered. I sighed as the shivering went on, I wondered how Sophie was. Down the mountain, next to a bonfire surrounded by sleeping wolves. I pulled my phone out and texted her, she texted back immediately, but I’d kind of been expecting her too. She told me I should go and warm Bella up, I did agree. I glanced at Jacob next to me 

_“Better me than him”_ I thought, knowing Edward and I would be uncomfortable about that. Jacob whimpered, a high-pitched, grating sound of complaint. I looked at him pitifully, his best friend was freezing and he couldn’t do much. 

“What do you want me to do?” Edward growled at Jacob, too anxious to bother with politeness anymore. “Carry her through that? I don’t see you making yourself useful. Why don’t you go fetch a space heater or something?” Jacob thought and suddenly stood up, I sighed, I knew what he was thinking. He looked down at me but I ignored him, I didn’t like the thought of him snuggled up next to Bella, sure he was mine, but I guess I could only stand so much. 

“I’m ok-k-k-k-k-k-kay,” Bella protested, Edward groaned and Jacob growled, telling her she hadn’t convinced anyone. I sighed, and got up, turning around and opened the tent

“Go fetch a space heater,” I repeated. “That’s the best you could come up with?” I stepped into the tent but almost tumbled into it. I looked up, I saw Edward in the furthest corner away from Bella, she was covered in so many layers and yet she was frozen, her lips were blue and her face so pale. Jacob came in behind me, the tent was big enough and wasn’t crowded with all four of us in here. 

“Oh Bells” I said with sympathy looking at her “How can you say you’re fine?” I questioned, she tried to answer but she was too cold to speak 

“A-a-a-a-a-re you al-l-l-l-l-right?” she eventually managed to asked me 

“I’m perfectly fine” I assured her, she looked at me and seemed to accept that before going back to her shivering “I told you you needed an insulated tent” I said to Edward

“How would you know she was going to freeze?” he snapped 

“Well, the fact that any type of weather that Sophie enjoys, I do not. I’ve been feeling groggy all day and Sophie was excited, obviously it was going to be an awful storm. Seeing as Sophie and I can control the weather, you’d think we’d know these things but you don’t listen to us” I snapped, I then yawned “Stupid snow” I muttered. I crawled over to Bella, tired 

“What are you doing?” Edward questioned confused

“Gotta warm her up somehow” I reminded him, he looked at me “What? You asked for a space heater” he just looked at Bella “You want her to freeze?” he was silent I crossed my arms sitting next to Bella “It’s either I cuddle up to her, or he does” I pointed to Jacob. Edward nodded immediately, I rolled my eyes and yawned, now that the snow was outside and the wind no longer hitting me, I finally had time to register how tired I was. 

“You’ll f-f-f-freez-z-z-ze" Bella thought realising what we were talking about

“Huh, good luck with that” I disagreed, I unzipped her sleeping bag “Move over” she couldn’t move so I gently pushed her and kicked off my shoes, I took my jacket off too, leaving my singlet and jeans on. I crawled into the sleeping bag with Bella. I shivered 

“Holy shit, you’re freezing!” I complained as I zipped up the sleeping bag around us. 

“S-s-s-s-sorry,” she stuttered. I wrapped my arms around her waist and yawned

“Not your problem” I said quietly as I began to drift off. I hugged Bella like a teddy bear, a freezing one but with all the layers she had on she really was like a toy. Bella’s shivering slowly stopped, her teeth stopped chattering as I raised my temperature, it radiated out of me and warmed up the entire tent. Bella ended up kicking off her hiking boots, they stayed in the bottom of the sleeping bag. I ended drifting off easily. I heard movement before a warm hand brushed over my cheek. I smiled as Jake kissed my forehead. 

“Seth is here,” Edward muttered to Jacob. I sighed, poor Seth, the little short haired wolf out in the snow. 

“Make sure he doesn’t freeze” I whispered. It was quiet then, inside at least. Outside, the wind shrieked insanely through the trees. Bella was back to normal now, after she body warmed up and her lips returned to their normal colour, I released her, my body temperature returning to its normal, high point. I sighed and smiled, lying on my stomach, it was so great to lie down and get the chance to sleep in peace, the only thing missing was Jacob. It was like he read my thoughts because Jake was suddenly lifting up my head and placing it in his lap, I smiled. I couldn’t leave the sleeping bag, Bella would end up freezing again, but I no longer had to actually try to keep her warm. Her head moved and was lying on my back, it made me feel the same way it did when I fell asleep with Sophie. 

“Thanks Cat” Edward said softly 

“Mmmm” I hummed a reply 

“I’m not just talking about now” he continued 

“I know” I said groggily as Jacob played with my hair 

“I really can’t tell you…” he continued 

“You lot aren’t the only ones looking forward to tomorrow. Unlike you lot, Soph and I don’t get to let go as often. We have to keep everything bottled up. Tomorrow’s a chance to let it all out” I cut him off sleepily, not wanting to hear what ever sappy thing he was about to dish out.

“That doesn’t mean you had to go out of your way to help” Edward reminded me 

“Who said we went out of our way? She’s our friend Edward” I sighed “We want to help her too. Stop thinking everything we do is to help you, it’s annoying that you thinking people have that much care for you when they really don’t” I confessed. Jacob chuckled, what surprised me was that Edward did too. 

“Thank you. For helping her so much” Edward confessed

“You’re not welcome” I breathed. 

“I’m glad you came Cat. Thank you” Edward said sincerely 

“Wasn’t my idea. Sophie’s the one who told me I should help. But, I’m not all comfortable about Jake cuddling up to her either. No matter if he’s mine or not, plus, Bella’s not the only one who needs her sleep you know.” I hinted. I didn’t want to reply anymore, I was so out of it that I was having to think of a proper response. I would have lowered my shield to let him hear my answers that way but that meant he’d hear everything I was thinking and I didn’t like the thought of that. There was silence after that and I ended up finally drifting off to sleep. 

* * *

 

Jacob’s POV.

I played with Cat’s hair, she breathed softly as she slept. She had been so tired outside, the annoyed look in her face and the thoughts whirling through her mind had kept her awake. I knew now that it was because of the weather, the snow and wind was Sophie’s setting not her’s, she didn’t like it any more than she liked rain. I guess she volunteered to help Bella for both their sakes. Seeing Cat and Bella both curled up together like that was…

“Peaceful” Edward finished my thoughts, I looked at him annoyed 

“I was going to say something more like cute or adorable” I grumbled. No matter whether I was fighting with him for Bella anymore or not, I still didn’t like him. 

“No complaints here” Edward said again. This was going to annoy me if it continued. 

“They’re such a mystery” Edward said after a while, I looked at him, he was watching the two girls. 

“To everyone” I added realising he was talking about what Cat and Sophie really were, but also about how he couldn’t hear Bella’s thoughts. 

“So they haven’t found anything knew then?” he asked, talking only about the twins now. I shook my head 

“The conversation of their parents comes up often though. It’s always the same, all theories and no facts” I explained. He sighed. 

“You’re really lucky you know. To have found someone who can take care of herself. Someone you don’t need to worry about hurting” he rambled 

“I still worry about her” I said looking down at Cat “It can’t be helped” I was surprised we were having such a calm conversation. It didn’t happen, whether we were fighting or not. “Like tomorrow. I really don’t want her there” 

“But you can’t help it?” he half asked “Sophie told Bella and I that the only reason you said yes to Cat coming was because you couldn’t say no to her” 

“Like you can talk.” I reminded him “Otherwise you’d be fighting tomorrow too” 

“She had a point, every time we’re apart, she only ends up getting hurt. I couldn’t put her through that again” Edward said, a solum look on his face “I wasn’t going to risk it” 

“I wish I could do something like that, to keep her out of trouble” I admitted 

“But at least you know she’ll be alright” Edward muttered. I rolled my eyes

“Stop being such a sad sap” I scolded. He chuckled but didn’t say anything. Good. These heart to heart chats were awkward. He chuckled again and I rolled my eyes. 

“How does you family put up with you?” I wondered. He shrugged but was grinning, I took that as a ‘not very well’. He must annoy the shit out of them all.

“Sometimes” he nodded 

“You’re as bad as Cat” I growled. She was unpredictable also, sometimes reading my mind, running around at that annoying speed of her’s. I sighed, none of that really mattered, I wouldn’t change anything about her. I brushed my fingers down the side of her face, she smiled and sighed in her sleep. 

“It’s amazing. She can keep her shield up even while she’s sleeping” Edward murmured

“Probably because it was already up. Plus she has it up almost all the time cause of you now” I admitted. He sighed and shook his head, this obviously annoyed him.

“Very much, not being able to tell what the twins are thinking is almost as irritating as not being able to read Bella’s” he confessed, I raised an eyebrow, was he that desperate? He shook his head 

“Sometimes the expressions on her face cause me to wonder what she’s thinking. Times like that when she doesn’t tell me, those times are the most unbearable” he explained, I grinned thinking about that. 

“At least you can’t annoy everyone then. Cat might have burned you if you did to her what you do to me; finish my thoughts” I smirked. He thought about it 

“Probably a good thing I can’t then” he agreed. We knew we couldn’t do anything if she set one of them on fire. 

“I’m surprised you haven’t tried to keep Bella way from them” I confessed “You kept her away from me cause you thought I was going to hurt her —” I scoffed “— the twins are more dangerous than I am” 

“I owe them” he said “If it wasn’t for them, Bella wouldn’t have smiled. They, and you, tried to fix my mistakes. I owe them for that” he admitted. I nodded, he did. She was much less depressed when she first came to see me because of them. Charlie had been very thankful also. 

“Seems ever since they arrived, things have just lightened up” I muttered. I got better. Embry got better. Bella got better. My entire pack got happier, even Leah wasn’t as depressed and snotty. 

“The sun and moon do make people smile” Edward said, I scoffed at his cheesy words, but he was right, they brightened up people’s day just by being there… I didn’t even want to think about how things might have turned out if they hadn’t arrived. 


	35. Chapter 35

Third Person POV. 

Cat sighed as she moved in her sleep, a few of her bones cracked. Cat groaned and went to sit up, but found a huge weight on her. She turned her head sleepily while rubbing one of her eyes and saw that she had been lying on Jacob’s chest, his arm was over her shoulders as he snored lightly. Bella was lying over her back, her arm around Cat’s waist and most of Bella’s layers were lying on top of her too. Some more cracks sounded as she moved

“Are you alright?” Edward wondered, she turned and saw him in the same position as when she’d fallen asleep. She looked him up and down before yawning 

“It’s just from sleeping on the hard ground instead of in a beautifully comfy mattress” she explained, “I just need to get up and walk and I’ll be right after a few stretches” she yawned again “What time is it?” she questioned 

“Around ten” he answered. Cat smiled 

“Good. I was dreading the thought of possibly waking up at some ridiculous hour” Cat muttered 

“What do you call ridiculous?” Edward asked

“Nine o’clock in the morning” Cat confessed. Edward chuckled as she felt round to find her phone

“Looking for this?” Edward asked holding it out for her, she raised an eyebrow “I thought it might have gotten broken so I just set it aside for you”, Cat nodded

“Not like I couldn’t have just bought a new one” she grinned taking it. It had a few text messages on it, one from her mum, one from her dad, one from Embry, one from Sophie and one from Billy. Billy’s said good luck. Sophie’s said that Alice said, that it would all start around eleven and not to be late or she’d miss out. Embry said something along the same lines only to tell Jacob if he didn’t find out before hand. Caren said to have fun while out shopping and John said there was some extra money in her account if she needed it for her day out. Cat nodded and sighed lying back down on Jacob

“Aren’t you hot under all that?” Edward wondered, Cat looked at the sleeping bag, Bella’s extra clothes and Bella all lying on her, plus Jacob lying underneath her. 

“Temperature doesn’t bother me any more” Cat shrugged “So not really” she yawned again “How much sleep did I get?” she questioned 

“About seven hours” Edward answered, Cat groaned. “What?” 

“Eight’s the minimum I like to get. Great” Cat complained 

“Well, if it makes you feel any better you got more sleep than Jacob did” Edward confessed, Cat looked at Jacob, he look completely out of it. 

“Why?”

“Bella’s sleep talking was keeping him up” Edward explained, Cat looked at him surprised

“Bella sleep talks?” she asked. Edward chuckled 

“You really are a deep sleeper” he muttered, Cat narrowed her eyes at him before Bella began to stir. She sat up and yawned, rubbing her eyes. When she opened them they immediately closed again, even in the tent it was pretty bright. Cat removed Jacob’s arm from her shoulders and sat up also, stretching, many of her bones cracked as she did. Bella managed to adjust to the light 

“Sorry” she mumbled, Cat and Edward looked at her confused “For sleeping on you and for worrying you” she said to them both, Cat waved the thought away 

“Doesn’t matter” she assured her smiling “I’m used to Sophie doing something similar” Cat confessed, she yawned “I need a walk, I’ll be right back” she got up and undid the zip before she slipped out of the tent. 

* * *

 

Cat’s POV. 

The sun was blinding off the white snow, everything glittered and glistened like crystals. The sun looked beautiful as it shined just above the horizon, the trees framing it like a picture frame. I took a deep breath, the sun on my face made me feel naturally better. I stretched reaching up to the now clear sky, it was like the storm had never happened but that it had peacefully snowed and made everything look like christmas in a movie. I turned at the sound of a yawn and saw Seth stand up, shaking the snow from his fur. I grinned and walked over to him, he took a step forwards and I flung my arms around his neck, hugging him 

“Poor Seth, were you alright, alone in the cold snow?” I mocked, he rolled his eyes and sighed at me, I chuckled and let him go. I walked to where the mountain just dropped off and looked at the view. It was beautiful! There were mountains for miles, all of it covered in snow and glistening in the still rising sun. I grinned, after being in the sun for at least five minutes I felt wide awake. Seth stood next to me 

“I feel like I could demolish a mountain” I grinned, he sighed and shook his head. “What?” I pouted.

* * *

 

Sophie’s POV.

I awoke with a start as my head suddenly hit the ground beneath me. I jumped up and looked around, well I tried, I was blinded by the distant rising sun. I rubbed my head and took a second look after my eyes adjusted. The wolves were all still sleeping, sleeping as wolves usually did not like giant human wolves as some would expect. I looked at Embry next to me, I scowled, he’d rolled away and was lying on his side, that was probably why my head hit the ground, he rolled out from under me. There was chill in the air as I yawned, I found my phone lying on the grass a little ways off, I picked it up and pulled all the water off it. I pressed the button and turned it on, it was about eight in the morning. I yawned again 

“Not bad” I muttered, I knew my sister wouldn’t be nearly ready to be up, she’d probably be asleep until two seconds to the fight or something ridiculous like that. I looked at the wolves and counted them all… there was two missing, I looked again, obviously Jacob was missing and… Seth? I suddenly remembered how he’d gotten up last night and left 

_“I wonder why?”_. I hit my forehead _“To go to Jacob that’s why… he has to swop spots!”_ I remembered. I tiptoed very quietly through the sleeping wolves and past the still dying fire. It was still glowing and brightly, if you threw on another log or two if would probably start up again. I stood on the edge of the cliff and sat with my legs over the edge. I listened to the sound of the ocean, the wind on my face, the occasional spray of salty water hitting my face. I took a deep breath and bit my lip, I turned to look at the wolves for a second before I suddenly jumped off the cliff. I plummeted down to the cold waters below, welcoming them gladly as I hit the waves. I was surrounded by water. My clothes were soaked through within the second, my hair flying around me. I opened my eyes and stared into the empty blackness, it really was nothing like Miami with it’s beautifully clear waters and coral and fish. I might have sighed had I not been underwater. I decided it was time to return to the surface now so I kicked upwards, my head breaking the surface. I wiped the hair out of my face. 

“Oh my god, Sophie” I looked up to see Embry looking over the edge, I grinned up at him but he looked worried 

“What’s wrong?” I wondered 

“I awoke to a splash and you were gone!” he explained, I sighed and rolled my eyes

“Embry, I can’t drown, I can breath underwater” I assured him 

“Waking up like that though was scary” he frowned. I turned around and the water tornado-ed, pushing me out of the water and up to the cliff top. I landed next to Embry and ran my fingers through my wet hair, pulling the water off the strands as I did. I pulled the water out of my clothes and grinned at Embry. He pulled me in to a tight hug. 

“Waking up and finding you gone frightened me” he whispered in my ear, I smiled and hugged him back 

“Sorry, I just had the desire to be in that water” I explained, I suddenly heard a growl and Embry released me. We turned to see Leah growling at us “Sorry, did we wake you?” I smirked, she growled again before running off, she came back dressed not two seconds later

“Yes you did. Why are you jumping off cliffs so early in the morning?” she questioned 

“Why not?” I wondered, she rolled her eyes. Despite everything, I really thought Leah was beginning to warm up to me. I suddenly remembered something 

“Oh” I gasped 

“What?” Embry wondered

“Can you get the fire going please?” I asked him 

“Why?” he questioned 

“Just please?”, he nodded. I smiled and kissed his cheek “I’ll be right back” I promised. Before he could protest I dashed off through the trees to my car. It was sitting down in the parking lot not far off. Because Emily hadn’t come we had pilled everything necessary into my car, including the food. Of course the wolves didn’t know that. I grabbed everything, pilling it up onto my shoulders before I trudged, quite quickly, back up the hill to the bonfire site. The fire was going and Leah and Embry looked up at me when I reemerged, they gapped at all the things I was holding as I tiptoed around all the wolves. I carefully and quietly put everything down in a space and began setting up for breakfast. 

“You had food all along and you didn’t tell us?!” Leah said

“Shhh” I said looking around “If they wake up before it’s all ready, they’ll begin complaining that I’m taking to long” I scolded

“Where did you get this?” Embry wondered

“It’s been in my car”

“All night?” Leah asked 

“My car is currently a refrigerator, I control ice remember, it’s fine. Not that you guys really mind” I rambled, she smirked. I unfolded a table and began to prepare about ten dozen — probably a lot more — hamburgers, hot dogs, jacket potatoes, vegetables, eggs, bacon, baked beans, bowls of cereal. Juice, cordial, milk, coffee and tea were also dished up. I knew that the second I began to actually cook that the smell would wake everybody up, and than I’d have a riot on my hands. I prepared so much food that Embry and Leah’s mouths began to water. I got a cooking plate and a portable gas stove and immediately chucked on all the meat. To the two ogling wolves surprise I also had a portable microwave — with the money my family had now I could get anything — I put the baked beans in there. The first one to wake up was Quil, quickly followed by Paul and than Jared. 

“Woah, breakfast” Jared cheered

“Can’t go into a fight without energy, now can you?” I grinned I had made about twenty hamburgers, seventeen hot dogs and a heap of everything else by the time everyone else smelt it and finally woke up. It was about an hour later and I was still cooking food for them all.

“Storm…” I looked up, I’d really gotten used to the nickname now “Have you eaten anything?” Jared wondered, I thought 

“I’ve had a few little things, like when I cut up the sausage I ate a few pieces” I shrugged 

“You need food too” Collin said 

“Than maybe you should all stop eating, than I can stop cooking and eat” I smirked, most of them rolled their eyes “It’s either you stop eating so I can eat or you continue to stuff your gobs like the wolves you are” they immediately began stuffing their faces again, I rolled my eyes. Embry wasn’t satisfied, of course, because he brought me one of the hamburgers from the pile they were all crowded around. Paul began to retaliate but Embry ignored him as he took everything out of my hands and shoved me the hamburger 

“If you insist on coming than I insist that you have the energy to do so” he said sternly. I sighed and took a bite from the hamburger before picking up the knife I had been cutting with again 

“I’m a girl” I began before Embry could protest, I smiled at him “I can multitask” he sighed but smiled, before kissing my cheek and going back to sitting with the others. 

* * *

 

Eventually they were all completely stuffed and I was out of ingredients. Embry and Quil helped me carry everything back to the car where we packed it and locked it up. The rest of the pack met us halfway to the cliff, all of them in their wolf forms and ready to meet the Cullens. Embry and Quil ran ahead of me before we even reached them and had phased by the time they came into my view. I grinned when they all turned to look at me and just ran in the right direction to the field. I soon heard them behind me and grinned, it didn’t matter if I didn’t have Cat’s light powers, I was still faster then vampires and the wolves. It didn’t take long to reach the field and when we arrived the vampires were already there, naturally. 

“Good morning all” I greeted cheerfully 

“You’re in a good mood” Alice smiled, giving me a hug 

“Probably because I went for a swim this morning” I grinned 

“You what?” Emmett asked

“I jumped off the cliff at eight o’clock this morning”

“Why?” Alice asked looking at me shocked, I shrugged 

“Felt like it. It was a great wake up call”. Embry lowered his head with a heavy sigh as Alice sighed and shook her head in mock disappointment. I elbowed her in the side and she scowled at me. 

“Alice, any idea when this is all gonna go down?” I wondered, changing the subject 

“Sometime around eleven” Alice shrugged “I can’t get specific details thought” she pouted, I put my arm around her shoulder 

“That’s pretty good though” I admitted, she sighed. The Cullens began little small chatter after that. I pulled my phone out and texted my sister, I knew she still wouldn’t be awake, I still needed let her know, or she would be late. I looked over at the wolves and noticed Embry was missing, after a better look I saw him standing amongst the trees in his human form, he had a phone out too. My phone buzzed and I looked at it surprised, Cat? Awake? At this hour? I checked, no it wasn’t Cat, thank god, for a second there I was wondering why she’d be awake, something would have been wrong if that was the case. The text was from my mother, wishing me a good day. It went off again, this time from dad, telling me I had more money. I smiled, what would I do without such nice parents? It vibrated one last time, this time from Billy though, wishing us all luck and telling us Emily had a feast prepared for when we came back. I sighed before walking over to a tree, I logged the phone up, hidden, on a high branch. I didn’t need some stupid newborn smashing it. 

* * *

 

Cat’s POV.

“There you are” I turned around to find Jacob walking towards me “I almost worried when you were gone”

“Right cause Edward and Bella are just gonna sit in the tent while something awful happens to me” I rolled my eyes “Not to mention Seth was with me” 

“I didn’t know that” he defended 

“You would have if you’d phased” I grinned, he sighed, realising he couldn’t win this. I looked back out at the landscape “It’s so gorgeous”

“I know something better” he whispered as he moved my hair away from my neck, kissing it. Seth made a grumbling noise before disappearing, I giggled at his reaction. I turned to kiss Jacob properly, waking up to his kisses in the morning was probably the best thing ever. It felt like a movie scene with this white blanket covering everything around us, the sun pushing through the clouds, it was like a fantasy. We broke apart much to soon, but Jacob couldn’t hold his breath for as long as I could, Embry probably had it harder though, it was sometimes like Sophie didn’t need to breath at all. I kissed his nose, his cheek, his jaw, his neck, under his ear. I just covered him in little kisses. 

“You’re making this difficult” he growled annoyed at something 

“What?” I asked, still littering his collar bone in kisses 

“To leave” 

“Leave?” I wondered 

“We have something on today remember” he chuckled 

“Oh right, that” I muttered. He was trying to restrain himself, I didn’t know why, it was only about forty-five minutes till everything was supposed to begin. He gave up and I grinned as he dragged my mouth up to his and kissed me. He kissed me hungrily but with so much passion, I remembered the first few times he kissed me, he was always holding something back, thinking he was going to break me or something, not anymore, not since he found out I was not even on the scale of ‘breakable’. He needed to breath again so I began giving him a love bite on his neck.

“How are you gonna get back?” he asked

“How do you think?” I answered, my reply slurred

“You can’t leave a trail, you’ll lead the bloodsuckers to here” he was trying to get me to stay 

“So I’ll fly, I won’t even leave a trail that way” I smirked, he let out a small sigh, I don’t think he wanted me to hear it as he started thinking of something else. I reached up, because he was so tall I had to levitate in order to lock my arms tightly around his neck and kiss him again, I wasn’t going to give him the opportunity of trying to stop me from coming. He automatically kissed me back, he never even tried to push me away, I guess the imprinting kind of gave me the upper hand in our relationship. He pulled away and I leaned my forehead against his as he panted.

“I’m gonna check the coast is clear before we go” he whispered, I nodded and kissed him sweetly before releasing him, he jogged down the side of the hill and I watched him for a few minutes before walking back towards the tent. 

“I’m still not sure,” I heard Bela mutter. “You’ve always seemed more like a dream than reality. Tell me one of yours, now. Did I guess your first place?”

“No — that would be two nights ago, when you finally agreed to marry me.” Edward said. I stopped in my tracks. Had I just heard that right? “That doesn’t make your list?” Edward wondered as Bella didn’t answer him

“Yes… it does. But with reservations. I don’t understand why it’s so important to you. You already had me forever.” Bella finally said

“A hundred years from now, when you’ve gained enough perspective to really appreciate the answer, I will explain it to you.” Edward chuckled 

“I’ll remind you to explain — in a hundred years.” Bella promised. I sprinted to the tent, undid the zip and had a hand on both their shoulders within the millisecond. My appearance made Bella jump, even Edward was surprised. My excitement was building up 

“Did I hear that right?!” I asked almost bouncing up and down 

“What?” Bella wondered 

“You two are really engaged?” I put my hand to my mouth while I smiled. Bella made a face at the last word I spoke, Edward smiled. I clapped my hands and let out a small squeal of excitement before flinging my arms around Bella’s neck 

“That’s so exciting!” I bursted out, hugging her “Can I see the ring? Have you got it? I bet it’s gorgeous!” I dreamed 

“I don’t have it” Bella said, I frowned, all my excitement suddenly gone “I didn’t want to risk loosing it…” she looked at Edward, I looked between the two but Edward looked calm while Bella was searching his face for some kind of emotion. 

“What kind of wedding are you having? Is it gonna be unforgettable?” I continued after a while of silence, kind of changing the subject off of the ring

“No” Bella said almost immediately, I pouted as she continued “We’re just gonna be something small”

“What does Alice say about that?” I wondered raising an eyebrow, they both sighed 

“She’s trying to guilt trip Bella into letting her plan our wedding” Edward explained 

“If you let her, I totally want to help in some way” I decided “I mean I’m gonna need something to do now that school’s out” Bella sighed

“I don’t think you’d be able to keep up with her” she grinned 

“I can try” I shrugged. 

“Cat” Jacob called, I checked the time and grinned 

“Hang on” I called back “Time to go” I said back to the, now engaged, couple

“Wont you stay?” Bella asked

“No, I’m not good at missing out, and then listening to everyone talk about it afterwards” I admitted “But I promise I’ll be fine. Sophie too, everyone’s gonna be looking out for the two of us because they can’t stop thinking we’re weak and incapable” I sent an annoyed look at Edward before hugging Bella again “Congrats, it’s so exciting. And I bags a invite, whether you like it or not” Bella groaned and I grinned at her.

“What about…” Bella looked at the tent wall 

“I wont tell him” I said ever so quietly “That’s your job” I looked at them both “I don’t know how he’ll react though…” I thought. If Jacob found out his best friend was marrying a vampire… “I don’t think he’ll be happy” I sighed “Plus it means one step closer to your deadline, which will make him worse” I added quietly 

“How are you okay with that?” Edward asked, appalled 

“It’s her wish. Plus if she’s immortal and unbreakable, we no longer have to worry about her getting killed” I admitted. I smiled at them both before unzipping the tent and leaving it.  I found Jacob near the thicker part of trees and wrapped my arms around his waist 

“Shall we?” I grinned, he smiled at me, but there was something… wrong. I released him and stood in front of him, examining his expression “What’s up?”

“What were you whispering about?” he asked curiously 

“Couldn’t your ears hear us?” I grinned, he rolled his eyes and the look that I loved reappeared in his eyes “Just something Bella did, I kind of over heard them talking and interrupted… I don’t think I was supposed to hear it actually” I suddenly felt a little bad, I knew Bella, she didn’t like celebrations and she didn’t like being the centre of attention… plus Alice was trying to _guilt_ trip her into letting her plan the wedding. Obviously Bella wouldn’t want a huge fuss about her wedding, that was probably why I had found out by accidentally ears dropping instead of them telling me. I sighed. Jacob looked at me worried

“Hey, you alright?” he asked, I thought but then grinned 

“Yeah, now, let’s go kill some things”, he looked at me shocked before he let out a huge sigh and smirked 

“What did I ever do to deserve you?” he wondered

“You looked at me” I reminded him 

“I wonder who decides fate, because I’d love to thank him” he leaned down and kissed me passionately, I kissed him back before pulling away 

“We’ve been delaying, come on, I don’t wanna miss out!” I complained before turning and leaving him. He followed after a few minutes and phased — at some point because when I turned around he was a wolf — behind me. I swung up gracefully onto his back and he sped off. He ran pretty fast, I wasn’t sure if it was his fastest or if he was just trying to show off how good he was. I smirked, he’d never beat me no matter how fast he was, it was impossible to run at the speed of light unless you had the power of light, otherwise, you would just deteriorate or something. The wind whipped at me as he ran, hoping not to miss out on anything, I totally agreed, and I could run ahead of him and get there before him but I thought that was probably mean so I bared with it and decided to be patient … which was actually proven to be rather difficult. 

* * *

 

Third Person POV.

The Cullens stood in the clearing, Sophie was standing further in front of them. She was controlling the wind, blowing her scent towards where the vampires were coming from. 

_“Cat, I need you down here, we need to attract them towards us…”_ Sophie called out 

_“But… Jacob’s just as impatient, that’s so mean to leave. He will miss out on the beginning, while I get to enjoy it from start to finish”_ Cat answered from a few miles off

_“Tell him I threatened you”_ Sophie shrugged. Cat sighed 

“Sophie needs me to hurry. I’m sorry Jake” she said, Jacob whimpered as Cat leaned forwards, she kissed the top of both his ears, kissed his shoulders and stroked his head before she swung her leg over and jumped off his back. Cat landed cat-like before she zoomed off past him. Jacob immediately pushed himself forwards. Cat appeared next to Sophie, taking her sisters hand in her own. The twins glanced at one another and smiled. Cat felt the vibrations, feeling the newborns running through the trees towards the clearing. They suddenly all stopped before the vampires split up, half of them going around to try and surprise the waiting company, just as Alice had predicted. Sophie blew a huge gust of wind and the twins’ scent was blown towards the oncoming attackers. The newborns immediately began to speed up after smelling their blood, their hunting instincts doing exactly what Jasper had said. The smell of the blood trail lead them straight to the clearing. The newborns suddenly burst out of the trees, their teeth bared as they snarled 

“Why don’t you go first?” Sophie offered Cat. Cat grinned and raised her hand, suddenly, behind her, a huge serpent made out of flames appeared, the vampires didn’t even halt at the sight of it, their first mistake. The snake slithered over the grass, not even burning it, as it moved towards the newborn army. The closest vampire looked like it was actually gonna try and attack the fire snake but the snake arched its body and snapped down on the vampire, supposedly swallowing it whole. The only thing let was a pile of stinking flames. The vampires all stopped and stared, surprised and confused. The snake vanished, leaving a heavy impression on the newborns. Sophie raised her hand next, suddenly one of the vampires smashed into little pieces, Cat clicked her finger and each piece ignited on fire. Two more exploded and the same thing happened before the twins turned to the Cullens, they were looking at the two amazed. The newborns got over their sudden amazement and ran at the twins, both flipped out of the way and the Cullens engaged also. Suddenly there were vampire pieces flying everywhere, arms, hands, legs, heads, fingers etc. It seemed a majority of the newborns were, obviously, engrossed in the scent of the twins, as a result, they were getting most of the action. The sudden sound of growls erupted within the clearing and another heap of vampires rushed in along with the wolves. Now there was flashes of colours moving throughout the clearing, a few random flames where flickering on the ground. None of them spread, they just burned a purple colour and set off a awful smell. Alice, Cat, Sophie and Leah were the fastest ones in the clearing, the way Cat and Leah worked together was surprising. If Cat saw a piece of vampire on the ground, even out of the corner of her eye — and there were a lot because Sophie was crushing and exploding them all — they burst into flames and prevented the monsters from reassembling themselves and coming back to life. Cat had about five newborns lunging at her neck but not a single one was able to make contact, her punches and kicks were so strong that they ripped the vampires apart and punched holes through their hard bodies. Sophie was dancing, her movements were fluid and graceful as she ducked, leaned and dodged the basic, obvious attacks of the newborns. Her attacks didn’t have such a strong, physical effect on the vampires as Cat’s did, but, when ever Sophie made contact with one of the vampires, icicles spiked out of the vampires body in the place she touched them. After that the vampire was basically paralysed as the ice slowly moved through their body and freezing them from the inside before they smashed into pieces. Occasionally she would just rip the limbs off and throw them away. Alice was using her future visions to see the oncoming attacks on her, the wolves were doing exceptional — that was to be expected as it was their job to hunt vampires. Jacob finally arrived, the second he got there he jumped straight onto the closest vampire. He looked around, immediately looking for Cat, she was dancing around, throwing vampire bodies and body pieces, but what surprised Jacob the most was the smile on her face as she flipped and jumped around. She jumped up and Sophie grabbed her wrist, swung her around and kicked off the heads of about four vampires in one shot. Sophie practically threw Cat who landed on her hands and wrapped her legs around a vampire, twisting its head off and throwing it’s head across the clearing before landing right back on her feet again.

_“Show off”_ Sophie thought 

_“Yeah, now it’s your turn”_ Cat smirked. Sophie didn’t need telling twice, she did a flip, jumped upwards and did a handstand on a vampire’s shoulders, she twisted its shoulders, broke its hips and ripped it’s head off before falling, feet first straight onto another vampire that was now heading towards her, kicking it’s head off like it was a football. It didn’t stop there, a huge wave of something washed out of her and waved over all the newborns around her; they all smashed and crashed and broke — into such small pieces you couldn’t even see them — all simultaneously. 

_“Beat that”_ Sophie taunted. Cat, who had jumped into the air, rolled her eyes

_“I need you to lift everyone off the ground first”_ Cat said, Sophie nodded and turned to Embry who was near her, she did a flip over his back and whispered in his ear, as a result all of the wolves now knew. The Cullens on the other hand were more difficult, Cat was running around warning them all before suddenly all the wolves, Cullens, Sophie and Cat were floating in the air, the newborns were looking up at them all completely confused. Cat suddenly dropped down, Jacob whined and growled in worry. When Cat hit the ground, she didn’t stop or jump back up, she smashed into the ground like it was a trampoline. A wave spread out in a circle from Cat. Every newborn was thrown around, knocked off balance or even flew through the air. The ground shook, and in the same second several roots grew out of the ground and grabbed the flying newborns. They ripped them apart and, while still holding the body pieces, the roots bursted into flames. Everyone was lowered back onto the ground with the remaining vampires. They all launched at Cat angrily before the others even touched the ground. Cat easily danced her way out of their grip but another suddenly jumped on her from out of no where, it had it’s arms around her. Jacob growled and ran towards them, if he was human, he might have been paralysed with worry. Cat made eye contact with him for a second 

“Stop” she said softly, Jacob stopped frozen before Cat’s expression turned sour and dangerous, her eyes went as red as the vampire’s and her hair went a flame orange before it bursted into flames. Her entire body was completely surrounded in fire, the vampire igniting also. It screamed out in pain as it released her and crumbled to the ground as a pile of ashes. Leah, Quil, Alice and Jasper got the last few before suddenly the fight was all over, the fire around Cat slowly dispersed and she sighed happily.

“Well that was fun” she said looking around

“Are you alright?” Sophie asked approaching her, Cat looked down but when she raised her arm she winced

“I think he might had cracked my arm, might have broken it but I’ll be fine in a few minutes” Cat shrugged as if it was nothing. Jacob was by her side, his head lowered to her level “I’m good, thanks for worrying” she said petting him with her good arm. She suddenly moaned in pain and they all heard a crack as her arm fixed. She held it with her other arm as Jacob whined and whimpered. 

“I’m good. Jeez,” she breathed, she moved her shoulder “That feels better” she muttered to herself. 

“How’s Bella holding up?” Sophie wondered, changing the subject.

_“The red headed leech found them”_ Embry answered as he walked towards her, still as the grey wolf with black spots on his back. Sophie patted his head 

“Are they alright?” Cat wondered 

_“Edward ash-ed the red head and Seth ripped apart her friend”_ Embry informed 

“Nice Job” Cat smirked “Bet Seth enjoyed that” 

“Are they alright?” Carlisle wondered, not being able to hear the wolves thoughts 

“Yeah. Good thing Seth was up there, he helped Edward out with Victoria” Sophie smiled 

“Are they alright?” Esme repeated, worried 

“Bella purposely cut herself but otherwise they’re all fine” Cat shrugged.

“Why did she cut herself?” Alice asked

“To distract Victoria, she thought Seth was in deadly trouble and she didn’t know if Edward was winning or loosing because her eyes couldn’t keep up with their speed.” Cat began 

“So, she made herself bleed to distract Victoria and her puppet long enough for Seth and Edward to win. She kind of disadvantaged them but it ended up alright” Sophie finished. Cat turned around and looked towards the trees

“What’s wrong Cat?” Alice asked noticing the confused expression on her face

“Did we kill them all?” Cat questioned 

“We killed all of our share” Carlisle assured, they looked at the wolves and Quil, who had walked over to them, nodded. 

“Why?” Esme wondered, Cat looked away from them and was about to answer when the question was answered for her. A newborn vampire emerged from the trees, having hidden there sometime during the fight. Leah growled and ran towards it

“Leah!” Cat called, worried. They watched as Leah lunged at the vampire, but her approach was obvious, which was exactly what he was expecting. The two rolled around on the ground for a minute before he punched her, kicked her to the ground and picked her up again, his arms around her neck, threatening to crush it. Jacob was suddenly gone from Cat’s side, running towards the two.

“Jake, wait!” Sophie called, Cat was too stunned to even react. Jacob rammed the vampire, sending Leah sliding along the grass also. Jacob and the newborn tumbled, Jacob snapped at him, the newborn punched him and they heard a crack. The newborn used Jacob’s vulnerability and grabbed Jacob around the middle. A number of huge cracks rang throughout the clearing and Jacob’s whimpering howl ripped through the otherwise silent air. The vampire released Jacob who collapsed to the ground, still whimpering. The pack all ran for the stray newborn, but no one got close enough to the vampire before there was a sudden flash of light. When it disappeared, the vampire collapsed to the ground, a huge, round, hole in the very centre of it’s chest. The ground was upturned in a line. Everyone followed the line to see Cat holding her arm out straight, her face was covered in pain, tears were falling down her cheeks. The left over body of the newborn suddenly ignited with white hot flames. Jacob was lying on the ground, the pain caused several whines to escape his mouth, his big brown eyes were clouded with pain. The wolves all phased in the trees before rushing over to Jacob. Cat was already by his side before anyone could even blink, Carlisle was also next to him, examining his body. 

“Jake” Cat cried, Jacob whined “Shhh” she shushed him. Embry was next to Sophie, his arms wrapped around her tightly as she, internally, freaked out. Quil was next to Cat, trying to sooth her, she was so concentrated on Jacob that she hardly noticed him. Though Cat tried to smile, the tears would not stop pouring down her face. 

“Most of the bones on the right half of his body are shattered.” Carlisle examined “Though I can’t do anything while he’s in this form. I’ve never been to veterinarian school”

“Guess that’s your next hobby” Sophie managed to say, trying to make her sister smile again. Cat was to absorbed on Jacob, he was looking straight at her, whining. Cat was looking over his body, she was using the electric signals in his body to find the extent of the damage.

“H-h-he’s already h-h-healing” she managed to choke out, everyone looked at her 

“If he heals like that, his bones might not set right” Sophie realised 

“Jake y-y-y-you’ve gotta ch-ch-change b-b-b-back” Cat told him, he whined, the pain he was currently feeling was nothing compared to seeing Cat in so much pain, crying so hard she couldn’t even talk straight.

_“You’re never this vulnerable. What happened to my raging fire”_ he thought, she actually smiled, hearing his thoughts

“Sorry” she muttered, stroking the side of his face as he whined again. 

“Cat, you’ve gotta leave” Alice told her. Cat looked at her, Sophie too, with confusion. “The Volturi’s coming” she informed them 

“They wont honour a truce with the werewolves” Carlisle explained, Cat managed to nod and Quil helped her to her feet. 

“You need to go too” Alice told her comfortingly “Not only do you need to be with him —” she indicated to Jacob “— but you also can’t meet the Volturi, they’ll think you’re human and threaten the same thing to you as they did to Bella” 

“It’ll only cause inconvenience” Sophie nodded understanding. 

“We’ll take him back to Billy’s” Sam said 

“I’ll come as soon as I can” Carlisle promised. The pack crowded around Jacob, they very carefully and gently lifted him up and carried him out of the clearing. Quil held Cat, rubbing her shoulder while Embry didn’t release Sophie for even a mili second. 

“Will you guys be alright?” Sophie asked Esme, she smiled

“We’ll be fine. Promise” she hugged Sophie and then walked over to Cat “He’ll he fine. Don’t you worry dear” she said hugging her

“Thanks Esme.” Cat sobbed “Good luck” she managed to give a weak smile before the four of them left the clearing, following the rest of the pack. Jacob’s whimpers and whines could be heard from miles off, Cat sobbed and flinched every time she heard it. Eventually Quil ended up picked her up and carrying her, she was stumbling and wobbling, making it unable for her to walk straight. 


	36. Chapter 36

Sophie’s POV.

We walked, a few meters behind Jacob and the pack. Even so, we could still hear Jacob’s whines, cries and painful howls sounding through the forest. A sob or cry left Cat’s mouth every time we heard one. I had managed to free myself from Embry’s protective grasp, I guess he thought I was going to have a bit of a melt down after being in that fight. Either that or he was worried I’d break down from seeing Cat like this. Anyway, I had my arms around Cat’s shoulders, comforting her. She needed it more than anyone, I couldn’t imagine how I’d be if I’d seen Embry get hurt like that. Quil hadn’t left her side, not even for a second either, he was like a big brother to her at the moment, and I was grateful for that. I’d convinced Quil to put her down and that she’d be able to walk, he stayed close anyway. Embry and Quil suddenly stopped, causing me too look at them both confused, Cat stopped but her eyes stayed looking ahead.

“What’s wrong?” I asked, my voice barely a whisper, but I knew they heard me fine. 

“Sam’s trying to convince Jacob to try and phase back” Embry answered me, Cat cried some more and a hurtful breath left her mouth. I rubbed her shoulders, if Jacob phased back he would be in terrible pain, especially with those broken bones, they had begin to set wrong also. I couldn’t even imagine the pain he would be going through, and the pain Cat was feeling just by thinking about it. 

“Is this because Carlisle doesn’t know animals like he does humans?” I asked

“That, and Charlie and your dad are still at Billy’s. Can’t really carry him in as a wolf with them there” Quil explained, I nodded, completely understanding. Another howl ribbed through the silence and Cat gasped, releasing more tears. I hugged her tightly and she soaked my top, trying to hide from the pain, her grip was hard and tight, almost painful. Her hot skin burned mine but it was colder than normal, reflecting on her emotions. I’d noticed that the sun had stopped shinning too… well not technically, the sun rays weren’t as bright but several dark thunder clouds had settled in front of it, blocking the suns rays and warmth. I almost expected lightning to start flashing across the sky, though that seemed like anger, it was the only way the weather reflected her emotions. I felt so bad for her, and I couldn’t really comfort her either. There was howl and than after a few seconds it became a cry of pain as Jacob’s voice cried out. Cat shivered and released a whine. 

“Why?” she said under her breath “Why did this have to happen?” I stroked her hair “He doesn’t deserve it” 

“He’ll be alright” I assured her 

“He’s in so much pain” she answered

“It wont last” I said. She didn’t answer, I knew she knew all this already, but that didn’t stop her from worrying. I understood that much.

“Come on” Quil guided and we began walking again. It wasn’t long before we left the trees, Jacob’s house standing in front of us, we managed to catch a glimpse of the boys carrying Jacob on their shoulders and Cat collapsed at seeing them. I was by her side the same instant 

“He’s home, he’s going to lie down and not move till he’s better. Plus Carlisle will be here soon to fix him, he’s going to be alright now” I assured her, trying to comfort her. Her eyes never left the door 

“Your dad’s worrying about you” Quil told me, but he looked at Cat, I guess dad understood how important he was to her, at least enough to realise she’d be in pain. 

“Come on” I said to her “He needs you, needs to know you’re ok” I convinced, she managed to nod before I helped her to her feet. Quil steadied her as she wobbled while he walked. We finally reached the front door and walked through it, Jacob had been placed on the couch — though it was way to small for him — you could hear him cussing from down the road he was that loud. 

“What happened?” Charlie asked while dad walked over to him 

“Motorcycle accident” Embry answered immediately before anyone else had the chance to speak. Charlie’s face was understanding and disappointing, he never like those motorbikes. 

“Dad, Carlisle’s going to take a look at him, he’s on his way” I said, he looked at me, I could tell he was about to argue but after seeing the expression on mine and Cat’s face he only nodded and walked back over to me, his arms automatically around Cat, now that Jacob was near her she was trying to keep all her sadness from him, knowing it wouldn’t only make him worse. Dad held her close and looked at me, I nodded, knowing what he was thinking. Jacob had stopped talking, he hadn’t been using very good language but seemed to stop the second Cat and I entered the room. Cat was trying to make herself look normal, like she hadn’t been crying for the last half an hour or something. 

“C-Cat” I looked at Jacob and Cat pulled away from dad, immediately walking over to him 

“A-A-Are you alright?” she managed to say 

“I’ll be fine, you know me” he said, managing to smile, he raised his good arm and caressed her cheek. “Why are you so sad?” he asked 

“You’re bloody broken” she reminded him “Of course I’m sad, you’re in so much pain” her voice was stronger now. 

“This is nothing” he joked 

“Nothing?!” she asked, looking at him “Can you even move?” he didn’t even bother to try. She shook her head and a few more tears escaped. 

“How did you two get here?” Dad asked me

“We were with them when it happened” I said, lying through my teeth. Cat may be the better lier, but I had been doing it for what? Five years now? “We walked back with them”

“You weren’t riding them too were you?” Charlie asked, I shook my head 

“We know better” I smirked, Embry rolled his eyes while Charlie nodded

“How’s Bella?” he asked, I think I saw a confused look on my dad’s face. I almost hit myself in the forehead, remembering that we were supposed to be shopping with Alice and Bella, not with the boys.

“Worried” I nodded my head to Jacob, covering up my mistake. Luckily I didn’t show my realisation to everyone around me. “Otherwise she’s fine. Alice is keeping her busy” I smirked. He nodded again before returning his attention to Jacob. It was actually rather crowded in the small front room, all of the pack members, plus Cat, me, dad, Charlie and Billy? Those boys took up most of the space themselves. It didn’t get any better when Carlisle finally showed up. I gave him a look and he nodded to me, letting me know that everything with the Volturi had gone alright. Carlisle tapped Cat’s shoulder and gave her an assuring look, she looked up through her watery eyes for a second before nodding and standing up. I wrapped my arms around her waist while Carlisle got to work, Jacob gasped, yelped and cried while Carlisle worked on him. I glanced at dad, expecting him to try and help Carlisle, but he didn’t move, his eyes stayed glued on Carlisle and Jacob. 

“His right leg, right arm, right hip bone, right shoulder and most of his right rib bones are all shattered” Carlisle said, drawing my attention back to him. Cat whimpered, hearing how much pain he was really in. 

“Maybe he should be in a hospital?” Charlie suggested, Billy shook his head 

“I’d like him to stay close” he decided, Carlisle nodded in agreement, Charlie didn’t argue after that. He did look a little uncomfortable about all the people in the room, he sighed 

“Did, uh, Bella tell you when she was planning on getting home?” he asked me, I nodded and looked at my watch 

“In the next hour sometime, Alice is a fast driver and she’ll want to make use of every second she has” I said before looking back at him “She’ll probably have dinner ready if she gets back before you” I grinned. He nodded and cleared his throat

“I think I’d better be off than Billy. Thank you for the fishing trip” he decided 

“I’ll drive you back shall I, seeing as I picked you up” Dad offered, he turned to Cat and I “I’ll see you back home later shall I?” we both nodded as he kissed our foreheads and held Cat for a few seconds longer, comforting her. 

“Thanks John” Charlie said and the two left the room, we listened to my dad’s car engine start up and than drive off into the distance. The second we knew they were out of ear shot we turned to Carlisle 

“I’m going to have to reset the bones, some haven’t set right, his accelerated healing is already trying to fix itself” Carlisle began 

“But…” Cat whimpered, Carlisle nodded and Cat released a heavy breath. Jacob looked at her worried before looking back at Carlisle. 

“I’m going to have to give you some morphine” Carlisle told him 

“But, his body temperature will burn it off?” I thought confused

“Just means I’m gonna have to give him more than normal people” he nodded, I sighed 

“We could always just knock him out” Paul shrugged, Cat glared at him and a plant that was sitting on a table near him bursted into flames. Paul jumped away from it in surprise before looking at Cat, the look on her face was actually scary. I released her and Embry’s arms were around me in the same second. No one made anymore jokes after that, Cat wasn’t in the mood to play along. Carlisle gave Jacob a lot of morphine and some sleeping pills, a lot, he was completely dropped up on drugs before he finally passed out. Quil took Cat’s hand and lead her out of the room, though Jacob was asleep, you could still hear the cracks of his bones as Carlisle broke them all. I flinched, every time I heard a crack and I was glad Cat wasn’t here, Quil was smart to make her leave, she wouldn’t have been able to handle this. When Carlisle was done, he checked Jacob over, gave him another few shots of morphine and bandaged him up. There was no need for casts or anything more extravagant than bandages for he’d be healed soon enough.

“He should be better in a few days at least. He shouldn’t be moved. The morphine will wear off quickly, so I’ll come back again tomorrow if he needs it.” everyone nodded 

“Thank you, Carlisle” Billy said gratefully, they shook hands and it seemed like the feud was over. Sam also shook Carlisle’s hand, I didn’t blame him, Carlisle was hard not to trust, vampire or not. After everything calmed down Sam got everyone back on their usual patrols, Cat re-entered the room, sat next to Jacob on the floor and didn’t move, she didn’t even take her eyes off him. Embry didn’t move from my side either. Bella eventually came, she had had to wait for Charlie to leave and for it to be a reasonable time for her to go back home afterwards. She knocked on the door and Billy called to let her in, she saw Jacob asleep on the couch and Cat sitting next to her. She came up and hugged me 

“How’s she doing?” she asked 

“Better now he’s not in pain, but she wont stop worrying, not at least till he’s healed and alright.” I explained, she sighed and went to sit next to Cat, giving her a hug also, Cat gladly accepted.

“He’s gonna be alright” she said 

“I know” Cat answered softly “Still difficult seeing him so vulnerable and fragile” Bella nodded in agreement

“I know what you mean” she muttered. After that Bella left, Jacob stayed asleep and Cat ended up falling asleep next to him, her head on the couch. Embry was given the night off patrol to look after me as long as he did double shifts the next day, of course he’d agreed. Quil wasn’t so lucky, but he knew I’d look after Cat all night without sleep if I had to so he was ok with patrolling. He really was like a big brother now, all that time he spent with Cat made him as close as family.  

* * *

 

I opened my eyes. I didn’t remember falling asleep? Wonder how that happened…? I noticed than that I was sitting on someone, I looked up to see Embry, I was sitting in his lap as he sat in Billy’s love seat. His eyes were closed and his mouth was open, he was snoring as he slept. 

_“Than again they all snore”_ I remembered. I rubbed my eyes, yawned and looked around, I saw Cat, still fast asleep with her head on the couch next to Jacob. When I looked at him I realised he was awake, he was playing with Cat’s hair and stroking her.

“You know just cause her name’s Cat doesn’t mean she is one” I muttered quietly 

“Morning to you too” he mumbled, not taking his eyes off her. I sighed “Do you think you could get me some water?” he wondered. I wound my arms around Embry’s waist 

“But I’m so comfortable” I sighed happily 

“You control water, I don’t think you need to even move. Plus, I can’t exactly get it myself” he reminded me, I looked at him, he was still crippled and broken, I sighed and waved my hand. There was a bunch of clinking from the kitchen before a glass came out, Jacob managed to take it in his good hand. He downed it all in one gulp

_“I didn’t really expect any less though”_ I admitted to myself. 

“Has she been here all night?” Jacob wondered

“She’s asleep course she has. We both were. She was worried about you… a lot” I said truthfully 

“Sorry” he muttered, I shook my head

“It’s not your fault, you didn’t break your own bones” I reminded him, he shrugged

“I still hurt her”

“It wasn’t your fault Jacob, you can’t blame yourself for this. It’s as bad as Bella blaming herself for being mortal, she can’t help it. And neither can you help protecting people, it’s in your blood, so don’t you dare blame yourself, or she’ll ash you in frustration” I pointed to her, he grinned and nodded before returning to watching her sleep. 

“She didn’t get hurt did she?” he asked after a while

“Except for the broken arm that’s already healed, no” I confessed “You should really only worry about yourself, you’re the broken one” I grinned, he rolled his eyes. 

“This is nothing” he murmured 

“You’re confined to the couch, I think that makes it more than nothing” I reminded him 

“Another day and I’ll be fine”

“I don’t doubt that” I agreed. I yawned and stood up, of course my sudden ‘disappearance’ caused Embry to jump awake. He looked around before smiling up at me 

“Morning” I smiled, he stood up 

“Morning beautiful” he kissed me, importunately we pulled apart because of Jacob groaning

“Get a room” 

“Right, cause you can talk” I said nodding my head to Cat, he just grinned, unable to deny it. 

“Morning kids, how about some breakfast?” Billy said rolling into the room

“Oh, I’ll make it” I decided, I had the sudden desire to make something 

“That’s alright” Billy began 

“To bad, I insist” I said racing into the kitchen, I had begun before he could even turn the corner. He sighed “How about pancakes?” I offered

“Who’s making pancakes?” I turned around to see my sisters head appear just above the couch, a sleepy look in her eyes as she rubbed the sleep from them.

“I am, would you like some?” I offered, she nodded before lying back down on the couch

“Morning gorgeous” Jacob kissed the top of her head

“How you feeling?” she asked him 

“Painless” he shrugged, she nodded, a sleepy smile on her face. 

“Good” she yawned again “Billy, can I use your shower?” she questioned 

“Sure” he smiled, Billy loved Cat, I’d noticed that it was actually very obvious, he never said no to her for one thing. Cat got up and walked slowly out of the room

“How you doing this morning Jacob?” Billy wondered

“Still sore” Jacob sighed 

“Guess all the morphine’s gone then” Embry grinned, Jacob shrugged but winced. We heard the distant sound of the water running as Cat got in the shower but it was soon drowned out by the sound of sizzling pancakes. 

“Smells good” Embry sniffed as he sat down at the table. 

“Thought I’d experiment and add a little extra” I grinned handing him a heap, he began to dig in 

“These are amazing, what did you add?” he asked 

“It’s a secret” I grinned as I topped up another plate. I gave a few to Billy before Cat reemerged

“Having a shower without another change of clothes wasn’t smart” she sighed, she had changed into her original clothes. She was running her fingers through her hair, drying it in her funny way. 

“We’re gonna have to go home and get changed” I said handing her some pancakes. She hummed in response. After finishing her pancakes Cat took the stack I was making for Jacob and went over to begin feeding him. 

“I can feed myself”

“Yes, but I feel like doing it myself, so get over it” Cat said stubbornly. Jacob didn’t argue under her hard stare. I grinned, Cat always had a way of getting what she wanted. 

* * *

About an hour later Cat and I left to go and get a change of clothes. 

“What are we gonna tell mum and dad” Cat asked on our way back through the trees

“Well, dad knows we were at Jacob’s and that Jake is seriously hurt so… we can’t lie” I sighed 

“So…” she asked

“So, we tell them the truth, we were super worried about Jacob and ended up staying the night” I shrugged 

“Think they’ll go for that?” Cat wondered

“No idea” I admitted. 

“So, did you hear?” she asked, I looked at her confused

“Hear what?”

“About Bella?”

“What about her?”

“Guess you don’t know then” she muttered 

“Know what?” I asked annoyed 

“About a certain title she recently earned” Cat shrugged, I ground my teeth in frustration 

“What title?” 

“Well…” Cat began “She’s … engaged” I stopped in my tracks and gapped. Cat stopped to look at me “I over heard her and Edward talking about it before the fight yesterday, not sure if I was allowed / supposed to even know but, I do” 

“They’re engaged?!” I raged, she had her hand over my mouth and was looking around 

“She wouldn’t even tell me, I don’t think she wants anyone else to hear” she said, I knew what she meant by anyone else, we were still on Quileute grounds, there was probably a wolf nearby somewhere, within hearing range.

“When?” I asked removing her hand 

“Probably the night she spent at Edward’s house”

“That was two whole days ago? Why am I only just finding out?” I questioned annoyed 

“Because I only found out yesterday, and I was busy yesterday and I only just remembered” she explained 

“Right, sorry” I muttered “I need to congratulate her!” I decided

“She probably will be mad at me for telling you…” Cat began 

“She should have seen it coming, you tell me everything” I reminded her, my sister sighed and didn’t bother arguing “We’ll stop by their house on the way back” I ordered, she rolled her eyes and we continued on our way home. 

* * *

 

“Where have you two been?” mum asked. I sighed, we’d only just walked in through the door. We’d had to take a detour to collect my car, I’d left it in the parking lot all night. 

_“Bloody Sundays”_ I thought annoyed, it was the one day both parents were sure to be home. 

“We spent the night at Jacob’s house. I’m sure Dad told you how bad he was” I said truthfully 

“What’s that got to do with anything?” she questioned, I gapped at her 

“Maybe the fact that your daughter is dating him!” I reminded her “Do you have any idea how worried Cat’s been. She was in tears as soon as she found out!” I scolded 

“It’s alright” Cat rolled her eyes “I’m sorry mum, but were really worried and just ended up staying the night, we never intended too” she shrugged 

“You could have called” she said 

“Dad knew where we were?” Cat said confused. Mum sighed but didn’t say anything 

“I need a shower” I muttered and ran up the stairs 

“I need a new set of clothes” Cat agreed and followed me up. I jumped into my shower, it felt great having the water run over me, I was all better from the fight yesterday, but sleeping on Embry’s lap, on a chair that was much to small for him wasn’t very comfortable. My muscles all loosened up as the water ran over them though, the dirt from yesterday all washed off and down the drain. I really should go for a swim later… know that I thought about it, I hadn’t been for a swim here, guess there were reasons for that, like the water being black and gloomy instead of blue and clear. I turned off the water and grabbed my towel, drying off before pulling on my bath robe and wrapping the towel around my hair. I cleaned the steamed up mirror with a bit of cloud manipulation and put my make up back on again, before leaving the bathroom to get dressed. 

* * *

 

After we were done getting changed and ready, Cat and I piled into her car and drove down to the Cullens house. I wasn’t going to be left out of all of this wedding business. Carlisle greeted us at the door with a smile as usually 

“Girls, what do we owe the pleasure?” he asked 

“I’m here to see Bells, I’m guessing she’s here” I grinned 

“I’m being dragged along, but nice to see you Carlisle” Cat smiled 

“And you too” Carlisle nodded, he then turned to me “Yes, she’s upstairs with Alice” he told me. I nodded 

“Thanks” and Cat followed me up the stairs. 

“Bella” Cat sung 

“Oh great” we heard a grumble 

“That wasn’t very nice” Cat commented as we followed Bella’s complaints and grumbles into Alice’s closest. Bella was standing there, in a beautiful white wedding dress 

“You look gorgeous Bella!” Cat beamed 

“Which reminds me…” I began, I walked towards her my arms spread wide “Congratulations Bella!” I beamed, Bella looked at me surprised before she turned and glared at Cat 

“What? I tell her everything” Cat shrugged 

“Why didn’t you tell me you were getting married! This is wonderful” I smiled 

“I, just didn’t get around to it” she sighed 

“That dress is gorgeous. Nice pick Alice” Cat high fived her 

“I’d really like to see her dress” Bella said eying Alice, Alice looked at her confused “What? I can’t have my maid of honour looking shabby.” Alice beamed and her arms were wrapped around Bella’s waist 

“Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!” Alice bounced up and down happily

“And…” Bella turned to Cat and I “Will you two be my brides maids?” she asked, we gapped 

“Really?” Cat asked, Bella nodded 

“Absolutely!” I beamed 

“Thanks Bells” Cat gave her a hug 

“I don’t know where I’d be without you two, remember” Bella said 

“You would have been fine. You’re a strong person Bella” I told her, she smiled. 

“Now, get me out of this” she ordered, we all laughed and with our quick speeds, the three of us managed to get Bella swiftly out of the dress. 

“You must show me the ring now!” Cat demanded, Bella held out her hand and both Cat and I looked at it, but there was no ring, we frowned 

“I haven’t put it back on yet. And it’s not official until I tell my dad” Bella sighed, obviously dreading that

“When should we tell our dad? Cause the second we do he’ll go an congratulate Charlie so, he might want to find out after Charlie does” I realised

“Good idea” Cat mumbled 

“I’ll let you know when it’s safe” Bella laughed. 

“Oh this is going to be great” Alice hung up the dress and bounced out of the room calling Esme’s name as she did.

“How’s Jake?” Bella wondered

“He’s well enough to be cracking jokes” Cat sighed, I grinned 

“He’s pissed at being stuck on the couch” Bella grinned and nodded 

“Sounds like him” she muttered 

“He should be all better by tomorrow” Cat said relieved 

“That’s good” Bella smiled “I’m glad you two are alright though” both of us rolled our eyes 

“We told you we would be” I smiled, Bella shrugged 

“I can’t help it, worrying is what I’ve learnt to do. I have to sit on the side lines, and someone needs to worry”

“You worry too much” Cat giggled

“Sorry” Bella sighed. 

“It’s alright, guess you’re only human” I grinned, Bella rolled her eyes. Edward was waiting outside the room for them as they exited Alice’s huge room. 

“Nice job, Eddie” Cat winked, Edward rolled his eyes 

“Thanks, Rouge” Cat grinned, the nickname hadn’t caught on with the Cullens yet but Emmett was all for it. 

“Come on then, better go back” I sighed, Cat nodded

“We’ll see you later” she said hugging Bella

“Congrats you two” I said winking before we left house and drove back down to Jacob’s house. 

* * *

“We’re back” Cat sang as we walked through the door. We walked into the lounge room to see Jacob sitting up 

“See, told you’d I’d be ready in no time” he grinned. We both rolled our eyes

“I would have been up before you” Cat boasted, he shook his head 

“Just can’t beat you can I” he smirked

“No.” she shrugged before going to sit next to him 

“Did Embry leave for his double shift?” I asked, Jacob nodded “Awesome” I muttered giving a thumbs up 

“Yo, Jake” the door opened and in walked Quil and Seth 

“How you doing man?” Quil asked, Jacob raised his arms, wincing a little

“He can move” Cat answered

“Great” Seth grinned 

“How’s Leah?” Cat wondered

“Leah” Seth answered with a sigh. Cat and I sighed too, the boys just rolled their eyes. She was beating herself up a little after what happened to Jacob, course she wasn’t happy he’d butted in instead of letting her ‘handle’ it, which would have only ended in her death. 

“She’ll come round” Cat sighed 

“Not sure about that” Seth disagreed

“I’ll cheer her up” Cat smirked 

“Just don’t make it worse” Quil joked, Cat poked her tongue out at him. 

“Bad news Jake” Billy said rolling into the lounge room, we looked at him worried 

“Charlie’s trying to make an example out of you. He’s told quite a few people about your accident” Billy sighed 

“What?” we all groaned 

“But that means, he’s gonna have to play broken for ages” I sighed 

“We’re gonna have to get you some crutches and bandage you up or people are going to start noticing something’s up” Billy informed him, Jacob groaned.

“Aren’t you lucky” Cat said sarcastically

“You’ll have to do the same when you come to our house too” I reminded him “Dad saw you too” Jacob’s day was just getting worse

“Aren’t you lucky” Cat said, rubbing his back gently. Jacob groaned in response. I felt kind of bad for him, now it didn’t matter if he healed he had to keep up the charade for months. 

“We’ll get you some crutches shall we” I offered

“Where are you gonna get crutches from?” Quil asked

“Our dad’s a doctor. We’re loaded and can get our hands on anything. We know Carlisle who’ll give them to you” I listed 

“There are ways” Cat nodded in agreement

“You’re gonna buy crutches?” Seth asked, we nodded

“Actually, we might have a pair somewhere” Cat thought 

“Where?” I asked

“Haven’t I broken a leg before?” she asked, I thought and shrugged

“Dunno, I don’t keep track of all your injuries” I admitted, she rolled her eyes

“I haven’t had that many” she grumbled, I raised my eyebrows at her 

“How manny tree’s have you fallen out of?” I asked, she shrugged “My point” 

“What ever” she grumbled. Seth high fived me and Cat rolled her eyes. 

“Come on” she stood up “Let’s get some crutches for the injured one” she changed the topic

“Hey!” Jacob whined 

“Well you are” Cat grinned, she leaned down and kissed him before dragging me back out of the house and into her car. 

“Today’s just gonna be one of those run around days isn’t it” I grumbled

“Probably” Cat sighed as we drove back home.

* * *

 

“Dad” Cat called when we entered the house 

“In here” he called from his study. We walked around the house and through his study door

“Dad, we ned some crutches for Jacob” Cat said getting straight to the point

“Crutches?” Dad asked, I rolled my eyes

“He’s injured remember, he needs crutches to get around on” I explained 

“Hasn’t Carlisle assigned him some?” he wondered

“No” we answered 

“Well not yet” I added 

“Well, I’m sure I can arrange that. But I’ll need to ask Carlisle first, make sure he hasn’t arranged anything first” dad told us 

“Thanks dad” Cat smiled 

“That’s alright sweetie.” Dad said “How is he?” 

“Annoyed. He doesn’t like being stuck inside” Cat confessed

“He’s annoyed that Charlie told everyone what had happened too” I added

“Why did Charlie…” dad began 

“To make an example as to how dangerous motorbikes are” I answered with a sigh

“Well. I’m sure he’ll be back on his feet in know time.” he smiled, standing up and placing an arm around Cat

“Thanks dad” she muttered with a smile. 


	37. Chapter 37

Third Person POV.

“Cat, have you seen my phone?” Sophie yelled

“No?” Cat called back. Sophie sighed in frustration, her entire room had been turned upside down, there were clothes on the floor, her furniture was up in the air as well as pillows, clothes, books and blankets. 

“I can’t find it anywhere” Sophie complained, Cat walked into the room 

“Have you looked under the b…” she saw her sisters room “Bed” she muttered 

“Well, considering it’s in the air, I’m gonna say yes” Sophie said annoyed 

“Damn, you’ve torn this place apart” Cat noticed 

“Really? That’s cause my phone’s missing” Sophie complained 

“Well what did you do with it last?”

“I don’t remember”

“When was the last time you used it?”

“I don’t know, I definitely remember using it before the newborn fight, cause I texted you” Sophie answered

“That was… what? Three days ago?” Cat said surprised

“I haven’t needed it” Sophie shrugged “The only people I text are you, Bella, mum, dad and occasionally Alice I haven’t spoken to any of our school friends in a while, I don’t need to text Embry cause he doesn’t have a phone.” she rambled

“Was before the fight, the last time?” Cat asked shocked 

“It’s the last time I remember using it” Sophie muttered thinking. 

“What did you do with it during the fight?” Cat wondered, her arms crossed over her chest. Sophie thought 

“I sent you a text message, I got one from Dad, mum and Billy, I saw Embry using one…” she listed 

“Which is when he texted me” Cat cut in, Sophie nodded 

“And then… I did something to make sure it didn’t get broken…” she muttered, now pacing through her upside down room.

“Well have you checked anywhere else? Other than your room?” Cat asked looking at the mess. Sophie huffed and left the room, everything floated down back onto the floor. Cat followed her sister and they went down into the living room 

“Keep an eye out for mum” Sophie ordered Cat, Cat rolled her eyes but did so. Sophie levitated the couches, the cushions, the tables everything moved around as she looked. Sophie groaned when she didn’t find anything and she put the furniture all back exactly where it was.

“It’s not here” Sophie huffed as she walked past her sister

“On to the kitchen” Cat muttered. They tore the kitchen apart also. Cat was surprised their parents didn’t come out from all the noise they were making. The pots and pans were clicking when they flew around kitchen and hit the benches. 

“Grrr! This is no annoying” Sophie complained. 

“Have you tried the library?” Cat suggested. Sophie ran straight down stairs to the library. Cat didn’t bother to follow, she heard the ruckus as her sister went through all the shelves and books. Sophie proceeded through to the games room, though she hadn’t been down there often lately. She ran into the laundry and searched through the clothes and draws 

“Nothing” she mumbled. 

_“I’ll let you check my room as long as you don’t make a huge mess”_ Cat said 

_“You’re rooms always a mess”_ Sophie grumbled

_“It’ll be worse after you go through it”_ Cat muttered irritated. Sophie rolled her eyes but went up to her twin’s room and searched through it. Again nothing. 

“You could look though mum and dad’s studies?” Cat offered appearing in the doorway. Sophie nodded and ran back to the stairs, she paused and quickly diverted into the spare bathroom just in case but there was nothing there either. She ran down the stairs and to her mother’s study, knocking on the door. 

“Come in” Caren called, Sophie opened the door

“Mum, have you seen my phone?” she asked 

“Your phone?”

“I’ve seemed to misplace it…” Sophie confessed

“You lost it?” Caren asked raising an eyebrow, this wasn’t like Sophie at all 

“I put it somewhere for safety and now I can’t remember where I placed it” Sophie said thinking “Did I leave it in here?” 

“I haven’t seen it around so I’m not sure” Caren stood up and looked around. Sophie walked around also, looking through the books, tables as Caren looked over her desk. “Sorry sweetie, but I don’t think it’s here” Caren apologised. Sophie sighed 

“That’s alright, I’ll check dad’s office” Sophie muttered and left the room, walking to her father’s office right next to her mother’s. 

“Dad” 

“Yes Soph?” John looked up smiling. 

“I’m looking from my phone, did I leave it in here?” Sophie asked again 

“I’m not sure.” John said, “But you may look around” John indicated to the room. Sophie smiled and looked around. 

_“I can’t find it”_ Sophie thought annoyed “Thanks dad” she mumbled and left the room _“How can you stand loosing things all the time? It’s such a pain”_ she thought 

_“You kind of get used to it and than just ignore it till it pops up somewhere”_ Cat answered. 

_“Rrrrr”_ Sophie threw her hands up in frustration and went back to the living room, slumping onto the couch. Cat walked in and sat next to her 

“It’s not like you to get so irritated” she muttered

“It’s also not like me to loose things” Sophie corrected.

“Point” Cat nodded. There was a ringing noise and Sophie looked around 

“That’s not mine” she muttered

“No, it’s mine” Cat said pulling her phone out. “Hello?” she answered it “Oh hey Em… no, we’re free… really? But that was… ohhh, that makes sense” Cat nodded. “Alright, awesome. Thanks” she hung up. Sophie looked at her expectantly 

“What was that?” she asked

“A phone call?” Cat answered, Sophie glared at her. Cat rolled her eyes 

“It was Emily, she’s having a feast for the victory of the newborn fight” Cat explained 

“Why now?” Sophie wondered

“Cause of Jacob, this is the first opportunity she’s had” Cat shrugged 

“Oh” Sophie understood 

“And she invited us” Cat added

“Awesome, when?” Sophie asked

“Now” Cat grinned, Sophie looked at the clock hanging on the wall

“Wow, I didn’t even notice how late it was” she muttered. The two left the room, Sophie completely forgetting why she’d turned the house upside down in the first place. 

“Mum, we’re on our way to Jacob’s” Cat called

“Alright,” Caren called back 

“We might not need a big dinner either” Sophie added, knowing Emily they wouldn’t need food till tomorrow afternoon.

“Well don’t be out to long” Caren said 

“We wont” they twin chorused. It had been three days since the newborn fight, and a day since Jacob’s body had completely healed. He could go back to moving around, doing his patrols, but when out in public he needed to bandage his waist, shoulder, put his arm in a sling and walk around on crutches. The girls’ father had notified Carlisle who’d organised the crutches for him. Jacob hadn’t stopped complaining about them since he was given them. The girls didn’t bother with one of the cars, they walked out the front door and ran straight down to Emily’s small, homey, red house. 

“We’re here” Cat sang after walking in through the door grinning 

“You’re cheerful” Leah noticed

“Narr, I just wanted to announce my presents” Cat shrugged “You should be clapping” she clapped her hands and waited 

“Why?” Paul asked annoyed 

“Cause I told you too?” Cat said obviously. She sighed “Never mind the moments gone” and sat down in the living room with everyone else. 

“Hey peeps” Sophie piped up sitting on Embry’s lap

“Hey Soph” he smiled, she smiled and turned to plant a kiss on his lips. 

“Get a room” Paul and Jared hollered 

“Only once you get a life” Sophie replied with a smile, a bunch of ooo’s went around. 

“Nice one Soph” Cat complimented as Jacob put his arm around her. Sophie grinned with a nod. “So what’s on the menu?” Cat wondered

“I’m making roast chicken with potatoes and sweet potato, a bit of pumpkin, some vegetables followed by apple and custard crumble with some ice-cream or cream” Emily listed 

“Would you like some help with all that?” Sophie wondered

“I’m sure I could manage” Emily smiled

“I’m sure you can’t, not cooking for this lot, let me help” Sophie offered, Emily nodded

“Alright.” she allowed. The two got up and walked to the kitchen, immediately beginning to prepare the food. 

“How’s it been, being crippled?” Cat smirked at Jacob, he just rolled his eyes and scowled 

“How long does it usually take for normal people to fix?” he asked 

“Few months” Cat answered shrugging, Jacob groaned. Embry and Quil laughed at him. 

“Damn Charlie” Jacob muttered, Cat elbowed him “Ow”

“That’s not nice” she scolded, Jacob sighed. 

“Well if it wasn’t for Charlie he wouldn’t have to pretend he was still injured, no one would have even known otherwise” Embry admitted

“Well, that’s what you get for not being careful” Sophie called from the other room 

“Wasn’t my fault” Jacob mumbled 

“Maybe we should just blame Leah” Jared sneered

“Jared” Cat glared “If you want someone to blame, you should be blaming yourselves for miss counting your half” 

“It’s not —” Paul began 

“Enough” Sam cut him off “There’s nothing we can do about it know. But for future reference, we’re to be more careful” he ordered. 

“Yeah, you don’t wanna be shown up by the Cullens now do you?” Cat grinned almost all of them growled. “I didn’t think so” 

“Stop teasing them Catherine” Sophie scolded from the kitchen, Cat pouted but sighed and stopped anyway. 

“Alright, come get it” Emily called

“You’re done already?” Cat asked surprised as she got up and walked into the kitchen

“We’re done with the entree” Emily smiled. There was garlic bread — and lots of it — smoked salmon, spring rolls, dim-sims, chips, dipping foods, dips, bread, and some soup. 

“I’m gonna be full before we even get to the main course” Cat smiled before sitting down, the wolves and Kim followed her as Emily and Sophie joined them.

“You said nothing about an entree” Kim remembered

“Wouldn’t be a feast without one” Emily smiled 

“Damn straight” Jared agreed, digging in. Cat had topped her plate with most of the salmon, spring rolls and garlic bread

“Save some for everyone else, Cat” Sophie scolded

“There’s heaps, they’ll be fine” she grinned happily “This is so good” she said, after eating some salmon “I miss salmon” she sighed happily. Sophie sighed and shook her head 

“It’s just salmon” Paul muttered

“Then you have no taste for delicate foods” Cat turned her nose to the air.  

“Stop acting so high and mighty” Sophie sighed 

“Well it’s true” Cat grumbled eating some more 

“By the way, none of you guys would have any idea what I’ve done with my phone would you?” Sophie wondered

“No? Why?” Seth answered 

“I can’t find it, and I don’t remember where it might be” Sophie complained 

“She said the last time she remembered using it was before the newborn fight” Cat sighed, shaking her head

“But that was three days ago” Leah said plainly 

“Exactly” Cat muttered 

“Like I said before, I haven’t needed to use it since” Sophie repeated agitated “I don’t spend my life on mine like some people” she accused Cat, her twin glared at her before Sophie yelped and jumped. She stood up and glared 

“What was that for?!” she shrieked, having been electrocuted 

“Accusing me of something trivial and untrue” Cat answered simply. Sophie glared at her scarily “You’re gonna end up ruining Emily’s lovely feast” Cat warned her, Sophie huffed and slumped back into her seat annoyed before she began eating again. The wolves all glanced at one another before continuing to eat, none of them wanted to aggravate the twins further so they just kept their mouths shut. They made their way through the entree and then through the main course, Kim and Emily eating the least of them all, the twins managed to keep up with the wolves. Sophie stopped, mid spoon full as they ate the apple  and custard crumble. 

“Damn!” she muttered 

“What?” Cat asked as everyone paused 

“I left it in a tree” Sophie hit herself in the forehead, placing her spoon back into her bowl. 

“What?” Cat wondered confused as everyone watched the two

“My phone” Sophie answered

“Why?” Cat questioned 

“Because, I lodged it in a tree so that it wouldn’t get broken. I guess after what happened to Jacob I forgot all about it” Sophie threw her hands in the air “Come on.” she stood up and walked towards the door 

“You’re going now?” Jacob asked 

“I have to, before I forget” Sophie said strongly.

“But what about our crumble?” Cat whined 

“Emily will store it for us, right?” Sophie asked her, Emily nodded and smiled “See” Sophie said to her sister before she took Cat’s arm and pulled her out of her chair before dragged her out of the house 

“Should we come with you?” Embry called

“Really? After all we’ve been through you still think we need baby sitting? We’ll only take a second” Sophie called back before she and Cat disappeared into the trees, running off towards the meadow from the fight. Embry sighed 

“You two have really got it good” Seth grinned. Jacob and Embry sighed but grinned with a nod. 

* * *

 

“Did we seriously need to go now?” Cat asked annoyed 

“I would probably get distracted and forget to do it until I needed it next. Which could be ages and by than, I would have probably forgotten.” Sophie tried to convince her 

“Sophie you hardly ever forget things” Cat said confused as she ran next to her 

“Well, now I have something to distract me” Sophie shrugged as she jumped over a log 

“Embry?” Cat asked surprised 

“Don’t act so surprised, lately he’s all I think about” Sophie confessed “I’m sure you can relate” Cat sighed not bothering to answer. They reached the meadow in no time at all and Sophie walked over to the tree, removing her phone from it’s hiding place. 

“Huh, it’s still here” she grinned 

“Why did you put it there?” Cat questioned 

“Cause it was hidden and safe” Sophie looked at her like it was obvious “Where did you put yours during the fight?” she wondered

“In my back pocket” Cat shrugged 

“You left it in your pocket? Around newborns? During a fight?” Sophie asked 

“Yeah?” Cat nodded “I didn’t plan on anyone getting close enough to touch me, let alone it” she confessed. Sophie sighed and rolled her eyes before looking at her phone and pressed the ‘on’ button. Sophie frowned when her phone didn’t light up to life. She tried again but still nothing happened. She waved her hand and any water that was on it, fell away. Sophie tried turning the device on again, still nothing. 

“Cat” she whined handing her sister the phone. Cat sighed and took it from her, she opened the back and gave Sophie the cover and the battery. All the dirt and bark dropped away from the phone like the water had. Electricity sparked out of the phone and Cat’s fingers as well as out of her hair, though her hair didn’t frizz up like it would on normal people. Cat took the battery from Sophie and plugged it back in before hitting the on button. It light up and to life. Sophie grinned 

“You really are a genius” she complimented 

“Well, I don’t mean to brag, but…” Cat smirked, Sophie rolled her eyes 

“Alright, don’t let it go to your head” she mumbled. 

“Come on, lets get back. Before one of the boys eats my crumble” Cat decided before turning away. 

“Is food all you ever think about?” Sophie questioned 

“No. It’s just you tore me away while I was eating, so that’s what’s currently on my mind” Cat confessed. They walked through the trees in silence, Sophie went through her phone checking everything before putting it in her back pocket. She suddenly froze, Cat turned to her confused

“Sophie…?” her expression changed immediately when she saw her sisters face. Sophie looked up at the sky jump in time to see two figures drop down on them. A man ran at Sophie and knocked her to the ground. The women with him launched at Cat causing the two to go rolling along the ground. Sophie went to stand up but the man had her in his hands before she had the chance. He threw her again before grabbing her by the neck and picking her up, slamming her against the near by tree. Cat punched the women but, after squalling on the ground for a while, she sat on top of Cat, her hand on her throat also. Cat looked up at her, she had black hair and green eyes, she wasn’t pale, but tanned, she wasn’t cold, but a normal temperature. There was nothing vampire about her, and nothing that seemed odd about her, except for the fact that she’d just dropped from the sky. Cat struggled under her grasp but the women’s fingers only tightened on Cat’s neck, her nails digging into her skin.

* * *

 

Sophie’s POV.

I looked down at the man, his fingers were locked around my throat as he pinned me against the tree. I grabbed his wrist, trying to pull him away from me, trying to get him to stop. I didn’t get to use anything to get him off me, he was strong, to strong for a mere human. I didn’t understand, why did he just come and attack us out of the blue like this? I looked down at him, there was something about his face, he seemed so familiar, like I knew him from somewhere. His brown eyes sparked a warning, I immediately became wary of him, the way he looked at me worried me. It was ridiculous. I knew I knew him from somewhere. And yet, no matter how hard I tried, I couldn’t remember where from. Every time I tried to search my memories, it was as though I came up against a wall, a wall that was hiding something important from me on the other side. It wasn’t natural. Was I afraid of what was on the other side of the wall? Was that why it was there? To protect me from something awful? Or had I had a frightening experience that caused me to lock the memories away? The dark haired man sneered at me, an awful grin on his face. I couldn’t move my head, I couldn’t even turn it to see where Cat had gone. Was she alright? Was it only I that had gotten into trouble? If so, where was she?

“Seems it doesn’t matter how much effort they put in, we’ll always find you.” he said. They? Who was they? Why were these people looking for us? And who was we? “Pity, you seem just as helpless as last time” he continued. Last time? What last time? Was this what was hidden behind the wall? Had this happened before? 

_“Cat”_ I called out _“Are you alright?”_ I began to panic before I heard her voice

_“Define alright?”_ she said. I would have let out a sigh of relief had this guy had not been semi-cutting off my airways. 

_“You’re alive, that’s ok”_ I answered

_“For now”_ she muttered

_“Why?”_

_“Some bitch is strangling me”_ she answered, so she was in trouble, two of them had come to find us… though I still didn’t understand why. 

“It’s amazing how every time you grow up to look the exact same” the man said 

“What?” I questioned, though it came out as a gasp. The man sighed.

“They still haven’t told you. What terrible people they are, hiding the truth” he tutted 

“Who?” I squeaked out. He lowered me down and pulled my face closer to his. 

“Poor Sophie. Kept in the dark and lied to your whole life” he said, almost pitifully. My eyes widened, he knew my name! So I did know him… he at least knew me.

“Who are you?” I asked 

“Seems you don’t remember that either.” he said, looking me over. I was getting sick of all this beating around the bush, why did he have to answer in hidden text, why couldn't he just answer me straight? I heard a scream from behind me, as well as the sound of electricity sparking, hidden behind the cries. I glared down at the man who looked in the direction of the noise. My temperature began to drop dramatically, more quickly than anything. The man gasped and looked at me, I glared at him and watched as my hands turned his into a popsicle. His hand was turning blue as hypothermia ran from me into his skin, if he didn’t let go his entire body would be infected and then turn black and break away. It seemed he was smarter than that cause he released me. I fell to the ground and took a deep breath before looking up at him. I watched as his hand immediately turned back to normal

_“What the hell?”_ I questioned, no one recovered from something like that. They were supposed to be stuck with the blue, sick limb forever unless they got it removed, my type of hypothermia was incurable except by me. I looked at him confused, how did he heal that in a second? He reached for me again I narrowed my eyes and he froze. He began to choke. He grabbed his throat and struggled for air, collapsing onto his knees before keeling over. I released my hold on him just as he fell unconscious and he began to breath again. I wasn’t going to kill him, I now had heaps of questions and as far as I knew, he was the only one with the answers. I felt a hand on my wrist as I stood up, it was Cat. 

“You alright?” she asked. I nodded

“You?” she nodded back 

“Come on. Let’s leave before they wake up” she pulled me into the sky and we flew into the air, not leaving a trace of where we’d headed behind. 

“What the hell was all that about?” I questioned, still holding Cat’s hand 

“I have no idea” she admitted “Did he say anything to you?” 

“Yeah, that no matter how hard someone tried they would always find us, and that we still seemed as helpless as the last time… something about me also looking the same no matter how many times I grew up. Something about someone being horrible and keeping the truth from us, always lying, and…” I looked at her “Cat he knew my name. He said something about being lied to my whole life” 

“That women said something similar. Something about me being useless and questioning why someone took us away and hid us, and how she was glad the search was over after so long…” Cat said. I thought 

“Did she seem familiar to you?” I wondered, she looked at me but didn’t answer “That man. I feel like I know him. I tried to remember but I kept coming up against some… wall.”

“A wall?” she questioned 

“Yes, like there was something blocking my mind. Blocking… something.” I explained 

“Why would your memories be locked away?” she asked 

“I don’t know, but I bet some of yours have been too. How could I not remember something and you have no idea about it. We’re always together” she narrowed her eyes and thought, a look of annoyance entered her face. 

“Someone’s been tampering with us” she muttered. I glared and went back to looking ahead of me. Before I had questions, I’d managed to find things that kind of answered them, but now… 

_“Poor Sophie. Kept in the dark and lied to your whole life”_. Now I wasn’t so sure. 

* * *

 

Third Person POV. 

The man sat up, coughing. He looked around, the two twins were gone, he couldn’t see anything as to which direction they’d headed in. He looked over and saw his partner lying on the ground, looking charred and burnt, he walked over to her and touched her forehead she immediately went back to normal and sat up. 

“Are you alright?” he asked her 

“Yes. Thank you” she stood up and brushed herself down “What was that about? I thought they didn’t have the ability to do things like that?” she questioned confused

“I don’t know. But I’ve never seen power like that. It is not anything common among us” the man answered thinking 

“Is it heard of?” she wondered. 

“I’m not sure. But we’re going to have to inform the higher up’s of this” the man decided firmly. The women nodded before both launched up into the air and soared off. 

* * *

 

Cat and Sophie landed on the ground outside Emily’s house and took a breather. 

_“Should we tell them about this?”_ Sophie asked 

_“Not sure. We only just got them used to leaving us alone and being sure we’d be safe…”_ Cat sighed 

_“They’re gonna stick to us like glue after this aren’t they?”_ Sophie muttered with a frown 

_“Yep…”_ Cat groaned 

_“So…”_ Sophie asked

_“They’ll get angry if we don’t…”_ Cat muttered

_“They’ll get angry if we do”_ Sophie said. The twins looked at one another worried 

“You’re back” they turned to see all the wolves file out of the door.

“I saved your dessert for you girls” Emily smiled, they smiled awkwardly. Jacob and Embry looked at them before realising something was up 

“What happened?” they asked, immediately expecting the worse

“Nothing” they answered, but their answer was hesitantly.

“Cat” Jacob walked up to her, a serious expression on his face

_“Quick, make a decision do we tell them or not?”_ Cat questioned 

_“Why do I need to decide?”_ Sophie questioned 

_“Cause you make better decisions than I do”_ Cat answered 

“Sophie, what’s the matter?” Embry asked, not as forceful as Jacob, the twins glanced at one another. 

“We… ran into a little… trouble on the way back” Sophie shrugged 

“Trouble?” the boys asked 

“Did you burn them to a crisp?” Leah smirked standing next to Cat 

“Not exactly” she said slowly 

“What happened?” Jacob demanded. Cat crossed her arms and sighed 

“We were on out way back when these two… people jumped down from the sky and attacked us, a women and a man.” she began 

“They weren’t vampires.” Sophie immediately, “They were… something, but they looked so normal. I gave the guy who attacked me hypothermia but… he healed it, which can’t be done with my hypothermia, it’s different. It can’t be healed by anyone but me. And he healed himself in the second.”

“I electrocuted the women who attacked me, she survived. Considering I was angry it was quite a high voltage and should have, accidentally, stopped her heart, but it didn’t. They were weird” Cat explained 

“What did they want?” Sam asked

“Us” they chorused. The boys growled 

“Why?” Jared asked

“We don’t know. They were speaking as though they knew us. The guy even knew my name, he was saying things like I had been lied to and that we’d met before and that someone was hiding us from them.” Sophie explained 

“Did they say why?” Embry wondered, they shook their heads

“Every question we asked, they avoided” Cat answered 

“Why would they be after you though?” Seth asked

“We don’t know. As far as we know the only people who know about us are you guys and the Cullens” Sophie thought. “We never told anyone else” 

“Maybe the Cullens…” Leah began 

“I don’t think so” Sophie disagreed

“Maybe we should go and asked them, I don’t believe they’d do something like that but, just incase?” Cat suggested, Sophie nodded

“Just in case” she repeated. 

“We’ll see you later” Sophie told Embry before kissing him 

“Wait, what if they’re still after you? You said you didn’t kill them?” Jacob worried 

“We got away? I’m sure we’ll be fine.” Cat assured him 

“I’m coming with you” Jacob decided

“Dude, you can’t. The treaty? The treaty line? You can’t cross it” Cat reminded him “At least you’re not supposed to”

“We can, they can’t” Leah corrected. 

“You want to wade right into the vampire nest?” Sophie asked “You sure?” 

“Anything to protect you” Embry said 

“We’ll be fine. We’re not gonna dilly dally, we’re gonna run straight there. So… we’ll see you later” Cat said, she kissed Jacob, grabbed Sophie’s arm and dragged her away in the same second. 

“Cat!” Jacob called. As they ran off

“Well that went well” Sophie muttered

“As well as we thought it would” Cat sighed.

“We’re in trouble later” Sophie worried 

“I’m kind of scared” Cat mumbled 

“Let’s deal with this first” Sophie decided. They reached the Cullen house quickly and ran up to the door. They knocked but didn’t wait for an answer before they ran in. They appeared in the living room where everyone was looking at them confused

“Cat, Sophie?” Alice said standing up “What’s up?” Cat sighed 

“We needed to ask you guys something” she said 

“Anything?” Carlisle promised. The twins looked at one another 

“Have you guys told anyone about us?” they blurted out. The Cullens looked at them confused

“Of course not” Esme answered. They nodded

“We didn’t think you would but, we had to check” Sophie admitted 

“Why? What happened?” Jasper asked. The girls exhaled 

“Something happened…” Sophie admitted. They explained what had happened to the Cullens, but in a little more detail than what they did to the pack. 

“We have only told you guys and the pack and we do not understand how these two people knew us, we thought they might have been after us because of what we could do, but we didn’t know how they knew about that” Sophie rambled 

“Actually. Now that I think about it, that women was pretty surprised before I zapped her” Cat muttered, Sophie looked at her and thought 

“Maybe they didn’t know…” she mumbled

“They do now” Cat grumbled 

“Woops” Sophie whispered

“But how did they know you at all?” Alice wondered, the twins shook their heads

“But I got a source of recognition when I looked at that man. Like a knew him” Sophie repeated again. 

“This is just so… confusing” Cat admitted, putting her head into her hands 

“Yeah, we now have more questioned than we ever did answers” Sophie nodded

“I’m sure there’s an explanation for all of this” Carlisle assured them. They nodded

“You told those dogs this right?” Rosalie asked

“Yep” they nodded

“And they just let you go on your own again?” she questioned. They sighed 

“No” Cat answered. “No where close. I dragged Sophie off before they could argue” 

“We didn’t really think any of you would be happy with them both here” Sophie said. 

“So you left them?” Alice asked, they nodded

“They didn’t give us much of an option” Cat admitted 

“We’ll deal with that later” Sophie decided “I think this is a bit more important. We have two unknown… creatures after us and we don’t know why” 

“Do you think we will ever have anything close to normal lives?” Cat asked 

“We’re dating werewolves, friends with vampires and control the elements. No” Sophie admitted, causing the Cullens to chuckle.

“Well, we just wanted to ask that one thing of you guys. As a precaution. We’re sorry for just barging in” Sophie apologised as she stood up. 

“Yeah, sorry” Cat said stand up also

“No that’s alright. We understand” Carlisle assured them “And if you two ever need anything…”

“We’ll know to ask” Sophie smiled “Come on Cat” 

“Do we have to go, I’m kind of scared” Cat muttered

“We’ll be fine” Sophie took her hand “See you all later” she smiled before dragging Cat out of the room.

“Back home?” Cat asked when they were outside

“Back home” Sophie nodded, she bit her lip, also a little worried about the wrath that was waiting for them. They didn’t hurry back home, they didn’t walk but they didn’t rush. The twins saw their home as they exited the forest

“Are they here?” Sophie wondered

“I don’t want to check” Cat muttered. The girls slowly walked towards the front door. 

“We’re home” they called when they opened it

“Welcome back” Their mother greeted as she walked past the door.

“Have we missed much?” Sophie wondered

“No” Caren smiled. 

“What are we having for dinner tonight?” Cat asked, stalling 

“I’m not sure yet, I might cook some pizza” Caren thought 

_“You’re still hungry? After all that food Emily made?”_ Sophie asked

_“No, I just don’t wanna go upstairs”_ Cat answered

_“You coward”_ Sophie said. She took Cat’s hand “Come on” she said and leading her upstairs. Cat whined. They walked into Cat’s room and shut the door. The two girls turned around to see both boys standing there with their arms crossed. 

_“This was a bad idea. Let’s make a run for it”_ Cat decided

“So, you’ll be happy to know that the Cullens didn’t say anything. Like we thought” Sophie said, Cat looked at her like she was mad “Though we now think that those two didn’t know anything about us in the beginning, they were too surprised with we counteracted them” she admitted. Nothing. Just silence

“Will you two stop standing there and say something?!” Cat burst. “You’re driving me insane” she muttered

“How could you just leave like that?! Do you have any idea what could have happened to you?” Jacob blurted out 

“Nothing? We’re not human, we’ve had this conversation, remember” Cat said back, keeping her voice low. 

“You could have gotten hurt” Embry said

“So could you, everything single time you go on patrol” Cat answered 

“We…” 

“Don’t you dare” Cat cut him off, knowing what he was about to say. 

“We know you two are worried. But this takes us straight back to the argument we had before the newborn fight” Sophie said calmly 

“That was different, this time we have no idea who these people are, or what they’re capable of” Embry worried, walking over to her

“I know. But we will be fine, there aren’t many things they can do to us. We aren’t easily wounded, nor are we easily captured or killed off” Sophie assured him “Remember… you’ll know if we’re injured” 

“We didn’t today” Jacob admitted

“We weren’t injured that’s why” Sophie explained 

“You were being attacked” he said 

“But we weren’t hurt” Cat said, she walked over to him and placed a hand on his cheek “You’ve got to stop freaking out every time something like this happens. We aren’t normal, of course we’re going to get into trouble. It’s always happened to us, but we’ve always over come it” 

“There’s a first for everything” he worried 

“That’s something you say when something seems impossible. It’s a motivator, not a down bringer” Cat pouted disappointed 

“Jake,” Sophie began, he looked at her “We have each other, and as long as we’re together, we will be fine. Nothing is stronger than the two of us combined” 

“Not that you know of” Jacob muttered

“Will you stop being so negative and let me cheer you up” Sophie said annoyed. Jacob sighed but grinned

“Sorry, but thinking about you hurt…”

“I know. I know” Cat waved it away “You’re told me before. A lot” 

“I just want to make sure you understand” 

“I do. Perfectly” she nodded smiling. “Call it truce?” he smirked 

“Sure” he nodded. Cat let out a sighed 

“Thank god” she muttered “That was less painful than I excepted” Sophie giggled 

“Told you it’d be fine” she chuckled 

“Shut up” Cat crossed her arms. 

“Girls. We have a letter” Caren called up. The twins looked at one another 

“A letter?” Cat wondered

“For all of us?” Sophie wondered

“Coming” Cat called back “We’ll be right back” Cat told Jacob before they filed out of Cat’s room and down the stairs

“What is it?” Sophie asked entering the kitchen 

“We don’t know. We thought we’d let you open it” John smiled 

“Alright, Cat?” Sophie offered, Cat picked up the envelope on the table and opened it up. She looked at he contents, it was a thick ivory stiff paper. Expensive. Too fancy for Forks. The card was in the layers of see-through, petal-printed pages. Cat read it and her eyes widened. 

“It’s Bella’s invite” she said 

“Invite?” Caren wondered, Sophie took it to take a look 

“Wow, Alice out did herself” she mumbled looking at the card 

“What’s the invite too?” John wondered. Sophie handed in the invitation, he read over it, Caren looking over his shoulder. 

“A wedding?” John asked, the twins nodded. Sophie looked at the envelope on the table, she noticed something in it. 

“There’s more?” she pulled it out and unfolded the paper, she read through it an her expression dropped. “Oh god”

“What?” Cat looked at it, her expression did the same. The piece of paper was an itinerary for the brides maids. “Alice is getting ahead of herself” Cat muttered 

“What’s it for?” Caren asked

“Bella asked us to be her bridesmaids.” Sophie smiled as Cat took the paper from her 

“And this is our itinerary” she muttered 

“Oh” Caren smiled happily “My babies, bridesmaids. I bet you’re going to be absolutely beautiful” she pulled them into a hug

“Why didn’t you tell us about her wedding?” John wondered

“Well, we couldn’t tell you until Bella told Charlie, otherwise you’d go and congratulate him, and he’d have no idea what you were talking about” Sophie explained 

“That’s why, we couldn’t spoil Bella’s announcement” Cat nodded

“I guess this means both Bella’s parents are ok with it” Sophie smiled

“Charlie might just be baring with it, but not accepting” Cat thought 

“Maybe” Sophie sighed 

“Oh, this is exciting” Cat smiled, she than frowned “Though this list is so long” Sophie giggled 

“Don’t worry, I’m sure we can get through to Alice and make her lighten up a little” she smiled 

“I hope so” Cat mumbled. She than remembered something _“This means Jake’s going to get an invite…”_ Sophie glanced at her _“How do you think he’ll react?”_

_“Not sure”_ Sophie muttered _“It does mean the ever drawing near deadline of hers”_ Cat sighed

_“Oh dear”_ she muttered. 

* * *

 

Cat’s POV. 

I heard Jacob jump into my room. It was about two in the morning, he’d had patrol so I wasn’t surprised he was late. He sat on the bed next to me, but didn’t do anything, usually he’d give me a hug, a kiss on the cheek, something. This time he just sat there. I had my back to him so I guessed he didn’t know I was awake. He seemed upset, it wasn’t often he came and sulked with me present. I thought

“You got the invite” I said softly, realising it’s what had caused his mood. 

“You knew?” he asked, his voice barely higher than a whisper 

“I’m a bridesmaid” I answered truthfully 

“How long have you known?” he wondered

“Since before the newborn fight. I over heard them talking about it in the tent” I explained 

“And you didn’t tell me?” he sounded disappointed

“It wasn’t my place to. Bella had to tell you, not me” I answered. Silence. I turned over and looked at him, he was frowning. I sat up and placed my arms around his waist, leaning my head on his shoulder. “How do you feel about this?” I wondered

“She’s marrying a bloodsucker. He’s going to turn her in to one of them. I’m going to loose my best friend” he listed

“She’s not gonna be gone” 

“She might as well be” 

“Jake” I looked at him stunned “How can you say that?”

“She’s going to be one of them” he repeated

“Would you rather be crying at her tombstone, or able to see her standing in front of you? Just she’d be a little different. She’s my friend too, and I’d rather see her as a vampire than gone forever” I admitted 

“You’re not stopping her” he said disapproving 

“Because I don’t want to stop her from being with the person she loves most in the world” I said in a whisper “I’d rather see her changed and happy than how she was when I first met her. The first time I saw Bella, she looked dead. I don’t wanna see her like that again. Don’t you want her to be happy?” he didn’t answer but he did sigh “I understand if you don’t want to go to the wedding, but don’t wish her dead like that” I muttered 

“Bella didn’t want to invite me” he eventually said, I frowned 

“She did, she just… didn’t want to hurt you” I muttered. We fell into silence for a while before he placed an arm around me and held me to him. I looked up at his face 

“Bridesmaid huh?” he smirked, I rolled my eyes 

“Sounds better than it is, Alice sent us an itinerary” I scowled

“Sounds like you’re gonna be busy” he sighed 

“No more than you are” I smiled. 

“Guess I’m going to have to make use of every second” he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine, they moulded together perfectly. I ran my hand down his biceps, the feel of his muscles got me every time, he was just to hot for his own good. He leaned forwards, pushing me to lie on my back as he hovered over me. I felt his abs, his pecks till my hands made it to his colour bone and around his neck. He let out a few moans, guess my touch made him as crazy as his made me. His hand was under my top and tracing circles around my belly button. He moved it and brushed it down my thigh, this time I moaned, I felt his grin against my lips and he did it again. He moved from my lips and kissed along my jaw line, down my neck and as far down my chest as my top would let him 

“It’s gotta be dangerous to have as much control over someone as you do over me” I muttered. He grinned 

“I’m the one trying to control myself” he said softly 

“Why? It’s not like you can break me” I smiled and pulled his lips back up to mine. 


	38. Chapter 38

Cat’s POV. 

I woke up and looked at the celling. I turned to look at my calendar, I sighed. It had been about a month since Sophie and I had been attacked, nothing else had happened since. Though the boys were with us any chance they got so I guess no one had had the chance to come at us. I looked out my window, the sun was rising, for once there were no clouds, the sky was nice and clear, a dull blue colour, but still blue. I guessed it had rained last night though cause there was water on everything. I stretched, it felt weird being here alone. Jake probably had a morning shift or something. I closed my eyes and listened, I could hear movement down stairs so mum and dad were both awake. I also heard Sophie in her room, she was alone too.

_“Good, this is the one morning we don’t want them here”_ I admitted. I looked back at the calendar, it surprised me how quickly time had passed. 

“Guess this makes six years now” I muttered to myself. For today was the anniversary Sophie and I had gotten our powers. Yep. Today was our 19th birthday. July 17th. So much had happened that I’d almost forgotten about it. Sophie and I had never made a big deal about it, we liked being celebrated but… . We hadn’t gotten around to telling anyone about it, in fact, only our parents knew here in Forks. I found my phone under my pillow and unlocked it. I smiled, there were so many text messages from my old friends. I hadn’t spoken to them much, but they’d never failed to remember my birthday. I yawned after reading and replying to them all 

_“You’re awake”_ Sophie said 

_“Happy Birthday Sophie”_ I smiled

_“Happy Birthday Cat”_ she wished back

_“Should we get this over and done with and go downstairs?”_ I asked, I heard her sigh 

_“Might as well.”_ I got out of bed and opened my door, I walked up to Sophie and gave her a hug. We walked down stairs together. Our parents had gotten into the habit of setting up the living room for us on our birthday, when we were little we shared a bedroom and they’d set it up in there, but they couldn’t do that anymore. We entered the living room and found it covered in streamers, balloons and a banner, the coffee table was covered in presents, in fact there were too many for the coffee table. I sighed, I didn’t even know what I’d wanted, how did they get all these things?

_“They’re our parents. They know us best”_ Sophie answered

_“We know us best”_ I corrected, she grinned at me. We walked around the corner to see our parents standing there smiling 

“Happy Birthday my beautiful girls” mum walked up to us and hugged us both, kissing our foreheads

“Thanks mum” I smiled 

“Yeah, thanks” Sophie said hugging her back. I walked up to dad and he pulled me into a hug 

“Happy Birthday Cat” he said 

“Thanks dad” I smiled 

“Now, come on you two, time to open your gifts” mum said, I turned to look at them all 

“I don’t even know what there’s left to give us” I admitted

“We always think of things” dad said rubbing my shoulder. I sighed and Sophie and I sat side by side on the couch in front of the gifts. Mum and dad had split them in to two piles for us. They each handed us a gift and we began to unwrap them. I got heaps of jewellery; two new watches, necklaces, bracelets, rings. I got some chocolates, some glass figures, like a swan, a rose, though the one I loved the most was a glass angel, it was really pretty. Sophie got the same one. I also got a lot of perfume, I loved getting perfume. I got a knew pair of shoes, three in fact, some new gadgets for my car. Some moisturising creams, make-up, clothes, there was a package from Sophie but it said to open alone so that one was still wrapped. Sophie got about the same, just different types and colours. I had gotten her a secret parcel too, something she will probably groan and and roll her eyes and maybe even blush at, but I thought she needed it. 

“Wow, thanks” Sophie muttered looking at it all

“I swear you guys spoil us to much” I smiled

“Anything for our girls” dad kissed the top of my head. “Plus, you only turn 19 once” he smiled. I grinned 

_“For some people”_ Sophie looked at me and smirked. 

“We’ll help you carry everything up to your rooms?” mum offered

“That’s alright, we’ll manage” Sophie smiled, she picked up the non-breakables first. I followed her lead and we carried them up to our rooms. Mum and dad went into the kitchen and began cooking some breakfast for us. I gently kicked my bedroom door open and walked in, I found Jake sitting on my bed. He smiled at me and I smiled back but he looked at all the things in my arms in confusion. I placed them down on my desk

“What’s all this?” he wondered

“Presents” I shrugged

“Presents? For what?” he asked

“It’s not every day I turn nineteen you know” I smiled. He looked at me surprised, he looked me over.

“Wait…” he started, I grinned 

“It’s Sophie and my birthday today” 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” he questioned

“I forgot” I sighed “We had so much going on that we forgot to tell everyone” 

“So no one knows?” Jake wondered

“Yep” I muttered nodding. He put his hand under my chin and tilted it up so that I look at him

“Happy birthday” he said softly before giving me a sweet kiss 

“Thanks” I smiled “Do I get another one for it being the anniversary of getting my powers?” I smiled. He grinned at me and indeed kissed me again, this time with more passion though. It was definitely one of the best kisses ever. I smiled when he released me

“I have to go collect the rest of my presents.” I smiled 

“You have more?” he asked raising and eyebrow

“My parent’s have the money to spoil me” I reminded him “I’ll be right back” and I left the room to go back downstairs. I collected up my breakables but I had to make a few trips before I sat on my bed with a sigh.

“So, what are you plans for today?” Jacob asked sitting next to me

“Not sure” I cuddled up to him “How about we just stay here” I said happily 

“Girls, breakfast” mum called up

“Maybe later” he smiled at me, kissing me again. I huffed

“Fine” I walked into my closet, shut the door and got dressed in a jiffy before leaving my room and walking into the dinning room. Sophie was already down there, sitting at the dinning table. Mum had topped it with quite a few nice things. We had a really nice conversation. We hardly ever had breakfast together lately. 

* * *

 

“Have you told Embry yet?” I asked Sophie later that day 

“I haven’t seen him yet” Sophie shrugged 

“I bet he knows now” I smiled

“How?” she wondered

“I told Jake, he came to see me this morning” I admitted 

“When?”

“Just before we had breakfast” I said.

“Was he annoyed you didn’t tell him?”

“Not really” I shrugged. 

“I guess that means the whole pack knows now” Sophie sighed 

“Should go give them a visit?” I suggested

“Yeah, why not?” she smiled. 

“Mum, we’re going out for a bit, alright?” I said, poking my head into the lounge room

“Alright. Have fun” mum smiled

“And have a good day” dad wished

“We should do” Sophie nodded before we left the house. We took Sophie’s car down to the little red house. 

* * *

 

Sophie’s POV.

We opened the door to the house quietly and then walked down the hallway to the kitchen.

“Hello, anyone home” I grinned as I poked my head around the corner. Emily looked up from the kitchen and beamed, she put down everything and walked around the bench to pull us both into a hug.

“Happy Birthday girls” she said 

“Thanks Em” we chorused as she released us 

“Wait here” she smiled and disappeared down the hallway and into a room. 

_“Let me guess…”_ Cat thought Emily walked out with two parcels in her hand 

_“Yep”_ I smiled.

“These are for you” Emily smiled as she handed us one each 

“You only found out today, when did you have time to buy these?” I asked 

“Was that why you didn’t tell us?” she wondered

“We forgot, unlike Bella we don’t mind being celebrated” Cat smirked 

“Thanks Em” I said sincerely, giving her a hug 

“You’re very welcome” she said sweetly. We followed her to the living room where Leah and Seth were sitting.

“So what’s this? Why are you two getting birthday wishes?” Leah asked

“Maybe because it’s our birthday?” Cat shrugged

“Since when?” Leah questioned 

“Since we were born” I said 

“I didn’t know about this” Leah thought 

“We never got around to telling anyone” I shrugged “Sorry” 

“Happy birthday” Seth grinned standing up and high fiving us

“Thanks Seth” I grinned 

“You should have told me, I would have gotten you something” he sighed 

“It’s alright, we don’t mind” Cat shrugged. My pocket began to vibrate and pulled my phone out, answering the call

“Hello?”

“WHY THE HELL DIDN’T YOU TELL ME IT WAS YOUR BIRTHDAY TODAY?!?!?!?!?” I moved the phone away from my ear the second I heard her take a deep breath in 

“Hi to you too Alice” Cat shied away as I said her name

“I can’t believe you did this to me!” she continued 

“Did what?” I questioned 

“It doesn’t matter, even in this short space of time I’m sure I can whip something together. Though guests will be a problem, late minute plans are never easy” she mumbled to herself 

“Wait, hold on, Alice, what are you talking about?” 

“The party. I know it’s late notice but I’m sure there are some people who’d be alright with it, I mean they are popular…” she continued 

“Alice. Stop!” I ordered, she did and waited “You can’t plan us a birthday party, everyone is still getting used to the thought of being out of school and graduates. Plus, it’ll be difficult to invite all our friends, Werewolves and vampires in the same house? With my clueless parents? No thanks. Plus, you are way to busy planning Bella’s wedding, you don’t need more responsibilities” 

“Please, I can do it” she said as those it was stupid to believe she couldn’t. 

“Alice, if you want Bella to have the most perfect wedding than all your focus needs to be on that. So no” I said stubbornly, Cat took the phone from me 

“Not only that, but we don’t know what our parents are planning, they usually do something, whether it’s big or small, last year they threw us a huge party” she said 

“Come on, it’ll just be something little” she pleaded through the receiver 

“No” Cat answered

“Please”

“No”

“Please”

“No”

“Please”

“No”

“Please”

“Alice. No” Cat said sternly. I could practically see imagine Alice standing on the other end of the phone, pouting. I took my phone back from Cat

“Look, Alice, we’ll come up and visit you sometime today. You can decorate you house, bake a cake, what ever and if it means that much you, we can celebrate, but just you and your family… and Bella if she feels like it” I promised 

“Fine” she agreed. 

“See you soon Alice” I smiled 

“Bye” she managed to say before I hung up. “Oh god” I muttered

“Well done” Cat sighed “Now we have them fretting over us” 

“Oh well” I shrugged. The door opened and I immediately felt the usual pair of warm arms wrap around my middle. I grinned before even seeing who it was

“Why didn’t you tell me it was your birthday?” he asked

“We didn’t tell anyone, we totally forgot. Sorry about that” I turned to look into Embry’s face, he smiled at me and leaned down to kiss me. 

“Are the birthday girls here?” I heard a call, it was Jared 

“Maybe” Cat called back 

“Happy Birthday Blaze” Jared grinned picking her up and spinning her around 

“Thanks Jared” she laughed, I felt a kiss on the cheek and looked up to see Jacob grinning at me 

“Happy Birthday Storm”

“Thanks Jake” I smiled. After that Cat and I were being surrounded in birthday wishes. Emily made us a special lunch, including a cake, which the wolves demolished. 

“So what have you two got planned for the rest of the day?” Emily wondered

“Well, we wouldn’t let Alice throw us a birthday party, but in return we promised we’d go to her house and celebrate with her family” I explained 

“I bet Alice is going to try and guilt trip us” Cat sighed

“We aren’t Bella, it’s gonna be rather difficult” I reminded her

“True” she smirked 

“We’ll probably be there this afternoon” I added, turning to Emily 

“What about this evening? Got any special dinner plans with your parents?” Kim wondered

“Not that we know of. We had breakfast with them, that was nice. We don’t know what the dinner plans are” Cat admitted 

“Mum and dad have always spoiled us on our birthdays so we don’t make requests or ask them for those things anymore. They’ve spent why too much money on us in the past. So they always end up surprising us with some celebration” I shrugged

“Like all those gifts this morning” Cat sighed and shook her head 

“Well, after winning that lottery I didn’t think they’d really worry about that anymore” Kim remembered

“Still” we both muttered.

* * *

 

We drove down towards the Cullen’s house not an hour later. The pack seemed to accept that they had to share us with them and didn’t put up to much of a fight about us ditching them for their mortal enemies. 

“They’re not that bad toward each other any more” Cat said, listening to my thoughts

“You need to learn to stay out of my head” I scolded

“Then don’t let me hear it” Cat shrugged. I rolled my eyes and slammed up my shields, I saw her wince a little at the force. She didn’t see me picking through her brain all the time, she didn’t really have an excuse as to why she spoke them out loud. We reached the house and walked up to the front door, Carlisle appeared as we reached it and smiled brightly at us.

“Happy birthday girls” he said 

“Thanks Carlisle” I said, giving him a hug. I walked in past him as Cat did the same

“Thanks” she grinned. 

“So, how bad is it?” I wondered, Carlisle smiled and walked towards the stairs, not saying a word. I glanced at Cat who looked as worried as I felt

_“Uh oh”_ I thought, lowering my shields, she nodded as we followed Carlisle. We walked into the living room, me biting my lip and Cat with her eyes closed. There was a huge banner on the celling. Ok correction, there were two huge banners, one with my name on it, and the other with Cat’s name. In the middle of the room was a huge cake, like seven layers or something ridiculous like that. The layers evened through purple and blue, the bottom being blue, than purple, than blue, than purple, and so on. There were iced flowers on every purple layer and snowflakes on every blue layer, both were white. You wouldn’t think it would look well together but, of course, Alice was able to pull it off. There were streamers everywhere, the theme was obviously blue and purple everywhere, including helium and non helium balloons covering the celling and floor. There was a table covered in presents and a bottle of champagne. I guess Alice decided it was essential. I was brought out of my thoughts by the sound of a bang, I looked over to see that Emmett, Jasper and Alice had popped some party poppers, not the cute little ones but huge big ones. 

“Happy Birthday!” they chorused. 

“Woah” I muttered

“Wow” Cat said at the same time

“We said something small, you guys went way over” I admitted

“This was the best I could do in the short time you gave me. And seeing as you didn’t forbid me I was allowed to do what I wanted and I want to celebrate properly” Alice said firmly 

“Still” I said “Did you need such a big cake? No way are we gonna be able to eat all of that” 

“That’s alright, you can take some of it for your dogs and we’ll keep some for when ever you’re here” Rosalie said

“I’m gonna be so fat by the end of this” Cat mumbled

“Don’t worry, your fast metabolism will take care of that” Alice said skipping towards us. “Happy birthday” she said to us both and giving us a big hug 

“Thanks Alice” I said 

“Alright, lets open some presents” she decided 

“Wait Alice, you need to let the rest of us congratulate them” Esme said, she gave me a hug and said happy birthday before kissing my forehead. 

“Thanks” I grinned. Jasper gave me a hug, Rosalie did too. 

“Happy birthday Rouge” Emmett picked both Cat up and spun her around laughing. “And you too Myst” he said doing the same to me.

“You can put me down now Emmett” I laughed. He placed me on my feet and I was smuggled by Bella.

“Happy birthday” 

“Thanks Bells” I said before Edward gave me a hug also. 

“Happy 19th” 

“Thanks Edward” 

“Alright, come on. Let’s open the gifts” Alice grabbed my wrist, grabbed Cat’s wrist and lead us through everyone to the table of presents. She shoved one into both our hands and everyone crowded around.

“Those are from Carlisle and Esme” she said grinning. Cat opened the wrapping paper and looked at the box, she opened that and inside was a silver ring. It had a purple round stone in the middle and the silver band twirled around it. There were silver diamonds on either side of the purple amethyst. Cat beamed and pulled it out, sliding it onto her left middle finger. 

“It’s so gorgeous” she held it out and turned to Esme “Thanks” she pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek

“We’re glad you like it” she said back, she looked at me and I unwrapped my own. I had the same box and opened to find a similar ring. It was silver too but had three blue sapphires, the middle one bigger than the other two, there were silver diamonds around them, between them and it looked gorgeous. 

“Oh god. Thanks” I turned to Esme and basically smothered her before giving Carlisle a hug also 

“You’re welcome dear” Esme smiled

“Alright. These are from Emmett” Alice said giving us another one. I opened the envelope and raised my eyebrows looking at him. 

“I figured you’d need a new pair” he shrugged. It was a voucher for about six new tires for my car, I didn’t think I needed them yet but with theses roads, who knew. Cat had a new stereo, which allowed her to plug anything into it and not just her phone or iPod. 

“You gonna install it for me?” she asked

“Sure” he smirked

“I wasn’t talking to you” she said before turning to Rosalie. She shrugged and grinned 

“Don’t see why not” Cat put it down 

“You don’t need to do it now” she assured her 

“Wasn’t planning on it” she admitted causing Cat to roll her eyes. Jasper gave Cat a new pair of runners, when I opened my present from him I was a little surprised, it was a new bathing suit. I raised my eyebrow at him and he turned to look at me, feeling my emotions. He saw the present in my hands and almost looked embarrassed before he looked and pointed at Alice. I smiled and nodded, realising what he meant. Alice gave both Cat and I a  necklace with a matching ring, they matched the ring that Esme and Carlisle had given us.  Edward and Bella were next, they had given me three books and Cat got a whole heap of chocolates. 

“Thanks guys” Cat smiled 

“You spoiled us just as much as our parents” I sighed 

“That’s what friends are for” Alice grinned “Now, time to cut the cake” she burst. Cat groaned 

“Come on, it’s not that bad” I said 

“I hate the song, we don’t need to sing it do we?” Cat asked looking at everyone 

“Of course we do. You can’t not sing it while you cut the cake together” Alice said stubbornly 

“Together?” we chorused

“Of course, it’s both of your birthdays” Alice reminded us 

“Oh yeah, how could we forget” I muttered sarcastically. They did sing to us, Cat had a glare on her face the whole time, I felt a little awkward, I mean what are you supposed to do while everyone sings the happy birthday song to you? Cat and I both held the knife handle and cut through the entire cake together. We than had some, we cut them layer by layer. Of course know one was tall enough to get to the top layer so I had to cut that for everyone while Cat handed a plate to Bella and herself, also holding mine while I landed back on the floor. I didn’t mind though, it was fun, and it was one hell of a cake, it seemed to melt in your mouth, like full on literally, it was beautiful.

“Jeez Alice, you out did yourself” I admitted

“This is amazing” Cat said 

“What’s in it?” Bella wondered

“Oh, just this and that” Alice shrugged with a grin. We rolled our eyes and finished the pieces of cake, by that time it was late evening. We sat talking for ages, Rosalie ran down to our house to install the new stereo in Cat’s car, Emmett going with her. We had to force them to be as silent as a mouse and not to break anything. Of course the silent part would be easy for Rosalie, the non-breaking part might not be so easy for Emmett. I said that to him and, after everyone stopped laughing, he shot a sneaky comment back at me before leaving. At about five Carlisle decided we needed to leave because our parents might want to do something with us. I agreed, just incase they had planned something, Cat sighed. 

“It’s not like we’ve had dinner with them on our birthday before” she muttered

“That’s not the point” I sighed as we were lead to the door. “Thank you for having us” I said “And for the presents” Cat and I were lugging them to my car, we’d told the Cullens we didn’t need their help, which was true. Alice had put the half of the cake that was for the wolves in the car already, she said she didn’t want to risk it getting squashed, even after Cat assured her the wolves wouldn’t mind it if it was squished or not. 

“You’re completely welcome girls.” Esme said, giving us both yet another hug after we put everything in the car. “We hope you had a good day.”

“I don’t know any better way to spend it, to be honest” I confessed

“Yeah, I don’t think it gets any better” Cat agreed. 

“Well, we’re glad” Carlisle smiled 

“Thanks for putting so much effort in for us too” I said to them all before grinning at Alice 

“Well, it would have been better if I’d known sooner” Alice was still complaining about that

“That’s probably the exact reason they didn’t tell you Alice” Bella jumped in

“Exactly” Cat and I chorused, Alice pouted and we all laughed at her. 

“Well you can’t escape it next year. I’m going to plan you something big” she threatened 

“Than we’re gonna go on a holiday for our birthday next year” Cat decided

“Good idea” I nodded. Alice glared at us

“Bye everyone” Cat said quickly and pulled me to the car, I jumped into the drivers seat and turned on the ignition before waving to everyone and driving off. We reached the house and I parked my car, Cat got out and inspected everything, making sure Emmett really hadn’t broken anything while I pulled the cover back onto my car. We walked up the stairs and expected to find our parents waiting for us, but they weren’t.

“Where do you think they are?” I wondered

“I’m not sure” Cat muttered, the house looked rather dark actually, the front door light was on, the light at the top of the spiral stair case was on, the stove light in the kitchen was on and a lamp in the lounge was on, but that was it. Usually almost every light was on to light up the house, but now it just seemed empty. 

“Should we check our rooms?” Cat wondered

“Seems the best option” I nodded and we walked up the staircase. There was a lamp on in my room and I opened the door to see Embry standing in the middle of my room. 

“Embry” I said surprised. I was surprised, I hadn’t expected him to turn up till later, till after our parents had forced us to some expensive restaurant. 

“Hey” he smiled 

“What’s up?” I wondered walking up to him.

“Well, I was wondering if you’d like to go on a birthday picnic with me” he offered, this was the first time I noticed he was holding a basket in his hands. 

“I’d love to, but I don’t know what my parents are doing” I confessed

“They’re not.” he smiled, I looked at him confused, what did he mean they’re not? “I asked them permission to take you out tonight” he explained, I gapped at him 

“You did that? For me?” I asked 

“I had to celebrate your birthday with you somehow” he grinned. I flung my arms around his neck and kissed him. He was amazing, putting this together just for me? And even asking my parents for permission. I couldn’t ask for anything better. Cat was wrong, today did get better! 

* * *

 

Cat’s POV.

I grinned when I entered my room, Jake was sitting on my bed waiting for me.

“Hey” I smiled walking towards him 

“How’s your day been?” he wondered

“Pretty good” I shrugged, hugging him 

“Think you have time to celebrate with me?” he asked

“I’d absolutely love to, but I don’t know what my parents are planning” I sighed 

“They’re not.” he grinned, I looked up at him “I asked them if I could spend some time with you” I beamed 

“Really?” I wondered

“Yeah. Embry and I didn’t get much time with you two today, so we asked your parents if you could each spend the evening with us” he explained. I jumped on him and he spun me around 

“Thank you so much” I beamed. “So, what’s the plan?” I wondered

“We’re going for a walk first” he said to me. I grinned

“Through the forest?”

“I know you love it”

“Sure it’s not to dangerous?” I asked him 

“I’m going to be with you, you don’t need to worry” he said to me smiling 

“Oh, cause I was so worried” I rolled my eyes, he smirked at me and lead me back through the house, I guess seeing as he had permission from my parents we didn’t need to sneak around. I couldn’t believe he actually did this for me, it was great! Just what I needed to make this the perfect birthday. We walked through the trees, my arm hooked through his and my head on his shoulder, it was nice and quiet and peaceful. The sky was still clear, it was such a perfect day for it, and Sophie and I hadn’t had a thing to do with that for once. We eventually come to a clearing, there were candles, a picnic rug, a basket and some food. I beamed 

“Wow” I couldn’t help but breath “This is gorgeous”

“You like it?” he asked

“I love it” I grinned, there was a vase of flowers on the rug, they were a mix of red and purple roses. They bloomed as soon as we entered the clearing, reacting to my emotions. They weren’t the only ones, flowers bloomed and blossomed all around us, growing up and glistening in the candle light

“I guess you really love it” Jacob smiled seeing the flowers grow before his eyes. 

“Guess I’m so overwhelmed it’s seeping out and into the plants” I smiled at him 

“That’s not all, the air’s gotten warmer too” he squeezed my arm and I smiled guiltily. He lead me over to the picnic rug and we sat down next to one another, he had chocolate covered strawberries, along with other fruits, kind of like a chocolate fountain without the fountain. He just had a bowl of melted chocolate, along with pizza. 

“Nothing fancy” I grinned, glad

“Did you want fancy?” He wondered

“Definitely not. That’s what I was dreading about my parents plans, a fancy expensive restaurant” I confessed “This is so much better. It’s just perfect” I leaned forwards and kissed him. He kissed me back but pulled away much too soon. 

“We’d better eat it before it get’s cold” he said, nodding his head towards everything 

“Right cause I totally can’t just heat it up” I grinned

“You’re not meant to be doing anything but enjoying yourself” he told me 

“Well I can’t if you pull away” I whined. He grinned and kissed me again but it was only short “Yeah, like that” I grumbled 

“After we eat” he grinned. I sighed and rolled my eyes but sat back and did what he said, his winning grin was to contagious that I ended up smiling back at him. We ate the pizza together, not in complete silence but I hadn’t noticed how far we had actually walked till just now. We were miles away from everywhere. Jake dipped all the fruits in the chocolate and let me eat most of them. He fed me a few, which was kind of cliche but it was so sweet and really made me feel special. Again I ended up asking myself what I’d done to deserve him? For him to be all mine. 

“So, I hope it’s not to late but…” he began, he pulled a small wrapped box out of the basket. I smiled

“You didn’t have to get me anything, this was totally enough” I said looking around 

“Well, it wasn’t fair that everyone else was able to get you one and I didn’t” he explained. He handed me the gift, I took it and unwrapped it gently. It was one of those jewellery boxes, I looked at Jacob surprised and he nodded his head towards it. I opened it and saw two new charms for the bracelet he gave me, one was a heart and the other an angel. 

_“A lot of angels”_ I grinned

“I saw it and it reminded me about how you’re my angel” he said, I smiled at him and handed him the box, he looked at me confused, almost like he thought I was rejecting them. I smiled and offered for him to take it, he did but the expression stayed on his face. I turned my wrist with the bracelet on it, I never took it off, Sophie was the same. They were as precious to us as our birth necklaces were. 

“Clip them on for me, it’s kind of difficult to do it without both hands” I explained, he finally smiled and one by one clipped the two charms to my bracelet. I admired them, they were gorgeous

“I would have gotten you a bit more, but I didn’t have much time” he began, I shook my head

“They’re perfect. Plus this dinner,” I said looking around “It’s just…” I didn’t know what the word was “I don’t know what word to use to describe it” I admitted, he grinned

“As long as it’s a good word” he said 

“Good can’t even describe how amazing the word would be” I crawled over to him and sat on his lap. “Earlier this evening I said the day couldn’t get any better. You totally proved me wrong” I grinned 

“Well, I’m glad I could make your day” he smiled at me as I leaned my forehead on his. 

“Just seeing your face makes my day” I said softly 

“Good thing I feel the same way” I smiled, I couldn’t help it, his lips were so close to mine and I just needed to feel them on mine. So I didn’t answer and just full on kissed him, hard. I almost wondered if it felt desperate, though I guess I kind of felt like that. He kissed me back immediately. There was something different about this kiss, I couldn’t place my finger on it but it was different. It wasn’t bad, it was amazing, but it still made me wonder. Jake laid back and I lay on top of him, my hands running through his short, spiky hair, the dew on the grass soaking it. I felt his hands on my skin, under my top, his hands were warmer than usual, or maybe it was me? I kissed down to his collar bone, my fingers tracing over his muscles.

“It’s dangerous, the hold you have one me” he admitted

“It’s dangerous for you to have as much control over someone as powerful as me” I grinned coming back up to his lips and kissing his grin. After a while I realised why the kisses felt different, it was easy to tell that I wanted him, and more than usual. I guessed, by the way he held me so tight to him and how his hands travelled up my back and than back down as though he was overstepping, Jake felt the same. That was all I needed to know, it was all I needed to feel confident. I hadn’t ever thought this far before, I guess that was half a good thing, who knows how I’d react if I’d over-thought this, if that had happened, I might have been having a panic attack, but I wasn’t. For the first time, this was what I wanted. I actually realised how much I wanted Jake. I couldn’t help it, I kissed his pecks and he growled, a low sound, but it wasn’t a warning nor was it scary, it think it was his version of a moan, a wolf version. I liked it, so I did some more to make him do it again, he did, so that continued until he pulled me away from his chest and to his lips 

“Not fair” he muttered

“How?” I wondered

“I shouldn’t be the only one making sounds” he said kissing down my neck, tickling me almost as his breath spread across my throat, his lips so warm against my skin. I let out a happy sigh, it felt so good, so, right. What could be more perfect than him? What could be more perfect than the feel of his skin against mine? What could be more perfect than the way we fix together, moulded together so perfectly? Every inch of us worked together, every part fit together like puzzle pieces, nothing jabbed, no elbows or hip bones or knees. I don’t think there had ever been something so perfect together as Jake and I were right now. Jacob suddenly began to chuckle, I opened my eyes and looked at him confused

“What?” I asked

“Look at what we’ve done” he said looking up, I followed his gaze and noticed we were clouded in steam. 

“Good thing we’re not in a room” I commented 

“Seems you’re body’s just betraying you” he smirked

“How?” 

“You’re being desperate”

“I’m wanting. There’s a difference” I wasn’t letting him get the satisfaction of embarrassing me and he looked at me confused when I answered. I leaned back over to him, tracing his lips “Why so surprised?” I wondered. He didn’t answer for a while

“I didn’t pick you as the type” he admitted

“What? The sex type?” I grinned, he shrugged 

“Well, I only just decided” I confessed “And it is my birthday” I reminded him, I could tell I was being seductive now, there was no doubt about it. I guessed he knew it too, I saw him glance down and than back at my face, I smiled at him and kissed him. At first he was hesitant, not really sure of this idea I had in my head. But that didn’t stop me, I kissed him with confidence, didn’t do anything else but wrap my arms back around his neck again. Eventually his snaked around my waist and took the ends of my top in his hands, I stopped kissing him for a second and he pulled it over my head. I went back to kiss him again but he seemed distracted. I looked at him before looking down at myself 

“What?” I wondered

“You’re just…” he breathed 

“You’re gonna make me feel self conscious in a minute” I said softly, already beginning to feel a tad embarrassed. He looked at my like I was crazy 

“Breath taking” he finished, letting out a single breath, like I had indeed taken his breath away. I grinned and kissed him again, this time he was more than willing. After that everything escalated and the steam turned into a heavy, warm, fog. He was right, my body did betray me, it was so hot I was surprised I didn’t burn him, guess I had some control, though he was making it very difficult. All I wanted was him, for the rest of my life. 

* * *

 

Sophie’s POV. 

Embry had taken me to the beach, he was doing an excellent job at making this the best night ever. He pulled out a picnic rug and laid it on the sand. I watched him unpack the basket, he had pasta for us. I sat down and he handed me a bowl 

“Did you make this?” I asked, he nodded with a grin, I beamed and ate some, it was amazing. “Dude, you never told me you could cook!” he shrugged

“I have my moments” he grinned 

“What did you do?” I wondered, he raised an eyebrow “What did you put in it?” I rephrased 

“Pasta, tomato, carrots, pepper, salt, spices, meat” he listed. I giggled as he looked at the pasta in his bowl. 

“Impressive” I grinned.

“Ok, so I had Emily help me a little” he confessed

“I don’t care, I just can’t believe you went to so much trouble, for me” I leaned over and kissed him proudly 

“Wow, I should cook more often” he smirked

“Please do” I nodded. We finished the pasta happily before he pulled out a tub of peanut brittle and caramel ice cream 

“Did that even last?” I wondered, he opened it, the answer was barely. He sighed 

“I was hoping it would” he muttered. I smiled and put my hand on the tub, it froze again perfectly. He looked at it, than at me and grinned 

“What would I do without you?” he wondered

“Not sure” I grinned, he smirked and kissed my cheek before pulling out two spoons. We ate the ice cream together, finishing the entire litre tub while talking about everything. Afterwards, we sat on the picnic rug looking at the ocean, the moon was in a crescent shape but shined off the glistening water. I grinned and stood up

“What?” he asked as I looked at him 

“Come on, let’s go for a swim” I decided

“It’s freezing” he reminded me 

“So?” I asked. He rolled his eyes and stood up next to me. I grinned and ran at the water. It splashed around me and I turned to see Embry grab me before he lost his balance and we both ended up drenched in water. 

“What was that for?” I laughed

“You wanted to be wet” he said 

“I could have done that myself”

“Where’s the fun in that?” he questioned. I grinned and turned to swim further out. “Where are you going?” he called

“Out? I’m not going to far” I added before turning to him. He looked at me a little worried “Come on, it’s my element, it can’t hurt me” I reminded him

“But the things in it could” he said swimming over to me

“Not really. Especially seeing as they’re my animals too” I grinned

“You’re such a weird girl” he said reaching me, placing his arms around my waist

“Hey” I whined, placing my arms around his neck 

“It’s not bad”

“Good, cause you’re a weird boy”

“How?” he questioned 

“You’re a shapeshifter, what about that isn’t weird?” I reminded him. He sighed and shook his head, water splashing off his hair. I grinned and when he looked back at me, I kissed him. _“Best birthday ever!”_


	39. Chapter 39

Cat’s POV.

I groaned as I woke up the next morning. I felt sore. I opened my eyes but shut them again immediately, it was too bright. I sighed and just decided to listen instead. I heard birds. Birds? I almost jolted up to a sitting position after remembering why I was outside. Damn, I’d only forgotten for a second but I can’t believe I forgot it at all. I smiled, and attempted to open my eyes again, after squinting a little, I succeeded. I looked around, the sun was shining, it was another clear day, well so far at least. The ground was wet and a low mist was around. I was lying on Jacob’s chest, he was still fast asleep, he was so cute. I leaned my chin on the back of my hand and watched him for a while. It was a little awkward though, we had the picnic rug on us and I’d created a blanket soft ground, still awkward when I thought about it. I cleared that from my mind and watched Jake as he slept peacefully, his snore was lighter than usual, not as loud. I smiled just as he began to stir before opening his eyes, he did what I did and squinted before looking around, his eyes lastly landing on me. 

“Morning” he smiled

“Morning” I smiled back 

“How are you this morning?” he wondered, I thought and wriggled my nose

“Couldn’t be better” I grinned. He reached towards me and caressed the side of my face, rubbing his thumb on it. I leaned into his hand and closed my eyes. We stayed like that for a while before I remembered something. 

“Don’t you need to go on patrol?” I asked softly, I didn’t want him to move but as if Sam gave him this much time off

“Sam gave us the night off to spend with you guys” he explained 

“Us? Embry too? As if?” I asked surprised opening my eyes and looking at him

“Yeah, guess he has a soft side” he smirked 

“What’s the penalty?” I wondered

“Not sure” he shrugged “Probably double shifts or something” I sighed 

“Guess we should go before he sends someone looking for you” I muttered, lying back down over his chest 

“That doesn’t look like getting up” I could hear the smirk in his voice.

“Shut up” I grumbled and hugged him “I don’t wanna leave” he chuckled and stroked my head before playing with my hair. I groaned

“What?” he wondered

“I need a shower, we have to go” I muttered. He sighed. I stretched and stood up before turning to the basket and digging out my clothes. I grabbed Jake’s shorts and chuckled them at him — not really looking at him as I did it — before pulling on my underwear. I saw Jacob almost frowning from the corner of my eye as I did so. It didn’t take long before he was standing behind me, I paused when his arms were around my waist and he began to kiss every part of exposed skin he could get to, which was lot seeing as I was standing in my underwear and bra only. My body began to betray me again as my temperature began to rise as a reaction, I moaned as he kissed down my back. His lips felt cool against my skin as it got so hot, I heard him chuckle 

“What?” I breathed

“You’re hot” he said 

“I know”, he chuckled again 

“I know you are but I meant temperature” he said

“I know. But can you blame me, controller of fire here and you make me flare up” I turned around and pulled his lips towards me “I’m surprised I didn’t burn you last night”

“Wouldn’t even care if you did” he murmured, I raised my eyebrow “It wouldn’t last long anyway” 

“You’re weird” I sighed shaking my head and turned to pull on my jeans. I picked up my t-shirt but before I could do anything with that Jake started kissing my neck again, his time moving down to my collar bone before kissing my cleavage. “You’ve become obsessed” I muttered, taking deep breaths to try and calm my temperature. 

“You make me crazy” he admitted, now kissing behind my earlobe. I was craving and I couldn’t do it anymore, I pulled his lips to mine and kissed him hard, who cared if someone came looking for us, who cared, I just wanted him. I jumped and wrapped my legs around his waist and I yanked on his hair and kissed him. It was very, dangerous I’d say, for a normal person at least, there was so much force, it was kind of animalistic to tell the truth. At this rate we’d never make it back. Remembering that I probably smelled strongly of testosterone and that my sister and everyone else I knew had a very strong nose made me stop. I didn’t need people jumping on me about the loss of my virginity. He looked at me

“Come on” I grinned and jumped down, I kissed him again lightly before pulling my top on and grabbing the basket, which had the squished pizza box and bowls in it. My jacket was hooked through the handle. Jacob sighed and picked up the picnic rug, throwing it over his shoulder. I took his hand in my free one and he brought it up to his lips to kiss it before we began to walk back. 

* * *

 

Sophie’s POV. 

Embry and I were cuddled up on the couch the next morning, we’d eventually come back the night before and fell asleep together, Cat had never returned. She hadn’t been home since Jacob took her on her picnic. I was kind of wondering what they’d been up to… 

“What you thinking about?” Embry wondered

“How I wish yesterday hadn’t ended” I said, remembering it. He chuckled and kissed the top of my head 

“Wondering where Cat is?” he wondered, I looked up at him 

“You aren’t a mind reader are you?” I questioned 

“No, I just know you” he smiled, I sighed

“Yeah, I was thinking about that too” I admitted with a nod 

“Worried?”

“Curious” I corrected, I turned my head in the direction of the door to hear it open. 

“Well, seems they’re back” he smiled, I nodded and got up from the couch to walk through the house to the front door. They were standing there, making out. I stood there for a few seconds before cleaning my throat. They broke apart and Cat grinned at me, I stood there, staring at her. 

“Oh my god” I said shocked, “No way! No way, no way, no way, no way!” She looked at me confused for a second before realisation appeared on her face

“What the hell? How’d you do that?” she asked 

“I don’t know, just the way you looked at me” I admitted 

“Twin thing?” Jacob wondered

“Maybe” Cat shrugged “Kind of creepy though” she said looking back at me, grinning again. 

“What’s going on?” Embry asked coming out behind me 

“How was your date last night?” Jacob wondered

“Pretty fun,” he looked at me and I smiled with a nod 

“Wish it hadn’t ended” I said again with a sigh. 

“What about you guys?” Embry wondered

“It was great” Cat grinned “Now, we’re gonna go take a shower, we’ll be back” and she pulled Jacob past us and up the stairs. 

“We?” Embry questioned, there was a gap before he gasped 

“No way!” he shouted, we heard a laugh from up the stairs. He looked at me and I nodded with a sigh

_“Jeez”_ I sighed. 

“Hey, is Cat back yet?” I turned to see my mother

“Yep, she’s upstairs, having a shower” I shrugged, trying to make it look casual. She looked at me for a second before eyeing me. Obviously I hadn’t done a good job cause she crossed her arms, I held my hands up in surrender and looked at Embry, nodding my head to the stairs. We walked up them, leaving my mother standing there. We walked into my room and I shut the door. 

“Did Cat and Jake…” Embry asked

“Yes” I said slowly 

“Woah” 

“Outside” I realised, he looked like he was thinking about it and I raised my eyebrow. He blushed, causing me to giggled 

“No surprise really, we always knew she’d be the first to do it” I shrugged 

“Really?” he asked surprised

“What’s so surprising about that? She’s more…” I thought of a word “Bold” I decided 

“You’re older though” he half questioned

“So? Only by a minute or two. That doesn’t really count” I confessed. I was suddenly confused as to why we were on this subject, I shook my head and collapsed onto my bed with a sigh. Embry sat next to me

“What’s wrong?” he wondered

“Nothing” I shrugged “Guess I’m just a little bored” 

“I’m offended” 

“I didn’t say you were boring” I rolled my eyes

“I know” he leaned down and placed his lips onto mine. I placed my hand on his neck and pulled him closer, he put his hand under my back and lifted me towards him, doing the same. We kissed till he needed air, which was slowly becoming a longer period of time, Embry was able to hold his breath for longer and longer as time went between us, guess his body was just adapting to me, no matter how weird that sounded. Unfortunately we were interrupted by the sound of my phone going off, I groaned. And Embry chuckled at me. I reached over and answered the call

“What?”

“Jeez, what did I interrupt?” Alice asked

“Everything” I answered

“Well, if I could see you I wouldn’t have” Alice hadn’t stopped complaining about that yet.

“That’s not my fault, now what’s up”

“When was the last time you looked at your itinerary?” she asked

“When I got it” I answered

“Are you serious?!?! As bridesmaids you and Cat have a responsibility to —”

“Do what ever you tell us too?” I cut her off 

“No.” she said, but that was it, completely proving my point

“You need us for something Alice?” I reminded her

“Yes. We are taking Bella shopping for Edward’s ring”

“Does she even want to go?” I wondered

“She has to” Alice said stubbornly 

“She doesn’t have to do anything actually” I disagreed “And why do you need Cat and I there?” I wondered 

“Because it’s a shopping spree, I need Cat to enjoy it with me and Bella needs you to complain to” she said 

“That’s an awful reason” I confessed

“It’s a perfect reason. Now hurry up I want you two at my house in half an hour!” Alice said seriously and hung up the phone. I groaned and buried my face in my bed “And the nightmare begins” I murmured through the blankets. I heard Embry chuckle and he kissed my shoulder before moving her hair and muzzling my neck.

“You’re not making this any easier” I muttered, moving my head to give him better access. 

“Better enjoy the little time I have” he said softly

“I need to tell Cat” I reminded him 

“Tell her through your mind”

“I have no idea what they’re doing, I do not need to be in her head and know all the details thank you”

“I’ll have to suffer that” 

“But you can’t help it, I can, and I choose for it not to happen” I reminded him “I feel sorry for you by the way” I grinned, he stopped littering my skin in light kisses and looked at me annoyed, I shrugged and sat up. I stood up and left my room before knocking on Cat’s door, I heard a giggle before Cat’s voice sounded

“You can come in Soph” she said, I opened the door slowly before taking the chance to look around, I didn’t see anything, including my sister, that was when I noticed the bathroom door was shut. Great. I’m going to have to spend the rest of forever keeping them apart. I walked up to the door

“Cat, Alice wants us at her house in half an hour” I said, my arms crossed

“Seriously?” she whined from the other side of the door

“Yes serious, so put your clothes back on and lets leave before Alice comes here and drags us away”

“What are we doing?”

“We’re going shopping” I answered annoyed

“Awesome” I rolled my eyes and left the room, shutting her door just as the bathroom one opened. 

* * *

 

Third Person POV. 

Cat drove down to the Cullens’ house in her Lamborghini — Sophie in the passenger seat — not fifteen minutes later. Cat was in a happy mood, and had been since she came home. Sophie was rolling her eyes at her constantly. They reached the big white house and Cat turned the ignition off before they entered the house.

“Morning everyone” Cat greeted smiling, everyone turned to them and looked at her surprised. 

“Cat? Happy? In the morning?” Rosalie asked confused

“Wow” Jasper said. Emmett grinned and started laughing 

“She had sex!” he bursted out, his booming laugh shaking the walls. Sophie looked at him a little surprised, how had that been his first guess? Cat rolled her eyes but didn’t deny it 

“Oh, our little girl’s become a women” Rosalie cheered hugging Cat from the side 

“You guys are weird” Cat answered 

“Hey, it’s big thing” Alice agreed

“How?” Cat wondered, everyone rolled their eyes at her. 

“So Alice, when are we leaving?” Sophie asked her, changing the subject 

“Now!” Alice remembered, she grabbed Bella’s arm — who was standing next to her — and dragged her out the door 

“See you later guys” Sophie waved and followed them

“Yeah, see ya” Cat grinned 

“Bye Rouge, congrats” Emmett continued to laugh. Cat shook her head and left the house, she was surprised when she saw Alice and Bella in her Lamborghini. 

“What’s wrong with your car Alice?” she asked

“Mine’s only a two seater.” Alice reminded her “Now get in and drive, your’s is sitting here waiting so we might as well use it” Cat rolled her eyes and she climbed into the drivers seat. Alice had stolen Sophie’s seat as the passenger and Sophie climbed in the back with Bella. Cat started the car and drove down the Cullens’ driveway were Alice instructed her on where to go before she started her usual babble and began to talk about everything and anything. Cat was the only one who paid attention to her, Bella played with her fingers and Sophie stared out the window. They eventually reached Port Angeles and Alice told Cat where to park.

“Alright, I have a few places I want to go. I want to visit Charles & Colverd's Moissanite, Cartier, Tiffany, Jeff Cooper jewellery, Harry Winston, Bulgari jewellery, Vertigo and Michael B.” she listed as they climbed out of the vehicle

“Does Port Angeles even have all of those?” Bella wondered, her voice was full of dread. Alice rolled her eyes, took the brides hand and lead her into the building, Cat and Sophie following. They walked almost to the other end of the shopping centre before turning into a store. Cat and Bella stopped dead in the door way, Bella with disgust and Cat with amazement. 

“Oh my god” Bella groaned 

“There’s so many!” Cat squealed 

“Uh oh” Sophie muttered

“What?” Alice asked

“Shouldn’t have brought Cat in here, she’s probably about to buy half the store.” Sophie sighed, Alice rolled her eyes and walked up to Cat

“We’re here for Bella. Not you” she grinned

“Doesn’t mean I can’t buy some stuff too” Cat grinned looking in the glass cases full of jewellery. 

“Can I help you?” a man asked them 

“Yes” Alice said before anyone else could. The man looked at her, dazzled by her vampire beauty. “We’re looking for wedding rings.” she explained 

“Hey, do we even know what size Edward is?” Sophie wondered to Bella, she shrugged 

“Alice probably does” Bella answered

“Of course” Sophie sighed as Alice spoke to the jeweller. She eventually turned to Bella and pulled her closer, forcing Bella to tell the man what she wanted. Naturally, Bella being Bella, had no idea. They spent around about an hour in the one store and the only progress they made was Bella decided what she didn’t want and Cat bought around five expensive items. 

“Well, time to move onto the next one” Alice sighed when they walked out, the next three jewellers were no better, Bella didn’t find anything she liked and Cat just bought more.

“Cat, we’re meant to be here for Bella, you’re the only one buying things” Sophie scolded her 

“Sorry, but it’s all so gorgeous, it’s all just… calling to me, they’re saying ‘buy me, buy me’, know way can I say no” Cat answered pouting

“It’s all in your imagination” Sophie rolled her eyes. They had more luck at the fourth store, Bella found something that sparked her fancy but she didn’t quite think it was right. When she saw some rings similar she finally found the one that she deemed perfect. She was having doubts after seeing the cost but both Cat and Alice told her they’d buy it for her no matter what. The three of them had an arguing session before Alice and Cat won and then argued over who got to buy it. Alice won that by reminding them that she was the Maid of Honour and Cat didn’t bother arguing after that. 

“So what’s next on the agenda?” Sophie wondered

“There’s more?” Bella whined

“If we get more than one thing done in one day, then that’s one less day we need to come back” Sophie told her, Bella nodded agreeing with that immediately. 

“Well we need to get you guys some lunch” Alice grinned

“Thank god” Bella sighed happily. They walked to the food court and the three of them ordered a feast. 

“Oh it feels good to sit down” Bella admitted, eating some hot chips 

“Food is good” Cat nodded in agreement 

“You can’t complain, you’ve spent so much already” Sophie said looking at her bags

“So, I’m still hungry” Cat shrugged, Sophie rolled her eyes 

“So, I’m interested” Alice started, leaning towards Cat, she rolled her eyes, knowing what was coming “How was it last night?” Alice questioned smiling 

“How is it usually?” Cat asked shrugging 

“Dude, you could at least be a little more enthusiastic, you just lost your virginity! That’s literally a once in a life time thing!” Alice said 

“It was great?” Cat shrugged trying to answer her, Alice groaned

“You’re ridiculous” she muttered shaking her head “I want details”

“You might, but these two wont”

“How do you know?”

“I don’t think Bella wants to hear those sorts of things about her best friend and Sophie doesn’t want to hear that kind of stuff about either of us”

“Got that right” Sophie grinned

“You’re such a buzz kill” Alice whined 

“I don’t ask you about Jasper and your sex life” Cat made a point 

“So?” Alice questioned, thinking that was completely irrelevant. 

“So, do we get to go home after this or…?” Sophie asked again, changing the subject again

“I just have one thing left to do” Alice said grinning, Bella groaned. When they finished eating they followed Alice back through the building. They entered an accessory shop, nothing normal of course, it was an expensive shop. “I need to look at a few things to put in both of your hair” Alice explained pointing to Sophie and Cat. Sophie sighed, dreading this while Cat grinned. They walked around the shop and Alice put several things in the twin’s hair to see what she liked best. She didn’t end up buying any of it but decided she had a plan now.

“Does that mean we can go home now?” Bella wondered

“Yep” Alice nodded 

“Yes” Sophie cheered. They walked back towards where Cat had parked her car, climbed in and Cat sped back off towards home, scaring Bella with her driving

“You’re just as bad as the Cullens” she worried. 

“I like speed remember” Cat grinned. She didn’t stop — unless at a traffic light — until they reached the Cullens’ house. Bella tumbled out of the car and kneeled on the floor, she let out a sigh of relief

“Solid ground.” she cheered. “Oh, I love the feeling of ground beneath my feet!”

“Jeez what did you do to her?” Emmett asked at the front door of the house as Edward reached Bella

“I only drove” Cat shrugged, shutting the drivers side door as she got out. 

“How?” Emmett grinned walking towards her. 

“Fast” Bella gasped out “She almost killed me” as Alice and Sophie got out of the car too. 

“Did not. You’re just a wimp” Cat rolled her eyes, Emmett’s laugh boomed through the trees and he patted Cat on the back.

“Nice job Rouge” he complimented, grinning

“I’m obviously worse than you Emmett, I don’t see her acting like that when she climbs out of your car” Cat smirked, walking past him and towards the stairs. “Guess my car’s just better than your’s.” she said as she walked into to the house. 

“Keep dreaming” Emmett scoffed following her.

“With my eyes closed” Cat grinned. 

“Will you two quit it” Sophie said sitting down on the couch. 

“So, how’d it go?” Esme asked, bringing the three girls — the ones who actually ate — some food. 

“We eventually got what we needed” Sophie grinned “Well, I hope so, we spent a while in this shop that Alice didn’t buy anything from.”

“It was just for inspiration” Alice admitted

“Great, thanks for dragging me around the store and pulling out my hair for nothing” Sophie snapped, annoyed as Cat took a seat next to her, along with everyone else. 

“Jeez, you’re just as bad as Bella” Alice muttered annoyed before she walked out of the room, Jasper right behind her. 

“Was it really that bad?” Rosalie asked sitting next to Cat.

“No, it was fun” Cat grinned 

“Easy for you to say, you bought half the jewellery stores” Bella reminded her 

“It would have been fun if you’d let me buy you some stuff too. It’s only worth the pain, if you get yourself something nice in the process” Cat shrugged 

“Something? Dude you bought yourself about $70,000 dollars worth of somethings.” Sophie scolded

“But they were so pretty, I had to have them” Cat pouted, Sophie groaned and laid back on the couch. 

“Sounds like you went a little overboard” Rosalie grinned at Cat

“It’s their fault for taking me into several jewellery stores. Sophie knows better” Cat blamed

“Oh so now it’s my fault” Sophie said, her eyes narrow with annoyance. 

“No, you’re just partly to blame. So is dad for letting me have so much money” Cat said “You people will just never learn” she sighed. Sophie glared at her. Everyone rolled their eyes at the two, Edward was watching Bella, who seemed exhausted. 

“Do you want me to take you home?” he asked her, she sighed and nodded

“Yes please” she said standing up, Edward wouldn’t have that though, he picked her up and dashed her out of the room

“We’d better go too, before people start to worry” Sophie thought 

“We’re not children. I’m sure they’re fine” Cat waved her hand

“Yeah, and the fact that you’re the one saying that makes me disagree with that even more.” Sophie stood up and stretched “Come on, or I’m taking your car” she threatened leaving the room. “See you later guys” she called over her shoulder to the Cullens. Cat scowled at her sister’s back but stood up. 

“See you all later” she smiled with a wave before following Sophie out the door.

“Do we have to go home? Can’t we go to Emily’s, I haven’t had her cooking since yesterday” Cat complained as they drove down the Cullens’ long driveway.

“Wow that’s so long” Sophie said sarcastically

“Come on Soph, let’s go see them” Cat begged. Sophie thought about it for a minute before she sighed and shrugged

“Alright” Cat grinned and drove right past their own driveway. 

* * *

 

“Well, well, well, look who’s here” Jared grinned when the twins entered Emily and Sam’s living room, Sophie went and sat next to Embry who put his arm around her shoulder and kissed her cheek. 

“Hey Jared” Cat greeted, ignoring his tone. 

“You seem to be in a good mood” he teased

“She should be, she just bought a heap of expensive shit” Sophie confessed, Cat rolled her eyes 

“I don’t see the problem with that” Cat admitted

“The problem is that you spent so much on things you didn’t need when we weren’t even shopping for you.” Sophie admitted. 

“I did need it” Cat disagreed

“Really you needed every item?” Sophie questioned “Are you sure you didn’t just want all of that?” 

“Of course I did, but I wanted it too” Cat shrugged. Sophie rolled her eyes 

“What did you get?” Kim wondered interrupting the two.

“Sophie let me into several jewellery stores” Cat shrugged “Which reminds me,” Cat left the room but was back again within the second, two bags in her hand. She gave one to Kim and the other to Emily. “These are for you two” they beamed and opened them, Cat had bought them both necklaces. Kim had a silver chain with a silver locket hanging on the end, a few diamonds in the heart while Emily had a gold chain with a heart hanging sideways, connected to the chain by a silver connecting loop, diamonds in the loop and the heart was light blue. They girls looked at them amazed, like they’d been blown away. 

“I don’t see you buying me anything” Leah raised an eyebrow breaking the silence that had set in. 

“You don’t seem like the type who’d want one” Cat smiled “But if it’s really important to you,” Cat chuckled her a box, inside was a gold bracelet. Leah looked at it then at her surprised “Just incase you did complain” Cat smirked 

“Where’s ours?” Jared wondered

“I’m sorry, I didn’t think you guys liked jewellery” Cat said, pretending to be surprised, Jared rolled his eyes and everyone else grinned. 

“We didn’t go anywhere but jewellery stores” Sophie shrugged

“Accept for the accessory store but, those were hair things, I didn’t think you’d be interested in that” Cat admitted before she went and sat on Jacob’s lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her shoulder. 

“That reminds me, how was your night Cat?” Paul smirked, emphasising the ‘your’.

“Not bad” she grinned, not giving him the satisfaction he was expecting. 

“Only not bad? I thought it would have been better than that” he sighed 

“Just go and bruise Jacob’s ego why don’t you” Jared sighed, Kim and Emily looked confused, still in the dark while everyone else snickered. 

“Just because I don’t tell you how I really feel” Cat snapped back

“You obviously haven’t told him either” Paul teased

“Wow Paul, are you seriously getting so little that you need to hear what it’s like from my experiences?” Cat asked slyly. 

“Ohhh!” everyone said 

“Owned” Leah laughed. Paul looked at Cat angrily but Cat’s smirk didn’t disappear. 

“Alright, enough, we don’t need another incident like what happened last time Cat pissed off Paul” Sam warned 

“This time, he’d be the one broken” Cat said crossing her arms 

“Yeah right” Paul disagreed

“I don’t mind proving it” Cat smirked 

“Enough” Sam said, shutting Paul up, Cat took that as a win though. 

“What happened?” Kim wondered , Sophie got up and walked over to her, whispering in her ear. Kim’s gasp was so big that she could have potentially burst from all the air she breathed in. She looked at Cat

“Seriously?” she questioned, Cat shrugged and Kim grinned 

“Woah, what was it like?” she wondered

“Wow Kim, I didn’t pick you as the type” Cat laughed

“What?” Kim shrugged but dropped the subject there. There was a ding from the kitchen and Emily jumped up

“Are your cookies done?” Cat asked excited 

“I see your nose is as sharp as ever” Emily smiled. She took the tray out, using an oven mitt, and placing it on the kitchen bench before she shut the oven and looked back at the tray. Emily stared amazed as she watched on of the cookies suddenly disappear. She looked up to see it in Cat’s hand

“Catherine” she scolded

“What? They smelt so good” Cat said, happily eating it while everyone around her laughed, sighed, tutted or shook their heads. 

“They’re still hot, you need to wait for them to cool down” Emily said 

“Not me, heat doesn’t bother me. Oh theses are amazing” Cat sighed 

“Cat don’t be so rude” Sophie said disappointed 

“It’s difficult to restrain myself when they smell that good” Cat pouted, though she immediately smiled again after biting into her cookie again.

“Right, we’re leaving.” Sophie decided “Before you do something else rude” 

“But Soph!” Cat whined

“No buts” Sophie grabbed Cat and dragged her out of the house and to her car. 

* * *

 

“What was that for?” Cat complained when they were in the car, Sophie had stolen her keys and was driving 

“Do you have any idea how rude that was?” Sophie asked

“It’s Emily, it’s no different from when the wolves do it” Cat confessed 

“But you have better manners than they do, like you said, they’re wolves!” Sophie scolded

“Jeez, you didn’t need to have a hissy fit” Cat grumbled and stared out the window. It didn’t take long for them to reach home, Cat left the car and walked straight into the house, having a huff. Sophie rolled her eyes and followed her, throwing the car keys onto the bench as she entered the kitchen for a drink.

“You’re back” Caren smiled walking in

“Yep, finally” Sophie grinned

“How was it?”

“Cat bought way to much” Sophie confessed

“Well, as long as she’s happy” Caren decided, there was a pause “By the way, did something happen?”

“Like what?” Sophie wondered 

“To Cat?” Caren hinted

“You should really be asking her that, Mum” Sophie smiled 

“Asking who what?” Cat questioned as she appeared at the doorway. Caren looked at her for a minute before she beamed. Cat groaned 

“How do you all do that?” she groaned 

“Oh my little girl” Caren walked up to her and kissed her head “I’m so proud of you”

“That’s not the reaction I expected” Cat admitted a little surprised.

“Well, your father might have a different one but we’ll leave that for another time” she smiled

“Where is dad?” Sophie wondered 

“He’s at work, he’ll be home soon, the two of us are going out for the evening” Caren smiled 

“Awesome” Cat nodded 

“Think you’ll be alright for dinner?” Caren asked Sophie

“I’m sure I can whip something up” she smiled 

“That’s my girl” Caren said proudly before leaving the room. 

“So what we having for dinner?” Cat wondered

“Give me a while to actually decide” Sophie said, Cat rolled her eyes and turned to leave. 

“You’re not actually angry at me are you?” Sophie asked

“No, just pissed” Cat corrected

“They’re basically the same thing” Sophie reminded her 

“If I was angry, a few things would be in flames” Cat admitted “They may be the same emotion for some people, but for us they’re completely different” Cat’s glare disappeared and she looked out the window. “The boys are here” she smiled and skipped to the back door. Sophie rolled her eyes but followed.

“I was wondering how long it would take for you two to show up” Cat grinned as she ran at Jacob. He held his arms out and Cat jumped into them as he spun her around.

“Well, we didn’t get much time with you before, so we had to make up for it” Jacob grinned 

“That’s not my fault” Cat said turning to Sophie, who had reached Embry and was pulled into a hug by him, before they shared a kiss. 

“Let’s not play the blame game ok” Sophie decided after they separated. 

“Why? Cause you’re to blame?” Cat asked, her hands on her hips. Sophie rolled her eyes. “By the way, how many shifts did you guys end up doing for getting so much time off?” Cat asked Jacob 

“Not to long, just about three shifts today” Jacob shrugged

“Triple shifts?” Sophie frowned at Embry 

“Hey, no biggy, we’ve done them all already” Embry grinned

“How?” Cat wondered surprised

“You were gone all day, we had to do something while we waited for you to return” Jacob smiled

“You need to learn of other ways to fill up your time” Cat sighed

“Yeah, it’s a lot of pressure to be your entire world you know” Sophie agreed, Embry grinned at her 

“Don’t worry, all you need to do is breath” he admitted. Sophie smiled and kissed him lightly.

“Girls!” they all turned to see Caren standing at the back door

“Yeah?” Cat yelled back 

“Your Father and I are leaving now” Caren informed them 

“Alright” Sophie shouted

“We’ll be back late” Caren said 

“Have fun” Cat waved, Caren waved back 

“Hi boys” she smiled

“Hey Caren” they chorused, waving back before Caren disappeared inside. 

“She really does love you two” Cat grinned

“Good, cause it’d be awkward if she didn’t” Embry said

“It’d be troubling if dad didn’t.” Sophie confessed

“Yeah, like how Charlie doesn’t like Edward” Cat snickered

“Sort of like that” Sophie nodded in agreement. They all shared a laugh before Cat stopped, she suddenly had a confused look on her face. Sophie noticed she stopped laughing and looked at her “What’s wrong Cat?” she wondered after seeing her expression. The boys looked at her, she was looking along the ground, turning around. 

“Um…” she muttered, still looking at the grass.  

“Cat?” Jacob wondered, she crouched down and placed her hand on the ground, rubbing the soil, her expression was concentrated and confused.

“Cat could you just tell us what’s wrong?” Sophie asked while the three of them watched her. Cat looked at her twin 

“Something feels, off” she said 

“Off? As in?” Sophie wondered, wanting more information

“There’s a weird feeling that shouldn’t be there but, it’s… almost undetectable”

“What do you mean?” Jacob questioned 

“I’m not sure” Cat confessed. “Sophie, mum and dad are gone right?” she asked, Sophie looked at the house for a second before nodding. 

“Why?” 

“Cause I don’t want them seeing a huge hole in the ground” Cat said standing up 

“Hole?” Embry questioned, Cat answered him by stomping her foot hard on the ground. The dirt in front of them suddenly caved in and created a tunnel. 

“Underground?” Sophie questioned 

“What ever it is, it’s under the ground, but it’s not meant to be there. So I’m gonna check it out, you coming?” Cat asked looking at her twin 

“Well, someone’s gotta keep the oxygen levels up if you go to deep” Sophie reminded her, Cat nodded before they both looked at the boys.

“We’re not letting you go by yourselves” Embry looked at Jacob who nodded seriously. Cat went down the tunnel first, followed by Sophie, Jacob and Embry. They walked for a while and it got darker and darker until it was blacker than the night sky without a moon or any stars. 

“Jeez, even I’m having trouble seeing now” Sophie confessed, her voice bounced off the walls around them. She, Jacob and Embry suddenly shut their eyes when a sudden light appeared out of know where. Once their eyes had adjusted they noticed that Cat had created the light.

“Why didn’t you do that earlier?” Embry wondered

“I thought you guys could see in the dark?” Cat smirked. The boys didn’t answer

“You can’t blame us, our eyes aren’t like yours, I’m surprised you can even see, there’s barely any light down here” Sophie confessed

“Call it night vision” Cat muttered. They came to a dirt wall and Cat stomped her foot again, it pushed down even further. 

“Has anyone else noticed we’re walking across more than we are down?” Jacob asked. 

“Yes, it’s like we’re tunnelling towards the house more than we are towards the centre of the earth” Cat agreed

“Do you know what it is you feel yet?” Embry wondered

“I’m getting more and more of an idea. It’s almost like sand, it’s all fuzzy” Cat confessed “Nothing’s solid” 

“How is that possible?” Sophie questioned 

“I don’t know” Cat admitted. They walked a little further till their path was blocked again, Cat touched it and moved her hand over the dirt.

“This is a wall” she muttered

“What do you mean?” Embry questioned 

“I mean, there doesn’t seem to be anything behind it” Cat explained further 

“Like another tunnel?” Jacob asked 

“Well, almost” Cat said 

“Kick it down” Sophie ordered, a serious expression on her face. Cat nodded

“Step back” she said, they did and Cat raised her foot and kicked the wall down. The entire thing caved in and collapsed. They coughed as the dust rose and waved their hands to try and clear it from their faces. Cat waved her hand and it all settled immediately. They stepped over the fallen rock and took a look, it was still dark so Cat threw her little light ball up towards the celling where it shone brightly, lighting up everything. The four of them stood gobsmacked at what lay before them.

“Oh my god” Sophie muttered 

“This is…” Cat began 

“Unbelievable” Jacob ended

“What the…?” Embry questioned.


	40. Chapter 40

The four of them were standing in what looked like an underground bunker. The walls were made of earth and stone and there were pillars made of stone holding the whole thing up. The room was huge, it was probably the size of the house, covering exactly the same area as it did. What was amazing was that the entire bunker was full of things; paintings, sculptures, boxes, cases, shelves, chests of draws, antiques. There were several tables all with different things from different eras, old phones, old clocks, old rocking chairs, old candle sticks, old mirrors. There was a shelf full of old guns, another full of keys, another with a few record players and grammar phones. The furniture that littered the bunker were all old, worn and probably expensive. There even some olden day cars lying around, mainly were the garage was. One of the very first every made cars was there — those aren’t even made anymore — and then the types of cars went up from there. The four of them stepped further into the bunker, looking at all the stuff, around three of the twins’ houses worth of furniture was stored down there. 

“Woah” Embry muttered 

“Look at all this stuff” Sophie commented 

“There’s everything down here” Jacob noticed

“I’ve never even seem half of this stuff before” Cat confessed

“I’ve only seen some of them in pictures” Sophie said looking at her. 

“Why would something like this be here? And under ground where no one can even reach it?” Jacob questioned, Cat shook her head, not knowing the answer.

“Has anyone else noticed that it’s right below the house?” Embry asked looking at the twins. They nodded. Cat walked past a piano and brushed her fingers along the keys, it played perfectly. 

“This stuff isn’t even broken, it’s just being stored” she muttered 

“Have you noticed that none of it’s covered in dust?” Sophie confessed

“Yeah, everything looks like it was cleaned this morning” Jacob agreed, their voices echoed off the walls around them. 

“Look at all these paintings” Sophie said “This one’s from the 1800’s, look at their clothes” she said pointing

“This one’s even older” Cat muttered

“How do you know?” Jacob wondered

“Because, in the corner it has the date, 24th of April 1685” she pointed

“But dates are only put on original paintings” Sophie muttered looking at them 

“So?” Embry asked

“So how could an original painting, from more than four centuries ago, be here? Paintings this old should either be ruined or in a museum, especially if they’re valuable” Sophie explained 

“How do you know it’s valuable?” Jacob wondered

“Because it’s below our house which costs a fortune” Sophie shrugged 

“That doesn’t mean it’s valuable” Cat muttered

“Still, I don’t see why else it would be stored here, if it wasn’t valuable you could just throw it away, the same with the rest of this stuff. I mean why would you keep a car that old when the parts for it aren’t even made anymore? Unless it holds value.” Sophie said pointing to it

“In a few years that could be priceless” Cat sighed agreeing, Sophie nodded

“Could be priceless now” 

“Why would you leave it behind here though?” Jacob wondered, the twins shook their heads again. They walked through the bunker, looking at everything. There were old beds, dressers, even a clothes rack full of clothes.

“Look at these” Sophie muttered taking one off and laying it against her 

“What era are those from?” Cat wondered

“Not sure, 17, maybe 1800’s” Sophie muttered “They have petticoats and everything” 

“Now they’re storing clothes?” Cat wondered

“Might be hoping they come back into fashion” Sophie shrugged

“I doubt it” Cat confessed, she took one of the dresses off and laid it against herself “… well, maybe” she changed her mind smiling 

“They’re cute” Sophie grinned  

“Hey” Jacob called. The girls put the dresses back on the rack and they all walked over to Jacob to find him looking at a chess set. They looked at it for a while waiting for Jacob to speak, he didn’t. 

“What?” Embry wondered, breaking the silence. Jacob picked up one of the pieces and handed it to him, Embry looked at him confused as he held it 

“Doesn’t that feel too heavy for a chess piece?” Jacob asked, Embry tested it before nodding, 

“Heavy?” Sophie muttered taking the piece from Embry “That’s weird” she muttered. Cat picked up another piece and examined it before her eyes widened. 

“They’re solid gold” she muttered, the boys mouths dropped and Embry took the piece back from Sophie. 

“Are you sure?” Sophie asked picking up another piece. 

“Controller of minerals here. Course I’m sure” Cat nodded, shocked

“This entire room must cost more than the United States” Sophie muttered looking around

“A solid gold Chess set” Jacob muttered 

“Moving on” Cat said as she took the piece from his hand and pushed him away from it. 

“Who buys a solid gold chess piece and then stores it down here to collect dust?” Embry wondered

“Well, it’s been cleaned so it’s not collecting to much dust” Sophie smirked, Embry rolled his eyes

“You know what I mean” 

“They even have chandeliers down here” Cat muttered looking at one that was just sitting on the floor.

“Let me guess, it’s made of crystals?” Jacob huffed sarcastically, Cat crouched down next to it and held a piece 

“Yep, it is” she nodded, Jacob gapped 

“I was joking” he admitted, Cat shrugged. 

“You know what we should do?” Sophie finally decided calling over to them all

“What?” Cat asked calling back

“Call Carlisle” she answered

“Carlisle?” Cat questioned as Sophie walked up to her

“Well, he will be able to tell what era all this stuff came from, he lived through the last three, we can at least eliminate some of this stuff from the age list.” Sophie explained, Cat looked around and nodded. She pulled out her phone and dialled the Cullen’s number

“Hello?” Esme answered after the second ring

“Hey Esme, it’s Cat” Cat said 

“Oh hello dear, are you alright?” she wondered

“Physically yes. Can you get Carlisle for me?” Cat asked

“Uh, sure” Esme said, sounding confused, there was a bit of shuffling before Carlisle took the phone 

“What’s wrong Cat?” he asked

“We — Sophie, Jacob, Embry and I — found something. Could you come down to our house and take a look at it?” Cat asked looking around 

“Sure?” he said confused

“The others can come too, we just need a little… help” Cat confessed

“We’ll be there soon” Carlisle promised

“You want to go the the left side of the house, there’s a hole in the ground, to find us, follow our scent down it, we’re at the end” Cat explained 

“What are they doing down a hole?” she heard Emmett asked

“Come and you’ll find out” Cat said before hanging up. 

“Did you need to call them all?” Jacob asked

“They’re all from different eras, they can all help” Cat reminded him

“They aren’t that bad” Sophie said, Embry shrugged. A few minutes past before they heard a shout.

“Cat, Sophie?!” Carlisle called

“Down here” Sophie called back, they heard foot steps

“Woah” Emmett commented 

“Look at it all” Rosalie muttered. They reached the twins half way down the bunker

“What is all this?” Alice wondered

“We don’t know” Sophie confessed

“How’d you find it?” Jasper asked, everyone looked at Cat 

“I felt it” she answered, though she look confused

“What is it?” Esme asked, noticing her expression.

“I’ve lived here for almost a year, how could I not have known it was here until today, this place is huge, it’s not easy to hide something like this from me” Cat explained “And if someone did hide it, how the hell did they hide it’s vibrations, and how did they think that someone might have been able to find it like that?” she said

“I was wondered that too, how come we didn’t find it till now?” Sophie admitted

“I’m just frustrated that it seems to have been here for years, and yet I’ve only just noticed it” Cat said 

“If it is protected in some way, that would explained why you thought everything felt fuzzy” Sophie remembered 

“Doesn’t explain how someone protected it from such a thing. I mean that kind of talk reminds me of magic” Cat confessed

“Yeah, I know…” Sophie nodded annoyed. 

“What did you need my help with?” Carlisle wondered, changing the topic. 

“Where all this came from” Sophie answered “There are things here from four centuries ago, but we don’t know how far back it all goes” 

“You think we’ll know?” Emmett asked

“You have lived longer than we have” Cat reminded him

“Well, lets spread out and take a look shall we” Esme decided, wanting to help the two girls. They did just that and everyone look at everything, examining it all.

“Woah” Emmett bursted out. Cat sighed 

“Emmett, leave the solid gold chess set alone” she called from around a corner as she looked at an old grandfather clock. 

“So it is solid gold” Emmett called

“Put the bishop down” Cat said annoyed 

“How the hell did you do that?” Rosalie asked approaching her 

“Gold’s heavy, it’s not difficult” Cat grinned, talking about her vibrations. Edward was looking through a book shelf, Esme was admiring the furniture, Alice was admiring the boxes of jewellery and Carlisle was looking over everything. Rosalie and Emmett were just touching and looking at anything that took their fancy, they didn’t look like they were as concerned about the whole place as everyone else. 

“Take a look at this bicycle” Jasper noticed, it was one of those bikes with the huge front wheel and tiny back wheel. 

“I haven’t seen one of those for years” Carlisle admitted looking at it. 

“Any idea how old any of this stuff is?” Sophie asked him as she approached them 

“It all varies over several centuries. Some of it I don’t even recognise.” Carlisle confessed

“The oldest car is from 1769. That was when automobiles were seen as a success and sold, but only the richest could afford them” Carlisle explained “Phones weren’t made until the 20th century so those are kind of recent. The grammar phones were made in 1877. As far as I know the oldest thing I’ve seen in here is from the 1400’s, but I only know that from research.” he informed them 

“The 1400’s that was like seven centuries ago” Cat said shocked as she ran to their side, over hearing the conversation. Carlisle nodded

“Damn” Jacob muttered standing not far off. 

“I’ve never seen anything containing as many antiques in one place like this, other than in a museum” Edward admitted walking up to them. 

“These are mainly inventions though, house hold objects” Esme noticed 

“So someone’s emptied their house, what? Three times and just stored it here?” Embry asked, everyone shrugged 

“What do you guys do with all your old things?” Sophie wondered, looking at the Cullens

“Store it, or sell it. But even we don’t have this much old stuff” Edward admitted 

“Well, we’re officially richer than you now” Cat muttered, Edward rolled his eyes 

“As it that’s what you care about” he mumbled 

“Well, it’s gotta be difficult to be richer then someone who’s been a doctor and earning money for 300 years” Cat shrugged looking at Carlisle. 

“Uh, guys, I found something you all might wanna take a look at” Rosalie called interrupting their conversation. Everyone walked to the furthest end of the bunker which was a dead end, under where the games room was. Rosalie and Emmett were standing in front of a huge sheet that was covering the wall behind it.

“What is it?” Sophie wondered

“We don’t know, but something that big and covered up can only be important” Rosalie confessed. Cat and Sophie glanced at one another before they both walked up to the sheet and pulled on it, a lot of dust fell off as it slipped off its object. Everyone waved their hands coughing before Cat forced the dust to settle. Behind the cloth had been a huge painting, the frame was gold and had swirl carvings on it. 

“Oh my god” Alice muttered. The painting was a portrait, it contained a women, a man and two little girls, all wearing 1700 clothing, the frilly sleeves and frilly bodice and long dresses. 

“Is it me or does that look like your mom” Embry muttered standing next to Sophie

“And your dad” Jacob agreed 

“But that’s impossible” Alice thought, she walked towards the corner of the painting “This was painted in 1758” she said turning to face them “That was what? Just over two centuries ago” she looked at the twins confused. They stared at the painting in shock until Sophie spoke 

“Cat, tell me, do those two girls…” she began, unable to take her eyes off of them. 

“I was just thinking that” Cat nodded 

“They do look awfully familiar” Rosalie noticed 

“That’s cause they’re us” Cat muttered, everyone looked at them shocked 

“How can they be you? They’re around five years old, in a painting panted two centuries ago, they’d be dead” Jacob reminded them 

“We know” Sophie nodded “But that’s exactly what we looked like when we were little, just without those old clothes”. The two girls were the same height, one had short, golden hair that hung in ringlets, her cobalt blue eyes were wide and the smile on her face gorgeous. The other had straight, short, bleach blond hair. Her aqua eyes were shinning and the smile on her face was cheerful and happy. The golden girl was wearing a red and gold dress while the bleach one wore a light blue and silver one. 

“They even matched the colours up, blue for you, red for me” Cat muttered with a heavy sigh. 

“This can’t be possible” Embry thought 

“Is there any way you can be positive those girls are you and not just madly accurate cones” Alice wondered

“Or maybe you two have reincarnated” Emmett joked

“It’s not funny Emmett” Edward scolded 

“I think I know a way” Sophie muttered, she walked up closer to the painting and levitated up to the height of the children’s faces. Cat reached up to her neck to touch her birth necklace around her neck. 

“You really think they’d have something like these back then?” she asked

“No, but they might have something” Sophie muttered as she placed her fingers on the canvas. 

“Well?” Cat wondered after a few minutes

“Nothing” Sophie said before she moved back and examined the painting “I don’t see anything to prove that it’s us” 

“Except for the fact that those look like our parents and it’s under our house” Cat reminded everyone 

“If they were your parents it’d explain where all this stuff came from” Carlisle admitted looking at the furniture and things. 

“But it would only create more questions than it would answer” Sophie muttered

“Like how they are still in their twenties, young and not vampires after so many centuries.” Cat added

“What do vampires have anything to do with it?” Edward wondered

“How else do normal people live forever unless they become vampires?” Sophie wondered  as she landed back next to Cat as they all stared at the painting. 

“And if they have lived for centuries, and so apparently have we, than how come we don’t remember anything?” Cat questioned “How come we only remember the last 19 years?” 

“And why wouldn’t they tell us anything? Why would they keep it a secret?” Sophie muttered. Cat’s expression showed a bit of realisation 

“Sophie, do you remember when those two people attacked us?” she asked, Sophie looked at her and nodded “Remember what that man said to you?” Sophie thought

“He said ‘ “It’s amazing how every time you grow up to look the exact same” ’ and ‘ “They still haven’t told you. What terrible people they are, hiding the truth” ’ and something about being kept in the dark and lied to my whole life” she remembered, Cat looked at her “You don’t think they meant that mum and dad were the ones lying?” Sophie asked her 

“I don’t know, this situation just reminds me of how they know something about us that we don’t” Cat said. 

“But we grew up in Miami, we had a princess party for our fifth birthday. We had our first day of primary school and that boy toppled over a stack of chairs. We gained our powers at thirteen and went three weeks without the other knowing until we read one another’s minds. I became the top marking student in high school. We moved here and you through a huff about it” Sophie listed the memories “Where, in all of that, was there time for us to be around in the seventeenth century??” she questioned 

“I don’t know.” Cat looked at the others but they all shook their heads

“There will be an explanation to it all” Esme assured them, putting her arm around Sophie 

“But when do we get to hear it?” Sophie muttered, placing her head on Esme’s shoulder, the caring vampire stroked her head. 

“I will admit, it’s a great painting” Rosalie said 

“You two were so cute when we were little” Alice said sweetly, smiling. Cat cracked a smile, finally. 

“We did ok” she muttered

“I wonder how they got all this stuff down here” Jasper finally wondered, everyone looked at him 

“Good questioned” Cat muttered. She walked up to the wall and placed her hand on the dirt, she stood their for a minute before she walked along side the wall, her hand brushing over it. Everyone followed her as she walked until she came to a shelf

“Dead end” Jacob muttered

“Not” Cat said, she leaned against the shelf and it slid along the ground easily, revealing a door behind it. 

“Why cover up a door, if you don’t think anyone’s gonna come down here?” Rosalie questioned

“Who knows” Sophie muttered as Cat opened the door, it was an old wooden door, the handle was large, round and rusted, the door creaked as she opened it. 

“It’s not even locked” she muttered

“Shit security” Emmett mumbled 

“That’s a 1860’s door” Carlisle noticed

“Great something else old” Sophie grumbled as Cat walked through the door, she sighed 

“Well, I found the entrance” 

“What do you mean?” Sophie walked up to her and saw a set of stairs going upwards “What’s the betting that goes to our house?” she frowned

“High” Cat sighed and she begun to climb the stairs, everyone else following her. They walked for a few minutes, it was sorter than the walk into the bunker, but also steeper. Eventually the ground levelled out and they came to a blocked door. The door was not much a of a door, it was just a wood panelling, a light was shinning from behind it. 

“There’s no handle” Sophie noticed

“Why would you put a handle on a secret door?” Cat asked, Sophie shrugged, Cat brushed her fingers over the wood until she found a button, she pushed it and the door swung open. The eleven of them filed out of the earth tunnel. 

“Well would you look at that” Cat said her hands on her hips, they were standing in the twins’ library in their house, the door had been one of the book shelves.

“Like every mystery novel ever made, a door behind a book case, how original” Sophie complained. The shelf shut behind them and Edward walked over to examine it. There was a single gap in the shelf, he reached in and found another button, he pushed it and the shelf opened again. 

“Think our parents know about that?” Sophie wondered

“If that’s their stuff, yes. Otherwise, not sure” Cat sighed 

“Why do you always get more questions before you get any answers?” Sophie muttered

“I wonder how long that’s been there?” Jasper muttered

“Probably as long as the door below has been” Rosalie decided

“Not when there are things down there that are even older” Carlisle disagreed 

“I bet I could find out” Cat admitted, everyone looked at her “The earth leaves traces too, I could find out when that bunker was dug up, but I’d need time and we don’t know what time Mum and Dad are coming back so, I can’t do it now” she said 

“We’ll do it another time they’re out all day” Sophie decided, Cat nodded

“Thanks for helping us out guys” she said to the Cullens

“It’s no problem” Esme smiled at her and walked over to give her a hug 

“Thanks Esme” Cat muttered smiling 

“We’ll see you guys later?” Sophie said 

“Tell us if you get any news” Carlisle said “We’re here for you both”

“Thanks Carlisle” Sophie said gratefully. The Cullens filed into the garage where Cat opened one of the doors and they all sped out and away, back to their own house. 

“You two alright?” Jacob asked, placing his arms around Cat, comfortingly 

“Not sure” Cat muttered, there was a pause as Embry held Sophie to him also 

“What if those girls are us?” Sophie eventually muttered

“Than we need some answers” Cat decided 

“Where do we get them from?” Sophie asked 

“Not sure, but there has to be somewhere that could answer something” Cat thought 

“I thought our questions would’ve been easily answered after we found out what we are” Sophie confessed

“You said so yourself, nothings easy or normal with us. Of course it wouldn’t be that easy” Cat complained  

“What do you want to do?” Jacob asked her

“Right now, I want to go upstairs to my room, and sleep” Cat sighed closing her eyes 

“Sounds like a plan” Sophie nodded “Today’s been too busy” 

“Agreed” Cat nodded “Come on” she yawned and took Jacob’s hand, dragging him upstairs with her, Sophie and Embry followed. 

* * *

 

“Morning girls” Caren greeted cheerfully the next morning 

“Morning” they answered groggily 

“Are you two alright?” Caren wondered

“Yeah, just tired, we had a long day yesterday” Cat confessed

_“Should we ask her about it?”_ Sophie asked sleepily 

_“No, what if she doesn’t know anything and doesn’t even believe us?”_ Cat reminded her 

_“Only one way to find out if she doesn’t”_ Sophie confused

_“No”_ Cat said _“I don’t think it’s a smart idea, not yet, we don’t know for sure of anything. We’ll ask after we’re sure”_

_“Fine”_ Sophie agreed as she had some hot coffee. 

“Wow, did you two go to a secret party last night or something?” John asked walking in, grinning 

“Feels like it” Cat said her head on the bench 

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Caren asked again 

“Peachy” Cat held up her thumbs, though not removing her forehead form the bench

“No one says peachy anymore Cat” John admitted

“Well I just did” Cat said sourly before she got up and left the room. Caren and John looked at each other before looking at Sophie, she shook her head and left also, following her sister up the stairs. 

“That was a little rude” Sophie confessed walking into Cat’s room 

“I’m not happy with them currently, ok” Cat said, she was lying on her bed, staring out the window.

“We don’t even know if they’re guilty of anything, you just said that yourself” Sophie reminded her 

“Doesn’t mean I’m not suspicious” Cat admitted

“Innocent till proven guilty, Cat” Sophie went and laid on the bed with her, using Cat’s back as a pillow 

“How can you say that? We might actually be older than Carlisle, they might be even older than that, and they haven’t even told us! They could have actually been lying to us for longer than we even can imagine” Cat bursted out

“But they also might not have been” Sophie reminded her “You just said that” 

“You saw that picture Sophie! It’s more proof that something’s going on” Cat raged

“I saw a painting. It might have been of us, it might not have been, we don’t know that. For all we know mum and dad might have dressed us up like that when we were younger for a family portrait” Sophie said 

“Now you’re just making things up to make them sound innocent” Cat said 

“And you know that it’s definitely not that reason because?” Sophie asked

“Why would you date it 1758?” Cat questioned 

“Make it more realistic” Sophie shrugged 

“I can’t believe you’re actually convincing yourself of this?!” Cat raged standing up “I’ve already got enough questions about myself that I don’t have answers to, now thanks to that stupid painting I have more questions than answers. I’m sick of being lied to about myself and I just want bloody answers! I’m sick of my life being a stupid question!” she raged “For once I just want the truth!” Cat turned around and jumped out the door, disappearing into the trees in a flash. Sophie sighed 

“Me too” she muttered, still lying on her sister’s bed. 

* * *

Cat’s POV.

I was sitting in a tree, again. I’d ran for ages, for a normal person it might have taken a few hours but I really needed to let loose, so I ran at full speed and made it in minutes. I’d found a cliff and grown the tree off the edge. I was sitting as far up as the branches would hold me, just staring at the scene below. The town of Forks was to my right in the distance, the beach of LaPush further ahead, the rest was just trees and a few lakes here and there. There was a wind blowing, moving the clouds, the sky wasn’t clear like it had been the last few days. The sun rays fought to reach the ground, the few that did get passed the clouds, glittered the ocean. 

I sighed. I know I shouldn’t have snapped at Sophie, but I couldn’t help it. My whole life had been perfect, till I turned thirteen and then the questions had arisen. I thought we’d answered most of them, the other questions I could live without an answer for… but now, now was different. Now I had too many questions and it was driving me nuts, not only that but the only people who I knew would be able to answer my questions attacked Sophie and I, for a reason still unknown, which just brought up more questions. 

“They didn’t help either, they just created more problems instead of solving any” I muttered to myself. Why did everyone insist on beating around the bush? Why couldn’t they just answer us straight up? What was the reason to hide the truth from us? What was the harm in us knowing the truth? And about ourselves no less? I sure didn’t see a reason. 

“I’d never lie to my kids about what they were” I muttered, though I guess because I’ve been through something similar, I’d know how they felt. 

“How confused they’d be” I sighed. The wind blew and I shut my eyes, just listening to it whistle calmly past me. I opened my eyes and looked at the cloud covered sky, I sighed again.

“I don’t even know if mum and dad are to blame” I muttered “I told Sophie that and yet, I still snapped at her” how stupid could I get? Why did I have to be such a bloody hot head? 

* * *

 

Jacob’s POV. 

I couldn’t believe this, Cat might be even older than the Cullens. And if that’s possible, than what is she? As far as we knew the only immortal, or non-changing creatures were werewolves and vampires… than again we didn’t know anything other than those two things existed until the twins showed up. I feel so awful for her, Cat has had enough questions about her life, she didn’t need anymore. Plus the fact that those two strangers are after them, then there’s Bella’s wedding and they’re being dragged around for that. They have too much to worry about, they do not need more questions. 

_“Do you think there’s anything we can do?”_ Embry asked. Right, I forgot, I’m not alone. Embry, Quil and I were all on patrol, running the boarder line. My four legs pushing me faster than I really needed to go, the wind blew through my fur like a comb as I ran. 

_“Not sure”_ I sighed

_“I feel so sorry for them, to think their own parents might have been lying to them their whole lives. Their own family”_ Quil frowned 

_“Uh Quil, that happened to us”_ I reminded him _“Our family didn’t tell us about this important change”_ I said talking about the wolf side of us. 

_“Technically they did, they told us the stories our whole life”_ Embry corrected me

_“It’s not the same as actually saying to our faces ‘son you’re a werewolf’ ”_ I thought 

_“But we at least had the stories to make sense of it all, the girls don’t even have that. Imagine if we were completely clueless about all this? We wouldn’t understand why we even phased at all”_ Quil said pitifully.

_“We need to help them, it’s killing me seeing Sophie like that”_ Embry sighed 

_“Yeah…”_ I muttered 

_“I know you’re worried about them, but I don’t really think we can do much”_ Quil admitted

_“Thanks for reminding me how helpless I am”_ I grumbled

_“That’s not what I meant. I’m pretty sure, that right know, the one thing they are sure about are you two, make sure that’s true”_

_“Alright mr love guru”_ Embry teased. Quill huffed, now embarrassed. 

_“Yeah, since when did you become all wise?”_ I smirked. He didn’t answer us but his thoughts were telling us how annoyed he was and how he should have kept his mouth shut

_“Yeah, you should have”_ Embry commented. I felt my mind expanding as someone else joined us, it was Seth.

_“What’s up Seth?”_ Embry wondered

_“It’s not change over time yet is it?”_ Quil questioned

_“No. I got a call from Sophie, she couldn’t contact you and knew you’d be out patrolling or something so she called me instead”_ Seth answered

_“What did she say?”_ Embry asked immediately 

_“Actually, she wanted to call Jake, Cat ran off upset and Sophie thought she’d let him know. She’s upset about what happened with the underground bunker and that painting you all found. The two had a little argument and Cat snapped at Sophie before running out of the house. She was really upset”_ Seth explained. I felt my heart drop. Cat was upset? She was gone? Where had she run off too?

_“Sophie wasn’t sure but she knew Cat wouldn’t want to talk to her”_ Seth answered me. 

_“We’ll cover for you Jake”_ Quil decided when he saw that I’d immediately chosen to go find her” 

_“Is Sophie still at home then?”_ Embry asked 

_“She didn’t tell me but I think so”_ Seth nodded 

_“Thanks Seth”_ Embry appreciated it. I had already diverted off my path, running towards the twins’ house. If I was going to find her I had to start were her scent had been last; her room. As I smelt the house coming into view I smelt Cat’s scent as I crossed it. I skidded to a halt and drew in a huge breath through my nose, Cat’s scent was like a drug, the strong smell of flowers, vanilla, and a touch of smoke. I ran off, following the beautiful, toxic smell. I ran for miles, up hill 

_“Of course she’d go somewhere high and away. She must be really upset”_ I thought. If I could, I’d be frowning, it was so difficult to think of her in any kind of pain. I came to a cliff and looked around, the scent was strongest here, hitting me full on in the face. But I couldn’t see Cat anywhere.

_“Where could she have gone?”_ I questioned looking around, and then I remembered; Cat liked high safe places, she was controller of nature. I looked up and looked at the tree tops. A mass of gold caught my attention and I turned my head to the tree on the edge of the cliff, the tree was leaning slightly over, leaving Cat with nothing but branches below her. She was frowning. But at the same time she looked angry. I turned tail and phased back among the trees before pulling on my cut offs and running back to the base of the tree. I just stood and watched her for a while, her facial expressions changing slightly as she thought. Eventually she sighed and looked down at me, forcing a smile onto her face. I frowned, I could see right through that smile. We didn’t say anything, we just looked at one another until she couldn’t force the smile anymore and looked away from me. I hated being so far away from her, so I jumped up and grabbed the nearest branch, climbing up the tree towards her. It only took me a few seconds. I sat next to her, immediately placing my arm around her shoulders and holding her to me. She placed her head on my shoulder but didn’t say anything. I looked out at the scenery, it was beautiful. Though it could never compare to Cat’s beauty. I looked back at her angel face, she really was my angel, my guardian angel sent down from heaven. She even over ruled the angels, none could compare to her. I finally saw her smile and look up at me 

“Thanks” she said softly in her beautiful voice. It took me a while to realise she’d heard my thoughts again 

“That doesn’t even compare to how beautiful you are” I told her 

“To bad I don’t really feel it” she muttered looking away from me. 

“Hey,” I took her chin as she sat up, forcing her to look at me as I looked into her perfect blue eyes “It doesn’t matter who you were, what you might be or what that picture is about. You are Cat Mitchell, the fastest girl on the planet, maybe even in existence. You’re my imprint, the love of my life. You’re my sun. That’s who you are. It doesn’t matter if you have unanswered questions, those things will never change.” I told her positively. I watched as she bit her lip and tears began to well up in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tight as she whimpered. 

“I’m just so confused” she muttered 

“It’s alright, everything’s gonna be alright” I said, stroking her hair

“How do you know that?” she cried

“I just know. We wont stop until we have answers. And we have an eternity” I reminded her, she looked up at me with her watery eyes, her make up had smudged again, even so, she looked as gorgeous as ever. She groaned and hid her face, I grinned and took her chin, she was hesitant but eventually looked at me and I placed my lips on hers. She immediately kissed me back, her lips moving perfectly with mine. Her breath washed over my face. She moved from my lips and placed feather light kisses down my neck as she gave me time to catch my breath, keeping up with her was difficult, she could hold her breath for too long. I felt her fingers getting hot as they traveled up and down my chest. I knew one of the turn ons for her were my muscles. Her hands travelled over them a lot. They moved to my arms and around my neck as her lips found mine again. 

* * *

Embry’s POV.

My patrol shift finished and I raced off to Sophie’s house as soon as Paul phased to take my place. I had to make sure she was ok. Her house came into view and I darted around to her window, phasing quickly and removing the cut offs from around my leg, pulling them on before running to the open door and jumping in. I looked around to see Sophie at her desk, she looked up at me and smiled. I felt a smile spread on my face, answering her’s. 

“Hey” she said standing up and walking over to me

“Hey” I answered, placing my hands on her hips “How you holding up?” I wondered. She shrugged

“Better than Cat” she confessed “I know there’s a reason and an explanation to all that’s happening, I might not be happy about them but until I know the truth there’s no point getting upset and angry”

“You always were the cool one” I smirked, she rolled her eyes and I leaned down to place a kiss on her lips. She kissed me back until I needed a breath. 

“Your patrols finished then?” she wondered, I nodded

“Till tonight sometime”

“Isn’t it annoying having to patrol at night. When was the last time you had a complete nights sleep?” she asked

“Your birthday” I reminded her 

“Other than that?”

“The last time I spent it with you” I grinned. She smiled and kissed me again.


	41. Chapter 41

Third Person POV.

A week past and although the girls were constantly thinking about the bunker and the painting, their actions returned to normal. They were trying to forget all about the experience and everyone excepted that and tried not to talk about it.

* * *

 

“Alice as if there’s more things that need doing?” Cat complained “You’ve had Soph and I on the phone to heaps of designers, heaps of tailors… what else is there?” 

“The garden, I need you to decorate it!” Alice answered

“The wedding is almost a week away, you don’t want me doing it now” Cat admitted

“No, but I need your help in deciding” 

“Alice, since when do you need help?” 

“Since it’s right up your ally, your advice on the outside decorations are crucial, I also need you and Sophie to make sure the weather’s perfect” Alice rambled

“Alice, you know the weather’s gonna be fine” Cat said 

“I can never be too careful” Alice said seriously. “Plus we still need to have the fitting”

“But not for at least a few days” Cat disagreed 

“We need to get it under control now!” Alice ordered “The fitting is all that still needs to be done”

“What about the cake and food?” Cat wondered

“Sophie’s gonna help with that” Alice smiled 

“Well, have you got a date for the fitting?” Cat asked

“Of course I do” 

“You wanna share?” 

“It’s in three days” Alice sighed 

“Alright, I promise to be there” Cat promised “Sophie too” 

“Awesome!” Alice grinned

“See you then. Oh and you need to come the night or day before the wedding in order to get the flowers and garden ready.”

“Yeah, yeah” Cat waved the thought away “Remind me closer to the day”

“Cat…” Alice whined

“Bye Alice” Cat grinned before hanging up

“That was mean” Sophie said, she was sitting opposite Cat in the living room reading a book.

“Only way to make her shut up” Cat shrugged

“You could have done it nicer” Sophie mumbled, Cat rolled her eyes

“This is Alice we’re talking about, either she wouldn’t have stopped talking or she would have hung up on me” Cat reminded her

“Then she’s the one in the wrong not you” Sophie shrugged

“Alright miss wise” Cat rolled her eyes. Sophie raised an eyebrow at her and sighed. 

“Alright girls, your father and I are going out” Caren said entering the lounge room as she rummaged through a handbag. 

“Where are you going?” Sophie wondered

“Your father’s taking me out for lunch and we need to go and pick up a few things from Seattle” Caren answered

“So you’re gonna be gone all day?” Cat asked

“More or less, yes. Why is that a problem?” Caren wondered

“No” Cat shook her head 

“Well alright. We’ll see you this afternoon” Caren walked over to both girls and kissed both their foreheads before leaving the room. The twins listened as they both got into the car, turned on the ignition and left the garage, driving down the long driveway. Sophie looked at Cat

“Shall we?” she asked

“It’s about time we checked it out” Cat nodded. They waited a few more seconds before getting up and running down the stairs towards the hidden door behind the bookcase. Sophie pressed the button and the door opened before Cat followed her down the dirt stairs, they hadn’t been down there since they’d discovered it. They opened the old door and entered the bunker, Cat found an space of clear wall and placed both her palms on the dirt. Concentration filled her face as she began to work out how long the bunker had been there. Sophie watched Cat for a while before she heard a shout

“Hello!?” she turned towards the door behind her and walked back to the stairs. 

“Down here” she called, Jacob and Embry appeared at the book case opening.

“What are you doing down there?” Embry wondered as Sophie reached them

“Mum and dad are gone for the day, so we thought we’d use the time to find out how long the bunker’s been here” Sophie explained walking away from the opening. 

“You can do that?” Jacob asked surprised

“I can’t, but Cat can, some how. Apparently even holes leave some sort of trace behind and she can use it to identify how long it’s been there” Sophie shrugged “I have no idea how she does it and every time she tries to explain I always end up more confused then then before.” she confessed

“In other words?” Jacob wondered

“In other words you can’t distract her, which means you can’t go and see her cause you’ll end up doing just that” Sophie decided, crossing her arms 

“Soph” Embry disagreed

“What? It’s not my choice, she will only get angry if we bother her” Sophie admitted. The boys looked at one another, something was obviously on their minds 

“What?” Sophie asked noticing the look

“We had an idea” Embry began

“Embry had an idea” Jacob corrected 

“What was it?” Sophie questioned 

“Well, we were thinking, if your parents did have anything to do with…” Embry looked at the open bookcase “… that, then, maybe there was something similar back at your old house” 

“Well not if they stored everything here” Sophie thought 

“Which is what I said” Jacob nodded “Until, I remembered the Cullens.”

“What about them?” Sophie questioned confused 

“They need to move around every few years so that people don’t notice that they’re never ageing, so they have more than one house.” Jacob explained 

“If your parents don’t age, than they’d probably have a similar system, so your house back in Miami might have something old about it, something secretive like this one” Embry said, Sophie thought it over before her eyes widened, she looked at them 

“Why the hell didn’t we think of that” she leaped on Embry hugging him before she hugged Jacob “You two are geniuses” they shrugged “Now we just need to go all the way down to Miami” she muttered 

“You can’t buy a plane ticket?” Embry asked, Sophie rolled her eyes but smiled

“I could but mum and dad would notice and then they’d know something was up. We need a plan” she started thinking “It took six hours and fifteen minutes to get here by plane, but if Cat flew and dragged me along it would probably take about half that, which means we could go and comeback within the day…” she muttered talking to herself 

“Woah, woah, woah, hold up” Jacob interrupted her, Sophie looked at him confused 

“What?”

“You think we’re gonna let the two of you go alone?” he asked 

“Um, yes” Sophie said as though it was obvious

“No.” Jacob said sternly 

“Why not?” Sophie questioned  

“One; because it was our idea, and two; because you still have those two nut-jobs after you” Jacob reminded her

“So?” Sophie wondered

“Soph, think of it from our perspective, if you left to go to the other corner of the continent, we’d worry about you, plus we’d be so far apart. You and Cat have been through a lot, you can’t blame us for wanting to look after you both” Embry explained 

“But if you two come it will slow the whole thing down and I’ll really have to give mum and dad a real excuse” Sophie said “It’d be easier and faster if just Cat and I went” 

“Well we aren’t letting you go on your own” Embry said firmly 

“You wouldn't have a choice if we just left”

“Than we’d come after you” Embry shrugged 

“By the time you got there we’d already be home” Sophie admitted

“To bad” Embry argued. Sophie looked at him for a while before she sighed. 

“Fine” she grumbled and went back into her thinking state “So I need a lie to give mum and dad, we’ll probably be gone over night…” 

“Stay at my house” Jacob shrugged, Sophie looked at him and raised an eyebrow 

“If we stayed at your house we wouldn’t be on the other side of the country…” Sophie said 

“Exactly”

“You can’t stop us from going now” Sophie said, Jacob rolled his eyes

“You wouldn’t actually be there, we’ll just tell your parents that, my dad can cover for us all” he explained 

“Either that or we say we’re staying at the Cullens” Sophie shrugged “At least then mum and dad wouldn’t be getting funny ideas as to why we’re sleeping over at your house” she smirked, Jacob sighed and shook his head

“Cat’s rubbing off on you” Embry nudged her, she shrugged. 

“Why don’t we tell you dad but ask the Cullens to cover for us, that why the Cullens can cover for Cat and I and your dad can cover for you and Embry” Sophie decided “That sounds much more full proof”

“You’re the smart one” Jacob shrugged, Sophie rolled her eyes, she then frowned 

“What?” Embry asked noticing

“We need to get Sam to let you go” she muttered, the boys sighed 

“So, let’s talk to Emily” they turned around as Cat walked out of the bookcase 

“You done?” Sophie asked

“Yeah” Cat shrugged, they waited but Cat didn’t say anything else

“Well?” Sophie asked, egging her on

“Carbon dating says that the stone in the walls have been there for about ten centuries, but that doesn’t mean it was built ten centuries ago” Cat explained

“Well, there are things down there from seven centuries ago, maybe it has been there that long” Sophie shrugged

“Have humans even been around for that long?” Jacob wondered, Cat shrugged. 

“Why do we need to talk to Emily?” Embry remembered

“Because she can ‘convince’ Sam to let you boys come” Cat put quotation marks around the word convince

“And by convince you mean force?” Sophie wondered

“In a way” Cat grinned. Sophie sighed and shook her head

“Well, might as well ask now, get it over with” she muttered

“We need to be back in three days for Bella’s fitting, Alice has ordered us to go remember” Cat said

“Which means we might wanna leave today” Sophie mumbled, Cat nodded. They closed the bookcase and walked towards the garage, opening the garage door slightly and ducking under it, leaving the house. The two boys phased and the girls both jumped on their backs before the wolves raced off towards Emily’s house. 

* * *

 

“Hey Girls” Emily smiled, hugging them both as they entered the kitchen

“Hey Em” they chorused

“How are you doing?” she wondered

“Not bad” Cat shrugged, she looked at Sophie who nodded in agreement

“What brings you here?” Emily wondered

“We just wanted to see you Em? Can’t we do that without it being suspicious?” Sophie wondered

“Not when you bring those two looking like that” Emily said pointing at the boys, they both had serious looks on their faces. The twins rolled their eyes. 

“Ok, we have a reason for visiting, but we love still you anyway Em” Cat grinned

“Alright, what’s up?” Emily wondered as she retreated back behind the kitchen bench

“We need your help” Sophie began, Emily looked at her surprised

“Why? What’s wrong?” she questioned 

“We want to take a little trip back down to Miami, to see if there’s any old, hidden secrets in our old house like there is here in Forks.” Cat began 

“But, the boys wont let us go unless they come with us” Sophie explained 

“So…” Emily began 

“So we need Sam to give them permission to come with us. Because they’re coming the trip will take about two days which means they’ll be off shift-work for that long. If we were going on our own, it wouldn’t take that long but, they refused to allow that” Cat sighed 

“Have you asked Sam?” Emily wondered

“We’ve already made them miss several shifts, you think he’s gonna let them miss more?” Cat asked

“We don’t mind if they don’t come, but they’re throwing a fit over it, so we thought it would just be easier and quicker if we allowed them to accompany us” Sophie shrugged. Emily smiled

“I understand that part perfectly” she confessed

“Could you help us?” Sophie wondered

“Well, I’ll ask, but you might wanna go talk to Billy, get his permission too, being a council leader and all he has a little bit of authority above Sam” Emily reminded them

“That wont be difficult, Billy loves me” Cat smirked, Sophie rolled her eyes 

“We’ll go do that while you wait for Sam to come back, call us when he does?” Sophie asked

“Sure” Emily smiled, the twins both hugged her 

“Thanks” they chorused

“Anytime” she promised.

“You two coming?” Cat called, the boys had began eating the cookies Emily had on the coffee table in the lounge room. They got up and followed their imprints

“I feel like the president, you know how he has his body guards?” Sophie muttered

“I know they’re acting more like followers than boyfriends” Cat nodded

“We can hear you” Embry reminded her 

“Really?” Cat asked surprised “I never would have guessed” the boys rolled their eyes at her sarcasm. The four of them headed towards Jacob’s house and when they found Billy — sitting in his love seat in front of the TV — they replayed to him what they’d told Emily. Cat kneeled on the ground in front of him

“I didn’t mind if they didn’t come.” she admitted. Of course at that he boys had had a stink about it and argued they were coming no matter what. Cat had given Billy a look and he’d rolled his eyes before agreeing to allow the wolves to accompany the twins. He’d also agreed to covering for them if necessary. As the four of them were leaving the little red house Emily had given them a call and had convinced Sam to allow the journey. 

“That means everything’s set” Cat said as they stood on Jacob’s porch

“All we need to do is tell the Cullens so they can cover for our fake sleep over and we’re set.” Sophie smiled

“Are we gonna go down there or you just gonna call them?” Jacob asked, Cat rolled her eyes at his behaviour.

“We’ll just call, it’ll be easier and quicker.” Sophie decided pulling out her phone. Alice had been the one to pick up at the other end

“Sophie, what’s up?” she asked after Sophie had said hi

“We need a favour. Cat and I, and the boys, are going a little field trip, but we can’t tell mum and dad so can you tell them we’re at your house and staying for the night, helping with the wedding preparations and stuff?” Sophie asked

“What do you mean a field trip!? I just gave Cat a date for the fitting!” Alice said, throwing a fit

“Which is why we need to go now, one because it’s the only time to go before the wedding and two, if we leave today we’ll be back in time for your fitting” Sophie explained 

“Why? Where are you going?” Alice demanded

“Miami” Sophie said simply 

“Miami? Why? And why don’t you just get a plane ticket?”

“It’s easier if we just run Alice. We need to take a look at our old house” Sophie explained, Alice huffed 

“Fine, but you better be back in time or I’m going to hunt you down for the rest of your life” Alice threatened 

“Good luck” Sophie laughed before hanging up.

“Now we need to tell mum and dad” Cat said

“I’ll text them, let’s just go” Sophie decided

“Chill, it’s not like we’re in any kind of rush” Cat shrugged as they walked

“You really want Alice on your tail the rest of your life?” Sophie asked, Cat thought about it

“No” she confessed 

“Then lets go” Sophie grinned. 

“So if the flights six hours, how long do you think it’ll take us?” Embry asked 

“It takes cars about fifty-one hours which is just over two days. Walking takes just over forty-six days” Sophie started doing the math in her head while the boys looked at her surprised 

“Shit” Jacob muttered, Embry nodded. 

“But we’re faster than a car, and Cat can help speed us up…” Sophie muttered “It we’re lucky we might be able to do it in six hours, maybe eight” 

“You think?” Cat asked

“We have you, I can’t really add you into the equation” Sophie reminded her, Cat grinned. “Come on, we’re got just under 72 hours to work with” Sophie said, the boys ran off into the trees, phased and the girls joined them before they began their long journey across the continent. It only took them two hours to pass Portland, proving Sophie’s point of them being faster than cars, which took four hours. 

_“If we’re travelling only twice as fast as cars then that’ll take us 25 hours?”_ Cat asked Sophie 

_“Yeah, but you’re forgetting about yourself again”_ Sophie reminded her 

_“You’re asking to much of me, I don’t know if I can speed them both up, remember last time? I couldn’t do it unless through physical contact”_ Sophie shook her head

_“That was stimulating the nerves, this is different”_

_“Their body’s aren’t equipped for it”_ Cat warned

_“I know, but you control light, I’m sure you can control how it effects them”_ Sophie admitted

_“Will you stop putting pressure on me! Why don’t you fly us over?”_

_“That’s what I wanted you to do but they insisted on coming”_ Sophie glared

_“You could just make something out of ice and fly us?”_ Cat questioned 

_“I’ll do that once they get tired, they want to feel useful so let them be”_ Sophie reminded her. Cat rolled her eyes. It took them around five hours alone to reach Idaho, the wolves had run their share and the four of them stopped in the Yellow Stone National Park. The girls climbed off the boys backs and walked a little ways away before the wolves phased back and pulled on their cut offs

“We’re never gonna make it on time like this, flying is the fastest way, no more running” Cat decided

“Yeah, I agree” Sophie nodded. The boys joined them again not a second later

“So, what now?” Jacob asked

“Now, it’s our turn” Sophie smiled, Embry raised an eyebrow

“You’re gonna carry us?”

“In a way” Sophie shrugged. She waved her hand and a platform of ice appeared, it had walls around the edges. 

“Ice? You think that will hold?” Cat wondered

“My ice is different” Sophie reminded her 

“I know, but I’d feel better if it was something else, like steel” Cat said, she waved her own hand and lots of black specks gathered out of the ground before it formed a similar shape to Sophie’s ice, though the steel dropped down on top of ice and smashed it. Sophie looked at Cat annoyed 

“What?” Cat said, it opened and she jumped in, Jacob followed and laid down on the bottom, it was rather big and he fit in it perfectly with still more space. Embry followed suit and laid next to Jacob, both of them needing a rest. Sophie rolled her eyes and climbed in before it lifted off the ground 

“I’ll keep it air born, you make it fast” Sophie ordered Cat. Cat saluted her

“Yes ma’am” she grinned. The steel box shot off through the air, and rose up above the clouds. The two boys fell asleep on the base of the box within the second. They shot over Wyoming, Nebraska and Kansas within the hour, making much better time then before. They went past Arkansas, Mississippi and through Alabama. By now the sun had begun to set and the sky was a vibrant pink colour.

“There goes Georgia” Cat muttered as they flew over it 

“You know, I just realised that we’re gonna fly right over Bella’s mum’s house” Sophie realised

“Huh,” Cat said, not really interested “Yep there goes Jacksonville” she said not two minutes later. It took them ten minutes to reach Miami after that 

“Look out everyone, steel box descending randomly from the sky” Cat muttered as Sophie lowered them down. They landed in the Everglades National Park before turning to the boys, they were snoring their heads off.

“Should we leave them here?” Cat wondered 

“I think so, no way will they be able to get through Miami looking like that” Sophie muttered, they were only wearing shorts. 

“Miami is different from Forks” Cat nodded. “Let’s make this quick, before they wake up” Sophie nodded in agreement and the two sprinted off after Cat made the foliage around the box disguise it. 

“I feel bad” Sophie muttered

“I know. But I’d rather let them sleep” Cat confessed

“True”. They found the S Dixie highway and ran along side it, concealed. 

“Oh I miss this warm weather” Cat smiled happily. Sophie rolled her eyes but smiled. It didn’t take them long to reach their old street, Ardiva Parkway 

“Oh I miss this place” Cat sighed 

“Yeah, you said” Sophie muttered

“Stop being a spoil sport” Cat accused. They came to the end of the road, at the end was a grand house, completely surrounded by ocean except for the road. There was their own personal dock, a tennis court, a swimming pool, a sand pit with a volley ball net. The house was twice the size of their Forks house. In all honesty, it looked like a resort, not a house. 

“It hasn’t changed at all” Sophie smiled 

“Thank god” Cat grinned. They walked to the front gates and lightly jumped over them before quickly walking through the grounds 

“Remember were all the cameras are?” Sophie asked

“We did spend a lot of our child hood trying to figure out how to get through here without being spotted” Cat smirked

“Great times” Sophie chuckled. They walked through the volley ball net, keeping hidden in the trees and out of sight of the patrol guard. They quickly reached the tennis court and walked around the fence. 

“Alright, let’s see if there’s anything here shall we?” Cat muttered, she crouched down and dug her fingers into the soil. They were still for a while before Cat moved

“Nothing” she muttered

“Where else could something be?” Sophie wondered, Cat’s eyes landed on the ocean 

“How about an underwater one?” she asked her, Sophie looked from her twin to the ocean 

“You’re insane”

“It’s a movie thing. Come on”

“The water movements would have changed way to much over the last however many years. An underwater one, on the edge of the land would be impractical” Sophie whisper shouted

“Stop with your stupid smart talk. They managed to put some protective thingy up around the bunker back in forks, they probably did something here too” Cat argued back. Sophie glared at her

“How am I meant to find something that’s under ground, just cause it’s got a water entrance doesn’t mean I can find it”

“Take a look and I’ll do the rest” Cat hissed “It’s either this to eliminate our parents or we don’t get any closer to answers” she reminded her twin. They both paused as a light shone their way, both girls turned invisible as a patrol guard walked around the tennis court.

_“Shit, we forgot about the patrol people”_ Sophie remembered

_“That’s cause we never had to worry about them before”_ Cat said back

_“Think they’ll hear us if we move?”_ Sophie wondered

_“Only one way to find out”_ Cat said and she began to walk. She made absolutely no noise, being as silent as an insect.

_“I bet you could creep up on a vampire”_ Sophie muttered after she didn’t hear her sister make any noise

_“That would be fun”_ Cat smirked. Sophie looked at the guard who was casually looking around before she walked in the same direction as her sister. Unfortunately Sophie couldn’t see her and she crashed into Cat’s shoulder. 

“Ouch!” Cat snapped as both of them hit the ground. The guard heard them and turned towards their position, both girls were still invisible and so they couldn’t be seen, but the man walked over towards them to investigate. 

_“We need to move”_ Sophie said standing up 

_“Agreed”_ Cat muttered, following suit. They quickly rounded the tennis court and walked towards the edge of the property where the water was

“Who’s there?” another guard called

_“What happened to being silent as a mouse?”_ Cat questioned 

_“It got left behind”_ Sophie said _“Come on, lets get this over with before the two boys wake up”_

_“Opps, forgot about them”_ Cat muttered

_“Only you would forget about your boyfriend”_ Sophie rolled her eyes. They reached the edge and flew over the water, causing it to spray up, the guard shinned his torch but did not see anything. The girls hovered above the water for a while. 

“Now will you check the water?” Cat asked as she turned visible 

“Fine” Sophie said, also appearing. She dropped down and went straight under the water, disappearing from sight. Cat stayed and waited until Sophie finally resurfaced. She gave Cat a look 

“I was right wasn’t I” Cat smirked, Sophie rolled her eyes and dived back under. Cat scowled, annoyed her sister couldn’t give her the satisfaction before she fell into the water after Sophie. Cat looked around, the water was clear and blue, the coral could be seen easily. Sophie was swimming gracefully ahead of Cat, she was heading down towards the bottom of the ocean. Cat turned and swam down after her sister, passing the fish, coral, and other sea animals. Sophie had a huge smile on her face as she looked at it, she hadn’t seen such beautiful scenery since she’d left Miami. A dolphin appeared and swam up to Sophie, she stopped and patted it, friendlily before it swam off again, Cat reached Sophie

_“On a mission remember”_ she said, Sophie rolled her eyes 

_“Calm down and let me enjoy this while it lasts”_ Sophie turned and continued to swim down. They came to the side of the land, it was like a cliff and the wall had a metal door. 

_“Well, look at this”_ Cat thought, she touched the door before looking at Sophie _“You hold the water from flooding the place while I open it”_ Sophie nodded and held her hands out while Cat wedged her fingers into the gap between the doors. She pulled the doors apart and, using a bit of mineral control, she pulled the door open, leaving dents in the doors. Cat went through first and as she stepped through the door she went from water to air, like stepping through a waterfall. Sophie stepped through behind her and Cat forced the doors to shut again as Sophie lowered her hands and stopped controlling everything, luckily none of the water came through. The girls turned to see they were in a metal corridor. 

“What’s the betting we’ll find something similar to what’s in Forks?” Cat wondered

“High” Sophie sighed. They began walking down the corridor and eventually came to the end. It was another bunker, only this one had less in it.

“Less furniture” Cat noticed

“And crap” Sophie muttered

“It’s made off metal, it mustn’t be as old as the other one” Cat thought, she placed her hand on the wall “The carbon dating here isn’t as old as the other” she nodded, confirming her thoughts.

“It looks just as big as the other one…” Sophie muttered “Think this is their new storage place?”

“Probably” Cat sighed. “You know what this means, don’t you”

“Yeah” Sophie nodded “It means mum and dad are the ones those two people spoke about” 

“But then what have they been lying to us about?” Cat wondered 

“And what’s going on with that whole picture thing?” Sophie wondered 

“We haven’t really solved any problems have we?” Cat muttered

“No” Sophie sighed “The only question we answered was who was lying to us; answer, our parents” 

“That doesn’t make me feel any better” Cat frowned 

“Yeah, me either” Sophie muttered 

“Now what?” Cat wondered “Do we talk to them about it?”

“I don’t know” Sophie shook her head 

“Is there any reason that talking to them might be wrong?” Cat asked

“I can’t see it, but what if they lie to our faces? What if they give us bad news?” Sophie worried. 

“Like what?” 

“Like we’re aliens, or cyborgs, or science experiments?” Sophie worried 

“We aren’t cyborgs, we have organic bodies” Cat assured her 

“What about the others?” Sophie asked

“I don’t know about them.” Cat shook her head

“What if we aren’t even their kids?” Sophie whispered, Cat frowned but didn’t say anything. 

“Come on, we still have to get back to the boys” Cat muttered, she took Sophie’s hand and walked her back to the door. Sophie stopped the water and Cat pride back open the metal door before the twins stepped into the water and Cat closed the door again, but this time she sealed it completely. The girls swam back up to the surface, though when they reached it, they just treaded water for a bit. 

“I have no idea what to do about this” Cat confessed

“Me either” Sophie agreed

“Think we could just find those two idiots and make them tell us everything? And then ask mum and dad?” Cat wondered 

“That would be the easy way to do it” Sophie agreed. They eventually left the water and flew back over Miami, reaching the forest. They flew slowly, just below the tree tops until they found the foliage covered metal box. 

“That’s no surprise” Cat muttered, the two boys were still fast asleep, Sophie looked at her watch 

“We were only gone for over three hours” she noticed

“Just shows how much sleep they’ve been getting” Cat sighed, she removed the foliage and the twins climbed into the box before Sophie levitated it into the air and Cat shot it off back towards Forks. The twins were silent the entire trip back, the boys slept for the whole three hour duration. They eventually landed back in Billy’s backyard, the boys asleep and the girls didn’t move. 

“Cat? Sophie?” they both looked up to see Seth standing there “What are you doing here?” 

“We, just got back” Cat answered softly 

“Right, your Miami trip. How’d it go?” Seth wondered, the girls frowned and didn’t answer. 

“That bad huh” Seth muttered, he walked over to the metal box and noticed the two boys. He looked up at Cat

“They’ve been like that for about seven hours, maybe more” she shrugged

“So they have no idea what happened?” Seth asked

“No” Cat answered

“Wanna tell me?” Seth suggested, Cat stayed silent

“We found another bunker, below our Miami house. Though this one was more modern and made of steel, it also didn’t have as much stuff in it.” Sophie explained “Turns out our parents are completely to blame for the lies” she muttered. Seth frowned 

“Guess asking if you’re ok is silly then” he muttered 

“Just a little” Cat nodded. She got up and climbed out of the metal box before she randomly walked off into the trees.

“Where’s she going?” Seth wondered looking at Sophie 

“To think” Sophie answered before she levitated and flew straight up into the clouds. 

* * *

 

Jacob’s POV.

I felt someone shaking me, I groaned and waved my hand, hitting what ever was causing the shaking. 

“Jake, get up!” 

“Go away” I grumbled annoyed 

“Jacob! Stop lazing around” that was Embry’s voice, they started shaking me again

“Leave me alone” I groaned 

“Jake!” Seth shouted

“What?!” I said sitting up “Are we there already?” 

“Jake, we’re back home” Embry told me, I looked at him completely surprised before looking around me, I was surrounded by trees, the sky was black and covered in clouds. I smelt the familiar smell of the LaPush woods and the smell of First Beach not far off. I turned to see my house not twenty metres away. I was still sitting in the steel box Cat had created, I could smell her scent on it, but it was fading. 

“How did we get here?” I asked

“Don’t know, Seth woke me up and we were here” Embry confessed, I looked at Seth 

“Where are the girls?” I questioned, Embry frowned and looked at Seth “What?” I demanded

“They left” Seth said 

“Left?”

“I found them here, just sitting in this box, you two were fast asleep. They were really upset, though I can’t blame them. After telling me what happened, they both got up, and left” Seth explained 

“Left? Left where?” I asked

“Cat ran off through the trees and Sophie flew up into the clouds” Seth answered 

“Why? Why were they upset?” Embry asked

“Because of what they found in Miami” Seth sighed “They told me that they found a metal bunker under their Miami house, but it was much newer then the one here and a lot more empty. After seeing it they came to the conclusion that their parents had been lying to them their whole lives. They were frowning the whole time I was talking to them” I frowned, they went without us

“I can’t believe we fell asleep” I cursed

“Me either, they went through all of that alone” Embry muttered, he looked up at the sky, I felt sorry for him, I could go after Cat, but there was no way he could go into the sky to find Sophie. 

“I think we should try and leave them be for a while” I muttered, as much as it hurt, we couldn’t help them right now, I wouldn’t even know what to say anyway. I got up and the three of us walked over and into my house. It was silent, it was early morning and my dad was still sleeping. Embry and I crashed onto the couch, Seth was just watching us. We just sat down and didn’t move for the rest of the morning. 

* * *

 

Third Person POV.

“Good morning” Billy said as he wheeled through the lounge room. He must have noticed the boys silence and stillness as bad cause he stopped immediately

“What’s wrong?” he asked, no response. “How was your trip?” he wondered, again, no response. “Spill” he ordered, Seth sighed 

“The girls found another bunker, under their other house. So they now know that their parents have been lying to them and they’re pretty upset.” he explained

“Where are they?” Billy questioned 

“They ran off upset, Sophie to the sky and Cat through the trees” Seth muttered. 

“And you didn’t go after them?” Billy said surprised

“I decided we should leave them alone, we can’t really do much to help anyway” Jacob confessed. 

“So you thought you’d just let them be by themselves, with their thoughts to themselves, crying?” Billy listed, that was all Embry needed to prompt him as he stood up and left the house. 

* * *

 

Embry’s POV.

I ran, and ran, and ran. I wasn’t one hundred percent as to where I was running too but I knew I had to get up high, I knew she’d be in the sky somewhere. I also knew she could hear me, no matter what, so I just went to the highest place and phased back, pulling on my cut offs. I stood at the point of the cliff and looked up.

“Soph…” I said “I know you can hear me. I can’t come to you, but I’d sure like for you to come to me” I left kind of stupid, talking to myself, and I was about to give up when I Sophie landed in front of me. Her eyes were red and puffy, she refused to look at me. She’d been crying. I walked straight up to her and pulled her to me, holding her in my arms. She just cried and cried, it began to drizzle, a depressing sight. I guessed it came from Sophie. We just stood there, didn’t say a word, didn’t move an inch. I held her as close to me as I could, as tight as I could, trying to comfort her. I didn’t know what to say to her, I didn’t know how to comfort her, but at the same time, I understood. I know how I felt when I phased, and discovered that I could be related to Jake, Quil or Sam. No one could comfort me properly so I didn’t bother trying to speak to Sophie, not at least until she was ready to hear it. So we stood in the rain, I lost track of what was rain and what was Sophie’s tears, but every time she sobbed my heart broke.


	42. Chapter 42

Third Person POV.

Cat awoke to find herself back in her own bed. She looked around confused, she was pretty sure she fell asleep in a tree last night… she heard a snore and saw Jacob next to her.

_“Well that explains it”_ she sighed, Jacob must have found her and moved her, bringing her home. She laid back down and hugged one of her pillows, looking down at her sheets. 

_“There was a reason I was in tree instead of at home, I didn’t wanna be here”_ Cat muttered. “Not only that but I’m not meant to be here” she remembered, her parents still thought they were at the Cullens’ house. The thought of her parents made Cat frown and tears welled up in her eyes. Just before they spilled over her eyelids, Jacob’s hands snaked around Cat’s waist, pulling her towards him. Cat turned to look at him, he smiled at her but that just made Cat cry. He wiped her tears away 

“Hey, it’s alright” he told her 

“How? I’ve been lied to my whole life, I might not even be me” Cat whispered, sobbing 

“Just because your past may have changed doesn’t mean you have. You are still Catherine Mitchell, the controller of fire and earth. You’re the fastest thing on the planet, your sister is Sophie, blood related or not, she’s still your sister. You lived in Miami, you now live in Forks, you’re my girlfriend, the most important thing in my life. You’re Bella’s bridesmaid. All those things haven’t changed. You’re still you” Jacob comforted her. “It’s just the little details, the small things that have changed. What makes you you, your personality, your likes and dislikes, those are the same” Cat’s lip trembled and she buried her face in Jacob’s bare chest as she sobbed, crying. Jacob stroked her hair, shushing her and telling her it was all alright. She eventually paused, thinking 

“Oh…” she muttered

“What?” Jacob asked 

“I’m a bridesmaid, we have a fitting today” she said, sitting up, her eyes were red and puffy 

“You don’t have to go, I’m sure Alice will understand” Jacob told her, rubbing her back 

“No, that’s not fair to Alice, I’m alright, I’ll still go, I need something to distract me” Cat decided, she removed the blankets from her body, which were tangled around her and went into her bathroom. Jacob got up and followed her as Cat turned on the shower

“Are you sure?” Jacob asked, turning her face to face him 

“Yeah, Alice has done a lot and it’s not fair to her or Bella if I don’t show up because I’m being a sad sap” Cat nodded 

“You don’t have to force yourself” Jacob assured her

“I can’t lock myself in my room because of this, that will make people worry and no one would leave me alone anyway.” Cat confessed “I’m not the kind who sits in bed and weeps over something, I’m the kind of girl who would go out and break a heap of things to get my frustration out. Sitting here would just make me worse, I’ll be fine, leaving the house will do me good. That way I don’t need to face my parents” she added on the end

“You can’t avoid them forever” Jacob reminded her 

“I can for at least a few days until I feel better” Cat admitted. She stripped off her clothes

“Now, you gonna join me or not?” she wondered, Jacob smirked at her

“That’s my Cat” he said before leaning down and kissing her. 

* * *

 

Cat wasn’t the only one still upset over yesterday, Embry and Sophie had stayed outside on the cliff all night. Sophie was lying on Embry’s chest as they lay on the ground. Their clothes were covered in dirt and their hair’s and clothes were a mess from the rain. Sophie’s eyes were red from where she’d cried herself to sleep in Embry’s arms, which were still wrapped tightly around her. There was a ringing noise and Sophie moaned as it brought her out of her slumber. She very slowly opened her eyes as the ringing continued to sound over the cliff top. She looked around and her neck cracked, she moved her arm and that did too.

“Ouch” Sophie groaned, she reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone, removing the water from it and pressing the answer button.

“Hello?” she said groggily 

“Where are you?” Cat asked down the phone, Sophie looked around 

“Dunno, on a cliff somewhere” Sophie answered

“A cliff? Why?” Cat questioned 

“I was up on a cloud and Embry called me down, he came to a really high point and just called. I don’t remember falling asleep but that’s what we did” Sophie explained “Now I’m in pain and very stiff” she grumbled 

“Well you’re gonna have fun” Cat smirked

“What do you mean?” Sophie questioned 

“We have a fitting to go to, remember” Cat explained, Sophie thought, her mouth hanging open before she groaned and rested her forehead on Embry’s chest whining. 

“I can hardly move let alone put clothes on” Sophie admitted

“Well I suggest you try. Come home and have a shower so we can go, Alice wants us there at nine” Cat said “And she wants us there on the dot. No later” 

“What time is it?” Sophie wondered 

“Half past eight” Cat answered

“Shit” Sophie swore, she hung up the phone and turned to Embry before she shook him “Embry get up!” she ordered “Get up!” she said over and over again. It wasn’t working. She raised her hand and a ball of water appeared above it before she splashed it into Embry’s face. He sprang up into a sitting position immediately, spluttering as he wiped the water from his eyes and looked around. Sophie had fallen and rolled into his lap when he’d sat up, Embry looked down at her 

“What was that for?” he questioned

“You wouldn’t wake up. We have to go and I didn’t think you’d be very happy if I left without you” Sophie confessed. 

“Go? Go where?” Embry wondered

“Home, I have a wedding fitting to attend for Bella’s wedding in half an hour and I can’t be late” Sophie explained, she sat up and a lot of her bones cracked “That’s if I can even move” she grumbled. Embry stretched and stood up, his body was no where near as stiff as Sophie’s as he was used to sleeping on the ground. He turned to Sophie before helping  her to her feet.

“Alright, never again am I sleeping outside” she decided. She walked out the tightness in her muscles and the tension in her bones before she began to jog off and away from the cliff. Embry phased and walked along side her, his strands matching Sophie/ When her body stopped cracking and the pain dimmed, Sophie began to run properly. They reached home with about fifteen minutes to spare before Sophie ran straight to her room to have a shower, stripping off her clothes and throwing them into her wash basket as she went. 

* * *

 

Sophie got dressed and ready and was back out the door within ten minutes. 

“I have patrol to do” Embry informed her when he wrapped his arms around her waist 

“That’s alright, I didn’t think you’d want to come to the Cullens’ house anyway” Sophie smirked, Embry leaned down to kiss her gently. 

“Alright come on” Cat appeared and grabbed Sophie wrist pulling her away from Embry 

“What are you still doing here? I thought you’d be gone already” Sophie confessed

“I’m not that mean” Cat admitted “See you Embry, Jake just left” Cat informed him 

“Alright, see ya Cat” Embry grinned. Cat waved over her shoulder while Sophie blew him an kiss and the two sprinted off towards the Cullens’ house as fast as they could. 

“We’re gonna be late” Cat worried 

“Calm down it’ll be fine” Sophie assured her 

“This is Alice we’re talking about” Cat hissed

“Alice loves us”

“Alice loves planning the wedding, friendship gets thrown out of the window when she’s like this, haven’t you noticed?” Cat reminded her 

“You’re over reacting, we’ll be fine” Sophie said taking a deep breath 

“Even you don’t believe that” Cat grumbled 

“I’m trying too ok” Sophie admitted “Don’t dampen my spirits” she scolded. They reached the Cullens’ house and ran straight into the house and up to the lounge room. The Cullens were all standing around waiting for them, Cat checked her watch 

“Two minutes left to spare” she grinned, she shared a high-five with Sophie before Sophie did the maths in her head.

“As if it took us three minutes to get here” she asked surprised, Cat nodded “Wow, we’re getting slack” Sophie muttered 

“Good you’re here. Now we can get started” Alice said walking into the room. There was a women walking in behind her, a measuring tape around her neck and a man with a clip board behind her. 

“This is Jacquine, she’s a french designer and is going to measure us all and make the best outfits there are” Alice smiled excitedly 

“She’s gonna make them from scratch?” Bella questioned surprised

“Well, she brought all different types of dresses and tuxes, all with different styles and designs. We’re gonna see which ones look best on who and we’re then gonna see which ones would be the best pick and which ones I like the best.” Alice explained 

“You like? We have to wear the dresses so shouldn’t we get a choice?” Sophie thought 

“Well, yes, but it depends if I agree with you or not” Alice shrugged, she looked around “Where are the boys?” she wondered

“Boys?” the twins asked

“Yes, the… boys” Alice nodded, changing her choice of words when she remembered Jacquine was next to her still. The twins looked at her completely confused

“You wanted them to come too?” they chorused surprised

“Well, they’re gonna be coming and so they have to look absolutely the best too” Alice nodded

“Embry had… work and left” Sophie explained 

“And we didn’t think they’d want to be… here. You never told us you wanted them to come too” Cat confessed 

“So they’re now out of reach?” Alice questioned, the girls nodded

“In a sense” Cat added. Alice groaned 

“I needed them to try on tuxes so that they matched you two” she stomped her foot.

“We could try and get them here if you want” Sophie shrugged,

“You just said they were unreachable?” Alice said

“In a sense” Cat repeated 

“Well what are you standing here for! Go get them!” Alice ordered, the twins sighed and left the room.

“Naturally we couldn’t get anything right” Cat grumbled 

“Yeah” Sophie agreed. They stood outside and Cat phoned up the Clearwater’s house. 

“Hello?” Seth answered 

“Hey Seth we need you to do us a favour” Cat said getting straight to the point 

“Cat? What’s up? How are you feeling? Are you alright?” Seth answered worried, Cat smiled at his worries

“I’m fine, I’ll be one hundred percent back to normal in no time. Anyway, Embry’s on patrol and Jacob’s running around somewhere, we need you to tell them to come to the Cullens’ house as soon as possible” Cat explained 

“Why?” Seth wondered, Sophie took the phone 

“Because Alice wants to play dress up with them too and there is no point in arguing with her when she’s made her mind up” she explained, Seth laughed 

“She’s been having too much fun with this wedding”

“Definitely” Sophie nodded 

“And now she’s gonna torture Jake and Em too! I’ll go tell them immediately” Seth chuckled 

“Careful, you don’t want to scare them off. Tell them that they’ll have us hunting them to the ends of the earth if they don’t come, because if they don’t we’re the ones who are gonna get in trouble for it” Sophie explained, Cat took her phone back 

“Yeah, we’re gonna get beaten and chewed out if they don’t turn up. That pixie is damn scary when she wants to be” she admitted

“Don’t need to tell me twice” Seth agreed. He was the only member of the pack who not only called the Cullens by name but also didn’t mind joking about them. 

“Thanks a bunch Seth. We’ll talk to you later” Cat thanked 

“No problem, and take it easy, ‘kay” he ordered

“We will, don’t worry about us, we’re stronger than we look” Cat smiled 

“Doesn’t matter. I’ll see you guys later”

“Yeah, bye Seth” Cat hung up and sighed “That kid worries a little too much”

“At least he’s worried instead of ignoring it” Sophie shrugged “He knows it’s a big deal”

“I wish it wasn’t” Cat muttered

“We can’t do much about that”

“I know” Cat sighed. The twins turned around and headed back into the house, Bella was missing, as was Alice while everyone else was sitting about waiting.

“Are they finding Bella’s dress?” Cat wondered, they nodded, Edward sighed, knowing how Bella felt about this. 

“So, they coming?” Alice asked walking into the lounge

“Embry might not be coming till later, he’s patrolling” Sophie repeated 

“Seth’s gonna tell them for us, it’s anyones bet if they actually turn up though” Cat shrugged 

“They better!” Alice threatened “Now come on, I need you two” Alice grabbed one of each of the twins’ wrists, one in each hand, and dragged them off into the other room. 

“Alice, we can walk on our own, no need to rip our hands off” Cat said when she let go

“You’ve already wasted two minutes, I need to get back on schedule.” Alice informed them 

“Oh my god, two minutes” Cat said gasping, Alice narrowed her eyes at her. 

“Two minutes is crucial!” Alice informed them seriously. She picked up a few items of clothing and gave the twins one each. “Go put these on quickly!” she ordered, both girls were holding a pair of mini shorts

“With what?” Cat questioned 

“You’re underwear” 

“You want us to walk around in our underwear and shorts?” Sophie asked raising an eyebrow

“It’ll be easier to change clothes if you’re wearing less. Now, it’s either that or no shorts at all!” Alice said sternly the girls rolled their eyes and walked into the bathroom, changing in an instant before joining Alice and Bella again and throwing their clothes on a near by chair.

“Alright” Cat sighed, she was feeling more comfortable than Sophie was

“Now, this is the designer,” Alice introduced, it was the first time the twins had noticed someone else was in the room, she had her assistant with the clipboard with her

“Her name’s Jacquine and she’s gonna make all the outfits” Alice grinned

“Yeah, you told us already” Cat reminded her

“You’re gonna make all the outfits in three days?” Sophie asked surprised

“No problem” Jacquine spoke with a french accent. The twins looked at one another doubtfully “Arms out please” Jacquine ordered, the twins did so and Jacquine took all their measurements. She was concentrating so much she didn’t react to their odd temperatures. Every measurement she took she told her dorky assistant who wrote them all down on his clip board for her. She stood up when she was finished taking measurements and spoke a few other things to the assistant as he scribbled down a few more notes. 

“Alright” Jacquine muttered, she examined them all before she and the clipboard guy disappearing through another door. 

“Where’s she going?” Sophie wondered, her question was answered when Jacquine walked back through with a bunch of dresses in her hands. 

“Try on this” Jacquine handed both the twins a few items of clothing, well more like dumped the dresses on them. The twins looked at the colours, there were several different shades of colours.

“Aren’t we meant to have a theme?” Cat wondered

“We’ll look at colours later, first we need to see what designs fit you both best” Alice explained “Now go!” she ordered. Cat and Sophie tried on the first dress, they were starting with their natural colours, red and purple for Cat and white and blue for Sophie. 

“Those colours match you both perfectly” Jacquine admitted 

“Better hope so” Cat muttered under her breath, Sophie smirked and Alice rolled her eyes, they being the only two who could hear her. The first dresses were tight and fitting, Cat frowned at it.

“What’s wrong?” Alice wondered

“I don’t like it” she admitted

“But it fits you perfectly” Jacquine admitted

“Yeah, it shows off all your curves” Alice nodded

“It’s to tight, and… constricting. I don’t like the tightness around my hips” Cat explained 

“I don’t mind it” Sophie shrugged “Not my favourite design but, it’s not bad” 

“What about around your waist?” Alice wondered, walking over to Cat

“Oh I like the tightness around my waist, shows off a bit of my curves, it’s just my hips” Cat smiled. 

“You’d see more curves if it’s tight around your hips” Sophie reminded her 

“But I don’t like it” Cat repeated “So too bad.” Alice sighed 

“Well, come on then, next dress.” she ordered. The next dress was long and went down to the girls toes, they were tight around the breasts but then flowed freely down their legs. It was a peachy colour. 

“What about this one?” Sophie asked Cat

“It’s better, I’m not a fan of long dresses but it’s nice material” Cat smiled 

“What about the colour?” Alice asked

“Colour? I thought we were just looking at styles?” Cat wondered 

“We are, but we need to choose the colour eventually anyway” Alice shrugged, Cat rolled her eyes. 

“Well,” Cat began “It’s not bad, but the peachy colour doesn’t really, speak to me” Cat admitted

“Speak to you?” Bella questioned 

“Yeah, like when you see something and you immediately know it’s the right one” Cat explained “Like you knew exactly which ring to get Edward immediately when you saw it” 

“But this is a dress?” Sophie reminded her 

“So, it’s the same concept” Cat shrugged

“What about you Sophie?” Jacquine asked her 

“I like it, though we have to make sure its the right length when we get some shoes to go with it” Sophie reminded them, Alice gasped and everyone looked at her surprised

“I forgot about your shoes!” she said outraged, Alice ran out of the room, managing to keep a normal pace until she turned the corner. 

“What’s she gonna do at this time?” Bella wondered

“Order some online” Sophie shrugged

“Only it’s gonna be difficult to buy a pair of shoes and then buy a dress to go with them” Cat sighed

“Alice will figure something out” Sophie guessed

“Oh great” Bella muttered. Cat suddenly perked up and smiled 

“The boys are here” she cheered before going to leave the room. Alice appeared in the doorway suddenly and blocked her path

“Oh no you don’t” she said sternly 

“Hey, move” Cat whined

“No” Alice disagreed

“Why not?” Cat questioned 

“Cause he’s not allowed to see you?” Alice answered

“Why? I’m not the bride” Cat reminded her 

“Doesn’t matter, I want everyone to be dazzled by you two too!” Alice said stubbornly, she grabbed Cat around the waist and pulled her back into the room

“Why?”

“Because” Alice answered “He’s not to see you until the wedding. I want him to be dazzled”

“I’m not the bride, it’s not all about me” Cat struggled

“But you are a bridesmaid and that’s important!” Alice said 

“I don’t see why, I’m not supposed to be in the spot light”

“You will be for Jake”

“But that’s cause I’m his imprint!” Cat reminded her 

“Exactly, I want to stop him in his tracks”

“Why?”

“Because, everyone must be dazzled by everything” Alice said, she was struggling a little at holding Cat back, despite her strength

“He’s dazzled by me anyway, I’m not exactly dressed up at the moment so that doesn’t matter” Cat complained  

“Yes it does, I can’t have any distractions!” Alice argued. 

“You mean like disappearing to buy shoes?” Sophie reminded her 

“I’ll finish it in a minute” Alice assured her while Cat continued to struggle in her grip before the door suddenly opened and Jacob stuck his head around the corner

“Jake!” Cat beamed, Jacob entered the room and smiled at her before looking at Alice’s arms wrapped around Cat’s middle. He raised an eyebrow at them 

“She wont let me go” Cat frowned

“Why?” Jacob asked looking at Alice, Alice was glaring at him

“Guess there’s no point in stopping her now” she ground her teeth and released Cat. Cat ran up to Jacob and he pulled her into a hug before giving her a sweet kiss. 

“For some reason she didn’t want you to see me” Cat shrugged 

“Why?” 

“I don’t know, it’s not like we’ve found the right dress yet, nor am I dolled up” Cat turned to Alice who shrugged and crossed her arms over her chest.

“Don’t you know how to knock?” Alice accused Jacob

“Course I do” Jacob nodded

“Then why didn’t you?”

“Well, I heard some noises and came to see what was going on. Plus I’ve been told to rush here, otherwise the twins would be in trouble, thought I’d check on them”

“They’re fine” Alice ground her teeth “Now leave! We’re busy” she ordered. Cat rolled her eyes and released Jacob. Jacob sighed but opened the door to leave, though he glanced back at Cat before leaving. 

“Now, back on track please. Next dress” Alice ordered. Cat and Sophie sighed. It only took them about ten more dresses before the girls were pleased, but more importantly, Alice agreed with their choice. The dresses were long, to the floor, and were silky. The top was tight around the bust and strapless, they were semi tight around the waist before loosening up and flowing down to the ground. 

“They look gorgeous on your both!” Jacquine nodded proud

“That’s the one!” Alice cheered “It’s perfect!” 

“Now we just need to choose a colour” Bella muttered to Sophie who rolled her eyes in agreement. 

“Alice what colour do you think will suit the both of us?” Sophie questioned, Alice thought 

“Well white would be good but there is no way you can wear white”

“Well durr, that’s Bella’s colour for the day” Cat reminded her 

“I know” Alice thought. “How about a goldish colour?”

“Gold?” Cat questioned 

“Well, the sun is yellow and so is sand, but yellow is not the best of colours, especially if it’s bright, so what about gold instead?” Alice explained, the girls thought about it 

“Never really worn gold before” Cat muttered, Sophie nodded

“Do we have any gold to test?” she wondered 

“Hmm, wait here” Jacquine said before running into the other room. They waited for a few minutes before she returned with a goldish coloured dress.

“Alright, put this on” she ordered in her french accent. Cat pulled the dress on first, after removing the first one. 

“Well?” she wondered after Sophie had zipped up the back.

“The gold goes perfectly with your gold hair” Jacquine commented

“But doesn’t clash because of your eyes” Alice smiled “And your tan is just perfect, not to dark so the colour doesn’t look weird” 

“Thanks” Cat muttered

“I don’t know, I think it blends with her too much” Bella thought, Alice and Jacquine stared at Cat for a while before sighing 

“If Bella doesn’t like it then we need to try something else” Alice thought 

_“Yeah right, she just changed her mind”_ Cat disagreed

_“I’m glad, it really does blend with you too much”_ Sophie thought 

_“Thanks”_ Cat said 

“Take it off” Alice sighed. Cat obliged before Jacquine and Alice started muttering with one another over the right colour for both girls. 

“You know…” Sophie began after what seemed like ten minutes, the two stopped and turned to her “We could both just wear purple” she shrugged

“Purple?” Alice questioned 

“Yeah, if you get the right shade then we both look pretty good in purple. It’s kind of like the middle colour, and when you mix blue and red together you get purple” Cat nodded 

“What shade would we need?” Bella wondered

“Dunno” Sophie shrugged 

“Dark suits me best, but light suits Sophie” Cat thought. 

“Amethyst is good for us both, so is orchid and violet” Sophie listed 

“A dark violet surprisingly looks good on us both” Cat nodded

“Blue violet isn’t bad” Sophie continued 

“Why didn’t you guys tell us this before?” Bella questioned 

“You didn’t ask” Cat shrugged 

“We shouldn’t have needed too” Bella muttered, the twins shrugged

“Alright, we need some purple samples” Alice said to Jacquine who nodded and went to collect some. When she returned however she didn’t return with just a few dresses, she returned with a whole rack full of different shades of purple dresses. The twins gapped at them all.

“Do we have to try all those on? Or can we just lean them up against ourselves?” Cat asked, Sophie nodded, a look of dread on her face. 

“Leaning them against you would be quicker” Bella tried to convince, also over sitting around not doing anything. 

“Fine, we’ll start with that, but if it doesn’t give us a clear picture you’ll have to try them on” Alice ordered, the twins grinned and each pulled a dress off of the rack. Cat grabbed the darkest and Sophie the lightest. 

“I see what you mean by lightest and darkest” Alice nodded examining them both 

“Try swopping” Jacquine decided, the girls gave her a look before raising an eyebrow at one another. They shrugged and switched dresses. Alice beamed

“What are you talking about?” she questioned, going completely against what she’d just said “Sophie looks perfect in dark purple!” everyone looked at Sophie, she looked from each face before smiling 

“Well, it used to be like that” Cat shrugged 

“That’s it, we’re having those dresses —” she pointed to the ones on they’d chosen “— in that colour” she told Jacquine, Jacquine smiled and nodded in agreement before turning to her assistant who began to scribble everything down. 

“Finally” Sophie said, she through the dress with the other choices and threw her clothes back on before rushing for the door. Cat rolled her eyes and followed her actions, only slower

“Hold it!” Alice ordered. Sophie paused with her hand on the door handle

“Of course it can’t be over” she whined 

“We need you two here to help pick Bella’s dress” Alice explained 

“I thought you would have done that already?” Cat wondered

“If that was true I wouldn’t be here” Bella rolled her eyes 

“Plus, she needed to approve of your dresses, seeing as it is her wedding” Alice reminded them 

“I didn’t hear her approve?” Sophie admitted 

“Well, I saw her nod” Alice shrugged, the three girls knew that was her coded way of saying she saw it in a vision. 

“Alice, haven’t you already picked Bella’s dress?” Cat wondered

“I have a very limited selection I need her to try on” Alice admitted

“How many is limited?” Sophie wondered, fearing the time she still needed to spend ‘trapped’ here. 

“About six” Alice assured her

“Oh… I can handle that” Sophie said 

“Except that they’re wedding dresses and take forever to get on and off” Cat reminded her, Sophie sighed and flopped into a seat

“Let’s just get it over with” she muttered. 

“You’re such a spoil sport” Alice grumbled before Jacquine disappeared to switch the bridesmaid’s dresses for the small selection of wedding dresses Alice had picked out. 

“Don’t you still need to do tuxes too?” Cat remembered

“Yes, but that wont take as long” Alice assured them 

“Sure” Sophie complained, Alice rolled her eyes and ignored her. It took them about three and a half hours to get through all six dresses, Bella was over it by the time she’d taken off the first one. 

“Can’t I just look at them instead of trying them all on?” Bella asked annoyed

“No. We need to see if it fits your body right” Alice said sternly 

“Can’t you just decide on a dress and then change you mind?” Cat hinted 

“It doesn’t work like that” Alice confessed

“Surely you must have some idea?” Sophie said, hoping Alice had had a vision and she could leave. 

“No, it hasn’t been decided yet so I don’t know” Alice repeated. Sophie groaned. Jacquine was to busy helping Bella into the next dress to notice the strange behaviour the four were having or about their choice of words for the topic. Her assistant however was not and had a confused look on his face from Alice’s last sentence. 

“Bella, make a decision” Sophie pleaded

“It’s not mine to make really” Bella shrugged, causing Jacquine to hit her to make her stay still 

“Yes it is, it’s your dress” Cat rolled her eyes

“Well, none have taken my fancy yet” Bella sighed, obviously as over all the dresses as Sophie was and disappointed by this fact. 

“It’d be so much easier if we could just find pictures; show Bella till she liked one and send her measurements off” Cat thought 

“We can’t do that, the dress could be the wrong material or the wrong pattern” Alice shot at her

“The pattern doesn’t matter if Bella likes it” Cat shrugged 

“It does, what if it doesn’t fit her body type right?” Alice asked

“You get another one, this is why you do the fitting long before the wedding, not three days before, gives you time to change your mind” Cat scolded, Alice glared at her before turning back to Bella and the next dress she had on. 

“What if we get through all six and still haven’t made a decision?” Sophie wondered, dreading the thought

“We’ll have more of an idea by the end of this then we did at the start” Alice assured her

“Are you sure?” Sophie asked, doubting her, Alice didn’t respond. As Sophie had predicted, they didn’t make a choice on a dress but Alice released them all anyway, saying she had a vague idea on what she wanted. Cat reminded her of the deadline again but Alice just waved it off. Sophie collapsed onto Embry’s lap out in the living room where the rest of the Cullens, Jacob and Embry were watching the TV.

“How was it?” Embry asked brushing her hair 

“Awful!” Sophie groaned, Emmett and Jacob laughed at her, she didn’t even make a move to stop them

“Sophie just doesn’t like shopping” Cat smirked “It wasn’t that bad” she said before Jacob could ask as Cat sat in his lap

“Not that bad? It was the longest how-ever-long of my life” Sophie whined 

“Aww” Emmett teased, Sophie waved her hand and Emmett’s nose froze. He began to struggle with it before smashing the ice, causing everyone to laugh at him. 

“I’m not in the mood Emmett” Sophie informed him, closing her eyes. 

“Alright, come on boys, your turn!” Alice called from the other room 

“All of us?” Jasper asked her. Alice came out f the room and looked at them all thoughtfully before realising she might not be able to get them all in the one room 

“Alright, dogs first” she ordered. Jacob sighed and Embry rolled his eyes before the twins got off of their wolves and the two hot bodied boys followed Alice to begin the torture. They didn’t even bother to argue, knowing that if the twins couldn’t get out of it, there was no way they could. 

* * *

 

Unlike the twins, the two boys only took about half an hour. After that they all went into the separate room two at a time, taking it in turns. Emmett went with Edward and Jasper with Carlisle. They were done just as quickly as the wolves were, probably quicker thanks to the fact that Alice knew what suited them all perfectly. Alice, Rosalie and Esme were the only ones who didn’t need to endure the torture, apparently Alice already had things picked out for the three of them. Sophie had put up a stink when she found this out, but Alice made the point to reminded her that she needed to find a colour for both her and Cat and she didn’t know how to do that without them. 

“I’ve only known you for so long, I need more time if I’m to figure two people like you two out” Alice shrugged. Sophie huffed and sat back into the cushions of the couch with Embry next to her. 

“Well can we go home now or do you still need us?” Cat wondered

“I think I’m good, you remember I need you, Cat, here long before the wedding begins?” Alice reminded her

“Yes Alice I remember perfectly” Cat sighed 

“Why?” Jacob wondered

“Because I’m creating all the outside decorations” Cat grinned 

“What kind of decorations?” Embry wondered

“The natural kind” Cat shrugged, the boys rolled they eyes, understanding what they meant. 

“Alright your dismissed” Alice said before she and Jacquine entered into a deep discussion, Jacquine’s assistant scribbling everything down. 

“Finally” Sophie cheered, she stood up and forced Cat and the boys to hurry up, she didn’t calm down until she was outside. 

“Jeez, Sophie. Spending time with Alice is not good for you” Cat realised 

“She makes me feel drained” Sophie sighed

“She never used to…” Embry realised, Sophie frowned 

“Probably has something to do with all that’s happened over the last day to two” Sophie muttered, reminding the three of them of the past events, Cat frowned also and they all fell into silence. 

“Have we decided on what we’re going to do about it yet?” Cat wondered after a while of walking in silence

“Not yet. You got any ideas?” Sophie wondered

“Only that we can’t ignore it” Cat mumbled 

“I noticed the Cullens didn’t seem to notice anything, didn’t you tell them?” Embry asked softly, knowing the twins told them almost everything.

“They didn’t ask” Cat shrugged and Sophie nodded. Jacob placed an arm around Cat

“I’m sure everything’s going to work itself out. Until then, we need our happy, cheerful girls” he encouraged. 

“Yeah, why don’t you try and be your normal selves until you come up with a plan?” Embry suggested 

“Easier said then done” Cat reminded them with one of her eyebrows raised

“Well, that’s a start” Jacob smirked, talking about her expression, Cat rolled her eyes. 

“What would we do without you two?” Sophie wondered

“Who knows” Embry smirked 

“Probably wouldn’t have such a complicated life” Cat smirked with a shrug

“You’re saying it’s our fault?” Embry joked 

“Did I say that?” Cat wondered

“You implied it” Jacob said before picking Cat up and throwing her over his shoulder. She started laughing as Jacob began to tickle her. Embry went to make a move on Sophie but she jumped out of his way. She laughed as he gave her a look before turning and running away laughing. Cat did a flip out of Jacob’s grip before waving to him and running off after her sister. The boys sighed and shook their heads but smiled, glad the twins were capable of smiling and laughing even after what they’d been through. 


	43. Chapter 43

“Kitty!… Cat, darling… you need to get up” Cat groaned and buried her head in her pillows as her mother’s voice sounded and her hands shook her daughter. “You need to get up sweetie”

“Go away” Cat mumbled

“Catherine, get up!” Cat sat up in surprise and turned to look at who had spoke, it was Alice. Alice's short black hair was not in its usual spiky do – it was smoothed into sleek pin curls around her pixie face, which wore a contrastingly businesslike expression.

“What are you doing here?” Cat slurred

“It’s Bella’s wedding today, we need to go and collect her from her house and get her ready” Alice reminded her 

“And you need my help?” Cat muttered lying back down

“I need your help with the garden, remember” Alice hinted, Cat groaned 

“Right” she muttered and raised her head to look at the clock on her bedside table. “Jeez Alice, it’s six o’clock!” she complained 

“We need to be at Bella’s in only an hour!” Alice explained 

“Go wake Sophie up” Cat waved them away 

“She’s already awake”  Caren informed her 

“Of course she is” Cat muttered annoyed 

“Now get up, we’re leaving in half an hour!” Alice said stubbornly 

“You said we didn’t need to be there for an hour” Cat remembered

“Yes, but the more time we get the better” Alice crossed her arms. Cat rolled her eyes and yawned before dragging herself out of bed and to her bathroom 

“I’ll be down in a few minutes” she waved them away and shut her bathroom door. 

“Has she ever been a morning person?” Alice wondered

“No. One of the many things that makes her and Sophie different” Caren smiled before leaving the room, Alice sighed and followed her down the stairs. Sophie was in the kitchen preparing herself, and Cat for when she needed it, breakfast. 

“Did she actually get up?” Sophie asked surprised

“Yeah” Caren nodded

“At this time?” Sophie double checked

“Yep” Alice nodded “She had too” she shrugged, Sophie smirked and rolled her eyes. 

“Would you like something to eat or drink Alice?” Caren offered

“No thank you, I already had breakfast” Alice said sweetly 

“Alright” Caren smiled, she made two coffees before walking back up the stairs to her and John’s bedroom. 

“So what’s the plan?” Sophie asked sitting next to Alice at the bench while they waited for Cat

“First, we need to collect Bella, then I’m going to get Cat onto doing the garden while you make sure Bella is washed, cleaned and prompted for me to begin on her” Alice instructed

“What about Edward?” Sophie wondered

“He, Emmett and Jasper left for his bachelor party last night, they aren’t back yet, they wont be back till a few hours before the wedding starts.” Alice assured her 

“As long as they’re not late” Cat said walking down the stairs and taking the plate of breakfast Sophie had prepared for her. 

“While Cat and I are making Bella look stunning, I need you, Sophie, to go and make the food with Esme” Alice ordered

“Alright” Sophie smiled 

“You need help with Bella?” Cat asked, her eyebrows raised

“I only have two hands” Alice said, almost disappointed “About an hour or two before I need you two to get into your dresses and Rose and I will get your make up and hair all done” Alice continued 

“We can do it ourselves you know” Cat reminded her 

“But it needs to be done perfectly, one little mess up could ruin everything. As long as I do it I know it’s perfect” Alice explained, the twins sighed “You two should be done by the time the guests arrive and I need you to stay out of sight unless Esme needs your help” 

“Really? We’re going to be seen eventually, it’ll be suspicious if we aren’t” Cat tried to convince 

“It’ll be fine. Now I need the boys there before the guests, so make sure they get there early and you’re to stay out of each others sight’s” Alice ordered

“Alice, that’s not going to happen, will you clam down, please” Cat asked seriously, Alice glared at her, not at all changing her mind. The twins sighed and Alice checked her watch

“Alright, come on, let’s leave” she ordered standing up. Cat placed her plate beside the sink and Sophie grabbed her keys before the twins proceeded down to the garage and Alice walked out the front door to her yellow porsche. The twins followed Alice down the road and to Bella’s house, parking in front of it. They waited in the car while Alice raced to the front door and knocked. Bella opened it and Alice grabbed her wrist, dragging Bella from the house, turning her head and waving over her shoulder as she shouted a "Hey, Charlie" over her shoulder. The twins waved to Bella with a smile before Alice forced Bella into her car. 

“Jeez, she’s going over board” Cat muttered

“She has been spending the last, what? Three months planning this?” Sophie reminded her 

“Still” Cat sighed as Sophie started the car and followed Alice toward the Cullen’s mansion. 

“Do we know where Bella’s going for her honeymoon?” Cat wondered

“You don’t” Sophie answered

“And you do?” Cat asked surprised

“Turns out Alice and Edward trust me more to keep it a secret” Sophie smirked

“Where are they going?” Cat questioned 

“I’ll tell you when they’ve left” Sophie decided

“Well that’s not fair, I’m great at keeping secrets”

“Sometimes, this one isn’t as important as the other so you might not do as good a job at keeping your mother shut” Sophie smiled

“Thanks” Cat muttered. They arrived at the Cullens’ house to see that Alice had reused her graduation decorations. The driveway was decorated with twinkling lights, all thirty metres of it, the difference was that Alice had added white satin bows to the lights. Cat’s phone suddenly began to sound, she answered it to find Alice on the other end. 

“I need you to go in and decorate the house too” she said suddenly 

“Have you got a plan for me?” Cat asked 

“Yes, I’ll tell it all to you in a minute” and Alice hung up 

“Alright” Cat answered before putting her phone back into her pocket. They pulled up at the house, Alice parking her car in the garage, they all noticed that Emmett’s jeep was still missing. 

“Cat, I need your help with some fragrances” Alice said and she dragged Cat out of the car and into the house. “Sophie, make sure Bella stays there” Alice ordered

“She’s not a dog” Sophie crossed her arms as Bella leaned against Alice’s porsche

“Do you know why she doesn’t want me to see the decorations?” Bella asked

“Do you know why she wants to keep Cat and I hidden?” Sophie answered with question. Bella sighed 

“Shouldn’t have put her in charge” Bella shook her head 

“You wouldn’t have a wedding if you did that” Sophie reminded her 

“Good point” Bella muttered. 

* * *

 

“Now I have a plan” Alice said when the two were inside

“Alright, explain it” Cat nodded

“I want the house to smell amazing, but I’m not as good of an expert in flower scents as you probably are, so I have a few samples and I’d like you to tell me which ones are right. Then we can move to outside” Alice explained 

“Sure, show me the flowers” Cat smiled. Alice lead Cat into the lounge room were there were several bouquets of flowers. Cat gapped at them all 

“You said a few samples” 

“This is a few” Alice said, her arms crossed.

“Question, why can’t Bella se the non-decorated house?” Cat wondered randomly

“I need to get the decorations up first because all of our sense of smell is stronger then a humans, Bella’s gonna be the first human here so I need her to test the smell when she first walks in” Alice explained, Cat rolled her eyes and walked up to the first bouquet. It had a bunch of roses, fuchsias, vanilla and orchids. Cat inhaled the scent twice before wriggling her nose

“It’s nice but there’s something off about it…” she thought for a minute and took a sniff “I think it’s the vanilla” 

“Alright,” Alice grabbed another Bouquet without any vanilla in it “How about this?” she wondered. Cat sniffed the next one

“Roses and fuchsias aren’t working together, you got one without both?” Cat asked Alice collected a few more and Cat repeated her sniffing. “That’s better, roses and freesia go perfectly,” she eliminated the bouquets that didn’t posses those two flowers and sniffed, she removed the extra flowers from her original, creating a brand new bouquet. She sniffed the flowers again “We need more…” she thought and sat back for a minute “What goes well with roses and freesia?” she wondered to herself “Lilic” she realised, she looked at Alice, “Got any?”

“Of course” Alice smiled, she took another bouquet and Cat took the lilic out of it and put it into the one in her hand.

“You know Alice, with your sharp nose I wouldn’t think you’d need my help” Cat admitted

“When it comes to plants I need the best opinion there is and that happens to be yours” Alice explained

“Right” Cat smirked. She smelled her bouquet again before pausing, sniffing the air and looked around “What’s that…” she muttered before standing up and walking to another bouquet. She pulled out some orange blossom and added them to her newly made bouquet “Now that is beautiful” she smiled, Alice came up to her and sniffed Cat’s bouquet

“Wow, you’re right”

“Course I am” Cat grinned. 

“Orange blossoms, freesias, roses and lilic” Alice listed taking the bouquet

“It’s not something you’d expect to work” Cat shrugged. 

“It’s perfect” 

“Do you have enough to decorate the house?” Cat wondered

“Can you make some?” Alice asked hopefully

“Of course” Cat smiled 

“Good. Esme” she called, Esme came out of the kitchen and Alice explained to her about the flowers. 

“Alright, come on dear” Esme took Cat’s hand and lead her outside to a plain patch of grass. Cat got to work on growing the flowers, each growing within seconds instead of months while Esme went though and cut the flowers off and Cat grew more. It didn’t take more than a few minutes before Alice, Esme, Cat and Rosalie, who had joined them, had decorate the house in the flowers. 

“Alright, now we can bring Bella in” Alice allowed before rushing outside. Cat rolled her eyes before she heard a bunch of talking come from the other room

“It smells wonderful!" Bella admitted. It was almost intoxicating, but not at all over- whelming, the balance of the different fragrances was subtle and flawless. "Orange blossoms... lilac... and something else – am I right?" Bella asked, guessing, Alice smiled at Cat as she walked up to them. Alice had her hands clamped over Bella’s eyes as she guided her through the house.  

"Very good, Bella. You only missed the freesia and the roses." Alice informed her 

“You have a good sense of smell Bella” Cat told her 

“Cat, you’re nose is amazing if you put this together” Bella admitted

“Yeah, nice job” Sophie said walking in.

“Thanks, it is one of my specialties” Cat shrugged. Alice didn't uncover Bella’s eyes until they were in her oversized bathroom. The girls stared at the long counter, covered in all the paraphernalia of a beauty salon, Sophie sighed, not really looking forward to this at all while Bella began to feel her sleepless night weighing on her.

"Is this really necessary? I'm going to look plain next to him no matter what." Bella thought. Alice pushed her down into a low pink chair. 

"No one will dare to call you plain when I'm through with you." she said confidently

“Alice, don’t forget about the back yard” Cat reminded her 

“Oh yes, I need you to go ad take a look at all the decorations and decide what would be best, then, after you’ve done it, come and get me” Alice ordered

“You are going to let me make the decision?” Cat asked, her eyebrow raised

“You’re the expert on the outdoors” Alice reminded her, Cat shrugged and left the room, “Wait, Cat!” Bella called, Cat poked her head back around the corner “Think you could put me to sleep?” Bella wondered

“How am I meant to do that?” Cat wondered

“Can’t you do something to my brain with your electric stuff?” Bella wondered, Cat thought for a minute

“Maybe, I’ve never done it before, cause of that we probably shouldn’t try. Sorry” Cat admitted biting her lip

“Practice makes perfect” Bella pouted

“Not on your wedding day it doesn’t. Alice has enough to do as it is, lest not add de-frizzing to the list” Cat smirked before disappearing and walking back down the stairs. Bella huffed and sat back into the seat and closing her eyes, trying to get some sleep the natural way. 

“Soph, give me a hand?” Alice asked

“Sure” Sophie nodded and the two got to work. Cat stood outside and examined everything, several images of what would look perfect flashed through her mind before she raised her hands and decided on something. The trees moved gracefully and long thing branches grew down from the canopy. White blossoms grew from the stems, creating a white canopy celling over the entire reception. Vines grew up the tree trunks and more white blossoms bloomed from them along with a little moss. The arch at the alter was immediately covered in flowers as the vines weaved their way around the arbour, the river in the background topped off the scenery behind the reception. Several of the same plant grew out of the ground at the end of each row of seats, more white blossoms blooming to decorate the isle, the stems sprouting straight upwards. The biggest flower bloomed at the top, the green from the plants just topped off the look. Several flowers dropped from the canopy, immediately being replaced by new ones so that the canopy didn’t look incomplete, the beautiful mini flowers covered the isle floor which was in turn was covered in a blanket soft moss. The flowers worked perfectly with the long lines of white gossamer ribbons, the bowery canopy and the rows of satin-draped chairs. Cat smiled at the work as the vines twisted there way around the door where she, Sophie, Alice, and most importantly, Bella, would be entering from. She heard a gasp and turned around to see Esme standing at the entrance

“Cat, it looks beautiful” Esme complimented

“Well, it still needs the Alice approval” Cat shrugged looking back at it 

“It works perfectly with everything, no way could she say no to it” Esme placed an arm around Cat’s shoulders and squeezed them a little 

“Time to find out” Cat smiled and walked back into the house. She walked up into Alice’s bathroom. Bella was sitting in the low seat still, looking very asleep as she had a mask on her face 

“I’m done” Cat smiled, Alice looked up at her and left the room, Sophie winked at Cat before Cat crossed her fingers and followed Alice down the stairs. Alice had stopped in the doorway, her mouth hanging open as she looked at the scenery.

“Well?” Cat asked

“It’s perfect” Alice managed to say before going back to admiring it all

“Wow, you seem surprised…” Cat noticed

“I can’t see your future, so I actually had no idea what you were going to do” Alice reminded her 

“Well, it’s nice to have a surprise once and a while” Cat smiled

“You are a genius” 

“I’m not that good” Cat shrugged “I just know what works” 

“Which makes you a genius” Alice nodded, finally tearing her gaze from it all

“What ever, come on, I’m sure you’re not done with Bella yet” Cat reminded her

“Not even close, she might as well have stayed up all night from the look of her eyes. She just doesn’t know how to make my job easy does she?” Alice complained as they walked back up he stairs.

“She can’t help it if she gets a nightmare” Cat shrugged 

“She could try” Alice grumbled

“When was the last time you had one again?” Cat wondered, Alice sighed but didn’t answer, getting Cat’s point. Alice got back to working on Bella, she buffed, and polished every surface of Bella’s body. While waiting for Bella to be ready to move on to the next phase of her make up, Alice working on the twins a little, making sure they were as perfect as they were allowed to be without out shining Bella. It was after lunchtime when Rosalie glided past the bathroom door in a shimmery silver gown with her golden hair piled up in a soft crown on top of her head.

“Oh my god, Rose, you look amazing” Cat complimented

“Thanks” Rosalie smiled at her 

“It’s got to be a crime to be as stunning as you” Sophie joked and Rosalie smiled at her before turning to Alice.

"They're back," Rosalie said, Bella looked at her with realisation; Edward was home.

"Keep him out of here!" Alice hissed 

"He won't cross you today," Rosalie reassured her. "He values his life too much. Esme's got them finishing things up out back. Do you want some help? I could do her hair." she offered. Bella’s mouth flew open in surprise, she had never been Rosalie's favourite person in the world. Then, making things even more strained between them, Rosalie was personally offended by the choice Bella was making now. Though she had her impossible beauty, her loving family, and her soul mate in Emmett, Rosalie would have traded it all to be human. And here Bella was, callously throwing away everything Rosalie wanted in life like it was garbage.

"Sure," Alice allowed. "You can start braiding. I want it intricate. The veil goes here, underneath." Her hands started combing through Bella’s hair, hefting it, twisting it, illustrating in detail what she wanted. When she was done, Rosalie's hands replaced hers, shaping Bella’s hair with a feather-light touch while Alice moved back to Bella’s face. The twins were adding little touch ups to themselves, occasionally earning a scolding from Alice for doing so. Once Rosalie received Alice's commendation on Bella’s hair, she was sent off to retrieve Bella’s, Cat’s and Sophie’s dresses and then to locate Jasper, who had been dispatched to pick up Bella’s mother and her husband, Phil, from their hotel. Downstairs, Bella could faintly hear the door opening and closing over and over. Voices began to float up to them.

“Alice do we really need to stay here?” Sophie asked as she combed through her hair 

“Yes” Alice ordered

“But we’ve seen everything” Cat shrugged

“But they haven’t seen you” Alice reminded them, talking about the guests

“I don’t see why it’s such a big deal” Sophie sighed 

“We’re doing this my way, so stop complaining” Alice snapped, the twins rolled their eyes and waited for Alice to finish with Bella and play with their hair. It didn’t take long and Alice finished the twins hairstyles in a flash, doing them both identically the same and adding a few white blossoms to it. Alice made Bella stand so that she could ease the dress over her hair and makeup. The twins wriggled into their own dresses, helping one another and zipping up the backs. Bella’s knees shook so badly as Alice fastened the long line of pearl buttons up Bella’s back that the satin quivered in little wavelets down to the floor.

"Deep breaths, Bella” Alice said. "And try to lower your heart rate. You're going to sweat off your new face." Bella gave her the best sarcastic expression she could manage. 

"I'll get right on that."

“Bella, you’ll be fine” Cat assured her 

“You look gorgeous and everything is perfect” Sophie smiled while Alice began to prod at the twins dresses 

“Just look for Edward and keep your eyes one him” Cat smiled. 

"I have to get dressed now. Can you hold yourself together for two minutes?" Alice wondered looking at Bella cautiously

"Urn... maybe?" Bella muttered, trying to calm her breathing. Alice rolled her eyes and darted out the door.

“Deep breath Bella” Cat said, standing in front of the bride

“It’s meant to be your perfect day” Sophie remembered “Nothing can go wrong, I promise” this didn’t seem to help Bella’s situation. She concentrated on her breathing, counting each movement of her lungs, and stared at the patterns that the bathroom light made on the shiny fabric of her skirt. Bella was afraid to look in the mirror – afraid the image of herself in the wedding dress would send her over the edge into a full-scale panic attack. Alice was back before she had taken two hundred breaths, in a dress that flowed down her slender body like a silvery waterfall.

"Alice – wow." Bella breathed 

"It's nothing. No one will be looking at me today. Not while you're in the room." Alice assured her 

"Har har." Bella said sarcastically 

“It’s true you’re absolutely stunning” Sophie complimented, Bella seemed to get her head on straight long enough to look at the twins 

“You two look beautiful” she complimented 

“Thanks”

“Nothing compared to you” Cat shrugged “I’m actually jealous” she admitted with a sigh, Bella rolled her eyes and didn’t believe her. 

"Now, are you in control of yourself, or do I have to bring Jasper up here?" Alice wondered 

"They're back? Is my mom here?" Bella wondered 

"She just walked in the door. She's on her way up." Alice informed her. Renee had flown in two days ago, and Bella'd spent every minute she could with her – every minute that she could pry her away from Esme and the decorations, in other words. As far as Bella could tell, she was having more fun with this than a kid locked inside Disneyland overnight. In a way, Bella felt almost as cheated as Charlie. All that wasted terror over her reaction… Renee rounded the corner and squealed before she even entered the room. 

"Oh, Bella!" she walked quickly up to her daughter. "Oh, honey, you're so beautiful! Oh, I'm going to cry! Alice, you're amazing! You and Esme should go into business as wedding planners. Where did you find this dress? It's gorgeous! So graceful, so elegant. Bella, you look like you just stepped out of an Austen movie." Renee’s voice sounded a little distance away to Bella, and everything in the room was slightly blurry as she began to panic a little. "Such a creative idea, designing the theme around Bella's ring. So romantic! To think it's been in Edward's family since the eighteen hundreds!" Alice, Bella and the twins exchanged a brief conspiratorial look. Bella’s mom was off on the dress style by more than a hundred years. The wedding wasn't actually centred around the ring, but around Edward himself. There was a loud, gruff throat-clearing in the doorway and they turned to see Charlie standing at the door way in a tuxedo. 

"Renee, Esme said it's time you got settled down there," he said.

"Well, Charlie, don't you look dashing!" Renee said in a tone that was almost shocked when she saw him. That might have explained the crustiness of Charlie's answer.

"Alice got to me."

"Is it really time already?" Renee said to herself, sounding almost as nervous as Bella felt. "This has all gone so fast. I feel dizzy."

“That makes two of you” Cat muttered to Sophie who nodded

"Give me a hug before I go down” Renee insisted to Bella. "Carefully now, don't tear any- thing." Renee squeezed Bella gently around her waist, then wheeled for the door, only to complete the spin and face Bella again. 

"Oh goodness, I almost forgot! Charlie, where's the box?" she asked. Charlie rummaged in his pockets for a minute and then produced a small white box, which he handed to Renee. Renee lifted the lid and held it out to Bella. The twins gasped as they admired it with her. 

"Something blue," Renee said.

"Something old, too. They were your Grandma Swan's," Charlie added. "We had a jeweller replace the paste stones with sapphires." Inside the box were two heavy silver hair combs. Dark blue sapphires were clustered into intricate floral shapes atop the teeth. Bella’s throat got all thick. 

"Mom, Dad... you shouldn't have." 

"Alice wouldn't let us do anything else," Renee said. "Every time we tried, she all but ripped our throats out." A hysterical giggle burst through Bella’s lips and the twins tried to hold in their laughter also. Alice stepped up and quickly slid both combs into Bella’s hair under the edge of the thick braids. 

"That's something old and something blue," Alice mused, taking a few steps back to admire her. "And your dress is new... so here – " She flicked something at Bella. She held her hands out automatically, and the filmy white garter landed in her palms.

"That's mine and I want it back," Alice told her. Bella blushed. "There," Alice said with satisfaction. "A little colour – that's all you needed. You are officially perfect." With a little self-congratulatory smile, she turned to Bella’s parents. "Renee, you need to get downstairs."

"Yes, ma'am." Renee blew Bella a kiss and hurried out the door. 

"Charlie, would you grab the flowers, please?" Alice asked. While Charlie was out of the room, Alice hooked the garter out of Bella’s hands and then ducked under her skirt. Bella gasped and tottered as Alice’s cold hand caught her ankle; she yanked the garter into place and was back on her feet before Charlie returned with the four frothy white bouquets. The scent of roses and orange blossom and freesia enveloped them in a soft mist. Alice handed one each to the twins, the biggest to Bella and kept the last for herself. Rosalie – the best musician in the family next to Edward – began playing the piano downstairs. Pachelbel's Canon. Bella began hyperventilating.

"Easy, Bells," Charlie said. He turned to Alice nervously. "She looks a little sick. Do you think she's going to make it?"

"She'd better." Alice said seriously. Cat rubbed Bella’s free arm while Alice stood right in front of her and gripped her wrists in her hard hands. "Focus, Bella. Edward is waiting for you down there." Bella took a deep breath, willing herself into composure. The music slowly morphed into a new song. Charlie nudged her. 

"Bells, we're up to bat."

"Bella?" Alice asked, still holding her gaze.

"Yes," she squeaked. "Edward. Okay." Bella let Alice pull her from the room, with Charlie tagging along at her elbow and the twins walking in front. The music was louder in the hall, it floated up the stairs along with the fragrance of a million flowers. Bella’s feet shuffled along the floor as she walked. The music of Wagner's traditional march surrounded by a flood of embellishments. The twins went out first with a little nudge from Alice to remind them of their cue.

"It's my turn," Alice chimed. "Count to five and follow me." She began a slow, graceful dance down the staircase. Everyone was standing as the twins and Alice walked down the isle, Edward stood at the end, Carlisle next to him and Angela’s father, the minister, standing behind them. Everyone’s gaze was immediately torn from the three girls when Bella came into view at the bottom of the stairs. Her eyes scanned the crowed, a faint blush appearing on her cheeks as she noticed every eye was on her. Everyone watched as Bella seemed to have trouble keeping her pace to the rhythm of the music, her eyes locked with Edward’s. Bella finally reached the end of the isle and Edward held out his hand, Charlie took Bella’s hand and, in a symbol as old as the world, placed it in Edward's. The vows were the simple, traditional words that had been spoken a million times, though never by a couple quite like Bella and Edward. They'd asked Mr. Weber to make only one small change. He obligingly traded the line "till death do us part" for the more appropriate "as long as we both shall live." In that moment, as the minister said his part, Bella didn’t realise she was crying until it was time to say the binding words.

"I do," she managed to choke out in a nearly unintelligible whisper, blinking her eyes clear so she could see Edward’s face. When it was his turn to speak, the words rang clear and victorious.

"I do," he vowed. Mr. Weber declared them husband and wife, and then Edward's hands reached up to cradle Bella’s face, carefully, as if it were as delicate as the white petals swaying above their heads. Edward bent his head toward Bella’s, and she stretched up on the tips of her toes, throwing her arms – bouquet and all – around his neck. The kiss lasted for such a while that the audience began to clear their throats and were tittering at them. They broke apart smiling at one another and the crowd erupted into applause. Edward turned their bodies to face their friends and family, though Bella didn't look away from his face to see them. The twins clapped with a smile, Sophie almost in tears as they threatened to spill over her eyelids.

“Alice, can I set off some fireworks? Please?” Cat wondered

“How about when they’re leaving?” Alice suggested “I can’t have any fires”

“I’m the controller of fire remember” Cat smirked, but Alice wouldn’t allow it. The crowd surrounded the happy newly weds, Renee getting to them first and flinging her arms around her daughter’s neck. The twins stood back and waited for the opportunity to congratulate the two while Bella was handed from embrace to embrace. 

“You look stunning” someone breathed in Cat’s ear, she turned and hugged her werewolf, giving him a kiss. 

“Thanks” she stepped back to look at Jacob in his tuxedo “You look very nice” she winked

“Feels a little weird”

“That’s just cause you’re not used to wearing clothes” Sophie teased, Jacob and Cat looked at her a little surprised by her comment before Embry came up and kissed Sophie’s cheek

“I know the bride’s meant to be the centre of attention, but man, I couldn’t get my eyes off of you” he told her 

“Thanks” Sophie said sweetly before they shared a kiss. 

“So aren’t you gonna congratulate them?” Jacob wondered, Cat looked over at the new couple surrounded by people

“Later, when I can reach them” Cat nodded

“Smart, don’t wanna go climbing through all that” Embry thought 

“Specially not in these dresses” Sophie agreed. 

“My don’t you two look stunning” the twins turned to see their parents walking towards them 

“Mum, it’s not about us, it’s Bella and Edward’s day” Cat scolded her 

“I’m allowed to admire my two daughters, plus we’ve just congratulated them” Caren assured them

“And Charlie” John nodded, Caren placed a hand under both the girls chins, tears welling up in her eyes

“You both look gorgeous”

“Thank Alice, she picked everything out” Cat shrugged 

“She wouldn’t even let us do our own hair” Sophie nodded

“And we thought we had it bad” Jacob muttered to Embry who nodded

“You all look gorgeous, John, get the camera out” Caren ordered and John rummaged through his pockets to do so

“Really, mum? Pictures?” Cat asked

“It’s not everyday you get to be a bridesmaid and look this gorgeous” Caren said taking the camera from John. They forced the two couples to have separate photos, then one together and then both girls had a picture with their parents, separately and all together. 

“Jacob, where’s your father, I simply must get a photo of us all” Caren insisted

“Mum, it’s not our wedding” Cat repeated

“It’s alright, Alice wont mind” Caren assured them

“I’m pretty sure she will” Sophie muttered. Eventually, Bella and Edward were released from the crowds grasp and the twins were able to approach them 

“Congratulations” Cat said hugging Bella

“Thanks” Bella said before she hugged Sophie 

“You did great, and you were freaking out” Sophie rolled her eyes and Bella blushed 

“We knew you’d be fine” Cat smiled. Bella smiled and nodded before Edward lead her through the glass back doors and to where the reception party was being held. The wedding and the party had flowed together perfectly, proof of Alice's flawless planning. It was just twilight over the river; the ceremony had lasted exactly the right amount of time, allowing the sun to set behind the trees. The lights in the trees glimmered as they entered the outside 

“Wow, I didn’t know there were lights” Sophie admitted

“Me either, must have put them up after I was done” Cat said looking at it all

“It looks gorgeous, you did a beautiful job” Bella complimented

“Thanks, I’m glad you like it” Cat said, giving her a sideway hug. Things slowed down, relaxed as the mellow August evening surrounded them. The little crowd spread out under the soft shine of the twinkle lights, and Edward and Bella were greeted again by the friends they'd just embraced. 

“Seth” Cat beamed and walked up to embrace the tall boy

“You look amazing” Seth complimented

“Aww, thanks” Cat smiled 

“You know Jake couldn’t keep his eyes off you” he smirked

“You didn’t tease him did you?” Cat frowned

“Narr” Seth assured her “I teased them both” he grinned, Cat rolled her eyes 

“You know you’re gonna get clobbered for that right?” she said, Seth shrugged

“It was funny”

“That’s mean” Sophie said coming up behind Cat, Seth chuckled 

“My bad” he looked at Sophie “It’s amazing how alike you two look now”

“Thanks” they chorused. 

“Cat, Sophie” the twins looked up to see Billy rolling towards them with Sue

“Billy” Cat leaned down to kiss Billy’s cheek and give him a hug

“You two look stunning” Sue complimented

“Thanks” 

“Mum was looking for you, look out she wants to take heaps of photos of us all” Cat warned, Billy chuckled

“That sounds like Caren” Sue smiled

“Oh, better go talk to the couple before they’re whisked away again” Seth decided, and he walked up to them 

“Congrats guys” he called as he approached them, Sue quickly went after them, tensing up as she approached the vampire, Billy followed with Cat and Sophie. Seth leaned toward Edward, arms extended and Edward returned the hug with his free arm, the other was wrapped happily around Bella.

"It's good to see things work out for you, man," Seth said. "I'm happy for you."

"Thank you, Seth. That means a lot to me." Edward pulled away from Seth and looked at Sue and Billy. "Thank you, as well. For letting Seth come. For supporting Bella today."

"You're welcome," Billy said in his deep, gravelly voice, and Bella was surprised at the optimism in his tone. Perhaps a stronger truce was on the horizon.

“He’s not the only one that came” Sophie smiled as the two boys came up behind them

“Congrats guys” Embry said, he was a little tense, but not as much as Sue

“Thanks Embry” Bella smiled, Jacob walked up to Bella and picked her up, swinging her around 

“Wow, never really thought about you getting married, well done for getting through it” he smiled, Bella smiled back happily. At first Jacob hadn’t wanted to come to the wedding at all, but after a while, with Cat and Sophie and Seth all trying to convince him, he realised he was being stupid and come anyway. 

“You guys are making me wish I was getting married” Cat smiled looking at it all, Jacob raised an eyebrow at her and she winked at him, earning a sigh. Everyone laughed before they noticed that a bit of a line was forming behind them

“Well, we better not hold you up to much” Cat decided and took Jacob’s hand “Good luck” she winked. Seth waved goodbye and wheeled Billy toward the food. Sue kept one hand on each of them, while Sophie took Embry to the dance floor. Once Bella and Edward were done will all their, second confrontations with the guests, Alice ordered cake time. All the standard traditions were kept. Bella was blinded by flashbulbs as they held the knife over a spectacular cake – too grand, for the relatively intimate group of friends and family. Everyone took turns shoving cake in each other's faces; Edward manfully swallowed his portion as Bella watched in disbelief. She threw her bouquet with a typical skill, right into Angela's surprised hands. Emmett, Jasper, Embry and Jacob howled with laughter at Bella’s blush while Edward removed her borrowed garter very carefully with his teeth. With a quick wink at Bella, he shot it straight into Mike Newton's face. And when the music started, Edward pulled Bella into his arms for the customary first dance; Bella surprisingly went willingly, despite her fear of dancing, just happy to have Edward holding her. Jacob pulled Cat to the floor after the music changed and Charlie went up to Edward and traded places with him to dance with Bella. Caren and John entered the dance floor also, along with Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett and Carlisle and Esme. Bella was forced, by Alice, to dance with every male at the wedding, Jacob went last while Cat danced with Emmett, the two were laughing most of the time. Sophie and Cat switched for a dance with almost everyone they knew also. 

“Cat, Sophie,” Esme said when they all had a spare moment “I’d like to introduce you to the Denali clan, our closest relatives” she introduced “This is Tanya,” Esme introduced the one with the strawberry tint in her blond curls “Kate” she had pale blond hair, straight as corn silk “And Eleazar and Carmen” Esme pointed, both black-haired, with a hint of an olive tone to their chalky complexions. The twins shook hands with them each 

“Wow, that’s quiet a warm hand” Eleazar commented on Cat

“Yes, well, we’re not exactly normal” Cat shrugged

“Just as normal as you are” Sophie smiled

“The twins are elementals” Esme explained “Meaning they can control the elements”

“How fascinating” Eleazar muttered, the twins smiled at them. They talked for a while longer before the Denali parted from the twins. As soon as they had the wolves came up behind them.

“Friends?” Jacob wondered

“New friends, they’re counted at the Cullens’ cousins” Cat explained, looking up at him 

“Esme insisted on us meeting them, she kind of counts us as part of the family” Sophie said as the Denali clan disappeared amongst the crowd. 

“So are you two enjoying all the food?” Cat teased, they grinned

“It’s really good”

“Thanks” Sophie smiled

“Soph helped make it all” Cat explained at their confused expressions 

“You did a great job” Embry smiled

“Not as good of a job as Cat did on the decorations out here” Sophie said looking up 

“You did this?” Jacob wondered

“Well who else did you expect to do it?” Cat wondered  “You were here three days ago and these flowers weren’t here, how’d you expect them to bloom and grow so fast?” Jacob sighed

“Sorry for not noticing” 

“Apology accepted” Cat smirked causing Jacob to roll his eyes. John walked up to them at that point 

“So, which daughter do I get the honour of dancing with first?” he wondered smiling, Cat looked at Sophie who nodded and Cat went first, dancing across the dance floor gracefully, smiling as her father turned her. Sophie went next while Seth came up and took Cat away from Jacob again, he danced with Sophie before the twins were returned to their wolves and they had another dance. After about four songs Alice’s voice sounded

"Bella! It's time!" the twins looked up, they’d promised to help Alice out

“We’ll be right back” they muttered before walking up to Alice. Bella and Edward on the other hand ignored them 

“We need to get Bella changed” Alice said before looking back at them, the happy couple was sharing a kiss. Alice walked swiftly across the dance floor to them, the twins following. 

"Do you want to miss your plane?" Alice demanded, right next to Bella "I'm sure you'll have a lovely honeymoon camped out in the airport waiting for another flight." Edward turned his face slightly to murmur, 

"Go away, Alice," and then pressed his lips to Bella’s again. Cat rolled her eyes 

"Bella, do you want to wear that dress on the airplane?" Alice demanded. Bella didn’t really seem to paying much attention to her, it seemed that, at the moment, she simply didn't care. Alice growled quietly. 

"I'll tell her where you're taking her, Edward. So help me, I will." Car smirked and Sophie gapped at Alice’s serious tone. Her threat effected Edward though as he froze. Then he lifted his face from Bella’s and glared at his favourite sister. 

"You're awfully small to be so hugely irritating."

"I didn't pick out the perfect going-away dress to have it wasted," Alice snapped back, taking Bella’s hand. "Come with me, Bella." Bella tugged against her hold, stretching up on her toes to kiss her new husband one more time. Alice jerked her arm impatiently, hauling Bella away from Edward. There were a few chuckles from the watching guests. Bella gave up then and let Alice lead her into the empty house.

“Don’t worry Edward, she’ll be back in a minute” Cat winked, earning a sigh from Edward before they followed Alice and Bella. Alice was looking at Bella annoyed 

"Sorry, Alice," she apologised. 

"I don't blame you, Bella." Alice sighed. "You don't seem to be able help yourself." Bella giggled at her martyred expression, and Alice scowled at her

“Come on Alice, you know how it is” Cat nudged her and Alice rolled her eyes.

“What did you think?” Sophie asked Bella, Bella smiled

“I loved it” she turned to Alice "Thank you, Alice. It was the most beautiful wedding anyone ever had," she told her earnestly. "Everything was exactly right. You're the best, smartest, most talented sister in the whole world." That thawed Alice out; she smiled a huge smile. 

"I'm glad you liked it." Renee and Esme were waiting upstairs. The five of them quickly had Bella out of her dress and into Alice's deep blue going-away ensemble. Bella was grateful when someone pulled the pins out of her hair and let it fall loose down her back, wavy from the braids, saving her from a hairpin headache later. Bella’s mother's tears streamed without a break the entire time.

"I'll call you when I know where I'm going," Bella promised as she hugged her goodbye.

"I'll tell you as soon as she's safely away," Alice outdid Bella, smirking at her wounded expression. 

“Don’t forget to tell me too, it’s annoying me that everyone else knows but me” Cat complained 

“Didn’t they tell you?” Bella asked

“No, they thought I’d gave it away, right cause I don’t know how to keep a secret” Cat rolled her eyes 

“No, you don’t” Sophie smirked, earning a glare from her twin 

"You have to visit me and Phil very, very soon. It's your turn to go south – see the sun for once," Renee said to her daughter

"It didn't rain today," Bella reminded her, avoiding her request

"A miracle."

"Everything's ready," Alice said. "Your suitcases are in the car – Jasper's bringing it around." She pulled Bella back toward the stairs with Renee following, still halfway embracing her.

"I love you, Mom," Bella whispered as they descended. “I’m so glad you have Phil. Take care of each other."

"I love you, too, Bella, honey."

"Goodbye, Mom. I love you," she said again, her throat thick. Edward was waiting at the bottom of the stairs. Bella took his outstretched hand but leaned away, scanning the little crowd that was waiting to see them off.

"Dad?" Bella asked, her eyes searching.

"Over here," Edward murmured. And he pulled her away from the guests; they made a pathway for them. They found Charlie leaning awkwardly against the wall behind everyone else, looking a little like he was hiding. The red rims around his eyes explained why.

“What are we going to do without them, everything’s going to be so boring” Cat realised

“We’ll have to remember how to entertain ourselves” Sophie nodded

“… I don’t think I remember how” Cat muttered

“We’ll find something for you to do” Alice assured them “Like helping clean up at the end”

“You need our help for that?” Cat wondered

“Well I need you to put the garden back to normal” Alice explained

“Aww, don’t you like it like that?” Cat frowned

“I do, but it’s special, not for everyday” Alice thought, Cat sighed. The guests made another aisle for the couple as they left Charlie. Edward pulled Bella close to his side as they made our escape. The twins walked up to them just before they left 

“Have fun” Cat winked

“And we’ll see you soon” Sophie said as they took turns to hug Bella

“Thank you, for what you’ve done” she said smiling 

“Bella, we’ll see you again” Cat assured her

“Yeah, this isn’t goodbye” Sophie smiled, Bella hugged them both again before Edward lead her away.

“Aww, I miss her already” Cat whined. Everyone applauded when Edward kissed Bella on the doorstep. Then he rushed her to the car as the rice storm began. Most of it went wide, but someone, probably Emmett, threw with uncanny precision, and Bella caught a lot of the ricochets off Edward's back. The car was decorated with more flowers that trailed in streamers along its length, and long gossamer ribbons that were tied to a dozen shoes – designer shoes that looked brand new – dangling behind the bumper. Edward shielded Bella from the rice while she climbed in. Cat, standing at the back of the crowd, raised her hand and several fireworks set off as the two climbed into the car. Edward climbed in the drivers seat and, with a final wave the car raced off down the driveway, leaving them. 

* * *

 

It took about half an hour for all the guests to leave and file away. The Cullens, the twins, the wolves and the twins’ parents were all that was left at the end. 

“Mum, dad, you don’t have to stay, we’ll be home soon” Sophie assured them

“Yeah, we kind of need to help clean up” Cat sighed, John chuckled

“I’m glad you’re so optimistic about the task”

“Can’t get more optimistic then I am right now” Cat said sarcastically

“Alright, we’ll see you later” Caren smiled, kissing their foreheads before Jasper brought their car around for them. The twins waved before the car disappeared out of sight 

“Right, lets get out of these dresses” Cat decided, the two raced up to Alice’s bathroom and threw the dresses onto the chair that stood waiting, before pulling their original clothes on. They walked down stairs and Sophie headed for the kitchen to help clean up while Cat headed to the back yard to fix the plants. It only took them about half an hour to put the entire house back together, all of them racing around at high speeds except for the wolves. 

“So where have they gone?” Cat asked when they’d finished

“Rio de Janeiro” Sophie smiled

“Rio? Why?”

“They’ve gone to Isle Esme” Alice explained 

“Isle Esme?” Cat asked again 

“Yeah, it was a gift from Carlisle” Esme smiled at Carlisle who kissed the top of her head 

“Wow, awesome”

“He gave you an island?” Embry asked surprised, Esme nodded

“What’s so surprising about that?” Cat wondered

“It’s an island” Jacob repeated

“So? Mum and Dad gave Sophie and I an island for our tenth birthday” Cat admitted, the boys looked at her surprised

“Seriously?” Seth asked

“Yeah” Sophie shrugged “We’ve never used it though”

“It’s somewhere in the south pacific off the coast of Chile” Cat said thinking, she looked at Sophie “That’s right isn’t it?” Sophie nodded with a disappointed look on her face at her sister’s lack of knowledge. Cat suddenly yawned 

“Well, time to go home” she muttered “Today’s been way to long” 

“Glad to see the darkness has caught up to you” Sophie rolled her eyes

“It’s not my fault” Cat defended, Sophie raised her hands in surrender. Esme walked up to them

“Thanks for helping out so much” she smiled, giving them both a hug

“Well, we were kind of forced…” Cat began 

“We’re bridesmaids, it’s the least we could do” Sophie cut her off, hugging the vampire. Cat yawned again and waved at the Cullens

“See you next time” she muttered before she, Sophie, Jacob, Embry and Seth left the house 

“Who’s got patrol first?” Cat wondered

“I do” Seth grinned

“I feel bad for you” she pattered his shoulder in sympathy before getting into the back of Sophie’s porsche. Seth chuckled and shook his head before saying good bye and disappearing into the trees while Jacob got in next to Cat and Embry sat in the passenger seat next to Sophie. Sophie drove them back to the twins’ house and the boys disappeared around the side before Sophie pulled the car into the garage. Their parents had left the lights on for them before going to bed and the twins climbed up the stairs to their rooms. Cat collapsed on her bed, not even bothering to change into her pyjama’s while Sophie was more awake and got in properly before being joined by Embry. Jacob sighed when he saw Cat and forced her to get changed before he hugged her close and the two fell asleep in one another’s arms. 


	44. Chapter 44

Two days after the wedding, the girls were feeling normal again, having relaxed with the thought of not having to do anything anymore. Cat took the chance to laze about the house while Sophie took the chance to get a few things done, like making sure she didn’t loose any of her ‘brains’ from the lack of school and looking for suitable colleges to eventually apply to. 

“You can’t laze around for ever” Sophie scolded Cat who was lying on the couch, reading a magazine.

“I haven’t had a lazy day in ages, leave me alone” Cat snapped lazily

“You had one yesterday”

“That was just one”

“Don’t you have something you can do with Jacob?” Sophie wondered

“Not yet” Cat admitted, Sophie rolled her eyes, out of ideas on how to make Cat move. The door opened and, for once, Jacob came in through the front door instead of through the window. 

“Hey Jake” Sophie greeted with a wave as she walked towards the kitchen

“Hey, Cat home?” he wondered

“Course she is, you’ll find her on the couch” Sophie rolled her eyes again and proceeded to the kitchen. Jacob walked into the lounge and grabbed Cat around her waist, lifting her off the couch with a squeal before he sat her on his lap. 

“Jeez, nice to see you two” she smiled

“Guess what” he smiled

“Hey, Cat, how are you today” Cat said for him “I’m good thanks, how are you?” Cat said, Jacob sighed 

“How are you?” he asked

“Better now you’re here” she smiled giving him a kiss, it lasted for quite a while before Jacob needed to breath 

“What was that for?” he smirked

“Why not?” Cat asked with a shrug “So, what’s up? What are you so excited about?” she wondered 

“Rachel, the nerd, graduated early” Jacob explained

“Your sister Rachel?” Cat wondered, Jacob nodded “Doesn’t that mean she’s gonna come home?” Cat realised, Jacob nodded again 

“She’s coming home today from Washington” he smiled

“That’s awesome…” Cat thought “Wait, does she know?” she asked, Jacob sighed and shook his head, Cat bit her lip “So you need to keep it all a secret” Jacob nodded 

“Never had to hide in my own house before” Jacob admitted “I think I understand how Embry and Collin feel now, with their parents not knowing” 

“I’m sure you’ll be fine. As long as you don’t result to shutting her out” Cat reminded him, he frowned at the memory but Cat smiled at him and kissed his cheek “So when does her plane land?” 

“This afternoon” Jacob answered

“Are you going to pick her up?”

“Someone has to drive my dad” he smirked

“Want me to come?”

“Narr, that’s alright, she might get a bit surprised if she saw your car” Jacob joked, Cat sighed

“The price of having expensive taste” 

“But I would like you to meet her” Jacob asked, Cat smiled

“I’d be honoured” she said before earning a kiss from Jacob

“So, what’s happening with the family solution?” he wondered softly

“I think we’ve resorted to ignoring it, we say we’re thinking of a solution but really I’m just trying to push the memory away” Cat muttered, Jacob knocked her under the chin

“I told you you’d know what to do, that doesn’t mean you have to think about it twenty-four seven” 

“But pushing it away wont help either”

“As long as you’re managing at the moment?” Jacob half asked

“I’m managing” she nodded “Some how” 

“As long as my girl’s still smiling” Jacob said, running a hand through her hair. “Now, I think you’ve lazed around enough, how about a run before I go?” he offered standing up, moving Cat to the couch. 

“Haven’t you been patrolling all morning?” Cat wondered looking up at him

“Almost all morning, but patrolling is different to a run graced by your presence” Jacob smiled, Cat smiled and took his hand, standing up before Jacob lead her to the door 

“See you later” Sophie called

“Ears dropper” Cat accused

“I’m just happy you’re off the couch” Sophie said back, Cat rolled her eyes as she and Jacob walked down the stairs and to the trees. Jacob phased and Cat began to run, as always Jacob was mesmerised by Cat’s gracefulness through the forest. 

* * *

 

Sophie’s POV.

I sighed with relief, I thought there might have been another reason, other then laziness, that was keeping Cat in the house, like our parents. 

“Confront them, or find more information?” I wondered unlike Cat, who I knew was accidentally trying to bury the info, I wanted to get to the bottom of the mystery, I hated not knowing things, and this was just bugging me. Unfortunately, I wasn’t sure how to uncover the mystery. 

“If they’re old, somehow, there should be some sort of reference to them somewhere.” I thought sitting at the kitchen bench and bitting my thumb nail as I thought. I glanced down the hallway towards my parents studies. Both Dad and Mum were out, Dad was at work and Mum had taken Sue out for a shopping spree to give the women a bit of relaxation time. 

“No one should be home for a while…” I muttered, after debating with myself of a while I got off my seat and walked down to the studies “If I was going to hide something like this, where would be the best place for it…” I wondered as I looked from my mother’s study door to my father’s. I eventually decided on her mother’s office, deciding that she’d be the best to keep it conspicuous and walked in, closing the door behind me. The east and west walls were each one whole book shelf and each shelf was completely covered. 

“Oh great, where do I start?” I mumbled, I had completely forgotten this wouldn’t be an easy task. I began scanning the books spines as I looked over them all. “One of the best placed to hide a book is with other books” I muttered to myself “Looking for historical books, binding might be broken…” I listed the things I was looking for. I began to pull off any books that looked seriously old, the binding and spines were damaged. I eventually sat down at my mother’s desk with a pile of books and opened the first one, beginning to skim read through all of the books one at a time. I found that most of these books were on old myths and stories, so after going through a few I went back to the book selves and collected some more on the same topics. As I went through them I realised that they seemed to be the most opened books out of the the small collection. I paused to think for a minute 

“So mum has actually been going through these books often… but if they already have the answers why would she be looking to more?” I wondered confused, using my gravity powers I forced the books I’d already been through back to their places on the shelves. 

“So far all the info I’ve recovered is about myths and legends…” I muttered, that was when it hit me, I was a myth or legend, elementals were not meant to exist, the same with vampires or werewolves, they were stories, fairy tales. 

“Mums been researching myths” I questioned. I opened all the books still in front of me to try and find another connection between them, there wasn’t one. “She wouldn’t just look at random myths that wouldn’t get you anywhere” I guessed I needed more information, I cleaned up the study, removing any evidence of my presence and walked out the door. I stood for a second before going to the spiral staircase and walking down the stairs to the library. I scanned the books and found ones on myths, creating another pile on one of the tables. I went looking for some sort of marker in the books; a torn page, a folded corner, a piece of paper. Something that said that page had been used a lot. I didn’t get very far before I heard the door open upstairs. I closed the book and they all floated to their original spots on the shelves before I walked up the stairs, one of the books still in my hands. When I got to the top of the stairs I saw my dad taking his shoes off

“Dad?” I looked at him confused “What are you doing home?” 

“I forgot to bring an important medical folder that I was looking over last night” he answered me 

“Oh” I muttered, he saw the book in my hand

“What you reading?” he wondered

“Oh, just something I found on the shelf, it’s old and non-fiction but I thought it’d be interesting” I walked towards him and handed him the book, watching his facial expressions. I saw his eyes tighten slightly before he flipped through the book

“This is one of the oldest” 

“Yeah, I was curious as to how we got it…” I dragged the question out

“It’s probably a hand down through our family” he looked at me smiling 

“We have books like that?”

“Yeah a few”

“Where are they all?”

“Probably stored away” he shrugged handing me the book back

“Where? I didn’t think we had a storage area, we don’t have an attic or a basement?” I pretended to be confused 

“You’d be surprised how well your mother and I can store things” he winked at me before walking past and to his office. I huffed

“He’s good” I muttered, he avoided the question, but gave a straight excuse, without having to think of one and his expressions stayed straight. “I guess I know where Cat and I get our lying skills from” I muttered before walking up the stairs to my room. I sat at my desk and just stared at the book annoyed as it sat in front of me. 

* * *

 

Cat’s POV. 

“I can see why you like it up here” Jacob admitted, we had ended up in a tree. I really felt like a monkey now-a-days. Jacob was sitting next to me, his arms around my waist and my head on his shoulder. 

“It’s usually a good view” 

“I’ve seen better” Jacob smirked, I rolled my eyes but smiled. 

“Don’t you have to go pick Rachel up yet?” I wondered, remembering 

“You trying to make me leave?” Jacob joked

“No, just reminding you of your duties” I joked

“Duties?”

“Yes, duties” 

“You’re starting to sound like Sophie” he chuckled

“That’s not a bad thing” I muttered with a sigh

“Never said it was” Jacob kissed my forehead. I sighed 

“Come on, it’s been years since you’ve seen your sister, you see me everyday” I removed myself from his grip but he twisted his arms back around me and sat me on him. He smashed his lips onto mine eagerly, I could feel the desire almost like it was radiating off of him. Like always though, he needed to pull away in order to breath, I smirked at him 

“What was that for?”

“Well you were going to leave” Jacob said 

“So?” I wondered 

“So you’ll end up running off and I wont get my goodbye kiss” 

“That’s preposterous” I said, imitating a formal women. 

“No it’s not”

“You make me sound like some awful person who’s using you” I pouted, Jacob traced the lines on my forehead 

“Not at all” he muttered, he brushed his lips against mine and his breath spread across my face, I knew he was trying to tempt me, and boy was it working but I was not going to give in to the irresistible temptation. I rested my arms on his shoulders and played with his hair before whispering 

“Your sister?” I reminded him 

“Don’t remind me of her at a time like this” he made a funny face and I couldn’t help but laugh. He took hold of my hand when he thought I’d leaned back a little to far in fear of me falling off of his lap while I tried to catch my breath. 

“It’s not that funny” he thought

“It’s hilarious” I giggled. He sighed at me. I stopped laughing and stood up on the branch getting off his lap “Come on, lets go, before your father kills me.”

“Why would he do that?”

“For making you late” I reminded him

“He’d be fine”

“He hasn’t seen his daughter in years and his son is to selfish with his girlfriend to take him to the airport, hmm, that’d piss me off” I put my hands on my hips “Plus you’re gonna have to get down to follow me” I shrugged and before he could protest I stepped off the branch. I grabbed another one and spun around it before dropping the several metres to the floor, gliding my way through the branches and not getting hit by a single one. I landed lightly on my feet before looking back up the tree, naturally Jacob hadn’t moved and he sat there with his mouth hanging open.

“Don’t tell me you’re stuck” I called up laughing, he glared at me before he began to climb down, he wasn’t nearly as graceful as me, but then again, no one was. He hit the ground and crossed him arms 

“What?” I asked knowing what was about to come

“You could have killed yourself” he said immediately

“Underestimating me again” I said before turning around and walking away 

“Cat…”

“Uh huh, don’t do that. I can fly remember, I’m not gonna die from jumping out of a tree, especially when I control trees, I mean seriously Jacob” I scolded him instead of allowing him to scold me. I heard a sigh and knew I had won this one 

“When are you going to realise I can take care of myself?” 

“I do realise it, but there are some things I don’t understand fully so I underestimate it” he admitted, taking my hand in his 

“That’s ridiculous, you’ve known me how long now?” I wondered, almost a year I realised. It’s surprising how time flies. He didn’t say anything, but then again I wasn’t expecting him too, he usually went silent after I won one of these arguments. We walked in silence for a while, hand in hand before he pulled my hand up to his lips and kissed the back of it. I smiled before we stopped and had a small make out session. I didn’t like it when we were silent, eventually it always became awkward, and I didn’t feel awkward around Jacob, so it was never good when that happened. 

“I gotta go” Jacob muttered

“I know” I said softly, he kissed me sweetly before giving me a hug and disappearing into the trees, I heard a howl and grinned. It was then that I realised he’d left me in the forest alone… that was weird, he never even dared to think about me alone. And yet, he just left me…

“Maybe he’s beginning to trust me more” I muttered to myself before continuing to walk home. It didn’t take long, but it was past noon when I got back.

“Not bad when I’ve spent the last day being lazy” I smirked to myself as I opened the front door. “I’m back!” I called. I walked into the kitchen to make myself some food when I realised I hadn’t gotten a reply. I stood at the bench listening 

“Sophie?” I called, looking at the celling, no answer. I listened and realised I was alone, there was no one in the house. 

“Huh, she must be out with Embry” I muttered before making myself a fried egg and bacon sandwich. I went into the lounge room and turned on the TV, naturally nothing was on.

“Great, now how shall I spend my day” I grumbled annoyed. Yesterday I’d spent it in bed, watching movies and sleeping but I’d gotten up now so that was out of the question… well except the movie part but I’d watched almost every movie in this house.

“I need to download some more” I decided. I laid on the couch for a few minutes just staring at the celling, I sat up a little confused

“Since when does Sophie leave the house and not tell someone she’s going… whether she’s alone or not” I questioned, I walked up the stairs and to her room but there was no sign of a note on the door or on her pillows or desk. I noticed an old book sitting open on her desk

“That’s weird, Embry must’ve really distracted her if she left it sitting here open” I smirked. I sat down and took a look through the book, sure I wasn’t as big a reader as Sophie was but this look really old. The pages were yellow and the binding was coming apart.

“Where’d she find this?” I wondered. I read through the page she was up to, which wasn’t very far into the book at all.

“Their old myths” I realised. I read through a few “What was she doing with this?” I asked confused. Most of if was written confusingly, it reminded me of how Shakespeare wrote some of his plays actually, just not that bad. I knew Sophie understood it, she was better with processing things then I was. After trying to read it for a while my head began to hurt so I got up and left it, walking back to my own room. Again I checked for a note from Soph but there wasn’t any, which was weird and unlike her. 

“She was probably expecting me to spend all day with Jake, that would mean she’d get home first anyway” I grinned. I collapsed onto my bed with a sigh, I really couldn’t think of anything I wanted to do. 

“I just need Jake to hurry up and collect Rachel, spend some time with her and then come and get me again” I huffed “Sure, I can do that” I muttered sarcastically. 

* * *

 

It took four hours before I got a call from Jacob. Not only was I really looking forward to meeting his sister but I was beyond bored. I managed to fall asleep for about two hours, but then I had two more hours to deal with. You’d think once you finished school everything would be better, but without school to keep my busy and without Jacob to spend time with and my sister still out, I seriously was lost on what to do. I had ended up baking myself a cake and had already eaten a quarter of it, but I’m not much of a baker so I wasn’t exactly satisfied with that, plus baking involved a lot of waiting around. I had eventually retreated to the piano, mum had made both Sophie and I learn from a young age. I’d played Claire de Lune for the last god knows how long, but you can’t blame me, it’s a beautiful peace, and sort of just, made the time fly a little. Jake had called me and the first thing I’d said was, ‘thank god’ he’d laughed at me and asked me what was up

“I’m bored!” I hit the piano and squinted

“What was that?”

“The piano, sorry” I stood up and moved away from it before I hit the keys again 

“You play?”

“Course I play, I’ve got one” I said as though it was a silly question, most people who owned a piano, knew how to play it. 

“Sorry” Jake chuckled

“Jake, is that her? Are you talking to her?” I heard a girls voice in the background 

“Yeah” Jacob answered

“Is that Rachel? How is she? Did she enjoy college? I need to know so that I know what to expect!” I explained, I was really excited to meet her, I wanted to know what she was like, to tell me things about Jake when he was little, those sorts of things, I wanted to get along with her most of all though. Jacob sighed

“You know I’m not a messenger, I’m not passing messages to you both” he said, talking to both me and Rachel 

“Don’t be such a baby” Rachel said

“Yeah” I agreed, he sighed again 

“Hey Cat, would you like to come over and meet Rach?” he asked

“Seriously?!” I wondered

“Sure” he said 

“Oh, yes please!” I nodded to myself 

“See you in a bit then”

“Absolutely” I cheered. I hung up the phone and skipped into the kitchen to grab my car keys from their hook before locking the house up and walking down to the garage to grab my car. I drove, pretty quickly, down to Jake’s house. When I pulled up I saw the curtain move and someone looking out at me in surprise. I guessed it was just the car, though it had been a while since someone had been surprised by it. I got out of the car and shut the door before walking up to the front door, I watched the person move from the window as I approached. I knocked on the door and counted to one before the door opened. Before me stood a clear quileute girl. I could see Billy in her but she must have looked much more like her mother, her eyes were brown and soft and she reminded me a little of Emily. I smiled as soon as I saw her, she was looking me over, I guessed the whole big sister thing kicked in as she decided whether I was good enough for her little brother or not. I just stood and waited for a while smiling sweetly before she smiled back. My smile widened when she did, Jacob came up behind her and Rachel moved out of his way so that he could fit through the door way. He kissed my cheek before turning to Rachel

“Rachel this is…” he began

“Cat” she finished sweetly, “Jake’s told me a lot about you” she said. I took her waiting hand and shook it, I raised an eyebrow at her comment

“Like what?” I wondered looking at Jacob, Rachel laughed

“Nothing bad” she assured me

“Cat this is one of my older sisters Rachel” Jacob introduced, interrupting us

“I guessed as much” I smirked, he rolled his eyes at me. Rachel stepped aside and Jacob and I walked into the small red house. 

“So Rach, how was your flight?” I asked 

“Not bad, nice and short” Rachel smiled

“How short is short?” I wondered

“About five hours” she shrugged 

“Did it feel great to graduate?” I asked

“Yeah, but also kind of sad, leaving all the people I met there”

“You must have been excited to come back home finally though?” I thought

“Absolutely, I haven’t seen dad or Jakey in ages” she smiled “Though I was not expecting to find this —” she pointed to the fact that Jake was tall, muscular and all out gorgeous since she last saw him, all thanks to the wolf gene of course. “—  he looks completely different to the goofy little kid I used to know” 

“Goofy? Really?” I asked “He was building it up when I first met him, though he had his growth spurt somewhere in the middle” I admitted 

“Wow, he must’ve grown fast” Rachel realised, I shrugged pretending to be confused. Jacob sighed, he seemed bored with the topic. “So,” Rachel took my hand and dragged me to the couch. 

“Tell me about yourself”

“Didn’t you say Jacob already told you lots?” I asked grinning, she rolled her eyes

“I want to hear it from you” she admitted. I giggled 

“Well where to start…” I thought “I’m nineteen, I grew up in Miami, I have a twin sister named Sophie, but we don’t really look _that_ alike” I admitted 

“What’s she like?” Rachel wondered

“She’s, almost the opposite of me. While my hair is golden, Sophie has bleach blond hair and her eyes are more aqua and lighter then mine.” I explained “She’s the smart one, while I’m more of the sporty one. But don’t let that fool you, she’s a special child” I smirked, Rachel giggled 

“Reminds me of someone else” she muttered to me, nodding her head towards the kitchen where Jacob was

“I heard that” he called back causing us both to giggle at him. I was surprised, it was so easy to get along with Rachel, then again she was Jacob’s sister and Billy’s daughter and they were all like that so why should she be any different? 

“So you graduated from school?” Rachel wondered, I nodded with a smile

“In June”

“Did you go to the res one or the Forks one?”

“Forks” I said

“How’d you meet Jake then?” she asked

“On the beach, the second day that I moved here, he was walking along in several layers of clothing while my sister and I were taking a look around” I grinned, Rachel sighed

“Well it does get rather cold around here”

“How was Washington” I wondered

“Completely different” Rachel exaggerated “How about you, you went from Miami to here?”

“I know” I sighed and shook my head then pretended to sob “It was such a tragedy, I had to leave the beautiful sun behind” she smirked and played along, putting an arm around me and rubbing my arm

“Oh, poor dear, it must have been awful”

“Well it was for me, Sophie loved it” I said seriously, my change in mood caused her to laugh. 

“Does she like the rain?”

“Loves it, it’s weird” 

“Guess she fit in here better then you did” 

“Yeah, she was ecstatic from the beginning, me it took a bit longer”

“Sophie said you were throwing a tantrum before you even left” Jacob smirked, a sandwich in his hand and his mouth full, causing his words to be a bit confusing to understand 

“Huh?” Rachel and I chorused, he rolled his eyes and gave me a look, he knew I understood him, I was just giving him the chance to repeat it. Naturally he didn’t and he walked off again. I smirked

“Did you understand him?” Rachel grinned, I nodded and we had another giggle.

“It’s fun to tease him” I admitted, Rachel nodded

“But that’s just cause I’m his big sister” 

“What about your sister? Rebecca?” I wondered, she sighed

“She got married and moved away, I think being here makes her a little sad still” Rachel admitted, I frowned but she smiled

“It’s alright, I’ve still got dad, and Jake” she assured me, I smiled back at her. “So come on, you were telling me things about you”

“You need to tell me some things too” I told her 

“I will, when you finish” she grinned, I rolled my eyes but thought 

“I live on the boarder between Forks and LaPush, huge house buried in the forest, with my parents… I love the sun, I hate the rain… I don’t know what else there is” I shrugged, she giggled. “So come on, your turn”. 

* * *

 

My talk with Rachel lasted most of the rest of the afternoon. Every now and then Jacob would poke his head in to see how we were doing. He once asked if we were finished and he could steal me from Rachel, at that Rachel wrapped her arms around me and told him I was her’s. He’d sighed while I giggled and tried, unsuccessfully, to hide my laughter. I was so happy that she liked me, I guess after feeling Jacob’s temperature she wasn’t shocked by mine because she didn’t mention it once. At around five o’lock I went home, that was when she commented on my car, I grinned but before I could say anything Jacob turned around and said

“You should see her house, it’s just as impressive.” I sent him a growl before giving Rachel a hug and leaving, driving back home. Dad wouldn’t be home yet, Mum was probably having one of her long as conversations with Sue and would be home around the time dad was.

“Which meant Sophie’s probably making dinner” I smiled “Hope she’s home… what am I talking about course she is, she’ll be expecting to cook too” I drove into the garage, Sophie’s car was still there, but then again it’d never left. I walked into the house to find it dark, I listened, but the entire house was still empty. I turned the usual evening lights on before standing near the front door for a while; something wasn’t right. Sophie had been out all day, sure that was usual with Embry around. I pulled out my phone and walked to the kitchen, I was about to dial Embry’s number when I paused

“His mother doesn’t know anything…” I remembered. I thought for a minute before dialling the Clearwater’s house. Seth picked up 

“Hello?”

“Ahh, not on patrol are we?”

“Cat, hey, narr, but Leah is” Seth answered

“Which would explain why you picked up. Say is my mum there?” I wondered

“Narr, they’re not home yet”

“Course they’re not”

“Did you need her”

“What? Oh no, just curious” I remembered why I’d called “I was wondering when Embry’s patrol was?”

“What do you mean? He’s been on patrol almost all day” Seth admitted, I paused 

“What do you mean?” I repeated 

“Well someone had to cover for Jake ‘cause of his sister, and Embry was given the job.” Seth explained. If Embry had been patrolling all day, then where was Sophie

“He hasn’t seen Sophie today has he?”

“I don’t know, why?”

“No reason, just I’ve been out all day and she’s not home yet, I was just wondering where she might have gone” I said casually 

“Oh, cool”

“That was all, thanks Seth” I said, kind of rushed

“See you later” Seth said cheerfully before I hung up the phone. This wasn’t good, Sophie didn’t go anywhere unless is was with me, Embry or one of the Cullens. We’d kind of lost our connections with everyone else… I began to ring the Cullens’ house. Rosalie was the one who picked up 

“Oh hey Cat, what’s up?” she wondered

“I was wondering if Sophie had been there today?” 

“Here? No, I’ve ben home all day and she hasn’t turned up” Rosalie admitted

“She’s not with anyone else?”

“Everyone else is home” Rosalie said “Why, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing, she’s just not home and that’s sort of weird because she’s probably meant to be cooking dinner for us, my parents are out”

“Oh, alright, well I’ll call around if I hear from her”

“Thanks Rose” I smiled before hanging up and put my phone down on the bench. I stood in the kitchen for a while, thinking. I knew this wasn’t right, I had a bad feeling coming from my gut. I walked up to Sophie’s room, it was the exact same as it had been since I’d been in there. I took a deep breath and sniffed in through my nose, I smelt Sophie’s scent, naturally, all over the room, but none of it was fresh. The newest was from this morning, not long after I’d left. But that wasn’t all, there was something else, and it wasn’t a scent I recognised. I thought, when I’d come home, the doors hadn’t been locked, if Sophie had left, she would have locked them. I smelled her room again and tried to put my finger on the scent

“Oh my god! She’s been kidnapped!” I thought, the doors not locked and an unfamiliar scent, that’s gotta be it… but then, who has the power to over power Sophie and kidnap her? I heard the doorbell ring and slowly walked down, my legs were shaking at the realisation that Sophie was actually missing and in trouble. I shakily reached for the door knob after reaching the bottom of the stairs. 

_“How could I have been so stupid! I just assumed she was with Embry, but Sophie always tells someone when she’s leaving the house. She would have sent me a text message if she was leaving. I’m such an idiot for just assuming something!”_ I blamed myself, if I had realised this earlier I could have done something, I could have… I opened the door and looked at the person standing there

“Hello, are you Catherine Mitchell?” he asked

“Yes…” I answered slowly, I looked at him for a while before my expression changed and I glared at him, but he just grinned back. 

* * *

 

Jacob’s POV.

“Did you have to talk to her all afternoon?” I asked

“Aww, did you want some time alone with her?” Rachel smirked, yes actually, I had. Though I was extremely happy that Rachel approved, there was just something about Cat that made everyone love her, I think Sophie said it had something to do with the sun, something about Cat made everyone feel brighter and warmer. I’d asked Cat if that was true but she’d just rolled her eyes and told me she couldn’t do it any better then I could, she said it was her personality, and I didn’t blame her for that, she was irresistible.

“So you liked her?” I asked, getting onto a slightly different topic

“She’s fun, and seems like a good kid.” Rachel nodded “I’m glad you’ve found someone” she said softly, I rolled my eyes

“Really Rach, you’re gonna go all mushy on me?” I questioned, she rolled her eyes

“Don’t be such a guy” she insulted. I smirked down at her, it was surprising how much taller then her I was, especially seeing as I’d been looking up at her for my whole life, I hadn’t had my growth spurt till after she’d left for college. 

“So tell me…” Rachel began “Is she the one?” she smiled, I sighed, just like a girl. But then I smiled at the thought of Cat

“Definitely” I nodded, and it wasn’t just because of the imprint that allowed me to know that. No one understood me more then Cat, and I didn’t have as much fun with anyone as I did with Cat. She was my best friend as well as my girlfriend, my whole world. Rachel clapped her hands and jumped up and down like a teenager 

“That’s so romantic” she said sweetly, I rolled my eyes at her. “I hope I could be as lucky as that” she sighed happily 

“Don’t worry sis, you’ll find him” I promised. The phone rang and Rachel walked to pick it up. 

“Hello, Black residents?” she answered “Seth?” she wondered, I held my hand out for the phone. 

_“Jeez, what did the kid want know?”_ Rachel saw my hand but didn’t give me the phone 

“Who do you want to speak to?” she asked

“Is Jake home?” Seth asked on the other end

“Yep” Rachel answered “Give me a sec” and she handed me the phone, I smirked and she rolled her eyes. 

“What’s up Seth?” I asked putting the phone to my ear

“I just got a call from Cat” he said

“What about?” I wondered, she’d only just left here, what could she need to ask that she couldn’t ask before?

“She was wondering when Embry’s shifts were and when I told her he’d been on patrol all day she sounded confused.” he explained 

“Confused?” I questioned 

“Yeah, she asked if Embry had seen Sophie at all and when I told her he hadn’t she was silent, I think something was wrong” when he said that my face dropped and I swear my heart stopped for a second “I asked her what was wrong and she said Sophie hadn’t come home yet, but I could hear the cover up in her voice Jake, she was trying to shake it off as nothing.” 

“I saw Sophie this morning?” I remembered 

“Well, apparently she hadn’t been home for a while cause Cat thought she was with Embry” Seth repeated 

“I’ll go over and find out what’s up” I decided

“I’ll come” he offered

“Thanks Seth, meet you there” and I hung up, Rachel gave me a weird look but I shrugged  “I gotta run an errand, I’ll be right back” I promised, she gave me a look but nodded. I left the house and ran for the trees before kicking off my cut offs and with quick, practiced moves, I rolled them up and tied them to the leather cord around my ankle. As I was still pulling the ends tight, I started shifting. The fire trembled down my spine, throwing tight spasms out along my arms and legs. It only took a second. The heat flooded through me, and I felt the silent shimmer that made me something else. I threw my heavy paws against the matted earth and stretched my back in one long, rolling extension. I shook my head before I began off towards Cat’s house, that was when I realised I wasn’t alone. 

_“What’s up Jake?”_ Embry asked. Damn, the second I heard his voice it reminded me of how worried he’d be if he found out about Cat’s worries. I let slip the conversation I’d just had with Seth

_“Nice one”_ Leah insulted, having heard it all too, I felt my mind expand and Seth joined us, it didn’t take him long to realise that I’d let it slip to Embry. 

_“Oh…”_ he muttered, he remembered the conversation with Cat and we all heard the worry in her voice, and her poor efforts to cover it up. 

_“What happened?”_ Embry demanded

_“We don’t know”_ Seth and I answered

_“We were just about to go and find out”_ I explained 

_“You two keep patrolling and we’ll get back to you”_ Seth assured, trying to sound serious. He was coming up behind me as we reached the house. I phased and pulled my shorts back on before Seth reached me and he did the same. We walked up to the house, I couldn’t hear anyone so we just walked around to the front door. We walked up the stairs but when we reached it, there were scorch marks everywhere. 

“Wow, what happened here?” Seth wondered

“I’d say Cat happened” I realised, these must be from her flames… but why would she be using them at her front door. 

“Uh Jake,” Seth called, I looked at him “The front door’s open” I looked and he was right, it was standing wide open. “Cat wouldn’t leave the door open purposely would she?” Seth asked. I was to busy thinking of all the things that could have happened to her. I was trying to sniff out everything, but Cat’s burn marks had basically eradicated the scents around. Seth walked through the front door and started looking around, what the hell was going on? How could someone kidnap the twins? 

“Jake, the whole house is empty?” Seth muttered, my breath hitched in my throat, they were gone? I walked into the house, pushing past Seth and walked straight up the stairs. Seth didn’t follow me but I heard him walking around down stairs. I walked into Cat’s room, nothing, I walked into Sophie’s room, nothing. I walked to their parents’ room, nothing. I rushed back down the stairs and to the lounge room, nothing. I raced past Seth in the kitchen and to the twins’ parent’s office, nothing. I ran downstairs and to the garage, nothing, I ran to the library, opening the hidden door to the bunker. I walked down and listened, but it was empty too. I walked slowly back up stairs, the house was literally empty, Cat’s car was in the garage as well as Sophie’s. I reached Seth and he held up Cat’s phone in his hand, Cat never left her phone behind, ever! She took it with her everywhere, even to the newborn fight. 

“Something’s wrong” I admitted 

“Where could they have gone?” Seth asked

“Who took them is a better question” I began to rage, someone had actually come and kidnapped the two girls.

“What are we going to do about their parents?” Seth wondered, I hadn’t thought about that “They’ll see the scorch marks out the front” Seth realised, I hadn’t thought about that either. 

“Jacob! Seth!” we listened as several people walked into the house and towards us, it was Sam, Embry, Quil, Leah, Collin, Brady, Paul and Jared, everyone. 

“What’s going on?” Quil asked, I didn’t answer

“The house is empty” Seth said 

“Empty?”

“Cat just left my house, both the twins cars are in the garage” I explained 

“We saw the scorch marks…” Leah began, I nodded 

“Cat’s doing, we think” Seth glanced at me 

“What abut Sophie?” Embry croaked out

“Cat said she’d been gone for a while” Seth admitted 

“They’re gone?” Collin asked, I managed to nod

“I checked the house, it’s completely empty”

“How do we know they’re not just out?” Brady questioned 

“I’ve known Cat long enough to learn a few things” I began “And she never goes anywhere without her phone” 

“So?” Jared asked, I held it up 

“I found it on the bench” Seth explained “She called me from her mobile so she must have put it down after we hung up” 

“How long ago was that?” Paul wondered 

“Fifteen minutes” Seth shrugged 

“So the scents should still be strong” Leah thought

“Good luck, Cat’s fire has ruined the scents and covered it in ash at the front door” Seth reminded her 

“Why would she do that?” Jared accused

“To protect herself” Leah said annoyed 

“I can’t believe someone kidnapped the twins” Quil said surprised

“We can’t even touch them…” Jared remembered “How did someone else manage to?” 

“It wouldn’t have been a vampire, they wouldn’t stand against Cat” Sam thought 

“What if Cat got rid of it and then went off to find Sophie?” Seth wondered

“Sophie would have exploded it” Embry admitted “They don’t stand a chance against her either”

“Plus there was no stinking pile” Collin reminded us all. 

“We need to go, before their parents turn up” Sam decided 

“What are we going to do about them?” Jared asked seriously “They’ll see the scorch marks and know something up” 

“I can’t believe Cat was that careless as to leave such a mess” Quil thought, I realised something then 

“She wouldn’t”

“How do you know?” Paul questioned 

“Other then Sophie I know her the best” I said plainly “She and Sophie are already having problems with their parents, she wouldn’t go and make it worse” 

“What if she didn’t have time to fix it?” Seth wondered

“She’d control the flames to much for that, kind of like missiles, make them come back.” I thought 

“So, if she was alright, there wouldn’t be any evidence” Brady realised

“But if there was, then somethings definitely wrong?” Collin wondered. Everyone nodded

“Come on, we’ll discuss this later, we need to leave” Sam said and he walked back out the front door. I put Cat’s phone down on the bench and followed with everyone else

“Sam, do we leave the door open or not?” Quil asked, being the last one out

“Open, we didn’t touch anything” Sam ordered and he ran into the trees. We all followed, Embry and I shared a look. They were gone, and we had nothing to go on in order to find them.

“Where do we start?” Embry wondered, but I didn’t have an answer.


	45. Chapter 45

Cat’s POV.

I awoke with a groan, my head hurt and I felt a little dizzy. I sat up and put my hand to my head, squeezing my eyes shut as I waited for the pain to go away. It didn’t last very long and I opened my eyes to look around. I saw a room, a pretty dark room actually. There weren’t any lights shining which was kind of annoying 

_“That means no electricity”_ I realised. I was lying on a pretty comfy bed, there was a dresser on the wall opposite, a desk next to the dresser, there was a door that I assumed lead to a bathroom, a bed side table next to the bed I was on and an empty shelf next to that. I looked around for a while before realising something was a little off, I got up and walked towards the wall, that was when I realised that the four walls around me were made of glass, the dark room was what my small cage was being stored in. I looked down towards the ground, my cage was being elevated off of the floor. 

_“But how would they know to keep me away from the ground?”_ I wondered confused. I bashed the glass, but nothing happened, I bashed it again harder with my strength but it didn’t even crack 

“What the…” I heated my hand up and pressed it against the glass but it didn’t even melt. I grounded my teeth and took a step back, pointing my finger at the glass, I shot a laser at the glass but had to duck as it shot right back at me and bounced around the cage before hitting the bed side table and putting a hole in the side of it. I looked at the glass confused before touching it again

“What is this?” 

“It’s specially made in order to keep you in” I looked around and saw a man rise up to the same level as my cage. I glared at him, I’d seen him before and that is how I’d recognised him at the front door of my house. He was the one who had attacked Sophie, the one she thought was familiar. 

“Hello Catherine. My name’s Zachariah” he introduced. I just glared at him, not answering. He tutted at me “It’s rude not to talk to someone when they speak to you” he said disappointed, I didn’t really give a shit about that.

“Where’s my sister?” I questioned, I’d find out other things later, but if he’d kidnapped me and Sophie had been one most of the day, then she had to be here somewhere. 

“Don’t worry, she’d not far, and she’s as harmed as you are” I knew what he meant by that, I hadn’t been armed at all, which was weird, so she was fine. I guessed from past experiences that he wasn’t going to tell me where so I didn’t bother wasting my breath on asking. I’d just have to find out myself. 

“What am I doing here?” I demanded 

“Well, I needed to put you somewhere where you wouldn’t run off again, and after our last meeting I needed to spend some time organising your rooms” he explained 

“You didn’t answer my question” I ground my teeth 

“Yes I did, you asked what you were doing here, you’re here to stay”

“Not the cage you idiot” I spat, he tutted at me again 

“Now what sort of manners are those?” he asked, I just growled at him, my hair had turned red and was about to burst into flames. “It’s absolutely fascinating how you two turned out completely different to the rest of us” he said watching me, I could see the interest in his face as he watched my rage effect my appearance. I didn’t need a mirror to know my eyes were as red as my hair, the same colour as a vampire with red eyes in fact.

“What do you want with me?”

“Nothing much, we just want to observe you” he answered

“So you locked me up?” I asked annoyed 

“Well, there’s never been anyone like you among us” Zachariah admitted, repeating what he said before. I looked at him confused

“Us? Who’s us?” I demanded 

“All in good time Catherine, don’t worry, you’ll get the answers you’re looking for, and as long as you comply you wont be harmed either. I suggest you just enjoy the luxury while it lasts.” Zachariah looked at my cage

“Luxury?” I questioned, the damn asshole had taken away my freedom and away from my friends and family, plus he’d kidnapped my sister, who knows what he’d done to her! 

“Think of it as a hotel suit” he shrugged. I bashed the glass in anger but he wasn’t phased at all 

“Hit the glass all you want, it’s bullet proof with a little added, extra. You wont be able to break it” and he lowered back down to the ground. I watched as he walked to a door at the bottom of the room, his hands in his pockets and disappeared. When the door opened I realised that it was much brighter out there then it was in here, I guess they were trying to limit the amount of access to my powers as possible. I bashed the glass again in frustration before stepping back and running my hand threw my hair, that reminded me of how Jacob had done it not long before, I already missed the feeling of his touch, the feeling of his lips on mine. I sighed, naturally none of these problems would just go away, would they. I took a deep breath and looked around the outside room again, I suddenly noticed that there was a pretty large metal box on the ground below me to the right of my cage. I walked over to the glass closest to it, it looked about the size of my glass cage, only it was metal. It made me question how that Zach guy knew to put me in a glass cage instead of in a metal one, and he knew to keep me off the ground and how he prevented the glass from melting, it was like he suddenly knew everything about my powers… but how? Unlike my cage however, this metal one had several tubes connected to it, all going to the wall next to it. I wondered if there was someone else other then me imprisoned here. Then it hit me, I hit my head with my hand, of course I wasn’t alone, Sophie was here too. She couldn’t break out of a metal cage but she sure as hell could get out of a glass cage, it’d smash upon freezing. However, she should be able to escape by using some gravity, so what was wrong with her that she couldn’t do that? 

_“Sophie!”_ I called through my mind, looking at the cage _“Soph…”_ I wasn’t getting a reply and that worried me, I knew she was close because we always had a connection, it was like a feeling in the back of my mind, and it was still there. _“SOPHIE MITCHELL!”_ I yelled 

_“Cat?”_ I heard her beautiful voice a few minutes later and let out a deep sigh 

_“Thank god”_ I muttered 

_“Where are you?”_ she wondered

_“In a cage”_ I grumbled

_“Where?”_

_“I don’t know, some dark room with no windows or doors and I’m being elevated off the ground”_ I explained _“What about you?”_

_“I’m in a metal cage”_ she said 

_“Then my cage is above yours”_ I said 

_“Knew you had to be close, otherwise the connection wouldn’t work.”_ she chuckled a little but there was something off about her

_“Sophie, what’s wrong?”_

_“Nothing, I’m just very tired and weak”_ she admitted

_“Why?”_

_“They aren’t giving me very much oxygen, limiting my chance to escape. I don’t have enough strength to summon any gravity and my water’s useless”_ she explained. That explained it, I clenched my fists

_“They can’t treat you like that”_ I ground my teeth 

_“Unless they’re sure I wont run away or beat them all up, it’s not gonna change”_ she admitted. I bashed the glass again but again, nothing happened. _“What about you?”_

_“The glass doesn’t melt, there’s no lights or electricity around, my lasers just bounce around the cage and in such a tight space, and the fact that it could bounce like the lasers, my railgun is too risky”_ I frowned _“And I’m off the ground and can’t feel anything”_ I hadn’t practiced growing plants when not touching the ground, I’d never had to worry about that before, I could counter act anything else with something else. I really wish I’d practiced that now.

_“How come the glass doesn’t melt?”_ Sophie questioned

_“Don’t know, that guy that attacked you and kidnapped us, his name’s Zachariah and he said the cage was made specially for me in order to keep me from running off and destroying everything”_ I repeated

_“How could there be a glass without a melting point?”_

_“I don’t know, it’s probably got one, only it’s very high, it could take me days to melt it and I bet someone would notice and stop me.”_ I muttered annoyed

_“Do we know what they are yet?”_ Sophie wondered, knowing as well as I that they weren’t human

_“No, but they can fly” I grumbled_

_“Great”_

_“Though, Zach seemed very interested in us, he said there wasn’t anyone like us among them”_

_“Who’s them?”_

_“He wouldn’t tell me”_

_“Of course not, these people just like to beat around the bush”_

_“I know, one of the reasons I didn’t push him for your location, I knew he wouldn’t give it to me, and I knew that if you were close then I’d be able to reach you”_

_“Smart thinking”_ we fell into silence for a minute before I remembered she’d been kidnapped too.  

_“Soph, what happened to you?”_ I wondered

_“Well, I was reading, in the house alone. I’d gotten curious about our parents and thought that if they were really old and lived for ages like the vampires then there would be a trace of them somewhere, like a book or drawing. So I went into mum’s office and looked through her books.”_ Sophie explained 

_“How’d you know what you were looking for?”_ I asked 

_“I just looked for really old and used books, and then started from there. All the books I found were all on one topic”_

_“What?”_

_“Myths and legends”_ she answered

_“Like your book”_ I remembered

_“You read it?”_ she wondered

_“I tried, to me it was just gibberish but I saw it on your desk and took a look, I was able to figure out what it was about but that was it.”_ I answered 

_“Well, I figured out that mum had been researching myths and legends, I think she might actually have an idea on what we are”_ Sophie admitted

_“How do you know?”_

_“Because we’re a myth or legend”_ she reminded me 

_“Doesn’t me it has something to do with us”_ I thought

_“But why would she need to research herself? She’d have all the answers for that, but us on the other hand, we’ve been doing weird things for ages, I didn’t believe they were that oblivious”_ Sophie explained, I sighed

_“I knew it was too good to be true”_

_“Anyway, after figuring that out I went down stairs and to the library to try and find some other clue, like a marking in another book, but dad came home early and I didn’t get the chance”_

_“Why did dad come home early?”_ I asked

_“He forgot some medical document. But I got this one book which was the one on my desk and after dad left I went back and took a second look. I realised that all the books did have something else in common”_ she admitted

_“What was it?”_ I questioned

_“Angels”_

* * *

 

Jacob’s POV.

“We couldn’t pick up a scent either. Just Cat’s fire” Esme admitted 

“Although, there was something weird about the smell of those scorch marks” Alice muttered

“Do we have any leads to go on?” Carlisle wondered. The bloodsuckers were standing on their side of the treaty line while the pack was standing on the other side. We were trying to discuss what to do about the twins. It’d been three days since Cat had disappeared and Seth, much to the entire pack’s annoyance, had called the Cullens to see if they’d heard or found something related to the subject. Naturally this had gotten them all involved and they refused to let us handle it. So now we were having a discussion with them about it. Sam had spoken to the elders about what to do, seeing as they were both imprints the twins were one of our top priorities now, and the elders — my dad — had decided we needed any help we could get on the matter. So now we were, once again, working with the bloodsuckers. To make matters worse another wolf had imprinted, and he’d imprinted on my sister, Rachel. That wasn’t the worse part though, it was Paul who’d imprinted on her, so now Rachel was in on the entire secret. This had caused her to know about Cat as well, which she was actually shocked by but it didn’t seem to change her knew found likeness for my girlfriend. Of course then she’d found out that Cat had been kidnapped and she’s been worrying ever since, asking me twenty-four seven, whether we’ve found anything or not. I was, somehow, taking this better then Embry was, I didn’t know what it was, but somehow I was managing to keep it together. I wasn’t sure if I trusted Cat to be alright, or whether it was the feeling that these people didn’t actually wont to kill the twins that I couldn’t shake. I even had a thought that I trusted in Cat and Sophie’s abilities all of a sudden that allowed me to believe they’d make it on their own. But when I listened to Embry’s thoughts, they were all over the place, sadness and worry about if Sophie’s hurt, or scared, or alone. Guilty thoughts about not being with her on the day she went missing, which of course this made me feel guilty because he was covering my shifts so I could go get Rachel. And then there was the anger, he held so much anger towards the people that did this, towards the people that might have hurt her, this in turn kept bringing out my anger. Although it seemed I hadn’t been hit with the fact that Cat was in trouble yet, I was still going to rip out the throats of those who did this to her. They were going to be sorry that they ever went looking for her. 

“The only theory we have is those people who attacked them, remember” Rosalie reminded us, I ground my teeth. I’d been so worried that day, but after so much quiet and peace of them not being touched again I’d let my guard down, I even left Cat alone in the forest that day, what if they’d taken her then? It would be my fault. 

“Do you think their scents would still be left behind?” Emmett asked

“Not after all this time” Carlisle shook his head, he had a clear thinking expression on his face. 

“There is one thing we could do” Seth spoke up, we all looked at him, what could he have possible come up with?

“What’s that?” Alice wondered

“We could ask the twins’ parents” Seth offered

“We don’t know if they know anything” I reminded him 

“But the twins found proof?” he half asked

“It’s not our place to” Leah grumbled 

“It’s either that or we don’t find them” Seth said, we sighed, he was right for once. 

“How are we going to do that?” Paul growled

“Dad and Sue” I suggested “Their two best friends”, everyone shared a look before deciding that was best, it was our only option. We couldn’t sit around for god knows how long waiting and praying that the twins would get themselves out of the situation. Caren and John had been freaking out, they’d came home that afternoon and found the door open, the scorch marks on the front porch and their two daughters missing. They’d called Billy immediately to ask if they were at our house but Billy had said Cat had left at about five, that was when they ‘broke the news’ to him. I swear I could here something other then sadness and worry, I swear it was rage, but this rage wasn’t just anger at the people who took them, it was anger directed at someone in particular. I guess that’s another reason to ask them, if anything it proves they know what happened. It’s about time we found out, whether the twins know or not, we needed the truth in order to be able to find them both. 

* * *

 

Sophie’s POV.

I probably would have lost track of time now, if it wasn’t for my watch. We’d been here three days, Cat had been unconscious for two, me for one. Cat had told me what had happened, how she’d opened the door and then been attacked, my story was different. As usual I’d had the bedroom window open, I knew something was wrong the second it began to flood with some sort of steam, only it wasn’t natural steam at all, it was gas. I’d looked up and seen that Zach dude just before I’d toppled over and collapsed, falling unconscious. When I woke up, I was in a metal trap, I breathed in but found no air went into my lunges, well very little air entered my lunges. I felt around and knew immediately that there wasn’t very much oxygen around. Luckily, I could go with little, I was able to adapt to that kind of stuff, though I couldn’t go forever without oxygen. At first I’d been fine, the lack of oxygen hadn’t effected me, all I could think about was that my mother had been researching angels, and she’d been doing a lot of research. I paced around my small cage, it hadn’t dawned on my till that moment that I was actually in a cage. It wasn’t to small or cramped, it was actually like a small hotel room, a comfy bed, a dresser, a desk, an empty shelf and a bed side table with a lamp on it. I’d touched the walls and they were cold. It had taken about another four hours until I had to sit down, then lie down, and then try to move as little as possible. I wasn’t panting, that only made things worse, but every now and then there was a bit of oxygen pushed into my almost vacuumed cage. I guess that was their way of keeping me contained and alive at the same time. It was working. In this condition I couldn’t use anything to break me out of here, I don’t know why I didn’t use my gravity to break open the walls when I had the chance but I’d been to busy thinking about the angel thing, it was a step closer to figuring out the mystery that had been bothering me for days now. Every few hours I’d get a bottle of water, which I naturally sculled in a few minutes — my weakness slowing me down — to try and get some of the oxygen from the H2O and to keep myself hydrated, being the water elemental wasn’t easy sometimes, especially at times like now. 

I was curled up in a ball now on the bed, my eyes shut, I’d been like that when Cat had shouted to me. She’d made me jump at the time and I couldn’t help but groan, the first thing I thought was how annoying she was but then I remembered I was locked away and got curious as to how I could hear her. I was so relieved to learn she was alright, but a little angry at this Zach guy for kidnapping her too, guess it was to be expected he and that chick were after us both. 

_“What do you mean angels?”_ she asked after I’d told her 

_“As in the angels we googled, remember, she was actually looking into angels”_

_“What about them?”_

_“I don’t know”_ I groaned _“I didn’t get the chance to find that part out”_ I admitted 

_“Stupid idiots”_ she muttered, talking about the people that had trapped us here

_“What do they want anyway?”_ I wondered

_“Something about observing us and testing us”_ Cat grumbled. Great.

_“How are they going to do that without letting us out of these cages?”_ I wondered _“And surrounding us with our elements. They do that and we’re out of here”_

_“No idea but I hope they’re that stupid”_ Cat wished

_“We probably wont have as much luck”_ I sighed 

_“Hey, think they know about our mind connection?”_ she wondered

_“Who knows.”_ I muttered _“Though if they did they’d probably have tried to keep us out of one another’s heads too”_

_“Why? Incase we start planning? You can’t move and I can’t think that much, I think they’re right for now”_

_“For now, they’ve been right for three days already”_ I informed her 

_“Three days!?!?”_ She asked surprised _“We’ve been here for three days already?!?”_

_“Didn’t you know that?”_ I asked

_“If I know I wouldn’t be reacting as such”_ she muttered 

_“True. Don’t you have a watch?”_

_“That doesn’t help with days, just hours”_ she mumbled, I sighed 

_“I was out for a day, you were out for two”_

_“So it should only be two days…”_ she thought

_“Except that it’s after mid night so I’m just counting that as three days”_ I explained 

_“Nice”_ she said sarcastically

_“Thanks”_ I said more cheerfully. 

_“You know there’s something ironic about all this”_ she admitted

_“What?”_

_“A few hours before Zachariah got me I’d told Jake that I was fine and that I could look after myself, and now look, I’m a prisoner.”_ I chuckled

_“What a way to jinx yourself”_

_“Yeah, I know right. I’m so in for it when we get back”_ she groaned. I thought 

_“Think we’ll get back?”_

_“Course we will, I’ll die of boredom before I stay here for too long”_ Cat confessed

_“Great, and I get to listen to you complain”_

_“Yep, I apologise in advance_

_“Well I don’t accept in advance”_

_“Well you’re just the badder person”_ she grumbled. 

_“I can live with that for now”_

_“Course you can”_ and we fell into silence again for a while. I felt better though, knowing Cat was at my side, I knew that know matter what she’d be there, somehow. And even though I could hardly move and I was locked up, I felt alright, safe, with her near by. I wasn’t alone. 

* * *

Embry’s POV.

I was currently sitting in Sophie’s room. Ever since she went missing, and when ever I had a free moment, I came here. Though it didn’t help my anxiousness. I didn’t understand how Jacob was so calm, so… ok. It was seriously like he was ok with them being gone, I didn’t get it. When I’d heard his thoughts on the matter it was like he believed in them to be alright, or that he was convincing himself of that. But what if that wasn’t the case? What if they were seriously hurt or in pain? I clenched my fists and ground my teeth, not only was I angry, but I missed Sophie. It’d been four days since I’d seen her last, I didn’t know how much longer I could keep this up. It was like someone had ripped my heart out of my chest but I hadn’t died, the further away they took my heart, the more pain I felt, and right now, I was in agony. I could hardly stand, hardly patrol. I knew Sam could feel my pain, that was why he’d given me the next day off, but with all that free time, I was only going to think about Sophie more and that wasn’t good for me, it wouldn’t help at all. 

“Embry” I looked up to see Jacob standing at the door, I dropped my head away from his gaze as he walked towards me and sat next to me “My dad and Sue are going to come around tomorrow some time and admit everything. They agreed with Seth’s idea, that it was the only way.” he explained, I didn’t say anything and he was silent after that also. “Doesn’t being here hurt?” he eventually asked, his voice broke as he spoke. I looked at him confused and saw such a sadness and loneliness in his expression on his face 

“Reminds me of her.” I eventually answered “I almost feel like she never existed and it was all a figure of my imagination, something so beautiful. Being here just reassures me it was real” I muttered, I felt his hand on my back 

“It was real” he said as he patted me comfortably “I can promise you that”. We heard footsteps coming towards the room. That was the reason I had to keep leaving, every night Sophie’s mother walked into her room and basically did exactly what I did, just sat down and looked around, she often cried too, or muttered to herself. Though, even with my ears, I could never make out exactly what she was muttering. Jake and I got up and left the room before she opened the door. We walked into the trees and I took another look at the house. I seriously felt like it was just going to disappear and I’m going to wake up from a dream that had turned terribly sour. 

* * *

 

Rosalie’s POV.

“Carlisle, what are we going to do if we can’t find them?” I asked

“We’ll find them, we’ll find some clue” Carlisle assured me. I felt more useless then ever, Alice had her visions, Edward had his mind reading and those usually helped us through such situations, but neither things worked on the twins and for once we were just as much in the dark as everyone else. The dogs were reluctant to co-operate with us, and I couldn’t care less about that, I didn’t really want to work with them again either. But I’d come to care for Cat, she was fun to be with and I knew that working with the pups was the best way to finding them. I knew Alice was tearing her hair out at feeling more useless then the rest of us, Emmett was off some days breaking something to get his frustration out, Esme was cleaning the house five times a day to try and take her mind of things. I’d never realised how much of an effect the twins had had on our family until now. Although they were close knit with the dogs they weren’t like others. 

“Rrrr, this is driving me insane!” Alice groaned from up stairs, this wasn’t the first random outburst she’d had. She was trying to search through our futures in order to find something on the twins. Although she couldn’t see their futures she could see them if they had something to do with someone who’s future she could see, like ours for example. When we’d learnt this it had confused us even more, this was new, it’d never happened before. It just added more mystery to the twins, as if we weren’t curious as to what they were already. Jasper was trying to calm Alice down, the small girl had basically gone into hibernation trying to find some sort of clue. Naturally Edward didn’t know, and none of us planned on telling him. We weren’t going to ruin his honey moon just after it’d begun. Esme put her hands around my shoulders, I didn’t realise I’d tensed up, she knew I was worried, even if I wouldn’t admit it. 

“It’ll be alright Rose. We’ll find them” she smiled at me, but I could see the doubt in her expression. I forced a smile for her sake but I wasn’t so sure, they were more likely to come back then we were to find them, and although that was good, I had no idea how long it would take them to do so. Time, I had so much of it, but I didn’t know how much time I could spend like this, just waiting on an event I wasn’t sure would even transpire. 

* * *

 

Zachariah’s POV. 

“Are we ready?” I asked walking into a high tech room. It was full of people and computers, this was our main operations room. 

“We’re ready” the man in front of me answered. I turned to took at our two observer camera’s, they were on the twins. Those two special girls. I had spent so much time hunting them, so much time looking for where they were hiding. It hadn’t mattered how many times I found them, as soon as I did, they were just taken and hidden from me again. But now, that had changed. I had them both in my sights and it turned out they weren’t so normal at all. Something in them was different to the rest of us, and although the reason we were after them in the first place was to punish those who’d hid them, we had now changed that mission slightly, not only were we punishing the traitors, but we had a few experiments to do. It was about time to find out how these girls ticked, find out all they could do. They were the most unique girls ever and we’d never found anything like them. I grinned, this was going to be interesting. 

“Sir, what happens if they don’t survive?” a man asked

“Oh don’t worry” I assured him looking at Sophia’s screen, we were keeping her with very little air, after finding out she was able to manipulate the air somehow we knew to keep it from her, and yet, she was still surviving. “They’ll survive.” I was sure of it, if they were anything like those traitors, then they’d definitely be fine. 

For the past few months, after our little encounter and after I’d discovered their little secret, I’d had someone following the two girls and gathering information on them, keeping hidden and under a low profile. He reported back to me after every day and every time he had something knew to share. These two girls, they were unlike anything I’d ever seen. With ever piece of information we created those special cages for them, now they were ready and being put to very good use. Sophia was too weak to try anything and Catherine’s glass was indestructible. All we needed now was our testing facilities to be finished and we could begin the experiments. It was about time I turned in some results to the higher ups, they had been getting impatient.  

“Sir what will we do if they come looking for them?” one of the operators asked

“Oh don’t worry, I doubt they’ll know to come here to find them.” I smirked “And if they do find them, then I have a special gift to give in return for their visit” although I was so confident they’d never find us here I had a small side project going on just incase, it was about time for a little pay back, and I couldn’t wait to see my old friends. 


	46. Chapter 46

Cat’s POV.

I swear it’s been like six days now since I’ve been in this cage. I slept for two so I guess they don’t really count. And although that’s how it feels Sophie said it’s only been two days since I woke up. Nothing has happened to us yet and Zacha-what’s-his-face hasn’t been back to annoy us. This is both good and bad though; good because I hated his guts and wanted to punch his face in, but bad because we can’t find anything out if he isn’t here. I thought I’d been bored back at home, but I realise now that I hadn’t even known what boredom was then. I sat around for a whole day yesterday and I think I might die if I have to go through another one. I was currently throwing a small ball of light at the glass wall, usually the light would go straight through it, but this cage was annoyingly resistant so it just bounced back at me like a tennis ball. I groaned. This game was just as boring as doing nothing. I’d thought about firing my railgun at the glass to break it, but then I remembered I could loose my head if I did, so I decided against it. Sophie’s condition hasn’t changed, I can basically hear her breathing from here, they’re so deep and shallow, I can’t believe these people can treat her like that, it’s awful! And just made me want to break something even more. I was still trying to think of a way to break out of this bloody glass cage. I had tried to ‘conspicuously’ melt the glass but had given up after two hours of not even giving it a scratch, so now, because Sophie was busy concentrating on staying alive, I had to come up with something. 

“If only I could use telepathy with others, it’d be so useful if I could send my thoughts to Jake, or Sam, or Alice, or anyone” I grumbled annoyed. I had my feet up on my bed and my back on the floor so that I was staring at the roof, over my game with the light ball. My powers couldn’t even entertain me, plus I shouldn’t be using them and giving away all I could do, though these people seemed to know about most of them anyway. I still had no clue who ‘they’ were, all I knew was this was probably the first time they’d actually caught us. If their claims from the time they’d attacked us, about never being able to find us, were true that is. I twirled my hair while I waited for something to pop into my head, of course it could be ages till that happened. 

“I wonder if the pack can actually find us?” I muttered, I had no idea where my little prison room was, were it was being kept, what kind of disguise it had, all I knew was that it was very bright outside that door. That small, annoying door that contained my escape, if I could remove this glass from around me first that is. I had considered scratching it, kind of like how cartoons do it and make a round hole, but then I realised that this glass was probably very thick and I had nothing to scratch it with. I tried thinking of something to use in my room to help, but the furniture — which is usually made out of wood — was made out of a dusty glass and other then that  there was only the bedding. I wasn’t sure if I could do anything with fibres, I probably could but I had no idea what. I sighed in annoyance before I suddenly heard a funny noise, it sounded like of like a mix between a click and a beep. I rolled over onto my stomach and looked down at that annoying, taunting door expecting it to open, but nothing happened. I looked around my cage until something caught my eye, it was a blink. I looked at my bathroom door, and saw another blink, it was a light. 

_“If there’s a light blinking, then there should be electricity”_ I jumped up and walked over to the door, but as soon as I approached it, the light stopped and disappeared. I looked around but I couldn’t see any sign of where it’d come from, nothing was different with the door. I looked at the handle confused for a while before I grabbed the knob in my hand, it was as normal as any other door knob. I turned the door knob and opened it, initially planning on checking the other side of the door, however I was distracted by what was sitting in front of me. Instead of the bathroom I was expecting to see, there was a plain, white, empty room. I looked at it completely stunned. I shut the door again before reopening it, but the white room was still there. What had happened to my bathroom? I walked into the white room and as soon as I did, the door slammed shut and disappeared. I looked at it, an annoyed expression on my face

_“Of course, how ironic”_ I muttered to myself before touching the wall where the door had been. There was something weird about this wall, it almost felt like it was alive, but I had no idea what it was made out of, it was nothing I knew of. 

_“Probably another way of keeping me inside”_ I growled annoyed. I looked back at the dull white room. There was literally nothing, this was probably even more boring then my cage.

“Great, trying to kill me with boredom now are we?” I said, my voice leaking with anger and annoyance. I walked further towards the middle of the room there wasn’t much to look at and I wasn’t sure what it was I was looking for but I looked anyway. I saw a black hole suddenly appear not far in front of me in the floor . 

“What the…” I muttered, this was careless, leaving a hole in the floor. I walked over to it and looked down. I watched to a minute before I saw something coming towards me through the darkness. It suddenly shot out and grabbed my wrist. It was like a glass hand cuff. I glared and yanked against the glass chain it was connected to but like the cage it didn’t break. 

“What… the… hell!” I stuttered while pulling on my arm. Another hole appeared on my other side and another glass cuff grabbed my other wrist. I pulled against them both before two more appeared and grabbed my ankles. I tried kicking against them all but they lifting me off of the floor. I continued to struggle as my anger built up inside me. 

“Let go!” my body bursted into white hot flames in an attempt to remove the glass, but they didn’t melt, they didn’t even get hot. I removed the flames from around me before I head something that sounded like a sliding door and looked around, but I couldn’t see anything. The cuffs turned me so that I was hanging up straight and I saw Zachariah standing on the floor below me. The cuffs took me towards him. I just glared at his face while moving my wrists around in the cuffs, trying to figure out how to get them off. 

“Well, that was easy” Zach smiled “I didn’t think you’d just walk in”

“Curiosity” I said, not letting the fact that he was implying I was stupid get to me. 

“Yes I can see that.” he nodded. “Now then, I’m going to ask you a few things, and you’re going to answer me truthfully” he said 

“Or what?” I asked confused, what the hell could he do to me? Usually torture involved electricity, I was immune to that. Or dunking someone underwater, I could hold my breath for too long for that. Or burning them, I was immune to that too. He could cut me open but I’d just heal within a matter of minutes and wouldn’t feel much pain. He smiled at me and I suddenly felt a heap of pain going through my head. I screamed out in pain, what the hell was this?! It was inside my head, like a migraine that had been increased 100 times over, only worse, like an electric shock but it was mental. I was in so much pain I couldn’t put my shields up to keep the pain out. How the hell was this possible? The pain finally stopped and I took a huge breath. It subsided quickly and I glared at Zach

“What the hell was that?”

“Just a means of making you co-operate” he shrugged 

“Have you ever thought that if you took the nice approach and hadn’t attacked us, and then kidnapped us that we may have co-operated willingly?” I spat at him, why did people always go for the hard way? I put up my mind shields, nice a strong, there was only one way to find out if what ever that pain was could get through it. I knew the pain was just a very strong illusion, Carlisle had told me about vampires who had powers like that, one girl from the Volturi, Jane I think her name was, could make you feel pain, but it was only an illusion, it wasn’t real. This was like that. I wasn’t sure how I knew that, but I knew the pain wasn’t physical, my body would have healed it before it had gotten that bad. 

“Now then, shall we begin?” he asked, ignoring my question. I didn’t answer

“Now, when did you begin to, develop these… powers?” he asked. I just glared at him, his expression didn’t change when I felt a twinge against my mind shield, it was kind of like a pinch or a pick from a thorn or needle. I knew then that the pain couldn’t get through my shield, but I screamed anyway, pretending to be in the same pain. If he knew he couldn’t hurt me then he’d just find some other way to torture me. Not only that but he’d find out about my mental abilities too, and that was a luxury I wasn’t giving up, it was my only communication to Sophie at the moment. I saw him smirk a little when I finished screaming, I was so glad my lying was good, I’d had practice with my facial expressions, so I was pretty good at making myself look like I was in pain, I’d had to do it all the time when I’d scratched myself or twisted my ankle or anything like that. 

“Well?” Zach asked, I needed to think, and fast, did I pretend to keep enduring this pain, or did I give him a fake answer. I could just pretend I was really strong and keep screaming. 

“Why should I give you an answer? You’ve never answered any of mine” I answered with a deep breath. He grinned

“Well how about this, if you answer one of mine, I’ll answer one of yours” he suggested

“Ha” I spat “As if I’d fall for that, if you were so willing to give me an answer you would have done so already”

“Not when I can use it for leverage such as this” he shrugged. I ground my teeth, I wasn’t going to tell him anything that was true and that was for sure. I suddenly had a thought

_“What if they’ve done this to Sophie…”_ I wondered _“But if they’d already done it she would have told me, which means they’ve gotten to me first. Must be because she’s so weak, beat the answers out of me and … oh my god, put her life on the line”_ if they realised they could use Sophie’s life as an anchor I was probably screwed, and if they tortured her too then we needed to give the same answers. I thought, the less time we’ve had to master our powers, the less of a threat they’d expect us to be so a shorter amount of time is better then a longer. 

“Now then, I’ll only ask one more time; how long have you had your abilities?” Zachariah questioned. I hesitated for a minute before answering 

“Two years, we got them on our seventeenth birthday” I said, filling my voice with regret. He smiled

“Very good, now we’re off to a good start” 

“Are you going to actually answer my question if I ask one?” I questioned, he didn’t say anything “Who’s we?” I asked 

“My kind” he actually answered, I was surprised I didn’t expect him too actually reply

“What’s your kind?” I asked, he shook his head and I felt the pinch again, I screamed 

“One questioned each, that was two” he said when I finished screaming. I glared at him while panting, screaming was hard work. “Now, what is it you and your sister think you are?” he wondered, I thought, that one couldn’t be to bad to answer truthfully, I could always lie about some of our powers. 

“Elementals” I answered 

“Why’s that?” he questioned, I glared

“I believe it’s my turn” I reminded him. He sighed “My previous question” I reminded him 

“My kind are very old and are the top race of this world, we’re one of the oldest creations, created by God himself.” he answered 

“You didn’t really answer the question” I noticed, he grinned

“It’s an answer”

“But not the full answer”

“Sorry, I didn’t believe there were rules” he smirked

“Why you…” I felt the prick and had to remind myself to scream. 

“Now what is it you and your sister can do?” he questioned 

“I thought you already knew that” I admitted

“Oh I know some things, I just want to know the details” he nodded 

“I can manipulate the elements fire and earth, while Sophie can manipulate water and air.” I had to stop myself there before I gave away to much, I couldn’t say anything about Sophie at the present time because I wasn’t supposed to know anything about her condition or her cage. “How have you been searching for us for so long? We’re only nineteen” I asked, he chuckled 

“You think you’re only nineteen.” I was about to ask another question but stopped 

“That’s not an answer” I decided on 

“It’s half the answer” he corrected me. I grounded my teeth, if he was going to play these games then no way was I going to just give straight answers anymore. 

“What happened to you in the beginning?” Zach had began to pace

“A lot” I answered, he stopped and looked at me, I felt the twinge and screamed. Dumb idiot, that wasn’t going to work. Their was silence until I caught my breath 

“How old am I really?” I questioned 

“You didn’t answer my question” he shook his head

“Neither have you” I reminded him “Why should I give you full answers if you don’t?” I spat,  another prick followed by another fake scream, they were pretty good if I do say so myself. 

“That’s why”

“Do it all you want, if you’re not going to answer me properly then no way am I going to give you what you want” I admitted. Another twinge. Screaming was something I could do all day, it wasn’t difficult, my lung capacity was larger then most humans so I wasn’t running out of breath and I wasn’t in any real pain. “I’ll put up with it forever before I tell you anything more” I felt another prick but this one was a little harder then the others so I guessed he’d upped the anti, so, I screamed harder. These people were true idiots, thinking they could just come up and torture me, you don’t torture someone unless you know everything about them. Then again if they knew everything, they wouldn’t be asking me questions. When I was done with my horrifying scream I glared at Zachariah. I then remembered something, if my hands weren’t tied and being suppressed I would have punched myself in the face for being so bloody stupid. If I got hurt there’d be an earthquake, if Sophie was hurt there’d be a tornado. If there were several earthquakes and tornados in the same place then the Cullens and the pack would know where we were, after realising we were the cause of them of course… but that would put several people in danger. Also if these people found out about that then they’d know if I was feeling pain or not… unless I told them it only worked with physical pain, which I’m pretty sure it did. I wasn’t sure, no one had ever caused me pain through my mind before. But I couldn’t put innocent people in danger for that kind of thing, Sophie and I would be alright. Though, I guess the real question was, would the boys. We were like their air, and we’d been taken away, how was Jacob and Embry dealing with this? If there were a few earth tremors in the same place, enough for it to get on TV, would it give them some realisation and then some reassurance… then again they knew that meant that we was in pain so maybe it wasn’t a smart idea, they didn’t know if either one of us was hurt or not. The question was, did I bring them here or not, I now knew I could, but should I? If these people could knock both Sophie and I out somehow and then kidnap us, was it then too dangerous for the werewolves and vampires? They couldn’t even lay a finger on us, how would they fair against these people? No. I wasn’t risking that, I wouldn’t bring them here, I couldn’t do that, it was to risky. I knew that they’d say I was being stupid, but I really had no idea what these people were capable of. I couldn’t put any of their lives at risk for something that I knew I could get out of, I just needed to figure out how. 

“So you’re not going to talk at all?” Zachariah asked, snapping me out of my thoughts, jeez the one time I wish I was alone in that cage again and I wasn’t, how bloody ironic. 

“Are you going to give me what I want? You seemed rather eager to answer Sophie when you attacked her, almost like it would piss someone off.” I admitted, I saw the corner of his mouth twitch as though he was trying not to smile. I knew then I’d done it and I smiled

“You were weren’t you? You were trying to piss someone off. Who do you hate so much as to want to do that?” I wondered. Once again I almost forgot to scream when I felt the small, painless prick. “Don’t feel like talking about it do we?” I wondered when I was done. 

“If you control fire, does that make your weakness water?” he suddenly asked, ignoring what I’d said completely. I scoffed

“Yeah right, it doesn’t work like that, you could throw all the water you wanted at me but it wouldn’t have any effect on me.” was he trying to find our weaknesses? If he threw water on me then I’d just raise my temperature to dry it off within a second or I’d use electricity instead. 

“Then how does it work?” he wondered

“Oh you’re just dying to know aren’t you” I smirked “Well to bad, I’m not stupid enough to tell you that” another twinge and another scream. I wondered whether Sophie could hear my screams or not, if she could, I wonder if she was freaking out for me, or angry, or if she was strong enough to feel those. That got me thinking as to how they were going to torture Sophie without giving her much air and be in the same room at the same time. 

_“I bet they have some sort of plan”_ I muttered. 

“Tell me, what do you believe in?” Zachariah suddenly wondered. I gave him a confused look 

“As in?”

“Myths, legends, stories” he listed

“A lot of things obviously, I’m not exactly in a position to say something doesn’t exist now am I” I reminded him annoyed 

“So you’ve never questioned what might be out there?” he asked

“What kind of stupid question is that, of course I have” 

“Like what?”

“Why do you care?” he didn’t answer me so I ground my teeth in frustration, he might be trying to give me answers with his stupid and annoying ‘beat around the bush’ technique. “Everything. Werewolves, shapeshifters, vampires” obviously “Wizards, witches, ghosts, ghouls, changelings, djinn's, demons, angels” I didn’t realise that Zach stopped walking then “Dragons, wraiths, reapers, zombies, skin crawlers, hellhounds, elementals” I was trying to think of some things I’d seen on TV to make my list as long as possible. I suddenly realised he was watching me “Is that a satisfying list for you?” I asked annoyed. 

“That’s quite a list” he smirked

“And you’re annoying, now are you actually going to give me a straight answer or not?” I glared. Naturally he didn’t answered me. “What the hell is the point of this?” I raged at him, he grinned and I felt the twinge. If it weren’t for that twinge I would have forgotten to scream. I was getting pretty annoyed at screaming too. 

“How many of those do you actually know information about?” he wondered

“Not all of them, I know things about werewolves, shapeshifters and vampires” it’s be kind of sad if I didn’t know anything about those. “I’ve done a little research on angels, then there are just the myths and stories or TV shows you see about the rest, though I don’t know if they’re stereo types or not” I confessed. I remembered something he’d said before

_“My kind are very old and are the top race of this world, we’re one of the oldest creations, created by God himself.”_ God? I wasn’t sure if I believed in the God like christians and catholics did, I believed in the greek gods, they were cool, but one God for the whole universe? That didn’t sound right. What about being made by ‘God’ made him so important, apparently in the stories humans were created by God but he seemed to think they were insignificant, like he was better. 

“Tell me, what do your parents do?” he asked

“My dad’s a doctor, mum’s kind of between jobs” I admitted, I would have hit myself in the head for saying that, I basically just gave up where my dad spends his time. I so hoped Carlisle was keeping an eye on him now, the same with Billy and Sue for mum. 

“Is that what they told you” he muttered, I looked at him confused, how the hell would he know anything about them “What do you know about their pasts?” he continued 

“Not much” I answered slowly “They met in college, dad was being a doctor and mum was studying sales and business and things like that. They went to separate high schools, they got married and moved where they had Sophie and I” I wasn’t giving up any locations, but that was pretty much the story, well in a summarised version. 

“Huh, how creative” he commented 

“What’s creative?” I asked, he looked at me for a second, almost surprised I’d heard him before he smiled

“Their lies” I glared at him hard, how the hell would he know if they’d lied… sure Sophie and I had started questioning it but how did he know?

“How the hell would you know?” I questioned 

“We know a lot of things, this just happens to be one of the many” again with the bloody we?! 

“Seriously? More beating around the bush? What the hell is wrong with just giving me a straight answer?” I demanded

“It’s not as entertaining” he smirked. I felt my hair get hot and my eyes changed colour as my anger boiled up inside me. He just smiled. I needed to calm down, I couldn’t give him such a satisfaction as to let him get to me. I took a deep breath and felt myself clam down as I reminded myself that eventually I’d give this all back to him, but it’d be a lot more painful. 

“Two years and you have such control?” he questioned

“It helps when you sneak out and spend every day practicing” I spat. It wasn’t a complete lie, Sophie and I had done that, just not every day. 

“Sneak out? Do your parents not know about you then?” he asked, there was some sort of shock behind his words

“Of course not, that’s why we had to sneak out” as far as we knew they were clueless at least

“Well, if you spent so much time ‘practicing’, then you obviously you have too much free time on your hands” he sneered, I was about to retaliated when I felt a jolt on my cuffs, I looked at one of the ones around my wrist before I was suddenly flung backwards. I turned around to see the door to my room had reappeared and the cuffs released my legs and one of my arms before throwing me into my cage. I hit the glass wall, before falling to the floor, bashing my head on the bed end as I did.

“Bloody hell” I groaned and rubbed my head as I laid on the ground for a bit before looking at the glass where I’d hit it

“Not even a scratch” I muttered, I might have been impressed by the strength of this glass, if my annoyance at it wasn’t stronger. I just laid on the floor for ages, I guess he was finished giving me answers for today. I groaned. Was I going to have to go through all this frustration everyday? 

_“What happened?”_ I heard Sophie asked, I dropped my shields 

_“Some form of torture to get info out of me”_ I admitted 

_“Info about what?”_

_“Us”_ I got off of the floor and climbed my way up onto my bed, my body had healed and I felt normal again. 

_“Jeez. Why are they so interested in us?”_ she questioned annoyed 

_“Because we’re unique and there’s no one like us among them”_ I repeated what Zachary had said. 

_“Are you alright?”_ she asked concerned 

_“Yeah, I only felt the pain once”_ I confessed 

_“How?”_ she questioned 

_“Well, it was an illusion”_

_“What was?”_

_“The pain”_ I answered 

_“How do you mean?”_

_“Well, there was a searing pain that went through my head, but I wasn’t injured, I’m not sure how to explain it but I knew it was just an illusion.”_ I explained 

_“So how come you only felt it once?”_

_“I put my shields up after the first time and found that it was like a pinch or a prick against my shields”_

_“But, nothing ever effects our shields, we never feel it when something’s gonna enter our minds?”_ she thought 

_“Yeah, I know, it’s kind of like it’s pushing against it, it doesn’t hurt, but it’s kind of annoying.”_ I admitted 

_“But then how come I heard so many screams?”_ she questioned

_“So you could hear it?”_

_“Yeah, it was kind of terrifying.”_ she worried

_“Don’t worry I’m fine, I was screaming every time I felt the twinge”_ I described

_“Why?”_

_“So that these people didn’t know anything about my mental abilities, if they knew about that they might try to stop us from communicating from one another. And if they realised that then they’d find another way to torture us. I’d much rather scream then have that happen.”_ I explained 

_“I guess that’s fair enough. That’s really smart thinking”_ she said almost surprised

_“What’s with the tone of surprise?_ ” I questioned

_“Nothing…”_ I rolled my eyes

_“I do have a brain remember”_

_“Yeah I know, you just don’t use it very often”_ she commented

_“Thanks”_ I muttered sarcastically

_“You’re welcome”_ she chuckled. I suddenly realised that Sophie sounded much better 

_“Soph, you sound much better now then before…”_ I commented

_“Oh, yeah that’s cause I am feeling better”_ she answered

_“How?”_

_“Well, although I don’t have much oxygen I still breath out CO₂. I took the oxygen from the carbon dioxide and I’m using that.”_ she explained 

_“How long did it take you to realise that?”_ I wondered

_“I was too busy trying to breath”_

_“Does that mean you can get out now?”_ I asked a little hopeful

_“No. It’s not enough for me to muster that much energy, it’s enough to let me sit up. Plus, I’ve been thinking, using my gravity will crush the cage, and probably me inside it, but it wont pop it open.”_ she explained 

_“What about your density?”_ I questioned

_“It requires a lot of water, which has oxygen in it, unfortunately I’m only getting enough oxygen to breath and for my body to use, like through my blood stream”_

_“What about from the water they’re giving you?”_ I asked

_“They’re only giving me enough to live”_

_“Jeez, you have it rough”_ I muttered

_“Tell me about it”_ she complained 

_“But you’re still feeling better?”_ I wondered

_“Much”_ she smiled. 

_“Good, cause I need to inform you of a few things.”_ I admitted 

_“Like?”_

_“Well, I lied about how long we’ve had our powers, I said we’d had them for two years, because the less time we’ve had them, then the less practice we’ve had and then that makes us less of a threat. So, to them, we got our abilities on our seventeenth birthday.”_

_“Right… I guess that makes some sense”_ she admitted _“Did you manage to get any information out of him?”_

_“I don’t know, I might have but he did so much bush beating I was ready to explode the room.”_ I admitted grounding my teeth. 

_“Well, what did you find?”_ she questioned. I sighed and racked my brain trying to make sense of it all

_“He said his kind is who ‘we’ are, and when I asked him what his kind was he said ‘My kind are very old and are the top race of this world, we’re one of the oldest creations, created by God himself.’ ”_ I remembered perfectly

_“God? As in God?”_ she questioned surprised

_“I don’t know, I didn’t get to ask”_ I admitted _“We were talking about myths and legends”_

_“Why?”_

_“He asked me what I believed in, if I believed in other myths”_

_“How did he react to your list?”_

_“He said it was a long list”_

_“Were you watching him?”_ she questioned 

_“No, not really…”_ I realised I was too busy trying to think of things

_“So you don’t know if he had a reaction?”_

_“Why is that important?”_ I questioned

_“Because he might have had a reaction to one of the things you listed.”_ she said, I could hear the disappointment in her voice. I rolled my eyes. 

_“Sorry, the guy was pissing me off”_ I admitted 

_“What else did he say?”_

_“He asked my about our parents, what they did, I told him but he just said ‘is that what they told you’ and when I told him about their lives, he said that he thought their lying was creative”_ I remembered, closing my eyes _“I don’t think I was meant to hear that because he gave me a weird look”_

_“Great, now you’ve told him that our senses are kind of good”_ she grumbled

_“I didn’t mean it”_ I muttered

_“I know”_

_“Well, now I know what not to ask him”_ Sophie admitted

_“No. Now you know to ask very specific questions, you need to be specific or he wont answer you straight out”_ I warned

_“Cunning”_ she thought 

_“You need to out smart him”_ I nodded _“But then, I don’t know how they’re going to remove you without giving you air”_

_“Well, might mean our escape”_ I could hear the smile in her thoughts. 

_“Let’s hope so, I’m now stuck back in this cage… I might die of boredom”_

_“You’re such a child, always complaining”_ Sophie sighed 

_“Not always”_ I sighed

_“You know, we’re currently kind of calm about being kidnapped and stuck in cages”_ she noticed 

_“Yeah, I’d noticed that, it’s like we’ve been sent to our rooms by our parents or something”_ I chuckled

_“I wonder why we’re so calm…”_

_“Well, we’re not exactly miserable. We’re not in pain, we’re just… here”_ I thought 

_“Guess that’s a big deal”_ she muttered. I sighed _“I wonder how the boys are doing?”_ she asked after a while

_“I’ve been thinking about that too”_ I mumbled 

_“I hope they’re not too stressed out and sad”_ she frowned. “ _If only I could give them some sing to say I’m ok, it’d make me feel better”_

_“Guess my plans out of the question then”_ I sighed

_“What plan?”_

_“To get everyone to find us”_ I admitted

_“How?”_

_“By getting hurt”_

_“How will us getting hurt help them?”_

_“Because when we get hurt there’s a natural disaster in the area.”_ I reminded her 

_“Oh”_ she muttered

_“But they know that that means we’re injured and I didn’t think they needed to know that. They might be stressed enough as it is”_ I mumbled 

_“Stressing them is the last thing I want to do”_

_“How about, we leave it as a last minute resource?”_ I suggested

_“Alright, but only as the very last”_

_“Absolutely. I’m not exactly very content with bringing them all here anyway, who knows if they’d be strong enough to take these people on”_

_“You’re doubting them?”_ Sophie smirked

_“Well, they can never beat us in our mock battles, but these people kidnapped us…”_

_“Yeah by knocking us out with gas”_ Sophie remembered 

_“Well, I just don’t want to take the risk alright, just in case”_ I said seriously

_“Alright”_ she allowed, but I could tell she agreed with my reasoning. 

* * *

 

Third Person’s POV.

“How’d we do?” Zachariah asked as he leaned over someone in an experimental room. There were several computers showing the white room where he’d questioned Cat. 

“The readings are significantly higher then the normal. The amount of power circulating through her is immense” the man sitting down answered as he read over some data on his computer. An image of Cat came up and she became a black silhouette before some red wavily lines appeared on the right and her body slowly turned red. “When she was first tied up, her body temperature increased to temperatures well over 300˚C. A human’s only reaches 36 and ours only goes to 65” he continued. Zachariah looked over the readings

“And this little bleep?” he asked pointing to what looked like a heart monitor

“It stayed pretty stable for most of the test” the man answered

“Most?”

“Every now and then it skipped a beat” 

“When was that?”

“Every time she screamed” the man admitted

“Could that be from the pain?”

“Maybe. But it’s a considerably low reaction for such torture”

“So…” Zachariah questioned

“So her body is a lot tougher then we thought and can withstand quite a bit of damage” he explained. Zachariah stood up and looked at the screen for a bit longer

“Hmm.” He turned to the one next to it, it had a picture of Sophie, but there was no data recorded yet. “Are the facilities ready yet?”

“Almost, we only need a few more hours before it’s ready” the man nodded

“Good” and Zachariah turned around and left the room with a smirk on his face. 


	47. Chapter 47

** This chapters confusing, I'm telling the same one story from two different perspectives. Just a little warning. **

* * *

 

Third Person’s POV.

“John, we can’t just sit here and do nothing” Caren said in a hushed whisper, leaning on the kitchen bench

“And what do you suggest we do?” John asked, running a hand through his hair as he paced on the other side of the bench to Caren “We do not know where they may be and if we go to the wrong place then they’ll be tipped off”

“John, can you tell me that you’re fine to just sit here?” Caren questioned

“No” John answered immediately, shaking his head. 

“They’re in this because of us. It’s our fault” Caren blamed 

“We knew this threat was imminent from the beginning…” John began 

“But it’s not just a threat, it’s happening, it’s come to reality. This is exactly what we’ve been trying to prevent” Caren reminded him 

“Caren, I know. But we can’t just run in without a plan, otherwise, it could turn out messy. These are our daughters, they’ve been kidnapped to punish us, they’ll be in the centre of it all. Do you really want to have them involved?” John asked, Caren sighed. Today was the fifth day since the twins had been kidnapped and nothing had happened, they were still missing and no trace of their kidnaping had been left behind. 

“John, could we have done something else to prevent this?” Caren asked softly, John walked around the bench to his wife and placed an arm around her shoulders. 

“We tried our hardest, but we both know that you can’t run from the past forever. What more could we have done?” he wondered

“Told the truth” she admitted, looking up at him 

“Do you think that would have been fair, for them?” John asked “How do you think that would have effected them?” 

“But John, look at how our original plan turned out; it didn’t stop the inevitable from happening” Caren said truthfully

“We were careless, we lowered our guard down to much after it being so peaceful and quiet for so long” John sighed 

“John, what do you imagine they are going through?” Caren wondered, John sighed 

“I don’t believe they want to hurt them, you know how they are with keeping secrets. I believe they just need them as leverage” John admitted

“What if you’re wrong?” Caren questioned 

“I don’t want to think about that” John admitted, clenching one of his fists. There was a knock at the front door, breaking the tension that had filled the air and they both gave each other a confusing glance, before walking towards the door. 

* * *

 

Sophie’s POV.

I felt so much better, I couldn’t do anything to get me out of here yet, but physically I was better. I was mainly stuck because I was now using my energy to separate the carbon dioxide and oxygen. 

_“I really just need some sort of acid to get me out of here”_ I muttered. I knew that would break these walls apart but I didn’t have the energy to do that. I was basically just waiting to see if these people would take the risk to ‘torture’ me like they did Cat. Cat had a thought that they’d let me suffer and beat the answers all out of her, she could be right, she’s been pretty knowledgeable in the last few days. I also can’t wait to get out of this cage, it’s so dark and claustrophobic, not that I’m claustrophobic but the only light source is from my lamp on my bed side table, even my bathroom only has one light. I’ve spent four days looking at the same blank walls. I felt jealous of Cat, even though she was in the dark too — because they couldn’t give her electricity — she could still see outside of the cage. It wasn’t as constricting. I couldn’t even look up at where she was, she could see my cage, knew I was close, I didn’t know what direction she was in, what the room outside was like. She could see exactly what was around her to utilise where necessary. I felt cut off from the world, I was more in a prison then a hotel, it’s probably the main reason I hoped these people came to get me, just so I could see something other then these same four walls. 

_“And I thought I was going to be the one complaining”_ Cat’s voice sounded

_“You don’t understand, you’ve never been so trapped. I like the air remember, the freedom of the open sky and yet I’m trapped in the dark in an enclosed space. I need some freedom”_ I admitted

_“I kind of know how you feel”_ Cat sighed _“I haven’t seen the sun in days. I’m starting to feel pale”_

_“How long have you been without the sun before?”_ I wondered

_“The longest? Probably when the clouds block it out in Forks”_ she mumbled 

_“I wonder if you’d be effected by lack of sun light…?”_ I questioned

_“If so, then we’re about to find out”_ she grumbled annoyed

_“Hopefully we wont be here that long”_ I wished

_“Unless we can think of a way out of here I don’t think that’s gonna happen”_ Cat muttered sadly 

_“I disagree, I know we’ll find a way out, we’ve managed to get out of every other situation we’ve been in”_ I reminded her

_“There’s a first for everything”_

_“What was it you said to Jacob, ‘that’s meant to be a positive saying’ ”_ I reminded her, she huffed

_“Yeah, that was then”_

_“I wonder why you’re suddenly so negative?”_ I realised 

_“It’s just, that was a situation that we understood and knew how to handle…”_ she began 

_“And if we put our heads together we’ll be able to think of a way to handle this one too. These people told you that we’re unlike anything they’ve seen remember, so there must be something special about us that they’re afraid of or don’t understand”_ I thought 

_“How do you know?”_ Cat wondered

_“I’m trapped in a box with nothing to do but think and the only info I have is what you’ve told me, which isn’t much, so I’ve been looking at absolutely everything and it’s annoying me”_ I confessed

_“Yeah, but I’ve been thinking too…”_

_“You don’t have my brain”_ I cut her off _“It’s had more practice then yours”_

_“Are you looking down on me?”_

_“No. Just we work well in a certain pattern; I think, you act.”_ I reminded her 

_“Well, you were too weak so I’ve done a pretty good job at thinking”_ Cat commented 

_“I know”_ I nodded to myself _“But you didn’t come up with my theory”_

_“It is just a theory”_ she reminded me 

_“I know, but a few things you thought of was too”_

_“Not all of it”_ she argued. I sighed, this argument was pointless. 

_“Say Cat, how did they lure you into the white room?”_ I wondered, changing the subject

_“There was a blinking light on my bathroom door and I opened it to find the white room. I just walked in”_ she explained. I stared at the wall 

_“You just walked in?”_ I repeated

_“Uh huh”_

_“Why?”_ I questioned 

_“Curiosity, sick of the same glass walls”_ she answered, I rolled my eyes. Of course she just walked in. 

“A light on the door knob” I muttered, guess she went looking for electricity. I looked at my bathroom and slowly stood up, stumbling over to it before I opened the door. It was normal.

_“Say, did you wonder how they changed the room like that?”_ I asked my sister 

_“I did. There wasn’t any noise or construction and it happened in a second. It was kind of like…”_ she thought of a word

_“Magic?”_ I questioned with a sigh

_“No better word to describe it”_ she agreed 

_“Great”_

_“Hey, we can’t doubt the stuff”_ I rolled my eyes at her comment before shutting my bathroom door. I needed to sit back down again. The door shut and I suddenly heard a clicking noise 

_“Uh oh”_ I muttered

_“What?”_ Cat questioned, suddenly interested. I reopened the door but I wasn’t faced with my bathroom, which I kind of expected, I expected to be facing the white room too, only, I wasn’t. _“What’s wrong?”_ Cat questioned 

_“My turn”_ I answered. The room in front of my was a dull greyish colour, in the middle was a metal table. I took a deep breath in, but there wasn’t very much oxygen, granted there was more in this room then there was in my box and I could feel it rushing past to fill my almost vacuumed cage. I just stood with the door open, letting in as much air as I could before something shot out of the ground next to the table. It raced towards me and I ducked as it went straight over my head. It was a metal hand cuff, like Cat described her glass ones. I looked back at the table and realised, they couldn’t keep me in the air just like they couldn’t keep Cat grounded, so they were doing the opposite, keeping Cat in the air and me to the ground. I ground my teeth as the cuff did a u-turn and headed towards me, I didn’t have enough energy to dodge it for long but as I stepped to the side I felt something else clamp around my ankle. I looked down and saw another cuff, connected to a metal chain like the first. Another grabbed my wrist and the one I’d been avoiding grabbed my other wrist before they dragged me out of my room and to the table, pinning me down to it. I struggled against the cold metal but it didn’t budge. I could feel the amount of air in the room dropping as I struggled and kept breathing it in. I felt dizzy and light headed and decided to be smart and stop, this was probably what they wanted, to make me feel weak and helpless for when they questioned me. Then again if I kept moving then I’d probably pass out and they wouldn’t be able to get anything from me.

_“Not mentally, they’d probably dissect me or something”_ I reminded myself. I looked around the room, waiting for something to happen. I swear about five minutes passed before I heard footsteps. 

_“Someone’s actually going to enter this room?”_ I questioned, I suddenly had the man —  who’d attacked me not to long ago —  looming over me.

“Hello Sophia” he smiled

_“Zachariah”_ I realised. I almost said his name out loud but remembered that he hadn’t introduced himself to me, Cat had told me who he was.

“Surprised?” he asked

“Not really.” I answered “You wouldn’t kidnap me just to keep me in a cage” I admitted 

“Smart girl” he nodded before walking around the table, I watched him as he looked like he was thinking on what to say next. “I guess you’re wondering who I am?” he asked

“I don’t really care, I just want know what you want with me” I confessed

“Is that so?” he asked a look of surprise on his expression, but it wasn’t there for long. I didn’t answer, to me it sounded like a rhetorical question. “Well, you’re here for observation” he answered me. I was a little shocked, but I kept that off of my face. Cat said he’d beaten around the bush, he just answered me straight up. 

“Why?” I wondered 

“Because you’re different” I got the feeling that Zach liked me more then Cat, it seemed he just liked to piss her off. 

_“Observation… he was observing her reaction; she’s a hot head”_ I felt slow for not realising that sooner. “Different from who?” I asked 

“Us” he answered 

“ _Now you know to ask very specific questions, you need to be specific or he wont answer you straight out”_ I remembered Cat informing me. I thought

_“Us… what’s a question that will get a straight answer”_ I wondered “And what, may I ask, is ‘Us’?” I decided on

“Why my dear girl, I thought you knew the definition of us?” he mocked me, I kept the glare off of my face 

“You know that’s not what I meant” I said calmly. I was always better at keeping a level head then Cat. I wondered whether this annoyed him or not. 

“Well, if you’re anything like your sister, you wont like my answer” he said, I put a look of surprise on my face

“My sister?” I questioned 

“Oh, didn’t you know? She’s here too” he admitted, this time I glared at him 

“What did you do to her?” I demanded

“Oh nothing, believe it or not, you’re in a much worse condition then she it” he confessed. That reminded me of something; even with such low levels of oxygen as there was in this room, Zachariah was perfectly fine. He breathed in, breathed out and acted as though this room was no different to outside. 

_“How could he breath in here?”_ he wasn’t dead so he needed to breath unlike vampires. _“He said; ‘My kind are very old and are the top race of this world, we’re one of the oldest creations, created by God himself.’ ”_ the top race of this world… what is counted as the highest race… 

“You didn’t answer my question,” I reminded him “About what ‘us’ is”

“I’m surprised you’re not asking who they are” Zachariah realised. 

_“Well that’s cause you’re not answering that question.”_ I thought annoyed  “Well I know you’re not human, I don’t care who ‘us’ is, just what. No human could stand next to me in such a room as this” I explained. I suddenly realised that he hadn’t asked me anything about me or Cat or what we could do. I thought that was the purpose of this interrogation… 

“Good observing” he nodded, almost impressed “Now how do you know that?” what did he mean ‘how did I know that’ cause I controlled wind of course!

“Have you not spoken to Cat?” I asked 

“I have” he confessed

“Did she not already answer that question? Is that not the reason you’ve taken all my oxygen away?”

“And yet you’re still surviving” he grinned

“I didn’t think you’d kidnap me to just kill me off” I admitted 

“I can see you’re the one with the brains” 

“Good observing” I mimicked him 

“Now, how long have you been like this?” he questioned

_“Here we go”_ I rolled my eyes “Like what?” I asked 

“Special” he whispered in my ear 

“Two years” I lied, remembering what Cat had said “Since I turned seventeen”

“And your sister?”

“The same” stupid question. 

“Huh” he answered “What are your limits?”

“Limits?” I asked, raising an eyebrow, he wanted to know weaknesses? “If you didn’t know my limits, then I don’t think you’d be able to have known how to contain me” 

“I’ve learnt how to suppress you” he smiled, his smile kind of grossed me out. 

“That’s not how I’d put it” I admitted

“No? I haven’t stopped you” he thought, was he retarded? He’s stopped us by trapping us…? “You can still use your abilities” I understood 

“You want to take away what we have?” I questioned “Sorry, but I don’t think that’s possible”

“Anything’s possible” he disagreed

“Not if you don’t know how we work” 

“What do you think you’re here for?” he asked. So that kind of answered a question, he wanted what we have

“Are you jealous of what we can do?”

“No, just interested”

“I don’t believe you” 

“And why not?” he asked

“I think you’re scared of what we can do” I admitted

“And why would I need to be scared?” he asked as he stopped walking 

“Because you don’t understand” I answered simply “You don’t understand how we are like this, you don’t understand us” 

“That doesn’t give me a reason to be scared” he thought 

“Yes it does, because everyone’s scared of the unknown” 

“Even you?” he asked

“I’m not afraid for me” I admitted 

“Then for who?”

“Everyone else” 

“What compassion” he smiled before continuing to circle my table. 

“Yes, it’s to bad you don’t have any” I said in a sickly sweetly voice, putting a fake smile on my face. I saw the glare he gave me before I shut my eyes and screamed. The pain was just like Cat had explained it, it was an illusion. It was all inside my head, but it felt so real. It subsided and the thumping in my head disappeared

“Jesus Christ” I muttered

“Like it?” Zachariah wondered “It’s my new invention. I needed to think of some method to get you to talk. Didn’t help when I didn’t know what you could do. You’re little trip really helped though.” I glared at him, he’d followed us all the way to Miami too? “Such slow means of travel by the way, but, I guess just as much as we’re nothing like you, you’re also nothing like us” he continued. What kind of travel is faster then light? Instant travel? Like teleportation? That’s the only one I can think of… but is that even possible?

“Impressive” I muttered

“And it only took a few months for me to think of it” Zachariah boasted

“A few months? Wow, that’s slow” I thought, insulting him

“Well, I had to think very carefully, not knowing your weaknesses didn’t help, it would be stupid if I used something that only powered you up” he explained, not noticing my insult 

“Is that what you people need, a power up?” he chuckled at my question 

“Our power doesn’t run out” 

“Invincible?” I wondered, his grin grew on his face 

“In a sense” I raised an eyebrow “It’s difficult” he smirked 

“So is finding our weaknesses. Will you let me know when you find it?” I wondered. He gave me a look

“You don’t know?”

“Everything that might be a weakness I have a counter for” I admitted 

“All of them”

“Everything my sister can throw at me” I nodded

“What can she throw at you?”

“A lot…” I answered slowly, he gave me a look. I was expecting more pain, but it didn’t come. 

“Specifically?”

“Fire, heat, light, anything to do with earth and nature” I listed carefully, not trying to give to much away 

“You have a counter act for plants?” he questioned

“Ever heard of something that freezes so hard it explodes?” I asked, answering his question.

“And how low can your temperature go?”

“As low as I want it”

“And it doesn’t kill you?”

“How could I be killed by something I control?” I answered obviously

“Hmm” I heard him as he thought. “You both seem to be very limited”

“You’d be surprised what you can do with such a little list” I muttered

“What can you do?” I glared

“I want to know what you were talking about when you were strangling me” I admitted, he sighed 

“You two have a one track mind”

“Well when someone comes along and starts babbling such nonsense you don’t really forget it” I explained

“Nonsense is it?” he chuckled. 

“Until you prove otherwise, yes it is” 

“It’s amazing how clueless you both are. Did you really forget everything?”

“What’s everything?” I demanded. He didn’t answer “I don’t understand why you let off these little pieces of information and just don’t tell me everything?” I confessed “Are you being forced to keep it a secret?” he gave me an annoyed look

“No one can force me into doing anything” he said strongly, a tone in his voice that made me cringe a little 

“Then why don’t you just tell me?” I asked. I saw him looking at me hard before an evil smirk grew on his face. He waved his hand and the room suddenly began to change. My table began to raise so that I was standing up and the room turned white. I heard the clicking noise echo through the room before a door appeared to my right. Four more holes appeared in the hole and four glass cuffs rose out of them

_“Cat, watch out”_ I warned

_“Why?”_ she answered. The door opened and I saw a room kind of like mine, I saw a flash of gold before the cuffs shot into the room. After about a minute, they dragged Cat out, she was struggling against the chains as they pulled her next to me. 

“Cat” I grinned, it was good to actually see her. She looked at me and examined me

“Are you alright?” she wondered

“Yeah” I sighed. I looked at her, but realised something was amiss; she was so pale. I know she said she felt pale, but she looked it, her tan had almost disappeared. 

_“Dude, you’re so pale”_ I told her 

_“Thanks”_ she muttered sarcastically

_“I’m serious”_

_“Lack of sun”_ she brushed it off before looking at Zachariah and glaring. 

“Now that you’re both here, let’s get started” Zachariah decided

“On what?” I questioned 

“The truth” he smirked 

“Who’s truth?” Cat asked

“Why yours of course” he shrugged “It’s about time you found out”

“About what?” I wondered

“Yourselves and your history” 

* * *

 

Third Person’s POV. 

Caren opened the door to see Billy, Sue, Jacob and Embry standing there, serious looks on their faces. 

“Hey” Caren said in a surprised tone. 

“Caren, can we come in please?” Billy wondered, Caren looked at John who nodded. They stepped aside and Sue wheeled Billy into the house. The six of them retreated to the lounge room where they all sat down. 

“What’s wrong?” John wondered 

“We wanted to talk about the twins…” Sue began 

“You found something?” Caren asked surprised 

“No, but we feel you might have” Billy admitted, they both shared a look before looking back at the suspicious crew. 

“How would we know anything?” John wondered

“Because of a few things we’ve noticed” Jacob admitted

“Noticed?” Caren asked 

“We think you might know who took the twins” Jacob blurted out, Billy and Sue gave him a look and Embry sighed at him. 

“You think we had something to do with their disappearance?” Caren asked shocked 

“No. We just think you might know something about who did” Billy explained 

“How?” John wondered

“Because we know weird when it happens” Embry admitted “And no normal person could nab the twins”

“What are you talking about?” Caren asked confused “They’re helpless girls, anyone could have nabbed them”

“You don’t believe that, do you?” Sue asked her sitting next to her on the couch. 

“What’s that supposed to mean? I know my daughters” Caren assured her, Sue nodded, not doubting her

“What do you two know about the supernatural?” Billy wondered. The couple let out a sigh and shared a long look, debating on how to answer.

“I’d say a lot by the way you’re acting” Jacob admitted. 

* * *

 

“You’re actually gonna answer us?” Sophie asked surprised

“He wants to piss someone off” Cat rolled her eyes, Zachariah glared at her before she suddenly screamed. Sophie winced at the sound, unable to cover her ears before Cat stopped. She recovered immediately as she didn’t actually feel the pain. 

“Who?” Sophie asked Zachariah 

“Two old friends of mine. I haven’t seen them in a while, they’ve been laying low for quite a few years” Zachariah said pacing in front of the girls.

“How many is a few?” Cat questioned 

“Quite a few hundred” he smiled 

“How old are you?” Cat wondered, Sophie rolled her eyes

“You haven’t told us who your friends are” Sophie realised 

“Well, they’re someone you know very… personally” he admitted

“Mum and dad” Sophie guessed, Cat looked at her surprised for a few minutes before she seemed to understand why her sister thought that. 

“Very good” Zachariah complimented Sophie “I knew you were the smart one” Cat rolled her eyes. 

“So mum and dad, they’re, like you?” Cat asked surprised.

* * *

 

“What gave it away?” John wondered

“Well, actually, if it wasn’t for the twins, we wouldn’t have figured out anything” Jacob admitted

“How did Cat and Sophie figure it out?” Caren asked confused

“They didn’t figure everything out, only a few small details” Billy explained 

“What are you two anyway?” Embry wondered, jumping to the chase

“It’s a little complicated” John began

“Don’t worry, I’m sure we can handle it” Jacob assured them 

“Right, forgot about you being werewolves and all” Caren sighed, everyone looked at her surprised 

“How’d you…” Embry questioned

“We’ve seen our fair share of ‘weird’. We know a werewolf when we see one” Caren assured him 

“Vampires too” John nodded, talking about Carlisle. 

* * *

 

“Well…” Zachariah began to answer Cat’s question

“Don’t say ‘we’re a very old race created by God or who ever’ or I’ll burn you” Cat threatened, Zachariah laughed at her empty threat. 

“Tell me, what do you believe is going on?” he wondered

“We’re not sure, it’s not like you’ve given us much to go on” Sophie confessed. 

“I’m sure you have some idea” Zachariah shrugged 

* * *

 

“You’ve known all along?” Jacob asked 

“For years actually” John admitted 

“It’s one of the reasons I didn’t want the girls out in the woods when we first moved here” Caren admitted 

“Wait, how could you have known about this place inhabiting wolves and vampires?” Embry wondered

“It’s not the first time we’ve lived in Forks you know.” John smiled

“This house has been standing for years, just we’ve given it quite a few touch ups” Caren explained 

“That would explain the bunker then” Jacob confessed. Both parents looked at him with complete shock 

“How do you know about that?” they chorused

“Uh, Cat found it, about a month ago” Embry confessed, Caren and John’s surprised expressions remained, confused as to how she did that. 

“I don’t understand…” Caren began 

“It’s, a bit of a long story” Jacob said, they’d all realised that Caren and John were completely clueless as to their daughters abilities by now. 

“What I don’t understand is, how you’ve got so many old things down there. And that portrait?” Embry asked

“They saw that?” John asked, they almost seemed horrified, the boys nodded 

“Caren, a lot has happened in the last few months.” Sue admitted 

“About a week after they graduated the twins were attacked” Billy began “By two… people. Ever since then, they’ve become rather, sceptical.”

“Do you know who attacked them?” John asked, both worried and furious

“No. We weren’t with them at the time” Jacob admitted, grinding his teeth. 

“Why didn’t they tell us?” Caren questioned

“They didn’t think you knew anything about this world, about the, supernatural” Embry answered

“And they do?” John asked, the boys shared a quick look but didn’t answer. 

“They know about you boys right?” Caren asked, they nodded

“And the vampires” Embry added. 

* * *

 

“We know there’s something trippy going on” Cat began

“That they’re not normal” Sophie added

“That they’ve been lying to us, like you said” Cat listed 

“We don’t understand how they have a collection of old things and how they’re connected to you” Sophie said

“You’re a terrible lier, you know that Sophia” Zachariah said, Cat looked at Sophie who’s face hardened “You have a pretty good idea. I heard you muttering to yourself” Sophie bit on her bottom lip “Care to share?”Sophie debated the idea for a minute or two before speaking.

“Angels” she admitted

“Very good” Zachariah nodded

“You’re not saying you’re an angel, are you?” Cat questioned

“I thought you didn’t have the right to question what existed” Zachariah reminded her 

“Pretty pathetic for an angel” Cat confessed. Her comment was followed by another scream. 

“And you’re saying our parent’s are angels too?” Sophie asked

“Why do you ask questions you already know the answers too?” Zachariah questioned

“Because they’re just theories. I want facts” Sophie explained, Zachariah sighed. 

* * *

 

“So what are you?” Billy asked 

“You’re not Elementals are you?” Embry checked, Caren and John looked at him confused

“Elementals are spirits” John said, the boys shared a look that said otherwise but John didn’t catch it. 

“What have you been running from?” Sue wondered, Caren sighed 

“Those people you say attacked Sophie and Cat. They’ve been after them for a while.” she admitted

“Why?” Jacob wondered

“To punish us” Caren answered

“Why do they want to punish you?” Billy asked

“Because we were betrayed” John sighed. 

“But everyone else just saw it as a rebellion, as us disobeying” Caren aded 

“Disobeying who?” Billy asked 

“Why would they think you rebelled?” Sue wondered

“Because they thought we broke the rules” John answered 

“Why?” Embry asked 

“We were framed. But no one would listen to us” Caren sighed 

“It was a complicated life. So, we came here” John said, indicating around him 

“You’re… not from earth?” Jacob realised, they both shook their heads. 

“Where are you from then?” Sue wondered

“Heaven” Caren answered, before looking at them all “We’re angels” 

* * *

 

“How’s this for a fact; you’re correct. My kind are angels. A species which your little family is apart of” Zachariah admitted 

“Why would our parents, who you’re saying are angels, be here on earth. Aren’t you supposed to be in heaven or where ever?” Cat questioned 

“Well, earth was the only place they could escape to” Zachariah smirked

“Why would they need to escape?” Sophie asked 

“Because they’re criminals.” Zachariah answered

“That’s insane” Cat spat 

“At first they were just going to be imprisoned. And heaven’s jails are one very hefty punishment. But then, something else happened. That was you two” Zachariah explained “Once word got to us about you two, we decided that locking them up wasn’t as bad of a punishment. So their punishment would be that you two would suffer for it, or they’d think that.” Zachariah explained “We were to kidnap you to punish them” the twins were completely shocked by this, their parents, criminals? It was madness. “But they found out about our plan and hid you from us somehow. After about a hundred years we found you, but you were only kids, hadn’t grown, hadn’t aged, didn’t have a single ounce of power in you, you were weak and human.” Zachariah said as though it was an insult and he was disappointed “Your parents came to the rescue and after the little brawl, you all vanished again. We were surprised. We expected you to be like us, but you were nothing more then weaklings.” he admitted “After another encounter with you we realised that your parents had been keeping you young, or rather, they were turning you back to little kids again after a certain age, and erasing your memories of your past.” Sophie realised that’s why the wall in her mind was were, it was keeping all those memories locked away. “Your parents moved around every fifty years or so, hid you, kept you safe, kept themselves off the radar. We lost you for quite some time.”

“You obviously have no life if you spent thousands of years looking for us” Cat thought 

“To angels, a few thousand years are nothing, we’re immortal and live forever” Zachariah admitted to her. “Plus a crime such as their’s cannot just be forgotten” 

_“This sounds like a bunch of bull crap”_ Cat admitted

_“Something’s amiss that’s for sure”_ Sophie agreed

“Anyway, every time we found you, we lost you again and it was more difficult and took a lot longer to find you again after every time.” Zachariah continued “But one thing we were certain; there was nothing special about you two. You were an odd case, a unique one too. Angels don’t reproduce. So we didn’t really know what to expect, but ‘nothing’, was not on the list. Your parents saved you every time. Until now that is. Can you imagine our surprise when you fought us off on your own? That was something we never expected.” Zachariah smiled “But was even more surprising is the kinds of things you could do. Angels can’t control the elements, and if they can, they can only control one and not very well. But only Archangels can do that. It was strange and intriguing. After discovering that, we had another reason, more viable one, to kidnap you.” his grin continued to grow “Of course it took a lot of thinking on my half, had to figure out what you could do in order to kidnap you, and had to make those cages so you couldn’t escape, and then we had to actually get you here.” he babbled 

_“Angels…”_ Cat muttered

_“We already thought of that”_ Sophie reminded her 

_“But it’s different having it said to our faces”_ Cat thought

_“Can’t argue with you there”_ Sophie mumbled 

“So now, all we need to figure out, is what makes you tick.” Zachariah explained 

“Well, you’re stupid” Cat realised, Zachariah raised an eyebrow “Obviously our parent’s know who took us? If you can find us when we’re covered in hidden whatevers then they’re definitely going to be able to find you” 

“Don’t you think I thought of that already. If they do come sniffing around here, which I doubt, I have a little something something to keep them busy” Zachariah admitted 

_“So now what?”_ Sophie wondered

_“Not sure, I’m pretty sure you said you’re the one who does the thinking”_ Cat reminded her 

_“Right…”_ Sophie muttered 

* * *

 

“If you’re angels, what are you doing here?” Jacob wondered after a bit of explaining had been done

“We were betrayed and framed for a terrible crime. We had no choice but to leave” Caren sighed “We were hunted for quite a while before the girls were born. The angels found about them and a target was painted on them both”

“Why?” Embry wondered

“The angels decided that the best way to punish us, was to kidnap and take them away from us” John explained 

“Why did they think you betrayed them? Who framed you?” Jacob asked

“What happened?” Billy asked a little calmer 

“One of the angels went on a rampage and slaughtered many others. There was chaos everywhere and by the time we had any idea on what had happened, suddenly the blame was on the two of us. We tried to reason with everyone but they didn’t listen to us and so, we fled, and came here” Caren explained 

“As for who? We’re not one hundred percent sure” John sighed 

“See when an angel does the wrong thing, they generally have good intentions… or some sort of good motive. We aren’t very good at doing wrong, but going the wrong away about it is different” Caren admitted 

“What about the girls? How come they don’t know about any of this?” Sue wondered

“We decided the best thing for them was for them not to know.” Caren answered “After a while we realised they didn’t posses any abilities or signs of being angels, which was a little unexpected”

“A little?”

“You don’t usually find naturally born angels. We’re all created by God in the beginning” John admitted

“God?” the wolves asked, John sighed but nodded 

“That’s not a little, too far is it…” Jacob muttered

“Uh huh” Embry nodded

“There’d never been a case like the twins before so we didn’t know what to expect, but them being completely human was not one of them” Caren sighed “After that we decided to keep this world a secret. Once they began to notice we didn’t age, we would erase their memories, make them children again, and start the process all over again.”

“For how long?” Jacob wondered

“Quite long” John answered 

“The girls kidnapping is our fault. We’ve spent so long keeping them safe, protecting them, but this time… we couldn’t” Caren blamed herself 

“Hey, you can’t blame yourself for this” Sue comforted her, rubbing her back. 

“You know who took them though right?” Embry asked 

“His name’s Zachariah, he’s the one who came after the twins every time.” John nodded

“Do you know where they are?” Billy wondered 

“Sadly no. There are many places they could have been taken too, many of them not in reach of humans” Caren explained 

“Well, they wouldn’t go anywhere where they’d expect you to look” Jacob thought “Any places were you’d look last?”

“Probably, angels have places everywhere, it’d take quite a while to check them all” John admitted.

* * *

 

“You know, kidnapping two girls doesn’t really seem like a godly thing to do” Cat thought

“Yeah, I don’t expect God would have ordered this…” Sophie agreed

“No one questions him, we just obey” Zachariah explained

“What a good little puppy you are” Cat insulted, another scream.

_“Seriously?”_ Sophie asked

_“Couldn’t help it”_ Cat admitted _“Don’t worry, the screams are fake”_

_“They’re pretty good”_ Sophie confessed

_“I know, right”_ Cat mentally smirked. Sophie sighed before remembering something. 

_“No one can force me into doing anything”_

_“Wait…”_ she thought 

_“What?”_ Cat asked

_“He said before that no one can force him to do anything, and yet, he just said they blindly obey God?”_ she realised 

_“Well those stories don’t match up do they”_ Cat grumbled

_“Not at all”_ Sophie got thinking.

“Are we happy now? Now that you know the truth?” Zachariah wondered

“It’s a little different to what I expected I’ll admit that. Angels were the last thing I’d of thought of” Cat admitted 

“Would explain quite a few things though” Sophie muttered 

“Though I don’t understand how having two angel parents could leave us so… normal for several centuries” Cat confessed

“One of the reasons you’re here” Zachariah reminded them

“As well as to steal our abilities” Sophie added

“What?!” Cat questioned

“He’s jealous and wants to get rid of them” Sophie shrugged, Cat raised an eyebrow at him before Sophie screamed

“I wouldn’t use jealously, that word doesn’t work…” Zachariah thought

“Well, what word does work?” Cat wondered 

“How about, curiosity?” Zachariah smirked at Cat who glared at them. “Well, this has been fun, but —” he waved his hand “— time for you two to go back” the twins’ cuffs raised them both into the air as Zachariah turned around and left the room. Two doors appeared and the girls were thrown into their rooms. Cat hit the glass again and landed on her bed while Sophie hit the metal wall and hit the floor before the doors closed again, locking the twins inside. 

“Damn!” Cat complained. 

* * *

 

“Can you believe it?” Embry wondered

“I know… angels…” Jacob muttered

“That’s new” Embry admitted, they were sitting at the cliff jumping site later that afternoon

“And yet, they don’t know anything about the twins” Jacob noticed

“I noticed that too, especially after Caren called them helpless girls” Embry sighed with a small smile

“Didn’t feel right telling them otherwise” Jacob nodded 

“No” 

“Other then that, we didn’t get anywhere closer to finding them” Jacob muttered and looked at his hands. Embry frowned and they didn’t say anything more. 


	48. Chapter 48

Sophie’s POV.

 

I’m lying on my bed, staring at the celling. It had only just hit me that my parents were actual angels. I think at first I kind of already knew, and I was to preoccupied by Zachariah. But now that I’m along and thinking about… I’m just completely stunned. I wasn’t sure if it was the angel part I was stunned about, or the fact that my parents were supposedly criminals! How could my parents be criminals? They didn’t have enough time to be criminals, they were too busy with their lives. 

_“Though they’re criminals of heaven, not of earth…”_ I thought _“What am I saying they’re not criminals!”_ I reminded myself, my parents were probably the last people, on earth, who’d be criminals!

_“Hey Soph, you don’t actually believe…”_ Cat began 

_“No.”_ I cut her off _“I think Zach’s an absolute prick.”_

_“I knew you would. There’s just something… off, about his story”_ Cat thought 

_“Like too many missing details?”_ I asked

_“Yep”_ she agreed. _“But angels, huh… who would have thought…”_ she muttered

_“Yeah, I know what you mean.”_ I agreed _“But there’s still one thing I’m confused about…”_

_“What’s that?”_

_“Why are we different? Why are we so special?”_ I questioned, she sighed

_“Why can we do what we do and they can’t”_

_“And how come we can’t do what they can…”_

_“You’d think after finding out the truth all our answers would have been solved”_ Cat grumbled

_“Yeah, that’s usually the case, for normal people”_

_“Why us?”_ she questioned

_“Dunno, God obviously wants to make our lives a riddle”_ I complained 

_“Why can’t he mess with someone else?”_ Cat muttered annoyed

_“I don’t know. But now that we’ve got a few answers, we can now move on to our next problem”_ I remembered

_“What’s that?”_ she asked

_“I don’t know, how about, escaping!”_ I reminded her

_“Oh, yeah”_ she mumbled slowly _“And any idea on how to do that?”_

_“I’m still working on it”_ I admitted. We had answers, there was definitely no need to stay anymore. The questions we had left couldn’t be answered by these people, especially seeing as that was the soul reason we were here in the first place. 

_“We also need to think of what to do when we actually get out…”_ Cat realised. I groaned

_“I can only think of so many things at a time”_ I muttered

_“So think of the easier one first, the one that wont take you as long”_ she suggested

_“Why don’t you?”_ I wondered

_“Cause you told me you were smarter and your brain had more practice”_ she remembered

_“Doesn’t mean you don’t think at all”_ I grumbled, I could just picture her shrugging or rolling her eyes. I sighed and rolled over to bury my face in my pillow as I began to think. 

 

Third Person’s POV.

“What have we got?” Zachariah questioned, walking into the control room after his talk with the twins.

“There is a significantly higher reading coming off the two girls when they’re together compared to when they’re alone.” one of the researchers admitted. “There’s also some sort of interference in trying to get information when they’re together.”

“What kind of Interference?” Zachariah asked

“We’re not sure” the researcher admitted. 

“Have we examined the waves of energy coming off of the girls that we can get?” Zachariah asked annoyed

“Almost. Is seemed their abilities come souly from their core or their soul. And they don’t have a grace like we do that can just be extracted.” Zachariah sighed and began thinking 

“Is there anyway for us to pull it away from their soul?” he wondered

“Not yet” the man shook his head “We’d have to analyse their souls first” 

“Alright” Zachariah decided before he turned around and walked to the door “Then that’s what we’ll do”.

* * *

 

“Metal - iron, steel; Cat could move those” Sophie muttered, she was walking around in circles in her cage as she thought _“Dude, can you move particles from far away?”_

_“Dunno, I’ve never tried it”_ Cat admitted

“Then that’s not smart, she could make it worse” Sophie muttered

“Thanks” Cat grumbled, having heard her thoughts. She was lounging around on her bed lighting all her fingers on fire by clicking then. 

“If she can’t break my metal cage then she’s gonna have to break the glass one. Unless I can get enough energy to slip out of my cage…” Sophie continued she took a deep breath in “Which isn’t likely to happen…” 

_“You could hurt yourself and cause a tornado to rip the place apart?”_ Cat offered

_“Right, and at the same time I’ll blow us away seeing as we’re trapped in cages, hey you might even fly around for a while seeing as you’re hanging form the celling”_ Sophie reminded her. Cat huffed but didn’t answer.

_“There’s gotta be a better way to do this…”_ Sophie thought “Glass is supposed to have a melting point, everything does. But with Zachariah taking us in and out of the cages Cat probably wont have time to reach that point.” Sophie continued to pace. She shut her eyes and scrunched up her face while trying to think. “Glass, different types…” she muttered. “There’s Lead-oxide glass, crystal glass; but they have low heating temperatures…Oxide glass, that’s not very stable and could easily break…” Sophie went through her head of some of the things she’s read over the years. “Pyrex which is Sodium borosilicate glass, but that’s impervious to cracking too… plus Cat said something about there being a special something in the glass in order to keep her inside.” Sophie knocked her head with her knuckles “This is such a pain!” she grumbled “It’s not normal glass because that has poor resistance to heat” 

_“Wait…”_ Cat said sitting up

_“What?”_ Sophie asked frustrated

_“What is glass made of?”_ Cat wondered

_“Depends on the glass”_ Sophie said “ _But all types of glass, except for Oxide Glass, has silica in it”_

_“Which is silicon right?”_ Cat questioned 

_“A form of silicon yes.”_ Sophie nodded

_“Dude! That’s our answer”_ Cat jumped off her bed

_“What is?”_ Sophie wondered

_“Silicon is an element, it’s a mineral”_ Cat informed her 

_“I know. So what?”_

_“So it comes from the ground!”_ Cat cheered

_“So?”_

_“Dude, how slow are you? I can manipulate silicon just like I can manipulate iron and steel!”_ Cat explained. Sophie stood in the middle of her cell for a minute thinking that over

_“Oh…”_ she muttered 

_“Oh?”_ Cat questioned _“That’s how we’re gonna get out of here!”_

_“There are other components in glass you know”_ Sophie reminded her 

_“But silicon is the main one?”_

_“Yes”_

_“Then who cares what else is in it”_ Cat shrugged happily, Sophie doubted this 

_“But, what about the extra thing?”_ she wondered

_“Stuff that, it can’t stop me, they probably only hardened the glass with that”_ Cat thought positively, Sophie was trying to think what was wrong with this. _“Don’t say it’s to easy, we’ve been here for like six or seven days remember, that’s a whole week”_ Cat reminded her 

_“I know, I just, thought it would involve more scheming”_ Sophie admitted

_“It does, we don’t know what to do when we get out”_ Cat reminded her 

_“I suggest we don’t leave until we figure that out”_ Sophie decided

_“Well, let’s think”_

_“It’s not that easy, we don’t know what’s outside that door remember, we don’t even know where we are!”_

_“We will when I hit the ground”_ Cat grinned 

_“Cat, what place do you know that has such a bright light as that? We might not even be on earth”_ Sophie thought logically 

_“So we’ll find a way back, the angels have to have one somewhere”_ Cat said positively 

_“But…”_ Sophie began

_“Why are you being so negative?”_ Cat wondered

_“I don’t know, it just sounds too good to be true…”_ Sophie sighed 

_“We knew we’d get out eventually”_ Cat reminded her 

_“Still…”_ Sophie shrugged. 

_“Come on, a plan?”_ Cat prompted her 

_“Alright, I say we just bash up anyone that gets near us”_ Sophie decided 

_“Sounds good to me, who gets to punch Zach in the face?”_ Cat wondered

_“You really think he’d show his face?”_ Sophie asked

_“I hope so!”_ Cat said, Sophie rolled her eyes 

_“Alright, so is there anything we’re positive the angels don’t know about us?”_ she asked

_“Not sure, they’ve kept electricity away from me, they know I use fire and light and earth and nature… that’s about it for me really. They know about your air and water, what about your gravity?”_ Cat wondered 

_“If they followed us to Miami then they’d know something about that”_ Sophie admitted

_“They followed us to Miami?”_ Cat questioned

_“Yep”_ Sophie sighed. 

_“Stalkers much”_ Cat muttered 

_“That’s what I thought”_ Sophie agreed. Cat sighed before she shook her head

_“Alright, I say, we get out of here before Zach decides to do more experiments on us”_ she decided 

_“Alright, but we don’t worry about where we are, until we’re in the clear”_ Sophie ordered

_“Yeah, sure”_ Cat agreed. She walked over to her glass wall and placed her hands against it 

_“Wait!”_ Sophie shouted, Cat jumped 

_“What?”_ she questioned

_“Are there cameras in the room around us?”_ Sophie questioned, Cat looked around the room until she did in fact spot two cameras

_“Oh, yes”_ Cat muttered annoyed

_“Alright, you need to make a small, almost unseeable hole and put those cameras on a loop. Then you can break the rest of the cage”_ Sophie instructed

_“Aye, aye captain”_ Cat agreed. She walked to a corner of her cage so that she had her back to both cameras. She placed her hand on the wall and stood still for a few minutes, feeling through all the particles in the glass until she found some silicon. Cat smirked and traced a circle on the glass with her finger, the circle of glass fell into Cat’s waiting hand and Cat felt fresh air run into the glass cage. She smiled and took a look at one of the cameras. The TV screen that was connected to the certain camera fuzzed up for a split second before it showed Cat walking to her bed and lying down. The same thing happened with the second camera before Cat smirked. She put her hand flat on the glass over her little hole. Suddenly a crack began to grow out from the hole and ran on a diagonal across the entire wall. 

_“Why the hell didn’t we think of this sooner?”_ Cat wondered

_“Well, with all the things we can do you can’t blame us for forgetting some of them”_ Sophie reminded her 

_“True, true”_ Cat nodded as a second crack grew. Several cracks grew out of the two and continued to branch off one another until the entire cage was absolutely covered in cracks. Cat smiled and rubber her nails on her top before blowing on them, she took a step back and pointed her finger at the glass in a gun style. A laser left her finger and shattered right through the now fragile glass, causing a chain effect and the entire cage broke into pieces and fell to the ground before with a huge crash. Cat floated in the air unharmed, a hand above her head as a heat barrier protected her. She took a deep breath and sighed

“Free!” she cheered before flying down to the metal cage were her sister was being kept. She walked up to the wall and grabbed it, the metal bent under her grip and Cat literally ripped the metal back. Sophie stood on the other side and felt like she was being whacked in the face with a frying pan by all the air that rushed into the cage. She took a deep breath and raised her hand, causing a wild to appear around her and blow her hair around. 

“Jeez, that’s much better” she grinned as she immediately began to feel better and gain her strength back. 

“Tell me about it” Cat smiled

“But you’re still pale” Sophie pointed

“So, let’s go find some sun” Cat shrugged, Sophie rolled her eyes before she pulled her sister into a hug. They turned to the door, the only way in and out of the room, and Sophie turned to Cat

“Would you like to knock?” 

“Sure” Cat reached into her pocket and pulled out a coin. She pointed her hand at the door and Sophie took a step back from her as Cat flipped the coin and her body was filled with electricity. The coin shot off through the air after hitting her hand and smashed right through the door, breaking the frame and wall around it in the process. A bright white light shone in through the opening and the girls looked at it, unable to stare for too long.

“Don’t go into the light Cat” Sophie said, pretending to be worried

“Don’t go into the light Soph” Cat said back in the same worried voice before they grinned at one another and did just that. After walking for a bit the light finally cleared from around them and the girls opened their eyes properly, having squinted while walking through the light. Both their mouths dropped at the sight before them 

“Ah, Sophie, I think we jinxed it” Cat muttered, Sophie only managed to nod. In front of them was a beautiful city. There were clouds hanging around, both above their heads and below their feet. The buildings were white marble and had gold running through the designs. Though there were quite a few green plants, trees and flowers growing around the place. The floor, was not clouds, but glass, or a type of transparent material like glass. Rivers, lakes and ponds were flat and peaceful, the surface not rising above the glass floor but the bottom didn’t look any deeper then a few inches, though that was only how it appeared. Under the glass, in the distance and under the clouds was the earth, though it seemed like the beautiful city was in the sky, it also seemed to far away to be in the same sky as that that surrounded the earth. The sun beamed down on them, though it had a certain softness compared to the rays of the sun, though the warmth was still there. There were people walking all around, most were wearing suits and smart attires, though all were wearing, white, silver, or a light grey. Everyone looked busy and serious, not many smiles were on the faces of the people. 

“Say, Cat…” Sophie began 

“Yeah?” Cat asked as they stood staring at the scenery 

“You don’t reckon we’re in… heaven do you?” Sophie wondered

“I’m not sure” Cat muttered “Though I do feel kind of stupid for thinking we wouldn’t be in heaven, being surrounded by angels and all” 

“That thought crossed my mind too” Sophie agreed

“Aren’t angels meant to have wings?” Cat asked

“Maybe, I wouldn’t know, this is the first time I’ve seen some” Sophie admitted “Plus I don’t see mum and dad with wings” Cat looked around at them all, excepting that fact.

“Think we can take on several angels?” she wondered

“Not sure” Sophie muttered still stunned 

“We took on one each easy”

“That was one each” Sophie reminded her “Not several”

“We took on several vampires”

“Those were vampires, they’re easy to kill” Sophie said, the stunned look didn’t seem to want to leave her expression. “We don’t know what angels are capable off. We could end up getting our asses wooped”

“Please, those two couldn’t take us down, they seemed to weak” Cat remembered

“But they thought we were weak, they didn’t want to kill us so they didn’t use any of their real power on us” Sophie said, thinking. She tore her eyes away from the beautiful heaven in front of her and looked at her sister. 

“Question; if we get hurt here, where do you think the earthquake will be?” Cat asked, Sophie rolled her eyes 

“It’s weird how your mind works” she muttered

“Well how do we get out of here, we gonna stay and take on some angels or we just gonna jump over the edge?” Cat wondered

“If there is an edge, this thing might run for miles” Sophie said looking around, there was a horizon but no indication of any end

“Well, there has to be a way down somewhere” Cat thought looking around 

“Weird…” Sophie muttered

“What?” Cat asked

“It’s weird that we’re in heaven and we’re trying to make it back to earth, normal people would usually want to stay here” Sophie explained 

“Huh, yeah, normal people” Cat smirked. Sophie rolled her eyes but grinned. 

“Alright, we need a way through” she muttered, Cat looked around

“Don’t you think it’s strange that no one seems to have noticed us yet?” she asked, Sophie looked at her before realising also 

“Something’s wrong” she thought. She grabbed Cat’s hand and dragged her behind the nearest tree. Sophie looked out from behind it, trying to figure out why no one had come after them. Cat on the other hand put a hand on the tree 

“Woah”

“What?” Sophie asked

“These are real” Cat said 

“So?”

“So, how can a tree grow when there’s no earth?” Cat asked “It’s not connected to any” Sophie looked at her confused before shaking her head

“This is heaven, things are different here” she waved it off. 

“No shit” Cat muttered “So think there’s any way to get through here without getting into mischief?” Sophie turned to her, an ‘are you serious’ look on her face

“You’re here, of course not” she said seriously 

“Gee thanks” Cat rolled her eyes and looked around 

“Can you find an exit?” Sophie asked her 

“Sophie, we’re standing on some weird glass, not earth” Cat reminded her

“So you can’t feel any vibrations?” Sophie wondered, Cat shook her head

“Sorry”. Sophie sighed and thought. She grabbed Cat and pulled her back behind the tree as she spotted several angels running towards the door they’d just come out off.

“I think they figured it out” she whispered to Cat

“Took them long enough, it’s not like we were silent” Cat smirked

“You weren’t” Sophie scolded, Cat shrugged, Sophie looked back at the door and as the last angel disappeared through it she grabbed Cat and they began to make their way across the glass floor

“Where are we going?” Cat wondered

“Anywhere but here” Sophie answered “We need to find an exit and that’s not gonna happen just by standing around” 

“Any idea which direction we should go in?” Cat questioned 

“Hey, if we walk for long enough we’re bound to find an exit somewhere.” Sophie shrugged

“Think someone will tell us where it is?” 

“Not if all these angels are looking for us” Sophie sighed 

“Come on, if heaven doesn’t have an edge like the earth doesn’t then not every single angel in heaven can be on Zach’s side, the dude’s a idiot. And we can’t be the only ones who believe mum and dad are innocent, if they’re angels, then they should have some friends” Cat explained 

“That’s really logical” Sophie agreed “If only we could call mum and dad and ask” she grumbled, Cat looked at her like she was a genius 

“You’re a genius!” she beamed

“How?” Sophie questioned

“We’ll call mum and dad and ask” Cat decided

“How? We don’t have our phones” Sophie reminded her 

“No, but they’re electronic devices, I can find them” Cat reminded her

“I’m pretty sure they’re not the only electrical devices here” Sophie thought

“Sophie, have you not looked at this place? What would angels do with electronics? I bet you they are the only electronic devices up here” Cat smirked, Sophie sighed and shrugged. The twins hid behind a building while Cat closed her eyes and concentrated, trying to find the electronic waves the cellphones gave off. They sat still for a few minutes before Cat’s eyes flashed open

“Got them” she smirked

“Did you find an exit while you were at it?” Sophie wondered, Cat rolled her eyes

“Come on, we might pass an exit on our way” she took Sophie’s hand and the two began to move off in the direction Cat sensed the phones to be. They snuck around behind the buildings, trees, bushes and other features in order to keep out of sight. Cat suddenly stopped

“Why aren’t we just turning invisible and walking around?” she asked

“Cause we don’t know if our invisibility works on angels” Sophie said logically

“Everything else does”

“We can’t risk that” Sophie said “Plus, I can’t see you when you’re invisible” she reminded her before she pushed Cat along and continued to walk. 

“You’d think being in heaven would be paradise” Cat grumbled

“Not if you’re a prisoner here” Sophie muttered

“It’s not like we did anything wrong” Cat complained

“Too bad” Sophie sighed as they continued to move. Cat stopped Sophie and they leaned against a wall just as several angels ran past. 

“You know, for angels they’re a lot like humans” Cat whispered

“Just more powerful” Sophie reminded her 

“Doesn’t seem like it” Cat thought, they waited a few more minutes before continuing on “Not only that, but am I the only one who thinks everything looks the same here?”

“You know, people probably say that about Forks” Sophie smirked 

“Well, that’s cause it’s all just trees” Cat shrugged

“Well this place is all glass, buildings and bushes” Sophie shrugged, Cat rolled her eyes and returned her attention to where she was walking. 

“Hey, you think I could break through this glass?” Cat wondered as they paused again for a second

“Not unless you want to draw attention to us. Not only that but it’s probably not glass” Sophie admitted

“Looks like it” Cat shrugged

“Yeah, well this is heaven, looks can be deceiving.” Sophie said

“Think what we’re seeing is all a figment of our imagination, like heaven is only like this cause this is how we imagine it?” Cat asked as they sneaked behind a tree

“Maybe, guess we’ll never know unless we’re angels like these guys” Sophie whispered

“We are angels… apparently” Cat shrugged 

“But not like these guys, that’s why we’re here remember” Sophie muttered

“Yeah, lucky us” Cat grumbled

“How close are we?” Sophie asked

“Uh…” Cat took a second “Not to far, but we don’t know if there’s a straight road there or not” she reminded her

“There bloody better be” Sophie hoped annoyed. They quickly jogged across an open space before ducking behind a bush and crouching on the ground

“Anyone see us?” Cat asked, Sophie turned around only to be pushed to the ground, the same happened to Cat and their arms and legs were pinned to the ground. 

“I’d say yes” Sophie struggled against the holds. Two angels, both male, were holding the girls down

“Let us go!” Cat ordered, her body bursted into flames and the angels released her within the second, Cat swung her legs around and kicked the angel off of Sophie, the guy lunged back at them but Sophie, using some fluid moves, had his head to the floor within a few seconds. 

“Come on” she ordered and the left the two angels and continued on

“I think we should be a little more stealthy” Cat decided

“I’m surprised we made it so far” Sophie confessed 

“True” Cat nodded. They came to a halt as a few angels had paused and were talking a little ways in front of them, Sophie crashed into Cat’s back before Cat dragged her into the building next to them. They shut the door before turning to the scene in front of them.

“Thank god it’s not like a restaurant or something” Cat sighed with relief, they were standing in what looked like a weapons store.

“I don’t know if that’s good or not” Sophie muttered looking around 

“Do angels need weapons?” Cat wondered

“Well, you can only kill certain things with certain objects” a voice sounded. The girls turned to their right to see an angel standing there admiring them. She had brown hair pulled into a side pony tail and was wearing the same white as everyone else. The girls stood a little worried for a minute “I’m guessing you’re the two that have caused all of this commotion?” she asked, the twins glanced at one another before nodding.

“But, in our defence we wouldn’t be causing a commotion if we hadn’t been kidnapped in the first place.” Cat defended 

“I guess that’s a point” the women smiled and walked towards them. “My name’s Esther” the girls looked confused

“You’re not gonna attack us and turn us over to Zach?” Sophie wondered, Esther chuckled

“Believe it or not, Zachariah doesn’t own this place, he’s just one to the higher ranking angels” Esther informed them. 

“Wont you get in trouble if you don’t tell him?” Cat asked

“Not if he never knew you were here” Esther smiled

“Tuche” Cat smiled 

“So Esther, do you think you could help us?” Sophie wondered “We’re trying to find the exit”

“Is there one?” Cat wondered

“Well, for most people that come here the only way out is for an angel to then them back” Esther informed them as the lead them through the room 

“Most people?” Sophie wondered

“People who have passed on” Esther clarified “With a wave of their hand an angel can return a person back to their bodies on earth” 

“Woah” the girls muttered in unison

“But for you two, it’s different. You aren’t dead” Esther stated

“I hope not” Cat muttered 

“But there is another way? Right?” Sophie wondered

“Only one. Though angels don’t use it very often” Esther admitted

“Could we use it?” Sophie asked

“I believe so” Esther nodded

“Best news I’ve heard all day, other then the fact that I could break that cage” Cat smiled 

“Could you tell us where it is?” Sophie asked Esther, ignoring her sister.

“Well, it’s not something you can just look for and use, this kind of door is different” Esther began 

“Right because nothing is allowed to be easy” Cat complained 

“Everyone sees this door as something different; some see a door, others see a staircase, some see an elevator or an escalator, some even see a gate” Esther explained 

“So something that could carry you back downstairs?” Cat asked pointing at the floor, Esther nodded 

“But if an angel just need to wave their hands to send people back, how come people see this door as different things? I don’t believe many people would go through it?” Sophie wondered 

“You’re right, not many do. But we have a few people who have over the centuries, not many but a few.” Esther admitted 

“Wow, to think some people have just walked out of heaven” Cat muttered

“We’re about to” Sophie reminded her 

“But we’re not normal, we don’t count” Cat shrugged 

“Can you please point us in the right direction of the door?” Sophie asked turning back to Esther

“With pleasure,” Esther smiled

“I have a question,” Cat began “Why are you helping us?” Esther smiled

“I knew your parents.” she answered “Such lovely angels. You both look like them”

“Told you” Cat smirked tapping Sophie’s shoulder, Sophie just rolled her eyes in response. 

“Thank you so much Esther” Sophie smiled at her

“No problem, now, let me show you that door” Esther said. She walked to the back room of her store and began to rummage through a few things. She came back out with a compass and she handed it over to Cat 

“A compass?” Cat asked

“It’s not an ordinary compass” Esther smiled, Sophie looked over Cat’s shoulder at the device 

“You’re right, it doesn’t point North” Sophie noticed, the needle was pointing at an E

“It points East?” Cat asked 

“No.” Esther shook her head “It points to the Exit” 

“A compass that points to heaven’s exit?” Sophie asked surprised, Esther shook her head again 

“It points to any exit, of wherever you are” she explained 

“You’re saying, that if you’re lost somewhere, this will show us the way out, of any place?” Cat wondered, Esther nodded

“Including the exit of Heaven” she smiled 

“Is there only one exit?” Sophie asked, Esther nodded

“Why?” Cat questioned

“We do not have need of it, it’s there for people like you and as a precaution” Esther explained

“I’m guessing people can only go down and not up?” Cat wondered, Esther nodded

“Though we’ve never had someone find the exit and try to proceed up through it” she confessed. 

“Does heaven have lots of these types of things?” Sophie asked pointing to the compass

“Not lots, but quite a few. This however happens to be one of a kind” Esther admitted, the twins looked at it before Cat held it out to Esther

“Then we can’t take it” she decided, Esther smiled and shook her head, closing Cat’s fingers over the compass

“Don’t worry, this is no use to me. Angels do not need an exit to get out of somewhere” she admitted

“Can angels teleport?” Sophie wondered randomly, Esther nodded

“In a sense, yes” 

“Wow, cool” Cat muttered she held the compass up and it turned, Cat shut her eyes for a second before she turned to Sophie “It’s in almost the same direction as our phones” she smiled

“As if” Sophie said surprised, Cat nodded “What if we can’t both go after the phones, and leave?” Sophie wondered

“We leave the phones, it’s not like we can’t buy new ones” Cat shrugged, Sophie rolled her eyes.

“Now, you might want to hurry up and get going, it wont be long before someone comes knocking” Esther nodded her head to the door, just as she said that someone did knock on the door. The twins jumped over the counter to hide behind it. 

“Do you have a back door?” Sophie whispered, Esther nodded

“Around the back and through the office” she pointed

“Thank you, so much” Sophie gave Esther a hug before the twins ducked out around the back of the shop. 

“Do you think she’ll get in trouble for helping us?” Cat wondered

“I hope not” Sophie bit her lip as they found the office and walked through it quietly before heading to the only door left. Sophie turned the handle and they slipped back outside. 

“Alright, now where?” Sophie whispered, Cat looked at the compass

“This way” she pointed, they walked around the corner only to be surrounded by several angels. 

“Where, you ask? How about back to the cages?” Zachariah suggested as he walked through the small crowd of angels. 

“Oh, and how are you going to keep us captive this time? The glass and metal didn’t work” Cat spat at him. Zachariah smirked and Cat slammed up her shields, Sophie — getting hit by the force of Cat’s shield — put her own up. They both felt the prick against their shields but they just glared at him.

_“How is he still doing that?”_ Cat questioned

_“He might have done something to us while we were out”_ Sophie realised

_“Well, we need to figure it out once we leave”_ Cat decided 

_“We’ll get Carlisle to take a look at us”_ Sophie assured her. When the girls didn’t react to him Zachariah’s grin faded into a glare

“Why the mad face Zach?” Cat asked seriously, he didn’t answer but only clicked his fingers. All the angels around the girls launched at them.

* * *

 

Jacob’s POV.

I was walking across the beach, looking out at the water, trying to distract me from thinking about Cat. She’d been gone seven days now, an entire week. I couldn’t sleep anymore, and if I did I had nightmares about what Cat might be going through. At first I’d held it together, but now, after so long and no response, no clues or signs, I was beginning to panic. Sometimes I could hardly breath when I got thinking about her, my breath got caught in my throat. I didn’t know what to do. I didn’t know what I _could_ do. Embry was no different then he had been before, the only difference was he didn’t run off when Caren or John found him in Sophie’s room. Caren comforted him every now and then but even that couldn’t calm him down. Nothing helped. I stopped and just stared at the water, I remembered the first day I met Cat here, sitting in this cold wind in just a t-shirt, how she held my hand for so long, the warmth of her skin against mine. What if something really bad had happened? I don’t know what I would do. I was brought out of my thoughts when I suddenly began to shake. If took me a few minutes to realise it wasn’t me that was shaking, it was the ground. It stopped after a few minutes and I stood their confused, there hadn’t been an earthquake warning? I held my hands out as it shook for a second time. This wasn’t normal, the only time we’d ever had an earthquake here was… I froze. I turned around and all out sprinted off towards Emily’s house, running as fast as I could. The wind hit me in the face like ice and I realised it was stronger then usual, but I sped up and kept going. It only took me a few minutes before I burst through the door and into he lounge room. I stopped and everyone looked at me confused

“Jake, what’s up?” Seth wondered, I didn’t get the chance to answer before the house shook. The TV was on and a reporter was talking about the occurrences

_“Scientists are baffled by the sudden simultaneous earthquakes that have began to hit most of the United States. Winds have also picked up to more then 80 knots in some areas, though the only severe conditions was the minor tornado that just passed through Colorado. The government is in discussion as to whether or not we should be concerned as researchers try to uncover the mystery behind the natural disasters.”_ everyone looked at one another confused 

“Earthquakes? Over the entire continent?” Leah questioned 

“That’s odd” Jared mumbled 

“It’s Cat” I said and every head turned towards me, serious expressions on their faces

“What do you mean it’s Cat?” Kim questioned 

“We never had earthquakes in Forks, not like this, until the twins arrived. Cat said that there’s an earthquake when ever she gets hurt, it’s the only explanation” I explained 

“But this is happening all over the country, doesn’t the earthquake only occur where she is?” Emily asked “She can’t be everywhere at the same time” 

“What about the winds?” Rachel questioned 

“Sophie” Embry and I chorused 

“She’s just like Cat, only there’s a tornado, the worse her injury the worse the tornado is, the same with Cat and the earthquakes” Embry remembered 

“This is good, right? I mean, they’re alive” Rachel guessed, everyone nodded but I frowned 

“But they’re hurt” I muttered “Or being hurt. It’s the only reason there are earthquakes and strong winds” 

“But, that probably means they escaped” Leah guessed “They were kidnapped which meant they were locked up somewhere” 

“And now that there are disasters, they probably got free and are fighting their way out” Quil realised

“So they’re trying to get home” Sam nodded

“But where are they? They can’t be everywhere? How could the earthquakes be everywhere?” Seth asked, repeating Emily’s earlier question. I shrugged, he was right, and we couldn’t ask the twins parents without telling them about their powers, and that definitely wasn’t our place to do. 

“So we still have to wait?” Kim wondered, everyone nodded and Kim frowned, Jared kissed her cheek before hugging her close. There was another earthquake and I couldn’t help but worry, as long as the earthquakes continued I knew she was being hurt, the fact they had begun meant she was actually alive, but if they stopped, I wouldn’t know the reason; whether she was ok, or whether she was… I shook my head. She was Cat, she’d be fine, plus she had Sophie with her, and those two weren’t easy to beat.


	49. Chapter 49

Cat’s POV.

Sophie and I both dived out of everyone’s way, managing to slip through the gaps between the angels. Unfortunately for us, Zach had more angels then expected and they were all running towards us from all directions. 

“Solutions?” I asked Sophie

“Um…” she replied

“Can we please make some mischief now?” I questioned, she hesitated before sighing

“Sure, why not” she allowed. I launched at the angel in front of me, he aimed a punch at my head but I grabbed his wrist and flipped him to his back. I felt sharp pain go through my back as another kicked me. I took one step before doing a hand stand and kicking the angel back again. Sophie, as usual, looked like she was dancing, though every now and then an angel would land a hit on her too. I could tell straight away they were stronger then humans, like Sophie had said, they could withstand more of my hits then a human could and when they hit me, I actually felt it. It was like fighting a human-vampire kind of thing, the strength of a vampire but no more then a human. 

_“Their faster then humans too”_ Sophie admitted

_“Really?”_

_“Of course you wouldn’t notice”_ she grumbled 

_“I noticed that they take more hits then humans”_ I said as I dodged a punch to the face

_“Well, lets see how quickly they heal shall we”_ Sophie offered, she grabbed an angel and as she threw him over her head as his arm began to turn blue. He flew through the air before crashing into a building and grabbing his arm, the blue slowly turning normal again. I was grabbed from behind and I immediately began to raise my temperature, the angel quickly released me with a cry. I flipped a few more angels onto the ground but there was so many that quite a few got their hands on me, trying to pin me down. I glared at them all and electrocuted ever single one of them, causing them to fell to the floor unconscious. I waved my hands and the near by tree branches moved down to grab a few away from Sophie as she was surrounded, the tree threw them through the air, smashed them into the ground and walls, knocking only a few out. Sophie waved her hands and the air was filled with the sound of water as some from one of the clear ponds dived down from over a building, surrounding a few angels before the water froze solid. A few managed to break out of the ice, but the water left on them made them vulnerable and they were electrocuted as I gracefully hit them all. I turned around only to see more angels approaching us.

“Jesus christ how many of these guys are there?” 

“Probably a lot” Sophie groaned annoyed. I looked at them all before I felt a hit to my head, I turned around and one of the angels suddenly grabbed my arm. Before I had time to react I was thrown up forcefully into the air.

_“Soph, do these angels know we can fly?”_ I wondered

_“They followed us to Miami and we flew then so probably. But remember, they fly too”_ she warned

_“Yeah but they’re probably not as fast as we are”_ I reminded her. I floated in the air and I could just see the irritation growing even more in Zachariah’s face. A huge wind spread out from Sophie and pushed all the angels around her away and she joined me in the air. 

“So, I say we get moving” I decided

“Agreed” she nodded and we turned around and flew off at top speed, following the direction of the exit compass. 

“So much for being stealthy” I said over the wind

“Hey, there are so many eyes in this place, it was bound to happen some time” Sophie admitted. We both turned to look back to see the angels, and Zachariah, chasing us through the sky.

“Great, why does everyone have to be able to fly?” I complained 

“Well, let’s see if they can keep up” Sophie grinned as she took my hand. I smirked before suddenly shooting off through the sky, dragging Sophie with me. 

“Don’t go to far, or you might pass the exit” Sophie warned, I looked down at the compass 

“No, it’s still pointing forwards” I assured her. Sophie turned to look back

“Well we’ve lost them —” she began

“For now” I mumbled

“— so you can slow down” Sophie insisted 

“If I did that, they’d catch up to us” I believed 

“Maybe, they’d have to find us first” Sophie shrugged

“Wouldn’t be difficult seeing as we’re still going in the same direction as before” I rolled my eyes 

“Fine, just don’t pass the exit” she warned again

“I wont” I muttered looking back at the compass. 

“Hey, Cat, any idea what this doorway will look like to us?” Sophie wondered

“Well what do you imagine it’ll be?” I wondered “Cause I’m thinking of some fancy golden gates”

“That’s just cause that’s what you’ve been told” Sophie sighed “Plus, gates will only let us out, I don’t believe they’d take us down”

“Well, if everyone sees the door by what they think it’s supposed to be, then it all comes from the imagination right?” I thought

“Right?”

“So if we picture something and believe that’s what the door looks like then that’s probably what it’ll be.” I grinned

“Alright, if that works, we’d need a really fast way out of here. What’s the fastest way down you can think of?” Sophie questioned 

“Why you asking me?”

“Cause you’re the fast one remember, you’ll know a fast method” she reminded me, I groaned but thought 

“An elevator wouldn’t be fast enough, and stairs are totally out of the question”

“An actual door wouldn’t lead us down” Sophie added 

“An escalator?” I offered

“Might not be fast enough” Sophie shook her head. I bit my lip 

“There’s gotta be something…” I muttered. 

“Uh, Cat” Sophie began 

“Yeah?”

“You were right about slowing down” she admitted

“I didn’t slow down…”

“Yeah, you did, and now, they’ve caught up with us. And they have weapons” I turned to look over my shoulder

“What, don’t they have some sort of powers, why would they need weapons?” I questioned

“Remember what Esther said, about certain creatures needing certain methods to kill them” Sophie remembered

“But they don’t know how to kill us, and I’m pretty sure if they wanted us dead, they would have done it before” I admitted

“Yeah, well, I bet even Zachariah has a limited patience, I think he might be over it” 

“Great” I grumbled “We’ve pissed off the one in authority” I smirked 

“We’re still going the right way, right?” Sophie asked, I sighed and rolled my eyes but looked at the compass again 

“Yes, we’re still going the right way, will you cam down” I assured her 

“It’s a little difficult” Sophie admitted

“How?” I questioned. Suddenly something went whizzing past me and exploded in the air, causing me to dodge past it.

“Holy shit” I swore “What was that?”

“They’re firing at us!” Sophie informed me 

“Oh great” I released Sophie’s hand and we both shot off through the sky. Several more of the exploding bullets were sent at us and we dodged them all, though it was difficult when there were so many. 

_“Any idea what these bullets are made out of?”_ I questioned

_“Not sure, but I think it might just be some sort of energy”_ Sophie answered 

_“Energy?”_ I wondered

_“It’s only a guess”_ she shrugged 

_“Well, let’s see if you’re right”_ I turned around and held up my hands, several of the bullets coming towards us stopped. I smirked

_“Nice guess”_

_“Thanks.”_

_“They’re basically just heat”_ the bullets shot back off towards the angels and they all scattered in order to avoid them. A few were hit and the angels fell to the glass floor several feet below. A few capable angels flew after them to help while the others decided to fire more bullets at us. 

“Think you can create a tornado up here?” I shouted

“Are you stupid?!” Sophie accused

“Well up here the tornado should only effect heaven, not the earth” I thought

“It’s heaven! Nothing bad is supposed to happen in heaven, it’s a perfect place remember” she shouted at me 

“I’m sorry, but this looks like bad to me” I said as I stopped more of the heat bullets, still flying backwards as I did. “So obviously, bad can happen in heaven” I convinced, Sophie groaned but held her hands out and began to spin in the air. I immediately flew above her as the wind began to gather and swirl around us both. It didn’t take long for a tornado to form, but it continued to grow in size and strength as Sophie continued to spin around. I struggled a little to hold up against the winds so I flew up towards the eye where it was safer. 

“I wonder how well an angel can withstand this” I muttered. A normal tornado I believed would be like a breeze to them, but one of Sophie’s tornados was different; they were a lot stronger. The angels seemed to realise this fact, unfortunately they realised a little too late and as they tried to turn and fly away, the tornado sucked them all up. The angels spun around and around in the tornado, and even when Sophie stopped spinning and joined me above the strong winds it continued to spin. It began to move off in the opposite direction Soph and I intended to go, taking the angels with it. 

“Come on, before they either get out or the tornado disappears” Sophie advised

“I’d like to see them get out of that” I scoffed, Sophie rolled her eyes and grabbed my hand, flying off and dragging me with her. We flew for a while, passing several buildings below, though everything was the same in this place and it seemed like we were going in circles. 

“You know, I feel like we’ve been flying for ages” I finally realised

“Probably almost gone around the world” Sophie shrugged

“No, it would take us longer to do that, remember it took us three hours to cross the United States” I reminded her 

“And how long have we been flying for?” she wondered

“As if I’m keeping track”

“Exactly, we could be in Russia by now or something” she sighed 

“Unless we’re going the other way, then we could be in Europe” I shrugged 

“Well if we keep going in a circle we’re eventually going to end right back were that tornado was” Sophie admitted as we came to a stop. I took a look at the compass again “Well it says to keep going this way” I pointed ahead

“I just had a thought” Sophie groaned annoyed

“What?” I dreaded the answer 

“The exit is probably on the ground and we’re travelling in a circle, what if it’s always pointing that way because that way’s all we can go” she though

“We can go the opposite way as well. I think if we passed it the compass would point the other way” I shrugged 

“Unless it’s a dud”

“A dud? In heaven?” I wondered “Doesn’t sound right” she shrugged

“Being attacked by angels doesn’t sound right” she admitted 

“Good point” I nodded “But we can’t go back down, we might be spotted, and then we’re in more trouble”

“All we’ve been doing is running, and we haven’t found anything. Have we passed our phones yet?” Sophie wondered

“Oh, I forgot about those” I mumbled

“Of course you did” Sophie muttered putting her hands on her hips. 

“Why don’t you whip us up a cloud?” I offered

“For what?”

“Us to hide behind, we can get closer to the ground that way” I explained, she looked at me for a while. I knew that look; it was the look she gave me when she was annoyed at me but I had a good idea, and she just didn’t want to admit it. She let out an annoyed sigh and a cloud did appear below us. 

“See” I smirked, but she didn’t respond so I rolled my eyes and we headed towards the glass floor of heaven. The trees and buildings grew bigger and we could see the earth below the glass floor again.

“Woah woah,” I muttered and Sophie stopped the cloud as I looked at the compass

“What?”

“It moved”

“What moved?”

“The needle” I showed her the compass and she saw that the needle was no longer pointing at the ‘E’

“But, we haven’t moved?” Sophie questioned 

“No… but maybe the exit did” I thought “That could explain why we’ve just been flying around, we’ve been chasing the exit?” 

“Sounds like something that’d happen to us” Sophie grumbled, annoyed “But why would the needle have moved now, all we did was go down?”

“Maybe it’s because we got closer to it, by going towards the ground we got closer to the door and it kind of activated the compass somehow” I shrugged

“You’re saying it wasn’t working before?” Sophie asked

“I hope not” I muttered, biting my lip.

“Typical” Sophie sighed annoyed.

“Well, come on, let’s keep going” I urged and the cloud continued to descend. 

* * *

 

Third Person’s POV.

“I don’t even know what I’m looking for” Sophie confessed as they looked at the ground “A hole in the floor, an actual door, some sort of beacon?” 

“Well, I don’t think the angels would like to make the exit extremely noticeable when we’re trying to find it” Cat admitted 

“Well did you think of something for it to look like?” Sophie questioned 

“I did” Cat smirked. Sophie rolled her eyes and looked back at the ground 

“Oh my god” 

“What?” Cat asked

“Look” Sophie pointed to a big field like area a little to their right. “Are those… animals?” Sophie asked and looked at her sister.

“In heaven?” Cat wondered, Sophie shrugged “Well lets go take a look” Cat decided and she jumped off the cloud and fell towards the floor

“What about being seen?” Sophie questioned, she groaned but followed Cat towards the field. 

“This has to be the only place I’ve seen up here that’s actually got grass on the ground” Cat smiled when they landed 

“I’m surprised that’s all you notice” Sophie muttered looking at the animals in front of them with shock.

“Why?” Cat asked, she looked up and her jaw dropped. In front of them was a heard of deer, only they had wings and their hind legs were that of a bird. “What the hell is that?” Cat questioned

“Peryton” Sophie muttered

“Per-what?” 

“They’re a mythological creature from Roman mythology. It was said that they were creatures of atlantis, but there was an earthquake that destroyed the city and the Peryton escaped by flying away.” Sophie explained 

“Well, I guess if they flew high enough this is where they’d turn up” Cat muttered looking at them all “Hey, have you noticed their shadows?” she wondered

“Yeah, that’s a worry.” Sophie admitted

“Why?”

“Well, it’s said that the Peryton will cast the shadow of a human, until it kills one, then it gains it’s own shadow” 

“So… they’re killers?” Cat wondered

“Only once, but yeah, and considering these all have a human’s shadow we might be in trouble” Sophie explained

“Well, we’re not exactly humans, we might not count” Cat hoped

“Let’s hope so” Sophie nodded 

“I thought Heaven hosted dead people and angels, not animals” Cat wondered

“Well, every myth was created somehow, usually by a legend, guess they all had to end up somewhere” Sophie shrugged 

“Well, I suggest we leave before they decide to kill us” Cat offered

“Good idea” Sophie agreed and they flew back into the air. They looked around the field and noticed that there was more then just Perytons.

“Those Peryton things aren’t the only things here” Cat noticed “Look” Sophie followed Cat’s indication and saw a heap of other flying animals

“Think all the animals here have wings?” she wondered

“Probably” Cat shrugged “What are they?” 

“Dunno” Sophie admitted

“Well lets see” Cat smirked and she flew down towards them

“What if they’re killers too?” Sophie asked while following Cat. “You do remember we’re meant to be looking for a way out, right?” Sophie reminded her when she caught up

“It’s not like we’re in any trouble right now” Cat smiled “Don’t you wanna see?”

“I would like to know what else exists” Sophie admitted 

“Probably everything that goes bump in the night” Cat shrugged, Sophie rolled her eyes before looking back at the field

“Woah” she muttered Cat looked at her surprised before following her gaze, they stopped

“Awesome” Cat thought 

“Are those… hippogriffs?” Sophie questioned

“I think so…” Cat nodded “Are they dangerous?”

“Don’t think so, they’re omnivores, so they eat plants and meat, but they’re apparently very loveable and said to be very good steeds or pets. You know they’re meant to be able to fly as fast as lightning” Sophie explained

“Isn’t that just as fast as light?” Cat wondered, Sophie shrugged 

“Alright… well lets take a closer look” Cat smirked and landed on the ground. She walked up towards one

“Cat, be careful!” Sophie ordered, landing behind her 

“Calm down, I’m an animal person remember” Cat waved her off. She stood a little more then a metre away from the giant eagle-horse and it looked at her for a while, almost as if it was examining her. Cat very slowly took a set forwards before pausing for a second as the animal continued to watch her. Cat slowly approached it until she was standing in front of it. Sophie held her breath as Cat reached up to touch it’s beak, it snapped at her for a few seconds before it seemed to clm down and pressed it’s head into her hand. Cat beamed before she stroked it. 

“It’s so soft” she turned to Sophie, Sophie let out the breath she was holding in and slowly walked up to it. The beast took a step back but Cat reassured it before Sophie reached out to touch it too.

“Huh, you’re right” she smiled

“I want one” Cat decided 

“Well you can’t have one, where are you gonna keep it?” Sophie wondered

“I’m sure we could get an extension put on the house” Cat shrugged

“Someone might see it. Sorry but no” Sophie ordered, Cat pouted at her but Sophie wouldn’t budge

“You’re so mean” Cat huffed as she hugged the hippogriff. 

“No I’m practical, imagine if someone saw it?” Sophie explained, Cat sighed

“I know” she muttered “Then we’re gonna need to find a way to sneak back into heaven after we leave, that way we can come back and say hello” she grinned

“Right, cause that’s a smart idea” Sophie sighed

“Hey, after this we’ll know where the exit is and it wont be as difficult to get out” Cat shrugged, Sophie rolled her eyes

“Still doesn’t sound smart” she thought

“Who said we had to be smart” Cat smirked, Sophie sighed and put her head in her hand, shaking it. She suddenly froze and slowly raised her head, Cat noticed

“What’s wrong?” she asked, her question was answered when something suddenly hit the ground next to them, causing the grass to go flying and spray the girls. It frightened the hippogriff and the others around them, causing them to rear up and flap their wings. Cat was standing to close and the hippogriff scratched her arm 

“Shit” she muttered

“You alright?” Sophie asked

“Hopefully. What’s a hippogriff’s scratch like?” Cat wondered

“I think it’s just normal” Sophie bit her lip. Cat nodded and looked up, the sky was covered in more angels, though now, they didn’t just have normal weapons, they had cannons. 

“Oh great” Cat complained 

“Come on” Sophie urged Cat as Cat was holding her injured arm, the blood spilling over her fingers and staining her top. Sophie pulled on Cat’s arm but Cat hissed in pain

“Well we need to move” Sophie answered as several more shots were fired at them. Sophie held up her hand and stopped them all with her gravity, extinguishing them all.

“Fine, but don’t pull on my arm” Cat ordered. They turned to move but were stopped by the hippogriff that stood in front of them, it crouched down and the girls looked at it shocked. They looked at one another before grinning and climbing onto the animal’s back. The hippogriff stood up and roared at the angels who were looking at them all stunned as the animal flapped it’s wings and shot off into the air. 

“Think it’ll take us to the exit” Sophie asked

“No idea, let’s ask it” Cat decided and she leaned forwards to whisper in the hippogriffs ear. 

“Can you please take us to the exit of heaven?” she asked kindly. She hippogriff let out a type of chirp and shot off at top speed. The angels continued to chase, though they weren’t nearly as fast as the hippogriff

“Alright, I agree, I want one too” Sophie smiled, Cat giggled before ducking her head and pushed Sophie’s down right as one of the cannons sped right over their heads. 

“Shit” Cat muttered 

“You gotta do something” Sophie ordered

“Me? We’re in your element” Cat reminded her, talking about the wind

“But it didn’t do a very good job”

“It did enough of the job” Cat admitted

“Well, I’d rather really have some lightning right now” Sophie said fiercely. Cat huffed and steadily stood up on the hippogriff’s back. Sophie leaned to the side and Cat stepped past her, the two switching spots. Cat raised a hand and the sound of thunder clapped over the sky as dark clouds formed above them. Lightning flashed and lit up the entire sky before Cat pointed her hand at the angels and the lightning struck down on them. Many of the angels were fried and covered in charcoal. Other’s hair frizzed up and they twitched as the lightning sparked through their bodies. 

“Guess their not so invincible” Sophie smirked

“Never thought they were” Cat admitted. The angels fell from the sky as they struggled to avoid all the lightning. “It’s a shame they have those cannons, all they’re doing is attracting the lightning” Cat confessed 

“You know Heaven’s going to completely hate us after this” Sophie realised “What if we go to hell?” she worried

“We have to die first to do that and it doesn’t seem like that’s gonna happen” Cat confessed “Plus, I’m sure that if we just get rid of Zachariah none of this will matter anymore” 

“Have you noticed he’s not here?” Sophie asked as she looked over her shoulder 

“Yep, I was trying to hit him before realising he wasn’t even in the vicinity for me to hit.” Cat complained 

“You know that can’t be a good thing” Sophie worried

“Then keep an eye out up ahead, incase he pops up” Cat ordered, Sophie sighed but returned her attention to ahead of them. 

“Are they even fighting back?” Sophie wondered, having noticed that there were no more cannons being fired at them.

“They don’t have the chance too” Cat admitted smirked, Sophie rolled her eyes by smiled.

“Uh oh” Cat muttered

“Oh don’t say that” Sophie whined before turning around, behind them was Zachariah, only he had several other angels around him, all holding what looked like missile launchers. 

“That shouldn’t work?” Sophie questioned, confused as to why Cat was worried. 

“Yeah, but…” Cat began, Sophie watched as several more angels appeared, all with the same weapon, putting the number up into the thousands. 

“Oh, shit” Sophie mumbled “Do we know how they work?”

“You’re the geek?” Cat questioned

“But you deal with machines and electrical stuff” Sophie reminded her, Cat sighed 

“It’ll either be searching for a heat signature or power. But considering we’re in heaven…”

“That might mean nothing” Sophie sighed 

“Well, only one way to find out” Cat shrugged.

“And what’s that?” Sophie asked, just as she did the angels fired the missiles at them. Cat braced herself and just as the missiles got close she jumped off of the hippogriff’s back and flew off away from them. Every single missile turned away from the hippogriff in order to follow Cat. 

_“Their heat signatures”_ Cat smirked

_“You’re insane”_ Sophie sighed

_“Only sometimes”_ Cat admitted. She weaved around and twirled through the air as the missiles chased her. She turned around, flying backwards, and several orbs of electricity appeared around her before they shot off to counteract the missiles, causing them to explode on contact, along with several others surrounding it. Cat smirked

“These are nothing special” she muttered. Before continuing to avoid them, Sophie stood up on the hippogriff’s back and raised her hand, as she did a bow made of ice appeared, she pulled her hand back and an arrow, already set up in the bow, appeared too. Sophie took the bow and arrow in her hands and focused on a missile. As she did several more arrows appeared around her in the sky, all ready to strike. Sophie released the arrow and it, plus the others, shot off through the air towards the missiles, each one collided with a missile, causing them to ice over, and either malfunction and fall to the ground or explode. Cat smirked at her as more of her electrical orbs did the same. With the two girls working together to destroy them, the missiles soon were all useless, either in pieces on falling to the ground below. Cat gave Sophie a thumbs up who did the same 

_“Nice”_ Cat grinned 

_“Right back at you”_ Sophie smiled. They suddenly heard a gun shot and Sophie felt a huge pain in her side. She gasped and Cat was at her side as she almost fell off the hippogriff’s back.

“Hey, you alright?” Cat asked worried

“No! I was just shot” Sophie answered, her hand over the wound. She removed it before they took a look at the wound. It had already begun to heal but the blood was covering the hippogriff’s feathers. 

“Shit” Cat muttered 

“You know what, I’m getting sick of this” Sophie admitted “I really, just want to go home” 

“I know how you feel” Cat nodded as Sophie sat up, hissing in pain as she did. Cat stood up and turned to the few angels still chasing them. 

“Time for them to burn” she decided and she flew up into the air, above the hippogriff. 

“Uh oh” Sophie smirked with a wince. Cat’s body ignited into flames as she raised her arms. The flames around her grew bigger and bigger, with Cat in the centre, until the fire made a shape. It looked like a phoenix. Cat thrusted her hands forwards and the phoenix cried before soaring off at the angels. The angels stopped and scattered at the firebird approached them, snapping its beak down on them, leaving flaming bodies falling towards the ground. Cat landed back on the hippogriff and sat behind Sophie panting. Sophie looked at her shocked

“How did you do that?” she asked

“I, have, no, idea.” Cat admitted

“Are you alright?” Sophie wondered

“I feel drained” Cat answered

“That must have taken a lot out of you” Sophie muttered as she looked back at the bird still attacking the angels. 

“At least it slowed them down” Cat huffed, Sophie looked at her sister again, a little worried before the hippogriff shot off. 

* * *

 

Zachariah was shouting at the angels around him for letting the twins escape yet again. 

“But sir, how are we meant to defeat that?” one of the angels questioned talking about the phoenix that had finally diminished. 

“I don’t care, just catch those two girls!” Zachariah hissed through his clenched teeth.

“Why are they so important anyway? Did you get information out of them?” another wondered

“They’re criminals” Zachariah said

“How? This is the first time they’ve even been here?” someone asked

“Isn’t it obvious, they’re the children of heaven’s most wanted” Zachariah said. He hadn’t explained the entire situation to his ‘minions’, he had told them they had needed to catch the twins, but that they were no where near normal. “I want those girls, back in confinement immediately” he yelled, the angels all departed to follow his wishes while Zachariah raged to himself. 

* * *

 

The hippogriff finally landed and the girls climbed off its back, both a little wobbly as Sophie was still wounded and Cat hadn’t gained all her strength back yet. They looked around, the area was empty, not a building, lake, tree, bush, angel, field or even any animals in sight, just the glossy, transparent floor. 

“I don’t see an exit?” Cat questioned

“What does the compass say?” Sophie wondered, Cat pulled it out of her pocket and looked at it. She frowned, the needle was only spinning around and around and around. 

“It’s not working” she admitted, Sophie took a look 

“Well, if that happened on a normal compass it would mean…” Sophie began

“That we’re in a magnetic field. But this isn’t normal?” Cat reminded her 

“Well it’s run by some sort of pull or magic, so this must be the heart of it all, or at least there’s a lot of interference here” Sophie shrugged 

“Well, I think an exit out of heaven would create a huge interference” Cat thought 

“But… where is it?” Sophie asked, Cat shrugged. “Well we need to find it, we only have so long before Zach catches up again” Sophie worried 

“Wait… the door it meant to be what ever the person imagines it to be like right?” Cat wondered, Sophie nodded

“That’s what Esther said” 

“Well, then, lets imagine it” Cat decided, Sophie gave her a weird look “It can’t hurt to try” Sophie sighed and shut her eyes. Cat smiled and did the same 

“Think of this” she said and opened her mind to Sophie

“Why?” Sophie questioned looking at her confused

“Cause it’ll be a fun and fast way down” Cat smirked, Sophie rolled her eyes but listened to her sister. They stayed still for a few minutes, their eyes shut and the hippogriff standing behind them patiently. The ground began to shake and not to far in front of them the ground began to open. A wide circular hole appeared, having about a 2 metre wide diameter. A pair of rails appeared as well as a sort of golden doorway. There was a small platform leading into the hole which then dropped off the edge and spiralled down towards the ground below. The doorway was a slide. The twins opened the eyes after the ground stopped shaking and looked at it wide eyed

“Hey it worked” Cat smirked, Sophie sighed but nodded

“Nice thinking” she complimented 

“Thanks” Cat smiled proudly

“Don’t let that go to your head” Sophie advised. Cat shrugged and turned to the hippogriff

“Thank you so much, we couldn’t have done it without your help” she said petting the big flying creature. It lowered it’s head for them and Sophie thanked it also before they took a few steps back. The hippogriff spread it’s wings and took off into the sky, soon becoming a black spot and disappearing. 

“Alright, let’s get back to earth!” Cat cheered and she turned towards the doorway 

“Any idea where we’re gonna come out at?” Sophie wondered

“Not a clue” Cat grinned “I’m just glad that soon we’ll be back home and I can see Jake again!” she cheered 

“Alright, well how do you suggest we go about doing this?” Sophie pointed at the slide “Cause I am not going down on my ass” 

“Why would you do that, we’re not five” Cat grinned and rubbed her hands together. She pulled them apart and in the space between them, a board made of metal formed. Sophie looked at it surprised

“We’ll skate down!” Cat grinned, extremely excited. Sophie sighed

“I’m never putting you in charge of anything again” she decided but created a board out of ice anyway. 

“Bags going first!” Cat ordered and she placed her board on the edge of the slide and looked down “Oh this is going to be great, Sophie do you have a camera cause we totally need to video this!” 

“Do I have a camera? Sure I’ll just take out my phone and… oh wait, I don’t have it” Sophie reminded her twin sarcastically. 

“Well that’s just annoying” Cat complained 

“Just go” Sophie nudged her sister and Cat placed her feet on the board and more metal strapped her to the board before she leaned forwards and tipped the board down and off the platform, beginning her descent down towards the earth. Sophie jumped on her board, the ice strapping her feet in, before she waited a few minutes, listening to her sisters cheers, and followed her down the slide. Cat laughed and cheered as they spiralled down, Sophie laughed at her and couldn’t help but keep the smile off of her face either.

_“Alright, say it, this was a good idea”_ Cat convinced.

_“Fine, it was a good idea”_ Sophie admitted with the roll of the eyes. They slid down through the clouds, occasionally looking back at the glass floor of heaven. Though, after a while, they could no longer see it, like it had disappeared and it no longer existed. 

_“Guess you can really only see it from the other side”_ Sophie shrugged when Cat questioned this. 

_“That explains why you don’t see the sky shinning”_ Cat sighed 

_“You think if we flew back up one day we’d come to the glass roof?”_ Sophie wondered

_“Dunno, but isn’t it weird to think the entire world is actually trapped in a glass sphere?”_ Cat questioned 

_“I wonder how we made it to the moon if that were true?”_ Sophie smirked

_“Be kind of weird if we were trapped in a bubble”_ Cat confessed

_“Oh well, think you can go faster?”_ Sophie asked

_“I thought you’d never ask”_ Cat smirked before she shot off down the slide, Sophie right on her tail. They were only about half way down, and it took them quite a while to get even near the bottom. It wasn’t until they’d been sliding for an hour or so that the earth began to become clearer. 

“Oh! Solid ground! Dirt, plants! I’m so looking forward to it” Cat cheered, Sophie rolled her eyes

_“It’s only been a week”_

_“Only? It’s been a full week!”_ Cat scolded _“I’ve been away from my element for a whole week”_

_“Hey, I’ve been away from both of mine for a whole week”_ Sophie reminded her, Cat sighed and looked back below them. She frowned 

“Oh man” they were heading straight for the ocean “Of course the exit comes out to the middle of the ocean!” Cat complained 

“Explains why no one’s ever tried coming up the exit” Sophie beamed as the water got closer and closer. Cat angled her board and began to slow down as the blue surface got closer. 

“Hey, I wonder how many people have had to come down here in a thunderstorm?” Cat wondered

“Of course that’s what you’d think of” Sophie sighed “And not the fact that we’re almost back home!” 

“We don’t even know which ocean it is, we don’t know how close to home we really are” Cat reminded her 

“We will as soon as we get off this slide, so hurry up!” Sophie ushered

“I’m not crashing into the water!” Cat said stubbornly, Sophie huffed, her patience growing thin. The slide curved upwards at the end and Cat held onto her board as she flew through the air before it disappeared and she hovered in the sky. She moved out of the way as Sophie come flying past, only she dived straight into the water. Cat sighed 

“Jeez” she muttered, Sophie reappeared and flew up, grabbing Cat’s ankle and pulling her into the water. Sophie laughed, bubbles coming out of her mouth, as Cat looked around stunned. Cat glared at her before swimming up to the surface, Sophie followed her. Cat brushed her hair out of her face before looking up at the slide, Sophie appeared next to her and they watched as the slide ascended back up into the clouds, disappearing in a matter of seconds. 

“That was fun” Cat smiled and looked at Sophie only to have a heap of water splashed in her face.

“This is great” Sophie laughed as Cat spluttered

“Yeah, totally, I can barely contain my excitement” Cat said in a monotone voice

“Oh come on Cat, we’re back on earth” Sophie cheered. 

“And in water” Cat added, Sophie rolled her eyes. “Come on, what’s the bet that Zach’s right behind us?” Cat asked, Sophie sighed 

“Yeah, that’d be right” she complained 

“So where are we?” Cat wondered, Sophie took a deep breath and disappeared under the water for a few minutes

“South pacific ocean” she answered when she remerged. 

“Oh, so we’re near home then. Are we closer to Australia or South America?” Cat asked

“We’re in the middle” Sophie shrugged 

“Awesome” Cat muttered and she flew out of the water, a heap of steam rising off of her as her clothes dried. Sophie joined her and pulled the water from her clothes before there was a bang and Cat was sent plummeting back into the water below them.

“Not again” Sophie complained as she looked up and there were more angels. “Don’t you people have something better to do?” she yelled. Cat remerged and the water around her was bubbling “Come on!” Sophie decided and she grabbed Cat’s hand, the two shooting off just a metre above the water

“This is your domain, why are we running?” Cat questioned 

“Because I need them closer to the water” Sophie explained, they turned and watched as the angels flew at the water and then swooped to chase them “See” Sophie smirked. The girls stopped and turned to face the oncoming angels. Sophie raised her arms and a wave began to grow behind her, getting bigger and bigger until the same thing happened to Sophie as it had done to Cat; the water took the shape of a bird, a water bird. It soared off at the angels and Cat threw a ball of lightning at the water, causing the water to be highly charged. 

“Come on” Cat took Sophie’s hand and they flew off, Sophie was the same as what had happened to Cat, she was panting and feeling drained

“Damn, what the hell?” she muttered

“You’ve never done that before?” Cat confessed “It was like the bird was alive?”

“It was the same for your firebird” Sophie nodded “Something’s off” she muttered as Cat soared through the air, still close to the water, causing it to spray the two. 

“Think Zach did something else to us?” Cat wondered

“What? Make our powers stronger in order to help defeat him? Yeah right” Sophie explained 

“Good point” Cat sighed. Sophie turned to look behind them 

“Think they’ve given up?” she asked

“No chance” Cat grumbled “Seems like Zach’s desperate to get us back up there” 

“I’d like to see him get us this time. It’ll be a lot harder to keep us ‘contained’ ” Sophie confessed

“Yeah, I think we have the upper hand now” Cat smiled “But, how about we just concentrate on getting back home?” she decided “How long do you think it’ll take to cross the pacific?”

“Only took us three hours to cross North America” Sophie smiled 

“So not long at all” Cat smirked and she shot off through the air. 


	50. Chapter 50

The twins flew across the ocean until they finally saw land on the horizon. Cat beamed

“Earth! Solid Earth!” she cheered and sped off towards it.

“Cat, slow down” Sophie called 

“No way!” Cat laughed, Sophie sighed and rolled her eyes before racing off after Cat. Cat dived into the earth before giggling and lying in the dirt of the small forest they’d come up to. Sophie landed next to her with her hands on her hips

“Really? You’re gonna cause an earthquake” Sophie lectured

“Only a small one, and then the boys should know where we are” Cat smiled

“Well you’re not just a little over excited are you” Sophie sighed. 

“A week Sophie. That’s how long it’s been since I felt the earth. It’s great to be able to feel my way around again” Cat grinned, Sophie shook her head

“Can we just go before they catch up?” she asked

“I don’t think they’re gonna follow us this far” Cat shrugged sitting up

“We haven’t gone that far” Sophie thought, Cat sighed and stood up, waving her hand so all the dirt come off of her clothes.

“Fine” she agreed. “We’re currently in Chile, it shouldn’t take us to long to reach Forks” 

“I can’t wait to see Embry again” Sophie sighed

“Now that excitement, is even bigger then this one” Cat beamed “Race you?” she offered

“There’s not much of a point when we know you’re gonna win” Sophie admitted

“Fine, fly fast” Cat sighed

“Don’t need to tell me twice” Sophie finally smiled and flew into the air, she looked back down at Cat “Come on” Cat grinned as Sophie shot off, she flew into the air following her.

“What should we do when we get back?” she wondered

“What do you mean?” Sophie asked confused

“Well, do we just go home, or do we find the pack first, or do we go straight to Emily’s house, or do we see our parents first or…” Cat rambled

“Alright, I see your point” Sophie sighed “I hadn’t thought about that. What do people usually do after they’ve gotten kidnapped?”

“Well, usually they fight for their life and wait for someone to find them. We’re not exactly going to do that” Cat confessed, Sophie rolled her eyes

“I know but…”

“We could do something to announce our return” Cat grinned

“Like what?” Sophie asked, her eyes narrowed 

“I don’t know”

“We’re not causing havoc” Sophie said sternly 

“I didn’t say that”

“You were thinking it”

“No I wasn’t” Cat mumbled “Not huge havoc” she shrugged. Sophie pinched the bridge of her nose before shaking her head and concentrating on where they were going. They flew back over the ocean before, cutting the corner from Chile to Mexico. 

“Can we stop for tacos, now that I think about it, I’m starving!” Cat noticed 

“Love to, only we don’t money on us, we were both at home when they kidnapped us remember, our things were all in our rooms” Sophie reminded her

“Except our phones” Cat sighed “Typical” 

“Come on, if we hurry up home, then we can eat when we get there”

“Well that settles that question, we’re going to Emily’s for a feast” Cat beamed, Sophie thought

“Shouldn’t our parents know we’re back first?” she wondered

“Well… wont they ask how we got away and how we got here? I mean we know about them but they don’t know about us yet right?” Cat asked

“Well, we could tell them it’s not like they wont be completely surprised” Sophie suggested

“That’ll be an interesting conversation” Cat mumbled

“Come on, did you really think we could keep this a secret forever?” Sophie wondered

“I sort of hoped” Cat shrugged “I mean, home was the time I felt like a normal person, you know, before the boys” she smirked, Sophie rolled her eyes

“Well, if we tell them then we no longer need to hide” Sophie offered

“I never minded”

“Yes you did”, Cat sighed, but thought it over. 

“What if they start telling us to stop using our gifts?” she asked

“I doubt they’d do that” Sophie said confidently, Cat bit her lip

“Fine, but in that case, we’re definitely going to see Emily first” Cat decided, Sophie rolled her eyes

“Fine” she agreed as they flew over the boarder between Mexico and the United States. They flew over the grand canyon and Cat stopped

“Come on Cat?” Sophie ushered

“Have you noticed that we’ve never been to the grand canyon?” Cat asked 

“Yeah, well we can go later, remember we’ve been missing for a whole week, do you have any idea how worried the boys probably are?” Sophie reminded her, Cat sighed

“Yeah I do, it just crossed my mind” Cat shrugged before they continued “I can’t wait to see Jake!” she cheered, her happiness caused the clouds ahead of them to break apart and let the sun in.

“You’re affecting the weather” Sophie warned

“Who cares” Cat smiled. Sophie smiled too before the wind gathered behind her and pushed her forwards. Cat laughed “Good luck trying to beat me” she zoomed off past Sophie, but Sophie wouldn’t be left behind. 

“Who said I was trying to beat you?” Sophie asked

“You didn’t, I guessed”

“You guessed wrong” Sophie smirked

“Yeah right” Cat disagreed. They zoomed over Los Vegas, past Reno, past Boise and were soon in Portland. They took a stop as they looked over towards Seattle.

“Great, it’s raining” Cat complained

“Well, how’s this for announcing our presence. We lighten up the day?” Sophie offered

“Really? You’d dispel the rain?” Cat asked surprised 

“It’s drizzle, it’s not the same” Sophie shrugged, Cat beamed and hugged Sophie

“Thanks” 

“No problem” Sophie said pulling her sister off of her “Just don’t smother me”

“Sorry” Cat laughed. “Now come on, we’re only a few minutes away” she beamed, the twins took each others hands and zoomed off towards Forks, as they did the clouds began to break away. 

* * *

 

_“Jacob, get your head out of the clouds!”_ Sam barked, Jacob jumped as Sam snapped him out of his thoughts. He’s mind had once again been on Cat. They were currently running patrol.

_“Sorry Sam”_ Jacob apologised, Sam sighed

_“Jake, go home, I’ll run your shift”_ Sam decided, Jacob was about to argue when Sam growled at him. Jacob didn’t argue and he phased out before going for a walk. 

_“Poor guy”_ Seth whimpered

_“Embry too”_ Quil agreed. 

_“Speaking of clouds”_ Paul thought as he looked up, everyone saw through his mind that the clouds were dissipating quite quickly. They all looked up as they clouds disappeared like steam in a manner of seconds.

_“Have you ever seen clouds do that?”_ Seth wondered, everyone shook their heads

_“Come on you lot, back to work”_ Sam ordered. 

_“But, Sam,”_ Quil began _“This only happened when ever Cat and Sophie stopped the rain…”_ Quil remembered. Everyone stopped running and paused immediately

_“You’re saying the twins are doing this?”_ Seth asked hopefully

_“Dunno, but Cat explained it to me once, if both she and Sophie agree on changing the weather, they can do, and clouds don’t just disappear they get blown away”_ Quil remembered, replaying the memory in his head. 

_“But for that to happen they’d have to be near by?”_ Seth wondered, Paul let out a barking laugh

_“No way could anyone keep them caught forever”_ he grinned 

_“Do we tell Jake and Embry?”_ Seth questioned 

_“No”_ Sam and Quil said together 

_“Just incase we’re wrong”_ Sam added. Seth whined but nodded, understanding that. They continued their patrolling, keeping out an extra eye for the twins, just incase. 

* * *

 

The twins reached the boarder of Forks, the sun was shinning bright and warm by now and the twins were flying at full speed as Cat dragged Sophie along with her until they crossed into LaPush. They dropped down through the trees and into the forest before touching the ground. Cat beamed and felt the ground with her fingers

“Oh it’s good to be home!” she sighed happily. Sophie took a deep breath in, smelling the smell of the salt water not far off

“Agreed” she nodded. Cat smiled at her before the smile disappeared

“What?” Sophie wondered confused, she heard someone running towards them and turned to look through the trees before a grey wolf suddenly appeared, running at Cat. She let out a yell before jumping out of the way. The wolf disappeared behind a tree before coming back out as Paul, wearing his cut offs. 

“Jesus Christ Paul!! Don’t do that!!” Cat shouted, she was standing on a branch up in the trees. Paul laughed at her 

“Did I scare you?” he teased

“You were charging at me!” she shouted angrily before jumping down from the tree and landed on her feet. Paul cracked up laughing at her, Cat glared at him before he yelped as she zapped him. Paul glared at her before another set of feet could be heard, this time Seth came running out on two legs. 

“Cat! Sophie!” he cheered

“Hey” Cat beamed, her anger disappearing as she gave the kid a hug

“Where have you been?” Seth questioned

“It’s a long story!” Sophie admitted as Seth hugged her next. Quil was next to join them 

“Quil” Cat beamed and she jumped on him, giving him a hug

“Jeez, I’m glad you’re alright” Quil admitted, Cat pulled back and ruffled his hair

“Come on, you know me better then that” she smirked before getting down. 

“True, but we’ve been gone all week” Quil reminded them

“Sorry, took us a while to figure out how to get away” Cat confessed

“Say, how are the boys doing?” Sophie wondered, everyone sighed and Paul rolled his eyes

“Not very well.” Seth admitted

“At first Embry was the only one who was so paranoid, Jacob seemed alright, we’re not sure what it was but it was like he trusted you’d be alright” Quil began 

“That only lasted three days though” Seth added 

“Embry hasn’t stopped worrying since the second he realised you were gone” Quil said to Sophie. 

“When did you realise we were gone?” Sophie asked. 

“Cat called me when she realised you were gone” Seth said

“Oh…” Cat remembered 

“After that I called Jake, you aren’t very good at keeping the worry from your voice” Seth added, telling Cat

“I’m great at it” Cat mumbled

“Anyway, Jake decided to go to your house and find out what was wrong, I went with him and when we arrived, the front door was black, burnt and wide open.” Seth explained “We inspected the house before realising there wasn’t anyone home at all.”

“Then we all turned up and talked it over, there wasn’t anything we could do after figuring out you were gone” Quil explained 

“Not only that but we had to leave the house before your parents turned up” Seth added

“Yeah, nice job with that, covering up your scent with the fire” Paul said

“What fire?” Cat questioned 

“You burnt your entire porch” Seth reminded her

“No I didn’t, I didn’t have time to do anything, they knocked us out with some gas” Cat admitted

“Then, how did you’re front porch get burnt?” Paul questioned, the twins looked at one another

“Zach” they said in sync. 

“Huh?” Quil questioned, the twins shook their heads 

“Come on, I think it’s time we saw everyone.” Sophie decided, Cat nodded her head

“Race you all there!” she cheered before disappearing

“Cat!” Sophie called before racing off after her

“Well, they haven’t changed” Paul noticed before he, Quil and Seth raced off after them. The twins reached Emily’s house and they walked into the kitchen. Leah was sitting at the table, a muffin in her hand before she paused, her mouth open and the muffin half way to it as she stared at the twins completely shocked. Sophie and Cat watched her for a minute before Emily turned around and gapped at them too. 

“We’re back” Cat shrugged, unsure on what to say, Leah dropped her muffin and stood up, pulling Cat into a hug

“Where the hell have you been?” she accused letting her go

“Oh, just…” Cat said before Emily had her arms tightly around Cat

“Thank god” she breathed. Quil, Seth and Paul walked in behind them 

“You gonna call everyone here?” Sophie wondered, as she said that a howl ripped through the silent air. “Never mind” she muttered 

“Are you two alright?” Emily worried as she gave Sophie a hug

“We’re fine, promise” Sophie assured her 

“But what was with all the earthquakes and tornados then?” Leah questioned. The twins looked at her completely confused

“What are you talking about?” they asked in sync

“How about we explain when everyone’s here?” Emily offered and she zipped into the kitchen to cook more food. The twins walked into the living room and sat down on the sofa while the four wolves sat around them. 

“So, did anything interesting happen while we were gone?” Cat wondered, the four looked at one another

“Not really” Leah shrugged. 

“Hey Em, what’s the emergency?” Jared questioned as he walked into the house. 

“It’s not much of an emergency” Cat called. There was silence as Emily smiled at Jared and he walked around to look into the lounge room. Sophie smiled at him and Cat waved 

“Hey” she greeted, Sophie rolled her eyes

“Isn’t that just a little to casual?” she wondered, Cat shrugged

“How else do you say hi?” she asked

“Where have you two been?” Jared questioned as he leaned against the door frame

“It’s a long story” Sophie repeated

“You’ll have to wait for everyone else to turn up” Cat smirked 

“Wow, guess being kidnapped hasn’t changed your attitude” Jared sighed and moved to sit down

“Should it have done?” Cat wondered, Jared just rolled his eyes. Collin, Brady and Sam all arrived next, the two younger wolves were pleased to see the twins back, and Cat happily teased them both for worrying so much. The last two to arrive were Jacob and Embry, naturally. Everyone was very silent when they entered the house 

“Hey Em” Jacob greeted shortly, Emily frowned before she let out a sigh and smiled

“So what’s up?” Embry wondered

“They’re in the living room waiting to tell everyone” Emily pointed, the boys nodded and walked into the room. They both stopped short when they saw the twins standing there waiting, a smile on their faces. Jacob and Embry stared at them completely stunned, Cat ran up to Jacob and was in his arms in a second, he stood there completely frozen while Sophie walked up to Embry. The two looked almost as if it was fake and someone was tricking them. 

“It is us you know, we’re not an illusion” Sophie smiled, assuring Embry who hadn’t taken his eyes off of her. Jacob seemed to snap out of his shock and wrapped his arms around Cat, almost crushing her in the process. He ran his hand through her hair and smelled her scent, taking in every fragment of the fact that she was back in his arms, back in his reach, back with him. Embry slowly reached up to caress Sophie’s cheek, she placed her hand over the top and enjoyed the warmth of his touch against her skin for the first time in a week. Embry pulled Sophie to him and pulled her lips up to his as he planted a kiss on her. There were a few groans and ‘get a room’s but the two ignored them. Jacob finally released Cat and she moved back as he looked at her. He placed his hand on her cheek 

“Are you alright?” he questioned

“Perfectly healthy” she promised with a smile

“How’d you get here?”

“We flew” 

“Where were you?” Jacob wondered, Cat sighed as Sophie and Embry broke apart. Jacob released Cat and she went to sit back down on the empty couch. Jacob followed her while Sophie and Embry stayed standing, Embry with his arms wrapped tightly around Sophie as he was never gonna let her go again. 

“Well…” Cat began “They were keeping us upstairs” she answered after a few minutes

“Upstairs?” Jared questioned 

“Heaven” Sophie elaborated. Everyone looked at them surprised 

“So it was angels that kidnapped you?” Seth asked. Sophie and Cat looked at him confused

“How’d you know they were angels?” they chorused, everyone glared at Seth. 

“Something did happen while we were gone?” Sophie questioned 

“Nothing really important” Leah sighed

“Not long after you left we went and…” Quil began “Spoke to your parents…” the twins sighed 

“Guess that makes sense then” Cat mumbled, resting her head on Jacob’s shoulder

“You know about them?” Sam wondered

“Yep” they girls nodded

“There was this angel, and he was the one that ordered us to be kidnapped,” Sophie began 

“Zachariah” Jacob and Embry chorused, the girls looked at them confused

“You’re parents” Jacob answered, Sophie nodded

“He was the one that kidnapped us. He’s the reason I now have a ‘people who need to be burned’ list” Cat grumbled, her temperature rising a little. 

“Anyway, after torturing Cat for a while he finally answered our questions and told us everything” Sophie explained, several growls irrupted, Jacob’s being the loudest

“Don’t worry, the idiot wasn’t actually hurting me, I was only making him think he was” Cat assured them, patting Jacob’s chest. 

“What was he doing?” Leah questioned

“Well, somehow, he was able to torture us through our minds, make us feel pain that wasn’t real, it was just an illusion” Cat explained 

“Fortunately for us, he couldn’t get through our mind shields” Sophie added 

“So we pretended he was torturing us by screaming so that he didn’t know we had some sort of mind ability.” Cat shrugged 

“If he found out about that he might have found another way to torture us, which we didn’t really want.” Sophie admitted

“What did they want?” Sam questioned

“Information about us” Sophie explained

“What do you mean?” Emily wondered

“About our abilities” Cat answered 

“So they didn’t just kidnap you to punish your parents?” Seth asked, the twins shook their heads. 

“Wait!” Cat worried “Do our parents know about us?” she questioned, everyone shook their heads and Cat let out a deep breath 

“But they know about us” Jacob said 

“And the vampires” Embry nodded

“How?” Cat asked 

“Why did you tell them?” Sophie wondered confused

“We didn’t.” Jacob shook his head “Dad went around to tell them so that we could find out where you might be but they already knew everything” 

“Turns out they’ve known that the pack and the bloodsuckers have been here for years” Quil shrugged 

“Must come with being angels” Cat muttered. 

“Wait, how would they know about you guys and vampires, but not us?” Sophie questioned, everyone shrugged

“But we didn’t tell them about you cause we didn’t see it our place” Leah admitted

“Thanks” they chorused

“But we’re gonna have to tell them now now” Cat sighed

“So what’s this about the earthquakes and tornados?” Sophie wondered, remembering it being mentioned. 

“You don’t know about them?” Jacob questioned

“That’s why we’re asking.” Cat said 

“Well, not two days ago the entire state…” Embry began 

“World” Emily interrupted

“… world,” Embry continued “Was hit with dozens of earthquakes and tornados, we thought it might have come from you two but we didn’t know how the disasters would be everywhere” Embry explained. The twins gasped and look at one another

“It does work” they chorused

“What?” everyone asked

“Well, when we broke out, we were running away from the angels that were trying to recapture us, and we got into a few brawls with them, we got a few bruises that have healed but there weren’t any earthquakes or anything.” Cat explained

“I guess being in heaven meant the entire world was effected” Sophie shrugged 

“That’s not dangerous” Cat muttered 

“So you gonna tell your parents what happened?” Leah wondered

“Well if they already know about you guys and they know who took us, I guess we’re gonna have to.” Sophie sighed

“We’re gonna need to explain how we got away from a bunch of angels and how we escaped heaven” Cat muttered “That’ll be fun” 

“First we’re gonna need to go and see Carlisle” Sophie decided

“Why?” everyone questioned

“We think Zachariah did something to us when we were knocked out, something that allowed him to torture our minds. We need Carlisle to take a look” Sophie explained 

“The dick head who kidnapped us” Cat grumbled annoyed as she stood up. Jacob took her hand and stood up too

“I’m coming with you” he declared. Cat looked at him and sighed

“Alright” everyone looked at her, surprised she’d just allowed it. “There’s no point arguing” she admitted seeing all their faces. Cat took a step before they heard a car pull into the driveway.

“Em, were you expecting anyone else?” Cat wondered, Emily shook her head confused. The car stopped in front of the house and someone jumped out, shutting the door and running into the house. They appeared at the living room door 

“Cat!” 

“Rachel?!?” Cat asked surprised, as she stared at Jacob’s sister. Rachel jogged over to her and pulled her into a hug. Paul smiled the second he saw her and Jacob sighed.

“Who’s that?” Sophie questioned quietly 

“Jacob’s older sister. She just came back from graduating college” Embry whispered in her ear

“Are you alight?” Rachel asked completely shocked

“Y-Yeah…?” Cat asked, her eyes wide with confusion on what to do. Embry leaned down to whisper very quietly into Sophie’s ear

“Paul imprinted on Rachel, she knows everything” he explained 

“Seriously? Paul?” Sophie asked completely stunned

“Yeah, but she knows about you two too, including where you’ve been” Embry muttered

“Oh” Sophie gasped understanding, she repeated it to Cat through their minds and Cat’s expression showed recognition. She turned around and looked at Paul completely stunned then back at Rachel. 

“Woah, now that’s a match I never pictured” she muttered, causing everyone to chuckle except for Rachel and Emily who were completely confused. “I’m perfectly fine Rachel” Cat smiled “I’m a hard nut to crack” she smirked. Rachel let out a sigh of relief and hugged her again 

“Thank god. Jacob’s looked so dull the last few days”

“I don’t blame him” Cat muttered. 

“We’re gonna have to go through all of this again with Kim aren’t we” Sophie muttered

“Probably” Jared smiled

“And the Cullens” Cat rolled her eyes as Rachel released her “We might have been kidnapped but we’re not vulnerable”

“You were kidnapped” everyone reminded them 

“Yeah, but they had some sort of gas, that’s cheating” Cat shrugged. 

“Come on Cat, the sooner we figure out what Zach did the better” Sophie grumbled 

“Like what?” Cat wondered

“Like putting some tracking devises in us” Sophie listed randomly

“He already knows were we are…” Cat reminded her

“Yeah, and he now knows he can’t torture us anymore, don’t you think it’s important we find out how he did that?” Sophie questioned 

“Fine” Cat sighed “But I hope he does find us, that way he’ll turn up and I can send him to hell” Cat said angrily as she walked around Rachel and over to Sophie as Embry released her. 

“I couldn’t agree more but it’s still important” Sophie thought “Plus we need to get this done before we see mum and dad” she muttered

“Alright” Cat nodded, she turned around 

“We’ll see you later” she waved to them all

“We’re not leaving you again” Embry decided as Jacob stood next to him 

“Even if we’re going to the Cullens’?” Sophie asked, they nodded. 

“Alright” Sophie agreed, she turned to Cat “We…”

“Running” Cat cut her off “I need the earth under my feet for a while before I leave it again” she mumbled before turning to leave the house. “By everyone”

“Be careful” Rachel and Emily called after them

“We will” Sophie promised. The twins walked to the Cullens’ mansion at a steadily pace, Cat hand in hand with Jacob and Embry with an arm around Sophie. They reached the Cullens’ in about forty minutes, enjoying each others company after so long. The twins walked into the house ahead of the boys and when they reached the Cullens’ living room Cat was engulfed by Alice who jumped on her. 

“Oh my god! Cat I was so worried, are you two all right?” she rambled 

“Alice, calm down, we’re fine” Cat assured her, Alice released her and put her hands on Sophie’s cheeks 

“I can’t believe you’ve been stuck in the same clothes for an entire week!” she said outraged. Both twins rolled their eyes. 

“Are you two alright?” Esme worried taking Cat’s hand as the boys came in behind them 

“We’re fine” Cat assured her 

“When did you get back?” Esme wondered 

“Today, just under an hour ago” Cat answered as Alice continued to go on about Sophie and her outfits. 

“Where have you been?” Rosalie asked Cat, Cat turned to Jacob who shook his head, saying they didn’t know anything.

“It’s a long story” Cat admitted, Rosalie glared at Jacob who’s expression was no different. 

“Can you explain it to us?” Carlisle asked softly

“Probably, but you might not believe it” Cat muttered as Carlisle lead her over to the sofa. Sophie placed her hand over Alice’s mouth as she got annoyed at her yapping.

“Alice I’ve been locked in a steel metal box for seven days and I haven’t been home yet. Will you calm down and get over it for ten minutes” Sophie snapped, Alice looked at her surprised for a second, everyone did before Sophie removed her hand 

“Sorry. But a steel box, really? That must of been awful! How come you didn’t break out?” Alice started again 

“Alice, shut up and let us explain” Cat said, Alice nodded and went to sit next to Cat while Sophie rolled her eyes before she sat down on another chair, the boys stayed at the doorway. 

“Okay; Sophie was kept in a steel box like cage, with almost no oxygen and no water, while I was being caged in a glass box with a really high melting temperature and it was like missile proof or something. So we couldn’t get out. Every now and then a guy named Zachariah would take us each out of our cages and he’d ask us questions about ourselves, if we didn’t answer he tortured us.” Cat explained 

“How?” Rosalie questioned 

“Well, he got inside our minds somehow, we felt an illusionary pain through our heads” Sophie explained

“Like Jane” Alice muttered

“Where were they keeping you?” Carlisle asked

“Well…” the twins glanced at one another “Heaven” the vampires looked at them completely shocked

“Heaven, as in… heaven?” Emmett asked “Are you sure it wasn’t just…” he began 

“Considering we flew all around looking for an exit and then had to fall from the sky to get back here, no, we’re sure” Cat nodded 

“How were you in heaven without being dead or whatever?” Alice questioned intrigued. 

“Well, turns out the things that kidnapped us were angels” Cat shrugged

“Apparently so are our parents” Sophie added. The Cullens looked at them shocked 

“How’d you escape?” Jasper questioned after a moments silence

“We remembered that glass was made out of silicon and I broke out before releasing Sophie, then we ran around for ages trying to find the exit” Cat answered

“Wow, angels…” Alice muttered “Doesn’t that make you two angels too?” she wondered, the twins shrugged

“We’re different” 

“How?” Carlisle wondered

“Angels can’t control the elements” they chorused. That put the vampires into a little thinking state before Sophie interrupted

“By the way Carlisle, we were wondering if you could take a look at us, see if the angels did anything to us while we were knocked out?” she asked

“If you’d like?” Carlisle nodded

“Please” Sophie nodded. Carlisle turned around and the two twins followed the doctor into his office. 

“But I don’t understand why you can’t get your father to do this?” Carlisle admitted

“Well he doesn’t know about us yet apparently, so it’s just easier if you can do it for us” Sophie explained, Carlisle nodded understanding. 

“So, which one of you would like to go first?” Carlisle wondered

“I will” Cat sighed

“Alright, sit here please” Carlisle cleaned a space on his desk and Cat sat down. Carlisle started by taking a blood sample. He had the equipment to give both girls an x-ray but that was all he could do on short notice. 

“Is there a day your dad doesn’t work?” Carlisle wondered

“No, but we could sneak into the hospital if need be” Cat shrugged

“Plus, by tomorrow they’ll probably know everything anyway” Sophie admitted 

“What do you mean?” Alice wondered

“Well, Jake, Embry, Sue and Billy went around to our house while we were gone, to explain everything to them, see if they had any idea where we might be” Cat began 

“Unfortunately, they didn’t get the chance to explain anything” Sophie said

“Why?” Emmett wondered

“They already knew everything” Jacob stepped in 

“Everything?” Esme questioned

“About the pack, about you guys” Cat confessed

“They knew that Forks was home to werewolves and vampires and they knew who they were too” Embry explained 

“The only thing they didn’t know, was about us” Sophie shrugged

“How?” Rosalie wondered

“They’re angels, guess it comes with being that” Cat thought. 

“Well, I’ll get these analysed for you, but if I don’t find anything we might need to do some more tests, just to make sure that whatever it was isn’t in your system” Carlisle explained 

“Thanks Carlisle, we really appreciate it” Sophie smiled, she turned to Cat “Come on, we should probably head home now”, Cat sighed

“Do we have to?”

“We have to eventually” Sophie shrugged. Cat blew a piece of her hair from her eye 

“Fine” she muttered, she waved to the Cullens and the two girls, plus the wolves, walked down the stairs towards the front door. 

“So, what are we gonna say?” Cat asked

“We’ve done it twice already” Sophie reminded her

“Yes but this is our parents” Cat said 

“Shouldn’t change too much” Sophie muttered

“You kidding, it changes everything” Cat worried, bitting her lip as they walked into the trees. 

“I’m sure you’ll be fine” Jacob assured her, placing his arm around her shoulder

“Easy for you to say, they know about you” Cat grumbled

“You realise we’re gonna have to explain how we know about them too” Sophie realised, Cat groaned

“Why?!?” she complained. 

“Actually, your parents know you know about us” 

“What?!” the girls complained 

“They guessed” Embry sighed

“Oh man…” Cat muttered “Are they trying to make our job —”

“Easier” Sophie cut her off

“Easier? How is it easier?” Cat questioned

“Because we don’t need to explain half the stuff, they already know it” 

“That doesn’t help us in figuring out where to start” Cat reminded her  

“Well, do you think we should start with us or the angels?” Sophie wondered 

“Maybe yourselves?” Embry smiled 

“Depends on what they ask when we get there” Cat muttered. The house came into view in the distance and Cat frowned

“We’re probably making a much bigger deal out of this then we need to” Sophie decided

“I hope so” Cat sighed. They stopped at the edge of the forest. “Front door?” Cat asked

“Sounds smartest” Sophie nodded, the boys rubbed their backs encouragingly and they all walked around the house and to the front door. They slowly ascended the stairs before stopping at the door. The twins looked at one another and nodded, both taking a deep breath before Cat reached for the door knob and turned the handle, opening the door. They stood there for a second before walking inside and Jacob shut the door behind them 

“Hello?” Sophie called

“Sophie?” Caren’s voice sounded, they heard footsteps before Caren rounded the corner from the kitchen. She stared at her daughters in disbelief before her eyes welled up with tears and she rushed at the girls, pulling them both into a hug.

“Oh, my girls!” she cried “You’re alright” the girls hugged their mother back happily

“John!” Caren called

“Yes dear?” John asked as he walked down the stairs, Caren released the girls and John looked at them amazed, Cat grinned and ran up to her father, throwing her arms around his neck. John pulled her close to him 

“We’re back” Cat smiled

“Welcome home” John said softly, almost like he was trying to keep his tears back. 

“Where did you find them?” Caren asked the boys

“We didn’t” Jacob admitted

“They found us” Embry smiled, Caren looked down at Sophie, Sophie sighed

“It’s a long story. But I feel we’re not the only ones with an explanation?” she asked, Caren looked at John who nodded 

“Come on, we might as well sit down” Caren said taking Sophie’s hand as she and John lead them to the lounge room. Everyone sat down and silence dawned

_“Do we start?”_ Cat wondered

_“I don’t know…”_ Sophie bit her lip looking at her parents 

_“What do we say?”_ Cat asked, Jacob stood behind the seat she was in and placed his hands on her shoulders. She took a deep breath. “We heard you know about the boys” Cat began, Caren and John looked at her and nodded

“It’s not difficult really” Caren smiled a small smile, but it didn’t last long

_“You know, I think they’re just as worried as we are”_ Sophie noticed

_“Easy for them, we already know”_ Cat grumbled 

_“But they don’t know that”_ Sophie reminded her

“Are you two alright?” John asked, brushing Sophie’s cheek, Sophie nodded

“Perfectly healthy” she smiled 

“They didn’t hurt you?” Caren wondered

“They tried” Cat admitted, trying to make her nerves go away by being cocky. Caren looked at her confused. The twins looked at one another and sighed 

“Mum, we know” Sophie began 

“About everything” Cat added

“Everything?” John wondered

“Jake told us you already know about the wolves and the vampires” Cat said 

“While we were being contained however, we finally got some answers” Sophie said slowly. Caren and John looked worried 

“It took a while because he didn’t want to give us the satisfaction of us knowing but…” Cat muttered annoyed

“He?” John asked, already knowing the answer 

“Zachariah” the twins chorused, John inhaled deeply as his face turned angry for a minute. 

“Girls, we know this is a lot to take in…” Caren began 

“It’s not actually” Cat cut her off, Caren and John shared a look “I think the hardest part to believe was that you two were actually involved in the supernatural” Cat smiled, Sophie nodded

“We always thought you were clueless and normal” she admitted 

“Always?” John wondered “I didn’t believe you’d known about the wolves for that long?”

“Well, I’ve known since…” Cat thought “About the time the Cullens came back from their ‘vacation’” she admitted “Sophie found out a while later” 

“So that’s, since, April? May? Which is four or five months ago” Sophie calculated

“Really? That short? Cat asked surprised, Sophie nodded 

“I thought it was longer” she admitted 

“Huh”

“Sweetie, that isn’t long” Caren admitted 

“To you guys maybe” Cat added, Caren took a deep breath

“We’re sorry for not telling you” she sighed “We’re sorry for keeping this a secret for so long.”

“Yeah, that part you need to explain,” Sophie cut her off “How long, exactly?” 

“Yeah, how old am I really?” Cat asked, not sure whether she wanted to know 

“Quite a few centuries” John admitted

“And we never showed signs of… I don’t know, what ever it is?” Sophie questioned, they both shook their heads.

“If we’d known you’d had some sort of, ability, we wouldn’t have erased your memories and tampered with your age” Caren assured them 

“So over the years you just stored everything down in the bunker to us from being suspicious” Cat realised, their parents nodded. 

“So, did you actually get a promotion up here?” Sophie asked John, he shook his head

“We’d been in Miami for too long, and had to move. We’re sorry” he apologised

“Like the Cullens then, moving around every few years” Cat muttered 

“How did you two find out about the pack and the vampires anyway?” Caren wondered, the girls looked at the boys and then away again. Cat placed a hand on one of Jacob’s still resting on her shoulder. 

“Well…” Cat began, Caren gasped and covered her mouth, understanding immediately 

“Oh my babies” she said smiling, she pulled Sophie into a tight hug. Sophie was sort of squished against her mother

“Mum, release, please” she asked 

“Oh, sorry” Caren smiled “But why didn’t you tell us?”

“Right, because we knew you knew about all of this” Cat reminded her, Caren smiled but shook her head

“Alright, I’m sorry” 

“I think I’m lost” John admitted

“John, they’re soul mates” Caren nodded her head to the boys. John looked between the two boys for a minute

“Well, that explains a lot” he finally said, Cat rolled her eyes 

“Don’t be so daddish” she accused. 

“When?” Caren asked, Sophie looked at Cat

“Um, Bella left with Alice to go to Italy, I went to find Jacob the day after, happened then. I found about their secret the day after that.” Cat recalled 

“We went to bonfire, remember and Cat dragged me with her” Sophie smiled, winking at Embry who smiled back at her. 

“Oh, I’m so happy for you both” Caren smiled, giving Sophie a nicer hug as she was sitting next to her. 

“Thanks?” Sophie and Cat asked a little confused. 

“Why did Bella leave for Italy?” John wondered, the girls looked at him confused

“You didn’t work it out?” they chorused

“Work what out?” Caren asked

“Bella’s dating Edward, you know, the vampire?” Cat jogged their memory “In fact she’s married to him”

“I don’t think she’d marry him if she didn’t know about him” Sophie admitted 

“Bella knows?” Caren asked surprised, everyone nodded 

“She found out before we moved here” Sophie explained 

“But she didn’t find out about the wolves until we were here” Cat added with a smile

“So why did she go to Italy?” Caren asked again 

“To save Edward” the girls answered plainly 

“He was gonna kill himself cause he thought Bella had died.” Cat shrugged

“So he went —” Sophie began 

“To the Volturi” Caren and John said 

“Yeah…” Sophie said “You know about them?”

“It’s sort of hard not to notice a giant coven of vampires” Caren said obviously 

“Especially when tourists go in and never come out” John sighed shaking his head. 

“Does Charlie know?” Caren asked, everyone shook their heads

“Oblivious” the twins admitted. Caren nodded and they sat in silence for a few minutes. 

“I have a question” Cat began “What’s this about you two being criminals? That’s not real is it?” Caren and John shook their heads immediately

“We were framed.” Caren sighed

“How?” Sophie wondered

“One of the angels pinned all of the evidence onto us” John said 

“How?” Cat asked

“Well, it wasn’t easy, it’s not easy to pin such a thing onto someone such as your father” Caren admitted 

“How come?” Cat wondered

“Well, it’s not easy to frame an archangel for something” Caren smiled, the twins mouths dropped open 

“Archangel?!?!?!?!” they both questioned, Caren nodded with a smile

“Michael” she nodded her head towards John who smiled at them. The twins shared a look of absolute shock, both their mouths still open. Cat’s eyes zoomed around in their sockets as she tried to comprehend the new information were as Sophie was frozen. They looked at one another again 

“HOLY SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!” they shouted, a glass vase standing on the side table behind Jacob suddenly froze over and exploded, while the flowers that fell from it burst into flames. Caren and John jumped, while the boys rolled their eyes and sighed as the girls continued to be completely stunned. Caren got up and walked over to the broken vase as the sideboard began to catch fire from the flowers. Jacob leaned down to Cat

“Cat, you need to calm down” he said 

“My fathers an archangel…” she muttered

“He’s Michael…” Sophie said as Embry sat next to her 

“That’s not possible” Cat thought 

“That’s unbelievable…” Sophie muttered 

“Actually, that’s typical” Cat said, finally seeing the irony in it

“How?” Sophie questioned 

“Cause it’d only happen to us” Cat grumbled 

“Hello! The archangel Michael!” Sophie reminded her “The archangel that slew Lucifer and sent him to earth were he became the devil!” John frowned at that sentence. “He’s meant to be the archangel above archangels!” 

“Yeah, and what a coincidence that he happens to be OUR dad, of all people” Cat said, Sophie was about to argue back 

“No you’re right that sounds like something that’d happen to us” she admitted, coming out of her surprised state. 

“Well you took that in the best of spirits” Jacob grinned

“Jake” Cat began, he waited for her to continue “I’m the daughter of an archangel” she smiled, Jacob rolled his eyes

“I’m the grandson of a chief” he reminded her

“Archangels better” Cat teased, Jacob sighed and shook his head. 

“Now that you’ve grasped that concept…” Caren said, everyone turned around to see the entire sideboard was on fire, and had began to burn the walls and carpet. Cat stood up while Sophie covered her mouth and looked at her sister

“Shit” Cat muttered, Sophie hit her leg 

“Do something” she muttered. Cat clicked her fingers and the fire died, leaving the sideboard, wall and carpet completely unharmed. 

“Sorry” Cat mumbled. Caren and John looked at her completely surprised before looking at each other. 

“Remember when I said we’re not the only ones that need to give an explanation?” Sophie asked biting her lower lip. 

“How did you two escape heaven?” Caren asked slowly 

“We broke out” Cat shrugged 

“No one breaks out…” John admitted

“We did” Sophie sighed

“Wasn’t easy either, took us all week to realise it could actually be done” Cat admitted confidently 

“Took you all week to remember you could actually do it” Sophie judged

“Sorry, but I’m not the smart one, you should have known it could be done” Cat snapped back

“Girls!” Caren interrupted “How did you break out?” 

“Well, I was being kept in a glass cage and Sophie in a metal one” Cat began 

“I had hardly any oxygen or water and Cat’s glass was bullet proof and had an extremely high melting point” Sophie said

“Why would they go to so much trouble?” John wondered

“It was the only why they could contain us” Cat shrugged 

“What do you mean?” Caren asked slowly 

“Well…” Cat thought “I just set the sideboard on fire” she stated, Sophie hit her forehead with her hand

“Seriously? That’s all you’ve got?” 

“You didn’t say anything” Cat reminded her 

“I was about to” 

“You didn’t tell me that”

“You should have waited”

“And let us fall into another awkward silence? No thanks” Cat admitted

“Catherine” Caren walked towards her, Cat bit her lip and flinched away a little at the sound of her full name “How did you set the sideboard on fire?” she asked seriously

“My emotions were too high?” Cat shrugged, unsure on how to explain it. Sophie threw her arms in the air and walked away from her sister

“That’s not explaining it” she accused

“I’m sorry maybe you should say something” Cat suggested, Sophie thought for a minute 

“Mum, dad, you were wrong” she said “We aren’t your normal little girls” she said plainly 

“You’re…” Caren began 

“We’re not human” Cat blurted out 

“How?” John questioned, Sophie looked at Cat who rolled her eyes before her entire body was surrounded in flames. Jacob took a step back having been standing the closest to her. The fire lasted a few minutes before it disappeared and the twins parents stared at her completely gobsmacked. 

“Not normal” Cat said slowly

“But…”

“When we turned thirteen, we gained these abilities” Sophie began “Together the two of us can control the four natural elements; earth, water, fire and wind” 

“Sophie can control water and wind” Cat said

“And Cat can control earth and fire” Sophie added. They fell into silence, it was now Caren and John’s turn to wrap their head around it. 

“Zachariah didn’t just want us to punish you, he wanted to find out why we could do what we can” Sophie said after a few minutes 

“He found out we weren’t normal after he attacked us a few months ago” Cat sighed “After that he had an angel following us everywhere to find out what we could do” 

“Zachariah had the cages built to counter our abilities so that we couldn’t escape” Sophie informed “Fortunately we remembered that Cat could control silicon, which is what glass is made out of, after she broke it she freed me from my metal trap and we went to find an exit.” the two angels stayed silent and unmoving as they stared at the girls.

“We’re actually surprised you knew about the wolves and vampires but not about us” Cat admitted with a small smile “At the beginning we weren’t exactly good at hiding it” Sophie nodded 

“We caused all the electricity and plumbing problems” she confessed 

“The wolves found out not long after Bella’s grounding was lifted and the vampires found out not long after that” Cat sighed 

“That’s why Cat’s temperature is always so high and mine is so low, ice and fire” Sophie said as the girls took advantage of their parents silence. 

“At first we thought we were elementals, but now we’re not so sure” Cat muttered “Seems were some sort of special angel” 

“Zach seemed to think so” Sophie nodded. They fell into what seemed like an endless silence that lasted quite a while. The wolves shared a look almost worried but the girls just waited. 

“You…?” Caren began “Since thirteen?” the girls shrugged 

“Why didn’t you tell us?” John wondered

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Cat asked, they frowned

“Probably for the same reason” Sophie shrugged. 

“Can we make a promise?” Cat wondered, everyone looked at her “No more lies?” she asked, Caren smiled and walked towards her putting an arm around her shoulders

“Absolutely” she agreed, John nodded and Sophie gave him a hug.

“See, that wasn’t so bad” Jacob grinned

“Shut up” Cat smirked, he winked at her in return. 


	51. Chapter 51

The twins quickly got back into the swing of things, they both went to see Billy and Sue, both who where extremely happy to see them alive. 

Cat explained everything to Rachel, stunning the girl beyond werewolves and vampires. The elders were also informed of the events to factor the new findings into their myths and legends. 

Cat discovered that she’d actually left her phone back at home and therefore didn’t have to buy a new one, Sophie on the other hand wasn’t so lucky. 

Jacob and Embry didn’t leave their sides for three days before Sam had had enough and ordered them back onto patrol, but not before they made the twins promise to never be apart. 

The twins had begun to do things around the house now that their parents knew everything, of course every time they did, their parent would jump and the girls needed to explain how it worked. 

The girls had been to the hospital and both John and Carlisle had done tests on them to see whether Zachariah had done something, though some of the tests hadn’t come back, there, so far, had been nothing. 

* * *

 

“Jeez, there’s nothing to do” Cat complained, she was sitting on the couch in the living room 

“No more school to occupy our time with” Sophie smirked

“There’s gotta be something”

“Don’t jinx it, whenever our time is being taken up it’s usually thanks to something bad” Sophie was curled up on one of the seats with a book in her hand. 

“I’d rather be preparing for the newborn battle again then doing nothing” Cat confessed

“Go for a run” Sophie offered 

“And run where?” Cat questioned

“I don’t know, anywhere” Sophie shrugged “Be spontaneous. Go clear your head while you think of something to do” she said, not really interested. Cat scowled at her before getting up and leaving the room.

“Wait, Cat” Sophie called shutting her book, Cat turned to look at her “I was wondering, have you been having strange dreams?”

“What counts as strange?” Cat wondered

“Um… I don’t know…” Sophie thought “I’ve just been having these dreams, but… they’re more like memories or something” 

“So memory dreams?” Cat asked

“I don’t know, kind of” Sophie shrugged

“Well, let’s go ask mum and dad about it.” Cat suggested, she turned and left the room while Sophie got up and followed her, they walked around the house to their father’s study where he was quietly working.

“Hey dad, we have a question” Cat began, John looked up and smiled at them

“Sure, what’s wrong?” 

“I’ve been having these dreams” Sophie began “But, they’re not real dreams, they’re kind of like memories, but, they’re not mine” John examined her for a minute while thinking over what she’d said. 

“Hmmm” he stood up and walked over to Sophie “Come here, sit down” he said leading her to the couch in the room. Sophie sat down and John kneeled in front of her before he put a hand up at her head and touched her temple with his two fingers. Both Sophie and John shut their eyes while Cat stood watching. John sighed and opened his eyes 

“They are memories” John admitted

“Who’s?” the twins asked 

“Your’s” John said, the twins looked confused and shared a glance

“Come here” John told Cat, patting the spot next to Sophie, Cat sat down and John placed his fingers to her temple. After a few minutes he nodded

“Yeah, you too” 

“What?” the twins chorused

“The wall in which your memories are hidden behind, it’s beginning to crumble” John admitted

“Crumble?” Cat wondered

“How?” Sophie questioned

“It seems, after discovering the truth and realising that you do have memories locked away your mind is trying to get you to remember, in doing so it’s attacking the wall.” John explained

“Can you not just take it down?” Cat wondered, John shook his head

“It’s not as easy as that, it takes a while to build the wall in the first place, but to take it down, that could damage you mentally. To have all those memories come back at once could send you in some sort of faze, might even cause you to go unconscious as your mind deals with all the extra memories” John informed them

“What to we do?” Cat wondered

“You let your mind slowly remember everything, allowing it to slowly break the wall is better then having everything rush at you all at once.” John advised 

“So will we just gain the memories?” Cat summarised, John nodded

“Like what’s happening to Sophie they will come as dreams at first, you might get some deja vu, flashes before you can make sense of any of it, but give it time and you’ll have all the memories back”

“Centuries worth?” Sophie asked, John smiled but nodded 

“Then we’ll know how old we are…” Cat muttered causing John to chuckle at her

“Just don’t be too surprised when you begin to remember things”, the girls nodded

“Hey dad,” Sophie began

“Yes?” 

“That family portrait,” Sophie though, John waited “Can we hang it up somewhere, other then down in the basement?” 

“Wont that bring up questions for people who come here?” Cat questioned

“Well everyone who does come here already knows what it means” Sophie reminded them 

“Where would we put it?” Cat asked

“We’d find a place, maybe down in the library, most of the walls down there are empty” Sophie shrugged, she looked at her father “Please?” John smiled at her

“I’ll see what we can do” he nodded. The girls nodded before they stood up and left the room 

“Wanna make a bet on how old we are?” Cat asked randomly, Sophie rolled her eyes

“No, not really” she sighed, Cat smirked. 

“So why do you think that you’ve had dreams and I haven’t?” Cat wondered

“Because I’ve been scratching at the wall since I met Zachariah, you haven’t” Sophie shrugged 

“Well, seems I need to start some mental searching” Cat muttered as she headed towards the front door. Sophie walked back into the lounge room and continued to read her book.

* * *

Cat’s POV.

I felt sort of annoyed that Sophie was gaining her memories back and I wasn’t, I felt frustrated that she could find the wall in her mind and I couldn’t. After she’d told me about it, I’d tried to see if I could find one in my mind too. Unfortunately for me, Sophie had a face to concentrate on that helped her find the wall, Zachariah’s face. I hadn’t had the chance to do some ‘mind searching’ since I’d gotten back, all I’d really wanted to do was enjoy the few things I’d missed during that week, my soft bed, the earth beneath my feet and cheese burgers being a couple. I walked into the trees, I didn’t need to worry about being seen anymore, not around my house anyway. It was funny, Sophie and I had come completely clean, same with mum and dad, but nothing seemed different. I hadn’t really felt trapped around mum and dad before, maybe a tiny bit enclosed but not claustrophobic trapped. If I hadn’t had to hide from them, I might not have gotten so much control over my emotions and that could have ended disastrously. I found a clearing and sat down in the middle before lying on my back, staring at the sky. It was a dull grey again today, Sophie and my weather manipulation hadn’t lasted very long. I guess we just didn’t have much practise with it. 

“Dad said he’d blocked our memories, but he didn’t say anything about giving us fake ones. He can only make us so young right? So maybe if I think backwards I’ll hit the wall”  I guessed. I shut my eyes, the last thing I thought about was what I’d done all week, I’d caught up with everyone. The week before I was locked up, the week before that was Bella’s wedding. Before that is was our birthday, and graduation before that. Now that I thought about it, Sophie and I had been here for almost a year, which meant I’d met Jake almost a year ago… I smiled. Sure, I might not have spoken to him for that whole year, about four months being unaccounted for, but I still met him then. I shook my head, I was running off topic. The biggest event that had happened before we moved was… I thought back. What was it… oh, our eighteenth birthday party, that was awesome. I wonder, out of all the eighteenths I’ve had, if that was the best? Probably was seeing as it’s from this generation… I wonder if I had a ball once? With dancing and long dresses, like in movies. I sat up 

“Oh I hope they didn’t marry me off to someone when I was twelve or something…” I muttered, the idea sounded horrible. I shook my head and laid back down again. It must have taken me a few hours to reach the age of six before I started having trouble remembering things. 

“My fifth birthday… I know I had some cute party…” I thought “But it wasn’t fairies or princesses…” I couldn’t think as I felt a few vibrations, I sighed as they came closer to me. I waited as they stopped, changed and then walked out of the trees to where I was.

“What you doing Cat?” Seth asked

“I was just thinking” I admitted, still staring at the sky. He sat next to me

“What about?”, I sighed and sat up

“Well, Sophie this morning told me that she’s started having these dreams, but they turned out not to be dreams at all, but memories. We asked my dad about it and he said that the wall he and mum built in our minds to lock away the memories of our past lives, was crumbling. Which is why Sophie’s getting memories. Well I’m not, and we think it’s cause Sophie’s been knocking at the wall since Zachariah first attacked her. So I came out here to see if I could find the wall” I explained, Seth looked at me stunned

“W-Wow” he muttered, not sure what to say 

“Yeah” I nodded lying back down 

“How are you doing that?” Seth questioned

“By going through all the memories in my life, trying to find out where I can’t remember anything” I shrugged “I’m stuck at my fifth birthday”

“Well that’s not gonna work” Seth smirked

“How do you know?” I asked, sitting up and leaning back on my elbows

“Well, you don’t remember things until you’re a certain age anyway, you don’t usually remember anything from before you were three” Seth said, I thought for a minute before groaning and collapsing back onto the ground

“All that time waisted for nothing” I grumbled annoyed 

“Well, Sophie said that this Zach guy was familiar to her and that’s how she found the wall, she was trying to find out where she knew him, why don’t you just do that?” Seth offered

“Because I know where I met him, he attacked me” I said

“But where? When? What were you doing?” Seth questioned, I thought and bit my lip trying to answer. I shrugged

“I don’t know”

“So focus on that, try and find those answers” Seth grinned

“Huh… why didn’t I think of that?” I wondered

“You just went about it the wrong way” Seth teased, I poked my tongue out at him

“So what you doing here?” I asked 

“I was bored, thought I’d go for a run when I smelt your scent” Seth explained 

“Huh” I nodded “Fairo. Guess we’re all lost at what to do today” I sighed 

“Unless you’re with your girlfriend” Seth muttered

“Don’t look so sad, it’ll happen to you too” I smirked, causing Seth to roll his eyes. 

“I’m just looking forward to the day it happens to Leah” he confessed, I sat up and put my hand on his shoulder

“I think we all are” I nodded, pretending to be wise and causing Seth to smirk at me. 

“By the way, how are you doing?” Seth wondered

“What do you mean?” I questioned

“Well, Sophie said something about you being really pale before?” Seth reminded her

“Yeah, we think it was because of the lack of sun light, you know, cause it’s kind of connected to me” I shrugged “I was fine after I’d been in the sun for a while” 

“Do you think if could get really bad if you went without the sun for too long?” Seth asked

“You mean like a week?” I smirked

“Well, obviously it’d have to be longer” Seth said obviously “But what do you think?”

“I don’t know, but I didn’t feel weak or dizzy or anything, I was just pale” I admitted “Who knows it could mean a weakness, I mean everyone has an Achilles heal right?” 

“Yeah, like Jake’s is you” Seth teased, I shrugged with a smile, not at all denying it. 

“You know…” Seth began, I looked at him, he had a thoughtful look on his face “I wonder why it is you and Sophie are different” he admitted, I sighed and laid back down 

“You and me both. But Zach said something about us being a rare case anyway, apparently angels don’t ‘reproduce’ and we’re the first ever outcome of that” I said, putting quotation marks around the word

“Maybe it had something to do with that then” Seth thought

“Well, obviously”

“No, but not just that, I mean you and Sophie can control the elements but angels can’t. The elements are part of the earth right?” Seth asked, I sat back up slowly as I nodded

“Maybe it’s cause you were born on earth and angels weren’t” he suggested. I thought about

“Wow, oh my god, that makes perfect sense” I noticed “Seth, you’re a genius!” I smiled, giving him a hug, he hugged me back before I suddenly pulled away “But, that doesn’t explain why we don’t have angel powers”

“What counts as angel powers?” Seth wondered

“I don’t know, dad is able to fish around in our minds, that’s how he knew the wall was crumbling” I shrugged 

“What did he do?” Seth asked

“He put his two fingers to our temples, like this —” I did so to Seth “— then we both closed our eyes —” I closed mine, then opened one to see Seth had his closed “— and then, I don’t know he sort of, looked around or something” I admitted, not moving

“What did it feel like?” Seth questioned, I thought, scrunching up my nose as I did 

“Sort of like when I feel Edward in my head, like something’s in there that shouldn’t be” I tried to explained 

“How do you read Sophie’s thoughts?” Seth wondered

“I kind of just…” I suddenly saw a flash of a funeral, everyone wearing black with solum looks on their faces. I opened my eyes and removed my fingers “Woah” I muttered, Seth looked at me when I jumped

“What?” he asked 

“I… um… I think I just entered your head” I admitted 

“Seriously how?” Seth questioned 

“I, tried to do what I do to Sophie, but instead of hearing thoughts, I saw a memory” I confessed

“Which one?” Seth grinned, I frowned

“A funeral” I said softly. Seth’s grin dampened 

“Oh” he muttered

“Why would I see a tragedy?” I wondered, Seth shrugged

“But it’s not something I like to think about” he confessed

“Sorry” I apologised, he shook his head

“It’s not your fault. But I wonder how you did that?”

“Weird…” I nodded “It was exactly like how my dad did it to me and Sophie”

“But he’s an angel, you don’t have angel powers…” Seth reminded me

“I know, but… I don’t know” I shrugged. I stood up “Come on, let’s go ask the others”

“Shouldn’t you tell Sophie first?” Seth suggested, I rolled my eyes

“I’ll tell her later” I waved him off and began to walk away from him “You coming or not?” I called back as I exited the clearing

“Yeah, yeah” he muttered with a sigh

“Don’t act so grown up, you’re just a kid remember” I teased

“At least I’m taller then you”

“That’s just cause you’re a werewolf, if you were normal you’d be miniature” I laughed, I heard a huff and Seth stood next to me as a sandy wolf “And you’re not that tall as a wolf anyway” I smirked, he nudged me, and if not for my excellent balance while surrounded by my element, and my strength, I might have fallen over. He growled a little when I didn’t, which only caused me to laugh at him. We ran through the forest, me slowing down so that  Seth could keep up. I stopped before we reached Emily’s

“I don’t think they’re at Emily’s” I admitted 

 _“Then where?”_ Seth wondered, I concentrated for a minute

“The cliff jumping sight” I discovered. Seth huffed and ran past me in that direction “Hey, wait for me!” I called before running after him. I past him easily and ran swiftly up the cliff side, I heard the laughing and a splash before I identified exactly who was on the cliff. I exited the trees and wrapped by arms around one of the warm bodies. He jumped when I touched him. 

“Hi” I grinned

“Jeez, don’t do that” Jacob sighed, I smirked

“Why not?”

“You’re gonna give me a heart attack” he confessed

“What? Didn’t you hear me coming?” I asked, putting on a fake confused look. Jake just gave me a look back, I couldn’t help but grin. 

“Hey, Cat” I turned just in time to have Jared wrap his arms around me before I was flying through the air. I guess I should’ve seen this coming, of course one of them wouldn’t be able to resist throwing me over. I turned to see the water quickly approaching from below me before I slowed to a stop just above the waves. 

“Come on, that’s cheating” I turned to see Jared complaining. I crossed my arms

“Shouldn’t have thrown me over” I advised

“Where’s the fun in that?” Jared questioned, I turned my nose away from him “Aww, come on, don’t be such a party pooper” he accused

“How do we get her in?” Collin muttered

“Pull her down from below” Jared suggested with a shrug

“You could just, not” Jacob offered

“Don’t be so boring” Jared smirked, Jacob just rolled his eyes before looking down at me, I grinned and winked at him.

“You do remember I can hear you right?” I called up as I sat cross legged above the water. They all seemed to remember the fact that my hearing was as good as theirs before they suddenly turned around and walked away from the cliff. I could hear the buzzing sound of whispers for a second before another body came flying over the edge. I only managed to see the mass of bleach blonde hair before I was covered in water from the splash created. I coughed and wiped my eyes before turning to my sister annoyed as she resurfaced.

“Thanks for inviting me” she grinned

“Thanks for drenching me” I replied as steam rose off of my body. I stood up in the air before flying back up the cliff side and doing a handstand at the top, skidding a little along the ground when I landed. 

“Nice” I said to Jared as I rubbed my hands together, the last of the water drying off. He shrugged with a grin, obviously proud he got me wet some how. 

“So, what gives us the honour of you two gracing us with your presence?” Jacob wondered as Sophie came walking out of the trees from the ocean below. 

“I was terribly bored” I groaned 

“You just couldn’t find a productive way to spend your time” Sophie corrected me as she ringed out her hair of the water before pulling the rest out of her clothes. 

“Yeah, and because of that, I was bored” I nodded, admitting it “So, I went for a run and then lounged around in the forest” I shrugged

“After what happened to you two you’re still going out alone?” Collin asked surprised

“We’re not wimps Collin” I grinned at him, he shrugged in response

“I thought you promised to never go anywhere unless you were together?” Jacob asked seriously

“I know, but I was super bored, I was like dying of boredom” I exaggerated “And Sophie wouldn’t come with me” I pouted, Jake sighed and shook his head at me, trying not to scold me for breaking my promise and ‘risking my life’ again. 

“So why’d you come here?” Jared wondered

“Yeah, no doubt you knew someone would throw you over” Sophie smirked, I sighed

“I did, but I forgot about that, I was preoccupied with something else” I confessed

“Like what?” Jared wondered, his tone said he didn’t believe that I could do such a thing as concentrate to hard on one thing at a time. 

“Well, I…” I began “I think I don’t wanna repeat myself” I decided

“Don’t worry, I’ll tell the others” Seth shrugged, I grinned at him before turning to the confused party watching us 

“I discovered something” I admitted 

“Like what?” Sophie asked

“I did what dad did to us this morning, but I did it to Seth” I explained

“What did he do?” Sophie wondered, I rolled my eyes

“He searched through our minds remember” I jogged her memory 

“Yeah, so how did you do that to Seth?” she questioned confused, I shrugged 

“We were talking about how dad entered our heads to see the walls he’d built and then I entered Seth’s mind and saw one of his memories” I confessed

“You saw a memory?” Sophie asked

“Don’t judge me, it’s not the most unbelievable thing that’s happened” I reminded her, annoyed by her tone. She shrugged, not able to deny it but I could see I hadn’t convinced her. I sighed

“Seth, I saw one of your memories didn’t I?” I asked him, he nodded

“Which one?” Jacob wondered, Seth looked at me and we frowned

“Not a happy one” I confessed, everyone saw the looks and noticed that wasn’t a question we wanted to answer. 

“How’d you do it?” Collin wondered interested, I grinned and walked up to him

“Let’s see if I can do it again” I decided, I placed two fingers against his temple and concentrated on reading his thoughts, at the same time, I saw a flash of something, but it wasn’t from Collin’s mind. Two girls and their parents were posing for a portrait that was being painted, I recognised the portrait immediately, it was the one in the basement under Sophie and my house. The image quickly changed before I saw a the forest around me, the scene looked sort of dull and after a second I realised it was because this was before Collin had phased for the first time, so his eyesight wasn’t as strong as it is now. His vision grew red around the edges for a split second before everything looked like it was spinning and Collin was wobbling all over the place. His vision increased and became sharper and the way he saw everything around him was different. I heard someone say his name before I removed my fingers and grinned. 

“Well?” Seth wondered

“I saw the first time he phased” I admitted

“Seriously?”

“Yeah, his vision wasn’t awesome and the picture turned red for a second before everything looked like it was spinning and suddenly his eyesight changed and he wobbled around on four paws” I explained, Collin looked impressed. Once everyone saw his expression they assumed I was telling the truth. I turned to Sophie “That’s not all I saw, I saw the moment when we were having that portrait painted” I confessed “I must say, I looked good in a gown” I smirked, Sophie rolled her eyes

“Well, looks like you found the wall” she confessed “But what happened to having them come as dreams first?” she wondered

“Well I have just probably bulldozed some of it” I confessed 

“But how can you see memories instead of just hearing some random thoughts?” Jacob wondered

“How am I meant to know?” I shrugged “Seth and I were just experimenting and I tried to mimic what my dad did; it worked” I explained again. 

“That’s weird” Sophie muttered

“You should try it” I suggested to her

“Maybe later” she nodded

“Oh and Seth had an idea!” I remembered

“Really?”

“He’s a genius today, just kept saying things that made sense” I confessed

“Really?” everyone asked

“Seth?” Jared wondered pointing at him, I nodded, a serious look on my face.

“What did he think?” Sophie wondered looking at him 

“I suggested that maybe the reason you and Cat can use the elements is because you were born on the earth” Seth shrugged 

“In other words, the angels were created in heaven, so have heavenly powers, were as we were born on the earth, so we have earthly powers. Remember we’re the first to ever be born of two angels, so no one knows how it works” I explained 

“Woah” Sophie muttered surprised “That is genius” 

“I know” I grinned

“We should ask mum” Sophie muttered

“Come on, relish in the fact that we might be a step closer to figuring everything out then Zach is” I reminded her

“Not everything’s a competition” Sophie said 

“It is when Zachariah’s involved” I disagreed “I want to beat him at all costs, teach him a lesson” 

“Can we forget about that for a while, I really just want to relax for a minute” Sophie confessed

“Well, is a bonfire relaxing?” Collin asked

“With you guys around?” I smirked, Collin rolled his eyes while Jared just grinned 

“Sounds fun, are you guys having one?” Sophie wondered, they all nodded

“We were going to have it as a type of celebration for nothing happening in a week” Jacob confessed

“Well sorry, it’s not our fault we attract trouble” I apologised

“I don’t know about that” Jared sighed, I stomped my foot and Jared suddenly went flying through the air and over the cliff, crashing into the water below. 

“That’s for throwing me over” I called when I heard Jared cursing. 

“So I’m guessing this bonfire’s tonight?” Sophie wondered

“Yeah” Seth nodded

“How come we’re only just hearing about it?” I asked

“Cause we organised it today” Jacob admitted 

“Glad to see you’re all so organised” I smirked, they shrugged

“It’s more of a last minute type of thing” Seth admitted

“Yeah, we’ve noticed” Sophie smiled, I turned around as Jared came walking back up the hill

“Right your turn” he growled at me

“I already had my turn” I reminded him 

“Yeah, well now you get another one” he decided walking towards me 

“I don’t want another one” I crossed my arms, not budging

“Oh well” Jared grinned as he lunged at me, unfortunately for him a branched reached forwards and grabbed him around the waist, several more tied him up. Jared struggled against the plant before looking at me annoyed. I grinned at him and flicked my wrist before he was thrown over again.

“Was that necessary?” Sophie asked as the boys laughed at Jared

“Yes, yes it was” I nodded, Sophie rolled her eyes at me, disappointed, being the mature person I was, I stuck my tongue out at her in response. 

“Catherine you’re in for it now!” I laughed at Jared’s open threat and walked to the edge of the cliff and looked down on Jared 

“What are you going to do? You can’t catch me, you can hardly even touch me” I reminded him 

“Don’t underestimate me”

“You’re the one underestimating me, you think you can get back at me?” I asked not believing it

“Stop thinking of yourself so high and might” he grumbled

“Why? I am the daughter of the archangel Michael after all” I smirked

“WHAT!?!?!” everyone but Jacob shouted, I looked at them all confused and saw Sophie shaking her head

“What? Didn’t we tell you?” I asked surprised, everyone shook their heads “Didn’t Jake tell you?” they looked at Jacob who shrugged and shook his head at Cat

“I forgot, sorry” he apologised

“Oh…” I muttered “Well, our dad, John, he’s really the archangel Michael” I explained, they just stared at me shocked while Sophie’s eyes looked from one wolf to the other. 

“Woah” Seth muttered

“Isn’t he meant to be like…” Collin began

“The top angel? Yeah” I nodded

“Could you two get any weirder?” Seth wondered, Sophie and I both glared at him and he held his hands up in surrender “Wasn’t meant to be an insult” he assured. I sighed

“It’s a good point though” I admitted 

“Well come on, lets go and get some lunch shall we?” Seth said randomly

“Yes please, I’m starving” Collin agreed

“Race you there!” I grinned before running off.

* * *

Third Person’s POV.

Cat disappeared from Jacob’s side and everyone stood shocked for a second before Sophie snapped them out of it

“Aren’t you all used to that yet?” she wondered

“Not yet” Seth admitted

“Well, don’t want to let her eat everything, come on” Sophie ushered and she walked swiftly into the trees. 

Cat bursted into Emily’s house laughing, naturally she’d out run everyone. Their annoyed faces were causing her to laugh as everyone entered the house behind her.

“Cat, Sophie” Emily smiled as she walked up and hugged the twins

“Hey Em” they chorused

“We heard there’s a bonfire happening?” Sophie said

“Yep, I’m just making all the food for it” Emily admitted

“And lunch?” Cat asked, Emily nodded 

“That’s all ready to go” she promised, pointing to the table. Everyone had sat down immediately and Cat quickly ran to join the four hungry wolves before the food all vanished.  

“Would you like some help?” Sophie offered EMily

“That’d be awesome” Emily nodded. The two walking into the kitchen and immediately began preparing. They were soon joined by Embry, Brady, Quil, Paul, Leah and Sam all of them ready for lunch. Emily placed more food down when they arrived and everyone, including Seth, Collin, Jared and Jacob, eat all of that too. When they’d finished they all retreated to the living room. 

“So,” Cat began “Now what?” everyone chuckled. 

* * *

 

Later that afternoon everyone helped Emily carry the food and other supplies to her car before she drove to the beach. Everyone else ran. The wolves helped Emily unload and they lit the bonfire on the sand just before Kim, Rachel, Billy, Sue, Old Quil, and even the twins parents showed up. It didn’t take long for everyone to get caught up in the festivities. 

“Hey, I brought boos!” Paul shouted 

“Of course you did” Sophie rolled her eyes.

“Have some” Cat half ordered, forcing a glass into her twin’s hand. Sophie rolled her eyes but didn’t turn down the drink. Cat ended up summersaulting around the beach and also put on a few fire shows for fun. Sophie joined her in playing with water. There were a lot of make out sessions between the wolves and their imprints, Cat played quite a few tricks on Collin, Brady, Jared and Paul, causing her to be chased around the beach by them. Then, at the end of the night Cat set off over a dozen fireworks that lit up the sky like the moon. When it all ended, everyone who was sober, which included the wolves and Cat, as their hot body temperatures burnt the alcohol off quickly, and Caren and John, who’s angel bodies weren’t effected either, as well as Old Quil, Billy and Sue, all helped Emily — who’d also managed to stay sober — load up her car and clean up the beach. The imprints were taken home to their houses, including Sophie. Cat and Jake walked back to the twins’ house, spending a little time together before they reached it.

“I’m on first patrol” Jacob informed her when it came into sight. 

“Of course you are” Cat sighed, Jacob smiled at her and lifted her chin before placing a kiss on her lips. 

“Thanks for a great night” he muttered

“No, thank you” Cat smiled back before they shared another kiss. 

“I’m so glad you’re back” Jacob admitted when they finally broke apart. 

“As am I” Cat nodded with a smile. She kissed Jacob’s cheek and stepped back “Now go, or you’ll never leave”

“I don’t want to” Jacob admitted stepping towards her. Cat put a hand on his chest 

“Me either but you know us, we’ll be like this all evening and Sam will not be happy. And he’ll blame me” Cat reminded him. Jacob sighed but nodded, he quickly kissed her cheek then her lips and disappeared into the trees. Cat smiled after him before she turned to the back door of her house. She reached for the door handle before freezing on the spot. Cat stood there completely still for a minute before slowly turning around to face in the direction of Port Angeles. 

“Bella!” she muttered.


	52. Chapter 52

“Sophie!” Cat shook her sister “Sophie!!” Sophie grumbled and hit Cat’s hands away “Jesus christ Sophie. Get Up!” she said a little louder. 

“Go away.”

“Come on, you’ve got to be sober enough to get up by now!” Cat whispered annoyed 

“Go away.” Sophie repeated, though her voice sounded much more irritated 

“Sophie Mitchell!” Cat said seriously 

“God, what?!” Sophie demanded

“Get up!” Sophie looked at the clock

“It’s the middle of the night. No.” she said before turning away from Cat

“Bella’s back.” Cat said simply. Sophie looked at her surprised

“What?”

“I just felt her vibrations land in Port Angeles. She’s literally just gotten home!” Cat explained 

“Why?”

“I don’t know,” Cat shrugged “But something didn’t feel right,”

“Like what?” Sophie wondered

“I don’t know,” Cat repeated annoyed. “But no way were they only planning on spending two weeks there.” 

“Think somethings wrong?” Sophie wondered sitting up and getting off of her bed

“Think she’s changed?” Cat asked, hinting at the certain meaning

“Think we should go say hi?” Sophie half suggested. Cat smiled and nodded

“Run?” she offered

“Definitely, we don’t need to wake mum and dad up, or alert the wolves.” Sophie agreed. 

The two sped around their rooms getting changed before meeting at the back door. 

“Where are they now?” Sophie wondered

“Dunno,” Cat admitted “I can’t feel them so they’re probably in a car.” 

“Then we’ve got less then four hours,” Sophie smirked

“Think that’ll be enough time?” Cat wondered sarcastically. Sophie shook her head with a smile before the two girls took off into the trees in the direction of the Cullens’ house. 

When they reached it, they found it empty. 

“Guess everyone went to greet them,” Sophie sighed

“Great. Now we get the joys of waiting around.” Cat huffed before sitting on the front steps. Sophie joined her.

“Can you imagine Bella as a vampire?” she wondered

“What, more pale then she already is, with red eyes and extremely beautiful?” Cat clarified. Sophie nodded. “No. I’ve tried though.” she confessed. 

“Me too. I just can’t see her without those brown eyes.” Sophie confessed

“I don’t wanna see her gorgeous. I have enough self-esteem issues around the rest of them.” Car grumbled, causing Sophie to roll her eyes

“I see you point but remember, we’re angels. They’re meant to be gorgeous too,”

“Then why aren’t we like they are?” Cat wondered

“There are way to many of those questions,” Sophie reminded her “Plus mum and dad aren’t gorgeous,”

“They could be wearing a disguise. I mean who knows what kind of things they can do.” Cat muttered.

“True,” Sophie sighed. 

They stopped talking and listened as the purr of a familiar sound they heard coming down the highway a little ways off. Behind it was the sound of Emmett’s jeep. The twins sat and waited as the sound got closer and closer.

 _“I’m guessing they drove really quickly,”_ Sophie muttered

 _“For them to get here within three hours, yeah.”_ Cat agreed. 

 _“Do you think something really is wrong then? Like badly?”_ Sophie bit her lip 

 _“For all of them to race off to collect Bella, in the middle of the night, and then race home? Yeah. I do.”_ Cat sighed. 

The cars entered the driveway and made their way up the winding road. Cat stood up as the cars quickly came into view. No one got out when they saw the twins. 

“What are they going here?” Emmett wondered from his jeep. It wasn’t difficult to see Esme, Alice, Emmett and Jasper in Emmett’s jeep, while Edward, Carlisle, Rosalie and Bella were in Carlisle’s car. 

Cat looked at Carlisle’s car a little worried. The Cullens finally got out of the car, except for Edward and Bella. 

“What are you two doing here?” Carlisle wondered. 

“I knew Bella was home,” Cat confessed

“How?” Alice asked

“I felt her get off of the plane,” Cat said “But…” she trailed off “Is she alright?” everyone looked at her worried as Sophie stood up

“She’s not is she?” Sophie muttered. 

Everyone watched them concerned before Edward got out of the car. The twins expected him to walk around to help Bella out, but he didn’t. Instead, Rosalie walked around and did so. 

The twins shared a confused look before Bella shut the door. Immediately they noticed something was different. Bella’s expression gave it away, the fact that everyone looked concerned, confused and all out worried, where as Bella looked like she’d been given a miracle, she looked happy, excited, but with a hint of worry. Her worry wasn’t the same as everyone else’s though. 

Cat walked through everyone and towards her, Rosalie hovered next to her.

 _“Why is Rosalie looking like she’s protecting her?”_ Cat wondered

 _“Why is Rosalie staying near her?”_ Sophie added. Cat pulled Bella into a hug. 

“Good to see you again Bells,” she smiled 

“Hey,” Bella smiled, giving her a hug back. 

“What made you come back? We weren’t expecting you for ages,” Cat said 

“Well, a bit of this and that,” Bella said, but there was something off in her voice. 

“Does it have anything to do with what’s wrong with you?” Sophie wondered, a little edgy. All of the Cullens, except for Rosalie, hadn’t moved. They just watched the twins, the concern plastered on their faces. Bella sighed 

“Well… um… I’m not sure how… but, um… I’m… pregnant.” Bela stuttered out. The twins’ mouths dropped open absolutely stunned and there was silence for a while. Bella’s eyes flickered between the two. 

 _“Pregnant?!”_ Sophie thought, she looked at Edward then back to Bella _“A vampire baby?! Vampire’s themselves aren’t good, what about a baby inside a human?! Filled with blood…”_ she trailed off in her thoughts

“H-How?” Cat managed to ask

“We don’t know,” Carlisle finally spoke “But what ever it is…” he muttered

“How do you know?” Sophie questioned “I mean, it couldn’t have been more then…”

“Five days,” Bella interrupted her “I was having morning sickness and food cravings and sleeping a lot.” she explained 

“I don’t understand, doesn’t that happen after like the third month or something?” Cat wondered. She didn’t know very much on the subject, but she knew enough to know that that shouldn’t be happening in the first few days. 

Bella nodded to answer her question. Sophie looked at her shocked then at Edward, who noticed her look. The look on his face was hard and cold. He blamed himself. 

“I have a bump too,” Bella admitted, touching her stomach. “Here,” she smiled at Cat, almost begging her to touch it. Cat complied and touched the girl’s stomach. She could feel the bump, but what surprised her was when there was a nudge against her hand. Cat drew it back immediately and looked at Bella stunned. Bella smiled at her. 

“Woah,” Cat muttered before smiling back. 

“I’m still confused, how is it growing?” Sophie questioned, still standing at the porch steps.

“We don’t know, but we’re going to find out.” Carlisle admitted “Come on, let’s get Bella into the house.” he ordered. 

Everyone moved, Cat took Bella’s free hand as Rosalie had the other and walked with her inside. Alice grabbed Sophie’s hand, stopping her

“Sophie, this isn’t good,” she muttered worried

“She has a vampire hybrid in her.” Jasper made clear

“I got that, but why does she look happy?” Sophie asked “That thing could be dangerous!” Alice and Jasper nodded 

“She was feeling excited, happy, loving, caring.” Jasper admitted

“But…” Sophie didn’t understand. 

“Sophie…” Alice began worried “I can’t see Bella’s future anymore,” Sophie looked at her worried 

“Like?”

“It’s blank, like the wolves.” Alice explained 

“How?” 

“It’s the foetus. It’s blocking me.” 

“How can a baby block you?” 

“I can’t see the wolves because I’ve never been one. The same with you and Cat. I can see humans because I was one and I can see vampires because I am one. The foetus isn’t a normal vampire. I don’t know what it is. I can’t see!” Alice was worrying “And cause it’s connected to Bella I can’t see her either. I lost sight of Bella yesterday.” Sophie bit her lip and looked towards the house.

“That thing could kill her.” Jasper said seriously as he rubbed Alice’s shoulders in comfort. 

“What are we gonna do?” Sophie muttered. _“The look in Bella’s eyes said she wasn’t worried, why?”_  

Cat and Rosalie walked with Bella to Carlisle’s office, which had been transformed into a hospital room, filled with machinery. Bella laid down on the table and Carlisle got to work. He took a blood sample, took her temperature, checked her eyes examined her belly, and last by not least tried to take an ultrasound. 

“It’s not working,” Carlisle muttered

“What?” Edward hissed as everyone waited. 

“The ultrasound can’t penetrate the embryonic sack.” Carlisle explained. He grabbed another needle and prepared to inject Bella’s stomach, in a safe area. All the while Rosalie stood by her side. She encouraged her, told her to be brave and that it was alright, and Bella smiled and thanked her every time. 

 _“What’s going on with Rose and Bella?”_ Sophie questioned

 _“I don’t know but it’s weird to watch.”_ Cat confessed. Sophie looked at Edward and dropped her shields, repeating the same question. Edward walked over to them and nodded his head, asking them to follow him. They complied. 

“Edward, what’s going on?” Cat questioned

“When we got off of the plane, the first thing Bella did was run into _Rosalie’s_ arms. Rosalie’s.” Edward said “At first I thought she was scared, angry with me for what I’d done. But… then I heard Rosalie’s thoughts. Bella wants to _keep_ it. Look after it. She asked Rosalie for help because she knows Rosalie will comply with her idea.” Edward ran his hand through his hair continuously. 

“Keep it? Is she insane?” Sophie asked “Who knows what that thing will do to her!”

“It could just be a child,” Cat thought, both looked at her like she was insane. “It’s human too remember.” Cat reminded them. 

“It’s a monster. Bella’s hardly consumed anything since we figured out she was pregnant.” Edward explained 

“I don’t even understand how though,” Sophie asked

“We didn’t even know it was possible.” Edward confessed. 

“Have you been able to figure anything out?” Cat wondered, they looked at her 

“One of our housekeepers in brazil, her tribe had legends…” Edward began but he couldn’t finished the sentence

“That’s just one legend,” Cat admitted “The internet knows everything have you not searched for more?” Edward shook his head but looked at her like she was smart before he zoomed off into the house. “Jeez, you’d think he didn’t have a brain.” Cat muttered. Sophie looked at her

“How can you think it’s normal?” Sophie scolded

“We don’t know if it’s bad or not,” Cat reminded her 

“We don’t know if it is either.” Sophie said. Cat just glared at her for a second before turning and walking back into the house. Carlisle met her half way while Sophie caught up.

“It’s useless. I can’t find anything on it, I can’t access that part of Bella’s body to analyse it.” Carlisle confessed 

“So you don’t know what it is?” Sophie muttered, Carlisle shook his head

“Or what it’s capable of.”

“Well Edward went to google it,” Cat muttered before walking past him. Sophie shook her head and sighed. 

Cat walked in on Rosalie and Bella talking, they both stopped as soon as she entered the room. 

“You alright?” Cat wondered walking up to them.

“Fine,” Bella smiled

“You seem excited?” Cat smiled back 

“You felt him.” Bella smiled “It’s like a miracle.”

“Him?” Cat cocked an eyebrow. Bella rolled her eyes 

“When I picture him I see…”

“A baby Edward?” Cat wondered, Bella smiled and nodded

“But with green eyes, like how Edward’s used to be.” she confessed. Cat thought about it

“I can see that.” she admitted before looking at Rosalie. “This must by why you’re excited, a little child,” Cat smiled before looking at Bella “Does Rose get to be the godmother?” she wondered. Bella looked at her 

“I hadn’t thought about that…” she admitted. Cat smiled. “So how’s Jake?” Bella wondered, Cat shrugged 

“Not bad. As normal as ever.” 

“He’s alright?” Bella asked 

“He is now yeah,” Cat confessed 

“What do you mean now?” Bella looked at her confused 

“A few things happened while you were away,” Cat said, pretending it wasn’t much of a big deal. Rosalie glanced at her. 

“Like what?” Bella wondered. Cat smirked

“How about we deal with this first, then I’ll tell you.” Cat decided, placing her hand on Bella’s stomach. Bella covered her hands

“Aren’t you going to worry like everyone else?” Bella asked confused 

“Not until I have a reason to worry. Sure it’s not human, but who knows, that doesn’t mean it’s bad,” Cat confessed “Why aren’t you worried?”

“I was at first, but then, I felt a nudge and… I don’t know, I just fell in love with it.” Bella smiled “It’s my little Edward,” Cat rolled her eyes before Bella looked worried. “But then Edward said that Carlisle would get the ‘thing’ out of me,” Bella looked at Rosalie “I don’t want that. They can’t hurt him.”

“So you called Rose,” Cat understood, Bella nodded. 

“We need to get it out of her.” Rosalie and Cat turned towards the door at the sound of Edward’s voice. 

“Edward —” Carlisle began 

“These things kill. There hasn’t been any survivors.” Edward cut him off 

“Bells,” Cat began “Are you sure about this?”

“More then anything.” Bella assured her 

“It could kill you,”

“Carlisle can change me,” Bella said, Cat thought “At the last minute, before it’s to late. There is a solution.” Bella explained 

“Have the child and then be changed?” Cat summed up, Bella nodded. “Will it work?” Cat asked Rosalie, Rosalie hesitated for a split second before nodding and smiling at Bella. 

“I can do this,” Bella assured her. Cat watched her for a minute 

“We don’t know what’s going to happen,” Cat warned her 

“It’s alright. It’ll be alright” Bella assured her “Please, help me?” she asked Cat examined her 

 _“It could kill her, she could die…”_ Cat looked at her face, Bella was so sure, so positive about this. “What if you’re wrong?” Cat asked, Bella frowned 

“I just have to believe I’m right.” she muttered. Cat watched her, thinking. 

Sophie stood behind Alice, worry spread over her expression as they stared at the computer screen. Edward had stomped out of the room after researching vampire-human kids. He was absolutely shocked and angered by what he’d seen. Not only that, but he was even more worried then before. 

Alice and Sophie took over the computer and the pictures Edward had been looking at were not at all helpful. No one had survived anything like this. The pictures consisted of the hybrid ripping out of the mothers stomach and then leaving her for dead. Sophie took a deep breath. She suddenly froze. Jasper noticed her mood change

“Sophie?” he asked, causing everyone else to look at her.

“What the hell!” Sophie swore before turning and heading up the stairs, angrily. Everyone immediately followed to find Rosalie, Bella and Cat sitting together on the couch. They stopped talking when everyone walked in. 

“Bella,” Carlisle began as he walked over to sit in front of her. “I’m sorry but…”

“No Carlisle.” Bella began shaking her head “I’m not hurting him.” she said sternly

“It’s not good for you Bella, we don’t know anything about it.”

“All the more reason to try,” Bella decided

“That could end up risking you your life.” 

“I’m willing to take that.”

“Bella, it’s not just about you,” Sophie cut in “What about everyone else, your mum and dad, us, Jake?” Bella frowned but rubbed her stomach. 

“I’m not going to let you hurt him.” she didn’t back down.

“Carlisle,” Edward began having joined them. Cat stood up in front of Bella, along with Rosalie.

“Rose…” Esme began 

“You can’t hurt him,” Rosalie agreed with Bella. Sophie stared at Cat completely stunned

 _“How can she allow this?!”_ she questioned, Cat looked at her with an apologetic look. 

“Rosalie, it’s going to kill her!” Alice jumped in 

“You don’t know that.” Rosalie argued 

“We can’t let it…” Edward began, getting very angry with Rosalie

“Stop.” Bella said, standing up. “It’s not your decision,” she said softly “I want this!” she said so strongly. 

“Bella…” Carlisle began again 

“Carlisle,” Cat began, everyone looked at her and she just shook her head. Everyone stopped and stared at her surprised. They knew they could do anything against Cat. 

Emmett moved to stand next to Rosalie, he wouldn’t let anything happened to her. Esme couldn’t stand this and she shook her head at Carlisle. She wouldn’t let this get into a fight with both Emmett and Rosalie in the cross fire. Sophie just glared at her sister. 

“Catherine, a word!” Sophie said in a serious tone. Cat bit her lip as Sophie headed for the door, when she didn’t hear her sister following she turned and glared at her. Cat hesitantly went after Sophie who spun around to face her at the front steps. 

“Are you insane?!?!?!?!” Sophie spat “Why are you protecting it?!”

“You didn’t see her when she basically begged me to help her,” Cat confessed

“It’s going to kill her Catherine!” Sophie admitted “There is only a slim chance she will survive.”

“A slim is enough…”

“No one else had ever survived this.” Sophie cut her off seriously

“Have those victims ever been married to a vampire and then surrounded by six others who could help?” Cat questioned 

“They can’t help when they don’t know what they’re dealing with!” Sophie admitted

“Then we just need to figure that out.” Cat shrugged

“You make it sound like we’re dealing with a disease!” Sophie hissed 

“Is this happened before then there’s information on it.” Cat explained 

“It’s a monster Cat! It _—_ ” 

“Who decided it was a monster?” Cat cut her off “Did you find some other piece of information I didn’t get?” Cat questioned 

“It’s half vampire!” Sophie reminded her

“And they’re full vampires yet they’re not dangerous.” Cat pointed towards the house

“Do you not remember everything Bella’s been through when around them?” Sophie asked

“Do you not remember everything Bella’s been through when she’s _not_ around them?” Cat asked, answering with a question. “To blame the Cullens’ for everything that happened to Bella is like blaming mum and dad for everything that’s happened to us!!” Cat confessed. Sophie was silent. “It’s not their fault this happened, it was an accident. And you didn’t see that mother begging for me to help save her child!” Cat said sympathetically “There is no way I could say no.”

“And how are you going to feel when she dies?” Sophie wondered

“I just need to believe that she can pull through.” Cat admitted

“This is reality Cat, miracles are rare,” Sophie thought

“How would you know, we can’t talk.” Cat said 

“You can’t revive the dead Cat.” Sophie said plainly 

“Bet mum or dad could though” Cat confessed. Sophie didn’t have anything to say to that “I’m not letting you hurt that child.” Cat said finally before turning and walking back into the house. Sophie put her head in her hands before groaning. 

“She’s just going to put us through a heap of trouble now.” Sophie muttered to herself. 

“What happened?” Edward asked when Sophie walked back in

“Cat’s helping Rose.” Sophie said simply, Edward’s face turned fierce. “You guys aren’t going to be able to get close if she’s not going to let you and I can only neutralise what she does, I can’t stop it.” Sophie explained “She just basically stopped us from doing anything.”  Edward ran a hand through his bronze hair.

“Can’t you talk her out of it?” he questioned

“I just tried that.” Sophie admitted “She wont budge, Bella begged Cat to help her keep the child. Sorry.” 

“Why?! Why does she want it? It’s a monster!” Edward growled.

“If we knew that this wouldn’t be an issue.” Sophie muttered. 

“Also,” Sophie started again, Edward gave her a look “Cat and I are going to have to think of a lie as to where we’re going. For the wolves,” Sophie explained “If Cat’s going to help Bella, she’ll be here a lot. I’m guessing you don’t want the wolves on your doorstep?” Sophie looked at Edward, it seemed, if it was possible, that his eyes grew darker.

“Didn’t think so.” Sophie nodded. 

The rest of the night ticked by, no one spoke as Bella slept for most of the night. The air was thick with tension. Rosalie was being very protective of Bella, glaring at anyone who went near her, except Cat, and always kept an eye on Edward and Carlisle, as they were the ‘major threat’ in her eyes. 

Unfortunately, the twins couldn’t stay awake for ages and eventually Sophie forced Cat to leave the house, saying Rosalie was still there and that she’d watch Bella. Rosalie said she wouldn’t take her eyes off of her. 

So the twins ran back home as the sun seemed to begin to rise. When they got their, the first thing they saw was Jacob and Embry sitting outside their back door.

“Where have you been?” Embry questioned the second he saw them, walking straight up to Sophie and embracing her. 

“We went for a run.” Sophie shrugged

“In the middle of the night?” Embry asked

“Why not? You do it all the time.”

“Last time I saw you, you were hung over?” Embry reminded her

“Which is why I needed some fresh air, I made Cat come because I wasn’t really well enough to go alone without getting lost.” Sophie lied through her teeth. Embry bought it. 

“Jeez, don’t scare us like that.” Jacob ordered as he held Cat’s face in his hands

“Sorry.” She said “We didn’t expect to be out so long.”

“We just got you back, we don’t need you running off again.” Embry admitted

“Sorry,” Sophie repeated with a sigh. 

“How about breakfast?” Cat offered and walked into the house 

“Sounds good.” Jacob agreed 

“But first I need a shower,” Cat confessed and she ran into the house before anyone could protest. 

 _“Shit, I probably smell like vampires.”_ Sophie realised _“I can’t have the boys noticing it!”_

“Me too!” Sophie decided and left Embry’s side in a flash. 

The boys stood at the back door a little confused before walking into the house and waiting in the kitchen. 

 _“What are you gonna do?”_ Sophie asked Cat when they had both had their showers, gotten changed and were at the top of the stairs

_“What do you mean?”_

_“Well, what excuse are you going to give them for every time we disappear to the Cullen’s house?”_

_“We’ll just go when they’re on patrol.”_ Cat shrugged 

 _“They’ll still noticed we left, and they don’t patrol long enough for that. We’d be running back and forth every hour or something.”_ Sophie said 

_“We’ll make something up when they catch us.”_

_“They’ll realise we’re lying eventually,”_ Sophie disagreed 

 _“I bet by then they’ll already know.”_ Cat thought

_“Another problem, they’re going to be super mad with us when they find out we didn’t tell them they were back.”_

_“No they won’t.”_ Cat disagreed 

 _“Jacob will be.”_ Sophie said seriously, Cat’s face fell

 _“Yeah, that I can’t argue with… but we can’t tell them, imagine what they’ll do,”_ Cat thought, Sophie sighed

 _“Why is this so difficult?”_ she questioned 

_“Come on, let’s hurry up,”_

_“We’re girls we’re allowed to take our time.”_ Sophie shrugged

 _“But they know us, and I bet they know exactly how long it takes us.”_ Cat muttered

_“That’s sort of weird…”_

_“Isn’t it,”_ Cat agreed with a nod. 

 _“At least it means they pay attention.”_ Sophie said

 _“True.”_ Cat nodded 

* * *

 

A few days passed and the twins were running back and forth between the Cullen’s house and their’s. They spent hours on end there, Cat by Bella’s side, switching with Rosalie so that Bella was never alone while the rest of the Cullens tried to figure something out.

Sophie and Edward were constantly trying to think of solutions, searching the web, looking through books. 

Eventually Sophie and Edward migrated to Sophie’s library, which held many more books then the Cullens’ did, her parents having lived much longer.

“I can’t find anything down here either.” Sophie sighed as she put another book back on the shelf. “I’ve read almost everyone of these books but still, I can’t find anything.” Edward refused to give up

“What about the other books?” Edward demanded, his eyes were black as he hadn’t taken a break since he’d gotten home. 

“What other books?” Sophie thought for a minute “Ooo, there are some in my dad’s study.” she remembered and they raced, vampire style, up the stairs to his office. No one was home so they walked straight in, not having to worry about bothering anyone. 

“We can’t leave a mess.” Sophie warned as Edward went straight to the books. Sophie stood there as Edward zipped through all the books in her dad’s office in less then two minutes.

“Nothing.” he said, and he walked right passed Sophie, the room looking untouched. 

Edward walked to the office next door and also went through all of Sophie’s mum’s books before he left that room too. Sophie stood waiting in the hall. 

“Anything?” she asked, he didn’t answer, but his expression said it all. 

“Maybe they would have stored it somewhere else.” Edward said strongly. 

“Edward, just cause my parents have been alive longer then Carlisle has, doesn’t mean they’ll have the answer.” Sophie said sorrowfully 

“Down stairs,” Edward began 

“We already checked…” Sophie trailed off “The bunker.” she muttered before turning around and walking back down stairs and to the bookcase entrance. 

This time Edward waited patiently, following Sophie down the stairs. The bunker had been used more often since the secrets had all come out. As promised the twins’ father had been thinking of a way to get the gigantic portrait of them all out of the bunker and onto a wall in the library. 

Sophie and Edward looked at the several book cases of old books covered in dust. 

 _“The immortal children were beautiful, but recked havoc as a single tantrum could destroy a village.”_ Sophie read 

“Immortal child…” she muttered _“Edward is immortal,”_

 _“The immortal children were created by the vampire through a bite,”_ Sophie sighed 

 _“Then that’s not what we’ve got.”_ Sophie flicked further through the book until she found something else. 

 _“A child born of a human and a vampire…”_ she thought 

_“These children are not the immortal children as they are born of a human too. The hybrid can only be made when the women is mortal, making the immortal the male._

_“The mothers of such children love the unborn baby unconditionally, despite the consequences for having such a pregnancy._

_“These children are fast growing and the standard pregnancy is shortened into the space of one month. The embryonic sack in the mother is made out as hard as marble and is indestructible, though the rest of the body remains normal. This is a precaution caused by the immortal sperm._

_“When the child reaches full development in the mother, it has to rip through the marble hard sack in order to escape. This is because the child gets too big for any other birthing option. Due to it’s size the mother is usual hurt as the child prepares for labour. These injuries cause the child to have no other option but to rip through the mother’s stomach in order to cling onto life._

_“This injury causes the women to loose her life because of blood loss, infection, famine, broken bones, including the spine, or heart failure._

_“Occasionally, when not requiring the knowledge to look after such a child, the mother dies before the child is even delivered.”_

Sophie stared at the page, she stood completely still other then her hands which were shaking. 

“No way…” Sophie managed to speak, her voice shaking. Edward was at her side within the second and he took the book from her hands which stayed positioned, still shaking. 

Edward read the small paragraph more then three times over before he slammed the book shut. 

 _“We can’t do anything?”_ Sophie questioned, Edward grabbed Sophie’s wrist and dragged her back up the stairs, the book in his other hand. He shut the bookcase before proceeding to the back door and towards the Cullens property.  

“Carlisle. We need to get it out of her!” Edward raged the second he walked into the house. He slammed the book down onto the table of the dining room, Cat, Rose and Bella were, as usual, in the other room while the other Cullen’s gathered around Edward and Sophie. 

“What happened, Edward?” Carlisle asked in his usual calm voice. 

“I found this,” Sophie said, her voice shallow “It has a little info about the foetus.” Edward fumed as he stared at the cover. 

Carlisle walked around the table and picked up the book. He flicked through the pages until coming to the one about the hybrid. Carlisle’s eyes scanned the page before he took a deep breath. 

Alice was next to read the book before it went around everyone, eventually making it’s way back to the table with a thud. 

“We have to take it out!” Edward hissed 

“What’s going on?” Cat asked as she entered the room, everyone looked at her, the look of betrayal on a few of their faces. Cat looked at them all, keeping her face plain before she noticed the book. She picked it up and brushed the cover 

“This is from our bunker…” she noticed 

“You’ve seen it?” Sophie asked, her voice harsh but still a little shaky 

“When we found it, yeah, it was on a book shelf.” Cat admitted, not looking away from it. “What did you find?” she wondered, finally looking at her sister. 

“Nothing good.” Edward said through ground teeth. Cat looked at him seriously for a minute before opening the book. She walked around the table and sat at the head as she read through it. 

After ten minutes Cat stopped in her page turning and her eyes moved over the words written there. Her eyebrows slowly pushed together before she realised what was wrong and looked up at everyone. 

“It’s a killer!” Edward hissed immediately 

“She cannot survive this, Cat. Stop this idiocy.” Sophie ordered. Cat looked back at the page but didn’t speak. 

“How can you insist on letting that thing live when it’s killing your friend!” Sophie said, her voice raising. 

“Catherine!” Sophie shouted when Cat still didn’t answer her 

“You don’t understand what she’s feeling.” Cat eventually said 

“And you do?” Sophie said 

“I’m trying to.”

“By letting her die?!” Sophie yelled, the vase on the table suddenly shattered. Emmett caught a piece that almost hit him and noticed it was frozen. He looked at Jasper a little worried, mainly for being made a popsicle. 

“Sophie,” Carlisle said, trying to calm her

“She’s going to die and it’s going to be all your fault for not stopping it!” Sophie said, her eyes were angry but also wet from the tears that were forming. 

“She’s not going to die.” Cat said, a lot calmer then her sister.

“Yes she is! She’s going to die and you’re not stopping it, this thing is going to rip through her skin in order to live. It’s going to kill it’s mother in order to survive.” Sophie accused 

“It isn’t even born yet!” Cat said, getting angrier 

“And it shouldn’t be, it’s a monster!” Sophie shouted 

“How do you know?!” Cat retaliated 

“It’s from a vampire!” 

“They’re vampires and they’re not dangerous,” Cat said pointing at the Cullens who were standing around watching the twins. 

“They’ve had practice, they’ve got control, this _thing_ won’t!” Sophie backed her statement up 

“It’s half human too!!” Cat yelled, she stood up and slammed the book back down on the table. As she did, the side board behind her bursted into flames but both girls ignored it. The Cullens moved away and Esme watched her side board burn. 

“That doesn’t matter!!” Sophie spat

“How can it not matter?!?!” 

“Because the monster part is more of a problem,”

“How?! You have no proof.”

“They rip the mother’s stomach open!!” Sophie shouted 

“Says a book! You want to know what else that book says?” Cat began “It says that the mother usually ends up dying _because_ they don’t have the knowledge to stay alive!! We have six vampires here, we can figure out what needs to be done for her to live. This is not hopeless!!!” Cat said, Sophie was silent for a minute, her face still angry

“And how do you suggest we figure that out?!”

“We can do it, but not if you’re all so sorrowful and negative!” Cat said “You’re all going to help but if you’re not positive then what the hell do you expect!!” 

“There is no way she can live through this?” Sophie thought

“Why? Because she’s _human_?!” Cat spat “She’s stronger then you obviously think!!” 

“A human can only endure so much!” Sophie shouted 

“This ‘ _human’_ isn’t exactly normal!” Cat reminded her “She’s surrounded by vampires, I’m pretty sure she’ll be fine.”

“These vampires don’t know how to help!” Sophie spat

“Then go talk to mum and dad!” Cat shouted pointing in the direction of her house “This is their book, go ask what they can do.”

“How do you know they know anything?” Sophie asked 

“I don’t. I just know that Angels are supposedly able to revive the dead!” Cat repeated “If you’re so worried about her dying, go and ask Mum and Dad if they can bring people back and then and only then can you start worrying. I will only loose hope that she’s going to die _after_ there are no more possibilities.” Cat shouted “Maybe you should all try and have a little faith and stop being so bloody negative.” Cat glared at her sister who was lost for an argument. Cat turned away, waved her hand as the sideboard stopped burning, leaving the furniture completely unharmed, and left the room. 

Sophie balled her hands up and ground her teeth, all the glass from the picture frames on the walls suddenly shattered before Sophie stomped out of the room. The vampires stood as statues for a minute 

“They really weren’t joking when they told us not to anger them.” Emmett muttered

“At least Cat spared your side board,” Alice said to Esme who nodded 

“Yeah but the pictures still need to be fixed.” Jasper said looking around 

“I’ll clean up, we’ll worry about those later.” Esme decided 

“What are we going to do about the twins, this isn’t going to stop,” Emmett reminded them 

“It’ll be alright,” Carlisle assured them 

“Next discussion we have about this should be held outside.” Alice suggested, earning a nod from everyone.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53:

Cat’s POV.

“Where have you been lately?” Jacob wondered

“Oh, around and about.” I shrugged. It has been almost two weeks since Bella had come home and Sophie and I had hardly spoke to one another since. 

“That doesn’t really answer the question.” Jacob said as we walked through the trees.

“Yes it does.”

“Not the way I want it too.” Jacob said. 

“I was locked up for a week,” I admitted “I needed some freedom, some time to muck around and feel at home again. Get used to the new facts that have come to the light.” I rambled, trying to make it sound believable. “Guess after a while I just got accustomed with it.” I muttered

“And what about you and Sophie?” Jacob asked slyly 

“We had an argument.” I said simply, I always tried to avoid this topic lately. I wonder if he’d noticed. “It’ll blow over, eventually.”

“What happened?” Jacob asked, his hand around my shoulders 

“She didn’t agree with some choices I made.” I shrugged 

“Is that a reason to stop talking to you?” Jacob wondered confused, I guess he’d noticed Sophie had been giving me disapproving looks lately. 

“This one is, I guess.” I admitted softly. We didn’t want to argue about this with the boys around, it was easier to just stay silent around one another. 

“You aren’t gonna talk to her about it?” Jake wondered

“No. There’s nothing I can say, the same with her to me. It’ll just end in arguing.” I confessed

“I’ve never seen you two so…”

“Against one another?” I smirked “Doesn’t happen often but siblings do fight.” I reminded him, though Soph and I hardly ever did, back in Miami we didn’t talk enough _to_ fight, now we had to much in common to argue about. 

“I know,” Jacob nodded seriously “Rachael and Rebecca were awful when they fought.” 

“That must have been fun for you,” I grinned, glad the topic had changed.

“Oh, I had a blast.” Jacob rolled his eyes sarcastically. 

We were interrupted by my phone sounding, I took it out and saw a message from Rosalie. Before opening the message and allowing Jake to see the sender I put the phone back in my pocket. 

“You just gonna leave it?” Jake asked a little surprised

“For now.” I nodded as I cuddled Jacob, this would just arise more questions. I understood the Cullen’s reasoning to want to keep the newly weds return a secret, but it was becoming a bit of a pain. 

* * *

 

Sophie’s POV.

“Sophie, you can’t ignore her forever.” Embry said 

“Of course I can,” I disagreed. I’ll ignore her till Bella dies and then blame her for the rest of her life. If she hadn’t decided to do such a stupid thing then taking down Rose and fixing all this would be a snap. 

We were currently in my room, I was lying on my bed on my stomach, pouting as Embry played with my hair. 

“You two have never stayed mad this long,” Embry muttered

“We’re fine, at least if we’re not talking, we’re not ripping each other’s throats out.” Which is something I am very tempted to do.

“Must have been one hell of an argument,”

“Indeed.” I agreed.

“Sure you don’t want to tell me about it,” Embry offered yet again. I turned to look at his perfect face 

“Not yet,” I smiled “But don’t worry, it’ll end soon.” My voice trailed off as I thought of that. The thought that Bella might die soon. That foetus is growing so quickly that she could have less then a month at this rate. 

“Hey,” Embry caressed my face “I’ll be alright,” he promised 

“I hope.” But I doubted that at the moment, unlike some stupid faith my sister had gained, I couldn’t see a happy ending to this. 

* * *

Cat’s POV. 

I arrived at the Cullen’s house not long later, Rosalie needed to hunt so I was taking over watch duty. 

“Hey,” I greeted with a smile when I arrived. I was probably the only one who did smile, other then Rose and Bella when they were together, but that was a rarity too. 

No one answered me as usual, until I entered the living room however

“Hey Bella,” I smiled, Bella nodded to me as she spoke down the phone for a minute before hanging up. 

“What’s happening?” I wondered, sitting next to her. 

Bella looked like a mess now, her face was waxy and a dirty sickening colour, her cheek bones jumped out of her face and the bruises on her stomach were obvious thanks to the bulge that came out of it. Bella looked at least six-seven months pregnant, though this had been piled into the last two weeks. 

Her fingers were boney and like sticks, her legs were no better and her arms were nothing but skin on a bone. The amount of weight on her was nothing. This was because she hadn’t been eating. Everything she ate, she threw back up again. Bella was so weak and frail she couldn’t even stand other own now, Rosalie and I helped her into the bath, helped her in the bathroom, everything. I wasn’t sure it she was embarrassed but I guess she didn’t care, as long as her baby was fine.

It pained me to see her like this, but it wouldn’t last long.

“Got off the phone with my dad.” Bella answered me with a sigh

“You’ve spoke to him?” I asked surprised. Bella nodded

“I told him I’d come home, a week ago, been talking to him every now and then. He’s not happy, Carlisle’s ‘quarantined’ me, you know, no visitors.” Bella rubbed her stomach

“No, that’s fair enough.” I nodded, quarantine meant Charlie couldn’t see her in such a state, couldn’t ask any questions about the one month pregnancy thing. He didn’t need to be involved in this like the rest of us. We had enough trouble without him in the mix. 

“Spoke to him again just now, he’s not happy.” Bella sighed “Because of the quarantine thing. He wants to see me. Carlisle keeps telling him he can’t. It’s driving him insane.” 

“I can’t blame him. You’re less then ten minutes away and he hasn’t seen you for how long? It drove my parent’s mad when I was gone for one week, let alone four.” I confessed

“Why were you gone for a week?” Bella asked. 

Oops. 

Sophie and I still hadn’t told Bella about our excursion to heaven yet. We figured we should wait till she’s all better… well, that was then, we haven’t had the chance to tell her since and we haven’t been talking to discuss it. 

Bella had enough on her plate to worry about without knowing an angry army of angels were after us. She still had the Volturi to worry about after all, better not add angels to the mix. 

“Don’t worry, it wasn’t important.” I waved the thought away. She looked at me for a minute before nodding. 

“I feel really bad for him.” Bella muttered 

“Hey, it’ll be alright.” I promised, she shook her head

“After this, he’ll think I’m dead, to think he’s going to loose me and Carlisle refusing to let him visit. Imagine if you knew that,” she explained, I stayed silent for a minute. 

“I can see how you feel.” I muttered, she sighed 

“Guess that’s the price to pay for such a choice as this. I always knew it’d be hard after all.” Bella smiled a little 

“Everything will be better eventually.” I smiled, thinking about several years into the future. Bella smiled more thinking about that. 

My phone began to ring then and I pulled it out of my pocket to see it was my mother. 

“Hey mum,” I answered 

“Sweetie, you never told us Bella was home.” she said, I blinked 

“Umm…?” how the hell did she find out? There was a reason we didn’t tell and that was because it was a potential for Billy finding out.

“How’d…?” she cut me off

“We just got a call from Charlie,” she answered “He was calling around looking for Billy really but he spoke to your father.”

“H-He did?” I asked, this could not be good. I could just see a disaster coming from this. 

“Yes, he was talking about how she was sick and couldn’t see her, that she was quarantined. You never told us she was back…?” 

“Oh, well, um, that’s cause… it was… you know… difficult to explain.” I went with, still a little shocked and worried. 

If Charlie was calling around for Billy, and he called us, then he’d definitely call Sue as well, and if Billy was there then Charlie would tell Billy all about Bella. I was surprised he’d held out for a week. 

The problem with this news getting out was the pack. The pack now knew everything. They’d know she was back, they’d think the sick thing was just a scam, what else did it sound like to them? And if Jacob found out… he’d probably come running here, for one reason or another. 

I looked up to realise the room was filled with vampires all of a sudden. My sister walked up the stairs not two minutes later too. The vampires had heard my side of the conversation at least. I can’t blame them for coming, my voice probably sounded like something was wrong. I didn’t know if it was for sure, but there would be some sort of trouble at some point, whether it was to do with me or with the Cullens was the extra question. 

“Sorry mum,” I said “Guess with all that happened it sort of, slipped my mind.” I muttered. I heard my mother sigh

“I guess that’s believable coming from you, but I’m still surprised your sister didn’t tell us either.”

“She’s got just as much on her mind.” I reminded her 

“Alright, sorry.” she sighed again 

“You don’t need to apologise mum,” I assured her 

“Alright. Say hi to them all for me and your father.” 

“Mhmm.” was all I could say before the line went dead. There was silence for a while before I removed the phone from me ear, my eyes stayed glued ahead of me. 

“Oh he’s going to kill me.” I muttered eventually, shuddering at the thoughts. 

“Cat, what’s going on?” Carlisle asked 

“Well, my parents found out Bella’s home,” I began 

“How?” Sophie asked, her voice held the cold and disapproving tone it always did when she spoke to me lately 

“Charlie told them.”

“The problem?” Alice asked 

“The problem is, Charlie was looking for Billy, and if Billy finds out, then the pack will find out. To them, this whole sick facade will seem just like that, a facade. Which means you could have a pack of angry wolves on your door step in a few minutes.” I explained 

“And I’m gonna be dead…” I added cringing. 

There wasn’t very worried expressions on their faces for a while, Carlisle worried, Esme worried, Bella of course worried. Sophie I guessed was thinking about Embry, I was dreading this, I wasn’t sure if the pack would come but Jacob definitely would, and if he didn’t when it was because Sam ordered him not too. 

In that case he’d end up at my house later and kill me then. Though I wasn’t in as much trouble now, no I’d be in trouble when he found out I knew, I’d only be dead when he found out who’s side I was on. Then I was in trouble of being ripped to shreds. 

“What’s the problem?” Emmett asked 

“The problem is you haven’t exactly been anywhere for ages? When was the last time you went to hunt?” I asked. I was glad I got this bit of information before he and Rosalie had left, who knows what would happen if they’d been gone and there had been a catastrophe. 

“They’ll think you broke the treaty and be prepared to do anything about that.” More worried faces now.

“It’ll be fine.” Bella said, interrupting everyone, they all looked at her “If they do come, Jake will realise what’s going on.”

“That’ll just make the pup angrier.” Alice thought, Bella shook her head

“If he listens…”

“If,” I nodded, emphasising the word 

“Bella’s right, the pack aren’t a worry.” Sophie decided, I glanced at her, not sure where she got this knowledge from. Naturally her mind was blocked off from me so I couldn’t hear what she was thinking. 

“As long as Cat and I are here, they wont touch anyone.” Right, the imprinting rule, no wolf can harm an imprint, the most absolute law. 

That didn’t stop Jacob was killing me though. I’ve literally just dug myself a hole. And I can’t climb out. 

“Think they’ll come?” Bella asked me 

“If the pack doesn’t, Jacob will.” I admitted “He’s pretty pissed.” I said softly. Bella frowned. 

Great. Now we were all going to be sitting here waiting. 

Not long passed, maybe twenty minutes, before my phone rang again. The room went more quiet then before, if that was possible. I didn’t look at the ID, I just pressed answer and held it to my ear 

“Hello…?” I answered hesitantly 

“Cat,” Seth said. I let out a huge sigh 

“Hey Seth.”

“Did you know?” he asked getting straight to the point 

“Specifically?” I asked, drawing out the inevitable 

“About Bella?”

“Oh… about?”

“Her being home? And being sick?”

“Oh that… yeah, I knew,” I confessed

“Since when?” Seth asked 

“Since… they first came home…”

“When was that?”

“Two weeks ago…”

“Why didn’t you tell us?”

“They told me not too.” I answered simply, a little defensive now “So? What happened?” I wondered

“Sam said no to an attack, no proof of a broken treaty and all, he said he didn’t see the Cullens as a threat and that they shouldn’t pay for Bella’s choice, that she’s not a victim so she doesn’t count.” Seth explained 

“I’m hearing a hesitation…” I noticed 

“Yeah… Jake didn’t agree.”

“How am I not surprised.” I muttered 

“He ran off, said something about saying good bye to his dad, I think he’s planning on leaving, you know like last time.”

“I talked him out of last time,” I remembered 

“Yeah, well, he’s so upset this time. He phased out once he got to his house, haven’t heard from him since.” Seth explained “Guessing he hasn’t done anything stupid cause there hasn’t been a call.”

“Doesn’t mean he’s sitting by,” I muttered 

“What…?”

“Thanks for telling me Seth.” I cut him off before hanging up. 

“Why the hasty hang up?” Rose asked 

“Cause I bet you Jacob’s on his way here.” 

“Why?”

“Pissed off. I know that boy, if he thinks Bella’s ‘dead’ then he’ll be here.” I muttered, as if on cue I heard the motorbike on the highway coming towards the driveway. 

“Told you,” I muttered as I saw a few heads twitch in the direction. 

“What?” Bella asked

“Jake’s coming.” I answered 

“You gonna go meet him?” Bella asked

“Huh.” I huffed “No. Rather he didn’t know I was here for as long as possible.”

“You coward.” Emmett smirked 

“Leave me alone.” I grumbled. 

* * *

Jacob’s POV.

The drive opened up into the meadow, and the smell hit me like a rotten tomato to the face. Ugh. Reeking vampires. My stomach started churning. The stench would be hard to take this way — undiluted by the scent of humans as it had been the other time I’d come here — though not as bad as smelling it through my wolf nose.

I wasn’t sure what to expect, but there was no sign of life around the big white crypt. Of course they knew I was here.

I cut the engine and listened to the quiet. Now I could hear tense, angry murmurs from just the other side of the wide double doors. Someone was home. I heard my name and I smiled, happy to think I was causing them a little stress.

I took one big gulp of air — it would only be worse inside — and leaped up the porch stairs in one bound.

The door opened before my fist touched it, and the doctor stood in the frame, his eyes grave.

“Hello, Jacob,” he said, calmer than I would have expected. “How are you?”

I took a deep breath through my mouth. The reek pouring through the door was overpowering. But there was something else in the reeking smell, a scent I’d recognise anywhere. It was too strong to be an old scent though. 

I was disappointed that it was Carlisle who answered. I’d rather Edward had come through the door, fangs out. Carlisle was so… just _human_ or something. Maybe it was the house calls he made last spring when I got busted up. But it made me uncomfortable to look into his face and know that I was planning to kill him if I could.

“I heard Bella made it back alive,” I said.

“Er, Jacob, it’s not really the best time.” The doctor seemed uncomfortable, too, but not in the way I expected. “Could we do this later?”

I stared at him, dumbfounded. Was he asking to post-pone the death match for a more convenient time?

And then I heard Bella’s voice, cracked and rough, and I couldn’t think about anything else.

“Why not?” she asked someone. “Are we keeping secrets from Jacob, too? What’s the point?”

Her voice was not what I was expecting. I tried to remember the voices of the young vampires we’d fought in the spring, but all I’d registered was snarling. Maybe those newborns hadn’t had the piercing, ringing sound of the older ones, either. Maybe all new vampires sounded hoarse.

“He’ll freak,” I froze, what was she doing here? The scent grow stronger and I could pick out both of the twins scents. They’re both here, and had been for a while. 

“Come in, please, Jacob,” Bella croaked more loudly. Carlisle’s eyes tightened.  
I wondered if Bella was thirsty. My eyes narrowed, too.

“Excuse me,” I said to the doctor as I stepped around him. It was hard — it went against all my instincts to turn my back to one of them. Not impossible, though. If there was such a thing as a safe vampire, it was the strangely gentle leader.

I would stay away from Carlisle when the fight started. There were enough of them to kill without including him.

I sidestepped into the house, keeping my back to the wall. My eyes swept the room — it was unfamiliar. The last time I’d been in here it had been all done up for a party. Everything was bright and pale now. Including the six vampires standing in a group by the white sofa. 

Cat and Sophie were there too, Cat was sitting on the couch, near Edward, Sophie was there too but she was standing opposite them all near the window, away from the couch. I could see the disappointment in her expression, but there was also a frown plastered there. 

They were all here, all together, but that was not what froze me where I stood and had my jaw dropping to the floor.

It was Edward. It was the expression on his face.

I’d seen him angry, and I’d seen him arrogant, and once I’d seen him in pain. But this — this was beyond agony. His eyes were half-crazed. He didn’t look up to glare at me. He stared down at the couch beside him with an expression like someone had lit him on fire. His hands were rigid claws at his side.

I couldn’t even enjoy his anguish. I could only think of one thing that would make him look like that, and my eyes followed his.

I saw her at the same moment that I caught her scent. Her warm, clean, human scent.

Bella was half-hidden behind the arm of the sofa, curled up in a loose fatal position, her arms wrapped around her knees. For a long second I could see nothing except that she was still the Bella that I loved, her skin still a soft, pale peach, her eyes still the same chocolate brown. My heart thudded a strange, broken meter, and I wondered if this was just some lying dream that I was about to wake up from.

Then I really saw her.

There were deep circles under her eyes, dark circles that jumped out because her face was all haggard. Was she thinner? Her skin seemed tight — like her cheekbones might break right through it. Most of her dark hair was pulled away from her face into a messy knot, but a few strands stuck limply to her forehead and neck, to the sheen of sweat that covered her skin. There was something about her fingers and wrists that looked so fragile it was scary.

She _was_ sick. Very sick.  
Not a lie. The story Charlie’d told Billy was not a story. While I stared, eyes bugging,

her skin turned light green.

The blond bloodsucker — the showy one, Rosalie — bent over her, cutting into my view, hovering in a strange, protective way. Cat moved also, but only those two.

This was wrong. I knew how Bella felt about almost everything — her thoughts were so obvious; sometimes it was like they were printed on her forehead. So she didn’t have to tell me every detail of a situation for me to get it. I knew that Bella didn’t like Rosalie. I’d seen it in the set of her lips when she talked about her. Not just that she didn’t like her. She was _afraid_ of Rosalie. Or she had been.

There was no fear as Bella glanced up at her now. Her expression was… apologetic or something. Then Rosalie snatched a basin from the floor and held it under Bella’s chin just in time for Bella to throw up noisily into it. Cat rubbed her back encouragingly.

Edward fell to his knees by Bella’s side — his eyes all tortured-looking — and Rosalie held out her hand, warning him to keep back while Cat shot him a look.

None of it made sense.

When she could raise her head, Bella smiled weakly at me, sort of embarrassed. 

“Sorry about that,” she whispered to me.

Edward moaned real quiet. His head slumped against Bella’s knees. She put one of her hands against his cheek. Like she was comforting _him_.

I didn’t realise my legs had carried me forward until Rosalie hissed at me, suddenly appearing between me and the couch. She was like a person on a TV screen. I didn’t care she was there. She didn’t seem real.

“Rose,” Cat’s voice rang as she stood up too, taking Blondie’s arm gently.

“Rose, don’t,” Bella whispered. “It’s fine.”

Blondie moved out of my way, though I could tell she hated to do it. Scowling at me, she crouched by Bella’s head, tensed to spring. She would have been easier to ignore than I ever would have dreamed, if she hadn’t gone and stood next to Cat. 

“Bella, what’s wrong?” I whispered. Without thinking about it, I found myself on my knees, too, leaning over the back of the couch across from her… husband. He didn’t seem to notice me, and I barely glanced at him. I reached out for her free hand, taking it in both of mine. Her skin was icy. 

“Are you all right?”

It was a stupid question. She didn’t answer it.

“I’m so glad you came to see me today, Jacob,” she said.

Even though I knew Edward couldn’t hear her thoughts, he seemed to hear some meaning I didn’t. He moaned again, into the blanket that covered her, and she stroked his cheek.

“What is it, Bella?” I insisted, wrapping my hands tight around her cold, fragile fingers.

Instead of answering, she glanced around the room like she was searching for something, both a plea and a warning in her look. Six pairs of anxious yellow eyes stared back at her. Finally, she turned to Rosalie and Cat.

“Help me up?” she asked them both. Cat moved to do so, but Rosalie hesitated, her lips pulled back over her teeth, and she glared up at me like she wanted to rip my throat out. I was sure that was exactly the case.

“Rose,” Cat said, her voice sounded worrying and hesitant. 

“Please, Rose.” Bella begged 

The blonde made a face, but leaned over her again, next to Edward, who didn’t move an inch. She put her arm carefully behind Bella’s shoulders, standing on Bella’s other side to Cat.

“No,” I whispered. “Don’t get up…” She looked so weak.

“I’m answering your question,” she snapped, sounding a little bit more like the way she usually talked to me.

Rosalie and Cat pulled Bella off the couch. Edward stayed where he was, sagging forward till his face was buried in the cushions. The blanket fell to the ground at Bella’s feet and Cat bit her lip.

Bella’s body was swollen, her torso ballooning out in a strange, sick way. It strained against the faded grey sweatshirt that was way too big for her shoulders and arms. The rest of her seemed thinner, like the big bulge had grown out of what it had sucked from her. It took me a second to realise what the deformed part was — I didn’t understand until she folded her hands tenderly around her bloated stomach, one above and one below. Like she was cradling it.

I saw it then, but I still couldn’t believe it. I’d seen her just a month ago. There was no way she could be pregnant. Not _that_ pregnant.

Except that she was.

I didn’t want to see this, didn’t want to think about this. I didn’t want to imagine him inside her. I didn’t want to know that something I hated so much had taken root in her body. My stomach heaved, and I had to swallow back vomit.

“Take a deep breath.” Cat advised, I glanced at her, her face was plain, concealing.

It was worse than that, so much worse. Her distorted body, the bones jabbing against the skin of her face. I could only guess that she looked like this — so pregnant, so sick — because whatever was inside her was taking her life to feed its own…

Because it was a monster. Just like its father.

I always knew he would kill her.

“Jacob!” Cat said disapprovingly. 

Edward’s head snapped up as he also heard the words inside mine. One second we were both on our knees, and then he was on his feet, towering over me. His eyes were flat black, the circles under them dark purple.

“Outside, Jacob,” he snarled.

I was on my feet, too. Looking down on him now. This was why I was here. 

“Let’s do this,” I agreed.

The big one, Emmett, pushed forward on Edward’s other side, with the hungry-looking one, Jasper, right behind him. I really didn’t care. Maybe my pack would clean up the scraps when they finished me off. Maybe not. It didn’t matter.

For the tiniest part of a second my eyes touched on the two standing in the back. Esme. Alice. Small and distractingly feminine. Well, I was sure the others would kill me before I had to do anything about them. I didn’t want to kill girls… even vampire girls.

Though I might make an exception for that blonde.

Cat was in front of me, Rosalie taking the burden of holding Bella, Cat’s hands were on my front as she looked at me warningly. 

“No,” Bella gasped, and she stumbled forward, out of balance, to clutch at Edward’s arm. Rosalie moved with her, like there was a chain locking them to each other.

“I just need to talk to him, Bella,” Edward said in a low voice, talking only to her. He reached up to touch her face, to stroke it. This made the room turn red, made me see fire — that, after all he’d done to her, he was still allowed to touch her that way. 

“Don’t strain yourself,” he went on, pleading. “Please rest. We’ll both be back in just a few minutes.”

She stared at his face, reading it carefully. Then she nodded and drooped toward the couch. Rosalie helped lower her back onto the cushions. Bella stared at me, trying to hold my eyes.

“Behave,” she insisted. “And then come back.”

I glanced at Cat in front of me but she dropped her eyes, refusing to meet my gaze. I had a few things that I needed to say to her too, but that could wait. 

I didn’t answer Bella. I wasn’t making any promises today. I looked away and then followed Edward out the front door.

* * *

Third Person’s POV. 

Cat sighed as she slumped into the couch next to Bella

“You alright?” Bella asked 

“Barely,” Cat muttered “I can just tell he’s planning on killing me.”

“He doesn’t know your reasonings yet,” Bella reminded her 

“Still, he will in a minute.” Cat said “But anyway, you alright?” Cat asked, Bella nodded 

“I’m really glad he came to visit.” 

“He would have been here earlier if you’d let us tell them.” Cat confessed, Bella sighed and looked at everyone around them. 

Sophie was still standing by the window, watching Jacob and Edward outside. She’d glanced at the small confrontation, but tried to ignore as much of it as possible. She closed her eyes and had turned away when Bella stood up, not wanting to see how frail she really was.

“What are they talking about?” Bella wondered

“Jacob’s accusing him,” Cat muttered sorrowfully. Bella frowned “He’s pissed at me,” Cat added “Edward told her Rose and I wont let them hurt you.”

“I’m sorry,” Bella began, Cat shook her head 

“Not your fault.” she smiled. 

“Are they…” Bella faded off, Cat started shaking her head immediately. 

“No, they wont do that, Edward can’t go through something like that at the moment, he’s too worried about you.” Cat said, stroking her face. Bella nodded and released a breath.  

“Are you gonna be okay?” Bella asked, Cat sighed

“Eventually. I’ll talk / yell at him later and make him understand. Luckily he can’t stay angry at me forever… though it’s never concerned someone’s life before, let alone his best friends. Like Sophie I know he wont see my side of it.” Cat explained

“Sorry for making you do this.” Bella said again 

“You’re not.” Cat said with a smile. 

Cat looked towards the door as Jacob and Edward began to make their way back to the house. Sophie turned her attention to the door also, waiting to see the outcome of their talk. 

They walked through the door and everyone looked at them confused and suspicious.

 _“_ _Guess they couldn_ _’_ _t hear them. Good, Rose wouldn_ _’_ _t be happy that Edward asked Jake to talk Bella out of it. Not that that was possible, or I would have tried that first._ _”_ Cat thought, Sophie huffed, having heard her thoughts. Cat just frowned at her. 

Jacob hesitated in the doorway, almost like he didn’t know what to do next. His eyes lingered on Bella, and flicked to Cat, almost as if he was debating on which on to talk to first. 

Edward walked into the middle of the huddle, shoulders stiff. Bella watched him anxiously, and then her eyes flickered to Jacob for a second. Then she was watching Edward again.

Her face turned a greyish pale, the stress of what was going to happen making her feel worse.

“We’re going to let Jacob and Bella speak privately,” Edward said. There was no inflection at all in his voice. Robotic.

“Over my pile of ashes,” Rosalie hissed at him. She was still hovering by Bella’s head, one of her cold hands placed possessively on Bella’s sallow cheek.

Cat let out a sigh and stood up, wiling to allow it.

“He wont do anything Rose.” she assured her. Edward didn’t look at either of them. 

“Bella,” he said in that same empty tone. “Jacob wants to talk to you. Are you afraid to be alone with him?”

Bella looked at Jacob, confused. Then she looked at Rosalie.

“Rose, it’s fine. Jake’s not going to hurt us. Go with Edward.”

“It might be a trick,” the Rosalie warned.

“I don’t see how,” Bella said.

“Carlisle and I will always be in your sight, Rosalie,” Edward said. The emotionless voice was cracking, showing the anger through it. “We’re the ones she’s afraid of.”

“No,” Bella whispered. Her eyes were glistening, her lashes wet. “No, Edward. I’m not…”

He shook his head, smiling a little. The smile was painful to look at. “I didn’t mean it that way, Bella. I’m fine. Don’t worry about me.”

Bella was beating herself up about hurting Edward’s feelings. The girl was a classic martyr. She’d totally been born in the wrong century. She should have lived back when she could have gotten herself fed to some lions for a good cause.

“Everyone,” Edward said, his hand stiffly motioning toward the door. “Please.”

The composure he was trying to keep up for Bella was shaky. If you knew what you were looking for you could see how close he was to that burning man he’d been trying to hard to conceal. Silently, everyone moved out the door while Jacob shifted out of the way. They moved fast; Jacob’s heart beat twice, and the room was cleared except for Rosalie and Cat, hesitating in the middle of the floor, and Edward, still waiting by the door.

“Rose,” Bella said quietly. “I want you to go.”

“Rose, you know I can be here faster then anything,” Cat said reassuringly “Come on,” Cat reached for Rosalie’s hand, the vampire hesitated before allowing Cat to take it. Cat lead her to the door where Rose stopped and glared at Edward, she then gestured for him to go first. He disappeared out the door. She gave Jacob a long warning glower, and then she and Cat disappeared, too.

Jacob’s POV.

Once we were alone, I crossed the room and sat on the floor next to Bella. I took both her cold hands in mine, rubbing them carefully.

“Thanks, Jake. That feels good.”

“I’m not going to lie, Bells. You’re hideous.” “I know,” she sighed. “I’m scary-looking.” “Thing-from-the-swamp scary,” I agreed.

She laughed. “It’s so good having you here. It feels nice to smile. I don’t know how much more drama I can stand.”

I rolled my eyes.

“Okay, okay,” she agreed. “I bring it on myself.”

“Yeah, you do. What’re you thinking, Bells? Seriously!”

“Did he ask you to yell at me?”

“Sort of. Though I can’t figure why he thinks you’d listen to me. You never have before.”

She sighed.

“I told you —,” I started to say.

“Did you know that _‘I told you so’_ has a brother, Jacob?” she asked, cutting me off. “His name is ‘ _Shut the hell up._ ’”

“Good one.” She grinned at me. Her skin stretched tight over the bones. 

“I can’t take credit — I got it off a rerun of _The Simpsons._ ”

“Missed that one.”

“It was funny.”

We didn’t talk for a minute. Her hands were starting to warm up a little. “Did he really ask you to talk to me?”

I nodded. “To talk some sense into you. _There’s_ a battle that’s lost before it starts.” 

“So why did you agree?” I didn’t answer. I wasn’t sure I knew.

I did know this — every second I spent with her was only going to add to the pain I would have to suffer later.

“It’ll work out, you know,” she said after a quiet minute. “I believe that.” she hesitated for a minute “Cat does too,” 

I sighed and shook my head. I had no idea what was going on with that girl, she’s kidnapped by angels, finds out her parents are angels, she doesn’t freak out or worry that the angels are still after her and then decides to let one of her best friends die. 

She was one of the craziest girls ever. 

But Bella, really? After all that’s happened she thinks she’ll be fine?

“Is dementia one of your symptoms?” I snapped. She laughed, though my anger was so real that my hands were shaking around hers.

“Maybe,” she said. “I’m not saying things will work out _easily_ , Jake. But how could I have lived through all that I’ve lived through and not believe in magic by this point?”

_“Magic?”_

“Especially for you,” she said. She was smiling. She pulled one of her hands away from mine and pressed it against my cheek. Warmer than before, but it felt cool against my skin, like most things did.

“Take a look at Cat for example.” She had me there. “Edward told me once what it was like — your imprinting thing. He said it was like _A Midsummer Night’s Dream_ , like magic.” So that’s what she was really getting at. “That should help to make all of this will make sense.”

If she hadn’t looked so fragile I would’ve been screaming. 

As it was, I _did_ growl at her.

“Imprinting doesn’t help make sense of this _insanity_ …” I struggled for words. “Do you really think that just because I imprinted it would make this right?” I jabbed a finger toward her swollen body. “Tell me what the point was then, Bella! What was the point of _you_ loving _him_? When you die” — the words were a snarl — “how is that ever right again? What’s the point to all the pain? Mine, yours, the twins, his! You’ll kill him, too, not that I care about that.” She flinched, but I kept going. “So what was the point of your twisted love story, in the end? If there is _any_ sense, please show me, Bella, because I don’t see it.”

She sighed. 

“I don’t know yet, Jake. But I just… feel… that this is all going somewhere good, hard to see as it is now. I guess you could call it _faith_.”

“You’re dying for _nothing_ , Bella! Nothing!”

Her hand dropped from my face to her bloated stomach, caressed it. She didn’t have to say the words for me to know what she was thinking. She was dying for _it_.

“I’m not going to die,” she said through her teeth, and I could tell she was repeating things she’d said before. “I _will_ keep my heart beating. I’m strong enough for that.”

“That’s a load of crap, Bella. You’ve been trying to keep up with the supernatural for too long. No normal person can do it. You’re _not_ strong enough.” I took her face in my hand. I didn’t have to remind myself to be gentle. Everything about her screamed _breakable_.

“I can do this. I can do this,” she muttered, sounding a lot like that kids’ book about the little engine that could.

“Doesn’t look like it to me. So what’s your plan? I hope you have one.” She nodded, not meeting my eyes. 

“Did you know Esme jumped off a cliff? When she was human, I mean.”

“So?”

“So she was close enough to dead that they didn’t even bother taking her to the emergency room — they took her right around to the morgue. Her heart was still beating, though, when Carlisle found her…”

That’s what she’d meant before, about keeping her heart beating. 

“You’re not planning on surviving this human,” I stated dully.

“No. I’m not stupid.” She met my stare then. “I guess you probably have your own opinion on that point, though.”

“Emergency vampirization,” I mumbled.

“It worked for Esme. And Emmett, and Rosalie, and even Edward. None of them were in such great shape. Carlisle only changed them because it was that or death. He doesn’t end lives, he saves them.” I was silent for a while, thinking that over but not comprehending it. 

“Cat believes in it.” she added again, I huffed 

“Despite her being my imprint that doesn’t help you at all.” I admitted “The sensible one is Sophie,” I waited for her to tell me she was alright with it too, but if Sophie was sensible then that would make her against it. 

Everything clicked now.

“That’s why they haven’t been talking to one another, or even acknowledging one another.” I muttered, they were on opposite sides of this conflict. 

Bella sighed and frowned, obviously feeling responsible. I shook my head, what the twins thought wasn’t important now.

“Listen to me, Bells.” I started begging “Don’t do it that way.” Like before, when the call from Charlie had come, I could see how much difference it really made to me. I realised I needed her to stay alive, in some form. In any form. 

I took a deep breath. 

“Don’t wait until it’s too late, Bella. Not that way. Live. Okay? Just live. Don’t do this to me. Don’t do it to him.” My voice got harder, louder. “You know what he’s going to do when you die. You’ve seen it before. You want him to go back to those Italian killers?” She cringed into the sofa.

I left out the part about how that wouldn’t be necessary this time.

Struggling to make my voice softer, I asked, “Remember when I got mangled up by those newborns? What did you tell me?”

I waited, but she wouldn’t answer. She pressed her lips together.

“You told me to be good and listen to Carlisle,” I reminded her. “And what did I do? I listened to the vampire. For you.”

“You listened because it was the right thing to do.” 

“Okay — pick either reason.” She took a deep breath. 

“It’s not the right thing now.” Her gaze touched her big round stomach and she whispered under her breath, “I won’t kill him.” 

My hands shook again. 

“Oh, I hadn’t heard the great news. A bouncing baby boy, huh? Shoulda brought some blue balloons.”

Her face turned pink.

“I don’t know he’s a boy,” she admitted, a little sheepish. “The ultrasound wouldn’t work. The membrane around the baby is too hard — like their skin. So he’s a little mystery. But I always see a boy in my head.”

“It’s not some pretty baby in there, Bella.”

“We’ll see,” she said. Almost smug.

“ _You_ won’t,” I snarled.

“You’re very pessimistic, Jacob. There is definitely a chance that I might walk away from this.”

I couldn’t answer. I looked down and breathed deep and slow, trying to get a grip on my fury.

“Jake,” she said, and she patted my hair, stroked my cheek. “It’s going to be okay. Shh. It’s okay.” I didn’t look up. 

“No. It will not be okay.” She wiped something wet from my cheek. 

“Shh.”

“What’s the deal, Bella?” I stared at the pale carpet. My bare feet were dirty, leaving smudges. Good. “I thought the whole point was that you wanted your vampire more than anything. And now you’re just giving him up? That doesn’t make any sense. Since when are you desperate to be a mom? If you wanted that so much, why did you marry a vampire?” She sighed. 

“It’s not like that. I didn’t really care about having a baby. I didn’t even think about it. It’s not just having a baby. It’s… well… _this_ baby.”

“It’s a killer, Bella. Look at yourself.”

“He’s not. It’s me. I’m just weak and human. But I can tough this out, Jake, I can —”

“Aw, _come on!_ Shut up, Bella. You can spout this crap to your bloodsucker, but you’re not fooling me. You know you’re not going to make it.” She glared at me. 

“I do not _know_ that. I’m worried about it, sure.” 

“ _Worried_ about it,” I repeated through my teeth. She gasped then and clutched at her stomach. My fury vanished like a light switch being turned off.

“I’m fine,” she panted. “It’s nothing.” Cat was suddenly in the room then, her hands on Bella’s stomach.

“I’m fine,” Bella said 

“Huh,” Cat huffed “If you want to do this, that’s fine, but you can at least be in as little pain as possible.” I couldn’t believe what she just said, she as okay with it? Sure I was told, but hearing her say it… 

I looked back at Bella as Cat seemed to examine her, but something else caught my eye, her hands had pulled her sweatshirt to the side, and I stared, horrified, at the skin it exposed. Her stomach looked like it was stained with big splotches of purple-black ink.

She saw my stare, and she yanked the fabric back in place, removing Cat’s hands.

“He’s strong, that’s all,” she said defensively.

The ink spots were bruises.

I almost gagged, and I understood what he’d said, about watching it hurt her. Suddenly, I felt a little crazy myself.

“Bella,” I said.

She heard the change in my voice. She looked up, still breathing heavy, her eyes confused.

“Bella, don’t do this.”

“Jake —” It was a lost cause, though I knew that from the beginning. 

I started to get to my feet, causing her to change her words.

“Where are you going?”

“I’m not doing any good here.” She held out her thin hand, pleading. 

“Don’t go.”

“I don’t belong here. I’ve got to get back.”

“Why did you come today?” she asked, still reaching limply.

“Just to see if you were really alive. I didn’t believe you were sick like Charlie said.” I couldn’t tell from her face whether she bought that or not.

“Will you come back again? Before…”

“I’m not going to hang around and watch you die, Bella.” She flinched. 

“You’re right, you’re right. You _should_ go.” I didn’t go straight for the door, I grabbed Cat’s wrist from there she was sitting on the arm of the couch and yanked her to her feet. 

“Cat…” Bella began 

“I’ll be back,” she said before I pulled her out of the room.


	54. Chapter 54

Cat’s POV. 

“You could be more gentle you know.” I muttered. This was it, this was the deathly scolding I had always known was coming since I chose to help Bells. 

Jacob didn’t answer me, and I think that scared me more then if he had. He was obviously too angry to talk. I knew he was angrily his hand was getting hotter and it shook as it held my wrist tightly. 

Jake lead me through the trees, away from the house before he stopped and turned to face me.

“What is wrong with you?” he said angrily, his whole frame shaking. “Are you seriously just going to sit back on the side lines and let her die! Watch her die no less?!” I didn’t speak, I guessed he had a lot he wanted to shout at me before it as worth trying to explain myself. 

“Working with that blonde who didn’t give two shakes about Bella’s life! Do you seriously not care about her at all? Do you only care about that… devil sporran.” 

My mouth dropped open in horror, I couldn’t believe he actually just suggested I would think such a thing. 

“If not then why are you not stopping her!? Why are you not holding back that bloodsucker and forcing it out of her?!” he continued, answering my expression. 

“Why can’t you be like Sophie and see that this is wrong! Why can’t you be like your sister and see that you’re wrong about your choices!”

I think I stopped listening now, I just clenched my fists, ground my teeth together and tried to keep the fire within me. Comparing me to Sophie, saying that I need to be more like her, was not a good place to head. 

In school teachers had always said that, my grades were fine but not like Sophie’s and I was more of a trouble maker. They’d always asked why I couldn’t be more like her or said how they didn’t believe we were twins. We were very different back in Miami. 

No one had said such a thing here, in Forks or LaPush, no one had compared me to her. 

Until now. 

I wanted nothing more then to slap him across the face, or punch him. If he hadn’t been the love of my life I think I would have broken something too, that was the only thing stopping me from hurting him terribly. 

“No wonder she refuses to talk to you, you’re being more irrational then usual.” His words were making me angry now, I was so prepared to just stand and listen, know that it was because his best friend was dying that was making him to angry, I didn’t want to make it personal, or let it get to me. 

But he hit buttons I wasn’t expecting him too, he’d made a bad choice and used the wrong insults. 

I couldn’t keep it in any more and the pressure was released when a tree next to me suddenly bursted into flames. 

Jacob stopped talking and jumped staring at the tree. I’d been good at keeping my emotions in check, practice with my parents, so I probably didn’t look pissed on the outside. 

Jacob stared at me surprised 

“You think you’re angry!?” he said after a while 

“After you bloody compared me to my stupid sister! Yes!” I finally shouted back. I think my sudden outburst surprised him 

“You idiot!” I insulted him. “How dare you! How dare you say I don’t give a rats ass about Bella’s life, how dare you even suggest it, or even think it!” I shrieked at him “I can’t believe after everything I’ve gone through with and for her you’d even consider that preposterous idea!” 

“Then what?!” 

“I wasn’t bloody finished!” I shouted at him, he shut up as my hair bursted into flames and my eyes turned red. 

“I am doing this because Bella _begged_ me too.” I emphasised the word “She begged me with her life to help her keep this child, she was so unhappy, so sad, so worried, so _desperate._ There was no bloody way I could say no to her, it was like to her this child was more important then her life! More important than anything and she was asking me to help protect it!” 

“And you let her talk you into it?!” Jacob asked

“You’re just like Sophie!” I shouted “She couldn’t imagine such a terrible, heartbreaking situation either!” 

“Maybe that’s because this thing is not worth protecting!” Jacob said

“How the hell would you know?!?!” I shouted, my voice suddenly causing the burning tree to burn hotter. 

“It’s a monster!”

“It’s human too!” I reminded him, did everyone forget this one small fact. “And is everyone forgetting the fact that I have _angels_ for parents that can probably heal _anything_!” I said seriously “Everyone is forgetting that there are all these options and no one can look at the high side of it. Bella has always believed she can do something, and she’s bloody succeeded every time! I believe she can do this too! Not just because she’s strong, but because there are seven vampires around her, all with venom that could fix her, as well as at least two angels!”

“All of you can only look at the negative! Like there’s no option, like if a vampire’s involved then nothing can be good! That vampire, despite what she’s been through, is the best thing that ever happened to Bella!” I confessed. Jacob’s expression soured more at that. 

“If Bella is so desperate as to have begged me like she did then god help me if I don’t comply to her wishes. I believe we can all save her, because she has so many people around her helping! My sister is bloody wrong. She hasn’t looked at all the options, just the ones that stands out the most. She’s letting her care for her friend blind her and I’ll be damned if I’m going to be like that. So don’t you dare compare me to her _ever_ again!” I shouted at him, my voice was so cold it sounded impossible for someone as warm as me. 

My sour mood had made everything around us seem wary, the burning tree was black and almost finished burning, the nature around us looked like it was dying from my sour mood, but none of this was my concern at the minute. 

I’d had this conversation twice now, I was going to have to have it a heap more also. And each time I would get just as angry as the last, maybe even more. Why was it so hard to see that all the things I’ve listed held hope. Hope that Bella doesn’t even know about either! They’re all so blind! I don’t understand. 

Rose was completely irrelevant in all this, because I knew she really only cared for the child, but did everyone believe I thought the same? Did they seriously think I’d let Bella die for such a thing? I was only helping because she was so desperate for me too. A mother begging for her child’s life to be spared, not caring about her own in the process. True love like it’s supposed to be, the love of a mother for her unborn child. How could they all expect me to ignore that? 

I took a deep breath and my fire all dispersed, my rant was done, well until he said something else. 

“She’s going to die.” he said after a while of silence 

“She’s not.” I disagreed “I wont let her.” 

“What power do you have to stop her?” Jacob asked “Some power I don’t know about?”

“You can never rule such a thing out.” I said seriously. Jacob stared at me, I guess he realised he couldn’t talk me ‘straight’ just like he couldn’t with Bella. 

Knowing this, Jacob shook his head, and took off into the trees, trembling as he did. 

I panted for a while as I felt him leave, he stripped off his clothes, forgetting all about his bike in the middle of the meadow and phased. I felt his four paws on the earth beneath him as he ran towards LaPush. 

* * *

 

Third Person’s POV. 

Sophie listened to the argument her twin had with her imprint, she was glad Jacob could see how this was a problem and didn’t immediately side with Cat. 

 _“_ _Maybe Jacob could talk her out of such a stupid thing,_ _”_ Sophie thought _“_ _It_ _’_ _s a long shot but worth it_ _…”_

Sophie listened as Jacob ran away from the meadow and headed towards LaPush, his four paws pounding against the earth. 

“And the secrets out,” Sophie muttered, a few of the vampires in the room turned their attention to her. 

“Oh Shit!” Sophie suddenly said causing everyone to jump

“What?” Alice questioned 

“The secrets out!” Sophie repeated, she hit herself in the forehead.

“Sophie, what’s wrong?” Carlisle asked calmly 

“He phased!” Sophie said “His mind’s link with the rest of the pack, who are surely waiting for him because he ran off without warning.” 

“So?” Alice wondered

“So now they all know!” 

“What’s going on?” Cat asked entering the room

“You let him phase!” Sophie snapped at her twin 

“So?”

“So now everyone knows what’s happening here.” Sophie said 

“That’s not explaining it,” Cat said with a sigh. Sophie balled her fists 

“The entire pack knows about the foetus, if we feel bad about it, feel it’s a monster, how do you expect the pack to feel about it!?” Sophie said, Cat froze 

“They’re gonna find it a danger,” she muttered

“Exactly, and like every blood drinking vampire, they’re gonna believe it needs exterminating.” Sophie explained 

“It does,” Alice muttered, earning a glare from Rosalie and Cat 

“But the pack won't hesitate just because it’s in Bella!” Sophie said seriously 

“They’ll kill her to get to it!” Edward realised. Cat was gone, out of the room the second the words were spoken, Sophie noticed her sister’s absence and race out of the door after her. 

* * *

 

Jacob’s POV. 

They were waiting. Of course they were.

“ _Jacob, Jake,”_ eight voices chorused in relief.

“ _Come home_ now.”the Alpha voice ordered. Sam was furious.

I felt Paul fade out, and I knew Billy and Rachel were waiting to hear what had happened to me. Paul was too anxious to give them the good news that I wasn’t vampire chow to listen to the whole story.

I didn’t have to tell the pack I was on my way — they could see the forest blurring past me as I sprinted for home. I didn’t have to tell them that I was half-past crazy, either. The sickness in my head was obvious.

They saw all the horror — Bella’s mottled stomach; her raspy voice: _he’s strong, that’s all_ ; the burning man in Edward’s face: _watching her sicken and waste away... seeing it hurting her_ ; Rosalie crouched over Bella’s limp body: _Bella’s life means nothing to her —_ and for once, no one had anything to say.

Their shock was just a silent shout in my head. Wordless.

_!!!!_

I was halfway home before anyone recovered. Then they all started running to meet me.

It was almost dark — the clouds covered the sunset completely. I risked darting across the freeway and made it without being seen.

We met up about ten miles out of La Push, in a clearing left by the loggers. It was out of the way, wedged between two spurs of the mountain, where no one would see us. Paul found them when I did, so the pack was complete.

The babble in my head was total chaos. Everyone shouting at once.

Sam’s hackles were sticking straight up, and he was growling in an unbroken stream as he paced back and forth around the top of the ring. Paul and Jared moved like shadows behind him, their ears flat against the sides of their head. The whole circle was agitated, on their feet and snarling in low bursts.

At first their anger was undefined, and I thought I was in for it. I was too messed up to care about that. They could do whatever they wanted to me for circumventing orders.

And then the unfocused confusion of thoughts began to move together.

How can this be? What does it mean? What will it be? Not safe. Not right. Dangerous.

Unnatural. Monstrous. An abomination.

We can’t allow it.

The pack was pacing in synchronisation now, thinking in synchronisation, all but myself and one other. I sat beside whichever brother it was, too dazed to look over with either my eyes or my mind and see who was next to me, while the pack circled around us.

_“The treaty does not cover this.”_

_“This puts everyone in danger.”_

I tried to understand the spiralling voices, tried to follow the curling pathway the thoughts made to see where they were leading, but it wasn’t making sense. The pictures in the centre of their thoughts were _my_ pictures — the very worst of them. Bella’s bruises, Edward’s face as he burned.

“ _They fear it, too.”_

“ _But they won’t do anything about it.”_

_“Protecting Bella Swan.”_

_“We can’t let that influence us.”_

_“The safety of our families, of everyone here, is more important than one human.”_

_“If they won’t kill it, we have to.”_

_“Protect the tribe.”_

_“Protect our families.”_

_“We have to kill it before it’s too late.”_

Another of my memories, Edward’s words this time: _The thing is growing. Swiftly._

I struggled to focus, to pick out individual voices.

 _“No time to waste,”_ Jared thought.

 _“It will mean a fight,”_ Embry cautioned. “ _A bad one.”_

 _“We’re ready,”_ Paul insisted.

 _“We’ll need surprise on our side,”_ Sam thought.

 _“If we catch them divided, we can take them down separately. It will increase our chances of victory,”_ Jared thought, starting to strategise now.

I shook my head, rising slowly to my feet. I felt unsteady there — like the circling wolves were making me dizzy. The wolf beside me got up, too. His shoulder pushed against mine, propping me up.

“ _Wait,”_ I thought.

The circling paused for one beat, and then they were pacing again.

 _“There’s little time,”_ Sam said.

_“But—what are you thinking? You wouldn’t attack them for breaking the treaty this afternoon. Now you’re planning an ambush, when the treaty is still intact?”_

_“This is not something our treaty anticipated,”_ Sam said. _“This is a danger to every human in the area. We don’t know what kind of creature the Cullens have bred, but we know that it is strong and fast-growing. And it will be too young to follow any treaty. Remember the newborn vampires we fought? Wild, violent, beyond the reach of reason or restraint. Imagine one like that, but protected by the Cullens.”_

 _“We don’t know —”_ I tried to interrupt.

 _“We_ don’t _know,”_ he agreed. _“And we can’t take chances with the unknown in this case. We can only allow the Cullens to exist while we’re absolutely sure that they can be trusted not to cause harm. This... thing cannot be trusted.”_

_“They don’t like it any more than we do.”_

Sam pulled Rosalie’s face, her protective crouch, from my mind and put it on display for everyone.

_“Some are ready to fight for it, no matter what it is.”_

_“It’s just a baby, for crying out loud.”_

“ _Not for long,”_ Leah whispered.

 _“Jake, buddy, this is a big problem,”_ Quil said. _“We can’t just ignore it.”_

 _"You’re making it into something bigger than it is,”_ I argued. _“The only one who’s in danger here is Bella.”_

 _“Again by her own choice,”_ Sam said. _“But this time her choice affects us all.”_

_“I don’t think so.”_

_“We can’t take that chance. We won’t allow a blood drinker to hunt on our lands.”_

“ _Then tell them to leave,”_ the wolf who was still supporting me said. It was Seth. Of course.

_“And inflict the menace on others? When blood drinkers cross our land, we destroy them, no matter where they plan to hunt. We protect everyone we can.”_

_“This is crazy,”_ I said. _“This afternoon you were afraid to put the pack in danger.”_

_“This afternoon I didn’t know our families were at risk.”_

_“I can’t believe this! How’re you going to kill this creature without killing Bella?”_

There were no words, but the silence was full of meaning.

I howled. 

_“She’s human, too! Doesn’t our protection apply to her?”_

_“She’s dying anyway,”_ Leah thought. _“We’ll just shorten the process.”_

That did it. I leaped away from Seth, toward his sister, with my teeth bared. I was about to catch her left hind leg when I felt Sam’s teeth cut into my flank, dragging me back.

I howled in pain and fury and turned on him.

“ _Stop!”_ he ordered in the double timbre of the Alpha.

My legs seemed to buckle under me. I jerked to a halt, only managing to keep on my feet by sheer willpower.

He turned his gaze away from me. 

 _“You will not be cruel to him, Leah,”_ he commanded her. _“Bella’s sacrifice is a heavy price, and we will_ all _recognise that. It is against everything we stand for to take a human life. Making an exception to that code is a bleak thing. We will all mourn for what we do tonight.”_

 _“Tonight?”_ Seth repeated, shocked. _“Sam — I think we should talk about this some more. Consult with the Elders, at least. You can’t seriously mean for us to —”_

_“We can’t afford your tolerance for the Cullens now. There is no time for debate. You will do as you are told, Seth.”_

Seth’s front knees folded, and his head fell forward under the weight of the Alpha’s command.

Sam paced in a tight circle around the two of us.

 _“We need the whole pack for this. Jacob, you are our strongest fighter. You_ will _fight with us tonight. I understand that this is hard for you, so you will concentrate on their fighters — Emmett and Jasper Cullen. You don’t have to be involved with the... other part. Quil and Embry will fight with you.”_

My knees trembled; I struggled to hold myself upright while the voice of the Alpha lashed at my will.

 _“Paul, Jared, and I will take on Edward and Rosalie. I think, from the information Jacob has brought us, they will be the ones guarding Bella. Carlisle and Alice will also be close, possibly Esme. Brady, Collin, Seth, and Leah will concentrate on them. Whoever has a clear line on”_ — we all heard him mentally stutter over Bella’s name — _“the creature will take it. Destroying the creature is our first priority.”_

The pack rumbled in nervous agreement. The tension had everyone’s fur standing on end. The pacing was quicker, and the sound of the paws against the brackish floor was sharper, toenails tearing into the soil.

Only Seth and I were still, the eye in the centre of a storm of bared teeth and flattened ears. Seth’s nose was almost touching the ground, bowed under Sam’s commands. I felt his pain at the coming disloyalty. For him this was a betrayal — during that one day of alliance, fighting beside Edward Cullen, Seth had truly become the vampire’s friend.

There was no resistance in him, however. He would obey no matter how much it hurt him. He had no other choice.

And what choice did I have? When the Alpha spoke, the pack followed.

Sam had never pushed his authority this far before; I knew he honestly hated to see Seth kneeling before him like a slave at the foot of his master. He wouldn’t force this if he didn’t believe that he had no other choice. He couldn’t lie to us when we were linked

mind to mind like this. He really believed it was our duty to destroy Bella and the monster she carried. He really believed we had no time to waste. He believed it enough to die for it.

I saw that he would face Edward himself; Edward’s ability to read our thoughts made him the greatest threat in Sam’s mind. Sam would not let someone else take on that danger.

He saw Jasper as the second-greatest opponent, which is why he’d given him to me. He knew that I had the best chance of any of the pack to win that fight. He’d left the easiest targets for the younger wolves and Leah. Little Alice was no danger without her future vision to guide her, and we knew from our time of alliance that Esme was not a fighter. Carlisle would be more of a challenge, but his hatred of violence would hinder him.

I felt sicker than Seth as I watched Sam plan it out, trying to work the angles to give each member of the pack the best chance of survival.

Everything was inside out. This afternoon, I’d been chomping at the bit to attack them. But Seth had been right—it wasn’t a fight I’d been ready for. I’d blinded myself with that hate. I hadn’t let myself look at it carefully, because I must have known what I would see if I did.

Carlisle Cullen. Looking at him without that hate clouding my eyes, I couldn’t deny that killing him was murder. He was good. Good as any human we protected. Maybe better. The others, too, I supposed, but I didn’t feel as strongly about them. I didn’t know them as well. It was Carlisle who would hate fighting back, even to save his own life. That’s why we would be able to kill him—because he wouldn’t want _us_ , his enemies, to die.

This was wrong.

And it wasn’t just because killing Bella felt like killing _me_ , like suicide. And what about Cat? She was prepared to protect this thing! She’d get between everyone, and Sophie, though she didn’t like the monster she cared for Bella. 

My thoughts caused Embry to stop pacing. 

 _“Pull it together, Jacob,”_ Sam ordered. _“The tribe comes first.”_ he didn’t seem to remember that the twins were imprints. 

 _“I was wrong today,”_ Sam.

_“Your reasons were wrong then. But now we have a duty to fulfil.”_

I braced myself. “ _No.”_

Sam snarled and stopped pacing in front of me. He stared into my eyes and a deep growl slid between his teeth.

 _“Yes,”_ the Alpha decreed, his double voice blistering with the heat of his authority. _“There are no loopholes tonight. You, Jacob, are going to fight the Cullens with us. You, with Quil and Embry, will take care of Jasper and Emmett. You are obligated to protect the tribe. That is why you exist. You will perform this obligation.”_

My shoulders hunched as the edict crushed me. My legs collapsed, and I was on my belly under him.

No member of the pack could refuse the Alpha.

* * *

 

Third Person’s POV.

Cat and Sophie ran through the trees, following Jacob’s scent. It was dark now — the sun having set completely.

They kept running, heading out of La Push, towards a clearing left by the loggers. It was out of the way, wedged between two spurs of the mountain, where no one could see.

 _“This is bad! This is really bad! Would Sam really order an attack with us in the middle?”_ Cat worried 

 _“He can’t. This is one rule he can’t break.”_ Sophie said seriously 

“Oh so you’re talking to me now?” Cat asked. Sophie didn’t answer 

 _“That didn’t last long.”_ Cat grumbled. 

They entered the clearing, through the darkness they could see the wolves, all of them were getting into formation, Jacob laid on the ground with Embry and Quil by his sides.

“What’s going on?” Sophie wondered quietly  

“How am I meant to know?” Cat muttered 

“Looks like they’re going to attack…” Sophie noticed 

“Great,” Cat sighed “I don’t want to fight them.” she decided 

“We can’t, they can’t.” Sophie said strongly. The two watched as Jacob suddenly pushed off of the ground and shook his fur. 

“I wish I knew what was going on, what they were thinking.” Cat muttered _“I can’t seem to tap into their thoughts…”_

“Nothing we can do about that.” Sophie said plainly. The wolves began to move, most of them motivated but nervous, Jacob and Seth dragged behind as they moved in groups. 

“Soph, I know you don’t want to hurt Embry, I can’t think of anything but, but we have to do something!” Cat said seriously 

“Then make a wall, send a warning,” Sophie said, trying not to let any emotion enter her voice as she spoke to her twin. Cat sighed and raised her hand, but stopped when she saw Jacob. He’d stopped, looked calmer, more relaxed.

“What are you waiting for?” Sophie asked 

“Jake…” Cat muttered, Sophie turned and watched as Jacob walked up to Sam were he was standing with Jared and Paul. 

“ _No,_ _”_ Jacob said strongly, there was a tone in his voice that sounded like the authority Sam held. Sam jumped back a half step with a shocked yelp.

_“_ _Jacob? What have you done?_ _”_

_“_ _I won_ _’_ _t follow you, Sam. Not for something_ _so wrong.”_ Sam stared at Jacob, stunned. _“You would… you would choose your enemies over your family?”_

 _“They aren’t,”_ — Jacob began before he shook his head, as though he was clearing it — _“they aren’t our enemies. They never have been. Until I really thought about destroying_ _them, thought it through, I didn_ _’_ _t see that._ _”_

 _“_ _This isn_ _’_ _t about them,_ _”_ Sam snarled at Jacob. _“_ _This is about Bella. She has never been the one for you, she has never chosen you, but you continue to destroy your life for her!_ _”_

They were hard words, but true words. Jacob sucked in a big gulp of air, breathing them in.

 _“Maybe you’re right. But you’re going to destroy the pack over her, Sam. No matter how many of them survive tonight, they will always have murder on their hands.”_ Jacob reminded him 

 _“We have to protect our families!”_ Sam said strongly 

 _“I know what you’ve decided, Sam. But you don’t decide for me, not anymore.”_ Jacob replied 

 _“Jacob — you can’t turn your back on the tribe.”_ Sam said seriously, his voice held the double echo of his alpha voice, but it didn’t seem to effect Jacob like it had before. Sam clenched his jaw, trying to _force_ Jacob into responding to his words. Jacob stared into Sam’s furious eyes. 

_“_ _Ephraim Black_ _’_ _s son was not born to follow Levi Uley_ _’_ _s._ _”_

_“_ _Is this it, then, Jacob Black?_ _”_ Sam began, His hackles rose and his muzzle pulled back from his teeth. Paul and Jared snarled and bristled at his sides. _“_ _Even if you can defeat me, the pack will never follow you!_ _”_

Now Jacobjerked back, a surprised whine escaping his throat.

_“Defeat you? I’m not going to fight you, Sam.”_

_“Then what’s your plan? I’m not stepping aside so that you can protect the vampire spawn at the tribe’s expense.”_

_“I’m not telling you to step aside.”_

_“If you order them to follow you —”_

_“I’ll_ never _take anyone’s will away from him.”_

The twins, able to hear their thoughts finally, stood surprised. No one had ever been able to defy the alpha voice, and yet, Jacob had found his own, given to him by his great grandfather. 

Cat watched surprised, her arm still raised as she listened. 

 _“There cannot be more than one Alpha. The pack has chosen me. Will you rip us apart tonight? Will you turn on your brothers? Or will you end this insanity and join us again?”_ Every word was layered with command, but it couldn’t touch Jacob. Alpha blood ran undiluted in his veins.

There was never more than one Alpha male in a pack. Jacob’s body was responding to the challenge. He could feel the instinct to defend his claim rising in him. The primitive core of his wolf-self tensed for the battle of supremacy.

Jacob focused all his energy to control that reaction. He would not fall into a pointless, destructive fight with Sam. He was his brother still, even though Jacob was rejecting him.

 _“There is only one Alpha for this pack. I’m not contesting that. I’m just choosing to go my own way.”_ Jacob admitted

 _“Do you belong to a_ coven _now, Jacob?”_ Jacob flinched.

_“I don’t know, Sam. But I do know this —”_

Sam shrunk back as he felt the weight of the Alpha in Jacob’s tone. It affected Sam more than his touched Jacob. Because Jacob _had_ been born to lead him.

 _“_ _I_ will _stand between you and the Cullens. I won_ _’_ _t just watch while the pack kills innocent_ _—_ ” it was hard to apply that word to vampires, but it was true — _“_ _people. The pack is better than that. Lead them in the right direction, Sam._ _”_

Jacob turned his back on him, and a chorus of howls tore into the air around him.

Digging his nails into the earth, Jacob raced away from the uproar he’d caused.

Cat ran off immediately, changing her course and heading in Jacob’s direction. Sophie went to follow but stopped, looking back down at Embry’s wolf form. He as the only one not howling in anyway, almost like he was stuck, confused on what to do next.

Sophie bit her lip before following her sister, her lip trembling a little. By doing this, it made her enemies with her soul mate. 

“Jake!” Cat called as she ran, she felt Jacob’s paws stop and the trees moved to reveal him. Cat threw her arms around his big neck.

“You alright?” she asked

 _“What are you doing here?”_ Jacob asked 

“Sophie figured out that the pack would’t be happy with Bella’s decision and we knew there’d be some sort of problem so we came to see what was up. I was gonna stop everyone when you walked up to Sam.” Cat explained 

_“You heard what happened?”_

“Only the bit about you gaining alpha powers.” Cat smirked “Chief Jacob.” Jacob huffed.

“Yeah, good job.” Sophie muttered as she appeared, Cat immediately felt awful 

“Oh Soph, are you alright?” Cat asked, Sophie glared at her and left, heading for the Cullen’s house. 

“Jeez. This better stop eventually.” Cat grumbled. She pulled herself up onto Jacob’s back 

“Come on, we need to hurry.” she reminded him, and Jacob shot off after Sophie.The howling faded with the distance as they ran to warn the Cullens of the uproar. 

They ran in silence for a while, Jacob deep in thought before the sound they’d been worried about began to increase from behind them and Cat turned her head to look through the trees Jacob was racing past — it was the soft impact of big paws against the ground, chasing after them. 

Jacob threw himself forward, thrusting Cat forwards as he did, rocketing through the black forest. They just had to get close enough so that Edward could hear the warning in Jacob’s head. Leah wouldn’t be able to stop them alone.

Cat felt the vibrations from behind them through Jacob, and immediately knew who it was.

“Jacob wait!” Cat said as she sat up, Jacob broke his stride, he staggered for two steps before it evened out again. 

 _“_ _Wait up. My legs aren_ _’_ _t as long as yours._ _”_ Seth spoke 

 _“_ _SETH! What do you think you_ _’_ _re DOING? GO HOME!_ _”_ Jacob ordered 

“Jake,” Cat disagreed 

Seth didn’t answer, his excitement was building as he kept right on after Jacob.

Jacob slowed down before he realised it and Seth was at Jacob’s flank, running in position beside him. 

“Hey Seth,” Cat smiled

 _“Don’t encourage him!”_ Jacob disapproved _“I am not joking, Seth! This is no place for you. Get out of here.”_ The gangly tan wolf snorted. 

_“_ _I_ _’_ _ve got your back, Jacob. I think you_ _’_ _re right. And I_ _’_ _m not going to stand behind Sam when_ _—”_

_“_ _Oh yes you are the hell going to stand behind Sam! Get your furry butt back to La Push and do what Sam tells you to do._ _”_

_“_ _No._ _”_

_“_ _Go, Seth!_ _”_

_“_ _Is that an_ order _, Jacob? You going to make me attack Cat too?_ _”_ Seth added 

His question brought Jacob up short. He skidded to a halt, his nails gouging furrows in the mud. Cat leaned forwards and almost fell over his head. 

“Shit,” she muttered

 _“I’m not ordering anyone to do anything. I’m just telling you what you already know.”_ Seth plopped down on his haunches beside the two. 

_“I’ll tell you what I know — I know that it’s awful quiet. Haven’t you noticed?”_

“There are no extra thoughts…” Cat muttered, listening through their heads.

 _“They haven’t phased back,” Seth said._ There was no way they’d do that, the pack would be on red alert now. They would be using the mind link to see all sides clearly.

_“Looks to me like separate packs aren’t linked. Huh. Guess there was no reason for our fathers to know that before. ’Cause there was no reason for separate packs before. Never enough wolves for two. Wow. It’s really quiet. Sort of eerie. But also kinda nice, don’t you think? I bet it was easier, like this, for Ephraim and Quil and Levi. Not such a babble with just three. Or just two.”_

“Seth, you’re the one babbling.” Cat smirked 

_“Well yeah, but other then that, I mean, when they’re on patrol or something there would just be —”_

_“Shut up, Seth.”_ Jacob grumbled 

 _“Yes, sir.”_ if Seth had been human, he might have saluted. 

 _“Stop that! There are not two packs. There is THE pack, and then there is me. That’s all. So you can go home now.”_ Jacob disagreed

_“_ _If there aren_ _’_ _t two packs, then why can we hear each other and not the rest? I think that when you turned your back on Sam, that was a pretty significant move. A change. And when I followed you away, I think that was significant, too._ _”_

_“_ _You_ _’_ _ve got a point,_ _”_ Jacob conceded. _“_ _But what can change can change right back._ _”_

Seth got up and started trotting toward the east. 

 _“No time to argue about it now. We should be moving right along before Sam…”_ He was right about that part. There was no time for this argument. Jacob fell into a run again, not pushing himself quite as hard. Seth stayed on his heels, holding the Second’s traditional place on Jacob’s right flank.

Cat smiled, glad that Seth had enough heart to know attacking Bella for something that could potentially be innocent was wrong.

 _“I can run somewhere else,”_ Seth thought, talking about his spot in the second traditions position, his nose dipping a little. _“I didn’t follow you because I was after a promotion.”_

 _“Run wherever you want. Makes no difference to me.”_ Jacob replied 

“Stop being mean to him. He’s allowed to have his own beliefs like you.” Cat said annoyed at Jacob’s behaviour.

 _“You can’t talk to me about what to believe in.”_ Jacob said strongly, he was still angry with her. Cat huffed 

“Doesn’t help when you don’t even try to understand.” 

_“I don’t want to!”_

_“What…”_ Seth began 

“Nothing.” Cat sighed, not wanting to go through another yelling match with Seth.


End file.
